The King's Chronicles
by WeasleyIsMyKing540
Summary: Ron's POV Harry Potter rewrite. Join Ron Weasley as he embarks on a journey that changes his entire life starting at 11 years old when he sat beside a scarred boy with glasses on the Hogwarts Express. This is the Harry Potter series, told through Ron's eyes. Rated T until Goblet Of Fire, now rated M for language, violence, and adult themes. READ AND REVIEW! :)
1. Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Letter

Table of Contents...kinda lol

Sorcerer's Stone: Chapters 1-19

Chamber Of Secrets: Chapters 20-41

Prisoner Of Azkaban: Chapters 42-73

Goblet Of Fire: Chapters 74-113

Order Of The Phoenix: Chapters 114-160

Half Blood Prince: Chapters 161- 185

Deathly Hallows: Chapters 186-

* * *

Welcome to The King's Chronicles Book 1: The Sorcerer's Stone :)

This is all about Ron Weasley and his point of view in the Harry Potter series.

This will be 100% canon (meaning I can't do Drinny...tears all around lol) and will have lines from the books.

This is Ron centric, so if Ron or Romione isn't your thing, this isn't for you. No other POV will be explores but his, and there will be a lot of missing moments to fill in the periods that Harry was not there. This will also be first person narrative.

Don't count on quick updates for this as I will be going through each and every chapter basically in the books. So, I will have a lot to cover and a lot to write. Hope you don't mind. That and I am still updating my other fics.

So sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride with the Weasley King!

Disclaimer: Despite how many stars I wish on, I do not own any part of the wizarding world nor the Harry Potter universe. All except for my own writing belongs to Queen Rowling and you will bow down.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Letter

Book 1: Summer 1991

I hated waking up early, but loved breakfast.

To me, breakfast was of course the most important meal of the day. Especially Mum's breakfast, which was really all I have ever known. There was a couple times where I had stayed at my Aunt Muriel's and have had breakfast there, but it was like eating cardboard.

The smell of fresh biscuits, bacon, eggs, and pancakes had awakened me, putting every one of my senses on high alert. I sprung out of bed immediately and ran as fast as I could down the steps.

I said a small prayer as I descended down the steps as quickly as I could. "Please let there be food left. Please let there be food left."

This morning, my prayers had been answered for once. I was the first one in the kitchen. That almost never happens.

"For heaven's sakes Ronald, why are you barreling down the stairs like a wild boar?" asked Mum as I caught my breath. "The food isn't going anywhere."

Did Mum not live here? Or did she not realize she fed nine of us. Well, eight of us for now since Charlie sent back to Romania after his vacation, and Bill was currently on his and was actually here.

"Mum, I had to get here before everyone else did or I would never even get a crumb." I said.

Mum smiled and have me a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, my growing boy. Sit down and get your fill. But after that, do change out of your PJs."

I sat down at my sometimes (whenever I could get it) usual spot at the table. Mum placed a plate in front of me piled with bacon, pancakes, and eggs, along with a cool glass of pumpkin juice. The smell up close some me right up the rest of the way, and I dug into my food as if the plate was going to grow legs and run away with my breakfast.

Soon, my little sister appeared rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, something Mum couldn't stand. She always instructed Ginny that a lady washes her face before she comes down the stairs.

Ginny, being the annoying little bugger that she was, never listened.

"Morning Mummy. Ron." said Ginny as she yawned. Another thing that Mum told her ladies didn't do. I have her a head nod, as my mouth was too full to greet her properly.

Mum gave Ginny a scolding look, but proceeded to kiss her on the cheek like she did me and served her breakfast.

Soon after, the twins, Percy, Dad, and Bill finally made an appearance, thus making the kitchen noisy as hell. The table filled with lively conversation, from Bill and Dad discussing business ventures that Gringotts was working on, to Fred and George having a laugh at Percy's expense while he unsuccessfully attempted to ignore them.

Suddenly, there was a hoot and a loud slamming noise against the window. Errol had missed his perch again. Ruddy bird. Too old, but Mum and Dad couldn't afford to retire him and get a new owl.

Fred got up and retrieved what looked like a package of letters from Errol's beak. He quickly looked them over and started handing them out.

"Two ministry letters for Dad, a card for Mum, a letter for Bill, and oh look, our Hogwarts letters are here." he said.

I dropped my fork mid bite. My eyes grew wide as I stared at Fred hold what looked like multiple envelopes in his hand. Hogwarts letters. Finally, the moment I had waited for since March 1st when I turned 11 had arrived.

"One for Perce, one for me, and here's yours, Forge old chap." said Fred as he handed my brothers their letters and sat down.

I looked at Fred, my heart slightly dropping as he hadn't handed me mines yet. "Where's my letter?" I asked.

Fred shrugged. "No letter for you Ickle Ronniekins." he said. "Guess you didn't get in after all."

"Perhaps you're a squib." said George. "That's the only way you wouldn't get a letter. So sorry little brother. You'll be alright."

I felt my lip tremble, but tried my best to hold the tears that were fighting to fall out of my eyes in. I didn't get a letter? How in the world was that possible? I couldn't be a squib, I had displayed early signs of magic ever since I was three, Bill told me.

"Maybe you overlooked, Fred?" I squeaked.

"Do you see any more letters in my hand?" asked Fred, holding up both his empty hands.

"No." I said, allowing the disappointment finally show in my face. I got up and headed up the stairs to my room. I didn't want my brothers to see me cry and take the mickey out on me.

I walked into my room and closed the door. I had pocketed some biscuit and bacon for Scabbers and put it through his cage bars so he could eat. I sat on my bed and let the tears run down my cheeks.

How could this have happened? I knew I was magical, I just knew it. There hadn't been a squib in our family for decades. Of course, I would be the one to not get my letter. I've always had rotten luck and was always the one that was overlooked the most.

Maybe I wasn't smart enough for Hogwarts. That couldn't be true. Mum always gave me good marks and I was wicked at chess. The only person I couldn't beat was the one who taught me, and that was Bill.

I laid back on my bed and threw my brother Charlie's quaffle in the air, catching it before it fell on me. Charlie had given it to me knowing that I liked to practice my keeper skills whenever Mum or Dad would bewitch it when the others weren't around to play.

* * *

About five minutes later, Bill came into my room.

I sat up and lowered my head. I didn't want to look my oldest brother in the eye. He was probably so disappointed in me.

"Why the long face, Ronnie?" asked Bill as he sat down beside me on my bed.

"You were there, you should know." I said, not looking up.

"The not getting a Hogwarts letter still getting you down?"

"I should have known I wouldn't get one. Should have known I wouldn't have the chops for school. I guess I'll just be some idiot farm boy for the rest of my life. Or maybe an expert gnome exterminator. At least I'm good at that.

Bill laughed. "You won't be a farm boy, don't write yourself off just yet. You're going to be a great wizard. You may even surpass myself."said Bill with an air of confidence that made me feel even worse about myself.

"How can I be a great wizard when I don't have a letter? You have to go to school to learn all that, Bill." I said looking at my brother pitifully.

"Well, if you would have stayed downstairs long enough, you would have eventually gotten this, as soon as I knicked it out of Freddy's back pocket." said Bill, holding out an envelope with a red seal on the back.

A Hogwarts seal. I had seen it so many times from my brothers letters over the years that I couldn't mistake it even if it was a mile away.

I snatched the letter from out of Bill's hands. It was indeed a Hogwarts letter. Addressed to me!

"He was having me on?!" I yelled in anger/happiness.

Bill looked at me proudly. "You know how your git brothers are. You should have known Fred was having a go at you. Don't worry, Mum set him right. He's de gnoming the garden all by himself with no gloves as we speak."

I could hardly contain my joy. I hugged my favorite brother tightly as I held onto my letter. So I wasn't a squib after all. I was going to Hogwarts. I was going to learn to be a good wizard.

As much as I wanted to punch Fred and George in the face, my excitement over my letter wouldn't allow me to. Bill laughed and watched as I all but ripped the entire letter opening it up.

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Weasley,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

I read it over five more times to be completely sure. My hand was shaking as I looked over the lists of items that I needed for my first year. "Mum and Dad can't afford all of this, Bill." I said.

"Don't worry about all that." said Bill. You forget, we have all gone before you. I'm sure some of my first year books are still in tact. That is, if the twins haven't damaged them. Mum and Dad will manage, they always do."

I gave a small smile. Inside, I was groaning. Hand me downs, as usual. I can count on one hand how many new things I have ever owned of my own. I knew that my father worked hard at the Ministry, however, he was horribly overworked and underpaid, so we could hardly afford luxuries such as new clothing. The only one who sometimes got clothing new was Ginny, and that was only because she was a girl. That was also very rare, as Mum usually made our clothes, or stretched and shrank someone's clothes to fit the sibling it was being passed down to.

"Tell you what." said Bill. "You can have my first year to be if you make it into Gryffindor." said Bill. "I still have it tucked away. No one but me has ever worn it. But that's only if you make it.

My face lit up. Out of all my brother's Bill was the one that understood me the most, despite him missing a lot of my growing up as I was a toddler when he was in Hogwarts himself, and when he graduated, he started working in Egypt as a curse breaker for Gringotts. However, during the times that I did see him (which was mainly in the summer and over the holidays), he would talk to me and teach me many things. He taught me how to play chess, he taught me how to manage money, how to properly fly, helped me with my keeper skills, and helped me not to be so shy. He also protected me from the twins and their shenanigans. Bill was everything I strived to be someday. He had been a prefect, Head Boy, top of his class, and loved by everybody.

Charlie had to be my second favorite brother after Bill. I didn't see a whole lot of him either as he and Bill were away at school and he had just graduated this year and (much to Mum's disappointment and horror) ran off to Romania to tame dragons. I thought it was the most brilliant thing in the universe. When Charlie was home, he would play Quidditch with me (he had made Gryffindor Team Captain) and try to explain girls to me, which I really had no interest in. If girls were annoying at Ginny, I didn't want any parts of that headache in my life.

Percy was the brother that I felt didn't understand me at all. Or anyone in the family for that matter. He always had his snobby nose stuck in a book. He never wanted to play with us, especially me. He found me more of an obligation than a brother. Someone that he occasionally had to talk to. Which I wished he wouldn't. Talks with Percy were rather boring. Still, he was good to have around, as whenever he would show his face, the twins would lay off of me, and mess with him.

"What's Hogwarts like?" I asked Bill. "George told me that I had to do a lot of tests to get sorted, and if I didn't pass them, I would be sent home."

Bill laughed loudly at this. "And you believed him? Look, whatever the twins told you, get it out your head. I'm not going to tell you anything other than it's a great school. You need to experience it all yourself."

I groaned. I was already impulsive as it was. I didn't want to jump into school not knowing what to expect. It seemed like an unwritten rule not to speak too much about how you were sorted and some of the things that happened there. I wanted to go in with a game plan. Especially since outside our family, I hadn't really interacted with other kids before.

"Can't I know a little bit, Bill? At least tell me how you're sorted so I won't end up in Slytherin? Fred told me there isn't a good wizard in there." I begged. I just couldn't be a bloody Slytherin. I had heard nothing but bad things about that house.

"There are good and bad in every house, Ronnie." said Bill. "If you become a Slytherin, just be the best one you can be. However, you're a Weasley. That means you're a shoe in for Gryffindor."

That made me feel loads better about things.


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

This place was wicked!

I had never been to Diagon Alley before. When Mum would shop for school supplies for my brothers, Ginny and I would be left with Bill, or our father if he had the day off. Or we would spend the day with Aunt Muriel. This time, only the twins, Percy, and I went. Ginny stayed back with Bill.

There was so much to see. There was a Quidditch shop with a BEAUTIFUL Nimbus 2000 in the window. Mum had to yank me away from the window, as I had my face pressed against it, almost drooling.

Our first stop was Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. The twins had ran into their friend, Lee Jordan, and Percy decided to look at the pet shop since he was allowed to get a new pet for making prefect.

Perfect Prefect Percy. Try saying that five times fast.

Mum took me into the shop where a very flamboyantly dressed witch grabbed me by the arm and started spinning me around while her magic measuring tape took measurements. By the time she was done, I had almost barfed all over her floor.

As the lady walked with Mum and discussed my robes and uniform, I looked around at some of the robes that were hanging up. Some looked as if they would pay for our entire house. I felt one of the sleeves. Silk. Nice.

Mum came back with a couple shirts and a pair of uniform slacks in her hands. They looked worn. As a matter of fact, I knew they were as soon as I touched them. Secondhand shirts. Probably even more than what Mum could afford.

I gave Mum a forced smile. As much as she probably wanted to get me a couple fine shirts, we simply could not afford it. Normally, I wouldn't have cared. This time, however, I felt bad that I was going to attend school in secondhand clothes and hand me downs. I felt bad for the thought, but I really couldn't help it. All the other first years would look shiny and new. And I would look dingy and old.

We left the robes shop and went to a couple more stores. Mum made a note of the things that I would have to borrow from my brothers, and the things that I had to get secondhand.

We went by Ollivander's Wand Shop to see about a wand. My excitement level began to go off as I touched the handle and pulled open the door.

When I walked in, I saw a cheerful old man behind the counter. He gave a kind smile to Mum, then looked at me, his smile growing brighter.

"Ah, Ronald Weasley. I was wondering when you would come into my shop." he said, extending his hand for me to shake. I wondered how he knew my name, but I shook his hand politely, too anxious to shop for wands to ask.

Getting your first wand, my boy?"

"Well, we are trying." said Mum, quickly, before I could answer. I sighed. My excitement level started to die down a bit.

"Let's see what we have for you, and we will work out the details in the end." said Ollivander in a calm voice.

I stood by the counter and watched as he scanned long boxes for a few seconds. He pulled out a white box, opened it, and I saw what looked like a well polished white wand.

I turned my nose up. I hadn't even touched it yet and I could tell it wasn't for me.

He must have sensed my hate for it as well because he closed the box and chuckled. "Sycamore, 11 inches, with a veela hair core. Very whippy. Great for transfiguration, but not good for you from the look on your face, boy."

"Looks girly." I said.

"No matter. These things take time."

And boy, did it. We spent a good hour in that store trying out wand after wand.

Finally, Ollivander pulled out a long, brown box and opened it up in front of me, and before I even touched it, something seemed to draw me to it.

As I picked it up out of the box, my hand seemed to shake. I felt a force that I never had before. It felt like all the power that was inside of me traveled to my hand and into the wand.

I gave it a small and hesitant wave (I had already broken a couple items in the store with my previous wand waving and didn't want to cause any more destruction). Blue sparks flew out and made interesting patterns in the room.

Ollivander smiled. "That's a fine wand that just chose you, Mr. Weasley. Willow, 14 inches, with a unicorn hair core. Great for defense and dueling. This wand will bring out your powers and use them to their full potential. A fine wand indeed."

I felt like I could do anything with that wand in my hand. I could be more powerful than the twins. Maybe even Bill!

I put the wand back in the box. Mum gave me a satisfied smile and started talking prices with Ollivander.

"This wand is 11 galleons, Mrs. Weasley." he said.

Mum's face instantly fell. She opened up her change purse and looked inside it.

"Oh dear." she said in a glum voice. "Oh Ron, I don't think we will be able to afford this. After giving Percy the money for his new pet and the clothes, I only have 5 galleons and three sickles left, I'm afraid."

I felt as if my heart dropped into my stomach. This wasn't happening. Are we that bad off that I couldn't even get a wand of my own? Percy gets a new pet that probably wouldn't love him and I couldn't get a new wand?

I was devastated. I couldn't hide the disappointment if I wanted to. I hated feeling bad about the situation, but I just couldn't help it. I was looking forward to at least having one thing that was my own. And now I couldn't even have that.

"I'm sorry, my boy." said Ollivander. "However, don't lose too much hope. The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Weasley. From the way the wand sparked, I can for certain tell you that it will be unyielding. It will only work for you. Whenever you can come back and purchase it, the wand will be waiting."

I looked up at the man's kind but sympathetic smile. "Are you sure?" I asked. "You won't see it to anybody else?"

"I'm as sure as I am a wandmaker. This is your wand, Mr. Weasley. It won't touch anyone's hands but yours when you can come back and purchase it."

"Mr Ollivander, might his brother Charlie's wand work for him?" asked Mum, pulling my older brother's wand out of her purse. "He just recently got a wand from a Romanian wandmaker and he sent me his old wand just in case one of the boys broke theirs."

Ollivander took the wand and inspected it. "Ash, 12 inches, unicorn hair in the core. Ah I remember this day. Little Charlie levitated that chair across the room. Yes yes, this wand will work quite well for Mr. Weasley for the time being. I see no problem with him using it."

He handed the wand over to me. I felt a bit of my power go towards my hand, but it wasn't the use feeling of holding my own wand.

Still, I was thankful to be able to have a wand. Mum gave me a small hug and we headed out the door.

"I'm so sorry, dear." said Mum as I allowed her to hold my hand, despite me being more that capable of walking on my own. "I know you had your heart set on that wand."

"It'll be okay." I said. "It'll be mine someday. Charlie's wand is alright."

Mum looked like she was about to burst into tears. She gave me a huge smile and kisses me embarrassingly on the cheek. "My sweet sweet baby boy." she squeaked.

"We're in public, Mum." I groaned, trying not to sound too disgusted that she had just kissed me where tons of witches, wizards, and the twins could possibly see.

"Ohhhh. I'm just excited. My youngest son. About to be off to Hogwarts. I'm gonna miss our days of cooking and gardening together."

"Imma cook and garden with you in the summer days, Mum. I'm not going away forever." I said.

"I just can't believe you're all grown up. Seems like only yesterday you were a bright eyed bundle in my arms."

"Mum..."

* * *

We got back to the Burrow later that night. Percy had gotten himself a screech owl named Hermes and some brand new robes. I couldn't help but be jealous. He gets all this spanking new stuff for being stuffy and boring, and I couldn't even get a new wand that I actually needed for school. He didn't need that bloody owl. Did he even have friends to write to?

I went upstairs and put away my clothes. Mum brought up some old uniform pants of Fred's and some shirts from George to add to what I had. Later on, Bill came up.

"How did you like Diagon Alley, Ronnie?"

"I would have liked it better if I had gotten my wand." I grumbled.

"Yeah, I heard. Sorry about that, kid." said Bill.

"Why does Percy get all the new stuff for? He probably doesn't even care how much Mum and Dad had to sacrifice to get that, and he really doesn't care that I didn't get a new wand."

"Percy's...well, Percy. He may not show that he cares about much, but I'm sure he feels bad that you didn't get your new wand."

I gave Bill a look that clearly told him I wasn't buying what he was selling. He laughed.

"I got something for you." said Bill, pulling out something from behind his shirt. He handed it to me and I unfolded it.

It was his first year Gryffindor cloak. Bill kept his things nice his first year, so it looked almost brand new.

"But..."

"You're a shoe in, Ronnie. I already told you." said Bill, putting the cloak around my neck. And even if you don't get in, which why wouldn't you, you can still have it. I wouldn't want anyone else to have it but you."

I ran over to my mirror and took a good look at myself. I looked like a miniature version of Bill. Mum always said that Ginny and I looked like Bill the most. Only my hair wasn't long like his because Mum would always cut it. I felt like a student finally. Wearing my brother's cloak made me feel like I could do anything.

"Looking good, little brother." said Bill, walking over to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. "Do me proud."

"I will!"


	3. Chapter 3: Platform 9 and 34

Okay so from here until Summer 1992, you will see some lines and phrases from the book Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Those lines are owned by J.K. Rowling, and in no way am I trying to claim them. They are needed because this is a POV telling of the books, and I will have to use some of the things that Ron has been told and hears around him. However, I may tweak some a bit. Especially his responses. Let me know how this is.

* * *

Chapter 3: Platform Nine And Three Quarter's

"COME ON YOU LOT, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" yelled Mum from downstairs.

I quickly finished getting dressed and ran down the stairs, almost tripping over my untied shoelaces. Percy was already downstairs looking like he was almost regal as he sat on our old couch, Hermes perched on his shoulder.

Git.

Ginny was downstairs as well sitting on the couch beside him. She was able to come with us today. She wanted to see me off, and Bill had gone back to Egypt two days before. Which I was bummed about. I really wanted him to see me leave.

Ginny sat with her head down looking at the floor. She always got like that on Hogwarts day.

"Chin up Gin. We'll be back for Christmas holiday." I said, trying to make her feel better.

"I know." said Ginny. "But I be so bored at home by myself. Mum will have me do everything while you lot are gone. I'll end up a house-elf."

I laughed. "So you're only sad because we are leaving you by yourself to do chores? And to think, I hoped you would actually miss me."

Ginny smirked. "Never. Less noise and I won't have to deal with doing lessons with you." she said.

Finally (after the twins made it down and Mum checked their pockets for anything that didn't belong in Hogwarts) we were off on the long ride to London to Kings Cross.

I had never seen a train station before, so all the muggles, sounds, and huge trains were somewhat overwhelming. I felt as if everyone was watching us as four kids pushed long carts loaded with trunks, one of which held an owl in a cage and another with a rat.

Mum moved us along the people quickly, stopping in front of a wall between the platforms nine and ten. "Same every year. Station packed with Muggles, of course." she huffed. "All right, Percy, you go first."

Percy started walking swiftly towards the wall. When I thought he would hit it, he disappeared.

"Wow!"

"Fred, you next,"

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said Fred. He and George loved playing this game with Mum. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

Mum shook her head. "Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred." he laughed and off he went. George called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so because a second later, he had gone, George following after him.

"Excuse me." said a kid with thick black hair that had appeared. He looked completely confused. Must have been a Muggleborn.

"Hello, dear." Mum said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."

She pointed at me and I nodded my head, which the boy returned.

"Yes," said the boy. "The thing is... the thing is, I don't know how to..."

"How to get onto the platform?" Mum asked. The boy nodded.

"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron.

The kid looked completely nervous. He closed his eyes, ran blindly towards the wall, and then disappeared.

It was my turn. I took a gulp. Mum handed me a sandwich. Corned beef. Yuck.

"It's alright, Ron." she reassured me. "Just do as the others."

"Yeah, and don't crash." teased Ginny.

I lined myself up with the wall, took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and ran straight towards the wall.

I opened eyes and I couldn't help but at and and stare at it. It felt wonderful finally seeing The Hogwarts Express. It was huge and mostly red with black trim. There were many train cars, huge windows, and it just looked shiny and amazing.

"Brilliant." I couldn't help but whisper.

Mum placing her hand on my shoulder broke my trance. "It's a sight, isn't it? It's something about seeing that train for the first time." she said. She looked at the train as if she was thinking about something from a long time ago.

Mum, I want to go!" cried Ginny as she jumped up and down like an excited bowtruckle.

"Next year, Ginny dear." said Min as she patted Ginny's disappointed head.

* * *

"Fred? George? Are you there?" yelled Mum at the doorway of one of the cars.

"Coming, Mum."

As the twins got off the train, Mum took out her hankie, spit on it, and tries to wipe at my face.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose." said Mum, grabbing a hold of my arm and wiping aggressively at my face.

"Mom - geroff" I said, wiggling free of Mum's hold.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said Fred.

"Shut up," I grumbled.

"Where's Percy?" asked Mum.

"He's coming now." said George.

Percy came up, walking as if he were a proud peacock. He had already changed into his black Hogwarts robes, and had his shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves-"

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said George, in mock surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said Fred. "Once-"

"Or twice-"

"A minute-"

"All summer-"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy the pompous prefect.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" huffed George.

"Because he's a prefect," said Mum, proudly. As if the sun and moon rose and set in Percy's ass. "All right, dear, well, have a good term. Send me an owl when you get there."

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned and kissed the twins.

"Now, you two! This year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've... you've blown up a toilet or -"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet." said George.

"Great idea though, thanks, Mom." laughed Fred.

"It's not funny. And look after Ron." said Mum, embarrassingly loud

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us." said Fred, as he ruffled my hair.

I groaned. They could barely look after themselves. I didn't need them tailing my every move.

"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" said Fred."You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?"asked Mum

"Harry Potter!" said the twins at the use time. I couldn't believe my ears. THE Harry Potter!

"Mum, can I go on the train and see him? Please? begged Ginny.

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo." scholded Mum. "Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there . Like lightning." exclaimed Fred.

"Poor dear." said Mum. "No wonder he was alone. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" asked Fred.

Mum gave him a cold look. "I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."

"All right, keep your hair on." he groaned.

A whistle sounded, telling us that it was time to go. She hugged and kissed all of us (her affections lingering a bit longer on me) and Ginny waved goodbye after another failed attempt of coming with us. We stepped up on the train and waved bye from the door window.

And then we were off.


	4. Chapter 4: Journey To Hogwarts

Chapter 4: Journey To Hogwarts

The train began to move and Fred and George had left me on my own. As I looked for a place to sit, I passed by the compartment that the black haired boy was sitting in.

He was all by himself and staring at the window. I couldn't help but think that maybe the twins were having me on. This couldn't have been the famous Harry Potter that took down You-Know-Who as a baby. Shouldn't his clothes be finer than that, and not look so bulky? Shouldn't he be surrounded by adoring fans? His clothes looked more worn than mine did.

I took a gulp. Even though he was indeed sitting by himself, he looked friendly enough, so I took a chance, and slid opened the compartment door.

"Anyone sitting there?" I asked, pointing to the seat across from the boy. "Everywhere else is full."

The boy shook his head and I sat down. I tried to get a quick glance at his forehead without him looking, but he caught me so I swiftly looked out the window.

"Hey, Ron."

The twins were back.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train. Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," I mumbled, not really caring.

"Harry," said Fred. "Did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then.

"Bye." we both said. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

I couldn't stop myself from asking. "Are you really Harry Potter?"

The boy smiled and nodded.

"Oh. Sorry. Thought my brothers were joking." I said. "And have you really got... you know..."

I pointed at Harry's forehead. Harry chuckled and pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar.

"Wicked." I whispered as I looked at the reddish scar on his forehead. I still couldn't believe it. I was sharing a compartment with the most famous wizard in the wizarding world.

Suddenly, I felt very put out. Should I even be sitting here? Would he actually want me speaking to him? I was dirt poor, I didn't have the status to be addressing someone like Harry Potter.

"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, seeming genuinely interested.

"For the most part, yes." I said "I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"So you must know loads of magic already." said Harry.

I know enough, but since I'm only 11, I can't actually do anything." I said. "So I heard you went to live with Muggles. What are they like?"

"Horrible" scoffed Harry. "Well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."

"Five." I corrected him. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to."

As I sat and told him all about my brothers and sister, Harry looked at me as if he was fascinated to hear about my life. It felt weird, but also pretty cool. A famous wizard interested in what I had to say, someone that was just as interested in learning about me as I was to learn about him. Who would have thought?

We kept talking, swapping stories about our homes and lives and soon, an old woman slid back our door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Harry got up quickly and went over to her. I sat there and pulled out my nasty corned beef sandwich. I looked at it, very much disgusted. Mum knew I hated corned beef.

I stared wide eyes as Harry came back with a mountain of treats in his arms and plopped them onto an empty seat.

"Hungry, are you?" I asked.

"Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.

I took the wrapping off my pitiful sandwiches "She always forgets I don't like corned beef." I said glumly

"Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on!"

"You sure you want this? Its pretty dry."

"Go on, have a pasty," said Harry, taking the sandwiches out my hand and replacing it with a pasty. I smiled and thanked him. Then sank my teeth into the warm treat.

"What are these?" asked Harry, holding up a Chocolate Frog pack. "They're not really frogs, are they?"

"No, its just a quick spell. Besides, its the cards you want. I'm missing Agrippa myself."

"What?"

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know. Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect. Famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy." I explained.

Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card.

"So this is Dumbledore!" he said.

"Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa." I asked.

Harry then picked up a box of Every Flavor Beans and showed me, asking about them.

"You want to be careful with those." I warned him. "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor. There's chocolate and peppermint, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger flavored one once."

Harry stuck out his tongue. I picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner.

"Yuck! Sprouts." I said, spitting it out.

We started making a game out of the beans as the train moved swiftly on, the scenery changing

A boy came by crying about his lost toad and if we had seen it. When we told him no, but we will keep an eye out for it, he left, almost sobbing.

* * *

"At least he doesn't have a rat." I said, pointing to a sleeping Scabbers on my lap. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look."

I pulled out my wand (which had the unicorn hair sticking out some at the top) and was about to wake it, when the compartment door slid open again. This time, it was a girl.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." she said.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it." I said, but the girl wasn't listening. She was looking at the wand in my hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." she said, sitting down as if she was invited.

I looked at Harry and then back at her. Bit of a nutter she was.

"All right." I said, clearing my throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

Nothing happened. I just made myself look like an idiot in front of this random girl and the most famous wizard there was. I wanted to crawl into a hole.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody-"

It was then that I started tuning her out and looking her over. She was okay looking enough as far as girls went, with more hair on her head than I had ever seen on a person. Her teeth were bucked, her skin looked somewhat tanned, and she was rather on the short side. Then again, compared to me, everyone was on the short side. She was already dressed in her Hogwarts uniform.

"Oh yes. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" I heard her say as I tuned her back in.

"I'm Ron Weasley," I muttered.

"Harry Potter."

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course. I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Am I?" said Harry, looking awestruck. Did this kid not know how famous he really was?

"Goodness, didn't you know? I'd have found out everything I could if it was me." said the slowly getting annoying girl. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best. I hear-"

Again, I tuned her out. She talked entirely too much for my liking. Besides, who did this girl think she was? She seemed like she had a broomstick stuck up her-

"You two had better change, you know. I expect we'll be there soon." she said, pulling me away from my thoughts. She then turned and walked off.

I could already tell that this girl and I would never get along .

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it." I said, shaking my head as I put my wand back in my trunk. "Stupid spell. George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"It's alright. Maybe he did it as a joke, you know? You did say they liked to play tricks." said Harry, biting into a Cauldron Cake.

What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry.

"Gryffindor. Mum and Dad were in it too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin." I said, rolling my eyes.

"That's the house Vol- I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"

"Yeah. As well as a bunch of people that liked him from what Mum and Dad told me." I said. "Don't want to be wrapped up in that."

* * *

The conversation soon turned to Quidditch. Harry knew nothing about the sport, and I was delighted to tell him absolutely everything when again, out compartment door opened.

This time, three boys entered. Two big round gits with a scrawny pale haired boy in the middle, eyeing Harry as if he were a giant Chocolate Frog.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yeah, I am." said Harry, eyeing the big meaty boys that looked like they were guarding the other boy.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

I couldn't help but snicker. I had heard that name before. Dad talked about a Malfoy giving him grief all the time. This must have been his uppity son.

The pale git glared at me.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are." he said snootily. "My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

I never wanted to hex someone so badly in my life.

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coldly.

Malfoy huffed a little bit. Must not have like that little comment.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter." he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer, you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

We both stood up fast. I may have not known any hexes, but I did have a mean right hook.

"Say that again." I said, feeling my face heat up

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry, stepping up beside me, putting his fists up as well.

"But we don't feet like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." said Malfoy, eyeing Harry's stash.

Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to me. I reached out to push him away, but before I could make contact, Goyle let out a horrible yell.

Scabbers was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle. Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window. They left our compartment in a flash, and then right after that, Hermione showed back up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing." I grumbled. "Just making friends. Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on. I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" she argued.

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us!" I said with a scowl. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right - I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors." said Hermione in a voice that reminded me of Percy's when he was having a pompous attitude. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

I glared at her and rubbed the side of my nose as she left once again. Merlin, she was bloody annoying.

We changed as the conductor announced that we would be arriving in five minutes.

When we arrived, we were greeted by the biggest man I had ever seen in my entire life. He was huge with a bushy and dry looking beard and long dark hair. Harry greeted him like an old friend. This must have been that Hagrid he had mentioned.

He directed us to a dark lake that had little boats lined up at the coast. He told us to get in four to a boat. Harry and I got in one, followed by that Neville kid and Hermione. I said a quick prayer that she wouldn't run her mouth.

As we started to sail on, Harry and I looked ahead. Both our mouths dropped at the sight that was in front of us.


	5. Chapter 5: The Sorting Hat

Chapter 5: The Sorting Hat

Hogwarts Castle. Wicked.

It was huge. The entire castle was lit. You could see huge towers, flags, massive stone walls.

The castle sat on a cliff from the looks of it. The starry night sky and the moon made it look like a beautiful nighttime picture that Mum had in the Burrow sitting room.

I was surprised nothing flew into Harry and I's mouths, the way they were hanging wide open. I couldn't help but feel like this was indeed a home.

We crossed the dark lake and went through a tunnel that led to a harbor. We got out of the boats and made our way up the stairs, with Hagrid giving Neville his toad. We stood at a huge door and waited.

The door swung open and a tall, witch with green robes stood there. She looked like she didn't take any shit. Both Harry and I gulped.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the entire Burrow in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was high, and there were stone steps that led up to more than likely where we would sleep.

We followed Professor McGonagall to another set of massive closed doors. She then turned and faced us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." she said as she glanced over Neville's messed up cloak, my still smudged nose, and Harry's wild hair.

She left the chamber. Harry swallowed.

Harry suddenly looked nervous. I didn't blame him. I was too. And from the looks of those around us (with the exception of Hermione, who didn't seem like she was going to shut up), the majority of us kids were all feeling the same thing.

All of a sudden, ghosts started popping out of nowhere, causing some of the kids to yelp in surprise.

They totally ignored us, as they seemed to be arguing over some other ghost called Peeves. Apparently he wasn't too nice of a fellow. A troublemaker.

Eventually they noticed us and greeted us. It seemed very weird talking to a ghost.

Professor McGonagall had returned and had us form a line. She then told us to follow her. My knees almost gave out as I walked behind Harry into the Great Hall.

* * *

The ceiling looked like the sky outside with twinkling stars and clouds. There were tons of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led us to where the teacher's table was. The whole school's eyes were on us. I looked over at what I believed to be the table for Gryffindor, as I saw my brothers sitting there. Percy didn't acknowledge me. The twins and their friend, Lee Jordan, gave me a thumbs up.

For some odd reason, Hermione started whispering in my ear. "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside, the ceiling. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

Of course she did.

Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of us. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. The hat looked like it seen better days. It was brown, dusty, frayed, and in much need of a repair job.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth.

Then, it started to sing.

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Everyone clapped and the hat bowed...as much as a hat could bow.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" I whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred. He was going on and on about wrestling a troll."

Harry gave me a small grin. I stood and reflected on the hat's song. Well, I knew for sure I wouldn't be a Slytherin. I was nowhere near cunning and persuasive enough to get my way. And though I was smart, I didn't think I had the book sense (nor the want to have the book sense) to be in Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff sounded alright if I didn't get into Gryffindor. I felt that I was a loyal sort. Even more now that I had made a friend to be loyal to.

However, my mind drifted off to my trunk, where Bill's first year cloak was tucked away. Was I brave enough to be a Gryffindor? My biggest fear was spiders, I could never get the nerve to tell on the twins when they would pick with me, and I mostly felt foolish when I stood up for myself. As if no one was paying any attention. Still, I just had to get in there. I wouldn't be a Weasley if I didn't.

* * *

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." said McGonagall. "Hannah Abbott!"

A little blonde girl with pigtails almost tripped out of line, put on the hat, which almost covered her entire head, and sat down.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Susan Bones!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan went and sat next to Hannah.

"Terry Boot!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time. Several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

Mandy Brocklehurst was also sorted into Ravenclaw. Lavender Brown became the first new Gryffindor. The table my brother a were sitting at roared with cheers and applause. My brothers catcalled and whistled, causing Lavender to blush.

Gits.

Millicent Bulstrode, a girl who was wide and looked as if she had a ferocious attitude, was the first one sorted into Slytherin. In watches as she walked over to the Slytherin table. They didn't look too enthusiastic.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Seamus,Finnigan's sorting took awhile. Seemed that the hat sensed things quickly for some, but a little bit slower for others. Finally, it sorted Seamus into Gryffindor.

"Hermione Granger!"

Hermione seemed like she couldn't get to the hat fast enough. She ran over to the stool, picked up the hat, and jammed it on her head so hard, that if the hat had feelings, it was probably hurt

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. I let out a groan. Slytherin all of a sudden looked pretty good.

Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. Everyone laughed, which made him look even more scared. The hat took a long time to decide with him, but eventually, it shouted"GRYFFINDOR." That kind of threw me off. Neville didn't seem the type to be brave at all. How did he end up a Gryffindor?

"Draco Malfoy!"

The pray in all his arrogance walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Damn. Maybe the hat could smell the stench of foul git and didn't want to go anywhere near his head.

There weren't many people left now. Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson were sorted into Slytherin, and then twin girls, Parvati and Padma Patil were separated when the hat sorted Padma into Ravenclaw, and Parvati into Gryffindor.

Finally Harry was called.

Soon, the great hall was filled with whispers. People pointed at him and peeked over others just to gaze at him. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the bloke. He probably felt like one of those animals at that muggle place they call a zoo.

Harry sat down on the stool and placed the hat on his head. The room instantly went completely quiet. Everyone's eyes were on Harry and the hat, including mine.

The hat's mouth twitched as if it was mulling things over. I couldn't help but worry. This wasn't even my sorting and I felt I was going to pass out.

Finally, after what felt like ages, the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry sighed with relief as the Gryffindor table erupted with joy. The twins chanted "We got Potter! We got Potter!" as Harry walked over as sat across from Hermione. It seemed like all of the table wanted to shake his hand.

There were only three people left to be sorted. Dean Thomas, a black boy even taller than me, sat beside Harry at the Gryffindor table. Lisa Turpin became a Ravenclaw.

"Ronald Weasley!"

My turn.

I felt like I was going to be sick. My hands were shaking, my legs felt like lead, and I thought I was going to pass out.

I sat down and put the hat on my head.

"Another Weasley, I see." said a voice from out of nowhere. I quickly realized that the hat was talking to me.

"Let's see. Hmmmmm...yes...I see. Great mind, fierce loyalty, a drive to prove that you can be just as good if not better than your brothers. You'll do great, young Weasley. I see a lot of potential in you. Such potential as yours belongs in..."

GRYFFINDOR!"the hat shouted.

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. I took the hat off and handed it to McGonagall as I walked over triumphantly to Harry and my brothers. Harry clapped loudly as I sat down in the chair next to him.

"Well done, Ron. Excellent." said Percy, sounding like a proud peacock.

Last, but not least, a brown skinned boy by the name of Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Soon, the tables filled with all different kinds of food in large quantities. If I didn't already love this place, I adored it now. Abundance of food appearing out of nowhere? Had I died and went to heaven?

As I looked across the table and saw Hermione's face, that dream went right down the tubes. No heaven. This was certainly real life.

* * *

After we ate, the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, made a few announcements, some of which made me wonder why in the world did our parents allow us to come to this school. What did he mean by "die a most painful death." if we went to the third floor corridor? And why was the Forbidden Forest...forbidden?

Once announcements were done and we sang some weird ass song, us first years were told to follow Percy. He led us up the marble staircase and through corridors, where the pictures were whispering amongst themselves.

We claimed stairs for what seemed like forever, and then all of a sudden, Percy stopped.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of us. As Percy took a step toward them, they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to us as he rolled his eyes. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves! Show yourself!"

Peeves blew a raspberry loudly at Percy. Harry and I laughed behind our hands.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a floating man with dark eyes and a huge ass mouth appeared, smiling as if the lot of us were that amusing.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He swooped down on us. We ducked to get out of his way. We didn't know what he would do.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. I went over and helped Neville up off the floor, as he fell trying to duck the sticks.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as we approached a huge portrait of a very fat woman in a place pink silk dress. She looked positively ancient.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis." said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. We all went through to and ended up in what Percy called the Gryffindor common room. I immediately felt the nice inviting warmth of the blazing fire. There were armchairs and sofas all around. The walls were painted red, with gold designs and trim all over, and there was even a chessboard in a far corner.

Percy showed us the dorms (girls some on the left, boys to the right) and then had Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and I follow him to the first year boys dorm.

The room was about the size of mine, Ginny's and the twins put together, and there were five four poster beds with velvet red curtains hanging from them. Our trunks had already been brought up and were in front of our beds. We all got into our pajamas, and the other three were quickly off to sleep.

"This place is bloody brilliant." I whispered to Harry. However, my words had fallen on deaf ears, because a few seconds later, I heard soft snoring coming from Harry's bed.

I grinned and laid down on my own soft bed. I had never been on a bed that felt this good, my head resting on the softest pillow I ever had, and the warmth of the thickest blanket I had ever been under caused me to fall into a delightful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Of Gits and Break-Ins

Chapter 6: Of Gits and Break-Ins

The first week of school was very overwhelming.

Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry had to be by far the most barmy, most chaotic, most brilliant place I had ever been to in my life. There were surprises that seemed to never end, like the unexpected moments of staircases changing directions while you were on them, steps disappearing entirely,and classrooms that seemed to be there one day, then gone the next.

The first few days seemed even harder on Harry. We had made friends quickly with our dormmates, but it seemed as if the rest of the school saw Harry as a muggle fair attraction. You know. One of those odd ones that had full grown horses the size of your shoe?

At least, that's what Charlie told me once.

Students would always point and whisper as Harry and I walked past, or sat down somewhere, or did just about anything. I could tell that all the attention he was getting kind of annoyed him. He didn't want it. He didn't ask for it. Harry truly did not understand just how famous he and his story was. But the brilliant part that I respected was that he didn't seem to care. He just wanted to do like all us other kids were doing.

As if the students weren't bad enough, some of the teachers seemed fame struck as well. Especially our Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick.

Classes so far were interesting and fun. On Wednesday nights, Herbology in a humid greenhouse with Professor Sprout, however, we also had the most most boring class known to man, which was History of Magic. It was taught by a ghost by the name of Professor Binns. His voice droned on and on and on a few occasions, put Harry and I right to sleep.

Professor McGonagall seemed to be the only teacher that didn't buy into Harry's fame. Or anything for that matter. She was indeed a right no nonsense kind of witch. Brilliant, but strict.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said on our first day of class. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

She changed her desk into a pig and back again. It excited me, and I was looking forward to changing everything into animals, maybe have my own farm out here, but soon we realized we weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. Instead, after wearing our hands out with copying down a ton of notes, we were each given a match and told to turn it into a needle. By the end of the class, only Hermione had been able to do it.

Showoff. Why did she have to be good at every damn thing?

Defense Against the Dark Arts sounded like a wicked class. So we were very much disappointed when we got there and this rather jittery git named Professor Quirrell was teaching it. He seemed positively mental, taking time every now and then to stop teaching and mutter to himself words that we couldn't understand.

Friday had arrived and with that came our first Potions class.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins." I said, reading off my timetable as I ate cream of wheat. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. Fred says he always favors his house. Guess we will finally be able to see if it's true."

"Wish McGonagall favored us," said Harry. Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but she didn't treat us any different than she did any other student.

Mail arrived with owls flying all over the Great Hall. Harry had this really pretty snowy owl named Hedwig. Much better than that screech that Percy had. She really was a brilliant bird. Even though Harry has yet to get any mail (he never expected any, he said that his aunt and uncle had probably forgotten about him the moment they left him at the station) she would still fly in to show Harry a little bit of love or knick some toast off of him. However, this particular morning, she flew down and dropped a note onto Harry's plate. Harry tore it open and raas it, saying it was from that Hagrid guy, who was the groundskeeper. He had wanted Harry to come by his hut after classes, so Harry took my write back that he would and sent Hedwig on her way.

Then we headed down to Potions.

Worst. Class. Ever.

* * *

Potions took place down in one of the dungeons. It was freezing down there. The classroom looked eerie with all the weird pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

Professor Snape was a tall, gangly looking man with long, greasy black hair that framed his face. He hardly ever smiled, and on the rare occasion that he did, it looked liked it didn't belong on his face. He wore long black robes that only added to the creepy effect that I guess he was going for.

Way to stay into character, mate.

He began to call the roll, and when he got to Harry's name, he paused.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new celebrity."

Malfoy and his idiot cronies snickered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he said. His voice was very monotone, but you could tell it commanded respect.

The question was, would I be willing to give it to him.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death. That is, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Harry and I exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione was on the edge of her seat, looking quite put out that she had been lumped in with us apparent dunderheads.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry looked stunned. Clearly this man didn't expect him to have heard of this. He has to have known he was raised by magic hating muggles.

"Powdered root of what to an infusion of what?" Harry quickly whispered to me. I myself didn't really know too much about what the man was saying. Apparently, Hermione did because her hand had shot into the air.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

Snape sneered.

"Tut, tut" he said. "Fame clearly isn't everything."

He ignored Hermione's frantic handwaving.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat. I didn't know what annoyed me more. Snape putting Harry on the spot for no reason, or this teacher's pet always raising her hand. It just wasn't fair. Harry didn't have a clue what a bezoar was, and Snape knew it.

"I don't know, sir." said Harry, staring at Snape.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" said Snape, sounding like a childish bully. I felt my own skin grow hot with irritation for Harry. However, Harry stood his ground. And continued to have his eyes locked on the git.

Hermione's hand still waved around in the air. Snape continued to ignore her.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" asked Snape.

Hermione stood up, practically jumping up and down, hand stretched up as if she wanted to touch the ceiling.

Merlin, get this kid a calming draught.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

Us Gryffindors, with the exception of Hermione, laughed. Seamus gave Harry a triumphant wink. Snape, however, looked like something died under his nose.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione, making her sit so quickly, she almost missed her chair.

"For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Everybody pulled out their parchment books and began to write

"And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter." sneered Snape.

I hated him more than I hated being poor.

The rest of the time was dreadful, especially for us Gryffs. Snape paired us off and had us mix up a boil removing potion. He watched us intently as we chopped up and mashed ingredients, criticizing all of us, except that tosser Malfoy, whom he seemed to favor, bragging about how the git had perfectly stewed his horned slugs. All of a sudden, green smoke and a hissing noise came from Neville and Seamus's station. Poor bloke had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a blob monster, and their potion was all over the floor, burning holes in people's shoes. We hopped up onto the stools to avoid the potion, however, Neville was drenched in it and started crying and yelling in pain as huge and horrid looking red boils popped up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snapped Snape as he waved his hand and vanished the potion. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville pitifully nodded.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and I.

"You! Potter! Why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Fucking asshole! As much as i wanted to stand up and give him a piece of my mind, I decides against it, and swiftly kicked Harry in the leg to shut him up. He looked ready to explode.

"Don't push it." I whispered. "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty."

We left the classroom and made our way up from the dungeons. Harry looked a mix between enraged and discouraged.

"Cheer up." I said. "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?"

"Sure." said Harry, him perking up a bit. "He's brilliant. You'll love to meet him."

* * *

We made our way down to Hagrid's hut, which was at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was sort of a round stone building, with a garden and birds flying all around.

Harry knocked on the door. We heard loud barks from inside. "Back, Fang! Back." said Hagrid's booming voice as he cracked open the door.

"Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang."

He let us in as he held onto to collar of a huge black boarhound.

It was much smaller than the downstairs part of the Burrow if you could imagine that. Didn't look like he had much room to do anything. Still, it was cozy and warm, very inviting.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who jumped onto me and started licking my ears. I laughed. Fang may have looked like a bruiser, but like Hagrid, he was just a giant softie.

"This is Ron." Harry said introducing me. I gave Hagrid a wave as I continued getting "viciously assaulted" by Fang.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, looking over my red hair and freckles, signature Weasley signs. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

I smiled. "Yeah, they are some troublemaking blokes."

Hagrid served us a weak tea and rock cakes, which looked exactly like rocks with raisins on them. They were hard as bricks, but Harry and I pretended to be enjoying them to be polite, as we told Hagrid all about our first lessons. Fang had moved onto Harry, resting his head on his lap, drooling all over his pants. Harry didn't seem to mind as he patted Fang's massive head.

We laughed as Hagrid expressed equal disgust for Filch and his filthy snitch of a cat, Mrs. Norris. He even said he wouldn't mind feeding her to Fang. The conversation then turned to our horrible first day in Potions., where Harry told Hagrid how he felt Snape had it out for him.

"But he seemed to really hate me." said Harry.

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?"

"I really don't know. He's worse than the Dursleys. And you know how they are."

"How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked me. "I liked him a lot, great with animals."

"Oh he's doing fine." I answered. "He's in Romania. He's a dragon tamer now. Seems to be good at it. Haven't heard of him being burned to a crisp yet."

"Hagrid, what's this all about?" asked Harry, holding up a copy of the Daily Prophet. He then read it out loud.

 ** _GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_**

 _Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown._

 _Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

 _"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon._

"Hagrid!" said Harry. "That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

Hagrid grunted and tried to change the subject by offering us one of his fucked up cakes. To humor him, we accepted. But it didn't take our minds off what Harry just read.

As we headed for dinner, Harry told me about his trip with Hagrid to Gringotts, and how Hagrid had gotten something that he said was top secret out of Vault 719. The very vault that was robbed. The cogs in our minds started to turn. What could Hagrid be hiding and why?

Harry and I gave each other the same determined look. We may not have known what he was keeping from us then, but we were not going to rest until we found out.


	7. Chapter 7: Flying Lessons

Chapter 7: Flying Lessons

On Thursday, we discovered we had flying lessons with the bloody Slytherins, which meant we were going to be flying with fucking Malfoy.

"Typical," said Harry darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."

"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself." I said reassuringly. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."

"But what if it isn't?" asked a worried Harry. "He is a rich git after all."

"You're a rich git too, Harry." I teased.

Harry smirked. "Whatever. What I mean is he probably had top of the line brooms and had been flying all his life."

"His bloated ego wouldn't allow him to get off of the ground." I said, rolling my eyes.

"And plus, he lives in the wizarding world. Can you fly?" asked Harry.

I shrugged, trying not to look too excited that I had been flying since before I learned how to walk. "Yeah. I guess I'm alright. I almost hit a hang glider once that Dad had on Charlie's old broom. That was fun."

We sat at the breakfast table munching on sausages. Dean and I got into a heated debate over some barmy muggle sport called ballfoot.

Wait, that wasn't right. Football. Yeah, that was it.

He tried to tell me that a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly, and they just kicked this ball around a field was much better bloody Quidditch. Had he sniffed fairy dust or something? No sport, be it muggle or wizard, was better than Quidditch. He showed me his West Ham poster. The players didn't even move! I tried a couple spells to try to make them flinch a bit. Nothing worked.

Hermione soon joined us (despite no one inviting her to) and began to bore us all mental with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called Quidditch Through the Ages. Merlin, she irked my nerves. You can't become an expert at fly from reading some book, even if it's about Quidditch. You had to experience it. I got the impression that Hermione read about having fun more than she actually went out and had fun. Book were okay sometimes, but she read books as if that's what made her breathe.

* * *

Mail arrived and a barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmum. He opened it and showed us a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things. This tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red- oh... " he watched as the smoke in the Remembrall had suddenly glowed red. "... you've forgotten something..."

While Neville was trying hard to remember what he'd forgotten, Malfoy, who was passing by us, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.

Harry and I jumped to our feet. Finally. I had a reason to punch the little wanker in the face. Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall had seen and came up on us quick.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor." squeaked Neville.

"Just looking," he said, putting it on the table and walking away with his beef cakes.

Later, Harry, me, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. Perfect day for a fly. It wasn't too hot, the sun was shining, the breeze was right, and the sky was a wonderful blue.

Reality set back in that this was going to suck bollocks when we saw that the Slytherins were already there,

The teacher, Madam Hooch walked out onto the grounds. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a bloody bird or a cat. It was both brilliant and intimidating.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she said in a sharp voice. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Harry looked down at the broom as if it was a foreign object. I could have sworn that muggles at least used brooms.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front. "and say 'Up!'"

"UP" everyone shouted at once.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once. He looked impresses with himself. Hermione's had simply rolled over on the ground (the broom must didn't like her nagging voice either), and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Then again, Neville did say "up" as if he was scared of it. I was halfway tempted to whisper to him that it was only a boom, not a dragon.

Madam Hooch showed us how to mount our brooms without sliding off the end. She stopped and told me that my form was great, almost professional. While Malfoy, on the other hand, had been doing it wrong for years. For someone who had been on a broom before "he got off the boob", he certainly looked stupid.

10 points to Gryffindor.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard." said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two-"

But Neville, afraid of being left behind, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch could get a sound out the whistle.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted at him. Neville kept going higher and higher, screaming the entire time. He began to go into full panic mode and then slipped off his broom, hitting the ground with a very nasty thud.

Neville ate the dirt, his broomstick left and drifted over the Forbidden Forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch helped a crying Neville off the ground while the Slytherins and even a couple Gryffindors (traitors)pointed and laughed.

"Broken wrist." she said "Come on, boy, it's all right, up you get."

She then turned to the rest of us.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville moved slowly beside Madam Hooch, crying about the pain in his arm. Poor bloke. He just couldn't seem to catch a break. And I thought I had rotten luck living with Fred and George.

* * *

As soon as she left, Malfoy went in with his usual teasing.

Bitch.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" laughed Malfoy, surrounded by his little crew.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" yelled Parvati.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl that looked like one of them little ass dogs with the curly tails that nip at your heels in the face. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

Parvati sneered at the girl. Lavender, who had slowly became Parvati's best friend from the looks of it, stood beside Parvati in case she and her gang of ugly bitches tried something.

"Look!" said Malfoy as he lunged for something on the ground. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

Malfoy held up the Remembrall while his friends laughed even louder.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry, standing in front of Malfoy's face. The laughing stopped and it got quiet. I braced myself to jump in, in case Malfoy and his crew tried some slick shit.

Malfoy gave Harry a nasty smile. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about up a tree?"

Give it here!" Harry yelled. Malfoy got on broomstick and took off into the air. Bloody tosser. He actually did fly pretty well.

"Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom and mounted it.

"No!" shouted Hermione. "Madam Hooch told us not to move! You'll get us all into trouble."

Harry ignored her and took off into the air.

"GO GET HIM, HARRY!" I yelled after him, raising my fist in the air.

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't encourage that, Ron."

I stopped cheering and glared at her. "Excuse me?"

"You shouldn't encourage that." she annoyingly repeated. "Harry will surely get in trouble for this. He is going to cost Gryffindor loads of points. Haven't the two of you lost enough points for us already?"

"Look, if you're referring to Snape, he was being an ass, okay?" I said. "He was even one to you, remember?"

Hermione looked at me like I had spit in her tea.

"You also shouldn't swear." she grumbled.

"There's no winning with you, is there?" I groaned.

"Look at Harry!" yelled Dean, pointing in the air.

Harry made a wicked dive after the Remembrall. He looked as if he had been on a broom for as long as I have. He caught it effortlessly and landed in the grass.

We all ran up to him cheering. That catch was the best I had seen since watching Charlie catch his practice snitch upside down.

"Wicked Harry!"

"That was brilliant!""

Nice catch, Potter!"

"HARRY POTTER!" rang a much older voice that silenced us quickly.

Professor McGonagall had seen the entire thing.

"Never in all my time at Hogwarts.." said McGonagall in an eerie whisper. She seemed too angry to form whole sentences.

"How dare you...might have broken your neck.."

"It wasn't his fault, Professor!" said Parvati.

"Be quiet, Miss Patil-"

"But Malfoy-" I began.

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley." said McGonagall, putting her hand up. "Potter, follow me, now."

I watched as Harry walked behind McGonagall, head low. I felt horrible.

* * *

Class had ended, and I was sitting back in Gryffindor common room watching the fire, thinking. I was worried like hell over Harry. What was going to happen to him? Would he be expelled?! He was my best mate. My first best mate and vice versa. I didn't think that neither of us would take it if he went home.

He didn't deserve to go back to that hellhole of the Dursleys. He had opened up to me more about them and they sounded like the worst lot of muggles you could ever meet. I didn't want my best mate locked away in a cupboard anymore.

"Have you heard from Harry?" asked Dean as he and Seamus came down the stairs for dinner.

"Not yet." I said. "I hope he hasn't been sent home."

"Yeah. That wouldn't be fair." said Seamus. "If it wasn't for that toerag Malfoy, he wouldn't have been in that mess."

I nodded.

"Come on Ron. Maybe he will be at dinner, you know? Gotta let a man eat his last meal." said Dean, attempting a joke.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Sod off, Dean."


	8. Chapter 8: Priorities

Chapter 8: Priorities

When we got down to dinner, Harry was sitting at the table. When he saw me, he pulled me down into the seat beside him.

"You won't believe what happened!"

"Oh mate, are they kicking you out?" I asked, sadly.

"No! They are making me Gryffindor seeker!" said Harry, excitedly.

"Seeker ?" I said, jaw dropped "But first years never make the house team! You must be the youngest house player in about-"

"- a century," said Harry, shoveling pie into his mouth. "Wood told me."

I was speechless. Harry had won. Not only did he not get kicked out, he was made bloody seeker! I couldn't be happier for him.

"I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

I felt even more happier. Him telling me something that he probably shouldn't have told a soul made me feel like he really trusted me. The only other person that shares their secrets with me was Bill.

Fred and George Weasley came into the hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over, sitting across from us.

"Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too. Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school." said Fred.

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."

As Fred and George left, Malfoy brought his uppity ass over.

"Having a last meal, Potter?" cackled Malfoy. "When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only, no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has." I said quickly. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.

"Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

Malfoy left. Harry gave me a confused look.

"What is a wizard's duel?" said Harry. "And what do you mean, you're my second?"

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die. I said as if it was nothing. Harry looked as if he was going to throw up his kidney pie.

"But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway." I said, trying to reassure him.

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"

"Throw it away and punch him on the nose." I said with a grin.

"Excuse me." came a small voice.

We looked up and seen that it was Hermione that spoke. She would come and ruin the mood.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" I asked..

Hermione ignored me and turned to Harry.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying-"

"Bet you could." I mumbled.

"- and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you." finished Hermione.

"And it's really none of your business." said Harry shortly at her.

"Good-bye." I said, waving her off. Merlin, she was like an annoying fly. She stuck her little nose in the air and stomped off.

* * *

Later on, we got into bed and waited for Seamus and Dean (Neville still hasn't made it back from the hospital wing) to go to sleep. Once they were knocked out, I sprang up and went over to Harry's bed, trying to remember some tips that Bill had once told me about wizard duels, but with all the anticipation, my mind had went blank.

"If he tries to curse you, you'd better dodge it, because I can't remember how to block them." I said. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Harry nodded. "It's a risk. Filch is probably out with Mrs. Norris now, but Malfoy needs to be put in his bloody place. I have to do this."

I nodded and looked at my watch. "Half-past eleven, we'd better go."

We put on our bathrobes over our PJs, picked up our wands, snuck across the room, down the spiral staircase, and into the Gryffindor common room. The fire still was lit and was burning softly. The room was entirely empty.

Or so we thought.

"I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry."

A lamp cut on. There was Hermione, wearing a pink bathrobe and looking like McGonagall's granddaughter.

"You!" I snapped as quietly as I could. "Go back to bed!"

"I almost told your brother." Hermione harped. "Percy , he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this."

Merlin, she was getting on my fucking nerves. Why couldn't she just mind her own bloody business?!

"Come on." said Harry as he pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole.

Hermione, being the persistent git that she was, followed right behind us. Great. She was a stalker now.

"Don't you care about Gryffindor, or do you only care about yourselves? I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells." huffed Hermione as she walked behind us.

"Go away." whispered Harry in a nasty voice.

"All right, but I warned you. You just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so-"

She didn't finish her sentence because she had discovered she was locked out of the tower. The Fat Lady was not in her portrait.

"Now what am I going to do?" she asked worriedly.

"Sounds like a personal problem." I said. "Look, we've got to go. We're going to be late."

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"Like hell you are." I said.

"Do you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me?" protested Hermione. "If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."

I began to shout at her. "You've got some nerve, you-"

"Shut up, both of you!" said Harry sharply. "I heard something."

"Mrs. Norris?" I asked as for some reason, Hermione clung to my robe sleeve.

Thankfully, it was only Neville, whom had been locked out because he didn't know the password. He ended up begging to come with us. We gave in only to shut him up.

"If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you." I said, staring at Hermione. She would be the first victim, I promised myself.

Hermione opened her mouth, probably to idiotically tell me how to do the Curse of the Bogies, but Harry told her to shut up as we crept down the corridor.

We made it to the trophy room without getting caught. However, neither Malfoy, nor Crabbe were there.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out." I whispered.

Then a noise in the next room made us jump. A voice sounded that wasn't Malfoys.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. We were all scared as hell. Harry waved at us to follow him as quickly as possible. We snuck out as quickly and as quietly as we could, barely missing Filch.

"They're in here somewhere," he grumbled "probably hiding."

"This way!" Harry mouthed.

We began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. We could still hear Filch getting closer and closer. Suddenly, Neville's scaredy cat ass started to run and then he tripped, grabbed me around the waist, and we both fell into a suit of armor, making so much racket, I swore we woke everyone up.

"RUN!" Harry yelled, and we took off, not daring to look back. We had no idea where we were going. We ripped through a tapestry and found ourselves in a hidden passageway, near Charms, very far from where we started.

"I think we've lost him," Harry said, panting, leaning against the cold wall, trying to catch his breath along with Neville, who sounded like he was going to pass out at any second from lack of oxygen.

* * *

"I...told...you!" scolded Hermione between breaths, clutching her chest. "I - told - you."

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower quickly as possible." I said, ignoring her.

"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you. Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."

'Of course he had tricked us, silly girl. We aren't bloody stupid,' I thought.

"Let's go." huffed Harry, ignoring her as well.

We started to make our way back when all of a sudden, Peeves popped up out of nowhere, squealing like a fucking pig.

"Shut up, Peeves!" I begged him. "Please! You'll get us thrown out."

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caught." he sounded off loudly.

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please." begged Hermione.

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a mischievous voice. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way." I snapped, swiping at Peeves

Smooth move, Ron.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves shrieked."STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

We took off like lightning and made it to the end of the corridor, where we slammed into a locked door.

"This is it!" I moaned. "We're done for! This is the end!"

"Oh, move over!" Hermione said, pushing me aside. She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, "Alohomora!"

The lock clicked and the door swung open. We went in and shut it quickly, listening for any sounds.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please.'"

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go ?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.

"All right, please."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!"

Then, nothing.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay - get off, Neville!"

Apparently, Neville had been tugging at Harry's robe sleeve for a good minute.

"What ?" snapped Harry.

I turned around, pulling Hermione with me. What we saw, was something that I thought could only come into my nightmares.

It took us less than a millisecond to realize that this was indeed the forbidden corridor on the third floor that Dumbledore warned us about. And now, we could see why it was.

We were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog. A three headed dog to be exact. Three pairs of eyes, three noses, three fucking mouths with tons of yellow fangs that looked sharp enough to make us dog food.

It was still, all six eyes staring at us, growling menacingly. My feet didn't want to move. Harry quickly opened the door and we fell backwards, our legs too weak to run at the time. He slammed the door shut, and we took off, fast as lightning, and didn't turn back. We ran until we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, clearly bothered by our sudden presence.

"Never mind that! Pig snout, pig snout!" said Harry hastily, and the portrait swung forward. We stumbled into the common room, each of us slumping onto the sofa

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" I began to rant. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

Hermione glared at me as if I had stolen a book from her. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on.

"The floor?" Harry said. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."

"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." said Hermione.

How the bloody hell did she see that?

"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed, or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." said Hermione, heading towards her dorm.

I stared after her, jaw dropped. Being expelled from school was worse than death for this loon?

"No, we don't mind." I yelled after her.

"You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you." I said to Harry.

Harry didn't hear me. His face looked as if he was in deep thought.


	9. Chapter 9: Halloween

Omg you guys have no idea how excited I am to reach this chapter. You should already know what it is. The major start of the best ship that is Romione!

With this story, there will for sure be a lot of Romione behind the scene moments since Harry did things on his own and left them being a lot, as well as Hermione spending time around Ron in the summers before Harry arrived. Most will be friends based of course, especially starting out. But in will also include arguments, banter, and create that buildup. And in later books, the love. Awwwwwwww!

* * *

Chapter 9: Halloween

The next morning, it was clear that Malfoy did indeed set last night completely up by the look of disappointment on his face that we didn't get expelled. That triumph there was enough to put a huge smile on my face.

At breakfast, Harry filled me in more about the package that Hagrid had moved from the bank to here, and it was beginning to raise a lot of questions within us. Such as why the bloody hell did it need a three headed dog to guard it.

"It's either really valuable or really dangerous." I said.

"Or both." said Harry.

It could have been anything. But without clues and without Hagrid telling us anything, we were coming up short on ideas of what it could be.

Neville nor Hermione didn't seem to care. All Neville cared about was never going near the dog again. Too right he was. At least he had his priorities straight.

Hermione wasn't speaking to us at all, which made the situation even more delightful. I was done being nagged. If i wanted someone on my back scolding me, u would go back home to Mum.

A week later at breakfast, six large screech owls carried a long package and dropped it in front of Harry, attracting everybody's attention. Harry was about to open it, when another owl dropped a letter on top of it.

 ** _DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE._**

 _It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session._

 _Professor McGonagall_

I felt like squealing like a schoolgirl. "A Nimbus Two Thousand!" I said. I couldn't help but feel jealous, but my jealousy was overshadowed by the sheer joy that Harry had received one. "I've never even touched one."

We left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before our first class, but halfway across the entrance hall, we ran into Crabbe, Goyle, and fucking Malfoy, who snatched the package out of Harry's hand.

"That's a broomstick," he said.

"Aren't we smart this morning." I said sarcastically as Malfoy threw it back at Harry.

"You'll be in for it this time, Potter" sneered Malfoy. "First years aren't allowed them."

I knew I wasn't supposed to, but I couldn't help it. The words just flew out of my mouth.

"It's not any old broomstick, you prat." I said, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy. A Comet Two Sixty? Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

Harry and I grinned at each other.

"What would you know about it, Weasley? You couldn't afford half the handle " said Malfoy, voice dripping with poison. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

I was about to give that son of a bitch a piece of my mind, when Professor Flitwick came up behind Malfoy.

"Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he asked.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Malfoy quickly. Bloody snitch.

"Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, it is," said Harry, trying not to laugh at the metaphorical egg on Malfoy's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it."

We headed upstairs, laughing at the fact that we left Malfoy looking like a bloody fool.

"Well, it's true," Harry chuckled as we made it to the top."If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall, I wouldn't be on the team."

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" came an angry, nails on a chalkboard voice from behind us. It was her. It's always her. Hermione, looking disapprovingly at Harry's package.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Harry.

"Yes, don't stop now." I said "It's doing us so much good and I was enjoying the silence "

Hermione stormed off with nose in the air.

Later on, after classes, dinner, and drooling over the Nimbus 2000, Harry had to leave and meet up with Oliver Wood, the quidditch captain. I decided to stay back and catch up on some homework.

After finishing my essay for Defense Against The Dark Arts, I decided to write Bill a letter. I had been writing Mum and Dad a few times, but I had completely forgotten about writing Bill.

I took out a piece of parchment, smoothed it over the desk, and began to write.

 _Dear Bill,_

 _Sorry I haven't written to you. I had promised I would write the first week. Guess I bombed on that one. It's just, there has been so much happening to me, I haven't had the time to sit down and actually write to you._

 _First things first. As you probably already know, I got sorted into Gryffindor. I actually couldn't believe it. I thought I was going to end up a Puff or something, but I guess the hat saw something in me. Or maybe it was because I'm a Weasley. The hat was pretty nice, but who knows. Maybe he was being polite._

 _You'll never guess who my best mate is, Bill. Harry Potter! We met at the station, but sat together and got to know each other on the train. He's a really great bloke to be around. He didn't even know he was famous, nor did he know he was a wizard until his birthday in July. His horrid muggle relatives didn't tell him anything. But yeah he is alright. We talk about a lot of things like Quidditch (which by the way, he made seeker. Can you believe that?) and our different worlds, and people that annoy us._

 _Speaking of that, let me tell you about this very bothersome girl. Her name is Hermione Granger. She is the most insufferable girl I have ever met in my entire existence. She's a Gryffindor too, although I can't imagine why. She is a bloody know it all that has read a ton of books so she feels like she is smarter than everyone around her. Being smart is about the only good quality she has. She would probably be tolerable if she wasn't always nagging Harry and I like she's Mum._

 _Hagrid has said he remembers you and Charlie very well and sends his regards. He's great fun to talk to. He has a big dog. Actually, I won't talk about dogs. I've had enough of them to last me a lifetime. I'm glad we never had one._

 _I hope to hear from you soon. Will I be able to see you over Christmas holiday? That would be brilliant._

 _Our brothers are fine. Gits, but fine. Percy is running around like he owns the bloody place, but I guess he's just doing his job, so I can't blame him. I just wish he was less...Percy about it. Free and George hang out with Lee Jordan and that Johnson girl that came over during the summer that one day, so I don't interact with them much. Which is fine. Less I have to endure with teasing. Actually, they haven't really teased me much here. Maybe they are growing up. Yeah right._

 _Well, I gotta go. I was waiting on Harry to finish quidditch practice. Hope to hear from you soon._

 _Love,_

 _Ron._

I rolled the parchment up after the ink dried and made my way to the owlery. It was a huge tower of a building, filled with all the school and student owls. I had tried to get one of the school owl's attentions, but instead, Hedwig came flying down and stuck out her leg. Harry didn't mind me using her for letters, so I tied the parchment to her leg, gave her a quick rub, and she took off into the sky.

I watched her as she flew over the lake, the giant squid that we had in there tried to swat at her with his tentacles. I made my way back to Gryffindor tower, tired.

* * *

On Halloween morning, we woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin weaving it's way through the corridors. It reminded me of home, when mum would bake pumpkin pies for Ginny and I.

Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought we were ready to start making objects fly, something we all had been dying to try since he made Neville's toad zoom around the classroom, much to Neville's horror.

Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry got Seamus, which sucked. I got Hermione. Which sucked even more.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

It was hard. Harry and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be levitating, didn't move at all causing Seamus to grow impatient with it and ending up setting it on fire.

I wasn't doing so hot either.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I shouted, waving my arms madly in frustration.

"You're saying it wrong," snapped Hermione. "It's Wing- gar -dium Levi- o -sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. The know it all strikes again.

Even though I knew she was attempting to help me, the tone of her voice said otherwise. She always had to know everything. Why did she have to know everything?

"You do it, then, if you're so clever. I said. "Go on. Do it."

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she said flawlessly doing the movement.

Our feather rose off the desk and hovered in the air. I couldn't have been more disgusted. She looked so bloody smug about it as she raised it higher and higher.

I felt like calling her a very unladylike name. But Mum's voice ringed in my head not to.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Hermione looked even more smug as she made the bloody feather dance in the air. Why did she have to be such a show off? She could have just done it and left it at that. She made me look like a bloody idiot.

I hated her. She always made me feel like I was less than smart. True that there was nothing wrong with being intelligent, but she didn't have to flaunt it, and she didn't have to use it to put others down and make them feel like shit. Sometimes she made me feel like Malfoy did when he would make fun of me and my family for being poor.

I was beyond done with Hermione Granger.

"It's levi-OOOOOOOOO- sa, not levi-o-SAAAAAAA." I mocked her as Harry and I walked out of class and down the crowded corridor."It's no wonder no one can stand her. She's a nightmare, honestly."

Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. And she looked like she had been crying.

"I think she heard you." said Harry.

"So? She must've noticed she's got no friends." I said, however, I was starting to feel bad.

I had made Ginny cry once in her 10 years of living. And I remember that seeing her upset over something that I had done to her broke my heart.

I may not have been heartbroken over Hermione, but I did feel like I had taken things way too far. Sure, she annoyed the hell out of me. But I never meant to make her cry. However, I had done just that. And from the looks of how she was, I didn't think I would be able to tell her I was sorry. She would have never accepted it.

* * *

Hermione didn't come to our next class, nor to the common room. On the way to dinner, Harry and I overheard Parvati telling Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Great. Now I really felt like a bloody prat. O allowed my temper to get the best of me and really really hurt her feelings.

I was thinking about how I could make it up to her when we stepped into the Great Hall. Both Harry and I gasped in delight

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins flicker. Our tables filled with all kinds of Halloween themed treats, candies, pastries, and drinks. I didn't know what to eat first.

I picked up a chicken leg (I loved chicken so much) and was about to tear into it, when Professor Quirrell came running into the hall, looking like he had encounters that three headed dog. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped.

"Troll in the dungeons! Thought you ought to know."

Then, he fainted.

Everyone started screaming in a panic. It took a few seconds for Dumbledore to gain our attention and give out instructions.

"Prefects," he yelled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Percy sprang into action screaming orders, like a muggle jack in the box."Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!" he barked.

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as we climbed the stairs.

"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid." I said. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."

As we passed by some Hufflepuffs going towards their house in a panic, Harry grabbed my arm tightly.

"I've just thought! Hermione."

"What about her?" I asked.

"She doesn't know about the troll."

I groaned. "Oh, all right. But Percy better not see us."

Ducking down, we joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. We had just turned the corner when we heard footsteps behind us.

"Percy!" I hissed, pulling Harry behind a large stone griffin.

We perked around it and instead of Percy, we saw Snape. He walked down the corridor and then disappeared around the corner

"What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"

"The hell if I know." I whispered back. "Let's tail him."

We quietly crept after him.

"He's heading for the third floor," Harry said. I stopped and threw up my hand. Something smelled absolutely foul.

"Can you smell something?" I whispered

Harry sniffed and quickly held his nose. I did the same. It smelled like a mix between Fred's dirty socks, ass, and a backed up toilet that had overflowed.

Then we heard the thumping of gigantic feet. We looked down the hall, and almost screamed.

A twelve foot tall troll was walking past. It looked hideous, with sickly gray skin, a lumpy body that had huge boil looking things sticking on it, with a small bald head that probably housed a brain the size of a quaffle. The smell had gotten worse, i felt as if i was going to hurl. It was dragging a huge club that had to be the size of a tree.

The troll stopped next to a doorway and looked inside. It slowly walked in.

"The keys in the lock." Harry whispered. "We could lock it in."

"Good idea." I said, taking a gulp.

We creeped toward the open door, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. Harry leaped, grabbed the key, slammed the door, and locked it.

"Yes!" I yelled.

We were about to run back up the corridor when a high, petrified scream echoed into the deserted hall. It came from the room we just foolishly locked.

"Oh, no." I said, color draining from my face

"It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry gasped.

"Hermione!" we yelled.

We ran back and unlocked the door and bravely stepped into the bathroom Hermione was crouched down against the wall opposite looking terrified as the troll was walking towards her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.

"Confuse it!" Harry said desperately as he started throwing random broken pieces at the troll.

I didn't know what to do. I had frozen up. Think Ron, THINK!

The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It turned around and eyed Harry, and began to go towards him

"Oy, pea-brain!" I yelled from the other side of the bathroom. I threw a metal pipe at him as hard as I could. He hardly notices it hitting his shoulder. It did however, hear me yell, so it turned around and started barreling towards me

"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door. She wouldn't budge. She was in shock.

All the noises seemed to have driven the troll mental It roared again and started toward me.

Next thing I saw was Harry jumping and latching onto the troll's neck from behind, sticking his wand up it's nose

Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life. Hermione had made herself as small as she could on the floor behind me. I pulled out my wand, flicked it, and cried out "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high into the air, and then dropped onto the troll's head The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face.

I couldn't believe what I had done. I stood like a statue with my end still in the air, looking at the troll. Harry got up and walked over beside me, shaking.

"Is it...dead?" asked Hermione in a croaky and upset voice.

"I don't think so, I think it's just been knocked out. Urgh! Troll boogers." said Harry as he pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in a thick and nasty green slime. He wiped it on the troll's pants.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, followed by Snape, and Professor Quirrell. He took one look at the troll and whimpered loudly

Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Harry and I with a look so stern and so mean, that I felt our clothes were packing themselves up as we stood.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at me, but I was still frozen in the same pose. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

"Please, Professor McGonagall, they were looking for me." said Hermione in a low voice.

"Miss Granger!" gasped McGonagall.

"I went looking for the troll because I ...I thought I could deal with it on my own you know, because I've read all about them."

That made me drop my wand. Did Hermione just tell a lie? To a teacher? Her favorite teacher? You could have knocked me over with a feather from the disbelief.

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived." explained Hermione.

Harry and I nodded as if everything she said was the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

"Well, in that case, Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?" asked McGonagall, a bit softer, but still angrily.

Hermione hung her head. I still couldn't believe that she had just lies like that to protect us. Didn't she not like us?

Well, maybe she was somewhat okay with Harry. But I knew she couldn't stand me.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this." said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Hermione hung her head and walked off. I couldn't help but feel like giving her a pat on the back for a job well done.

Professor McGonagall then turned to us.

"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

We took off before anyone else could speak. We headed toward Gryffindor Tower, astonished that we were still here.

"We should have gotten more than ten points." I said. "Hell, we should have gotten like 100!"

"Five, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's." said Harry, doing the math.

"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that when she didn't have to." I said with a twinge of guilt. "Mind you, we did save her."

"She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with her," Harry reminded him.

"That's true. Our mistake, of course."

When we reached the tower, we gave the password and walked in. It was packed with everyone eating the food that had been sent up.

Hermione came up to us, looking like she didn't know what to say. We all were a bit speechless, but we all said thank you to each other, laughed a bit, then went to get our food.

From that day on, Hermione had grown onto us. She had became our friend if you could imagine that. Then again, we had to become something after taking down a troll together.

I mean really, she wasn't all that bad after all.


	10. Chapter 10: Quidditch

A guest reviewed my story and commented on how the language seems a bit much, even for Ron.

First off, thanks for reading :)

Second, I don't think so. Let's be real here. When kids, especially preteens and up, are in the company of their friends and their are no adults around, they will say the most vulgar things they can think of. Working at camps with preteens and teenagers have taught me that. You wouldn't believe the conversations and the language that I have overheard my 11 and 12 year old kids have and use when they think an adult isn't listening. Especially if they have older siblings whom they hear it from all the time.

Its no secret that Ron has a very vulgar mouth. Queen Rowling herself once said that she had Ron's mouth way more vulgar at first until the editors told her to turn it down, as they were children's books. So I think I may be good with his words. As he gets older, it'll probably get worse. Hope it doesn't deter you from my story lol. And I'm glad you're liking it.

Just giving you a head's up.

The only thing that won't be canon about this story is that the Hermione in here is black. Her race is black, and her skin is an almost light brown. For those of you that have read The War Over Hermione, The Lives Of The Broken, The Untouchables and, The Seventh Year, refer to the model I use there. That's my Hermione lol.

Why? Well, before the movies came out, I had always thought that Hermione was black. Her description, especially her hair, related to me, so I figured that she was indeed a black girl. Not to discredit Emma Watson, because she was a great Hermione. Besides, Queen Rowling herself said she never specified a color. And she didn't care if people thought she was black. Hopefully this doesn't offend anyone. I just wanted to give y'all a heads up so you wouldn't be surprised when Ron described brown skin and black person features.

Also, as much as I didn't want to, I left all of Lee Jordan's commentary in. Don't get me wrong, I looooove his commentary, but I felt kinda bad using it. However, it's part of the wonderful story Queen Rowling wrote, so it has to be included.

With that being said, on with the fic :)

* * *

Chapter 10: Quidditch

November came, and the weather started getting cold. It wasn't exactly snowing, but there were frost on the ground in the mornings, and the lake would sometimes have a thin layer of ice on it sometimes. Mum sent along a few jumpers and heavier coats. Warming spells had been learned quickly amongst us first years.

Hermione had started hanging around us more. She was a great help to both Harry and I, but especially to Harry, who would have never been able to balance quidditch and homework if it wasn't for her. She wouldn't let us copy her work, but she would help us find the right references and use proper wording.

Hermione was indeed a bookworm. She had told us about how she had learned to read at a very young age and she had been doing it ever since. When she had gotten her letter and was able to go to Diagon Alley, she had gotten all her textbooks and had finished them all in less than a week. She didn't have much else to do, as her parents were dentist (muggle teeth healers, why someone would want to work inside someone's mouth with their toxic breath was beyond my understanding) and weren't always around.

The day before Harry's first Quidditch match, we sat outside the freezing courtyard. Since it was indeed freezing, everywhere was crowded. There was hardly anywhere to properly hang out anymore. Hermione had conjured us up a bright blue fire called a bluebell that could be carried around in a jar. As we were standing with our backs to it, trying to getting warm, Snape and his greasy hair headed towards us. He was limping from the looks of it. I wasn't one to wish injury on anyone (unless it was the twins when they would do something to me), but I surely didn't feel sorry for him, and hoped that maybe Fang had decided to have an aggressive day and try to take a chunk out of the git. We tried to hide the fire, as we weren't for sure if it was allowed. He didn't see it, however, he didn't miss an opportunity to be a nasty prat to us, especially Harry.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?" he asked, pointing to the Quidditch Through the Ages book in Harry's hands.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

He snatched the book from Harry's grasp and limped off.

"He's just made that rule up," Harry grumbled. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him." I said, bitterly.

Later on, we were hanging in the crowded Gryffindor common room, doing our Charms homework as Hermione checked over our work.

Harry was irritated. He wouldn't stop thinking about the book, so he left us sitting by ourselves to go and get it.

This was the first time Hermione and I were left alone. It felt a bit awkward at first, so we stayed quiet and continued doing our homework.

I figured that now was a good time to talk, so I swallowed my nerves and opened my mouth.

"I never apologized to you." I said softly.

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading. 'I'm sorry, what was that?"

I groaned a little. I had never been good at apologizing. Mum said it was because I was the baby boy. But I knew it was because I hated to say sorry. It felt embarrassing. Still, it was the right thing to do, and I truly felt that way.

"I said I never apologized to you." I repeated. "You know, for making you cry? And...and for everything else. Being a wanker towards you and all."

She scrunched her nose at my use of the word wanker. Hermione hated our foul mouths, especially mine.

"You don't have to." she said.

"Yes I do. It wasn't right for me to make you cry. I shouldn't have called you a nightmare."

"Well, that's what you thought of me."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have said it. I should have kept it to myself."

"Do...do you really think I'm a nightmare? she asked in a small voice.

I winced. I didn't want to tell her all the things that I had thought of her. She would have really been crying if I did that.

"I used to. But, I think we just started off on the wrong foot, you know? I don't think that anymore." I said honestly.

Hermione smiled. I couldn't tell if she was blushing, but she had that look on her face like she was.

"Thanks, Ron." she said. "And I'm sorry too."

"Sorry for what?"

"For being an annoyance sometimes. I know I'm not the most easiest person to get along with. And what you said about the not having friends thing was right. I've never had friends. Not even back at home."

That admission of hers made me feel even worse about what I said. "Not even in your muggle school?" I asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Everybody thought me a know it all and a teacher's pet because I would always answer questions and I would attempt to help then understand things...I guess even when they didn't ask for it. That can be annoying I gather. So I don't blame you and Harry for how you felt about me in the beginning."

"Well, we're friends now, so you won't have to worry ab-"

"Really?" interrupted Hermione. "You really consider me a friend to you?"

I laughed. "Of course, dingbat. I wouldn't be talking to you right now if I didn't."

"It's just that I only thought you were because Harry and I were friends and you felt obligated." she said looking down at her parchment.

I couldn't believe that she had said that. Merlin, I must have been a right ass for her to think that.

"You're my friend too, Hermione, and not because of Harry being your friend. Even if he wasn't, I believe we would still be friends. Friends stand up for each other, even when we don't have to. That's what my brother Bill says. And you didn't have to lie for us. You didn't have to help us with out homework or keep us warm, or even pay us any attention. But you do, and now I know, you're not so bad." I said, trying to make her smile.

It had worked. "You're not so bad yourself, Ron. Well, you are when you swear."

I laughed again. 'We're friends now, Hermione. You have to accept all my flaws."W

We laughed and talked some more until Harry came back into the common room.

"Did you get it?" I asked as Harry joined us. I noticed he looked almost frantic."What's the matter?"

In a low whisper, Harry told us what he'd seen. He told us how he had seen Filch playing nurse to Snape, bandaging up his left, and how Snape was complaining about our dear old friend, the three-headed dog. He had screamed bloody murder at Harry, and Harry took off.

"You know what this means?" he finished. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him, he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!"

Hermione's eyes were wide.

"No , he wouldn't, she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something." I groaned. "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"

"I don't think every teacher is a saint." grumbled Hermione as she crossed her arms.

* * *

The next morning , we headed down to the Great Hall. Breakfast smelled amazing. Biscuits, sausages, eggs, bacon, waffles, and fresh fruit was laid out banquet style.

"You've got to eat some breakfast." I said to Harry as I seen he had made a plate, but wasn't eating anything.

"I don't want anything." said Harry, glumly.

"Just a bit of toast?" tried Hermione.

"I'm not hungry."

Come on Harry, a biscuit, a slice of ham, anything." I said.

"Harry, you need your strength," said Seamus. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."

"Thanks, Seamus," said Harry,sarcastically. "Now I'm ready for anything."

Seamus grinned.

After breakfast (with Harry eating a few bites of bacon and a mouth full of eggs to stop us from nagging him) we headed to the pitch, where Harry went to the locker rooms and Hermione, Dean, Neville, Seamus, and I went to the Gryffindor side of the stands. The stands were packed with tons of red and yellow on our side, and a mix of both house colors amongst everyone else but Slytherin, who flew their green and silver. Seamus had painted his entire face red and yellow, and I even managed to get Hermione to paint a red G on her cheek, even though she said she hated getting messy. Dean and I had made a huge sign for Harry.

Lee Jordan, the twins best mate, was commentating. He was always great fun and always had something funny to say, so I was excited to hear him.

We looked out and saw Harry and the rest of Gryffindor team come out and fly around a bit before they settled in the middle of the pitch. The Slytherin team did the same thing, with their ugly troll of a captain,Marcus Flint, whose teeth looked like he had been eating Hagrid's rock cakes for all of his life.

Madam Hooch gave a loud whistle, and they were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor." boomed Lee. "What an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor. And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc - no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Us Gryffindors cheered loudly while the Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws moaned.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!" I said, scooting over. Hermione had so scoot over as well as Hagrid sat his giant body on the bench beside her.

"Bin watchin' from me hut." said Hagrid, holding a large pair of binoculars. "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope." I said. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'." said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and looking around for Harry.

Because Harry was a seeker, he stayed the highest in the any, along with the seeker on the Slytherin team. It was their job to find a small golden ball with fairy like wings that flew around very fast. Whoever caught that would get 150 points for the team, and the game would be over. Depending on when it's caught, could determine a win or a loss.

It also determined the time a game would last, because the game did not stop until someone caught the snitch. Because of this, there have been professional games that have gone on for weeks. Months even.

"Slytherin in possession." continued Lee Jordan. "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?"

Everybody got somewhat quiet as we searched the skies along with Harry and Terence Higgs, the Slytherin seeker. Suddenly Harry took a dive. He must have seen the snitch!

Higgs followed behind Harry, but he was no match for the Nimbus 2000, which Harry flew as if it was a part of him. Suddenly, Flint, the bloody wanker, slammed into Jarry, blocking him from scooping up the snitch. All of us Gryffindors booed, while Slytherin cheered. Bloody cheats.

"Foul!" screamed some of the Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch looked as if she was telling Flint off, and Gryffindor got a free goal post shot. However, the snitch had gotten away for the moment.

"Send him off, ref! Red card!" yelled Dean.

"What are you going on about, Dean?" I asked.

"Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In football, you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"This is Quidditch, Dean." I told him. Dean really needed to learn about some wizarding games before he screamed the wrong thing again.

"They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air." yelled Hagrid.

"This game is completely barbaric." said Hermione, shaking her head in disapproval.

Lee Jordan had began commentating again.

"So, after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating..."

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul..."

"Jordan, I'm warning you..."

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

"I just don't understand." squeaked Hermione.

"Don't understand what?"

"Why wasn't Marcus punished for what he did? He obviously cheated."

"Of course he cheated, Hermione." I said. "In Quidditch, the rules are somewhat laxed."

Hermione crossed her arms. "This is supposed to be a school sport..." she mumbled.

She did have a point. But I wasn't going to let her know that.

Lee was still commentating.

"Slytherin in possession. Flint with the Quaffle , passes Spinnet, passes Bell , hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose... Only joking, Professor...Slytherins score -A no..."

I looked up and noticed that Harry was flailing around funny for some reason. I didn't know if it was a distraction tactic, or if something was wrong.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled as he stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom... but he can't have..."

Soon, everybody's eyes were on Harry. He looked like he was being tossed around by an invisible force. Suddenly, it appears as if the broom threw him off of it as he fell forward and grabbed the broom with one hand, hanging on for dear life.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.

"Can't have." Hagrid said. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic. No kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

Hermione snatched the binoculars out of Hagrid's hands and scanned the stands with it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped as she passed them to me "Snape, look."

I grabbed the binoculars and looked in the direction she was pointing. Sure enough, Snape's eyes fixated on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.

"He's doing something. Jinxing the broom." said Hermione.

That bloody snake! "What should we do?" I asked, beginning to panic.

"Leave it to me." said Hermione, taking off before I could get another word out.

I focused back on Harry, who was desperately holding on to the end of the broom, which looked like it was trying to shake his grip loose. He was so high up from the ground that if he was to fall, it would be instant death. I looked back over at Snape, his lips moving a mile a minute.

"Come on, Hermione, hurry it up..." I muttered desperately and impatiently. I was so afraid that he was going to fall.

Suddenly, there was a yelp from the teachers stands. I looked over with the binoculars and seen Snape stomping desperately on the bottom of his long black robes. He appeared to be trying to stomp out a tiny flame. He ended up falling over, and the flame quickly disappeared.

It was enough. Harry was able to climb back onto his broom.

"Neville, you can look now!" I said to a bawling Neville.

"Good on ya, Hermione." I whispered to myself.

Harry was speeding toward the ground when all of a sudden he fell. He looked as if he was about to throw up. He held out his hands, and spit something out his mouth.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head.

The stands erupted with cheers and applause as Flint argued the fairness of the catch. It didn't matter because Harry had broken no rules. Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty.

* * *

After we congratulated him, Hermione and I quickly dragged him to Hagrid's hut to fill him in on what we knew.

"It was Snape." I said. "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering. He wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish." said Hagrid, who apparently didn't hear Hermione and I's earlier conversation. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

We all looked at him hesitantly. Should we let him know what we knew? Could we trust him enough to keep it secret?

"I found out something about him." began Harry. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped the teapot.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he asked.

"Fluffy ?" said Hermione and I at the same time while Harry looked at Hagrid wondering why in the world did Fang have his name and a three-headed dog was called bloody Fluffy.

"Yeah . He's mine" said Hagrid, nervously. "Bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid, shutting down. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it." I said.

"Rubbish!" repeated Hagrid, only this time, his voice was shaky. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" snapped Hermione.

Finally, the bookworm had gotten the clue that Harry and I were right. I made a mental note to boast about it later. She hated it when she was wrong.

"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!" yelled Hermione.

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh, yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel!"

"Aha!" said Harry. "So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself. Meanwhile, we couldn't help but to display our smug grins.


	11. Chapter 11: Merry Christmas Harry

Chapter 11: Merry Christmas Harry

In the middle of December, Harry and I woke up to a white world. Overnight, several feet of snow had fallen on the castle and the grounds. The lake had frozen solid enough to skate on. The twins had been punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around and hit him on the back of his head.

As the holidays approached, I had received a letter from Mum.

 _Dear Ron,_

 _We are just letting you and your brothers know that your father, Ginny, and I are visiting Charlie in Romania over the holidays. We would have brought you four along, but we simply couldn't afford it._

 _Also, I've decided to send your friend Harry something for Christmas. Your letters about him and his home life with those insufferable muggles broke my heart. I would appreciate it off you didn't let him know, dear. A bit of a surprise if you will._

 _I hope you're well. I'm glad to hear that you, Harry, and the Hermione girl are friends now. Remember I told you that it would happen?_

 _Don't worry about passing this message along. I've already written your brothers._

 _Love,_

 _Mum._

I really didn't know how to feel about the letter. On the one hand, I really missed Charlie, and would have loved to have been able to visit him. On the other hand, I knew that Harry wasn't going home for the holidays since he had the option to stay. I didn't blame him. If I had those horrid people to look forward to, I wouldn't go home either.

One day, while leaving that bloody Potions class of ours, we ran into Hagrid, carrying a very large fir tree, blocking traffic.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" I asked, sticking my head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm alright, thanks, Ron." said Hagrid, thankfully.

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Malfoy's cold and annoying whine from behind us. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

I felt my blood boil. I was so sick of the git taking jabs at me for being poor. I seen yes, and lunged at his aas, ready to give him a right pretty shiner.

"WEASLEY!" yelled Snape who had just walked up on the scene.

I let go of the front of Malfoy's robes. Saved by his equally annoying best mate of a teacher, the greasy prat.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape." said Hagrid, standing up for me as I smoothed my robes out. "Malfoy was insultin' his family."

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid." said Snape smugly. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed their ways through the tree with triumphant smirks plastered on their ugly mugs.

"I'll get him." I declared, grinding my teeth, still ready to fight. "One of these days, I'll get him!"

"I hate them both," said Harry, patting me on the back. "Malfoy and Snape."

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas." said Hagrid, trying to improve our moods. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."

We shrugged and followed Hagrid and his tree into the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree. Put it in the far corner, would you?" asked Flitwick.

The hall looked totally wicked. Holly and mistletoe hung all around on the walls, there twelve huge and beautifully decorated Christmas trees standing all around the room, some of which had tiny icicles that glistened like diamonds, others had hundreds of flickering candles on them. All in all, the Great Hall looked even more magical than it usually did.

Hermione was passing by and saw us on the hall, so she came in and joined us.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.

"Just one." said Hermione. "And that reminds me. Harry, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."

"Oh yeah, you're right." I said as I looked away from Flitwick decorating the tree. Was it bad that I somewhat wanted to see if he would get lost in it by falling in?

"The library?" said Hagrid as he followed us out the hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"

"Oh, we're not working." Harry said, his tone mischievous and bright. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel, we've been trying to find out who he is."

"You what ?" Hagrid with a shocked look on his face. "Listen here, I've told yeh to drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'!"

"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all." said Hermione, sweetly.

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" asked Harry, smiling. "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere. Just give us a hint. I know I've read his name somewhere."

"I'm sayin' nothin', said Hagrid stubbornly.

"Just have to find out for ourselves, then." I said with a nonchalant shrug as we turned and left Hagrid behind.

* * *

Ever since Hagrid had let it slip, we had made it out mission to find out who this Flamel bloke was. How else were we going to find out what Snape was trying to steal since Hagrid wouldn't say anything else about it? Problem was, we had no idea what book he would be in, and we had already looked through Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, Notable Magical Names of Our Time, Important Modern Magical Discoveries, and A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry.

Hermione gave a list of subjects and titles she thought would help. I walked up and down the rows of books, pulling them off the shelves at random. Harry made his way over to the Restricted Section. He figured that maybe he could be mentioned in a book from there. Only problem with what was you needed written permission from one of the teachers to look in any of the restricted books, and we knew we wouldn't get that. There were a lot of books on Dark Magic in there, and only the older students studying advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts could read those.

"What are you looking for, boy?" asked Madam Pince as she crept up on Harry.

"Nothing." said Harry, pretending to be occupied with a shelf behind him.

"You'd better get out, then. Go on, out!" she harped, waving a feather duster at him.

He took both mine and Hermione's ("But we aren't finished yet." she said) arms and rushed out of the library. Neither of us had found anything. We had been looking for the past two weeks with no avail.

Harry walked ahead of us to lunch, discussing a quidditch strategy with Wood as he seen him pass by.

"You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" said Hermione, walking beside me. "And send me an owl if you find anything."

"You could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is." I said. "It'd be safe to ask them."

"Very safe, as they're both dentists." said Hermione.

"Then again, they probably wouldn't know much about it then, would they? Being muggles and all?" I asked.

"Well, I have heard some of the names of famous witches and wizards in our world, only nothing magical is referenced to them." explained Hermione.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay at school with us for the holidays?" I asked her. It was mind boggling how not only had Hermione made her way into the best mate box, but I would actually miss her being around for these couple of weeks.

"Mum and Dad are expecting me." said Hermione. "Plus, Christmas is always done big in my family. So I will have to be there."

"Is a muggle Christmas different from a wizard Christmas?"

"I don't think so. From the looks of Hogwarts, it seems like they are both similar. We decorate the house, we get a tree, we cook a lot of food, and there's presents. Same as here."

"I guess you get a ton of gifts since you're an only child." I said as we walked down the stairs.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I mean yes, I may get my fair share, but a lot are books and clothes. I did get a bicycle last year."

I had seen a bicycle before. Dad had one in his shed where he kept all his muggle things. It looked like an accident waiting to happen, so I never touched it.

"Just make sure you and Harry keep up the search for Flamel, okay"

I grinned. "Of course Hermione, this is us we're talking about. Always on task, we are."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

* * *

Once the holidays had started, the last thing on our minds was Flamel. We had the dorm to ourselves, so going to sleep without Neville and Dean snoring as loud as a nundu roars. The common room was mostly empty, so we were able to get the good armchairs by the fire. We would sit for hours eating anything could put on a roasting stick and roast. We would have the wildest conversations from helping the twins with pranks, to things we could do to get Malfoy expelled.

I also started teaching Harry wizard chess. This was exactly like Muggle chess, only that the pieces moved as if they were alive, so you felt like a general commanding your troops. My granddad had passed his set to Bill, and he passed it to me when he taught me how to play. I had full control over them. They trusted me and I treated them very well.

Harry played with chess pieces that Seamus had lent him, and they didn't trust him at all. He already wasn't all that good, so the pieces kept shouting tips to him, which was confusing. "Don't send me there, can't you see his knight? Send him, we can afford to lose him."

Eventually, Harry had gotten better, but he still couldn't beat me. No one but Bill could beat me in chess.

On Christmas Day, I was woke up to Harry yelling wow loudly.

"Merry Christmas." I said sleepily as Harry leaped out of bed to put on his robe and check to see if his presents were real.

"You, too!" said Harry, happily. "Will you look at this? I've got some presents!"

"What did you expect, turnips?" I said laughing as I looked at my own pile.

Harry picked up the package on the top. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was To Harry, from Hagrid. Inside was a handmade wooden flute that Hagrid had whittled it himself. Harry blew it. It sounded a bit like a screech owl and it made us laugh.

His second package was really small and had a note attached to it.

We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.

Taped to the note was some sort of weird Knut that Harry called a fifty-pence piece.

"That's friendly," said Harry, rolling his eyes.

"Can I see?" I asked. Harry nodded and passed the odd coin to me. It was funny seeing a person's head on it.

"Weird!" I said, "What a shape! This is money ?"

"You can keep it," said Harry, laughing at my fascination. "Hagrid and my aunt and uncle - so who sent these?"

"I think I know who that one's from." I said, pointing to a very lumpy package. "My mum. I told her you didn't expect any presents and-oh, no. She's made you a Weasley sweater."

Harry had torn open the package to find a hand-knitted sweater in green and a large box of homemade fudge. Mum's sweaters were warm and Harry's looked alright. But of course, I already knew which one mine would look like.

"Every year she makes us a sweater." I said., unwrapping my own. I made a face. "And mine's always maroon."

I didn't know why Mum always chose this color. I positively hated maroon. The color clashed horribly with my hair. But it was very warm and made me feel like I was home.

"That's really nice of her," said Harry, trying the fudge, which I knew had to be good to him as he chewed it with his eyes closed and a satisfied grin on his face.

His next present was from Hermione. She had gotten him a large box of Chocolate Frogs.

I unwrapped my other gifts. Bill had sent me some new trainers (which I was very thankful to have. I had never gotten new shoes of my own before), Charlie had sent me a necklace with a dragon tooth as the charm, and my Auntie Muriel had sent me a book on male etiquette. I would not be reading it.

Harry unwrapped his last present and something silvery gray fell out and landed on the floor, shimmering.

I couldn't believe my eyes! "I've heard of those. If that's what I think it is, they're really rare, and really valuable." I said in an awestruck voice, dropping the box of Every Flavor Beans he'd gotten from Hermione. The girl was brilliant, but I felt bad that I wasn't able to get her anything.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It felt weird to touch and almost looked like water flowing.

"It's an invisibility cloak!" I said, staring at it. "I'm sure it is. Try it on!"

Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and all I could see was his head.

"It is! Look down!" I said excitedly as I pointed to him.

Harry looked down and was shocked to his his body had completely disappeared. He spent the next couple of minutes pulling the cloak up and down and watching his legs disappear and reappear.

"There's a note!" I said, pointing to a piece of paper on the floor that had fallen from the cloak. "A note fell out of it!"

Harry took the cloak off and picked up the letter.

 _Your father left this in my possession before he died._

 _It is time it was returned to you._

 _Use it well._

 _A Very Merry Christmas to you._

There was no signature. Harry stared at the note. I kept staring at the cloak. I had always heard of these things, but I had never seen one in real life.

"I'd give anything for one of these. Anything."

I looked at he expression on Harry's face. "Alright there, mate?"

"Nothing," said Harry. I didn't believe him. Harry had a habit of wearing his thoughts on his face sometimes. I had a feeling that he was trying to think of his dad as a result of the note

Before I could ask, the dorm door was flew open and Fred and George walked in. Harry stuffed the cloak under his blanket.

"Merry Christmas!" they said.

"Hey, look, Harry's got a Weasley sweater, too!" said Fred, pointing to the sweater on Harry's bed.

Fred and George already had theirs on. They were a very nice blue and one had a yellow F on it, the other a G.

Why couldn't I have the nice blue?

"Harry's is better than ours, though." said Fred, holding up Harry's sweater. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" asked George. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."

"I hate maroon." I said, but I put it on anyways.

"You haven't got a letter on yours." said George. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid, we know we're called Gred and Forge."

"What's all this noise?"came a voice from outside the door

Percy Weasley stuck his head through the door, looking stuff as usual. He too has a Weasley sweater, which he was carrying. Fred snatched it off of his hand.

"P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry got one."

"I - don't - want - " said Percy as the twins forced the sweater over Percy's head.

"And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either." said George. "Christmas is a time for family."

They then marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his side by his sweater. Harry and I laughed at the forced fun that Fred and George had given Percy.

Percy wasn't really one for holidays, especially when they got in the way of school. He used to not be that way. Before his third year, he seemed more cheerful during the holidays from what I remembered. I often wondered what had brought on such a change.

* * *

Christmas dinner was bloody brilliant! There were a hundred fat, roasted turkeys, tons of roast and boiled potatoes, chipolatas, buttered peas, with silver boats of thick and creamy gravy and cranberry sauce and wizard crackers along the tables.

I loved wizard crackers along the table. They were brilliant with colored smoke, confetti, trinkets, and all other manner of things came busting out of them when you pulled then open. Harry's had in it an admiral's hat and several live, white mice. Dumbledore had one that gave him a flowered bonnet, which he put on as he laughed at something Flitwick had just read him.

I really liked the old coot.

Christmas pudding came after the meal, and with it, more surprises. Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver sickle that was in in his slice. Harry and I watched as Hagrid, drunk off wine, kissed Professor McGonagall on the cheek. She actually giggled and blushed like she was our age. The teachers really got loose when they were drunk.

After that, Harry, my brothers, and I spent a fun filled afternoon having a snowball fight on the grounds. Then, after we had almost froze off out bollocks, we went back to the Gryffindor common room and warmed up by the fire, where Harry broke in his new chess set by losing to me. He probably wouldn't have lost as badly as he did, if it wasn't for Percy trying to help him so much. Percy was the worst out of all of us at chess, having no real interest in the game.

After we ate some more, Harry and I sat back stuffed and laughing as we watched Percy chase Fred and George all over Gryffindor tower because they'd stolen his prefect badge.

It had been the best Christmas I had ever spent away from home. And I was certain it was the best Christmas Harry ever had. We both climbed into bed. Exhausted off the food and excitement of the day, I was sleep before my head hit the pillow.


	12. Chapter 12: Mirrors And Flamel

Chapter 12: Mirrors and Flamel

You could have woken me up,l, you know." I said to Harry at breakfast the next morning.

He had explained to me from the moment we woke up until now about his wild night in his invisibility cloak. He had used it to break into the restricted section to look for a book on Flamel. Filch had almost caught him, so he ducked into this room with some big and unusual mirror. In it, he had seen his parents.

"You can come tonight, I'm going back, I want to show you the mirror. said Harry, seeming like he felt a little bad for not including me on the adventure.

"I'd like to see your mom and dad." I said enthusiastically.

"And I want to see all your family, all the Weasleys! You'll be able to show me your other brothers and everyone!"

"You can see them any old time." I said, waving him off. "Just come round my house this summer."

Harry's face seemed to light up at the invite. Of course i would invite him over for summer vacation. I would let him live there if my house wasn't already packed to the brim. Then again, I was sure Mum wouldn't have objected.

"Anyway, maybe it only shows dead people. Shame about not finding Flamel, though. Have some bacon or something, why aren't you eating anything? Are you alright? You look odd."

"What if I can't find the room it was in again?" said Harry, looking discouraged. "I did accidentally run up on it. I should have left a marker or something."

"Don't worry, we'll find it." I said.

Later that night, we walked under the cloak, retracing Harry's steps for over an hour. At first, it was exciting. Then, with lack of properly warm clothing that we neglected to put on, it got really cold and dull.

"I'm freezing." I said through chattering teeth. "Let's forget it and go back. We can try again tomorrow night."

"No!" Harry hissed. "I know it's here somewhere."

Another thirty minutes of walking and then Harry exclaimed "It's here, just here...yes!"

We pushed the door open. Harry dropped the cloak from around his shoulders and ran to the mirror. He looked in the mirror and smiled hard, like he did when he went flying on his Nimbus 2000 for the first time.

"See?" Harry whispered, pointing to the mirror.

I looked. I didn't see anybody but us.

"I can't see anything." I said

"Look! Look at them all... there are loads of them..." Harry said happily.

"I can only see you." I said.

Harry looked confused. "Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am."

I stood and stared hard in the mirror, trying to see his family, like he said. Instead of them I saw...

"Look at me!" I said.

"Can you see all your family standing around you?" asked Harry.

"No! I'm alone, but I'm... different. I look older, and I'm head boy! I am! I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to, and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup! I'm Quidditch captain, too! Bloody hell! I look good!" I said, extremely impressed.

I couldn't help but be overjoyed. This was everything that I had aspired to be every since I got my letter. I felt like I was seeing the future. At least, the future I wanted for myself.

"Harry, do you think this mirror shows the future?"

Harry looked down with a glum expression. "How can it? All my family are dead. Hey, let me have another look!" he said, pushing me out the way.

That was unusual.

"You had it to yourself all last night, give me a bit more time." I said, nudging him over a bit.

"You're only holding the Quidditch cup, what's interesting about that? I want to see my parents." he yelled, pushing me roughly out the way.

"Oi! Don't push me!" I said, shoving him back. What the bloody hell was his problem?

Suddenly, a noise from outside broke us away from our conversation. We looked at each other, afraid.

"Quick!" I said, grabbing the cloak and throwing it quickly over us, just in time. Mrs. Norris had came inside the room and was looking around. We both has the same thought. Could cats see through invisibility cloaks? Know how much of a nosy ass this one was. I was inclined to believe so.

"This isn't safe! She might have gone for Filch, I bet she heard us. Come on." I said, grabbing a resisting Harry by the arm and practically having to drag him back to the tower.

The next morning, Harry was still in a gloomy mood.

"Want to play chess, Harry?" I asked.

"No."

"Why don't we go down and visit Hagrid?" I suggested.

"No... you go..." sighed Harry, staring at the fire as we sat in the common room.

I could tell by the look on his face what was on his mind. "I know what you're thinking about, Harry, that mirror. Don't go back tonight." I said

"Why not?" he asked.

"I dunno, I've just got a bad feeling about it. And anyway, you've had too many close shaves already. Filch, Snape, and Mrs. Norris are wandering around. So what if they can't see you? What if they walk into you? What if you knock something over?"

"You sound like Hermione." joked Harry.

"I'm serious, Harry, don't go."

"Fine, Ron. I won't." said Harry. "I'm just gonna take a walk. Clear my mind. See you later."

He got up and walked off. I already knew where he was headed. And I knew I couldn't stop him.

The mirror seemed great, but I kind have gotten the feeling that Harry could get lost in it. I truly felt bad for him. To never had known any of his wizarding family and on top of that, his folks? I couldn't even imagine the pain he felt. I probably wouldn't have been able to function without mine, despite sometimes feeling like I was overlooked sometimes.

I decided to take some time out and write Bill again. He had written me back a couple days ago, and I had to return his letter.

 _Dear Bill,_

 _Thanks for the trainers. They are bloody wicked, and just what I needed. Fred's old shoes were starting to get holey and I would have had no choice but to walk around in my socks._

 _Christmas was great. Mum made Harry some fudge and also his very own Weasley sweater. It made him feel very good, and minus the red hair, part of the family. You think if I asked her, Mum would adopt him? Then I could have two favorite brothers instead of just you._

 _I know you asked how Hermione and I were doing last time. We're still good. She still nags us from time to time, but I really don't blame her. It's mainly about homework, so it's not like she's doing it for no reason. She's alright. For a girl, I mean. Nothing like Ginny though. I don't think Ginny would forgive me if I replaced her with Hermione as a sister._

 _As for Malfoy, I still hate his bloody guts. He didn't stick around for Christmas, thank Merlin, so Harry and I have had a lovely break from his ass. I know you told me I should try to get along with him, but I honestly don't see us ever being friends. He never has anything nice to say, he always picks fights, and anyone that puts down my family the way he does, doesn't deserve my friendship. And the way he speaks on Harry's parents is revolting. It's like who in the bloody hell raised you?_

 _Speaking of Harry's family, he found this mirror a few nights ago that showed all his family members in it. I know that it means a lot to him to see them, but I feel like he's bloody obsessed with it. I'm kind of worried about him, but he won't listen to me. I really hope he leaves it alone one day._

 _Well, I gotta go. Write back soon!_

 _Love,_

 _Ron._

* * *

Hermione, along with the others who had gone home, came back the next day. She was none too pleased at Harry and I. Not only for being out of bed and roaming the halls three nights in a row ("If Filch had caught you!" she scolded. "But he didn't, so there!" snapped Harry.), but also because we took zero time in finding out who Nicolas Flamel was. As a result, we got an almost hour long lecture that I halfway tuned out about responsibility and breaking the rules.

We spent the next few days once again in the library, looking for his name. Nothing.

One day, Harry had to go and practice for the upcoming Quidditch game. Hermione and I stayed in this time, as it was raining and we both didn't fancy getting wet

We sat in the common room bored. I was writing Mum a letter, while Hermione was reading Hogwarts, A History. For the fourth time.

"Wanna play chess?" I asked, dying to do something with myself.

Hermione glanced up over the book. "I don't feel like getting slaughtered by you, if you don't mind." she said, putting her eyes back on the page she was reading.

"Awh come on, Hermione, please? Just one game? You never know, you might beat me."

"I seriously doubt it."

"Pleeeeeease?" I whined, poking out my bottom lip.

Hermione laughed and closed her book. "Oh all right. One game. And no boasting this time, Ronald.

She always called me that when she was being really serious with me or if she was greatly irritated by me. At first it was weird. Only Mum and Auntie Muriel called me Ronald sometimes. But after awhile, it grew on me.

I jumped up quickly and ran to my dorm for my chess set. I came back and set them up, while Hermione set up the ones that were a part of the school chessboard.

The game started out quiet. Only words that were said were us telling the pieces what to do. I beat her in less that 14 moves. I had to beg her even more and promise that I would let her read a chapter of that book to me if she would play me again.

Yeah. I was that bored.

"So," I began after a couple moves into our second game. "You never told us how your holiday was."

"It was boring actually." said Hermione, taking my pawn with her knight. "My parents weren't around much because they had a lot of appointments lined up."

"I must say, I really don't get why one would willingly want to work in someone's mouth." I said.

The wizarding world doesn't have dentists?"

"No. We have spells for teeth correction." I told her.

Hermione looked intrigued. "Spells? Really?"

"Yeah. Loads. Spells to keep them forever white, spells to fix them if they break, spells to clean your mouth if you don't have access to a toothbrush-"

"Can you shrink them?" she asked.

"Oh yeah." I said, taking her knight with my bishop. "That too."

Hermione nodded, her face looking as if she was trying to come up with something.

"What did you see in that mirror?" she asked me.

"Me being successful. Head Boy and quidditch captain and stuff. Like my brothers." I said, proudly.

"If I looked in it, I think I would see myself being the Head Girl."

"That's it?" I asked. "I'm surprised you don't have a long list of things."

"Oh shut up." said Hermione, sticking out her tongue at me. "Well, maybe also a professor. I think I could be a good one."

Oh bloody hell. No way could she only see boring things for herself.

"What about something fun?" I asked her as I watched her take my bishop. Damn. I. needed to focus.

"Fun?"

"Yeah. I mean education is alright and blah blah blah, but what about something fun? You have fun, right?"

Hermione looked as if she was mulling my question over. "I guess I'd also see you and Harry in there too or something. I have my fun with you guys."

"Brilliant." I said, satisfied with the answer. "Only, make sure I'm tall and devilishly handsome."

Hermione scoffed, but laughed. "You're so full of yourself."

* * *

We continued to play and to my surprise, Hermione had me in a jam. As I studied the board, calculating my next move carefully, Harry came in and sat beside me.

"Don't talk to me for a moment." I said, glancing over at him. "I need to concen - wait. What's the matter with you? You look terrible."

"Wood told us that Snape if refereeing our next bloody next game." whispered Harry.

"Don't play," said Hermione at once.

"Say you're ill!" I said.

"Pretend to break your leg!" Hermione suggested.

"Really break your leg" I said.

"I can't," said Harry. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."

At that moment Neville hopped into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess, because his legs had been stuck together with the Leg-Locker Curse.

Harry and I couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else. Hermione gave us a disapproving look as she quickly performed the countercurse.

"What happened?" Hermione asked him, helping him to walk over to where we were sitting.

"Malfoy," said Neville, nervously "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."

"Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged Neville. "Report him!"

Neville shook his head. "I don't want more trouble."

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" I said, angry that Malfoy had done him like that. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that." Said Neville, beginning to cry.

Harry pulled out his last Chocolate Frog out of his pocket and gave it to Neville.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."

Neville attempted a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog.

"Thanks, Harry. I think I'll go to bed. D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?"

Harry thanked him and took the card and looked to see who was on it.

"Dumbledore again," he said, "He was the first one I ever-wait...

He read the card intently.

"I've found him!" he whispered. "I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here! Listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!"

Hermione jumped to her feet. "Stay there!" she said, and she sprinted up the stairs to her dorm. Harry and I exchanged mystified looks and then she was back in a flash, carrying an enormous, thick, and tattered looking book. How she ran with it, I wouldn't know. The book was almost as big as her.

"I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"This is light ?" I asked, earning a glare and a "be quiet" from her l. She turned the pages frantically until she found what she was looking for.

"I knew it! I knew it!"

"Are we allowed to speak yet?" I joked. She ignored me.

"Nicolas Flamel," she whispered excitedly. "is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!"

She looked at us as if we were to be astounded by her words. We looked back at her with blank expressions on our faces.

"The what?" Harry and I asked at the same time.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh, honestly, don't you two read? Look, read that, there."

She pushed the book toward us and we read the passage together:

The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.

There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).

"See?" said Hermione, when we had finished. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Harry. "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it."

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry." I said. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?"

"We've really got to keep our eyes and ears on him." said Hermione. "Who knows what he may use it for.

"Don't you think it would be pretty obvious? He can make the Elixir Of Life and be a slimy greasy git forever!"

"He might want to do something else with it, Ron."

"Oh like what? Turn shit to gold?"

"Language, Ronald! He could try to sell it!"

"Or he could try to make all the gold SHIT he wanted and then try to live forever!"

"Will you two shut up?!" laughed Harry.

* * *

The next morning in Defense Against the Dark Arts, while copying down different ways of treating werewolf bites, Harry and I were in a discussion over what we would do with the stone if we had access to it.

"I think I would make all my clothes into gold and flaunt it in front of the Dursleys" said Harry.

"I would buy my own Quidditch team, of course." I said.

"Shit." said Harry, in a gloomy voice. "You just reminded me. Snape is refereeing this game."

"What are you going to do?" asked Hermione.

"I'm going to play." he said. "If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them! It'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win."

"Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field." said Hermione.

Gameday had arrived. Hermione and I sat in the stands with Neville, each of us looking as if we were about to have panic attacks. Even though we were both as nervous as could be, we had came up with a plan of action, just in case.

"Now, don't forget, it's Locomotor Mortis," Hermione whispered to me as I slipped his wand up his sleeve.

"I know." I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Don't nag."

"I'm not nagging. I'm just reminding."

"You're nagging."

"Reminding."

"Stop arguing with me."

Thankfully, Dumbledore had showed himself at the match. We smiled and high fived each other. There was no way Snape would try anything slick under Dumbledore's watchful eyes.

Snape looked positively pissed.

"I've never seen Snape look so mean." I told Hermione. "Look, they're off.

Suddenly, I felt a hard poke in the back of my head. "Ouch!"

I turned around and there was Malfoy.

"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there." said Malfoy, grinning broadly at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?"

I didn't answer. I was trying to ignore him and pay attention to the game.

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" said Malfoy loudly in my ear. "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money. You should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains."

Neville's face turned red, but he glared meanly at Malfoy.

"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," he stammered.

The three idiots laughed, but I couldn't have been more proud of him.

"You tell him, Neville.". I said, eyes still on the game.

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something."

I was trying desperately to concentrate on the game. No matter how badly I wasn't to beat Malfoy into a pulp, I had to be there for my best mate.

But the urge to slug him was making my hand twitch.

"I'm warning you, Malfoy, one more word, and-"

"Ron!" said Hermione suddenly, "Harry!"

"What? Where?" I said, looking around anxiously

Harry had made a brilliant dive, even though it had almost scared Hermione to death.

"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" said Malfoy.

I snapped. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, I was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. Seconds later, Neville had surprisingly jumped in.

I heard Hermione say something. But I was too into thing to slug Malfoy, and trying to avoid being hit by Crabbe and Goyle.

"You...fucking...peasant... scum!" Malfoy screamed in between taking blows for Neville and I.

"Go to hell, Malfoy!" I yelled, punching him is his sorry ass mouth.

The punch threw him back, and he picked himself up and ran off, with Crabbe and Goyle in toe. During all of this, Harry had caught the snitch and won the game.

* * *

We caught up with Harry about an hour later.

"We won! You won! We won!" shouted I, thumping Harry on the back. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right - talk about showing Slytherin! I've waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens."

"Never mind that now," said Harry breathlessly. "Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this."

We went into an empty classroom and sat down and listened to Harry tell us about what he overheard. He had heard Snape threatening Quirrel over wanting his help to retrieve the stone.

"So we were right, it is the Sorcerer's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy, and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocus'. I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through." explained Harry

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" said Hermione.

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday." I said, discouraged.


	13. Chapter 13: Norbert Part 1

I know this is know whole chapter in the book, but it was getting too long. So I broke it down and made it two.

You understand :)

* * *

Chapter 13: Norbert Part 1

Quirrell was braver than we thought. Weeks had passed work nothing happening, and he didn't look as nervous as he usually did.

Every time we would pass the third-floor corridor, the three of us would press our ears to the door to check that Fluffy was still growling or snoring inside. Snape was still being a greasy bitch, of course. And we had began to be a bit nicer to Quirrel and encourage others to do the same.

Hermione, being the studious student (kinder than saying know-it-all) that she was, had started drawing up study schedules for us and color coding all her notes. At first, we didn't mind. But then she started nagging us to do the same.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away." said Harry.

"Ten weeks," Hermione snapped. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel."

"But we're not six hundred years old." I reminded her. "Anyway, what are you studying for? You already know you'll get A's."

"What am I studying for? Are you crazy?" said Hermione in a mental voice. "You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important! I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me."

"I could ask the same question." I mumbled to Harry, who snickered.

"I heard that!"

Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione. They piled so much homework on them that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones. It was hard to relax with Hermione next to you reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practicing wand movements. Hermione drug us the the bloody library every chance she got

"I'll never remember this!" I exclaimed, throwing down my quill and looking out of the library window like a lost puppy. It was sunny and warm outside. Perfect day for a fly or a lazy day of lounging,around by the lake. But no. We were trapped under Hermione's educational dictatorship.

I looked over and saw someone walk into the door. "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"

Hagrid looked like he was trying to hide something behind his back. He should have known not to do that in front of our nosy selves.

"Jus' lookin'," he said, in a shifty voice peaked our interest even more.

"An' what're you lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago." I said as if the matter was nothing. "And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Sorcerer's St-"

"Shhhh!" Hagrid interrupted, looking around to see if anyone was listening. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact." said Harry."What's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy?"

"SHHHH!" said Hagrid again. "Listen, come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh!"

"See you later, then," said Harry, smiling.

Hagrid walked off, still trying to avoid something being shown.

"What was he hiding behind his back?" pondered Hermione.

"Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?" asked Harry.

"I'm going to see what section he was in." I said, getting up and going to the place where he had been standing. As I scanned the titles, my mouth dropped. Why would he be looking op books for this?

I pulled some titles and brought them back over to Harry and Hermione.

"Dragons!" I whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide."

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him." said Harry.

"But it's against our laws." I said. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden. Anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."

"But there aren't wild dragons in Britain ?" said Harry.

"Of course there are." I said. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."

"So what on earth's Hagrid up to?" said Hermione.

"There's only one way to find out." I said, pulling Hermione up and I got up and walked towards the door.

Anything to get the hell out of there.

We knocked at Hagrid's door. The hut's curtains were drawn, which Hagrid never did.

"Who is it?" he called before he let us is. Once he seen it was us, he yanked us in, closing the door quickly after him.

It was so hot, I felt my face was going to melt. I felt like I was in the inside of Percy's room on a summer day. And that's hot.

"So, yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?" he asked, nervously

"Yes," said Harry. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy."

Hagrid frowned at him.

"O' course I can't," he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," said Hermione is a sweet and innocent voice that made Hagrid smile. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really. We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."

Hagrid seemed honored by her words. Harry and I grinned at Hermione.

"That was brilliant." I whispered in her ear.

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that. Let's see... he borrowed Fluffy from me, then some o' the teachers did enchantments... Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Professor Quirrell, an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

"Snape?" the three of us said at the same time.

"Yeah. Yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it."

"Well if he is protecting it, why is he trying to steal it?" I mumbled loud enough for Harry and Hermione to hear. Both gave tiny nods in agreement.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy. aren't you, Hagrid?" asked Harry. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly.

"Well, that's something," Harry muttered to us. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling."

"Can't, Harry, sorry," said Hagrid, glancing over at the fire for some reason, causing us to look over as well

"Hagrid, what's that ?" I asked.

I already knew what it was. There was no mistaken it. I had seen way too many pictures of them in all kinds of colors and patterns from Charlie's old study guides.

"Ah," said Hagrid "That's...er..."

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" I asked, crouching over the fire, trying to get a better look. "It must've cost you a fortune."

"Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" asked Hermione.

He went in to explain the books that he had read about how he had gained enough knowledge to take care of one. Or so he thought. It was bad enough he had a bloody dragon egg. It was even worse when he said that it was gonna hatch into a Norwegian Ridgeback. Very rare, and, if I remembered correctly, very dangerous.

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house." said Hermione, looking worriedly at Hagrid.

But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire.

"Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life." I said with a sigh as we returned to Gryffindor. Studying didn't seem like a bad idea after all now.

* * *

A few days later, at breakfast, Hedwig brought Harry a note from Hagrid. He had written only two words:

 ** _IT'S HATCHING!_**

"Brilliant!" I said. "We can ditch Herbology, and then-"

"We aren't skipping anything!" said Hermione, firmly.

"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?" I said, almost whining.

"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing-"

"Shut up!" Harry whispered suddenly.

Malfoy was only a few feet away and he had stopped to listen. By the look on his face, we could tell that he heard something. Smug git.

We started to make our way to Herbology. However, I was too intent on seeing this hatching. There was no way I was going to miss this.

"Come on Hermione, let's just skip it! We would hardly be missed! How many times do you think you will see a dragon hatching in your life?" I argued.

"No!" said Hermione. "I refuse to skip class for some silly dragon that will get all of us into trouble!"

"Silly dragon? Silly dragon?! It's a bloody Norwegian Ridgeback!" I said, flabbergasted.

"I don't care what kind it is! I'm not going to fail because a dragon is hatching out of its egg! A dragon that isn't supposed to be here in the first place!" Hermione snapped.

I heard Harry groan from behind us.

"You're never going to fail because you're already top of the class, Hermione, damn! Come on, live a little!"

"No Ronald! We are going to class!"

I put my foot down. Something had to be done. We were going to see this, she had to see reason.

I jumped in front of her and dropped to my knees.

"Hermione, I'm begging you!" I pleaded, linking my hands together. "We will more than likely never get an opportunity to see this ever again in life! You've read about dragons right? Think of it as a hands on project. Instead of reading about it, we can witness it! Please Hermione? I'm literally begging you!"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alright." she said. "BUT...we go AFTER Herbology, as soon as first break starts. And after that, we go to our next class."

Harry and I each latched onto her.

"Get off!"

When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, we were the first ones out the greenhouse, running until we stopped in front of Hagrid's hut. We pounded at the door. Hagrid answered, looking beside himself.

"It's nearly out." he said, letting us in. We rushed over to the table and gathered around it. The egg was lying in the middle of it. There were deep cracks in it already and you could hear the movement inside. We drew chairs up to us and sat down, staring intently at the egg

Suddenly there was a scraping noise and the egg cracked open. The baby dragon flopped onto the It was all black with spiny wings that were way bigger than his tiny body, it had a long nose with nostrils you could stick your pinky in, tiny horn stubs, and eyes the color of ripe pumpkins. When it sneezed, sparks flew out of its nose, creating tiny embers on the wooden table that we quickly snuffed out.

"Isn't he beautiful ?" Hagrid beamed as he reached out to stroke the dragon's head. The dragon snapped at his fingers, letting him know it very well had sharp fangs.

"Bless him, look, he knows his mummy!" said Hagrid.

The three of us looked at each other. Mummy? Meal was more like it.

"Hagrid," said Hermione, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"

Hagrid was about to answer when suddenly his mouth gaped open and he jumped up, eyes staring at a window.

"What's the matter?" asked Harry.

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains. It's a kid! He's runnin' back up ter the school."

Harry bolted to the door and looked out. He turned and looked solem at us and we instantly knew.

It was that bloody git Malfoy. And he had seen everything.


	14. Chapter 14: Norbert Part 2

Chapter 14: Norbert Part 2

For the next week, Malfoy's smug and sneaky face had the three of us on edge. We knew he had seen the dragon, and we knew it was only a matter of time until he told someone. We were actually surprised the prat didn't run off and tell someone that day. We spent the whole bloody week trying to convince Hagrid to do the right thing. For himself, as well as the dragon.

"Just let him go." Harry pleaded. "Set him free."

"I can't." said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die."

The dragon was now three times bigger than it had started out and was starting to be able to blow small flames, with smoke swirling out of its nose. Hagrid hasn't been keeping to his duties at all as groundskeeper. All his focus was on the dragon. His hut looked a bloody mess, with chicken feathers lying around.

"I've decided to call him Norbert." said Hagrid, looking at the dragon as if it were a kitten."He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mummy?"

"He's gone mental, he has." I whispered in Harry's ear.

"Hagrid." said Harry loudly, "give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment."

"I - I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't."

Harry turned to me, an idea etched on his face. "Charlie." he said.

I gave Harry a strange look. "Oi mate. You're losing it too." I said, feeling his forehead. "I'm Ron, remember?"

"No, you git, Charlie! Your brother, Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons." he said, smacking my hand away. "We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!"

"Brilliant!" I said. "Why did i not think of that before? How about it, Hagrid?"

It took some convincing, but eventually Hagrid agreed, so I wrote a letter to Charlie, explaining everything, and urging him to write back quickly.

Another week passed. That Wednesday, since Harry had bombed a test in Charms and Hermione insisted on making him study harder, i elected myself to go and check in on Hagrid and Norbert. I borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak so I could go and come without being seen.

When I had gotten there, both Norbert and Hagrid were napping, as I opened the door, holding a dead rat by the tail. I groaned. I really wished Hagrid was awake to help me, but he needed some rest. He had been over exhausting himself playing catch up with his duties and taking care of Norbert.

I walked over to where Norbert (who had grown an extra foot) was sleeping. I reached over, hand shaking, and placed the rat in front of his head. No need for me to wake him. He would eat it later.

Suddenly, I heard a great snore from Hagrid, so I turned to face him. The snore must have woken Norbert up in the process, because next thing I knew, I was feeling knife like fangs closing onto my hand.

"BLOODY FUCK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, waking up Hagrid and exciting Norbert. Hagrid ran up to me as I screamed in agony. It felt like someone had taken a thousand daggers that were on fire and stuck them in my bloody hand. Hagrid even had the nerve to get on me for scaring the bloody menace!

I had no words to say. I snatched up the cloak, not even bothering to put it on until I got into the castle. My head was throbbing with intense pain. I wanted to chop it off, it hurt so bad.

I managed to throw the cloak over me and made my way as quietly as my burn hand would allow me to be to Gryffindor tower. I barked out the password and stomped painfully and angrily through the hole. Harry and Hermione were still in the same spot I had left them.

"It fucking bit me!" I yelled as I ripped the cloak off of me and showed them my hand, which I had wrapped in a handkerchief that was now soaked with my blood. "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week! I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met! But the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby."

Hermione took the hankie off and took a look at my hand. She grimaced at the sight of the fang marks, it was already starting to swell a bit.

Suddenly we heard a tap at the window.

"It's Hedwig!" said Harry, hurrying to let her in. "She'll have Charlie's answer!"

We put our heads together to read the note.

 _Dear Ron,_

 _How are you? Thanks for the letter! I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon._

 _Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark._

 _Send me an answer as soon as possible._

 _Love,_

 _Charlie_

We looked at one another.

"We've got the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It shouldn't be too difficult. I think the cloaks big enough to cover two of us and Norbert."

"Fine. I truly don't care what we do, as long as we are rid of the bloody savage." I hissed through the pain.

"That's a right nasty bite." said Harry.

"Ya think?!"

Harry chuckled. "I'm going to bed. You coming up, Ron?"

"He will be up in a second." said Hermione, answering for me. Though I had no clue how she knew I wasn't ready to go to bed yet, I was in way too much pain to even respond to Harry's question. Harry just shrugged and went up the stairs.

Hermione took me by my good hand and led me over to the sofa, making me sit. She then conjured up bandages, a rag, and a basin with water, and took my sore hand, her light touch making it hurt.

"Bloody hell!" I yelled.

"Be quiet and let me clean this Ronald!"said Hermione, gently snatching my hand back.

She dipped the rag in the warm water and then began to wipe the blood off of my hand. My had had started to turn a light purple.

"That does not look good." said Hermione. "Do you think that you should go see Madam Pomfrey?"

"Absolutely not." I snapped. "This isn't a normal bite, Hermione. She will ask what bit be, and then more questions after that."

"You're right, that could be potentially bad." she said as she started to wrap the bandages around my hand. We got quiet again as I watched her work on my hand. She was brilliant. Oh what, was she a junior healer too?

"Did you learn this from a book?" I asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I used to pretend my dolls were injured all the time. So I have had a lot of practice."

"What? You mean you didn't read about wrapping a bandage? You learned from actually having fun?" I joked.

Hermione grinned as she finished her work. "Oh shut up." she said.

* * *

By the next morning, my hand had swollen to twice its normal size. I was still certain that it wasn't safe to go to Pomfrey, but by the afternoon, I didn't have much of a choice, as the bite had turned a nasty shade of green, and I started to feel sick.. Apparently, Norbert's fangs were poisonous.

Harry and Hermione had to almost drag my weak ass yo the hospital wing. When I got there and she saw my hand, she rushed them out immediately.

"What in the world did you get bit by, boy?" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey, frantically. Madam Pomfrey was usually able to be calm under pressure. So what was going on with me must have been extremely serious.

I racked my brain trying to think of something to say that wouldn't get me in trouble. "It...it was a...a dog." I managed to utter out.

'Brilliant, Weasley. She would totally go for that.' I thought to myself

"A dog you say? Are you sure? questioned Pomfrey.

I nodded my head shamefully. Pomfrey sighed, clearly not believing me, but not in the mood to inquire any further.

She gave me a potion to stop my growing fever, and then began to apply a few different creams to the wound of my hand. A few minutes later, Malfoy popped in,.

"Madam Pomfrey, I was wondering if I could speak to Ron? He has a textbook that I need to borrow." said Malfoy in fake innocence.

Madam Pomfrey, who had no idea of the politics of school, let him come and talk to me. I scowled at his idiot face.

"Jesus Weasley, your hand is the size of a quaffle." laughed the bloody git. "You should sell tickets to see it so your miserable family can get a few sickles."

I growled. As much as I wanted to beat his ass again, I knew it wouldn't be the right thing to do.

"Maybe I should tell Pomfrey what really bit you, shall I? No way you told her what it was." said Malfoy, smugly.

"Did you explain that shiner, tosser?" I said. "Did you tell you admirers that a Weasley gave it to you?"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes.

"I'd be careful what I'd say if I were you, Weasley." Malfoy threatened. "You never know what can happen."

"You don't scare me, Malfoy." I growled, snatching my book off the table and rushing off before I could do anything.

Later on, Harry and Hermione came to check on me. I didn't look any better, and they wondered what was wrong.

"It's not just my hand." I whispered. "Although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a go at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me. I've told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me. I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this."

I was starting to get scared. For all of us. I really should have kept my hands and words to myself.

"It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday," said Hermione, thinking her words would calm me down.

"Midnight on Saturday! Oh no oh no! I've just remembered! Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert." I felt completely stupid. How could I let him take my book like that?

Madam Pomfrey shooed them off, saying that I needed sleep. I laid there on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

If anything happened, I knew it would be my fault. I had allowed that pasty faced prat to get under my skin. And now I knew he would blab Hagrid's secret to Snape and Dumbledore. Hagrid would probably be fired. And Harry, Hermione, and I would be expelled.

Some friend I was.


	15. Chapter 15: Brotherly Advice

I just realized that Ron was not around for the Norbert escape, nor was he around for the Forbidden Forest. It has been a long time since I read the books, so the movie really messed up my mind.

Since Ron won't be in the forest with the others, a lot of this chapter will be completely made up out of my imagination. Gotta give Ron something to do while the others were risking their lives in the woods.

Also, question for you readers: should I make this one massive story, or should I make it a series and have seven fics? Let me know what you would like :)

* * *

Chapter 15: Brotherly Advice

The next morning, I woke up to my hand being back to normal, minus the wounds. Madam Pomfrey pit a couple drops of Dittany on them and they healed right up and disappeared, as if nothing had happened. She then sent me on my way.

After I went back to the tower and showered, I walked down by myself to breakfast. As I rounded the corner to the Great Hall. I passed by the set of hourglasses that held the houses points. Usually I didn't pay any mind to it, but this morning, things looked desperately off. Gryffindors hourglass, which was usually filled with rubies reaching almost to the top, was now almost half empty. Slytherin was actually ahead of us.

'Where the bloody hell did all our points go? That thing was way past Slytherin only yesterday morning.' I thought to myself.

Then, realization hit me: something must have happened last night.

Shit.

I rushed into the Great Hall, when I saw Hermione sitting to herself, munching on toast. She looked dreadful.

I sat down beside her and poked her arm. "What happened.?"

Hermione looked at me, sighed, and then turned back to her food.

"That bad?"

"Worse." said Harry, sitting down beside me.

"Must be. Hermione looks like she got a B." I said.

"Not in the mood for your jokes, Ronald."

"We got caught." said Harry, probably hoping to prevent an argument.

"Got caught? What happened with Norbert? And Hagrid? Is he still here?" I started to panic."

"Calm down, you're loud." said Harry. "And no, we didn't get caught with Norbert, we got caught afterwards. Me, Hermione, Neville, and fucking Malfoy, the bloody snitch."

"Harry, don't curse." said Hermione.

"I don't care about that right now, Hermione. He's a bloody foul git and I hate him. He tried to rat us out and got caught. Neville tries to warn us, but we all ended up caught. We all have a detention, and on top of that, McGonagall took fifty points each from us."

"Bloody hell! That's 150 points!" I exclaimed. I felt so bloody guilty. Malfoy would have never known about the meeting if I hadn't let him waltz his ass out of the hospital wing with my book. It made me wish I would have gotten detention too.

"Right. And all of Gryffindor are pissed at us right now." said Harry, resting his head on his fist.

"They'll all forget this in a few weeks." I said, trying to cheer them up. "Fred and George have lost loads of points in all the time they've been here, and people still like them."

"They've never lost a hundred and fifty points in one go though, have they?" said Harry miserably.

"Well...no. I don't think so." I said, sadly.

"From now on, I'm just gonna mind my own bloody business." said Harry as he pushed around his food with his fork. Hermione and I gave each other a "yeah right" look.

* * *

A couple weeks had passed, and exams were coming up quickly. With that, it seemed that people concentrated more on that than on the lost points.

While Harry had a practice day, Hermione and I were studying Astronomy in the library. I was quite good with Astronomy. Bill used to take me up on the roof sometimes and point out constellations and we would sometimes sneak off with Percy's high powered telescope and look at the moon in detail. However, this was a lot different than what Bill and I did, so I actually appreciated Hermione nagging me about this.

"How many moons does Mars have, and can you name them?" asked Hermione.

Easy money.

"Deimos and Phobos. Only two." I said with confidence.

"Good." she said as she snuck me a piece of a chocolate frog.

We had a reward system going on.

"Okay, what about Pluto?"

"Five. Charon, Styx, Nix, Kerberos, and Hydra." I said.

She broke off another piece. "You're doing great, Ron."

"Give me something harder." I said.

Hermione smirked. "Are you sure?"

"Go on, ask me anything." I said, smiling.

"Alright. How many moons does Jupiter have?" she said.

"That's easy! 67!"

"Can you name them all?"

"Hell no."

Hermione laughed. "Thought you wanted something hard." she said.

"Cheeky, aren't we? Well, since you're so smart, why don't you name them?" I told her.

"There's Europa, Dia, Chaldene, Io, Isonoe, Himalia, Euro-"

"Okay, okay, I get it." I interrupted her before I was subjected to her naming them all.

Hermione laughed. "Don't underestimate me."

"I never do."

"Next question: How many groups of rings does Saturn have?"

"Four."

"And what are they made of?"

"Dust, rock, ice, and matter."

"I think you're ready." she said, giving me the rest of the frog.

"Mmmmmm." I said, savoring the frog. "Nothing like chocolate to motivate me to study. Why don't you use chocolate on me all the time?"

"Because I shouldn't have to bribe you to get a good grade." scolded Hermione.

"When you become a professor, you should have your kids answer questions for candy. I guarantee you that your class will be on top." I said, smiling a chocolatey smile.

"Eww, gross!" she said, pushing my face away.

Harry came around the corner and say at the table. He looked out of breath. He sat and explained what he had overheard Quirrel saying. It sounded like he had finally been punked.

"Snape's done it, then!" I said. "If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell-"

"There's still Fluffy, though," said Hermione.

"Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid." i suggested. "I bet there's a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog. So what do we do, Harry?"

Hermione spoke up before Harry could say anything. "Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure."

"But we've got no proof!" said Harry. "Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor. Who do you think they'll believe, him or us? It's not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore'll think we made it up to get him sacked. Filch wouldn't help us if his life depended on it, he's too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he'll think. And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining."

Hermione looked convinced, but I was not. I felt this needed to be investigated.

"If we just do a bit of poking around-"

"No." said Harry , interrupting me. "We've done enough poking around."

Hermione and I shared a look of concern. It seemed like Harry was holding a lot of pressure on himself.

* * *

The next morning, Harry, Hermione, and Neville got notes from McGonagall:

 _Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight._

 _Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall._

 _Professor McGonagall_

"I totally forgot about these damn things." groaned Harry.

"I didn't. After all, we do deserve them." said Hermione.

Harry looked at her as if she had slapped him in the face. "What? Why the bloody hell do we deserve a night with Filch?!"

Hermione calmly ate her cereal. "Because we still broke rules. We were out past curfew, and we aren't supposed to do that. Yes, it was for a noble cause, but still, it was against the rules."

"Only you will accept a detention." I said to Hermione, who shrugged and took a swig of her pumpkin juice.

At eleven that night, they left for detention. I told them I would stay up and wait for them since it was the weekend. I play a round of chess by myself, had a quick game of Exploding Snap with Dean and Seamus before they went to bed, and then I remembered I had a letter from Bill that I had not read yet. I opened my bag and pulled it out.

 _Hey Ronnie,_

 _I'm glad to hear from you, but I gotta say, what you guys have been doing has got me wondering if I should say something to Mum and Dad about it. Messing with that dragon was dangerous Ron. And it's a good thing you went to the hospital wing. You could have bloody well died, Ron. I won't tell Mum, but I will tell Charlie that what he suggested was bloody irresponsible. Next time, go to a teacher. Or Dumbledore._

 _I'm glad to hear that you're doing good in your classes. That Hermione girl you talk about must really be a good influence on you. Seems like you two are becoming really good friends. Keep up the good work._

 _So you and Malfoy still, eh? Yeah. You two will probably never get along. Dad and his dad positively loathe each other, you know. From what Dad has told me, the Weasley's have never been able to get along with the Malfoy's. One main reason is probably because they are a family or dark wizards, who consider us to be blood traitors. I don't want you to focus on that though. And I'm not going to encourage you to burn your bridges with the little git. You're not going to get along with everybody. Just try not to get into anymore fights, okay? And if you very well have no choice but to, continue winning. Just don't go looking for trouble._

 _I know you have expressed concern for Harry in the past. I can't help but feel sorry for the guy. I hope you understand that he more than likely really values your friendship. You are his first friend from what you tell me. And he has had a lot of loss in his life. It's hard when everybody knows about you losing your parents. It's hard that you are in history books because of that loss. He may his dismissive moments, but brush them off if he takes them out on you. He doesn't mean to, he's just hurting. You and Hermione just continue to be that support system of his. Maybe Mum may let him come visit during the summer. I'm sure he would love that._

 _Well, duty calls. Hope this letter finds you well. Please try to stay out of trouble for the remainder of term and do well on your exams. May be a reward for ya. Then again, maybe not._

 _Love,_

 _Bill_

 _P.S: Give the boys my love._

I folded the letter and sat back in my seat. I wished that Bill was at school with me. I bet all the things we had been going through, he would have been able to help us with, as we had no idea what we were doing.

I laid back and shut my eyes, resting them for a few seconds. I must have fallen asleep, because next thing I knew, I was in the pitch, keeping the goals. When we would play at home, I was always the keeper.

I was on a professional field, a bright orange C on my shirt. I watched the players flying left and right, one had tried to make a goal, but I had quickly hit the quaffle out of the way. Everyone was chanting my name.

Suddenly, my broom was throwing me about this way and that. I was about to fall off when suddenly-

"Ron! Ron!" said Harry, shaking me awake.

Dream spoiler.

I rubbed my eyes and listened as Harry told me everything. How they had to go into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid, how Malfoy was a scared little bitch, how he saw a hooded figure drinking the blood of a slain unicorn ( which made me shutter), meeting Bane, Firenze, and Ronan, and how the centaur had figured that He Who Must Not Be Named was apparently in the woods.

He said all this while pacing back and forth, not being able to stay still.

"Snape wants the stone for Voldemort. And Voldemort's waiting in the forest, and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich..."

"Stop saying the name!" I whispered furiously. The bloody mention of his name used to give me nightmares.

Unfortunately, Harry wasn't listening to me.

"Firenze saved me, but he shouldn't have done so. Bane was furious, he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen... They must show that Voldemort's coming back. Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me. I suppose that's written in the stars as well." he said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Will you stop saying the name?!" I hissed louder.

"So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone," Harry went on completely tuning me out. "Then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off. Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy."

"Dammit you don't bloody listen!" I yelled.

"Oh...sorry, Ron."

I looked over at Hermione, who had been quiet the whole time. Her face was showing nothing but fear and worry.

"Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic."

We continued talking about what had happened and other things through the night. By the time they drug themselves to their respectable dorms, the sky had lightened and we were completely exhausted.


	16. Chapter 16: Journey To The 3rd Corridor

Chapter 16: Journey To The 3rd Corridor

Exam day has arrived. And it was brutal.

For one, it was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where we had to do our written parts. They even gave us quills with anti-cheating spells. Much to the disappointment of some Hufflepuff prat named Zacharias Smith (weren't they supposed to be the more honest ones?), who claimed he had a quill that wrote down all correct answers.

Our practical exams were a bit more challenging. Professor Flitwick called us up one by one into his class to see if we could make a pineapple tapdance across a desk. Professor McGonagall had us turn a mouse into a snuffbox (points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers). Snape made us nervous as hell hovering us to watch us properly make a Forgetfulness potion.

Harry was having trouble sleeping. A few nights, I had to wake him up from nightmares that he said he was having of a hooded figure trying to kill him in the woods. I felt bad for him, but all I could do was wake him up and talk him down.

Our last exam was History of Magic. Harry caught some much needed rest when he was done, as for some reason, that exam lasted a bloody three hours. When Professor Binns told us to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, all of us cheered and bolted out the door.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be." said Hermione as we walked outside with the crowd of students. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."

"Must we discuss it, Hermione?" I groaned. "I'd much rather forget the whole ordeal."

Hermione always liked to go through our exam papers afterward, and most of the time, I didn't mind. However, I was mentally exhausted, and didn't want to hear another useless fact until second year.

Fred, George, and Lee Jordan were down by the lake, tickling the tentacles of a giant squid. We sat under a tree and watched as the squid played jump rope with them.

"No more studying," I said with a happy sigh as I stretched my entire body on the grass. "You could look more cheerful, Harry. We've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet."

Harry was rubbing his forehead. He had been complaining about how his scar was hurting him lately, although he couldn't understand why. It had started kind of dull pains, and now it seemed almost constant and stronger to him.

"I wish I knew what this means!" he said, angry and irritated that his head was hurting "My scar keeps hurting. It's happened before, but never as often as this."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested.

"I'm not ill." said Harry. "I think it's a warning. It means danger's coming..."

As worried as I was for him, the heat wouldn't allow me to show it.

"Harry, relax, Hermione's right. The Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around." I said, trying to reassure him. "Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. But I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something. Something important.

"That's just the exams." said Hermione. 'I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one."

"I seriously doubt that." said Harry, as he laid out on the grass and propped his head on Hermione's torso. I put my head on her other side. We stared up at the ski, watching the clouds and the occasional owl with a note fly by. I ended up falling asleep.

Harry suddenly jumped to his feet. His move

"Where're you going?" I asked, groggily, as his movement had awaken me

"I've just thought of something," said Harry. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now."

"Why?" said Hermione as we both jumped up to follow him.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Harry, as we sped walked towards Hagrid's."that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked as we picked up speed. Harry said nothing so we continued on until we reached Hagrid's. He was sitting outside shelling peas. How he did such a delicate job with those huge fingers was beyond me.

"Hullo." he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"Yes, please." I said, but Harry cut me off.

"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno." said Hagrid casually, "He wouldn' take his cloak off."

"You took it from a stranger?" asked Hermione, as if she read our minds.

"It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head - that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

"What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?" asked Harry, sitting down next to the huge bowl of peas.

"Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah... he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here... He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after... so I told him... an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon... an' then... I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks... Let's see... yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted... but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home... So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy..."

"And did he, did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, looking like he was trying to keep his cool. I was too. Hagrid was a loveable soul, but sometimes he could be really thick. Especially when he was drunk.

"Well yeah. How many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep."

Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.

"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he shouted. "Forget I said it! Hey - where're yeh goin'?"

* * *

We took off towards the castle, heading for Dumbledore's office.

Wherever that was. I didn't think anyone of us had ever seen it. But that didn't stop us from running.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore." said Harry. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak. It must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"

Hermione and I shrugged our shoulders. None of us knew

"We'll just have to- " Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.

"What are you three doing inside?"

It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore." said Hermione, bravely with no hesitation.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated. "Why?"

"It's sort of secret." Harry said, not thinking straight.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"He's gone ?" said Harry frantically. "Now?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time-"

"But this is important." he exclaimed.

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?" asked McGonagall suspiciously.

"Look." said Harry. "Professor, it's about the Sorcerer's Stone!"

Hermione and I looked at Harry, stunned. We never would have thought he would flat out tell her. McGonagall must have been stunned too, because she dropped all the books in her hand.

"How do you know - ?" she whispered.

"Professor, I think, I know, that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

She eyed us all with a mixture of shock and suspicion.

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow." she said finally. "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

"But Professor-"

"Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said ), bending over to gather up her books. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."

But we didn't. We walked off and headed towards the tower.

"It's tonight," said Harry, when we turned the corner and was certain we wouldn't be overheard. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"But what can we-"

Hermione gasped. Harry and I turned to see what had surprised her.

Speak of the fucking devil...

"Good afternoon." said Snape , smoothly.

We didn't say anything. Only glared.

"You shouldn't be inside on a day like this." he said, a smile that didn't fit his face.

"We were... " Harry began, and then, nothing.

"You want to be more careful." said Snape. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?"

I took both Hermione and Harry but the sleeves, turned them around, and was about to walk off when Snape continued.

"Be warned, Potter." said Snape. "Any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you."

He walked off.

We walked until we reached the stone steps that led to the different parts of the school.

"Right. Here's what we've got to do," Harry whispered. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape, wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that."

"Why me?" asked Hermione.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" I said. "You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know."

I then put on a high pitched Hermionelike voice, "'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen b wrong... '"

"Oh, shut up. " said Hermione. "I'll do it.

"And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor." Harry told me. "Come on."

But that part of the plan didn't work. As soon as we had reached the door separating Fluffy from the rest of the school, Professor McGonagall turned up again and this time, she lost her temper.

"I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!" she shouted. "Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points from Gryffindor!"

I looked at her flabbergasted.

"Yes, Weasley, from my own house!"she finished.

Harry and I went back to the common room. Harry had just said, "At least Hermione's on Snape's tail." when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Hermione came in, crying.

"I'm sorry, Harry!" she wailed. "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away, I don't know where Snape went."

"Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Harry said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first."

"You're mad!" I yelled. Harry had gone mental!

"You can't!" said Hermione. "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!"

"SO WHAT" Harry shouted. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?"

He glared at us. Hermione and I sighed, defeated.

"You're right Harry," said Hermione, almost a whisper.

"I'll use the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It's just lucky I got it back."

"But will it cover all three of us?" I asked.

"All...all three of us?" said Harry, looking confused.

"Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?" I said.

"Of course not," said Hermione. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and took through my books, there might be something useful in-"

"But if we get caught, you two will be expelled, too." Harry said.

"Not if I can help it," said Hermione. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that."

Harry smiled.

"You didn't ask about our scores?" he asked.

"No?"

* * *

After dinner, we say in different parts on the common room. Hermione sat in the big poofy armchair, looking through books, Harry sat by the window, staring out, and I sat in front of the fire, watching the embers dance.

I was trying to formulate a plan, but it was pretty hard when the only obstacle we knew about was Fluffy. At least we knew that music is what put it to sleep, so hopefully it wouldn't be too much after that.

Bill's words flashed into my brain about me not getting into anymore trouble. And while I knew I should listen to him, I also knew that I needed to stand by my friends. I couldn't let them go into a potentially dangerous situation alone.

Soon, the room emptied, as the others had gone to bed.

"Better get the cloak." I said to Harry. Harry ran back to our dorm and was there for a few seconds before coming back down to the common room.

"We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all three of us. If Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own-"

"What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor in his hands.

"Nothing, Neville, nothing," said Harry, putting the cloak behind his back.

Neville wasn't buying it.

"You're going out again," he said.

"No, no, no." said Hermione, doing a bad job of lying. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"

"You can't go out." said Neville. "You'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."

"You don't understand." said Harry. "This is important."

Neville was choosing the worst time to stand up for himself.

"I won't let you do it." he said, nervously moving in front of the portrait hole. "I'll - I'll fight you!"

I was starting to get irritated.

"Neville!" I yelled as quietly as I could. "Get away from that hole and don't be an idiot!"

"Don't you call me an idiot!" said Neville. "I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"

"Yes, but not to us." I said, becoming impatient. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing."

I stepped in front of Neville. I didn't want anything to happen, but I was prepared if a home thing had to.

"Go on then, try and hit me!" said Neville, raising his fists. "I'm ready!"

"I don't want to Neville, but if you none the fuck out-"

"Neville," Hermione said, moving beside me. "I'm really, really sorry about this."

She raised her wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she cried, pointing it at Neville.

Neville's arms snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. His whole body went stiff as a bloody board, and he ended up falling flat on his face, unable to move.

Hermione winced as she bent down to turn him over. He couldn't speak. The only thing he could move was his eyes.

"What've you done to him?" Harry whispered.

"It's the full Body-Bind," said Hermione, miserably. "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry."

"We had to, Neville, no time to explain." said Harry, stepping over him.

"You'll understand later, mate." I said as I stepped over him, taking the cloak from Harry and throwing it over us, as I was the tallest.

* * *

We made our way to the third floor corridor as quickly and as quietly as we could. Suddenly out of nowhere, Mrs. Norris appeared, staring right at us, but not being able to see us.

"Oh, let's kick her, just this once," I whispered in Harry's ear, but Harry shook his head, giving me a quick grin. We inched our way around the oblivious cat.

We had almost make it to the third floor steps, when Peeves showed up, playing a prank. He then stopped, suddenly looking around, alert.

"Who's there?" he said loudly. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?"

He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at us, trying to see.

"Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."

"Peeves." Harry said, in a hoarse whisper. "The Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."

Peeves looked as if he had fallen out of an invisible chair. He straightened up his posture and bowed.

I had to hold my laughter in. Hermione stuck her face in her sleeve.

"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, Sir," he said. "My mistake, my mistake - I didn't see you - of course I didn't, you're invisible - forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."

"I have business here, Peeves," croaked Harry, seeing like he was gonna laugh himself."Stay away from this place tonight."

"I will, sir, I most certainly will," said Peeves, rising up in the air. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you."

And he flew off into a wall and disappeared.

"Brilliant, Harry!" I whispered, having a quick laugh.

We went up the steps and through the archway, we had made it to the third corridor.


	17. Chapter 17: Through The Trapdoor

I've decided to make The King's Chronicles into a seven book series, rather than one massive story. So congrats, you're almost at the end of book 1 lol

* * *

Chapter 17: Through The Trapdoor

Finally, we had made it to the door. The door was slightly ajar.

"Well, there you are." Harry said quietly. "Snape's already got past Fluffy."

Seeing the open door made everything come into prospective. We were about to do something completely mental. Something two twelve and one eleven year old had no business doing. We were probably going to deal with spells and enchantments not found in a first year textbook. There was a 50/50 chance we wouldn't make it out of this alive.

"If you want to go back, I won't blame you." Harry said. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid." I said, nudging him a little.

"We're coming." said Hermione.

Harry smiled and nodded. Then, he pushed the door open.

As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see us.

"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.

"Looks like a harp," I said. "Snape must have left it there."

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Harry. "Well, here goes..."

He pulled out the flute that Hagrid had given him for Christmas and blew. It was a terrible tune, but whatever Harry was playing was lulling the beast to sleep.

"Keep playing," I warned Harry as I slowly moved the cloak off of us and crept towards the trapdoor, Hermione and Harry in tow. I could feel its hot breath on the back of my neck, sending an eerie chill down my spine. This bloody thing could wake up at any moment and tear us limb from limb.

"I think we'll be able to pull the door open. Want to go first, Hermione?" I asked.

"No, I don't!"whispered Hermione, sharply.

"All right." I said through my teeth. I stepped carefully over the dog's legs. I bent down and pulled the ring of the trapdoor up, opening the door as noise free as I could.

"What can you see?" Hermione asked.

I peered in. It looked like a giant black hole. "Nothing, just black. Looks like there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop."

Harry blew a quick note, pointing to himself.

"You want to go first? Are you sure?" I asked. "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep."

Harry stopped playing. The instant he did, one of the dog's eyes opened. He passed the flute quickly to Hermione and she began to play (merlin can she not be good at something), lulling it back to sleep.

Harry climbed over and looked down through the trapdoor. He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at me and said, "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"

"Right." I said, nervously.

"See you in a minute, I hope..."

Then Harry let go. I couldn't help out let out a small yelp at seeing my friend completely disappear. A couple seconds later, I heard what sounded like a dull thump.

"It's okay!" he called "it's a soft landing, you can jump!"

I breathed a sigh of relief and looked back at Hermione.

"Harry made it." I said. "He says the landing is soft. As soon as you see me jump, you come right behind me and shut the door, do you understand?"

Hermione nodded as she played the flute.

I took a breath and leapt in. I fell for a couple seconds and then landed on what seemed to feel like a huge cushion made of some line looking stuff.

"What's this shit?" I asked, feeling around.

"Dunno, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall. Come on, Hermione!" Harry called. Hermione must have gotten scared.

The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped. She landed on Harry's other side.

"We must be miles under the school." she said, looking around.

"Lucky this plant thing's here, really." I said.

Hermione looked around, her jaw dropping. "Lucky?!" she shrieked . "Look at you both!"

She leapt up and struggled toward a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist its vines around her ankles. I looked down and noticed that my legs had been bound too, along with Harry's

Harry and I started to panic. We twisted around, trying to free our legs. The hold only got worse, and it seemed like more vines were trying to tangle around us.

"Stop moving!" Hermione yelled from against the wall. "I know what this is, it's Devil's Snare!"

I was in no mood to know the name of that bloody plant.

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help." I snapped, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around my bloody neck.

"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione.

"Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, as the vine curled around his chest like a python.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare... what did Professor Sprout say? Ooh! It likes the dark and the damp." exclaimed Hermione

"So light a fire!" Harry gagged.

"Yes! Of course! But there's no wood!" Hermione cried in a panic.

I couldn't believe my fucking ears. She had to have gone mental.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" I bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

"Oh, right!" said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered a spell, and sent a blast of her bluebell flames at the plant. The plant seemed to cringe at contact and loosened it's grip on us, allowing us to wiggle free. Made out what to the wall, hoping to never touch that shit again.

"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione." said Harry, wiping sweat off his face.

"Yeah." I said, patting her on the back. "And lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis - 'there's no wood,' honestly."

"This way," said Harry, pointing down some weird stone corridor. We took another look back at the dreaded Devil's Snare, turned, and walked on.

I always knew I hated plants.

* * *

The walkway was quiet and damp. All we could hear was water dripping from the ceiling into the floor and our footprints.

Not unsettling at all.

The passageway sloped downward like we were heading down to the pitch. We held onto the back of each other's shirts, I holding Harry's and Hermione holding mine. Suddenly, I thought I could hear a faint noise. Almost like a whisper

"Can you hear something?" I uttered.

"Do you think it's a ghost?"

"I don't know" I said as we got closer. "Sounds like wings to me."

"There's light ahead. " said Harry. "I can see something moving."

We reached the end of the passageway and entered a small open chamber. From where we were standing, it looked like jeweled birds were fluttering around slowly over our heads. A huge wooden door was on the far wall.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" I asked.

"Probably," said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once... well, there's no other choice... I'll run."

He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and ran across the room. Nothing happened. He touched the door. Nothing happened. He tried to pull it open, but it was locked.

We ran over and tried to help him open it. Hermione tried alohomora and it didn't work. We were at a loss

"Now what?" I said, frustrated.

"These birds... they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione, looking back up at them almost in a new light.

As we looked at them, one of the birds caught a bit of light. Suddenly, I realized that they weren't birds at all, but..

"They're not birds!" Harry said suddenly, realizing it too. "They're keys! Winged keys, look carefully. So that must mean... yes - look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are hundreds of them!" said Hermione. "And I'm rubbish at brooms."

I looked at the lock shape of the door. I was used to doing this, as we have had to pick many a lock at the Burrow.

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one." I said. "Probably silver, like the handle."

We each picked up a broomstick ( Awh, come on Hermione") and kicked off into the air. As soon as we were airborne, the keys picked up speed and flew in different directions.

I couldn't see what we were looking for, the sea of flying keys hit it well.

"That one!" Harry called out, finding it. Those bloody good seeker eyes of his. "That big one there! Shit! No, there! With bright blue wings, the feathers are all crumpled on one side."

I spotted the key and took off towards it, speeding pass a wobbly Hermione. I ended up in the ceiling, crashing my broom and almost falling off. Charlie would have been oh so proud.

"We've got to close in on it!" Harry yelled "Ron, you come at it from above. Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!"

I gained control of the broom and dived, while Hermione zoomed up. We had the key closed in. Harry managed to pin it to the wall, grasping it firmly and flying down towards the ground with it in his left hand.

Harry ran to the door with the key struggling in his hand to get out. He rammed it into the lock and turned, unlocking the door. The keep flew out the door and rejoined the others.

"Ready?" Harry look back and asked.

We nodded, and with that, Harry opened the door.


	18. Chapter 18: Checkmate

The part of the chapter after the chess match comes completely out of my imagination, as Ron doesn't go beyond the chessboard. If you've read Twelve Kisses by me, a bit of it may be similar, as I've used some lines from there that I thought would fit, but I won't use too much. Just a bit of dialogue.

One more chapter in Sorcerer's Stone!

* * *

Chapter 18: Checkmate

The next chamber was so dark we couldn't see a bloody thing in front of our noses. But, as they stepped into it, a bright light shone out of nowhere, and I felt as if I had does and gone to a part of my own private heaven.

We were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen. They were massive and looked like they were made from some kind of black stone. Across the chamber, were the white pieces. They were very creepy, as they had no faces.

"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" I said, figuring out things immediately. "We've got to play our way across the room. The door is there, see?"

Behind the white pieces was another door to go through. I knew this chessboard wasn't here for show. It had to be a task, and the only way we could get to the door would be to play and win the game.

Whoever made it, didn't think about Ronald Bilius Weasley finding it.

"How?" said Hermione nervously.

"I think we're going to have to be chessmen." I said, looking at the pieces.

I walked up to a black knight and touched the knight's horse. It sprung to life, the horse stomping at the ground a bit. The knight tilted his head down to "look"at me. I think it knew.

"Do we have to join you to get across?" I asked it. The black knight nodded. I felt an excited jolt go through my body.

"This needs thinking about." I said out loud, but mainly to myself as I started to strategize in my mind. "I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces..."

Harry and Hermione stayed quiet, watching me stand there and analyze the board. I could see each move almost in my mind. However, I had a feeling that this wouldn't be as easy as playing any random person in Hogwarts. This would be like playing Bill. Only, I couldn't afford to lose.

"Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess." I said, wincing a bit, hoping I wouldn't upset anyone, mainly Hermione, who hated being told she sucked at something.

"We're not offended." said Harry, quickly. "Just tell us what to do."

"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you next to him instead of that castle." I said, pointing then to the spots I wanted them to be.

"What about you?" asked Hermione.

I looked up at the black knight in front of me. It nodded, as if it could read my mind.

"As for me, I'm going to be a knight." I said, with a bit of confidence that had all of a sudden blanketed me.

The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because the knight, a bishop, and a castle turned and walked off the board, leaving three empty squares that we quickly took.

"White always plays first in chess." I reminded them, peering across the board. "Yes... look..."

A white pawn had moved forward two squares.

I began to direct the pieces where I wanted them. It seemed easy enough at first. Then...

"Harry, move diagonally four squares to the right."

After he moved, the white queen came and took the other black knights, hitting it so hard, it almost shattered, and dragged it off of the board. All of our eyes grew wide as realization set it.

This was going to be exactly like wizard chess.

"Had to let that happen." I said nervously. "Leaves you free to take that bishop Hermione, go on."

The game went on and it seemed as if the white side were slaughtering us with no mercy. Pieces of black were in piles, laying like the fallen soldiers that they were. Twice i had to block Harry and Hermione from getting knocked out by making moves myself, taking some of the white pieces out with big pushes. Soon, the game looked neck and neck, and I was exhausted both physically, and mentally.

"We're nearly there" I panted. "Let me think, let me think..."

I looked at my position and where the others were. I then turned to the white queen, her faceless face taunting me, as if she was letting me know what I already knew was coming.

"Right." I said in a low voice. "It's the only way. I've got to be taken."

"NO!" Harry and Hermione shouted.

"That's chess!" I snapped "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me. That leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But-"

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?" I yelled.

"Ron-"

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone! I have to do this!" I shouted, putting my foot down.

There was no alternative. It had to be done. I braced myself. Maybe she would take pity on me because I'm human and not stone.

Then again, maybe she would break me in half. That queen was a brutal bitch.

"Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go. Now, don't hang around once you've won."

"But Ron-"

"I mean it! I'll be fine."

I stepped forward, and the white queen pounced like a fucking lion. There was a scream, an agonizing pain...

And then, there was nothing but black.

* * *

I felt myself being jostled gently but annoyingly. I could hear someone shouting something. Why was this person being so bloody annoying? Waking someone up from a nap should be a crime.

"Ron" I heard, sounding like a distant whisper. I really was not in the mood to get up. Maybe if I ignored it, it would go away.

"Ron, Ron please wake up, oh please!" I heard the voice again. This time a little more clearer, and somewhat louder.

I groaned. Whatever this was, it was sure going to hear my mouth when I got up.

"RONALD WEASLEY, YOU GET UP THIS INSTANT!" came a scream that forced my eyes to pop open.

I instantly felt pain. It was everywhere, but mainly my head.

Hermione?" I moaned as I tried to focus on my surroundings that were slowly turning from blobs to actual things.

"Ron! You're awake!" Hermione cried, latching onto me like a vice grip, causing the pain to increase.

"Hermione...please..." I winced, feeling as if I wanted my body to explode.

"Oh! Oh I'm so sorry. I'm just happy that you woke up! I was scared here by myself."

"By yourself? Where's Harry?"

"He had to go ahead. There was only enough potion for one of us to go through."

"Potion?"

"Never mind. Long story, I'll tell you when we get out of here if...oh goodness Ron! How will we get out?" asked Hermione, frantically.

"Help me up will ya?" I said holding out my hand.

Hermione pulled me up as best she could. I pushed myself up the rest of the way, and then I stumbled back as everything seemed to rush at me, causing me to become dizzy.

"Easy, Ron." said Hermione, situating herself under my arm, trying to steady me.

"What the bloody fuck happened?" I asked.

Hermione must have really felt sorry for me, because she didn't try to scold me on my grammar. "Well, the queen was simply barbaric!,She hit you hard over the head and then slung you into the pile of pieces as if you were a rag doll."

"What's a rag doll?"

"Never mind." Anyways, we need to get out of here and alert the school. Write to Dumbledore." said Hermione as she helped me into the chamber with the flying keys.

"Ooooookay." I pushed out, still feeling unsteady and dazed.

We walked on until we got to where the Devil's Snare was. That blast Hermione had sent had them had caused them not to regroup back into what they were when we fell into them.

I looked up. Dammit. We had forgotten something.

"Hermione, how are we supposed to get out?" I asked her.

Hermione looked up and then back at me. "Oh no! I didn't think about that! Stay here!" she said, having me to sit on the floor.

"And where the bloody- wait. Sorry. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go back and get a broom. Looks like we are flying out." she said before taking off down the little walkway.

I nodded, resting my back against the cold wall. I suddenly felt completely useless, a feeling that I hated. I had gotten myself hot in the head, causing Harry to have to leave Hermione behind and go on his own.

Hermione's footsteps drummed in the distance. She came running back, holding one of the brooms in her hand. She helped me back up off the floor and looked as if she was trying to size up the situation.

"Right...well...I think you may be too out of it to be able to steer." said Hermione, taking Harry's flute out of her skirt pocket.

"What are you talking about? I can..." but at that moment, Hermione's hair looked like it was spinning and I stumbled back some.

She was right. She's always right.

"Exactly." she said. "So I'm going to steer and you are going to attempt to play something on this flute son we won't be killed. Can you do that?"

"I can try." I said, taking the flute out of her hand. "Even if it's one long note."

Hermione nodded. She positioned the broom and mounted it. I mounted it behind her, holding onto her tightly. I could feel her shaking with fear.

"It's alright." I said. "Just pretend that this is a casual fly, a not a fly that we have to do that could potentially lead to our impending deaths if something goes wrong."

"Thanks, Ronald." she said sarcastically.

We kicked off together and I started blowing one tired and annoying note into the flute. Hermione flew up, drifting from side to side a bit until we emerged out of the hole.

I pushed my breath even more into the flute and made a sound. Fluffy remained sleep.

Hermione almost flew into one of his heads, I had to tilt her body for her to aim for the ground. Once we landed, we bolted for the door, as fast as I could limp. Then we closed it. I spit the flute out and we started to hear growling from behind the closed door.

We looked at the door, then back at each other. We started laughing loudly and cheering, despite being out after hours knowing we could get caught at any given moment.

"You were brilliant, Hermione!" I cheered.

"So were you! Let's never do this again!"

"I agree. What do we do now?" I asked.

I felt myself lose it again and stumbled back, this time falling and hitting the floor. Hermione helped me up and kept under my arm.

"First, we get you to the hospital wing. You're acting as if you have a concussion." said Hermione. "Then, I go and write a letter for Dumbledore and give it to Professor McGonagall. She'll know what to do."

* * *

She helped me all the way over to the hospital wing and pounded on the locked door. A minute later, Madam Pomfrey opened it, took one look at me, and didn't say a word. Something told me she probably knew we had done something very serious.

She helped me over to a bed while Hermione left to do what she had to do. She cleaned off the blood on my face and scalp, put dittany on the gash that I didn't realize I had (and because she knew I wouldn't panic, Hermione didn't tell me about), gave me potions for pain and my nerves, and made me lay down.

About twenty minutes later, Hermione came back. Pomfrey treated her small cuts and have her a potion for her nerves as well and told her to stay in the hospital wing for the night.

We laid there quiet for a while in our separate beds. I knew both our minds were on Harry, and what could be going on. I was worried about my mate. I felt terrible that we had to leave him alone. He was only 11. Would he be able to take on Snape? Would Snape actually kill a student?

Hermione got up and came over to my bed. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Still stings though, my head." I said. It was true, the potion had done nothing. It still felt like Fred and George were hitting my head with their beater clubs over and over. Still, I tried to put on a brave face.

Hermione smiled, seeing right through my façade. "My mum used to kiss my hurts when I was younger. Made them feel better." she said and then she gave me a small peck where the gash had healed up on the right side of my forehead.

I looked at her as if she was mental. What kind of strange muggle bull- oh wait... That actually dulled the pain some. Blimey.

"Hey...it actually feel a bit better. That's some crazy muggle thing you got going on Hermione." I said with a chuckle.

Hermione laughed, went back over to her bed and laid down.

"Ron?"

"Yeah Hermione?"

"Do you think Harry will be okay?"

I didn't know what to say. Would he be okay? What was he doing? Would we see our best mate in the morning?

"Ron?" said Hermione again.

"I think so." I said, trying to make her and myself feel better. "I'm sure the teachers have found him standing victorious over Snape's dead body right now."

"Ronald Weasley, that is cruel!" huffed Hermione, but she couldn't help but laugh herself a little bit.

"I know. Now stop worrying and go to sleep." I told her.

"Goodnight, Ron." she said, her voice starting to fade to me.

"Night, Mione." I whispered before sleep took over my body.


	19. Chapter 19: Saying Goodbye

Chapter 19: Saying Goodbye

For the next three days, we had to deal with the fact that everyone bloody well knew (well thought they knew) what happened, and that Harry was still in the hospital wing.

Dumbledore had found him passed out in a chamber where he had moved the mirror. He had a fee injuries, but he had hit his head very hard, and Madam Pomfrey kept him under to monitor his brain activity. Apparently. He had been through a lot, thought no one would tell us what.

We sat outside the hospital wing waiting to be let in. Dumbledore had came to us and told us we could visit him. When Pomfrey let us in, we ran up to him, happy to see him alive

"Harry!" Hermione yelled happily about to hug him, but hesitated. "Oh, Harry, we were sure you were going to... Dumbledore was so worried!"

"The whole school's talking about it." I said. "What really happened?"

"Well, for starters, it wasn't Snape." said Harry.

I was confused. "Wasn't Snape? Who the bloody hell-"

"It was Quirrell!"

Hermione and I looked at Harry in awe.

"You are joking!"

"No! It really was, and remember how we would always try to guess what was under that turban and Ron, you said it was probably a face of his mum or something?"

"That was a horrible game you two would play." said Hermione.

"Well Ron, you were right. It was a face. Voldemort's to be exact."

We couldn't believe what he was saying. He wen on to tell how Quirrell had let the troll in on Halloween and how he was the one that was responsible for almost killing him at the first Quidditch game. And in fact, Snape was trying to save him by muttering a counter curse. He told us how he looked in the Mirror of Erised and seen himself holding the Stone, and it ended up in his pocket. He talked about seeing You Know Who, and how when he touched Quirrell, he sort of disintegrated.

He also told us how Dumbledore told Stone was going to be destroyed.

"So the Stone's gone?" I said when Harry was finished. "Flamel's just going to die ?"

"That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that...what was it? 'To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'"

"I always said he was off his rocker." I said, laughing. He may be mental, but I really liked that man.

"So what happened to you two?" said Harry.

"Well, I got back all right." said Hermione. "I brought Ron round, that took a while. We made it out and I took him to the hospital wing. And I went dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when I met him in the entrance hall. He already knew! He just said, 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and hurtled off to the third floor."

"D'you think he meant you to do it?" I asked. "Sending you your father's cloak and everything?"

"Well," Hermione said crossly. "if he did, I mean to say that's terrible! You could have been killed."

"No, it isn't," said Harry, shaking his head. "He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could..."

"Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right." I said, proudly. This man was a hoot!

"Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course, you missed the last Quidditch match. We were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you, but the food will be good."

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over.

"You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT" she said firmly.

* * *

The end of the year feast looked to be a depressing affair. Nothing but bloody green and silver all around to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.

How in the hell did those evil and mean gits do it? Especially with Malfoy being in their house.

Harry walked in and the room started chattering wildly. He sat down in between us and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at him.

Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later, quieting the room.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight. I refused to clap for them.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin." said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went instantly quiet. The Slytherins' smiles faded.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes...

"First - to Mr. Ronald Weasley..."

I was shocked to hear my name. My brother gave me a look of confusion, and I know my face had to be tomato red.

"... for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy, who hardly even acknowledged me as his brother for the whole school year was telling the other prefects "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

I felt proud of myself. A feeling that was very foreign to me. Fred and George gave me pats on the back and Harry and Hermione cheered the loudest.

It felt good to be appreciated.

"Second - to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms. "That's my best mate!" I yelled, giving her a pat on the back and cheering along with Harry and the other Gryffindors. Hermione peeked up, eyes red from crying.

"Third - to Mr. Harry Potter... " said Dumbledore. The room went deathly quiet. "... for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The table cheered even louder. Harry simply blushed and sat there, a huge grin plastered on his face. Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points, exactly the same as Slytherin. We had tied for the house cup! If only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point.

Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

The entire table cheered so loudly, i bet they heard us all the way at Hogsmeade station. Neville sat there looking dumbfounded at all the cheers he was getting and hugs. Harry, still cheering, nudged me in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him.

Sweet sweet victory!

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration."

He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. All but Slytherin cheered and threw up their hats. Snape shook McGonagall's hand, forcing a smile while she was smiling so hard, it looked like it hurt.

It was the best evening of my life. Better than any Christmas, any Halloween, and any birthday I ever had. Gryffindor Tower celebrated all night long, and even though we were first years, Harry, Hermione, and I got to hang out with the 5th years and up at the party that they had thrown later that night.

Exam results came the next day. Hermione passed everything with flying colors, Harry and I did surprisingly well, and even Neville made it by.

* * *

Soon, it was time to pack up and leave. We made it to Hogsmeade station and boarded the train. We found a compartment for the three of us to sit in, Harry got tons of snacks (though Hermione didn't eat any of them) for the ride, and before we knew it, we has arrived at King's Cross station.

"You must come and stay this summer." I said. "Both of you! I'll send you an owl."

"Thanks," said Harry, "I'll need something to look forward to."

"Bye, Harry!" said Parvati in passing.

"See you, Potter!" said Seamus, giving him a high five.

"Still famous." I said, grinning at him.

"Not where I'm going, I promise you," said Harry.

We passed through the gateway together. As soon as we were on the other side. I heard a voice that I didn't realize I had missed until that moment.

"There he is, Mom, there he is, look!"

It was Ginny. Totally overlooking me. I couldn't blame her.

"Harry Potter!" she squealed. "Look, Mom! I can see-"

"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point." said Mum smiling at us. She gave each of us a hug.

"Busy year?" she said.

"Very," said Harry. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, it was nothing, dear." she said pinching his cheek.

"Ready, are you?" came a gruff voice.

It was Harry's Uncle Vernon. He looked like one of those blimp things I saw in one of Hermione's muggle books. His face looked like a radish. Behind him stood a lady shaped like a pencil, and a boy that looked very much like one of the hogs that we had back at the Burrow. They all looked scared at the very sight of Harry.

"You must be Harry's family!" said Mum, holding out her hand for the stick lady to shake. She didn't shake her hand.

"In a manner of speaking," said the Vernon man. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." He walked away.

Harry hung back for a second

"See you over the summer, then." I said.

"Hope you have - er - a good holiday," said Hermione, looking at Harry's family disapprovingly

"Oh, I will," said Harry, a sneaky grin etched on his face "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer."

And with that, he waved and walked off.

"Write please Harry!" Hermione yelled after him. She looked nervous for him.

"Don't worry, he'll be alright. All the shit he did in school? What's a few muggles?" I said, trying to make her feel better.

"You'll write too, won't you Ron?" she asked.

I groaned. "Really? You're giving me homework?"

"Come on, Ron!"

"Alright, I'll write when I can. See if your parents will let you come. If you get bored around me, I have a sister." I said.

Hermione smiled. She looked over and saw her parents. She waned bye to me and went to join them.

It felt bad watching my second best mate leave. I suddenly felt alone. I had spent practically every day with the same two people since Halloween. And now, they had to leave me.

I turned around to see Mum giving me a funny smile. "You'll see them soon enough, Ron." She said, giving me a hug.

"Yeah. I will." I said, giving Ginny a quick hug and following Mum and my brothers to the car.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

And that's Sorcerer's Stone!

This was book one in The King's Chronicles. I've decided to make it a series. Book 2 (Chamber Of Secrets) will be up soon. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

Till next book!


	20. Chapter 20: Summer Letters

Okay, so I didn't think it was gonna work as a series, so this is just gonna be one big fic. I'll put a sort of table of contents at the beginning. Sorry for the ones that had started the second book when I posted it, but here it is. I'll just add the chapters to here.

Sorry for the confusion.

Welcome to The King's Chronicles Book 2: Chamber Of Secrets!

I will say this now: COS was not my favorite book. It seemed kinda mean to me. The movie was even more meh. However, overall it was good, but in my own rereading of the series, I usually skip it.

Since this is in Ron's POV, I get to play around with his summer and other things, so this may get me actually liking the book, we shall see.

Let's get this show on the road :)

* * *

Chapter 20: Summer Letter  
 _  
Book 2: Summer 1992_

The sun was harshly shining down on the front yard of The Burrow. While my brothers, Fred and George, and their friends, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson splashed around in our pond, I laid comfortably in the grass with in my swim trunks, letting the sun's rays heat my body, despite knowing also that I would more than likely have wicked sunburn.

I was staring at a blank piece of paper while chewing on the end of my quill, trying to figure out what to write to Hermione. I had written Harry a few days prior, telling him about Charlie coming to visit and asking him to see if the muggles would let him spend the summer with us. I would have thought that they would, seeing as they didn't like him.

It felt weird, writing a girl that wasn't a family member. I had only written Ginny a couple times during school, but she was my sister, so I knew exactly what to say to her.

I had almost made my mind up to not write her at all, however, I had said I would, and us Weasley men were always taught to do as we said we would do.

Besides, I knew she didn't have an owl, so she wouldn't have been able to write me first anyways.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I can't believe you are making me write during the summer holiday. I had vowed as soon as I finished my last exam that I wouldn't pick up a quill until the start of term. But I guess since I made an exception for Harry, I should do you the same kindness. You better not critique this like you do all my other work._

 _What to say, what to say...hmmmm. Well, things at The Burrow are fine. Fred and George have their friends over this week. Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson. They have been driving Mum and Percy mental with all their noises and pranks. I'm sure she would send them off if she didn't like them so much._

 _Ginny has been driving me mental about Harry since the day we left the bloody station. She's always asking questions about him, like I'm a textbook on all things that are Harry Potter. One day it got so bad, I almost taped her mouth shut. Mum caught me though._

 _Bill is supposed to be coming by later today (well, the day I'm writing this. I'm not sure where you live, so I'm not sure when you will get this. I can't wait to see him and tell him about what happened. We haven't told Mum yet. She would lose her mind and probably keep me out of school if she knew what really happened._

 _Well, I don't know what else to talk about. How is your summer going? Did you ask if your parents would let you come for awhile? There is a lot to do here, I promise you won't be bored. And if Harry gets to come too, then it will be even better._

 _Let me know._

 _Ron_

I let the ink dry for a minute and was just about to stick it in an envelope, when Fred came out of nowhere and snatched the letter out of my hand.

"Hey!" I shouted, jumping up off the ground. "Give that back!"

"Who ya writing to, Ron?" he asked, quickly scanning the letter as George held onto me.

"Get off! Let me go, you slimy-"

"Is this a love letter? Has Ickle Ronniekins gotten himself a little girlfriend?" laughed Fred as he waved the letter over my head.

"Sod off, tosser, she is not my girlfriend!" I yelled, managing to elbow George in the stomach and breaking free.

I charged into Fred and knocked him to the ground. He let go of the letter and started wrestling with me as George and Lee yelled "FIGHT! FIGHT!" in the background.

Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled off of Fred. "Come on, brave lion, up you get." said a familiar voice.

Even though I was happy as hell to see Bill's face after he helped me to my feet, I was still pissed. I picked up the letter and glared at Fred, who glared at me back.

"Really boys?" laughed Bill. "Fighting over a letter?"

"Can't help that Ron got all mad because he got caught writing his little girlfriend." said Fred, dusting off his trunks.

"SHE'S NOT MY BLOODY GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled.

Bill laughed again. "Don't get mad, Ronnie. They're just mad that they don't have girlfriends and that their baby brother beat them to the punch."

I couldn't believe he said that.

"Did I not just say that she isn't my girlfriend?!"

"Oi William, that's not nice!" said Fred.

"We pull more bints than you do, old man." joked George.

"You wish." said Bill. "Still, leave Ronnie to his friends. Don't see how you're over here anyways with lovelies over there splashing in our lake."

"Too young for your eyes, Bill." said Fred, suddenly turning red.

"They won't be in three years." laughed Bill.

Fred, George, and Lee quickly ran off. I wiped the dirt off my trunks, still mad.

"They're just taking the mickey." said Bill, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Just ignore them."

"Kind of hard to when they're everywhere. When did you get here?"

"Just a few seconds before you two started fighting." he said, giving a whistle for Errol to come over.

"So, is this to that Hermione girl?" asked Bill, giving me a sly look.

"Don't start." I warned.

"I'm not. Just asking." said Bill, putting up his hands in a fake surrender. "Have you heard from Harry? How's he holding up? I was looking forward to meeting him."

"I wrote him a few days ago, but haven't gotten anything yet. It couldn't be distance, because Errol came back a few hours later with nothing. So he must not be too far."

"He's alright. Probably relaxing or something."

"I wouldn't know about that. His house sounds like hell. They lock him in a bloody cupboard under their staircase!" I explained.

Bill looked disturbed. "That's fucking child abuse. Positively heartless!"

"Exactly. I'm really hoping he could come and stay the summer. He doesn't need to be there." I said gloomily.

"Well, hopefully he can." said Bill giving me a side hug as Errol swooped down and perched on his shoulder.

"Do you think you can find Hermione Granger?" I asked the old owl. He gave me a hoot and nipped gently at my finger as I stuck the envelope in his mouth. He them took off into the sky, but not before crashing into a tree.

* * *

That night, before I got into bed, there was a peck at my window. I went and opened it, and Errol came falling in.

"Mental you are." I said as I took the letter from his beak and tossed him out the window, where he flew to catch his food.

It was from Hermione. I could tell by the perfect handwriting of my name. When I opened the envelope, I found a letter for me, and another envelope addressed to Harry, which was weird.

 _Dear Ron,_

 _I'm glad you wrote me. I didn't think about how I would write either one of you until I got home and realized that I didn't have an owl. , I'm glad you did indeed write me, although, I don't feel the need to treat writing me like it's a chore. If you don't want to write me, then don't. I'll just see you on the train._

 _Summer has been positively boring. My parents are always at work, which means that I'm always at the neighbor's house until one of them gets home. They don't want to leave me at home by myself until I'm 13. It's just so stupid. I know 10 year olds that get to stay home by themselves, why can't I? My neighbor is boring and her house smells like cats even though she doesn't have any._

 _My parents say that I can't come. One reason is that they don't know you nor your family. Another is because we are supposed to be going to Spain to see the sights. I'm actually looking forward to it. They have such a beautiful culture there, I can't wait to learn everything about it._

 _Don't be mean to your sister, Ronald. She's just curious like the rest of the wizarding world. Is she starting Hogwarts this year? What is she like?_

 _I haven't heard from Harry, which is strange, because he does have Hedwig. I have enclosed a letter for him for you to pass along if you don't mind._

 _Write me back. That is, if your hand can bare it._

 _Hermione._

I grinned. Even in letters she wanted to start an argument. I pulled out some paper and answered her back.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I never said writing you is like a chore. You said that on your own._

 _Yeah, your summer does indeed sound boring. And maybe your neighbor has cats that you don't know about. Have you tried talking to your parents about staying hope by yourself? You could always say that since you are turning 13 in two months, you should be allowed to. I know how you feel though. Mum won't even leave the twins alone, and they're 14. But, that's probably for the best. They would more than likely blow the place up or something._

 _I get it about your parents not wanting you to come here because they don't know us. I wouldn't want to send my daughter to a stranger's house either. And I hope you actually HAVE FUN during your visit and not study everything the whole bloody time. DO SOMETHING!_

 _My sister's alright. For a girl, that is. I feel like she is all of us rolled up into one. She's funny like me, smart like Percy, mischievous like the twins, loves animals like Charlie, and brave like Bill. She's also very cheeky. She says exactly what's on her mind. I think you would really like her._

 _I haven't heard from Harry either. I'll send your letter along. I had forgotten all about him having Hedwig, so now I'm starting to think something may be up._

 _Anyways, write me back. And if you hear from Harry before I so, let me know._

 _Ron_

I wanted to send both letters, as Errol had made his way back, but I didn't want to wear him out with two trips.

So, I had to do some begging.

I went down to Percy's room and knocked on the door. He opened it and instead of his usual face of attitude, he looked quite cheerful.

"Hey Ron, did you need something?" he asked pleasantly. That was weird.

"Ummm, I was wondering if you would let me use Hermes send this letter to Harry? Hermione sent it to me because she had no way to send it. It'll be quick. I don't think he lives very far." I said.

I expected him to give me some pompous answer of no, but instead, he gave me a cheerful yes, told me that when Hermes got back from hunting that he would send it along.

I thanked him and went back to my room. I gave the my letter for Hermione to Errol and he flew off.

I laid back in my bed. It was late, so I probably wouldn't get an answer back from neither of them until the morning, so I went to sleep. 


	21. Chapter 21: The Rescue

Okay so from here until Summer 1993, you will see some lines and phrases from the book Harry Potter and the Chamber Of Secrets. Those lines are owned by J.K. Rowling, and in no way am I trying to claim them. They are needed because this is a POV telling of the books, and I will have to use some of the things that Ron has been told and hears around him.

* * *

Chapter 21: The Rescue

It was well into August and I was really starting to get worried about Harry. While Hermione and I wrote to each other at least every other day, neither of us had heard anything from Harry. At first, I had thought that maybe Harry wasn't the writing type, then it led to me thinking that Harry didn't want to talk to us. I had even sent him a package of Mum's fudge for his birthday with no word. And I knew he would have replied to that.

I asked Mum and Dad if there was anything that they could do, but Mum had caught the vibe from the muggles last time that they would probably be upset if they contacted them regarding Harry, so they didn't know what to do. They were worried about him too.

Dad had came in and told us how apparently Harry had gotten a letter from the ministry for performing underage magic in front of a muggle. Now I really knew something wasn't right. Did he have to resort to magic to protect himself or something?

After that, Fred, George, and I started plotting.

"I don't think it's a good idea." I said. "I mean, if we get caught-"

"We won't get caught. Don't be a pussy, Ron" said George.

"We would be invisible the whole time. No one will know." said Fred.

"Mum and Dad will know."

"Not if you don't tell." said Fred. "We do it after they are asleep, and have Harry here early morning, and we could say that he was simply dropped off here by..."

I gave Fred a smirk. "Well?"

"That doesn't matter. We will cross that bridge when we come to it." said George. "Right now, we got to think about getting Harry out of there. This is your mate. Don't you wanna make sure he's okay?"

I sighed. "Of course I do. Alright, fine. But not tonight! Tomorrow night " I said.

"Why tomorrow? So you can have time to come up with a reason to chicken out?"

"No! I just don't think we should jump into it yet, okay? I'm all for it. Just tomorrow, okay?"

Fred and George looked at each other and then back at me. They nodded.

The next night around 1 in the morning, we got into my Dad's Ford Anglia, a muggle car that he had tweaked to have wizarding capabilities. It could fly, and it had an invisibility booster that we could cut on so people wouldn't see us in the air.

We snuck down to Mum and Dad's room and peeked in. Dad was at work overnight, and Mum looked to be drooling. So we knew that she were down for the count. We crept down to the sitting room, grabbed the keys, and crept out the door.

We ran to the car and am started it up. It went off loudly, as if the car was snitching on us. We quickly pulled off down the driveway, cut the flight and invisibility boosters on, and took off to the skies.

Surrey was about three hours away (Dad had found out for me), so George and I sat back and talked over cover stories, while Fred (who was the better driver) drove us through the night sky.

Soon, we approached Privet Drive. It was bloody weird, all the houses looked the exact same.

Finally, we found house number 4 and circled it best we could. I had forgotten the poor git stayed locked under the stairs. But then, something caught my eye. Bars on a window. Bars? Had to be where they kept him. Poor bloke probably felt like he was in jail.

"There!" I pointed to the bar covered window. Fred looked over and shook his head.

We flew down and got as close to the window as possible. I took a few loose objects and gravel from the car floor and threw them at the window, hoping to wake Harry up.

A few minutes later, I was smiling at my first best mate's bewildered face

"Ron, how did you -? What the -?"

"All right, Harry?" asked George.

"What's been going on?" I asked, feeling giddy to see my best friend. "Why haven't you been answering my letters? I've asked you to stay about twelve times, and then Dad came home and said you'd got an official warning for using magic in front of Muggles-"

"It wasn't me." he said. "And how did he know?"

"He works for the Ministry. You know we're not supposed to do spells outside school." I said with a smirk.

"You should talk," said Harry, smiling at the car.

"Oh, this doesn't count. We're only borrowing this." I explained. "It's Dad's, we didn't enchant it. But doing magic in front of those Muggles you live with-"

"I told you, I didn't - but it'll take too long to explain now. Look, can you tell them at Hogwarts that the Dursleys have locked me up and won't let me come back, and obviously I can't magic myself out, because the Ministry'll think that's the second spell I've done in three days, so-"

"Stop gibbering," I said. "We've come to take you home with us."

Harry's eyed grew wide. "But you can't magic me out either."

"We don't need to." I said, nodding my head towards the front. "You forget who I've got with me."

"Tie that around the bars," said Fred, throwing the end of a rope to Harry.

"If the Dursleys wake up, I'm dead," said Harry, but he tied the rope tightly around a bar. Fred revved up the car

"Don't worry." said Fred. "Stand back."

Harry moved out the way as Fred revved the car louder and louder and suddenly, with a loud crumbling noise, the bars were pulled off of the window as Fred drove up in the sky. I quickly pulled the bars into the car. Harry looked froze. He was listening out for the Dursleys.

Fred reversed as close as possible to Harry's window.

"Get in." I said.

"But all my Hogwarts stuff, my wand, my broomstick..."

"Where is it?"

"Locked in the cupboard under the stairs, and I can't get out of this room."

"No problem," said George."Out of the way, Harry."

The twins climbed out of the car and into the bedroom. I watched from the car as George picked the lock. Bill had taught us all how to do it, as he said that even though we were wizards, this was an important thing to know.

While the twins went for Harry's locked up things, Harry began passing stuff that he needed that was in his room to me.

We kept moving things in as quietly as we could until finally, all we had left was Harry's trunk.

"A bit more," panted Fred, pulling the trunk in while Harry and George pushed. "One good push-"

Finally we had gotten it in without waking the house.

"Okay, let's go." George whispered.

As Harry was climbing into the car, a loud screech came from inside his room. And then...

"THAT RUDDY OWL!" said a thundering voice.

"I've forgotten Hedwig!" yelled Harry, who went back in the room, quickly snatched up Hedwig's cage, and passed it out to me. He was frantically trying to get out himself, when his fat ass uncle came bursting into the room. He dived at Harry, grabbing him by the ankle.

My brothers and I seized Harry's arms and pulled as hard as we could. No way were we gonna let that bag of air get him.

"Petunia!" he roared like a lion. "He's getting away! HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

We gave one more great tug, and managed to pull Harry out of the lumpy troll's grasp

"FLOOR IT FRED!" I yelled, and we had sped off.

"See you next summer!" Harry yelled at his horrible family that were watching us fly off into the night.

We all laughed and cheered, adrenaline pumping through our veins. Victory!

"Let Hedwig out." Harry said."She can fly behind us. She hasn't had a chance to stretch her wings for ages."

George handed the hairpin to me and i picked at the lock. A moment later, Hedwig flew out of the window, looking thrilled to be able to fly again.

* * *

"So, what's the story, Harry?" I asked, ready for answers. "What's been happening?"

Harry told us all about Dobby, some mental house elf that had given him a warning and had also done the magic that got him in trouble. The elf had dumped some pudding on some man's wife, and Harry got blamed for it by the Ministry.

"Very fishy," said Fred.

"Definitely dodgy" agreed George. "So he wouldn't even tell you who's supposed to be plotting all this stuff?"

"I don't think he could." said Harry. "I told you, every time he got close to letting something slip, he started banging his head against the wall."

Fred and George gave each other suspicious looks.

"What, you think he was lying to me?" said Harry.

"Well," said Fred, "put it this way. House-elves have got powerful magic of their own, but they can't usually use it without their master's permission. I reckon old Dobby was sent to stop you coming back to Hogwarts. Someone's idea of a joke. Can you think of anyone at school with a grudge against you?"

"Yes." Harry and I said at the same time.

"Draco Malfoy." said Harry. "He hates me."

"Draco Malfoy?" said George, turning around. "Not Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"Must be, it's not a very common name, is it?" asked Harry.

"I've heard Dad talking about him." said George. "He was a big supporter of You-Know-Who."

"And when You-Know-Who disappeared, Lucius Malfoy came back saying he'd never meant any of it. Load of dung - Dad reckons he was right in You- Know-Who's inner circle." finished Fred

"I don't know whether the Malfoys own a house-elf..." said Harry.

"Well, whoever owns him will be an old wizarding family, and they'll be rich." said Fred.

"Yeah, Mum's always wishing we had a house-elf to do the ironing." said George. "But all we've got is a lousy old ghoul in the attic and gnomes all over the garden. House-elves come with big old manors and castles and places like that; you wouldn't catch one in our house."

"I'm glad we came to get you, anyway." I said, patting him on the back. "I was getting really worried when you didn't answer any of my letters. I thought it was Errol's fault at first-"

"Who's Errol?"

"Our owl. He's ancient. It wouldn't be the first time he'd collapsed on a delivery. So then I tried to borrow Hermes-"

"Who?"

"The owl Mum and Dad bought Percy when he was made prefect," said Fred, sounding as if he was rolling his eyes

"But Percy wouldn't lend him to me but once." said Ron. "Said he needed him."

"Percy's been acting very oddly this summer." said George, frowning. "And he has been sending a lot of letters and spending a load of time shut up in his room. I mean, there's only so many times you can polish a prefect badge. You're driving too far west, Fred."

"So, does your dad know you've got the car?" asked Harry.

I winced. Harry saying that reminded me of what could potentially happen at home.

"Er, no, he had to work tonight. Hopefully we'll be able to get it back in the garage without Mum noticing we flew it." I said.

"What does your dad do at the Ministry of Magic, anyway?"

"He works in the most boring department. The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

"The what?"

"It's all to do with bewitching things that are Muggle-made, you know, in case they end up back in a Muggle shop or house. Like, last year, some old witch died and her tea set was sold to an antiques shop. This Muggle woman bought it, took it home, and tried to serve her friends tea in it. It was a nightmare . Dad was working overtime for weeks."

"What happened?"

"The teapot went berserk and squirted boiling tea all over the place and one man ended up in the hospital with the sugar tongs clamped to his nose. Dad was going frantic - it's only him and an old warlock called Perkins in the office, and they had to do Memory Charms and all sorts of stuff to cover it up-"

"But your dad - this car-"

Fred laughed. "Yeah, Dad's crazy about everything to do with Muggles; our shed's full of Muggle stuff. He takes it apart, puts spells on it, and puts it back together again. If he raided our house he'd have to put himself under arrest. It drives Mum mad."

"That's the main road," said George, peering down through the windshield. "We'll be there in ten minutes... Just as well, it's getting light..."

Fred brought the car lower and lower. The lower he went, the more afraid I got.

"We're a little way outside the village." said George. "Ottery St. Catchpole."

The sun was rising, we could see it through the trees. We had been gone longer than expected. We were hoping for it to be night still. Mum wakes early.

"Touchdown!" said Fred as we hit the ground. We landed next to the garage. I braced myself for what was going to happen when we got in the house.


	22. Chapter 22: Harry And The Burrow

Chapter 22: Harry And The Burrow

I watched Harry as he took in the look of our house. Suddenly, I felt self conscious. True, Harry didn't live in a mansion, but his house was much nicer than mine. Mine was simply a round stone house that had floors and rooms stacked up and added on top. We have strong enchantments in place to hold it up. I thought that Harry would find the look of my home positively dreadful. But instead, he looked positively fascinated.

"It's not much." I said, looking at Harry.

"It's wonderful ," said Harry, sounding as if it was next to Hogwarts.

We got out of the car and looked around.

"Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly, and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast Then, Ron, you come bounding downstairs going, Mum, look who turned up in the night!'and she'll be all pleased to see Harry and no one need ever know we flew the car." said Fred.

That was the plan? Now I knew we were going to die.

"Right. I said, rolling my eyes. "Come on, Harry, I sleep at the - at the top-"

I felt my heart drop down to my stomach. My mouth went dry, I couldn't speak another word. All I could do was point.

Mum was marching across the yard, looking like she was about to maul us like a bloody bear. There was nothing but anger written all over her face.

"Ah..."said Fred, nervously.

"Oh, dear." said George.

She stopped in front of us, hands on her hips, looking as if she was going to hex us

"So..." she said.

"Morning, Mum..." said George in a chipper voice that didn't quell Mum's anger, not even a little bit.

"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" Mum whispered with a deadly tone

"Sorry, Mum, but see, we had to-"

Mum started ranting and throwing up her arms. "Beds empty! No note! Car gone! Could have crashed! Out of my mind with worry - did you care? - never, as long as I've lived - you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy -"

"Perfect Percy." muttered Fred.

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" exploded Mum, poking her finger in Fred's chest. "You could have died , you could have been seen , you could have lost your father his job!"

It seemed like she lectured the twins for days. Then, she turned on Harry, who jumped and backed away.

"I'm very pleased to see you, Harry, dear," she said in a calm voice, like she hadn't spent the past ten minutes shouting at the top of her lungs. "Come in and have some breakfast."

She turned and walked back into the house. Harry looked at me lost on what to do. I just nodded and followed behind her.

Harry sat down on the edge of his seat, looking around, taking in the room.

The clock on the wall opposite him had only one hand and no numbers. It was a clock that Mum had to let her know where we were at all times, as well as things to do like time to make tea, time to feed the chickens , and you're late .

Mum started on breakfast, all the while throwing dirty looks at my brothers and I as she threw sausages into the frying pan. Every now and then she muttered things like "don't know what you were thinking of," and " never would have believed it."

"I don't blame you , dear," she said to Harry, tipping eight or nine sausages onto his plate. "Arthur and I have been worried about you, too. Just last night we were saying we'd come and get you ourselves if you hadn't written back to Ron by Friday. But really, flying an illegal car halfway across the country - anyone could have seen you-"

She continued piling food onto Harry's plate. I guess he appeared underfed to her. I remembered when one of Charlie's friends came here and he was real skinny. She wouldn't let him leave the table until he ate about five servings of food. Said he looked peaky.

"It was cloudy , Mum!" said Fred.

"You keep your mouth closed while you're eating!" yelled Mum.

"They were starving him, Mum!" said George.

"And you!"

Suddenly, we heard a small squeak near the stairs. Ginny had came down. She stared wide eyed at Harry, who smiled at her. She jumped and then bolted up the steps.

"Ginny, my sister." I said, rolling my eyes at her silly behavior. "She's been talking about you all summer."

"Yeah, she'll be wanting your autograph, Harry." Fred said with a grin. Mum glared at him harshly and he wiped the grin right off his face.

"Blimey, I'm tired," yawned Fred, pretending to be sleepy "I think I'll go to bed and-"

"You will not," snapped Mun. "It's your own fault you've been up all night. You're going to de-gnome the garden for me; they're getting completely out of hand again!"

"Oh, Mum!"

"And you two," she said, glaring at George and I.

"You can go up to bed, dear," she said sweetly to Harry. "You didn't ask them to fly that wretched car."

"I'll help Ron. I've never seen a de-gnoming!"he said, excitedly.

"That's very sweet of you, dear, but it's dull work." said Mum. "Now, let's see what Lockhart's got to say on the subject."

All of us but Harry groaned.

"Mum, we know how to de-gnome a garden!" I said.

I moaned as Mum for out her stupid Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests book. There was a big photograph on the front of a wizard whom witches considered handsome for some odd reason. I thought he looked like a bloody prat.

"Oh, he is marvelous!" she said. "He knows his household pests, all right, it's a wonderful book..."

"Mum fancies him," whispered Fred to Harry.

"All right, if you think you know better than Lockhart, you can go and get on with it, and woe betide you if there's a single gnome in that garden when I come out to inspect it." said Mum in a huff.

* * *

We went outside and stood , searching for gnomes.

"Muggles have garden gnomes, too, you know." said Harry.

"Yeah, I've seen those things they think are gnomes. I said laughing. "Like fat little Santa Clauses with fishing rods."

I peeked in Mum's peony bush and found what I was looking for. I grasped the little bugger and held his ugly ass up for Harry to see. " This is a gnome."

"Gerroff me! Gerroff me!" squealed the gnome.

It was small and leathery looking, with a large, knobby, bald head exactly like a potato. I held it at arm's length as it tried to kick me with its horny little feet. I grasped it by its ankles.

"This is what you have to do," I said. raising the gnome above my head. I swung it around and around, laughing at the shocked look on Harry's face.

"It doesn't hurt them, you've just got to make them really dizzy so they can't find their way back to the gnome holes." I said, turning him faster and faster. Then, I let go of the gnome's ankle, sending it flying twenty feet into the air and landing with a thud in the field over the hedge.

"Pitiful." spat Fred. "I bet I can get mine beyond that stump."

Soon, we had made it into a competition. Seeing how far we could pitch them. Normally this was a dreadfully boring chore, but now, it seemed like more of a highlight.

Soon, we heard the front door slam.

"He's back!" said George. "Dad's home!"

We hurried through the garden and back into the house.

Dad was slumped in a kitchen chair with his glasses off and his eyes closed. He looked completely exhausted. I felt bad for him. And even worse because I knew Mum was going to bring up what we did, possibly exhausting him even more.

"What a night," he mumbled, as Mum poured him a cup of tea. "Nine raids. Nine! And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me when I had my back turned."

Dad took a long gulp of tea and sighed.

"Find anything, Dad?" asked Fred.

"All I got were a few shrinking door keys and a biting kettle." said Dad, yawning. "There was some pretty nasty stuff that wasn't my department, though. Mortlake was taken away for questioning about some extremely odd ferrets, but that's the Committee on Experimental Charms, thank goodness..."

"Why would anyone bother making door keys shrink?" said George.

"Just Muggle-baiting."said Dad "Sell them a key that keeps shrinking to nothing so they can never find it when they need it... Of course, it's very hard to convict anyone because no Muggle would admit their key keeps shrinking - they'll insist they just keep losing it. Bless them, they'll go to any lengths to ignore magic, even if it's staring them in the face... But the things our lot have taken to enchanting, you wouldn't believe-"

"LIKE CARS, FOR INSTANCE?"

Mum had appeared, holding a long poker like a sword. Dad's eyes jerked open. He stared innocently at Mum

"C-cars, Molly, dear?"

"Yes, Arthur, cars." said Mum, her eyes flashing. "Imagine a wizard buying a rusty old car and telling his wife all he wanted to do with it was take it apart to see how it worked, while really he was enchanting it to make it fly!"

Dad looked like the muggle expression Hermione told me about. Something about catching a light with a deer.

"Well, dear, I think you'll find that he would be quite within the law to do that, even if - er - he maybe would have done better to, um, tell his wife the truth." Dad stuttered. "There's a loophole in the law, you'll find... As long as he wasn't intending to fly the car, the fact that the car could fly wouldn't-"

"Arthur Weasley, you made sure there was a loophole when you wrote that law!" shouted Mum. "Just so you could carry on tinkering with all that Muggle rubbish in your shed! And for your information, Harry arrived this morning in the car you weren't intending to fly!"

"Harry? Harry who?"

He looked around, saw Harry, and jumped.

"Good lord, is it Harry Potter? Very pleased to meet you, Ron's told us so much about-"

"Your sons flew that car to Harry's house and back last night!" continued Mum "What have you got to say about that, eh?"

"Did you really?" said Dad eagerly. "Did it go all right? I - I mean," he changed his tune when he saw Mum's death stare. "that - that was very wrong, boys - very wrong indeed..."

"Let's leave them to it." I whispered to Harry as Mum looked prepared to give another lecture. "Come on, I'll show you my bedroom."

* * *

We slipped out the kitchen and up the stairs. When we got near Ginny's room, we could see her big brown eyes peeking out. She took look at Harry, and shut the door.

"Ginny." I said. "You don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy. She never shuts up normally."

It was true. One of Ginny's favorite hobbies was talking. And she wasn't any about who she spoke to or what she said. But for some reason, Harry made her clam up.

Kind of relaxing to have some silence from girl talk.

Finally we made it to my room, which was under the attic. Harry stepped in after me and looled around at my poster filled walls. Everything in my room was orange. From the walls, to my bedsheets.

"Your Quidditch team?" said Harry.

"The Chudley Cannons." I said proudly. "Ninth in the league."

I looked over at Harry as he was looking at one of the quidditch players fly across my poster.

"It's a bit small." I said, kind of feeling embarrassed about my room. "Not like that room you had with the Muggles. And I'm right underneath the ghoul in the attic. He's always banging on the pipes and groaning. "

Harry beamed at me."This is the best house I've ever been in."

I couldn't help but smile. And appreciate my house even more.

It really was a great house.


	23. Chapter 23: Of Gits And Bookstores

Hermione's parents real names are never specified (with the exception of the names Hermione gives them in Deathly Hallows), so I'm calling them Michael and Ava Granger. I've always liked those names. I've used them before.

* * *

Chapter 23: Of Gits And Bookstores

Harry seemed to love everything there was about my house, and everyone made him feel right at home, something that I was sure he really appreciated.

Mum fussed over his oversized clothes (he was forced to wear his enormous cousin Dudley's hand me downs, which looked like circus tents on him, so Mum shrank them to size) and was always trying to force him to eat fourth helpings at every meal. Dad loved asking Harry a million questions about muggle things, such as how plugs and the postal service worked.

"Fascinating ." he would say as Harry talked him through using a telephone. " Ingenious , really, how many ways Muggles have found of getting along without magic."

About a week later, we ran down to breakfast (he quickly learned if you didn't get up and get down the steps fast enough, you didn't eat much until lunchtime)to find Mum, Dad, and Ginny already sitting at the kitchen table. As soon as she laid eyes on Harry, Ginny accidentally knocked her porridge bowl to the floor. She dived under the table to retrieve the bowl sat back in her seat, looking mortified.

"Letters from school." said Mum passing us the envelopes.

"Dumbledore already knows you're here, Harry. Doesn't miss a trick, that man. You two have got them, too." said Dad, as Fred and George came around the corner, still in their PJs.

I read over my letter as I ate my eggs. I groaned as I looked at the book list.

 **SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE** :

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk_

 _Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _43 Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart_

Why the bloody hell did we have to get this pompous asshole's whole book collection?

"You've been told to get all Lockhart's books, too!" Fred said, looking over at Harry's letter. "The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a fan. Bet it's a witch."

"That lot won't come cheap." said George, sadly. "Lockhart's books are really expensive..."

"Well, we'll manage," said Mum, her worry face on. "I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things secondhand."

"Oh, are you starting at Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked Ginny.

She nodded, blushing to the color of her auburn hair. Percy walked in. He was already dressed, his Hogwarts prefect badge pinned to his sweater vest.

"Morning, all," said Percy, unusually chipper. "Lovely day."

He sat down in the only remaining chair but leapt up again almost immediately, pulling from underneath Errol. How the hell he got there, I hadn't a clue

"Errol!" I said, taking the limp owl from Percy and retrieving a letter from under his wing. "Finally, he's got Hermione's answer. I wrote to her saying we were going to try and rescue you from the Dursleys."

I carried Errol to his perch and tried to stand him on it, but Errol flopped straight off again, so I laid him down. Then I ripped open Hermione's letter and read it out loud

 _Dear Ron (and Harry if you're there),_

 _I hope everything went alright and that Harry is okay and that you didn't do anything illegal to get him out, Ron, because that would get Harry into trouble, too. I've been really worried and if Harry is all right, will you please let me know at once, but perhaps it would be better if you used a different owl because I think another delivery might finish your one off._

 _I'm very busy with schoolwork, of course, (How can she be?" I said, horrified. "We're on vacation!) and we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley?_

 _Let me know what's happening as soon as you can._

 _Love from,_

 _Hermione_

"Well, that fits in nicely, we can go and get all your things then too." said Mum, clearing the table. "What're you all up to today?"

Harry, Fred, George, and I looks at each other, and then back at Mum.

"Quidditch." we all said at once.

We had small paddock that was surrounded by trees that blocked it from view of the village below that we played Quidditch in, as long as we didn't fly that high. We used apples instead of actual Quidditch balls, and would throw them for one another to catch. Harry was nice enough to share his broom with us, so we took turns zooming around, catching apples.

We had asked Percy if he wanted to join, but he claimed he was busy. He had been claiming that a lot, and I didn't know if I should be worried about my brother, or chuck it up to him being 16.

Hopefully I wouldn't act like a recluse at 16.

"Wish I knew what he was up to," said Fred, as we made our way back up the hill. "He's not himself. His exam results came the day before you did; twelve O.W.L.s and he hardly gloated at all."

"His what?" asked Harry.

"Ordinary Wizarding Levels." George explained. "Bill got twelve, too. If we're not careful, we'll have another Head Boy in the family. I don't think I could stand the shame."

I inwardly winced at his comment. "What's wrong with being a Head Boy?" I asked.

"Head Boy is basically being a next level prat up from a bloody prefect. It's basically saying you kiss the teachers asses, so now you're in a position of power." scoffed George.

"I don't think so." I said in a low voice. "Just means you got tip marks, right?"

"Why are you asking?" said Fred, eying me up.

"No reason." I said quickly. "Just wanting to know."

"Yeah, well keep your curiosity about it to yourself." said George.

As we flew around some more, the twins words played over and over again in my mind. I had always wanted to be a Head Boy, ever since Bill became one. It seemed like the position made him important. Made him a leader. Two things I didn't feel I was.

However, I didn't want to be a kissass for it. Didn't need anyone taking the mickey out on me.

"Dunno how Mum and Dad are going to afford all our school stuff this year," said George after a while. "Five sets of Lockhart books! And Ginny needs robes and a wand and everything."

That was something else that was bothering me. Ginny was going to Hogwarts, and while I was excited for her to be going, I couldn't help but be jealous of the fact that she was going to be able to get her own wand.

As being the only girl in the family, Ginny ended up getting note new things than us boys did, especially when it came to clothes and shoes. Something Mum would still make like jumpers some skirts for her, but she had muggle jeans and girly trainers and dresses.

I was really hoping to be able to get my wand this year. Charlie's was alright, but I was starting to think it was weakening.

Or maybe it was me.

* * *

On Wednesday, Mum woke us up early to try and beat the crowds in Diagon Alley. After a quick breakfast, Mum went to check on the floo powder next to the fireplace.

"Not much left...got to pick up more today... Ah well, guests first! After you, Harry dear!"

Harry stared her as if she was mental as she held out the flowerpot to him.

"W-what am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"He's never traveled by Floo powder, Mum." I said. "Sorry, Harry, I forgot."

"Never? But how did you get to Diagon Alley to buy your school things last year?" asked Mum.

"I went on the Underground-"

"Really?" interrupted Dad giddily. "Were there escapators ? How exactly-"

"Not now , Arthur. said Mum, trying to calm Dad's child like fascination. "Floo powder's a lot quicker, dear, but goodness me, if you've never used it before-"

"He'll be all right, Mum." said Fred. "Harry, watch us first."

He took a pinch of glittering powder out of the flowerpot, stepped up to the fire, and threw the powder into the flames. The fire turned green and rose higher than Fred, who stepped right into it, shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and vanished.

I couldn't help but laugh loudly at Harry's horrified face.

"You must speak clearly, dear." Mum warned Harry as George dipped his hand into the flowerpot. "And be sure to get out at the right grate..."

"The right what?" said Harry, confused and then jumping back as he watched George go as well, prompting me to laugh again.

I wondered how Hermione would do with floo powder. She would probably think that her hair would burst into flames

"Well, there are an awful lot of wizard fires to choose from, you know, but as long as you've spoken clearly-"

"He'll be fine, Molly, don't fuss," said Dad, helping himself to Floo powder too.

"But, dear, if he got lost, how would we ever explain to his aunt and uncle?"

"They wouldn't mind." Harry shrugged "Dudley would think it was a brilliant joke if I got lost up a chimney, don't worry about that."

"Well... all right... you go after Arthur." said Mum, not really liking the joke Harry made about his family not giving a fuck. "Now, when you get into the fire, say where you're going."

"And keep your elbows tucked in. Don't want to lose those." I joked.

"And your eyes shut." said Mum. "The soot-"

"Don't fidget, or you might well fall out of the wrong fireplace." I warned.

"But don't panic and get out too early. Wait until you see Fred and George."

,Harry took a pinch of Floo powder and walked to the edge of the fire. He took a look back at me, then back to the fine, and threw the powder in. He stepped in and started choking. Must have gotten ash in his throat.

"D-Dia-gon Alley," he coughed, and disappeared.

"What did he say, Ronnie dear?" Mum asked.

I was worried myself. "Not sure, Mum. Hopefully Diagon Alley."

"Mum, what if he ends up coming out of some random wizard's fireplace?" asked Ginny, sounding scared.

"Now, now, I'm sure he's alright."said Mum. "Better go ahead of us, Ron. Just in case."

I nodded as I gathered me up a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the fire. I stepped in (the fire felt like a warm breezy day) and yelled "Diagon Alley!", and was whooshed off.

When you travel by Floo, it makes you feel like you're being sucked away for a few seconds. Then, you either end up standing properly in the fireplace of your destination, or come flying out of it and falling on your ass.

As usual, I flew out and fell on my ass.

I came out in the fireplace of The Leaky Cauldron, a sort of hotel/pub in Diagon Alley. Percy helped me up and I dusted off my clothes.

"I give your landing a proper 9." laughed Fred.

"I'll give it a 7.8." mocked George. "Gotta work on your form."

"Sod off." I said looking around. "Wait, where's Harry?"

They stopped laughing. "He isn't coming through with Mum?"

"How the bloody hell would he be able to do that when she has Ginny?" I groaned as I walked quickly out of the pub. I had to find Harry.

* * *

I ran out of the pub and looked around the walkway. I didn't know where to begin looking. I had only ever used the one at the Leaky Cauldron. And it was only twice.

"Ron?" I heard a voice from far off.

I turned around and seen a mass of hair running towards me.

My other best mate.

"Ron! Great to see you finally!" said Hermione, stopping in front of me. She gave me a quick hug.

"Great to see you too. Would be greater if I could figure out where the bloody hell Harry got to. Have you seen him?" I asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Language, Ron. And no, I haven't seen him. I thought he was staying with your family."

"He is, but we flooed over and he must have came out the wrong grate." I said, pulling Hermione along in my search.

"Why didn't you Floo over with him, Ron?"

"Well I didn't figure he needed to hold my bloody hand, Hermione! He's a big boy, you know!"

"I know that! That's not the point!"

"Look, stop arguing with me, alright? Let's just find Harry before he ends up being hexed for flooing into a house or something." I said, still pulling her.

Hermione yanked her arm away. "Wait! Let me-"

"Ron? Ron, what's going on?" asked Mum as she rushed over to us.

"Harry didn't make it to the Leaky, Mum." I said.

"Oh dear. I told your father In was afraid that would happen." said Mum, starting to look around in worry. "You stay here while your father and I go look. I don't need to lose more children."

"I have to go to the bank, my parents are there exchanging muggle money for wizard. I'll come back and help when they are done." said Hermione.

"Bye." I said, waving her off.

I went back into the Leaky where Dad and Ginny had just flooed over.

"Where's Harry?" asked Ginny as she seen that he wasn't around.

"Mum went looking for him. He didn't make it over." said George.

"Had a feeling that would happen." said Dad, tsking and shaking his head. "Didn't say Diagon Alley clear enough."

"We need to look for him. Mum's already out."

We left and walked towards Gringotts, where Mum was standing and looking. Ginny ended up going with Mum, and we continued to search the shops.

Finally, I spotted Hermione walking with Harry and Hagrid. We ran up to them.

"Harry." Dad panted. "We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far. Molly's frantic - she's coming now-"

"Where did you come out?" I asked, smirking at him.

"Knockturn Alley," said Hagrid.

"Excellent!" said the twins.

"We've never been allowed in." I said, feeling jealous. Mum always said no good witch or wizard would ever venture there, but I was convinced that she probably said it because she knew we would see something cool.

"I should ruddy well think not." said Hagrid in a disapproving voice.

Mum and Ginny caught up with us..she looked Harry over and brushed off his jacket.

"Oh, Harry - oh, my dear - you could have been anywhere-"

She then pulled a large clothes brush out of her bag and began sweeping the soot off his clothes. Harry stood there looking as if he wanted to disappear. She then repairs his glasses.

"Well, gotta be off," said Hagrid, who was having his hand wrung by Mum. ("Knockturn Alley! If you hadn't found him, Hagrid!"). "See yer at Hogwarts!"

"Guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes?" Harry said to Hermione and I as we climbed the Gringotts steps. "Malfoy and his father."

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" said Dad, sharply. We didn't realize that he was listening.

"No, he was selling."

"So he's worried," said Dad, as if he was thrilled . "Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something ..."

"You be careful, Arthur," said mum as we entered the bank. "That family's trouble. Don't go biting off more than you can chew-"

"So you don't think I'm a match for Lucius Malfoy?" huffed Dad, ready to argue. However, as soon as he saw Hermione's parents, he went all dreamy like. Muggles excited him. Hermione introduced us to her parents, Michael and Ava Granger. They looked nervous, but they were very nice. Hermione resembled her mother a lot, only her mum's hair was a jet black and her curls were a lot tamer. She had eyes like her dad though, a deep deep brown that had always reminded me of the special edition dark chocolate frogs that would come out during Christmas and Valentine's Day.

Dad went all to pieces as he shook Mr. Granger's hand.

"But you're Muggles!" he said, sounding like a hyperactive kid. "We must have a drink! What's that you've got there? Oh, you're changing Muggle money. Molly, look!"

He pointed excitedly at the colored paper in Mr. Granger's hand. The Grangers seemed amused by Dad's enthusiasm.

"Meet you back here." I said to Hermione as we were being directed to the vaults by a Gringotts goblin.

The vaults were underground and we had to take these carts across train tracks that went this way and that to get to them. It felt like a wicked I unstable broom ride, but it was fun.

When we got to the vault and opened it. I immediately wished that Harry wasn't with us to witness. There was a very small pile of silver Sickles inside, and just one gold Galleon. Mum quickly put it all in her change purse. Great. Now Harry has seen just how poor we really were. The feeling was made worse when we got to Harry's vault. He looked guilty when his was opened. And he tried desperately to hide his huge amount of coins, but I seen it. Harry was bloody loaded. He gathered a few handfuls of coins and tossed then in a bag.

* * *

When we got out, we met back up with Hermione. We all separated and went to do our own thing for awhile

"We'll all meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your schoolbooks." said Mum, dragging off Ginny, who looked like she wanted to come with us."And not one step down Knockturn Alley!"

It felt good to be walking around with my best mates again. We stopped at the ice cream parlor where Harry bought three large strawberry-and-peanut-butter ice creams, which tasted brilliant as we walked and looked into shop windows I spied a full set of Chudley Cannon robes in the windows of Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Harry was admiring some high powered seeker goggles, but Hermione dragged us off to buy boring ass ink and parchment next door. In Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, we met up with Fred, George, and Lee Jordan, who were stocking up on Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks, and in some junk shop full of broken wands, lopsided brass scales, and old cloaks covered in potion stains, we found Percy reading a small and no doubt a snoozefest of a book called Prefects Who Gained Power.

"A study of Hogwarts prefects and their later careers. That sounds fascinating ." I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Go away." Percy growled.

"Course, he's very ambitious, Percy. He's got it all planned out. He wants to be Minister of Magic." I said with a groan.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Hermione.

"It sounds bloody boring, that's what's wrong with it." I said.

"You could really make a difference in the wizarding world. You could make new laws, affect change, and really turn some things around for the better." said Hermione in an adoring voice.

"I'd rather play Quidditch." said Harry, high fiving me.

Hermione growled at us.

An hour later, went to Flourish and Blotts. It was jammed packed with witches and photographers. A huge banner was hanging from the outside post:

 _ **GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

 _will be signing copies of his autobiography_

 _ **MAGICAL ME**_

 _today 12:30 P.M. to 4:30 P.M._

"We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed happily. "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"

Harry and I gave each other annoyed looks.

The crowd seemed to be made up mostly of witches around Mum's age. We managed to squeeze inside. A long line wound right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. We each grabbed a copy of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 and got in line with the others and Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Oh, there you are, good," said Mum, patting her hair. "We'll be able to see him in a minute."

Gilderoy Lockhart came out and sat down. I scrunched up my nose at him as he smiled widely, flashing his clearly magically whitened teeth and winking at some of the witches. Mum looked beside herself. Even Hermione was swooning. It was absolutely disgusting to watch.

A photographer was taking pictures of his every bloody angle.

"Out of the way, there," he snarled at me as he pushed me out the way to get a better shot. He ended up stepping on my foot. "This is for the Daily Prophet-"

"Big deal." I said as I rubbed my throbbing foot. Ass.

Gilderoy Lockhart must have heard me because he looked at me, about to say something that I probably wouldn't have given a fuck then he saw Harry. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and shouted, "It can't be Harry Potter?"

Lockhart dived forward, grabbed Harry by the arm, and pulled him to the front. The crowd burst into applause. Harry's cheeks turned as red as my hair as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away.

Who did this wanker think he was?

"Nice big smile, Harry." said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth. "Together, you and I are worth the front page."

Harry looked like he wanted to be anywhere but near that man. He tried to get back over to us, but Lockhart threw an arm around his shoulders locked onto him like a bloody octopus.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for everyone to get quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography, which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge. He had no idea that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me . He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd cheered as Harry was handed a huge stack of books. He broke away when Lockhart started flirting with the other witches and ran over to the front of the store, my brothers laughing that the whole affair.

"Well that was painful to watch." I said to Hermione.

"I wonder what he will be like." said Hermione, in a dreamy voice.

I rolled my eyes as we gathered up our books and headed over to Harry.

* * *

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!"

I looked and seen that toerag Malfoy insulting Harry while my sister was standing there, staring a hole into his skull. My attitude got worse.

"Oh, it's you." I said, looking at Malfoy as if he were something unpleasant on the sole of my shoe. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley." sneered Malfoy. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

That did it. I threw my books into Ginny's cauldron and prepared to square up. Harry and Hermione had to hold me back.

"Ron!" said Dad, struggling over with Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley." came a deep and stiff voice.

A man with long hair like a bloody fucking unicorn had put his hand on Malfoy's shoulder. He gave my father a smug look.

"Lucius." said Dad, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear." said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids... I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and a very old and battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration .

"Obviously not." Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Ginny's eyes went low. Dad's went lower.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." he said.

"Clearly." said Mr. Malfoy, looking over at Hermione's parents, who were watching nervously. "The company you keep, Weasley... and I thought your family could sink no lower."

Suddenly, Dad lunged at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. Books fell as Dad and Pasty Git senior scuffled against it.

"Get him, Dad!" Fred encouraged.

Mum was livid. "No, Arthur, no!" she said, waving her arms.

"Gentlemen, please - please!" cried the store assistant.

"Break it up, there, gents, break it up!" bellowed Hagrid. He had pulled Dad and Mr. Malfoy apart. Dad's lip had a small split, while Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an Encyclopedia of Toadstools . He was still holding Ginny's old Transfiguration book. He thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with malice.

"Here, girl, take your book! It's the best your father can give you!" he yelled Pulling himself out of Hagrid's grip he snatched up Malfoy and headed out the shop.

"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur." said Hagrid. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that. No Malfoy's worth listenin'ter, bad blood, that's what it is. Come on now, let's get outta here."

We all hurried out the store. The Grangers held Hermione close to them, looking very much afraid. Mum was yelling at Dad

"A fine example to set for your children! Brawling in public... what Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought-"

"He was pleased." said Fred. "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving? He was asking that bloke from the Daily Prophet if he'd be able to work the fight into his report - said it was all publicity!"

We quietly made our way back to the Leaky Cauldron. We said bye to the Grangers as they went to leave the pub for the Muggle street on the other side.

We each flooed home. This time, Harry spoke a lot more clearer.


	24. Chapter 24: Trees Do Hit Back

Chapter 24: Trees Do Hit Back

 _Dear Ron,_

 _I am still in disbelief over what happened at Flourish And Blotts the other day. My parents were on edge about things when we got home. They did enjoy you and your family (especially your dad, my dad thought his curiosity of Muggle things was simply amusing, and Mum loved talking to your mother about the different ways they cooked and decorated, but the whole affair with the fight made them weary. My parents aren't accustomed to being around so much action. They are dentists, after all. The most action they get is the occasional biter._

 _I asked if I could come over for the rest of the summer and while Mum was okay with it, Dad firmly said no. I'm not so sure why, but what Dad says, goes. So I guess I can only write you and Harry until term starts._

 _I hope that you have at least started to get your school things in order. Days pass quickly and soon enough, it will be time to leave. I've already got my trunk organized and packed with my clothes and books._

 _Write back to me if you have the time. Tell Ginny I said hello. Ingot to talk to her some, she seems really nice. If I don't hear from you soon, have fun and I'll see you and Harry on the 1st!_

 _Love from,_

 _Hermione_

I was kind of hoping that Hermione's parents would allow her to come for the last two weeks of summer vacation. It would have been wicked to have both my best mates here to hang out with. Still, it was fun having Harry there. We swam, played Quidditch, spied on Percy, and played pranks with the twins.

On the night before we had to go back to school, Mum made a huge dinner that included all of Harry and my favorite things, ending with a the best treacle pudding I ever had. Fred and George rounded off the evening with a display of Filibuster fireworks. Then, we sat in my room, sipping hot cocoa and getting our things in order.

"Wonder what adventures await us this year." I joked.

Harry laughed. "Hopefully none that involves three-headed dogs. Wonder what Hagrid did with old Fluffy now that he really isn't needed anymore."

"Hopefully we won't seen him chained up in the courtyard" said Harry, as he brushed packing away for awhile and started looking at my chocolate frog card collection.

"He would make for a great guard dog." I said, folding up my shirts.

"Wonder what classes will be like this year." said Harry. "And if Seamus will still be blowing shit up."

I laughed loudly at that, remembering him blowing up the feather in Charms class. "I still don't even see how he did that."

"Must be a Seamus thing. Good bloke though."

"Yeah, Seamus is great."

The next morning was spent rushing about. We didn't have much of a breakfast, because we had all woken up late.

Ginny had insisted on packing almost her entire room, so it took four of us to drag her trunk from her room to the car, as Mum decided she didn't want to put a lifting charm on it to make it lighter. She was extremely cross.

When we finally got inside the car "which Dad had magically expanded the inside without Mum's knowledge), she finally seemed settled.

"Muggles do know more than we give them credit for, don't they?" she said, looking at how comfortably we were seated in it. "I mean, you'd never know it was this roomy from the outside, would you?"

Dad started up the engine and took off down our dirt road, only having to back up because George had forgotten his box of Filibuster fireworks. Then we had to turn around again because Fred forgot his broomstick. We had almost reached the highway when Ginny shrieked that she'd left her bloody diary. By the time she got back into the car, we were running very late, and tempers were running high.

Dad glanced at his watch and then at Mum.

"Molly, dear-"

"No , Arthur -"

"No one would see. This little button here is an Invisibility Booster I installed. That'd get us up in the air. Then we fly above the clouds. We'd be there in ten minutes and no one would be any the wiser."

"I said no, Arthur, not in broad daylight!"

We reached King's Cross at a quarter to eleven. We had to run and get carts to push our trunks. We hurried to the platform where Mum and Dad began to rush us even more.

"Percy first," said Mum, looking nervously at the clock overhead. Only five minutes left.

Percy went, then Dad, Fred, and George followed.

"I'll take Ginny and you two come right after us." said Mum, grabbing Ginny's hand and setting off. In the blink of an eye they were gone.

"Let's go together, we've only got a minute. " I said to Harry.

Harry made sure that Hedwig's cage was wedged safely on top of his trunk and wheeled his trolley around to face the barrier. We bent low over the handles of the trolleys and walked toward the barrier, gathering speed. A few feet away from it, we broke into a run and-

 **CRASH!**

Harry hit the wall first and I ended up hitting it after. Our trunks, Hedwig's cage, and Scabbers cage went all over the place.

"What in blazes d'you think you're doing?" said a muggle guard looking guy.

"Lost control of the trolley," Harry gasped, clutching his ribs as he got up. Poor Hedwig had gotten thrown about, and I went and got her before she caused any trouble.

"Why can't we get through?" Harry hissed to me.

"I dunno!"

That hadn't happened ever. What could have bloody happened?

"We're going to miss the train." I whispered. "I don't understand why the gateway's sealed itself."

As I watched the seconds tick, Harry got as close to the wall as he could to see if he could get through. It was completely solid

Three seconds... two seconds... one second...

"It's gone." I said in a stunned voice. "The train's left. What if Mum and Dad can't get back through to us? Have you got any Muggle money?"

Harry gave a hollow laughed. "The Dursleys haven't given me pocket money for about six years."

I pressed my ear to the barrier. "Can't hear a thing. What're we going to do? I don't know how long it'll take Mum and Dad to get back to us."

People were still watching them, mainly because of Hedwig's continuing screeches. I was starting to get really agitated.

"I think we'd better go and wait by the car." said Harry.

Yeah, wait by the car. Brilliant ide- hey...wait a minute.

"We're attracting too much atten-"

"Harry!" I said. "The car!"

"What about it?"

"We can fly the car to Hogwarts!" I exclaimed.

"But I thought-"

"We're stuck, right? And we've got to get to school, haven't we? And even underage wizards are allowed to use magic if it's a real emergency, section nineteen or something of the Restriction of Thingy."

"But your Mum and Dad..." said Harry. "How will they get home?"

"They don't need the car!" I said, growing impatient. "They know how to Apparate! You know, just vanish and reappear at home! They only bother with Floo powder and the car because we're all underage and we're not allowed to Apparate yet!"

Harry looked like he thought it was a bad idea. Then he started to smile.

"Can you fly it?" he asked.

Hell no.

"No, problem." I said as I wheeled my trolley towards the exit. "C'mon, let's go. If we hurry we'll be able to follow the Hogwarts Express!"

We pushed our cars quickly out if the station. People were still watching us, but we ignored them as we made our way to Dad's car.

I tapped the trunk a few times with my wand to unlock it. Then we heaved our luggage back in, put Hedwig on the back seat, and got into the front.

"Check that no one's watching." I said, starting to get a bit nervous, despite the fact that this was indeed my plan. I tapped the ignition with my wand to start the car. Harry stuck his head out of the window.

"Okay." he said. "All clear."

I pressed the button and we had went invisible. I managed to drive without hitting anyone and then took to the sky.

Suddenly, there was a popping noise and the car and us reappeared.

"Shit." I said, jabbing at the Invisibility Booster. "It's faulty!"

We kept hitting the button. The car would flicker back and forth from disappearing to being visible. I slammed my foot on the accelerator and we shot straight into the clouds, which made everything look foggy.

"Now what?" said Harry

"We need to see the train to know what direction to go in." I said, trying to keep my eye on the...sky.

"Dip back down again, quickly."

I dipped the car down under the clouds some.

"I can see it!" Harry yelled. "Right ahead - there!"

The Hogwarts Express was ahead of us, barreling down the train tracks.

"Due north." I said, checking the compass on the dashboard. "Okay, we'll just have to check on it every half hour or so... hold on. "

I took us up higher than the low foggy clouds. The sun was shining up here, and the sky was a clear and brilliant blue.

"All we've got to worry about now are airplanes." I joked.

* * *

We looked at each other and started to laugh. For the next five minutes, all we did was laugh. This couldn't be happening. We were really flying a car to Hogwarts. I thought about how the others would react. U already knew we would get the scolding of a lifetime from Hermione, but Fred and George would be insanely jealous that they had never thought of doing this.

We only had toffees to eat, but that was fine. We popped then into our mouths and talked about school.

"So Dean wrote me." I said to Harry. "About teaching us that barmy basketeyball game of his?"

"Basketball." corrected Harry.

"Whatever. How does it go exactly?"

"Well, there are two teams and they dribble a round orange ball down the basketball court and try to score on the other end's basket. Kind of like quidditch, minus the keepers...and beaters...and seekers."

"So there are only chasers?"

"Technically yes. You play for four quarters and whoever has the most points at the end of the 4th quarter, wins."

I rolled my eyes. "I'd rather play quidditch." I said.

"After playing it myself, I'm inclined to agree with you."

A couple hours later, and Harry had announced that he had to use the bathroom.

"Well, there is a wide open sky right here." I said.

"Are you mental? What if I pee and it lands on a bird and it comes up and tries to peck my shit?"

"Then pee on yourself, mate. I don't know what to tell you!"

"You're a tosser, do you know that?"

"I' busting myself, but if I really had no choice, I would open this door and pee."

But what if it hits someone below?"

I laughed at that thought. " Golden rain?"

Harry held in his laugher so he would go on himself. He decided to just hold off until we got to school.

Several uneventful hours later, both of us were over this bloody trip. Harry had swallowed his pride and peed out the open door ( "You're a man now, Potter."), and even I had no choice but to have a go. Fred and George could never say they peed in the sky.

"Can't be much further, can it?" I said as night was starting to fall. "Ready for another check on the train?"

The train was still right below us, winding its way past a snowcapped mountain. It was much darker beneath the canopy of clouds.

I drove us upward again, but as I did so, the engine began to whine.

Harry and I exchanged nervous looks. Didn't foresee this part.

"It's probably just tired." I said, trying to keep myself calm and rational. "It's never been this far before..."

The whining growing louder and louder as the sky became steadily darker. Stars were beginning to come out.

"Not far." I said to the car as I patted the dashboard. "Not far now. You're alright."

"There!" Harry shouted. "Straight ahead!"

In the distance, we came up on Hogwarts. We couldn't help but gaze at it. It felt like seeing it for the first time all over again. The entire castle was lit up. I could almost smell the feast as my stomach started growling.

Suddenly, the car began to shudder and had lost speed.

"Come on." I said, giving the steering wheel a little shake. "Nearly there, come on-"

Harry gripped the seat as steam started to come from the hood. The car started shaking, causing his glasses to slip up and down on his face. My at first hungry stomach had now turned upset from all the jarring.

"Come on...almost there car. You can do it.. "

We were over the lake. The castle was right ahead. I slammed my foot down as hard as I could.

There was a loud clunk, a splutter, and the engine died completely.

"Oh shit."

The nose of the car dropped. We were falling, gathering speed, heading straight for the solid castle wall.

"Noooooo!" I yelled, swinging the steering wheel around, missing the dark stone wall by inches as the car turned in a great arc, soaring over the dark greenhouses, then the vegetable patch, and then out over the black lawns, losing altitude all the time.

I let go of the steering wheel and reached for my wand. I had to stop this car!

"STOP! STOP!" I yelled, whacking the dashboard and the windshield. It did nothing. We kept falling, faster and faster until-

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!" Harry screamed, lunging for the steering wheel, but too late-

CRUNCH.

With an huge bang of metal on wood, we hit the thick tree trunk and dropped to the ground with a heavy jolt. Hedwig was shrieking in terror and Harry's head hit the windshield

I looked at wand and was notified.

"Are you okay?" Harry said urgently.

"My wand." I said, in a shaky voice. "Look at my wand!"

It had snapped, almost in two. The tip was dangling limply, held on by a few splinters.

I had broke Charlie's wand. The only wand I could use. I felt like shit. Not only did I break something that wasn't fully mine, I had broke something that was vital to my entire school year. What the bloody he was I to do with a broken wand.

Suddenly, something hit the roof. Hard.

"What's happen -?"

Suddenly, a tree branch the size of myself came through the windshield, almost hitting Harry in the face. Another tree branch came within inches of my face, scratching it with the small sticks as it pulled back.

"WHATS HAPPENING?!" I screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" yelled Harry. "WE'RE GETTING OUR ASSES KICKED BY A FUCKING TREE!"

The tree knocked us back and forth, branches dying to take us out. We had to get out of the car before we ended up killed.

"Run for it!" I shouted, throwing my full weight against my door, but the sodding tree knocked me hard in the stomach back onto Harry.

"We're done for!"

Suddenly, the floor of the car vibrated. The engine had restarted!

"Reverse!" Harry yelled, and the car shot backward. The tree was still trying to hit us; we could hear its roots creaking as it almost ripped itself up, lashing out at them as they sped out of reach.

"That...was... close." I pushed out. "Well done, ca- HEY!"

The car, however, must have had enough of being abused, because the next thing we knew, we were being thrown out of it with great force. The car then spit out our luggage, as well as the animals. Hedwig's cage broke open, and she flew out, screeching like a mad woman and didn't look back. Then, dented, scratched, and steaming, the car took off.

"Come back!" I yelled after it, brandishing my broken wand. "Dad'll kill me!"

But the car disappeared from view with one last snort from its exhaust.

"Can you believe our luck?" I said as I picked up Scabbers. "Of all the trees we could've hit, we had to get one that hits back."

I looked back at the tree. I couldn't believe that I had never noticed it before. It was huge with branches the size of towers, and it was waving them around ferociously, as if to make doubly sure we wouldn't come back to it.

"Come on," said Harry, brushing off his clothes and looking tired. "We'd better get up to the school..."

* * *

It wasn't at all the triumphant arrival we had pictured. Stiff, cold, and bruised, we began to drag our trunks up the grassy slope, toward the great oak front doors.

"I think the feast's already started." I said as I dropped my trunk at the foot of the front steps and looked through a window. Sure enough, everyone was seated and watching ahead as the first years of this year were getting sorted. I saw red hair in the midst of the line and immediately felt even worse. I was going to miss my sister being sorted. Some big brother.

"Hey Harry, come and look. It's the Sorting"

Harry hurried over and looked in with me.

The Great Hall looked the same as it did last first term feast with all the hovering candles, golden goblets and plates, and the starlit enchants ceiling looked so inviting from the outside.

"Hang on..." Harry whispered. "There's an empty chair at the staff table... Where's Snape?"

I looked towards the teacher's table. Sure enough, there was an empty seat where that greasy haired prat of a man should have been sitting.

"Maybe he's ill!" I said hopefully.

"Maybe he's left because he missed out on the Defense Against Dark Arts job again!" laughed Harry.

"Or he might have been sacked!" I said enthusiastically. "I mean, everyone hates him!"

"Or maybe," said a very cold voice right behind us that made the hairs on the back of our necks stand up. "he's waiting to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train."

We turned around There, his black robes rippling in a cold breeze, stood Severus Snape. He was a thin man with skin that looked pale and rubbery, a hooked nose, and horrible, dead looking, greasy black hair that looked like if you touched it, your hands would get stuck. He was smiling. It was scary. We knew we were in for it.

"Follow me." said Snape.

We followed Snape up the steps into the entrance hall, which was lit with flaming torches. We could smell the feast and my stomach begged to join it, but Snape led us away from the food, down a narrow stone staircase that led into the dungeons.

"In!" he said, opening a door halfway down the cold passageway and pointing.

We entered Snape's cold office, shivering. It looked like a muggle mad scientist lab that Dean had showed me a picture of once. Things were floating around in jars. Eyeballs, fingers, bones. The fireplace was dark and empty. Snape closed the door and turned to look at us.

"So." he said in a soft voice that didn't fit him at all, "The train isn't good enough for the famous Harry Potter and his faithful sidekick Weasley. Wanted to arrive with a bang , did we, boys?"

"No, sir," spoke Harry. "it was the barrier at King's Cross, it-"

"Silence!" said Snape. "What have you done with the car?"

I gulped. "Car, sir?" I said, playing it off and failing miserably.

"You were seen," he hissed, showing us the headline :

 **FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES.**

Seven muggles had seen us from what the article said.

"I noticed, in my search of the park, that considerable damage seems to have been done to a very valuable Whomping Willow," Snape went on.

I gasped. "That tree did more damage to us than we -"

"Silence!" snapped Snape again. "Most unfortunately, you are not in my House and the decision to expel you does not rest with me. I shall go and fetch the people who do have that happy power. You will wait here."

Harry and I stared at each other, white-faced. The feeling of being sick took over my hunger pains, and I already knew that Harry and I was about to go home. What would Mum and Dad say? What would they DO? Hermione would probably send us a howler every day for the rest of our lives.

Ten minutes later, Snape returned, and sure enough, Professor McGonagall was with him. She looked a hundred percent pissed.

"Sit," she said, and we both backed into chairs by the fire she just lit.

"Explain," she said sharply.

Harry looked too scared to open his mouth, so I went am on and started telling the story from beginning to end.

"Why didn't you send us a letter by owl? I believe you have an owl?"said Professor McGonagall.

We both looked utterly stupid.

Harry stuttered. "I - I didn't think-"

"That," said Professor McGonagall, "is obvious."

There was a knock on the office door and Snape, now looking happier than ever, opened it. There stood the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

Now i really knew we were getting kicked. At that moment, I figured I would fair better with the tree kicking my ass than this.

There was a long silence. Then Dumbledore said, "Please explain why you did this."

Harry told the story this time, not looking Dumbledore in the eye. We couldn't. Glancing up a few times, I could totally tell that he was disappointed in us.

I didn't even want to fight it. "We'll go and get our stuff." I said sadly.

"What are you talking about, Weasley?" asked McGonagall.

"Well, you're expelling us, aren't you?"

"Not today, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore, a small grin edging at the corner of his mouth. "But I must impress upon both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to both your families tonight. I must also warn you that if you do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to expel you."

Snape looked as though Christmas had been canceled. He cleared his throat and said, "Professor Dumbledore, these boys have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry, caused serious damage to an old and valuable tree - surely acts of this nature-"

"It will be for Professor McGonagall to decide on these boys punishments, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "They are in her House and are therefore her responsibility." He turned to McGonagall. "I must go back to the feast, Minerva, I've got to give out a few notices. Come, Severus, there's a delicious-looking custard tart I want to sample-"

Snape looked completely put out, which made the moment even more satisfying. I wanted to smile and laugh in his face, but I knew it wouldn't be proper. Besides, I didn't fancy getting hexed. He turned and walked off, slamming the door after him, leaving us in the room with our headmistress.

"You'd better get along to the hospital wing, Weasley, you're bleeding."

I hadn't even noticed."Not much."I said , wiping the cut over my eye with my sleeve.

"Professor," I asked. "I wanted to watch my sister being Sorted-"

"The Sorting Ceremony is over," said Professor McGonagall. "Your sister is also in Gryffindor."

I smiled. That was my girl. "Oh, well good."

"And speaking of Gryffindor -" Professor McGonagall said sharply, but Harry cut in: "Professor, when we took the car, term hadn't started, so - so Gryffindor shouldn't really have points taken from it - should it?" he finished, watching her anxiously.

Professor McGonagall gave him a piercing look, but had a tiny smile that you would probably missed if you blinked.

"I will not take any points from Gryffindor." she said "But you will both get a detention."

Better than expected. Sure, we had detention and Mum would find out, but at least we weren't being kicked

Professor McGonagall raised her wand again and pointed it at Snape's desk. A large plate of sandwiches, two silver goblets, and a jug of iced pumpkin juice appeared with a pop.

"You will eat in here and then go straight up to your dormitory," she said. "I must also return to the feast."

When the door had closed behind her, I let out a long, low whistle.

"I thought we'd had it," I said, quickly grabbing a sandwich and stuffing it into my mouth.

Food. My one true love.

"So did I," said Harry, taking one, too.

"Can you believe our luck, though?" I said, mouth full of chicken and ham. "Fred and George must've flown that car five or six times and no Muggle ever saw them. Why couldn't we get through the barrier?"

Harry shrugged. "We'll have to watch our step from now on, though," he said, taking a grateful swig of pumpkin juice. "Wish we could've gone up to the feast..."

"She didn't want us showing off." I said with a shrug. "Doesn't want people to think it's clever, arriving by flying car."

* * *

When we had eaten as many sandwiches as we could (the plate kept refilling itself) we left the office and made our way up to Gryffindor Tower. We walked the familiar corridors and steps until we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she said.

Shit. We didn't know the password.

Thankfully help came almost immediately. Hurrying feet came from behind us and there was Hermione dashing toward us.

I braced myself for the ear full I knew was coming.

"Hermione!" I said with an uneasy wave as she stopped in front of us. "You look swell..."

"There you are! Where have you been ? The most ridiculous rumors - someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying car!"

"Well, we haven't been expelled," Harry assured her.

"You're not telling me you did fly here?" said Hermione, hair frizzing even more than it was.

"Skip the lecture please, and tell us the new password." I said. I wasn't in the mood to be told off.

"It's wattlebird,'" said Hermione impatiently, "but that's not the point-"

Her words were cut short, however, as the portrait of the fat lady swung open and there was a sudden storm of clapping. It looked as though the whole of Gryffindor House was still awake, packed into the circular common room, standing on the lopsided tables and squashy armchairs, waiting for them to arrive. Arms reached through the portrait hole to pull Harry and I inside, leaving Hermione to scramble in after us.

"Brilliant!" yelled Lee Jordan. "Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people'll be talking about that one for years-"

"Good for you," said a fifth year we never spoke to. Fred and George pushed their way to the front of the crowd and said together, "Why couldn't we've come in the car, eh?"

Harry and I grinned sheepishly. That was until I caught Percy's disapproving eyes.

"Got to get upstairs - bit tired," I said quickly, pulling Harry along with me towards the boys dorms.

"Night," Harry called back to Hermione, who was wearing a scowl just like Percy's.

We made it to our familiar home away from home. Our trunks were already brought up and sitting at the foot of our beds.

"I know I shouldn't've enjoyed that or anything, but..."

The dormitory door flew open and in came the other second year Gryffindor boys, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom.

"Unbelievable!" beamed Seamus.

"Cool," said Dean.

"Amazing," said Neville, awestruck.

We couldn't help but smile. Things had started out crappy, but being back at school, in our dorm, amongst our mates, made it all worth it.

"Welcome home, Harry." I said, patting him on the back.


	25. Chapter 25: Special Delivery

I kinda added a few gaps into the Howler since Ron's entire focus word be on it so he would pay attention to every single word.

Just letting you know :)

* * *

Chapter 25: Special Delivery

The next day, Harry and I sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione, who had her copy of Voyages with Vampires propped open against a milk jug. There was a slight stiffness in the way she said "Morning," which told me that she was still disapproving of the way we had arrived.

Neville, on the other hand, greeted us cheerfully. "Mail's due any minute. "he said. "I think Gran's sending a few things I forgot."

Sure enough, hundreds of owls streamed in, dropping letters and packages to their respective owners. A big, lumpy package bounced off Neville's head and, a second later, something large and gray fell into Hermione's jug, spraying us all with milk and feathers.

"Errol!" I said, picking the insane bird up by his feet. Errol slumped, unconscious, onto the table, his legs in the air and a damp red envelope in his beak.

I instantly knew what it was. "Oh shit..." I mumbled.

"It's all right, he's still alive." said Hermione, prodding Errol gently with the tip of her finger.

"It's not that - it's that ." I said, pointing at the red envelope. I knew I was going to be in trouble, but I didn't expect I would get one of those bloody things.

"What's the matter?" said Harry.

"She's - she's sent me a Howler." I said faintly, eyes glued to the red envelope.

"You'd better open it, Ron," said Neville in a timid whisper. "It'll be worse if you don't. My gran sent me one once, and I ignored it. It was horrible."

"What's a Howler?" I thought I heard Harry ask. I was too into watching the envelope steam.

"Open it," Neville urged. "It'll all be over in a few minutes-"

I stretched out a shaking hand, eased the envelope from Errol's beak, and slit it open. Neville stuffed his fingers in his ears. A split second later, a roar of sound filled the huge hall, shaking dust from the ceiling.

 _ **"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU! YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU! I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE! WHEN WE GOT THAT LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!"**_

I dropped the letter on the table and it burst into flames, curling into ashes. I looked at the ashes. A few people were laughing around me. Harry looked at me as if he felt sorry.

I sat there, not know if I should move or not. It was positively embarrassing, not to mention almost deafening.

Hermione looked a mix between smugness, and feeling sorry. "Well, I don't know what you expected, Ron, but you-"

"I don't want to hear it." I interrupted her.

I felt like rubbish. I had gotten my father into trouble. That totally did not cross my mind at all. What would happen? Would he be demoted? What he be fired?

My thoughts were interrupted with McGonagall handing us our timetables. Double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs first.

We left the castle together, crossed the vegetable patch, and made for the greenhouses, where the magical plants were kept. At least the Howler had done one good thing. Hermione seemed to think we had now been punished enough and was being perfectly friendly again.

She talked about the her last day before term was, even though I had already known from the letter I had gotten from her that night. Her parents had taken her to some boring and expensive restaurant with nasty food that she couldn't pronounce and all she wanted was a burger and a salad. Then, Harry and her started talking about a muggle thing called "fast food" and that peaked my interest. Places like Prêt A Manger and McDonalds.

As we neared the greenhouses we passed by Professor Sprout, whose arms were full of bandages. We spotted the Whomping Willow in the distance, several of its branches now in slings.

I didn't in the least feel sorry. Killer fucking tree.

Professor Sprout was a chubby little witch who wore a patched hat over her hair. She usually had dirt on her clothes and hands. Mum would have fainted if she walked into the Burrow looking like that. Lockhart, however, looked like some pompous wizard fashion in robes of blue, with his blond hair standing out against the blue.

"Oh, hello there!" he said, smiling as the rest of us as if we really wanted to see all 32 of his teeth "Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels..."

"Greenhouse three today, chaps!" said Professor Sprout, who looked like she wanted to throw dirt on his outfit.

Everybody started whispering in curiosity. Greenhouse three had all the interesting and dangerous plants in it. Professor Sprout took a large key from her belt and unlocked the door. Hermione as I walked inside and stood in line with the others.

Hermione tapped me on the shoulder. "Where's Harry?" she whispered.

I looked back. Sure enough, Harry hadn't walked in with us.

"Wasn't he just behind us?" I asked.

He was. Maybe we should go and look for him, he couldn't be far."

Let's just stay here." I said. " Lockhart probably has him and wanted an autograph or some shit."

"Language, Ronald..."

Professor sprout had us take our seats behind colorful pairs of fuzzy earmuffs. Hermione and I sat down, making sure to save a seat for Harry.

"Oh great." said Hermione, who was starting to fuss with the ends of her hair.

"What's wrong?"

"This place is so humid. Humidity and my hair do not mix."

I looked over at her already bushy mane. It was starting to frizz up even more. The little frizzy ends were starting to curl, and it looked neat to watch them do it. It wasn't doing that to my hair. Just made it seem like it was sweating.

A couple seconds later. harry had came in and sat between Hermione and I, breaking my concentration on the end a of her hair.

"Where were you?" I whispered to him.

"Bloody Lockhart." snorted Harry. "Trying to tell me how to deal with fame."

"We'll be repotting Mandrakes today." said Sprout. "Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand was first into the air.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative." said Hermione, sounding as though she had swallowed the textbook. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor." said Professor Sprout. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

Hermione's hand almost hit Harry in the face when it shot up.

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it." she said, finishing her textbook statement.

"Precisely. Take another ten points." said Professor Sprout. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young."

"Everyone take a pair of earmuffs." said Professor Sprout.

I quickly thruster the pink ones into Harry's hand and snatched the blue ones up for myself. Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry smirked and pushed my arm.

"When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered." said Professor Sprout. "When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right - earmuffs on."

I snapped the earmuffs over his ears. They shut out sound completely. Professor Sprout put the pink, fluffy pair over her own ears, rolled up the sleeves of her robes, grasped one of the plants firmly, and pulled hard.

What she pulled out was only a face a mother could love. Instead of roots, a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head. He had pale green, lumpy skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs.

Professor Sprout took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark, damp compost until only the leaves on the top of his head were visible. Professor Sprout dusted off her hands, gave us all the thumbs-up, and removed her own earmuffs.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet," she said as if it were nothing. "However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up. Four to a tray - there is a large supply of pots here - compost in the sacks over there - and be careful of the Venomous Tentacula, it's teething."

Harry, Hermione, and I were joined at our tray by some curly-haired Hufflepuff boy that I had seen around, but never talked to.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley," he said brightly, shaking Harry by the hand. "Know who you are, of course, the famous Harry Potter. And you're Hermione Granger , always top in everything(Hermione smiled widely as she had her hand shaken too), and Ron Weasley. Wasn't that your flying car?"

I nodded. Didn't feel like speaking on something that I just got bitched out about.

"That Lockhart's something, isn't he?" said Justin happily as we began to fill our plant pots with dragon dung compost (Merlin it stunk). "Awfully brave chap. Have you read his books? I'd have died of fear if I'd been cornered in a telephone booth by a werewolf, but he stayed cool and - zap - just fantastic. My name was down-"

I began to tune him out. He had made be think about the whole car thing. I wondered what was going on with my father. If he was in real serious trouble. I would hate myself if he lost his job because of my foolish decision.

And my brothers? Oh bloody hell, I knew Mum probably wrote Bill and Charlie straight away and told them. I would probably have two more Howlers by the end of the week.

We put our ear muffs back on and began to concentrate on the Mandrakes. Professor Sprout had made it look extremely easy, but it wasn't. The little buggers didn't like coming out of the earth. At the same time, they didn't seem to want to go back into it either. They squirmed, kicked, tried to punch at us, and even tried nipping at us. Harry had this fat ass one that refused to go into the pot.

By the end of the class, we were all tired, sweaty, and dirty. Sprout allowed us to have enough time to go up to the tower and wash before Transfiguration.

* * *

Professor McGonagall's classes were always hard work, but today was especially difficult. We was supposed to be turning a beetle into a button.

I was having the most problems. I had to patch up my wand with some Spellotape, however, that didn't seem to help much. It kept crackling and sparking at odd moments, and every time I tried to transfigure my beetle, thick gray smoke that smelled of rotten eggs would shoot out. I ended up squishing the thing with my elbow because I couldn't see, so I had to ask for a new one. McGonagall wasn't pleased.

"Stupid - useless - thing-" I said, whacking it on the desk

"Write home for another one," Harry said.

"Oh, yeah, and get another Howler back." I huffed, stuffing the now hissing wand into my bag. " 'It's your own fault your wand got snapped, Ronald Weasley.' "

"Look!" said Hermione, showing off five buttons she had perfectly made.

"Right about now you can take your buttons and-"

"What've we got this afternoon?" said Harry, interrupting me and changing the subject.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione as she looked at her schedule. I glanced at it out the corner of my eye.

"Why," I demanded, seizing her schedule, "have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?"

Hermione snatched the schedule back, blushing furiously. "Mind your own schedule." she said quickly. I rolled my eyes. Surely, Hermione wasn't going to be one of those swooning girls that thought the sun rose and set in Lockhart's ass.

We finished lunch and went outside into the courtyard. Hermione sat down and started reading (as always) and Harry and I stood around talking about Quidditch for a while. All of a sudden, Harry started looking around.

"Lost something?" I asked.

"No, I just feel like..."

"Like what?"

"Like someone is watching me." he said, looking over at some mousy-haired firstie who looked as if he shouldn't be at Hogwarts yet. He was holding a muggle camera and blushing.

"All right, Harry? I'm - I'm Colin Creevey." he said as if he were standing in front of the greatest thing in the universe. "I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think - would it be all right if - can I have a picture?"

I snickered.

"A picture?" Harry repeated blankly.

"So I can prove I've met you," said Colin inching forward. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead" (he looked up at Harry's hairline) "and a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures will move ."

He said all that in one huge breath. Reminded me of Hermione when she first met us on the train last year.

"It's amazing here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you" - he looked imploringly at Harry - "maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?"

"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos , Potter?" came Malfoy's despicable voice echoing around the courtyard. He was with his meaty bodyguards who looked like they went up a few pants sizes over the summer

"Everyone line up!" Malfoy said loudly. "Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"

"No, I'm not," said Harry angrily, his fists clenching. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"You're just jealous," piped up Colin, whose entire body was about as thick as Crabbe's neck.

"Jealous? Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself." spat Malfoy.

Knowing damn well he was jealous. It was either jealousy or he was secretly crushing on him.

"Bugger off, Malfoy." I said, balling my fists up. Crabbe stopped laughing and started rubbing his knuckles in a menacing way.

"Be careful, Weasley," sneered Malfoy, staring me down. "You don't want to start any trouble or your Mommy'll have to come and take you away from school."

He then started to mock my mother. " If you put another toe out of line."

It took everything in me not to bash his face in.

"Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter." smirked Malfoy. "It'd be worth more than his family's whole house!"

I whipped out my wand ready to hex him into oblivion, when Hermione whispered "Look out!"

"What's all this, what's all this?"

Lockhart was striding toward us, his turquoise robes swirling behind him. "Who's giving out signed photos?"

Harry started to speak but he was cut short as Lockhart flung an arm around his shoulders and thundered cheerfully "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry!"

Harry winced as Malfoy started snickering with his Slytherin cronies.

"Come on then, Mr. Creevey," said Lockhart, beaming at Colin. "A double portrait, can't do better than that, and we'll both sign it for you."

Merlin, this was embarrassing. Why couldn't he just leave Harry alone?

Colin fumbled for his camera and took the picture as the bell rang behind ua, signaling the start of afternoon classes.

"Off you go, move along there," Lockhart called to the crowd, and he set off back to the castle with Harry under his arm trying desperately not to be dragged off.

Hermione and I looked at each other and sighed.

"That was painful to watch." I said as we headed towards Defense of the Dark Arts.

"I must agree, that had to be very embarrassing." said Hermione. "But Colin couldn't help it. Just excited to meet someone he admired. Though a bit overly enthusiastic, I must say."

When we got to the classroom with the rest of the class, we went and sat on either side of Harry, for he was already there.

"You could've fried an egg on your face, mate." I said, trying to lighten his mood. "You'd better hope Creevey doesn't meet Ginny, or they'll be starting a Harry Potter fan club."

"Shut up," snapped Harry, a small grin appearing. "Harry Potter fan club"

* * *

When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up Neville's copy of Travels with Trolls , and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.

"Me." he said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

He waited for them to laugh. He only got a few forced grins.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books - well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about - just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in-"

When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes - start - now!"

I looked down at my paper and read the most barmiest questions I ever had the displeasure of reading:

1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?

2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

3\. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:

54\. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?

Thirty minutes later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.

"Tut, tut - hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti . And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully - I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples - though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey!"

I couldn't help but stare at him in disbelief. What the fuck did any of this have to do with defending myself against dark arts?

Seamus and Dean, who were sitting in front, were shaking with silent laughter. Hermione, on the other hand, was listening to Lockhart as if he were reciting poetry and gave a start when he mentioned her name.

"... but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions - good girl! In fact, full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

Hermione raised a shaky hand. I looked at her, flabbergasted. Seriously, she actually fancy this nutter?

"Excellent!" beamed Lockhart. "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so - to business-"

"Nutcase business" I whispered. Harry snickered.

Lockhart bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it.

"Now - be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

Hermione looked as if she were bracing herself. Harry and i could help but lean in. Dean and Seamus had stopped laughing now. Neville was cowering in his front row seat.

"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them."

As the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover.

"Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies."

Seamus took one look at the cage and laughed. Loudly and long

"Yes?" He smiled at Seamus.

"Well, they're not - they're not very - dangerous , are they?" Seamus choked.

"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"

The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so bloody annoying it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. They were shaking the cage, making faces at us.

"Right, then." Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!"

And then the pompous idiot opened the cage.

It was a shit storm. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Two of them grabbed Neville by the ears and lifted him into the air. Several shot straight through the window, showering the back row with broken glass. The rest proceeded to wreck the classroom more effectively than a rampaging rhino. They grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with them, shredded books and papers, tore pictures from the walls, up-ended the waste basket, grabbed bags and books and threw them out of the smashed window; within minutes, we were hiding under desks trying to dodge them, and Neville was swinging from the iron chandelier in the ceiling.

"Come on now, round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted. " Peskipiksi Pesternomi! "

It did absolutely nothing and the pixies took his wand and threw it out of the window. Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk, as Neville came crashing down on the floor

Everyone rushed out the classroom when the bell rang. Harry, Hermione, and I were almost out of the door, when that nitwit called us back.

"Well, I'll ask you three to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." he said, running into his office.

"Can you believe him?" I yelled. "Ow! Get the fuck off my ear!" One of those menaces was now tugging at my ear as if I were a Mandrake.

"He just wants to give us some hands-on experience." said Hermione. immobilizing two pixies at once with a Freezing Charm and stuffing them back into their cage.

"Hands on ? "said Harry. "Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing!"

"Rubbish!" said Hermione. "You've read his books, look at all those amazing things he's done!"

"So he says." I muttered, earning me a death stare from Hermione.


	26. Chapter 26: Mudblood

Chapter 26: Mudblood

For the next few days, Harry spent most of his time trying to avoid his groupies. Dodging Lockhart was easy enough, as we would rush out the class as soon as the bell rung. But it was harder to avoid was Colin, who seemed to have memorized Harry's schedule. Nothing seemed to give Colin a bigger thrill than to say, "All right, Harry?" six or seven times a day and hear, "Hello, Colin," back, however exasperated Harry sounded when he said it.

My wand was still acting wonky and messing up in my classes. I almost pulled a Seamus and set my robes on fire in Charms.

One very early morning, I was awakened by Wood being in our dorm, waking Harry up for an early practice. He begrudgingly got up. Got dressed, and went on. I tried to go back to sleep for like an hour, but I kept waking up. So, I decided to go down to the common room and answer Bill's letter that I had gotten a few days prior.

 _Dear Bill,_

 _Your cuss out was very unnecessary. I had already been chewed it heavily by Mum with her bloody Howler, and then getting a very short but cutthroat letter from Charlie. So I'm over your little letter. But I do promise never to do something stupid like that again. Luckily Dad didn't catch too much flack for it, but we can't find the car._

 _Classes are dreadful. It's not that the lessons are hard or anything. My situation is just complicated right now. My grades aren't falling, so that's a good thing._

 _Harry is being harassed by some ickle firstie named Colin and our peacock of a DADA teacher Lockhart. Colin is always wanting to take pictures of him, and Lockhart is always giving him "fame advice" that Harry doesn't need nor want. He doesn't like all the attention he has been getting. One of these days, he will probably snap and hex them all._

 _Hermione is doing brilliant, as usual. She seems to be like every other barmy witch and fancy fucking Lockhart. What is it about him that make women go mental? She is always giving him some dopey look. The other day, I seen that she had drawn hearts around his bloody name. Ridiculous. He's old as hell. He isn't all that much of a looker, and he seems like a crock of shit. He doesn't seem to know what he is doing for someone who has done all he claimed he did in his books._

 _I hope the next letter I get from you is kinder and not filled with words like "dumbass" or "being a complete wanker" or "need to grow the hell up". I'm only 12, William. I'm just a kid. Let me live._

 _Hope you're doing well._

 _Love your favorite brother,_

 _Ron_

 _P.S.: You're a git_

By the time I had finished the letter, Hermione has made her way down from her dorm. As she stretched at the landing, she seen me and looked confused.

"You're up early on a weekend day." she said.

"Harry got bombarded by Wood earlier and woke me up in the process. I just finished a letter for Bill. Wanna walk with me to mail it?"

"Sure. Just let me go and grab my letter to my parents." she said, running back to her dorm for a minute, then returning with a letter as well as a book.

Of course.

We walked to the owlery where we had two school owls take our letters since Hedwig was taking her still attitude out on all of us for the whole car fiasco. Then, we headed down to the Quidditch pitch to watch Harry, seeing as we had nothing else left to do. But not before stopping off and grabbing some breakfast and taking it along with us.

"Aren't you finished yet?" I yelled from the stands.

"Haven't even started." he yelled back. "Wood's been teaching us new moves."

I laughed. "Wood is intense." I told Hermione.

"It's like he lives and breathes Quidditch." she said, as if it was a ridiculous notion or something.

"Oh, just like you live and breathe books?" I retorted.

"I do not live and breathe books!"

"Oh sorry. You live and breathe books and Lockhart." I joked, throwing a rim off my toast at her, which she smacked away and in turn laughed as she popped me with my book and told me to shut my mouth.

Suddenly we heard several clicks. We turned around and seen that Colin was a few seats higher than us, snapping pictures at the quidditch pitch.

"That kid is bloody mental." I mumbled.

"Look this way Harry!" he yelled, taking shot after shot as Harry and the team looked at him like he was nuts.

"Gets worse from here." said Hermione, getting up with her book and pointing to the field.

The Slytherin team was approaching the Gryffindor team. And in the middle of them with his shiny unicorn hair was...

"What's Malfoy doing with them? And with a broom?" said Hermione.

"Let's go." I said, rushing from the stands.

* * *

We ran down the stairs and onto the field. Flint, Malfoy, and Wood looked like they were about to square off.

"What's happening? Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?" I asked, pointing at Malfoy.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Malfoy, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team.

Nimbus 2001s. I didn't want to be impressed at all, but I couldn't help but be. They were the latest model of racing brooms.

"Good, aren't they?" said Malfoy. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives. I expect a museum would bid for them."

The Slytherin team howled with laughter.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. " They got in on pure talent."

I couldn't help but grin at her. This was the first time she had ever snapped at Malfoy. I was proud

Malfoy however, wasn't impressed, because the smug smirk he had had disappeared and was replaced with a look of disgust.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." he spat.

Everything was tuned out in my mind. I didn't see anyone but Malfoy as I felt my anger rise to a dangerous level.

"How dare you!" I yelled, pulling out my wand and pointing it straight at that bloody prick's face. "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy! EAT SLUGS!"

A loud bang came out of my wand and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end, hitting me hard in the stomach and sending me flying backwards into the grass. I suddenly felt extremely ill

"Ron! Ron! Are you alright?" I believed I heard Hermione say.

I sat up, my stomach feeling horribly queasy. I opened my mouth to speak, but instead of words, I felt something nasty emerge from my throat. I gave a great belch and several slugs made their way out of my mouth and into my lap.

I couldn't pay attention to the chaos around me. I couldn't tell who was yelling my name, who was laughing, and who had helped me off the ground. Another burn and even more slugs came out. The taste was revolting, I felt as if I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's nearest." I heard Harry say.

"What happened, Harry? What happened? Is he ill? But you can cure him, can't you?" came the little squeak toy voice of Colin. I heaved and about a dozen note came out my mouth.

"Oooh!" said Colin, fascinated. I looked over and seen that he had his camera ready to snap a picture. "Can you hold him still, Harry?"

"Get out of the way, Colin!" said Harry angrily. He and Hermione put themselves under my arms and rushed me out of the stadium and across the grounds toward the edge of the forest.

Along the way, the slugs kept coming from my stomach. I felt like complete shit.

"Nearly there, Ron." said Hermione, trying to reassure me. "You'll be alright in a minute, almost there..."

We were within twenty feet of Hagrid's house when the front door opened. Fucking Lockhart came strutting out like the proud peacock he was. I had the urge to throw up slugs on his expensive robes.

"Quick, behind here," Harry hissed, dragging me behind a nearby bush. Hermione wasn't trying to, but she came anyways, moving quickly out the way as I burped up more slugs.

"It's a simple matter if you know what you're doing!" Lockhart was saying loudly to Hagrid. "If you need help, you know where I am! I'll let you have a copy of my book. I'm surprised you haven't already got one - I'll sign one tonight and send it over. Well, good-bye!" And he strode away toward the castle.

We waited until Lockhart was out of sight, then went up to Hagrid's and Harry knocked on the front door.

Hagrid appeared at once, looking very grumpy, but his expression brightened when he saw it was us.

"Bin wonderin'when you'd come ter see me - come in, come in - thought you mighta bin Professor Lockhart back again-"

Harry and Hermione helped me into the house and into Hagrid's big chair. They explained what had happened as I burped out more slugs on the floor, which Hagrid didn't seem to mind too much about.

"Better out than in," he said cheerfully, setting a huge bucket in front of me. "Get em all up, Ron."

"I don't think there's anything to do except wait for it to stop." said Hermione sadly, watching as I bent over and pushed more slugs out of my mouth and into the bucket. "That's a difficult curse to work at the best of times, but with a broken wand-"

Hermione rubbed my back as I spat out more slugs. I really wanted a glass of water, but I felt like it would only make things even more gross.

"What did Lockhart want with you, Hagrid?" Harry asked, scratching Fang's ears.

"Givin'me advice on gettin'kelpies out of a well," growled Hagrid, moving a half-plucked rooster off his scrubbed table and setting down the teapot. "Like I don'know. An'bangin'on about some banshee he banished. If one word of it was true, I'll eat my kettle."

I wanted to laugh, but that moment, two more slugs came busting out of my mouth.

"I think you're being a bit unfair. Professor Dumbledore obviously thought he was the best man for the job." defended Hermione, causing me to roll my eyes.

"He was the on'y man for the job," said Hagrid. "An'I mean the on'y one. Gettin'very difficult ter find anyone fer the Dark Arts job. People aren't too keen ter take it on, see. They're startin'ter think it's jinxed. No one's lasted long fer a while now. So tell me. Who was Ron tryin'ter curse?"

"Malfoy called Hermione something - it must've been really bad, because everyone went wild." said Harry

"It was bad." I managed to say, my face starting to sweat. "Malfoy called her Mudblood, Hagrid."

I burped and more slugs fell into the bucket. It was halfway full.

"He didn'!" he growled at Hermione.

"He did." she said, nodding. "But I don't know what it means. I could tell it was really rude, of course."

"It's about the most insulting thing he could think of." I said, feeling myself get angry again."Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is Muggleborn. You know, non-magic parents."

Hermione looked at the ground, tears starting to fall.

"There are some wizards - like Malfoy's family - who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call pure-blood. I mean, the rest of us know it doesn't make any difference at all. Look at Neville. He's pure-blood and he can hardly stand a cauldron the right way up."I said, burping up another slug, catching it in my hand, and throwing it into the bucket.

"An'they haven't invented a spell our Hermione can't do," said Hagrid proudly, making Hermione blush and smile a bit.

"It's a disgusting thing to call someone." I said wiping the sweat off my brow. "Dirty blood, see. Common blood. It's ridiculous. Most wizards these days are half-blood anyway. If we hadn't married Muggles we'd've died out."

I felt myself ready the throw up again and dropped my head into the filling bucket.

"Well, I don'blame yeh fer tryin'ter curse him, Ron," said Hagrid loudly over the thuds of me throwing up more slugs . "Bu'maybe it was a good thing yer wand backfired. Spect Lucius Malfoy would've come marchin'up ter school if yeh'd cursed his son. Least yer not in trouble."

We stayed a bit longer until it seemed like I wasn't going to burp up any more slugs. We headed up to the castle, where on the way, I ended up burping up two more.

* * *

We were heading to lunch, when we were stopped my McGonagall. I felt myself getting sick all over again. I said a quick prayer that I wouldn't throw up over this woman's robes.

"There you are, Potter, Weasley." she said."You will both do your detentions this evening."

"What're we doing, Professor?" I said, feeling myself wanting to throw up, but holding it back.

"You will be polishing the silver in the trophy room with Mr. Filch," said Professor McGonagall. "And no magic, Weasley - elbow grease."

I groaned. Last thing I wanted to do would spend an evening cleaning with Filch.

"And you, Potter, will be helping Professor Lockhart answer his fan mail." said Professor McGonagall.

"Oh n- Professor, can't I go and do the trophy room, too?" said Harry desperately.

"Certainly not," said Professor McGonagall. "Professor Lockhart requested you particularly. Eight o'clock sharp, both of you."

Harry and I slouched into the Great Hall, Hermione behind us, wearing a well-you-did-break-school-rules sort of expression. We couldn't even enjoy our shepherd's pie. Detention was going to suck for the both of us.

"Filch'll have me there all night." I sighed, resting my head on the table. "No magic! There must be about a hundred cups in that room. I'm no good at Muggle cleaning."

"I'd swap anytime." said Harry.

"I've had loads of practice with the Dursleys. Answering Lockhart's fan mail... he'll be a nightmare..."

The afternoon passed quickly, and soon enough it was time for detention. Filch stood proudly over me as I scrubbed trophy after trophy. I had to do some of them over, because slugs kept coming up and getting them slimy.

It was almost 11 when I made it back to the common room. Hermione was sitting by the fireplace, reading a book.

"Hey." I said, plopping down beside her, resting my head on her shoulder. She stiffened up at first, and then relaxed, probably nervous that I would throw up a slug on her.

"How was detention?" she asked, looking back down at her book.

"Brutal. I kept throwing up on the trophies, so I had to clean them over. Filch seemed thrilled." I said, rubbing my wrist.

"About that...I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For...for burping up slugs for me." she said slowly. "You didn't have to curse Malfoy over that, but you did. And even though it backfired-"

"Of course I had to." I said, raising up off of her shoulder and looking at her as if she were crazy. "He insulted you in one of the worse ways you can insult someone in the wizarding world. There isn't anything dirty about you nor your blood. Hell, you can do spells better than probably his father, and a hell of a lot better than him. You're my best friend. So I don't mind burping slugs over berthing there for you."

Hermione closed her book and gave me a genuine smile. I smiled back. I couldn't help but feel protective over her. It wasn't the same as me protecting my sister. I really didn't know what it was.

All I knew was that she was my best mate. And I needed to be there for her.

I told her I was heading up to my dorm. I walked in, arm still hurting, and sat in my bed.

Harry spring up, clearly waiting for me to return.

"What happened to your arm?"

"My muscles have all seized up," I groaned. "Fourteen times he made me buff up that Quidditch cup before he was satisfied. And then I had another slug attack all over a Special Award for Services to the School. Took ages to get the slime off... How was it with Lockhart?"

Keeping his voice low so as not to wake Neville, Dean, and Seamus, Harry told me the barmiest story. About how he had spent hours being bored with Lockhart and all of a sudden, he started hearing a voice. A voice that seemed I like it was telling someone to let them rip and kill them.

"And Lockhart said he couldn't hear it? D'you think he was lying? But I don't get it - even someone invisible would've had to open the door."

"I know," said Harry, laying back in his four-poster and staring at the canopy above him. "I don't get it either."


	27. Chapter 27: The Depressing Party

So for the past couple days, FFN has been weird with updating chapters, so if you didn't get the alert for the two previously updated chapters, don't read this one until you have read 25 and 26.

I don't own any of the works of William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juilet. I thought it would be a cute Romione moment, as most of the beginning of The Deathday Party has Harry elsewhere doing things.

* * *

Chapter 27: The Depressing Party

October arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. Madam Pomfrey was kept busy because the teachers and students started getting colds. Her Pepperup potion worked instantly, though it left the drinker smoking at the ears for several hours afterward. Ginny, who had been looking pale, was forced into taking some by Percy. With the steam coming out of her rears, she looked like her head was really on fire. It was starting to rain more and more. That doesn't stop Oliver Wood from hanging the Quidditch team practice until they seemed to me made of water by the end of it.

Since Harry was going to be practicing in the rain, Hermione and I stayed indoors, warm and dry. We were going over our Charms homework. When we were finish, I was so bored that I let Hermione talk me into reading aloud with her some play by some nutter named Shakespeare about some bloke who wanted this girl, but their families didn't like each other.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?"read Hermione, in a dramatic voice. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

I chuckled. She was good, but it still made me laugh.

"Ron! You said!" huffed Hermione. I had promised I would be serious.

She should have known better.

"Fine, fine. Okay." I said, clearing my throat to read that Romeo bloke's part. "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy." continued Hermione. "Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name!"

"Wait wait wait." I said, laughing as I stopped her. "I'm sorry, but is she talking to the bloke, or is she talking to herself? And if she is talking to herself, why is she asking herself such stupid questions?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave me an irritated look. "She is talking to herself, and she is wishing that he wasn't a member of the family that her family despised so they could be happily together. Can I continue?"

I nodded, smirking.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name, which is no part of thee, take all myself."

"I take thee at thy word."I said, trying to sound like I was suave. "Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized. Henceforth I never will be Romeo...Okay, this is ridiculous."

Hermione snatched the book from me. "Why do you say that? I think it's lovely."

"She is basically wanting him to be another person just because of his name. She should want to be with him despite her family. Him too. Hang what their families think, you know?"

"I don't think it was that easy for them." said Hermione.

"Just tell me if they ever get on." I said.

"Well, they try to form a plan to ruin away together, but long story short they each end up killing themselves over one another's bodies." winced Hermione.

"And you call it lovely? That's mental!"

"It's a tragic romance Ron, you wouldn't understand."

"And I'm completely glad of that." I said, laughing even more.

Hermione looked put out as she closed the book. I had to fix it before she cried. I could never deal when Ginny cried, so it would probably be much harder to deal with Hermione crying.

"Don't do that." I said, taking the book from her and going back to the page we were on. "I may not be into that mushy shit-"

"Must you always curse?"

"-but I do like this little bit here." I said as I began to read. "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she."

Hermione smiled. "That was really good. Why do you like that part?"

I shrugged. "I guess because the bloke seems to really like her. And if she is the sun to him, then she must mean a hell of a lot, you know?"

"That's right!" Hermione said gleefully. "See? You do get Shakespeare!"

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

A little while later, Harry came in looking like a mid pie.

"You look alright." I joked.

"Better than you I'd gather." he said, flicking mud at me. "Be right back.

He went to the dorm to get cleaned up. While we waited, Hermione and I started on our Potions homework.

When Harry returned, he sat and told us what had happened before he had gotten to the tower. About Nearly Headless Nick, and his party.

"A deathday party?" said Hermione, very much intrigued. "I bet there aren't many living people who can say they've been to one of those - it'll be fascinating!"

"Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died?" I said, completely put off by the idea. "Sounds dead depressing to me."

"Well I already told him I would go." said Harry.

"Well have fun, mate." I said. "Meanwhile, Hermione and I-"

"Will come with you, of course." said Hermione, cutting me off.

"What?" I exclaimed. "But- but the Halloween feast!"

"Come on, Ron! This is going to be interesting. Who else do you know that is living that has been invited to a deathday party?" said Hermione, giving me a hopeful look.

"Come on, mate." said Harry. "Please?".

I sighed. Feast wouldn't be fun with them. "Fine. But you two owe me candy."

Harry and Hermione smiled. Gits.

* * *

As the rest of the school went into the Great hall ("Let's just have a peek, shall we?" "Ron!"), I was starting to regret saying yes. Harry looked the same, but Hermione was dead set against us going.

"A promise is a promise." Hermione reminded him. "You said you'd go to the deathday party."

Harry groaned as we walked past the doorway to the packed Great Hall, down a passageway leading to Nearly Headless Nick's party. It had been lined with candles, too, though the effect was very dreary. The temperature dropped with every step we took. As we shivered and drew our robes tighter, we heard what sounded like a thousand fingernails scraping an enormous blackboard.

"Is that supposed to be music?" I whispered. We turned a corner and saw Nearly Headless Nick standing at a doorway hung with black velvet drapes.

"My dear friends," he said mournfully. "Welcome, welcome... so pleased you could come..."

He bowed and pointed us inside.

It was a weird, but interesting sight. The dungeon was full of hundreds of pearly-white ghosts, mostly drifting around a crowded dance floor, waltzing to this eerie music that seemed to be played on saws. A chandelier overhead blazed midnight-blue with a thousand more black candles. Their breath rose in a mist before them; it was like stepping into a freezer.

"Shall we have a look around?" Harry suggested.

"Careful not to walk through anyone." I said nervously. We passed a group of gloomy nuns, a ragged man wearing chains, and the Fat Friar, a cheerful Hufflepuff ghost, who was talking to a knight with an arrow sticking out of his forehead. The Bloody Baron was there as well.

"Oh, no." said Hermione, stopping abruptly. "Turn back, turn back, I don't want to talk to Moaning Myrtle!"

"Who?" said Harry.

"She haunts one of the toilets in the girls' bathroom on the first floor." said Hermione.

"She haunts a toilet?" I said, trying not to laugh

"Yes. It's been out-of-order all year because she keeps having tantrums and flooding the place." said Hermione as she looked around for the ghost she mentioned again. "I never went in there anyway if I could avoid it; it's awful trying to have a pee with her wailing at you..."

"Look, food!" I said, spotting what looked to be the snack table.

On the other side of the dungeon was a long table covered in black velvet. We approached it, bellies rumbling, but was quickly modified when we got there. The smell was quite disgusting. Large, rotten fish were laid on silver platters, burnt cakes were heaped on salvers, there was haggis worth maggots crawling all over it, a slab of cheese covered in furry green mold, and an enormous gray cake in the shape of a tombstone, with tar-like icing forming the words,

SIR NICHOLAS DE MIMSY-PORPINGTON

DIED 31ST OCTOBER, 1492

I felt like throwing up, but quickly composed myself. I had enough throwing up to last me a lifetime.

We watched as a chubby ghost approached the table, crouched low, and walked through it, his mouth held wide so that it passed through one of the stinking salmon.

"Can you taste it if you walk through it?" Harry asked him.

"Almost," said the ghost sadly, and he drifted away.

"I expect they've let it rot to give it a stronger flavor." said Hermione, trying to make light of the situation.

"Can we move? I feel sick." I said, holding back my bile.

We had barely turned around, however, when a little man swooped suddenly from under the table and stopped in front of us.

"Hello, Peeves," said Harry, cautiously.

Unlike the other ghosts who liked dark and miserably dressed, Peeves was wearing a bright orange party hat, a revolving bow tie, and a huge grin on his wide, wicked face.

"Nibbles?" he said sweetly, offering us a bowl of peanuts covered in fungus.

"No thanks," said Hermione, trying not to gag.

"Heard you talking about poor Myrtle." said Peeves" Rude you was about poor Myrtle."

He took a deep breath and screamed at the top of his lungs. "OY! MYRTLE!"

"Oh, no, Peeves, don't tell her what I said, she'll be really upset," Hermione whispered frantically. "I didn't mean it, I don't mind her - er, hello, Myrtle."

The ghost of a girl had glided over. She had the glummest face I had ever seen, half-hidden behind long dull hair and thick glasses.

"What?" she said sulkily.

"How are you, Myrtle?" said Hermione in a fake sweet voice. "It's nice to see you out of the toilet."

Myrtle sniffed.

"Miss Granger was just talking about you!" said Peeves slyly in Myrtle's ear. "Just saying-"

"Just saying...saying...how nice you look tonight." said Hermione, glaring at Peeves.

Myrtle eyed Hermione suspiciously.

"You're making fun of me," she said, beginning to cry silvery sparkling tears.

"No ! Honestly, didn't I just say how nice Myrtle's looking?" said Hermione, nudging Harry and I painfully in the ribs.

"Oh, yeah!" I said, wincing.

"She did." finished Harry.

"Don't lie to me," Myrtle cried, tears now flooding down her face, while Peeves chuckled happily over her shoulder. "D'you think I don't know what people call me behind my back? Fat Myrtle! Ugly Myrtle! Miserable, moaning, moping Myrtle!"

"You've forgotten pimply." Peeves, attempting to "help".

Moaning Myrtle burst into moans and more tears and zoomed out of the dungeon. Peeves shot after her, throwing moldy peanuts at her, yelling, " Pimply! Pimply! "

"Oh, dear." said Hermione sadly.

Nearly Headless Nick drifted over to us.

"Enjoying yourselves?" he asked

"Oh, yes." we lied.

"Not a bad turnout," said Nearly Headless Nick proudly. "The Wailing Widow came all the way up from Kent... It's nearly time for my speech, I'd better go and warn the orchestra."

The night dragged on, with the headless hunters coming in and antagonizing Nearly Headless Nick. After giving false praises to them, we even more hungry, cold, and over it.

"I can't stand much more of this," I whispered through chattering teeth.

"Let's go." Harry agreed.

* * *

We backed toward the door, nodding and smiled politely at anyone who looked at us, and a minute later, we went hurrying back up the passageway full of black candles.

"Pudding might not be finished yet." I called back, running ahead toward the steps to the entrance hall.

"Harry, why did you stop?" I heard Hermione say.

I looked back and seen him against the wall, his ear smaller right on it, as if he was trying to hear something

"Harry, what're you -?"

"It's that voice again, shut up a minute." he whispered harshly.

His eyes grew wide with worry.

"Listen!" said Harry.

But Hermione and I heard nothing.

"Mate, are you-"

"This way," he shouted, as he began to run up the stairs and into the entrance hall. He stopped and looked around, confused.

Hermione pit a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, what're we-"

"SHH!"

Suddenly, he took off. "It's going to kill someone!" he shouted. We chased after him he ran up the next flight of steps trying to listen to whatever it is only he could hear. He finally came to a panting stop on the second floor corridor.

"Harry, what was that all about?" I asked as I wiped sweat off my face. "I couldn't hear anything."

Suddenly, Hermione gasped and pointed down the corridor.

"Look! "

Something was shining on the wall ahead. We approached the words and stood there, stunned at the deep crimson words that were shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.

 **THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE**

There was something fuzzy hanging off one of the torches. "What's that thing, hanging underneath?" I said, an eerie chill running down my spine.

Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring.

For a few seconds, we didn't move. Our feet seemed to be stuck to the ground. I finally found my voice. "Let's get out of here."

"Shouldn't we try and help?" Harry asked, his voice shaking.

"Trust me." I said. "We don't want to be found here."

But it was too late. Hundreds of footsteps were headed out way, coming from both sides of us. We were screwed. The chatter, the bustle, the noise died suddenly as the people in front spotted the hanging cat. Everyone's eyes were on the wall and the cat. The corridor was as silent as a tomb.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" shouted Malfoy. He made his way to the front of the crowd. Upon his face, a very creepy and satisfied grin.


	28. Chapter 28: The Chamber Of Secrets

Chapter 28: The Chamber Of Secrets

What's going on here? What's going on?" grumbled Filch as he made his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked.

He looked over at Harry, accusingly.

"You!"he screeched. " You ! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll-"

"Argus!"

Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past and took Mrs. Norris down from the torch bracket.

"Come with me, Argus," he said to Filch. "You, too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger."

Lockhart stepped forward, looking too eager for his own good.

"My office is nearest, Headmaster - just upstairs. Please feel free!"

"Thank you, Gilderoy," said Dumbledore.

The silent crowd parted to let them pass. Lockhart, looking like an excited toddler, hurried after Dumbledore, as well as McGonagall and Snape.

As we entered Lockhart's darkened office there was a flurry of movement across the walls. I OKed around and saw several of the Lockharts in the pictures dodging out of sight, their hair in rollers. The real Lockhart lit the candles on his desk and stood back. Dumbledore lay Mrs. Norris on the polished surface and began to examine her. The three of us exchanged tense looks and sank into the chairs, watching what was going on.

The tip of Dumbledore's nose was barely an inch from Mrs. Norris's fur. He was looking at her closely, his long fingers gently prodding and poking. McGonagall was bent almost as close, her eyes narrowed. Snape loomed behind them, showing no concern and looking as though he was trying hard not to smile. And Lockhart was hovering around all of them, making idiotic suggestions.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her. Probably the Transmogrifian Torture. I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very countercurse that would have saved her..."

McGonagall gave him an annoyed look. Dumbledore was now mumbling strange words under his breath and tapping Mrs. Norris with his wand but nothing happened. She was still stiff as a board.

"I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadogou." continued the peacock. "A series of attacks, the full story's in my autobiography. I was able to provide the townsfolk with various amulets, which cleared the matter up at once..."

The photographs of Lockhart on the walls were all nodding in agreement as he talked. One of them had forgotten to remove his hair net.

At last Dumbledore straightened up.

"She's not dead, Argus," he said softly.

"Not dead?" choked Filch, looking through his fingers at Mrs. Norris. "But why's she all - all stiff and frozen?"

"She has been Petrified," said Dumbledore ("Ah! I thought so!" said Lockhart). "But how, I cannot say..."

"Ask him!" shrieked Filch, turning his blotched and tearstained face to Harry, pointing at him like a madman.

"No second year could have done this." said Dumbledore firmly. "It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced-"

"He did it, he did it!" Filch spat. "You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found - in my office - he knows I'm a - I'm a -" Filch's face worked horribly. "He knows I'm a Squib!" he finished.

That was a shocker. If it were any other circumstances, I would have laughed a little.

"I never touched Mrs. Norris!" Harry said loudly "And I don't even know what a Squib is ."

"Rubbish!" snarled Filch. "He saw my Kwikspell letter!"

"If I might speak, Headmaster," said Snape from the shadows. We three stared at us intently. Nothing positive would come out of this git's mouth.

"Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time," he said, causing Hermione and I to look at each other bewildered, and then back at Harry. "But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why was he in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn't he at the Halloween feast?"

We began to tell the teachers about the Deathday Party, and how we had attended.

"There were hundreds of ghosts." said Harry. "They'll tell you we were there-"

"But why not join the feast afterward?" said Snape, his black eyes glittering in the candlelight. "Why go up to that corridor?"

Hermione and I looked at Harry, not knowing what to say.

"Because... because...because we were tired and wanted to go to bed," he said.

"Without any supper?" said Snape, a triumphant smile flickering across his stupid face. "I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties."

"We weren't hungry." I said loudly over my rumbly tummy.

"I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter is not being entirely truthful." Snape said. "It might be a good idea if he were deprived of certain privileges until he is ready to tell us the whole story. I personally feel he should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until he is ready to be honest."

"Really, Severus," said Professor McGonagall sharply, "I see no reason to stop the boy playing Quidditch. This cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick. There is no evidence at all that Potter has done anything wrong."

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," he said firmly.

Snape looked furious.

So did Filch.

"My cat has been Petrified!" he shrieked. "I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus," said Dumbledore patiently. "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it," Lockhart butted in. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep-"

"Excuse me," said Snape, sounding insulted. "But I believe I am the Potions master at this school."

There was a very awkward pause.

"You may go," Dumbledore said to us. We got out of there as quickly as our legs would take us. We ran until we were a floor up from Lockhart's office, ducking into an empty classroom.

"D'you think I should have told them about that voice I heard?" asked Harry.

"No." I said, without hesitation. "Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world."

"You do believe me, don't you?" asked Harry

"Course I do!" I said, quickly. "But - you must admit it's weird..."

"I know it's weird." said Harry. "The whole thing's weird. What was that writing on the wall about? The Chamber Has Been Opened ... What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know, it rings a sort of bell." I said slowly, as I tried to rack my brain on where I has heard that term before. "I think someone told me a story about a secret chamber at Hogwarts once... might've been Bill..."

"And what on earth's a Squib?" said Harry.

I snickered. I couldn't hold it back any longer, even though it was indeed rude.

"Well, it's not funny really - but as it's Filch. A Squib is someone who was born into a wizarding family but hasn't got any magic powers. Kind of the opposite of Muggle-born wizards, but Squibs are quite unusual. If Filch's trying to learn magic from a Kwikspell course, I reckon he must be a Squib. It would explain a lot. Like why he hates students so much. He's bitter."

A clock chimed somewhere.

"Midnight," said Harry. "We'd better get to bed before Snape comes along and tries to frame us for something else."

* * *

For a few days, the school could talk of little else but the attack on Mrs. Norris. Filch was seen trying to scrub the words off, but to no avail

"Ron?" Ginny came to me one morning. "Have you heard if Mrs. Norris is doing alright.

She looked like she was about to cry. Ginny was very fond of cats.

"Haven't heard a thing." I said, tying my shoe as I say in the common room waiting for Hermione and Harry. "She won't be put right until the Mandrakes are ready, remember?"

"I know." sighed Ginny, clutching some black book to her chest. "Still, I worry about her."

"But you haven't really got to know Mrs. Norris." I said, wondering why she was really so concerned. "Honestly, we're much better off without her."

Ginny's lip trembled.

"Stuff like this doesn't often happen at Hogwarts." I assured her. "They'll catch the maniac who did it and have him out of here in no time. I just hope he's got time to Petrify Filch before he's expelled."

Ginny gasped.

" I'm only joking. Lighten up, Gin. You're looking peaky, as Mum would say." I said, trying to make her smile a bit.

"I'm fine. Well, I'll be fine." she said, looking down at the floor.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I...its nothing." she said quickly. "I'm fine."

I looked at my sister, wishing I could read her mind.

Ginny wasn't the only one who was interested in what was going on. The attack had also had an effect on Hermione. It was the norm for Hermione to spend a lot of time. reading, but she was now doing almost nothing else. Harry and I kept asking her what was she trying to find, but she wouldn't give us anything, that was, until one Wednesday afternoon.

Harry had been held back in Potions, where Snape had made him stay behind to scrape tubeworms off the desks. I waited for him with Hermione in the library. I might as well been there by myself, because not only did Hermione tune me out, she seemed all over the place looking for books.

I decided to work on my long overdue History of Magic homework. Professor Binns had asked for a three foot long essay on "The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards."

"I don't believe it" I said as Harry had approached me. "I'm still eight inches short, and Hermione's done four feet seven inches and her writing's tiny."

"Where is she?" asked Harry, grabbing the tape measure and unrolling his own homework.

"Somewhere over there, looking for another book. I think she's trying to read the whole library before Christmas."

"Wanna hear something weird? That Hufflepuff Justin ran away from me today for some reason."

"Ran away?"

'Yeah. He acted like he was bloody scared of me."

"Dunno why you care. I thought he was a bit of an idiot." I said, trying to make my writing as large as possible. "All that junk about Lockhart being so great-"

Hermione emerged from between the bookshelves. She looked irritable and at last seemed ready to talk to us.

"All the copies of Hogwarts, A History have been taken out," she said, sitting down next to Harry. "And there's a two-week waiting list. I wish I hadn't left my copy at home, but I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all the Lockhart books."

"Why do you want it?" asked Harry.

"The same reason everyone else wants it." said Hermione, as if it were obvious. "To read up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets."

"What's that?" said Harry quickly.

"That's just it. I can't remember." said Hermione, biting her lip. "And I can't find the story anywhere else."

"Hermione, let me read your composition." I asked desperately.

"No, I won't!" said Hermione. "You've had ten days to finish it!"

"I only need another two inches, come on!" I begged.

The bell rang. We gathered our things and made our way to class.

"Two inches! Please, Hermione!"

"No! You should have done your work ages ago, instead of loafing around."

"You would really leave me hanging like this?" I said, giving her a pleading look.

Hermione rolled her eyes as we walked up the steps. "Maybe you will know next time to plan ahead, Ronald."

"That smarts. I would let you use some of my work if you were in a pinch."

"That's absurd. I would never be in a pinch when it came to my work!" said Hermione, as if I insulted her.

"PLEASE LET ME HAVE TWO INCHES!"

"NO!"

"Will you two please shut the hell up! We're here!" said Harry, tired of us bickering.

History of Magic was the dullest subject on our schedule. Professor Binns, who taught it, was their only ghost teacher, and his class was as exciting as watching Percy clip his toenails. Everyone, with the exception of Hermione, was either sleep or on the verge. He had been speaking for half an hour when something happened that had never happened before. Hermione put up her hand.

Professor Binns, glancing up in the middle of a deadly dull lecture on the International Warlock Convention of 1289, looked amazed.

"Miss - er -?"

"Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," said Hermione in a clear voice.

Dean, who had been sitting with his mouth hanging open, gazing out of the window, suddenly looked alive. Lavender's head came up off her arms and Neville Longbottom's elbow slipped off his desk.

Professor Binns blinked.

"My subject is History of Magic." he said in his dry, wheezy voice. "I deal with facts , Miss Granger, not myths and legends."

He cleared his throat with a small noise like chalk slipping and continued, "In September of that year, a subcommittee of Sardinian sorcerers-"

Hermione's hand was waving in the air again.

"Miss Grant?"

He was terrible with names.

"Please, sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?" pushed Hermione.

Professor Binns was looking at her in such amazement. I was sure no student had ever interrupted him before, alive or dead.

"Well," said Professor Binns slowly, "yes, one could argue that, I suppose." He peered at Hermione as though he had never seen a student properly before. "However, the legend of which you speak is such a very sensational , even ludicrous tale-"

But he had our full attention, something that never happened. Ever. He seen our interest, and couldn't help but oblige.

"Oh, very well," he said slowly. "Let me see... the Chamber of Secrets...You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago - the precise date is uncertain - by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution."

He paused for a moment. Seeing that we were all hanging on his every word, he continued.

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much, but these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

The whole class was dead silent. We stared hard at Binns, waiting for him to say more.

"The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course," he said. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible."

Hermione's hand was back in the air.

"Sir - what exactly do you mean by the horror within the Chamber?"

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control," said Professor Binns.

The class exchanged nervous looks and murmurs.

"I tell you, the thing does not exist," said Professor Binns, shuffling his notes. "There is no Chamber and no monster."

"But, sir," said Seamus. "if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be able to find it, would they?"

"Nonsense, O'Flaherty," said Professor Binns in an aggravated tone. "If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven't found the thing-"

"But, Professor," piped up Parvati. "you'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it-"

"Just because a wizard doesn't use Dark Magic doesn't mean he can't , Miss Pennyfeather," snapped Professor Binns. "I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore-"

Dean's hand shot up. "But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't-"

"That will don" Binns said sharply, cutting Dean off. "It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to history , to solid, believable, verifiable fact!"

And within five minutes, the class was back to being boring again.

* * *

"I always knew Salazar Slytherin was a twisted old loony." I said to Hermione and Harry as we fought our way through the crowded corridors at the end of the lesson to drop off our bags before dinner. "But I never knew he started all this pure-blood stuff. I wouldn't be in his house if you paid me. Honestly, if the Sorting Hat had tried to put me in Slytherin, I'd've got the train straight back home."

Hermione nodded in agreeance, but Harry didn't say anything. He looked deep in thought, almost walking into a couple of fifth year Ravenclaws. I made a mental note to ask about what was on his mind later.

On the way up to the tower, Colin went past us.

"Hiya, Harry!"

"Hullo, Colin," said Harry automatically.

"Harry - Harry - a boy in my class has been saying you're-"

But Colin was so small he couldn't make his way around the much taller herd of people, trying to get to the Great Hall.

"See you, Harry!" we heard him say in the distance.

"What's a boy in his class saying about you?" Hermione wondered.

"That I'm Slytherin's heir, I expect," said Harry, looking discouraged.

"People here'll believe anything." I said, disgusted. Harry, the Heir Of Slytherin indeed. Rubbish.

"D'you really think there's a Chamber of Secrets?" I asked Hermione.

"I don't know," she said, frowning. "Dumbledore couldn't cure Mrs. Norris, and that makes me think that whatever attacked her might not be...well, human."

"You think some creature might have done this?" I asked.

"It's a possibility, isn't it?" She said, as we turned the corner and found ourselves at the end of the very corridor where the attack had happened. We stopped and looked at an empty chair that stood against the wall bearing the message "The Chamber of Secrets has been Opened."

"That's where Filch has been keeping guard." I whispered.

We looked at each other, and then back at the words, our curiosity getting the better of us.

"Can't hurt to have a poke around," said Harry, dropping his bag and getting to his hands and knees so that he could crawl along, searching for clues. I touched a letter of the words, the letters felt colder than the actual wall itself.

"Scorch marks!" he said. "Here - and here-"

"Come and look at this!" said Hermione. "This is funny..."

Harry got up and walked to the window next to the message on the wall. Hermione was pointing at a sight that instantly froze me.

About twenty spiders were running around, apparently fighting to get through a small crack. A long, silvery thread was dangling like a rope, as though they had all climbed it in their hurry to get outside.

I couldn't get my eyes off of them. I felt glued to my spot, yet ready to take off at any given moment.

"Have you ever seen spiders act like that?" I believed I heard Hermione ask, only my entire focus were on the spiders so hard, I really didn't know what was going on around me.

" Ron? What's up?" said Harry, looking over at me.

My mouth felt dry. "I - don't - like - spiders." I said, the words falling out of my mouth nervously.

"I never knew that," said Hermione, surprised. "You've used spiders in Potions loads of times."

"I don't mind them dead." I shivered, trying desperately not to look at the spiders. "I just don't like the way they move."

Hermione giggled.

"It's not funny!" I snapped. "If you must know, when I was three, Fred turned my - my teddy bear into a great big filthy spider because I broke his toy broomstick. You wouldn't like them either if you'd been holding your bear and suddenly it had too many legs, and..."

I couldn't even finish the sentence as my mind flashed back to when the slider almost bit off my face. I had nightmares for months, and occasionally, I would still have them. Hermione was trying not to laugh, which was starting to rile me up, and I was about to tell her about herself, when Harry swiftly changed the subject.

"Remember all that water on the floor? Where did that come from? Someone's mopped it up." he said.

"It was about here." I said, recovering. The spiders had left. "Level with this door."

I reaches for the knob, but once I realized what door it was, I pulled back quickly.

"What's the matter?" said Harry.

"Can't go in there." I said, scrunching up my nose. "That's a girls' toilet."

"Oh, Ron, there won't be anyone in there." said Hermione standing up and coming over. "That's Moaning Myrtle's place. Come on, let's have a look."

And ignoring the large **OUT OF ORDER** sign, she opened the door.


	29. Chapter 29: A Barmy Plan

Chapter 29: A Barmy Plan

It was the gloomiest, most depressing bathroom I had ever set foot in. Under a large, cracked, and spotted mirror were a row of chipped sinks. The floor was damp and there were a few candles, burning low and mournful in their holders, the wooden doors to the stalls were flaking and scratched, and one of them was dangling off its hinges.

Hermione put her fingers to her lips and set off toward the end stall. When she reached it she said, "Hello, Myrtle, how are you?"

Harry and I peeked in. Moaning Myrtle was floating above the tank of the toilet, picking a spot on her chin.

"This is a girls bathroom," she said, eyes locked on Harry and I. " They're not girls."

"No," Hermione agreed. "I just wanted to show them how er - nice it is in here."

Hermione was really laying it on thick. There wasn't a thing nice in here to see. Even the puddles of water looked sorrowful.

"Ask her if she saw anything," Harry mouthed at Hermione.

"What are you whispering?" said Myrtle, staring at him.

"Nothing," said Harry quickly. "We wanted to ask-"

"I wish people would stop talking behind my back!" said Myrtle, beginning to cry. "I do have feelings, you know, even if I am dead!"

"Myrtle, no one wants to upset you." said Hermione, trying to calm her. "Harry only-"

"No one wants to upset me! That's a good one!" howled Myrtle. "My life was nothing but misery at this place and now people come along ruining my death!"

"We wanted to ask you if you've seen anything funny lately." said Hermione quickly. "Because a cat was attacked right outside your front door on Halloween."

"Did you see anyone near here that night?" said Harry.

"I wasn't paying attention," said Myrtle, putting on the theatrics. "Peeves upset me so much I came in here and tried to kill myself. Then, of course, I remembered that I'm - that I'm-"

"Already dead?" I said, trying to be helpful. Didn't work.

Myrtle gave a tragic sob, rose up in the air, turned over, and dived headfirst into the toilet, splashing water all over us and vanishing from sight.

Harry and I simply stood with our mouths gaped open, but Hermione shrugged wearily and said, "Honestly, that was almost cheerful for Myrtle. Come on, let's go."

We walked slowly and quietly out of the lol. That's when we heard a yell coming from behind us.

"RON!" bellowed a familiar voice. I groaned as we turned around to face my brother Percy, standing there with an angry and shocked expression on his face. His prefects badge shining like a brand new galleon.

"That's a girls bathroom!" the genius gasped. "What were you -?"

"Just having a look around. Clues, you know." I said, shrugging nonchalantly.

Percy swelled in a manner that reminded me of Mum before she was about to have a huge argument.

"Get - away - from - there -" Perry said, yanking my arm and pushing us along. "Don't you care what this looks like? Coming back here while everyone's at dinner!"

He was really starting to annoy me, trying to act like a parent.

"Why shouldn't we be here?" I said, glaring at Percy. "Listen, we never laid a finger on that cat!"

"That's what I told Ginny, but she still seems to think you're going to be expelled." said Percy, as if he actually cared. "I've never seen her so upset, crying her eyes out, you might think of her , all the first years are thoroughly over excited by this business-"

"You don't care about Ginny!" I yelled, growing angrier by the second. " You're just worried I'm going to mess up your chances of being Head Boy!"

"Five points from Gryffindor!" Percy said pointing to his prefect badge. "And I hope it teaches you a lesson! No more detective work , or I'll write to Mum!"

And with that, he strutted off.

We made our way back to the common room in silence. I had nothing to say. I was way too pissed.

Percy used to be a more caring fellow until he had discovered he could be in a position of power. He started to lord over us like a ruler instead of a big brother, and a lot of the times, Ginny and I would get the worst of it. He was always quick to tell us what to do and how to act, and he had been on Ginny a lot for some reason. He acted as if Ginny was a plain old first year, and not his one and only baby sister. It irritated me to no end.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and I chose seats as far as possible from Percy in the common room when we got there. I was still fuming while doing my Charms homework. I smudged my work some, so when I tried to remove the smudges with my broken wand, it ignited the parchment, thus pissing me off even more. I was over it. I slammed The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 shut. To Harry and my surprise, Hermione followed suit.

"Who can it be, though?" she said in a quiet voice. "Who'd want to frighten all the Squibs and Muggleborns out of Hogwarts?"

"Let's think." I said in mock puzzlement. "Who do we know who thinks Muggleborns are scum?"

I looked at Hermione, who practically read my mind, but was unconvinced.

"If you're talking about Malfoy-"

"Of course I am!" I whispered harshly. "You heard him, 'You'll be next, Mudbloods!' Come on, you've only got to look at his foul rat face to know it's him!"

"Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?" said Hermione skeptically.

"Look at his family." chimed in Harry. "The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin, he's always boasting about it. They could easily be Slytherin's descendants. His father's definitely evil enough."

"They could've had the key to the Chamber of Secrets for centuries! Handing it down, father to son."

"Well," said Hermione cautiously, "I suppose it's possible..."

"But how do we prove it?" wondered Harry.

Hermione looked deep in thought. "There might be a way," said Hermione slowly, glancing around to room to make sure we were far enough away from people to not be overheard. "Of course, it would be difficult. And dangerous, very dangerous. We'd be breaking about fifty school rules, I expect-"

"If, in a month or so, you feel like explaining, you will let us know, won't you?" I said, getting irritated.

"All right." said Hermione, glaring coldly at me. "What we'd need to do is to get inside the Slytherin common room and ask Malfoy a few questions without him realizing it's us."

I couldn't help but laugh. Hermione, you're supposed to be smart.

"But that's impossible," Harry said.

"No, it's not." said Hermione. "All we'd need would be some Polyjuice Potion."

Harry and I looked at each other and then back at Hermione. "What's that?" we asked together.

Hermione groaned. "Snape mentioned it in class a few weeks ago..."

"D'you think we've got nothing better to do in Potions than listen to Snape?" I said.

"Well you should, as it is indeed one of our classes and we do have exams for it!"

"You were saying, Hermione?" said Harry, silencing the potential argument.

"It transforms you into somebody else. Think about it! We could change into three of the Slytherins. No one would know it was us. Malfoy would probably tell us anything. He's probably boasting about it in the Slytherin common room right now, if only we could hear him."

"This Polyjuice stuff sounds a bit dodgy to me." I said, frowning. "What if we were stuck looking like three of the Slytherins forever? I don't want to look like Zabini or fucking Nott for the rest of my life."

"It wears off after a while." said Hermione, waving her hand impatiently. "But getting hold of the recipe will be very difficult. Snape said it was in a book called Moste Potente Potions and it's bound to be in the Restricted Section of the library." There was only one way to get out a book from the Restricted Section: You needed a signed note of permission from a teacher."

"Hard to see why we'd want the book, really, if we weren't going to try and make one of the potions."

"I think," said Hermione, "that if we made it sound as though we were just interested in the theory, we might stand a chance...

"Oh, come on, no teacher's going to fall for that." I said, rolling my eyes. "They'd have to be really thick."

"No..." said Harry, smirking. "They would just have to be Lockhart."

* * *

Since the pixies episode, Professor Lockhart had not brought live creatures to class. Instead, he read from his boring ass books to us. He even acted them out sometimes, usually picking Harry to help him. So far, Harry had been forced to play a simple Transylvanian villager whom Lockhart had cured of a Babbling Curse, a yeti with a head cold, and a vampire who had been unable to eat anything except lettuce since Lockhart had dealt with him.

Harry was a werewolf the next go around.

"Nice loud howl, Harry , exactly! And then, if you'll believe it, I pounced like this, slammed him to the floor, thus with one hand, I managed to hold him down with my other, I put my wand to his throat. I then screwed-"

I began to tune him out. One reason being that I was annoyed at Hermione for staring at him like some lovesick little schoolgirl. I failed to see what the bloody hell witches saw in the git. His adventures seemed like a crock of bull. He didn't look like he would do anything that would get his peacock feathers meaning his clothes) ruffled in the least bit.

The bell rang and Lockhart got to his feet.

"Homework! Compose a poem about my defeat of the Wagga Wagga Werewolf! Signed copies of Magical Me to the author of the best one!"

The class began to leave. Harry returned to the back of the room, where Hermione and I were waiting.

"Ready?" Harry muttered.

"Wait till everyone's gone," said Hermione nervously, as she wanted our classmates leave. "All right...let's go."

She approached Lockhart's desk, a piece of paper clutched tightly in her hand, with harry and I behind her. I had the quick thought of Hermione probably not being the best one for the task. She really wasn't a good liar.

"Er...Professor Lockhart?" Hermione said in a meek voice. "I wanted to...to get this book out of the library. Just for background reading. But the thing is, it's in the Restricted Section of the library, so I need a teacher to sign for it.

She held out the "permission form, trying not to shake her hand.

"I'm sure it would help me understand what you say in Gadding with Ghouls about slow-acting venoms."

"Ah, Gadding with Ghouls!" said Lockhart, taking the note from Hermione and smiling widely at her. "Possibly my very favorite book. You enjoyed it?"

"Oh, yes!" said Hermione, a little too eagerly. "So clever, the way you trapped that last one with the tea-strainer!"

"Well, I'm sure no one will mind me giving the best student of the year a little extra help," said Lockhart, smiling like a prat as he pulled out an enormous peacock quill.

"Yes, nice, isn't it?" he said, misreading the revolted look on my face. "I usually save it for book-signings."

I knew that cocky s.o.b. had an actual feather. Must have plucked it right off his ass.

He scrawled an enormous loopy signature on the note and handed it back to Hermione.

"So, Harry," said Lockhart, while Hermione folded the note and slipped it into her bag. "Tomorrow's the first Quidditch match of the season, I believe? Gryffindor against Slytherin, is it not? I hear you're a useful player. I was a Seeker, too. I was asked to try for the National Squad, but preferred to dedicate my life to the eradication of the Dark Forces. Still, if ever you feel the need for a little private training, don't hesitate to ask. Always happy to pass on my expertise to less able players."

Yeah right. He wouldn't chip a nail on trying to catch a snitch. I doubt if he rode a broom past first year.

We left in a rush before he could start telling more stories.

"I don't believe it." Harry said as we examined the signature on the note. "He didn't even look at the book we wanted."

"That's because he's a brainless git." I said, laughing. "But who cares, we've got what we needed-"

"He is not a brainless git." said Hermione, as if she was offended.

"Just because he said you were the best student of the year, doesn't mean he has a brain. Everyone knows you're brilliant. Doesn't take a genius to see that."

Hermione looked as if she was flattered and annoyed at the same time.

* * *

We went into the library, where we went up to the librarian, Madam Pince's desk. She reminded me of a perched vulture.

"Moste Potente Potions?" she repeated suspiciously, trying to take the note from Hermione. However Hermione held tightly to it.

"I was wondering if I could keep it," she said slowly.

Was she serious?

"Oh, come on!" I said, snatching it out of her hand and giving it to Pince. "We'll get you another autograph. Lockhart'll sign anything if it stands still long enough."

Hermione scowled at me. I gave her a shrug, letting her know I really didn't care.

Madam Pince held the note up to the light to see if it was forged, but it passed the test. She walked off and then a couple minutes later, returned with the old and moldy looking book. She handed it to Hermione, who stuck it in her messenger bag.

Five minutes later, Hermione had reluctantly made us to into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She used the excuse of how no one would want to come in there, so we would have total privacy.

Hermione opened Moste Potente Potions carefully, and we bent over the damp-spotted pages. We quickly realized why it belonged in the Restricted Section. Some of the potions had effects almost too gruesome to think about, and there were some very unpleasant illustrations, which included a man who seemed to have been turned inside out and a witch sprouting several extra pairs of arms out of her head.

"Here it is!" said Hermione excitedly as she found the page headed The Polyjuice Potion. It was decorated with drawings of people halfway through transforming into other people. The people looked like they were in pain.

"This is the most complicated potion I've ever seen," said Hermione as we looked over the recipe. "Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed, and knotgrass... Well, they're easy enough, they're in the student store-cupboard, we can help ourselves... Oooh, look, powdered horn of a bicorn, don't know where we're going to get that... Shredded skin of a boomslang , that'll be tricky, too and of course a bit of whoever we want to change into."

"Excuse me?" I said, raising my hand as if we were in class. "What do you mean, a bit of whoever we're changing into? I'm drinking nothing with Crabbe's toenails in it!"

Hermione continued as though she hadn't heard me.

"We don't have to worry about that yet, though, because we add those bits last..."

I turned speechless to Harry, who seemed to have something else on his mind.

"Do you realize how much we're going to have to steal, Hermione?" he exclaimed. "Shredded skin of a boomslang, that's definitely not in the students cupboard. What're we going to do, break into Snape's private stores? I don't know if this is a good idea."

Hermione shut the book swiftly. We could tell she was getting frustrated.

"Well, if you two are going to chicken out, fine." she said. "I don't want to break rules, you know. I think threatening Muggleborns is far worse than brewing up a difficult potion. But if you don't want to find out if it's Malfoy, I'll go straight to Madam Pince now and hand the book back in.

Harry and I looked at each other, and then back at Hermione. I couldn't help but feel impressed.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be persuading us to break rules." I said to her, smirking as I crossed my arms. "All right, we'll do it. But not toenails, okay?"

Hermione grinned. She looked like she even felt proud of the idea of breaking a rule or two.

"How long will it take to make, anyway?" said Harry.

"Well, since the fluxweed has got to be picked at the full moon and the lacewings have got to be stewed for twenty-one days... I'd say it'd be ready in about a month, if we can get all the ingredients."

"A month? Malfoy could have attacked half the Muggleborns in the school by then!" I said, throwing up my hands.

Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously again, causing me to change my tune.

"But it's the best plan we've got, so full steam ahead, I say." I said, giving her a nervous grin.

Hermione went to the door to check if the coast was clear.

"What say you just knock Malfoy off his broom tomorrow?" I whispered to Harry.

He laughed. "That would be a sight, to fall on his uppity ass by my hands."


	30. Chapter 30: The Killer Bludger

Chapter 30: The Killer Bludger

The next morning, the quidditch team ate earlier than usual and headed down to the pitch to prepare for the game. At eleven o'clock, the whole school started to make its way down to the Quidditch stadium. It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air. Hermione and I popped by the locker room to wish Harry good luck. Then we made our way to the stands to get a good seat.

We made it up, sitting beside Dean, Seamus, Parvati, and Lavender. They were closer to the front, so we had primo seats.

We looked up at the sky. It looked as if it were angry, and the air was muggy and uncomfortable.

"Hopefully I don't catch a cold." I said, absentmindedly, not realizing that Hermione had overheard me.

"Contrary to popular belief, it isn't the weather that causes you to get the common cold." she said, looking at the pitch.

"I'm sorry?"

"You mostly contract it by by skin-to-skin contact, saliva, touching a contaminated surface, or by airborne respiratory droplets." she said looking at me as if I should have known.

I gawked at her. "You sound just like a textbook."

"Why thank you."

We looked out and seen the team walking onto the pitch. Everyone but Slytherin cheered loudly. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were on our side this time. Mighty boos from Slytherin were overshadowed from the cheering, and in reverse when Slytherin came onto the pitch

Madam Hooch had Flint and Wood shake hands, which looked like death grips. Then, she blew the whistle, and they were off.

We watched as Slytherin quickly took the lead, much to everyone but green and gray's disappointment. The Nimbus 2001s were truly doing their jobs. It was embarrassing to watch. Not to mention that Harry looked like he was being stalked by a bludger, that Fred and George was trying to keep under control.

Soon, the score was sixty points to zero, Slytherin. The bludger wasn't letting up, and soon, my brothers were in either side of Harry, guarding him. They had decided to take a time out.

"That's weird, how that bludger seemed to be following Harry around like that." I said to Hermione.

"I noticed that too. You think someone is controlling it? Like Quirrell did with Harry's broom?" asked Hermione.

"Dunno. Possibly. Let's keep a lookout."

Soon, the teams had taken the field again, and once again, the bludger seemed to be following Harry around. People soon noticed, and were starting to laugh. True, Harry did look rather funny the way he moved around, but Hermione and I could tell that something was terribly wrong.

Hermione scanned the crowds as best she could for any signs of foul play. "I don't see anyone looking like they are saying anything out of the ordinary"

"Well somebody is doing something! I'm going to shoot it!" I said, pointing my wand towards the bludger.

"Are you mad?!" yelled Hermione, quickly pushing my arm down. "You could hit Harry! Not to mention your wand is broken, Ron!"

"Right." I sighed. "You're right."

I hated that we had to stand by and watch Harry being chased by the bludger. Even worse, Malfoy was taunting him from the looks of it.

Suddenly, it looked as if Harry had seen the snitch. He raced around trying to catch it, but also trying to avoid the bloody budget that was catching up with him, and it ended up slamming j to his elbow with a bone crunching sound that I'm pretty sure everyone heard.

Still, Harry didn't give out. He stretched his other arm out as far as he could and wrapped his fingers around the snitch! With a harsh thud he hit the mud and rolled off his broom. He was indeed in pain, but he held tightly k to the fluttering snitch, winning the game.

The crowd went wild. Everyone but the Slytherins were cheering and rejoicing. Hermione and I took off down the the field to check on Harry, why had appeared to pass out. As we may our way to where Harry was lying, so did Lockhart.

He reached him at the same time as we did. He pushed us back before we could say a word. Harry came to and saw his stupid face grinning down at him.

"Oh, no, not you." he moaned.

"Doesn't know what he's saying." said Lockhart loudly to the now growing crowd of Gryffindors around us. "Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."

"No!" said Harry, sounding out of it. "I'll keep it like this, thanks."

He tried to sit up, but looked too in pain to bare it. Colin broke out his camera and started snapping pictures.

"I don't want a photo of this, Colin!" yelled Harry.

"Lie back, Harry." said Lockhart soothingly. "It's a simple charm I've used countless times-"

"Why can't I just go to the hospital wing?" said Harry through clenched teeth.

"He should really, Professor." said Wood, looking both concerned and proud. "Great capture, Harry, really spectacular, your best yet, I'd say!"

Fred and George was wrestling with the rogue bludger, trying to get it back into the box.

"Stand back!" said Lockhart, who was rolling up his sleeves.

"No , don't !" winced Harry, but Lockhart was twirling his wand and a second later had directed it straight at Harry's arm.

We looked and seen a sight that was completely disgusting. Lockhart was bending Harry's now boneless arm back. It made the nastiest sound as it popped back up like a spring.

"Ah." said Lockhart, looking completely dumbfounded. "Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broken. That's the thing to bear in mind. So, Harry, just toddle up to the hospital wing - ah, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger (pointing a shaky finger at us) would you escort him? And Madam Pomfrey will be able to - er - tidy you up a bit."

As we helped Harry to move he looked down at his arm and swayed. He just realized the reality that he really didn't have not one bone in his arm.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey wasn't at all pleased.

"You should have come straight to me!" she raged, holding up Harry's arm and somewhat flailing it around."I can mend bones in a second - but growing them back-"

"You will be able to, won't you?" said Harry desperately.

"I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful," said Madam Pomfrey grimly, throwing Harry a pair of pajamas. "You'll have to stay the night..."

Hermione waited outside the curtain drawn around Harry's bed while I helped him into his pajamas. It took a while to stuff boneless arm into a sleeve.

"How can you stick up for Lockhart now, Hermione, eh?" I called through the curtain as I pulled Harry's limp fingers through the cuff. "If Harry had wanted deboning he would have asked."

"Anyone can make a mistake," said Hermione. "And it doesn't hurt anymore, does it, Harry?"

"No," said Harry, getting into bed. "But it doesn't do anything else either."

I was so angry. The man was a complete menace. If this didn't prove that he didn't know what the bloody hell he was doing, what would have?

Hermione and Madam Pomfrey came around the curtain. Madam Pomfrey was holding a large bottle of Skele-Gro.

"You're in for a rough night," she said, pouring out a cupful and handing it to him. "Regrowing bones is a nasty business."

Harry gulped the seemingly disgusting liquid down. Hermione handed him a glass of water to wash it down, while Pomfrey left us alone.

"We won, though" I said encouragingly. "That was some catch you made. Malfoy's face... he looked ready to kill..."

"I want to know how he fixed that Bludger." said Hermione, surprisingly accusingly.

We can add that to the list of questions we'll ask him when we've taken the Polyjuice Potion," said Harry, sinking back onto his pillows. "I hope it tastes better than this stuff..."

"If it's got bits of Slytherins in it? You've got to be joking." I said.

Soon, the Gryffindor team came to congratulate him. Hermione and I left him to his team and made our way back to the common room.

"So you really think Malfoy did it?" I asked her as we walked down the corridor that led to the steps that went to the tower. "You're usually not the one to accuse so quickly."

"Who else, Ron?" said Hermione, looking as if she were about to blow her top. "Who else would doing something as foul as that? Who else would want to hurt Harry that bad in school? We will find out soon enough."

I could sense the anger radiating off of her. Whenever Hermione got angry, some sort of magic in her made her hair frizz up even more. It was an interesting sight to see sometimes.

"You're right." I said, trying to stay on her good side so she would calm down. "It could very well be him. A lot of strange shit is happening at this school. I'm still angry at you though, Mione."

Hermione stopped. "Why? What did I do?"

I should have kept my mouth shut. But I had already stuck my foot in, so might as well stick the other one in while I was at it.

"Lockhart was fucking barmy."

Language Ron!"

"He didn't know what the bloody hell he was doing. What if that was more than just Harry's arm?"

Hermione hesitated a bit. "Maybe he was so anxious, he missed a word." She said as we climbed the steps.

"Or maybe he's a git who doesn't know what he is doing and shouldn't teach!" I yelled.

"You are the one who sounds like a git!"

"Oh really, Hermione? I'm the git? That wanker removed Harry's bones, but I'm the git?!"

"Okay!" said Hermione, putting up her hands. "Alright. Maybe, maybe he just didn't do it right. He should have let Madam Pomfrey handle it."

I sighed, calming down. Not often that Hermione would admit to being wrong.

"Think he will be okay?" asked Hermione, semi changing the subject.

"Pixie dust." I said to the Fat Lady, who opened and let us in. "Yeah, he should be alright. Harry has been through worse, you know?"

"Yeah." said Hermione, nodding. "He has."


	31. Chapter 31: Wizard's Duel

Chapter 31: Wizard's Duel

"I can't believe this happened! Oh, poor Colin!" said Hermione, as we rushed towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom after leaving the school potions store in the dungeons that morning.

"I know the kid's a right little bugger, but I must say, he didn't deserve that." I said, slowing down a bit so Hermione could catch up with my long legs.

We had overheard the professors talking about Colin being found petrified the night before. He was only 11. Malfoy was a monster to be attacking bloody first years.

We figured that after we heard the news, it would be a great time to start preparing the potion, so as soon as we were done with breakfast, we went and got what we could from the student stores potion room, gathered a cauldron up, and made our way to the bathroom.

Once we made it in (and after we begged and pleaded Myrtle not to rat us out), I helped Hermione set up and prepared what she needed me to. She then set the cauldron up over one of the toilets, and lit one of her bluebell fires under it. Being waterproof, the fire burned as if it were in a fireplace with no moisture around.

"So this is really going to take a month?" I asked. "Not to rush, but is there any way to cut the time?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. As I said, some of the ingredients will be hard to get. And the potion making will be very tedious. There are certain-"

"What's that?" I said, interrupting her. I thought I had heard the door open.

Hermione and I froze. Fine idea. Just freeze up and maybe we would turn invisible.

"It's me." came a voice. Hermione and I ducked into the at all,closing the door. Hermione gasped as she peeked through the keyhole in the door.

"Harry!" she said, opening the stall door. "You gave us such a fright, come in. How's your arm?"

"Fine," said Harry, squeezing into the stall. "What's that there?"

"We would've come to meet you, but we decided to get started on the Polyjuice Potion " I said as Harry locked the stall door. "We've decided this is the safest place to hide it."

"You'd never guess what happened." said Harry. "Colin-"

"We already know, we heard Professor McGonagall telling Professor Flitwick this morning." interrupted Hermione. "That's why we decided we'd better get going."

"The sooner we get a confession out of Malfoy, the better." I said. "Do you know what I think? He was in such a foul temper after the Quidditch match, he took it out on Colin."

"There's something else," said Harry, as we watched Hermione tear bundles of knotgrass and throw them into the potion. "Dobby came to visit me in the middle of the night."

We listened closely as Harry told us how it was Dobby who had sealed up the platform so we couldn't get through, as well set the bludger on Harry to get him sent home (in some sick twisted thought process), and how Dobby had accidentally told him that history was going to repeat itself.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" Hermione said.

"This settles it!" I said triumphantly. "Lucius Malfoy must've opened the Chamber when he was at school here and now he's told dear old Draco how to do it. It's obvious. Wish Dobby would have told you what kind of monster is in there, though. I want to know how come nobody's noticed it sneaking around the school."

"Maybe it can make itself invisible," said Hermione, forcing leeches to the bottom of the cauldron. "Or maybe it can disguise itself. Pretend to be a suit of armor or something. I've read about Chameleon Ghouls."

"You read too much, Hermione." I joked, pouring dead lacewings on top of the leeches. "So Dobby stopped us from getting on the train and broke your arm. You know what, Harry? If he doesn't stop trying to save your life he's going to kill you."

Harry chuckled. Hermione didn't see what was so funny.

The news that Colin Creevey had been attacked and was now petrified as well had been known by the entire school by Monday morning. Rumors were spread around like wildfire, and the first years stayed traveling in packs, scared to be the next victims.

Ginny, who sat next to Colin in Charms, was completely beside herself. Fred and George tried to cheer her up, but was totally going about it the wrong way. They were taking turns covering themselves with fur or boils and jumping out at her from behind statues. They stopped when Percy started threatening to tell Mum.

I tried my best to make her happy, but she was beginning to distance herself. Whenever I would try and talk to her, she would shut down and say that she was fine, when you could totally tell that she wasn't.

"Ginny, how bout a fly?" I asked her one Saturday while Harry was helping Hermione with the potion. I had helped her during Harry's practice, so now it was his turn.

Ginny looked at me as if she were stunned. I don't think she expected me to try to talk to her. I had been a bit neglectful as a big brother.

"No, I'm fine." said Ginny as she wrote in her little black book.

"Awh, come on, Gin. You used to love flying with me at home." I said, poking my lip out at her to try to convince her.

She grinned, but didn't give me much. "I'm okay. Besides, I have homework to catch up on. Maybe another time."

I felt bad, but I couldn't force her. So I just nodded and went to help Harry and Hermione.

* * *

In the second week of December, Professor McGonagall came around as usual, collecting names of those who would be staying at school for Christmas. Harry and I signed up, and even though I knew that it had hurt her, Hermione signed her name as well. Malfoy was staying as well, which struck us as very suspicious. Why would he want to spend Christmas in the castle for? Still, it provided the perfect time to use the Polyjuice Potion and try to get a confession out of him.

Unfortunately, the potion was only half finished. We still needed the bicorn horn and the boomslang skin, and the only place we were going to get them was from Snape's private stores, and none of us were too keen on the idea of stealing from there.

"What we need is a diversion." said Hermione, as we headed for dreaded double Potions. "Then one of us can sneak into Snape's office and take what we need. I think I'd better do the actual stealing. You two will be expelled if you get into any more trouble, and I've got a clean record. So all you need to do is cause enough mayhem to keep Snape busy for five minutes or so."

"That, and you know more about what to get than we do." I said. "Still, with it being Snape and all, it's still a huge risk you're taking."

"I'll be alright." she tried to reassure me, and herself.

Harry attempted a smile. He knew that things were gonna be bad.

Potions lessons took place in one of the large dungeons. Thursday afternoon's lesson proceeded in the usual way. Twenty cauldrons stood steaming between the wooden desks, on which stood brass scales and jars of ingredients. Snape prowled through the fumes, making nasty remarks about us Gryffindors' work, while the Slytherins were praised and shown favoritism. Malfoy, who was Snape's favorite student, kept flicking puffer-fish eyes at Harry and I. Something that was annoying the fuck out of me, but also we knew that if we retaliated, we would get detention faster than you could say unfair.

We were making swelling solutions, and harry and I's were far too runny. We were too busy concentrating on when Hermione was going to signal us to do something. Finally, Hermione gave us a slight nod, and Harry ducked swiftly down behind his cauldron, pulled one of Fred's Filibuster fireworks out of his pocket, and gave it a poke with his wand. The firework began to fizz and sputter. Harry then stood up, took aim, and lobbed it into the air, where it landed right where he wanted it, in Goyle's cauldron.

Goyle's potion exploded, showering the entire class. People shrieked as splashes of the Swelling Solution hit them. Malfoy got a faceful and his nose began to swell like a balloon, Goyle's already slab of meat sized hands had swelled up to the size of dinner plates. Snape was trying to restore calm and find out what had happened. Through the confusion, Harry and I saw Hermione slip quietly into Snape's office.

"Silence! SILENCE!" Snape roared. "Anyone who has been splashed, come here for a Deflating Draft! When I find out who did this..."

Harry and I tried not to laugh as he watched Malfoy hurry forward, his head drooping with the weight of a nose that looked like a watermelon. A few seconds later, we saw Hermione slide back into the dungeon, the front of her robes bulging.

After class, we rushed back to the potion, where Hermione proceeded to throw the new ingredients into the cauldron and stir.

"It'll be ready in two weeks." she said happily.

"Snape can't prove it was you." I said reassuringly to Harry, who seemed to be under the impression that Snape knew he did it. "What can he do?"

"Knowing Snape, something foul," said Harry.

* * *

A week later, we were walking across the entrance hall when we saw a small group of people gathered around the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up. Seamus and Dean called us over, looking excited.

"They're starting a Dueling Club!" said Seamus. "First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind dueling lessons. They might come in handy one of these days."

"What, you reckon Slytherin's monster can duel?" I asked, laughingly. However, I couldn't help but he intrigued. I've always wanted to learn how to properly duel, and not by listening to Percy read about it out loud "Still, could be useful. Shall we go?"

They both nodded, so at eight o'clock that evening we hurried back to the Great Hall, where the long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. Most of the school was already there.

"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" said Hermione. "Someone told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young, maybe it'll be him."

"As long as it's not- Oh bloody hell."groaned Harry.

Lockhart was walking onto the stage, in deep purple robes, looking like a ripe plum. Snape was with him in his usual depressing black.

"Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!" bellowed Lockhart over the crowd.

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works.

Merlin, I hated the arrogant tosser. I hated even more that Hermione and some of the other girls were making googly eyes at the bloody prat.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape." said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry - you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"Wouldn't it be good if they finished each other off?" I whispered in Harry's ear, who laughed.

Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed, at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling and fluttering and other utter nonsense of his hands. Snape, however, jerked his head slightly, as if he was already over it. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position." Lockhart said. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"I wouldn't bet on that." Harry murmured, as Snape had a slight out for blood look on his face.

"One - two - three-"

Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent.

"Expelliarmus!" cried out Snape.

There was a dazzling flash of red light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet. He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

Malfoy and some of the other Slytherins cheered. A lot of us were laughing. Hermione looked as if she wanted to rub to his bloody side.

"Do you think he's all right?" she asked, peeking through her fingers.

"Who cares?" said Harry and I together.

Lockhart looked like a jumbled up pile of grapes. He got up off the floor like Charlie did once when he had came in drunk after his graduation party a couple years back. Mum was livid.

"Well, there you have it!" he said, feebly climbing back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm. As you see, I've lost my wand - ah, thank you, Miss Brown - yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy - however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see..."

Snape was looking as if he wanted to off Lockhart right then and there. Lockhart had noticed, because he said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me-"

They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Neville with Justin Finch-Fletchley, but Snape reached Harry and I first.

"Time to split up the dream team, I think." he sneered. "Weasley, you can partner Finnigan. Potter-"

Harry moved automatically toward Hermione.

"I don't think so." said Snape, smiling a vicious smile. "Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter. And you, Miss Granger - you can partner Miss Bulstrode."

Hermione looked over at the tank of a girl called Millicent and winced. It was widely known that Millicent was a bruiser. She was worse than most blokes when it came to brawls. I certainly wouldn't have wanted to tango with her.

Malfoy came over, smirking as he stood in front of Harry. I stood in front of Seamus and said a quick prayer that the fool wouldn't blow me up

"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!"

As I came up from my bow, I looked over and notices that Harry nor Malfoy had done it. They stood perfectly straight and still, if looks could kill, they both would have fallen down dead.

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents - only to disarm them. We don't want any accidents. One ... two ... three-"

Malfoy had started on two, his spell hit Harry so hard he stumbled back, almost falling on his ass. Harry quickly composed himself, pointed his wand straight at Malfoy, and shouted, " Rictusempra! "

A jet of silver light hit Malfoy in the stomach and he doubled up, wheezing.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart shouted in alarm. Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry's knees. "Tarantallegra!" he said, and the next second Harry's legs began to jerk around out of his control in a kind of quickstep.

"Stop! Stop!" screamed Lockhart, but Snape took charge. "Finite Incantatem!" he shouted. Harry's feet stopped dancing, Malfoy stopped laughing, and they were able to look up.

The room was filled with mayhem. Both Neville and Justin were lying on the floor, panting, I was holding up Seamus, apologizing because my broken wand had sent a small explosion to his face, instead of the other way around.

Fucking Millicent Bulstrode had Hermione in a headlock, with Hermione yelling in pain. Apparently, neither one had even gotten the chance to properly duel with wands. Harry leapt forward and pulled Millicent off. He struggled against the boulder of a girl, and I quickly pulled Hermione out from under her.

* * *

"Dear, dear." said Lockhart, making his way through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. "Up you go, Macmillan. Careful there, Miss Fawcett... Pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second."

"I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells." said Lockhart finally.

Gee, ya think?

"Let's have a volunteer pair" he said, snapping his fingers. "Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you-"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox."

Neville looked embarrassed. I felt bad for the bloke.

"How about Malfoy and Potter?" said Snape with a twisted smile.

"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the hall as we all backed away to give them room.

Lockhart looked like he was giving Harry some pointers. In the process of that, he flailed around so much, that the wanker dropped his own wand.

I looked to the other end, and Snape appeared to be doing the same thing for Malfoy. He smirked as if he had something up his sleeve. Sneaky gits.

They walked over and met each other in the middle of the room.

"Scared, Potter?" we heard Malfoy mutter.

"You wish." said Harry out of the corner of his mouth.

Lee Jordan, George, and I exchanged looks. This was going to be good.

"Just do what I did, Harry!" said Lockhart, stepping away.

"What, drop my wand?" said Harry.

"Three - two - one - go!" shouted Lockhart.

Malfoy raised his wand quickly, did some fancy flailing, and yelled, " Serpensortia!"

Out of his wand popped out a long and black cobra. Harry froze as he watched it raise up and prepare to strike. There were assorted screams as the rest of us backed up as fast as we could.

"Don't move, Potter," said Snape, as if he didn't give a damn about a fucking snake ready to kill a child. "I'll get rid of it..."

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart, jumping in front of him. He waved his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang. Instead of the snake vanishing, it flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack, thus pissing it off. It slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs out and ready to strike.

Suddenly, Harry started talking to the snake, but it wasn't regular talking. He was hissing in a foreign language at it. Every time he hissed a command, the snake looked attentively at Harry, as if it was actually listening to him.

"Bloody hell." I whispered. Everyone else just stared.

The snake turned again to Justin, looking as if he was preparing to strike, but also thinking about it. Harry hissed again, and the snake turned back to him. It was the barmiest thing I had ever seen.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Justin shouted angrily at Harry. He then turned and ran out of the hall.

Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. He and the others eyed Harry. Some looked confused. Others looked scared.

"Come on." I said, moving towards him and pushing him along. voice in his ear.

I steered him out of the hall, Hermione rushing by my side. I hurried him along to the tower, not stopping to pay attention to anyone. We didn't talk until we reached Gryffindor common room.

I pushed Harry into a chair. "You're a Parselmouth. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm a what?" said Harry.

"A Parselmouth!" I repeated, a little fearful myself. "You can talk to snakes!"

"I know." said Harry. "I mean, that's only the second time I've ever done it. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once - long story.

Hermione and I looked at each other, and then back at him. I knew he hated his cousin, but...

"But it was telling me it had never seen Brazil and I sort of set it free without meaning to that was before I knew I was a wizard." finished Harry.

"A boa constrictor told you it had never seen Brazil? Barmy, mate." I said.

"So?" said Harry. "I bet loads of people here can do it."

"Oh, no they can't. It's not a very common gift. Harry, this is bad."

"What's bad?" said Harry, getting angry. "What's wrong with everyone? Listen, if I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin-"

"Oh, that's what you said to it?" I asked.

"What do you mean? You were there - you heard me!"

"I heard you speaking Parseltongue. Snake language. You could have been saying anything - no wonder Justin panicked, you sounded like you were egging the snake on or something - it was creepy, you know?"

Harry looked completely flabbergasted.

"I spoke a different language? But - I didn't realize - how can I speak a language without knowing I can speak it? Do you want to tell me what's wrong with stopping a massive snake biting off Justin's head?" he said. "What does it matter how I did it as long as Justin doesn't have to join the Headless Hunt?"

"It matters because being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent." whispered Hermione.

Harry's mouth fell open, mortified.

"Exactly." I said. "And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great-great-grandson or something."

"But I'm not," said Harry, looking sour.

"You'll find that hard to prove." said Hermione. "He lived about a thousand years ago. For all we know, you could be."

* * *

The next morning, we had woken up to a blizzard. Thanks to that, Herbology class was canceled, so we got to have a free period

As I proceeded so whip Hermione's ass in a game of wizard chess, Harry sat beside me, moving around and looking uncomfortable. It was really messing with my concentration.

"For heaven's sake, Harry," said Hermione, frustrated because one of my bishops was wrestling her knight off his horse and dragging him off the board. "Go and find Justin if it's so important to you."

"You're right." said Harry, standing up. "I need to make him see reason."

He rushed out, leaving Hermione and I to our game.

"Finally," I said. "I can properly concentrate now that Harry isn't bouncing his leg and moving the bench."

"You don't need to concentrate at all." grumbled Hermione, as she made her rook take one of my pawns. "You're already good enough."

"Jealous?"

"Hardly." said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"Yes you are." I teased. "You're just mad that you're not good at everything."

Hermione huffed as she watched my knight demolish her rook. "I never claimed to be good at everything, Ronald."

"I know. Really, if it bothers you so much, I can give you a few pointers."

"That's fine. I already learn by playing you."

I looked at the board and grinned. "Well you're not learning much. Checkmate."

Hermione looked down at the board, and then back up at me. "I really hate you sometimes." she said in mock annoyance.

I stood up and stretched. "No you don't, you love me. I complete you. Without me, your life would be dull."

"You're insufferable."

"So, how do your parents feel about you not coming home for the holidays?" I asked as I sat back down.

Hermione sighed. "Well, they didn't particularly like it. Dad seemed as if he wasn't too keen on the idea, but Mum said that it was the right thing to do, as I had said I wanted to catch up on some work."

"So you lied to them?"

"I had to, didn't I? If I had told them that I was staying to change into someone else by drinking a questionable potion so we can get information out of some evil kid, I don't think that would have bode well."

"Well, that's true. I keep forgetting that your parents aren't a part of the wizarding world."

"I don't see how." said Hermione, suddenly seeming gloomy. "I am a Muggleborn, after all."

I made a face. "Now you know damn well I don't even think about it like that. Okay, you're a Muggleborn. And? That doesn't make you any less of a witch."

Hermione looked at me and smiled. Her eyes seemed a bit glossy. I was really hoping she wouldn't cry. I didn't know how to properly deal with crying girls that were not my sister. Hell, I barely knew how to deal with her.

"Thanks, Ron." she said, thankfully tear free.

"Anytime."

We played a couple more rounds of chess and then Hermione grew tired of me winning. She decided to start on her Charms essay (that mind you, wasn't due until next term), so I had decided to write a letter to Mum and Bill. After about two hours, we were starting to get concerned. Harry hadn't came back yet. We were about to go and look for him when Harry came bursting through the hole.

He ran up to the couch we were both sitting on, out of breath. He looked completely worn out and scared.

"Harry, what's-"

"I have so much to tell you!" he whispered in an anxious voice.


	32. Chapter 32: The Nastiest Shit Ever

Chapter 32: The Nastiest Shit Ever

The double attack on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick put the entire school into a panic. Curiously, it was Nearly Headless Nick's fate that seemed to worry people most. What could possibly do that to a ghost? What dark and unheard of power could harm someone who was already dead? Soon, it seemed like everyone was trying to go home for the holidays. No one felt safe being at a school where things could kill people that were already dead.

"At this rate, we'll be the only ones left." I said to Harry and Hermione as the Gryffindor sign up list was completely full. "Us, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. What a jolly holiday it's going to be."

News had gotten around that it was Harry that had discovered Justin and Nick, so that put even more into their thoughts that it was Harry that was doing this to people. Everywhere we walked, Harry would get points and whispers towards him.

Fred and George, however, found all this very funny. Sometimes, they went out of their way to march ahead of Harry down the corridors, shouting, "Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through!"

Percy was a buzzkill about it.

"It is not a laughing matter," he said coldly.

"Oh, get out of the way, Percy," said Fred. "Harry's in a hurry."

"Yeah, he's off to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with his fanged servant." said George, .

Harry didn't mind. It made him feel better that Fred and George, at least, thought the idea of his being Slytherin's heir was ridiculous, like Hermione and I felt. But their antics seemed to be aggravating Malfoy, who looked increasingly sour each time he saw them at it.

"It's because he's bursting to say it's really him." I said as we passed by the disgruntled prat. "You know how he hates anyone beating him at anything, and you're getting all the credit for his dirty work."

"Not for long." said Hermione in a satisfied tone. "The Polyjuice Potion's nearly ready. We'll be getting the truth out of him any day now."

At last the term ended. We had Gryffindor tower all to ourselves, with the exceptions of my family. Fred, George, and Ginny had chosen to stay at school rather than visit Bill in Egypt with Mum and Dad. If it wasn't for the potion, I would have gladly went. Percy only stayed because he claimed it was his duty as a prefect to support the teachers during this troubled time. Despite the fact that he was the only prefect that did stay. Guess the others didn't get the memo.

Christmas morning came, and Harry and I were woken up very early by a very loud and very annoying alarm clock by the name of Hermione Granger.

"Wake up!" she practically screamed, pulling back the curtains at the window.

"Hermione! You're not supposed to be in here!" I hissed, trying to shield my eyes against the light.

"Merry Christmas to you, too." said Hermione, throwing a present at me. "I've been up for nearly an hour, adding more lacewings to the potion. It's ready."

Harry sat up, suddenly wide awake.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." said Hermione as she moved Scabbers out of the way to sit down on my bed. "If we're going to do it, I say it should be tonight."

At that moment, Hedwig swooped into the room, carrying a very small package in her beak.

"Hello." said Harry happily as she landed on his bed. "Are you speaking to me again?"

She nibbled his ear in an affectionate sort of way, and then allowed him to pet her. He took the gift from her beak, owned it, and groaned. The Dursleys had sent him a toothpick and a note telling him to find out whether he'd be able to stay at Hogwarts for the summer vacation, too.

"Aren't my relatives simply peachy?" said Harry, throwing his "present"in the trash.

The rest of his presents were much better. Hagrid had sent him a large tin of treacle fudge, I had given him a book called Flying with the Cannons, a book of interesting facts about my favorite Quidditch team that I knew he would love, and Hermione had bought him a very elaborate eagle-feather quill. Mum send him a new, hand-knitted sweater and a large plum cake.

Mum sent me her usual maroon sweater (when would this woman get it? I even hinted to her before I left for school that I hated maroon)and a box of homemade mini cherry pies, Harry had gotten me a book on muggle sports, Hermione got me a huge box of chocolate frogs, Bill had gotten me a miniature pyramid, and Charlie had gotten me a book on dragons that was really cool.

After presents and chasing Hermione out of our room so we could get dressed (I had gotten her a pink journal with never ending paper, suggested by Ginny), we donned our sweaters and met up with her later to head down to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall looked completely wonderful, as it did last year for Christmas. Dozens of frost-covered Christmas trees were placed, high enough to touch the streamers of holly and mistletoe that were crisscrossing the ceiling and enchanted snow that was warm and dry was falling. Dumbledore led them in a few of his favorite carols. Hagrid was getting wasted on the spiked eggnog the teachers had the pleasure of consuming. Percy, who hadn't noticed that Fred had bewitched his prefect badge so that it now read "Pinhead," kept asking all of us what we (minus Hermione, who thought it a violation) were laughing at. Malfoy, being the prat that he was, had started entertaining himself and his friends by making loud, snide remark about Harry's new sweater. Harry didn't seem to care. Who really cared about a git like that on one of the happiest days of the year?

Soon, Hermione ushered us out of the hall to finalize our plans for the evening.

"We still need a bit of the people you're changing into." said Hermione matter-of-factly, as if we were shopping and she was going to give us a list. "And obviously, it'll be best if you can get something of Crabbe and Goyle's. They're Malfoys best friends, he'll tell them anything. And we also need to make sure the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating him."

"And how do you expect us to do that?" I asked skeptically.

"I've got it all worked out." she said, holding up two plump chocolate cakes. "I've filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught. All you have to do is make sure Crabbe and Goyle find them. You know how greedy they are, they're bound to eat them. Once they're asleep, pull out a few of their hairs and hide them in a broom closet."

Harry and I gave each other doubting looks.

"Hermione, I don't think..." I began.

"That could go seriously wrong." said Harry.

Hermione glared at us in a very McGonagall like manner.

"The potion will be useless without Crabbe and Goyle's hair. You do want to investigate Malfoy, don't you?" she asked sternly.

"Oh, all right, all right." said Harry, throwing up his hands. "But what about you? Whose hair are you ripping out?"

"I've already got mine." said Hermione brightly, pulling a tiny bottle out of her pocket and showing us the single hair inside it. "Remember Millicent Bulstrode wrestling with me at the Dueling Club? She left this on my robes when she was trying to strangle me. And she's gone home for Christmas, so I'll just have to tell the Slytherins I've decided to come back."

When Hermione left us to check on the Polyjuice Potion again, I turned to Harry with a doom-laden expression.

"Have you ever heard of a plan where so many things could go wrong?" I asked.

"Exactly." said Harry. "As if we could pull it off."

* * *

But to our surprise, stage one of the operation went just as smoothly as Hermione had said. We lurked in the deserted entrance hall after Christmas tea, waiting for Crabbe and Goyle who had remained alone at the Slytherin table, shoveling mountains of food into their mouths. Harry had sat the chocolate cakes on the end of the banisters. We hid behind a suit of armor, and watched the two foolish tossers approach the cakes.

"How thick can you get?" I whispered as Crabbe and Goyle grabbed the cakes. Grinning stupidly, they stuffed the cakes whole into their fat ass mouths. For a moment, both of them chewed, looking very pleased with themselves. Then, without the smallest change of expression, they both keeled over backward onto the floor.

"Half-wits." laughed Harry as he nudged one of them with his foot.

By far the hardest part was dragging them and hiding them in the closet across the hall. It felt like I was pulling a boulder. Once they were safely stowed among the buckets and mops, Harry yanked out a couple of the bristles that covered Goyle's forehead and I pulled out several of Crabbe's hairs. We stole their shoes because our feet would become boats and bust out the soles if we used ours, then we rushed to the bathroom.

"Hermione?" I said, knocking at the door. She emerged, shiny-faced and looking anxious. Behind her we heard the gloop gloop of the bubbling potion. Three glass tumblers stood ready on the toilet seat.

"Did you get them?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

Harry showed her Goyle's hair.

"Good. And I sneaked these spare robes out of the laundry." Hermione said, holding up a small sack. "You'll need bigger sizes once you're Crabbe and Goyle."

We stared into the cauldron. The potion looked like thick, dark mud and smelled like what I would imagine a swamp would smell like.

"I'm sure I've done everything right." said Hermione, nervously as she read over the potion in the book. "It looks like the book says it should. Once we've drunk it, we'll have exactly an hour before we change back into ourselves."

"Now what?" I whispered.

"We separate it into three glasses and add the hairs." she said, pouring large dollops of the potion into each of the glasses. Then, her hand shaking, she shook Millicent Bulstrode's hair out of its bottle into the first glass.

The potion hissed loudly like a tea kettle. A second later, it had turned a sick sort of yellow.

"Urgh - essence of Millicent Bulstrode." I said, scrunching up my nose. "Bet it tastes disgusting."

"Add yours, then." said Hermione, giving the potion the same look I was .

Harry dropped Goyle's hair into the middle glass and I put Crabbe's into the last one. Both glasses hissed and frothed. Goyle's turned the khaki color of a booger, Crabbe's a dark, murky brown.

I wanted to quit.

"Hang on," said Harry as Hermione and I reached for their glasses. "We'd better not all drink them in here. Once we turn into Crabbe and Goyle we won't fit. And Millicent Bulstrode's no pixie."

"Good thinking." I said, unlocking the door. "We'll take separate stalls."

Careful not to spill a drop of his Polyjuice Potion, I slipped into the last stall.

"Ready?" Harry called.

"Ready." said Hermione and I.

"One - two - three-"

Pinching my nose, I chugged the potion in one huge gulp. I almost gagged at the taste. It tasted like turnips, cabbage, and rotting meat. I felt like I was going to be sick.

My insides started writhing as though he'd just swallowed live snakes, then my body felt as if it was on fire. I braced myself against the wall of the stall. My skin started to bubble. It looked like I was going to explode. I watched as my hands began to grow. My fingers thickened, my hand expanded and felt heavy, my shoulders stretched painfully, my robes ripped as my chest expanded like a balloon being blown up. My dumbass had forgotten to take my shoes off, so my feet were agony in shoes four sizes too small.

Then it was over. I felt like a gorilla. I put on the now fitting snugly clothes and ran my fingers through my foreign feeling hair.

"Are you two okay?" came Goyle's ogre of a voice.

"Yeah. " I said, shocked at the hollowness and stupidity my voice now sounded like.

I opened the door and looks over at Harry, now Goyle. He stared back at me, looking as equally shocked as I probably did.

"This is unbelievable. Unbelievable." I said, annoyed that I sounded like the git.

"We'd better get going." said Harry, loosening the watch that was cutting into Goyle's thick wrist. "We've still got to find out where the Slytherin common room is. I only hope we can find someone to follow."

"You don't know how bizarre it is to see Goyle thinking." I said to Harry, smirking.

I banged on Hermione's door. "C'mon, we need to go-"

"I - I don't think I'm going to come after all. You go on without me." said Hermione, sounding almost like a squeak toy.

I started to laugh. "Hermione, we know Millicent Bulstrode's ugly, no one's going to know it's you."

"No! Really, I don't think I'll come. You two hurry up, you're wasting time!"

Harry looked at me, bewildered.

"That looks more like Goyle." I said. "That's how he looks every time a teacher asks him a question."

"Hermione, are you okay?" said Harry through the door.

"Fine, I'm fine! Go on!" she squeaked again. I knew something was wrong, but time was of the essence. We would just have to address it later.

"We'll meet you back here, all right?" Harry said.

We carefully opened the bathroom door, checked that the coast was clear, and set off.

* * *

"Don't swing your arms like that," Harry muttered to me.

"Eh?" I questioned, not even aware of what I was doing.

"Crabbe holds them sort of stiff..." said Harry.

I stiffened my arms up. "How's this?"

"Yeah, that's better..."

We went down the marble staircase. All we needed now was a Slytherin that they could follow to the Slytherin common room, but there was nobody around.

"Any ideas?" muttered Harry.

"The Slytherins always come up to breakfast from over there." I said, nodding at the entrance to the dungeons. A girl with long, curly hair came from the entrance.

"Excuse me." I said, rushing over to her. "We've forgotten the way to our common room."

"I beg your pardon?" said the girl, sounding uppity. "Our common room? I'm a Ravenclaw."

She walked away, looking suspiciously back at us.

"Pleasant, that one." I said as Harry and I hurried down the stone steps into the darkness. Our footsteps echoed loudly in the silence, sounding like when Mum would slap meat around on the table.

We wasted thirty minutes walking around obliviously when suddenly we seen a shadow heading towards us.

"Ha!" I said, excitedly. "There's one of them now!"

My excitement was diminished once I had seen it was Percy instead of another Slytherin.

"What're you doing down here?" I said, words running out my mouth before I could catch them.

Percy looked offended.

"That is none of your business." huffed Percy. "It's Crabbe, isn't it?"

"Wha-oh, yeah." I said.

"Well, get off to your dormitories." said Percy sternly. "It's not safe to go wandering around dark corridors these days."

"You are." I pointed out.

"I am a prefect." he said, puffing up his chest like a proud robin. "Nothing's about to attack me."

"There you are." came the voice of Malfoy from behind us. "Have you two been pigging out in the Great Hall all this time? I've been looking for you. I want to show you something really funny."

Malfoy glanced over at Percy.

"And what're you doing down here, Weasley?" he sneered.

Percy looked outraged.

"You want to show a bit more respect to a school prefect!" he said. "I don't like your attitude!"

Malfoy sneered and motioned for us to follow him. "That Peter Weasley-"

"Percy." I corrected, without thinking.

"Whatever." said Malfoy. "I've noticed him sneaking around a lot lately. And I bet I know what he's up to. He thinks he's going to catch Slytherin's heir single-handed."

I felt bad in thinking the same thing.

Malfoy paused by a stretch of bare, damp stone wall.

"What's the new password again?" he said to Harry.

"Er -" said Harry.

"Oh, yeah - pure-blood!" said Malfoy, not listening, and a stone door concealed in the wall slid open. Malfoy marched through it, and we followed after him.

The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with stone walls and ceiling that had greenish lamps hanging on chains from it. A fire was burning in a big and very detailed fireplace, and several Slytherins were sitting around it in chairs.

"Wait here." said Malfoy, pointing to a pair of empty chairs set back from the fire. "I'll go and get it my father's just sent it to me."

We sat down and tried our best to look like we belonged. It took a lot in me not to start beating my chest like a caveboy.

Malfoy came back a minute later, holding what looked like a newspaper clipping. He pushed it into my face.

"That'll give you a laugh." he said.

I read the article and forced a laugh that I really didn't want to give. What I really wanted to do was pummel the git.

 _ **INQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**_

 _Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car._

 _Mr. Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the enchanted car crashed earlier this year, called today for Mr. Weasley's resignation. "Weasley has brought the Ministry into disrepute," Mr. Malfoy told our reporter. "He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act should be scrapped immediately."_

 _Mr. Weasley was unavailable for comment, although his wife told reporters to clear off or she'd set the family ghoul on them._

I handed the paper to Harry, trying desperately not to react the way I wanted.

"Well?" said Malfoy impatiently as Harry handed the clipping back to him. "Don't you think it's funny?"

"Ha, ha," said Harry bleakly. He quickly gave me a look that read "I'm sorry."

"Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them." said Malfoy, rolling his beady eyes. "You'd never know the Weasleys were pure-bloods, the way they behave."

It was taking everything in me not to sock the tosser in the face. My face must have reflected my growing rage, because Malfoy looked at me and asked "What's up with you, Crabbe?"

"Stomachache." I grunted.

"Well, go up to the hospital wing and give all those Mudbloods a kick from me." said Malfoy, snickering. "You know, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet. I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father's always said old Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place. He loves Muggle-borns. A decent headmaster would never have let slime like that Creevey in."

Malfoy started mocking Colin, pretending to take pictures and speaking in a high pitched voice. "`Potter, can I have your picture, Potter? Can I have your autograph? Can I lick your shoes, please, Potter?"

He dropped his hands and looked at us, as we were not amused.

"What's the matter with you two?"

We forced out delayed laughs. The real Crabbe and Goyle must have done this all the time, because Malfoy seemed satisfied.

"Saint Potter, the Mudblood's friend." sneered Malfoy. "He's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn't go around with that jumped up Granger Mudblood. And people think he's Slytherin's heir!"

The mention of him calling Hermione that intensified my rage. However, I had to keep my cool. Malfoy was surely seconds away from telling us it was him.

Unfortunately...

"I wish I knew who it is." sighed Malfoy. "I could help them."

My jaw dropped so that Crabbe looked even more clueless than usual. Fortunately, Malfoy didn't notice, and Harry, thinking fast, said, "You must have some idea who's behind it all..."

"You know I haven't, Goyle, how many times do I have to tell you?" snapped Malfoy. "And Father won't tell me anything about the last time the Chamber was opened either. Of course, it was fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he knows all about it, and he says that it was all kept quiet and it'll look suspicious if I know too much about it. But I know one thing. Last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So I bet it's a matter of time before one of them's killed this time... I hope it's Granger," he said as if he were talking about his favorite Quidditch team winning a match.

I was clenching Crabbe's gigantic fists. I wanted to pummel him to the ground. I couldn't take sitting there and having the bastard talk about my best friend like that. I was glad Hermione didn't come. She probably wouldn't have been able to contain herself.

Harry shot him a warning look and said, "Do you know if the person who opened the Chamber last time was caught?"

"Oh, yeah. Whoever it was was expelled," said Malfoy. "They're probably still in Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" said Harry, puzzled. It dawned on me that he had never heard of it.

"Azkaban? The wizard prison, Goyle?" said Malfoy, looking at him in disbelief "Honestly, if you were any slower, you'd be going backward."

He sat back in his chair as if he were telling the greatest story ever. "Father says to keep my head down and let the Heir of Slytherin get on with it. He says the school needs ridding of all the Mudblood filth, but not to get mixed up in it. Of course, he's got a lot on his plate at the moment. You know the Ministry of Magic raided our manor last week?"

Harry looked as if he was trying to force Goyle's stupid face to looked concerned.

"Yeah..." said Malfoy. "Luckily, they didn't find much. Father's got some very valuable Dark Arts stuff. But luckily, we've got our own secret chamber under the drawing-room floor."

"Ho!" I said, quickly covering my mouth. Harry's hair was starting to grow shaggy like his normal hair was. I could even see his scar trying to appear. Harry looked at me as if I was starting to change back too.

We both jumped to our feet. "Medicine for my stomach," I grunted, and without further ado we took off out of the common room. As we ran, I could feel myself changing. My feet were shrinking, my hands were getting smaller, my body was stretching out and getting slimmer. By the time we reached the bathroom, both Harry and I were thankfully, back to our normal selves.

* * *

"Well, it wasn't a complete waste of time." I panted, closing the bathroom door behind us. "I know we still haven't found out who's doing the attacks, but I'm going to write to Dad tomorrow and tell him to check under the Malfoys' drawing room."

Harry checked his face in the cracked mirror, looking pleased as he put his glasses back on. I started pounding on the door of Hermione's stall, hoping she was still there.

"Hermione, come out, we've got loads to tell you!" I yelled.

"Go away!" Hermione squeaked. That was odd.

"What's the matter?" I asked. "You must be back to normal by now, we are."

Moaning Myrtle glided suddenly through the stall door. Harry and I had never seen her looking so happy.

"Ooooooh, wait till you see," she said with a giggle. "It's awful."

We heard the lock slide back and Hermione emerged, sobbing, her robes pulled up over her head.

"What's up?" I asked, wondering why she was crying. "Have you still got Millicent's nose or something?"

Hermione let her robes fall and I almost fell back into he the sight. Her face was covered in black fur. Instead of her usually nice brown eyes, her eyes were glowing yellow, and she had pointed ears poking through her hair.

"It was a c-cat hair!" she howled. "M-Millicent Bulstrode m-must have a cat! And the p-potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformations!"

She turned around to pick up her things. It took everything in me not to laugh at her tail.


	33. Chapter 33: Discoveries

Chapter 33: Discoveries

We brought Hermione to the hospital wing with her body and face covered with my cloak. Though Pomfrey had many a question, she decided not to dig too deep, and simply admitted her and started to give her potions to drink.

Harry and I sat on opposite sides of her bed. I couldn't help but stare at her. She looked like a kitten, but she sounded like herself.

"How could I have been so stupid?" she said, sobbing into her paws.

"It was an honest mistake, Mione." I said, trying to be a comfort while holding in my shock and awe at the entire situation. I sat down on the bed beside her.

"Yeah." agreed Harry. "You wouldn't have known it was a cat hair."

"It could be worse." I said, my eyes staring spell bounded at her cat ears.

"How could it be worse?!"

"You could have turned into a fish and ended up swimming around with Myrtle." suggested Harry.

Hermione glared daggers at him. Her tail twitched and hit me in the face.

Hermione remained in the hospital wing for several weeks and rumors were starting to spread when the rest of the school came back. Madam Pomfrey took out curtains and placed them around Hermione's bed, to keep people from seeing what was really going on with her.

Harry and I went to visit her every evening. When the new term started, we brought her each day's homework.

"If I'd sprouted whiskers, I'd take a break from work." I said as I put a stack of books onto Hermione's bedside table one evening.

"Don't be silly, Ron, I've got to keep up," said Hermione briskly. Her spirits were greatly improved by the fact that all the hair had gone from her face and her eyes were turning slowly back to brown. "I don't suppose you've got any new leads?" she added in a whisper, so that Madam Pomfrey couldn't hear her.

"Nothing." said Harry gloomily.

"I was so sure it was Malfoy," I said. Hermione and Harry groaned. I had said it basically every time we went to visit her.

"What's that?" asked Harry, pointing to something gold sticking out from under Hermione's pillow.

"Just a get well card," said Hermione, trying to poke it out of sight, but I snatched it out, flicked it open, and read aloud:

 _"To Miss Granger,_

 _Wishing you a speedy recovery!_

 _Ftom your concerned teacher,_

 _Professor Gilderoy Lockhart._

 _Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award."_

I looked up at Hermione, disgusted.

"You sleep with this under your pillow?" I asked, feeling as if I wanted to rip the card in half.

But Hermione was spared answering by Madam Pomfrey pushing us out so she could give Hermione her evening dose of medicine.

"Is Lockhart the smarmiest bloke you've ever met, or what?" I said to Harry as they left the infirmary and started up the stairs toward Gryffindor Tower. "Why the bloody hell is he giving get well cards to 13 year olds?"

Suddenly, we heard a groan that sounded very much like Filch.

"That's Filch." Harry muttered as we hurried up the stairs and hid out of sight, listening hard.

"You don't think someone else's been attacked?" I said tensely.

We listened as Filch seemed to be going barmy.

"-even more work for me! Mopping all night, like I haven't got enough to do! No, this is the final straw, I'm going to Dumbledore!"

We heard him walk off and then slam a door. We poked our heads around the corner. A great flood of water stretched over half the corridor, and it looked as though it was still seeping from under the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Then, we heard Myrtle's moaning and wailing.

"Now what's up with her?" I wondered.

"Let's go and see," said Harry, and holding our robes over their ankles they stepped through the massive stream of rushing water to the door bearing its OUT OF ORDER sign, ignored it as always, and entered.

* * *

Moaning Myrtle was crying, if possible, louder and harder than ever before. She seemed to be hiding down her usual toilet.

"What's up, Myrtle?" said Harry.

"Who's that?" said Myrtle miserably. "Come to throw something else at me?"

Harry waded across to her stall as I stood by the door, keeping watch. "Why would I throw something at you?"

"Don't ask me," Myrtle shouted, emerging with a wave of yet more water, which splashed onto the already soaking wet floor. "Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me."

"But it can't hurt you if someone throws something at you," said Harry. "I mean, it'd just go right through you, wouldn't it?"

It was made quickly obvious that he had said the wrong thing. Myrtle shrieked loudly, "Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because she can't feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head! Well, ha, ha, ha! What a lovely game, I don't think!"

I rolled my eyes. She was the most dramatic ghost I had ever had the displeasure of meeting.

"Who threw it at you, anyway?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death, and it fell right through the top of my head," said Myrtle, glaring at them. "It's over there, it got washed out."

Harry and I looked under the sink where Myrtle was pointing. A small wet book was there with a shabby black cover Harry stepped forward to pick it up, but I hurriedly rushed over, flinging my arm in front of him to hold him back.

"What?" said Harry.

"Are you mental?" I gasped . "It could be dangerous."

"Dangerous?"said Harry, laughing. "Come off it, how could it be dangerous?"

"You'd be surprised." I said, looking suspiciously at the book. "Some of the books the Ministry's confiscated Dad's told me. There was one that burned your eyes out. And everyone who read Sonnets of a Sorcerer spoke in limericks for the rest of their lives. And some old witch in Bath had a book that you could never stop reading! You just had to wander around with your nose in it, trying to do everything one-handed. And-"

"All right, I've got the point." said Harry. "Well, we won't find out unless we look at it," he said, and he ducked around my arm and picked it up off the floor.

Stubborn git never listened.

I looked over Harry's shoulder and seen that it was a diary. A very old diary, with the name T.M. Riddle etched into it.

"Hang on, I know that name. I said. T. M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago."

"How on earth did you know that?" said Harry.

"Because Filch made me polish his shield about fifty times in detention." I said, rolling my eyes "That was the one I burped slugs all over. If you'd wiped slime off a name for an hour, you'd remember it too."

Harry opened the diary and we looked through the pages. They were all blank.

"He never wrote in it," said Harry, sounding a bit disappointed.

"I wonder why someone wanted to flush it away?" I said.

"He must've been Muggle-born," said Harry . "To have bought a diary from Vauxhall Road."

"Well, it's not much use to you. Fifty points if you can get it through Myrtle's nose." I whispered.

Harry grinned, but pocketed it.

Harry had a late Quidditch practice, so I went by to talk to Hermione. I was still a bit put out with her. To actually keep that peacock's card under her pillow as if it were something sentimental. It was completely ridiculous.

Still, she was my friend, and I figured she needed the company.

* * *

"I'm here." I said, peeking around the curtain.

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading. She gave me a forced smile, and nodded towards the chair for me to sit down.

"What have you two been up to? And where is Harry?" she asked.

I was ready to tell her about what we had seen and did, but I figured I would let Harry do it. Maybe she would scold him since he didn't listen to be about the stupid diary.

"Hung out, got some homework done." I lied. "Harry's off practicing."

Hermione nodded and looked back down at her book. So that was how she was going to play it. She knew I was annoyed at her.

"Really, Hermione? Not speaking to me?"

Hermione kept her attention on her book, but I could tell she wasn't reading it. "I really don't feel like arguing, Ron."

"Well then, how about you listen then." I said. "I think it's stupid for you to be fawning over Lockhart so much."

Hermione shut her book with a loud pop and glared at me. "I am not fawning over him, Ronald Weasley!"

"Yes the bloody hell you are! You and every other witch in this school because he has great hair and is apparently so lovely to look at." I yelled.

"I'm not! I just...admire his accomplishments. That's all!"

"Accomplishments. Right." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"He has books on everything that he has done, Ron."

"Everything he has SAID he has done."

"Why would he lie about it?"

"Gee, why not? So he could be famous! Admit it, Hermione, he has no bloody idea what he is doing! We are in the same damn class!"

"Language, Ronald! And maybe he just...he-"

"Hermione, just admit it. Your man is a crock of shit."

"He is not my man!" shouted Hermione.

"IF YOU TWO CAN'T STOP BICKERING I WILL SEND YOU OUT, MR. WEASLEY!" boomed Madam Pomfrey from the other side of the curtain.

"Sorry." Hermione and I mumbled.

We looked at each other and sighed.

"Look, I don't wanna fight, okay?" I said, throwing in the towel.

"I don't want to fight either." said Hermione, slouching in her bed.

"Sorry for yelling at you."

"As am I."

"But you got to admit, he is still a clueless git."

"Ronald..."

"I'm just kidding. Wanna play a game of Exploding Snap? You don't have any more fur on your hands anymore. So they wouldn't catch fire like last time."

Hermione smiled and tried to hold her laugh in. "You're insufferable, you know that?" she said.

"I know." I grinned as I shuffled the cards. "But you like it."


	34. Chapter 34: Valentine's Day

Chapter 34: Valentine's Day

Hermione left the hospital wing, de-whiskered, tail-less, and fur free, at the beginning of February. On her first evening back in Gryffindor Tower, Harry showed her T. M. Riddle's diary and told her the story of how we had found it.

"Oooh, it might have hidden powers." said Hermione enthusiastically, taking the diary and looking at it closely.

"If it has, it's hiding them very well." I said. "Maybe it's shy. I don't know why you don't chuck it, Harry."

"I wish I knew why someone did try to chuck it." said Harry. "I wouldn't mind knowing how Riddle got an award for special services to Hogwarts either."

"Could've been anything. Maybe he got thirty O.W.L.s or saved a teacher from the giant squid. Maybe he murdered Myrtle. That would've done everyone a favor ..."

"Ronald!"

"What?"

"Hmmm. I wonder." said Harry, looking deep in thought.

"Wonder what?"

"Well, the Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago, wasn't it?" he said. "That's what Malfoy said."

"Yeah..." I said slowly.

"And this diary is fifty years old," said Hermione, getting excited.

I was still confused "So?"

"Oh, Ron, wake up!" snapped Hermione. "We know the person who opened the Chamber last time was expelled fifty years ago. We know T. M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago. Well, what if Riddle got his special award for catching the Heir of Slytherin? His diary would probably tell us everything! Where the Chamber is, and how to open it, and what sort of creature lives in it. The person who's behind the attacks this time wouldn't want that lying around, would they?"

"That's a brilliant theory, Hermione, only there's just one tiny little flaw. There's nothing written in his diary." I said.

Hermione pulled her wand out of her bag.

"It might be invisible ink!" she whispered.

She tapped the diary three times and said, "Aparecium!"

Nothing happened. Unphased, Hermione shoved her hand back into her bag and pulled out what appeared to be a bright red eraser.

"It's a Revealer, I got it in Diagon Alley." she said.

She rubbed hard on January first. Nothing happened.

"I'm telling you, there's nothing to find in there." I huffed. "Riddle just got a diary for Christmas and couldn't be bothered filling it in."

Harry was determined to find out more about Riddle, so next day at break, he headed for the trophy room to examine Riddle's special award, accompanied by an interested Hermione and myself, totally bored with the situation.

"I really don't care to be here again." I told them. "I've seen enough of this bloody room to last me a lifetime."

Riddle's gold shield was tucked away in a corner cabinet. It didn't carry details of why it had been given to him ("Good thing, too, or it'd be even bigger and I'd still be polishing it." I said ). However, we did find Riddle's name on an old Medal for Magical Merit, and on a list of old Head Boys.

"He sounds like Percy." I said, wrinkling my nose in disgust. "Prefect, Head Boy... probably top of every class."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Hermione in a slightly hurt voice.

"It is it you're anything like Percy. Which you're not Hermione, so stop acting as if I just insulted you." I snapped.

"I didn't say you did say I was like Percy, but-"

"Would you two PLEASE!"

* * *

The sun had now begun to shine weakly on Hogwarts again. Inside the castle, the mood had grown more hopeful. There had been no more attacks since those on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, and Madam Pomfrey was pleased to report that the Mandrakes were becoming moody and secretive, meaning that they were fast leaving childhood.

"The moment their acne clears up, they'll be ready for repotting again." Harry had overheard her telling Filch kindly one afternoon. "And after that, it won't be long until we're cutting them up and stewing them. You'll have Mrs. Norris back in no time."

Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff was still convinced that Harry was the guilty one, that he had "given himself away" at the Dueling Club. Peeves wasn't helping matters. He kept popping up in the crowded corridors singing "Oh, Potter, you rotter..." now with a bloody dance routine to match.

Lockhart had planted the silly thought in his head that he himself had made the attacks stop. Harry and I overheard him telling Professor McGonagall so while us Gryffindors were lining up for Transfiguration.

"I don't think there'll be any more trouble, Minerva." he said. "I think the Chamber has been locked for good this time. The culprit must have known it was only a matter of time before I caught him. Rather sensible to stop now, before I came down hard on him."

"You know, what the school needs now is a morale-booster. Wash away the memories of last term! I won't say any more just now, but I think I know just the thing..."

Lockhart's idea of a morale-booster became clear at breakfast time on Valentine's Day. The walls in the Great Hall were all covered with large, lurid pink flowers. Worse still, heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling. I sat there, gazing at the sight that looked like Cupid had thrown up in, while being annoyed at Hermione, who was giggling like some lovesick firstie.

"What's going on?" Harry asked us, sitting down and wiping confetti off his bacon.

I was too disgusted to speak, so I pointed to Lockhart, wearing pink robes to match the decorations. The other teachers looked like they shared my thoughts.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all, and it doesn't end here!"

Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen weird looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps. They looked as if they had never felt more shame in their entire lives.

"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands. Snape was looking as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison.

"Please, Hermione, tell me you weren't one of the forty-six." I said as we left the Great Hall for our first lesson. Hermione suddenly became very interested in searching her bag for her schedule and didn't answer.

"Really, Hermione? You sent that tosser a card?"

All day long, the dwarfs kept barging into our classes to deliver valentines, to the annoyance of the teachers, and late that afternoon as we were walking upstairs for Charms, one of the dwarfs caught up with Harry.

"Oy, you! Arry Potter!" shouted a dwarf, elbowing people out of the way to get to Harry.

Harry tried to escape. The dwarf, however, cut his way through the crowd by kicking people's shins, and reached him before he'd gone two paces.

"I've got a musical message to deliver to Arry Potter in person," he said, tuning up his harp in a threatening sort of way.

"Not here." Harry hissed, trying to escape.

"Stay still!" grunted the dwarf, grabbing hold of Harry's bag and pulling him back.

"Let me go!" Harry snarled, tugging.

His bag split in two. His books, wand, parchment, and quill spilled onto the floor and his ink bottle smashed over everything.

Harry scrambled around, trying to pick it all up before the dwarf started singing, causing something of a holdup in the corridor.

"What's going on here?"said Malfoy, approaching us. Harry started stuffing everything into his ripped bag, desperate to get away before Malfoy could hear his musical valentine.

"What's all this commotion?" said Percy, who had made his way to us as well. I could also see my sister, and she did not look good.

"Right," the dwarf said, sitting on Harry's ankles. "Here is your singing valentine:

 _His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

 _His hair is as dark as a blackboard,_

 _I wish he was mine,_

 _he's really divine,_

 _The hero who conquered the Dark Lord_

Both Hermione and I looked at harry, our jaws wide open. Harry looked as if he wanted to disappear.

"Off you go, off you go, the bell rang five minutes ago, off to class, now,"shouted Percy, shooing some of the younger students away. "And you, Malfoy-"

Malfoy had snatched up Riddle's diary, which had also fell out of the bag.

"Give that back." said Harry.

"Wonder what Potter's written in this?" said Malfoy. Ginny was staring from the diary to Harry, looking terrified.

"Hand it over, Malfoy." said Percy sternly.

"When I've had a look," said Malfoy, waving the diary at Harry.

Percy said, "As a school prefect -" but Harry didn't give him the chance to finish. He pulled out his wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" and shot the diary out of Malfoy's hand and into the air. I caught it, grinning at the look of disbelief on Malfoy's face .

"Harry!" said Percy loudly. "No magic in the corridors. I'll have to report this, you know!"

Harry shrugged, not caring. Malfoy was looking furious, and as Ginny passed him to enter her classroom, he yelled after her, "I don't think Potter liked your valentine much!"

Ginny looked mortified as she ran into class. How dare he humiliate my sister! I pulled out my wand, ready to hex his ass, but Harry pulled me away, reminding me that I didn't want to spend Charms burping up slugs. It was already starting to shoot out large purple bubbles.

* * *

After dinner, Harry left, saying he had something to do. Hermione drug me to the library with her.

"Come on, Ronald!" said Hermione, literally pulling me by the robes.

"Why the bloody hell would I willingly go to a library when I don't have to? I said, resisting.

Because your sister is in there, hiding and crying. She needs you." she said, letting go of me.

I instantly went into big brother mode. I told Hermione to go back to the dorm, I would handle Ginny.

I walked in, went down a couple aisles, until I came upon Ginny, sitting with some blonde girl I had never seen before. The girl looked at me, whispered something in Ginny's ear, and then walked away. Ginny didn't lift her head as I sat down beside her.

"Alright there, Gin?" I said, mentally kicking myself for saying something so stupid.

Ginny shook her head. "You must think I'm some dumb little girl." I heard her muffled voice say.

I put my hand on Ginny's back, rubbing circles over it like I used to when she was upset at home.

"I don't think that." I said truthfully. "You were just...well...you-"

"I made a fool of myself." sniffled Ginny. "I made a fool of myself, and I embarrassed Harry."

"Harry's fine." I said, waving it off. "He was more embarrassed about the dwarf than your poem. And he was worried about you, of course. He seen how you looked."

"I need to apologize to him. But...I can't face him after what I've done." cried Ginny in my shoulder.

I put my arm around her and she moved her face to my chest. "You don't have to, Harry's alright. He isn't at all affected, and you shouldn't be crying. Come on, since when does Ginny Weasley cry over something as silly as this?"

Ginny laughed a little. She lifted her head and wiped her tears from her eyes and face.

"Better?"

"A little." she said. "Thanks, Ron. I had tried talking to Fred and George about it, but they just took the mickey, and Percy wouldn't listen."

"That's because they're prats." I said, helping her up out of her chair. "Now, let's head back to the common room.

We walked back slowly (she really didn't want to face anyone at the moment) and talked about how she was feeling about everything. She seemed like she was fine, but I could tell she was holding back. Especially when we got on the subject of Colin, one of her friends. She shut down in an instant, not wanting to say a word on the matter.

When we got to Gryffindor Tower, Ginny went to her dorm. Hermione wasn't in the room, so I went to see if Harry was there.

I opened the door and there he was, sweating and shaking for some odd reason.

"What's up?" I asked, looking at him with concern.

"It was Hagrid, Ron." said Harry, breathlessly. "Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago."


	35. Chapter 35: The Trouble With Hermione

Chapter 35: The Trouble With Hermione

The next day, I had Harry repeat the story to Hermione. And then had him repeat it again. Neither of us could believe it.

Apparently, the diary was magical. It talks back to him. It held the bloke Tom Riddle's memories inside and every time Harry wrote in it, he would answer.

Tom took Harry back to the night that the Muggleborn had died. There, he showed him that Hagrid was the one that had opened the Chamber. He had a creature in a box that had killed the student.

Hermione and I refused to believe it.

"Riddle might have got the wrong person." said Hermione. "Maybe it was some other monster that was attacking people."

"Could be true." I sighed. "Then again, how many monsters d'you think this place can hold?"

"We always knew Hagrid had been expelled." said Harry miserably. "And the attacks must've stopped after Hagrid was kicked out. Otherwise, Riddle wouldn't have got his award."

"Riddle does sound like Percy. Who asked him to squeal on Hagrid, anyway?" I said. I was starting not to like the sound of the git.

"But the monster had killed someone, Ron." said Hermione.

"And Riddle was going to go back to some Muggle orphanage if they closed Hogwarts." said Harry. "I don't blame him for wanting to stay here."

"You met Hagrid down Knockturn Alley, didn't you, Harry?"

"He was buying a Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent." said Harry quickly.

"Do you think we should go and ask Hagrid about it all?" asked Hermione, hesitantly. We knew that it was going to be a delicate conversation.

"That'd be a cheerful visit." I said, voice dripping with sarcasm. " Hello, Hagrid. Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?'"

In the end, we decided that they would not say anything to Hagrid unless there was another attack. It was now nearly four months since Justin and Nearly Headless Nick had been Petrified, and nearly everybody seemed to think that the attacker, whoever it was, had retired for good. Peeves had finally got bored of his "Oh, Potter, you rotter" song, Ernie Macmillan was starting to be polite to Harry again, and in March, several of the Mandrakes threw a loud and raucous party in greenhouse three. This made Professor Sprout very happy.

"The moment they start trying to move into each other's pots, we'll know they're fully mature." she told Harry. "Then we'll be able to revive those poor people in the hospital wing."

More pleasant news was given to us second years to think about during their Easter holidays. We could choose our subjects for the third year, a matter that Hermione, at least, took very seriously.

"It could affect our whole future." she told us as we looked over lists of new subjects, marking them with checks.

"I just want to give up Potions," said Harry.

"We can't, unfortunately." I said gloomily. "We keep all our old subjects, or I would've ditched Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"But that's very important!" said Hermione, shocked.

"Not the way Lockhart teaches it. I haven't learned a damn thing from him except not to set pixies loose."

Neville and Dean were beside me, looking over their lists. Neville looked like he was going to fall apart. Dean was just pointing his wand at random spots on the paper, circling wherever it landed. Hermione signed up for everything.

Harry didn't seem too enthusiastic to pick anything. His mind was on the upcoming Quidditch game against Hufflepuff. In the end, he just chose whatever I did, which was Divination and Care Of Magical Creatures.

Wood was insisting on team practices every night after dinner, so Harry barely had time for anything but Quidditch and homework. We were sitting in front of the warm fire, trying to concentrate on our History Of Magic homework, when Neville came up to us, looking frantic.

"Harry - I don't know who did it - I just found-"

Harry took off after Neville, leaving Dean, Seamus, and I confused.

"Wonder what that was all about." said Dean.

"Dunno." I said. "But I'm about to find out."

I got up and headed towards our dorm, Dean and Seamus at my heels. When we got to the room, there was a collective gasp.

The contents of Harry's trunk had been thrown everywhere. His cloak lay ripped on the floor. The bedclothes had been pulled off his four-poster and the drawer had been pulled out of his bedside cabinet, the contents strewn over the mattress.

Dean swore loudly.

"What the fuck? What happened, Harry?" asked Dean, looking around at the disaster.

"No idea." said Harry. I looked over at his robes. All the pockets were hanging out.

"Someone's been looking for something." I said. "Is there anything missing?"

Harry started to pick up all his things and throw them into his trunk. He then started to look around him with a panicked look on his face. I rushed over to him.

"Riddle's diary's gone." he whispered to me

"What?"

"Someone has stolen the diary! We gotta go tell Hermione." he said.

He jerked his head toward the dormitory door and we hurried out and back down to the Gryffindor common room, which was half-empty, and joined Hermione, who was sitting alone, reading a book called Ancient Runes Made Easy .

Hermione looked shocked at the news.

"But, only a Gryffindor could have stolen it. Nobody else knows our password!"

"Exactly!" said Harry.

"But who would want to take it?" I wondered. "Who else knows about how it works?"

"Dunno." said Harry, looking down at the floor.

* * *

We woke the next day to brilliant sunshine and a light, refreshing breeze.

"Perfect Quidditch conditions!" said Wood enthusiastically at the Gryffindor table, loading the team's plates with scrambled eggs. "Harry, buck up there, you need a decent breakfast."

Harry was in no mood for eating. Both Hermione and I could tell that the diary weighed heavily on his mind. Hermione had been urging him to report the robbery, but Harry didn't like the idea.

As we left the Great Hall, we headed up the staircase. Suddenly, Harry stopped midway up. He looked around, head turning this way and that, and then shouted, causing Hermione and I to jump back.

"The voice!" said Harry, looking over his shoulder. "I just heard it again, didn't you?"

I shook my head, wide-eyed. Hermione, however, clapped a hand to her forehead.

"Harry! I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!"

And she ran up the stairs without another word.

"What does she understand?" said Harry distractedly, still looking around, trying to tell where the voice had come from.

"Loads more than I do." I said, shaking his head.

"But why's she got to go to the library?"

"Because that's what Hermione does." I said with a laugh and a shrug. "When in doubt, go to the library. You'd better get moving. It's nearly eleven, and you've got a match to win."

Harry raced up to Gryffindor Tower, while I headed to the pitch by myself. I met up with the other boys and Parvati, and headed with them to the stands.

"This game will be easy as pie, if I do say so meself." said Seamus, as if he was playing.

"You never know, we could lose." doubted Parvati.

"Are you mental?" I chimed in as we took our seats. "This is Hufflepuff we are talking about. We always beat Hufflepuff with flying colors."

"All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!" boomed McGonagall's voice through a megaphone. The crowd groaned.

"What's that all about?" asked Dean.

"I'm going to find Harry and see." I said, running ahead.

I made my way through the crowd and up to a bewildered looking Harry, who seemed to be speaking to McGonagall.

"Yes, perhaps you'd better come, too, Weasley." she said, giving me a worried look.

I looked to Harry for answers, but he looked just as clueless as I felt. We followed McGonagall back up to school and towards the hospital wing.

"This will be a bit of a shock," said Professor McGonagall in a gentle voice. "There has been another attack... another double attack."

We gulped and went in after her. Madam Pomfrey was bending over a fifth-year girl with long, curly hair. The Ravenclaw we accidentally asked for directions to the Slytherin common room. And on the bed next to her was a sight that made my heart drop.

"Hermione!" I yelled.

I stared at her. She looked completely lifeless. Her body was stiff as a board, her hand was raised as if she was reaching out for something. Her eyes were wide open and glossy, as if she was looking beyond the room.

I could hardly hear what the Professor was saying. Something about a mirror that was in Hermione's hand. I just shook my head when Harry did.

I wanted to touch her, but she looked as if she would be frozen to the touch. I had to keep reminding myself that she wasn't dead.

Harry had to pull on my shirt to get me to move, even though he looked just as bad as I felt. We followed McGonagall back to Gryffindor Tower.

"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities." she said to all of us packed inside the common room She rolled up the parchment from which she had been reading and said in a somewhat choked voice, "I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward."

She climbed somewhat awkwardly out of the portrait hole, and the Gryffindors began talking immediately.

"That's two Gryffindors down, not counting a Gryffindor ghost, one Ravenclaw, and one Hufflepuff." said Lee Jordan, counting on his fingers. "Haven't any of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe? Isn't it obvious all this stuff's coming from Slytherin? The Heir of Slytherin, the monster of Slytherin - why don't they just chuck all the Slytherins out?"

Percy was sitting in a chair behind Lee, but for once he didn't seem too keen to say anything. He was looking pale and stunned.

"Percy's in shock." George told us quietly. "That Ravenclaw girl, Penelope Clearwater, she's a prefect. I don't think he thought the monster would dare attack a prefect."

"What're we going to do?" I said quietly in Harry's ear. "Do you think they suspect Hagrid?"

"We've got to go and talk to him," said Harry. "I can't believe it's him this time, but if he set the monster loose last time he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets, and that's a start."

"But McGonagall said we've got to stay in our tower unless we're in class."

"I think," said Harry, more quietly still, "it's time to get my dad's old cloak out again."


	36. Chapter 36: The Ministry Of Magic

Chapter 36: The Minister Of Magic

We went to bed at the usual time, waited until Neville, Dean, and Seamus had stopped discussing the Chamber of Secrets and finally fallen asleep, then got up, dressed again, and threw the cloak over ourselves.

I wanted to go by and check on Hermione, to see how she was doing. However, even though Harry wanted to come too, he kept our mission on the front of our minds. I would just have to see her the next day.

The journey through the dark and deserted castle corridors wasn't enjoyable. Usually the halls were empty, but because of everything that was happening, teachers and ghost were lurking everywhere, and the Invisibility Cloak didn't stop us from making any noise. It was with relief that we reached the oak front doors and eased them open.

It was a clear, starry night. We hurried toward the lit windows of Hagrid's house and pulled off the cloak only when we were right outside his front door.

Seconds after we had knocked, Hagrid flung it open. We found ourselves face-to-face with him aiming a crossbow at us. I was too scared to move.

"Oh," he said, lowering the weapon and staring at us. "What're you two doin'here?"

"What's that for?" said Harry, pointing at the crossbow as we stepped inside.

"Nothin'- nothin'-" Hagrid muttered. "I've bin expectin'- doesn'matter - Sit down - I'll make tea."

He seemed overly clumsy as he nearly extinguished the fire, spilling water from the kettle on it, and then smashed the teapot with a nervous jerk of his massive hand.

"Are you okay, Hagrid?" said Harry. "Did you hear about Hermione?"

"Oh, I heard, all right'," said Hagrid, a slight break in his voice. "Sorry."

He kept glancing nervously at the windows. He poured us both large mugs of boiling water (he had forgotten to add tea bags) and was just putting a slab of fruitcake on a plate when there was a loud knock on the door.

Hagrid dropped the fruitcake. Harry and I exchanged panicstricken looks, then threw the Invisibility Cloak back over ourselves and backed into a corner. Hagrid seized his crossbow and flung open his door once more.

"Good evening, Hagrid."said Dumbledore, not looking his usual cheerful self. He stepped into Hagrid's hut, followed by a second, very odd-looking man.

The stranger had gray hair and an anxious expression, and was wearing a pinstriped suit, a red tie, a long black cloak, and purple boots. Under his arm he carried a lime-green bowler hat. I recognized the tosser immediately.

"That's Dad's boss!" I breathed. "Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic!"

Harry elbowed me hard to get me to shut up.

"Bad business, Hagrid." said Fudge, grimly. "Very bad business. Had to come. Four attacks on Muggleborns. Things have gone far enough. Ministry's got to act."

"I never!" said Hagrid, looking anxiously at Dumbledore. "You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir!"

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence," said Dumbledore, frowning at Fudge.

"Look, Albus." said Fudge, uncomfortably. "Hagrid's record's against him. Ministry's got to do something. The school governors have been in touch."

"Yet again, Cornelius, I tell you that taking Hagrid away will not help in the slightest." said Dumbledore, a pissed expression was on his face that Harry and I had never seen before.

"Look at it from my point of view." said Fudge. "I'm under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen to be doing something. If it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, he'll be back and no more said. But I've got to take him. Got to. Wouldn't be doing my duty."

"Take me?" said Hagrid, shaking. "Take me where?"

"For a short stretch only," said Fudge. "Not a punishment, Hagrid, more a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be let out with a full apology."

"Not Azkaban?" croaked Hagrid.

Before Fudge could answer, there was another knock on the door.

Dumbledore answered it. Harry gasped and I elbowed him quickly, shutting him up.

Lucius Malfoy strode into Hagrid's hut, wearing an expensive and long black cloak, smiling a chilling and satisfied smile. Fang growled at him.

"Already here, Fudge," he said approvingly. "Good, good."

"What're you doin'here?" said Hagrid, with hatred in his voice. "Get outta my house!"

"My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your - er - do you call this a house?" said Mr. Malfoy, sneering as he looked around the small cabin. "I simply called at the school and was told that the headmaster was here."

"And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?" said Dumbledore. He spoke politely, but his anger level had intensified.

"Dreadful thing, Dumbledore." said Mr. Malfoy, taking out a long roll of parchment. "But the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension. You'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. How many attacks have there been now? Two more this afternoon, wasn't it? At this rate, there'll be no Muggleborns left at Hogwarts, and we all know what an awful loss that would be to the school."

"Oh, now, see here, Lucius," said Fudge, looking alarmed, "Dumbledore suspended? No-no, last thing we want just now."

"The appointment, or suspension, of the headmaster is a matter for the governors, Fudge." said Mr. Malfoy. "And as Dumbledore has failed to stop these attacks..."

"See here, Malfoy, if Dumbledore can't stop them, I mean to say, who can?"

"That remains to be seen" said Mr. Malfoy with a nasty smile. "But as all twelve of us have voted."

An'how many did yeh have ter threaten an'blackmail before they agreed, Malfoy, eh?" roared Hagrid.

"Dear, dear, you know, that temper of yours will lead you into trouble one of these days, Hagrid." said Mr. Malfoy. "I would advise you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that. They won't like it at all."

"Yeh can't take Dumbledore!" yelled Hagrid. "Take him away, an'the Muggleborns won't stand a chance! There'll be killin' next!"

"Calm yourself, Hagrid," said Dumbledore. He looked at Mr. Malfoy.

"If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside-"

"But -" stuttered Fudge.

"No!" growled Hagrid.

"However," said Dumbledore, speaking very slowly and clearly so that none of them could miss a word, "you will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me... Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

Dumbledore's eyes flickered toward us, as if he were speaking to us as well. He knew we were there, I could feel it.

"Admirable sentiments," said Malfoy, bowing. "We shall all miss your - er - highly individual way of running things, Albus, and only hope your successor will manage to prevent any - ah - killins."

He strode to the cabin door, opened it, and bowed Dumbledore out. Fudge waited for Hagrid to go ahead of him, but Hagrid stood his ground, took a deep breath, and said carefully, "If anyone wanted ter find out some stuff, all they'd have ter do would be ter follow the spiders. That'd lead em right. That's all I'm sayin'."

Fudge looked at Hagrid, confused by his words.

"All right, I'm comin', said Hagrid. "An'someone'll need ter feed Fang while I'm away."

The door banged shut and I pulled off the Invisibility Cloak.

"We're in trouble now," I said hoarsely. "No Dumbledore. They might as well close the school tonight. There'll be an attack a day with him gone."

Fang started howling, scratching at the closed door.


	37. Chapter 37: Follow The Spiders

This chapter will contain some dialogue and passages from my fanfic Twelve Kisses. Just letting you know.

* * *

Chapter 37: Follow The Spiders

Summer was creeping over the grounds around the castle. Even though the skies were blue and the weather was nice, without Hagrid and Dumbledore being there, the castle still felt dark and cold.

Harry and I had tried to visit Hermione, but visitors were now barred from the hospital wing.

"We're taking no more chances," Madam Pomfrey told them severely through a crack in the infirmary door. "No, I'm sorry, there's every chance the attacker might come back to finish these people off."

I for one, didn't listen to a bloody word she said. I started to take Harry's cloak and see Hermione at night.

The first night that I had done so, I almost got caught by one of the ghosts. Thankfully, they totally missed my tripping over my own steps, and I rushed to the wing, opened the door, and went to sit by Hermione.

I felt terrible as I sat in the chair beside her bed. She still looked the same. Still, stiff, lifeless.

"Mione? Hermione?" I said, seeing if she would show some sign of her hearing me. Nothing.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I just want to let you know that I'm angry as hell at you. Why didn't you come with me? I know you were on some breakthrough, but you knew what was happening. You knew that this Heir of Slytherin bastard was looking for kids like you. Why, why, why did you do this to yourself?"

"I need to stop blaming you. This isn't really your fault. You didn't know he would strike. It was my fault for letting you go by yourself. I should have chased after you, instead of rushing to the Quidditch match. And now you're like this. That was very selfish of me. I should have been there to protect you. Instead I was thinking about how I would rather be outside at the game instead of a stuffy old library. That's my problem. I need to study harder like you. Maybe it will help with my poor decision making."

"I don't like seeing you like this. It's like you're dead. But thank Merlin you aren't. If you died, I wouldn't know what I would do. You're my best friend. Harry is too, but I would miss you a lot. Hell, I miss you right now. I wouldn't mind you yelling at me over something dumb, or nagging me to do my homework, or laughing at one of my jokes."

"You have got to wake up. You can't stay like this forever. I won't allow you to. Mione, please."

No answer. No change.

I thought about that muggle thing that Hermione had told me about called a movie. Something about fairies and a girl sticking her finger on a needle and falling into a deep sleep and some prince bloke came along and kissed her, breaking the spell and waking her up.

Well, I was no prince. But maybe, just maybe...

I got up and kissed Hermione on her forehead. I looked at her to see if there was any movement. There wasn't any.

I sighed. "Fine, Hermione. Hagrid says to solve this, we have to follow the spiders. So I'll do it. I'll follow the spiders. Not for them, but for you."

I patted Hermione's shoulder, draped the cloak over me, and walked out of the door. I couldn't be there any longer.

* * *

Potions the next day was torture for Harry and I. Malfoy was strutting around as though he had just been appointed Head Boy.

"I always thought Father might be the one who got rid of Dumbledore," he said, not troubling to keep his voice down. "I told you he thinks Dumbledore's the worst headmaster the school's ever had. Maybe we'll get a decent headmaster now. Someone who won't want the Chamber of Secrets closed. McGonagall won't last long, she's only filling in..."

Snape walked past us, a sneaky grin plastered on his face.

"Sir," said Malfoy loudly. "Sir, why don't you apply for the headmaster's job?"

"Now, now, Malfoy," said Snape. "Professor Dumbledore has only been suspended by the governors. I daresay he'll be back with us soon enough."

"Yeah, right," said Malfoy, smirking. "I expect you'd have Father's vote, sir, if you wanted to apply for the job - I'll tell Father you're the best teacher here, sir-"

Snape smirked as he swept off around the dungeon. Harry had to move my arms after I made a not so pleasant gesture behind Snape's back

"I'm quite surprised the Mudbloods haven't all packed their bags by now," Malfoy went on. "Bet you five Galleons the next one dies. Pity it wasn't Granger."

The bell rang at that moment, which was lucky for Malfoy, as Harry and Dean had to grab at my arms and hold he back firmly. I was about to fuck him up.

"Lemme at him!" I growled as Harry and Dean held onto me as tight as they could. "I don't care, I don't need my wand, I'm going to kill him with my bare hands!"

"Hurry up, I've got to take you all to Herbology." barked Snape over the class's heads. Harry and Dean continued to hold my arms, as i was trying hard to break away from them. He had talked about my best friend for the last time. How fucking dare he wish death upon a girl that had done nothing to him. They let me go when we got outside and Snape had left with the other Slytherins.

"Snot nosed son of a bitch." I growled as we headed to Herbology.

As we pruned the Abyssinian Shrivelfig, Ernie Macmillan came over to our station. He took a deep breath and said, very formally, "I just want to say, Harry, that I'm sorry I ever suspected you. I know you'd never attack Hermione Granger, and I apologize for all the stuff I said. We're all in the same boat now, and, well-"

He held out a pudgy hand, and Harry shook it.

Ernie and his friend Hannah came to work at the same Shrivelfig as Harry and I.

"That Draco Malfoy character," said Ernie, "he seems very pleased about all this, doesn't he? Do you know, I think he might be Slytherin's heir."

"That's clever of you." I snapped at him. Harry may have forgiven him, but I sure as hell did not.

"Do you think it's Malfoy, Harry?" Ernie asked.

"No," said Harry, so firmly that Ernie and Hannah stared.

A second later, Harry had hit me over the hand with his pruning shears.

"Ouch! The fuck are you-"

Harry pointed out the spiders, who seemed to be moving in a uniformed line

"Oh, yeah." I gulped. "But we can't follow them now."

Ernie and Hannah were listening curiously.

"Looks like they're heading for the Forbidden Forest." he whispered in my ear. That made me feel worse.

At the end of the lesson Professor Sprout escorted the class to our Defense Against the Dark Arts "lesson". Harry and I lagged behind the others so we could talk out of earshot.

"We'll have to use the Invisibility Cloak again." Harry said to me. "We can take Fang with us. He's used to going into the forest with Hagrid, he might be some help."

"Right." I said, twirling my wand nervously in my fingers. "Er - aren't there - aren't there supposed to be werewolves in the forest?"

"There are good things in there, too. The centaurs are all right, and the unicorns..." reassured Harry. Truly didn't work.

Lockhart came prancing into the room and the class stared at him. He was happy. Too fucking happy.

"Come now," he said, beaming around him. "Why all these long faces? Don't you people realize the danger has passed! The culprit has been taken away!"

"Says who?" said Dean, loudly.

"My dear young man, the Minister of Magic wouldn't have taken Hagrid if he hadn't been one hundred percent sure that he was guilty," said Lockhart.

"Oh, yes he would," I said, even more loudly than Dean. I truly didn't give a damn.

"I flatter myself I know a touch more about Hagrid's arrest than you do, Mr. Weasley," said Lockhart in a confident and arrogant tone that grinded my gears.

I was about to tell him otherwise, and also where he could stick his flattery, when Harry kicked me hard under the desk.

"We weren't there, remember?" Harry muttered.

As class went on, I hardly paid attention to the pile of tripe speaking to us. I was too angry to focus on anything. Finally. Harry had passed me a note.

Let's do it tonight.

I read the message, swallowed hard, and looked sideways at the empty seat usually filled by Hermione. I sighed, wishing she was there. I nodded at Harry.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was always very crowded these days, because from six o'clock onward us Gryffs had nowhere else to go. People stayed in common room talking and it didn't empty until past midnight.

Harry went to get the Invisibility Cloak out of his trunk right after dinner, and spent the evening sitting on it, waiting for the room to clear. The twins challenged us to a few games of Exploding Snap, and Ginny sat watching us quietly in Hermione's usual chair. Ever since her attack, Ginny had looked even worse. We kept losing on purpose, trying to finish the games quickly, but even so, it was well past midnight when Fred, George, and Ginny finally went to bed.

We waited for the sounds of two doors closing before seizing the cloak, throwing it over ourselves, and climbing through the portrait hole.

It was another difficult journey through the castle, dodging all the teachers. At last we reached the entrance hall, slid back the lock on the oak front doors, squeezed between them, trying to stop any creaking, and stepped out onto the grounds.

"Course," I began, trying to psyche myself out. "we might get to the forest and find there's nothing to follow. Those spiders might not've been going there at all. I know it looked like they were moving in that sort of general direction, but..."

I stopped talking, trying to imaging this whole spider ordeal would be absolutely nothing.

We reached Hagrid's house, which looked completely dark and depressing without any signs of him there. When Harry pushed the door open, Fang went mad with joy at the sight of us. Worried he might wake everyone at the castle with his deep, booming barks, we fed him treacle fudge from a tin on the mantelpiece, which glued his teeth together.

Harry left the Invisibility Cloak on Hagrid's table. There would be no need for it in the pitch-dark forest.

"C'mon, Fang, we're going for a walk." said Harry, patting his leg, and Fang bounded happily out of the house behind us, dashed to the edge of the forest, and lifted his leg against a large sycamore tree.

Harry took out his wand, murmured, "Lumos!" and a tiny light appeared at the end of it, just enough light the path and see the spiders.

"Good thinking." I said. "I'd light mine, too, but you know - it'd probably blow up or something."

"There." said Harry, tapping me on the shoulder and pointing at the grass. Two spiders were hurrying away from the light and into the shade of the trees.

"Okay. I said, taking deep breaths. "I'm ready. Let's go."

We followed the trail of spiders deeper and deeper into the forest. The whole time I kept thinking. "For Hermione, for Hermione." over and over again so I could keep constantly reminding myself of why the fuck I was following things that I were deathly afraid of.

The trees got bigger and bigger and it got harder to maneuver through them. We walked over for what seemed like forever, until Harry stopped.

We followed the shadows of the spiders into the trees. We couldn't move very quickly anymore, as there were tree roots and stumps in our way, barely visible in the near blackness. More than once, we had to stop, so that Harry could crouch down and find the spiders in the wandlight.

We walked for what seemed like at least half an hour. After a while, we noticed that the ground seemed to be sloping downward, though the trees were as thick as ever.

Then Fang suddenly barked loudly, making both Harry and I jump out of our skins.

"What the fuck Fang?!" I said loudly, looking around and latching onto Harry's arm like the scared bitch that I was. At that point, I had no shame.

"There's something moving over there." Harry breathed. "Listen... sounds like something big..."

Some distance to our right, the something big was snapping branches as it carved a path through the trees.

"Oh, no." I began to panic. "Oh, no, oh, no, oh-"

"Shut up!" said Harry frantically. "It'll hear you!"

"Hear me?" I said in a high pitch whine. "It's already heard Fang!"

"What d'you think it's doing?" said Harry.

"Probably getting ready to pounce." I said, my body trembling.

We waited, shivering, hardly daring to move.

"D'you think it's gone?" Harry whispered.

"Dunno-"

Then, to our right, came a sudden blaze of light, so bright in the darkness that we had to shield our eyes. Fang yelped and tried to run, but got lodged in a tangle of thorns and yelped even louder.

"Harry!" I shouted, relieved."Harry, it's our car!"

"What?"

"Come on!"

We ran over roots and grass until we reached Dad's car. "It's been here all the time!" I said,delightedly. "Look at it. The forest's turned it wild."

The sides of the car were scratched and smeared with mud. Apparently it had taken to trundling around the forest on its own. Fang didn't seem to like it.

"And we thought it was going to attack us!" I said, leaning against the car and patting it. "I wondered where it had gone!"

"We've lost the trail." said Harry, looking around. "C'mon, let's go and find them."

I looked up, getting ready to walk, and I paused at the sight that was in front of me. I could speak. I couldn't move. All I could do I stares terrified at the huge motherfucking spider that was clicking its fucking teeth in front of us.

Suddenly the bug fucker grabbed Harry and dragged him off. I quickly found myself snatched up as well, too crippled with fear to fight back. All I could do was scream.

I was dragged violently through the forest. I could hear Harry grunting and Fang barking and whimpering, but I couldn't see either of them. The legs were tickling my skin in the worst way, I felt as if I was going through the teddy bear incident all over again.

Suddenly, my face hit the ground as I was flung forward in what looked like an open pit. Jarry and Fang were thrown in as well. I stood up as quickly as I could, feeling as if I was going to bloody pee on myself.

I hears clicks of the spider that had Harry's mouth. It was speaking about something. Or someone.

Someone called Aragog.


	38. Chapter 38: Aragog And Good News

Chapter 38: Aragog And Good News

"Aragog!" the freak of nature called. "Aragog!"

And from the middle of a misty, domed web, a spider the size of a fucking baby elephant emerged, very slowly. There was gray in the black of his body and legs, and each of the eyes on his ugly, pincered head was milky white. He was blind.

"What is it?" he said, clicking his pincers rapidly.

"Men." clicked the spider who had caught Harry.

"Is it Hagrid?" said Aragog, moving closer.

"Strangers" clicked the spider who had brought me.

"Kill them." clicked Aragog, as if we were that much of an inconvenience. "I was sleeping..."

"We're friends of Hagrid's!" Harry shouted. I was useless. I felt as if my spirit had left my body.

Click, click, click went the pincers of the spiders all around the hollow.

Aragog paused.

"Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before." he said slowly.

"Hagrid's in trouble." said Harry, breathing very fast. "That's why we've come."

"In trouble? But why has he sent you?"

Harry stayed on the ground. "They think, up at the school, that Hagrid's been setting a - a - something on students. They've taken him to Azkaban."

Aragog clicked his pincers furiously, and all around the hollow the sound was echoed by the crowd of spiders; it was like applause, except applause didn't usually make me feel like I wanted to run to Mum and have her protect me.

"But that was years ago." said Aragog. "Years and years ago. I remember it well. That's why they made him leave the school. They believed that I was the monster that dwells in what they call the Chamber of Secrets. They thought that Hagrid had opened the Chamber and set me free."

"And you... you didn't come from the Chamber of Secrets?" asked Harry.

"I!" said Aragog, clicking as if Harry had insulted him. "I was not born in the castle. I come from a distant land. A traveler gave me to Hagrid when I was an egg. Hagrid was only a boy, but he cared for me, hidden in a cupboard in the castle, feeding me on scraps from the table. Hagrid is my good friend, and a good man. When I was discovered, and blamed for the death of a girl, he protected me. I have lived here in the forest ever since, where Hagrid still visits me. He even found me a wife, Mosag, and you see how our family has grown, all through Hagrid's goodness."

I stood there stiff as a board, looking around as more and more of those giant spiders started popping up like killer dark daisies in the snow.

"So you never - never attacked anyone?" asked Harry.

"Never!" said the old spider. "It would have been my instinct, but out of respect for Hagrid, I never harmed a human. The body of the girl who was killed was discovered in a bathroom. I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which I grew up. Our kind like the dark and the quiet..."

"But then... Do you know what did kill that girl?" said Harry. "Because whatever it is, it's back and attacking people again. "

I could hardly hear what he was saying. The clicking sounds of the spiders surrounding us was deafening. That and i could literally hear the beating of my heart getting louder and louder.

"The thing that lives in the castle," said Aragog, "is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others. Well do I remember how I pleaded with Hagrid to let me go, when I sensed the beast moving about the school."

"What is it?" said Harry urgently.

"We do not speak of it!" said Aragog fiercely. "We do not name it! I never even told Hagrid the name of that dread creature, though he asked me, many times."

Harry finally looked around and seen the spiders pressing closer on all sides. Aragog seemed to be tired of talking. He was backing slowly into his domed web, but his fellow spiders continued to inch slowly toward Harry and I.

"We'll just go, then." Harry called desperately to Aragog, hearing leaves rustling behind him.

"Go?" said Aragog slowly. "I think not..."

"But - but-" I whimpered.

"My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat, when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Goodbye, friend of Hagrid."

Harry spun around and looked at me. I shakily took out my wand as he snatched out his.

There were too many of them. As we stood there, preparing to die, i quickly reflected over my short 13 years of life. Would Mum and Dad miss me? Would Hermione be okay? Would they find our bodies?

Suddenly, a loud, long note sounded, and a blaze of light flamed through the hollow. Dad's car came down the slope, headlights glaring, its horn screeching, knocking spiders aside The car screeched to a halt in front of Harry and I and the doors flew open.

"Get Fang!" Harry yelled, diving into the front seat. I grabbed the boarhound around the middle and threw him into the back of the car. The doors slammed shut, the engine roared and we were off, hitting more spiders. We sped up the slope, out of the hollow, and were soon crashing through the forest, branches whipping the windows as the car wound its way cleverly through the widest gaps, following a path it obviously knew.

Harry looked sideways at me. My jaw hadn't closed since the spiders. I felt like I had grown ten years older in less than ten minutes

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. I stared straight ahead, unable to say a word. This was the worst experience of my life. Much worse than the dance with the Whomping Willow.

We smashed our way through the undergrowth. After ten noisy, rocky minutes, the trees thinned, and Harry and I could again see patches of sky

The car stopped so suddenly that we were nearly thrown into the windshield. We had reached the edge of the forest. Fang flung himself at the window in his anxiety to get out, and when Harry opened the door, he shot off through the trees to Hagrid's house, tail between his legs. I got out the car, trying to regain the feeling in my legs.

Harry went back into Hagrid's cabin to get the Invisibility Cloak. While he was in there, every emotion I was feeling came up out of my mouth in sick vomit. I found myself hurling my guts out in pumpkin patch.

"Follow the spiders." I managed to finally get out as I wiped my mouth on my sleeve. Hermione would have scolded me for that. "I'll never forgive Hagrid. We're lucky to be alive."

"I bet he thought Aragog wouldn't hurt friends of his." said Harry, patting my back as I bent back over, trying to settle myself.

"That's exactly Hagrid's problem!" I thumping the wall of the cabin I was thoroughly pissed. "He always thinks monsters aren't as bad as they're made out, and look where it's got him! A cell in Azkaban!"

I was shivering uncontrollably now, my blood boiling,. I felt like I was going to explode! "What was the point of sending us in there? What have we found out, I'd like to know?"

"That Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets," said Harry, throwing the cloak over me and poking me in the arm to make me walk. "He was innocent."

Right about them, Hagrid could have kissed my ass.

* * *

We made it back safely to Gryffindor tower. We went back to our down and I snatched Harry's cloak off of us and tossed into his open trunk.

I fell onto my bed without bothering to get undressed. I was tired. The whole ordeal had taken everything out of me.

I couldn't have been asleep for two minutes before Harry woke me up, hissing my name for some mental reason.

"What mate?" I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Ron , that girl who died. Aragog said she was found in a bathroom." said Harry. "What if she never left the bathroom? What if she's still there?"

My eyes grew wide as realization sat in.

"You don't think...not Moaning Myrtle?"

All those times we were in that bathroom, and she was just three toilets away." I said bitterly at breakfast next day. "and we could've asked her, and now..."

"I know, mate." said Harry, spooning cereal into his mouth. "Now it makes going in that fucking deathtrap even more stupid."

"So when Hagrid comes back, you take out his right knee, yeah?"

Harry chuckled as we got up to head to Transfiguration.

Ten minutes into the class, Professor McGonagall told us that our exams would start on the first of June, one week from today.

"Exams?" groaned Seamus. "We're still getting exams?"

"The whole point of keeping the school open at this time is for you to receive your education." said McGonagall, sternly. "The exams will therefore take place as usual, and I trust you are all studying hard."

Studying hard! It had never occurred to Harry that there would be exams with the castle in this state. There was a great deal of mutinous muttering around the room, which made Professor McGonagall scowl even more darkly.

"Professor Dumbledore's instructions were to keep the school running as normally as possible, she said. "And that, I need hardly point out, means finding out how much you have learned this year."

I sighed, looking at my wand, that had just started to whistle for some odd reason.

"Can you imagine me taking exams with this?" I asked Harry, holding up my wand.

Later that night, I took Harry's cloak and snuck down to the hospital wing. I sat beside Hermione, looking at her laying in the same position that she had always been in.

"So I bet you're eager to hear what happened." I started talking. "Well, we followed the bloody spiders and we were almost killed by this huge ass ones that were ruled by this even bigger one name Aragog. Come to find out, he had nothing to do it anything that had happened and was happening. So I truly felt that besides learning that Hagrid didn't do it, we had wasted time and our lives."

"We did find out that it was Myrtle that had been done in though. So that bit of information is very good."

I looked at Hermione, thinking I saw the smallest of a flutter of her eyelash. Wishful thinking.

"I miss you, Hermione. I need for you to get better. I didn't endure that bullshit for nothing."

* * *

Three days before our first exam, Professor McGonagall made another announcement at breakfast.

"I have good news." she said, and the Great Hall, instead of falling silent, erupted.

"Dumbledore's coming back!" several people yelled joyfully.

"You've caught the Heir of Slytherin!" squealed a girl at the Ravenclaw table.

"Quidditch matches are back on!" roared Wood excitedly.

I rolled my eyes. Even I didn't give a damn about Quidditch at this point.

When the room had done speculating, Professor McGonagall said, "Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been Petrified. I need hardly remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit."

There was an explosion of cheering. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and wasn't at all surprised to see that Malfoy hadn't joined in. I, however, felt happier than a child at Christmas.

"It won't matter that we never asked Myrtle, then!" I said to Harry. "Hermione'll probably have all the answers when they wake her up! Mind you, she'll go crazy when she finds out we've got exams in three days time. She hasn't studied. It might be kinder to leave her where she is till they're over."

As much as I was trying to hide my giddiness, I couldn't help but want to jump up and down. My best mate would soon be okay.

Just then, Ginny came over and sat down next to me. She looked tense and nervous, and I noticed that her hands were twisting in her lap.

"What's up?" I asked her.

Ginny didn't say anything, but glanced up and down the Gryffindor table with a scared look on her face.

"Spit it out." I said as I watched her.

"I've got to tell you something," Ginny mumbled.

"What is it?" said Harry.

Ginny looked as though she couldn't find the right words. She looked at Harry and then back over to me.

"What? Go on, Gin, what is it?'

Ginny opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Harry leaned forward and spoke quietly, so that only Ginny and I could hear him.

"Is it something about the Chamber of Secrets? Have you seen something? Someone acting oddly?"

Ginny drew a deep breath and was about to say something, when Percy appeared looking tired, but anxious.

"If you've finished eating, I'll take that seat, Ginny. I'm starving, I've only just come off patrol duty." he informed our baby sister.

Ginny jumped up as though her chair had just been electrified, gave Percy a frightened look, and rushed off. Percy sat down and grabbed a mug from the center of the table.

"Percy!" I yelled. "She was just about to tell us something important!"

Halfway through a gulp of tea, Percy choked.

"What sort of thing?" he said, coughing.

"I just asked her if she'd seen anything odd, and she started to say-"

"Oh - that. That's nothing to do with the Chamber of Secrets," said Percy, looking over his shoulder as he lowered his voice an octave.

"How do you know?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, er, if you must know, Ginny, er, walked in on me the other day when I was... well, never mind. The point is, she spotted me doing something and I, um, I asked her not to mention it to anybody. I must say, I did think she'd keep her word. It's nothing, really, I'd just rather-"

"What were you doing, Percy?" I asked, grinning. "Go on, tell us, we won't laugh."

Percy didn't smile back.

"Pass me those rolls, Harry, I'm starving." he said, changing the subject.


	39. Chapter 39: Exposed

Chapter 39: Exposed

Harry and I knew the whole mystery might be solved tomorrow without our help, but we wasn't about to pass up a chance to speak to Myrtle if it turned up, and thankfully, we were able to trick Lockhart good enough to sneak off toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. But just as we were congratulating each other on their brilliant scheme...

"Potter! Weasley! What are you doing?"

It was McGonagall, and her mouth was the thinnest of thin lines.

"We were - we were -" I stammered. "We were going to - to go and see-"

"Hermione." said Harry. "We haven't seen her for ages, Professor, and we thought we'd sneak into the hospital wing, you know, and tell her the Mandrakes are nearly ready and, er, not to worry. "

McGonagall stares at Harry as if she were going to scold him. Instead, she sighed and gave us both sympathetic looks.

"Of course." she said, a tear glistening in her eye. "Of course, I realize this has all been hardest on the friends of those who have been... I quite understand. Yes, Potter, of course you may visit Miss Granger. I will inform Professor Binns where you've gone. Tell Madam Pomfrey I have given my permission."

Harry and I walked away in disbelief. As we turned the corner, we heard Professor McGonagall blow her nose.

"That was the best story you've ever come up with." I said, high giving Harry.

"I'm not only light on a broom." joked Harry.

We had no choice now but to go to the hospital wing and tell Madam Pomfrey that we had McGonagall's permission to visit Hermione.

Madam Pomfrey let us in, but reluctantly.

"There's just no point talking to a Petrified. person,l." she said, as we took our seats next to Hermione.

"Wonder if she did see the attacker, though?" I said as I looked sadly at Hermione's face. "Because if he sneaked up on them all, no one'll ever know."

I took my hand and lightly rubbed her arm. Though warm, she felt rigid. Her stiffness scared me, even though I had been to visit her many times and had seen her like this.

But Harry wasn't looking at Hermione's face. He was more interested in her right hand. There a piece of paper was scrunched inside her fist.

I had noticed it before, but not wanting to touch her, I never took it out.

"Go on and get it out," I whispered, shifting my chair so that I blocked Harry from Madam Pomfrey's view.

It was no easy task. Hermione's hand was clamped so tightly around the paper that Harry was sure he was going to tear it. After several tense minutes, the paper came free.

It was a page torn from a very old library book. Harry smoothed it out and I leaned close to read it, too.

"Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it."

And beneath this, a single word had been written, in a hand we both recognized as Hermione's. Pipes .

Lightbulb moment!

"Ron! This is it. This is the answer. The monster in the Chamber's a basilisk - a giant serpent! That's why I've been hearing that voice all over the place, and nobody else has heard it. It's because I understand Parseltongue!"

I looked at Hermione, and then back at Harry.

"The basilisk kills people by looking at them. But no one's died because no one looked it straight in the eye. Colin saw it through his camera. The basilisk burned up all the film inside it, but Colin just got Petrified. Justin... Justin must've seen the basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he couldn't die again. And Hermione and that Ravenclaw prefect were found with a mirror next to them. Hermione had just realized the monster was a basilisk. I bet you anything she warned the first person she met to look around corners with a mirror first! And that girl pulled out her mirror - and-"

My jaw dropped. Everything was coming together.

"And Mrs. Norris?" I whispered.

Harry thought about it. "The water..." he said slowly. "The flood from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I bet you Mrs. Norris only saw the reflection."

He read off of the torn paper again, making more and more sense.

"...The crowing of the rooster... is fatal to it"! he read aloud. "Hagrid's roosters were killed! The Heir of Slytherin didn't want one anywhere near the castle once the Chamber was opened! Spiders flee before it.! It all fits!"

"But how's the basilisk been getting around the place?" I wondered. "A giant snake... Someone would've seen..."

Harry pointed to the word Hermione had scribbled at the foot of the page.

"Pipes," he said. "Pipes... Ron, it's been using the plumbing. I've been hearing that voice inside the walls..."

Ron suddenly grabbed Harry's arm.

"The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets!" I whispered. "What if it's a bathroom? What if it's in-"

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!" finished Harry.

We sat there, excitement coursing through our veins so quickly, we didn't know what to do with ourselves. Even being Petrified, Hermione was absolutely brilliant.

"This means that I can't be the only Parselmouth in the school. The Heir of Slytherin's one, too. That's how he's been controlling the basilisk." said Harry, standing up.

"What're we going to do?Should we go straight to McGonagall?"

"Let's go to the staff room," said Harry "She'll be there in ten minutes. It's nearly break."

* * *

We ran downstairs, heading straight into the deserted staff room, waiting for the bell to ring for break.

Instead, echoing through the corridors came Professor McGonagall's voice, magically magnified.

"All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."

Harry turned to me. "Not another attack? Not now?"

"What'll we do?" I asked."Go back to the dormitory?"

"No," said Harry, looking at an old wardrobe in the corner of the room. "In here. Let's hear what it's all about. Then we can tell them what we've found out."

We hid ourselves inside it, listening to the sounds of hundreds of feet moving quickly overhead, and the staff room door banging open. We watched the teachers come into the room. Some of them were looking puzzled, others downright scared. Then Professor McGonagall arrived.

"It has happened." she told the silent staff room. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."

Professor Flitwick let out a squeal. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard and said, "How can you be sure?"

"The Heir of Slytherin left another message. Right underneath the first one. Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever."

Professor Flitwick burst into tears.

"Who is it?" said Madam Hooch, who had sunk, weak-kneed, into a chair. "Which student?"

"Ginny Weasley," said Professor McGonagall.

I slid against the wall and onto the floor of the wardrobe. My mind was swirling, I felt as if I was going to hurl.

"We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow," said Professor McGonagall. "This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said..."

The staffroom door banged open again. It was Lockhart, and he looked happy for some stupid reason.

"So sorry - dozed off - what have I missed?"

The teachers glared at him. Snape stood up and placed a condescending hand on his shoulder.

"Just the man." he said. "The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."

Lockhart looked like he just got two pieced by the Whomping Willow.

"That's right, Gilderoy." said in Professor Sprout. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"I - well, I -"stuttered the great idiot.

"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" piped up Professor Flitwick.

"D-did I? I don't recall-"

"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested." said Snape. "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?"

Lockhart looked as if he were about to crawl out of his skin.

"I - I really never - you may have misunderstood-"

"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy." said Professor McGonagall. "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last."

Lockhart gazed desperately around him, but nobody came to the rescue. His lip was trembling, and in the absence of his usual toothy grin, he looked weak-chinned and feeble. Like the bitch that he really was.

"V-very well," he said. "I'll - I'll be in my office, getting - getting ready."

And he left the room.

"Right." said Professor McGonagall, "That's got him out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories."

The teachers rose and left, one by one.

"Come on Ron." said Harry, sadly as he held out his hand to help me get up. "It's all right. We will handle this. We will put this right."

* * *

It was probably the worst day of my entire life. Me, Harry, Fred, and George sat together in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, unable to say anything to each other. Percy wasn't there. He had gone to send an owl to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, then shut himself up in his dorm.

My baby sister. I was supposed to protect her. Even though she had four of us there, I was the one that she trusted the most. And I had failed her.

"Should we do anything?" asked Fred.

"What can we do? No one knows where this fucking chamber is. And it seems like no one really cares." said George.

I looked over at Harry. He gave me a look that said for me not to say a word.

Near sunset, Fred and George went up to bed, unable to sit there any longer. Harry and I sprung into action.

"She knew something, Harry." I said. "That's why she was taken. It wasn't some stupid thing about Percy at all. She'd found out something about the Chamber of Secrets. That must be why she was...I mean, she was a pure-blood. There can't be any other reason."

Harry nodded, agreeing with me, but I could tell that his thoughts were everywhere, just like mine.

"Harry, do you think there's any chance at all she's not - you know-"

"Don't even think that, Ron." said Harry.

"Do you know what? I think we should go and see Lockhart. Tell him what we know. He's going to try and get into the Chamber. We can tell him where we think it is, and tell him it's a basilisk in there." I suggested. As much as I didn't want to, I could think of no one else

Harry agreed and we rushed out of the portrait hole. We walked down to Lockhart's office. There seemed to be a lot of activity going on inside it. We could hear scraping, thumps, and hurried footsteps.

Harry knocked and there was a sudden silence from inside. Then the door opened the tiniest crack and we saw one of Lockhart's eyes peering through it.

"Oh - Mr. Potter - Mr. Weasley -" he said, opening the door a bit wider. "I'm rather busy at the moment -if you would be quick-"

"Professor, we've got some information for you." said Harry. "We think it'll help you."

"Er - well - it's not terribly -" bumbled Lockhart. "I mean - well - all right-"

He opened the door and we entered, looking around.

His office had been almost completely stripped. Two large trunks stood open on the floor. Robes had been hastily folded into one of them, books were jumbled untidily into the other. The photographs that had covered the walls were now crammed into boxes on the desk.

"Are you going somewhere?" said Harry, suspiciously.

"Er, well, yes," said Lockhart, ripping a life-size poster of himself from the back of the door as he spoke and starting to roll it up. "Urgent call - unavoidable - got to go-"

"WHAT ABOUT MY SISTER?" I yelled.

"Well, as to that - most unfortunate -" said Lockhart, avoiding our eyes "No one regrets more than I-"

"You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" said Harry. "You can't go now! Not with all the Dark stuff going on here!"

"Well - I must say - when I took the job -" Lockhart muttered, now piling socks on top of his robes. "nothing in the job description - didn't expect-"

"You mean you're running away?" said Harry disbelievingly. "After all that stuff you did in your books-"

"Books can be misleading," said Lockhart delicately.

"You wrote them!" Harry shouted.

"My dear boy," said Lockhart, straightening up and frowning at Harry. "Do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all. And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a harelip. I mean, come on!"

I couldn't believe how shocked I was at the shit spewing from his mouth.

"I KNEW IT! I FUCKING KNEW IT! YOU'RE A BLOODY FRAUD!" I yelled, throwing up my hands.

"So you've just been taking credit for what a load of other people have done?" said Harry.

"Harry, Harry," said Lockhart, shaking his head impatiently, "it's not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved. I had to track these people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn't remember doing it. If there's one thing I pride myself on, it's my Memory Charms. No, it's been a lot of work, Harry. It's not all book signings and publicity photos, you know. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long hard slog."

"Let's see," he said. "I think that's everything. Yes. Only one thing left."

He pulled out his wand and turned to us.

"Awfully sorry, boys, but I'll have to put a Memory Charm on you now. Can't have you blabbing my secrets all over the place. I'd never sell another book-"

Harry reached his wand just in time. Lockhart had barely raised his, when Harry bellowed, " Expelliarmus! "

Lockhart was blasted backward, falling over his trunk; his wand flew high into the air; I caught it, and flung it out of the open window.

"Shouldn't have let Professor Snape teach us that one." said Harry furiously, kicking Lockhart's trunk aside. Lockhart was looking up at him, feeble once more. Harry was still pointing his wand at him.

"What d'you want me to do?" said Lockhart weakly. "I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There's nothing I can do."

"You're in luck!" said Harry, forcing Lockhart to his feet at wand point. "We think we know where it is. And what's inside it. Let's go."

Lockhart walked on, defeated. Hermione was going to have kittens once I told her about this!


	40. Chapter 40: Into The Chamber

Chapter 40: Into The Chamber

We marched Lockhart out of his office and down the nearest stairs, along the dark corridor where the messages shone on the wall, to the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

We sent Lockhart in first. I was pleased to see that he was shaking. Asshole.

Moaning Myrtle was sitting on the tank of the end toilet.

"Oh, it's you," she said when she saw Harry and I. "What do you want this time?"

"To ask you how you died," said Harry.

Myrtle looked as though she had never been asked such a flattering question.

"Ooooh, it was dreadful," she said dramatically. "It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then...I died ."

"How?" said Harry.

"No idea," said Myrtle in hushed tones. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away. And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses."

"Where exactly did you see the eyes?" said Harry.

"Somewhere there." said Myrtle, pointing toward the sink in front of her toilet.

Harry and I hurried over to it. Lockhart was standing well back, a look of utter terror on his face.

It looked like an ordinary sink. We examined every inch of it, inside and out, including the pipes below. And then Harry saw it: Scratched on the side of one of the copper taps was a tiny snake.

"That tap's never worked." said Myrtle as he tried to turn it.

"Harry, say something. Something in Parseltongue." I said, eagerly.

"But -" Harry.

"Just try it, Harry, you can do it."

"Open up," he said.

"English." I said.

Harry looked back at the snake. His glare intensified and he seemed to have zoned out

A nasty hiss came out of his mouth, and at once the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into.

"I'm going down there." he said.

"Me too"

There was a pause.

"Well, you hardly seem to need me," said Lockhart, smiling. "I'll just-"

He put his hand on the doorknob, but Harry and I both pointed our wands at him.

"You can go first." I snarled.

"Boys," he said, frantically. "Boys, what good will it do?"

Harry jabbed him in the back with his wand. Lockhart slid his legs into the pipe.

"I really don't think -" he started to say, but I gave him a push, and he slid out of sight. Harry followed quickly. He lowered himself slowly into the pipe, then let go.

I looked down into the dark. My knees were shaking, but I had to focus on my sister. I say down and slid down into the pipe.

* * *

It would have been a fun slide, if it wasn't for the impending doom. The pipe curved and slanted this way and that. After what seemed like almost forever, I shot out of it and landed on a damp stone floor. Lockhart was brushing himself off while Harry was getting up.

"We must be miles under the school," said Harry, his voice echoing in the black tunnel.

"Under the lake, probably." I observed, looking at water dripping down the walls.

"Lumos! " Harry muttered to his wand and it lit again, casting a small light so we could see. "C'mon," he said to Lockhart and I.

The tunnel was so dark that we could only see a little distance ahead. Their shadows on the wet walls looked monstrous in the wandlight.

"Remember," Harry said quietly as we walked cautiously forward, "any sign of movement, close your eyes right away."

We kept walking down the tunnel. Bones of rats and other animals covered the path. It was positively gross and I wanted to go home.

"Harry - there's something up there -" I said hoarsely, grabbing Harry's shoulder.

We could just see the outline of something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving.

"Maybe it's asleep." whispered Harry, glancing back at Lockhart, whose hands were pressed over his eyes. Harry edged forward, his wand held high.

The light slid over a gigantic snake skin, of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The creature that had shed it must have been twenty feet long at least.

"Blimey." I whispered.

There was a sudden movement behind us. Lockhart's knees had given way.

Bitch.

"Get up." I said harshly, pointing my wand at the git. Suddenly, the bastard dived at me, knocking me to the ground and snatching my wand out of my hands.

"The adventure ends here, boys!" he said. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body - say goodbye to your memories!"

He raised my wand high over his head and yelled, "Obliviate! "

The wand exploded with the force of a small bomb. Great chunks of tunnel ceiling fell to the floor, creating a huge wall.

"Ron!" I heard Harry shouting, almost in the distance. "Are you okay? Ron!"

"I'm here!" I yelled back.

"Alright there, Ron?"

"Im okay. This git's not, though. He got blasted by the wand!" I said, kicking Lockhart in the knee. "What now? We can't get through - it'll take ages..."

"Wait there." Harry called to me "Wait with Lockhart. I'll go on... If I'm not back in an hour..."

"I'll try and shift some of this rock so you can - can get back through." I said, trying to keep my wits about me And, Harry-"

"See you in a bit." he said. I heard his feet running away from the wall. Then it was quiet.

"Right." I said out loud. "Let's get to it."

I started moving rocks as quickly as I could. After about fifteen minutes, I was finally able to see some progress.

I heard a groan from behind me. I turned and looked at a bewildered Lockhart.

"Is...is this a cave?" he asked.

"Yeah? We are in the Chamber, remember?" I said.

"Chamber? Do you live here? Who are you?" he asked as he got up and looked at me as if he hasn't been teaching me shit the whole year.

"Ron Weasley, sir?"

"Ah yes, Ron Weasley. And...who am I?"

I held in a laugh. The git had obliviated himself. For the first time this school year, I was proud of my broken wand.

"You're Gilderoy Lockhart. You teach at Hogwarts." I said, walking towards him with a rock in my hand.

"Ah. Splendid name I've got, haven't I?" he asked with the enthusiasm of a six year old.

"Yeah. Hey, who don't you just sit over there while I finish here, okay?" I said, pointing to the wall. Lockhart nodded and sat down, humming random tunes.

* * *

I went back and started to pull more rocks. After what seemed to be another thirty minutes, I had finally made a sizeable hole.

"Ron!" I heard my name being yelled in the distance. It was Harry! "Ron! Ginny's okay! I've got her!"

I gave a loud whoop as I saw Harry push Ginny in front of the hole. I

"Ginny!" I cried out, thrusting an arm through the gap in the rock to pull her through first. "You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened?" How - what - where did that bird come from?"

Some huge and fire red bird had swooped swooped through the gap after Ginny.

"He's Dumbledore's." said Harry, squeezing through himself.

"How come you've got a sword?" I asked, gaping at the glittering weapon in Harry's hand.

"I'll explain when we get out of here," said Harry with a sideways glance at Ginny, who was crying harder than ever as I squeezed her as close to my body as I could get her.

"But-"

"Later." Harry said shortly. "Where's Lockhart?"

"Back there." I said jerking his head up the tunnel toward the pipe. "He's in a bad way. Come and see."

Ginny held tightly to my hand, something she hasn't done since she was 8, but I didn't care. We walked all the way back to the mouth of the pipe. Lockhart was still sitting where I left him, humming to himself.

"His memory's gone." I said, trying to hold back a laugh. "The Memory Charm backfired. Hit him instead of us. Hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are. I told him to come and wait here. He's a danger to himself."

Lockhart peered good-naturedly up at us.

"Hello," he said. "Odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?"

"No." I said, raising my eyebrows at Harry.

"Have you thought how we're going to get back up this?" asked Harry.

I shook my head, but Fawkes the phoenix had swooped past Harry and was now fluttering in front of him, his beady eyes bright in the dark. He was waving his long golden tail feathers.

"He looks like he wants you to grab hold..." I said, looking perplexed. "But you're much too heavy for a bird to pull up there."

"Fawkes isn't an ordinary bird." said Harry. "We've got to hold on to each other. Ginny, grab Ron's hand. Professor Lockhart-"

"He means you." I said sharply to Lockhart.

"You hold Ginny's other hand-"

Harry tucked the sword and the Sorting Hat into his belt, I took hold of the back of Harry's robes, and Harry reached out and took hold of Fawkes's tail feathers.

I started to feel as light as the bird's feathers, and the next second, we were flying upward through the pipe. Lockhart sounded like an idiot saying, "Amazing! Amazing! This is just like magic!"

We flew out of the pipe and landed on the wet floor of Myrtle's bathroom, and as Lockhart straightened his hat, the sink that hid the pipe was sliding back into place.

Myrtle looked positively put out.

"You're alive." she said blankly to Harry.

"There's no need to sound so disappointed." he said, wiping flecks of blood and slime off his glasses.

"Oh, well... I'd just been thinking... if you had died, you'd have been welcome to share my toilet," said Myrtle, blushing silver.

"Urgh!" I said as we left the bathroom for the dark, deserted corridor outside. "Harry! I think Myrtle's taken a fancy to you! You've got competition, Ginny!"

I looked over at my sister. She was still crying. Something had to be wrong.

"Where now?" I asked.

Fawkes was leading the way, glowing gold along the corridor. Wr strode after him, and moments later, found ourselves outside Professor McGonagall's office.

Harry knocked and pushed the door open.

* * *

For a moment there was silence as Harry, Ginny, Lockhart and I stood in the doorway, covered in muck and slime and (in Harry's case) blood. Then there was a scream.

"Ginny!"

It was Mum, who had been sitting crying in front of the fire. She leapt to her feet, closely followed by Dad, and both of them flung themselves onto her.

Soon, Harry and I found ourselves being swept into Mum's tight embrace.

"You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?" she sobbed.

"I think we'd all like to know that." said Professor McGonagall weakly.

Mum let go of Harry, who walked over to the desk and laid upon it the Sorting Hat, the ruby-encrusted sword, and what remained of Riddle's diary.

Then he started telling them everything. For almost an hour he told them about hearing the voice, how Hermione had finally realized that he was hearing a basilisk in the pipes, how he and I had followed the spiders into the forest, that Aragog had told us where the last victim of the basilisk had died, how he had guessed that Moaning Myrtle had been the victim, and that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets might be in her bathroom, and how we went about going in with Lockhart.

"What interests me most," said Dumbledore gently, "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania."

"W-what's that?" said Mum in a stunned voice. "You-Know-Who? En-enchant Ginny? But Ginny's not... Ginny hasn't been... has she?"

"It was this diary," said Harry quickly, picking it up and showing it to Dumbledore. "Riddle wrote it when he was sixteen..."

Dumbledore took the diary from Harry and glared at it. "Brilliant," he said softly. "Of course, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen. Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving the school... traveled far and wide... sank so deeply into the Dark Arts, consorted with the very worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognizable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here."

"But, Ginny." said Mum. "What's our Ginny got to do with - with - him?"

"His d-diary." Ginny sobbed. "I've b-been writing in it, and he's been w-writing back all year."

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe it.

"Ginny!" said Dad, flabbergasted. "Haven't I taught you anything. What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain? Why didn't you show the diary to me, or your mother? A suspicious object like that, it was clearly full of Dark Magic!

"I d-didn't know!" sobbed Ginny. "I found it inside one of the books Mum got me. I th-thought someone had just left it in there and forgotten about it-"

"Miss Weasley should go up to the hospital wing right away," Dumbledore interrupted in a firm voice. "This has been a terrible ordeal for her. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort." He strode over to the door and opened it. "Bed rest and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up," he added, smiling down at her. "You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice - I daresay the basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment."

"So Hermione's okay!" I said brightly.

"There has been no lasting harm done, Ginny." said Dumbledore.

Mum led Ginny out, and Dad followed, still looking deeply shaken.

"You know, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully to Professor McGonagall, "I think all this merits a good feast. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?"

"Right," said Professor McGonagall also moving to the door. "I'll leave you to deal with Potter and Weasley, shall I?"

"Certainly," said Dumbledore.

Harry and I gulped. We thought that we would be in trouble. However, not only did Dumbledore award us Special Awards for Services to the School, but he also gave Harry and I two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor, clenching the cup.

"Would you mind taking Professor Lockhart up to the infirmary, too?" Dumbledore said to me. "I'd like a few more words with Harry."

As much as I didn't want to, I didn't complain. I nodded and helped Lockhart to the hospital wing.


	41. Chapter 41: All Is Well, For Now

Chapter 41: All Is Well...For Now

I went into the hospital wing, where I seen that Colin and Justin had already been revived.

Madam Pomfrey took one look at Lockhart and laughed. "Nasty hex he's been hit with?"

"That he hit himself with, Madam." I said.

Pomfrey shook her head. "I'll look to him. There's someone that I know you want to see." she said, giving me a wink for some odd reason.

I peeked around the curtain that Hermione was behind, and got attacked by an overload of hair.

I didn't have time to react outside of a smile. My arms were pinned down to my side by Hermione's bear hug. It took her a second to realize she was hugging me, but when she did, she quickly let go, looked awkwardly at me as I did her, and stuck out her hand.

I smiled wider, taking it. "Welcome back, Hermione." I said.

"Feels good to be back." she said, smiling from ear to ear. "What happened? I overheard your parents saying you two found Ginny in the Chamber."

"Yeah, that was wild!" I said. I then went into the story of everything she had missed during the time she was Petrified. I was basically repeating myself because I had told her most of it before, but I didn't mind. I wasn't planning on telling her that I had snuck down almost every night to talk to her. She would have hounded me about breaking curfew and sneaking about.

When I was done, she and I joined the others that were heading down to the feast.

Everybody was in their pajamas, and the celebration lasted all night. Harry finally came in. Hermione ran over to him screaming "You solved it! You solved it!" Justin hurried over from the Hufflepuff table to shake. his hand and apologize endlessly for suspecting him, and best of all, Hagrid turned up at half past three, hugging us tightly and crying like a baby.

The night got even better when Professor McGonagall stood up and told us all that the exams had been canceled as a school treat ("Oh, no!" said Hermione), and Dumbledore announced that Lockhart would not be returning to teach.

"Shame." I said, sarcastically. "He has starting to grow on me."

* * *

The rest of the final term passed by quickly. Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were canceled, and Lucius Malfoy had been sacked as a school governor. Malfoy was no longer strutting around the school as though he owned the place. Ginny was starting to look much happier than she had the entire year.

Soon, it was time to board the Hogwarts Express and head home. We made the most of the last few hours playing Exploding Snap, set off the very last of Fred and George's Filibuster fireworks, and practicing disarming each other by magic. Harry was getting very good at it.

Harry told us how Dobby was the Malfoy's house elf and how he had freed him from Lucius. I laughed at the fact that the gits had lost someone they treated so horribly. Now Dobby was free to live the life he wanted.

Ginny joined us after saying bye to her friend Colin. She looked so much better than she had, and I was happy to have her back to her cheery and annoying self.

"Ginny? What did you see Percy doing, that he didn't want you to tell anyone?" asked Harry, when we were almost to King's Cross.

"Oh, that." said Ginny, giggling. "Well, Percy's got a girlfriend."

Fred dropped a stack of books on George's head.

"What?"

"It's that Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater." said Ginny. "That's who he was writing to all last summer. He's been meeting her all over the school in secret. I walked in on them kissing in an empty classroom one day. He was so upset when she was - you know - attacked. You won't tease him, will you?" she added anxiously.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Fred, who was looking like his birthday had come early.

"Definitely not." said George, sniggering.

The Hogwarts Express slowed and finally stopped.

Harry pulled out his quill and a bit of parchment and turned to Hermione and I.

"This is called a telephone number," he told me, scribbling it twice, tearing the parchment in two, and handing it to both of us. "I told your dad how to use a telephone last summer, he'll know. Call me at the Dursleys', okay? I can't stand another two months with only Dudley to talk to."

"Your aunt and uncle will be proud, though, won't they? When they hear what you did this year?" said Hermione as we got off the train and joined the crowd heading toward the enchanted barrier.

"Proud?" said Harry. "Are you crazy? All those times I could've died, and I didn't manage it? They'll be furious."

We made it through the barrier. Waiting for him was his fat ass cousin, his even fatter ass uncle, and that stick figure of an aunt of his.

He shook my hand and gave Hermione a quick hug. He then waved and walked off with the family that looked as if they didn't want to take him at all.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" asked Hermione.

"I guess." I joked. "See if you can come this summer, okay?"

Hermione took the paper that Harry had given me, pulled out a will, and wrote her number down. "You can call me if you feel like you're too tired to write." she said smugly.

"At least you Muggles get communication right." I said, taking the paper, fanning it, and then sticking it in my pocket.

"My parents are there." said Hermione, hesitantly. She gave me a curious look. Then, she gave me a hug.

I felt kind of weird, her hugging me. I didn't quite know what to do. So I patted her back and smiled weirdly.

"Thanks, Ron. See you later." she said, and then she walked off, leaving me wondering why she had hugged and thanked me in the first place.


	42. Chapter 42: Using The Fellytone

Welcome to The King's Chronicles Book 3: Prisoner Of Azkaban!

This is my FAVORITE book in the series because of the introductions of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, some of my favorite HP characters. And of course for the plot twist. Also, the huge third year fight THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN THE MOVIE!

Romione shippers, you will start to get even more small, subtle moments in here. There will be a bunch of missing moments in here to tickle your fancy. I may add one movie moment in here that I strongly wished would have been written into the book.

As usual, J.K. Rowling (who is my mom but doesn't know it) owns it all. I just lurk through her world.

From here until Summer 1994, you will see some lines and phrases from the book Harry Potter and the Prisoner Of Azkaban. Those lines are owned by J.K. Rowling, and in no way am I trying to claim them. They are needed because this is a POV telling of the books, and I will have to use some of the things that Ron has been told and hears around him.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 42: Using The Fellytone

 _Book 3: Summer 1993_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _We haven't gotten a phone installed yet, so until we do, I have no choice but to lift up my hand and write you. I'm already exhausted and breaking a sweat._

 _Things are going pretty slow around here. Charlie is coming to visit for awhile. Speaking of Charlie, Mum found out about the wand. She told me that she really didn't know what she could do about it, and that I shouldn't have waited to tell her. So, I guess I have to go through the rest of my school days with a broken wand. What the bloody hell am I gonna do about that? I won't be able to pass anything with this ruddy thing doing whatever the hell it wants to do. I'll probably end up hexing myself again. I always have such rotten luck._

 _Ginny's alright. She seems happy enough, but sometimes she also seems like she doesn't want anything to do with anybody. Today is one of these days actually. She has shut herself up in her room, refusing to speak to anyone. One day, if she let's me, I'm gonna see what's really going on with her._

 _Have you heard from Harry yet? I'm writing him after I finish your letter. I'm going to see if he can come and stay for the summer. I know he doesn't want to spend his days there when he really doesn't have to. Shit, I'm actually shocked they took him back after the whole rescue fiasco last year. I was hoping that they would make him come love with us._

 _Well, I'm going to go. Mum's calling me to do shit. Really. I'm not lying in an attempt to stop writing this letter.._

 _Love,_

 _Ron_

 _P.S: Send me some Muggle sweets. You told me you were going to, remember? And not that sugar free shit you eat. I don't need a dentist._

I went downstairs and got Errol from his perch. I almost felt sorry for sending him with a letter. He looked more feeble than ever, but he was still pushing on, and with a throw, I got him airborne and watched him fly off into the horizon.

"Spot of lunch, dear? asked Mum as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Sure, thanks." I said, helping myself to some pumpkin juice while Mum whipped me up a sandwich.

"Who were you writing?" asked Mum.

"Hermione."

"Oh, your little friend that got Petrified, right?"

I didn't want to think about that. "Yes, Mum." I groaned.

"Oh, sorry." said Mum, sensing my not wanting to speak on the matter. "But she's fine now, right? No harm done."

"Oh yeah, she's fine now."

"That's nice." said Mum cheerfully as she passed me a ham sandwich.

I chewed on it, thinking about what to write to Harry, when my father came booming into the door, looking frantic.

"MOLLY DEAR, I WON! I WON!" he said, picking Mum up and spinning her around.

Mum made Dad put her down and stared at him for a few seconds, confused. Then, she must have remembered something, because suddenly, she herself started squealing like one of our pigs.

Ginny , Fred, George, and Percy came rushing down the steps. They probably thought that something had gone wrong.

"Won what?" I asked, as everyone stood watching my parents act like loons.

"KIDS, PACK YOUR BAGS!" said Dad.

"For what?" asked Fred, rubbing his eyes. It looked like the twins had been awakened from the commotion.

"I entered a contest a few weeks before you lot came home from school. Prize was 1,000 galleons. AND I WON!" Dad said, scooping up a now cheering Ginny into his arms.

I was ecstatic. I joined in with my family as we all jumped up and down hugging each other and yelling like a bunch of crazies.

"I've already alerted Bill! Charlie will be here later today, and in a week, we are all going to Egypt for the holiday!" said Dad, causing more cheering.

That made me feel even better. I missed Bill, and being able to visit him and see what he did for a living would be wicked!

Then, a thought hit me.

"Mum! Dad! My wand!" I said, pulling Charlie's wand from my pocket.

Mum smiled and hugged me tightly to her. "Of course Ron! We will be sure to get you and your siblings new robes, books, and you your brand new wand!"

Nothing could bring that moment down for me. My own wand. I was getting my very own wand.

I hurried upstairs and started to load my trunk with my clothes. I also stuck a camera that Percy had given me for my birthday in there. I was planning on taking a ton of pictures.

* * *

"RON? COME DOWN SON, I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU." called Dad.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. When Dad would call me to check something out, it was always exciting.

Sure enough, when I got down there, he started to show me a muggle fellytone. It was the most curious muggle device I have ever seen. Apparently, muggles used this by dialing a series of numbers that would connect them to the muggle they wanted to speak to, and all you had to do was talk through this banana looking thing and they would hear you. And also talk back.

Dad showed me what the salesman told him about how to properly hold the phone, which end was the talking end and which was the listening end, and how to wait until someone answered. I figured you would have to speak really loud in order for the other person to hear.

Dad had magically rigged it (as we had no need for muggle electricity) and told me to give it a go. I was the only one that had phone numbers.

I ran upstairs and found my notebook that I had rewritten Harry and Hermione's numbers in. I ran back downstairs and looked back and forth at the numbers, contemplating who I would call first, while Dad stood by, excited to watch me use it.

I decided to call Harry, seeing as I had just sent a letter to Hermione earlier, and she was more than likely sending me one back.

I dialed his number, put the weird handle thing to ear and waited.

"Vernon Dursley speaking." said someone on the other end. Bugger, it was his lumpy uncle.

"HELLO? HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? I - WANT - TO - TALK - TO - HARRY - POTTER!" I said as loud and as clearly as I could, making sure I enunciated as Hermione had told me a million times. Fred, George, and Ginny came into the room, watching with interest.

There was a rustling sound and a pause. And then what sounded like a roar of a lion.

"WHO IS THIS? WHO ARE YOU?"

I had to hold the handle thingy away from my ear. I couldn't tell if he was shouting so he could be heard, or shouting to be an asshole.

"RON - WEASLEY!" I yelled back politely. "I'M - A - FRIEND - OF - HARRY'S - FROM - SCHOOL -"

"THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER HERE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT SCHOOL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! NEVER CONTACT ME AGAIN! DON'T YOU COME NEAR MY FAMILY!"

And then I heard a click.

I checked and double checked the number. I knew I had gotten it right. Dad looked at me just as puzzled. The twins laughed and Ginny looked concerned.

"Try your other friend's Ron." encouraged Dad. "Maybe you'll fair better with her. And maybe not yell as loudly?"

"How else will she hear me?" I said. I dialed her number and waited. I hoped that it wouldn't be like it was with Harry's.

"Granger residence. Ava Granger speaking." came a much kinder voice. Hermione's mum.

"HELLO? I WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK TO HERMIONE PLEASE!" I shouted.

Again, a pause like when I called harry. I braced myself for what was to come.

"You're Hermione's wizard friend,aren't you?" said her mum. "Have you ever used a phone before?"

"NO MA'AM, I HAVEN'T! THIS IS MY FIRST...WELL...MY SECOND TIME!"

I heard what sounded like muffled laughter. "You don't need to scream, sweetheart. We can hear you just fine." she said.

I felt ridiculous.

"Oh...sorry, ma'am." I said in a regular voice. "I wasn't sure if you could hear me."

"No trouble at all...Ronald, is it? You didn't cause any major damage. I'll get Hermione for you." her mum said.

I groaned and slumped down on the floor.

"What's the matter?" asked Ginny.

"You're not supposed to yell. They can hear you just fine." I mumbled.

Fred laughed loudly at this. "Must have broken ol greedyguts eardrums, haven't you Ron?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if Harry heard you the whole time." laughed George.

"Now, now, don't go teasing. None of us knew." said Mum as she appeared in the room, hearing the commotion.

"Hello?" came a familiar voice over the fellytone.

"Hermione!" I said, maybe a little too enthusiastically, as now all eyes were on me. "Ummm...how are you?"

"Ron? Oh my goodness, I thought Mum was joking. You got a telephone!"

"Ohhhh so that's what you call it." I said. "Yeah, Dad just brought it home today. I had called Harry first, but it didn't go so well."

"Why not?"

"I yelled thinking I couldn't be heard. He sounded dreadful, denied that Harry even lived there, and then hung up."

I heard Hermione laugh. "Are you sure it was Harry's house, Ron?"

"Positive. It was-wait."

I looked up and noticed that everyone, including Charlie who had just shown up, was staring at me. And it wasn't a look of fascination anymore. They were being bloody nosy.

"Do you mind?" I said to them.

The twins laughed. "Let's move it along, gents. Ickle Ronniekins doesn't want his conversation with his little bookworm to be overheard " joked George.

I put my hand over the talking part of the phone, hoping Hermione wouldn't hear. "Bugger off, George!" I hissed.

"Use language like that one more time Ronald Weasley, and I will make sure you never speak on that confounded thing again!" snapped Mum as the crowd moved on. Charlie winked at me and tousled my hair.

* * *

"Sorry about that, everyone was in my face." I said back to Hermione.

"It's okay." she said. "So I'm guessing that it wouldn't be such a good idea to call Harry then, huh?"

"I wouldn't. I probably got him in a lot of trouble."

"You should have called me first so I could have helped you properly use it. We could have three wayed him. That way we could have all talked together."

"I didn't call you first because I had just written you this morning. By the way, did you get it?"

"I was reading it when you called actually. I have Errol resting in my room. Sorry about your wand."

"Don't be! Dad came in today and said he had won a contest for 1,000 galleons! We are going on holiday in Egypt next week, and I'm getting my very own wand!"

Really? That's brilliant, Ron! I was so afraid for you to come back to school with your broken one. You wouldn't even be able to transfigure with that thing."

"Gee, thanks a lot, Mione. Love the faith you have in me."

"Oh come on, Ron, how did you expect to have done anything properly with a broken wand? Especially with all the new classes we are taking."

"I made it alright last year."

"Yeah, barely."

'Shut up."

"Make me."

"I can hang up this phone."

"You wouldn't.

"Oh but I would." I said, changing my position. I laid on the floor, legs propped up against the wall.

"Okay, fine. So you're going to Egypt? I'm so jealous. You'll learn loads about the pyramids and hieroglyphics and ancient kings and queens, Oh Ron, I'm so excited for you!"

"This is a holiday, Mione. I don't plan to learn anything."

"I'm going to make sure you do."

"How?"

"I'll find a way. You'll send pictures, won't you?"

"I guess."

"I have to go. Mum is calling me for dinner. But maybe I- oh wait. Do you have a number?"

I...that's a very good question. I'll have to ask Dad. He will probably have to do some things as we are magically making this phone work. Just write me back after dinner and I'll answer it on the way to Egypt tomorrow."

"Okay. Well, bye Ron! Have fun. Say hello to everyone for me!"

I will. Bye, Hermione." I said and I hung up the phone.

Talking on the felly...telephone was brilliant. Writing was fun, but I think I preferred the phone a lot better.


	43. Chapter 43: Egypt

This chapter will be mostly in letters written back and forth between Ron, Hermione and Harry, as they will be discussing Egypt, France, and the Dursleys, so it'll be short. Don't worry, I'll make up for it next chapter.

The dates are the dates that they wrote the letters, so they may seem out of order. I'm gonna try to pack in as much as I can without sounding like a textbook. You know how Hermione can get.

* * *

Chapter 43: Egypt

Egypt had been positively wicked since the day we had arrived. I was having fun spending family time with everyone, especially Charlie and Bill.

Bill was a curse breaker working in some of the pyramids in Egypt. He took us in one of them in a place called Giza, where we went into a chamber that muggles didn't know anything about. There, he showed us bizarre things like deformed mummies and bones of grave robbers that had been hit by the curses that the wizard Egyptians had left to protect their gold. Bill had a knack for spotting a curse before it would strike him. He had actually disabled two while Charlie, Fred, George, and I was with him, even though he missed one that hit Fred and caused his nether regions to itch really badly.

 _July 26, 1993_

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Happy birthday!_

 _Look, I'm really sorry about that telephone call. I hope the Muggles didn't give you a hard time. I asked Dad, and he reckons I shouldn't have shouted._

 _It's amazing here in Egypt. Bill's taken us around all the tombs and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let Ginny come in the last one. There were all these mutant skeletons in there, of Muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff._

 _I couldn't believe it when Dad won the Daily Prophet Draw. Seven hundred galleons! Most of it's gone on this trip, but they're going to buy me a new wand for next year._

 _We'll be back about a week before term starts and we'll be going up to London to get my wand and our new books. Any chance of meeting you there?_

 _Don't let the Muggles get you down!_

 _Try and come to London,_

 _Ron_

 _P.S. Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter last week._

After I sealed the letter, I wrote on another piece of parchment about the present that I had gotten Harry for his birthday.

 _Harry, this is a Pocket Sneakoscope. If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's supposed to light up and spin. Bill says it's rubbish sold for wizard tourists and isn't reliable, because it kept lighting up at dinner last night. But he didn't realize Fred and George had put beetles in his soup._

 _Bye!_

 _Ron_

I sealed the Pocket Sneakoscope up and attached all of it to Errol's leg. Hopefully, he would be strong enough to get it to him. He had just finished dropping off a letter than Hermione had wrote to me, begging for more pictures and overloading me with facts that I really didn't care to know, but I read them anyway.

* * *

 _July 26, 1993_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Okay, okay, here are your pictures that you have been nagging me about. How was France? Are you still there? Ginny wanted me to ask you if you could get her a beret._

 _We have one more week to go into Egypt, and I find myself wanting to leave right now. Being with Bill and Charlie is nice, but the twins are driving me mental._

 _We finally visited the tomb of that kid king Tutankhamen you told me about. Most of the tomb had been altered for tourists, but Bill took us into this room that he had been trying to break a curse in._

 _It has all these treasures that he told us we couldn't touch. There was an imploding curse on them. Any person that touched one of the treasures, would cause the tomb to fall into itself._

 _Of course, Fred didn't listen and touched some statue, and we almost didn't make it out alive. I thought Bill was going to hex him, as mad as he was. We didn't tell Mum. Bill had ripped into him enough._

 _I was feeling generous and got you a present. It's a book on hieroglyphics and translating them. By you can't read it until you're done with your holiday in France. NO LEARNING SHIT HERMIONE!_

 _Can your parents drop you off at the Leaky the week before term? That's where we will be staying. We can go get our supplies together, plus, I have a surprise for you._

 _I gotta go. Mum's fixing dinner. Let me know how you like the book!_

 _Love,_

 _Ron._

 _P.S. Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter last week. That's going to make our year so much better. I'm really looking forward to it._

 _That was sarcasm in case you didn't catch on._

* * *

 _July 31, 1993_

 _Dear Ron,_

 _I'm so glad to have heard from you! Thanks for the Pocket Sneakoscope, although I had to practically bury it under my clothes. It's always going off. Maybe because I like with Dudley._

 _You, Hermione, and Hagrid really made my birthday. Even though Hagrid sent me some killer book. It almost bit my fucking hand off! I don't know what he was thinking._

 _Yeah, the phone fiasco didn't go over well. I actually heard the entire thing, and Uncle Vernon was seething. It's okay. I think he would have been that way even if you would have whispered. I'm actually glad it was you and not Hermione. He would have made the poor girl cry._

 _Speaking of Hermione, did you hear she's in France for her holiday? I wish I could go to France. Unfortunately, I'm stuck with the fucking Dursleys who hates my guts and treats me like I'm their servant. If you weren't on holiday, I would ask if you could see if Mrs. Weasley would let me come stay with you guys. Then again, they wouldn't let me go. I don't understand it. How could people that hate me so much not let me out of their hair during the holiday?_

 _Anyways, just wanted to thank you for my gift. I really appreciate it. And I can't wait to see you guys. Whenever that is._

 _Bye git,_

 _Harry._

 _P.S. Percy made Head Boy? There goes our third year._

* * *

 _August 4, 1993_

 _Dear Ron,_

 _My mum and dad said I couldn't stay the week, but I can come on the day before term to shop and I can stay with you then. I practically begged them. I don't understand why they wouldn't let me. I'm going to be 14 soon after all._

 _Thank you so much for the book! What you sent me, along with what I learned in France is going into my essay for Professor Binns. Speaking of that, have you started on your essay yet, Ronald? I bet you haven't. I bet you haven't done a lick of your summer homework at all. That's not good, Ron. You'll be so far behind when we get to school._

 _Thanks for the pictures also. My parents went absolutely bonkers over them. Muggles don't have moving photos, so they thought it was extraordinary. They even hung one of them up in our hallway. Don't know how they will explain it to the neighbors when they visit though._

 _I hope that Ginny likes the beret I sent her. I figured green would be best for her red hair. And I hope you enjoy the sweets I sent. Mum almost didn't buy then, but I explained that in the wizarding world, there are spells to protect your teeth as well as fix them. Which got me into a huge debate over fixing my own._

 _I've got to go. Write back if you can. If not, I'll see you the day before term!_

 _Love from,_

 _Hermione_

 _P.S: Don't worry about Percy being Head Boy. I'm sure you'll be fine. I'm not planning on getting in any trouble (that should include the two of you) this year, so you shouldn't have any problems with him at all. I would imagine the twins would be the ones in the most._

* * *

The night before we has to leave for home, I found myself not wanting to go. I loved it there. I loved being with Bill and talking to him about everything I was going through. I felt like he was the only one that truly listened to me, and he never teased me for how I felt about something.

However, I was also happy to be able to be seeing Hermione and Harry soon. I missed them a lot, and I was worried about Harry especially. Dad had shown me the paper about Harry blowing up an aunt and having a hearing. It hadn't said that he had gotten off yet, only that there was a chance that he wouldn't be back at school and that he was missing.


	44. Chapter 44: That Funny Feeling

This will have some dialogue from my fanfic Harry Potter and the Other Side. Just giving you a heads up.

* * *

Chapter 44: That Funny Feeling

We ended up going home and just coming to Diagon Alley the day before term. Mum wanted to shop right away, but I wanted to wait until Hermione and Harry got to me. Dad had told us how Harry was okay and that he was at the Leaky, but when we got there, he was already gone.

The Grangers met us there. Mrs. Granger have me a kiss on the head and a hug, and Mr. Granger gave me a firm handshake. Hermione smiled and even though I felt the urge to hug her, I decided against it. Hermione looked a bit different. Her skin was a bit note bronzed, it seemed like she was starting to lose what Mum called her "baby cheeks" and she had grown about an inch or two. Minus that, she looked like the same Hermione...only different. I really couldn't put my finger on it.

She grabbed me up immediately and left her parents to talk to mine, and we took off for the shops.

"France was simply amazing!" said Hermione as we walked. "We went to Paris, where we actually got to eat on top of the Eiffel Tower, we toured Notre Dame- did you know that the bells were wizard made? Sometimes the bell ringers don't even have to ring them, but only they know that. And oh goodness the-"

I started unintentionally tuning her out. I was determined to figure out why she appeared so different to me. I had thought it was because I hadn't seen her since the day we came home from school, but I didn't feel this way last year, so why would I think like this now?

-and then we ended up stumbling onto a wizarding village, where-"

"Hermione, it sounds like all you did was learn instead of have fun." I said, hearing the last part of what she said, but knowing that she probably said a lot of facts and shit.

Hermione huffed. "Well, learning is fun to me, Ronald."

"Don't get snippy. Come on, after we get all our supplies, I'll show you some real fun."

We went and shopped for our quills and parchment, our potions supplies, and schoolbooks. Hermione got so many schoolbooks, I couldn't imagine what she was going to do with them. When I asked her about it, she told me she had extra classes.

"How many extra?" I asked as she paid for her books.

"Um, all of them?"

"How?!"

I already made arrangements with Professor McGonagall, don't worry about it."

We headed to Ollivander's where I suddenly felt as giddy as I did the first time I came here. We walked in and old Ollivander gave me a wide smile.

"I was wondering when I would see you again, Mr. Weasley." he said. "And Miss Granger, how is your wand fairing?"

"It's doing me good, Mr. Ollivander." said Hermione in a matter of fact voice.

Ollivander went straight to my end box and pulled it out amongst the others. He opened it, and I could just feel my magic radiating through my body, dying to gain access to the wand.

"Here as promised, Mr. Weasley. Willow, 14 inches, with a unicorn hair core. Take good care of it, and it will take care of you." he said.

He closed the box and bagged it. I gave him the money needed for it, and he gave me the bag. I walked out with the biggest most foolish smile on my face.

"Are you happy?" asked Hermione, smiling along with me, touching my arm, causing my whole body to feel tingly, and I didn't know why. Had France given her new powers or some shit?

"Happy is an understatement right about now." I said, shrugging the feeling off.

After we left Madam Malkin's, I tool Hermione to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"And now, surprise time!" I said, opening the door for her to walk in.

"Oh Ron, I don't know. Too much ice cream isn't good for you." said Hermione, looking around the shop.

I completely ignored her. I was determined for her to enjoy herself.

"So Mione, what will you rot your teeth with today?" I asked with a huge smile on my face.

She looked at the menu, perplexed. "Oh there are just so many I can't decide. You eat this more than I do. You pick it." she said.

I told the creamer that she want a sundae with snozzberry sherbert, blue swirly, and firecracker punch ice cream. Its laid out in brilliant colors of purple, blue, and red. I ordered a chocolate heart attack sundae and paid for both mine and hers and went outside and found a table to sit at.

"Try the firecracker punch first" I instructed her. "Then mix the blue with the snozzberry and prepare to pass out on the bloody goodness"

She hesitantly did as I said and then she lost control. She proceeded to take 3 big bites and was about to take another when she looked up and caught me staring at her. And here I thought I enjoyed ice cream. Watching her eat it however, made me feel funny inside, and I had only taken two bites of mine. My stomach felt like it was flip flopping. Especially when she started to slowly eat her ice cream. She looked...pretty while eating it. Was pretty the right word?

"This is great Ron." she said cheerfully. "Would you like a taste?"

"Don't mind if I do" I said as I lifted up my spoon to attack her ice cream, but for some reason, she took her spoon and scooped some up and offered it to me. It felt a bit weird, but I wasn't one to turn down ice cream of any kind, so I let her guide the spoon full of ice cream to my mouth. I actually allowed her to feed me. I felt myself blushing a bit for some odd reason. Maybe it was the way she was looking at me as if she was studying me.

After she took back her spoon, I found our eyes were locked on each other. I smiled at her and she smiled back, only her smile seemed different. I had never seen her smile at me like that before. Like I was a good book or something.

It was then that I noticed exactly how brown her eyes were. Ginny's eyes were brown, but not like Hermione's. Her eyes reminded me of freshly spread fudge that Mum hadn't cut yet. I couldn't look away, and I didn't know why.

I was about to say something, but then I heard my name being called.

And then the moment, whatever moment it was, was over.

* * *

"Harry! HARRY!" yelled Hermione.

Harry waved as we did and ran up to out table. I couldn't help but feel like he ruined something. I just didn't know what.

"Finally!" I exclaimed, grinning at him as he sat down. "We were at the Leaky Cauldron, but they said you'd left, and we went to Flourish and Blotts, and Madam Malkin's, and -"

"I got all my school stuff last week," Harry explained. "And how come you knew I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Dad."

"Ah."

"Did you really blow up your aunt, Harry?" said Hermione in a very serious voice.

I couldn't help but bust out laughing. That was the craziest shit I had ever read when I saw the article.

"I didn't mean to." said Harry."I just... lost control."

"It's not funny, Ron," said Hermione sharply. "Honestly, I'm amazed Harry wasn't expelled."

"Its funny as hell, Hermione." I said. But I stopped when she gave me a look that said she would hex me come tomorrow.

"So am I." admitted Harry. "Forget expelled, I thought I was going to be arrested."

He then looked at me. "Your dad doesn't know why Fudge let me off, does he?"

"Probably 'cause it's you, isn't it?" I shrugged, chuckling. "Famous Harry Potter and all that. I'd hate to see what the Ministry would do to me if I blew up an aunt. Mind you, they'd have to dig me up first, because Mum would've killed me. Anyway, you can ask Dad yourself this evening. We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight too! So you can come to King's Cross with us tomorrow! Hermione's there as well!"

Hermione nodded, beaming. "Mum and Dad dropped me off this morning with all my Hogwarts things."

"Excellent!" said Harry happily. "So, have you got all your new books and stuff?"

"Look at this!" I said as I pulled out my end box and opened it. "Brand new wand. Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail-hair. And we've got all our books. What about those Monster Books, eh? The assistant nearly cried when we said we wanted two."

"What's all that, Hermione?" Harry asked, pointing at not one but three bulging bags in the chair next to her.

"Well, I'm taking more new subjects than you, aren't I." said Hermione. "Those are my books for Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, the Study of Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies -"

"What are you doing Muggle Studies for?" I asked, rolling my eyes at Harry. "You're Muggleborn! Your mum and dad are Muggles! You already know all about Muggles!"

"But it'll be fascinating to study them from the wizarding point of view." said Hermione.

"Are you planning to eat or sleep at all this year, Hermione?" asked Harry, laughing as I joined in.

Hermione ignored us.

"I've still got ten Galleons." she said, checking her purse. "It's my birthday in September, and Mum and Dad gave me some money to get myself an early birthday present."

"How about a nice book? I joked, innocently.

"No, I don't think so," said Hermione, sticking out her tongue at me. "I really want an owl. I mean, Harry's got Hedwig and you've got Errol."

"I haven't. Errol's a family owl. All I've got is Scabbers." I pulled him out of my pocket. "And I want to get him checked over. I don't think Egypt agreed with him."

It was true. Scabbers was looking thinner than usual, and there was a definite droop to his whiskers, and he always seemed as if he was always shaking like he was worried.

"There's a magical creature shop just over there." said Harry, pointing down the road. "You could see if they've got anything for Scabbers, and Hermione can get her owl."

So Hermione and I threw our ice cream cups away, and headed off with Harry to Magical Menagerie.


	45. Chapter 45: The Other Ginger

This will have some dialogue from my fanfic Harry Potter and the Other Side. Just giving you a heads up.

* * *

Chapter 45: The Other Ginger

There wasn't much room inside. Every inch of wall was hidden by cages. It was smelly and very noisy because the animals were all squeaking, squawking, jabbering, or hissing. The witch behind the counter was already busy, so we looked around as we waited.

A pair of enormous purple toads sat gulping wetly and feasting on dead blowflies. A gigantic tortoise with a jewel-encrusted shell was glittering near the window. Poisonous orange snails were oozing slowly up the side of their glass tank, and a fat white rabbit kept changing into a silk top hat and back again with a loud popping noise. Then there were cats of every color, a noisy cage of ravens, a basket of funny custard-colored furballs that were humming loudly, and on the counter, a vast cage of sleek black rats that were playing some sort of skipping game using their long, bald tails.

When I seen the counter was free, I went and spoke about Scabbers

"It's my rat," I told the witch. "He's been a bit off-color ever since I brought him back from Egypt."

"Bang him on the counter," said the witch, pulling a pair of heavy black spectacles out of her pocket.

I lifted Scabbers out of my inside pocket and placed him next to the cage of his fellow rats, who stopped their skipping tricks and scuffled to the wire for a better took.

"Hm," said the witch, picking up Scabbers. "How old is this rat?"

"Dunno." I said. "Quite old. He used to belong to my brother."

"What powers does he have?" said the witch, examining Scabbers closely.

"Ummm...well, he's never shown to have any."

The witch's eyes moved from Scabbers's tattered left ear to his front paw, which had a toe missing, and tutted loudly.

"He's been through the mill, this one," she said.

"He was like that when Percy gave him to me." I said defensively. I would have never done a thing to hurt Scabbers, and I felt she was trying to accuse me of just that.

"An ordinary common or garden rat like this can't be expected to live longer than three years or so," said the witch. "Now, if you were looking for something a bit more hard-wearing, you might like one of these -"

She indicated the black rats, who promptly started skipping again. "Show-offs." I muttered.

"Well, if you don't want a replacement, you can try this rat tonic," said the witch, reaching under the counter and bringing out a small red bottle.

"Okay," I said. "How much - OUCH!"

Suddenly, I'm attacked by a frenzy of ginger and claws. A fucking cat had jumped onto my head and was using it as a bloody scratching post!

NO, CROOKSHANKS, NO!" cried the witch, but Scabbers shot from between her hands like a bar of soap, landed splay-legged on the floor, and then scampered for the door.

"Scabbers!" I shouted, racing out of the shop after him. It took us nearly ten minutes to catch Scabbers, who had taken refuge under a wastepaper bin outside Quality Quidditch Supplies. I stuffed his scared and probably traumatized self back into my pocket and straightened up, massaging my head.

"What was that?" I yelled, looking to see if I was bleeding.

"It was either a very big cat or quite a small tiger," said Harry.

"Where's Hermione?"

"Probably getting her owl."

We made our way back up the crowded street to the Magical Menagerie. As we reached it, Hermione came out, but she wasn't carrying an owl. Her arms were clamped tightly around WITH THAT SAME FUCKING CAT!

"You bought that monster?" I said, my mouth hanging open.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" said Hermione, glowing.

"Bloody hell Hermione why did you buy that demon cat?! I thought you were getting a bloody owl! That thing nearly scalped me!"

"He didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks?" said Hermione.

"And what about Scabbers?" I said, pointing at the lump in my chest pocket. "He needs rest and relaxation! How's he going to get it with that thing around?"

"That reminds me, you forgot your rat tonic," said Hermione, slapping the small red bottle into my hand. "And stop worrying, Crookshanks will be sleeping in my dormitory and Scabbers in yours, what's the problem? Poor Crookshanks, that witch said he'd been in there for ages; no one wanted him."

"Wonder why." I mumbled sarcastically as they set off toward the Leaky Cauldron.

When we got back, we sat on a bench, waiting for the others. Hermione sat beside me on the long bench, placing her menace beside me.

"Hermione keep that weedwacker away from me!"

"Look Ron, he likes you." said Hermione.

I looked down at the cat. He looked as if he wanted to take my head off.

"I'm warning you Hermione. Keep that bloody thing away from Scabbers or I'll turn it onto a tea cozy!"

"You'll do no such thing! It's okay Crookshanks you pretty kitty. Just ignore the mean little boy" she said, petting him behind the ears.

I had a feeling that me and the cat will be going to war. I glared at him.

"I'm onto you, cat." I growled. "The only ginger that's coming out of this fight alive is going to be me."

He looked back at me intently and yawned, as if he was bored with me.

"It's on." I threatened him.

* * *

Dad came and greeted Harry, sitting at a table and putting his paper down. We looked and seen a picture of Sirius Black, the mass murderer, sneering and silently yelling at us.

"They still haven't caught him, then?" asked Harry.

"No," said Dad, looking extremely grave. "They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the Ministry to try and find him, but no luck so far."

"Would we get a reward if we caught him?" I asked. "It'd be good to get some more money."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron." said Dad, surprisingly sternly. "Black's not going to be caught by a thirteen-year-old wizard. It's the Azkaban guards who'll get him back, You mark my words."

At that moment, Mum entered the bar with shopping bags, followed by the twins, the annoying Head Boy Percy, and Ginny. She went all red and muttered "hello" to Harry without looking at him. Percy, however, held out his hand solemnly as though he and Harry had never met and said, "Harry. How nice to see you."

"Hello, Percy," said Harry, trying not to laugh.

"I hope you're well?" said Percy pompously, shaking hands. He acted as if he was the bloody Minister.

"Very well, thanks."

"Harry!" said Fred, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply. "Simply splendid to see you, old boy!"

"Marvelous!" said George, pushing Fred aside and seizing Harry's hand in turn. "Absolutely spiffing."

Percy scowled while all but Hermione laughed.

"That's enough, now." Mum said.

"Mum!" said Fred, as though he'd only just spotted her and seizing her hand, too. "How really corking to see you!"

"I said, that's enough!" repeated Mum harshly . "Hello, Harry, dear. I suppose you've heard our exciting news?" She pointed to the brand-new silver badge on Percy's chest. "Second Head Boy in the family!" she said, her voice oozing with pride. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"And last." Fred muttered under his breath.

I don't doubt that." said Mum, frowning. "I notice they haven't made you two prefects."

"What do we want to be prefects for?" said George, looking revolted at the very idea. "It'd take all the fun out of life."

Ginny and I laughed.

"You want to set a better example for your sister!" snapped Mum.

"Gunny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother." said Percy in an uppity manner. "I'm going up to change for dinner."

He disappeared and George heaved a sigh.

"We tried to shut him in a pyramid." he told Harry. "But Mum spotted us."

* * *

Dinner that night was brilliant. Tom the innkeeper put three tables together in the parlor, and Harry, Hermione, and my family ate our way through five delicious courses.

"How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" asked Fred as he dug into his chocolate pudding.

"The Ministry's providing a couple of cars." said Dad.

We all looked up at him, confused.

"Why?" said Percy curiously.

"It's because of you, Perce." said George seriously. "And there'll be little flags on the hoods, with HB on them-"

"- for Humongous Bighead." said Fred.

Even Hermione laughed a bit at that. Percy and Mum didn't find it so funny.

"Why are the Ministry providing cars, Father?" Percy asked again, in a dignified voice.

"Well, as we haven't got one anymore," said Dad,looking over at Harry and I. "and as I work there, they're doing me a favor."

"Good thing, too." said Mum. "Do you realize how much luggage you've all got between you? A nice sight you'd be on the Muggle Underground. You are all packed, aren't you?"

"Ron hasn't put all his new things in his trunk yet." snitched Percy. "He's dumped them on my bed."

"You'd better go and pack properly, Ron, because we won't have much time in the morning." said Mum as I scowled at Percy.

Bitch.

After dinner, we all felt very full and sleepy. One by one we made their way upstairs to our rooms to check our things for the next day. Hermione bunked with Ginny. I wanted to go to Harry's room, but I had to stay with Percy.

Apparently his stupid badge went missing, so I ended up even more trapped inside. I quickly threw the rest of my stuff in my trunk and laid down.

I pulled out the letters that Hermione had written me over the summer and read them over, along with Harry's. It felt good to finally be with my best friends. Though I couldn't help but still wonder exactly why Hermione was starting to stand out more.


	46. Chapter 46: Back To School

This was supposed to be about the entire train ride, but it was getting way too long, so I up into two parts.

You care lol.

* * *

Chapter 46: Back To School

I woke up to someone nudging me extremely hard.

"What did you do, Ron?! yelled Percy, shoving a photo in my face.

"The bloody hell are you going on about?" I said, sitting up and looking at the photo. It was of Percy's Ravenclaw girlfriend. For some reason, she was hiding her face.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked as I stretched.

"You know damn well what's wrong with it!" huffed Percy. "You spilled your tea you had last night on her and it caused her face to swell. She won't even look at me!"

I gave Percy a deadpan look. "And why, may I ask, would I do something like that?"

'You're just jealous that you can't get a girlfriend." said Percy, smugly.

I hopped out of bed and proceeded to get my clothes and shower stuff ready. "Oh year, Perce. My 13 year old self is sooooo jealous that I don't have a girlfriend yet and that you do. Hopefully you don't bore the poor girl to death."

And before he could retort, I slammed the door to the loo in his face.

After my shower I put on my clothes and headed towards Harry's room. He was just lacing up his shoes.

"The sooner we get on the train, the better." I said. "At least I can get away from Percy at Hogwarts. Now he's accusing me of dripping tea on his photo of Penelope Clearwater. You know, his girlfriend. She's hidden her face under the frame because her nose has gone all blotchy."

"I've got something to tell you," Harry began, but we were interrupted by Fred and George, who had looked in to congratulate me on infuriating Percy again.

We headed down to breakfast, where Dad was reading the front page of the Daily Prophet with a frustrated look on his face and Mum was telling Hermione and Ginny about a love potion she'd made as a young girl. All three of them were rather giggly. Those were the last two that needs to know what a love potion was. Hermione would get it better than accurate, and Ginny would use it to trap Harry into a fake marriage.

"What were you saying?" I asked Harry as we sat down for breakfast.

"Later." Harry muttered as Percy stormed in.

Soon after, we were busy heaving all our trunks down the Leaky Cauldron's narrow staircase and piling them up near the door, with Hedwig and Hermes perched on top in their cages. Hermione's miniature tiger was hissing from his cage.

"It's all right, Crookshanks." Hermione cooed through the wickerwork. "I'll let you out on the train."

"You won't! What about poor Scabbers, eh?" I said, pointing at my chest, where Scabbers was curled up in my pocket.

Dad, who had been outside waiting for the Ministry cars, stuck his head inside.

"They're here." he said. "Harry, come on."

Dad marched Harry toward the first of two old-fashioned green cars, each of which was driven by some official looking wizard wearing a suit of emerald velvet.

"In you get, Harry." said Dad, glancing up and down the crowded street, as if he was being hypersensitive about something.

Harry got into the back of the car. Hermione and I got in after him. Unfortunately, Percy got in as well.

The journey to King's Cross was very uneventful. We reached King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare. The Ministry drivers found us trolleys, unloaded our trunks, touched their hats in salute to Dad, and drove away.

For some reason, Dad kept close to Harry's elbow all the way into the station.

"Right then." he said, glancing around them. "Let's do this in pairs, as there are so many of us. I'll go through first with Harry."

After Harry and Dad went, Percy and Ginny followed, then the twins, and then Hermione and I, with Mum bringing up the rear.

"Ah, there's Penelope!" said Percy, smoothing his hair and going pink again. Ginny and Harry turned away to hide their laughter as Percy strode over to a girl with long, curly hair, walking with his chest thrown out so that she couldn't miss his shiny badge.

Dad led the way to the end of the train, past packed compartments, to a carriage that looked quite empty. We loaded our trunks onto it, stowed Hedwig and Crookshanks in the luggage rack, then went back outside to say goodbye to Mum and Dad

Mum kissed us all, Hermione and Harry included. "Do take care, won't you Harry?" she said. Then she opened her enormous handbag and said, "I've made you all sandwiches. Here you are."

I made a face. Not another repeat of first year.

"Ron...no, they're not corned beef... Fred? Where's Fred? Here you are dear..."

Dad took Harry aside and talked to him out of earshot. That was unusual.

"Now, you'll mind your sister, won't you Ron?" asked Mum, straightening my shirt.

"Yes, Mum, I promise."

"Good boy." she said, embarrassingly pinching my cheek. I suddenly felt even more embarrassed by Hermione giggling about it.

"Arthur!" called Mum as she pushed us onto the train. "Arthur, what are you doing? It's about to go!"

"He's coming Molly!" said yelled Dad.

Hermione and I stood by, watching as Dad continued to speak to Harry a bit note frantically.

"Arthur, quickly!" cried Mum.

Harry ran to the compartment door and I threw it open and stood back to let him on. We leaned out of the window and waved at Mum and Dad until the train turned a corner and blocked them from view.

"I need to talk to you in private," Harry muttered to Hermione and I as the train picked up speed.

"Go away, Ginny." I said, not meaning to sound mean, but it probably came out that way.

"Oh, that's nice." said Ginny huffily, and she stalked off.

We set off down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, but all were full except for the one at the very end of the train.

* * *

There was a man sitting fast asleep next to the window in there. Which was weird because the only adult we ever seen on here was the trolley lady. He was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that looked worse off than anything that was ever handed down to me. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair had strands of gray in it.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" I hissed as we sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats farthest away from the window.

"Professor R. J. Lupin." whispered Hermione at once.

"How'd you know that?"

"It's on his case." she replied, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head, where there was a small, battered case held together with knotted string. The name Professor R. J. Lupin was stamped across one corner in peeling letters.

"Wonder what he teaches?" I said, frowning.

"That's obvious." whispered Hermione. "There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Well, I hope he's up to it." I said doubtfully. "He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he? Anyway, what were you going to tell us, Harry?"

Harry explained all about overhearing Mum and Dad speaking on the fact that Sirius Black was out to get Harry, and how Dad had warned him not to go looking for him.

"Sirius Black escaped to come after you?" gasped Hermione at the end. "Oh, Harry...you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Harry."

"I don't go looking for trouble." said Harry. "Trouble usually finds me."

"How thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him? No one knows how he got out of Azkaban. No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner too." I said, feeling extremely scared for my best mate.

"But they'll catch him, won't they?" said Hermione, hopeful. "I mean, they've got all the Muggles looking out for him too."

Suddenly there came a faint, tinny sort of whistle was coming from somewhere. We looked all around the compartment.

"What's that noise?" I asked. "It's coming from your trunk, Harry."

I stood up and reached into the luggage rack, pulling out the Pocket Sneakoscope out from between Harry's robes. It was spinning very fast in the palm of my hand and glowing brilliantly.

"Is that a Sneakoscope?" said Hermione interestedly, standing up for a better look.

"Yeah. Mind you, it's a very cheap one." I said, eyeing it. "It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry."

"Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" said Hermione suspiciously.

"No! Well...I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys. But how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him? And letters to you?"

"Stick it back in the trunk or it'll wake him up." said Harry, nodding toward Professor Lupin as it continued to whistle almost ear splitting.

I stuffed the Sneakoscope into a some smelly ass socks that looked way too big for Harry, making me wonder why the bloody hell did he have them anyways. It deafened the sound though, so that helped as I closed the trunk and locked it.

"We could get it checked in Hogsmeade." I said sitting back down. "They sell that sort of thing in Dervish and Banges, magical instruments and stuff. Fred and George told me."

"Do you know much about Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione. "I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain!"

"Yeah, I think it is, but that's not why I want to go. I just want to get inside Honeydukes!" I said, licking my lips.

"What's that?" asked Hermione.

"It's this sweet shop!" I exclaimed, looking off into the distance as I thought of all the wonderful things the store had. "They've got everything. Pepper Imps; they make you smoke at the mouth, and great fat Choco Balls full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next. It's gonna be wicked!"

"But Hogsmeade's a very interesting place, isn't it?" Hermione pressed on eagerly. "In Sites of Historical Sorcery it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion, and the Shrieking Shack's supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain."

"And massive sherbet balls that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while you're sucking them." I said, plainly not listening to a word Hermione was saying.

Hermione looked around at Harry.

"Won't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?"

"'Spect it will." said Harry with a downtrodden sigh. "You'll have to tell me when you've found out."

"What d'you mean?" I asked.

"I can't go. The Dursleys didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either."

I was horrified.

"You're not allowed to come? But.. no way! McGonagall or someone will give you permission! She just has to!"

Harry laughed as if I was telling a joke.

"Or we can ask Fred and George, they know every secret passage out of the castle..."

"Ron!" scolded Hermione. "I don't think Harry should be sneaking out of the school with Black on the loose."

"Yeah, I expect that's what McGonagall will say when I ask of permission." said Harry bitterly.

"But if we're with him, Black wouldn't dare -"

"Oh, Ron, don't talk rubbish. Black's already murdered a whole bunch of people in the middle of a crowded street, do you really think he's going to worry about attacking Harry just because we're there?" said Hermione, as she started fumbling with the straps of Crookshanks basket.

"Don't let that thing out!" I yelled, but too late. Crookshanks leapt from the basket, stretched, yawned, and sprang onto my fucking knees. My pocket trembled as I shoved the stupid tiger cub angrily away.

"Get out of it!"

"Ron, don't!" said Hermione angrily.

I was about to answer back when Professor Lupin stirred. We watched him apprehensively, but he simply turned his head the other way, mouth slightly open, and slept on.

The Hogwarts Express moved steadily north and the scenery outside the window became wilder and darker while the clouds overhead thickened overhead. Crookshanks had now settled in an empty seat, his squashed face turned towards me, his vindictive eyes on my top pocket.

Fuzzy little menace.

* * *

At one o'clock the plump witch with the food cart arrived at the compartment door.

Do you think we should wake him up?" I asked awkwardly, nodding towards Professor Lupin. "He looks like he could do with some food."

Hermione approached Professor Lupin cautiously.

"Er, Professor?" she said. "Excuse me. Professor?"

He didn't move.

"Don't worry, dear," said the witch, as she handed Harry a large stack of cauldron cakes. "If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver."

"I suppose he is asleep, right?" I asked quietly, as the witch slid the compartment door closed. "I mean, he hasn't died, has he?"

"No, no, he's breathing," whispered Hermione, taking the cauldron cake Harry passed her.

He may not have been very good company, but Professor Lupin's presence in our compartment had its uses. Mid-afternoon, just as it had started to rain, we heard footsteps outside in the corridor again, and our three least favorite people appeared at the door: Malfoy, flanked by his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

Annoying gits. The school would have been a much friendlier place if those three weren't running around being assholes to everyone, especially us.

"Well, look who it is." said Malfoy in his usual lazy drawl, pulling open the compartment door. "Potty and the Weasel."

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled trollishly.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley." said Malfoy. "Did your mother die of shock?"

I stood up so quickly that I knocked Crookshanks basket to the floor. I was ready to punch his lights out, but Professor Lupin gave a snort.

"Who's that?" said Malfoy, taking an automatic step backward as he spotted Lupin.

"New teacher " said Harry, who got to his feet, too, in case he needed to hold me back. "What were you saying, Malfoy?"

Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed. Apparently he wasn't that stupid to pick a fight right under a teacher's nose.

"C'mon," he muttered resentfully to Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared.

Harry and I sat down again, I massaged my knuckles as I tried to calm myself down.

"I'm not going to take any shit from Malfoy this year." I said angrily. "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and -"

"Ron," hissed Hermione, pointing at Professor Lupin. "be careful..."

But Professor Lupin was still fast asleep.

"I'm just sick of it, Hermione." I said, wishing I could punch something or someone. Crookshanks looked promising, but Hermione would have had my head.

"I know, but you don't want to get in trouble before we even get there."

"As angry as I am for you Ron, she's right." said Harry. "Just ignore the little prick for now."

I sat back in my seat, crossed my arms, and looked out the sliding door window, as the other students were ruining past.


	47. Chapter 47: Some Scary Bullshit

Chapter 47: Some Scary Bullshit

The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north. The windows were now a solid, shimmering gray, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared, but still, Professor Lupin slept.

"We must be nearly there." I said, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window.

The words had hardly left me when the train started to slow down.

"Great." I said, getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try and see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast."

"We can't be there yet," said Hermione, checking her watch.

"So why're we stopping?" said Harry, cautiously.

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows.

Harry, who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments.

The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

"What's going on?" I said, backing up some.

"Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron, that was my foot!"

"Sorry."

"Do you think we've broken down?" asked Harry.

"Dunno..."

There was a squeaking sound. I wiped a patch clean on the window and peered out. It looked like figures were walking about, but I couldn't make out who they were

"There's something moving out there." I said. "I think people are coming aboard."

The compartment door suddenly opened and I heard a painful yelp.

"Sorry! Do you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry." said a familiar voice.

"Hullo, Neville." said Harry.

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?"

"No idea! Sit down. "

There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on." came Hermione's voice. I heard the door slide open again, and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain.

"Who's that?"

"Who's that?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron."

"I'm here, Gin, come in and sit down."

"Not here!" said Harry. "I'm here!"

"Ouch!" said Neville.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly.

Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last. I could hear movements in his corner.

None of us spoke.

There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.

"Stay where you are." he said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him.

But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water.

I suddenly felt as if I had stepped into an icebox. The room felt suffocating, as if the creature was sucking the breath out of my body. I suddenly felt as if nothing, not Mum's cooking, not laughing and hanging out with Hermione and Harry, not spending time talking to Bill, nothing, would make me happy again.

I turned to Ginny, who was shaking like mad, holding her legs and whimpering in the corner of the compartment. Hermione looked as if she couldn't move. I looked over at Harry , who had fallen onto the floor, eyes closed, shaking as if he were having some sort of episode. Professor Lupin stepped over him, walked toward the Dementor, and pulled out his wand.

"None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go." he said. But the Dementor didn't move. Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, causing it to glide off.

Hermione and I went down to the floor beside Harry. I shook him harder than he was shaking himself, trying to get him up.

"Harry? Oh Harry, please!" squeaked Hermione. Ginny and Neville looked horrified.

"Harry! Harry! Are you alright?" I said, starting to slap his face.

"W-what?" mumbled Harry, coming to. Both Hermione and I sighed, relieved.

The train was moving again and the lights had come back on. Harry pushed his glasses up over his nose, drawing back his sweaty hand.

Hermione and I heaved him back onto his seat.

"Are you okay?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah." said Harry, looking quickly toward the door. "What happened? Where's that - that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed." I said, confused as to what he was talking about.

Harry looked around as if he had lost something important.

"But I heard screaming -" he said.

A loud snap made us all jump. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.

"Here." he said to Harry, handing him a particularly large piece. "Eat it. It'll help."

Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it.

"What was that thing?" he asked Lupin.

"A Dementor." said Lupin, who was now giving chocolate to the rest of us. "One of the Dementors of Azkaban."

We looked at him, terrified. How the bloody hell did dementors get here?

"Eat," he repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me."

He strolled past Harry and disappeared into the corridor.

"Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" said Hermione, watching Harry anxiously.

"I don't get it ... what happened?" said Harry, wiping more sweat off his face.

"Well," began Hermione. "that thing... the Dementor, stood there and looked around...I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see its face, and you - you -"

"I thought you were having a fit or something," I said fearfully. "You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching."

"It was horrible." said Neville, in a higher voice than usual. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"

"I felt weird," I said, an uncomfortable shiver ran down my spine, causing me to shift my shoulders uncomfortably. "Like I'd never be cheerful again."

Ginny, who was huddled in her corner looking nearly as bad as Harry felt, gave a small sob. Hermione went over and put a comforting arm around her.

"But didn't any of you fall off your seats?" said Harry awkwardly.

"No." I said. "Ginny was shaking like mad, though."

Harry looked puzzled and frustrated. Professor Lupin had came back and paused as he entered, looked around, and said, with a small smile, "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know."

I took a bite of the chocolate and felt instant warmth and good vibes run all the way throughout my entire body. I looked around and noticed everyone else looked a bit brighter too.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes." said Professor Lupin. "Are you all right, Harry?"

"Fine." he muttered.

Ginny came and sat beside me, putting her head on my shoulder as I put my arm around her.

"Alright there, Gin?" I whispered so no one else would hear.

"No." she whispered back, voice trembling. "It was first year all over again, Ron."

"He's gone now, Gin." I said, trying to reassure her. "It's going to be okay. He can't harm you anymore, you understand?"

Ginny nodded and buried her face into my shirt as I rubbed her back. Hermione gave me a concerned look.

* * *

We didn't talk much during the remainder of the journey. There wasn't anything that anybody could say to bring some real comfort. At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside. It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets.

"Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice. We turned and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake.

"Alright, you three?" Hagrid yelled over the heads of the crowd. We waved at him, but had no chance to speak to him because the mass of people around them was shunting them away along the platform. We followed the rest of the school along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled by some invisible horse, or they just moved themselves.

As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, I looked over and saw two Dementors, standing guard on either side. I seized up as I felt another wave of coldness. Thankfully, it wasn't as intense as it had been on the train. The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and Hermione and I got out.

As Harry stepped down, an annoyingly delighted voice came harping out of nowhere.

"You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?"

Malfoy elbowed past Hermione to block Harry's way up the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously.

"Sod off, Malfoy," I said, jaw clenched.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley?" said Malfoy loudly. "Did the scary old Dementor frighten you too, Weasley?"

"Is there a problem?" said a mild voice. Professor Lupin had just gotten out of the next carriage.

Malfoy stared at Professor Lupin, as if he were assessing him. With a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice, he said, "Oh, no - er - Professor." then he smirked at Crabbe and Goyle and led them up the steps into the castle.

Hermione prodded me in the back to make me hurry, and the three of us joined the crowd swarming up the steps, through the giant oak front doors, into the cavernous Entrance Hall, which was lit with flaming torches, and housed a magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors.

The door into the Great Hall stood open at the right. We followed the crowd toward it, but had barely glimpsed the enchanted ceiling, which was black and cloudy tonight, when a voice called, "Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!"

Harry and Hermione turned around, surprised. Professor McGonagall was calling over the heads of the crowd. She was a stern looking witch who wore her hair in a tight bun; her sharp eyes were framed with square spectacles.

"There's no need to look so worried. I just want a word in my office," she told them. "Move along there, Weasley."

I stared as Professor McGonagall ushered Harry and Hermione away from the chattering crowd I shrugged, thinking nothing bad of it. Hermione had never done anything to get in trouble(well she never got caught doing anything that would get her in trouble), and Harry hadn't done anything yet to be in trouble.

* * *

I went in and sat on the long bench in front of Gryffindor table. I stretched out my leg on the bench, so that Hermione and Harry would have a place to sit.

"Wotcher, Ron." said Dean, walking over to me and sitting down on my other side. "Nasty business with those dementors, wasn't it? I never felt so horrible in my entire life."

"Yeah, barmy wasn't it?" I said, not really wanting to speak on it, as I didn't want Harry's name to come up and someone else tease him about fainting.

Neville sat down across from me. I glared at him, and he gulped. He didn't have to go and tell everyone what had happened. Ginny sat down next to her friend Colin, who was sitting on Neville's right.

Soon, everyone was seats and the sorting had begun. We got a nice group of Gryffindors, and by the time it was done, Harry and Hermione had returned.

I moved my leg and scooted over. Harry sat on one side of me, while Hermione sat down on the other.

"What was all that about?" I muttered to Harry.

Harry was about to explain, but at that moment the headmaster stood up to speak.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Invisibility Cloaks." he added blandly, and Harry and I glanced at one another.

"It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," he said.

Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from Harry, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively. I groaned.

"On a happier note," he continued, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and I clapped a bit harder for him. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.

"Look at Snape!" I hissed in Harry's ear.

Professor Snape, the Potions master, was staring along the staff table at Professor Lupin. It was common knowledge that Snape wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, but it was startling to see the expression on his thin, sallow face. It was beyond anger: it was loathing. Like Lupin had personally pissed him off.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Harry, Hermione, and I stared at one another, stunned. Then, we joined in with the applause, which was loudest of all at the Gryffindor table in particular. Hagrid was ruby red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.

"We should've known!" I roared, pounding the table. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"

Us three were the last to stop clapping, and as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, as Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance." said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. My stomach rumbled with excitement. I didn't realize how hungry I was until the food had appeared.

* * *

It was a delicious feast; the hall echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks. However, Harry, Hermione, and I were eager for it to finish so that we could talk to Hagrid. We knew how much being made a teacher would mean to him. Hagrid wasn't a fully qualified wizard; he had been expelled from Hogwarts in his third year for a crime he had not committed. It had been us who had cleared Hagrid's name last year.

At long last, when the last morsels of pumpkin tart had melted from the golden platters, Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for them all to go to bed, and we got our chance.

"Congratulations, Hagrid!" Hermione squealed as we reached the teacher's' table.

"All down ter you three," said Hagrid, wiping his shining face on his napkin as he looked up at us. "Can' believe it...great man, Dumbledore...came straight down to me but after Professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough...It's what I always wanted..."

Overcome with emotion, he buried his face in his napkin, and Professor McGonagall shooed us away.

We joined the Gryffindors streaming up the marble staircase and, very tired now, along more corridors, up more and more stairs, to the hidden entrance to Gryffindor Tower, where the portrait of the Fat Lady asked us, "Password?"

"Coming through, coming through!" Percy called from behind is. "The new password is Fortuna Major!"

"Oh no." said Neville, sadly. He always had trouble remembering the passwords.

Through the portrait hole and across the common room, the girls and boys divided toward our separate staircases. I climbed the spiral stair with no thought in my head except how glad I was to be back. I sighed as I looked at my welcoming four poster bed. Everyone hurried into showers and pajamas, and I was sleep before my head even hit the pillow.


	48. Chapter 48: Divination

Chapter 48: Divination

When Hermione, Harry, and I entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, the first thing we saw was ruddy Malfoy, who seemed to be entertaining a large group of Slytherins with what they thought was a very funny story. As we passed, Malfoy did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter.

"Ignore him." said Hermione, who was right behind Harry. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it..."

"Hey, Potter!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl with a face that was pinched like a pug's. "Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! Woooooooooo!"

We sat down, Harry slumping next to George.

"New third-year course schedules." said George, passing them over to us. "What's up with you, Harry?"

"Malfoy." I said , sitting down on George's other side and glaring over at the Slytherin table.

George looked up in time to see Malfoy pretending to faint with terror again.

"That little git." he said calmly. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself." said Fred.

"I wasn't too happy myself." said George. "They're horrible things, those Dementors."

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" said Fred.

"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" said Harry in a low voice.

"Forget it, Harry" said George, giving Harry a pat on the back. "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been. He came back all weak and shaking. They suck the happiness out of a place, Dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there."

"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match." said Fred. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?"

Harry looked a bit more cheerful at the reminder, and began to pile food onto his plate

Hermione was examining her new schedule.

"Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today." she said happily.

I looked over her shoulder and frowned. Her schedule was a mile long.

"Hermione," I said. "they've messed up your timetable. Look, they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough time."

"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall." said Hermione in a hushed tone.

"But look." I said, laughing. "See this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And -" I leaned closer to the timetable, disbelieving, "look - underneath that, Arithmancy, nine o'clock. I mean, I know you're good, Hermione, but no one's that good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?"

"Don't be silly," said Hermione shortly. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once."

"Well then -"

"Pass the marmalade," said Hermione, cutting me off.

"But -"

"Oh, Ron, what's it to you if my timetable is a bit full?" Hermione snapped. "I told you, I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

I rolled my eyes at her and focused on my cereal, not wanting to continue our spat any longer. Something was off. There was no way she would ever be able to pull that complicated schedule off

Just then, Hagrid entered the Great Hall. He was wearing his long moleskin overcoat and was absent-mindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand.

"All righ'?" he said eagerly, pausing on his way to the staff table. "Yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five getting' everthin' ready...hope it's OK...me, a teacher...hones'ly..."

He grinned broadly at us and headed off to the staff table, still swinging the polecat.

"Wonder what he's been getting ready?" I said cautiously.

The Hall was starting to empty as people headed off towards their first lesson. I checked my schedule.

"We'd better go, look, Divination is at the top of North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there." I said, getting up.

I grabbed some toast as Harry and Hermione rushed their breakfast, said goodbye to Fred and George and walked back through the hall. As we passed the Slytherin table, Malfoy did yet another impression of a fainting fit. The shouts of laughter followed us into the Entrance Hall.

"Ignore him, Harry." said Hermione.

"Yeah, you heard what my brothers said. He was just as much as a pussy as you were." I said, smirking.

"Language, Ronald!"

"Thanks Ron." chuckled Harry.

* * *

The journey through the castle to North Tower was a long one. We had never been inside North Tower before, and we had no idea that it would take ten thousand years to get there.

"There's - got - to - be - a - short - cut." I panted as they climbed the seventh long staircase and emerged on an unfamiliar landing, where there was nothing but a large painting of a bare stretch of grass hanging on the stone wall.

"I think it's this way," said Hermione, peering down the empty passage to the right.

"Can't be." I said. "That's south. Look, you can see a bit of the lake outside the window."

"Aha!" yelled some funny looking knight in a portrait, causing us to jump. "What villains are these, that trespass upon my private lands! Come to scorn at my fall, perchance? Draw, you knaves, you dogs!"

We watched in astonishment as the little knight tugged his sword out of its scabbard and began brandishing it violently, hopping up and down in rage. But the sword was too long for him; a particularly wild swing made him overbalance, and he landed face down in the grass.

I tried hard to hold in my laughter.

"Are you all right?" said Harry, moving closer to the picture.

"Get back, you scurvy braggart! Back, you rogue!"

The knight seized his sword again and used it to push himself back up, but the blade sank deeply into the grass and, though he pulled with all his might, he couldn't get it out again. Finally, he had to flop back down onto the grass and push up his visor to mop his sweating face.

"This bloke has some screws loose." I whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Listen," said Harry, taking advantage of the knight's exhaustion, "we're looking for the North Tower. You don't know the way, do you?"

"A quest!" The knight's rage seemed to vanish instantly. He clanked to his feet and shouted, "Come follow me, dear friends, and we shall find our goal, or else shall perish bravely in the charge!"

He gave the sword another fruitless tug, tried and failed to mount the fat pony, gave up, and cried, "On foot then, good sirs and gentle lady! On! On!"

And he ran, clanking loudly, into the left side of the frame and out of sight. We shrugged and hurried after him along the corridor, following the sound of his armor. Every now and then we spotted him running through a picture ahead.

"Be of stout heart, the worst is yet to come!" yelled the knight, and we saw him reappear in front of an alarmed group of women in crinolines, whose picture hung on the wall of a narrow spiral staircase.

Puffing loudly, we climbed the tightly spiraling steps, getting dizzier and dizzier, until at last we heard the murmur of voices above us and knew we had reached the classroom.

"Farewell!" cried the knight, popping his head into a painting of some sinister-looking monks. "Farewell, my comrades-in-arms! If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!"

"Yeah, we'll call you." I muttered as the knight disappeared. "If we ever need someone mental."

We climbed the last few steps and emerged onto a tiny landing, where most of the class was already assembled. There were no doors off this landing. Looking up, I saw a circular trapdoor with a brass plaque on it.

"'Sibyll Trelawney, Divination teacher.'" Harry read. "How're we supposed to get up there?"

As though in answer to his question, the trapdoor suddenly opened, and a silvery ladder descended right at Harry's feet.

"After you." I said, grinning, so Harry climbed the ladder first.

I climbed up after Harry and looked around. It didn't look like a classroom at all, more like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned tea shop. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy and nasty perfume smell as it heated a large copper kettle. Everything looked completely dusty, and there were shelves that had crystal balls and decks of cards on them.

What the bloody hell did we sign up for?

* * *

"Where is she?" I said as I didn't see the teacher.

A voice came suddenly out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice.

"Welcome." it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight. She was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, which made her look like she had bug eyes, and she was draped in a shawl that even my mother with her odd taste wouldn't be caught dead in. She had numerous chains and beads around her neck, and her arms and hands were ladened with bangles and rings.

"Sit, my children, sit." she said, and we all climbed awkwardly into armchairs or sank onto poufs. Hermione, Harry, and I sat ourselves around the same round table.

"Welcome to Divination," said Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."

Nobody said anything to this nonsense she just spewed. Professor Trelawney rearranged her shawl and continued, "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you...Books can take you only so far in this field."

At these words, both Harry and I grinned at Hermione, who looked startled at the news that books wouldn't be much help in this subject. She had the look of totally lost on her face.

"Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearances, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future." Professor Trelawney went on to say. "It is a Gift granted to few."

"You, boy," she said suddenly to Neville, who almost toppled off his pouf. "Is your grandmother well?"

"I think so." said Neville.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear." said Professor Trelawney. Neville gulped.

Professor Trelawney continued placidly. "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear," she said suddenly at Parvati, "beware a red-haired man."

Parvati gave a startled look at me, as I was right behind her and edged her chair away from me.

You wish, Parvati.

"In the second term," Professor Trelawney went on, "we shall progress to the crystal ball - if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever."

Everyone tensed up at this statement, but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it.

"I wonder, dear," she said to Lavender, who was nearest and shrank back in her chair, "if you could pass me the largest silver teapot?"

Lavender, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney.

"Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading - it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October."

Lavender looked scared. Hermione scoffed beside me. I could have sworn I heard her mutter "utter nonsense" in my ear.

"Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and dear," - she caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up, "after you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink."

Sure enough, Neville had no sooner reached the shelf of teacups when there was a tinkle of breaking china. Professor Trelawney swept over to him holding a dustpan and brush and said, "One of the blue ones, then, dear, if you wouldn't mind...thank you..."

When Harry and I had had our teacups filled, we went back to our table and tried to drink the scalding tea quickly. It was nasty and bitter. We swilled the dregs around as Professor Trelawney had instructed, then drained the cups and swapped over.

"Right." I said as we both opened their books at pages five and six. "What can you see in mine?"

"A load of soggy brown stuff," said Harry, looking in the cup to actually try to find something.

"Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!" Professor Trelawney said.

"Right, you've got a crooked sort of cross." he said, as he consulted Unfogging the Future. "That means you're going to have 'trials and suffering...sorry about that...but there's a thing that could be the sun. Hang on...that means 'great happiness'...so you're going to suffer but be very happy..."

"You need your Inner Eye tested, if you ask me." I said, and we both had to stifle their laughs as Professor Trelawney gazed in our direction.

"My turn." I said as I peered into Harry's teacup, trying very hard to see something.

"There's a blob a bit like a bowler hat. Maybe you're going to work for the Ministry of Magic."

I turned the teacup the other way up.

"But this way it looks more like an acorn...what's that?" I scanned my copy of Unfogging the Future, trying to find the answer. "'A windfall, unexpected gold.' Excellent, you can lend me some. And there's a thing here." I said as I turned the cup again, "that looks like an animal...yeah, if that was its head...it looks like a hippo...no, a sheep..."

Harry couldn't contain his laughter anymore, causing Trelawney to come over to us.

"Let me see that, my dear," she said to me, sweeping over and snatching Harry's cup from my hand. Everyone went quiet to watch.

Professor Trelawney was staring into the teacup, rotating it counterclockwise.

"The falcon...my dear, you have a deadly enemy."

"But everyone knows that." said Hermione in a loud whisper. Professor Trelawney stared at her.

"Well, they do." said Hermione. "Everybody knows about Harry and You-Know-Who."

I couldn't help but stare at her with a mixture of amazement and admiration. I had never heard Hermione speak to a teacher like that before. It was actually very refreshing to witness, and I couldn't help but feel impressed by her at that moment. Professor Trelawney chose not to reply. She lowered her huge eyes to Harry's cup again and continued to turn it.

"The club...an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup..."

"I thought that was a bowler hat."

"The skull...danger in your path, my dear..."

Everyone was staring at Trelawney, who gave the cup a final turn, gasped, and then screamed. Trelawney sank into a vacant armchair, her glittering hand at her heart and her eyes closed.

"My dear boy - my poor dear boy - no - it is kinder not to say - no - don't ask me..."

"What is it, Professor?" said Dean. Everyone had got to their feet, and slowly crowded around our table, trying to get a good look at Harry's cup. Harry looked as if he wanted to disappear.

"My dear," began Trelawney, her huge eyes opening dramatically, "you have the Grim."

"The what?" said Harry, as Dean shrugged and Lavender looked puzzled, but nearly everybody else clapped their hands to their mouths in horror.

"The Grim, my dear, the Grim!" cried Trelawney, who looked shocked that Harry didn't understood. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen - the worst omen - of death!"

Harry looked sick. I was completely taken aback, Lavender Brown clapped her hands to her mouth. Everyone was looking at Harry, everyone except Hermione, who had gotten up and moved around to the back of Professor Trelawney's chair.

"I don't think it looks like a Grim." she said flatly.

Professor Trelawney glanced at Hermione as if she was growing tired of her.

"You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future."

If she thought Hermione would be insulted, she was sadly disappointed. Hermione looked just as over it with her as she was.

Seamus tilted his head from side to side, trying to analyze the cup himself.

"It looks like a Grim if you do this,l." he said, with his eyes almost shut, "But it looks more like a donkey from here."

"When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not!" said Harry, angrily.

"I think we will leave the lesson here for today." said Trelawney in her mistiest voice. "Yes...please pack away your things..."

Silently we took our teacups back to Professor Trelawney, packed away our books, and closed our bags.

"Until we meet again," said Professor Trelawney faintly, "fair fortune be yours. Oh, and dear," - she pointed at Neville, "you'll be late next time, so mind you work extra-hard to catch up."

We descended down the ladder and the winding staircase in silence. None of us knew what to say to each other, and Harry looked as if he didn't want to say a word.

* * *

We were almost late trying to find Transfiguration class. Harry chose a seat right at the back of the room, whole Hermione and I sat a bit in front of him, thinking he wanted a bit of space. No one was really paying attention to what Professor McGonagall was telling us about Animagi (wizards who could transform at will into animals).

"Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."

Everybody's heads turned toward Harry again, but nobody spoke. Then Hermione raised her hand.

"Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and -"

"Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

Everyone blankly stared at her.

"Me,l." said Harry, raising his hand.

"I see," said Professor McGonagall. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues."

"Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney..."

She stopped again, and then said, in a very matter-of-fact tone, "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

Hermione laughed. Harry looked like he felt a little bit better.

I wasn't convinced. It didn't really feel right to me. Especially with this Sirius Black on the loose.

When the Transfiguration class had finished, we joined the crowd thundering toward the Great Hall for lunch. I gave Harry a concerned and dreary look. I couldn't help but worry.

"Ron, cheer up." said Hermione, pushing a dish of stew toward me. "You heard what Professor McGonagall said."

I spooned stew onto my plate and picked up my fork, but I couldn't bring myself to eat it.

"Harry," I said, in a low, serious voice, "You haven't seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?"

"Yeah, I have " said Harry, causing me to drop my fork. "I saw one the night I left the Dursleys'."

"Probably a stray." said Hermione calmly.

I looked at Hermione as though she had gone mad.

"Hermione, if Harry's seen a Grim, that's bad! My uncle Bilius saw one, and he died twenty-four hours later!"

"Coincidence." said Hermione nonchalantly, as she poured herself some pumpkin juice.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" I said, starting to get angry. "Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards!"

"There you are, then " said Hermione in a superior tone. "They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim's not an omen, it's the cause of death! And Harry's still with us because he's not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well, I'd better kick the bucket then!"

I mumbled incoherently at Hermione, who opened her bag, took out her new Arithmancy book, and propped it open against the juice jug.

"I think Divination seems very woolly." she said, searching for her page. "A lot of guesswork, if you ask me."

"There was nothing woolly about the Grim in that cup!" I snapped.

"You didn't seem quite so confident when you were telling Harry it was a sheep." said Hermione coolly.

"Professor Trelawney said you didn't have the right aura! You just don't like being bad at something for a change!"I said, knowing I had just hit a nerve. Hermione slammed her Arithmancy book down on the table so hard that bits of meat and carrot flew everywhere.

"If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared with my Arithmancy class!"

She snatched up her bag and stalked away. I frowned as I watched her leave. Arithmancy class? How the bloody hell did she have time to go there when all three of us were just in Divination?

"What's she talking about?" I said to Harry. "She hasn't been to an Arithmancy class yet."


	49. Chapter 49: Of Gits And Hippogriffs

This chapter will have a movie moment in it. I would have to be crazy not to put that moment into this lol.

* * *

Chapter 49: Of Gits And Hippogriffs

Yesterday's rain had cleared; the sky was a clear, pale gray, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as we set off for their first ever Care of Magical Creatures class.

Hermione and I weren't speaking to each other. I was mad at how she was treating the omen of Harry, as well as my favorite uncle's death.

Hermione was a brilliant friend, but sometimes she had the annoying way of not caring, especially if she wanted to be right. It grated my nerves to no end at times.

Harry walked beside us, more than likely not knowing what to say, as we went down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. We spotted three only-too-familiar backs ahead of us , indicating that we were having lessons with the Slytherins. Malfoy was talking animatedly to Crabbe and Goyle, who were laughing like they were stuffed. We were sure we knew what they were talking about.

Hagrid was waiting for us at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang at his heels, looking impatient to start.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as we all approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

For one nasty moment, I thought that Hagrid was going to lead them into the forest. After that bullshit with Aragog and those other whale sized sliders, I had vowed never to step foot in there again. However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, we found ourselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it - make sure yeh can see - now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books -"

"How?" asked Malfoy in a bored voice.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too. Some had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

"Hasn' - hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid.

We all shook our heads.

"Yeh've got ter stroke 'em," said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look -"

He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"

"I - I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

"Shut up, Malfoy." said Harry.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid nervously, "so - so yeh've got yer books an'...an'...now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on..."

He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

"God, this place is going to the dogs." said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him."

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry repeated.

"Careful, Potter, there's a Dementor behind you!"

"Oooooooh!" squealed Lavender, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting toward us were a dozen creatures I had only seen storybooks. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of them had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

"Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. We drew back slightly as Hagrid reached us and tethered the creatures to the fence.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?"

In a sense, he was right. Once you got over the first shock of seeing something that was half horse, half bird, you started to appreciate the Hippogriffs' coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different color.

"So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer..."

No one seemed to want to. Hermione, Harry, and I, however, approached the fence cautiously.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't listening; they were talking in an undertone, more than likely plotting how best to disrupt the lesson.

"Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt. Right - who wants ter go first?"

Most of the class backed farther away in answer. I backed up slightly, instinctively pulling Hermione back with me. The Hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like they were.

"No one?" said Hagrid, with a pleading look.

"I'll do it." gulped Harry.

Lavender and Parvati whispered, "Oooh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!"

Harry ignored them, climbing over the paddock fence.

"Good man, Harry!" roared Hagrid. "Right then - let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."

He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray Hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. Everyone seemed to be holding their breaths. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed maliciously.

"Easy now, Harry," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink...Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much..."

Harry's eyes seemed locked on Buckbeak, who had turned his great, sharp head and was staring at Harry with one fierce orange eye. "Tha's it," said Hagrid. "Tha's it, Harry...now, bow."

Hermione stood close to me. I could hear her gasping with every movement Harry and Buckbeak made

Harry, extremely hesitantly, did as he was told. He gave a short bow and then looked up.

The Hippogriff was still staring haughtily at him. It squawked at him, causing Hermione to jump and slip her hand down my arm, her hand gripping mine, causing my whole body to tingle.

We both turned to each other, looked down at our hands, and quickly let go, me moving away from her just as awkwardly as she moved from me. It wasn't as if Hermione had never touched me before, but it all felt different, and I couldn't for the life of me think as to why.

"Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. "Right - back away, now, Harry, easy does it -"

But then, the Hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow. Both Hermione and I sighed with relief. We looked at each other again, this time giving each other a small laugh.

"Well done, Harry!" said Hagrid, ecstatic. "Right - yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

Harry moved slowly toward the Hippogriff and reached out toward it. He patted the beak several times and the Hippogriff closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it.

The class broke into applause, all except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were looking deeply disappointed.

* * *

"Righ' then, Harry," said Hagrid. "I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him!"

Harry gave Hagrid a look of shock.

"Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint," said Hagrid, "an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that..."

Harry put his foot on the top of Buckbeak's wing and hoisted himself onto its back. Buckbeak stood up and Harry looked as if he had no idea where to put his hands

"Go on, then!" roared Hagrid, slapping the Hippogriffs hindquarters.

Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Harry, he just had time to seize the Hippogriff around the neck before he was soaring upward. Harry's facial expression changed from fear to thrill in seconds.

Buckbeak flew him once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground. We all cheered when they landed. Everyone except Malfoy and his cronies.

"Good work, Harry!" roared Hagrid. "Okay, who else wants a go?"

Inspired by Harry's success, the rest of us climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the Hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees. Hermione and I (myself getting over our argument) practiced on a chestnut covered one, while Harry watched.

"She really is beautiful." said Hermione cheerfully, and the bird allowed Hermione to pet her gently.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Malfoy, who was now patting his beak, looking bored of it all.

"This is very easy," Malfoy said, loud enough for us hear him. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it...I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the Hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

It happened quick as lightning. Malfoy let out a high pitched scream and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, blood oozing over his robes.

"I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled as the rest of the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

"Yer not dyin'!" said Hagrid, who had gone very white. "Someone help me - gotta get him outta here -"

Hermione ran to hold open the gate as Hagrid lifted Malfoy easily. There was a long, deep gash on Malfoy's arm; blood splattered the grass and Hagrid ran with him, up the slope toward the castle.

Very shaken, we followed behind them. The Slytherins were all shouting about Hagrid.

"They should sack him straight away!" said Pansy, who was crying as if Malfoy had been killed.

"It was Malfoy's fault!" snapped Dean . Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles as if they were about to try something. Dean didn't look the least bit intimidated.

We climbed the stone steps into the deserted entrance hall.

"I'm going to see if he's okay!" said Pansy, and we all watched her run up the marble staircase. The Slytherins headed away in the direction of their dungeon common room. Hermione, Harry, and I went upstairs to Gryffindor Tower.

"You think he'll be all right?" said Hermione nervously.

"Course he will. Madam Pomfrey can mend cuts in about a second." said Harry, shrugging it off.

"That was a really bad thing to happen in Hagrid's first class, though, wasn't it?" I said, worried. "Trust Malfoy to mess things up for him."

After we changed, we rushed down to the Great Hall at dinnertime, hoping to see Hagrid, but he wasn't there.

"They wouldn't fire him, would they?" said Hermione anxiously

"They'd better not." I said, not feeling like eating.

"The simply couldn't." said Harry. "Malfoy provoked Buckbeak, we were all there. We saw it."

"Well, you can't say it wasn't an interesting first day back." I said, gloomily.

We went up to the crowded Gryffindor common room after dinner and tried to do the homework Professor McGonagall had given us, but we couldn't help glancing out the tower window for any sign of Hagrid.

"There's a light on in Hagrid's window." Harry said suddenly.

I looked at my watch. "If we hurried, we could go down and see him. It's still quite early."

"I don't know," Hermione said slowly, stealing a quick glance at Harry.

"I'm allowed to walk across the grounds." he said pointedly. "Sirius Black hasn't got past the Dementors yet, has he?"

"Well no, but-"

"Okay then, let's go." said Harry as he gathered up his things.

* * *

We put our stuff away and headed out of the portrait hole. We made our way down the stairs and out of the school.

When we reached Hagrid's hut and knocked at the door, a voice growled from inside, "C'min."

Hagrid was sitting in his shirtsleeves at his wooden table. Fang had his head in Hagrid's lap. One look told us that Hagrid had been drinking a lot; there was a tankard almost as big as a bucket in front of him, and he seemed to be having difficulty getting us into focus.

"'Spect it's a record," he said thickly, when he recognized us. "Don' reckon they've ever had a teacher who lasted on'y a day before."

"You haven't been fired, Hagrid!" gasped Hermione.

"Not yet," said Hagrid miserably, taking a huge gulp of whatever was in the tankard. "But's only a matter o' time, I'n't, after Malfoy..."

"How is he? Not that I'm very much concerned" I said as we all sat down. "It wasn't serious, was it?"

"Madam Pomfrey fixed him best she could," said Hagrid dully, "but he's sayin' it's still agony...covered in bandages...moanin'..."

"He's faking it." said Harry at once. "Madam Pomfrey can mend anything. She regrew half my bones last year. Trust Malfoy to milk it for all it's worth."

"School gov'nors have bin told, o' course," said Hagrid miserably. "They reckon I started too big. Shoulda left Hippogriffs fer later...one flobberworms or summat...Jus' thought it'd make a good firs' lesson's all my fault..."

"It's all Malfoy's fault, Hagrid!" said Hermione earnestly.

"We're witnesses," said Harry. "You said Hippogriffs attack if you insult them. It's Malfoy's problem that he wasn't listening. We'll tell Dumbledore what really happened."

"Yeah, don't worry, Hagrid, we'll back you up." I said, confidently.

Tears streamed out of his eyes as he scooped Harry and I up for a bone shattering hug.

"I think you've had enough to drink, Hagrid." said Hermione as she picked up the tankard and dumped the contents outside.

"Ah, maybe she's right," said Hagrid, letting go of Harry and I, our ribs feeling like they had been crushed. Hagrid heaved himself out of his chair and followed Hermione unsteadily outside. Then came a loud splash.

"What's he done?" said Harry nervously as Hermione came back in with the empty tankard.

"Stuck his head in the water barrel." said Hermione, putting the tankard away.

Hagrid came back, his long hair and beard sopping wet, wiping the water out of his eyes.

"That's better," he said, shaking his head like a dog and drenching us. "Listen, it was good of yeh ter come an' see me, I really -"

Hagrid stopped dead, staring at Harry as though he'd only just realized he was there.

"WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN', EH?" he roared, so suddenly that we jumped a foot in the air. "YEH'RE NOT TO GO WANDERIN' AROUND AFTER DARK, HARRY! AN, YOU TWO! LETTIN' HIM!"

Hagrid strode over to Harry, grabbed his arm, and pulled him to the door.

"C'mon!" Hagrid said angrily. "I'm takin' yer all back up ter school an' don' let me catch yeh walkin' down ter see me after dark again. I'm not worth that!"


	50. Chapter 50: Suspicious Behavior

Chapter 50: Suspicious Behavior

Malfoy didn't reappear in classes until late on Thursday morning, when the Slytherins and us Gryffindors were halfway through double Potions. He swaggered into the dungeon, his right arm covered in bandages and bound up in a sling, acting as though he were the heroic survivor of some dreadful battle.

"How is it, Draco?" asked Pansy passionately. "Does it hurt much?"

"Yeah," said Malfoy, putting on a brave sort of grimace. But I saw him wink at Crabbe and Goyle when Pansy had looked away.

"Settle down, settle down." said Professor Snape idly.

Harry and I scowled at each other; Snape wouldn't have said 'settle down' if we would've walked in late, he'd have given them detention. But Malfoy had always been able to get away with anything in Snape's classes because Snape was head of Slytherin House, and generally favored his own students above all others.

We were making a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution. Malfoy set up his cauldron right next to Harry and mine, so that we were preparing our ingredients on the same table.

"Sir," Malfoy called, "I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm."

"Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him." said Snape without looking up.

I looked at Snape, and then at Malfoy.

"There's nothing wrong with your arm." I hissed at Malfoy.

Malfoy smirked across the table.

"Weasley, you heard Professor Snape. Cut up these roots." he said.

I seized his knife, pulled Malfoy's roots toward me, and began to chop them roughly, so that they were all different sizes, as I was thinking it would satisfy me more to chop off those slick back lairs on his head.

"Professor." whined Malfoy, "Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir."

Snape approached our table, stared down his hooked nose at the roots, then gave me an unpleasant smile from beneath his long, greasy black hair.

"Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley."

"What?! But sir!"I exclaimed.

"Now," said Snape in a dangerous growl.

I had spent the fifteen minutes carefully shredding my roots into exactly equal pieces. All that work just to pass them on to that worthless git! I shoved my beautifully cut roots across the table at Malfoy, then took up the knife again, trying to figure out just how good my aim was. Not to kill him or anything. Just to scare the wits out of him.

"And, sir, I'll need this shrivelfig skinned," said Malfoy, his voice full of arrogant and malicious laughter.

"Potter, you can skin Malfoy's shrivelfig," said Snape, giving Harry a hated look.

Harry took Malfoy's shrivelfig as I began trying to repair the damage to the roots I now had to use. Harry skinned the shrivelfig as fast as he could and flung it back across the table at Malfoy without speaking. Malfoy was smirking more broadly than ever.

"Seen your pal Hagrid lately?" he asked us quietly.

"None of your business." I said, without looking up.

"I'm afraid he won't be a teacher much longer." antagonized Malfoy in a tone of mock sorrow. "Father's not very happy about my injury."

"Keep talking, Malfoy, and I'll give you a real injury," I snarled.

"He's complained to the school governors. And to the Ministry of Magic. Father's got a lot of influence, you know. And a lasting injury like this" he gave a huge, fake sigh, "who knows if my arm'll ever be the same again?"

"So that's why you're putting it on," said Harry, shaking in anger."To try to get Hagrid fired?!"

"Well," said Malfoy, lowering his voice to a whisper, "partly, Potter. But there are other benefits too. Weasley, slice my caterpillars for me."

* * *

The torture of Potions went on, with Neville botching up his potion midway. Hermione was anxious to help, but Snape warned her not to, as he has planned on testing it on poor Trevor. When Snape's back was turned, Neville pleaded frantically with Hermione to help him. And of course, she gave in.

"Hey, Harry," said Seamus, leaning over to borrow Harry's brass scales, "have you heard? Daily Prophet this morning - they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted."

"Where?" said Harry and I quickly. On the other side of the table, Malfoy looked up, listening closely.

"Not too far from here,l." said Seamus, who looked excited that he had something to tell. "It was a Muggle who saw him. 'Course, she didn't really understand. The Muggles think he's just an ordinary criminal, don't they? So she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone."

"Not too far from here ..." I repeated, looking at Harry. He was getting dangerously close and I was starting to get that sinking feeling once again

I turned around and saw Malfoy watching closely. "What, Malfoy? Need something else skinned?" I said. "Like your head, perhaps?'

But Malfoy ignored me. His eyes were fixed on Harry. He leaned across the table.

"Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?"

"Yeah, that's right." said Harry offhandedly.

Malfoy's thin mouth was curving in a mean smile.

"Of course, if it was me," he said quietly, "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy, I'd be out there looking for him."

"What are you going on about, Malfoy?" I said roughly.

"Don't you know, Potter?" asked Malfoy, his pale eyes narrowed.

"Know what?"

Malfoy let out a low, sneering laugh.

"Maybe you'd rather not risk your neck," he said. "Want to leave it to the Dementors, do you? But if it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself."

"What are you talking about?" said Harry angrily, but at that moment Snape called, "You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's..."

Neville broke out into a sweat as he stirred his potion feverishly. Hermione was muttering instructions to him out of the corner of her mouth, so that Snape wouldn't see. Harry and I packed away our unused ingredients and went to wash our hands.

"What did Malfoy mean?" Harry muttered to me. "Why would I want revenge on Black? He hasn't done anything to me - yet."

"He's making it up." I said savagely. "He's trying to make you do something stupid. Just ignore the little tosser."

The end of the lesson in sight, Snape strode over to Neville, who was cowering by his cauldron.

"Everyone gather 'round." said Snape, seeming excited at the prospect of killing a child's beloved pet. "If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned."

Us Gryffindors watched fearfully. The Slytherins looked just as excited as Snape did. Snape picked up Trevor the toad in his left hand and dipped a small spoon into Neville's potion, which was now green. He trickled a few drops down Trevor's throat.

There was a moment of hushed silence, in which Trevor gulped; then there was a small pop, and Trevor had turned into a tadpole, wiggling in Snape's palm.

Us Gryffindors burst into laughter applause. Snape, looking sour, pulled a small bottle from the pocket of his robe, poured a few drops on top of Trevor, and he reappeared suddenly, fully grown.

"Five points from Gryffindor." said Snape, which wiped the smiles from our faces. "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed."

Hermione, Harry, and I climbed the steps to the entrance hall. I was seething about what Snape had done, that fucking git.

* * *

"Five points from Gryffindor because the potion was all right! Why didn't you lie, Hermione? You should've said Neville did it all by himself!"

But Hermione didn't answer. She had just been beside me.

"Where is she?" I said, looking around.

Harry turned too, looking just as bewildered as I was.

"She was right behind us." I said, frowning.

Malfoy passed us, walking between Crabbe and Goyle. He smirked at Harry and then disappeared.

"There she is." said Harry.

Hermione was panting slightly, hurrying up the stairs. One hand clutched her bag, the other seemed to be tucking something down the front of her robes.

"How did you do that?" I asked, pointing from behind me to where she was standing.

"What?" said Hermione, joining us.

"One minute you were right behind us, the next moment, you were back at the bottom of the stairs again."

"What?" Hermione looked slightly confused. "Oh! I had to go back for something. Oh no..."

A seam had split on Hermione's bag. More books than she needed for the day came toppling out.

"Why are you carrying all these around with you?" I asked her.

"You know how many subjects I'm taking." said Hermione breathlessly. "Couldn't hold these for me, could you?"

I was turning over the books she had handed me, looking at the covers. "But, you haven't got any of these subjects today. It's only Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon."

"Oh yes." said Hermione packing all the books back into her bag. "I hope there's something good for lunch, I'm starving."

And without another word, she marched off toward the Great Hall.

"Do you get the feeling Hermione's not telling us something?" I asked Harry, who simply shrugged as if it was nothing.

I rolled my eyes. He may have been oblivious of Hermione's antics, but I wasn't.


	51. Chapter 51: Best DADA Class Ever

Chapter 51: Best DADA Class Ever

Professor Lupin wasn't there when we arrived at our first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. We sat down, took out our books, quills, and parchment, and were carrying on conversations, when he finally entered the room. Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals.

"Good afternoon." he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

We were all intrigued. We had never had a practical Defense Against the Dark Arts class before, unless you counted the memorable class last year when proud peacock Lockhart brought a cageful of pixies to class and set them loose.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."

Puzzled but interested, we got up and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led us along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing we saw was Peeves, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.

Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away. Then, he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song.

"Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin!"

Rude and unmanageable as he almost always was, Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers. We all looked quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this; to our surprise, he was still smiling.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."

Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry.

Professor Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand.

"This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely."

He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, "Waddiwasi!" and pointed it at Peeves.

With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves's left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.

"Cool, sir!" said Dean in amazement.

"Thank you, Dean." said Professor Lupin, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?"

Harry and I looked at each other, each of us thoroughly amused. I was starting to really like this guy.

We set off again, the rest of the class looking at shabby Professor Lupin with increased respect. He led us down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.

"Inside, please." said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back.

* * *

The staff room was empty except for one teacher. Snape's greasy haired ass was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the we filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." He got to his feet and strode past us, his black robes billowing behind him.

At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Neville looked shamed. Harry and I glared at Snape. It was bad enough that he bullied Neville in his own classes, let alone doing it in front of other teachers.

Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows.

"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation" he said, "And I am sure he will perform it admirably."

Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap.

"Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning us all toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin stood next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall, causing a few of us, me included, to jump.

"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly."There's a Boggart in there."

Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces. Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks - I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice." said Professor Lupin.

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?"

Hermione put up her hand.

"It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself." said Professor Lupin, causing Hermione to smile that triumphant smile she gives when she has been congratulated for being correct.

"So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears. This means that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

Even though Lupin clearly called on Harry, Hermione stood next to him, bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet with her hand in the air. Very annoying sometimes when she did that.

"Er - because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?" suggested Harry.

"Precisely." said Professor Lupin, and Hermione put her hand down, looking a little disappointed. I smirked at her and she gave me a mean yet playful glare.

"It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake - tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening. The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please...riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" we repeated together.

"Good!" said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows.

"Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"

Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out.

"I didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Professor Lupin cheerfully.

Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape."

Nearly everyone laughed. Not in teasing, but because we for sure related. Even Neville grinned a little. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful.

"Professor Snape...hmmm...Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Yes," said Neville nervously. "But I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either."

"No, no, you misunderstand me." said Professor Lupin, giving off a sneaky unteacherlike grin. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"

Neville looked startled, but said, "Well...always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress...green, normally...and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."

"And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin.

"A big red one." said Neville with a little more enthusiasm.

"Right then." said Professor Lupin. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"

"Yes," said Neville, closing his eyes.

"When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin. "And you will raise your wand - like so - and cry "Riddikulus" - and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."

We all laughed a bit louder at this. The wardrobe wobbled more violently.

"If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn." said Professor Lupin. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical..."

The room went quiet as we all thought about what would scare us the most. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

For some reason, Hermione laying in a bed in the hospital wing Petrified appeared in my head. I remembered that it did indeed scare me at the time. Especially since I was afraid that she would either never come out of it, or never be the same.

I tried to erase that out of my mind. I didn't want her to be embarrassed with her popping up. So I thought about the other thing I feared the most.

A spider popped into my mind. I kept thinking what would make me not fear it. Maybe if it didn't have a way to crawl to me. The crawling was a lot of the fear.

"Take its legs off." I mumbled to myself.

"Everyone ready?" said Professor Lupin.

I opened my eyes, keeping the legless spider in my mind

* * *

"Neville, we're going to back away," said Professor Lupin. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward...Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot ."

We all backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked extremely frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand at the ready.

"On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One - two - three - now!"

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed, greasy haired, and menacing Snape stepped out, his eyes boring into Neville.

Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was rushing towards him, reaching inside his robes.

"R - r - riddikulus! " squeaked Neville.

There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.

There was a roar of laughter. I had to hold onto my sides because the laughter hurt. Even Hermione, who thought it wrong to make fun of teachers, was having a great laugh. Harry looked as if he was about to fall onto the floor in a laughing fit.

The Boggart paused, confused. Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! Forward!"

Parvati walked forward, her face determined. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a bloodstained, bandaged mummy. Its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising -

"Riddikulus!" cried Parvati.

A bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.

"Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin.

Seamus darted past Parvati.

Crack! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floor length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face - a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made the hair on my head stand on end - "Riddikulus!" shouted Seamus.

The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone.

Crack! The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then - crack!- became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before - crack! - becoming a single, bloody eyeball.

"It's confused!" shouted Lupin. "We're getting there! Dean!"

Dean hurried forward.

Crack! The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab.

"Riddikulus!" yelled Dean.

There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.

"Excellent! Ron, you next!"

I leapt forward.

Crack!

Quite a few people screamed. An Aragog sized spider covered in hair, was coming towards me, clicking its pincers. I didn't expect it to be that big, and I felt like I couldn't move, nor even breathe.

"Riddikulus!" I bellowed , and the spider's legs vanished just like they did in my head. It rolled over and over towards Lavender, who squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Harry's feet. He raised his wand, ready, but -

"Here!" shouted Professor Lupin suddenly, hurrying forward. Crack!

The legless spider had vanished. A silvery-white orb appeared, hanging in the air in front of Lupin, who said, "Riddikulus!" almost lazily.

Crack!

"Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" said Lupin as the Boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach. Crack! Snape was back. This time Neville charged forward looking determined.

"Riddikulus!" he shouted, and they had a split second's view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville let out a great "Ha!" of laughter, and the Boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.

"Excellent!" cried Professor Lupin as the class broke into applause. "Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone...Let me see...five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the Boggart - ten for Neville because he did it twice...and five each to Hermione and Harry."

"But I didn't do anything," said Harry.

"You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Harry." Lupin said lightly. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarize it for me...to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

Talking excitedly, we left the staffroom.

"Did you see me take that banshee?" shouted Seamus.

"And the hand!" said Dean, waving his own around.

"And Snape in that hat!"

"And my mummy!"

"I wonder why Professor Lupin's frightened of crystal balls?" said Lavender thoughtfully.

"That was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson we've ever had, wasn't it?" I said excitedly as we made our way back to the classroom to get our bags.

"He seems like a very good teacher," said Hermione approvingly. "But I wish I could have had a turn with the Boggart."

"What would it have been for you? A piece of homework that only got nine out of ten?" I joked, with Harry laughing along.

Hermione sneered at us, shutting us up immediately.


	52. Chapter 52: Crookshanks Vs Scabbers

Chapter 52: Crookshanks Vs. Scabbers

In no time at all, Defense Against the Dark Arts had become most people's favorite class. Only Draco Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins had anything bad to say about Professor Lupin.

"Look at the state of his robes," Malfoy would say in a loud whisper as Professor Lupin passed. "He dresses like our old house elf."

But the rest of us didn't care that Professor Lupin's robes were patched and frayed. His next few lessons were just as interesting as the first. After Boggarts, we studied Red Caps, these nasty little goblin-like buggers that lurked wherever there had been bloodshed: in the dungeons of castles and the potholes of deserted battlefields, waiting to bludgeon those who had gotten lost. From Red Caps they moved on to Kappas, creepy, water-dwellers that looked like scaly monkeys, with webbed hands itching to strangle waders in their ponds.

While DADA had gotten wonderful, Potions had gotten worse for UA Gryffs, especially Neville. The story of the Boggart assuming Snape's shape, and the way that Neville had dressed it in his grandmother's clothes, had traveled through the school like wildfire. Snape didn't seem to find it very funny. He had started bullying Neville worse than ever.

Divination had gotten even more barmy, especially for Harry, who was hating to go, what with Trelawney always bringing up her death omen. Parvati and Lavender had taken to hanging out in Professor Trelawney's tower room at lunch times, and always returned with annoyingly superior looks on their faces, as though they knew things the others didn't. They had also started using hushed voices whenever they spoke to Harry, as though he were on his deathbed.

Nobody really liked Care of Magical Creatures anymore, which, after the wicked first class, had become extremely dull. Hagrid seemed to have lost his confidence. We were now spending lesson after lesson learning how to look after flobberworms, which had to be some of the most boring creatures in existence.

"Why would anyone bother looking after them?" I said, after yet another hour of poking shredded lettuce down the flobberworms' throats.

At the start of October, however, Quidditch season was vastly approaching, keeping Harry more occupied, and Hermione and I by ourselves.

On their first meeting, Hermione and I stayed back in the common room, trying to complete our star chart.

"Your constellations are all mixed up, Ron." said Hermione, looking over my chart.

"Really? Oh man, thought I put Taurus in the right spot." I said, turning my chart this way and that.

"It's here." she said, leaning under me to point out where I should make my moves. I caught a whiff of her hair as it bombarded my face, which I didn't mind. It smelled like sugar and honey. Made me think of cookies that Mum would make.

I stopped myself from inhaling. I didn't even realized I had done it at first.

She smelled really good.

"Thanks." I said as she helped me with my correction.

Hermione smiled and went back to her work.

"Question."

"What is it?"

"What would have been your boggart?" I asked.

Hermione seemed to freeze up a bit. As if she was scared to tell me.

"I can't tell you that." she said.

"Awh come on, Mione. I won't tease."

"Yes you will."

"I won't. I promise." I said, truthfully.

"I...I'll tell you some other time." said Hermione, her face twisting like it did when she would blush.

I could tell she didn't want to be nudge further. "Promise?"

"I promise." she breathed.

Just then, Dean and Seamus came by, chattering up a storm, a piece of paper in Dean's hand.

'What you got there, Dean?" I asked.

"McGonagall just gave me this notice to post about the first Hogsmeade visit on Halloween." said Dean, passing me the flyer.

Hermione and I looked over it. It was telling about how only third year and up with permission could go, and how 5th year and down had to be in by dinner. It also had a list of shops and events.

"Look at all the places we can visit, Ron!" exclaimed Hermione. "I can't wait to see the post office and their bookstore."

I groaned. "Really, Hermione?" I said, as I passed the notice back to Dean. "This is supposed to be fun. What about Zonko's Joke Shop? Three Broomsticks? Honeydukes?"

"But Ron-"

"No. This is supposed to be fun and we are going to have it."

* * *

Before she spoke, Harry came in, looking pleasant, but stiff. As if Wood had worn him out.

"What's happened?"he asked me as he looked around and seen how everyone was excites.

"First Hogsmeade weekend." I said, pointing at the notice that Dean had posted on the bulletin board. "End of October. Halloween."

"Excellent." said Fred, who had followed Harry through the portrait hole. "I need to visit Zonko's. I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets."

Harry threw himself into a chair beside me, suddenly looking down. It hit Hermione and I at the same time. Harry couldn't go.

"Harry, I'm sure you'll be able to go next time," she said, trying their best to reassure him. "They're bound to catch Black soon. He's been sighted once already."

"Black's not fool enough to try anything in Hogsmeade." I said, trying to help. "Ask McGonagall if you can go this time, Harry. The next one might not be for ages!"

"Ron!" said Hermione. "Harry's supposed to stay in school -"

"He can't be the only third year left behind." I noted. "Ask McGonagall, go on, Harry!"

"Yeah, I think I will," said Harry, making up his mind.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but at that moment Crookshanks leapt lightly onto her lap. A large, dead spider was dangling from his mouth.

"What the fuck, Hermione! Does he have to eat that in front of us?" I said, drawing up.

"Clever Crookshanks, did you catch that all by yourself?" said Hermione, ignoring me.

Crookshanks slowly chewed up the spider, his yellow eyes fixed intently on me.

"Just keep him over there, that's all." I said, turning back to his star chart. "I've got Scabbers asleep in my bag."

Harry yawned as he pulled his bag toward him, took out parchment, ink, and quill, and started work.

"You can copy mine, if you like." I said as I labeled my last star and shoved the chart toward Harry.

Hermione, who disapproved of copying, pursed her lips but didn't say anything. Crookshanks was still staring at me, flicking the end of his bushy tail. Right when I was about to move, he pounced.

"HEY!" I yelled, seizing my bag as Crookshanks sank four sets of claws deep inside it and began tearing ferociously. "GET OFF, YOU STUPID FUCKER!"

I tried to pull the bag away from Crookshanks, but the demonic ass clung on, spitting and slashing.

"Ron, don't hurt him!" squealed Hermione as the whole common room watched. I whirled the bag around, Crookshanks still clinging to it, and Scabbers came flying out of the top.

"CATCH THAT CAT!" I yelled as Crookshanks freed himself from what was left of my bag, sprang over the table, and chased after the terrified Scabbers.

George made a lunge for Crookshanks but missed. Scabbers streaked through twenty pairs of legs and shot beneath an old chest of drawers. Crookshanks skidded to a halt, crouched low on his bandy legs, and started making furious swipes beneath it with his front paw.

Hermione and I hurried over, Hermione grabbed Crookshanks, and I threw myself onto my stomach and, with great difficulty, pulled Scabbers out by the tail.

"Look at him!" I growled to Hermione, dangling Scabbers in front of her. "He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him!"

"Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong!" said Hermione, her voice shaking. "All cats chase rats, Ron!"

"There's something funny about that animal! It heard me say that Scabbers was in my bag!" I said, stuffing Scabbers in my pocket, the poor mate trembling for his life.

"Oh, what rubbish!" said Hermione impatiently. "Crookshanks could smell him, Ron, how else d'you think -"

"That cat's got it in for Scabbers, and he was here first, and he's ill! Why can't you teach your cat some bloody manners!

I marched through the common room and to my room. I had enough of her not taking anything seriously. Stupid cat!

* * *

I was still in a bad mood with Hermione next day. I barely talked to her all through Herbology, even though me, Harry, and Hermione were working together on the same Puffapod.

She just didn't seem to get it. That, or she didn't really care.

"How's Scabbers?" Hermione asked timidly as we stripped fat pink pods from the plants and emptied the shining beans into a wooden pail.

I was actually shocked to hear her concern, the way she went on about that cat as if it were a bloody angel.

"He's hiding at the bottom of my bed, shaking." I said angrily, and I missed the pail and scattered beans over the greenhouse floor.

"Careful, Weasley, careful!" cried Professor Sprout as the beans burst into bloom before our very eyes.

Next was Transfiguration, where we joined the line outside the class. Lavender seemed to be crying under Parvati's arm while explaining something to Seamus and Dean, who were looking very serious.

"What's the matter, Lavender?" said Hermione anxiously as she, Harry and I went joined the group.

"She got a letter from home this morning." Parvati whispered. "It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox."

"Oh," said Hermione, "I'm sorry, Lavender."

"I should have known!" said Lavender tragically. "You know what day it is?"

"Ummm..."

"The sixteenth of October! 'That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!' Remember? She was right, she was right!" sobbed Lavender into Parvati's cloak.

The whole class was gathered around Lavender now. Seamus shook his head seriously. Hermione hesitated; then she said, "You - you were dreading Binky being killed by a fox?"

"Well, not necessarily by a fox," said Lavender, looking up at Hermione, eyes reddened by her tears. "but I was obviously dreading him dying, wasn't I?"

"Oh," said Hermione. "Was Binky an old rabbit?"

"N - no!" sobbed Lavender. "H - he was only a baby!"

Parvati tightened her arm around Lavender's shoulders.

"But then, why would you dread him dying?" said Hermione.

I rolled my eyes. Hermione didn't have an ounce of tact. Parvati glared at her.

"Well, look at it logically." said Hermione. "I mean, Binky didn't even die today, did he? Lavender just got the news today, and she can't have been dreading it, because it's come as a real shock."

"Don't mind Hermione, Lavender." I said loudly, having heard enough of Hermione's carelessness. "She doesn't think other people's pets matter very much."

Hermione looked hurt for a split second, then she stared daggers at me, and I returned them right back.

Professor McGonagall opened the classroom door. We walked in and seated ourselves on either side of Harry, and we didn't talk to each other for the whole class.

* * *

Throughout the lesson, Harry looked as if he were deep in thought. Probably about how to approach McGonagall about asking to go to Hogsmeade.

"One moment, please!" she called as we were about to leave. "As you're all in my House, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget!"

Neville put up his hand.

"Please, Professor, I - I think I've lost -"

"Your grandmother sent yours to me directly, Longbottom." said Professor McGonagall. "She seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave."

"Ask her now." I hissed at Harry.

"Oh. but -" Hermione began.

"Go for it, Harry." I said, cutting her off.

We went out the classroom and waited by the door.

Hermione stood on one side of the door, and I stood on the other, our eyes still sending invisible hexes to one another.

"Why did you encourage him, Ronald?" she finally asked.

"Because I want him to come along too, Hermione." I said, shortly. " if anyone deserves to have a bit of fun, it's him!"

Hermione crossed her arms and stared at the wall across from us. A few seconds later, Harry came out.

"Well? I asked.

"She sends her regards, but she said no." sighed Harry, slinging his bag on his shoulder as we walked away from the classroom.

"Maybe that's for the best." said Hermione, in a low voice.

"That's mental!" I exclaimed. "She should know very well that your ruddy relatives wouldn't show you any kindness at all, even if it is signing a bloody form. Stuffy old buzzard."

Hermione looked as if she wanted to get into me, but thought better of it.

"There's always the feast." I said, in an effort to cheer Harry up. "You know, the Halloween feast, in the evening."

"Yeah," said Harry gloomily, "Great."

"I'm alright with a quill Harry." said Dean, as he had overheard. "I could make it looked like your uncle signed it."

"Damn." said Harry, snapping his fingers. "I should have came to you first, mate. It wouldn't work now, what with McGonagall already knowing he didn't sign it"

"What about the Invisibility Cloak?" I whispered after Dean walked off.

Hermione stamped on that idea when she reminded me what Dumbledore had told us about the Dementors being able to see through them. It was no use. It wasn't gonna happen.


	53. Chapter 53: Hogsmeade

This chapter may have some dialogue from my fic Harry Potter And The Other Side. I actually couldn't wait to get to this part and create an entire missing moment chapter for just the two of them.

* * *

Chapter 53: Hogsmeade

On Halloween morning, Harry and I awoke with the rest and went down to breakfast. Neither of us felt happy about the situation. I had even offered to stay with him, but Harry urged me to go to keep Hermione company.

"We'll bring you lots of sweets back from Honeydukes." said Hermione, looking desperately sorry for him while we sat at the breakfast table.

"Yeah, loads." I said. Hermione and I had formed a shabby truce for the moment, so we wouldn't be fighting in front of Harry. We weren't trying to bring him down more. I was still angry with her, and she probably was still with me, but we didn't want Harry knowing that.

"Don't worry about me." said Harry, in an offhand voice. "I'll see you at the feast. Have a good time."

He accompanied us to the entrance hall, where Filch, the caretaker, was standing inside the front doors, checking off names against a long list, peering suspiciously into every face, and making sure that no one was sneaking out who shouldn't be going.

"Staying here, Potter?" shouted Malfoy, who was standing in line with Crabbe and Goyle. "Scared of passing the Dementors?"

Harry ignored him as he waved us off.

We followed the group of students down the long path that we normally took carriages from the station to the school on. We were walking rather slow.

"If you walk any slower we will get left behind Mione." I said, trying to keep up.

"I know I'm sorry. I just feel bad about Harry. Seems like he can't ever have a good thing does it?"

"Yeah. I feel bad for him too. But we will pick him up some things. Maybe we should take some pictures for him. I did bring my camera, after all." I said, pointing to my pocket

"No. I think pictures will make him sad that he can't see anything. The treats should be enough."

"Right."

We walked in silence for awhile. Hermione was keeping her head down. Even though we had been around each other numerous times without Harry, something about all of this felt different. Kind of a good different. Well, it would have been if I wasn't still properly mad at her.

"Hey none of that gloomy shit" I said, looking at her pout.

"Language Ron!"

"I don't care. You need to cheer up. Am I that much of a bore that you can't maintain without Harry?"

Hermione hit my arm. "Ronald Weasley take that back! You are not a bore!"

"Well then why are you still mopey? We can still have fun. We can even go to boring places if you want. And I'll only mildly complain" I said, slowly getting over my ill feelings.

Hermione started to smile. I liked making her smile. Better than making her yell. Although sometimes that fun too.

"Does this mean we can have a cheerful time, and not be mad at each other anymore?" she asked.

"For now." I said, giving her a wink. I wasn't up to fighting any longer. She grinned, looping her arm through mine as we started walking faster, catching up with the rest.

When we got there we stopped and looked around. It was like a miniature Diagon Alley, only much more brilliant. I couldn't wait to go into Zonko's and Honeydukes, and to try butter beer. Fred and George said it was brilliant and warms you right up.

"Come on" I said as I pulled Hermione's arm. "Let's go and do stuff!"

* * *

Our first stop was Zonkos, where Hermione had to drag me away from spending all my money. I did make out with a few pranks, some invisible ink, and even a few muggle pranks.

We made a system so we were equally doing what we both wanted, so after we left Zonko's, we went to the post office. As boring as I thought it was going to be, I actually found it quite interesting. There were all types of owls in there, color coded for destination. Hermione sent off a letter to her parents with this really majestic barn owl, who looked more than happy to be taking it. Some of the owls went as far as the states.

After we left, it was my turn, so I dragged a reluctant Hermione towards Honeydukes.

When we walked in, I felt as if I had died and went to heaven. There were rows upon rows of different candies. There was an entire section dedicated to every single chocolate you could imagine.

Hermione found a section that had the dreaded sugar free candies, including this teeth flossing candy. I let Hermione get a couple, then I pulled her to something I thought she would really enjoy.

"Sugar quills?" she read, as she looked at the box I handed her. "Oh Ron, I couldn't."

"You can, and you will, Hermione Granger! I'm going to buy you that to make sure you eat it." I said, shoving the box back into her hand.

I went through the aisle, picking all kinds of different candies that I thought Harry would enjoy. By the time we were finished, I only had left what I had purposely set aside for my first butterbeer.

When we left, I unwrapped a sugar quill and handed it to Hermione.

"Go ahead. Try it!" I encouraged.

"But what about my parents?" cautioned Hermione. "They will be pretty ticked if they found out I was consuming so much sugar."

"Who's gonna tell them?" I said, in a sly voice.

She grinned, gave a quick shrug, and stuck the end of it in her mouth. Instantly, her whole expression lit up. She looked as if she had been born again.

"This is positively brilliant!" she said, putting the quill back into her mouth.

"See? I would never steer you wrong."

After visiting a few more shops, we went to a pub called The Three Broomsticks. We were greeted and seated by this very attractive lady with huge knockers named Madam Rosmerta. I tried not to stare, but I couldn't help it.

Hermione seemed agitated as we sat down at our table. "Oh Ronald, you're acting as if you've never seem women's breasts before." she huffed.

We looked over the menu and decided to hold off on food until the feast. We were really there for the butterbeer.

When the beautiful and kind lady sat two frothy mugs down in front of us, we simply stared at them. They were the same orange as my room walls, with foam dripping down the sides.

"Okay, on the count of three, we will both take a sip at the same time." said Hermione.

"Brilliant idea." I said, picking up my mug.

"You count."

"Alright. One, two, three!"

What should have been small sips, turned into big gulps for the both of us. The drink was absolutely wicked. It instantly warmed us right up as it went down. The drink was heavily flavored with butterscotch and caramel.

We gave each other appreciative looks as we each drank our butterbeers in silence, not being able to speak as a result of the goodness. We looked around at the different people that were in there. Some were students, a few teachers like Flitwick and Sprout were there, and we thought we had seen an ogre trying to cover up his face.

"That was so good!" said Hermione, as she finished off her foam, some getting onto her cheek.

Without realizing it until I had done it, I had picked up a napkin and wiped the bit of foam off of her cheek. Her brown eyes grew bright and I could feel myself blushing, especially my ears.

"Thanks." she said in a soft voice.

"No problem."

After we left, we stopped by the bookstore, where Hermione got herself a couple of books "for light reading". Then, as it was getting close to us having to get ready for the feast, we headed back up the road.

As we walked back towards Hogwarts, arms looped through each other again, I couldn't help but smile. This was actually a very nice day for it to be just us.

"So," I said, as we turned the corner into the courtyard. "did you have fun?"

"Of course I had fun. I had a really really good time." said Hermione, smiling from ear to ear.

"Even though Harry wasn't here with us? Even though it was just me?" I asked, not trying to sound as nervous as I was feeling.

She gently pinched my arm and smiled at me. "Yes. Even though it was just the two of us, I really had a lot of fun. I always have fun with you Ron. You are my favorite person all remember?"

"Oh I am, am I?" I said, in mock arrogance.

Hermione pushed some of her hair behind her ear and grinned. "Why of course you are. That shouldn't be a question."

I couldn't tell if it was all the sugar coursing through my veins, or her actual words, but suddenly I felt as if I was floating delightfully on a cloud. Even though I hated that Harry didn't get to come along with us, I couldn't help but think about how I really enjoyed our Hogsmeade trip with it being just Hermione and I. It was actually a very fun day. And being called her favorite person was the cherry on top.

I smiled and gave her arm a squeeze. "You're my favorite too." I said.

* * *

When we made it back to the common room, we saw Harry occupying the couch. His face lit up when he saw us.

"There you go," I said, dumping the sweets onto Harry's lap. "We got as much as we could carry."

"Thanks," said Harry, picking up a packet of tiny black Pepper Imps. "What's Hogsmeade like? Where did you go?"

We went on about all the places we visited and everything we had seen.

"The post office, Harry! About two hundred owls, all sitting on shelves, all color-coded depending on how fast you want your letter to get there!" squealed Hermione.

"Honeydukes has got a new kind of fudge; they were giving out free samples, there's a bit, look!"

"We think we saw an ogre, honestly, they get all sorts at the Three Broomsticks!"

"Wish we could have brought you some butterbeer, really warms you up."

"What did you do?" said Hermione, looking anxious. "Did you get any work done?"

"No," said Harry. "Lupin made me a cup of tea in his office. And then Snape came in..."

He then went on and told us about his day, and also about Snape and what he had given Lupin.

"Lupin drank it?" I gasped. "Is he mad?"

Hermione checked her watch.

"We'd better go down, you know, the feast will be starting in five minutes."

We hurried through the portrait hole and into the crowd, still discussing Snape.

"But if he..you know..." Hermione dropped her voice, glancing nervously around, "if he was trying to...to poison Lupin, he wouldn't have done it in front of Harry."

"Yeah, maybe." said Harry as we reached the entrance hall and crossed into the Great Hall. It had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant water snakes.

* * *

The food was delicious as usual, and even though Hermione and I were full to bursting with Honeydukes sweets, we managed second helpings of everything. Harry seemed distracted mostly by the teachers table, watching Lupin and Snape back and forth.

The feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding. Nearly Headless Nick had a great success with a reenactment of his own botched beheading.

It had been such a pleasant evening that our good moods couldn't even be spoiled by Malfoy, who shouted through the crowd as we all left the hall, "The Dementors send their love, Potter!"

We followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when we reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, we found it jammed with students.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" I said curiously, as I tried to look over the heads in front of us.

I peered over a fifth year as best i could and was puzzled by what I saw. The portrait seemed to be closed.

"Let me through, please!" came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password. Excuse me, I'm Head Boy!"

Suddenly, the corridor grew eerily quiet. Percy shouted in a sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

"What's going on?" said Ginny, who had just arrived.

"Dunno." I said. "For some reason, we can't get through. Oh yeah, I got these for you."

I pulled out a box of Droobles Best Blowing Gum and gave it to her. Ginny loved Drooble's.

A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait. The Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through, and Harry, Hermione, and I moved closer to see what the trouble was.

"Oh, my!"gasped Hermione, as she grabbed Harry's arm.

The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas were the floor. Great chunks of it had been torn away completely.

Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.

"We need to find her." said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice.

It was Peeves, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeve's grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead he changed his voice to sound like he was actually sincere.

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing." he added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.

"Oh yes, Professor Head," said Peeves dramatically. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see."

Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."


	54. Chapter 54: In Your Defense

Chapter 54: In Your Defense

Professor Dumbledore sent all the Gryffindors back to the Great Hall, where we were joined ten minutes later by the students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, who all looked extremely confused.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle." Professor Dumbledore told us as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall.

"I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately." he added to Percy, who was looking proud and important. "Send word with one of the ghosts."

Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing..."

One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.

"Sleep well." said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him.

Immediately, the hall erupted in discussions. The other Gryffindors were telling the rest of the school what had just happened.

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted Percy. "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"

"Come on." I said to Harry and Hermione. We grabbed three sleeping bags and dragged them into a corner.

"Do you think Black's still in the castle?" Hermione whispered anxiously.

"Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be," I said, becoming aware that Hermione had laid her sleeping bag next to mine.

"It's very lucky he picked tonight, you know?" said Hermione as we climbed fully dressed into our sleeping bags and propped ourselves on our elbows to talk. "The one night we weren't in the tower."

"I reckon he's lost track of time, being on the run." I said as I looked at my own watch. "Didn't realize it was Halloween. Otherwise he'd have come bursting in here."

Hermione shuddered.

"You'll be fine, Hermione. It's Harry he's after, remember?"

"Thanks, Ron." said Harry, throwing a tiny spark of light at me from his wand, chuckling.

All around us, people were asking one another the same question: "How did he get in?"

"Maybe he knows how to Apparate." said a Ravenclaw a few feet away, "Just appear out of thin air, you know."

"Disguised himself, probably." said a Hufflepuff fifth year.

"He could've flown in," suggested Dean.

"Honestly, am I the only person who's ever bothered to read Hogwarts, A History?" said Hermione crossly to Harry and I.

"Probably. Why?" I asked.

"Because the castle's protected by more than walls, you know." said Hermione. "There are all sorts of enchantments on it, to stop people entering by stealth. You can't just Apparate in here. And I'd like to see the disguise that could fool those Dementors. They're guarding every single entrance to the grounds. They'd have seen him fly in too. And Filch knows all the secret passages, they'll have them covered."

"The lights are going out now!" Percy shouted, sounding as if he was really the man in charge. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

The candles all went out at once. The only light now came from the silvery ghosts, who were drifting about talking seriously to the prefects, and the enchanted ceiling, which, like the sky outside, was scattered with stars.

Around three in the morning, when many students had finally fallen asleep, Professor Dumbledore came in. Harry, Hermione, and I pretended that we were asleep. In all actuality, we were wide awake, trying to hear whatever we could.

"Any sign of him, Professor?" asked Percy in a whisper.

"No. All well here?"

"Everything under control, sir."

"Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow."

"And the Fat Lady, sir?"

"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr Filch restore her."

I heard the door of the hall creak open again, and more footsteps.

"Headmaster?" It was Snape. "The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."

"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"

"All searched..."

"Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger."

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" asked Snape.

"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before - ah - the start of term?" said Snape.

"I do, Severus," said Dumbledore, and there was something like warning in his voice.

"It seems almost impossible that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed -"

"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it," said Dumbledore, and his tone made it so clear that the subject was closed that Snape didn't reply. "I must go down to the Dementors," said Dumbledore. "I said I would inform them when our search was complete."

"Didn't they want to help, sir?" said Percy.

"Oh yes," said Dumbledore. "But I'm afraid no Dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am Headmaster."

Dumbledore left the hall, walking quickly and quietly. Snape stood for a moment, watching the headmaster with an expression of deep resentment on his face; then he too left.

Harry glanced sideways at Hermione and I, as we were just as alert as he was.

"What was all that about?" I mouthed.

"Dunno." mouthed Harry back.

* * *

The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days. The theories about how he had entered the castle became wilder and wilder.

Hannah Abbott, from Hufflepuff, spent much of their next Herbology class telling any idiot who would listen that Black could turn into a flowering shrub.

The Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his fat gray pony. None of us was happy about it. The barmy knight spent half his time challenging people to duels, and the rest thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which he changed at least twice a day.

"He's a complete lunatic!" said Seamus angrily to Percy. "Can't we get anyone else?"

"None of the other pictures wanted the job." said Percy. "Frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer."

Sir Cadogan, however, was the least of Harry's worries. It seemed like was was now being closely watched. Teachers found excuses to walk along corridors with us, mainly Harry, and Percy (acting, I suspected, on Mum's orders) was tailing us everywhere like an extremely pompous guard dog.

It was even getting in the way of his Quidditch training. McGonagall had pulled him into the office one day to inform him of what he told her he already knew. It seemed like he couldn't catch a break.

The weather got really bad as the first Quidditch match drew nearer. Since Slytherin (blaming it on their poor seekers "injured arm") was too chickenshit to play in the rain, Gryffindor ended up playing Hufflepuff.

Bitches.

On DADA class day. Hermione and I walked into class to see Snape walking around like he had just won the wizard lotto. None of us Gryffindors said anything, but all of us was wondering where Lupin was.

To make matters worse for Harry, he came in late after being stopped by Wood.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin. I -"

"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down." sneered Snape.

But Harry didn't move.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" he said.

"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," said Snape with a twisted smile. "I believe I told you to sit down?"

But Harry stayed where he was.

"What's wrong with him?"

Snape looked like he wanted to wring Harry's neck.

"Nothing life-threatening," he said, looking as though he wished it were. "Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty."

Harry walked slowly to his seat and sat down. Snape looked around at the class.

"As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far -"

"Please, sir, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas, and Grindylows," said Hermione quickly. "and we're just about to start -"

"Be quiet." said Snape coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."

"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," said Dean boldly, and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class. Snape looked more menacing than ever.

"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you - I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows. Today we shall discuss -"

Harry and I watched him flick through the textbook, to the very back chapter, which he must know they hadn't covered.

"- werewolves," said Snape.

"But, sir," said Hermione, unable to restrain herself, "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start Hinkypunks -"

"Miss Granger," said Snape in a voice of deadly calm, "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394." He glanced around again. "All of you! Now!"

I was starting to become very irritated. I was trying hard to keep from blowing up.

"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" said Snape.

Everyone sat there, except Hermione, whose hand, as it so often did, had shot straight into the air.

"Anyone?" Snape said, ignoring Hermione. His twisted smile was back. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between -"

"We told you," said Parvati suddenly, "we haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on -"

"Silence!" snarled Snape. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are..."

"Please, sir," said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air, "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf -"

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," said Snape coolly. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."

Hermione went very red, put down her hand, and stared at the floor with her eyes full of tears.

That did it.

"You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?!" I yelled, not giving a damn that I just shouted at a professor. No one makes fun of Hermione in my face and gets away with it.

Everyone looked at me as if I had gone too far, but I really didn't care. Snape slowly walked over to my desk, and the room held its breath.

"Detention, Weasley." Snape, his face very close to mine, with his breath smelling like the lake water. "And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."

For the rest of the class, everyone stayed silent. Especially me. I had nothing to say to anybody.

Why did Dumbledore hire this bullying wanker? Hr had to have known that Snape was a right foul git to anyone that wasn't Slytherin.

When the bell rang at last, Snape held us back.

"You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand. Weasley, stay behind, we need to arrange your detention."

Harry and Hermione gave me sorrowful looks and went out the door. I turned to Snape and glared at him.

"I've got to say Weasley," said Snape. "I never expected you to have a backbone enough to speak up for your little girlfriend and yell at your superior.

I was too mad to even register clearly the fact that he had actually said girlfriend. I just stared at him.

"Just tell me what I have to do, so I can go."

"Bedpan duty, Weasley." said Snape. "Without magic. Now, get out of my sight."

I opened my mouth to yell back, but thought better against it. Instead, I stormed out the classroom, slamming the door as hard as I could.

I caught up with Harry and Hermione a few minutes later.

"Do you know what that fucking toshpot ("Ron!" gasped Hermione) is making me do? I've got to scrub out the bedpans in the hospital wing. Without magic!" I was breathing deeply, my fists clenched. "Why couldn't Black have hidden in Snape's office, eh? He could have finished him off for us!"

"Calm down." said Harry. "At least you didn't get detention over something stupid."

I shrugged. "I guess."

Hermione looked as if she was blushing.


	55. Chapter 55: Gryffindor Vs Hufflepuff

Chapter 55: Gryffindor Vs. Hufflepuff

I woke up the next morning without Harry being in the room. He had gotten up early to get ready to play.

I looked out the window and groaned. It was raining even harder today. If it wasn't for Harry, I wouldn't even bother going to the pitch.

I showered, dressed, and went down to the common room with my rain jacket to wait for Hermione. Ginny was sitting on the couch with her friend Colin.

"Sister."

"Brother."

"Hullo, Colin." I said.

"Alright there, Ron? You going to the match?" asked Colin, excitedly. He had calmed down a but after first year, but he still had his moments.

"As soon as Hermione gets down." I said, zipping up my rain jacket.

"Speaking of Hermione, how exactly was Hogsmeade?" asked Ginny, in a high pitched voice.

I gave her a strange look. "I already told you it was brilliant, Gin."

"Yeah, you did. But you didn't tell me how it was just being there with Hermione." she said, dragging Hermione's name out.

"I mean it was just a day. We had fun, alright?"

"Are you gonna have fun next time?" asked Ginny. Colin looked as if he was too excited to hear my response. In fact, they both looked like how Parvati and Lavender looked when they were listening to good gossip, as they called it.

Before I could give a smart ass answer, Hermione popped up, her hood already tight around her head.

"Morning Ron. Ginny, Colin." she said.

Ginny and Colin giggled.

"There you are!" I said to her. "Took you long enough!"

Hermione gave me a sour look. "Well you didn't have to wait for me if you didn't want to, Ron."

"Just come on." I said, pulling her by her sleeve out the portrait hole, leaving Ginny and Colin laughing loudly behind.

I really didn't know why I was acting the way that I was. All I knew was that I wanted to get as far away from them as I could.

After breakfast, we made our way down to the quidditch pitch. I hadn't talked to Hermione as all at breakfast, and it was a silent, dreary walk to the pitch.

"What's eating you?" asked Hermione, as we did off a spot on the bench in the stands.

"Nothing."

"You've acted like you're cross with me all morning. Are we having a row I didn't know about?" joked Hermione.

I couldn't help but grin. That was actually funny.

I looked over at her and smiled. "I'm fine." I said, putting up her huge umbrella to keep both us and our spots dry.

Hermione shivered and took out a small jar, placing one of her wall bluebells in it and print our in between us, so we'd both be warm.

"Harry is lucky to have us as a friend." said Hermione. "This weather is absolutely atrocious."

"Yeah." I agreed, as the Gryffindor team walked out onto the pitch. "This is gonna be a tough one after all."

* * *

The wind was so strong that they staggered sideways as they walked out onto the field. It was thundering so loud, you couldn't even hear the person next to you. Harry looked frantic as he wiped off his glasses. How on earth was he going to see the Snitch in all of the rain?

The Hufflepuffs were approaching from the opposite side of the field, wearing canary-yellow robes. The Captains walked up to each other and shook hands. Madam Hooch put her whistle to her lips and gave it a blast that sounded shrill and distant - they were off.

Harry rose fast, but his Nimbus was swerving slightly with the wind. He looked like he was trying to hold it as steady as he could.

Within five minutes, everyone looked as if they were soaked and could hardly see what was going on, especially Harry. He flew backward and forward across the field past blurred red and yellow shapes, looking as if he had no clue what was happening with the rest of the game.

"He's really flying blindly put there." said Hermione, running her hands on her thighs.

"Its those glasses of his, they aren't helping. But he's blind as a bad if he doesn't wear them." I said.

Hermione got this look on her face as if she had an idea.

"I'll be right back." she said, and she took off before I could say anything.

About five minutes later, Madam Hooch's whistled, signaling a time out. Another three minutes after that, the team took to the field again, this time with Harry flying as if it were a sunny day.

A little bit later, Hermione came back, looking rather pleased with herself.

"So?" I asked. "What did you do?"

"I put an impervious charm on Harry's glasses. That way, the rain won't fog them, and he can at least see better."she said, taking her wand and putting a drying spell on her clothes as she got under pt umbrella.

"Ah. Brilliant!" I said.

"Thank. Oliver seemed to think so too." she said, pridefully.

Harry stayed searching while the others tried desperately to score against the other team.

Suddenly, it got really cold. Like bone chilling cold. Hermione pointed a shaky hand up to the sky.

About three dementors had popped up out of nowhere, causing harry to thrash this way and that.

And then it happened. Harry must have fainted again, because he toppled off of his broom.

"NO!"

He fell fast towards the ground as we watched, then suddenly, he began to slow down. Dumbledore had appeared on the field and had his wand pointed at Harry, slowing him down and trying his best to have him land safely.

We ditched the umbrella and raced through the stands to get down to the field. As we ran, I caught Harry's broom out the corner of my eye being blown away. I also had seen that Diggory had caught the snitch.

When we got to the middle of the pitch, Hermione let out a gasp as we both looked at our best friend, lying as if he were lifeless. Dumbledore shot some silver shit into the air, scaring off the dementors.

As Harry was loaded onto a stretcher, we heard Dumbledore ranting angrily at the other teachers about what had happened. It was barmy hearing him be so angry.

Hermione and a few from the Quidditch team followed Pomfrey and Harry up the the hospital wing. Hermione cried into her hands as Pomfrey checked over him, mending whatever was broken.

"He took a nasty fall, but he will recover nicely." she said after about 30 minutes. I'll leave you some time with him, and then the boy needs to rest." Madam Pomfrey said, looking us over. "Before you leave, remind me to give you two some pepperup potion, so you won't catch the death of cold."

* * *

During the time she was curing Harry, the team minus Wood had walked in just as muddy and soaked as Hermione and I were.

"How's he holding up?" asked Alicia Spinnet, a chaser on the team.

"Just been patched up." I said. "Pomfrey reckons he will be okay."

Professor Flitwick came in with a bag in his hand that he handed to Katie Bell, another chaser on the team. They talked in whispers, with Katie looking into the bag, her face changing to one of despair.

She walked back over to us, bag in hand.

"Hope his mind is batched up too, because he will need to have his wits about him when we show him this." said Katie.

"What's that?"

"His...his broom." said Angelina.

Hermione and I both looked into the bag. If there was ever a broom, we couldn't tell. It liked to be nothing but big splinters of wood and straw.

"Shit."

"Lucky the ground was so soft." said George.

"I thought he was dead for sure." said Fred. "But he didn't even break his glasses."

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life." shuddered Hermione, eyes still tearing up.

Suddenly there came a groan. We looked over and seen that Harry was coming around. He looked completely out of it.

"Harry!" said Fred, as cheerfully as he could be. "How're you feeling?"

"What happened?" Harry said, sitting up so suddenly we all gasped.

"You fell off." said Fred. "Must've been - what - fifty feet?"

"We thought you'd died," said Alicia, shaking.

Hermione made a small, squeaky noise. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot.

"But the match." said Harry. "What happened? Are we doing a replay?"

No one said anything. We looked at each other and then back at him with gloomy expressions.

"We didn't...lose?"

"Diggory got the Snitch." said George. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square...even Wood admits it."

"Where is Wood?" said Harry.

"Still in the showers." said Fred. "We think he's trying to drown himself."

Harry put his face to his knees, his hands gripping his hair. Fred grabbed his shoulder and shook it roughly. They talked about the points and what would happen next with the games as the result of the loss. It amazed me that this bloke had fallen fifty feet and all he cares about was the game. Showed true dedication..

After ten minutes or so, Madam Pomfrey came over to tell the team to leave him in peace.

"We'll come and see you later." Fred told him. "Don't beat yourself up. Harry, you're still the best Seeker we've ever had."

The team trooped out, trailing mud behind them. Madam Pomfrey shut the door behind them, looking disapproving. Hermione and I moved nearer to Harry's bed.

"Dumbledore was really angry." Hermione said in a quaking voice. "I've never seen him like that before. He ran onto the field as you fell, waved his wand, and you sort of slowed down before you hit the ground. Then he whirled his wand at the Dementors. Shot silver stuff at them. They left the stadium right away...He was furious they'd come onto the grounds. We heard him!"

"Then he magicked you onto a stretcher and walked up to school with you floating on it." I said. "Everyone thought you were..."

Harry looked worried and defeated. He sighed, ran his fingers through his hair again, and took in a breath.

"Did someone get my Nimbus?" he asked.

Hermione and I looked quickly at each other.

"Ummmm..."

"What?" said Harry, looking back and forth between us.

"Well...when you fell off, it got blown away." said Hermione hesitantly.

"And?"

"And it hit - it hit - oh, Harry - it hit the Whomping Willow."

Harry looked like he had gotten struck by a bludger. "And?" he said, looking as if he was dreading the answer.

"Well, you know the Whomping Willow." I said sadly. "It - it doesn't like being hit."

"Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came around." said Hermione in a very small voice.

Slowly, she reached down for the bag at her feet, turned it upside down, and tipped a dozen bits of splintered wood and twig onto the bed.

Harry looked as if he had lost a best friend.


	56. Chapter 56: Mischief Managed

Chapter 56: Mischief Managed

Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping Harry in the hospital wing for the rest of the weekend. He had lots of visitors, all intent on cheering him up. Hagrid sent him a bunch of earwiggy flowers that looked like yellow cabbages, and Ginny made him a get well card, which sang shrilly unless Harry kept it shut under his bowl of fruit. The Gryffindor team visited again on Sunday morning, this time accompanied by Wood, who told Harry (in a hollow, dead sort of voice) that he didn't blame him in the slightest. Hermione and I stuck with him the whole time until night would fall and we had no choice but to leave. And even though he was showered with attention and well wishes, he still seemed in a gloomy mood.

When he returned Monday morning, he was forced to to endure Malfoy's taunting. Malfoy was almost beside himself with glee at Gryffindor's defeat. He had finally taken off his bandages, and celebrated having the full use of both arms again by doing dumbass imitations of Harry falling off his broom. Malfoy spent much of our Potions class doing Dementor imitations across the dungeon. He had pissed me off to no end, so I let my temper get the best of me and flung a large, slippery crocodile heart at him, which hit him in the face and caused Snape to take fifty points from Gryffindor.

"If Snape's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again, I'm skiving off." I said as we headed toward Lupin's classroom after lunch. "Check who's in there, Hermione."

Hermione peered around the classroom door.

"It's okay!" she squealed.

Professor Lupin was back at work. It certainly looked as though he had been ill. His old robes were hanging more loosely on him and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes; nevertheless, he smiled at the class as we took took seats, and as soon as he opened the floor, everyone aired out their grievances about Snape's behavior while Lupin had been ill.

"It's not fair, he was only filling in, why should he give us homework?" yelled Parvati.

"We don't know anything about werewolves!"said Seamus.

"- two rolls of parchment!" grumbled a very angry Dean.

"Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?" Lupin asked, frowning slightly.

The babble broke out again.

"Yes, but he said we were really behind -"

"- he wouldn't listen -"

"- two rolls of parchment!"

Professor Lupin smiled at the disdained looks on all our faces.

"Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay."

"Oh no," said Hermione, looking very disappointed. "I've already finished it!"

"Of course you did Hermione." joked Harry.

"Oh, be quiet."

We had a very enjoyable lesson. Professor Lupin had brought along a glass box containing a Hinkypunk, a little one-legged creature who looked as though he were made of wisps of smoke, rather frail and harmless looking.

"Lures travelers into bogs," said Professor Lupin as they took notes. "You notice the lantern dangling from his hand? Hops ahead - people follow the light - then -"

The Hinkypunk made a horrible squelching noise against the glass.

When the bell rang, we gathered up their things and headed for the door.

"You two go on ahead." he told us." I need to talk to Lupin about something."

We headed back towards the tower, talking happily about the lesson as we went.

When I got back to my dorm, a school owl had just dropped off a letter onto my bed. I already knew it was from Bill, returning my letter I had wrote him last week.

 _Hey Ronnie,_

 _I'm glad to hear that you and your friends are loving the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. I've never met the man, but I have always heard good things about him. He seems to have you guys on the right track._

 _I'm also very proud of you. Despite you getting a detention, I'm glad you stuck up for your friend, Hermione. I can imagine she isn't well liked with that brilliant mind of hers. And for a teacher to call her what he did was deplorable. I've always disliked Snape. He hated me and my friends in Potions class because we would hardly listen to him, we were too busy trying to get on with the girls in our class, mixing brews that grew flowers and smelled nice, that sort of thing. I'll teach you one day._

 _Egypt is nice. I'm almost complete with my training, and I should be in Gringotts working in a couple more years. That way, you guys will see more of me, although, I'm not moving back into Mum and Dad's._

 _How is Harry holding up? He isn't letting this Sirius Black shit get to him, is he? He is under a major threat, but I hope he doesn't let it take him away from what he loves to do._

 _Well, I'm needed. Write me back soon. Tell the boys and Gin that I love them. And you and your friends try to stay out of trouble._

 _Love you,_

 _Bill_

* * *

Two weeks before the end of the term, came frost covered grounds. Christmas was in the air. Professor Flitwick had already decorated his classroom with shimmering lights that turned out to be real, fluttering fairies.

Both Hermione and I had decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. I couldn't stand two weeks with Percy, and Hermione insisted she needed to use the library. However, both of us were really staying because we didn't want to leave Harry by himself.

To everyone's delight except Harry's, there was to be another Hogsmeade trip on the very last weekend of the term.

"We can do all our Christmas shopping there!" said Hermione. "Mum and Dad would really love those Toothflossing Stringmints from Honeydukes!"

On the Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Harry bid good-bye to us sadly. Again, we felt bad for leaving him.

We took carriages this time, as it was too chilly to walk. We managed to get one by ourselves and climbed in.

"What are you getting your parents for Christmas?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Mum and Dad have always told us never to get them anything. But I'm going to get Mum some blue yawn. Maybe she will catch the hint that I don't like maroon."

Why not?"

"Hideous color. Clashes with my hair." I said, pointing to my head.

"Oh."

We rode in silence for awhile for the next couple of minutes.

"I never thanked you." said Hermione.

"Thanked me for what?"

"For defending me against Snape." she said, looking at the floor of the carriage.

"So you're thanking me for being your friend?" I said. "Because that's what a friend would do."

"Oh. I thought you did it because you didn't think me a know it all."

"Of course you're a know it all." I said.

Hermione gave me a glum look.

"You're just not an insufferable know it all." I finished, causing her to grin. "Plus, no one should call you that."

"Not even you right?"

"Well, I can, just not anybody else."

"Well now, you're being insufferable." she said, laughing.

We made it to Hogsmeade and the first place we went was the bookstore to pick up some barmy book Hermione had ordered the last time we were here. Then, we set out for Honeydukes.

I gathered up my usual treats, Hermione got her parents some of those flossing stringmints and herself a box of sugar quills, and then we looked around to find Harry something different.

We ended up in a section called Unusual Tastes. These were from witches and wizards with...well...unusual tastes.

"What about these?" I asked, looking at a tray of blood flavored lollies.

"Ugh, no, Harry won't want one of those, they're for vampires, I expect." said Hermione.

"Would be a nice gag though. Ooh, how about these?" I said, shoving a jar of Cockroach Clusters under Hermione's nose.

"Definitely not." came Harry's voice from behind us, causing me to almost drop the jar.

"Harry!" squealed Hermione. "What are you doing here? How - how did you -?"

"Wow!" I said looking very impressed, "you've learned to Apparate!"

"'Course I haven't," said Harry. Then, he told us all about my brothers and the Marauder's Map. And I couldn't help but feel completely jealous and mad.

"How come Fred and George never gave it to me! I'm their brother!"

"But Harry isn't going to keep it!" said Hermione, as though the idea were ludicrous. "He's going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall, aren't you, Harry?"

"No, I'm not!" said Harry.

"Are you mad?" I said, goggling at Hermione. "Hand in something that good?"

"If I hand it in, I'll have to say where I got it! Filch would know Fred and George had nicked it!"

"But what about Sirius Black?" Hermione hissed. "He could be using one of the passages on that map to get into the castle! The teachers have got to know!"

"He can't be getting in through a passage," said Harry quickly. "There are seven secret tunnels on the map, right? Fred and George reckon Filch already knows about four of them. And of the other three - one of them's caved in, so no one can get through it. One of them's got the Whomping Willow planted over the entrance, so you can't get out of it. And the one I just came through - well - it's really hard to see the entrance to it down in the cellar - so unless he knew it was there -"

Harry started to hesitate. Then, I showed him the notice we saw while coming in.

 **BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

 **Customers are reminded that until further notice, Dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall.**

 **Merry Christmas!**

"See?" I whispered. "I'd like to see Black try and break into Honeydukes with Dementors swarming all over the village. Anyway, Hermione, the Honeydukes owners would hear a break-in, wouldn't they? They live over the shop!"

"Yes, but - but -" Heroine seemed to be struggling to find another problem. "Look, Harry still shouldn't be coming into Hogsmeade. He hasn't got a signed form! If anyone finds out, he'll be in so much trouble! And it's not nightfall yet - what if Sirius Black turns up today? Now?"

"He'd have a job spotting Harry in this. Come on, Hermione, it's Christmas. Harry deserves a break." I said in a pleading voice that I knew she couldn't resist.

Hermione bit her lip, looking extremely worried.

"Are you going to report me?" Harry asked her, grinning.

"Oh - of course not - but honestly, Harry -"

"Seen the Fizzing Whizbees, Harry?" I said excitedly, grabbing Harry and leading him over to the barrel. "And the Jelly Slugs? And the Acid Pops? Fred gave me one of those when I was seven. Burnt a hole right through my tongue. I remember Mum walloping him with her broomstick. Reckon Fred will take a bite of Cockroach Cluster if I told him they were peanuts?"

"Worth a shot." laughed Harry.

* * *

When Hermione and I had paid for all our sweets, the three of us left Honeydukes for the blizzard outside.

Hogsmeade looked like a Christmas card; the little cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees.

Harry shivered, but still looked happy, as Hermione and I pointed out various places

"That's the post office -"

"Zonko's is up there -"

"We could go up to the Shrieking Shack -"

"Tell you what," I said, my teeth chattering from the cold, "shall we go for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?"

Harry and Hermione nodded and we made our way over to the pub.

It was extremely crowded, noisy, warm, and smoky. The gorgeous Madam Rosmerta was serving a bunch of rowdy warlocks up at the bar.

"That's Madam Rosmerta," I said in some silly voice that I hadn't noticed till Harry looked at me. "I'll get the drinks, shall I?"

As I was leaving, I overheard Hermione saying "Ron fancies her."

I went up to the bar where Madam Rosmerta had returned. "What will it be, little ging? she asked with a wink.

"Ummmm, three butterbeers, please." I managed to stutter out. She smiled and poured out threw cups, overflowing with foam.

"It's on me, sugar. It's mighty cold out there." she said cheerfully.

"Thanks!" I said, perhaps a bit too loudly.

I bought the mugs over to the table they had found in a corner near a huge Christmas tree and placed them in front of them.

"Merry Christmas!" I said happily, raising my tankard.

It was fun watching Harry try butterbeer for the first time. He instantly looked warmer, and he had a satisfied smile on his face.


	57. Chapter 57: The Betrayal Of Sirius Black

So the majority of this chapter had few edits and very little inserts of Ron in them. Its is majority Queen Rowling's words telling the story of Sirius. Just giving you a heads up.

* * *

Chapter 57: The Betrayal Of Sirius Black

A sudden breeze ruffled my hair. The door of the Three Broomsticks had opened again. Harry looked over the rim of his tankard and choked.

Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub with a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Hagrid, who was deep in conversation with a portly man in a lime-green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak - Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.

In an instant, Hermione and I had both placed hands on the top of Harry's head and forced him off his stool and under the table. We sat and tried to look as innocent as we could.

"Mobiliarbus!" Hermione whispered, and the Christmas tree beside their table rose a few inches off the ground, drifted sideways, and landed with a soft thump right in front of our table, hiding us from view. We watched as the teachers and the minister sat at a table near the bar. Madam Rosmerta served them their drinks.

"A small gillywater -"

"Mine," said Professor McGonagall.

"Four pints of mulled mead -"

"Ta, Rosmerta," said Hagrid.

"A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella -"

"Mmm!" said Professor Flitwick, smacking his lips.

"So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister."

"Thank you, Rosmerta, m'dear," said Fudge's voice. "Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one yourself, won't you? Come and join us..."

"Well, thank you very much, Minister."

Hermione's leg was twitching nervously. "Stop it." I whispered.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" asked Madam Rosmerta.

Fudge looked this way and that, as though he were checking for eavesdroppers. Then he said in a quiet voice, "What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?"

"I did hear a rumor," admitted Madam Rosmerta.

"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" said Professor McGonagall exasperatedly.

"Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"I'm sure of it," said Fudge shortly.

"You know that the Dementors have searched the whole village twice?" said Madam Rosmerta, a slight edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away...It's very bad for business, Minister."

"Rosmerta, dear, I don't like them any more than you do," said Fudge uncomfortably. "Necessary precaution... unfortunate, but there you are...I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore - he won't let them inside the castle grounds."

"I should think not," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"

"Hear, hear!" squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick, whose feet were dangling a foot from the ground.

"All the same," demurred Fudge, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse...We all know what Black's capable of..."

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," said Madam Rosmerta thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought...I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," said Fudge gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."

"The worst?" said Madam Rosmerta, her voice alive with curiosity. "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"

"I certainly do," said Fudge.

"I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," murmured Professor McGonagall. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"

"Naturally," said Madam Rosmerta, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here - ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"

Harry must have dropped his tankard, because I heard a loud clunk. I kicked him, and felt him wince against my leg.

"Precisely," said Professor McGonagall. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course - exceptionally bright, in fact - but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers -"

"I dunno," chuckled Hagrid. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money."

Hermione and I looked at each other and leaned even closer into the Christmas tree.

"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" chimed in Professor Flitwick. "Inseparable!"

"Of course they were," said Fudge. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Harry. Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him."

I had to cover Hermione's mouth with my hand as she gasped.

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"Worse even than that, m'dear..." said Fudge, lowering his voice even more. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

Merlin's saggy balls...

"How does that work?" said Madam Rosmerta.

"An immensely complex spell," he said squeakily, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find - unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"

"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"Naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself...and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself."

"He suspected Black?" gasped Madam Rosmerta.

"He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," said Professor McGonagall darkly. "Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who."

"But James Potter insisted on using Black?"

"He did," said Fudge heavily. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed -"

"Black betrayed them?" breathed Madam Rosmerta.

"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it -"

"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said, so loudly that half the bar went quiet.

"Shh!" said Professor McGonagall.

"I met him!" growled Hagrid. "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry from Lily an' James's house after they was killed! Jus' got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, an' his parents dead...an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared.

"Hagrid, please!" said Professor McGonagall. "Keep your voice down!"

"How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! An' then he says, "Give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him -" Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry was ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's. Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there. "I won't need it anymore," he says.

"I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him.

"But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh? I bet he'd've pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friends' son! But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to em anymore..."

A long silence followed Hagrid's story. Then Madam Rosmerta said with some satisfaction, "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!"

"Alas, if only we had," said Fudge bitterly. "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew - another of the Potters' friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself."

"Pettigrew...that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" said Madam Rosmerta.

"Hero-worshipped Black and Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "Never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I - how I regret that now..." She sounded as though she had a sudden head cold.

"There, now, Minerva," said Fudge kindly, "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses - Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later - told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens..."

Professor McGonagall blew her nose and said thickly, "Stupid boy...foolish boy...he was always hopeless at dueling...should have left it to the Ministry ..."

"I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands - I'd 've ripped him limb - from - limb," Hagrid growled.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid," said Fudge sharply. "Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I - I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him...a heap of bloodstained robes and a few - a few fragments -"

"Well, there you have it, Rosmerta," said Fudge thickly. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since."

Madam Rosmerta let out a long sigh.

"Is it true he's mad, Minister?"

"I wish I could say that he was," said Fudge slowly. "I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man - cruel... pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them...but I was shocked at how normal Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored - asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword. Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the Dementors seemed to be having on him - and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night."

"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" said Madam Rosmerta. "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?"

"I daresay that is his - er - eventual plan," said Fudge evasively. "But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing...but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again..."

"You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle," said Professor McGonagall.

One by one, the teachers got up and walked out the door. Hermione and I had no clue how to even process what we had heard.

And Harry...

"Harry?"

Hermione and I looked under the table at a shell shocked Harry, lost for words.


	58. Chapter 58: Revenge And Buckbeak

Chapter 58: Revenge And Buckbeak

After hearing the story in the pub, Harry left us without saying a word. He didn't want us to walk with him back to Honeydukes, so we headed over to the carriages, not really interested in seeing anything else anymore.

Once again we got a carriage to ourselves. We climbed in, and Hermione let out all of her emotions.

"Oh Ron, can you believe it? Can you believe a word of it? Sirius was...and he..."

"I know." I said, looking at my chilled hands. "How could he have done such a thing? He was Harry's father's best mate. It just doesn't seem real."

"It does make sense now," said Hermione. "the reasoning behind him wanting to kill Harry."

"No, it doesn't." I said, feeling somewhat skeptical. "He could have killed Harry when he was a baby. Instead, he gave him to Hagrid to save. Why do that then, and now want to kill him?"

"Maybe he felt some sort of guilt in trying to kill a baby." Hermione suggested. "And now that Harry is a teenager, he wants to have his chance."

"Sounds logical." I said, not wanting to hurt my head even more thinking about it. "Well, what we need to do now I watch out for Harry. You know how he gets with bad news."

I had learned last year that Harry was a broody person, and not very good about telling his true feelings about a situation. He had the nasty tendency of holding things in, instead of letting them out, and sometimes when he eventually did, it was like a volcano erupting.

Kind of like me sometimes.

Hermione and I watched Harry nervously all through dinner, not daring to talk about what we overheard, because Percy was sitting close by us. When we went upstairs to the crowded common room, we seen that Fred and George had set off half a dozen Dungbombs in a fit of end-of-term high spirits. Harry left, saying he wanted to go to the dorm.

After about ten minutes, Hermione and I went to check on him.

"Harry?" I said, peeking into the door.

Harry looked as if he were asleep, but I knew better. No way would he be napping while all that we had heard was swimming in his mind. Still, I closed the door to give him some more time.

We decided to leave the matter alone for the time being.

The next day, I woke up to find only Harry in our dorm. Everyone else had gone home.

I took a shower, got dressed, and headed downstairs. When I got to the common room, Hermione and her dumb cat were already there, with Hermione deep in homework. Only there was a lot of it. More than I have ever seen even a seventh year work on.

"What's all that there?" I asked.

"My over the break homework, of course." said Hermione, as if I should have known.

"All of that? Hermione, we don't have all of that to do!"

"I have more classes, remember?"

"You still haven't told me how you are doing all of this." I said, staring at the mountain of papers and books.

"Don't worry about it. I can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

I seen that this was going nowhere, so I quickly changed the subject.

"So, what are we gonna tell Harry?" I asked.

Hermione sighed. "Well, you know how he is probably thinking. He probably wants to seek revenge, you know."

"I don't blame him." I said, crossing my arms. "If it was my family, I would want to do the same."

"But is it the right thing to do, Ron? Be honest." said Hermione.

I slumped into the seat. I hated when she was right.

"No..." I pouted.

"Exactly. So we need to tell him not to go looking for him."

"I'm not sure I-"

"Ronald!"

"Fine! Merlin, woman, you're worse than my mum."

We spent the next hour trying to figure out the best way to talk to him about everything. About an hour later, Harry came down the stairs looking a right foul mess.

"Harry, you - you look terrible." said Hermione.

"Thanks. Where is everyone?" said Harry.

"Gone! It's the first day of the holidays, remember?" I said, watching Harry closely. "It's nearly lunchtime. I was going to come and wake you up in a minute."

Harry slumped into a chair next to the fire. Snow was still falling outside the windows. Crookshanks was spread out in front of the fire like a large, ginger rug.

Was it wrong that I wanted his tail to catch on fire?

"You really don't look well, you know." Hermione said, peering anxiously into Harry's face.

"I'm fine." said Harry.

"Harry, listen," said Hermione, exchanging a look with me, "you must be really upset about what we heard yesterday. But the thing is, you mustn't go doing anything stupid."

"Like what?" said Harry.

"Like trying to go after Black." I said sharply.

Harry just stared at us not saying anything.

"You won't, will you, Harry?" said Hermione.

"Because Black's not worth dying for." I said.

Harry looked at us as if we didn't get it.

"Do you know what I see and hear every time a Dementor gets too near me?"

Hermione and I shook our heads.

"I can hear my mum screaming and pleading with Voldemort. And if you'd heard your mum screaming like that, just about to be killed, you wouldn't forget it in a hurry. And if you found out someone who was supposed to be a friend of hers betrayed her and sent Voldemort after her -"

"There's nothing you can do!" said Hermione, looking stricken. "The Dementors will catch Black and he'll go back to Azkaban and - and serve him right!"

"You heard what Fudge said. Black isn't affected by Azkaban like normal people are. It's not a punishment for him like it is for the others."

"So what are you saying?" I asked, feeling tense. "You want to - to kill Black or something?"

"Don't be silly," said Hermione in a panicky voice. "Harry doesn't want to kill anyone, do you, Harry?"

Harry didn't answer. Hermione looked fearfully at him.

"Malfoy knows." he said abruptly. "Remember what he said to me in Potions? 'If it was me, I'd hunt him down myself...I'd want revenge.'"

"You're going to take Malfoy's advice instead of ours?" I yelled furiously. "Listen...you know what Pettigrew's mother got back after Black had finished with him? Dad told me. The Order of Merlin, First Class, and Pettigrew's finger in a box. That was the biggest bit of him they could find. Black's a madman, Harry, and he's dangerous!"

"Malfoy's dad must have told him," said Harry, totally ignoring me. "He was right in Voldemort's inner circle -"

"Say You-Know-Who, will you?" I growled angrily.

"- so obviously, the Malfoys knew Black was working for Voldemort -"

"- and Malfoy would love to see you blown into about a million pieces, like Pettigrew! Get a grip. Malfoy's just hoping you'll get yourself killed before he has to play you at Quidditch. Don't be bloody stupid!" I yelled.

"Harry, please," said Hermione, her eyes starting to fill with tears, "Please be sensible. Black did a terrible, terrible thing, but d-don't put yourself in danger, it's what Black wants...Oh, Harry, you'd be playing right into Black's hands if you went looking for him. Your mum and dad wouldn't want you to get hurt, would they? They'd never want you to go looking for Black!"

"I'll never know what they'd have wanted, because thanks to Black, I've never spoken to them!" said Harry shortly.

There was a silence in which Crookshanks stretched, flexing his claws. Scabbers must have sensed him, because I felt him quiver in my pocket.

"Look," I said, trying to change the subject, "it's the holidays! It's nearly Christmas! Let's - let's go down and see Hagrid. We haven't visited him for ages!"

"No!" said Hermione quickly. "Harry isn't supposed to leave the castle, Ron!"

"Yeah, let's go," said Harry, sitting up, "and I can ask him how come he never mentioned Black when he told me all about my parents!"

"Or, orrrrr... we could have a game of chess." I suggested instead."Or Gobstones. Percy left a set -"

"No, let's visit Hagrid." said Harry firmly.

So Hermione and I reluctantly got our cloaks and set off through the portrait hole ("Stand and fight, you yellow-bellied mongrels!"), down through the empty castle and out through the oak front doors.

* * *

We made their way slowly down the lawn, making a shallow trench in the powdery snow, our socks and the hems of our cloaks soaked and freezing. Hagrid's cabin looked like an iced cake.

I knocked, but there was no answer.

"He's not out, is he?" said Hermione, who was shivering under her cloak.

I pressed ear to the door and heard noises.

"There's a weird noise. Listen...is that Fang?"

Harry and Hermione put their ears to the door too. It sounded like low, throbbing moans.

"Think we'd better go and get someone?" I asked nervously.

"Hagrid!" called Harry, thumping the door. "Hagrid, are you in there?"

There was a sound of heavy footsteps, then the door creaked open. Hagrid stood there with his eyes red and swollen, tears splashing down the front of his leather vest.

"You've heard?" he bellowed, and he flung himself onto Harry's neck. Harry, about to collapse under Hagrid's weight, was rescued by Hermione and I, who each seized Hagrid under an arm and heaved him back into the cabin. Hagrid allowed himself to be steered into a chair and slumped over the table, sobbing uncontrollably, his face glazed with tears that dripped down into his tangled beard.

"Hagrid, what is it?" said Hermione in a concerned voice.

"What's this, Hagrid?" asked Harry, pointing to the official-looking letter on the huge table.

Hagrid's sobs grew louder, but he shoved the letter toward Harry, who picked it up and read aloud:

Dear Mr. Hagrid,

Further to our inquiry into the attack by a Hippogriff on a student in your class, we have accepted the assurances of Professor Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident.

"Well, that's okay then, Hagrid!" I said, clapping Hagrid on the shoulder. But Hagrid continued to sob, and waved one of his gigantic hands, inviting Harry to read on.

However, we must register our concern about the Hippogriff in question. We have decided to uphold the official complaint of Mr. Lucius Malfoy, and this matter will therefore be taken to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures.

The hearing will take place on April 20th, and we ask you to present yourself and your Hippogriff at the Committee's offices in London on that date. In the meantime, the Hippogriff should be kept tethered and isolated.

Yours in fellowship ...

There followed a list of the school governors.

"Oh," I said, in a low voice. "But you said Buckbeak isn't a bad Hippogriff, Hagrid. I bet he'll get off."

"Yeh don' know them gargoyles at the Committee fer the Disposal of' Dangerous Creatures!" choked Hagrid, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "They've got it in fer interestin' creatures!"

A sudden sound from the corner of Hagrid's cabin made us whip around. Buckbeak the Hippogriff was lying in the corner, chomping on something that was oozing blood all over the floor.

"I couldn' leave him tied up out there in the snow!" choked Hagrid. "All on his own! At Christmas."

Harry, Hermione, and I looked at one another. We had never seen eye to eye with Hagrid about what he called 'interesting creatures' and other people called 'terrifying monsters.' On the other hand, there didn't seem to be any particular harm in Buckbeak. In fact, by Hagrid's usual standards, he was positively cute.

"You'll have to put up a good strong defense, Hagrid," said Hermione, sitting down and laying a hand on Hagrid's massive arm. "I'm sure you can prove Buckbeak is safe."

"Won' make no diff'rence!" sobbed Hagrid. "Them Disposal devils, they're all in Lucius Malfoy's pocket! Scared o' him! Ad if I lose the case, Buckbeak -"

Hagrid drew his finger swiftly across his throat, then gave a great wail and lurched forward, his face in his arms.

"What about Dumbledore, Hagrid?" said Harry.

"He's done more'n enough fer me already," groaned Hagrid. "Got enough on his plate what with keepin' them Dementors outta the castle, an' Sirius Black lurkin' around."

I looked quickly at Harry, eyes willing him not to bring Sirius Black up. Either Harry got the message, or after hearing Hagrid's troubles, couldn't bring himself to do so, because he simply sighed.

"Listen, Hagrid," he said, "you can't give up. Hermione's right, You just need a good defense. You can call us as witnesses."

"I'm sure I've read about a case of Hippogriff-baiting," said Hermione thoughtfully, "where the Hippogriff got off. I'll look it up for you, Hagrid, and see exactly what happened."

Hagrid howled still more loudly. Harry and Hermione looked at .e to help them.

"Er - shall I make a cup of tea?" I said, having nothing to add.

Harry stared at me as if I was no help.

"It's what my mum does whenever someone's upset," I muttered, shrugging.

At last, after many more assurances of help, with a steaming mug of tea in front of him, Hagrid blew his nose on a handkerchief the size of a tablecloth and said, "Yer right. I can' afford to go ter pieces. Gotta pull meself together..."

Fang came timidly out from under the table and laid his head on Hagrid's knee.

"I've not bin meself lately," said Hagrid, stroking Fang with one hand and mopping his face with the other. "Worried abou' Buckbeak, an' no one likin' me classes -"

"We do like them!" lied Hermione at once.

"Yeah, they're great!" I said, crossing my fingers under the table. "Er - how are the flobberworms?"

"Dead," said Hagrid gloomily. "Too much lettuce."

"Oh no!" I said a bit too expressively, my lip twitching.

"An' them Dementors make me feel ruddy terrible an' all," said Hagrid, with a sudden shudder. "Gotta walk past 'em ev'ry time I want a drink in the Three Broomsticks. 'S like bein' back in Azkaban -"

Hermione said timidly, "Is it awful in there, Hagrid?"

"Yeh've no idea," said Hagrid quietly. "Never bin anywhere like it. Thought I was goin' mad. Kep' goin' over horrible stuff in me mind...the day I got expelled from Hogwarts...day me dad died...day I had ter let Norbert go . Yeh can' really remember who yeh are after a while. An' yeh can' really see the point o' livin' at all. I used ter hope I'd jus' die in me sleep. When they let me out, it was like bein' born again, ev'rythin' came floodin' back, it was the bes' feelin' in the world. Mind, the Dementors weren't keen on lettin' me go."

"But you were innocent!" said Hermione.

Hagrid snorted.

"Think that matters to them? They don' care. Long as they've got a couple o' hundred humans stuck there with 'em, so they can leech all the happiness out of 'em, they don' give a damn who's guilty an' who's not."

Hagrid went quiet for a moment, staring into his tea. Then he said quietly, "Thought o' jus' letting Buckbeak go ...tryin' ter make him fly away...but how d'yeh explain ter a Hippogriff it's gotta go inter hidin'? An' - an' I'm scared o' breakin' the law..." He looked up at them, tears leaking down his face again. "I don' ever want ter go back ter Azkaban."

The trip to Hagrid's, though far from fun, had nevertheless had the effect Hermione and I had hoped. Even though we knew Harry hadn't forgotten about Black, we could tell that helping Hagrid had taken priority.

Hermione, Harry, and I went to the library the next day, and then returned to the empty common room, arms filled with books that might help prepare a defense for Buckbeak. We sat in front of the roaring fire, slowly turning the pages of dusty volumes about famous cases of marauding beasts, speaking occasionally when we ran across something relevant.

"Here's something...there was a case in 1722," I said. "but the Hippogriff was convicted... Ugh, look what they did to it, that's disgusting..."

"This might help, look - a Manticore savaged someone in 1296, and they let the Manticore off - oh - no, that was only because everyone was too scared to go near it..." said Hermione, slowly.

By the time dinner was ready, we had found nothing. A very depressing feeling washed over all of us.


	59. Chapter 59: The Firebolt

Chapter 59: The Firebolt

I woke up on Christmas morning delighted. There were presents piled up for the each of us, ready to be opened. I launched a pillow at Harry's head, waking him up.

"Oy! Presents!" I said.

Harry reached for his glasses and put them on as I started opening mine up. "Another sweater from Mum...maroon again...see if you've got one." I said, looking at the ghastly but wonderfully warm Weasley sweater Mum had made me.

Mum had sent Harry a scarlet sweater with the Gryffindor lion knitted on the front, also a dozen home-baked mince pies, some Christmas cake, and a box of nut brittle. As he moved all these things aside, I looked over and saw a long, thin package lying underneath.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Dunno..."

Harry ripped the parcel open and gasped as a magnificent, gleaming broomstick rolled out onto his bedspread. I dropped his socks and jumped off my bed for a closer look.

"I don't believe it." I said, completely in awe.

It was a Firebolt, a motherfucking Firebolt! Its handle glittered as Harry picked it up. It seemed to shake and he let it go. It hung in midair, unsupported, at exactly the right height for him to mount it. There was a golden registration number at the top of the handle, with perfectly smooth, streamlined birch twigs that made up the tail.

"Who fucking sent it to you?" I said in a hushed, amazed voice.

"Look and see if there's a card," said Harry.

I ripped apart the Firebolt's wrappings, searching for a card

"Nothing! Blimey, who'd spend that much on you?"

"Well," said Harry, looking stunned, "I'm betting it wasn't the Dursleys."

"I bet it was Dumbledore," I said, walking around and around the Firebolt, taking in every glorious inch. "He sent you the Invisibility Cloak anonymously..."

"That was my dad's, though." said Harry. "Dumbledore was just passing it on to me. He wouldn't spend hundreds of Galleons on me. He can't go giving students stuff like this."

"That's why he wouldn't say it was from him!" I said, my hand hovering over it, as if it was fragile. "In case some git like Malfoy said it was favoritism. Bloody fuck, Malfoy! Wait 'til he sees you on this! He'll be sick as a pig! This is an international standard broom, this is!"

"I can't believe this." Harry muttered, running a hand along the Firebolt, while I sank onto Harry's bed, laughing my head off at the thought of Malfoy's stupid face scrunching up at the sight of Harry on his Firebolt. "Who-?"

"I know," I said, gaining control of myself, "I know who it could've been - Lupin!"

"What?" said Harry, laughing. "Lupin? Listen, if he had this much gold, he'd be able to buy himself some new robes."

"Yeah, but he likes you," I pointed out. "And he was away when your Nimbus got smashed, and he might've heard about it and decided to visit Diagon Alley and get this for you!"

"What d'you mean, he was away?" said Harry. "He was ill when I was playing in that match."

"Well, he wasn't in the hospital wing." I said. "I was there, cleaning out the bedpans on that detention from Snape, remember? Wretched experience."

Harry frowned at me. "I can't see Lupin affording something like this."

"What're you two laughing about?"

Hermione had just come in, wearing her dressing gown and carrying Crookshanks, who was looking very grumpy but highly amusing with a string of tinsel tied around his neck.

"Don't bring him in here!" I said, snatching Scabbers from my bed and stowing him in my pajama pocket.

But Hermione wasn't listening. She dropped the demon cat onto Seamus's empty bed and stared, open-mouthed, at the Firebolt.

"Oh, Harry! Who sent you that?"

"No idea." said Harry. "There wasn't a card or anything with it."

Even though Harry and I were ecstatic, Hermione did not appear either excited or intrigued by the news. On the contrary, her face fell, and she bit her lip.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Hermione slowly, "but it's a bit odd, isn't it? I mean, this is supposed to be quite a good broom, isn't it?"

I sighed exasperatedly. Should have known she wouldn't know how to appreciate the quality of the best damn broom in the bloody universe.

"It's the best broom there is, Hermione," I said.

"So it must've been really expensive..."

"Probably cost more than all the Slytherins' brooms put together." I said happily.

"Well...who'd send Harry something as expensive as that, and not even tell him they'd sent it?" said Hermione.

"Who cares?" I exclaimed impatiently. "Listen, Harry, can I have a go on it? Can I?"

"I don't think anyone should ride that broom just yet!" said Hermione shrilly.

Harry and I gawked at her.

"What d'you think Harry's going to do with it - sweep the floor?" I shouted.

But before Hermione could answer, Crookshanks sprang from Seamus's bed, right at my fucking chest.

"GET - HIM - OUT - OF - HERE!" I bellowed as the menace's claws ripped my pajamas and Scabbers attempted a wild escape over my shoulder. I seized Scabbers by the tail and aimed a misjudged kick at Crookshanks that hit the trunk at the end of Harry's bed, knocking it over onto my foot, causing even more pain.

Crookshanks's fur suddenly stood on end. A shrill, tinny, whistling was filling the room. The Pocket Sneakoscope had become dislodged from Harry's uncle's old socks and was whirling and gleaming on the floor.

"I forgot about that!" Harry said, bending down and picking up the Sneakoscope. "I never wear those socks if I can help it."

The Sneakoscope whirled and whistled in his palm. Crookshanks was hissing and spitting at it.

"You'd better take that cat out of here, Hermione!" I said furiously, sitting on Harry's bed nursing my toe. "Can't you shut that thing up?" I added to Harry as Hermione strode out of the room with her nose turned up like it was all my fucking fault.

Harry stuffed the Sneakoscope back inside the socks and threw it back into his trunk. He looked over at Scabbers with a small look of pity. Scabbers for sure looked completely terrible. Once so fat, was now very skinny, and he had lost patches of fur.

"He's not looking too good, is he?" Harry said.

"It's stress!" I yelled, pointing at the door. "He'd be fine if that big stupid furball left him alone!"

We got dresses in our new jumpers and walked down to the common room. Hermione had surprisingly shut Crookshanks in her dorm, but was furious with me for trying to kick him.

"Well, he shouldn't be trying to kill my rat!" I yelled.

"He's a cat, Ronald. That's what they do!"

"All these bloody rats in this castle and he has to always go for mine? You must be mental if you don't believe he has it out for Scabbers!"

I got tired of arguing and sat down at the chessboard, not wanting to say another word to her.

Harry had given up trying to make us talk to each other and instead devoted himself to examining the Firebolt, which he had brought down to the common room with him. For some reason this seemed to annoy Hermione as well. She didn't say anything, but she kept looking darkly at the broom as though it too had been criticizing her stupid cat.

* * *

At lunchtime, we went down to the Great Hall, to find that the House tables had been moved against the walls again, and that a single table, set for twelve, stood in the middle of the room. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick were there, along with Filch, the caretaker, who had taken off his usual brown coat and was wearing a very old and rather moldy-looking tailcoat. There were only three other students, two extremely nervous-looking first years and a sullen-faced Slytherin fifth year.

"Merry Christmas!" said Dumbledore as Harry, Hermione, and I approached the table. "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the House tables...Sit down, sit down!"

We sat down side by side at the end of the table, me sitting on the other side of Harry. I still didn't want to be near her.

"Crackers!" said Dumbledore enthusiastically, offering the end of a large silver noisemaker to Snape, who took it reluctantly and tugged. With a bang like a gunshot, the cracker flew apart to reveal a large, pointed witches hat topped with a stuffed vulture.

Harry caught my eye and we both grinned, thinking about Neville's boggart. Snape's mouth thinned and he pushed the hat toward Dumbledore, who swapped it for his wizard's hat at once.

"Dig in!" he advised the table, beaming around.

As I was helping myself to some turkey, the doors of the Great Hall opened again. It was Professor Trelawney, gliding toward them as though on wheels. She had on a green sequined dress in honor of the occasion, making her look like some Christmas tree ornament.

"Sibyll, this is a pleasant surprise!" said Dumbledore, standing up.

"I have been crystal gazing, Headmaster." said Professor Trelawney in a faraway voice, "and to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you to forgive my lateness..."

"Certainly, certainly," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Let me draw you up a chair -"

And he did indeed draw a chair in midair with his wand, which revolved for a few seconds before falling with a thud between Professors Snape and McGonagall. Professor Trelawney, however, did not sit down; her enormous eyes had been roving around the table, and she suddenly uttered a kind of soft scream.

"I dare not, Headmaster! If I join the table, we shall be thirteen! Nothing could be more unlucky! Never forget that when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die!"

"We'll risk it, Sibyll," said Professor McGonagall impatiently. "Do sit down, the turkey's getting stone cold."

Professor Trelawney hesitated, then lowered herself into the empty chair, eyes shut and mouth clenched tight, as though expecting a thunderbolt to hit the table. Professor McGonagall poked a large spoon into the nearest tureen.

"Tripe, Sibyll?"

I bit my lip as I held in my laughter.

Professor Trelawney ignored her. Eyes open again, she looked around once more and said, "But where is dear Professor Lupin?"

"I'm afraid the poor fellow is ill again," said Dumbledore, indicating that everybody should start serving themselves. "Most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas Day."

"But surely you already knew that, Sibyll?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyebrows raised.

Harry buried his face in my arm.

Professor Trelawney gave Professor McGonagall a very cold look.

"Certainly I knew, Minerva," she said quietly. "But one does not parade the fact that one is All-Knowing. I frequently act as though I am not possessed of the Inner Eye, so as not to make others nervous."

"That explains a great deal," said Professor McGonagall tartly.

I quickly stuck food into my mouth. This was the most amusing dinner I had ever had.

"If you must know, Minerva, I have seen that poor Professor Lupin will not be with us for very long. He seems aware, himself, that his time is short. He positively fled when I offered to crystal gaze for him -"

"Imagine that," said Professor McGonagall dryly.

"I doubt," said Dumbledore, in a cheerful but slightly raised voice, which put an end to Professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawney's conversation, "that Professor Lupin is in any immediate danger. Severus, you've made the potion for him again?"

"Yes, Headmaster," said Snape.

"Good," said Dumbledore. "Then he should be up and about in no time...Derek, have you had any of the chipolatas? They're excellent."

The first-year boy went furiously red on being addressed directly by Dumbledore, and took the platter of sausages with trembling hands.

Professor Trelawney behaved almost normally until the very end of Christmas dinner, two hours later. Full to bursting with Christmas dinner and still wearing their cracker hats, Harry and I got up first from the table and she shrieked loudly.

"My dears! Which of you left his seat first? Which?"

"Dunno." I said, looking uneasily at Harry.

"I doubt it will make much difference," said Professor McGonagall coldly, "unless a mad axe-man is waiting outside the doors to slaughter the first into the Entrance Hall."

I couldn't hold it in any longer, and I laughed loudly. Professor Trelawney looked put out.

"Coming?" Harry said to Hermione.

"No," Hermione muttered. "I want a quick word with Professor McGonagall."

"Probably trying to see if she can take any more classes." I said yawning, as we made our way into the Entrance Hall, which was completely empty of mad axe-men.

* * *

When we went though the very drunk knight's open portrait hole, Harry went straight up to the dorm, collected his Firebolt and the Broomstick Servicing Kit Hermione had given him for his birthday, brought them downstairs and tried to find something to do with the Firebolt; however, there were no bent twigs to clip, and the handle was so shiny already it seemed pointless to polish it. He and I simply sat admiring it from every angle, until the portrait hole opened, and Hermione came in, accompanied by Professor McGonagall.

Though Professor McGonagall was Head of Gryffindor House, we had only seen her in the common room once before, and that had been to make a very grave announcement. Harry and I stared at her, both holding the Firebolt. Hermione walked around them, sat down, picked up the nearest book and hid her face behind it.

"So that's it, is it?" said Professor McGonagall beadily, walking over to the fireside and staring at the Firebolt. "Miss Granger has just informed me that you have been sent a broomstick, Potter."

I looked around at Hermione, glaring harshly at her. I should have known. I should have bloody known.

"May I?" said Professor McGonagall, but she didn't wait for an answer before pulling the Firebolt out of our hands. She examined it carefully from handle to twig-ends. "Hmm. And there was no note at all, Potter? No card? No message of any kind?"

"No." said Harry in almost a whisper.

"I see..." said Professor McGonagall. "Well, I'm afraid I will have to take this, Potter."

"W - what?" said Harry, scrambling to his feet. "Why?"

"It will need to be checked for jinxes," said Professor McGonagall. "Of course, I'm no expert, but I daresay Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will strip it down."

"Strip it down?" I repeated as though Professor McGonagall was mad.

"It shouldn't take more than a few weeks." said Professor McGonagall. "You will have it back if we are sure it is jinx-free."

"There's nothing wrong with it!" said Harry, his voice shaking slightly. "Honestly, Professor -"

"You can't know that, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, quite kindly, "not until you've flown it, at any rate, and I'm afraid that is out of the question until we are certain that it has not been tampered with. I shall keep you informed."

Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and carried the Firebolt out of the portrait hole, which closed behind her. Harry stood staring after her, the tin of High-Finish Polish still clutched in his hands.

I pushed Hermione's book into her lap.

"What did you go running to McGonagall for?" I yelled down at her.

Hermione threw her book aside as she got up and stared up at me.

"Because I thought, and Professor McGonagall agrees with me, that that broom was probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black!"


	60. Chapter 60: Hermione Trouble

Chapter 60: Hermione Trouble

Though Hermione had meant well, Harry was furious with Hermione. He had been the owner of the best broom in the world for a few short hours, and now, because of her interference, it was a possibility that he would never see it again. What sort of state would it be in once it had been subjected to all sorts of anti-jinx tests?

I too, was furious with Hermione. As far as I was concerned, the stripping-down of a brand-new Firebolt was nothing less than criminal damage. Hermione, who remained convinced that she had acted for the best, started avoiding the common room, as well as us. Harry and I supposed she had taken refuge in the library and didn't try to persuade her to come back. All in all, we were glad when the rest of the school returned shortly after New Year, and Gryffindor Tower became crowded and noisy again. Wood sought Harry out on the night before term started.

"Had a good Christmas?" he said, and then, without waiting for an answer, he sat down, lowered his voice, and said, "I've been, doing some thinking over Christmas, Harry. After last match, you know. If the Dementors come to the next one...I mean...we can't afford you to - well -"

Wood broke off, looking awkward.

"I'm working on it," said Harry quickly. "Professor Lupin said he'd train me to ward off the Dementors. We should be starting this week. He said he'd have time after Christmas."

"Ah," said Wood, his expression clearing. "Well, in that case - I really didn't want to lose you as Seeker, Harry. And have you ordered a new broom yet?"

"No." said Harry.

"What! You'd better get a move on, you know - you can't ride that Shooting Star against Ravenclaw!"

"He got a Firebolt for Christmas," I said.

"A Firebolt? No! Seriously? A - a real Firebolt?"

"Don't get excited, Oliver." said Harry gloomily. "I haven't got it anymore. It was confiscated." And he explained all about how the Firebolt was now being checked for jinxes.

"Jinxed? How could it be jinxed?"

"Sirius Black," Harry said. "He's supposed to be after me. So McGonagall reckons he might have sent it."

Waving aside the information that a famous murderer was after his Seeker, Wood said, "But Black couldn't have bought a Firebolt! He's on the run! The whole country's on the lookout for him! How could he just walk into Quality Quidditch Supplies and buy a broomstick?"

"I know," said Harry, "but McGonagall still wants to strip it down -"

Wood went pale.

"I'll go and talk to her, Harry," he promised. "I'll make her see reason...A Firebolt...a real Firebolt, on our team ...She wants Gryffindor to win as much as we do...I'll make her see sense. A Firebolt..."

Classes started again the next day. The last thing anyone felt like doing was spending two hours on the grounds on a raw January morning, but Hagrid had provided a bonfire full of salamanders for our enjoyment, and we spent an unusually good lesson collecting dry wood and leaves to keep the fire blazing while the flame-loving lizards scampered up and down the crumbling, white-hot logs.

The first Divination lesson of the new term was much less fun; Professor Trelawney was now teaching them palmistry, and she lost no time in informing Harry that he had the shortest life line she had ever seen.

It was Defense Against the Dark Arts that Harry seemed keen to get to; after his conversation with Wood, he wanted to get started on his anti-Dementor lessons as soon as possible.

"Ah yes." said Lupin, when Harry reminded him of his promise at the end of class. "Let me see...how about eight o'clock on Thursday evening? The History of Magic classroom should be large enough...I'll have to think carefully about how we're going to do this...We can't bring a real Dementor into the castle to practice on..."

"Still looks ill, doesn't he?" I said as we walked down the corridor, heading to dinner. "What do you reckon's the matter with him?"

There was a loud and impatient "tuh" from behind us. It was Hermione, who had been sitting at the feet of a suit of armor, repacking her bag, which was so full of books it wouldn't close.

"And what are you tutting at us for?" I asked.

"Nothing," said Hermione in a lofty voice, heaving her bag back over her shoulder.

"Yes, you were. I said I wonder what's wrong with Lupin, and you -"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" said Hermione, with a look of maddening superiority.

"If you don't want to tell us, don't." I snapped.

"Fine," said Hermione haughtily, and she marched off.

"She doesn't know," I said staring resentfully after Hermione. "She's just trying to get us to talk to her again."

One Thursday night, while Harry was off practicing with Lupin, and Hermione was wherever the hell she was, I sat down in the quiet of the common room, writing a letter to Bill.

 _Hey Bill,_

 _Thanks again for the book of different currencies that you sent me. I actually read this one._

 _It's kind of barmy here now. Harry got a Firebolt for Christmas, can you believe it? A genuine Firebolt! But Hermione's paranoid ass ratted it out to McGonagall because there was no sender, so now the teachers have it, checking for jinxes because they as well as she think it's from Sirius Black. So none of us are talking to her._

 _Hermione is great and all, but she has the annoying habit of butting into things that she does not understand, as well as not paying attention to how others feel. She still doesn't properly take notice to her dumb cat and his mental behavior. She never corrects him when he tries to attack both me and Scabbers. She always says "he's a cat, that's what they do." but still. There is more to it than just that. If I didn't hate the bloody thing so much for what he has done to Scabbers, I would get into him if the situation was the other way around._

 _I somewhat feel bad for not speaking to her, but I also can't bring myself to go at it with her anymore. What would you do if you were me?_

 _Write me back when you have the time._

 _Love,_

 _Ron_

* * *

Ravenclaw played Slytherin a week after the start of term. Slytherin won, though narrowly. According to Wood, this was good news for Gryffindor, who would take second place if they beat Ravenclaw too. He therefore increased the number of team practices to five a week, meaning Harry had double to do along with Lupin's anti-Dementor classes.

Hermione, whose immense workload finally seemed to be getting to her, was looking rather rough. Every night, without fail, Hermione was to be seen in a corner of the common room, several tables spread with books, Arithmancy charts, rune dictionaries, diagrams of Muggles lifting heavy objects, and file upon file of extensive notes; she barely spoke to anybody and snapped when she was interrupted.

"How's she doing it?" I muttered to Harry one evening as I sat with Harry, as he finished his essay on Undetectable Poisons for Snape. Harry looked up. Hermione was barely visible behind a tottering pile of books.

"Doing what?"

"Getting to all her classes!" I said. "I heard her talking to Professor Vector, that Arithmancy witch, this morning. They were going on about yesterday's lesson, but Hermione can't have been there, because she was with us in Care of Magical Creatures! And Ernie McMillan told me she's never missed a Muggle Studies class, but half of them are at the same time as Divination, and she's never missed one of them either!"

Harry shrugged, not looking the least bit interested. Two seconds later, however, he was interrupted again, this time by Wood.

"Bad news, Harry. I've just been to see Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt. She - er - got a bit shirty with me. Told me I'd got my priorities wrong. Seemed to think I cared more about winning the Cup than I do about you staying alive. Just because I told her I didn't care if it threw you off, as long as you caught the Snitch first." Wood shook his head in disbelief. "Honestly, the way she was yelling at me...you'd think I'd said something terrible. Then I asked her how much longer she was going to keep it..." He screwed up his face and imitated Professor McGonagall's severe voice. "As long as necessary, Wood"...I reckon it's time you ordered a new broom, Harry. There's an order form at the back of Which Broomstick...you could get a Nimbus Two Thousand and One, like Malfoy's got."

"I'm not buying anything Malfoy thinks is good." said Harry flatly.

January faded into February, with no change in the bitterly cold weather. The match against Ravenclaw was drawing nearer and nearer, and Harry still hadn't ordered a new broom. He was now asking Professor McGonagall for news of the Firebolt after every Transfiguration lesson.

"No, Potter, you can't have it back yet," Professor McGonagall told him the twelfth time this happened, before he'd even opened his mouth. "We've checked for most of the usual curses, but Professor Flitwick believes the broom might be carrying a Hurling Hex. I shall tell you once we've finished checking it. Now, please stop badgering me."

While Harry went to Quidditch practice, I went upstairs and read the letter from Bill I had gotten at lunch. He was very angry at me, telling me that Harry and I should feel the same way about the broom and should be happy that the teachers was seeing to it, and that while he did understand how I felt, I shouldn't be but so hard on Hermione, especially with all her extra workload. He also said that I should reach out to her.

Later on that night, while the others were asleep, I slipped down to warm my feet. It was very cold in our dorm that night. When I got down there, I seen Hermione hunched over parchment with a huge book on her lap.

I couldn't help feeling bad for her.

"Mione, what are you doing?" I said, surprising her.

She looked over at me, eyes barely open. "Not that it's any of your concern, but I'm finishing my runes essay for Arithmancy. It's due on Monday." she said in a very annoyed, but very tired voice.

"So? You have all weekend to do it." I said, sitting down beside her.

Hermione looked at me as if she couldn't figure out why I was being so concerned for her.

"I have another four essays to complete, along with a new star chart, and I have to study for our Potions quiz." she said.

"Hermione, tell me the truth. How are you doing all this?"

"I can't tell you."

"But-"

"I said I can't tell you, okay?" she snapped.

"Fine. You can't tell me. That's just fine. Just don't kill over. Matter of fact, go to bed, you look bloody exhausted." I said firmly.

"I'm almost done...I'll go then."

"Have you eaten at all today?" I asked as I reached into my pocket.

"I...I honestly don't remember." she said, looking sleepily at me.

I pulled out a caldron cake I had planned on eating and threw it at her. "Eat this. I don't care about all the sugar, just eat it."

"But-"

"I said eat it."

Hermione unwrapped the cake and took a small bite. Within seconds, she had consumed the whole thing.

"Now, go to bed. This will be here in the morning. I don't even wanna hear a protest. Just go." I said, pointing towards the girl's staircase.

Hermione nodded and got up, dragging her legs up to the steps. She didn't say a word. She was probably way too tired to speak. I didn't go back to my dorm, until I heard her door shut.

The next couple days I had fallen into the routine of going downstairs to see if she was still studying. The next night I had seen her face down into her work, sleep. I managed to get her to lay on the couch, where I laid a throw blanket over her. The second night, when I myself was way too tired to go and check, I made sure to leave her some pumpkin pasties and a note saying that if anybody but Hermione touched them, they would be hexed into oblivion. I had seen that she hasn't eaten that whole day.

* * *

One evening while Harry was off with Lupin, I had sat down with Dean and Seamus to do our homework together. McGonagall had came by, asking about Harry. When we told her that we hadn't seen him all evening, she had left, but I spied the Firebolt behind her back

"Oh shit!" I said excitedly. "I bet she came to give Harry back his broom!"

"Brilliant!" said Dean. "Right in time for the Slytherin match too!"

I jumped up, left my work, and sped off after her. I ran into Harry as I turned the corner.

"She gave it to you? Excellent! Listen, can I still have a go on it? Tomorrow?" I begged.

"Yeah...anything..." said Harry ecstatically. "You know what - we should make up with Hermione...She was only trying to help..."

I hadn't told him about what I had been doing for her the past couple night, nor of the conversation we had. I didn't know why I didn't tell him, I just chose not to.

"Yeah, all right." I said. "She's in the common room now working - for a change."

We turned into the corridor to Gryffindor Tower and saw Neville Longbottom, pleading with Sir Cadogan, who seemed to be refusing him entrance.

"I wrote them down!" Neville was saying tearfully. "But I must've dropped them somewhere!"

"A likely tale!" roared Sir Cadogan. Then, spotting Harry and I: "Good even, my fine young yeomen! Come clap this loon in irons. He is trying to force entry to the chambers within!"

"Oh, shut up." I said.

"I've lost the passwords!" Neville told us miserably. "I made him tell me what passwords he was going to use this week, because he keeps changing them, and now I don't know what I've done with them!"

"Oddsbodkins," said Harry to Sir Cadogan, who looked extremely disappointed and reluctantly swung forward to let them into the common room. There was a sudden, excited murmur as every head turned and the next moment, Harry was surrounded by people exclaiming over his Firebolt.

"Where'd you get it, Harry?" asked Parvati.

"Will you let me have a go?"

"Have you ridden it yet, Harry?"

"Ravenclaw'll have no chance, they're all on Cleansweep Sevens!" said Fred.

"Can I just hold it, Harry?"

After ten minutes or so, during which the Firebolt was passed around and admired from every angle, the crowd dispersed and Harry and I had a clear view of Hermione, the only person who hadn't rushed over to us, bent over her work and carefully avoiding our eyes.

"I got it back," said Harry, grinning at her and holding up the Firebolt.

"See, Hermione? There wasn't anything wrong with it!" I said happily.

"Well - there might have been!" said Hermione. "I mean, at least you know now that it's safe!"

"Yeah, I suppose so," said Harry. "I'd better put it upstairs."

"I'll take it!" I said eagerly. "I've got to give Scabbers his rat tonic."

I took the Firebolt and, holding it as if it were made of glass, carried it away up the boys' staircase.

I went upstairs, opened the dorm room door,and walked over to Harry's bed to place his broom on his bed.

I then went to my own bed to check on Scabbers, but when I got there, my heart dropped. The sheets were ripped, there was red splotches of what appeared to be blood on them, and on the floor were ginger hairs. Not from my head, but from Hermione's mangy cat.

"Son of a bitch!" I cried out as I gathered up the sheets and stormed out of the room.

"LOOK!" I bellowed, striding over to Hermione's table, shaking the sheets in her face.

"Ron, what -?"

"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!"

Hermione was leaning away from me, looking utterly bewildered. Harry looked down at the sheets, trying to make out the stains.

"BLOOD!" I yelled into the stunned silence. "HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"

"N - no," said Hermione in a trembling voice.

I threw the cat hairs onto her book and stomped off. Fuck that cat. And fuck her too.


	61. Chapter 61: All Hail The Firebolt

Chapter 61: All Hail The Firebolt

I had nothing to say to Hermione Jean Granger. Nothing at all.

I was enraged at her. Hermione had never taken Crookshanks's attempts to eat Scabbers seriously, hadn't bothered to keep a close enough watch on him, and was still trying to pretend that Crookshanks was innocent by suggesting that I look for Scabbers under all the boys' beds.

Hermione, meanwhile, maintained fiercely that I had no proof that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, that the ginger hairs might have been there since Christmas, and that I had been prejudiced against her cat ever since Crookshanks had landed on my head in the Magical Menagerie.

I was angry. I was hurt. Angry that my best friend didn't seem to care enough about how I felt and how she was indeed wrong. Hurt, because I really did love Scabbers.

"Come on, Ron, you were always saying how boring Scabbers was," said Fred . "And he's been off-color for ages, he was wasting away. It was probably better for him to snuff it quickly - one swallow - he probably didn't feel a thing."

"Fred!" snapped Ginny.

"All he did was eat and sleep, Ron, you said it yourself." said George.

"He bit Goyle for us once!" I said miserably. "Remember, Harry?"

"Yeah, that's true," said Harry.

"His finest hour," said Fred, unable to keep a straight face. "Let the scar on Goyle's finger stand as a lasting tribute to his memory. Oh, come on, Ron, get yourself down to Hogsmeade and buy a new rat, what's the point of moaning?"

"No. I don't want another rat for Hermione's fucking cat to kill." I said.

Harry tried to cheer me up and let me ride the Firebolt around some. And while I felt like I was having the greatest thrill of my life, I still couldn't help but miss Scabbers.

He wasn't really much of a rat, but he was mine. After Percy of course. I took as great of care of him as I could. He didn't bite me, he didn't scurry around much, and he wasn't filthy. He was indeed a good rat.

After my flight, Madam Hooch asked to look at the broom, giving it her professional opinion.

"Look at the balance on it! If the Nimbus series has a fault, it's a slight list to the tail end - you often find they develop a drag after a few years. They've updated the handle too, a bit slimmer than the Cleansweeps, reminds me of the old Silver Arrows - a pity they've stopped making them. I learned to fly on one, and a very fine old broom it was too..."

She continued for some time, until Wood said, "Er - Madam Hooch? Is it okay if Harry has the Firebolt back? We need to practice..."

"Oh - right - here you are, then, Potter," said Madam Hooch. "I'll sit over here with Weasley..."

She and left the field to sit in the stadium, and the Gryffindor team gathered around Wood for his final instructions for tomorrow's match.

It was amazing watching Harry fly. He and the Firebolt moved as if they were one. His dives were perfect, the recovery was swift, and he looked like a Quidditch God soaring around in the sunlight.

"Harry, I'm letting the Snitch out!" I heard Wood called.

Harry caught it within ten seconds of its release. The team cheered madly. Harry let the Snitch go again, gave it a minute's head start, then tore after it, catching it elegantly near Katie's knee.

Wood looked like he was going to exploded with glee.

After practice, Harry let me ride it a few more times until nightfall. When I was done (and after he snatched it out of my hand for almost kissing it), Harry shouldered the Firebolt and he and I walked out of the shadowy stadium, discussing the Firebolt's superbly smooth action, its phenomenal acceleration, and its pinpoint turning. We were halfway toward the castle when Harry stopped and looked around as if he were paranoid.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

Harry pointed to a tree where a dark figure was sitting. I pulled out my wand and muttered, "Lumos!"

A beam of light fell across the grass, hit the bottom of a tree, and illuminated its branches; there, crouching among the budding leaves, was Crookshanks.

"Get out of here!" I roared, picking up a rock meaning to throw it at him, but before I could, Crookshanks had vanished with one swish of his long ginger tail.

"See?" I said furiously, chucking the rock down again. "She's still letting him wander about wherever he wants! Probably washing down Scabbers with a couple of birds now."

Harry didn't say anything. He still looked shaken.

* * *

Harry and I went down to breakfast the next morning with the rest of the boys in our dorm, all of whom seemed to think the Firebolt deserved a sort of guard of honor. As Harry entered the Great Hall, heads turned in the direction of the Firebolt, and there was a good deal of excited muttering. The Slytherin teams looked positively sick.

"Did you see his face?" I exclaimed gleefully, looking back at Malfoy. "He can't believe it! This is brilliant!"

Wood, too, was basking in the reflected glory of the Firebolt.

"Put it here, Harry," he said, laying the broom in the middle of the table and carefully turning it so that its name faced upward. People from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were soon coming over to look. Cedric Diggory came over to congratulate Harry on having acquired such a superb replacement for his Nimbus, and Percy's Ravenclaw girlfriend, Penelope, asked if she could actually hold the Firebolt.

"Now, now, Penny, no sabotage!" said Percy heartily as she examined the Firebolt closely. "Penelope and I have got a bet on," he told the team. "Ten Galleons on the outcome of the match!"

Penelope put the Firebolt down again, thanked Harry, and went back to her table.

"Sure you can manage that broom, Potter?" said a cold, drawling voice.

Malfoy had arrived for a closer look, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.

"Yeah, reckon so." said Harry casually.

"Just like he can manage your mum." I said, in a right giddy mood.

"Got plenty of special features, hasn't it?" said Malfoy, ignoring me. "Shame it doesn't come with a parachute - in case you get too near a Dementor."

Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.

"Pity you can't attach an extra arm to yours, Malfoy," said Harry. "Then it could catch the Snitch for you."

The Gryffindor team laughed loudly. Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed, and he stalked away. We watched him rejoin the rest of the Slytherin team, who put their heads together, no doubt asking Malfoy whether Harry's broom really was a Firebolt.

At a quarter to eleven, the Gryffindor team set off for the locker rooms. The weather was nice and sunny, the wind was hardly blowing, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. All was right in the world.

I walked down with Dean, Seamus, and Neville. All of us were talking about how exciting and how quick this game would be. I looked over and seen Hermione walking by herself with a book in her hand.

We sat in the stands, Neville's face painted with Gryffindor colors. The team walked out onto the field to deafening applause. The Ravenclaw team, dressed in blue, were already standing in the middle of the field. Their Seeker, this okay looking girl named Cho Chang, was the only girl on their team. Harry and her seemed to exchange looks before they mounted their brooms. The whistle sounded, and they were off. Harry took off like those muggle things called rockets as we listened to the commentary by Lee Jordan.

"They're off, and the big excitement this match is the Firebolt that Harry Potter is flying for Gryffindor. According to Which Broomstick, the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship -"

"Jordan, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?" interrupted Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Right you are, Professor - just giving a bit of background information - the Firebolt, incidentally, has a built-in auto-brake and -"

"Jordan!"

"Okay, okay, Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor, heading for goal..."

Harry streaked past Katie in the opposite direction, gazing around for a glint of gold and noticing that Cho Chang was tailing him closely. She was good. Very very good.

Harry stayed looking for the snitch with Cho on his tail.

"Gryffindor leads by eighty points to zero, and look at that Firebolt go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now, see it turn - Chang's Comet is just no match for it, the Firebolt's precision - balance is really noticeable in these long -"

"JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!"

Ravenclaw was pulling back; they had now scored three goals, which put Gryffindor only fifty points ahead. If Cho got the Snitch before him, Ravenclaw would win. Harry looked like he was dropping lower, narrowly avoiding a Ravenclaw Chaser as he looked for the snitch.

Harry accelerated towards the goal post where he had spotted the snitch, but out of nowhere, Cho appeared out of thin air, blocking him.

"HARRY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN!" I heard Wood roar as Harry swerved to avoid a collision. "KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!"

He spied the snitch again and was soaring towards it, Cho not too far behind.

"Ron, look!" yelled Seamus, pointing to the ground.

Three Dementors were on the field. It looked creepy as hell, but I didn't feel the familiar cold sensation as I did last game when they showed up. And why would they be walking?

"Something's not-"

"Expecto patronum!" I heard Harry yell. I looked up and seen he had his wand out. Something silver-white, something enormous, erupted from the end of his wand. It has hit the dementors, who oddly screamed and ran off the pitch

And in the process of all of that, Harry had caught the Snitch.

The crowd went wild. I all but jumped down out of the stands. I ran down quickly to the field, where the the had already ambushed Harry with cheers and hugs

"That's my boy!" Wood kept yelling.

"Yes!" I yelled, yanking Harry's arm into the air. "Yes! Yes!"

"Well done, Harry!" said Percy, looking delighted. "Ten Galleons to me! Must find Penelope, excuse me!"

"Good for you, Harry!" roared Seamus.

"Ruddy brilliant!" boomed Hagrid over the heads of the milling Gryffindors.

"That was quite some Patronus." said Lupin.

Harry turned around to see Professor Lupin, who looked both shaken and pleased.

"The Dementors didn't affect me at all!" Harry said excitedly. "I didn't feel a thing!"

"That would be because they - er - weren't Dementors," said Professor Lupin. "Come and see - "

He led Harry out of the crowd. I tried to follow, but there was too much going on.

When I finally made it through the crowd and to Harry, I found out that the dementors were actually Malfoy and his cronies. They lost 50 points for Slytherin, and got detentions.

"Come on, Harry!" said George, fighting his way over. "Party! Gryffindor common room, now!"


	62. Chapter 62: Neville's Big Mistake

Chapter 62: Neville's Big Mistake

It felt as though we had already won the Quidditch Cup; the party went on all day and well into the night. Fred and George disappeared for a couple of hours and returned with armfuls of bottles of butterbeer, pumpkin fizz, and several bags full of Honeydukes sweets.

"How did you do that?" squealed Angelina as George started throwing Peppermint Toads into the crowd.

Only one person wasn't joining in the festivities. Hermione, incredibly, was sitting in a corner, attempting to read an enormous book. Harry went over and said something to her.

She must have wanted me to hear her response, because she said very loudly, "Of course I did, And I'm very glad we won, and I think you did really well, but I need to read this by Monday."

"Come on, Hermione, come and have some food," Harry said, looking over at me for some strange reason. I may have been elated, but I was not ready to talk to her .

"I can't, Harry. I've still got four hundred and twenty-two pages to read!" I overheard Hermione, hysterically say "Anyway, he doesn't want me to join in."

It irritated me that she didn't even say my name. "If Scabbers hadn't just been eaten, he could have had some of those Fudge Flies. He used to really like them." I said loudly.

I looked over quickly and seen Hermione burst into tears. She tucked the enormous book under her arm, and, still sobbing, ran toward the staircase to the girls' dormitories and out of sight.

"Can't you give her a break?" Harry asked me as he sat down.

"No." I said flatly. "If she just acted like she was sorry, but she'll never admit she's wrong, Hermione. She's still acting like Scabbers has gone on vacation or something."

"Maybe she doesn't know how to approach you with it, you know?" tried Harry.

"She has known me for almost three years, Harry. She knows that all she needs to do is apologize and acknowledge that this was indeed her fault." I said stubbornly.

Harry shook his head.

* * *

The Gryffindor party ended only when Professor McGonagall turned up in her dressing gown and hair net at one in the morning, to insist that we all go to bed. Harry and I climbed the stairs to our dorm, still discussing the match. At last, exhausted, I climbed into bed, laid back, and drifted off to sleep.

I was having a pleasant dream about flying around on Harry's Firebolt, when suddenly, my dream went from sunny to cold. In my sleep, I felt a slight chill, and I thought I heard ripping as I was coming around. I peeked through my eyes and seen masses of dark hair and a eerie face hovering over me. My eyes immediately snapped open when I spied a knife in his hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I reamed at the top of my lungs. The figure ran off and out of the dorm.

"What's going on?" came Seamus voice as I looked at my ripped curtains.

Harry opened up his curtains and Dean lit a lamp.

I sat on my bed, shaking with fear.

"Black! Sirius Black! With a knife!" I managed to get out.

"What?"

"Here! Just now! Slashed the curtains! Woke me up!"

"You sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?" said Dean.

"Look at the curtains! I tell you, he was here!" I yelled, pointing to my slashed curtains.

We all scrambled out of bed. Harry reached the dorm door first, and we sprinted back down the staircase. Doors opened behind us, and sleepy voices called after them.

"Who shouted?"

"What're you doing?"

The common room was lit with the glow of the dying fire, still littered with the debris from the party. It was deserted.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?" asked Harry.

"I'm telling you, I saw him!" I yelled once again, my body still uncontrollably shaking.

"What's all the noise?"

"Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed!"

A few of the girls had come down their staircase, pulling on dressing gowns and yawning. Boys, too, were reappearing.

"Excellent, are we carrying on?" said Fred brightly.

"Everyone back upstairs!" said Percy, hurrying into the common room and pinning his Head Boy badge to his pajamas as he spoke.

"Perce - Sirius Black!" I said faintly. "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!"

The common room went very still.

"Nonsense!" said Percy, looking startled. "You had too much to eat, Ron - had a nightmare -"

"I'm telling you -"

"Now, really, enough's enough!"

Professor McGonagall was back. She slammed the portrait behind her as she entered the common room and stared furiously around.

"I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"

"I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor!" said Percy, "I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare -"

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" I yelled, tired of no one listening to me. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"

Professor McGonagall stared at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"

"Ask him!" I said, pointing a shaking finger at the back of Sir Cadogan's picture. "Ask him if he saw."

Professor McGonagall pushed the portrait back open and went outside. The whole common room went silent so we could hear what was being said.

"Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"

"Certainly, good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan.

There was a stunned silence, both inside and outside the common room.

"You...you did?" said Professor McGonagall. "But...but the password!"

"He had 'em!" said Sir Cadogan proudly. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"

Professor McGonagall pulled herself back through the portrait hole to face the stunned crowd. She was white as chalk.

"Which person," she said, her voice shaking, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

There was utter silence, broken by the smallest of terrified squeaks. Neville, trembling from head to fluffy slippered toes, raised his hand slowly into the air.

* * *

No one in Gryffindor Tower slept that night. We knew that the castle was being searched again, and the whole House stayed awake in the common room, waiting to hear whether Black had been caught. Professor McGonagall came back at dawn, to tell us that he had again escaped.

Throughout the day, everywhere we went, we saw signs of tighter security. Professor Flitwick could be seen teaching the front doors to recognize a large picture of Sirius Black, and Filch was suddenly bustling up and down the corridors, boarding up everything from tiny cracks in the walls to mouse holes.

Sir Cadogan had been fired. His portrait had been taken back to its lonely landing on the seventh floor, and the Fat Lady was back. She had been restored, but was still extremely nervous, and had agreed to return to her job only on condition that she was given extra protection. A bunch of security trolls had been hired to guard her. They paced the corridor in a menacing group, talking in grunts and comparing the size of their clubs.

Harry had told me about the statue of the one-eyed witch on the third floor that had the secret path to Honeydukes under it. It remained unguarded and unblocked. It seemed that Fred and George had been right in thinking that they, and now Harry, Hermione, and I, were the only ones who knew about the hidden passageway within it.

"D'you reckon we should tell someone?" Harry asked me.

"We know he's not coming in through Honeydukes," I said. "We'd've heard if the shop had been broken into."

It had seemed that I had become an instant celebrity. For the first time in my life, people were paying more attention to me than to Harry, and I was very much enjoying the experience. Though I was still fearful, I was happy to tell anyone who asked what had happened, with a wealth of detail.

"I was asleep, and I heard this ripping noise, and I thought it was in my dream, you know? But then there was this draft. I woke up and one side of the hangings on my bed had been pulled down. I rolled over...and I saw him standing over me...like a skeleton, with loads of filthy hair...holding this great long knife, must've been twelve inches...and he looked at me, and I looked at him, and then I yelled, and he scampered."

"Why, though?" I added to Harry as the group of second year girls who had been listening to my chilling tale departed. "Why did he run?"

"Good question." said Harry, scratching his head. "He must've known he'd have a job getting back out of the castle once you'd yelled and woken people up. He would've had to kill the whole house to get back through the portrait hole...then he would've met the teachers..."

Neville was in total disgrace. Professor McGonagall was so furious with him she had banned him from all future Hogsmeade visits, given him a detention, and forbidden anyone to give him the password into the tower. Poor Neville was forced to wait outside the common room every night for somebody to let him in, while the security trolls leered unpleasantly at him.

None of these punishments, however, came close to matching the one his grandmother had in store for him. Two days after Black's break-in, she sent Neville the very worst thing a Hogwarts student could receive over breakfast.

A Howler.

The school owls swooped into the Great Hall carrying the mail as usual, and Neville choked as a huge barn owl landed in front of him, a scarlet envelope clutched in its beak. Harry and I, sitting opposite him, recognized the letter as a Howler at once.

"Run for it, Neville." I advised.

Neville didn't need telling twice. He seized the envelope, and holding it before him like a bomb, sprinted out of the hall, while the Slytherin table exploded with laughter at the sight of him. We heard the Howler go off in the entrance hall, Neville's grandmother's voice, magically magnified to a hundred times its usual volume, shrieking about how he had brought shame on the whole family.

Hedwig had swooped down too with a letter, however, Harry didn't notice. Hedwig got his attention by nipping him sharply on the wrist.

"Ouch! Oh - thanks, Hedwig."

Harry tore open the envelope while Hedwig helped herself to some of Neville's cornflakes. The note inside said:

 _Dear Harry and Ron,_

 _How about having tea with me this afternoon 'round six? I'll come collect you from the castle._

 _WAIT FOR ME IN THE ENTRANCE HALL; YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED OUT ON YOUR OWN._

 _Cheers,_

 _Hagrid_

"He probably wants to hear all about Black!" I said.

So at six o'clock that afternoon, Harry and I left Gryffindor Tower, passed the security trolls at a run, and headed down to the entrance hall.


	63. Chapter 63: Guilty

Chapter 63: Guilty

Hagrid was already waiting for us.

"All right, Hagrid!" I said cheerfully. "Suppose you want to hear about Saturday night, do you?"

"I've already heard all abou' it," said Hagrid, opening the front doors and leading us outside.

"Oh." I said. Harry laughed, and I elbowed him in the side.

The first thing we saw on entering Hagrid's cabin was Buckbeak, who was stretched out on top of Hagrid's patchwork quilt, eating a large plate of dead ferrets. Hanging over Hagrid's wardrobe was a gigantic, hairy brown suit and a very horrible yellow-and-orange tie hanging from the top of Hagrid's wardrobe door.

"What are they for, Hagrid?" said Harry.

"Buckbeak's case against the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures," said Hagrid. "This Friday. Him an' me'll be goin' down ter London together. I've booked two beds on the Knight Bus."

I instantly felt guilty, and I could tell by the look on Harry's face, so did he. We had both forgotten our promise about helping Hagrid prepare Buckbeak's defense. The arrival of the Firebolt had driven it clean out of our minds.

"I got somethin' ter discuss with you two," said Hagrid, sitting himself between us and looking uncharacteristically serious.

"What?" said Harry.

"Hermione." said Hagrid.

"What about her?" I scoffed.

"She's in a righ' state, that's what. She's bin comin' down ter visit me a lot since Chris'mas. Bin feelin' lonely. Firs' yeh weren' talking to her because o' the Firebolt, now yer not talkin' to her because her cat -"

"Ate Scabbers!" Ron interjected angrily.

"Because her cat acted like all cats do," Hagrid continued. "She's cried a fair few times, yeh know. Goin' through a rough time at the moment. Bitten off more'n she can chew, if yeh ask me, all the work she's tryin' ter do. Still found time ter help me with Buckbeak's case, mind...She's found some really good stuff fer me...reckon he'll stand a good chance now..."

"Hagrid, we should've helped as well...sorry -" Harry began awkwardly.

"I'm not blamin' yeh!" said Hagrid, waving Harry's apology aside. "Gawd knows yeh've had enough ter be getting' on with. I've seen yeh practicin' Quidditch ev'ry hour o' the day an' night - but I gotta tell yeh, I thought you two'd value yer friend more'n broomsticks or rats. Tha's all."

Harry and I exchanged uncomfortable looks. For the first time in days, I was starting to feel bad.

"Really upset, she was, when Black nearly stabbed yeh, Ron. She's got her heart in the right place, Hermione has, an' you two not talkin' to her -"

"If she'd just get rid of that cat, I'd speak to her again!" I said angrily, not really thinking. "But she's still sticking up for it! It's a maniac, and she won't hear a word against it!"

"Ah, well, people can be a bit stupid abou' their pets," said Hagrid wisely. Behind him, Buckbeak spat a few ferret bones onto Hagrid's pillow.

As we spent the rest of the time in conversation, I stayed mostly quiet, thinking. True, Hermione did not do what she should have to keep Crookshanks away, I couldn't help but miss her. I missed her a lot actually. The nagging, the scolding, the jokes that we shared, the conversations that we would have.

But she needed to know that for once, she was in the wrong. Not everything is the way it is because she says it to be. And the fact that she hadn't came to apologize made me believe that she honestly and truly didn't care.

* * *

A large group of people was bunched around the bulletin board when we returned to the common room.

"Hogsmeade, next weekend!" I said, craning over the heads to read the new notice.

"What d'you reckon?" I said quietly to Harry as we went to sit down.

"Well, Filch hasn't done anything about the passage into Honeydukes..." Harry said, even more quietly.

"Harry!" said Hermione, who was sitting at the table right behind us and clearing a space in the wall of books that had been hiding her.

"Harry, if you go into Hogsmeade again...I'll tell Professor McGonagall about that map!" said Hermione.

Harry glares harshly at Hermione.

"Can you hear someone talking, Harry?" I growled, not looking at her.

"Ron, how can you let him go with you? After what Sirius Black nearly did to you! I mean it, I'll tell -"

"So now you're trying to get Harry expelled!" I sneered furiously. "Haven't you done enough damage this year?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but with a soft hiss, Crookshanks leapt onto her lap.

Fucking cat. I stared daggers at it. Hermione took one frightened look at the expression on my face, gathered up Crookshanks, and hurried away toward the girls' dorm.

"So how about it?" I said to Harry as though there had been no interruption. "Come on, last time we went you didn't see anything. You haven't even been inside Zonko's yet!"

Harry looked around to check that Hermione was well out of earshot.

"Okay," he said. "But I'm taking the Invisibility Cloak this time."

On Saturday morning, I watched grinning as Harry packed his Invisibility Cloak in his bag, slipped the Marauder's Map into his pocket, and went down to breakfast with everyone else. Hermione kept shooting suspicious looks down the table at him, but he made sure to avoid her eye and was careful to let her see him walking back up the marble staircase in the entrance hall as everybody else proceeded to the front doors.

"Bye!" Harry said to me, laughing. "See you when you get back!"

I grinned and winked back, heading towards the carriages. Instead of taking one, I decided to walk, as I needed to clear my head.

It felt weird going to Hogsmeade by myself. I felt completely alone, a feeling that I hadn't had since before Egypt. True, I was going to see Harry in a few minutes, but I couldn't shake my feeling of incompletion.

Harry and I had started out as a dynamic duo, so one would have thought that it was all I needed, going back to what used to be the norm. But Hermione had made more of an impact on my life than I thought. She wasn't there anymore, and it was really bugging me.

It was now both our faults. We were both being extremely stubborn. Her not wanting to apologize, and me only wanting that from her. Neither of us were getting anywhere.

Would it really last? Was this the very end of our friendship?

And did I care about losing her as a best friend more than I thought I did?


	64. Chapter 64: Hogsmeade Fun

Chapter 64: Hogsmeade Fun

When I finally arrived at Hogsmeade, I made a straight shot to Honeydukes so I could meet Harry.

I walked into the store that had slowly made its way into my heart and waited by the chocolate section. I lingered there for what felt like way too long, then made my way over to another section of the store. I looked over and sighed at the sight of the box of sugar quills.

Suddenly, I felt a poke at my back.

"It's me." Harry muttered in my ear

"What kept you?" I hissed.

"Snape was hanging around."

We left the store and set off up the High Street. I had to keep asking was Harry there. It felt weird appearing as if I was walking by myself.

We went to the post office where I pretended to be checking the price of an owl to Bill in Egypt so that Harry could have a good look around. Then we visited Zonko's, which was so packed with students that I was scared that Harry would freak one out by accidentally bumping into one. Harry told me what to get and passed me some gold from under the cloak. We left Zonko's with our money bags considerably lighter than we had been on entering, but our pockets bulging with Dungbombs, Hiccup Sweets, Frog Spawn Soap, and a Nose-Biting Teacup apiece.

The day was fine and breezy, and neither of us felt like staying indoors, so we walked past the Three Broomsticks and climbed a slope to visit the Shrieking Shack, the most haunted dwelling in Britain. It stood a little way above the rest of the village, and even in daylight was slightly creepy, with its boarded windows and dank overgrown garden.

"Even the Hogwarts ghosts avoid it," I said as we leaned on the fence, looking up at it. "I asked Nearly Headless Nick and he says he's heard a very rough crowd lives here. No one can get in. Fred and George tried, obviously, but all the entrances are sealed shut."

Suddenly, we heard voices nearby. Someone was climbing toward the house from the other side of the hill; moments later, Malfoy had appeared, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy was speaking.

"...should have an owl from Father any time now. He had to go to the hearing to tell them about my arm...about how I couldn't use it for three months..."

The two fat asses snickered.

"I really wish I could hear that great hairy moron trying to defend himself...'There's no 'arm in 'im, 'onest -'...That Hippogriff's as good as dead -"

Malfoy suddenly caught sight of me staring him down. His pale face split in a maniacal grin.

"What are you doing, Weasley?" he asked. "Suppose you'd love to live here, wouldn't you, Weasley? Dreaming about having your own bedroom? I heard your family all sleep in one room - is that true?"

I was about to leap k to the bitch, but Harry seized the back of my robes just in time

"Leave him to me." he hissed in my ear.

"We were just discussing your friend Hagrid" Malfoy continued. "Just trying to imagine what he's saying to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. Do you think he'll cry when they cut off his Hippogriff's -"

SPLAT!

Malfoy's head jerked forward as a mud ball hit him in the back of his head. His silver blond hair was suddenly dripping in muck.

"What the -?"

I had to hold onto the fence to keep myself standing, as I was laughing so hard. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle spun stupidly around, looking every which of way. Malfoy trying to wipe his hair clean.

"What was that? Who did that?"

"Very haunted up here, isn't it?" I said, chuckling.

Crabbe and Goyle were looking scared. Malfoy was staring madly around at the deserted landscape.

SPLATTER!

Crabbe and Goyle caught some this time. Goyle hopped furiously on the spot, trying to rub it out of his small, dull eyes.

"It came from over there!" said Malfoy, wiping his face, and staring at a spot where some nasty sludge was located. I fell over with laughter.

Crabbe moved forward, his long arms outstretched like a zombie. A stick floated out of nowhere and struck Crabbe on the back. Crabbe did a kind of pirouette thing in mid air, trying to see who had thrown it. As I was the only person Crabbe could see, he started towards me, but tripped over what seemed like air. His foot came down on Harry's cloak, exposing his face.

For a split second, Malfoy stared at him.

"AAARGH!" he yelled, pointing at Harry's head. Then he turned tail and ran, at breakneck speed, back down the hill, Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

"Harry!" I said, stumbling forward. "You'd better run for it! If Malfoy tells anyone - you'd better get back to the castle, quick -"

"See you later." I heard Harry say. And then, silence.

* * *

I rushed back to where the carriages were and took one. I didn't wanna get back too quickly to arouse suspicion, but I didn't want to be so slow that I couldn't speak for Harry in case something happened. So halfway through the trip. I hopped out the carriage, and ran the rest of the way.

I ran and ran until I reached the school. When I got inside, I hesitated. I really didn't know where to go. However, thinking of Malfoy, something told me to go to Snape's office.

I made a beeline for it, not caring who was in my path. I reached the office and slung open the door. I was completely out of breath, and stopped just short of Snape's desk, clutching the stitch in my chest and trying to speak as six pairs of eyes stated at me intently.

"I - gave - Harry - that - stuff." I choked. "Bought - it...in Zonko's... ages - ago..."

"Well!" said Lupin, clapping his hands together and looking around cheerfully. "That seems to clear that up! Severus, I'll take this back, shall I?" He folded up a piece of parchment that he had in his hand and tucked it inside his robes. "Harry, Ron, come with me, I need a word about my vampire essay - excuse us, Severus -"

Harry didn't dare look at Snape as they left his office. We walked all the way back into the entrance hall before speaking. Then Harry turned to Lupin.

"Professor, I -"

"I don't want to hear explanations," said Lupin shortly. He glanced around the empty entrance hall and lowered his voice. "I happen to know that this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch many years ago. Yes, I know it's a map" he said as Harry and I looked amazed. "I don't want to know how it fell into your possession. I am, however, astounded that you didn't hand it in. Particularly after what happened the last time a student left information about the castle lying around. And I can't let you have it back, Harry."

Harry looked pretty defeated.

"Why did Snape think I'd got it from the manufacturers?" asked Harry.

"Because..." Lupin hesitated, "because these mapmakers would have wanted to lure you out of school. They'd think it extremely entertaining."

"Do you know them?" said Harry, impressed.

"We've met," he said shortly. He was looking at Harry more seriously than ever before.

"Don't expect me to cover up for you again, Harry. I cannot make you take Sirius Black seriously. But I would have thought that what you have heard when the Dementors draw near you would have had more of an effect on you. Your parents gave their lives to keep you alive, Harry. A poor way to repay them - gambling their sacrifice for a bag of magic tricks."

He walked away, leaving us standing there. Slowly, he and I went up the marble staircase. I felt horrible and guilty over what happened.

"It's my fault," I said abruptly. "I persuaded you to go. Lupin's right, it was stupid, we shouldn't have done it -"

I stopped talking as I saw that Hermione was walking toward us. One look at her face convinced me that she had heard what had happened. I was really not in the mood for her scolding Harry.

* * *

"Come to have a good gloat?" I snapped as she stopped in front of us. "Or have you just been to tell on us?"

"No," said Hermione. She was holding a letter in her hands and her lip was trembling. My expression quickly changed as I could sense that something wasn't right.

"I just thought you ought to know, Hagrid lost his case." said Hermione, looking at the ground. "Buckbeak is going to be executed."

Both Harry and I stepped back, as if an invisible force had pushed us.

"He sent me this," Hermione said, holding out the letter.

Harry took it. The parchment was damp, and enormous teardrops had smudged the ink so badly in places that it was very difficult to read.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _We lost._

 _I'm allowed to bring him back to Hogwarts. Execution date to be fixed._

 _Beaky has enjoyed London._

 _I won't forget all the help you gave us._

 _Hagrid_

"They can't do this," said Harry. "They can't. Buckbeak isn't dangerous."

"Malfoy's dad's frightened the Committee into it." said Hermione, wiping her eyes. "You know what he's like. They're a bunch of doddery old fools, and they were scared. There'll be an appeal, though, there always is. Only I can't see any hope...Nothing will have changed."

"Yeah, it will." I said fiercely. "You won't have to do all the work alone this time, Hermione. I'll help."

"Oh, Ron!"

Hermione flung her arms around my neck and broke down completely. I froze up, not knowing what the bloody hell to do. I was not used to crying girls hanging over me and...crying. I really didn't know what to do, so I patted her very awkwardly on the top of the head. Finally, Hermione drew away.

"Ron, I'm really, really sorry about Scabbers..." she sobbed.

"Oh, well...he was old." I said, feeling both relieved and for some reason a bit sad that she had let go of me. "And he was a bit useless. You never know, Mum and Dad might get me an owl now.

Hermione smiled brightly at me as she wiped her tears. I couldn't help but to smile back.

It was going to be okay. I was whole once again.


	65. Chapter 65: Hermione Cracks

Chapter 65: Hermione Cracks

The safety measures imposed on the students since Black's second break-in made it impossible for Hermione, Harry, and I to go and visit Hagrid in the evenings. Our only chance of talking to him was during Care of Magical Creatures lessons.

He seemed numb with shock at the verdict.

"S'all my fault. Got all tongue-tied. They was all sittin' there in black robes an' I kep' droppin' me notes and forgettin' all them dates yeh looked up fer me, Hermione. An' then Lucius Malfoy stood up an' said his bit, and the Committee jus' did exac'ly what he told 'em..."

"There's still the appeal!" I said, trying to put some hope into my words. "Don't give up yet, we're working on it!"

We were walking back up to the castle with the rest of the class. Ahead we could see Malfoy, who was walking with Crabbe and Goyle, and kept looking back, laughing derisively.

"S'no good, Ron," said Hagrid sadly as they reached the castle steps. "That Committee's in Lucius Malfoy's pocket. I'm jus' gonna make sure the rest o' Beaky's time is the happiest he's ever had. I owe him that..."

Hagrid turned around and hurried back toward his cabin, his face buried in his handkerchief.

"Look at him blubber!"

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had been standing just inside the castle doors, listening.

"Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" said Malfoy. "And he's supposed to be our teacher!"

Harry and I both made furious moves toward Malfoy, but Hermione got there first.

SMACK!

She had slapped Malfoy across the face with all her strength. Malfoy staggered. Harry, Crabbe, Goyle, and I stood flabbergasted as Hermione raised her hand again.

"Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul - you evil -"

"Hermione!" I said weakly, and I tried to grab her hand as she swung it back.

"Get off, Ron!" said Hermione, snatching away from me.

Hermione pulled out her wand. Malfoy stepped backward. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him for instructions.

"C'mon." Malfoy muttered, and in a moment, all three of them had disappeared into the passageway to the dungeons.

"Hermione!" I found myself saying again. I was both surprised as well as very very impressed.

"Harry, you'd better beat him in the Quidditch final!" Hermione ordered. "You just better had, because I can't stand it if Slytherin wins!"

"We're due in Charms." I said slowly still goggling at Hermione. "We'd better go."

I couldn't help but be proud of her. My Mione did that. I made a mental note to get her a deluxe box of sugar quills one day.

We hurried up the marble staircase toward Professor Flitwick's classroom.

"You're late, boys!" said Professor Flitwick reprovingly as Harry opened the classroom door. "Come along, quickly, wands out, we're experimenting with Cheering Charms today, we've already divided into pairs -"

Harry and I hurried to a desk at the back and opened their bags. I looked behind myself, someone was missing.

"Where's Hermione gone?" I asked, looking around. Harry looked around too. Hermione hadn't entered the classroom, yet I knew she had been right next to Harry when he had opened the door.

"That's weird." said Harry, staring at me. "Maybe... maybe she went to the bathroom or something?"

But Hermione didn't turn up all lesson.

"She could've done with a Cheering Charm on her too." I said as the class left for lunch, all grinning broadly. The Cheering Charms had left us with a feeling of great giddiness.

Hermione wasn't at lunch either. By the time we had finished our apple pie, the after-effects of the Cheering Charms were wearing off, and I was starting to get very worried.

"You don't think Malfoy did something to her?" I said anxiously as we hurried upstairs toward Gryffindor Tower.

"Couldn't have." said Harry. "He would be way too scared to go anywhere near her now."

Wed$ passed the security trolls, gave the Fat Lady the password ("Flibbertigibbet"), and scrambled through the portrait hole into the common room.

Hermione was sitting at a table, fast asleep, her head resting on an open Arithmancy book. Weird. We went to sit down on either side of her. Harry prodded her awake.

"Wh - what?" said Hermione, waking with a start and staring wildly around. "Is it time to go? W - which lesson have we got now?"

"Divination, but it's not for another twenty minutes." said Harry. "Hermione, why didn't you come to Charms?"

"What? Oh no!" Hermione squeaked. "I forgot to go to Charms!"

"But how could you forget?" said Harry. "You were with us till we were right outside the classroom!"

"I don't believe it!" Hermione wailed. "Was Professor Flitwick angry? Oh, it was Malfoy, I was thinking about him and I lost track of things!"

"You know what, Hermione?" I said looking down at the enormous Arithmancy book Hermione had been using as a pillow. "I reckon you're cracking up. You're trying to do too much."

"No, I'm not!" said Hermione, brushing her hair out of her eyes and staring hopelessly around for her bag. "I just made a mistake, that's all! I'd better go and see Professor Flitwick and say sorry ... I'll see you in Divination!"

* * *

Hermione joined us at the foot of the ladder to Professor Trelawney's classroom twenty minutes later, looking extremely frazzled.

"I can't believe I missed Cheering Charms! And I bet they come up in our exams; Professor Flitwick hinted they might!"

"Soooo Hermione, you wanna calm down a bit maybe?" asked Harry.

"Don't talk to me."

"Okay."

We climbed the ladder into the dim, stifling tower room. Glowing on every little table was a crystal ball full of pearly white mist. We sat down together at the same rickety table.

"I thought we weren't starting crystal balls until next term."I muttered, looking around for Professor Trelawney, in case she was lurking nearby.

"Don't complain, this means we've finished palmistry." Harry muttered back. "I was getting sick of her flinching every time she looked at my hands."

"Good day to you!" said the familiar, misty voice, and Professor Trelawney made her usual dramatic entrance out of the shadows. Parvati and Lavender quivered with excitement, their faces lit by the milky glow of their crystal ball.

Pathetic.

"I have decided to introduce the crystal ball a little earlier than I had planned," said Professor Trelawney, sitting with her back to the fire and gazing around. "The fates have informed me that your examination in June will concern the Orb, and I am anxious to give you sufficient practice."

Hermione snorted.

"Well, honestly...'the fates have informed her'. Who sets the exam? She does! What an amazing prediction!" she said, not troubling to keep her voice low. Harry and I choked back laughs.

It was hard to tell whether Professor Trelawney had heard us as her face was hidden in shadow. She continued, however, as though she had not.

"Crystal gazing is a particularly refined art," she said dreamily. "I do not expect any of you to See when first you peer into the Orb's infinite depths. We shall start by practicing relaxing the conscious mind and external eyes -" I began to snicker uncontrollably and had to stuff my fist in my mouth to stifle the noise - "so as to clear the Inner Eye and the superconscious. Perhaps, if we are lucky, some of you will see before the end of the class."

And so we began. Harry looked as if he felt extremely dumb staring blankly at the crystal ball. I felt the whole thing to be complete hogwash, so I kept breaking into silent giggles. Hermione kept tutting, as if she felt over the entire situation.

"Seen anything yet?" Harry asked us after a fifteen minutes of quiet crystal gazing.

"Yeah, there's a burn on this table," I said, holding in laughter. "Someone's spilled their candle."

"This is such a waste of time," Hermione hissed. "I could be practicing something useful. I could be catching up on Cheering Charms!"

Professor Trelawney walked past. "Would anyone like me to help them interpret the shadowy portents within their Orb?" she asked.

"I don't need help." I whispered. "It's obvious what this means. There's going to be loads of fog tonight."

Both Harry and Hermione burst out laughing along with me.

"Now, really!" said Professor Trelawney as everyone's heads turned in our direction. Parvati and Lavender were looking as if we offended them personally. "You are disturbing the clairvoyant vibrations!" She approached our table and peered into our crystal ball. Harry rolled his eyes. All three of us knew what was coming.

"There is something here!" Professor Trelawney whispered, lowering her face to the ball. "Something moving... but what is it?"

"Two guesses what." I whispered in Hermione's ear.

"My dear," Professor Trelawney breathed, gazing up at Harry. "It is here, plainer than ever before... my dear, stalking toward you, growing ever closer... the Gr -"

"Oh, for goodness' sake!" said Hermione loudly. "Not that ridiculous Grim again!"

Professor Trelawney raised her enormous eyes to Hermione's face. Parvati whispered something to Lavender, and they both glared at Hermione too. I looked at Hermione's exasperated face with both concern and amusement. Professor Trelawney stood up, glaring at Hermione with unmistakable anger.

"I am sorry to say that from the moment you have arrived in this class my dear, it has been apparent that you do not have what the noble art of Divination requires. Indeed, I don't remember ever meeting a student whose mind was so hopelessly mundane."

The whole class was silent. I was about to speak up when-

"Fine!" said Hermione suddenly, getting up and cramming Unfogging the Future back into her bag. "Fine!" she repeated, swinging the bag over her shoulder and almost knocking me off my chair. "I give up! I'm leaving!"

And to our amazement, Hermione strode over to the trapdoor, kicked it open, and climbed down the ladder out of sight.

Everyone broke out in whispers over what had just happened. Harry and I just sat there, looking weary at each other.

It took a few minutes for the class to settle down again. Professor Trelawney seemed to have forgotten all about the Grim. She turned abruptly from our table, breathing rather heavily as she tugged her gauzy shawl more closely to her.

"Ooooo!" said Lavender suddenly, waving her arm in the air. "Ooooo, Professor Trelawney, I've just remembered! You saw her leaving, didn't you? Didn't you, Professor? 'Around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever!' You said it ages ago, Professor!"

Professor Trelawney gave her a smile.

"Yes, my dear, I did indeed know that Miss Granger would be leaving us. One hopes, however, that one might have mistaken the Signs...The Inner Eye can be a burden, you know..."

Lavender and Parvati looked deeply impressed, and moved over so that Professor Trelawney could join their table instead.

"Some day Hermione's having, eh?" I muttered to Harry.

"Yeah...some day."

* * *

Later that day, while Harry was at Quidditch practice, I went to the library, knowing that Hermione would be there.

Sure enough, I found her in a quiet corner, sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Reading up on your inner eye? I joked as I sat beside her.

Hermione sighed, slumping into the chair as she put the book on the table. "I can't believe I did that. I insulted a teacher, and I walked out of class. This isn't me."

"You're right, it isn't." I said. "Though I will admit, it was brilliant, but still, that isn't how you word normally act. What's with you?"

"I'm just tired I guess. With exams coming up, and Buckbeak's case, I just have a lot on my plate." she finally admitted.

"Hermione-"

"But I can do it!" she said quickly. "I can. I just have to buckle down even harder."

"Hermione, you're pushing yourself way too hard." I said. "Today proved that. You need to ease up, not buckle down."

"What I need to do I get this revision for Muggle Studies done."

"What you really need to do is stop studying yourself and have this sugar quill that I was so nice to save for you because I know how much you like them." I said as I pulled out a wrapped sugar quill that I had indeed saved for her. "Oh! And look what else I have wrapped in my pocket. Two ham sandwiches, one of your favorites."

I pulled the wrapped sandwiches out of my pocket. She didn't come to dinner, so I knew she had not eaten.

Hermione eyed the food as if she were a vulture ready to swoop in. She sighed, grabbed the sandwiches, and ate both of them within two minutes. Then, she stuck the end of the quill in her mouth.

"Better?"

"Better. Thanks, Ron." said Hermione, as she chewed on the sugar quill.

I felt happy that we were talking again. And even though I did miss Scabbers, and even though I hated her stupid cat, I still felt glad that I had my best friend back.

"You remember when I told you that I would tell you what my boggart would have been?" said Hermione.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I kind of have lived it already."

I looked at her not knowing what the bloody hell she meant.

"When I was standing in line, I was thinking about what my greatest fear would be. At first I thought it would be failing a class, or being expelled, but it was really being alone. Being without you guys. Like I was before I came to Hogwarts."

If I didn't feel guilty the other day enough, I sure as hell felt the full impact when she said that.

"At home, I don't have any friends. People thought that I was trying to be the teacher's pet all the time, so no one would talk to me. When I got here, for a long time, I felt the same way I did at home. That was, until Halloween." she said, smiling.

"I know we fuss and fight a lot, but you are my best friend. And I don't want to go for months not speaking to you ever again." I told her.

Hermione smiled. "Okay."

"Now, about your miniature tiger."

"Ronald..."


	66. Chapter 66: The Quidditch Cup

Chapter 66: The Quidditch Cup

The Easter holidays were not exactly relaxing. Us third years had never had so much homework. Neville seemed close to a nervous collapse, and he wasn't the only one.

"Call this a holiday!" Seamus roared at the common room one afternoon. "The exams are ages away, what're they playing at?"

But nobody had as much to do as Hermione. Even without Divination, she was taking more subjects than anybody else. She was usually last to leave the common room at night, first to arrive at the library the next morning; she had shadows under her eyes, and seemed constantly close to tears.

I had taken over responsibility for Buckbeak's appeal. When I wasn't doing my own work, I was poring over enormously thick volumes with names like The Handbook of Hippogriff Psychology and Fowl or Foul? A Study of Hippogriff Brutality. I was so absorbed, I had even forgot to be horrible to Crookshanks...sometimes.

Harry, meanwhile, had to fit in his homework around Quidditch practice every day. The Gryffindor-Slytherin match would take place on the first Saturday after the Easter holidays. Slytherin was leading the tournament by exactly two hundred points. This meant (as Wood constantly reminded his team and anybody else that would listen) that they needed to win the match by more than that amount to win the Cup. It also meant that the burden of winning fell largely on Harry, because capturing the Snitch was worth one hundred and fifty points.

The whole of Gryffindor House was obsessed with the coming match. Gryffindor hadn't won the Quidditch Cup since my brother Charlie had been Seeker. But not even Wood, wanted to win as much as Harry did. The Harry vs Malfoy feud was at its highest point ever. Malfoy was still making remarks about the mud-throwing incident in Hogsmeade and was even more furious that Harry had gotten away with it. Harry hadn't forgotten Malfoy's attempt to sabotage him in the match against Ravenclaw, but it was the matter of Buckbeak that seemed to had made him most determined to beat Malfoy in front of the entire school.

By the time the holidays were over, tension between the two teams and their Houses was at the breaking point. A number of small fights broke out in the corridors, one in which a Gryffindor fourth year and a Slytherin sixth year ended up in the hospital wing with leeks sprouting out of their ears.

Harry was catching a whole lot of shit. Slytherins would try to trip him up sometimes, Tweedledumb and Tweedledumber (Hermione taught me that joke) kept popping up wherever he went to try something. However, Wood had given instructions that Harry should be accompanied everywhere he went, in case the Slytherins tried to put him out of action. All of Gryffindor House took up the challenge enthusiastically, so that it was impossible for Harry to get to classes on time because he was surrounded by a vast, chattering crowd.

Harry seemed to be more concerned for his Firebolt's safety than his own. When he wasn't flying it, he locked it securely in his trunk and frequently dashed back up to Gryffindor Tower at break times to check that it was still there.

All usual pursuits were abandoned in the Gryffindor common room the night before the match. Even Hermione had put down her books.

"I can't work, I can't concentrate," she said nervously.

There was a great deal of noise. Fred and George were dealing with the pressure by being more loud and more annoying than ever, Wood was crouched over a model of a Quidditch field in the corner, prodding little figures across it with his wand and muttering to himself Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were laughing at Fred's and George's jokes. Harry was sitting with Hermione and I, trying to talk about anything and everything but the match, while being incredibly nervous.

"You're going to be fine," Hermione told him, though her face screamed positively terrified.

"You've got a Firebolt!" I said, encouragingly.

"Yeah ..." said Harry, looking like he had an upset stomach.

"Ron!" I heard Harry hiss at me, breaking me out of my sleep. "Ron! Wake up!"

"Huh?" I groaned.

"I need you to tell me if you can see something!" he said, pointing out the window.

I peeked through eyes. "It's all dark, Harry." I muttered. "What're you on about?"

I thought I heard him say something along the lines of "down here", but it could have been in my dreams because I fell right back to sleep.

* * *

Waking up, I had seen that Harry had already left. Dean and Seamus was almost ready to leave.

"Thank you so much for waking me up, tossers." I said sarcastically to the grinning blokes.

"And have you roaring at me for waking you?" laughed Dean. "You're barking mad if I want to hear your gums."

"Will you two at least wait for me?" I asked, throwing a pillow at Dean's head, which he caught quickly. He would make a fine chaser.

"Sure, Ron." said Seamus. "We'll me in the common room"

I jumped out of bed, showered, and got dressed. I went down, ready to meet them, but they had left.

Slick gits.

Ginny was down so we both walked down to breakfast together.

When breakfast was over, I ran into a frazzled looking Hermione, who said she was heading to the library. I immediately had one of the first years in our house take her stuff back to the common room and tugged her along to the match. She needed a day to relax and have fun, and if I had to force her to, I would.

After protesting all the way to the stands, she finally shut her mouth when we sat down and waited for the match to start.

The team walked out onto the field to a tidal wave of noise. Most of the crowd was wearing scarlet rosettes, waving scarlet flags with the Gryffindor lion upon them, or brandishing banners with slogans like "GO GRYFFINDOR!" and "LIONS FOR THE CUP" Behind the Slytherin goal posts, however, two hundred losers were wearing green; the silver serpent of Slytherin glittered on their flags, and Professor Snape sat in the very front row, wearing green like everyone else, and a very grim smile.

"And here are the Gryffindors!" yelled Lee Jordan, best commentator in the world. "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years."

Lee's comments were drowned by a wave of 'boos' from the Slytherin end.

"And here come the Slytherin team, led by Captain Flint. He's made some changes in the lineup and seems to be going for size rather than skill."

More boos from the Slytherin crowd. However, Lee had a point. Malfoy was the smallest person on the Slytherin team. The rest of them were like moving boulders.

Flint and Wood approached each other and from the looks of it, tried to break each other's fingers.

The teams mounted their brooms and were off at the whistle.

"And it's Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinner of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good, Alicia! Argh, no - Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing UP the field - WHAM! - nice Bludger work there by George Weasley, Warrington drops the Quaffle, it's caught by - Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on, Angelina - nice swerve around Montague - duck, Angelina, that's a Bludger! SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Angelina punched the air as she soared around the end of the field. Then, she was nearly thrown from her broom as Marcus Flint went smashing into her.

"Sorry!" we heard Flint say as the crowd booed. "Sorry, didn't see her!"

A moment later, Fred chucked his Beater's club at the back of Flint's head. Flint's nose smashed into the handle of his broom and began to bleed.

"Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to their Chaser!" boomed Madam Hooch's voice.

Alicia flew forward to take the penalty.

"Come on, Alicia!" yelled Lee. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

"'Course, Wood's a superb Keeper!" Lee Jordan told the crowd as Flint waited for Madam Hooch's whistle. "Superb! Very difficult to pass - very difficult indeed - YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!"

"Gryffindor in possession, no, Slytherin in possession - no! Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell, Katie Bell for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the field - THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"

Montague, a Slytherin Chaser, had swerved in front of Katie, and instead of seizing the Quaffle had grabbed her head. Katie cart-wheeled in the air, managed to stay on her broom, but dropped the Quaffle.

Cheating gits.

Madam Hooch's whistle rang out again as she soared over to Montague and began shouting at him. A minute later, Katie had put another penalty past the Slytherin Seeker.

"THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING -"

"Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way -"

"I'm telling it like it is, Professor!"

Harry looked as if he had seen the snitch near the Slytherin post. Malfoy soon sped after him.

Suddenly, the Slytherin beaters launched bludgers He turned the Firebolt upward at the last second, and Bole and Derrick, the beaters, collided with a sickening crunch.

"Ha haaa!" yelled Lee Jordan as the Slytherin Beaters lurched away from each other, clutching their heads. "Too bad, boys! You'll need to get up earlier than that to beat a Firebolt! And it's Gryffindor in possession again, as Johnson takes the Quaffle - Flint alongside her - poke him in the eye, Angelina! - it was a joke, Professor, it was a joke - oh no - Flint in possession, Flint flying toward the Gryffindor goal posts, come on now, Wood, save -!"

But Flint had scored; there was an eruption of cheers from the Slytherin end, and Lee swore so badly that Professor McGonagall tried to tug the magical megaphone away from him.

"Sorry, Professor, sorry! Won't happen again! So, Gryffindor in the lead, thirty points to ten, and Gryffindor in possession -"

* * *

It was turning into the dirtiest game ever played. Enraged that Gryffindor had taken such an early lead, the Slytherins were resorting to any means to take the Quaffle. Bole hit Alicia with his club and tried to say he'd thought she was a Bludger. George elbowed Bole in the face in retaliation. Madam Hooch awarded both teams penalties, and Wood pulled off another spectacular save, making the score forty-ten to Gryffindor.

The Snitch had disappeared again. Malfoy was still keeping close to Harry as he soared over the match, looking around for it once Gryffindor was fifty points ahead -

Katie scored. Fifty-ten. Fred and George were swooping around her, clubs raised, in case any of the Slytherins were thinking of revenge. Bole and Derrick took advantage of Fred's and George's absence to aim both Bludgers at Wood; they caught him in the stomach, one after the other, and he rolled over in the air, clutching his broom, completely winded.

Madam Hooch was beside herself -

"YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" she shrieked at Bole and Derrick. "Gryffindor penalty!"

And Angelina scored. Sixty-ten. Moments later, Fred pelted a Bludger at Warrington, knocking the Quaffle out of his hands; Alicia seized it and put it through the Slytherin goal - seventy-ten.

The Gryffindor crowd below was screaming itself hoarse - Gryffindor was sixty points in the lead, and if Harry caught the Snitch now, the Cup was theirs.

And then everyone saw it. The Snitch was sparkling twenty feet above Harry.

Harry put on a huge burst of speed. He stretched out his hand, but Malfoy had thrown himself forward, grabbed hold of the Firebolt's tail, and was pulling it back.

Harry swung to hit Malfoy, but couldn't reach. Malfoy held fast to the broom, and the Snitch had disappeared again.

"Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics." Madam Hooch screeched, shooting up to where Malfoy was sliding back onto his Nimbus Two Thousand and One.

"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee Jordan was howling into the megaphone, dancing out of Professor McGonagall's reach. "YOU FILTHY, CHEATING BITCH!"

Professor McGonagall didn't even bother to tell him off She was actually shaking her finger in Malfoy's direction, her hat had fallen off, and she too was shouting furiously.

Alicia took Gryffindor's penalty, but she was so angry she missed by several feet. The Gryffindor team was losing concentration and the Slytherins, delighted by Malfoy's foul on Harry, were being spurred on to greater heights.

"Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for goal - Montague scores -" Lee groaned. "Seventy-twenty to Gryffindor..."

Harry was now marking Malfoy so closely their knees kept hitting each other. Harry wasn't going to let Malfoy anywhere near the Snitch...

"Get out of it, Potter!" Malfoy yelled in frustration as he tried to turn and found Harry blocking him.

"Angelina Johnson gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come on, Angelina, COME ON! SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor leads by eighty Points to twenty!"

Harry spotted the snitch again, this time as Malfoy had been diving for it. He seemed too far behind the bloody bastard to catch up, but sure enough, he managed to get level with him, flattening himself to the broom handle as Bole sent a Bludger at him , which he dodged.

Harry threw himself forward, took both hands off his broom. He knocked Malfoy's arm out of the way and -

"YES!"

He pulled out of his dive, his hand in the air, and the stadium exploded. Harry soared above the crowd, as all except Slytherin jumped up and down chanting "POTTER! POTTER!" at the top of our lungs. All of us Gryffindors piled onto the field, passing Harry around as if he were a torch.

It felt like the latest and greatest birthday present. And seeing Malfoy's sour expression was the cherry on top.


	67. Chapter 67: The Vision

Chapter 67: The Vision

Harry, as well as the rest of us Gryffindor's elation at finally winning the Quidditch Cup lasted at least a week. Even the weather seemed to be celebrating. As June approached, the days became cloudless and all anybody felt like doing was strolling onto the grounds and flopping down on the grass with drinks and games, relaxing by the lake and watching the giant squid eave its tentacles around.

But alas, we couldn't. Exams were nearly upon us, and instead of lazing around outside, us students were forced to remain inside the castle, forcing ourselves to concentrate while the summer air drifted in through the windows and into our nostrils. Even Fred and George was actually taking their work seriously. They were about to take their O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Levels). Percy was getting ready to take his N.E.W.T.s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests), the highest qualification Hogwarts offered. As Percy hoped to enter the Ministry of Magic, he needed top grades. He was becoming increasingly edgy, and a pain in the ass, and gave very severe punishments to anybody who disturbed the quiet of the common room in the evenings. In fact, the only person who seemed more anxious than Percy was Hermione.

Harry and I had given up asking her how she was managing to attend several classes at once, but when I saw her exam schedule, I was floored. The first column read:

 _Monday_

 _9 o'clock, Arithmancy_

 _9 o'clock, Transfiguration_

 _Lunch_

 _1 o'clock, Charms_

 _1 o'clock, Ancient Runes_

"Hermione?" I said hesitantly, because she was what muggles called a ticking time bomb when interrupted these days. "Are you sure you've copied down these times right?"

"What?" snapped Hermione, picking up the exam schedule and examining it. "Yes, of course I have."

"Is there any point asking how you're going to sit for two exams at once?" said Harry.

"No," said Hermione shortly. "Have either of you seen my copy of Numerology and Gramatica?"

"Oh, yeah, I borrowed it for a bit of bedtime reading." I said very quietly. Hermione started shifting heaps of parchment.

We had plenty of opportunity to speak to Hagrid.

"Beaky's gettin' a bit depressed," Hagrid told us, bending low to check if Harry's flobberworm was still alive. "Bin cooped up too long. But still...we'll know day after tomorrow - one way or the other -"

We had Potions that afternoon, which was a disaster. Try as Harry might, he couldn't get his Confusing Concoction to thicken, and Snape, standing watch, looking like the vindictive tripe he was, scribbled something that looked suspiciously like a zero onto his notes before moving away.

Then came Astronomy at midnight, up on the tallest tower and History of Magic on Wednesday morning, in which I just scribbled a lot of nonsense. Wednesday afternoon was Herbology, in the greenhouses under a baking-hot sun; then back to the common room once more, with sunburnt necks, thinking longingly of this time next day, when it would all be over.

Our second to last exam, on Thursday morning, was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin had compiled the most unusual exam any of us had ever taken; a sort of obstacle course outside in the sun, where we had to wade across a deep paddling pool containing a Grindylow, cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps, squish their way across a patch of marsh while ignoring misleading directions from a Hinkypunk, then climb into an old trunk and battle with a new Boggart.

I had done very well until and would have probably gotten full marks like Harry, if that fucking hinkypunk hadn't confused me and had me almost sink into the fake marsh. Hermione did everything perfectly, until she reached the trunk with the Boggart in it. After about a minute inside it, she burst out again, screaming.

"Hermione!" said Lupin, startled. "What's the matter?"

"P-P-Professor McGonagall!" Hermione gasped, pointing into the trunk. "Sh-she said I'd failed everything!"

Guess that meant her Boggart had changed.

It took a little while to calm her down. When she had finally gotten a grip on herself, we went back to the castle. I was just about to take the mickey out on Hermione for her Boggart, but the thought left my mind when we were stopped on the steps by Cornelius Fudge.

"Hello there, Harry!" he said. "Just had an exam, I expect? Nearly finished?"

"Yes." said all three of us at the same time, not wanting to say a word to the man. Not a kind word at least.

"Lovely day," said Fudge, casting an eye over the lake.

"Pity...pity..."

He sighed deeply and looked down at Harry.

"I'm here on an unpleasant mission, Harry. The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures required a witness to the execution of a mad Hippogriff. As I needed to visit Hogwarts to check on the Black situation, I was asked to step in."

"Does that mean the appeal's already happened?" I interrupted, stepping forward.

"No, no, it's scheduled for this afternoon," said Fudge, looking curiously at me.

"Then you might not have to witness an execution at all!" I said, stoutly. "The Hippogriff might get off!"

Before Fudge could answer, two wizards came through the castle doors behind him. One was so ancient he looked as if he would kill over at any given moment. The other was tall with a thin back mustache.

"Dear, dear, I'm getting too old for this...Two o'clock, isn't it, Fudge?" said one of them, as if they were bored already.

The black-mustached man was fingering something in his belt. He was running one broad thumb along the blade of a shining axe. I opened my mouth to say something, but Hermione nudged me hard in the ribs and jerked her head toward the entrance hall.

"Why'd you stop me?" I snapped angrily at her as we entered the Great Hall for lunch. "Did you see them? They've even got the axe ready! This isn't justice!"

"Ron, your dad works for the Ministry, you can't go saying things like that to his boss!" said Hermione, but she too looked very upset. "As long as Hagrid keeps his head this time, and argues his case properly, they can't possibly execute Buckbeak."

* * *

Harry's and I's last exam was Divination, while Hermione had Muggle Studies. We walked up the marble staircase together; Hermione left us on the first floor and Harry and I went all the way up to the seventh, where many of our class were sitting on the spiral staircase to Professor Trelawney's classroom, trying to cram in a bit of last-minute studying.

"She's seeing us all separately." Neville informed us as they went to sit down next to him. He had his copy of Unfogging the Future open on his lap at the pages devoted to crystal gazing. "Have either of you ever seen anything in a crystal ball?" he asked them unhappily.

"Nope." I said, not the least bit concerned with the stupid exam. I kept checking my watch, counting down the time until Buckbeak's appeal started.

The line of people outside the classroom shortened very slowly. As each person climbed back down the silver ladder, the rest of the class hissed, "What did she ask? Was it okay?"

But they all refused to say.

"She says the crystal ball's told her that if I tell you, I'll have a horrible accident!" squeaked Neville as he climbed back down the ladder toward Harry and I, who had now reached the landing.

"That's convenient." I snorted. "You know, I'm starting to think Hermione was right about her. She's a right old fraud."

"Yeah," said Harry, looking at his own watch. It was now two o'clock. "Wish she'd hurry up."

Parvati came back down the ladder with a big stupid grin plastered on her face.

"She says I've got all the makings of a true Seer," she informed Harry and I. "I saw loads of stuff...Well, good luck!"

She hurried off down the spiral staircase toward Lavender.

"Ronald Weasley," said the familiar, misty voice from over their heads. I grimaced at Harry and climbed up the ladder.

The tower room was hotter than ever before; the curtains were closed, the fire was alight, and the usual sickly scent made me cough as I stumbled through the clutter of chairs and table to where Professor Trelawney sat waiting for me before a large crystal ball.

She ushered me to sit down.

"Now my dear," she said in her airy. voice. "Take your time, and look carefully into the ball."

I groaned and looked into the foggy glass. As first, I didn't see a thing.

Then suddenly, I saw what I thought to be the back of my head. I looked taller. I had turned around, my face looking much older than it did now, but still plenty youthful. I seemed to be laughing while looking down.

I gazed closer into the ball as my older self started to smile the most ridiculous smile I had ever seen. Then, my face was blocked by a mass of brown curls.

I had picked up the person with the curls and spun her around, laughing as I had did so. It looked like I was having the time of my life. I had to stop the grin that was threatening the corner of my mouth to form.

"See something interesting, dear?' came Trelawney's voice out of nowhere, breaking my stare.

"No." I lied as I cleared my throat.

"Try again, only this time, look deeper. Let your inner eye shine through."

I rolled my eyes, but looked intently into the crystal ball again. This time, it looks as if I was at the park. I looked even older. I seemed to be pushing a child on a swing. A little girl.

I couldn't help but think that she was the most adorable little girl that I had ever seen. She looked as if she was enjoying herself as I pushed her. She had the same hair color as me, only her hair was curly, and flowing through the wind as she swung back and forth. She looked very much like me, only her eyes. Her eyes were a familiar brown that I knew I had seen somewhere before, I just couldn't place it.

I must have had my name called because I turned around, looked down, bent over, and came back up with a small boy. He was as tan as the little girl, with a reddish, brown tint to his wild curls in his hair. His eyes were the same brown as the little girl's eyes.

Then, I seen a woman, the same woman I had swung around in the earlier vision, step up to me and kiss me. She actually kissed me. I gazed harder to try to get a good look at her face.

"What do you see?" said Trelawney, once again breaking my bloody concentration.

I didn't want to tell her a thing I saw in the ball, so I quickly told her what I had seen my first year in the Mirror of Erised, just to shut her up. She didn't seem to buy it, but she still sent me on my way.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked me, as I climbed down the ladder.

I paused for a second. I didn't really want to tell Harry either. At least, not until I processed everything for myself.

"Rubbish." I lied. "Couldn't see a thing, so I made some stuff up. Don't think she was convinced, though."

"Meet you in the common room," Harry muttered as Professor Trelawney's voice called, "Harry Potter!"

* * *

I made my way down the stairs, my mind trying to work out what it has seen as if I were playing chess.

The first vision was of me and some girl. She must have been very important to me, because I looked like some sappy lovesick git, like I had seen Bill, Charlie, and now Percy, look like over some girl.

The second vision with the kids really threw me. Despite coming from a huge family, being the youngest boy in my family, having to share everything and wear hand me downs, and totally hating that life sometimes, I still wanted a family of my own. Maybe not seven kids, but two or three seemed pretty reasonable to me. And here I was playing with two children who looked a lot like me in the park. And it looked like I was still with that same woman from the first vision.

The whole scene felt completely right to me. I was actually enjoying what the ball was showing me, felt deep inside that it was everything that I wanted in life.

It was those eyes that ultimately threw me off. I had seen that shade of brown almost every day, I just couldn't recall it to save my life. It was a wonderful shade of brown to me. Dark enough to almost be considered black from afar, but light enough to see yourself in it. That shade of brown was fun, yet intense. Soft, yet strong. Out made all the sense in the world, but was still complicated.

I shook my head as I made out to the floor that would take me to Gryffindor tower. I was thinking way too deep into this.

When I got to the common room, hardly anyone was in it. Everyone else war enjoying their freedom from exams outside. The only person slumped on the couch was Hermione.

I walked over to the couch and plopped down beside her, causing her to open her eyes. "Where's Harry?" she asked.

"Doing his exam. He said he would come back here when he was done. All finished?"

Hermione let out a satisfied sigh. "Yes. Muggle Studies was the last exam, you know. How was Divination?"

"Barmy." I said. "We had to look inside of a crystal ball and tell her what we saw."

"And what did you see?" asked Hermione in her "this is rubbish, but I'll humor you" voice.

"I haven't the foggiest idea." I joked, not sure if I wanted to tell her what I had seen just yet.

Suddenly, a small school owl flew in with a bit of parchment in its beak. It dropped the paper onto my lap, and took off back out the window.

I picked up the parchment and unfolded it. Hermione sat up to read it with me. I could already tell it was from Hagrid, but his hand must have been shaking all over the place because the entire thing looked wobbly.

 _Lost appeal._

 _They're going to execute at sunset. Nothing you can do._

 _Don't come down, I don't want you to see it._

 _Hagrid_

I dropped the letter onto the floor as Hermione let out a huge and tearful gasp. At that same time, Harry had came running through the portrait hole.

"Professor Trelawney," Harry panted, "just told me -"

But he stopped abruptly at the sight of our grief stricken faces.

"Buckbeak lost. Hagrid's just sent this."I said weakly as I handed him the note.


	68. Chapter 68: Execution Day

Imma insert some movie moments into here. As well as a movie moment drabble I had made for Tumblr.

* * *

Chapter 68: Execution Day

"We've got to go," said Harry at once. "He can't just sit there on his own, waiting for the executioner!"

"Sunset, though," I said, staring out the window. "We'd never be allowed. Especially you, Harry..."

Harry sank his head into his hands, thinking.

"If we only had the Invisibility Cloak..."

"Where is it?" said Hermione.

Harry told her about leaving it in the passageway under the one-eyed witch.

"... if Snape sees me anywhere near there again, I'm in serious trouble," he finished.

"That's true," said Hermione, getting to her feet. "If he sees you...How do you open the witch's hump again?"

"You - you tap it and say, 'Dissendium,'" said Harry. "But -"

Hermione didn't wait for the rest of his sentence. She strode across the room, pushed open the Fat Lady's portrait and vanished from sight.

"She hasn't gone to get it?" I said, staring after her.

"Knowing Hermione, she just might have." said Harry, grinning. "She has been unpredictable as hell this school year."

"I think we've been a bad influence on her." I said, chuckling.

Hermione returned a quarter of an hour later with the silvery cloak folded carefully under her robes.

"Hermione, I don't know what's gotten, into you lately!" I said, astounded. "First you hit Malfoy, then you walk out on Professor Trelawney, and now this? Brilliant, you are!"

Hermione looked rather flattered.

We went down to dinner with everybody else, but did not return to Gryffindor Tower afterward. Harry had the cloak hidden down the front of his robes, keeping his arms folded to hide the lump. We skulked in an empty chamber off the entrance hall, listening, until we were sure it was deserted. We heard a last pair of people hurrying across the hall and a door slamming. Hermione poked her head around the door.

"Okay," she whispered, "no one there - cloak on -"

Walking very close together so that nobody would see us, we crossed the hall on tiptoe beneath the cloak, then walked down the stone front steps into the grounds. The sun was already sinking behind the Forbidden Forest, gilding the top branches of the trees.

We reached Hagrid's cabin and knocked. Hagrid opened the door and looked around, looking a right trembling mess.

"It's us," Harry hissed. "We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."

"Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid whispered, but he stood back, and let us step inside. Hagrid shut the door quickly and Harry pulled off the cloak.

Hagrid was not crying, nor was he drinking or being dramatic. He looked like a man who did not know where he was or what to do. I truly wished he would start bawling like a baby because seeing him in the state he was in was even more sad.

"Wan' some tea?" he said. His great hands were shaking as he reached for the kettle.

"Where's Buckbeak, Hagrid?" said Hermione hesitantly.

"I - I took him outside," said Hagrid, spilling milk all over the table as he filled up the jug. "He's tethered in me pumpkin patch. Thought he oughta see the trees an' - an' smell fresh air - before -"

Hagrid's hand trembled so violently that the milk jug slipped from his grasp and shattered all over the floor.

"I'll do it, Hagrid," said Hermione quickly, hurrying over and starting to clean up the mess.

"There's another one in the cupboard," Hagrid said, sitting down and wiping his forehead on his sleeve. Harry glanced over at me. All I could do was return his hopeless look.

"Isn't there anything anyone can do, Hagrid?" Harry asked, sitting down next to him. "Dumbledore -"

"He's tried," said Hagrid. "He's got no power ter overrule the Committee. He told 'em Buckbeak's all right, but they're scared...Yeh know what Lucius Malfoy's like...threatened 'em, I expect...an' the executioner, Macnair, he's an old pal o' Malfoy's...but it'll be quick an' clean...an' I'll be beside him..."

Hagrid swallowed. His eyes were darting all over the cabin as though looking for some shred of hope or comfort.

"Dumbledore's gonna come down while it - while it happens. Wrote me this mornin'. Said he wants ter - ter be with me. Great man, Dumbledore..."

Hermione, who had been rummaging in Hagrid's cupboard for another milk jug, let out a small, quickly stifled sob. She straightened up with the new jug in her hands, fighting back tears.

"We'll stay with you too, Hagrid," she began, but Hagrid shook his shaggy head.

"Yeh're ter go back up ter the castle. I told yeh, I don' wan' yeh watchin'. An' yeh shouldn' be down here anyway...If Fudge an' Dumbledore catch yeh out without permission, Harry, yeh'll be in big trouble."

I watched as Hermione tried her best to hide the tears that were flowing from her eyes from Hagrid. Then, as she picked up the milk bottle to pour some into the jug, she let out a shriek.

"Ron, I don't believe it - it's Scabbers!"

"What are you talking about?" I said, confused.

Hermione carried the milk jug over to the table and turned it upside down. With a frantic squeak, and much scrambling to get back inside, Scabbers came sliding out onto the table.

"Scabbers! Scabbers, what are you doing here?" I said in an astonished voice. I grabbed the struggling rat and held him up to the light. Scabbers looked dreadful. He was thinner than ever, large tufts of hair had fallen out leaving wide bald patches, and he writhed in my hands as though desperate to free himself

"It's okay, Scabbers!" I said quickly, trying to reassure and calm him. "No cats! There's nothing here to hurt you!"

"Well," said Hermione in a superior voice. "I think someone owes someone else an apology."

Smartass, I was about to.

"Indeed." I said, instead. "Next time I see ol Crookshanks, I'll be sure to give him a proper one."

"I meant me, Ronald!"

"Well, what did you expect me to think, Hermione?!"

"STOP ARGUING, DAMN!" shouted Harry.

Hagrid suddenly stood up, his eyes fixed on the window.

"They're comin'..." he said in a low voice.

We turned and seen a group of men walking down the distant castle steps. In front was Dumbledore, next to him trotted Fudge, and behind them came the feeble old Committee member and the executioner, Macnair.

"Yeh gotta go," said Hagrid. Every inch of him was trembling. "They mustn' find yeh here...Go now..."

I stuffed Scabbers into my pocket, the argument put out of my mind. Hermione picked up the cloak.

"I'll let yeh out the back way," said Hagrid.

* * *

We followed him to the door into his back garden. I felt strangely unreal, and even more so when I saw Buckbeak a few yards away, tethered to a tree behind Hagrid's pumpkin patch. Buckbeak seemed to know something was happening. He turned his sharp head from side to side and pawed the ground nervously.

"It's okay, Beaky," said Hagrid softly. "It's okay..." He turned to us. "Go on," he said. "Get goin'."

But we didn't move.

"Hagrid, we can't -"

"We'll tell them what really happened -"

"They can't kill him -"

"Go!" said Hagrid fiercely. "It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"

We had no choice. As Hermione threw the cloak over Harry and I, we heard voices at the front of the cabin. Hagrid looked at the place where they had just vanished from sight.

"Go quick," he said hoarsely. "Don' listen..."

And he strode back into his cabin as someone knocked at the front door.

Slowly, we set off silently around Hagrid's house. As we reached the other side, the front door closed with a sharp snap.

"Please, let's hurry," Hermione whispered. "I can't stand it, I can't bear it..."

We started up the sloping lawn toward the castle. The sun was sinking fast now; the sky had turned to a clear, purple-tinged gray, but to the west there was a ruby-red glow.

I stopped dead, Scabbers was struggling violently in my pocket.

"Oh, please, Ron," Hermione began.

"It's Scabbers - he won't - stay put -"

I bent over, trying to keep Scabbers in my pocket, but the rat was going berserk; squeaking madly, twisting and flailing, trying to sink his teeth into my fucking hand.

"Scabbers, it's me, you idiot, it's Ron," I hissed.

We heard a door open behind them and men's voices.

"Oh, Ron, please let's move, they're going to do it!" Hermione breathed.

"Okay - Scabbers, stay put -"

We walked forward. Harry and Hermione looked like they were trying not to listen to the rumble of voices behind us.

"I can't hold him - Scabbers, shut the hell up, everyone will hear us -" I said as we turned around.

* * *

They won't do it, will they, Ron?" Hermione whispered almost pleadingly, as if she was begging me to so something about it.

I didn't know what to do exactly. I couldn't believe the images that were playing out in front of me as the executioner planted his feet firmly into the ground, ready to raise the heavy ax.

"Just don't look, Hermione." I said in the most comforting voice I could muster. "It'll be alright if you just don't look."

"Please…..please don't." whispered Hermione as the man raised the ace over his head. I could feel her body gravitating closer to mine as we stood under the cloak.

"Hermione, just-"

But it was too late. The ax had came down onto Buckbeak's innocent neck with a great thud, taking the life of the magnificent bird.

I found himself frozen at the spot, though my knees were shaking. I couldn't move, I couldn't think properly, I just, couldn't. It didn't just happen, what we saw was clearly an illusion.

Then, I felt arms curl around my neck and a head rest on my shoulder.

I didn't have to look over to know that it was indeed Hermione. She was sniffling into my shoulder, her tears going through the threads of my sweater, her hair tickling my cheek, her arms gripping me as if I was the only thing keeping her standing.

Emotions flooded over me like a river. I was already hurt for what I had just witnessed, surprised that it had happened in the first place, and now I had a crying girl on my shoulder. My best mate at that.

Hermione was hurt also. And from the way she was locked onto me, it made me feel that she really needed me, all of me, at that moment.

Now I really wasn't used to crying girls outside of Ginny, so my mind raced, not knowing exactly what to do. Yes, Hermione had hugged me before in an emotional state when I had agreed to help her with the case, but this was different. A simple pat on the head wouldn't suffice.

So, I gently moved my head a little bit closer to hers, almost resting it on top, and I guided my arm around Hermione's waist, gently gripping her side. I must have done the right thing, because Hermione leaned in closer, and locked onto me even tighter.

At that moment, I felt like a miniature hero. I had successfully started to comfort Hermione the best way I could. Even though it was in a fit of tragedy, it was still made clear that she needed me. And I was there for her. I couldn't help but feel triumphant.

That was until Harry, who I completely forgot was even standing there with us, put a hand on Hermione's arm and rested his head on her shoulder.

Moment ruined.

'Really, mate?' I thought as I felt Hermione relax a bit as a result of Harry's touch. As selfish as the thought was, I couldn't help but feel as if Harry was trying to take this from me.

I quickly glanced over at Harry, giving him a look of "get off" as the boy seemed to hover over Hermione. Either Harry didn't register what my look meant or he didn't see it, because he didn't move an inch.

I sighed. Oh well. Guess there will be other moments that I could be Hermione's only hero. Hopefully Harry wouldn't ruin them.


	69. Chapter 69: Plot Twist Part 1

Chapter 69: Plot Twist Part 1

The very last rays of the setting sun were casting a bloody light over the long-shadowed grounds. Then, we heard a wild howling.

"Hagrid," Harry muttered. Without thinking about what he was doing, he lunged forward, but both Hermione and I quickly seized his arms.

"We can't," I said, trying to control my breathing. "He'll be in worse trouble if they know we've been to see him."

Hermione's breathing was shallow and uneven.

"How - could - they?" she choked. "How could they?"

"Come on." I said through chattering teeth.

We set off back toward the castle, walking slowly to keep ourselves hidden under the cloak. The light was fading fast now.

By the time we reached open ground, darkness was settling like a spell around them.

"Scabbers, keep still," I hissed, clamping my hand over his chest. The rat was wriggling madly . I stopped walking, trying to force Scabbers deeper into my pocket.

"What's the matter with you, You stupid rat? Stay still - OUCH! He bit me!"

"Ron, be quiet!" Hermione whispered urgently. "Fudge will be out here in a minute -"

"He won't - stay - put -" I said, struggling with Scabbers, who seemed positively terrified. He was writhing with all his might, trying to break free of my grip.

"What's the matter with him?"

"Crookshanks!" Hermione moaned. "No, go away, Crookshanks! Go away!"

But the cat was getting nearer -

"Scabbers - NO!"

Too late. Scabbers had slipped between my clutching fingers, hit the ground, and scampered away. In one bound, Crookshanks sprang after him, and before Harry or Hermione could stop me, I had thrown the Invisibility Cloak off myself and ran off after him. I refused to lose my rat again.

"Ron!" I heard Hermione scream after me.

I finally caught up with the stupid cat who was once again trying to kill my rat.

"Get away from him! Get away! Scabbers, come here!"

I pounced onto the ground, catching Scabbers and I came down with a loud thud.

"Gotcha! Get off, you stinking cat!"I yelled, trying to wrestle the cat away while holding onto Scabbers.

By the time Hermione and Harry had reached me, I had gotten Scabbers safely into my pocket.

"Ron, come on back under the cloak!" Hermione panted. "Dumbledore - the Minister - they'll be coming back out in a minute!"

But before we could cover ourselves again, before we could even catch our breaths, we heard the soft pounding of gigantic paws. Something was bounding toward them, quiet as a shadow - an enormous, pale-eyed, jet-black dog.

Harry reached for his wand, but was too late. The dog had made an enormous leap and the front paws hit him on the chest; he keeled over backward in a whirl of hai.

But the force of its leap had carried it too far; it rolled off him. Harry tried to stand up.

I got up quickly. As the dog sprang back toward them, I pushed Harry aside; the dog's jaws fastened instead around my outstretched arm.

"FUCK!" I screamed as pain consumed my arm and the dog began to drag me off. Harry lunged forward, he seized a handful of the brute's hair, but it was dragging me as if I was nothing more than one of Ginny's old rag dolls

Then, I hears both Harry and Hermione scream. I didn't know what was going on, it was getting too dark to see. All I knew is that I was being dragged into some hole.

"Ron!" I heard Harry shout. I hooked my foot around a root in an effort to stop the dog from pulling me farther underground. That was the worst idea ever, because the dog made one hard, aggressive pull, and forced my leg to break. The pain was unbearable.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I yelled trying my best to struggle through the pain. The dog didn't listen. Instead, it continued to drag me down a long tunnel, until we had reached a very disordered, dusty room.

Paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. The windows were all boarded up.

"The bloody-"

I was then dragged violently up flights of stairs. This dog was bloody mental. He finally settled me down into what looked like a bedroom that hadn't been slept in for years. Finally, he let go of my arm.

I struggled to get up as the now eerily calm dog stared at me.

Then, my eyes almost popped out of their sockets and I watched the dog go from canine, to human, right in front of my face.

"What the fuck...you're, you're," I stuttered.

A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. It was Sirius Black.

I felt as if my voice had been stolen. At that moment, Harry and Hermione came bursting into the room

"Ron! Are you okay?"

"Where's the dog?"

"Not a dog," I moaned. "Harry, it's a trap!"

"What?"

"He's the dog...he's an Animagus." I said, pointing over Harry's shoulder as Sirius closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Expelliarmus!" he croaked, pointing my wand that had dropped out of my pocket at us.

Harry's and Hermione's wands shot out of their hands, high in the air, and Black caught them. Then he took a step closer. His eyes were fixed on Harry.

"I thought you'd come and help your friend," he said hoarsely.

His voice sounded as though he had long since lost the habit of using it. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful...it will make everything much easier..."

Harry looked like he was about to explode. Without knowing what he was doing, he started forward, but Hermione and I grabbed him and held him back.

"No, Harry!" Hermione gasped in a petrified whisper.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" I said fiercely, standing in front of Harry and Hermione as best I could.

Something flickered in Black's shadowed eyes.

"Lie down," he said quietly to me. "You will damage that leg even more."

"Did you hear me?" I said weakly, clinging painfully to Harry's hand to stay upright. "You'll have to kill all three of us!"

"There'll be only one murder here tonight," said Black, and his grin widened.

"Why's that?" Harry spat, trying to wrench himself free of Hermione and I. "Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew. What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?"

"Harry!" Hermione whimpered. "Be quiet!"

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry roared, and with a huge effort he broke free of Hermione's and my hold and lunged forward. One of Harry's hands fastened over Sirius's wrist, forcing the wand tips away; the knuckles of Harry's other hand collided with the side of Black's head and they fell, backward, into the wall.

Hermione was screaming, I was yelling. There was a blinding flash as the wands in Black's hand sent a jet of sparks into the air that missed Harry's face by inches. Harry clung on, his other hand punching every part of Black it could find.

But Black's free hand had found Harry's throat

"No," he hissed, "I've waited too long -"

The fingers tightened, Harry choked, his glasses askew.

Then, Hermione swiftly kicked Black, who let go of Harry with a grunt of pain. I had thrown himself on Black's wand hand, knocking it out of his hand.

Crookshanks had joined the fight for some odd reason. Both sets of front claws had sunk themselves deep into Harry's arm. Harry threw him off, but Crookshanks now darted toward Harry's wand.

"NO YOU DON'T!" roared Harry, and he aimed a kick at Crookshanks that made the cat leap aside, spitting; Harry snatched up his wand and turned.

"Get out of the way!" he shouted at Hermione and I .

We didn't need telling twice. Hermione, gasping for breath, her lip bleeding, scrambled aside, snatching up her and my wands. I crawled to the four-poster and collapsed onto it, panting, both hands clutching my broken leg.

Black was sprawled at the bottom of the wall. His thin chest rose and fell rapidly as he watched Harry walking slowly nearer, his wand pointing straight at Black's heart.

"Going to kill me, Harry?" he whispered.

"You killed my parents," said Harry, his voice shaking slightly, but his wand hand quite steady.

"I don't deny it," he said very quietly. "But if you knew the whole story."

"The whole story?" Harry repeated, enraged. "You sold them to Voldemort. That's all I need to know."

"You've got to listen to me," Black said, and there was a note of urgency in his voice now. "You'll regret it if you don't...You don't understand."

"I understand a lot better than you think," said Harry. "You never heard her, did you? My mum, trying to stop Voldemort killing me, and you did that...you did it!"

Before either of them could say another word, Crookshanks leapt onto Black's chest and settled himself there, right over Black's heart. Black blinked and looked down at the cat.

"Get off," he murmured, trying to push Crookshanks off him.

But Crookshanks sank his claws into Black's robes and wouldn't shift. He turned his ugly, squashed face to Harry and looked up at him with those great yellow eyes. Hermione gave a dry sob, not knowing what to do. I looked at the cat as if he was bloody mental.

Harry raised the wand. Black staring up at him, Crookshanks on his chest.

And then came a new sound.

Muffled footsteps were echoing up through the floor. Someone was moving downstairs.

"WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed suddenly. "WE'RE UP HERE! SIRIUS BLACK! QUICK!"

* * *

Black made a startled movement that almost dislodged Crookshanks. The door of the room burst open in a shower of red sparks and Harry wheeled around as Professor Lupin came hurtling into the room, his face bloodless, his wand raised and ready. His eyes flickered over to me, lying on the floor, over Hermione, cowering next to the door, to Harry, standing there with his wand covering Black, and then to Black himself, crumpled and bleeding at Harry's feet.

"Expelliarmus!" Lupin shouted.

Harry's wand flew once more out of his hand; so did the two Hermione was holding. Lupin caught them all deftly, then moved into the room, staring at Black, who still had Crookshanks lying protectively across his chest.

Then Lupin spoke, in a very tense voice.

"Where is he, Sirius?"

All three of us looked at Lupin as if he were mad.

Black's face was quite expressionless. For a few seconds, he didn't move at all. Then, very slowly, he raised his empty hand and pointed straight at me.

"But then..." Lupin muttered, staring at Black so intently it seemed he was trying to read his mind, "Why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless..."

Lupin's eyes suddenly widened, as though he was seeing something beyond Black, something none of the rest could see, "- unless he was the one...unless you switched... without telling me?"

Very slowly, his sunken gaze never leaving Lupin's face, Black nodded.

"Professor," Harry interrupted loudly, "what's going on -?"

But he never finished the question. Lupin was lowering his wand, gazing fixed at Black. The Professor walked to Black's side, seized his hand, pulled him to his feet so that Crookshanks fell to the floor, and embraced Black like a brother.

My jaw dropped widely right along with Harry's.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed.

Lupin let go of Black and turned to her. She had raised herself off the floor and was pointing at Lupin, wild-eyed. "You ...you!"

"Hermione!" I yelled.

"You and him!"

"Hermione, calm down." said Lupin.

"I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione shrieked. "I've been covering up for you-"

"Hermione, listen to me, please" Lupin shouted. "I can explain."

"I trusted you!" Harry shouted at Lupin, his voice wavering, out of control, "And all the time you've been his friend!"

"You're wrong." said Lupin. "I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now. Let me explain..."

"NO!" Hermione screamed. "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too! He's a werewolf!"

There was a ringing silence. Everyone's eyes were now on Lupin, who looked remarkably calm, though rather pale.

"Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione." he said. "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead. But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."

I tried to get up again but fell back when the pain of both the bite on my arm, and my broken let hit me all at once. Lupin made toward me, looking concerned, but I gasped, "Get away from me, werewolf!"

I remembered hearing horror stories about werewolves as a kid. They were completely evil, some preyed on little children. Especially young girls.

Lupin stopped dead. Then, with an obvious effort, he turned to Hermione and said, "How long have you known?"

"Ages," Hermione whispered. "Since I did Professor Snape's essay."

"He'll be delighted," said Lupin coolly. "He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant... Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the Boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"

"Both." Hermione said quietly.

Lupin forced a laugh.

"You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione."

"I'm not," Hermione whispered. "If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!"

"But they already know," said Lupin. "At least, the staff do."

"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf," I gasped, not believing a word of it. "Is he mad?"

"Some of the staff thought so." said Lupin. "He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy."

"AND HE WAS WRONG!" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!" He was pointing at Black, who suddenly crossed to the four-poster bed and sank onto it, his face hidden in one shaking hand. Crookshanks leapt up beside him and stepped onto his lap, purring. I edged away from both of them, dragging my leg, wondering why all of a sudden Crookshanks was acting like Black's best mate.

"I have not been helping Sirius." said Lupin. "If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain. Look. "

He separated our wands and threw each back to us. I caught mine, stunned.

"There." said Lupin, sticking his own wand back into his belt "You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?"

I didn't know what to think. Hermione and Harry looked like they didn't either. Was it a trick?

"If you haven't been helping him,"Harry said, with a furious glance at Black, "how did you know he was here?"

"The map," said Lupin. "The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it."

"You know how to work it?" Harry said suspiciously.

"Of course I know how to work it," said Lupin, waving his hand impatiently. "I helped write it. I'm Moony. That was my friends' nickname for me at school."

"You wrote -?"

"The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you, Ron, and Hermione might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his Hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I?"

He had started to pace up and down, looking at us. Little patches of dust rose at his feet.

"You might have been wearing your father's old cloak, Harry-"

"How do you know about the cloak?"

"The number of times I saw James disappearing under it..." said Lupin, waving an impatient hand again. "The point is, even if you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak, you still show up on the Marauder's Map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid, and set off back toward the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else."

"What?" said Harry. "No, we weren't!"

"I couldn't believe my eyes," said Lupin, still pacing, and ignoring Harry's interruption. "I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"

"No one was with us!" said Harry.

"And then I saw another dot, moving fast toward you, labeled Sirius Black...I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow -"

"One of us!" I said angrily.

"No, Ron," said Lupin. "Two of you."

He had stopped his pacing, his eyes moving over me.

"Do you think I could have a look at the rat?" he said evenly.

"What?" I said, going into defensive mode. "What's Scabbers got to do with it?"

"Everything," said Lupin. "Could I see him, please?"

I hesitated, then pulled Scabbers from my robes, thrashing desperately. I had to seize his long bald tail to stop him escaping. Crookshanks stood up on Black's leg and made a soft hissing noise.

Lupin moved closer to me. He seemed to be holding his breath as he gazed intently at Scabbers.

"What?" I said again, holding Scabbers close to me, trying to protect him. "What's my rat got to do with anything?"

"That's not a rat," croaked Sirius Black suddenly.

I looked at the man, frustrated. "What do you mean, of course he's a rat!"

"No, he's not," said Lupin quietly. "He's a wizard."

"An Animagus," said Black, "by the name of Peter Pettigrew."


	70. Chapter 70: Plot Twist Part 2

Chapter 70: Plot Twist Part 2

It took a few seconds for the absurdity of this statement to sink in.

"You're both mental." I said, looking back and forth at Black and Lupin.

"Ridiculous!" said Hermione faintly.

"Peter Pettigrew's dead!" said Harry, pointing at Black. "He killed him twelve years ago!" .

"I meant to," he growled, "but little Peter got the better of me...not this time, though!"

And Crookshanks was thrown to the floor as Black lunged at Scabbers. I yelled as the big bloke fell on my broken leg.

"Sirius, NO!" Lupin yelled, launching himself forwards and dragging Black away from me again, "WAIT! You can't do it just like that. They need to understand! We've got to explain!"

"We can explain afterwards!" snarled Black, trying to throw Lupin off. One hand was still clawing the air as it tried to reach Scabbers, who was squealing like a piglet, scratching my face and neck as he tried to escape.

"They've - got - a - right - to - know - everything!" Lupin panted, still trying to restrain Black. "Ron's kept him as a pet! There are parts of it even I don't understand, and Harry - you owe Harry the truth, Sirius!"

Black stopped struggling, though his hollowed eyes were still fixed on Scabbers, who I held in a fierce grip.

"All right, then," Black said, without taking his eyes off of Scabbers, who was trembling like Black was the reaper.

"Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for."

"You're nutters, both of you," I said shakily, looking round at Harry and Hermione for support. "I've had enough of this. I'm off."

I tried to heave myself up on my good leg, but Lupin raised his wand again, pointing it at Scabbers.

"You're going to hear me out, Ron." he said quietly. "Just keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen."

"HE'S NOT PETER, HE'S SCABBERS!" I yelled, over the bullshit as I tried to force Scabbers back into my pocket, but Scabbers was fighting too hard; I swayed, falling over, but thankfully Harry caught me and pushed me back down to the bed. Then, Harry turned to Lupin.

"There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die," he said. "A whole street full of them."

"They didn't see what they thought they saw!" said Black savagely, still watching Scabbers as he struggled in my hands. I looked over at Hermione, who looked as if she was lost

"Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter," said Lupin, nodding. "I believed it myself. Until I saw the map tonight. Because the Marauder's map never lies. Peter's alive. Ron's holding him, Harry."

Harry looked down at me, and as our eyes met, we agreed, silently: Black and Lupin were both out of their minds. Their story made no sense whatsoever. How could Scabbers be Peter Pettigrew? Azkaban must have unhinged Black after all, but why was Lupin playing along with him?

Then Hermione spoke, in a trembling, would-be calm sort of voice, as though trying to will Professor Lupin to talk sensibly.

"But Professor Lupin, Scabbers can't be Pettigrew. It just can't be true, you know it can't."

"Why can't it be true?" Lupin said calmly, as though they were in class, and Hermione had simply spotted a problem in an experiment with Grindylows.

"Because... because people would know if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. And I looked them up when I did my homework. The Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals. There's a register showing what animal they become, and their markings and things...and I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on the register, and there have been only seven Animagi this century, and Pettigrew's name wasn't on the list."

My Mione certainly did her homework. Harry and I both looked at her, impressed. Lupin started to laugh.

"Right again, Hermione!" he said. "But the Ministry never knew that here used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts."

"If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus," said Black, who was still watching Scabbers every desperate move. "I've waited twelve years, I'm not going to wait much longer."

"All right...but you'll need to help me, Sirius," said Lupin, "I only know how it began."

Lupin broke off. There had been a loud creak behind him. The bedroom door had opened of its own accord. All five of us stared at it. Then Lupin strode toward it and looked out into the landing.

"No one there..."

"This place is haunted!" I yelled.

"It's not,' said Lupin, still looking at the door in a puzzled way. "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted. The screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me. That's where all of this starts, with my becoming a werewolf, None of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitten...and if I hadn't been so foolhardy..."

He looked sober and tired. I was about to say something, but Hermione, said, "Shh!" She was watching Lupin very intently.

* * *

"I was a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure. The potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week, preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform...I'm able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again. Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, however, I became a fully fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me.

"But then Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school..." Lupin sighed, and looked directly at Harry. "I told you, months ago, that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is that it was planted because I came to Hogwarts. This house" - Lupin looked miserably around the room, - "the tunnel that leads to it - they were built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous."

I couldn't see where this story was going, but I was listening all the same. The only sound apart from Lupin's voice was Scabbers frightened squeaking.

"My transformations in those days were - were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumor...Even now, when the house has been silent for years, the villagers don't dare approach it..."

"But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends. Sirius Black...Peter Pettigrew...and, of course, your father, Harry, James Potter. Now, my three friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home to see her...I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course, they, like you, Hermione, worked out the truth, and they didn't desert me at all. Instead, they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi."

My eyes grew big. It was truly unbelievable.

"My dad too?" said Harry, astounded.

"Yes, indeed." said Lupin. "It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong. One reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will."

"But how did that help you?" said Hermione, sounding puzzled.

"They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals," said Lupin. "A werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out of the castle every month under James's Invisibility Cloak. They transformed. Peter, as the smallest, could slip beneath the Willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them."

"Hurry up, Remus." snarled Black, who was still watching Scabbers.

"I'm getting there, Sirius, I'm getting there. Well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now that we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than we did. And that's how we came to write the Marauder's Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot. Peter is Wormtail. James was Prongs."

"What sort of animal -?" Harry began, but Hermione cut him off.

"That was still really dangerous! Running around in the dark with a werewolf! What if you'd given the others the slip, and bitten somebody?"

"A thought that still haunts me," said Lupin heavily. "And there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them afterwards. We were young, thoughtless. Carried away with our own cleverness. I sometimes felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust, of course...he had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other headmaster would have done so, and he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my own and others' safety. He never knew I had led three fellow students into becoming Animagi illegally. But I always managed to forget my guilty feelings every time we sat down to plan our next month's adventure. And I haven't changed."

Lupin's face had hardened, and there was self-disgust in his voice. "All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. But I didn't do it. Why? Because I was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd led others along with me...and Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, and he gave me a job when I have been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am. And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using dark arts he learned from Voldemort, that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it...so, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along."

"Snape?" said Black harshly, spitting out the if it were poison. "What's Snape got to do with it?"

"He's here, Sirius," said Lupin heavily. "He's teaching here as well."

Black looked as if he wanted to hurl.

"Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. He has been telling Dumbledore all year that I am not to be trusted. He has his reasons. You see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me."

"It served him right," he sneered. "Sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to, hoping he could get us expelled."

"Severus was very interested in where I went every month." Lupin told us. "We were in the same year, you know, and we didn't like each other very much. He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think, of James's talent on the Quidditch field. Anyway, Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be...amusing, to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to get in after me. Well, of course, Snape tried it, and if he'd got as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf. But your father, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to his life...Snape glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was..."

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you," said Harry slowly, "because he thought you were in on the joke?"

"That's right," came a cold voice from the wall behind Lupin.

Snape was pulling off the Invisibility Cloak, his wand pointing directly at Lupin.


	71. Chapter 71: Snape Defeated

Chapter 71: Snape Defeated

Hermione screamed. Black leapt to his feet. Harry looked stunned, and I braces myself for whatever I needed to do.

"I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow," said Snape, throwing the cloak aside, careful to keep this wand pointing directly at Lupin's chest. "Very useful, Potter, I thank you."

Snape was slightly breathless, but his face was full of suppressed triumph. "You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?" he said, his eyes glittering. "I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a gobletfull along. And very lucky I did...lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight."

"Severus -" Lupin began, but Snape interrupted him.

"I've told the headmaster again and again that you're helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here's the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout."

"Severus, you're making a mistake," said Lupin urgently. "You haven't heard everything. I can explain. Sirius is not here to kill Harry!"

"Two more for Azkaban tonight," said Snape, his eyes now gleaming fanatically. "I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this. He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin...a tame werewolf -"

"You fool." said Lupin softly. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?"

BANG! Thin cords burst from the end of Snape's wand and twisted themselves around Lupin's mouth, wrists, and ankles, binding him as he fell to the floor, unable to move. Black started toward Snape, but Snape pointed his wand straight between Black's eyes.

"Give me a reason," he whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will."

Black stopped dead. It would have been impossible to say which face showed more hatred.

Harry glanced over at me. I imagined I looked just as confused as he did. I was still fighting to keep hold onto Scabbers. Hermione, however, took an uncertain step toward Snape and said, in a very breathless voice, "Professor Snape, it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say, w-would it?"

"Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school," Snape spat. "You, Potter, and Weasley are out-of-bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf. For once in your life, hold your tongue."

"But if - if there was a mistake -"

"KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Snape shouted, looking suddenly quite deranged. "DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"STOP YELLING AT HER!" I bellowed.

"Vengeance is very sweet," Snape said, ignoring my words and speaking to Black. "How I hoped I would be the one to catch you..."

"The joke's on you again, Severus," Black snarled. "As long as this boy brings his rat up to the castle" - he jerked his head at me - "I'll come quietly..."

"Up to the castle?" said Snape silkily. "I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the Dementors once we get out of the Willow. They'll be very pleased to see you, Black, Pleased enough to give you a little kiss, I daresay...I -"

What little color there was in Black's face left it.

"You -you've got to hear me out," he croaked. "The rat! Look at the rat!"

Snape looked like the last thing he wanted to do was be reasonable and hear Black out.

"Come on, all of you," he said. He clicked his fingers, and the ends of the cords that bound Lupin flew to his hands. "I'll drag the werewolf. Perhaps the Dementors will have a kiss for him too."

Suddenly, Harry had crossed the room and blocked the door.

"Get out of the way, Potter, you're in enough trouble already," snarled Snape. "If I hadn't been here to save your skin -"

"Professor Lupin could have killed me about a hundred times this year." Harry said. "I've been alone with him loads of times, having defense lessons against the Dementors. If he was helping Black, why didn't he just finish me off then?"

"Don't ask me to fathom the way a werewolf's mind works," hissed Snape. "Get out of the way, Potter."

"YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Harry yelled. "JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OF YOU AT SCHOOL YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN!"

"SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" Snape shrieked, looking madder than ever. "Like father, like son, Potter! I have just saved your neck; you should be thanking me on bended knee! You would have been well served if he'd killed you! You'd have died like your father, too arrogant to believe you might be mistaken in Black! Now get out of the way, or I will make you. GET OUT OF THE WAY, POTTER!"

Before Snape could take even one step toward him, Harry had raised his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" he yelled, along with both Hermione and I. There was a blast that made the door rattle on its hinges; Snape was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall, then slid down it to the floor, a trickle of blood oozing from under his hair. He had been knocked out, his wand soared in a high arc and landed on the bed next to Crookshanks.

* * *

"You shouldn't have done that," said Black, looking at Harry. "You should have left him to me."

"We attacked a teacher...We attacked a teacher..." Hermione whimpered, as realization of what we had done set in."Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble -"

Lupin was struggling against his bonds. Black bent down quickly and untied him. Lupin straightened up, rubbing his arms where the ropes had cut into them.

"Thank you, Harry," he said.

"I'm still not saying I believe you," he told Lupin.

"Then it's time we offered you some proof," said Lupin. "You, boy - give me Peter, please. Now."

I clutched Scabbers closer to my chest.

"Come off it," I said weakly. "Are you trying to say he broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on Scabbers? I mean..Okay, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat, there are millions of rats! How's he supposed to know which one he is after if he was locked up in Azkaban?"

"You know, Sirius, that's a fair question." said Lupin, turning to Black and frowning slightly. "How did you find out where he was?"

Black put one of his claw-like hands inside his robes and took out a crumpled piece of paper, which he smoothed flat and held out to show the others.

It was the photo of my family in Egypt from the Daily Prophet, and there, on my shoulder, was Scabbers.

"How did you get this?" Lupin asked Black, thunderstruck.

"Fudge," said Black. "When he came to inspect Azkaban last year, he gave me his paper. And there was Peter, on the front page on this boy's shoulder...I knew him at once...how many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be going back to Hogwarts...to where Harry was..."

"My God," said Lupin softly, staring from Scabbers to the picture in the paper and back again. "His front paw..."

"What about it?"

"He's got a toe missing." said Black.

"Of course," Lupin breathed. "So simple...so brilliant...he cut it off himself?"

"Just before he transformed." said Black. "When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself - and sped down into the sewer with the other rats..."

"Didn't you ever hear, Ron?" said Lupin. "The biggest bit of Peter they found was his finger."

I was dumbfounded that this was starting to make a little bit of sense to me. However, I didn't want it to be true.

"Look, Scabbers probably had a fight with another rat or something! He's been in my family for ages, right-"

"Twelve years, in fact," said Lupin. "Didn't you ever wonder why he was living so long?"

"We - we've been taking good care of him!" I said, slowly.

"Not looking too good at the moment, though, is he?" said Lupin. "I'd guess he's been losing weight ever since he heard Sirius was on the loose again..."

"He's been scared of that mad cat!" I said, pointing toward the ginger menace, who was purring on the bed as if he were the sweetest kitten in the world.

"This cat isn't mad," said Black hoarsely. He reached out a bony hand and stroked Crookshanks's fluffy head. "He's the most intelligent of his kind I've ever met. He recognized Peter for what he was right away. And when he met me, he knew I was no dog. It was a while before he trusted me...Finally, I managed to communicate to him what I was after, and he's been helping me..."

"What do you mean?" breathed Hermione.

"He tried to bring Peter to me, but couldn't...so he stole the passwords into Gryffindor Tower for me...As I understand it, he took them from a boy's bedside table. But Peter got wind of what was going on and ran for it." croaked Black. "This cat, Crookshanks, did you call him? He told me Peter had left blood on the sheets...I supposed he bit himself...Well, faking his own death had worked once."

"And why did he fake his death?" Harry said furiously. "Because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed my parents!"

"No," said Lupin, "Harry-"

"And now you've come to finish him off!"

"Yes, I have," said Black, with an evil look at Scabbers.

"Then I should've let Snape take you!" Harry shouted.

"Harry," said Lupin hurriedly, "don't you see? All this time we've thought Sirius betrayed your parents, and Peter tracked him down - but it was the other way around, don't you see? Peter betrayed your mother and father - Sirius tracked Peter down -"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Harry yelled. "HE WAS THEIR SECRET-KEEPER! HE SAID SO BEFORE YOU TURNED UP. HE SAID HE KILLED THEM!"

Harry looked crazed and confused. I could only imagine what could be going to his head.

"Harry...I as good as killed them," he croaked. "I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me...I'm to blame, I know it...The night they died, I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared. I set out for your parents' house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies...I realized what Peter must've done...what I'd done..."

His voice broke. He turned away.

"Enough of this," said Lupin. "There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, give me that rat."

"What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Force him to show himself," said Lupin. "If he really is a rat, it won't hurt him."

I didn't really want to give Scabbers up, but I figured this would stop whatever barmy thing was happening . I held out Scabbers and Lupin took him. Scabbers began to squeak without stopping, twisting and turning, his tiny black eyes bulging in his head.

"Ready, Sirius?" said Lupin.

Black had already retrieved Snape's wand from the bed. He approached Lupin and the struggling Scabbers, and his wet eyes suddenly seemed to be burning in his face.

"Together?" he said quietly.

"I think so", said Lupin, holding Scabbers tightly in one hand and his wand in the other. "On the count of three. One - two - THREE!"

A flash of blue-white light erupted from both wands; for a moment, Scabbers was frozen in midair, his small gray form twisting madly. I yelled as Scabbers fell and hit the floor. There was another blinding flash of light and then…..


	72. Chapter 72:The Return Of Peter Pettigrew

Chapter 72: The Return Of Peter Pettigrew

It was like watching a plant grow, only much more quicker. A head was shooting upward from the ground; limbs were sprouting; a moment later, a man was standing where Scabbers had been, cringing and wringing his hands. Crookshanks was spitting and snarling on the bed; the hair on his back was standing up.

I felt like throwing up. I looked over and Harry and Hermione, whose mouths were wide open.

He was a very short man, hardly taller than Harry and Hermione. His thin, colorless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who has lost a lot of weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby, almost like Scabbers's fur, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and his very small, watery eyes. He looked around at them all, his breathing fast and shallow. Harry saw his eyes dart to the door and back again.

"Well, hello, Peter." said Lupin pleasantly, as if what had happened before our very eyes was an everyday event. "Long time, no see."

"S-Sirius...R-Remus..." Even Pettigrew's voice was squeaky. Again, his eyes darted toward the door. "My friends...my old friends..."

Black's wand arm rose, but Lupin seized him around the wrist, gave him a warning took, then turned again to Pettigrew, his voice light and casual.

"We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there on the bed."

"Remus," gasped Pettigrew, as he started to sweat under the pressure, "you don't believe him, do you...? He tried to kill me, Remus."

"So we've heard," said Lupin, more coldly. "I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'll be so -"

"He's come to try and kill me again!" Pettigrew squeaked suddenly, pointing at Black, using his middle finger, because his index was missing. "He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me too...You've got to help me, Remus!"

Black looked like he wanted to choke the life out of Pettigrew.

"No one's going to try and kill you until we've sorted a few things out." said Lupin.

"Sorted things out?" squealed Pettigrew, looking wildly about him once more, eyes taking in the boarded windows and, again, the only door. "I knew he'd come after me! I knew he'd be back for me! I've been waiting for this for twelve years!"

"You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban?" said Lupin, his brow furrowed. "When nobody has ever done it before?"

"He's got dark powers the rest of us can only dream of!" Pettigrew shouted. "How else did he get out of there? I suppose He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him a few tricks!"

Black started to laugh. "Voldemort, teach me tricks?" he said.

Pettigrew flinched as though Black had brandished a whip at him.

"What, scared to hear your old master's name?" said Black. "I don't blame you, Peter. His lot aren't very happy with you, are they?"

"Don't know what you mean, Sirius." muttered Pettigrew, his breathing faster than ever. His whole face was shining with sweat now.

"You haven't been hiding from me for twelve years," said Black. "You've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter. They all think you're dead, or you'd have to answer to them. I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them. Voldemort went to the Potters' on your information, and Voldemort met his downfall there. And not all Voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban, did they? There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways. If they ever got wind that you were still alive, Peter..."

"Don't know what you're talking about." stuttered Pettigrew. "You don't believe this...this madness, Remus!"

"I must admit, Peter, I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat." said Lupin, giving a shrug.

Harry, Hermione, and I just looked on, as the men seemed to had forgotten that we were still in the room.

"Innocent, but scared!" squealed Pettigrew. "If Voldemort's supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban, the spy, Sirius Black!"

Black's face contorted.

"How dare you!" he growled like a bear. "I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter! I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be us...me and Remus...and James..."

Pettigrew wiped his face again; he was almost panting for breath.

"Me, a spy?! Must be out of your mind! Never...don't know how you can say such a -"

"Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it!" Black hissed, so venomously that Pettigrew took a step backward. "I thought it was the perfect plan...a bluff...Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing like you. It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters."

Pettigrew was muttering words like "far-fetched" and "lunacy", as his eyes darted from the door to the window, obviously looking for an escape.

"Professor Lupin?" said Hermione, finally. "Can - can I say something?"

"Certainly, Hermione," said Lupin courteously.

"Well, Scabbers... I mean, this.. this man, he's been sleeping in Harry's dormitory for three years. If he's working for You-Know-Who, how come he never tried to hurt Harry before now?"

"There!" said Pettigrew shrilly, pointing at me with his maimed hand. "Thank you! You see, Remus? I have never hurt a hair of Harry's head! Why should I?"

"I'll tell you why." said Black. "Because you never did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you. Voldemort's been in hiding for fifteen years, they say he's half dead. You weren't about to commit murder right under Albus Dumbledore's nose, for a wreck of a wizard who'd lost all of his power, were you? You'd want to be quite sure he was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back to him, wouldn't you? Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? Keeping an ear out for news, weren't you, Peter? Just in case your old protector regained strength, and it was safe to rejoin him."

Pettigrew opened his mouth and closed it several times. He seemed to have lost the ability to talk.

* * *

"Er...Mr. Black? Sirius?" said Hermione.

Black jumped at being addressed like this and stared at Hermione as though he had never seen anything quite like her.

"If you don't mind me asking, how - how did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn't use Dark Magic?"

"Thank you!" gasped Pettigrew, nodding frantically at her. "Exactly! Precisely what I -"

But Lupin silenced him with a look. Black was frowning slightly at Hermione, but not as though he were annoyed with her. He seemed to be pondering his answer.

"I don't know how I did it," he said slowly. "I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the Dementors couldn't suck it out of me. But it kept me sane and knowing who I am, helped me keep my powers. So when it all became...too much...I could transform in my cell...become a dog. Dementors can't see, you know..." He swallowed. "They feel their way toward people by feeding off their emotions...They could tell that my feelings were less - less human, less complex when I was a dog...but they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so it didn't trouble them. But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand. But then I saw Peter in that picture. I realized he was at Hogwarts with Harry...perfectly positioned to act, if one hint reached his ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again, ready to strike at the moment he could be sure of allies...and to deliver the last Potter to them. if he gave them Harry, who'd dare say he'd betrayed Lord Voldemort? He'd be welcomed back with honors."

"So you see, I had to do something. I was the only one who knew Peter was still alive. It was as if someone had lit a fire In my head, and the Dementors couldn't destroy it. It wasn't a happy feeling, it was an obsession, but it gave me strength, it cleared my mind. So, one night when they opened my door to bring food, I slipped past them as a dog. It's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused...I was thin, very thin...thin enough to slip through the bars...I swam as a dog back to the mainland. I journeyed north and slipped into the Hogwarts grounds as a dog. I've been living in the forest ever since, except when I came to watch the Quidditch, of course. You fly as well as your father did, Harry."

He looked at Harry, who did not look away. He seemed to look at Black.I. a new light.

"Believe me," croaked Black. "Believe me, Harry. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them."

And at long last, I could tell by the look on Harry's face that he believed him. He nodded at the man.

"No!"

Pettigrew had fallen to his knees as though Harry's nod had been his own death sentence. He shuffled forward on his knees, groveling, his hands clasped in front of him as though praying.

"Sirius, it's me...it's Peter! Your friend...you wouldn't!"

Black kicked out and Pettigrew recoiled.

"There's enough filth on my robes without you touching them!" said Black.

"Remus!" Pettigrew squeaked, turning to Lupin instead, writhing imploringly in front of him. "You don't believe this - wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?"

"Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter." said Lupin. "I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius?" he said casually over Pettigrew's head.

"Forgive me, Remus," said Black.

"Not at all, Padfoot, old friend." said Lupin, who was now rolling up his sleeves. "And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing you were the spy?"

"Of course." said Black, and the ghost of a grin flitted across his gaunt face. He, too, began rolling up his sleeves. "Shall we kill him together?"

"Yes, I think so," said Lupin grimly.

* * *

"You wouldn't...you won't..." gasped Pettigrew. And he scrambled around to me.

"Ron...haven't I been a good friend...a good pet? You won't let them kill me, Ron, will you...you're on my side, aren't you?"

I felt absolutely revolted.

"I let you sleep in my bed!" I said, disgust dripping from my lips.

"Kind boy...kind master..." Pettigrew crawled toward me "You won't let them do it...I was your rat...I was a good pet..."

"If you made a better rat than a human, it's not much to boast about, Peter," said Black harshly.

I moved my broken leg out of Pettigrew's reach. Pettigrew turned on his knees, staggered forward, and seized the hem of Hermione's robes.

"Sweet girl...clever girl...you - you won't let them...Help me..."

Hermione pulled her robes out of Pettigrew's clutching hands and backed away against the wall, looking horrified.

Pettigrew knelt, trembling uncontrollably, and turned his head slowly toward Harry.

"Harry...Harry...you look just like your father...just like him..."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?" roared Black. "HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?"

"Harry," whispered Pettigrew, shuffling toward him, hands outstretched. "Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed...James would have understood, Harry...he would have shown me mercy..."

Both Black and Lupin strode forward, seized Pettigrew's shoulders, and threw him backward onto the floor. He sat there, twitching with terror, staring up at them.

"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort," said Black, who was shaking too. "Do you deny it?"

Pettigrew burst into tears. He looked like an oversized, balding baby, cowering on the floor.

"Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord...you have no idea...he has weapons you can't imagine ...I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen...He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me -"

"DON'T LIE!" bellowed Black. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"

"He - he was taking over everywhere!" gasped Pettigrew. "Wh-what was there to be gained by refusing him?"

"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?" said Black, with a terrible fury in his face. "Only innocent lives, Peter!"

"You don't understand!" whined Pettigrew. "He would have killed me, Sirius!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" roared Black. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"

Black and Lupin stood shoulder to shoulder, wands raised.

"You should have realized," said Lupin quietly, "if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Good-bye, Peter."

Hermione covered her face with her hands and turned to the wall.

"NO!" Harry yelled. He ran forward, placing himself in front Pettigrew, facing the wands. "You can't kill him," he said breathlessly. "You can't."

Black and Lupin both looked staggered.

"Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents," Black snarled. "This cringing bit of filth would have seen you die too, without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family."

"I know," Harry panted. "We'll take him up to the castle. We'll hand him over to the Dementors...He can go to Azkaban...but don't kill him."

"Harry!" gasped Pettigrew, and he flung his arms around Harry's knees. "You - thank you - it's more than I deserve - thank you -"

"Get off me," Harry spat, throwing Pettigrew's hands off him in disgust. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because I don't reckon my dad would've wanted them to become killers just for you."

No one moved or made a sound except Pettigrew, whose breath was coming in wheezes as he clutched his chest. Black and Lupin were looking at each other. Then, with one movement, they lowered their wands.

"You're the only person who has the right to decide, Harry," said Black. "But think... think what he did..."

"He can go to Azkaban," Harry repeated. "If anyone deserves that place, he does."

I commended my best mate. Had it been me, I would have killed him myself. However, he made a lot of sense. And also, it was a way to ensure freedom for Sirius Black.

"Very well," said Lupin. "Stand aside, Harry."

Harry hesitated.

"I'm going to tie him up," said Lupin. "That's all, I swear."

Harry stepped out of the way. Thin cords shot from Lupin's wand this time, and next moment, Pettigrew was wriggling on the floor, bound and gagged.

"But if you transform, Peter," growled Black, his own wand pointing at Pettigrew too, "we will kill you. You agree, Harry?"

Harry looked down at the pitiful figure on the floor and nodded so that Pettigrew could see him.

"Right," said Lupin, suddenly businesslike. "Ron, I can't mend bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey, so I think it's best if we just strap your leg up until we can get you to the hospital wing."

He hurried over to my, bent down, tapped my leg with his wand, and muttered, "Ferula." Bandages spun up my leg, strapping it tightly to a splint. Lupin helped me to my feet. I put my weight gingerly on the leg and didn't wince.

"That's better. Thanks." I said.

"What about Professor Snape?" said Hermione in a small voice, looking down at Snape's prone figure.

"There's nothing seriously wrong with him," said Lupin, bending over Snape and checking his pulse. "You were just a little...overenthusiastic. Still out cold. Er - perhaps it will be best if we don't revive him until we're safety back in the castle. We can take him like this."

He muttered, "Mobilicorpus." As though invisible strings were tied to Snape's wrists, neck, and knees, he was pulled into a standing position, head still lolling unpleasantly, like one of those muggle puppet things. He hung a few inches above the ground, his limp feet dangling. Lupin picked up the Invisibility Cloak and tucked it safely into his pocket.

"And two of us should be chained to this," said Black, nudging Pettigrew with his toe. "Just to make sure."

"I'll do it," said Lupin.

"And me." I said, limping forward.

Black conjured heavy chains from thin air; soon Pettigrew was upright again, left arm chained to Lupin's right, right arm to my left.

I felt absolutely nauseated. This man had slept on me. A grown fucking man had been sleeping on me for years.

Fred and George could NEVER find out.


	73. Chapter 73: Heading Home

So this chapter is gonna be weird.

For those who know the story, Ron did not go back on time with Harry and Hermione. Therefore you won't see any of that.

Sorry...

However, they will tell him, so you will see bits and pieces of it.

And to my guest reader Hufflepuffer, don't worry. I have soooooooooooooo many amusing plans and thoughts for our Weasley King in the fourth book. He is, after all,14 now. And with that comes a lot of discoveries, as well as hormones. I'm so excited!

* * *

Chapter 73: Heading Home

I had never been part of a stranger group. Crookshanks led the way down the stairs; Lupin, Pettigrew, and I went next, Professor Snape, drifting creepily along behind us, his toes hitting each stair as they descended, held up by his own wand, which was being pointed at him by Sirius. Harry and Hermione brought up the rear.

Getting back into the tunnel was difficult. Lupin, Pettigrew, and I had to turn sideways to manage it. Lupin still had Pettigrew covered with his wand. Crookshanks was still in the lead. I could hear what sounded like a head bumping the low ceiling. I have a feeling that Black was having fun getting back at his old nemesis.

"You know what this means? Turning Pettigrew in?" I overheard Black say to Harry.

"You're free?" said Harry.

"Yes..." said Black. "But I'm also...I don't know if anyone ever told you, I'm your godfather."

"Yeah, I knew that," said Harry.

"Well... your parents appointed me your guardian," said Black stiffly. "If anything happened to them..."

I tried to tune everything out to make sure I was hearing correctly. Did Black mean what I thought he meant?

"I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle," said Black. "But... well... think about it. Once my name's cleared, if you wanted a... a different home..."

"What - live with you?" I heard Harry say in his anxious voice. "Leave the Dursleys?"

"Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to," said Black quickly. "I understand, I just thought I'd -"

"Are you insane?" said Harry, his voice easily as croaky as Black's. "Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? When can I move in?"

"You want to?" he said. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, I mean it!" said Harry.

I cracked a grin. It sounded great to hear that my best mate wouldn't have to go back to that hellhole of a place he had to call home.

No one spoke until we had reached the end of the tunnel. Crookshanks darted up first to press the button, followed by Lupin, Pettigrew, and I. Soon, we were all out.

The grounds were very dark now. The only light came from the distant windows of the castle. Without a word, we set off. Pettigrew was still wheezing and occasionally whimpering like the bitch he was. It was taking everything in me not to punch him in the face.

"One wrong move, Peter," threatened Lupin. His wand was still pointed sideways at Pettigrew's chest.

Silently, we tramped through the grounds, the castle lights growing slowly larger. Snape was still drifting weirdly ahead of Black, his chin bumping on his chest.

Suddenly, a cloud shifted. There were suddenly dim shadows on the ground. We was bathed in moonlight.

For some reason, Lupin had stopped dead in his tracks, causing Pettigrew and I to do the same, and Snape's head to hit my back.

Lupin stood still as a statue for a few seconds. Then, he started to shake.

"Oh, my..." I heard Hermione gasp. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"

"Run," Black whispered. "Run. Now."

But I couldn't go anywhere. I was still chained to Pettigrew and Lupin. I looked back at the others, desperate for someone to do something, as I had no clue what the bloody hell to do myself.

"Leave it to me - RUN!" yelled Black.

There was a terrible snarling noise. Lupin's head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws.

As the werewolf reared, snapping its long jaws, Sirius transformed. The enormous, bear like dog bounded forward. As the werewolf wrenched itself free of the manacle binding it, the dog seized it about the neck and pulled it backward, away from Pettigrew and I. They were locked, jaw to jaw, claws ripping at each other.

Hermione screamed and pointed at Pettigrew, who had dived for Lupin's dropped wand, causing me to fall. There was a bang, a burst of light, and then there was nothing.

* * *

I woke up smelling the strong odors of fresh linens and harsh potions. I instantly knew where I was.

The hospital wing.

My head ached. My body felt weak. My arm didn't hurt as much, but it was heavily bandaged, as well as my leg, which was only giving off a dull ache.

"What - what happened?" I groaned as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Harry? Why are we in here? Where's Sirius? Where's Lupin? What's going on?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"You explain," said Harry to Hermione, a piece of chocolate in his hand.

I looked at the two of them. They looked happy. Too happy. I felt like I had been left out of something.

Hermione laughed and sat on my bed. "How does your head feel?" she asked.

I didn't want to sound like a bitch and tell her how it really felt. "It's fine, of course." I lied. "How are you? What happened? What did I miss?"

"Well, first, I need to show you something." said Hermione, taking a necklace out of her shirt and showing me the end of it.

I instantly knew what it was."Hermione...is that-"

"Yes, it's a time turner." she said, letting it hang off her neck.

"Is that how...BLOODY HELL, I KNEW IT!" I said, pointing accusingly at her. "I knew you had to be doing some shit to be able to go to all your classes!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, Ron, but that's not important right now."

"Yes the bloody hell it is! You-"

"Can we talk about that later?" said Harry out of nowhere.

I crossed my arms. I was ready to get into her ass, but I knew I had to hear her out. "Fine. We will discuss this later. Continue." I told her.

So I sat back and listened to the wildest adventure that I am actually glad I didn't participate in. She talked about how at first, they, along with Sirius had gotten caught and that Sirius was to receive the kiss, but Dumbledore told Hermione what to do when it came to the time turner. They had went back in time and managed to save Buckbeak, pretty much seen what all happened to all of us in real time, had battled around with Werewolf Lupin, and how Harry had produced a full patronus, a stag, to fight off the dementors. They had managed to free both Sirius and Buckbeak, who were now soaring to Merlin knew where.

As good as I had felt that not only was Sirius free, but Buckbeak was alive, I couldn't help but feel bad for Harry. As it seemed, life had screwed him over once again, denying him a break from the hell that was the Dursleys. He has to go back there.

For the rest of the night, we talked about everything that had happened. Harry opened up about his feelings, about what Sirius had said because Hermione didn't know. Then, we all ended up sleeping oddly on my bed.

When we left the hospital wing at noon the next day, it was to find an almost deserted castle. The sweltering heat and the end of the exams meant that everyone was taking full advantage of another Hogsmeade visit. Neither Hermione not I felt like going, so all three of us wandered onto the grounds wondering where Sirius and Buckbeak were now. We ended up sitting near the lake, watching the giant squid waving its tentacles lazily above the water, Harry lost in thought as Hermione and I bickered over nothing in particular.

A shadow fell across us. We looked up to see a very bleary-eyed Hagrid, mopping his sweaty face with one of his tablecloth-sized handkerchiefs and beaming down at us.

"Know I shouldn' feel happy, after wha' happened las' night," he said. "I mean, Black escapin' again, an, everythin' - but guess what?"

"What?" We said, pretending to be oblivious. Which wasn't hard for Harry to do, as he usually was.

He's my best mate, I swear.

"Beaky! He escaped! He's free! Bin celebratin' all night!"

"That's wonderful!" said Hermione, giving me a reproving look, as I was trying hard to hold in my laughter.

"Yeah... can't've tied him up properly," said Hagrid, gazing happily out over the grounds. "I was worried this mornin', mind... thought he mighta met Professor Lupin on the grounds, but Lupin says he never ate anythin' las' night..."

"What?" said Harry quickly.

"Blimey, haven' yeh heard?" said Hagrid, his smile fading a little. He lowered his voice, even though there was nobody in sight. "Er - Snape told all the Slytherins this mornin'... Thought everyone'd know by now... Professor Lupin's a werewolf, see. An' he was loose on the grounds las' night... He's packin' now, o' course."

"He's packing?" said Harry, alarmed. "Why?"

"Leavin', isn' he?" said Hagrid, looking surprised that Harry had to ask. "Resigned firs' thing this mornin'. Says he can't risk it happenin again."

Harry scrambled to his feet.

"I'm going to see him," he said to Hermione and I.

"But if he's resigned -"

"Doesn't sound like there's anything we can do -"

"I don't care. I still want to see him. I'll meet you back here." said Harry as he ran off.

Hagrid left shortly after Harry to check on the remaining hippogriffs.

I laid back onto the warm grass, resting my head on Hermione's leg.

"And who told you that I was your personal pillow?" said Hermione in mock annoyance.

"You did just now." I said, lifting my head up and down, lightly slamming it on her thigh. "Too firm." I joked.

"Ron, you're terrible."

"Are you ready for exams?" I asked.

"Am I ever?" said Hermione, a worried look spreading over her face. "Especially with everything that has happened? I'm stressed to the max."

"Why? You'll do brilliant, you insufferable know it all." I said, mimicking Snape's monotone voice.

Hermione laughed. "You're just plain insufferable."

"Thanks." I said as I yawned, the sun and comfort causing me to feel sleepy.

"So, what was it like seeing yourself over again?" I asked.

Hermione looked down at me. "Interesting." she said. "I realized that my hair looked very weird in the back."

"Stop that, no it doesn't." I scoffed looking back up at her.

I suddenly found myself zeroing in on her eyes. I knew they were the color that they had always been, but I never noticed...

"Your eyes are really really brown." I said, absentmindedly.

Hermione grinned as she looked uncertain at me. "I've known you for three years and you just noticed I had brown eyes?"

"I mean, I've noticed...its just..."

"Just what?"

"Nothing." I said quickly. "It's nothing."

She looked at me as if she wanted to say more, but didn't. She then set her gaze back on the squid that was trying to catch passing birds.

I closed my eyes, my thoughts going to the eyes of the kids I saw in the crystal ball, and how they were the same exact color as hers.

I must have drifted off to sleep because next thing I knew, my head connected with the ground as Hermione jumped up to greet Harry. We listened sadly as he told us how Lupin, the best Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher we ever had, was resigning. He said that Lupin felt Snape would out him, and that it would cause an uproar.

* * *

Nobody at Hogwarts knew the truth of what had happened the night that Sirius, Buckbeak, and Pettigrew had vanished except us and Professor Dumbledore. As the end of term approached, we heard many different theories about what had really happened, but none of them came close to the truth.

Malfoy was furious about Buckbeak. He was convinced that Hagrid had found a way of smuggling the Hippogriff to safety, and seemed outraged that he and his father had been outwitted by a gamekeeper.

Meanwhile, Percy had much to say on the subject of Sirius's escape.

"If I manage to get into the Ministry, I'll have a lot of proposals to make about Magical Law Enforcement!" he told the only person who would listen; his girlfriend, Penelope.

Harry, Hermione, and I certainly wasn't the only ones who was sorry to see Professor Lupin go. Our whole Defense Against the Dark Arts class was miserable about his resignation.

"Wonder what they'll give us next year?" said Seamus, gloomily.

"Maybe a vampire," suggested Dean, hopefully.

The exam results came out on the last day of term. We had passed every subject. Harry was amazed that he had got through Potions. He and I had a suspicion that Dumbledore might have stepped in to stop Snape failing him on purpose. Snape's behavior toward Harry over the past week had been quite alarming. We didn't think it possible that Snape's dislike for him could increase, but it certainly had. A muscle twitched unpleasantly at the corner of Snape's thin mouth every time he looked at Harry, and he was constantly flexing his fingers, as though itching to place them around Harry's throat.

Percy had got his top-grade N.E.W.T.s; Fred and George had scraped a handful of O.W.L.s each. Gryffindor House, meanwhile, largely thanks to winning the Quidditch Cup, had won the House championship for the third year running. This meant that the end of term feast took place amid decorations of scarlet and gold, and that the Gryffindor table was the noisiest of the lot, as everybody celebrated.

As the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station the next morning, Hermione gave us some surprising news.

"I went to see Professor McGonagall this morning, just before breakfast. I've decided to drop Muggle Studies."

"But you passed your exam with three hundred and twenty percent!" I said.

"I know," sighed Hermione, "but I can't stand another year like this one. That Time-Turner, it was driving me mad. I've handed it in. Without Muggle Studies and Divination, I'll be able to have a normal schedule again."

"I still can't believe you didn't tell us about it." I grumbled, still upset with her on the subject. "We're supposed to be your friends."

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone," said Hermione severely. She looked around at Harry, who was watching Hogwarts disappear from view behind a mountain.

"Oh, cheer up, Harry!" said Hermione sadly.

"I'm okay," said Harry. "Just thinking about the holidays."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about them too." I said. "Harry, you've got to come and stay with us. I'll fix it up with Mum and Dad, then I'll call you. I know how to use a fellytone now."

"A telephone, Ronald," said Hermione. "Honestly, you should take Muggle Studies next year."

I completely ignored her.

"It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer! How about it, Harry? Come and stay, and we'll go and see it! Dad can usually get tickets from work."

Harry started to cheer up.

"Yeah... I bet the Dursleys would be pleased to let me come... especially after what I did to Aunt Marge..." he said, laughing.

We played several games of Exploding Snap, and when the witch with the tea cart arrived, Harry bought himself a very large lunch, though nothing with chocolate in it.

"Harry," said Hermione suddenly, peering over his shoulder. "What's that thing outside your window?"

Harry turned to look outside. Something very small and gray was bobbing in and out of sight beyond the glass. He stood up for a better look and saw that it was a tiny owl, carrying a letter that was much too big for it. The owl was so small, in fact, that it kept tumbling over in the air, buffeted this way and that in the train's slipstream. Harry quickly pulled down the window, stretched out his arm, and caught it. He brought it carefully inside.

The owl dropped its letter onto Harry's seat and began zooming around their compartment, apparently very pleased with itself for accomplishing its task. Hedwig clicked her beak with a sort of dignified disapproval. Crookshanks sat up in his seat, following the owl with his great yellow eyes. Upon seeing that, I snatched the owl safely out of harm's way.

Harry picked up the letter. It was addressed to him. He ripped open the letter, and shouted, "It's from Sirius!"

"What?" said Hermione and I at the same time, excitedly. "Read it aloud!"

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post._

 _Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this owl falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about his reliability, but he is the best I could find, and he did seem eager for the job._

 _I believe the Dementors are still searching for me, but they haven't a hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some Muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted._

 _There is something I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the Firebolt -_

"Ha!" said Hermione triumphantly. "See! I told you it was from him!"

"Yes, but he hadn't jinxed it, had he?" I said. "Ouch!" The tiny owl now hooting happily in my hand, had nibbled one of my fingers in what it seemed to think was an affectionate way.

 _Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Office for me. I used your name but told them to take the gold from my own Gringotts vault. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your godfather._

 _I would also like to apologize for the fright I think I gave you that night last year when you left your uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you._

 _I am enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable._

 _If ever you need me, send word. Your owl will find me._

 _I'll write again soon._

 _Sirius_

Harry looked eagerly inside the envelope. There was another piece of parchment in there. He read it through quickly and smiled widely as he read it again, out loud.

"That'll be good enough for Dumbledore!" said Harry happily.

He looked back at Sirius's letter. "Hang on, there's a PS..."

 _I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl, as it's my fault he no longer has a rat._

My eyes widened. The minute owl was still hooting excitedly. "Keep him?" I said looking closely at the owl for a moment. I looked at the tiny thing, then held him out for Crookshanks to sniff

"What do you reckon?" I asked the cat. "Definitely an owl?"

Crookshanks purred.

"That's good enough for me," I said happily. "He's mine."

Although he seemed like he had more energy than a three year old, he was a rather cute owl. I let him perch on my shoulder, which he gently nuzzled against my neck.

* * *

When we arrived at the station, Harry pointed out his horrid Uncle Vernon at once. He was standing a good distance from Mum and Dad, eyeing them suspiciously. Mum hugged Harry in greeting before we left.

"I'll call about the World Cup!" I yelled after Harry as Harry bid me and Hermione good-bye.

"There's my Mum and Dad." said Hermione, waving at her parents. Suddenly, for some odd reason, I started feeling nervous.

"That invitation is for your too, you know." I managed to say. "The world cup? And coming to The Burrow anyways."

Hermione looked surprised. "Really? I thought it would be a just Harry and you thing. As I didn't really like Quidditch a whole lot."

"Its a friends thing, of course you can come. That is, if you want. And if your parents will let you."

"I'll ask." she said with a smile. " Maybe since I'm older, they will let me."

"Brilliant. I'll call you in a couple days." I said, holding out my hand...awkwardly.

Hermione looked at my hand and then back at me. She shook my hand just as awkwardly as I had held it out.

"Well, see you sometime." she said, petting my new owl on the head and giving quick goodbyes to my siblings who had just joined Mum and Dad.

And with that, she turned and left.


	74. Chapter 74 : When Did She Get Those?

Welcome To The King's Chronicles Book 4: Goblet Of Fire!

Romione shippers this is your start! Omg omg omg I couldn't wait to get to this book for all the Romione missing moments I could put into it. This to me, is the start of a lot of Ron's feelings for Hermione, as well as those feelings that most boys get at 14 years old. I firmly believe that Ron didn't really notice how much he actually liked her until this book. He spent practically his whole summer with her, some of it without Harry around, and of course the whole mess with Viktor Krum.

I'm so excited!

As a reminder, I am but a humble servant. I own nothing of Queen Rowling's.

From here until Summer 1995, you will see some lines and phrases from the book Harry Potter and the Chamber Of Secrets. Those lines are owned by J.K. Rowling, and in no way am I trying to claim them. They are needed because this is a POV telling of the books, and I will have to use some of the things that Ron has been told and hears around him.

On with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 74 : When Did She Get Those?

 _Book 4: Summer, 1994_

"So, have you asked yet?"

"It's only been three days, Ronald."

"Awh come on, ask already. It's not that hard of a question. Or do you want to leave me here, bored out of my mind, listening to my little sister coo over MY pet that SHE named."

"Ginny named the owl? What is it?"

"I don't wanna say."

"It can't be that bad."

"Ohhhhh yes it can."

"Try me."

*sigh* "She named him Pigwidgeon."

*laughs* "Where did she get that?"

"The bloody hell if I know."

"Language! It's a rather cute name, don't you think?"

"There isn't anything cute about it. He won't let me change it. Just to give the bugger some dignity, I just call him Pig."

"Oh Ron, you're being silly. It's a lovely name."

"Whatever. So, can you ask now?"

"You're so annoying. Hold on."

I sat on the chair that was now beside the fone and waited, twisting the cord around my finger. I had been nagging Hermione for the past week to ask her parents of she could come early to stay for the summer. They had already agreed to letting her come to the Quidditch Cup with us, but I was bored and needed at least one of my best mates there to keep my sanity.

"Are you there?" came Hermione's voice.

"Yeah, still here."

"Well, Mum and Dad said that I could come a week before the cup. We are going to visit some friends of Dad's in Spain for a couple of weeks, starting two days from now."

"So not only will I not be able to talk to you for two whole weeks, you can only come a week early? Hermione, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear your parents are trying to keep us apart." I said in mock devastation.

Bill, who was visiting for the summer, stood in front of me, giving me an odd look.

"Oh, you'll survive." said Hermione. "I know I will."

"You're such a cruel little witch."

"And I'll write to you, you know that. Harry as well."

"Yeah, I know. Well, I gotta go. My brother is standing in front of me looking at me like I did something."

"Tell Ginny I'll see her soon."

"I won't. Bye!"

"Bye."

I hung up the fellytone slowly, wondering why Bill was giving me the weirdest loom I had ever seen on his face.

"Who was that, Ronnie?" he asked.

"Hermione." I said. I can't call Harry."

"Hermione. So, is she coming?" asked Bill.

"She is two weeks from now, her parents said. She is gonna spend a week here before the cup."

"Interesting." said Bill in a sly voice.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing. This letter just came for you, by the way." said Bill, holding out his hand, with a letter that looked like it was possibly from Harry.

I took it out of his hand, eying my brother oddly. "Thanks..." I said slowly. I opened up the letter and started to read.

 _Dear Ron,_

 _YOU HAVE GOT TO HELP ME!_

 _My aunt and uncle are putting my cousin Dudley on a diet because he's too fat to fit into his clothes anymore. So now, they got us eating like fucking birds around here._

 _Do you think your mum would mind it if I asked her to make me some food that I can keep hidden in my room? I'm already suffering from malnutrition, I'll waste away eating this nasty shit Aunt Petunia is trying to pass off as food. I've written Hermione and Hagrid as well._

 _Help me Ron Weasley, you're my only hope! That's a Star Wars reference. I'll have to show you that someday._

 _Harry_

I felt terrible for my best mate. I had tried to see if he could come sooner, but for some reason Mum and Dad said no. They did however give permission for him to come with us to the cup and for him to stay for the rest of the summer afterwards.

After showing Mum the letter ("Oh my goodness, they are going to starve him!" shrieked Mum as she started baking immediately), I went to found Ginny to let her know about Hermione. Ginny was very excited to hear that she was coming. I guess she was ready to have a girl that was close to her age around.

The two weeks passed fairly quickly. The day that Hermione was to arrive, I was finishing up a letter that I was going to send to Harry once Pig had stopped flying around like a bird on that muggle drug called crack.

 _Harry,_

 _DAD GOT THE TICKETS! Ireland vs Bulgaria, Monday night._

 _Mum's writing to the Muggles to ask you to stay. They might already have the letter, I don't know how fast Muggle post is. Thought I'd send this with Pig anyway._

 _We're coming for you whether the Muggles like it or not, you can't miss the World Cup. Only Mum and Dad reckon it's better if we pretend to ask their permission first._

 _If they say yes, send Pig back with your answer pronto, and we'll come and get you at five o'clock on Sunday. If they say no, send Pig back pronto and we'll come and get you at five o'clock on Sunday anyway._

 _Hermione's arriving this afternoon. Percy's started work; The Department of International Magical Cooperation. Don't mention anything about Abroad while you're here unless you want the pants bored off you._

 _See you soon,_

 _Ron_

* * *

Later that day, Hermione arrived, driven by her parents to The Burrow, as they were anxious to see where their daughter would be staying.

When I saw her get out of the car, I couldn't help but stare at her. She looked the same as always, but she also looked quite different. More relaxed.

She had on a light blue tank top, and the first thing I noticed (well the first two things to be exact) was the fact that she had breasts. I mean of course girls always had breasts, and Hermione did have them last I seen her, but they seemed more noticeable now. Maybe it was because her tank was much tighter than her Hogwarts shirts usually were.

I then seen that she had shorts on. Shorts that showed off her legs. I must have been a fool, because it seemed like her legs just popped out of nowhere. Hermione was a lot shorter than me, but from what I could see, her legs were very long. Her thighs were what Fred and George would call thick.

And for some strange reason, I found myself longing to touch them.

She ran up to me and gave me a hug. I found myself taking in the familiar honey scent of her hair, despite it not being in my face. She had it in a bun on top of her head, her whole bronzed neck exposed.

"It's so good to see you!" she said excitedly. "Gotten a bit taller, I see."

I found myself trying to come up with a sentence in my head. Why the bloody hell was I feeling so stupid?

""It's good...ummm...you've gotten more...Took you long enough." I said, trying to keep a goofy ass grin from exploding onto my face.

"Looks like my parents and yours are already getting on." said Hermione as she turned to face our parents, who were babbling about this and that to each other.

It was then that I looked down and noticed Hermione's bum. I had never really looked at it before, but looking at it now, I noticed that unlike other girls in Hogwarts, hers stuck out and seemed more round, more full.

More grabable.

I felt like a dirty wanker thinking about grabbing my best friend's bum.

I quickly looked back up as Bill, Charlie, and Ginny came out to greet the Grangers. Ginny pounced onto Hermione immediately after seeing her, pulling her away from me and into the house, where my eyes followed every sway of Hermione's hips.

After a quick word with Hermione's parents, Michael and Ava, they drove off, leaving their very intriguing daughter at my house.

The first couple of days felt like Hogwarts, minus the schoolwork. We bickered about everything, big and small. She nagged me to get my summer homework started, she nagged me about teasing my sister, she nagged me about helping Mum out with the dishes, she nagged me about sending Harry too much junk food (especially on his birthday), and she nagged me about me telling her that her nagging was nagging me. For some reason, however, instead of it irking me, I actually found myself not minding it. It was actually starting to be fun.

* * *

One sweltering day, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, and Hermione decided to go swimming. I went and grabbed my trunks (formerly Bill's), a shirt, and made my way down to the lake.

When I got there, I almost fell over when I made an abrupt stop. There stood Hermione, unwrapping a towel from around her waist, and standing in a bikini.

I had only seen bikinis in the twins muggle magazines last year that I had snuck and seen. And while her breasts was nowhere near exaggerated and massive as the ones I had seen in the magazine, they still looked...nice. Very nice. Along with her waist, her curves that I never ever noticed that she owned, her back, her bum, and those legs, that looked even more tempting to touch.

I felt something that was extremely unfamiliar to me that had me wondering if I was dying. Thank goodness my shirt was long. I would have embarrassed myself.

I walked up to her and tried to fake irritation.

"What is that you're wearing?" I asked.

Hermione looked down at herself, and then back at me. "I don't get what you're saying."

"I'm saying, here." I said, taking off my shirt and giving it to her as she looked at me like I was mental.

Hermione then started to look offended. "Is something wrong with me, Ron?" she asked, in a huffy voice.

"No!" I said too quickly. "I mean...sunburn! Yeah, you don't wanna get yourself sunburned. There isn't a damn thing...I mean a thing, wrong with you. I just don't want you to get sunburnt. It's brutal out here.

I mentally face palmed myself.

Hermione gave me a questioning look, then took the shirt. "You're right." she said. "I really wouldn't want to. Thanks for looking out for me."

She put the shirt on and I found myself regretting giving it to her, as now she looked even better in my clothes.

"Sure...no problem." I managed to push out.

She smiled and I stood there looking like a dumbass as I watched her run to the water, eyes locked on the rising of my shirt as her...as it bounced.

"Is it time for the talk?" I heard a voice from behind me. I spun around to face both Charlie and Bill, grinning at me.

"I think it is, Bill." said Charlie. "He looks like he is one step away from letting out all over himself."

"What are you two going on about?" I asked.

"We see you've finally noticed your best mate is a woman." said Bill.

I immediately got on the defensive. "Woman?! She's not a woman, she's just a girl! What do you mean by woman? And what do you mean I finally noticed?! I've always known she was a girl!"

This did nothing but made my oldest brothers laugh even harder.

"Oh he's got it bad." said Charlie.

"The bloody hell are you going on about? Got what bad?"

"Perhaps we don't tell him. " said Charlie.

"Okay, but we still have to give him the talk before Dad sees and does it."

"What talk?" I asked, feeling myself get upset.

"Maybe we should wait until Harry gets here." said Charlie. "He will probably need it too since his best female mate is looking like that.

For some reason, the idea of Harry looking at Hermione in her bikini rubbed me the wrong way. "Why would he look at her for? Look at her in what way?"

"We will talk about it when Harry gets here." said Bill, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Just try to hide your...approval better, okay?"

"Approval? What are you talking about?"

My brothers laughed and walked off to join the rest in the lake, leaving me standing there, feeling like an idiot.

Of course I knew Hermione was a girl. A girl, not a woman. Sure she had nice breasts, and a cute waist, and a lovely ass with nice long legs, but she was still a girl. My best mate at that.

And I did not need to be thinking about how I desperately felt like draping over my best female mate like my shirt was.

What the bloody hell was wrong with me?


	75. Chapter 75: Fun At Privet Drive

Chapter 75: Fun At Privet Drive

Sunday morning came quickly. We were getting Harry today, and I couldn't have been more excited. Hermione had been brilliant (when she wasn't being stolen away by Ginny), but I needed my other best mate around.

"You've got the room decent, I gather?" said Mum at breakfast. Harry was sleeping in my room as usual.

"Yes, Mum. Bed set up and everything." I said as I ate my cereal.

"And is the room clean?"

"Mum..."

"Didn't look cleaned when we peeked in this morning, did it Hermione?" laughed Ginny, making me groan even more.

"That's because you and your partner in crime decided to bloody drown me this morning!"

"Hey, I tried to stop her, Ron." protested Hermione.

"No you didn't." Ginny and I said at the same time.

"Well whatever the three of you are arguing about, it better be cleaned up before it's time to retrieve Harry." said Mum sternly. "Just because you live in a sty, doesn't mean he has to."

"Technically he does live in a sty, with that pig of a cousin and uncle of his." I mumbled.

George, Ginny, Fred, and Hermione overheard me. All except Hermione, laughed.

"Oh Ron, don't talk about them that way." said Hermione, trying to feel some sort of sympathy for the Dursleys.

"I'm just stating facts, Mione."

"Your facts could be a bit kinder."

"Just as kind as they are towards Harry, right?" I snapped.

"I know they are horrid to him, but that doesn't make you have to be horrid back." harped Hermione.

"Well I'm not going to sit around and pretend to like them like a fake git!"

"Are you calling me a fake git?!"

"If the shoe fits! You don't like them either!"

"I absolutely despise them! That does not mean I'm going to stoop to their level!"

"As amusing as this display is, can you two please pipe down?" chimed in Fred's voice out of nowhere.

"Yes, its putting me off of my eggs." said George, smiling from ear to ear.

Mum didn't say anything. She just gave us a weird look.

We had to wait until Dad got home from work to retrieve Harry. He got home around 5:20, thirty minutes after we were supposed to be at Privet Drive.

"Quickly, Ron." he said, putting his briefcase down. " I was delayed trying to get the Dursley's fireplace connected to the network for the afternoon."

"Can we go?" came Fred and George's eager voices.

"Fine, fine."

"Coming, Hermione?" I asked, knowing she was still a bit cross with me. Hermione simply glared at me, then back at the book she was reading.

"Okay, I'll Floo over first." said Dad, gathering up some powder. "Then one of you two come, then the next, and Ron you bring up the rear, okay?"

My dad disappeared in the green flames, followed by Fred, and then George.

"Try to be nice." groaned Hermione.

"You're telling the wrong person, I can assure you." I said, winking at her, making her grin.

* * *

I went through the flames and came out on top of Dad and the twins, who seemed out of sorts.

"Ouch, Ron!"

"What are we doing here? Has something gone wrong?"

"Oh no, Ron," said Fred with a very sarcastic tone. "No, this is exactly where we wanted to end up."

"Yeah, we're having the time of our lives here," said George, muffled because he was against the wall.

"Boys, boys..." said Dad vaguely as he whipped out his wand. "I'm trying to think what to do...Yes...only way...Stand back, Harry."

I heard the shuffling of feet on the other side of the wall. Then a voice that sounded like a whale.

"Wait a moment! What exactly are you going to -"

 **BANG!**

The what now appeared boarded-up fireplace burst outward, expelling Dad, Fred, George, and I in a cloud of rubble and loose chippings. A woman shrieked as we stood up.

"That's better," panted Dad, brushing dust from his long green robes and straightening his glasses. "Ah - you must be Harry's aunt and uncle!"

He moved toward Harry's humpback of an uncle, his hand outstretched, but the man backed away several paces, dragging his stick figure of a wife with him. He looked as if he had been insulted.

"Er - yes - sorry about that," said Dad lowering his hand and looking over his shoulder at the blasted fireplace. "It's all my fault. It just didn't occur to me that we wouldn't be able to get out at the other end. I had your fireplace connected to the Floo Network, you see - just for an afternoon, you know, so we could get Harry. Muggle fireplaces aren't supposed to be connected, strictly speaking - but I've got a useful contact at the Floo Regulation Panel and he fixed it for me. I can put it right in a jiffy, though, don't worry. I'll light a fire to send the boys back, and then I can repair your fireplace before I Disapparate."

Harry looked pleasantly amused by the whole situation.

"Hello, Harry!" said Dad brightly. "Got your trunk ready?"

"It's upstairs," said Harry, grinning back.

"We'll get it," said Fred at once. Winking at Harry, he and George left the room. They knew where Harry's bedroom was, from the rescue second year. I figured that they were hoping for a glimpse of Dudley, as Harry had told them about him but they had never seen him in person.

"Well," said Dad as he swung his arms awkwardly. "Very - erm - very nice place you've got here."

He looked over at Harry's telly. "They run off eckeltricity, do they? Ah yes, I can see the plugs. I collect plugs and batteries. Got a very large collection of batteries. My wife thinks I'm mad, but there you are."

Harry's uncle looked like he thought my father to be mad. He moved ever so slightly to the right, screening his almost invisible if she turned sideways wife from view, as though he thought Dad might suddenly run at them and attack. Or give the last a sandwich. She certainly needed one.

"Alright there, Harry? I said, giving him what Bill and Charlie called "men hugs".

"Fine, you?"

"Brilliant." I said, trying not to laugh.

Harry's cousin Dudley rolled into the room, the sounds of Harry's trunk on the stairs must have scared him out of hiding. Dudley edged along the wall, gazing at my dad with terrified eyes, and attempted to conceal himself behind his mother and father. Unfortunately, his uncle couldn't hide him, what with being almost as big as the room.

"Ah, this is your cousin, is it, Harry?" said Dad taking another brave stab at making conversation.

"Yep," said Harry, "that's Dudley."

He and I exchanged glances and then quickly looked away from each other; the temptation to burst out laughing was almost overwhelming. Dudley was clutching his ass like he was afraid to lose it for some reason.

Dad seemed genuinely concerned at Dudley's behavior. "Having a good holiday, Dudley?" he said kindly.

Dudley whimpered. I had to bite at my lip to keep from laughing.

* * *

Fred and George came back into the room carrying Harry's school trunk. They glanced around as they entered and spotted Dudley. Their faces cracked into identical evil grins.

"Ah, right," said Dad. "Better get cracking then."

He pushed up the sleeves of his robes and took out his wand. The Dursleys draw back against the wall as one.

"Incendio!" said Dad, pointing his wand at the hole in the wall behind him.

Flames rose at once in the fireplace. Dad took a small drawstring bag from his pocket, untied it, took a pinch of the powder inside, and threw it onto the flames, which turned emerald green and roared higher than ever.

"Off you go then, Fred."

"Coming," said Fred. "Oh no - hang on -"

A bag of sweets had spilled out of Fred's pocket and the contents were now rolling in every direction - big, fat toffees in brightly colored wrappers.

Fred scrambled around, cramming them back into his pocket, then gave the Dursleys a cheery wave, stepped forward, and walked right into the fire, saying "the Burrow!" There was a whooshing sound, and Fred vanished.

"Right then, George, you and the trunk."

Harry helped George carry the trunk forward into the flames and turn it onto its end so that he could hold it better. Then, with a second whoosh, George had cried "the Burrow!" and vanished too.

"Ron, you next," said Mr. Weasley.

"See you," I said brightly to the Dursleys. I grinned broadly at Harry, then stepped into the fire, shouted "the Burrow!" and disappeared.

When I appeared back at home, I seen Fred and George snickering.

"What did you two do?" I said while laughing.


	76. Chapter 76: Reunited

Chapter 76: Reunited

A couple seconds later, Harry came through the fireplace, laughing hysterically as he fell on his ass.

"Did he eat it?" said Fred excitedly, holding out a hand to pull Harry to his feet.

"Yeah," said Harry, straightening up. "What was it?"

"Ton-Tongue Toffee," said Fred brightly. "George and I invented them, and we've been looking for someone to test them on all summer."

We all laughed loudly and long as we sat down at the table with our older brothers.

"How you doing, Harry?" said Charlie, holding out his massive hand for Harry to shake. Bill got to his feet, smiling, and also shook Harry's hand. Harry looked impressed by Bill the most. He probably didn't picture someone working for a bank to look as cool as my brother did.

Before any of us could say anything else, there was a faint popping noise, and Dad appeared out of thin air at George's shoulder. He was looking very angry.

"That wasn't funny Fred!" he shouted. "What on earth did you give that Muggle boy?"

"I didn't give him anything," said Fred, with another evil grin. I just dropped it. It was his fault he went and ate it, I never told him to."

"You dropped it on purpose!" roared Dad. "You knew he'd eat it, you knew he was on a diet!"

"How big did his tongue get?" George asked eagerly.

"It was four feet long before his parents would let me shrink it!"

Harry and the rest of us, including Charlie and Bill, roared with laughter again.

"It isn't funny! That sort of behavior seriously undermines wizard-Muggle relations! I spend half my life campaigning against the mistreatment of Muggles, and my own sons

"We didn't give it to him because he's a Muggle!" said Fred indignantly.

"No, we gave it to him because he's a great bullying git," said George. "Isn't he, Harry?"

"Yeah, he is, Mr. Weasley," said Harry.

"That's not the point! You wait until I tell your mother -"

"Tell me what?" said a voice behind us, causing my blood to freeze.

Mum had just entered the kitchen, eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Oh hello, Harry, dear," she said, spotting him and smiling. Then her eyes snapped back to Dad. "Tell me what, Arthur?"

Dad hesitated. However angry he was with Fred and George, he hadn't really intended to tell Mum what had happened. There was a silence, while Dad eyed Mum nervously. Then Hermione and Ginny appeared in the kitchen doorway, giggling. Both of them smiled at Harry, who grinned back, which made Ginny go all red. Guess she still wasn't over her stupid crush.

"Tell me what, Arthur?" Mum repeated, in a dangerous sort of voice.

"What we miss?" mouthed Ginny.

"It's nothing, Molly," mumbled Dad "Fred and George just - but I've had words with them -"

"What have they done this time?" said Mum. "If it's got anything to do with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes -"

"Why don't you show Harry where he's sleeping, Ron?" said Hermione from the doorway.

"He knows where he's sleeping," I said, looking at Hermione like she was barmy, "in my room, he slept there last -"

"We can all go." said Hermione pointedly, eyes signalling me.

"Oh," i said, catching on. "Right."

"Yeah, we'll come too," said George.

"You stay where you are!" snarled Mum.

Harry and I edged out of the kitchen. We, Hermione, and Ginny set off along the hallway and up the stairs leading up to my room.

"What are Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" Harry asked as we climbed.

Ginny and I both laughed, although Hermione didn't.

"Mum found this stack of order forms when she was cleaning Fred and George's room." I explained quietly. "Great long price lists for stuff they've invented. Joke stuff, you know. Fake wands and trick sweets, loads of stuff. It was brilliant, I never knew they'd been inventing all that."

"We've been hearing explosions out of their room for ages, but we never thought they were actually making things," said Ginny. "We thought they just liked the noise."

"Only, most of the stuff - well, all of it, really - was a bit dangerous, and, you know, they were planning to sell it at Hogwarts to make some money, and Mum went mad at them. Told them they weren't allowed to make any more of it, and burned all the order forms. She's furious at them anyway. They didn't get as many O.W.L.s as she expected." I said.

"And then there was this big row," Ginny continued, "because Mum wants them to go into the Ministry of Magic like Dad, and they told her all they want to do is open a joke shop."

* * *

Just then a door on the second landing opened, and a face poked out wearing horn-rimmed glasses and a very annoyed expression.

"Hi, Percy," said Harry.

"Oh hello, Harry," said Percy. "I was wondering who was making all the noise. I'm trying to work in here, you know I've got a report to finish for the office - and it's rather difficult to concentrate when people keep thundering up and down the stairs."

"We're not thundering." I scoffed. "We're walking. Sorry if we've disturbed the top-secret workings of the Ministry of Magic."

"What are you working on?" said Harry.

"A report for the Department of International Magical Cooperation," said Percy smugly. "We're trying to standardize cauldron thickness. Some of these foreign imports are just a shade too thin - leakages have been increasing at a rate of almost three percent a year."

"That'll change the world, that report will," I mumbled. "Front page of the Daily Prophet, I expect, cauldron leaks."

Percy went slightly pink.

"You might sneer, Ron," he said heatedly, "but unless some sort of international law is imposed we might well find the market flooded with flimsy, shallow-bottomed products that seriously endanger -"

"Yeah, yeah, all right," I said, as I started off upstairs again. Percy slammed his bedroom door shut. Soon, we heard yells. Mum must had found out about the toffees.

We entered my wonderfully orange room where Pig was in his cage, hopping up and down in a small cage and twittering madly.

"Shut up, Pig," I said, edging my way between two of the four beds that had been squeezed into my room. "Fred and George are in here with us, because Bill and Charlie are in their room. Percy gets to keep his room all to himself because he's got to work."

"Er - why are you calling that owl Pig?" Harry.

"Because he's being stupid," said Ginny, "Its proper name is Pigwidgeon."

"Yeah, and that's not a stupid name at all," I said sarcastically. "Ginny named him. She reckons it's sweet. And I tried to change it, but it was too late, he won't answer to anything else. So now he's Pig. I've got to keep him up here because he annoys Errol and Hermes. He annoys me too, come to that."

It wasn't all that true. He did irk me from time to time, but he was a very entertaining bird.

"Where's Crookshanks?" Harry asked Hermione now.

"Out in the garden, I expect," she said. "He likes chasing gnomes. He's never seen any before."

"Percy's enjoying work, then?" said Harry.

"Enjoying it?" I said darkly. "I don't reckon he'd come home if Dad didn't make him. He's obsessed. Just don't get him onto the subject of his boss. 'According to Mr. Crouch...as I was saying to Mr. Crouch... Mr. Crouch is of the opinion...Mr. Crouch was telling me...' They'll be announcing their engagement any day now."

"Have you had a good summer, Harry?" said Hermione. "Did you get our food parcels and everything?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot," said Harry. "They saved my life, those cakes."

"And have you heard from -?" I began, but Hermione had given me her "shut the fuck up" look. Ginny was in the room, and she still didn't know was really going on with Sirius.

"I think they've stopped arguing," said Hermione, to cover the awkward moment, because Ginny was looking curiously at us. "Shall we go down and help your mum with dinner?"

"Yeah, all right," I said, trying to be casual. The four of us left my room and went back downstairs to find Mum alone in the kitchen, looking extremely bad-tempered.

"We're eating out in the garden," she said when we came in. "There's just not room for eleven people in here. Could you take the plates outside, girls? Bill and Charlie are setting up the tables. Knives and forks, please, you two," she said to Harry and I, pointing her wand a little more vigorously than she had intended at a pile of potatoes in the sink, which shot out of their skins so fast that they ricocheted off the walls and ceiling.

"Oh for heaven's sake," she snapped, now directing her wand at a dustpan, which hopped off the sideboard and started skating across the floor, scooping up the potatoes. "Those two!" she burst out savagely, now pulling pots and pans out of a cupboard, and Harry knew she meant Fred and George. I don't know what's going to happen to them, I really don't. No ambition, unless you count making as much trouble as they possibly can..."

As Mum got angrier and angrier with the twins trick wands, I decided to get out of there, so not to feel her wrath.

"C'mon," I said hurriedly to Harry, seizing a handful of cutlery from the open drawer, "let's go and help Bill and Charlie."

* * *

We had only gone a few paces when Hermione's more tolerable menace of a cat, Crookshanks, came pelting out of the garden, chasing a gnome. The gnome giggling madly as Crookshanks inserted a paw into the boot, trying to reach it.

Meanwhile, a very loud crashing noise was coming from the other side of the house. The source of the commotion was revealed as we entered the garden, and saw that Bill and Charlie both had their wands out, and were making two battered old tables fly high above the lawn, smashing into each other, each attempting to knock the other's out of the air. Fred and George were cheering, Ginny was laughing, and Hermione was hovering near the hedge, apparently torn between amusement and anxiety.

Bill's table caught Charlie's with a huge bang and knocked one of its legs off. There was a clatter from overhead, and they all looked up to see Percy's head poking out of a window on the second floor.

"Will you keep it down?!" he bellowed.

"Sorry, Perce," said Bill, grinning. "How're the cauldron bottoms coming on?"

"Very badly," said Percy peevishly, and he slammed the window shut. Chuckling, Bill and Charlie directed the tables safely onto the grass, end to end, and then, with a flick of his wand, Bill reattached the table leg and conjured tablecloths from nowhere.

"Wotcher, Ron, Harry." said Bill as Harry and I walked up to them.

"You seen to have fun making Percy mad like the twins do." said Harry to Bill.

"Ol Perce is alright." said Bill as he started to adjust the tables correctly. "He just takes himself too seriously."

"I think it's because of his name." said Charlie. "Percival is rather stuffy and boring, isn't it?"

"We've talked about this, Charles." laughed Bill, dragging Charlie's name out.

"Anyways," said Charlie, annoyed with a joke that Bill shared in between them. "you two ready? After dinner is when we will have it."

I groaned. Harry looked at me, confused.

"Have what?" asked Harry.

"Apparently, we are to have 'the talk' with Bill and Charlie" I said, moving Harry along.

"The talk? You mean we- ohhhhhhhh."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"No idea. Apparently Hermione's to blame. Something about approvals or some shit." I said, quickly.

"Is she going to get the talk too?"

"Hell no!"

"Okay, good. That would be embarrassing."

* * *

By seven o'clock, the two tables were filled with dishes and dishes of Mum's excellent cooking, and us nine Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were settling ourselves down to eat beneath a clear, deep-blue sky. Harry looked as if he had died and gone to heaven, and Mum encouraged him to stuff his face.

At the far end of the table, Percy was telling Dad all about his boring ass report on cauldron bottoms.

"I've told Mr. Crouch that I'll have it ready by Tuesday," Percy was saying pompously. "That's a bit sooner than he expected it, but I like to keep on top of things. I think he'll be grateful I've done it in good time, I mean, it's extremely busy in our department just now, what with all the arrangements for the World Cup. We're just not getting the support we need from the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Ludo Bagman -"

"I like Ludo," said Dad mildly. "He was the one who got us such good tickets for the Cup. I did him a bit of a favor: His brother, Otto, got into a spot of trouble - a lawnmower with unnatural powers - I smoothed the whole thing over."

"Oh Bagman's likable enough, of course," said Percy dismissively, "but how he ever got to be Head of Department...when I compare him to Mr. Crouch! I can't see Mr. Crouch losing a member of our department and not trying to find out what's happened to them. You realize Bertha Jorkins has been missing for over a month now? Went on holiday to Albania and never came back?"

"Yes, I was asking Ludo about that," said Dad, frowning. "He says Bertha's gotten lost plenty of times before now - though must say, if it was someone in my department, I'd be worried..."

"Oh Bertha's hopeless, all right," said Percy. "I hear she's been shunted from department to department for years, much more trouble than she's worth...but all the same, Bagman ought to be trying to find her. Mr. Crouch has been taking a personal interest, she worked in our department at one time, you know, and I think Mr. Crouch was quite fond of her - but Bagman just keeps laughing and saying she probably misread the map and ended up in Australia instead of Albania. However" - Percy heaved an impressive sigh and took a deep swig of elderflower wine - "we've got quite enough on our plates at the Department of International Magical Cooperation without trying to find members of other departments too. As you know, we've got another big event to organize right after the World Cup."

Percy cleared his throat significantly and looked down toward the end of the table where Harry, Hermione, and I were sitting. "You know the one I'm talking about, Father." He raised his voice slightly. "The top-secret one."

I rolled his eyes and muttered to Harry and Hermione, "He's been trying to get us to ask what that event is ever since he started work. Probably an exhibition of thick-bottomed cauldrons."

In the middle of the table, Mum was arguing with Bill about his earring, something she very much didn't approve of

"...with a horrible great fang on it. Really, Bill, what do they say at the bank?"

"Mum, no one at the bank gives a damn how I dress as long as I bring home plenty of treasure." said Bill patiently.

"And your hair's getting silly, dear," said Mum. "I wish you'd let me give it a trim."

"I like it," said Ginny, who was sitting beside Bill. "You're so old-fashioned, Mum. Anyway, it's nowhere near as long as Professor Dumbledore's..."

Next to Mum, Fred, George, and Charlie were all talking about the World Cup.

"It's got to be Ireland," said Charlie thickly, through a mouthful of potato. "They flattened Peru in the semifinals."

"Bulgaria has got Viktor Krum, though," said Fred.

"Krum's one decent player, Ireland has got seven," said Charlie shortly. "I wish England had got through. That was embarrassing, that was."

"What happened?" said Harry eagerly. I bet it sucked to be out the loop on such things.

"Went down to Transylvania, three hundred and ninety to ten," said Charlie gloomily. "Shocking performance. And Wales lost to Uganda, and Scotland was slaughtered by Luxembourg."

Dad conjured up candles to light the darkening garden before we had our homemade strawberry ice cream, and by the time we had finished, moths were fluttering low over the table, and the warm air was perfumed with the smells of grass and honeysuckle.

I looked carefully up the table to check that the rest of the family were all busy talking, then I said very quietly to Harry, "So - have you heard from Sirius lately?"

Hermione looked around, listening closely.

"Yeah," said Harry softly, "twice. He sounds okay. I wrote to him yesterday. He might write back while I'm here."

He looked like he had note to say, but had stopped talking.

"Look at the time," Mum said suddenly, checking her wristwatch. "You really should be in bed, the whole lot of you you'll be up at the crack of dawn to get to the Cup. Harry, if you leave your school list out, I'll get your things for you tomorrow in Diagon Alley. I'm getting everyone else's. There might not be time after the World Cup, the match went on for five days last time."

"Wow - hope it does this time!" said Harry enthusiastically.

"Well, I certainly don't," said Percy, as if it was an inconvenience. "I shudder to think what the state of my in-tray would be if I was away from work for five days."

"Yeah, someone might slip dragon dung in it again, eh, Perce?" said Fred.

"That was a sample of fertilizer from Norway!" said Percy, going very red in the face. "It was nothing personal!"

"It was," Fred whispered to Harry and I as we got up from the table. "We sent it."


	77. Chapter 77: The Talk

So the rating is now going up from T to M. Things are going to get a little heavy, as Harry and Ron learn from Bill and Charlie, so I might as well raise it now, rather than later. I'll try not to get too too graphic, as they are only 14. Then again, at 14, teens today are having sex. So I really could just go all out.

However, seeing as it is the 90s when this all takes place, I'll be as much as a teen version of Where Do Babies Come From book will be.

Oh and Bill and Charlie's girls are made up.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 77: The Talk

As we headed upstairs to my room, Bill ushered us into Fred and George's room. I groaned as we walked in.

"How come we have to do this in here?" I asked as Harry shut the door.

"Do you want the twins present while we talk about this?" asked Charlie, raising an eyebrow.

"Point made." I said as I sat on George's bed. Harry sat down beside me, looking like he wasn't interested.

"So why am I getting this talk?" said Harry.

"Well, I figured your aunt and uncle didn't give you the talk, did they?" asked Bill.

"No." said Harry, twirling his wand in his hand, as they had told us to bring them. "But I did sneak a read of a book that they gave my cousin on the subject."

He seemed to cringe at the thought of that book.

Charlie must have seen him cringe too, because he laughed. "Don't worry, we won't get too technical. You still have a lot to learn on your own."

"Yeah, like Ron was doing the other day." said Bill.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Harry looked over at me, just as confused as I was.

"Remember when I told you to hide your approval when it came to looking at Hermione?" asked Bill.

I felt my face tingle, indicating that I was blushing a deep red. Harry looked at me as if I were mental, trying to figure out what was going on.

"When I said approval, I meant your boner. You know, you're hard on?" said Bill, suddenly sounding a bit awkward.

Harry smirked. "You got a hard on looking at Hermione?!"

I wanted to disappear into the wall.

"She was in a fucking bikini!" I yelled in my defense.

Bill shot a spell over at the door. "Impenetrable charm." he said. "So no one can overhear. You'll need this greatly one day. Now, yes Hermione was in a bikini, causing Ron to get a hard on. Do you know exactly why you got a hard on? And it's way deeper than girl is in bikini."

I shook my head.

"You got that way because you were sexually aroused by what you saw." said Charlie. "You found her sexually attractive."

My mouth dropped open. Harry laughed hysterically beside me. Which made me feel even worse. While I had heard the word from overhearing conversations from the older students, I never really knew completely about it. Hearing Bill and Charlie speak on how I was apparently sexually aroused by Hermione made me feel embarrassed.

"Does this mean that I have to..."

"Well I lost my virginity at 14, but I would hope that you would keep your wanker to yourself until you're old enough to really understand sex." said Bill. "It's more than just sticking your cock into a girl's hole."

"Sticking my what into where?" I asked.

"Holy shit, you really don't know what sex is?" laughed Harry.

"Sod off, Potter." I said, pushing him off the bed.

I was glad to see that my brothers weren't laughing. "Be kind to your best mate, Harry." said Charlie. "He wouldn't know unless he was told. We don't really have too many books on the subject in the wizarding world."

Harry stopped laughing and looked more understanding. "Right. Sorry. Ron." he said, getting up off the floor. I shrugged and turned my attention back to my brothers.

* * *

"So, what sex is is when a witch and a wizard-"

"Could be the same sex too, Bill."

"Yes, that's right, but for them to learn the actual mechanics, let's just keep it witch and wizard for now."

"Okay."

"Anyways, when a wizard and a witch like each other-"

"They really don't have to."

"Do you want to tell this shit?"

Charlie grinned. "Sure!"

Harry and I looked over at each other and then back at Charlie and Bill.

"Is someone going to tell us?" I asked, smirking.

Bill laughed.

"Let's just say Jane witch and John wizard are sexually attracted to each other." said Charlie. "Something about Jane catches John's attention. Maybe she has huge knockers. Maybe her ass is perfect. Maybe she has lovely eyes, a nice smile, an endearing laugh, a seductive voice, but there is something about her that makes him want her in a sexual way. It makes the blood rush to his cock, causing it to harden. He is aroused."

I thought about Hermione. While her breasts weren't as big as Madam Rosmerta's , they were indeed nice. Her ass was big, in a very attractive way, but her voice to me wasn't what Charlie was saying, nor her laugh. Her eyes were what I guess you would consider lovely. That just seemed like regular Hermione to me.

"John may approach Jane and let him know that he is interested in having sex with her. Jane could either say yes, or say no. If Jane says no, accept it. You always accept no, even if you really want to do it. To do otherwise is a violation. It's wrong, and it makes you a monster." said Charlie, in a very serious voice, which Harry and I nodded to.

"Now, if Jane says yes, then her and John might go back to her place or his, or wherever, and have sex. And the general objective of sex is the wizard sticking his penis into the witch's vagina, which is located where our penises are." said Charlie, pointing down. "You stick it in and take it out over and over, until you feel yourself about to ejaculate, and you do so. And then it's over.

Harry laughed. I for one, was fascinated. And also a bit worried.

"So because I was sexually aroused when I saw Hermione in a bikini, I now have to have sex with her?! What if she says no? Bloody hell, what if she says yes and I hurt her or some shit? Why do I have to have sex with her?!" I rambled, panicking.

"Easy there Ronnie, no one is saying you have to have sex with her." said Bill. "Just because you are sexually attracted to a girl, doesn't 100% mean that you have no choice but to have sex. Besides, Hermione seems like she would be the type of girl to wait until marriage, or at least until she is grown and finds the right man for herself that she trusts. You know, she seems responsible."

"Something you two need to be as well." said Charlie in a voice that seemed to be a warning. "Just don't stick your wanker into anything and everything. Speaking from experience, it should actually mean something. You should have feelings for the woman that you want to have sex with, and not feelings that could potentially disappear."

"But what if you just wanted to do it for fun?" asked Harry.

"I mean, speaking as a wizard that did do it without it meaning anything, I can't sit here and say that you can't do that." said Charlie "Casual sex is fun, but it isn't for everybody. And my brother doesn't seem the type for casual sex "

I thought about it for a second. Charlie was right. I didn't think I could do something like that with just any witch that came along wanting it.

* * *

"So you lost your virginity when you were my age, Bill? To who?" I asked.

"Her name was Allison Scott."

"We called her Awesome Alli"

"My story, Charlie. Anyways, her name was Allison, and she was in Ravenclaw and a year ahead of me. I had thought she liked me, but I found out weeks after we did it that I was just a dare amongst the bitches she called friends." sneered Bill.

"Let it go, Bill." laughed Charlie.

"I'll never let it go. I wasted my virginity on that bitch and she had to audacity to go around telling all her fifth year girlfriends that I was bloody lousy. Of course I was lousy. It was my first fucking time!" harped Bill. Harry and I couldn't help but snicker.

"You'll have to forgive Bill. His first time wasn't done with good intentions." said Charlie. "Now I lost mine at 16 to a Muggleborn I was dating named Shannon Bannister. She knew things that not a lot of wizards knew from this muggle book that 16 year olds should have not been reading. So sex with her was brilliant." said Charlie, as he looked like he was replaying a fun memory in his head.

"They don't need to know all that yet." said Bill. "You already know the basics. But one thing that is extremely important that you need to know is the proper contraceptive charm. To prevent pregnancy. Which is why I told you to being your wands."

Bill took his wand out of his pocket and stood up. Harry and I did the same.

"Now, the charm is simple enough, but, if the movements are done wrong, it could backfire and cause maximum fertility, or not work at all, so you must pay attention to the movements. And if you get them exactly right, the area of your cock will glow blue for a few seconds. Women have one as well that they do for themselves. We will teach you that one too. It helps to know them both."

Bill waved his wand fluidly three times. He then flicked it hard, pointed to his pelvis, and said "Conceptuum impeditionem."

He glowed blue for about five seconds. He then told us that the way women do is wave in the opposite direction with an extra wave and flick. He had us practice for about fifteen minutes until we got them both completely right.

For the rest of the time, we talked about some positions and how to make it last long without magic. By the time the conversation was over, it was well past time for us to be asleep, but we were glad to have gotten the information.

Harry had left to go to bed. I stuck around to ask a couple more things.

* * *

"Bill, I get everything that you've told me," I began. "but what so I do about it if I get like that about Hermione again? She's my best mate, and I don't think that she would fancy knowing that she makes me hard."

Bill smiled and gave me that same strange look that Mum had given me earlier that morning. "You're young so you will have a lot to figure out. Hermione is a beautiful girl, so it's fine if you feel attracted to her. It's also fine that you want to respect her as your best mate. If you truly feel that sometimes you just can't help yourself, just do what all men do."

"And what's that?"

"Use your hand of course. Wank off. That will help a lot, especially with the pain of an erection and it will make you feel better. This is around the age where guys start doing that anyways. Just make sure to use the charms that I taught you to keep people from hearing or seeing."

"So, it's okay? To actually do that over her?"

"Ronnie, you have a lot to learn. But I can only teach you so much. With this situation that you're in right now, only you can decide what you think would be right. Just do yourself a favor when it comes to her and that."

"And what's that?"

"Don't tell her." Bill said, smirking at me.


	78. Chapter 78: Portkeys and Diggorys

Chapter 78: Portkeys and Diggorys

"Ron dear? Wake up, it's time to be heading off." I heard Mum's voice in my sleep. I muttered incoherently as Mum gently shook me fully awake. I looked over and seen Harry sitting up, fumbling with his glasses.

"'S time already?" said Fred groggily as Mum shook him and George up.

We dressed in silence, too sleepy to talk, then, yawning and stretching, the four of us headed downstairs into the kitchen.

Mum was stirring the contents of a large pot on the stove, while Dad was sitting at the table, checking a sheaf of large parchment tickets. He looked up as we entered and spread his arms so that we could see his hideous outfit that for some reason, seemed to be proud of. He was wearing a ghastly sweater and a very old pair of muggle jeans, slightly too big for him and held up with a thick leather belt.

"What do you think?" he asked anxiously. "We're supposed to go incognito - do I look like a Muggle, Harry?"

"Yeah." said Harry, smiling hard, indicating he was trying not to laugh. "Very good."

"Where're Bill and Charlie and Per-Per-Percy?" said George, failing to stifle a huge yawn.

"Well, they're Apparating, aren't they?" said Mum, heaving the large pot over to the table and starting to ladle porridge into bowls. "So they can have a bit of a lie-in."

"So they're still in bed?" said Fred grumpily, pulling his bowl of porridge toward him. "Why can't we Apparate too?"

"Because you're not of age and you haven't passed your test," snapped Mum. "And where have those girls got to?"

She bustled out of the kitchen and we heard her climbing the stairs.

"You have to pass a test to Apparate?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes," said Dad as he tucked the tickets safely into the back pocket of his jeans. "The Department of Magical Transportation had to fine a couple of people the other day for Apparating without a license. It's not easy, Apparition, and when it's not done properly it can lead to nasty complications. This pair I'm talking about went and splinched themselves."

Everyone around the table except Harry winced.

"Er - splinched?" said Harry.

"They left half of themselves behind," said Dad, now spooning large amounts of treacle onto his porridge. "So, of course, they were stuck. Couldn't move either way. Had to wait for the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad to sort them out. Meant a fair old bit of paperwork, I can tell you, what with the Muggles who spotted the body parts they'd left behind."

"Were they okay?" he asked, startled.

"Oh yes," said Dad/ matter-of-factly. "But they got a heavy fine, and I don't think they'll be trying it again in a hurry. You don't mess around with Apparition. There are plenty of adult wizards who don't bother with it. Prefer brooms - slower, but safer."

"But Bill and Charlie and Percy can all do it?"

"Charlie had to take the test twice," said Fred, grinning. "He failed the first time. Apparated five miles south of where he meant to, right on top of some poor old dear doing her shopping, remember?"

"Yes, well, he passed the second time," said Mum, marching back into the kitchen.

"Percy only passed two weeks ago," said George. "He's been Apparating downstairs every morning since, just to prove he can."

There were footsteps down the passageway and Hermione and Ginny came into the kitchen, both looking pale and drowsy.

Suddenly, last night's conversation flooded back into my head, and I couldn't look Hermione in the face.

"Why do we have to be up so early?" Ginny said, rubbing her eyes and sitting down at the table.

"We've got a bit of a walk," said Dad.

"Walk?" said Harry. "What, are we walking to the World Cup?"

"No, no, that's miles away We only need to walk a short way. It's just that it's very difficult for a large number of wizards to congregate without attracting Muggle attention. We have to be very careful about how we travel at the best of times, and on a huge occasion like the Quidditch World Cup."

"George!" said Mum sharply.

"What?" said George, in an innocent tone that deceived nobody.

"What is that in your pocket?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't you lie to me! Accio!"

Several small, brightly colored objects zoomed out of George's pocket; he made a grab for them but missed, and they sped right into Mum's outstretched hand.

"We told you to destroy them!" said Mum furiously, holding up what were unmistakably more Ton-Tongue Toffees. "We told you to get rid of the lot! Empty your pockets, go on, both of you!"

It was a hilarious scene; the twins had evidently been trying to smuggle as many toffees out of the house as possible, and it was only by using her Summoning Charm that Mum managed to find them all.

"We spent six months developing those!" Fred shouted at Mum as she threw the toffees away.

"Oh a fine way to spend six months!" she shrieked. "No wonder you didn't get more O.W.L.s!"

All in all, the atmosphere was not very friendly as we took their departure. Mum was still pissed as she kissed Dad on the cheek, though not nearly as much as the twins, who had each hoisted their rucksacks onto their backs and walked out without a word to her.

"Well, have a lovely time," said Mum, "and behave yourselves," she called after the twins' retreating backs, but they did not look back or answer.

"I'll send Bill, Charlie, and Percy along around midday."

* * *

It was chilly and the moon was still out. Only a dull, greenish tinge along the horizon to their right showed that daybreak was drawing closer.

"You've been pretty quiet." said Hermione, sneaking up on me."

"I'll tell you later." I said, instantly regretting my words. I never intended on telling anyone about Harry, my brothers, and my conversation, especially Hermione.

'Great.' I thought to myself. 'Now I will have to make up some shit.'

Saying what I shouldn't have must have sufficed for Hermione, because she nodded and fell back to talk to Ginny.

"So how does everyone get there without all the Muggles noticing?" I heard Harry ask Dad.

"It's been a massive organizational problem. The trouble is, about a hundred thousand wizards turn up at the World Cup, and of course, we just haven't got a magical site big enough to accommodate them all. There are places Muggles can't penetrate, but imagine trying to pack a hundred thousand wizards into Diagon Alley or platform nine and three-quarters. So we had to find a nice deserted moor, and set up as many anti-Muggle precautions as possible. The whole Ministry's been working on it for months. First, of course, we have to stagger the arrivals. People with cheaper tickets have to arrive two weeks beforehand. A limited number use Muggle transport, but we can't have too many clogging up their buses and trains - remember, wizards are coming from all over the world. Some Apparate, of course, but we have to set up safe points for them to appear, well away from Muggles. I believe there's a handy wood they're using as the Apparition point. For those who don't want to Apparate, or can't, we use Portkeys. They're objects that are used to transport wizards from one spot to another at a prearranged time. You can do large groups at a time if you need to. There have been two hundred Portkeys placed at strategic points around Britain, and the nearest one to us is up at the top of Stoatshead Hill, so that's where we're headed."

Dad pointed ahead of us, where a large black mass rose beyond the village of Ottery St. Catchpole.

"What sort of objects are Portkeys?" said Harry curiously.

"Well, they can be anything," said Dad. "Unobtrusive things, obviously, so Muggles don't go picking them up and playing with them...stuff they'll just think is litter."

We walked down the dark lane toward the village, the silence broken only by our footsteps. The sky lightened very slowly as we made our way through the village, its inky blackness diluting to deepest blue. My hands and feet felt like icicles. Dad kept checking his watch.

We didn't have breath to spare for talking as we began to climb Stoatshead Hill, stumbling occasionally in hidden rabbit holes, slipping on thick black tufts of grass. My legs felt like they were going to give out and any minute. I really needed to work out more.

At last for what seemed like ages, my feet found level ground.

"Whew," panted Dad, taking off his glasses and wiping them on his sweater. "Well, we've made good time - we've got ten minutes."

Hermione came over the crest of the hill last, clutching a stitch in her side and breathing hard.

"Alright you?" I asked.

She nodded, not being able to speak through her panting.

"Now we just need the Portkey," said Dad, replacing his glasses and squinting around at the ground. "It won't be big...Come on."

We spread out, searching. We had only been at it for a couple of minutes, however, when a shout rent the still air.

"Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it."

Two tall figures were silhouetted against the starry sky on the other side of the hilltop.

"Amos!" said Dad, smiling as he strode over to the man who had shouted. The rest of us followed.

Dad was shaking hands with a ruddy-faced wizard with a scrubby brown beard, who was holding a moldy-looking old boot in his other hand.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone. He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?"

Cedric Diggory was what witches would consider extremely handsome boy. A seventh year. 17. He was Captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff House Quidditch team at Hogwarts.

"Hi," said Cedric, looking around at us all. I heard Hermione and Ginny giggling behind me.

Great.

Everybody said hi back except Fred and George, who merely nodded. They had never quite forgiven Cedric for beating their team, Gryffindor, in the first Quidditch match of the previous year.

* * *

"Long walk, Arthur?" Cedric's father asked.

"Not too bad," said Dad. "We live just on the other side of the village there. You?"

"Had to get up at two, didn't we, Ced? I tell you, I'll be glad when he's got his Apparition test. Still...not complaining...Quidditch World Cup, wouldn't miss it for a sackful of Galleons - and the tickets cost about that. Mind you, looks like I got off easy..."

Amos Diggory peered good-naturedly around at all of us. "All these yours, Arthur?"

"Oh no, only the redheads," said Dad, pointing out the twins, me, and Ginny. "This is Hermione, friend of Ron's - and Harry, another friend -"

"Merlin's beard," said Amos Diggory, his eyes widening. "Harry? Harry Potter?"

"Er - yeah," said Harry, uncomfortably as Amos's eyes zeroed in on his forehead.

"Ced's talked about you, of course," said Amos. "Told us all about playing against you last year. I said to him, I said - Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will...You beat Harry Potter!"

Harry looked taken aback and remained silent. Fred and George were both scowling again. Cedric looked slightly embarrassed.

"Harry fell off his broom, Dad," he muttered. I told you...it was an accident..."

"Yes, but you didn't fall off, did you?" roared Amos genially, slapping his son on his back. "Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman...but the best man won, I'm sure Harry would say the same, wouldn't you, eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on, you don't need to be a genius to tell which one's the better flier!"

"What's he playing at?" whispered Harry to Hermione and I.

"He seems the type that likes to live vicariously through his son." said Hermione.

"Must be nearly time," said Dad quickly, pulling out his watch again. "Do you know whether we're waiting for any more, Amos?"

"No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets," said Mr. Diggory. "There aren't any more of us in this area, are there?"

"Not that I know of. Yes, it's a minute off...We'd better get ready..."

He looked around at Harry and Hermione.

"You just need to touch the Portkey, that's all, a finger will do -"

With difficulty, owing to our bulky backpacks, the nine of us crowded around the old boot held out by Amos Diggory.

We all stood there, in a tight circle, as a chill breeze swept over the hilltop. Nobody spoke. Then my father starts counting down.

"Three..two...one..."

It happened immediately: I felt as though a hook just behind my navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. My feet left the ground; I could feel Harry and Fred on either side of me, their shoulders banging into mine; we were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color; my forefinger was stuck to the boot as though it was pulling me magnetically onward and then -

My feet slammed into the ground, but I slipped and fell into Harry

I looked up. Dad, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric were still standing, though looking very much like they did it everyday of their lives; everybody else was on the ground.

"Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill," said a voice.


	79. Chapter 79: Exploring The Camp

Chapter 79: Exploring The Camp

I disentangled himself from Harry and got up off the ground. We had arrived on what appeared to be a deserted stretch of misty moor. In front of us was a pair of tired and grumpy-looking wizards, one of whom was holding a large gold watch, the other a thick roll of parchment and a quill. Both were dressed as Muggles. Badly dressed Muggles.

"Morning, Basil," said Dad, picking up the boot and handing it to the kilted wizard, who threw it into a large box of used Portkeys beside him. I could see an old newspaper, an empty drinks can, and a punctured football.

"Hello there, Arthur," said Basil wearily. "Not on duty, eh? It's alright for some. We've been here all night. You'd better get out of the way, we've got a big party coming in from the Black Forest at five fifteen. Hang on, I'll find your campsite...Weasley...Weasley..." He consulted his parchment list. "About a quarter of a mile's walk over there, first field you come to. Site manager's called Mr. Roberts. Diggory...second field...ask for Mr. Payne."

"Thanks, Basil," said Dad, and he beckoned us to follow him.

We set off across the deserted moor, unable to make out much through the mist. After about twenty minutes, a small stone cottage next to a gate swam into view. Beyond it we could see shapes of hundreds and hundreds of tents, rising up the gentle slope of a large field toward a dark wood on the horizon. We said goodbye to the Diggory's and approached the cottage door.

A man was standing in the doorway, looking out at the tents.

"Morning!" said Dad brightly.

"Morning," said the man.

"Would you be Mr. Roberts?"

"Aye, I would," said Mr. Roberts. "And who're you?"

"Weasley - two tents, booked a couple of days ago?"

"Aye," said Mr. Roberts, consulting a list tacked to the door. "You've got a space up by the wood there. Just the one night?"

"That's it," said Dad.

"You'll be paying now, then?" said Mr. Roberts.

"Ah - right - certainly -" said Dad. He retreated a short distance from the cottage and beckoned Harry toward him. They stood there looking over papers in Dad's hands.

"Muggle money." whispered Hermione to Ginny and I. "He must be an actual Muggle."

"You foreign?" said Mr. Roberts as Dad returned with the correct notes apparently.

"Foreign?" repeated Dad, puzzled.

"You're not the first one who's had trouble with money," said Mr. Roberts, inspecting my dad closely. "I had two try and pay me with great gold coins the size of hubcaps ten minutes ago."

"Did you really?" said Dad nervously.

Mr. Roberts rummaged around in a tin for some change.

"Never been this crowded," he said suddenly, looking out over the misty field again. "Hundreds of pre-bookings. People usually just turn up."

"Is that right?" said Dad, his hand held out for his change, but Mr. Roberts didn't give it to him.

"Aye," he said thoughtfully. "People from all over. Loads of foreigners. And not just foreigners. Weirdos, you know? There's a bloke walking 'round in a kilt and a poncho."

"Shouldn't he?"

"It's like some sort of...I dunno...like some sort of rally," said Mr. Roberts. "They all seem to know each other. Like a big party."

At that moment, a wizard in plus-fours appeared out of thin air next to Mr. Roberts's front door.

"Obliviate!" he said sharply, pointing his wand at Mr. Roberts.

Instantly, Mr. Roberts's eyes slid out of focus, his brows unknitted, and a took of dreamy unconcern fell over his face. He looked like he had just had his memory modified.

"A map of the campsite for you," Mr. Roberts said placidly to Dad. "And your change."

"Thanks very much."

The wizard in plus-fours walked with us toward the gate to the campsite. He looked exhausted. His chin was blue with stubble and there were deep purple shadows under his eyes.

Once out of earshot of Mr. Roberts, he muttered to Dad, "Been having a lot of trouble with him. Needs a Memory Charm ten times a day to keep him happy. And Ludo Bagman's not helping. Trotting around talking about Bludgers and Quaffles at the top of his voice, not a worry about anti-Muggle security Blimey, I'll be glad when this is over. See you later, Arthur."

He Disapparated.

"I thought Mr. Bagman was Head of Magical Games and Sports," said Ginny, looking surprised. "He should know better than to talk about Bludgers near Muggles, shouldn't he?"

"He should," said Dad, smiling, and leading them through the gates into the campsite, "but Ludo's always been a bit...well...lax about security. You couldn't wish for a more enthusiastic head of the sports department though. He played Quidditch for England himself, you know. And he was the best Beater the Wimbourne Wasps ever had."

* * *

We trudged up the misty field between long rows of tents. Harry pointed out that most looked almost Muggle-like, but some had slipped up by adding chimneys, or bellpulls, or weather vanes. However, here and there was a tent so obviously magical that I could hardly be surprised that Mr. Roberts was getting suspicious. Halfway up the field stood an extravagant confection of striped silk like a miniature palace, with several live peacocks tethered at the entrance. A little farther on they passed a tent that had three floors and several turrets; and a short way beyond that was a tent that had a front garden attached, complete with birdbath, sundial, and fountain.

"Always the same," said Dad, smiling. "We can't resist showing off when we get together. Ah, here we are, look, this is us."

We had reached the very edge of the wood at the top of the field, and here was an empty space, with a small sign hammered into the ground that read WEEZLY.

"Couldn't have a better spot!" said Dad happily. "The field is just on the other side of the wood there, we're as close as we could be."

He hoisted his backpack from his shoulders. "Right. No magic allowed, strictly speaking, not when we're out in these numbers on Muggle land. We'll be putting these tents up by hand! Shouldn't be too difficult, Muggles do it all the time. Here, Harry, where do you reckon we should start?"

Harry looked at Dad as if he was just as new to this as he was. However, he and Hermione worked out where most of the poles and pegs should go, and even though Dad was more a hinder than a help, they finally managed to build a pair of shabby two-man tents.

Harry, Hermione, and Dad stood back to admire their handiwork. Then Dad went in to inspect it. Nobody looking at these tents would guess they belonged to wizards. Hermione gave Harry a quizzical look and then the both of them looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"How are we-"

"We'll be a bit cramped," called Dad from inside one of the tents, "but I think we'll all squeeze in. Come and have a look."

Harry went in first as I followed. When I got in, I couldn't help but want to laugh at the fact that Harry looked completely awestruck. The tent had a kitchen, a sitting room, a den, bathroom, and two bedroom sections.

"There's a tap marked on this map the Muggle gave us." I said, after hearing Dad say we needed water. "It's on the other side of the field."

"Well, why don't you, Harry, and Hermione go and get us some water then, and the rest of us will get some wood for a fire?" said Dad as he handed over the kettle and a couple of saucepans

"But we've got an oven," I said. "Why can't we just -"

"Ron, anti-Muggle security! When real Muggles camp, they cook on fires outdoors. I've seen them at it!"

After a quick tour of the girls' tent, ("very, it doesn't smell like cats in here" said Harry), Harry, Hermione, and I set off across the campsite with the kettle and saucepans.

Now, with the sun newly risen and the mist lifting, we could see the city of tents that stretched in every direction. We made our way slowly through the rows, staring eagerly around. Harry and Hermione kept looking around, amazed at all the different witches and wizards from around the world.

"Er - is it my eyes, or has everything gone green?" I said, as we had walked into a patch of tents that were all covered with a thick growth of shamrocks.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!"said a familiar Irish voice.

It was Seamus, who was sitting in front of his own shamrock-covered tent, with a sandy-haired woman who had to be his mother, and his best friend, Dean.

"Like the decorations?" said Seamus, grinning. "The Ministry's not too happy."

"Ah, why shouldn't we show our colors?" said Mrs. Finnigan. "You should see what the Bulgarians have got dangling all over their tents. You'll be supporting Ireland, of course?" she added, eyeing Harry, Hermione, and I beadily. We shook our heads and smiled as proudly as we could, then we set off.

"Like we'd say anything else surrounded by that lot." I said.

"I wonder what the Bulgarians have got dangling all over their tents?" said Hermione.

"Let's go and have a look," said Harry, pointing to a large patch of tents upfield, where the Bulgarian flag - white, green, and red - was fluttering in the breeze.

* * *

The tents here had not been bedecked with plant life, but each and every one of them had the same poster attached to it, a poster of a very surly face with heavy black eyebrows. The picture was of my favorite Quidditch player of all time. OF ALL TIME.

"Krum," I said quietly.

"What?" said Hermione.

"Krum! Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker!"

"He looks really grumpy," said Hermione, looking around at the many Krum's blinking and scowling at us.

"'Really grumpy?" I exclaimed. The bloody hell was wrong with her?! "Who cares what he looks like? He's unbelievable. He's really young too. Only just eighteen or something. He's a genius, you wait until tonight, you'll see."

There was already a small queue for the tap in the corner of the field. We joined it, right behind a pair of men who were having a heated argument. One of them was a very old wizard who was wearing a long flowery nightgown. The other was clearly a Ministry wizard; he was holding out a pair of pinstriped trousers and almost crying with exasperation.

"Just put them on, Archie, there's a good chap. You can't walk around like that, the Muggle at the gate's already getting suspicious -"

Hermione and Harry were holding back laughs.

"I bought this in a Muggle shop," said the old wizard stubbornly. "Muggles wear them."

"Muggle women wear them, Archie, not the men, they wear these," said the Ministry wizard, and he brandished the pinstriped trousers.

"I'm not putting them on," said old Archie in indignation. "I like a healthy breeze 'round my privates, thanks."

Hermione was overcome with such a strong fit of the giggles at this point that she had to duck out of the queue and only returned when Archie had collected his water and moved away.

Walking more slowly now, because of the weight of the water, we made our way back through the campsite. Here and there, we saw more familiar faces: other Hogwarts students with their families. Oliver Wood, who had just left Hogwarts, dragged Harry over to his parents' tent to introduce him, and told him excitedly that he had just been signed to the Puddlemere United reserve team. Next we were saw by Ernie Macmillan (the great prat), and a little farther on, we saw Cho Chang, the Seeker on the Ravenclaw team, whom Hermione and I could tell that Harry fancied. She waved and smiled at Harry, who slopped quite a lot of water down his front as he waved back like an idiot. The, to keep me from really taking the mickey, he hurriedly pointed out a large group of teenagers whom we had never seen before.

"Who d'you reckon they are?" he said. "They don't go to Hogwarts, do they?"

"'Spect they go to some foreign school," I said, shrugging."I know there are others. Never met anyone who went to one, though. Bill had a pen friend at a school in Brazil...this was years and years ago...and he wanted to go on an exchange trip but Mum and Dad couldn't afford it. His pen friend got all offended when he said he wasn't going and sent him a cursed hat. It made his ears shrivel up."

Harry laughed and glanced at Hermione, who looked unsurprised by the information. No doubt she had run across the news about other wizarding schools in some book or other, and researched everything she could.


	80. Chapter 80: Bagman And Crouch

Chapter 80: Bagman And Crouch

"You've been ages," said George when we finally got back to the tents.

"Met a few people," I said, setting the water down. "You've not got that fire started yet?"

"Dad's having fun with the matches," said Fred.

Dad was having no success at all in lighting the fire, but it wasn't for lack of trying. Splintered matches littered the ground around him, but he looked as though he was having the time of his life.

"Oops!" he said as he managed to light a match and promptly dropped it in surprise.

"Come here, Mr. Weasley," said Hermione kindly, taking the box from him, and showing him how to do it properly.

At last the fire was lit, though it was at least another hour before it was hot enough to cook anything. There was plenty to talk while we waited, however. Harry and Dad talked about who was who Ministry wise as they passed by our tent. And I had finally been cornered by Hermione.

"So, what was wrong this morning?" she asked me quietly, as we sat minding the fire.

Inside my head, I was panicking. Should I tell her the horrible truth of me being apparently sexually attracted to her and thinking about less than friendly things? Or do I give her a half truth.

"Bill and Charlie gave Harry and I 'the talk' last night." I said, not going into detail.

"Hermione scrunched up her nose. "Oh. Well, I guess I understand the sour face."

"Yeah, I guess." I said, poking the fire. "I mean, it could have gone a lot worse."

"I agree. It could have been your Mum and Dad, like I had to endure." said Hermione, shuddering at the thought.

"Bloody hell, you got it too?"

"Two days before I came to the Burrow actually. For some reason that they wouldn't tell me, but hey insisted I needed it, even though I already knew about it ages ago."

I felt even more awkward having her not only know too, but also knowing way before I did.

"Did they go...into detail?"

Hermione cringed. "Oh no! Merlin, I would have died!"

We both laughed at that. I could picture Hermione running out of the room screaming if her parents would have told her like Bill and Charlie told Harry and I.

At last, the fire was ready. We had just started cooking eggs and sausages when Bill, Charlie, and Percy came strolling out of the woods toward us.

"Just Apparated, Dad," said Percy loudly. "Ah, excellent, lunch!"

We were halfway through our plates of eggs and sausages when Dad jumped to his feet, waving and grinning at a man who was walking toward us.

"Aha!" he said. "The man of the moment! Ludo!"

Ludo Bagman was decked out in long Quidditch robes in thick horizontal stripes of bright yellow and black. An enormous picture of a wasp was splashed across his chest. He had the look of a powerfully built man when he was in his prime; the robes were stretched tightly across a large belly he surely had not had in the days when he had played Quidditch for England. His nose was squashed (probably broken by a stray Bludger), but his round blue eyes, short blond hair, and rosy complexion made him look like a very overgrown schoolboy.

"Ahoy there!" Bagman called happily. He was walking as though he had springs attached to the balls of his feet and was plainly in a state of wild excitement.

"Arthur, old man," he puffed as he reached the campfire, "what a day, eh? What a day! Could we have asked for more perfect weather? A cloudless night coming...and hardly a hiccough in the arrangements...Not much for me to do!"

Behind him, a group of worried-looking Ministry wizards rushed past, pointing at the distant evidence of some sort of a magical fire that was sending violet sparks twenty feet into the air.

Percy hurried forward with his hand outstretched. Apparently even though he had talked a lot of shit about Ludo Bagman only yesterday, it did not prevent him from sucking up and being a prat.

"Ah - yes," said Dad, grinning, "this is my son Percy. He's just started at the Ministry - and this is Fred - no, George, sorry - that's Fred - Bill, Charlie, Ron - my daughter, Ginny and Ron's friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

Bagman did the smallest of double takes when he heard Harry's name, and his eyes performed the familiar flick upward to the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Everyone," Dad continued, "this is Ludo Bagman, you know who he is, it's thanks to him we've got such good tickets -"

Bagman beamed and waved his hand as if to say it had been nothing.

"Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?" he said eagerly, jingling what seemed to be a large amount of gold in the pockets of his yellow-and-black robes. "I've already got Roddy Pontner betting me Bulgaria will score first - I offered him nice odds, considering Ireland's front three are the strongest I've seen in years - and little Agatha Timms has put up half shares in her eel farm on a weeklong match."

"Oh...go on then," said Dad. "Let's see...a Galleon on Ireland to win?"

"A Galleon?" Ludo Bagman looked slightly disappointed, but recovered himself. "Very well, very well...any other takers?"

"They're a bit young to be gambling," said Dad. "Molly wouldn't like -"

"We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts," said Fred as he and George quickly pooled all their money, "that Ireland wins - but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch. Oh and we'll throw in a fake wand."

"You don't want to go showing Mr. Bagman rubbish like that," Percy hissed, but Bagman didn't seem to think the wand was rubbish at all; on the contrary, he looked positively excited as he took it from Fred, and when the wand gave a loud squawk and turned into a rubber chicken, Bagman roared with laughter.

"Excellent! I haven't seen one that convincing in years! I'd pay five Galleons for that!"

Percy looked like a flobberworm had just tried to crawl up his leg.

"Boys," said Dad under his breath, "I don't want you betting...That's all your savings...Your mother -"

"Don't be a spoilsport, Arthur!" boomed Ludo Bagman, rattling his pockets excitedly. "They're old enough to know what they want! You reckon Ireland will win but Krum will get the Snitch? Not a chance, boys, not a chance...I'll give you excellent odds on that one...We'll add five Galleons for the funny wand, then, shall we..."

Dad looked on helplessly as Ludo Bagman whipped out a notebook and quill and began jotting down the twins' names.

"Cheers," said George, taking the slip of parchment Bagman handed him and tucking it away into the front of his robes. Bagman turned most cheerfully back to Dad.

"Couldn't do me a brew, I suppose? I'm keeping an eye out for Barty Crouch. My Bulgarian opposite number's making difficulties, and I can't understand a word he's saying. Barty'll be able to sort it out. He speaks about a hundred and fifty languages."

"Mr. Crouch?" said Percy, suddenly looking like what I did when I first walked into Honeydukes. "He speaks over two hundred! Mermish and Gobbledegook and Troll..."

"Anyone can speak Troll," said Fred dismissively. "All you have to do is point and grunt."

Percy threw Fred an extremely nasty look and stoked the fire vigorously to bring the kettle back to the boil.

"Any news of Bertha Jorkins yet, Ludo?" Dad asked as Bagman settled himself down on the grass beside them all.

"Not a dicky bird. But she'll turn up. Poor old Bertha...memory like a leaky cauldron and no sense of direction. Lost, you take my word for it. She'll wander back into the office sometime in October, thinking it's still July."

"You don't think it might be time to send someone to look for her?" Dad suggested as Percy handed Bagman his tea.

"Barty Crouch keeps saying that," said Bagman, his round eyes widening innocently, "but we really can't spare anyone at the moment. Oh - talk of the devil! Barty!"

* * *

A wizard had just Apparated at our fireside, and he could not have made more of a contrast with Ludo Bagman, sprawled on the grass in his old Wasp robes. Barty Crouch was a stiff, upright, elderly man, dressed as if he were going to the office and not into a stadium of roaring Quidditch fans. The parting in his short gray hair was almost unnaturally straight, and his narrow toothbrush mustache looked as though he trimmed it using a ruler. His shoes were very highly polished. I could see at once why Percy idolized him. Percy was a great believer in rigidly following rules, and Mr. Crouch had complied with the rule about Muggle dressing so thoroughly that he could have passed for a Dursley, only less fat.

"Pull up a bit of grass, Barry," said Ludo brightly, patting the ground beside him.

"No thank you, Ludo," said Crouch, and there was a bite of impatience in his voice. "I've been looking for you everywhere. The Bulgarians are insisting we add another twelve seats to the Top Box."

"Oh is that what they're after?" said Bagman. I thought the chap was asking to borrow a pair of tweezers. Bit of a strong accent."

"Mr. Crouch!" said Percy breathlessly. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Oh," said Mr. Crouch, looking over at Percy in mild surprise. "Yes - thank you, Weatherby."

Fred, George, and I choked into our own cups. Percy, very pink around the ears, busied himself with the kettle.

"Oh and I've been wanting a word with you too, Arthur," said Mr. Crouch, his sharp eyes falling upon Dad. "Ali Bashir's on the warpath. He wants a word with you about your embargo on flying carpets."

Dad sighed deep. "I sent him an owl about that just last week. If I've told him once I've told him a hundred times: Carpets are defined as a Muggle Artifact by the Registry of Proscribed Charmable Objects, but will he listen?"

"I doubt it," said Mr. Crouch, accepting a cup from Percy. "He's desperate to export here."

"Well, they'll never replace brooms in Britain, will they?" said Bagman.

"Ali thinks there's a niche in the market for a family vehicle." said Mr. Crouch. "I remember my grandfather had an Axminster that could seat twelve - but that was before carpets were banned, of course."

"So, been keeping busy, Barty?" said Bagman breezily.

"Fairly," said Mr. Crouch dryly. "Organizing Portkeys across five continents is no mean feat, Ludo."

"I expect you'll both be glad when this is over?" said Dad.

Ludo Bagman looked shocked.

"Glad! Don't know when I've had more fun. Still, it's not as though we haven't got anything to took forward to, eh, Barty? Eh? Plenty left to organize, eh?"

Mr. Crouch raised his eyebrows at Bagman.

"We agreed not to make the announcement until all the details -"

"Oh details!" said Bagman, waving the word away like a cloud of midges. "They've signed, haven't they? They've agreed, haven't they? I bet you anything these kids'll know soon enough anyway. I mean, it's happening at Hogwarts -"

"Ludo, we need to meet the Bulgarians, you know," said Mr. Crouch sharply, cutting Bagman's remarks short. "Thank you for the tea, Weatherby."

He pushed his undrunk tea back at Percy and waited for Ludo to rise; Bagman struggled to his feet, swigging down the last of his tea, the gold in his pockets chinking merrily.

"See you all later!" he said. "You'll be up in the Top Box with me - I'm commentating!" He waved, Barty Crouch nodded, and both of them Disapparated.

"What's happening at Hogwarts, Dad?" said Fred at once. "What were they talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough," said Dad, smiling.

"It's classified information, until such time as the Ministry decides to release it," said Percy stiffly. "Mr. Crouch was quite right not to disclose it."

"Oh shut up, Weatherby," said Fred, causing Harry, George, Ginny, and I to bust out laughing at Percy's sour face.

* * *

A sense of excitement rose like a cloud over the campsite as the afternoon wore on. By dusk, the still summer air itself seemed to be quivering with anticipation, and as darkness spread like a curtain over the thousands of waiting wizards, the last vestiges of pretence disappeared: the Ministry seemed to have bowed to the inevitable and stopped fighting the signs of blatant magic now breaking out everywhere.

Salesmen were Apparating every few feet, carrying trays and pushing carts full of extraordinary merchandise. There were luminous rosettes - green for Ireland, red for Bulgaria - which were squealing the names of the players, pointed green hats bedecked with dancing shamrocks, Bulgarian scarves adorned with lions that really roared, flags from both countries that played their national anthems as they were waved; there were tiny models of Firebolts that really flew, and collectible figures of famous players, which strolled across the palm of your hand, preening themselves.

"Been saving my pocket money all summer for this," I told Harry as us and Hermione strolled through the salesmen, buying souvenirs. Even though I purchased a dancing shamrock hat and a large green rosette, I also bought a small figure of Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker. The miniature Krum walked backward and forward over my hand, scowling up at the green rosette above him.

"Wow, look at these!" said Harry, hurrying over to a cart piled high with what looked like brass binoculars, except that they were covered with all sorts of weird knobs and dials.

"Omnioculars," said the sales wizard eagerly. "You can replay action...slow everything down...and they flash up a play-by-play breakdown if you need it. Bargain - ten Galleons each."

"Wish I hadn't bought this now."I groaned, gesturing at my now seemingly stupid hat

"Three pairs," said Harry firmly to the wizard.

"No - don't bother," I said, feeling blush creep onto my cheeks. Harry had inherited a small fortune from his parents, and even though he had money to spare, I didn't want him spending it on me.

"You won't be getting anything for Christmas," Harry told me, thrusting Omnioculars into mine and Hermione's hands. "For about ten years, mind."

"Fair enough." I gave in, grinning.

"Oooh, thanks, Harry," said Hermione. "And I'll get us some programs, look -"

Our money bags considerably lighter, we went back to the tents. Bill, Charlie, and Ginny were all sporting green rosettes too, and Dad was carrying an Irish flag. Fred and George had no souvenirs as they had given Bagman all their gold.

And then a deep, booming gong sounded somewhere beyond the woods, and at once, green and red lanterns blazed into life in the trees, lighting a path to the field.

"It's time!" said Dad, excitedly. "Come on, let's go!"


	81. Chapter 81: The Top Box

Chapter 81: The Top Box

Clutching our purchases, with Dad in the lead, we all hurried into the wood, following the lantern-lit trail. We could hear the sounds of thousands of people moving around us, shouts and laughter, snatches of singing. The atmosphere of excitement was highly infectious; I couldn't stop grinning with anticipation.

We walked through the wood for twenty minutes, talking and joking loudly, until at last we emerged on the other side and found ourselves in the shadow of a gigantic stadium. Hogwarts could fit comfortably in it.

"Seats a hundred thousand," said Dad, spotting the awestruck look on our faces. "Ministry task force of five hundred have been working on it all year. Muggle Repelling Charms on every inch of it. Every time Muggles have got anywhere near here all year, they've suddenly remembered urgent appointments and had to dash away again...bless them," he added fondly, leading the way toward the nearest entrance, which was already surrounded by a swarm of shouting witches and wizards.

"Prime seats!" said the Ministry witch at the entrance when she checked our tickets. "Top Box! Straight upstairs, Arthur, and as high as you can go."

The stairs into the stadium were carpeted in purple. We walked upward with the rest of the crowd, which slowly filtered away through doors into the stands to the left and right. We kept climbing, and at last we reached the top of the staircase and found ourselves in a small box, set at the highest point of the stadium and situated exactly halfway between the golden goal posts. About twenty purple-and-gilt chairs stood in two rows here, and as we filed into the front seats, looked down upon a scene the likes of which we could never have imagined.

A hundred thousand witches and wizards were taking their places in the seats, which rose in levels around the long oval field. Everything was blanketed with a mysterious golden light, which seemed to come from the stadium itself. The field looked smooth as velvet from their lofty position. At either end of the field stood three goal hoops, fifty feet high; right opposite them, almost at our eye level, was a gigantic blackboard. Gold writing kept dashing across it as though an invisible giant's hand were scrawling upon the blackboard and then wiping it off again with different advertisements.

"Dobby?" said Harry incredulously, looking behind us.

Hermione and I looked in the direction that Harry was looking and seen what looked to be a tiny creature. It looked up and stretched its fingers, revealing enormous brown eyes and a nose the exact size and shape of a large tomato. It wasn't Dobby, but it was, however, a house-elf.

"Did sir just call me Dobby?" squeaked the elf curiously from between its fingers. Its voice was higher even than Dobby's had been, a teeny, quivering squeak of a voice that sounded quite female. Hermione and I had heard a lot about Dobby from Harry, but we had never actually met him. Even Dad looked around in interest.

"Sorry," Harry told the elf, "I just thought you were someone I knew."

"But I knows Dobby too, sir!" squeaked the elf. She was shielding her face, as though blinded by light, though the Top Box was not brightly lit. "My name is Winky, sir - and you, sir -" Her dark brown eyes widened to the size of side plates as they rested upon Harry's scar. "You is surely Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, I am," said Harry.

"But Dobby talks of you all the time, sir!" she said, lowering her hands very slightly and looking awestruck.

"How is he?" said Harry. "How's freedom suiting him?"

"Ah, sir," said Winky, shaking her head, "ah sir, meaning no disrespect, sir, but I is not sure you did Dobby a favor, sir, when you is setting him free."

"Why?" said Harry, taken aback. "What's wrong with him?"

"Freedom is going to Dobby's head, sir, " said Winky sadly. "Ideas above his station, sir. Can't get another position, sir."

"Why not?" said Harry.

Winky lowered her voice by a half-octave and whispered, "He is wanting paying for his work, sir."

"Paying?" said Harry blankly. "Well - why shouldn't he be paid?"

Winky looked quite horrified at the idea and closed her fingers slightly so that her face was half-hidden again.

"House-elves is not paid, sir!" she said in a muffled squeak. "No, no, no. I says to Dobby, I says, go find yourself a nice family and settle down, Dobby. He is getting up to all sorts of high jinks, sir, what is unbecoming to a house-elf. You goes racketing around like this, Dobby, I says, and next thing I hear you's up in front of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, like some common goblin."

"Well, it's about time he had a bit of fun," said Harry, not seeming to understand what the issue was.

"House-elves is not supposed to have fun, Harry Potter," said Winky firmly, from behind her hands. "House-elves does what they is told. I is not liking heights at all, Harry Potter" - she glanced toward the edge of the box and gulped - "but my master sends me to the Top Box and I comes, sir."

"Why's he sent you up here, if he knows you don't like heights?" said Harry, frowning.

"Master - master wants me to save him a seat, Harry Potter. He is very busy," said Winky, tilting her head toward the empty space beside her. "Winky is wishing she is back in master's tent, Harry Potter, but Winky does what she is told. Winky is a good house-elf."

She gave the edge of the box another frightened look and hid her eyes completely again. Harry turned back to the others.

"So that's a house-elf?" I muttered. "Weird things, aren't they?"

"Dobby was weirder," said Harry fervently.

"More like sad." said Hermione.

* * *

I pulled out my Omnioculars and started testing them, staring down into the crowd on the other side of the stadium.

"Wicked!" I said, twiddling the replay knob on the side. "I can make that old bloke down there pick his nose again...and again...and again..."

Harry laughed at my amusement. I tended to be easily amused from time to time.

Hermione, meanwhile, was skimming eagerly through her program, trying to soak up every fact she could of course.

"'A display from the team mascots will precede the match,"' she read aloud.

"Oh that's always worth watching," said Dad. "National teams bring creatures from their native land, you know, to put on a bit of a show."

The box filled gradually around us over the next half hour. Dad kept shaking hands with people who were obviously very important wizards. Percy jumped to his feet so often that he looked as though he were one of those kangaroo things in a muggle zoo. When Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself, arrived, Percy bowed so low that his glasses fell off and shattered. Highly embarrassed, he repaired them with his wand and thereafter remained in his seat, throwing jealous looks at Harry, whom Fudge had greeted like they were pals, having met before. Fudge shook Harry's hand, asked how he was, and introduced him to the wizards on either side of him.

Harry looked awkward as Fudge tried to get some of the more foreign wizards to realize who he was. As usual, once it triggered, they glanced at his forehead.

"I think I know what to get Harry for Christmas." I whispered to Hermione.

"And what's that?"

"A hat with those knee-on things on it that points to Harry's scar." I said, snickering.

"Its called neon, Ron, not knee-on."

"Way to mess up a joke, Mione." I said, as Harry came back to sit down beside me.

Suddenly, we heard a name being called that instantly made me want to swing. We turned quickly. Edging along the second row to three still-empty seats right behind Dad were none other than Lucius Unicorn Hair Malfoy, his good for nothing bitch of a son, and a woman that appeared to unfortunately be Malfoy's mum. Malfoy greatly resembled his father. His mother was blonde too, as well as tall and slim. She would have actually been lovely to look at, if she hadn't been wearing a look that suggested there was a nasty smell under her nose. Couldn't blame her though. If I had to be married to that and given birth to a tosser, I'd look like that all the time too.

"Ah, Fudge," said Mr. Malfoy, holding out his hand as he reached the Minister of Magic. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

"How do you do, how do you do?" said Fudge, smiling and bowing to Mrs. Malfoy. "And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk - Obalonsk - Mr. - well, he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else - you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"

The air instantly felt tense. Dad and Mr. Malfoy looked at each other as if they wanted to square up like last time in Flourish and Blotts. Mr. Malfoy's cold gray eyes swept over Dad, and then up and down the row.

"Good lord, Arthur," he said softly. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

Fudge, who wasn't listening, said, "Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest."

"How - how nice," said Dad, forcing a smile.

Mr. Malfoy's eyes had returned to Hermione, who went slightly pink, but stared determinedly back at him. I instinctively put an arm over the back of Hermione's chair. He wasn't going to try anything on my bloody watch, I didn't give a fuck if he was grown or not.

He looked as if he was about to open his mouth, however, under the gaze of the Minister of Magic, Mr. Malfoy didn't dare say anything. He nodded sneeringly to Dad and continued down the line to his seats. Malfoy shot us a nasty look, then settled himself between his mother and father.

"Slimy gits." I muttered as we turned to face the field again. "Alright there, Hermione?"

"I'm fine." said Hermione, eyes fixed onto the field. I knew she wasn't fine, but I didn't think it would be a good time to address it.

* * *

Next moment, Ludo Bagman charged into the box. "Everyone ready?" he said, excitedly. "Minister - ready to go?"

"Ready when you are, Ludo," said Fudge comfortably.

Ludo whipped out his wand, directed it at his own throat, and said "Sonorus!" and then spoke over the roar of sound that was now filling the packed stadium; his voice echoed over them, booming into every corner of the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen...welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

The crowd screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The huge blackboard opposite them was wiped clear of its last message (Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans - A Risk With Every Mouthful!) and now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce...the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

The right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval.

"I wonder what they've brought," said Dad, leaning forward in his seat. "Aaah!" He suddenly whipped off his glasses and polished them hurriedly on his robes. "Veela!"

"What are veel -?"

But a hundred veela were now gliding out onto the field. Veela were women...the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Their blonde hair shined in the sun like a golden waterfall, their skin looked soft to the touch, their hips were swaying to the music so wonderfully, it had to be some form of magic.

I had to be down there with them. I just had to. Maybe if I jumped down there, I could get one, and then me and her would dance off to some quiet corner and-

"Harry, what are you doing?" said Hermione's voice from a long way off.

The music stopped. I looked over at Harry, who was standing up, one of his legs was resting on the wall of the box as if he was about to climb out. I myself looked like I was about to leap.

Angry yells were filling the stadium. The crowd didn't want the veela to go, and neither did Harry and I. Then I realized my hat. Why the bloody hell did I have this hat knowing damn well I was supporting Bulgaria?! I took it off and started shredding the shamrocks on my hat. Dad leaned over to me and tugged the hat out of my hands.

"You'll be wanting that," he said, "once Ireland have had their say."

"Huh?" I said, staring openmouthed at the veela, who had now lined up along one side of the field.

Hermione made a loud tutting noise. She reached up and pulled Harry back into his seat and snapped her fingers in my face.

"Honestly!" she said.

"And now," roared Ludo Bagman's voice, "kindly put your wands in the air...for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

Next moment, what seemed to be a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light. The crowd oooohed and aaaaahed, as though at a fireworks display. Now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it -

"Excellent!" I yelled as the shamrock soared over us, and heavy gold coins rained from it, bouncing off our heads and seats. Squinting up at the shamrock were thousands of tiny little bearded men with red vests, each carrying a minute lamp of gold or green.

I gathered up coin after coin. I loved Ireland! Any team that gave away free money were forever chums in my book.

"There you go," I yelled happily, stuffing a fistful of gold coins into Harry's hand, "for the Omnioculars! Now you've got to buy me a Christmas present, ha!"

Harry laughed, stuffing the gold along with what he also had collected in his coin purse.

The great shamrock dissolved, the leprechauns drifted down onto the field on the opposite side from the veela, and settled themselves cross-legged to watch the match.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome - the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you - Dimitrov!"

A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters.

"Ivanova!"

A second scarlet-robed player zoomed out.

"Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand - Krum!"

"That's him, that's him!" I yelled following Krum with his Omnioculars. Harry quickly focused his own.

Viktor Krum was thin, dark, and sallow-skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He looked like an overgrown bird of prey. It was hard to believe he was only eighteen. He looked as if he already knew that he had won the entire match. I didn't blame him. If j was the greatest player to ever touch a snitch, I would look the same way too.

"And now, please greet - the Irish National Quidditch Team!" yelled Bagman. "Presenting - Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand - Lynch!"

Seven green blurs swept onto the field. They looked cheerful enough, but you could tell hey meant business and was ready to win.

"And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"

A small and skinny wizard, completely bald but with a mustache that reminded me of Harry's uncle's, wearing robes of pure gold to match the stadium, strode out onto the field. A silver whistle was protruding from under the mustache, and he was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm, his broomstick under the other.

Mostafa mounted his broomstick and kicked the crate open - four balls burst into the air: the scarlet Quaffle, the two black Bludgers, and the tiny, coveted, winged Golden Snitch. With a sharp blast on his whistle, Mostafa shot into the air after the balls.

"Theeeeeeeey're OFF!" screamed Bagman.


	82. Chapter 82: The Quidditch World Cup

Chapter 82: The Quidditch World Cup

"And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"

It was Quidditch on overdrive, better than any school game ever played that I has ever seen. I was pressing my Omnioculars so hard to my eyes that they were cutting into where my sockets were.

The speed of the players was incredible - the Chasers were throwing the Quaffle to one another so fast that Bagman only had time to say their names. I spun the slow dial on the right of my Omnioculars again, pressed the play-by-play button on the top, and I was immediately watching in slow motion, while glittering purple lettering flashed across the lenses and the noise of the crowd pounded against my eardrums.

The game was going so fast after I took my Omnioculars off of my face. "TROY SCORES!" roared Bagman, and the stadium shuddered with a roar of applause and cheers. "Ten zero to Ireland!"

"What?" Harry yelled, looking wildly around through his Omnioculars that he had kept on the whole time. "But Levski's got the Quaffle!"

"Harry, if you're not going to watch at normal speed, you're going to miss things!" shouted Hermione, who was dancing up and down, waving her arms in the air while Troy did a lap of honor around the field. It was both funny and satisfying to see Hermione this excited of a Quidditch game that she wasn't obligated to cheer about. And though her dancing wasn't anything like the Veelas, it was nice watching her hips sway back and forth.

Looking like he was furious with himself, Harry spun his speed dial to what I guess was back to normal as play resumed.

I knew enough about Quidditch to see that the Irish Chasers were brilliant. They worked as a seamless team, their movements so well coordinated that they appeared to be reading one another's minds as they positioned themselves, and I heard the rosette on Harry's chest kept squeaking their names: "Troy - Mullet - Moran!" And within ten minutes, Ireland had scored twice more, bringing their lead to thirty-zero and causing a thunderous tide of roars and applause from the green-clad supporters.

The match became still faster, but more brutal. Volkov and Vulchanov, the Bulgarian Beaters, were whacking the Bludgers as fiercely as possible at the Irish Chasers, and were starting to prevent them from using some of their best moves; twice they were forced to scatter, and then, finally, Ivanova managed to break through their ranks; dodge the Keeper, Ryan; and score Bulgaria's first goal.

"Fingers in your ears!" bellowed Dad as the veela started to dance in celebration. Hermione shot me a look as if she was daring me to look at them, which helped, as I kept my eyes locked on her as if to appear innocent. Soon, the veela had stopped dancing, and Bulgaria was again in possession of the Quaffle.

"Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova - oh I say!" roared Bagman.

One hundred thousand wizards gasped as the two Seekers, Krum and Lynch, plummeted through the center of the Chasers, fast as lightning.

"They're going to crash!" screamed Hermione.

She was half right - at the very last second, Viktor Krum pulled out of the dive and spiraled off. Lynch, however, hit the ground with a dull thud that could be heard throughout the stadium. A huge groan rose from the Irish seats.

"Fool!" moaned Dad. "Krum was feinting!"

"It's time-out!" yelled Bagman's voice, "as trained mediwizards hurry onto the field to examine Aidan Lynch!"

"He'll be okay, he only got ploughed!" Charlie said reassuringly to Ginny, who was hanging over the side of the box, looking horror-struck. "Which is what Krum was after, of course."

Harry twiddled with his Omnioculars, more than likely trying to play the moves back. Brilliant. It would be great if he learned that and tried to do it at school.

* * *

Krum was now circling high above Lynch, who was being revived by mediwizards with cups of potion. I focused closely upon Krum's face, saw his dark eyes darting all over the ground a hundred feet below. He was using the time while Lynch was revived to look for the Snitch without interference.

Lynch got to his feet at last, to loud cheers from the green-clad supporters, mounted his Firebolt, and kicked back off into the air. His revival seemed to give Ireland new heart. When Mostafa blew his whistle again, the Chasers moved into action with a skill unrivaled by anything Harry had seen so far.

After fifteen more fast and furious minutes, Ireland had pulled ahead by ten more goals. They were now leading by one hundred and thirty points to ten, and the game was starting to get dirtier.

As Mullet shot toward the goalposts yet again, clutching the Quaffle tightly under her arm, the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, flew out to meet her. Whatever happened was over so quickly it seemed none of us caught it, but a scream of rage from the Irish crowd, and Mostafa's long, shrill whistle blast, told him it had been a foul.

"And Mostafa takes the Bulgarian Keeper to task for cobbing - excessive use of elbows!" Bagman informed the roaring spectators. "And - yes, it's a penalty to Ireland!"

The leprechauns, who had risen angrily into the air like a swarm of glittering hornets when Mullet had been fouled, now darted together to form the words "HA, HA, HA!"

The veela on the other side of the field leapt to their feet, tossed their hair angrily, and started to dance again.

As one, Harry, me, and my brothers stuffed our fingers into our ears, but Hermione, who hadn't bothered, was soon tugging on Harry's arm.

"Look at the referee!" she said, giggling, as I pulled mine it my ears as well and looked in the direction that she was pointing.

We looked down at the field. Hassan Mostafa had landed right in front of the dancing veela, and was flexing his muscles and smoothing his mustache excitedly.

"Now, we can't have that!" said Ludo Bagman, though he sounded highly amused. "Somebody slap the referee!"

A mediwizard came running across the field, his fingers stuffed into his own ears, and kicked Mostafa hard in the shins. Mostafa seemed to come to himself. He looked exceptionally embarrassed and had started shouting at the veela, who had stopped dancing.

"And unless I'm much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian team mascots!" said Bagman's voice. "Now there's something we haven't seen before...Oh this could turn nasty...

It did: The Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov and Vulchanov, landed on either side of Mostafa and began arguing furiously with him, gesticulating toward the leprechauns, who had now gleefully formed the words "HEE, HEE, HEE." Mostafa was not impressed by the Bulgarians' arguments, however; he was jabbing his finger into the air, clearly telling them to get flying again, and when they refused, he gave two short blasts on his whistle.

"Two penalties for Ireland!" shouted Bagman, and the Bulgarian crowd howled with anger. "And Volkov and Vulchanov had better get back on those brooms...yes...there they go...and Troy takes the Quaffle..."

Play now reached a level of ferocity beyond anything they had yet seen. The Beaters on both sides were acting without mercy: Volkov and Vulchanov in particular seemed not to care whether their clubs made contact with Bludger or human as they swung them violently through the air. Dimitrov shot straight at Moran, who had the Quaffle, nearly knocking her off her broom.

"Foul!" roared the Irish supporters as one, all standing up in a great wave of green.

"Foul!" echoed Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice. "Dimitrov skins Moran - deliberately flying to collide there - and it's got to be another penalty - yes, there's the whistle!"

The leprechauns had risen into the air again, and this time, they formed a giant hand, which was making a very rude sign indeed at the veela across the field. At this, the veela lost control. Instead of dancing, they launched themselves across the field and began throwing what seemed to be handfuls of fire at the leprechauns. Watching through his Omnioculars, I saw that they didn't look remotely beautiful now. On the contrary, their faces were elongating into sharp, cruel-beaked bird heads, and long, scaly wings were bursting from their shoulders. They looked almost hippogriff like, and not in a majestic way

"And that, boys," yelled Dad over the noise of the crowd below, "is why you should never go for looks alone!"

* * *

Ministry wizards were flooding onto the field to separate the veela and the leprechauns, but with little success.

"Levski - Dimitrov - Moran - Troy - Mullet - Ivanova - Moran again - Moran - MORAN SCORES!"

But the cheers of the Irish supporters were barely heard over the shrieks of the veela, the blasts now issuing from the Ministry members' wands, and the furious roars of the Bulgarians. The game recommenced immediately; now Levski had the Quaffle, now Dimitrov -

The Irish Beater Quigley swung heavily at a passing Bludger, and hit it as hard as possible toward Krum, who did not duck quickly enough. It hit him full in the face.

There was a deafening groan from the crowd; Krum's nose looked broken, there was blood everywhere, but Hassan Mostafa didn't blow his whistle. He had become distracted, one of the veela had thrown a handful of fire and set his broom tail alight.

"Time-out! Ah, come on, he can't play like that, look at him -" I yelled, pointing to Krum:s mangled nose.

"Look at Lynch!" Harry yelled.

For the Irish Seeker had suddenly gone into a dive, and I was quite sure that this was no Wronski Feint; this was the real thing...

"He's seen the Snitch!" Harry shouted pulling on my arm, just as excited as I was. "He's seen it! Look at him go!"

Half the crowd seemed to have realized what was happening; the Irish supporters rose in another great wave of green, screaming their Seeker on...but Krum was on his tail. How he could see where he was going, I had no idea; there were flecks of blood flying through the air behind him, but he was drawing level with Lynch now as the pair of them hurtled toward the ground again -

"They're going to crash!" shrieked Hermione.

"They're not!" I roared.

"Lynch is!" yelled Harry.

And he was right - for the second time, Lynch hit the ground with tremendous force and was immediately stampeded by a horde of angry veela.

"The Snitch, where's the Snitch?" bellowed Charlie, along the row.

"He's got it - Krum's got it - it's all over!" shouted Harry.

Krum, his red robes shining with blood from his nose, was rising gently into the air, his fist held high, a glint of gold in his hand.

I almost lost it. It happens just as the twins had said it would. Ireland won, but Krum caught the snitch!

The scoreboard was flashing **BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170**

"IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match.

"KRUM GETS THE SNITCH - BUT IRELAND WINS - good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

"What did he catch the Snitch for?" I bellowed, even as I jumped up and down, applauding with my hands over his head. I really didn't know what to do with myself. "He ended it when Ireland were a hundred and sixty points ahead, the idiot!"

"He knew they were never going to catch up!" Harry shouted back over all the noise, also applauding loudly. "The Irish Chasers were too good...He wanted to end it on his terms, that's all."

"He was very brave, wasn't he?" Hermione said, leaning forward to watch Krum land as a swarm of mediwizards blasted a path through the battling leprechauns and veela to get to him. "He looks a terrible mess."

"Vell, ve fought bravely," said a gloomy voice behind us. It was the Bulgarian Minister of Magic.

"You can speak English!" said Fudge, sounding outraged. "And you've been letting me mime everything all day!"

"Veil, it vos very funny," said the Bulgarian minister, shrugging.

"And as the Irish team performs a lap of honor, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!" roared Bagman."Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers - Bulgaria!"

And up the stairs into the box came the seven defeated Bulgarian players. The crowd below was applauding appreciatively; I could see thousands and thousands of Omniocular lenses flashing and winking in our direction.

One by one, the Bulgarians filed between the rows of seats in the box, and Bagman called out the name of each as they shook hands with their own minister and then with Fudge. Krum, who was last in line, looked a real mess. Two black eyes were blooming spectacularly on his bloody face. He was still holding the Snitch. He seemed much less coordinated on the ground. He was slightly duck-footed and distinctly round-shouldered. But when Krum's name was announced, the whole stadium gave him a resounding, earsplitting roar.

And then came the Irish team. Aidan Lynch was being supported by Moran and Connolly; the second crash seemed to have dazed him and his eyes looked strangely unfocused. But he grinned happily as Troy and Quigley lifted the Cup into the air and the crowd below thundered its approval. Harry's hands were numb with clapping.

At last, when the Irish team had left the box to perform another lap of honor on their brooms (Aidan Lynch on the back of Confolly's, clutching hard around his waist and still grinning in a bemused sort of way), Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and muttered, "Quietus."

"They'll be talking about this one for years," he said hoarsely, "a really unexpected twist, that...shame it couldn't have lasted longer...Ah yes...yes, I owe you...how much?"

For Fred and George had just scrambled over the backs of their seats and were standing in front of Ludo Bagman with broad grins on their faces, their hands outstretched.


	83. Chapter 83: The Dark Mark

Chapter 83: The Dark Mark

"Don't tell your mother you've been gambling," said Dad to Fred and George as they all made their way slowly down the purple-carpeted stairs.

"Don't worry, Dad," said Fred gleefully, "we've got big plans for this money. We don't want it confiscated."

Dad looked for a moment as though he was going to ask what these big plans were, but seemed to decide, upon reflection, that he didn't want to know.

We were soon caught up in the crowds now flooding out of the stadium and back to their campsites. When we finally reached the tents, nobody felt like sleeping at all, and given the level of noise around them, Dad agreed that we could all have one last cup of cocoa together before turning in.

We were soon arguing enjoyably about the match.

"Did you see him, Krum?" I said excitedly to my brothers.

"Krum! Krum! Krum! Krum!' the twins chanted while they marched around me, while I was standing on the table.

"The way he flew! It was more than magic, more than flying! He was like a bird! A god of the seekers! He's more than a man, he's an artist!" I yelled.

"I think you're in love, Ron. " teased Ginny.

My brothers and Harry starting singing at me.

"Viktor, I love you. Viktor, I do! When we're apart, my heart beats only for you!"

"Bugger off." I said as I hopped off the table.

After a while, Ginny fell asleep and spilled hot chocolate all over the floor. Dad insisted that everyone go to bed. Hermione and Ginny went into the next tent, and Harry and the rest of the us changed into pajamas and clambered into their bunks. From the other side of the campsite we could still hear much singing and celebrating.

"Oh I am glad I'm not on duty," muttered Dad sleepily. "I wouldn't fancy having to go and tell the Irish they've got to stop celebrating."

I fell asleep as soon as I comfortable in the bottom dreams were filled with Drum showing me how to pull off the Wronski Feint, while Hermione cheered me on. In her bikini.

Soon, the cheers turned into my dad shouting my name.

"Get up! Ron - Harry - come on now, get up, this is urgent!"my Dad yelled, shaking me.

"'What's the matter?" I heard Harry ask above me. I put on my shoes as he climbed down. The wincing had changed into screams of terror.

"No time, Harry - just grab a jacket and get outside - quickly!" said Dad to Harry, who was reaching for his clothes.

Harry did as he was told and hurried out of the tent, me closely behind him.

By the light of the few fires that were still burning, I could see people running away into the woods, fleeing something that was moving across the field toward them, something that was emitting odd flashes of light and noises like gunfire. Loud jeering, roars of laughter, and drunken yells were drifting toward them; then came a burst of strong green light, which illuminated the scene.

A crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together with wands pointing straight upward, was marching slowly across the field. They didn't seem to have faces...Then I realized that their heads were hooded and their faces masked. High above us, floating along in midair, four struggling figures were being contorted into grotesque shapes. It was as though the masked wizards on the ground were puppeteers, and the people above them were marionettes operated by invisible strings that rose from the wands into the air. Two of the figures were very small.

More wizards were joining the marching group, laughing and pointing up at the floating bodies. Tents crumpled and fell as the marching crowd swelled. Once or twice we saw one of the marchers blast a tent out of his way with his wand. Several caught fire. The screaming grew louder.

The floating people were suddenly illuminated as they passed over a burning tent and I recognized one of them: Mr. Roberts, the campsite manager. The other three looked as though they might be his wife and children. One of the marchers below flipped Mrs. Roberts upside down with his wand; her nightdress fell down to reveal voluminous drawers and she struggled to cover herself up as the crowd below her screeched and hooted with glee.

"That's sick." I muttered, watching the smallest Muggle child, who had begun to spin like a top, sixty feet above the ground, his head flopping limply from side to side. "That is really sick."

Hermione and Ginny came hurrying toward us, pulling coats over their nightdresses, with Dad right behind them. At the same moment, Bill, Charlie, and Percy emerged from the boys' tent, fully dressed, with their sleeves rolled up and their wands out.

"We're going to help the Ministry!" Dad shouted over all the noise, rolling up his own sleeves. "You lot - get into the woods, and stick together. I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out!"

Bill, Charlie, and Percy were already sprinting away toward the oncoming marchers; Dad tore after them. Ministry wizards were dashing from every direction toward the source of the trouble. The crowd beneath the Roberts family was coming ever closer.

"C'mon," said Fred, grabbing Ginny's hand and starting to pull her toward the wood. George followed and so did we, with Harry grabbing my sleeve, and I grabbing Hermione's hand. We all looked back as we reached the trees. The crowd beneath the Roberts family was larger than ever; we could see the Ministry wizards trying to get through it to the hooded wizards in the center, but they were having great difficulty. It looked as though they were scared to perform any spell that might make the Roberts family fall.

We ran as quickly as we could towards the woods. My foot hit a root and I ended up flat on my fucking face

"What happened?" I heard Hermione anxiously say. "Ron, where are you? Oh this is stupid - lumos!"

She illuminated her wand and directed its narrow beam across the path, landing on me.

"Tripped over a tree root," I said angrily, getting to my feet again.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," said a drawling voice from behind us.

We turned to face Malfoy, who was standing alone nearby, leaning against a tree, looking utterly relaxed. His arms folded, he seemed to have been watching the scene at the campsite through a gap in the trees.

"Go fuck yourself, Malfoy." I sneered.

"Language, Weasley," said Malfoy, his pale eyes glittering. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like her spotted, would you?"

He nodded at Hermione, and at the same moment, a blast like a bomb sounded from the campsite, and a flash of green light momentarily lit the trees around them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Hermione defiantly.

"Granger, they're after Muggles, "said Malfoy. "Do you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around...they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

"Hermione's a witch," Harry snarled. I moved in front of her, shielding her just in case Malfoy friend something slick.

"Have it your own way, Potter," said Malfoy, grinning maliciously. "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."

"You watch your mouth!" I shouted.

"Never mind, Ron!" said Hermione quickly, seizing my arm to restrain me as I tried to get at Malfoy.

There came a bang from the other side of the trees that was louder than anything we had heard. Several people nearby screamed. Malfoy chuckled softly.

"Scare easily, don't they?" he said lazily. "I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to - trying to rescue the Muggles?"

"Where're your parents?" said Harry. "Out there wearing masks, are they?"

Malfoy turned his face to Harry, still smiling.

"Well...if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?"

"Oh come on," said Hermione, with a disgusted look at Malfoy, "let's go and find the others."

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger," sneered Malfoy.

"Come on," Hermione repeated, and she pulled Harry and I up the path again.

"I'll bet you anything his dad is one of that masked lot!" I said, still pissed.

"Well, with any luck, the Ministry will catch him!" said Hermione fervently. "Oh I can't believe this. Where have the others got to?"

* * *

Fred, George, and Ginny were nowhere to be seen, though the path was packed with plenty of other people, all looking nervously over their shoulders toward the commotion back at the campsite. A huddle of teenagers in pajamas was arguing very loudly a little way along the path. When they saw us, a girl with thick curly hair turned and said quickly, "O¨¹ est Madame Maxime? Nous l'avons perdue -"

"Er - what?" I asked.

"Oh..." The girl who had spoken turned her back on me, and as we walked on we distinctly heard her say, "'Ogwarts."

"Beauxbatons," muttered Hermione.

"Sorry?" said Harry.

"They must go to Beauxbatons," said Hermione. "You know...Beauxbatons Academy of Magic...I read about it in An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe."

"Oh...yeah...right," said Harry.

"Fred and George can't have gone that far," I said, pulling out his wand, lighting it like Hermione's, and squinting up the path. Harry dug in the pockets of his jacket for his own wand and pulled out his Omnioculars.

"Ah, no, I don't believe it...I've lost my wand!" said Harry, frantically patting himself down.

"You're kidding!" exclaimed Hermione.

Hermione and I raised our wands high enough to spread the narrow beams of light farther on the ground. Harry looked all around him, but his wand was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe it's back in the tent."I suggested.

"Maybe it fell out of your pocket when we were running?" Hermione said.

"Yeah," said Harry, "maybe..."

"Don't worry Harry, we'll find it " Said Hermione, trying to reassure him. Harry seemed as if he was going to fall apart without his wand.

A rustling noise nearby made all three of us jump. Winky the house-elf was fighting her way out of a clump of bushes nearby. She was moving in a most peculiar fashion, apparently with great difficulty; it was as though someone invisible were trying to hold her back.

"There is bad wizards about!" she squeaked distractedly as she leaned forward and labored to keep running. "People high - high in the air! Winky is getting out of the way!"

And she disappeared into the trees on the other side of the path, panting and squeaking as she fought the force that was restraining her.

"What's up with her?" I said as I looked curiously after Winky. "Why can't she run properly?"

"Bet she didn't ask permission to hide," said Harry. "Reminds me of Dobby: Every time he had tried to do something the Malfoys wouldn't like, the house-elf had been forced to start beating himself up."

"You know, house-elves get a very raw deal!" said Hermione, angrily. "It's slavery, that's what it is! That Mr. Crouch made her go up to the top of the stadium, and she was terrified, and he's got her bewitched so she can't even run when they start trampling tents! Why doesn't anyone do something about it?"

"Well, the elves are happy, aren't they?" I said, not really understanding. "You heard old Winky back at the match. 'House-elves is not supposed to have fun'. That's what she likes, being bossed around."

"It's people like you, Ron," Hermione began hotly, "who prop up rotten and unjust systems, just because they're too lazy to -"

Another loud bang echoed from the edge of the wood.

"Let's just keep moving, shall we?" I said, glance edgily at Hermione. I knew she needed to be out of sight. They would for sure target her after finding her, and while I was totally prepared to fight off a git like Malfoy, I know I couldn't take on full grown Death Eaters.

We followed the dark path deeper into the wood, still keeping an eye out for Fred, George, and Ginny. We passed a group of goblins who were cackling over a sack of gold that they had undoubtedly won betting on the match. Farther still along the path, we walked into a patch of silvery light, and when we looked through the trees, we saw three tall and beautiful veela standing in a clearing, surrounded by a gaggle of young wizards, all of whom were talking very loudly.

"I pull down about a hundred sacks of Galleons a year!" one of them shouted. "I'm a dragon killer for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures."

"No, you're not!" yelled his friend. "You're a dishwasher at the Leaky Cauldron...but I'm a vampire hunter, I've killed about ninety so far -"

A third young wizard, whose pimples were visible even by the dim, silvery light of the veela, now cut in, "I'm about to become the youngest ever Minister of Magic, I am."

These sods. Trying to impress this gorgeous creature with their obvious lies.

"Did I tell you I've invented a broomstick that'll reach Jupiter?" I yelled, hoping the goddess would hear me.

"Honestly!" said Hermione, and she and Harry grabbed me firmly by the arms, wheeled me around, and marched me away.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!" I yelled at Hermione.

"You looked completely ridiculous!" she snapped back as we walked on, away from the veela and her admirers.

* * *

Harry looked around. "I reckon we can just wait here, you know. We'll hear anyone coming a mile off."

The words were hardly out of his mouth, when Ludo Bagman emerged from behind a tree right ahead of them.

Bagman's whole demeanor had changed. He no longer looked buoyant and rosy-faced; there was no more spring in his step. He looked very white and strained.

"Who's that?" he said, blinking down at us, trying to make out our faces. "What are you doing in here, all alone?"

"Well - there's a sort of riot going on," I said, slowly.

Bagman stared at me.

"What?"

"At the campsite...some people have got hold of a family of Muggles."

Bagman swore loudly.

"Damn them!" he said, looking quite distracted, and without another word, he Disapparated with a small pop!

"Not exactly on top of things, Mr. Bagman, is he?" said Hermione, frowning.

"He was a great Beater, though," I said, leading the way off the path into a small clearing, and sitting down on a patch of dry grass at the foot of a tree. "The Wimbourne Wasps won the league three times in a row while he was with them."

I took my Krum figure out of my pocket, set it down on the ground, and watched it walk around. Like the real Krum, he seemed rather web footed and clumsy, but he was still bloody brilliant. Everything seemed much quieter; perhaps the riot was over.

"I hope the others are okay," said Hermione after a while.

"They'll be fine," I reassured her.

"Imagine if your dad catches Lucius Malfoy," said Harry, sitting down next to me and watching the small figure of Krum slouching over the fallen leaves. "He's always said he'd like to get something on him."

"That'd wipe the smirk off old Draco's face, all right."

"Those poor Muggles, though," said Hermione nervously. "What if they can't get them down?"

"They will," I said. "They'll find a way."

"Mad, though, to do something like that when the whole Ministry of Magic's out here tonight!" said Hermione. "I mean, how do they expect to get away with it? Do you think they've been drinking, or are they just -"

But she broke off abruptly and looked over her shoulder. Harry and I looked quickly around too. It sounded as though someone was staggering toward us. Wr waited, listening to the sounds of the uneven steps behind the dark trees. But the footsteps came to a sudden halt.

"Hello?" called Harry.

There was silence. Harry got to his feet and peered around the tree.

"Who's there?" he said.

And then, without warning, the silence was rent by a voice unlike any they had heard in the wood; and it uttered, not a panicked shout, but what sounded like a spell.

"MORSMORDRE!"

And something huge, green, and glittering erupted from the patch of darkness. It flew up over the treetops and into the sky.

"What the -?" I gasped as I sprang to my feet again, staring up at the thing that had appeared.

It was a colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue.

Suddenly, the wood all around them erupted with screams, as if the sudden appearance of the skull, which had now risen high enough to illuminate the entire wood like some grisly neon sign.

"Who's there?" Harry called again.

"Harry, come on, move!" Hermione had seized the collar of his jacket and was tugging him backward.

"What's the matter?" Harry said, startled to see her face so white and terrified.

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry!" Hermione moaned, pulling him as hard as she could. "You-Know-Who's sign!"

"Voldemort's - ?"

"Harry, come on!" I yelled, scooping up my miniature Krum.

We started across the clearing, but before we had taken a few hurried steps, a series of popping noises announced the arrival of twenty wizards, appearing from thin air, surrounding us.

All around us, the wizards had their wands at the ready, pointing them straight at us.

"DUCK!" yelled Harry

He seized Hermione and I and pulled us down onto the ground.

"STUPEFY!" roared twenty voices - there was a blinding series of flashes and I felt the hair on his head woosh as though a powerful wind had swept the clearing. I saw jets of fiery red light flying over us from the wizards' wands, crossing one another, bouncing off tree trunks, rebounding into the darkness -

"Stop!" yelled what sounded less my dad. "STOP! That's my son!"


	84. Chapter 84: Interrogating An Elf

Ad-libbed some of the conversation to add some Ron and Hermione reactions. Ron being too stubborn to keep his mouth shut, and Hermione being the one to defend And rightfully so. Diggory was a prat to poor Winky.

* * *

Chapter 84: Interrogating An Elf

I raised my head a little higher. The wizard in front of me had lowered his wand. I ducked my head back down after letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding

"Ron - Harry-Hermione - are you all right?" came the shaky voice of my father.

"Out of the way, Arthur," said a cold, curt voice.

It was Mr. Crouch. He and the other Ministry wizards were closing in on them. We got to our feet to face them. Mr. Crouch's face was taut with rage.

"Which of you did it?" he snapped, his sharp eyes darting between us. "Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

"We didn't do that!" said Harry, gesturing up at the skull.

"We didn't do anything!" I said, rubbing my elbow and looking heatedly at Dad. "What did you want to attack us for?"

"Do not lie, sir!" shouted Mr. Crouch. His wand was still pointing directly at me, eyes popping like a madman. "You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Barty," whispered a witch in a long woolen dressing gown, "they're kids, Barty, they'd never have been able to -"

"Where did the Mark come from, you three?" said Dad quickly.

"Over there," said Hermione shakily, pointing at the place where we had heard the voice. "There was someone behind the trees...they shouted words - an incantation -"

"Oh, stood over there, did they?" said Mr. Crouch, turning his popping eyes on Hermione now, disbelief written all over his face. "Said an incantation, did they? You seem very well informed about how that Mark is summoned, missy -"

Hermione raised her arms surrender and fear. However, none of the Ministry wizards apart from Mr. Crouch seemed to think it remotely likely that any of us had conjured the skull.

On the contrary, at Hermione's words, they had all raised their wands again and were pointing in the direction she had shown, squinting through the dark trees.

"We're too late," said the witch in the woolen dressing gown, shaking her head. "They'll have Disapparated."

"I don't think so," said a wizard with a scrubby brown beard. It was Amos Diggory, Cedric's father. "Our Stunners went right through those trees. There's a good chance we got them!"

"Amos, be careful!" said a few of the wizards warningly as Mr. Diggory raised his wand, marched across the clearing, and disappeared into the darkness. Hermione watched him vanish with her hands over her mouth.

A few seconds later, we all heard Mr. Diggory shout.

"Yes! We got them! There's someone here! Unconscious! It's - but - blimey..."

"You've got someone?" shouted Mr. Crouch, sounding highly disbelieving. "Who? Who is it?"

We heard snapping twigs, the rustling of leaves, and then crunching footsteps as Mr. Diggory reemerged from behind the trees. He was carrying a tiny, limp figure in his arms. It looked like a house elf. The one from the top box. Winky.

Mr. Crouch did not move or speak as Mr. Diggory placed his elf on the ground at his feet. The other Ministry wizards were all staring at Mr. Crouch. For a few seconds Crouch remained transfixed, his eyes blazing in his white face as he stared down at Winky. Then he appeared to come to life again.

"This - cannot - be," he said jerkily. "No -"

He moved quickly around Mr. Diggory and strode off toward the place where he had found Winky.

"No point, Mr. Crouch," Mr. Diggory called after him. "There's no one else there."

But Mr. Crouch did not seem prepared to take his word for it. They could hear him moving around and the rustling of leaves as he pushed the bushes aside, searching.

"Bit embarrassing," Mr. Diggory said grimly, looking down at Winky's unconscious form. "Barty Crouch's house-elf...I mean to say..."

"Come off it, Amos," said Dad quietly, "you don't seriously think it was the elf? The Dark Mark's a wizard's sign. It requires a wand."

"Yeah," said Mr. Diggory, "and she had a wand."

"What?" said Dad, looking astounded.

"Here, look." Mr. Diggory held up a wand and showed it to Dad. "Had it in her hand. So that's clause three of the Code of Wand Use broken, for a start. No non-human creature is permitted to carry or use a wand."

Just then there was another pop, and Ludo Bagman Apparated right next to Dad.

"The Dark Mark!" he panted, almost trampling Winky as he turned to his colleagues. "Who did it? Did you get them? Barry! What's going on?"

Mr. Crouch had returned empty-handed. His face was still ghostly white, and his hands and mustache were both twitching.

"Where have you been, Barty?" said Bagman. "Why weren't you at the match? Your elf was saving you a seat too - gulping gargoyles!" Bagman had just noticed Winky lying at his feet. "What happened to her?"

"I have been busy, Ludo," said Mr. Crouch."And my elf has been stunned."

"Stunned? By you lot, you mean? But why -?"

Comprehension dawned suddenly on Bagman's round, shiny face; he looked up at the skull, down at Winky, and then at Mr. Crouch.

"No!" he said. "Winky? Conjure the Dark Mark? She wouldn't know how! She'd need a wand, for a start!"

"And she had one," said Mr. Diggory. "I found her holding one, Ludo. If it's alright with you, Mr. Crouch, I think we should hear what she's got to say for herself."

Crouch gave no sign that he had heard Mr. Diggory, but Mr. Diggory seemed to take his silence for assent. He raised his own wand, pointed it at Winky, and said, "Ennervate!"

* * *

Winky stirred feebly. Her great brown eyes opened and she blinked several times in a detached sort of way. Watched by the silent wizards, she raised herself shakily into a sitting position.

She caught sight of Mr. Diggory's feet, and slowly, tremulously, raised her eyes to stare up into his face; then, more slowly still, she looked up into the sky. She gave a gasp, looked wildly around the crowded clearing, and burst into terrified sobs.

"Elf!" said Mr. Diggory sternly. "Do you know who I am? I'm a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures!"

Winky began to rock backward and forward on the ground, her breath coming in sharp bursts. She looked so sad, terrified, helpless.

"Are you really about to accuse a house elf?" I said, earning a nudge of shut up from Harry.

"As you see, elf, the Dark Mark was conjured here a short while ago," said Mr. Diggory. "And you were discovered moments later, right beneath it! An explanation, if you please!"

"I - I - I is not doing it, sir!" Winky gasped. "I is not knowing how, sir!"

"You were found with a wand in your hand!" barked Mr. Diggory, waving it in front of her.

"Hey - that's mine!" Harry said loudly.

Everyone in the clearing looked at him.

"Excuse me?" said Mr. Diggory, incredulously.

"That's my wand!" said Harry. "I dropped it!"

"You dropped it?" repeated Mr. Diggory in disbelief. "Is this a confession? You threw it aside after you conjured the Mark?"

"Hey!" I yelled accusingly. "Don't you dare accuse Harry of this!"

"Amos, think who you're talking to!" said Dad, very angrily. "Is Harry Potter likely to conjure the Dark Mark?"

"Er - of course not," mumbled Mr. Diggory. "Sorry...carried away..."

"I didn't drop it there, anyway," said Harry. "I missed it right after we got into the wood."

"So," said Mr. Diggory, his eyes hardening as he turned to look at Winky again, cowering at his feet. "You found this wand, eh, elf? And you picked it up and thought you'd have some fun with it, did you?"

"Why is he being so cruel?" whispered Hermione, in a voice that I could tell she was getting pissed.

"I is not doing magic with it, sir!" squealed Winky, tears streaming down the sides of her long nose. "I is...I is...I is just picking it up, sir! I is not making the Dark Mark, sir, I is not knowing how!"

"It wasn't her!" said Hermione. She looked very nervous, yet determined all the same to speak her mind. "Winky's got a squeaky little voice, and the voice we heard doing the incantation was much deeper!"

She looked around at Harry and I, begging for our support. "It didn't sound anything like Winky, did it?"

"No," said Harry, shaking his head. "It definitely didn't sound like an elf."

"Yeah, it was a human voice." I said, thinking my response was rather thick. Of course it was a human voice, and elves sounded like squeaky little humans.

"Well, we'll soon see," growled Mr. Diggory, looking unimpressed. "There's a simple way of discovering the last spell a wand performed, elf, did you know that?"

Winky trembled and shook her head frantically, her ears flapping, as Mr. Diggory raised his own wand again and placed it tip to tip with Harry's.

"Prior Incantato!" roared Mr. Diggory.

Hermione gasp, horrified, as a gigantic serpent-tongued skull erupted from the point where the two wands met, but it was a mere shadow of the green skull high above them; it looked as though it were made of thick gray smoke: the ghost of a spell.

"Deletrius!" Mr. Diggory shouted, and the smoky skull vanished in a wisp of smoke.

"So," said Mr. Diggory with a kind of savage triumph, looking down upon Winky, who was still shaking convulsively.

"I is not doing it!" she squealed, her eyes rolling in terror. "I is not, I is not, I is not knowing how! I is a good elf, I isn't using wands, I isn't knowing how!"

"You've been caught red-handed, elf!" Mr. Diggory roared. "Caught with the guilty wand in your hand!"

"If you would just listen to her sir!" cried Hermione.

"Amos," said Dad loudly, "think about it...precious few wizards know how to do that spell...Where would she have learned it?"

"Perhaps Amos is suggesting," said Mr. Crouch, in cold anger, "that I routinely teach my servants to conjure the Dark Mark?"

There was a deeply unpleasant silence. Amos Diggory looked horrified. "Mr. Crouch...not...not at all.

"You have now come very close to accusing the two people in this clearing who are least likely to conjure that Mark!" barked Mr. Crouch. "Harry Potter - and myself. I suppose you are familiar with the boy's story, Amos?"

"Of course - everyone knows -" muttered Mr. Diggory, looking highly discomforted.

"And I trust you remember the many proofs I have given, over a long career, that I despise and detest the Dark Arts and those who practice them?" Mr. Crouch shouted, his eyes bulging again.

"Mr. Crouch, I - I never suggested you had anything to do with it!" Amos Diggory muttered again, now reddening behind his beard.

"If you accuse my elf, you accuse me, Diggory!" shouted Mr. Crouch. "Where else would she have learned to conjure it?"

"She - she might've picked it up anywhere -"

"Precisely, Amos," said Dad. "She might have picked it up anywhere...Winky?" he said kindly, turning to the elf, but she flinched as though he too was shouting at her. "Where exactly did you find Harry's wand?"

Winky was twisting the hem of her tea towel so violently that it was fraying beneath her fingers.

"I - I is finding it...finding it there, sir..." she whispered, "there...in the trees, sir.

"You see, Amos? Whoever conjured the Mark could have Disapparated right after they'd done it, leaving Harry's wand behind. A clever thing to do, not using their own wand, which could have betrayed them. And Winky here had the misfortune to come across the wand moments later and pick it up."

"But then, she'd have been only a few feet away from the real culprit!" said Mr. Diggory impatiently. "Elf? Did you see anyone?"

Winky began to tremble worse than ever. Her giant eyes flickered from Mr. Diggory, to Ludo Bagman, and onto Mr. Crouch. Then she gulped and said, "I is seeing no one, sir...no one..."

"Amos," said Mr. Crouch curtly, "I am fully aware that, in the ordinary course of events, you would want to take Winky into your department for questioning. I ask you, however, to allow me to deal with her."

Mr. Diggory looked as though he didn't think much of this suggestion at all, but it was clear that Mr. Crouch was such an important member of the Ministry that he did not dare refuse him.

"You may rest assured that she will be punished," Mr. Crouch added coldly.

"Punished?" I mumbled.

"M-m-master..." Winky stammered, looking up at Mr. Crouch, her eyes brimming with tears. "M-m-master, p-p-please..."

Mr. Crouch stared back, his face somehow sharpened, each line upon it more deeply etched. There was no pity in his gaze.

"Winky has behaved tonight in a manner I would not have believed possible," he said slowly. "I told her to remain in the tent. I told her to stay there while I went to sort out the trouble. And I find that she disobeyed me. This means clothes."

"No!" shrieked Winky, prostrating herself at Mr. Crouch's feet. "No, master! Not clothes, not clothes!"

The only way to turn a house-elf free was to present it with clothes of the owner. It was pitiful to see the way Winky clutched at her tea towel as she sobbed over Mr. Crouch's feet.

"But she was frightened!" Hermione burst out angrily, glaring at Mr. Crouch. "Your elf's scared of heights, and those wizards in masks were levitating people! You can't blame her for wanting to get out of their way!"

"Hermione, stop!" I said, holding her back by her arm.

Mr. Crouch took a step backward, freeing himself from contact with the elf, whom he was surveying as though she were something filthy and rotten that was contaminating his over-shined shoes.

"I have no use for a house-elf who disobeys me," he said coldly, looking over at Hermione. "I have no use for a servant who forgets what is due to her master, and to her master's reputation."

Winky was crying so hard that her sobs echoed around the clearing. There was a very nasty silence.

"Well, I think I'll take my lot back to the tent, if nobody's got any objections." said Dad. "Amos, that wand's told us all it can - if Harry could have it back, please -"

Mr. Diggory handed Harry his wand and Harry pocketed it.

"Come on, you three," Dad said quietly. But Hermione didn't seem to want to move; her eyes were still upon the sobbing elf.

"Hermione!" Dad said, more urgently. She turned and followed Harry and I out of the clearing and off through the trees.

* * *

"What's going to happen to Winky?" said Hermione, the moment we had left the clearing.

"I don't know," said Dad, sadly.

"The way they were treating her!" said Hermione furiously. "Mr. Diggory, calling her 'elf' all the time...and Mr. Crouch! He knows she didn't do it and he's still going to sack her! He didn't care how frightened she'd been, or how upset she was - it was like she wasn't even human!"

"Well, she's not," I said, massive a bit too nonchalantly.

Hermione rounded on me, her brown eyes flickering as if they had a fire in them.

"That doesn't mean she hasn't got feelings, Ron. It's disgusting the way -"

"Hermione, I agree with you," said Dad, urging her on, "but now is not the time to discuss elf rights. I want to get back to the tent as fast as we can. What happened to the others?"

"We lost them in the dark," I said, feeling both bad and nervous that Hermione would hex me as soon as she got the chance. "Dad, why was everyone so uptight about that skull thing?"

"I'll explain everything back at the tent."

But when we reached the edge of the wood, their progress was impeded. A large crowd of frightened-looking witches and wizards was congregated there, and when they saw my dad coming toward them, many of them surged forward.

"What's going on in there?"

"Who conjured it?"

"Arthur - it's not - Him?"

"Of course it's not Him," said Dad impatiently. "We don't know who it was; it looks like they Disapparated. Now excuse me, please, I want to get to bed."

He led us through the crowd and back into the campsite. All was quiet now; there was no sign of the masked wizards, though several ruined tents were still smoking.

Charlie's head was poking out of the boys' tent.

"Dad, what's going on?" he called through the dark. "Fred, George, and Ginny got back okay, but the others -"

"I've got them here," said Dad, bending down and entering the tent with us entering after him.

Bill was sitting at the small kitchen table, holding a bedsheet to his arm, which seemed to be bleeding a hell of a lot. Charlie had a large rip in his shirt, and Percy was sporting a bloody nose. Fred, George, and Ginny looked unhurt, though shaken.

"Did you get them, Dad?" said Bill sharply. "The person who conjured the Mark?"

"No," said Dad. "We found Barry Crouch's elf holding Harry's wand, but we're none the wiser about who actually conjured the Mark."

"What?" said Bill, Charlie, and Percy together.

"Harry's wand?" said Fred.

"Mr. Crouch's elf?" said Percy, sounding thunderstruck.

With some assistance from the three of us, Dad explained what had happened in the woods. When we had finished the story, Percy swelled.

"Well, Mr. Crouch is quite right to get rid of an elf like that!" he said. "Running away when he'd expressly told her not to...embarrassing him in front of the whole Ministry...how would that have looked, if she'd been brought up in front of the Department for the Regulation and Control -"

"She didn't do anything - she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Hermione snapped at Percy, who looked very taken aback. I was impressed. Percy needed to be put in his place.

"Hermione, a wizard in Mr. Crouch's position can't afford a house-elf who's going to run amok with a wand!" said Percy pompously, recovering himself.

"She didn't run amok!" shouted Hermione. "She just picked it up off the ground!"

"Look, can someone just explain what that skull thing was?" I said impatiently. "It wasn't hurting anyone...Why's it such a big deal?"

"I told you, it's You-Know-Who's symbol, Ron," said Hermione, before anyone else could answer. "I read about it in The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts."

"And it hasn't been seen for thirteen years," said Dad quietly. "Of course people panicked...it was almost like seeing You-Know-Who back again."

"I don't get it," I said, frowning, still not grasping the concept. "I mean...it's still only a shape in the sky..."

"Ron, You-Know-Who and his followers sent the Dark Mark into the air whenever they killed," said Dad. "The terror it inspired...you have no idea, you're too young. Just picture coming home and finding the Dark Mark hovering over your house, and knowing what you're about to find inside...Everyone's worst fear...the very worst..."

There was silence for a moment as Dad's words sunk in. Even I started to become fearful.

"Well, it didn't help us tonight, whoever conjured it." said Bill, unwrapping his arm. "It scared the Death Eaters away the moment they saw it. They all Disapparated before we'd got near enough to unmask any of them. We caught the Roberts family before they hit the ground, though. They're having their memories modified right now."

"Death Eaters?" said Harry. "What are Death Eaters?"

"It's what You-Know-Who's supporters called themselves," said Bill. "I think we saw what's left of them tonight - the ones who managed to keep themselves out of Azkaban, anyway."

"We can't prove it was them, Bill," said Dad. "Though it probably was," he added hopelessly.

"Yeah, I bet it was!" I said. "Dad, we met Draco Malfoy in the woods, and he as good as told us his dad was one of those nutters in masks! And we all know the Malfoys were right in with You-Know-Who!"

"But what were Voldemort's supporters -" Harry began.

Everybody flinched at the sound of his name.

"Sorry," said Harry quickly. "What were You-Know-Who's supporters up to, levitating Muggles? I mean, what was the point?"

"The point?" said Dad with a hollow laugh. "Harry, that's their idea of fun. Half the Muggle killings back when You-Know-Who was in power were done for fun. I suppose they had a few drinks tonight and couldn't resist reminding us all that lots of them are still at large. A nice little reunion for them," he finished disgustedly.

"But if they were the Death Eaters, why did they Disapparate when they saw the Dark Mark?" I asked. "They'd have been pleased to see it, wouldn't they?"

"Use your brains, Ron," said Bill. "If they really were Death Eaters, they worked very hard to keep out of Azkaban when You-Know-Who lost power, and told all sorts of lies about him forcing them to kill and torture people. I bet they'd be even more frightened than the rest of us to see him come back. They denied they'd ever been involved with him when he lost his powers, and went back to their daily lives...I don't reckon he'd be over-pleased with them, do you?"

"So...whoever conjured the Dark Mark..." said Hermione slowly, "were they doing it to show support for the Death Eaters, or to scare them away?"

"Your guess is as good as ours, Hermione," said Dad with a shrug. "But I'll tell you this...it was only the Death Eaters who ever knew how to conjure it. I'd be very surprised if the person who did it hadn't been a Death Eater once, even if they're not now. Listen, it's very late, and if your mother hears what's happened she'll be worried sick. We'll get a few more hours sleep and then try and get an early Portkey out of here."

Ginny insisted Bill come to their tent until they fell asleep. Harry and I went over to our bunk, the both of us equally exhausted.

Harry climbed onto the top bunk and more than likely fell asleep with his glasses on. I laid in the bottom bunk and reflected on everything.

Death Eaters. I had heard stories about them growing up, but I didn't know too much about them. I remember Bill and Charlie discussing them a lot, apparently they had a friend who's father was a Death Eater.

The only thing I knew about them was that they were very bad and should be avoided at all costs.

Especially if you were Muggleborn.


	85. Chapter 85: Scars And Swims

Brief reminder: Before the first movie, I had always envisioned Hermione as a black girl, so in the books, she was always black to me. Not too dark, not too light. Basically my complexion, in the middle. So you'll read references to her blackness. However, if you would just like to imagine her as very tan, go right ahead :)

* * *

Chapter 85: Scars And Swims

Dad woke us after only a few hours sleep. He used magic to pack up the tents, and we left the campsite as quickly as possible, passing Mr. Roberts at the door of his cottage. Mr. Roberts had a strange, dazed look about him, and he waved them off with a vague "Merry Christmas."

"He'll be all right," said Dad quietly as we marched off onto the moor. "Sometimes, when a person's memory is modified, it makes him a bit disorientated for a while...and that was a big thing they had to make him forget."

We heard urgent voices as we approached the spot where the Portkeys lay, and when we reached it, we found a great number of witches and wizards gathered around Basil, the keeper of the Portkeys, all desperate to get away from the campsite as quickly as possible.

Soon, we were back walking through Ottery St. Catchpole and up the damp lane toward the Burrow in the dawn light, talking very little because we were so exhausted, and thinking about breakfast. At least I was.

As we rounded the corner and the Burrow came into view, a cry echoed along the lane.

"Oh thank goodness, thank goodness!" came Mum's voice.

She had been waiting for us in the front yard, and came running toward us when she seen us, still wearing her bedroom slippers, her face pale and strained, a rolled-up copy of the Daily Prophet clutched in her hand.

"Arthur - I've been so worried - so worried -"

She flung her arms around Dad's neck, and the Daily Prophet fell out of her limp hand onto the ground. Looking down, I saw the headline: **SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP,** complete with a twinkling black-and-white photograph of the Dark Mark over the treetops.

"You're all right," said Mum as she looked over all of us, "you're alive...Oh boys..."

And to everybody's surprise, she seized Fred and George and pulled them both into such a tight hug that their heads banged together.

"Ouch! Mum - you're strangling us -"

"I shouted at you before you left!" Mum said, starting to sob. "It's all I've been thinking about! What if You-Know-Who had got you, and the last thing I ever said to you was that you didn't get enough O.W.L.'s? Oh Fred...George..."

"Come on, now, Molly, we're all perfectly okay," said Dad soothingly, prising her off the twins and leading her back toward the house. "Bill," he added in an undertone, "pick up that paper, I want to see what it says..."

When we were all crammed into the tiny kitchen, and Hermione had made Mum a cup of very strong tea, into which Dad insisted on pouring a shot of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey, Bill handed him the newspaper. Dad scanned the front page while Percy looked over his shoulder.

"I knew it," said Dad with a heavy sigh. " _Ministry blunders...culprits not apprehended...lax security...Dark wizards running unchecked...national disgrace._..Who wrote this? Ah...of course...Rita Skeeter."

"That woman's got it in for the Ministry of Magic!" said Percy furiously. "Last week she was saying we're wasting our time quibbling about cauldron thickness, when we should be stamping out vampires! As if it wasn't specifically stated in paragraph twelve of the Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans -"

"Do us a favor, Perce," said Bill, yawning, "and shut up."

I couldn't help smirking at Bill. Percy on the other hand, gave Bill a disapproving look.

"I'm mentioned," said Dad, his eyes widening behind his glasses as he reached the bottom of the Daily Prophet article.

"Where?" said Mum, choking on her tea and whiskey. "If I'd seen that, I'd have known you were alive!"

"Not by name. Listen to this: _'If the terrified wizards and witches who waited breathlessly for news at the edge of the wood expected reassurance from the Ministry of Magic, they were sadly disappointed. A Ministry official emerged some time after the appearance of the Dark Mark alleging that nobody had been hurt, but refusing to give any more information. Whether this statement will be enough to quash the rumors that several bodies were removed from the woods an hour later, remains to be seen.'_

"Oh really. Nobody was hurt. What was I supposed to say? Rumors that several bodies were removed from the woods...well, there certainly will be rumors now she's printed that."

He heaved a deep sigh. "Molly, I'm going to have to go into the office; this is going to take some smoothing over."

"I'll come with you, Father," said Percy importantly. "Mr. Crouch will need all hands on deck. And I can give him my cauldron report in person."

"Arthur, you're supposed to be on holiday! This hasn't got anything to do with your office; surely they can handle this without you?" said Mum, completely upset

"I've got to go, Molly. I've made things worse. I'll just change into my robes and I'll be off."

"Mrs. Weasley," said Harry , "Hedwig hasn't arrived with a letter for me, has she?"

"Hedwig, dear?" said Mum distractedly. "No...no, there hasn't been any post at all."

Hermione and I looked curiously at Harry. With a meaningful look at both of us he said, "All right if I go and dump my stuff in your room, Ron?"

"Yeah...think I will too," I said, catching the hint. "Hermione?"

"Yes," she said quickly, and the three of us marched out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

* * *

"What's up, Harry?" I asked, the moment we had closed the door to my room.

"There's something I haven't told you," Harry said. "On Saturday morning, I woke up with my scar hurting again."

Hermione gasped. "Oh no, Harry! Well, maybe we can look something up in a text. Or, maybe reach out to Professor Dumbledore or Madam Pomfrey."

"But, he wasn't there, was he? You-Know-Who?" I asked Harry, looking bewildered. "I mean, last time your scar kept hurting, he was at Hogwarts, wasn't he?"

"I'm sure he wasn't on Privet Drive," said Harry. "But I was dreaming about him...him and Peter - you know, Wormtail. I can't remember all of it now, but they were plotting to kill...someone."

Hermione began to look even more horrified than she already did.

"It was only a dream," I said, hoping it would stop their worrying. "Just a nightmare."

"Yeah, but was it, though?" questioned Harry. "It's weird, isn't it? My scar hurts, and three days later the Death Eaters are on the march, and Voldemort's sign's up in the sky again."

"Don't - say - his - name!" I hissed through gritted teeth, putting my hands over my ears.

"And remember what Professor Trelawney said?" Harry went on, clearly ignoring me. "At the end of last year?"

Hermione's terrified look vanished instantly, and was replaced by a snort.

"Oh Harry, you aren't going to pay attention to anything that old fraud says?" said Hermione, waving her hand dismissively.

"You weren't there," said Harry. "You didn't hear her. This time was different. I told you, she went into a trance - a real one. And she said the Dark Lord would rise again...greater and more terrible than ever before...and he'd manage it because his servant was going to go back to him...and that night Wormtail escaped."

"Why were you asking if Hedwig had come, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Are you expecting a letter?"

"I told Sirius about my scar," said Harry, shrugging. "I'm waiting for his answer."

"Good thinking!" I said, feeling a bit better. "I bet Sirius will know what to do!"

"I hoped he'd get back to me quickly," said Harry.

"But we don't know where Sirius is...he could be in Africa or somewhere, couldn't he?" said Hermione reasonably. "Hedwig's not going to manage that journey in a few days."

"Yeah, I know," said Harry, looking out of my window at the sky.

"Come and have a game of Quidditch in the orchard, Harry." I suggested. "Come on, three on three, Bill and Charlie and Fred and George will play...You can try out the Wronski Feint..."

"Ron," said Hermione, in an I-don't-think-you're-being-very-sensitive sort of voice, "Harry doesn't want to play Quidditch right now. He's worried, and he's tired. We all need to go to bed."

"Yeah, I want to play Quidditch," said Harry suddenly. "Hang on, I'll get my Firebolt."

I gave Hermione a smug grin. I knew what my best mate wanted.

Hermione left the room, muttering something that sounded very much like "Boys."

* * *

The next couple of days was pretty relaxing. That was until Ginny and Hermione suggested we go for a swim again.

Harry had swam in our lake before, but not with Hermione there, so he didn't know why I was so quick to turn down the idea, despite Bill and Charlie busting me out during the talk. After bickering for a while, Harry finally forced me into getting dressed and going outside to swim with the girls.

When we got out there, once again I was met with the sight of Hermione's perfect legs. Even though she had a one piece on this time, it didn't hide her legs at all, which in was starting to believe was my favorite body parts of her.

"Come on your two, let's play chicken." said Hermione. "Ron can hold me up, and Harry, you hold up Ginny."

Ginny's face went red and I was sure mine did too. Ginny still had her crush, despite being less odd around Harry these days. And while personally, I shouldn't have had an issue at all, the thought of Hermione sitting on my shoulders suddenly seemed a but naughty to me.

Still, Harry and I climbed into the lake, allowing the girls to sit on our shoulders. I felt my body tense up as Hermione draped her legs over my chest as she sat on my shoulders. I felt her thighs clench up slightly around my head, as she was a bit nervous.

Merlin, I wished I was an owl. You know, because they can turn their heads backwards.

"Did you hear me, Ronald?" came Hermione's voice, breaking my train of nasty thought.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, please don't drop me."

"Oh!" I said, my hands immediately grabbing hold onto her smooth, soft legs. "Don't worry, I won't. You just don't break my neck."

Hermione let out a laugh and the game was on.

It was an interesting game to say the least. I had Harry by at least four inches, so Hermione towered over Ginny, who was about two or three inches shorter than Hermione herself. It ended up being a short and pretty much landslide of a game for Hermione and I.

We spent the rest of the time with the girls basically using us like those muggle animals called dolphins that live in the ocean. They would sit on our backs while Harry and I would try to race each other swimming back and forth.

Mum brought us out a picnic since we had stayed out well past lunch. The four of us sat and ate ham sandwiches and pieces of pie as the sun dried us.

"I shouldn't let all this sun on me." said Hermione, as she covered her legs with a towel.

"Why is that?" I asked. Harry and Ginny had left us to go and play a game called treasure hunt we made up in the water.

"Because, I'm black, and my skin only ends up darker, like I'm burnt. Not really all that flattering." said Hermione, with a look that she would have when she was "blushing".

"At least you don't get freckles everywhere." I said, pointing to my legs. I probably look like some splotchy painting. Pale with specks of brown all over."

"I think you look just fine." said Hermione.

Now it was my turn to blush. "Really? Gee, thanks." I said, sounding like a complete git.

Then I found myself being bold. I took the towel off of her legs, and actually brushed my finger quickly, but at the same time slowly, against her leg.

"Your skin doesn't look burnt." I said truthfully. "You look fine too."

Hermione gave a small laugh and pulled her legs up, hugging them. "Thanks, Ron." she said, smiling, then looking out at the water.

"You're welcome." I said, grinning.

Score one for you, Weasley.


	86. Chapter 86: Hideous Attire

Chapter 86: Hideous Attire

Neither Dad nor Percy was at home much over the following week. Both left the house each morning before the rest of the family got up, and returned well after dinner every night.

"It's been an absolute uproar," Percy told us the Sunday evening before we were due to return to Hogwarts. "I've been putting out fires all week. People keep sending Howlers, and of course, if you don't open a Howler straight away, it explodes. Scorch marks all over my desk and my best quill reduced to cinders."

"Why are they all sending Howlers?" asked Ginny, who was mending her copy of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi with Spellotape on the rug in front of the living room fire.

"Complaining about security at the World Cup," said Percy. "They want compensation for their ruined property. Mundungus Fletcher's put in a claim for a twelve-bedroomed tent with en-suite Jacuzzi, but I've got his number. I know for a fact he was sleeping under a cloak propped on sticks."

Mum glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner. Eight of the hands were currently pointing to the "home" position, but Dad's, which was the longest, was still pointing to "work."

"Your father hasn't had to go into the office on weekends since the days of You-Know-Who," she said. "They're working him far too hard. His dinner's going to be ruined if he doesn't come home soon."

"Well, Father feels he's got to make up for his mistake at the match, doesn't he?" said Percy. "If truth be told, he was a tad unwise to make a public statement without clearing it with his Head of Department first -"

"Don't you dare blame your father for what that wretched Skeeter woman wrote!" said Mum, flaring up at once.

"If Dad hadn't said anything, old Rita would just have said it was disgraceful that nobody from the Ministry had commented," said Bill, who was playing chess with me. "Rita Skeeter never makes anyone look good. Remember, she interviewed all the Gringotts' Charm Breakers once, and called me 'a long-haired pillock'?"

"Well, it is a bit long, dear," said Mum gently. "If you'd just let me -"

"No, Mum."

Mum hated Bill's long hair. She was starting to hate mine as well as the twins too, as we were trying to grow ours out as well.

"Well well," said Bill impressively, as he looked at the chessboard. "You've gotten better, Ronnie."

I grinned. I was just a couple moves away from having Bill in checkmate.

"So, how was swimming the other day?" said Bill.

My eyes grew wide. "How the bloody-"

"I see all, baby brother. You seemed to have enjoyed yourself."

I thought about it while I made my move. Hell yes I enjoyed it, every minute.

"I mean, it was fun, I guess." I said.

"Just keep in mind what I said. And try not to be so obvious." said Bill.

I nodded as I have Hermione a side glance as I made another absentminded move. She was lost in The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4, copies of which Mum had bought for her, Harry, and I in Diagon Alley.

"Oh look," said Bill smugly. "Checkmate."

I looked down. Sure enough, the waker or a brother of mine had distracted me into screwing my damn self.

"Sod off." I mumbled.

* * *

Rain lashed against the living room window. Charlie was darning a fireproof balaclava. Harry was polishing his Firebolt, the broomstick servicing kit Hermione had given him for his thirteenth birthday open at his feet. Fred and George were sitting in a far corner, quills out, talking in whispers, their heads bent over a piece of parchment.

"What are you two up to?" said Mum sharply, her eyes on the twins.

"Homework," said Fred vaguely.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're still on holiday," said Mum.

"Yeah, we've left it a bit late," said George.

"You're not by any chance writing out a new order form, are you?" said Mum shrewdly. "You wouldn't be thinking of restarting Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, by any chance?"

"Now, Mum," said Fred, looking up at her, a pained look on his face. "If the Hogwarts Express crashed tomorrow, and George and I died, how would you feel to know that the last thing we ever heard from you was an unfounded accusation?"

Everyone laughed, including Mum.

"Oh your father's coming!" she said suddenly, looking up at the clock again.

Dad's hand had suddenly spun from "work" to "traveling"; a second later it had shuddered to a halt on "home" with the others, and we heard him calling from the kitchen.

"Coming, Arthur!" called Mum, hurrying out of the room.

A few moments later, Dad came into the warm living room carrying his dinner on a tray. He looked completely exhausted.

"Well, the fat's really in the fire now," he told Mum as he sat down in an armchair near the hearth and toyed unenthusiastically with his somewhat shriveled cauliflower. "Rita Skeeter's been ferreting around all week, looking for more Ministry mess-ups to report. And now she's found out about poor old Bertha going missing, so that'll be the headline in the Prophet tomorrow. I told Bagman he should have sent someone to look for her ages ago."

"Mr. Crouch has been saying it for weeks and weeks," said Percy swiftly.

Bill gave Percy a look of warning.

"Crouch is very lucky Rita hasn't found out about Winky," said Dad. "There'd be a week's worth of headlines in his house-elf being caught holding the wand that conjured the Dark Mark."

"I thought we were all agreed that that elf, while irresponsible, did not conjure the Mark?" said Percy hotly.

"If you ask me, Mr. Crouch is very lucky no one at the Daily Prophet knows how mean he is to elves!" said Hermione angrily.

"Now look here, Hermione!" said Percy. "A high-ranking Ministry official like Mr. Crouch deserves unswerving obedience from his servants -"

"His slave, you mean!" said Hermione, her voice rising passionately, "because he didn't pay Winky, did he?"

"I think you'd all better go upstairs and check that you've packed properly!" said Mum, breaking up the argument. "Come on now, all of you..."

Hermione and Percy were having a heated staring contest. Ginny had to pull her up the stairs. Harry repacked his broomstick servicing kit, put his Firebolt over his shoulder, and went back upstairs with me. The rain sounded even louder at the top of the house, accompanied by loud whistles and moans from the wind, not to mention sporadic howls from the ghoul who lived in the attic. I was pretty used to it by now, and would have probably been relaxed by the rain, if it wasn't for the ghoul.

* * *

Pig began twittering and zooming around his cage when they entered. The sight of the half-packed trunks seemed to have sent him into a frenzy of excitement.

"Bung him some Owl Treats," I said, throwing a packet across to Harry for him to give out. "It might shut him up."

Harry poked a few Owl Treats through the bars of Pigwidgeon's cage, then turned to his trunk. Hedwig's cage stood next to it, still empty.

"It's been over a week," Harry said, looking at Hedwig's deserted perch. "Ron, you don't reckon Sirius has been caught, do you?"

"Nah, it would've been in the Daily Prophet. The Ministry would want to show they'd caught someone, wouldn't they?"

"Yeah, I suppose..."

"It's alright there. Look, here's the stuff Mum got for you in Diagon Alley. And she's got some gold out of your vault for you, and she's washed all your socks."

I heaved a pile of parcels onto Harry's camp bed and dropped the money bag and a load of socks next to it. Harry started unwrapping the shopping. Apart from The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4, by Miranda Goshawk, he had a handful of new quills, a dozen rolls of parchment, and refills for his potion-making kit.

I turned to my bed and had just started sorting my clothes, when my hand landed on something ghastly. It looked a long, maroon velvet dress. It had a moldy-looking lace frill at the collar and matching lace cuffs.

"What is that supposed to be?" I said in disgust. Harry turned around and gave it the same face that I had given it.

There was a knock on the door, and Mum entered, carrying an armful of freshly laundered Hogwarts robes.

"Here you are," she said, sorting them into two piles. "Now, mind you pack them properly so they don't crease."

"Mum, you've given me Ginny's new dress." I said, handing the horrendous material out to her.

"Of course I haven't," said Mum. "That's for you. Dress robes."

"What?" I said, horror-struck.

"Dress robes! It says on your school list that you're supposed to have dress robes this year...robes for formal occasions."

"You're kidding. I'm not wearing that, no way." I said, plopping it onto my bed

"Everyone wears them, Ron!" said Mum crossly. "They're all like that! Your father's got some for smart parties!"

"I'll go starkers before I put that on." I said truthfully. There was no way I was about to embarrass myself in that filth.

"Don't be so silly," said Mum. "You've got to have dress robes, they're on your list! I got some for Harry too...show him, Harry..."

Harry opened the last parcel on his camp bed. His dress robes looked alright. Better than alright. They didn't have any lace on them at all. In fact, they were more or less the same as our school ones, except that they were green instead of black.

"I thought they'd bring out the color of your eyes, dear," said Mum fondly.

"Well, they're okay!" I said angrily, looking at Harry's robes, with the jealously I didn't want to have behind my eyes . "Why couldn't I have some like that?"

"Because...well, I had to get yours secondhand, and there wasn't a lot of choice!" said Mum crossly.

I felt bad for that, but at the same time, I was completely annoyed.

"I'm never wearing them. Never." I said, as a final amen

"Fine," snapped Mum. "Go naked. And, Harry, make sure you get a picture of him. Goodness knows I could do with a laugh."

She left the room, slamming the door behind her. Harry looked at me with a look of pity. Making me feel bloody worse.

"Why is everything I own rubbish?" I said furiously, striding across the room to unstick Pigwidgeon's beak, who had gotten a treat stuck in it.


	87. Chapter 87: Back On The Train

Chapter 87: Back On The Train

There was a definite end-of-the-holidays gloom in the air when I awoke next morning. Heavy rain was still splattering against the window as I got dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt; we would change into our school robes on the Hogwarts Express.

Me, Harry, Fred, and George had just reached the first-floor landing on our way down to breakfast, when Mum appeared at the foot of the stairs, looking harassed.

"Arthur!" she called up the staircase. "Arthur! Urgent message from the Ministry!"

We flattened ourselves against the wall as Dad came rushing past with his robes on back-to-front and hurtled out of sight. When we entered the kitchen, we saw Mum rummaging anxiously in the drawers - "I've got a quill here somewhere!" - and Das bending over the fire, talking to Amos Diggory through the Floo. It startled Harry. He had never seen a Floo call before.

"...Muggle neighbors heard bangs and shouting, so they went and called those what-d'you-call-'ems - please-men. Arthur, you've got to get over there -"

"Here!" said Mum breathlessly, pushing a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a crumpled quill into Dad's hands.

"- it's a real stroke of luck I heard about it," said Mr. Diggory's head. "I had to come into the office early to send a couple of owls, and I found the Improper Use of Magic lot all setting off - if Rita Skeeter gets hold of this one, Arthur -"

"What does Mad-Eye say happened?" asked Dad, preparing to take notes.

Mr. Diggory's head rolled its eyes. "Says he heard an intruder in his yard. Says he was creeping toward the house, but was ambushed by his dustbins."

"What did the dustbins do?"

"Made one hell of a noise and fired rubbish everywhere, as far as I can tell," said Mr. Diggory. "Apparently one of them was still rocketing around when the please-men turned up -"

"And what about the intruder?" groaned Dad.

"Arthur, you know Mad-Eye," said Mr. Diggory's head, rolling its eyes again. "Someone creeping into his yard in the dead of night? More likely there's a very shell-shocked cat wandering around somewhere, covered in potato peelings. But if the Improper Use of Magic lot get their hands on Mad-Eye, he's had it - think of his record - we've got to get him off on a minor charge, something in your department - what are exploding dustbins worth?"

"Might be a caution. Mad-Eye didn't use his wand? He didn't actually attack anyone?"

"I'll bet he leapt out of bed and started jinxing everything he could reach through the window," said Mr. Diggory, "but they'll have a job proving it, there aren't any casualties."

"All right, I'm off," Dad said, and he stuffed the parchment with his notes on it into his pocket and dashed out of the kitchen again.

Mr. Diggory's head looked around at Mum.

"Sorry about this, Molly," it said, more calmly, "bothering you so early and everything...but Arthur's the only one who can get Mad-Eye off, and Mad-Eye's supposed to be starting his new job today. Why he had to choose last night..."

"Never mind, Amos," said Mum. "Sure you won't have a bit of toast or anything before you go?"

"Oh go on, then," said Mr. Diggory.

Mum took a piece of buttered toast from a stack on the kitchen table, put it into the fire tongs, and transferred it into Mr. Diggory's mouth.

"Fanks," he said in a muffled voice, and then, with a small pop, vanished.

"I'd better hurry - you have a good term, boys, said Dad to Harry, the twins, and I, fastening a cloak over his shoulders and preparing to Disapparate. "Molly, are you going to be all right taking the kids to King's Cross?"

"Of course I will," she said. "You just look after Mad-Eye, we'll be fine."

As Dad vanished, Bill and Charlie entered the kitchen.

"Did someone say Mad-Eye?" Bill asked. "What's he been up to now."

"He says someone tried to break into his house last night."

"Mad-Eye Moody?" said George, spreading marmalade on his toast. "Isn't he that nutter -"

"Your father thinks very highly of Mad-Eye Moody," said Mum in a stern voice.

"Yeah, well, Dad collects plugs, doesn't he?" said Fred quietly as Mum left the room. "Birds of a feather..."

"Moody was a great wizard in his time," said Bill.

"He's an old friend of Dumbledore's, isn't he?" said Charlie.

"Dumbledore's not what you'd call normal, though, is he?" said Fred. "I mean, I know he's a genius and everything."

"Who is Mad-Eye?" asked Harry.

"He's retired, used to work at the Ministry," said Charlie. "I met him once when Dad took me into work with him. He was an Auror, one of the best...a Dark wizard catcher," he added, seeing Harry's blank look.

"Half the cells in Azkaban are full because of him. He made himself loads of enemies, though...the families of people he caught, mainly...and I heard he's been getting really paranoid in his old age. Doesn't trust anyone anymore. Sees Dark wizards everywhere."

"Are you gonna see us off?" I asked my oldest brothers. Bill and Charlie gave a nod, but Percy, apologizing most profusely, said that he really needed to get to work. Fine. I didn't want to see his face last anyways.

"I just can't justify taking more time off at the moment," he told us. "Mr. Crouch is really starting to rely on me."

"Yeah, you know what, Percy?" said George seriously. "I reckon he'll know your name soon."

Mum had braved the telephone in the village post office to order three ordinary Muggle taxis to take them into London.

* * *

The journey was uncomfortable, owing to the fact that we were jammed in the back of the taxis with their trunks. Crookshanks was set off by the twins fireworks, and by the time we entered London, Harry, Hermione, and I were all severely scratched.

We got into the platform in groups today; Harry, Hermione, and I went first. The Hogwarts Express was already there, clouds of steam billowing from it, through which the many Hogwarts students and parents on the platform appeared like dark ghosts. It never ceased to amaze me, the train.

Pig became noisier than ever in response to the hooting of many owls through the mist. We set off to find seats, and were soon stowing our luggage in a compartment halfway along the train. They we hopped back down onto the platform to say goodbye to Mum, Bill, and Charlie.

"I might be seeing you all sooner than you think," said Charlie, grinning, as he hugged Ginny good-bye.

"Why?" said Fred.

"You'll see," said Charlie. "Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it...it's 'classified information, until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it,' after all."

"Yeah, I sort of wish I were back at Hogwarts this year," said Bill, hands in his pockets, looking almost wistfully at the train.

"Why?" said George impatiently.

"You're going to have an interesting year," said Bill, his eyes twinkling. "I might even get time off to come and watch a bit of it."

"A bit of what?" I asked.

But at that moment, the whistle blew, and Mum rushed us toward the train doors.

"Thanks for having us to stay, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione as we climbed on board, closed the door, and leaned out of the window to talk to her.

"Yeah, thanks for everything, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.

"Oh it was my pleasure, dears," said Mum. "I'd invite you for Christmas, but...well, I expect you're all going to want to stay at Hogwarts, what with...one thing and another."

"Mum!" I said, irritably. "What do you three know that we don't?"

"You'll find out this evening, I expect," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling. "It's going to be very exciting - mind you, I'm very glad they've changed the rules -"

"What rules?" said Harry, Fred, George, and I together.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you...Now, behave, won't you? Won't you, Fred? And you, George?"

The pistons hissed loudly and the train began to move.

"Tell us what's happening at Hogwarts!" Fred bellowed out of the window as Mum, Bill, and Charlie sped away from them. "What rules are they changing?"

But Mum only smiled and waved. Before the train had rounded the corner, she, Bill, and Charlie had Disapparated.

The three of us went back to our compartment. The thick rain splattering the windows made it very difficult to see out of them. I undid my trunk, pulled out those hideous dress robes, and flung them over Pig's cage to muffle his hooting.

"Bagman wanted to tell us what's happening at Hogwarts," I said, sitting down next to Harry. "At the World Cup, remember? But my own mother won't say. Wonder what -"

"Shh!" Hermione whispered suddenly, pressing her finger to her lips and pointing toward the compartment next to ours. Harry and I listened, and heard Malfoy's annoying ass voice

"...Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore - the man's such a Mudblood-lover - and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defense rubbish we do..."

Hermione got up, tiptoed to the compartment door, and slid it shut, blocking out Malfoy's voice.

"So he thinks Durmstrang would have suited him, does he?" she said angrily. "I wish he had gone, then we wouldn't have to put up with him."

"Durmstrang is another wizarding school?" said Harry.

"Yes," spat Hermione, "and it's got a horrible reputation. According to An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe, it puts a lot of emphasis on the Dark Arts."

"I think I've heard of it," I said, not really thinking about it at all. "Where is it? What country?"

"Well, nobody knows, do they?" said Hermione, raising her eyebrows.

"Er - why not?" said Harry.

"There's traditionally been a lot of rivalry between all the magic schools. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons like to conceal their whereabouts so nobody can steal their secrets," said Hermione, in her In know everything voice.

"Come off it," I said as I started to laugh. "Durmstrang has got to be about the same size as Hogwarts. How are you going to hide a great big castle?"

"But Hogwarts is hidden," said Hermione. "Everyone knows that...well, everyone who's read Hogwarts, A History, anyway."

"Just you, then," I teased. "So go on, how do you hide a place like Hogwarts?"

"It's bewitched," said Hermione, as if I should have known all along. "If a Muggle looks at it, all they see is a moldering old ruin with a sign over the entrance saying DANGER, DO NOT ENTER, UNSAFE."

"So Durmstrang'll just look like a ruin to an outsider too?" I asked.

"Maybe," said Hermione, shrugging, "or it might have Muggle-repelling charms on it, like the World Cup stadium. And to keep foreign wizards from finding it, they'll have made it Unplottable -"

"Come again?"asked Harry.

"Well, you can enchant a building so it's impossible to plot on a map, can't you?"

"Er...if you say so," said Harry.

"But I think Durmstrang must be somewhere in the far north," said Hermione thoughtfully. "Somewhere very cold, because they've got fur capes as part of their uniforms."

"Ah, think of the possibilities," I said in a dreamy voice. "It would've been so easy to push Malfoy off a glacier and make it look like an accident. Shame his mother likes him."

"You're insufferable." said Hermione, trying to hide her grin.

* * *

The rain became heavier and heavier as the train moved farther north. The sky was so dark and the windows so steamy that the lanterns were lit by midday. The lunch trolley came rattling along the corridor, and Harry bought a large stack of Cauldron Cakes for us to share.

As Harry dozed off after eating some of the cakes, Hermione tries to sit there and actually read off facts from Hogwarts, A History. Normally I would tune her out, but for some reason, I felt compelled to actually listen to what she was saying. Not because of the fact that I was interested in what she was reading, that was far from the truth.

It was just that for some reason, her voice was intriguing me. As if I hadn't heard it almost every day since September 1, 1991.

Several of our friends looked in on us as the afternoon progressed, including Seamus, Dean, and Neville. Seamus was still wearing his Ireland rosette. Some of its magic seemed to be wearing off now; it was still squeaking "Troy - Mullet - Moran!" but in an exhausted sort of way.

After half an hour or so, Hermione, growing tired of the endless Quidditch talk, buried herself once more in The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4, and started trying to learn a Summoning Charm.

Neville listened jealously to Harry (as he had woken up when they arrived), Seamus, Dean, and my conversation as we relived the Cup match.

"Gran didn't want to go," he said miserably. "Wouldn't buy tickets. It sounded amazing though."

"It was!" I said as I rummaged through my trunk up in the luggage rack and pulled out the miniature figure of Viktor Krum. "Look at this, Neville!"

"Oh wow," said Neville enviously as I tipped Krum onto his pudgy hand.

"We saw him right up close, as well. We were in the Top Box -"

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley." said Malfoy, who had appeared in the doorway. Behind him stood the beluga and the him back whales (Hermione had shown me a book on Muggle sea creatures over the summer) that were Crabbe and Goyle, both of whom appeared to have grown at least a foot during the summer. Evidently they had overheard the conversation through the compartment door, which Dean and Seamus had left ajar.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," said Harry coolly.

"Weasley...what is that?" said Malfoy, pointing at Pig's cage. A sleeve of my dress robes was dangling from it, swaying with the motion of the train, the moldy lace cuff very obvious.

I tried to quickly stuff the robes out of sight, but Malfoy was too quick. He seized the sleeve and pulled.

"Look at this!" said Malfoy ecstatically, holding up my robes and showing Crabbe and Goyle, "Weasley, you weren't thinking of wearing these, were you? I mean, they were very fashionable in about eighteen ninety..."

"Eat shit, Malfoy!" I said, snatching them back out of Malfoy's grip. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle howled with laughter.

"So...going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know...you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won..."

"What are you going on about, tosser?"

"Are you going to enter?" Malfoy repeated. "I suppose you will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?"

"Either explain what you're on about or go away, Malfoy," said Hermione, looking over the top of her textbook.

A gleeful smile spread across Malfoy's pale face

"Don't tell me you don't know?" he said delightedly. "You've got a father and brother at the Ministry and you don't even know? My God, my father told me about it ages ago, heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then, Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry. Maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weasley...yes...they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him..."

Laughing once more, Malfoy beckoned to Crabbe and Goyle, and the three of them disappeared.

I was completely livid. I got up and slammed the sliding compartment door so hard behind them that the glass shattered.

"Ron!" said Hermione, and she pulled out her wand, muttered "Reparo!" and the glass shards flew back into a single pane and back into the door.

"Well, making it look like he knows everything and we don't!" I snarled. "'Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry'. Dad could've got a promotion any time, he just likes it where he is."

"Of course he does," said Hermione, calmly. "Don't let Malfoy get to you, Ron -"

"Him! Get to me!? As if!" I said, picking up one of the remaining Cauldron Cakes and squashing it into a pulp.

I saw Harry and Hermione share a look that I knew meant that they felt bad for me, making me even more irritated.

My bad mood continued for the rest of the journey. I didn't talk much as we changed into our school robes, and still didn't have shit to say when the Hogwarts Express slowed down at last and finally stopped in the pitch-darkness of Hogsmeade station.

I hated that bloody wanker. Always speaking down on my family and my father for his job. So what if Dad didn't want to work in a better department. He was doing what hr loved. Although, it would have been nicer if he made more money for us. Still, I respected my father for doing what he loved and making a difference. At least he wasn't like Malfoy's evil woman looking father.

As the train doors opened, there was a rumble of thunder overhead. Hermione bundled up Crookshanks in her cloak and I left my dress robes over Pig as we left the train. The rain was now coming down so thick and fast that it was as though buckets of ice-cold water were being emptied repeatedly over our heads.

"Hi, Hagrid!" Harry yelled, as we saw a gigantic silhouette at the far end of the platform.

"All righ', Harry?" Hagrid bellowed back, waving. "See yeh at the feast if we don' drown!"

"Oooh, I wouldn't fancy crossing the lake in this weather," said Hermione fervently, shivering as we inched slowly along the dark platform with the rest of the crowd. A hundred horseless carriages stood waiting for them outside the station. Harry, Hermione, Neville, and I climbed gratefully into one of them, the door shut with a snap, and a few moments later, with a great lurch, the long procession of carriages was rumbling and splashing its way up the track toward Hogwarts Castle.


	88. Chapter 88: The Sorting

Chapter 88: The Sorting

"Hermione, I just remembered, I forgot my paper for Astronomy." I said, as the carriage took us up towards Hogwarts.

"I don't see why you're telling me this." she snapped.

"Because I was hoping that you would let me take a look at yours, so that-"

"Oh no you don't, Ronald Weasley!" said Hermione, sounding almost like Mum. "I won't have you copying off my paper just because you are too irresponsible to remember yours."

"Oh come off it, Mione, I don't wanna copy! I just needed a start!"

"I already said no, Ron." said Hermione, crossing her arms. "You better copy Harry's or something.

"But I don't want to fail." I said, giving Harry a sideways glance.

"Bugger off, Weasley." laughed Harry.

"You bugger off." I said back. "You suck at Astronomy, mate."

"You wanna know what you suck at?"

"Could you not, Harry?" said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

Lightning flashed across the sky as their carriage came to a halt before the great oak front doors, which stood at the top of a flight of stone steps. People who had occupied the carriages in front were already hurrying up the stone steps into the castle. The three of us and Neville jumped down from our carriage and dashed up the steps too, looking up only when we were safely inside the torch-lit entrance hall, with its magnificent marble staircase.

"Blimey," I said, shaking my head and sending water everywhere, "if that keeps up the lake's going to overflow. I'm soak - ARRGH!"

A large, red, water-filled balloon had dropped from out of the ceiling onto my head and exploded. I staggered sideways into Harry, just as a second water bomb dropped - narrowly missing Hermione, it burst at Harry's feet. People all around us shrieked and started pushing one another in their efforts to get out of the line of fire. Harry nudged me and pointed up. Floating twenty feet above us, fucking Peeves face contorted with concentration as he took aim again.

"PEEVES!" yelled an angry voice. "Peeves, come down here at ONCE!"

Professor McGonagall had come dashing out of the Great Hall; she skidded on the wet floor and grabbed Hermione around the neck to stop herself from falling.

"Ouch - sorry, Miss Granger -"

"That's all right, Professor!" Hermione gasped, massaging her throat.

"Peeves, get down here NOW!" barked Professor McGonagall, straightening her pointed hat and glaring upward through her square-rimmed spectacles.

"Not doing nothing!" cackled Peeves, lobbing a water bomb at several fifth-year girls, who screamed and dived into the Great Hall. "Already wet, aren't they? Little squirts! Wheeeeeeeeee!" And he aimed another bomb at a group of second years who had just arrived.

"I shall call the headmaster!" shouted Professor McGonagall. "I'm warning you, Peeves -"

Peeves stuck out his tongue, threw the last of his water bombs into the air, and zoomed off up the marble staircase, cackling insanely.

"Well, move along, then!" said Professor McGonagall sharply to the bedraggled crowd. "Into the Great Hall, come on!"

We slipped and slid across the entrance hall and through the double doors on the right, I muttered furiously under my breath as I pushed my sopping hair off my face. Seemed like everything that could go wrong to me, was going wrong.

I blamed the fucked up dress robes.

* * *

The Great Hall looked its usual brilliant self, decorated for the start-of-term feast. Golden plates and goblet shown brightly by the light of hundreds and hundreds of candles, floating over the tables in midair. The four long House tables were packed with chattering students; at the top of the Hall, the staff sat along one side of a fifth table, facing their pupils. It was much warmer in here, thank Merlin. Harry, Hermione, and I walked past the Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs, and sat down with the rest of the Gryffindors at the far side of the Hall, next to Nearly Headless Nick, who was looking quite festive.

"Good evening," he said as me smiled at us.

"Says who?" said Harry, taking off his sneakers and emptying them of water. "Hope they hurry up with the Sorting. I'm starving."

"You and me both, mate." I said as I proceeded wringing out my hair.

The Sorting of the new students into Houses took place at the start of every school year, but because of what happened at the beginning of second and third year, Harry hadn't been present at one since his own.

"Hiya, Harry!" said Colin Creevey, Harry's third year groupie.

"Hi, Colin," said Harry warily.

"Harry, guess what? Guess what, Harry? My brother's starting! My brother Dennis!"

"Er - good," said Harry.

"He's really excited!" said Colin, practically bouncing up and down in his seat. "I just hope he's in Gryffindor! Keep your fingers crossed, eh, Harry?"

"Er - yeah, all right," said Harry. He turned back to Hermione, Nearly Headless Nick, and I.

"Brothers and sisters usually go in the same Houses, don't they?" he said.

"Oh no, not necessarily," said Hermione. "Parvati Patil's twin's in Ravenclaw, and they're identical. You'd think they'd be together, wouldn't you?"

"I always forget that Parvati has a twin." I said.

"Sadly, I think she does too sometimes." said Hermione. I shrugged her words off, not knowing what they meant.

"Where's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Hermione, who was looking up at the teachers table.

"Good question." said Harry. "Wish Lupin was coming back."

"Oh yeah." I agreed. "He was brilliant."

We had never yet had a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who had lasted more than three terms. Our favorite by far had been Professor Lupin, who had resigned last year.

"Maybe they couldn't get anyone!" said Hermione, looking anxious.

I was starting to grow impatient. "Oh hurry up," I moaned, feeling myself waste away, "I could eat a hippogriff."

The words were no sooner out of my mouth than the doors of the Great Hall opened and silence fell. Professor McGonagall was leading a long line of first years up to the top of the Hall. If the three of us were wet, it was nothing to how these first years looked. They appeared to have swum across the lake rather than sailed. All of them were shivering with a combination of cold and nerves as they filed along the staff table and came to a halt in a line facing the rest of the school - all of them except the smallest of the lot, a boy with mousy hair, who was wrapped in what looked like Hagrid's moleskin overcoat. The coat was so big for him that it looked as though he were draped in a furry black bear skin. He gave Colin a thumbs up and mouthed I fell in the lake! He looked positively delighted about it.

Professor McGonagall now placed a three-legged stool on the ground before the first years and, on top of it, an extremely old, dirty patched wizard's hat. The first years stared at it. So did everyone else. For a moment, there was silence. Then a long tear near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat broke into song:

 _A thousand years or more ago,_

 _When I was newly sewn,_

 _There lived four wizards of renown,_

 _Whose names are still well known:_

 _Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

 _Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

 _Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

 _Shrewd Slytherin, from fin._

 _They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

 _They hatched a daring plan_

 _To educate young sorcerers_

 _Thus Hogwarts School began._

 _Now each of these four founders_

 _Formed their own house, for each_

 _Did value different virtues_

 _In the ones they had to teach._

 _By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

 _Prized far beyond the rest;_

 _For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

 _Would always be the best;_

 _For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

 _Most worthy of admission;_

 _And power-hungry Slytherin_

 _Loved those of great ambition._

 _While still alive they did divide_

 _Their favorites from the throng,_

 _Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

 _When they were dead and gone?_

 _Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

 _He whipped me off his head_

 _The founders put some brains in me_

 _So I could choose instead!_

 _Now slip me snug about your ears,_

 _I've never yet been wrong,_

 _I'll have a look inside your mind_

 _And tell where you belong!_

The Great Hall rang with applause as the Sorting Hat finished.

"That's not the song it sang when it Sorted us." said Harry, clapping along with everyone else.

"Sings a different one every year," I told him. "It's got to be a pretty boring life, hasn't it, being a hat? I suppose it spends all year making up the next one."

Hermione rolled her eyes at my statement as she clapped.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was now unrolling a large scroll of parchment.

"When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," she told the first years. "When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table.

"Ackerley, Stewart!"

A boy walked forward, visibly trembling from head to foot, picked up the Sorting Hat, put it on, and sat down on the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.

Stewart Ackerley took off the hat and hurried into a seat at the Ravenclaw table, where everyone was applauding him. I caught Harry glancing over at Cho, the Ravenclaw Seeker, cheering Stewart Ackerley as he sat down. I gave Hermione a knowing look, and made myself a mental not to ask him about that later.

"Baddock, Malcolm!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The table on the other side of the hall erupted with cheers; we could see Malfoy clapping as Baddock joined the Slytherins. Fred and George hissed at Malcolm Baddock as he sat down.

"Branstone, Eleanor!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Cauldwell, Owen!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Creevey, Dennis!"

Tiny Dennis Creevey staggered forward, tripping over Hagrid's moleskin, just as Hagrid himself sidled into the Hall through a door behind the teachers' table.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

Hagrid clapped along with the Gryffindors as Dennis Creevey, beaming widely, took off the hat, placed it back on the stool, and hurried over to join his brother.

"Colin, I fell in!" he said excitedly, throwing himself into an empty seat. "It was brilliant! And something in the water grabbed me and pushed me back in the boat!"

"Cool!" said Colin, just as excitedly. "It was probably the giant squid, Dennis!"

"Wow!" said Dennis, astounded, as if that was his fondest wish come true.

"Dennis! Dennis! See that boy down there? The one with the black hair and glasses? See him? Know who he is, Dennis?"

Harry looked away, staring very hard at the Sorting Hat, now Sorting Emma Dobbs. I couldn't help but snicker.

The Sorting continued; boys and girls with varying degrees of fright on their faces moving one by one to the three-legged stool, the line dwindling slowly as Professor McGonagall passed the L's. This shit was taking way too long.

"Oh hurry up," I moaned, massaging my growling and more than likely eating itself by now stomach.

"Now, Ron, the Sorting is much more important than food," said Nearly Headless Nick as "Madley, Laura!" became a Hufflepuff.

"Course it is, if you're dead." I said.

"I do hope this year's batch of Gryffindors are up to scratch," said Nearly Headless Nick, applauding as "McDonald, Natalie!" joined the Gryffindor table. "We don't want to break our winning streak, do we?"

"Pritchard, Graham!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Quirke, Orla!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

And finally, with "Whitby, Kevin!" ("HUFFLEPUFF!"), the Sorting ended. Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and the stool and carried them away.

"About time," I said ecstatically, seizing my knife and fork and looking longingly at my golden plate.

Professor Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was smiling around at the students, his arms opened wide in welcome.

"I have only two words to say to you," he told us, his deep voice echoing around the Hall. "Tuck in."

"Hear, hear!" yelled Harry and I loudly as the empty dishes filled magically before our eyes.


	89. Chapter 89: The Triwizard Tournament

Chapter 89: The Triwizard Tournament

Nearly Headless Nick watched mournfully as the three of us loaded their own plates.

"Aaah, 'at's be'er," I said with my mouth full of mashed potato.

"You're lucky there's a feast at all tonight, you know," said Nearly Headless Nick. "There was trouble in the kitchens earlier."

"Why? Wha' 'appened?" said Harry, with a chunk of steak in his mouth.

"Peeves, of course," said Nearly Headless Nick, shaking his head, which wobbled dangerously. "The usual argument, you know. He wanted to attend the feast - well, it's quite out of the question, you know what he's like, utterly uncivilized, can't see a plate of food without throwing it. We held a ghost's council - the Fat Friar was all for giving him the chance - but most wisely, in my opinion, the Bloody Baron put his foot down."

"Yeah, we thought Peeves seemed hacked off about something." I said darkly. "So what did he do in the kitchens?"

"Oh the usual," said Nearly Headless Nick, shrugging. "Wreaked havoc and mayhem. Pots and pans everywhere. Place swimming in soup. Terrified the house-elves out of their wits -"

Clang.

Hermione had knocked over her golden goblet. Pumpkin juice spread steadily over the tablecloth, staining several feet of white linen orange, but Hermione paid no attention.

"There are house-elves here?" she said, staring, horror-struck, at Nearly Headless Nick. "Here at Hogwarts?"

"Certainly," said Nearly Headless Nick, looking surprised at her reaction. "The largest number in any dwelling in Britain, I believe. Over a hundred."

"I've never seen one!" said Hermione.

"Well, they hardly ever leave the kitchen by day, do they?" said Nearly Headless Nick. "They come out at night to do a bit of cleaning...see to the fires and so on...I mean, you're not supposed to see them, are you? That's the mark of a good house-elf, isn't it, that you don't know it's there?"

Hermione stared at him.

"But they get paid?" she said. "They get holidays, don't they? And - and sick leave, and pensions, and everything?"

Nearly Headless Nick laughed so hard that his head flopped off, dangling on the inch or so of ghostly skin and muscle that still attached it to his neck.

"Sick leave and pensions?" he said, pushing his head back onto his shoulders and securing it once more with his ruff. "House-elves don't want sick leave and pensions!"

Hermione looked down at her hardly touched plate of food, then put her knife and fork down upon it and pushed it away from her.

"Oh c'mon, 'Er-my-knee. Oops - sorry, 'Arry -" I swallowed. "You won't get them sick leave by starving yourself!"

"Slave labor," said Hermione, breathing hard through her nose. "That's what made this dinner. Slave labor."

"Hermione, you're really going to do this?"

Hermione gave me a look that said hell yes she was. She refused to eat another bite. I was not going to let third year happen all over again, where she was almost starving herself because of schoolwork.

"Treacle tart, Hermione!" I said, deliberately waving its smell toward her. "Spotted dick, look! Chocolate gateau!"

Hermione then gave me a look so reminiscent of Professor McGonagall that I gave up. For the time being.

* * *

When the last crumbs had faded off the plates, leaving them sparkling clean, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet again. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once, so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered," ("Hmph!" said Hermione) "I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?" Harry and I gasped at the same time. We looked around at Fred and George. They were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, apparently too appalled to speak. Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table.

A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. Hermione gasped.

The lightning had illuminated the man's face. It looked as though it had been carved out of wood by a blind man, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening.

One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye - and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words we couldn't hear. He seemed to be making some inquiry of the stranger, who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side.

The stranger sat down, shook his mane of dark gray hair out of his face, pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose, and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eye was fixed upon the sausages, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the staff or students chapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid, who both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

"Moody?" Harry muttered to me. "Mad-Eye Moody? The one your dad went to help this morning?"

"Must be," I said in a low, awestruck voice.

"What happened to him?" Hermione whispered. "What happened to his face?"

"Dunno," I whispered back as I watched Moody with fascination.

Moody seemed totally indifferent to his less-than-warm welcome. Ignoring the jug of pumpkin juice in front of him, he reached again into his traveling cloak, pulled out a hip flask, and took a long draught from it. As he lifted his arm to drink, his cloak was pulled a few inches from the ground, and I thought I saw, below the table, several inches of carved wooden leg, ending in a clawed foot.

* * *

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at all of us, whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred loudly.

Chatter and laughter broke out, dismantling the tension that Moody had files the room with.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time...no..." said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament...well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"Death toll?" Hermione whispered, looking alarmed.

"Who cares?" whispered Harry and I at the same time.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" announced Fred down the table, his face lit with enthusiasm at. He wasn't not the only person who seemed to be visualizing himself as the Hogwarts champion. At every House table, people either gazing at Dumbledore, or else whispering excitedly to their neighbors. But then Dumbledore spoke again, and the Hall quieted once more.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This -( "THAT'S RUBBISH!",yelled the twins, followed by several other people voicing their outrage) is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's enraged faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall.

"They can't do that!" said George, standing up and glaring at Dumbledore. "We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?"

"They're not stopping me entering," said Fred stubbornly. "The champions will get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally. And a thousand Galleons prize money!"

"Yeah, Yeah, a thousand Galleons." I said, already thinking about how I would have spent that prize money.

Some nice clothes for Mum, new Hogwarts uniforms, a Nimbus 2001, a brand new bed, some new trainers, presents for Harry and Hermione, a huge box of chocolate frogs...

And best of all, new dress robes to replace the bloody carpet in was meant to wear.

"Come on," said Hermione, "we'll be the only ones left here if you don't move."

Us three, and the twins set off for the entrance hall, Fred and George debating the ways in which Dumbledore might stop those who were under seventeen from entering the tournament.

"Who's this impartial judge who's going to decide who the champions are?" said Harry.

"Dunno," said Fred, "but it's them we'll have to fool. I reckon a couple of drops of Aging Potion might do it, George..."

"Dumbledore knows you're not of age, though." I reminded them.

"Yeah, but he's not the one who decides who the champion is, is he?" said Fred smugly. "Sounds to me like once this judge knows who wants to enter, he'll choose the best from each school and never mind how old they are. Dumbledore's trying to stop us giving our names."

"People have died, though!" said Hermione in a worried voice as we walked through a door concealed behind a tapestry and started up another, narrower staircase.

"Yeah," said Fred airily, "but that was years ago, wasn't it? Anyway, where's the fun without a bit of risk? Hey, Ron, what if we find out how to get 'round Dumbledore? Fancy entering?"

"What d'you reckon?" I asked Harry. "Be cool to enter, wouldn't it? But I suppose they might want someone older. Dunno if we've learned enough."

"I definitely haven't," came Neville's gloomy voice from behind Fred and George. "I expect my gran would want me to try, though. She's always going on about how I should be upholding the family honor. I'll just have to - oops..."

Neville's foot had sunk right through a step halfway up the staircase. Harry and I seized him under the armpits and pulled him out, while a suit of armor at the top of the stairs creaked and clanked, laughing wheezily.

"Shut it, you," I said, banging down its visor as they passed.

We made our way up to the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, which was concealed behind a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said as we approached.

"Balderdash," said George, "a prefect downstairs told me."

The portrait swung forward to reveal a hole in the wall through which they all climbed. A crackling fire warmed the circular common room, which was full of squashy armchairs and tables. Hermione cast the merrily dancing flames a dark look, and Harry and I distinctly heard her mutter "Slave labor" before bidding us good night and disappearing through the doorway to the girls' dormitory.

Harry, Neville, and I climbed up the last, spiral staircase until they reached their own dormitory, which was situated at the top of the tower. Dean and Seamus were already getting into bed; Seamus had pinned his Ireland rosette to his headboard, and Dean had tacked up a poster of Viktor Krum over his bedside table. His old poster of the West Ham football team was pinned right next to it.

"Mental," I sighed, shaking my head at the football poster. I will never understand such a barmy uneventful sport.

We got into our pajamas and into bed. Someone, a house-elf, no doubt, had placed warming pans between the sheets. It was extremely comfortable, lying there in bed and listening to the storm raging outside.

"I might go in for it, you know," I said, "if Fred and George find out how to...the tournament...you never know, do you?"

"Suppose not." said Harry.

I rolled over in bed, a series of dazzling new pictures forming in my mind. Me fooling the impartial judge into believing I was seventeen, becoming Hogwarts champion, standing on the grounds with my arms raised in triumph in front of the whole school, all of whom were applauding and screaming because I had just won the Triwizard Tournament. Hermione was in the stands, looking directly at me, her face vibrant with admiration and pride.

I couldn't help but grin into my pillow. Good thing Harry couldn't read minds.


	90. Chapter 90: The Best Day Ever

Chapter 90: The Best Day Ever

The storm had blown itself out by the following morning, though the ceiling in the Great Hall was still gloomy; heavy clouds of pewter gray swirled overhead as the three of us examined our new course schedules at breakfast. A few seats along, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan were discussing magical methods of aging themselves and bluffing their way into the Triwizard Tournament.

"Today's not bad, outside all morning," I announced, as I ran my finger down the Monday column of my schedule. "Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Care of Magical Creatures...damn it, we're still with the Slytherins..."

"Double Divination this afternoon," Harry groaned, looking down. Divination was his least favorite subject, apart from Potions. Same with me.

"You should have given it up like me, shouldn't you?" said Hermione briskly, buttering herself some toast. "Then you'd be doing something sensible like Arithmancy."

"You're eating again, I notice," I said as I watched Hermione add jam to her toast.

"I've decided there are better ways of making a stand about elf rights," said Hermione haughtily.

"Yeah...and you were hungry." I said, grinning.

"Shut up and mind your own breakfast."

"Yes ma'am!" I said, happily dunking my spoon into my cereal.

There was a sudden rustling noise above us, and a hundred owls came soaring through the open windows carrying the morning mail. Harry looked up in hopes of seeing Hedwig, but there was no sign of her. A large tawny owl soared down to Neville Longbottom and deposited a parcel into his lap - Neville almost always forgot to pack something.

On the other side of the Hall, Stinko Malfoy's eagle owl had landed on his shoulder, carrying what looked like his usual supply of sweets and cakes from home.

In Herbology, Professor Sprout showed the class the ugliest plants I had ever seen, worse than the Mandrakes. They looked like thick, black, giant slugs, protruding vertically out of the soil. Each was squirming slightly and had a number of large, shiny swellings upon it, which appeared to be full of liquid.

"Bubotubers," Professor Sprout told us. "They need squeezing. You will collect the pus -"

"The what?" said Seamus, sounding revolted.

"Pus, Finnigan, pus," said Professor Sprout, "and it's extremely valuable, so don't waste it. You will collect the pus, I say, in these bottles. Wear your dragon-hide gloves; it can do funny things to the skin when undiluted, bubotuber pus."

Squeezing the bubotubers was completely disgusting. As each swelling was popped, a large amount of thick yellowish-green liquid burst forth, which smelled strongly of that muggle fuel they put in their cars. We caught it in the bottles as Professor Sprout had indicated, and by the end of the lesson had collected several pints.

"This'll keep Madam Pomfrey happy," said Professor Sprout, stoppering the last bottle with a cork. "An excellent remedy for the more stubborn forms of acne, bubotuber pus. Should stop students resorting to desperate measures to rid themselves of pimples."

"Like poor Eloise Midgen," said Hannah Abbott. "She tried to curse hers off."

"Silly girl," said Professor Sprout, shaking her head. "But Madam Pomfrey fixed her nose back on in the end."

The bell rung from the castle across the wet grounds, signaling the end of the lesson, and the class separated; the Hufflepuffs climbing the stone steps for Transfiguration, and us Gryffindors heading in the other direction, down the sloping lawn toward Hagrid's small wooden cabin, which stood on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Hagrid was standing outside his hut, one hand on the collar of Fang. There were several open wooden crates on the ground at his feet, and Fang was whimpering and straining at his collar, apparently wanting to investigate the contents more closely. As we drew nearer, an odd rattling noise reached their ears, punctuated by what sounded like minor explosions.

"Mornin'!" Hagrid said, grinning at Hermione, Harry, and I. "Be'er wait fer the Slytherins, they won' want ter miss this - Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

"Come again?"

Hagrid pointed down into the crates.

"Eurgh!" squealed Lavender, jumping backward.

"Eurgh" was an understatement. They looked like deformed, shell-less lobsters, pale and slimy-looking, with legs sticking out in very odd places and no head, at least no head that you could make out at first glance. There were about a hundred of them in each crate, each about six inches long, crawling over one another, bumping blindly into the sides of the boxes. They were giving off a very powerful smell of rotting fish. Every now and then, sparks would fly out of the end of a skrewt, and it would be propelled forward several inches.

"On'y jus' hatched," said Hagrid proudly, "so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!"

"And why would we want to raise them?" said a cold voice.

The Slytherins had arrived. The speaker of course was the wanker Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle were chuckling like puppets at his words.

Hagrid looked stumped at the question.

"I mean, what do they do?" asked Malfoy. "What is the point of them?"

Hagrid opened his mouth, apparently thinking hard; there was a few seconds' pause, then he said roughly, "Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. Now, yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few diff'rent things - I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer - I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass snake - just try 'em out with a bit of each."

"First pus and now this," mumbled Seamus.

If it wasn't for the fact that I loved Hagrid so much, I wouldn't have dared picked up handfuls of frog liver and attempt to feed these foreign creatures. I was starting to think it entirely pointless. I still didn't know where their mouths were, if they even had any.

"Ouch!" yelled Dean after about ten minutes. "It got me!"

Hagrid hurried over to him, looking anxious.

"Its end exploded!" said Dean angrily, showing Hagrid a burn on his hand.

"Ah, yeah, that can happen when they blast off," said Hagrid, nodding.

"Eurgh!" said Lavender again. "Eurgh, Hagrid, what's that pointy thing on it?"

"Ah, some of 'em have got stings," said Hagrid enthusiastically (Lavender quickly withdrew her hand from the box). "I reckon they're the males...The females've got sorta sucker things on their bellies...I think they might be ter suck blood."

"These things sound like a science experiment gone terribly wrong." whispered Harry.

"Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive," said Malfoy sarcastically. "Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?"

"Just because they're not very pretty, it doesn't mean they're not useful," Hermione snapped. "Dragon blood's amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet, would you?"

Harry and I grinned at Hagrid. He would have loves to have another dragon as a pet.

"Well, at least the skrewts are small." I said as we made our way back up to the castle for lunch an hour later.

"They are now," sighed Hermione, "but once Hagrid's found out what they eat, I expect they'll be six feet long."

"Well, that won't matter if they turn out to cure seasickness or something, will it?" I said, grinning slyly at her.

"You know perfectly well I only said that to shut Malfoy up." said Hermione. "As a matter of fact I think he's right. The best thing to do would be to stamp on the lot of them before they start attacking us all."

"Oh bloody hell." I said. "Things must be really bad when we actually agree with Malfoy."

* * *

We sat down at the Gryffindor table and helped ourselves to lamb chops and potatoes. Hermione began to eat so fast that Harry and I stared at her.

"Uh Mione, is this the new stand on elf rights?" I asked. "You're going to make yourself puke instead?"

"No," said Hermione, with as much dignity as she could muster with her mouth bulging with sprouts. "I just want to get to the library."

"What?" I said in disbelief that I shouldn't have had. "Hermione, it's the first day back! We haven't even got homework yet!"

Hermione shrugged and continued to shovel down her food as though she had not eaten for days. Then she leapt to her feet, said, "See you at dinner!" and departed at high speed.

"I swear the library is like a drug to her." said Harry.

"What's she getting high off of? Smelling books?" I laughed.

Harry chuckled. "The sniffing of the binding makes her feel real good."

We broke out in laughter. Hermione was brilliant, but sometimes her obsession with the library was scary.

When the bell rang to signal the start of afternoon lessons, Harry and I set off for North Tower for Divination. The familiar sweet perfume spreading from the fire met our nostrils as we emerged at the top of the stepladder. As always, the curtains were all closed; the circular room was bathed in a dim reddish light cast by the many lamps, which were all draped with scarves and shawls. We walked through the mass of occupied chintz chairs and poufs that cluttered the room, and sat down at the same small circular table that we and Hermione sat at last year.

Hermione. She wouldn't be here. Kind of felt funny that she wouldn't be in class with me.

"Good day," said Professor Trelawney right behind Harry, making him jump.

Professor Trelawney was peering down at Harry with the tragic and forlorn expression she always wore whenever she saw him. The usual large amount of beads, chains, and bangles glittered upon her person in the firelight.

"You are preoccupied, my dear," she said mournfully to Harry. "My inner eye sees past your brave face to the troubled soul within. And I regret to say that your worries are not baseless. I see difficult times ahead for you, alas, most difficult. I fear the thing you dread will indeed come to pass, and perhaps sooner than you think."

I rolled my eyes at Harry, who looked back at me as if he was already over it. Professor Trelawney swept past us and seated herself in a large winged armchair before the fire, facing the class. Lavender and Parvati, who admired Trelawney as if she were their mother, were sitting on poufs very close to her.

"My dears, it is time for us to consider the stars," she said. "The movements of the planets and the mysterious portents they reveal only to those who understand the steps of the celestial dance. Human destiny may be deciphered by the planetary rays, which intermingle..."

I started to tune her out. The perfumed fire always made me feel sleepy and dull-witted. I began instead to daydream about when Hermione and I were swimming, and how soft her skin felt under my fingertips. How when we were laying out in the sun, her curls formed a fan of chaos and beauty (I had always fancied Hermione's hair, and the sun made her brown skin glow.

A tinkling of one of her stupid chimes snapped me out of my fantasy. And very well so. I did not need to start fantasizing about my best friend. I must be going mental.

"Harry my boy, you were clearly born under the baleful influence of Saturn, am I right?" asked Trelawney to Harry, who looked just as out of it as I was moments ago

"Harry!" I muttered.

"What?" he said, snapping out of his thoughts. I nodded my head and he looked around; the whole class was staring at him. He sat up straight and cleared his throat

"I was saying, my dear, that you were clearly born under the baleful influence of Saturn," said Professor Trelawney, a faint note of resentment in her voice at the fact that he had obviously not been hanging on her words.

"Born under - what, sorry?" said Harry.

"Saturn, dear, the planet Saturn!" said Professor Trelawney, sounding irritated. "I was saying that Saturn was surely in a position of power in the heavens at the moment of your birth. Your dark hair, your mean stature, tragic losses so young in life. I think I am right in saying, my dear, that you were born in midwinter?"

"No," said Harry, "I was born in July."

I quickly turned my laugh into a cough.

Half an hour later, each of us had been given a complicated circular chart, and was attempting to fill in the position of the planets at their moment of birth. It was dull work, requiring much consultation of timetables and calculation of angles.

"I've got two Neptunes here," said Harry after a while, frowning down at his piece of parchment, "that can't be right, can it?"

"Aaaaah," I said, mimicking Professor Trelawney's mystical whisper, "when two Neptunes appear in the sky, it is a sure sign that a midget in glasses is being born, Harry."

Seamus and Dean, who were working nearby, sniggered loudly, though not loudly enough to mask the excited squeals from Lavender.

"Oh Professor, look! I think I've got an unaspected planet! Oooh, which one's that, Professor?"

"It is Uranus, my dear," said Professor Trelawney, peering down at the chart.

"Can I have a look at Uranus too, Lavender?" I asked, without even thinking. Lavender stared daggers at me. Unfortunately, Professor Trelawney heard me as well, and it was this, perhaps, that made her give us so much homework at the end of the class.

"A detailed analysis of the way the planetary movements in the coming month will affect you, with reference to your personal chart," she snapped, sounding much more like Professor McGonagall than herself. "I want it ready to hand in next Monday, and no excuses!"

* * *

"Miserable old bat." I groaned bitterly as we descended the staircases back to the Great Hall and dinner. "That'll take all weekend, that will."

"Lots of homework?" said Hermione brightly, catching up with us. "Professor Vector didn't give us any at all!"

"Well, bully for Professor Vector." I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Oh that's mature, Ronald."

"Thank you. I do what I can."

"Don't start." moaned Harry.

"Start what?" said Hermione and I at the same time.

We reached the entrance hall, which was packed with people entering for dinner. We had just joined the end of the line, when a loud voice rang out behind ua.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!"

I turned around to face Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, each looking thoroughly pleased about something.

"The bloody hell do you want?"

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" said Malfoy, brandishing a copy of the Daily Prophet and speaking very loudly, so that everyone in the packed entrance hall could hear. "Listen to this!

 **FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

 _It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."_

Malfoy looked up.

"Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" he crowed.

Everyone in the entrance hall was listening now. Malfoy straightened the paper with a flourish and read on:

 _Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene._

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" said Malfoy, flipping the paper over and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house - if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

I felt my temper rising and I began to shake with fury. Everyone was staring at me, more than likely wondering when I was going to snap.

"Fuck off, Malfoy," said Harry. "C'mon, Ron."

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" sneered Malfoy. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

"You know your mother, Malfoy?" said Harry - both he and Hermione had grabbed the back of my robes to stop me from launching myself at Malfoy - "that expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

Malfoy's pale face went slightly pink.

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then," said Harry, turning away.

BANG!

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

Professor Moody was limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing.

My jaw dropped. There was a terrified silence in the entrance hall. Nobody but Moody was moving a muscle. Moody turned to look at Harry - at least, his normal eye was looking at Harry; the other one was pointing into the back of his head.

"Did he get you?" Moody growled. His voice was low and gravelly.

"No," said Harry, "missed."

"LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted.

"Leave - what?" Harry said, bewildered.

"Not you - him!" Moody growled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Crabbe, who had just frozen, about to pick up the white ferret. It seemed that Moody's rolling eye was magical and could see out of the back of his head.

Moody started to limp toward Crabbe, Goyle, and the ferret, which gave a terrified squeak and took off, streaking toward the dungeons.

"I don't think so!" roared Moody, pointing his wand at the ferret again - it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upward once more. Everyone watched as he bounces the ferret back and forth, from wall to floor, to table, to ceiling.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Moody as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do..."

The ferret flew through the air, its legs and tail flailing helplessly. My eyes were locked onto it as I watched it flail around as if it were swimming in the air.

"Never - do - that - again -" said Moody, speaking each word as the ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upward again.

"Professor Moody!" shouted McGonagall, who was coming down the marble staircase with her arms full of books.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Moody calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher.

"What - what are you doing?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyes following the bouncing ferret's progress through the air.

"Teaching," said Moody.

"Teach - Moody, is that a student?" shrieked Professor McGonagall, the books spilling out of her arms.

"Yep," said Moody.

"No!" cried Professor McGonagall, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand; a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Malfoy had reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his normally neat and pompous looking blond hair all over his now brilliantly pink face. He got to his feet, wincing.

"Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" said Professor McGonagall wealdy. "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah," said Moody, scratching his chin unconcernedly, "but I thought a good sharp shock -"

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that, then," said Moody, staring at Malfoy with great dislike.

Malfoy, whose pale eyes were still watering with pain and humiliation, looked up at Moody and muttered "My father will hear about this!"

"Oh yeah?" said Moody quietly, limping forward a few steps, the dull clunk of his wooden leg echoing around the hall. "Well, I know your father of old, boy...You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son...you tell him that from me...Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?"

"Yes," said Malfoy resentfully.

"Another old friend," growled Moody. "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape...Come on, you..."

And he seized Malfoy's upper arm and marched him off toward the dungeons.

Professor McGonagall stared anxiously after them for a few moments, then waved her wand at her fallen books, causing them to soar up into the air and back into her arms.

"Don't talk to me," I said quietly to Harry and Hermione as we sat down at the Gryffindor table a few minutes later.

"Why not?" said Hermione in surprise.

"Because I want to fix that in my memory forever," I said, closing my eyes to lock in the memory, an uplifted expression plastered on my face. "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret."

Harry and Hermione both laughed, and Hermione began doling beef casserole onto each of our plates.

"He could have really hurt Malfoy, though," she said. "It was good, really, that Professor McGonagall stopped it -"

"Hermione!" I said furiously, snapping open my eyes, "you're ruining the best moment of my life!"

I had never seen something bring me so much joy in my entire life. That had topped when Harry first let me ride his Firebolt. When I had seen Krum do the Wronski Feint. It ALMOST topped Hermione's legs.

Hermione had sped through lunch and gone. Fred took her place.

"Moody!" he said. "How cool is he?"

"Beyond cool," said George, sitting down opposite Fred.

"Supercool," said the twins' best friend, Lee Jordan, sliding into the seat beside George. "We had him this afternoon," he told Harry and I.

"What was it like?" said Harry eagerly.

Fred, George, and Lee exchanged looks full of meaning.

"Never had a lesson like it," said Fred.

"He knows, man," said Lee.

"Knows what?" I asked, leaning forward.

"Knows what it's like to be out there doing it," said George impressively.

"Doing what?" said Harry.

"Fighting the Dark Arts," said Fred.

"He's seen it all," said George.

"'Mazing," said Lee.

I reaches into my messenger bag for my schedule and looked over it.

"Shit. We haven't got him till Thursday!" I said in a disappointed voice.


	91. Chapter 91: The Unforgivables

Since they are much older now (and since I raised the rating to M), I'm gonna be tweaking a lot of their language, with the exception of Hermione, who I feel wouldn't be cursing even if she wanted to. Just giving you a heads up if things in Harry and the other's words seem different.

After all, I believe that this is when the books stopped being for children anyways lol.

Also, question: do you like the chapters when they are really long, or when they are broken down? Let me know in a review :)

* * *

Chapter 91: The Unforgivables

The next two days passed without anything really happening, unless you counted Neville melting his sixth cauldron in Potions. Professor Snape, who seemed to have attained new levels of vindictiveness over the summer, gave Neville detention, and Neville returned from it in a state of nervous collapse, having been made to disembowel a barrel full of horned toads.

"You know why Snape's in such a foul mood, don't you?" I said to Harry as we watched Hermione teaching Neville a Scouring Charm to remove the frog guts from under his fingernails.

"Yeah," said Harry with a laugh. "Moody. I reckon Snape's a bit scared of him, you know,"

"Imagine if Moody turned Snape into a horned toad," I said, laughing, "and bounced him all around his dungeon."

"And then into the lake into the mouth of the giant squid." finished Harry.

"Oh you two are the worst." Hermione scolded.

Us Gryffindor fourth years were looking forward to Moody's first lesson so much that we arrived early on Thursday lunchtime and lined up outside his classroom before the bell had even rung. The only person missing was Hermione, who turned up just in time for the lesson.

"Been in the -"

"Library." Harry and I. finished her sentence for her.

"Come on, quick, or we won't get decent seats." I said.

We hurried into three chairs right in front of the teacher's desk, took out our copies of The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, and waited, unusually quiet. Soon we heard Moody's distinctive clunking footsteps coming down the corridor, and he entered the room, looking as strange and frightening as ever. We could just see his clawed, wooden foot peeking from underneath his robes.

"You can put those away," he growled, stomping over to his desk and sitting down, "those books. You won't need them."

I put my book back in my bag. Anytime a teacher says we don't need our books meant that we were going to do some exciting shit.

Moody took out a register, shook his long mane of grizzled gray hair out of his twisted and scarred face, and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swiveled around, fixing upon each of us as we answered to our names.

"Right then," he said, when the last person had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures - you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

We murmured in agreement.

"But you're behind, very behind, on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark -"

"What, aren't you staying?" I blurted out without thinking.

Moody's magical eye spun around to stare at me. I suddenly felt nervous, but to my surprise, Moody smiled.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said.

"Yes sir, Ron Weasley." I said proudly.

"Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago...Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore...One year, and then back to my quiet retirement."

He gave a harsh laugh, and then clapped his gnarled hands together.

"So - straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

Lavender jumped and blushed. Apparently, she had been showing Parvati her completed horoscope under the desk. Moody's magical eye could see through solid wood, as well as out of the back of his head from the looks of it.

"So...do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Several hands rose tentatively into the air, mine and Hermione's included. Moody pointed at me, though his magical eye was still fixed on Lavender.

"My dad told me about one. Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?" I said nervously.

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three fucking large black spiders were scuttling around inside it. I tenses up immediately.

Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the bastards, and held it in the palm of his hand so that we could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Imperio!"

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a backflip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance. I really couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else.

Everyone except Moody.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died almost instantly.

"Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats..."

I shuddered, covering my mouth instinctively.

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," said Moody, referring to the days when he Who Must Not Be Named was in power. "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will. The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, and all of us jumped.

Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar.

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

Hermione's hand flew into the air again and so did Neville's, to my surprise The only class in which Neville usually volunteered information was Herbology which was easily his best subject. Neville looked surprised at his own daring.

"Yes?" said Moody, his magical eye rolling right over to fix on Neville.

"There's one - the Cruciatus Curse," said Neville in a small but distinct voice.

Moody was looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes.

"Your name's Longbottom?" he said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again.

Neville nodded nervously, but Moody made no further inquiries. Turning back to the class at large, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move.

"The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said, pointing his wand at the spider. "Engorgio!"

The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. Abandoning all pretense, I pushed my chair backward, as far away from Moody's desk as possible.

Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, "Crucio!"

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but I was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. It looked as if it wanted to crawl out of its own skin to escape the pain. I was almost feeling sorry for it.

"STOP IT!" screamed Hermione. "CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S BOTHERING HIM, STOP IT!"

I looked around at her. She was looking, not at the spider, but at Neville, whose hands were clenched upon the desk in front of him, his knuckles white, his eyes wide and horrified.

Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch.

"Reducio," Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar.

"Pain," said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse...That one was very popular once too."

Everyone kept their eyes on Neville, who looked a bloody wreck.

"Right...anyone know any others?"

Hermione's hand shook slightly as, for the third time, she raised it into the air.

"Yes?" said Moody, looking at her.

"Avada Kedavra," Hermione whispered.

I looked over at her. She looked as if she wanted to cry.

"Ah," said Moody, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. "Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra...the Killing Curse."

He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface.

Moody raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared.

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air. And the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries. I fell over backwards in my chair as the spider skidded toward me.

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor.

"Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

Everyone turned to look at Harry, whose face had reddened as Moody's eyes (both of them) looked into his own. He looked shaken, but trying to hide it.

I knew that Harry would probably need a huge slab of chocolate after this. I couldn't imagine what he was thinking, now that he knew the true nature of how his parents had died, and how death hadn't claimed him.

"Avada Kedavra is a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it. You could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it. Now, if there's no countercurse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared.

"Now...those three curses - Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus - are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance. Get out your quills...copy this down..."

We spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses. No one spoke until the bell rang and we were out of class.

* * *

"Did you see it twitch?"

"- and when he killed it - just like that!"

They were talking about the lesson as though it had been some sort of spectacular show. And while it was incredibly exciting, it really wasn't in a good way. Hermione seemed very upset.

"Hurry up," she said tensely to Harry and I.

"Not the ruddy library again?" I said in a poor attempt to joke.

"No," said Hermione curtly, pointing up a side passage. "Neville."

Neville was standing alone, halfway up the passage, staring at the stone wall opposite him with the same horrified, wide-eyed look he had worn when Moody had demonstrated the Cruciatus Curse.

"Neville?" Hermione said gently.

Neville looked around.

"Oh hello," he said, his voice much higher than usual. "Interesting lesson, wasn't it? I wonder what's for dinner, I'm - I'm starving, aren't you?"

"Neville, are you alright?" said Hermione.

"Oh yes, I'm fine," Neville gabbled in the same unnaturally high voice. "Very interesting dinner - I mean lesson - what's for eating?"

Harry and I gave each other startled looks.

"Neville, what -?"

But an odd clunking noise sounded behind them, and they turned to see Professor Moody limping toward them. All four of us fell silent, watching him apprehensively, but when he spoke, it was in a much lower and gentler growl than we had yet heard.

"It's all right, sonny," he said to Neville. "Why don't you come up to my office? Come on...we can have a cup of tea..."

Neville looked even more frightened at the prospect of tea with Moody. He neither moved nor spoke. Moody turned his magical eye upon Harry.

"You alright, are you, Potter?"

"Yes," said Harry, almost defiantly.

Moody's blue eye quivered slightly in its socket as it surveyed Harry. Then he said, "You've got to know. It seems harsh, maybe, but you've got to know. No point pretending...well...come on, Longbottom, I've got some books that might interest you."

Neville looked pleadingly at the three of us, but we didn't know what to say, so Neville had no choice but to allow himself to be steered away, one of Moody's gnarled hands on his shoulder.

"What was that about?" I asked, watching Neville and Moody turn the corner.

"I don't know," said Hermione, looking concerned.

"Some lesson, though, eh?" I said to Harry as we set off for the Great Hall. "Fred and George were right, weren't they? He really knows his stuff, Moody, doesn't he? When he did Avada Kedavra, the way that spider just died, just snuffed it right -"

But from the look on Harry's face, it seemed he didn't want to discuss it, so I fell quiet and didn't speak again until we reached the Great Hall, when he suggested we had better make a start on Professor Trelawney's predictions tonight, since we would take hours.

Hermione did not join in with our conversation during dinner, but ate furiously fast, and then left for the library again. Harry and I walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Wouldn't Moody and Dumbledore be in trouble with the Ministry if they knew we'd seen the curses?" Harry asked as we approached the Fat Lady.

"Yeah, probably," I said. "But Dumbledore's always done things his way, hasn't he, and Moody's been getting in trouble for years, I reckon. Attacks first and asks questions later - look at his dustbins. Balderdash."

The Fat Lady swung forward to reveal the entrance hole, and we climbed into the Gryffindor common room, which was crowded and noisy.

"Shall we get our Divination stuff, then?" said Harry.

"If we must," I groaned.

We went up to the dorm to fetch our books and charts, to find Neville there alone, sitting on his bed, reading. He looked a good deal calmer than at the end of Moody's lesson, though still not entirely normal. His eyes were rather red.

"You alright, Neville?" Harry asked him.

"Oh yes," said Neville, "I'm fine, thanks. Just reading this book Professor Moody lent me."

He held up the book: Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean.

"Apparently, Professor Sprout told Professor Moody I'm really good at Herbology," Neville said. "He thought I'd like this."

Harry and I took our copies of Unfogging the Future back down to the common room, found a table, and set to work on our predictions for the coming month. An hour later, we had made very little progress.

"I haven't got a clue what this shit's supposed to mean," said Harry, staring down at a long list of calculations.

"You know," I said, growing tired, "I think it's back to the old Divination standby."

"What - make it up?"

"Yeah," I said with a smile, dipping my quill into some ink, and starting to write.

"Next Monday," I said as I wrote, "I am likely to develop a cough, owing to the unlucky conjunction of Mars and Jupiter." I looked up at Harry. "You know her - just put in loads of misery, she'll lap it up."

"Right," said Harry, crumpling up his first attempt and lobbing it over the heads of a group of chattering first years into the fire. "Okay...on Monday, I will be in danger of - er - burns."

"Yeah, you will be," I sighed, "we're seeing the skrewts again on Monday. Okay, Tuesday, I'll...erm..."

"Lose a treasured possession," said Harry, who was flicking through Unfogging the Future for ideas.

"Good one. Because of...erm...Mercury. Why don't you get stabbed in the back by someone you thought was a friend?"

"Yeah...cool..." said Harry, scribbling it down, "because...Venus is in the twelfth house."

"And on Wednesday, I think I'll come off worst in a fight."

"Aaah, I was going to have a fight. Okay, I'll lose a bet."

"Yeah, you'll be betting I'll win my fight."

"Ooh! Friday, someone will try to take my voice away to keep me from screaming while torturing me, because the Sun will be in the 4th house."

"My scar will split open on Monday and release a demon because of the full moon." laughed Harry.

"Oh that's brilliant! Let's see, my bollucks will shrivel up two Thursdays from now because of the star's alignment mixing up with the planets!"

We continued to make up predictions (which grew steadily more tragic) for another hour, while the common room around us slowly emptied as people went up to bed. Crookshanks wandered over to us, leapt lightly into an empty chair, and stared at Harry like Hermione might look if she knew they weren't doing their homework properly.

Staring around the room, trying to think of a kind of misfortune I hadn't yet used, I saw Fred and George sitting together against the opposite wall, heads together, quills out, poring over a single piece of parchment. It was most unusual to see Fred and George hidden away in a corner and working silently; they usually liked to be in the thick of things and the noisy center of attention. There was something secretive about the way they were working on the piece of parchment, but it didn't look like it was about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes this time; if it had been, they would surely have let Lee Jordan in on the joke.

L"No - that sounds like we're accusing him. Got to be careful..." In overheard Fred say.

Then George looked over and saw Harry and I watching him. I grinned and quickly returned to my predictions. Shortly after that, the twins rolled up their parchment, said goodnight, and went off to bed.

* * *

Hermione climbed into the common room ten minutes later, carrying a sheaf of parchment in one hand and a box whose contents rattled as she walked in the other. Crookshanks arched his back, purring.

"Hello," she said, "I've just finished!"

"So have I!" I said triumphantly, throwing down my quill.

Hermione sat down, laid the things she was carrying in an empty armchair, and pulled my predictions toward her.

"Not going to have a very good month, are you?" she said sardonically as Crookshanks curled up in her lap.

"Ah well, at least I'm forewarned," I said as I yawned.

"You seem to be drowning twice," said Hermione.

"Oh am I? I'd better change one of them to getting trampled by a rampaging hippogriff."

"Don't you think it's a bit obvious you've made these up?" said Hermione.

"How dare you!" I said, in mock outrage. "We've been working like house-elves here!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"It's just an expression," I said hastily. "Sorry."

Harry laid down his quill too, having just finished predicting his own death by decapitation from the looks of it.

"What's in the box?" he asked Hermione, pointing at it.

"Funny you should ask," said Hermione. She took off the lid and showed us the contents.

Inside were about fifty badges, all of different colors, but all bearing the same letters: S. P. E .W.

"Spew?" said Harry, picking up a badge and looking at it. "What's this about?"

"Not spew," said Hermione impatiently. "It's S-P-E-W. Stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"Never heard of it." I said.

"Well, of course you haven't," said Hermione briskly, "I've only just started it."

"Yeah?" I said in mild surprise. "How many members have you got?"

"Well, if you two join, three." said Hermione.

"And you think we want to walk around wearing badges saying 'spew,' do you?" I said, looking over the badge.

"S-P-E-W!" said Hermione irritably. "I was going to put Stop the Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures and Campaign for a Change in Their Legal Status - but it wouldn't fit. So that's the heading of our manifesto."

She brandished the sheaf of parchment at us.

"I've been researching it thoroughly in the library. Elf enslavement goes back centuries. I can't believe no one's done anything about it before now."

"Hermione, open your ears." I said loudly. "They. Like. It. They like being enslaved!"

"Our short-term aims," said Hermione, speaking even more loudly than me, and acting as though she hadn't heard a word, "are to secure house-elves fair wages and working conditions. Our long-term aims include changing the law about non-wand use, and trying to get an elf into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, because they're shockingly underrepresented."

"And how do we do all this?" Harry asked.

"We start by recruiting members," said Hermione happily. "I thought two Sickles to join - that buys a badge - and the proceeds can fund our leaflet campaign. You're treasurer, Ron, I've got you a collecting tin upstairs - and Harry, you're secretary, so you might want to write down everything I'm saying now, as a record of our first meeting."

There was a pause in which Hermione beamed at the pair of us. Harry looked as if he didn't know what to say, while I looked at her heavily amused. It was rather cute actually, seeing her trying to save the house elves from the life that they loved.

The silence was broken by a soft tap, tap on the window. Harry looked across the now empty common room and saw, Hedwig perched on the windowsill.

"Hedwig!" he shouted, and he launched himself out of his chair and across the room to pull open the window.

Hedwig flew inside, soared across the room, and landed on the table on top of Harry's predictions.

"About time!" said Harry, hurrying after her.

"She's got an answer!" I said excitedly, pointing at the grubby piece of parchment tied to Hedwig's leg.

Harry untied it and sat down to read. Hedwig fluttered onto his knee, hooting softly.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

The letter was very short, and looked as though it had been scrawled in a great hurry. Harry read it aloud:

 _Harry -_

 _I'm flying north immediately. This news about your scar is the latest in a series of strange rumors that have reached me here._

 _If it hurts again, go straight to Dumbledore. They're saying he's got Mad-Eye out of retirement, which means he's reading the signs, even if no one else is._

 _I'll be in touch soon. My best to Ron and Hermione. Keep your eyes open, Harry._

 _Sirius_

Harry looked up at us.

"He's flying north?" Hermione whispered. "He's coming back?"

"Dumbledore's reading what signs?" I said, confused. "Harry, what's up?"

For Harry had just hit himself in the forehead with his fist, jolting Hedwig out of his lap.

"I shouldn't have told him!" Harry said furiously.

"What are you on about?" I asked.

"It's made him think he's got to come back!" said Harry, now slamming his fist on the table so that Hedwig landed on the back of my chair, hooting. "Coming back, because he thinks I'm in trouble! And there's nothing wrong with me! And I haven't got anything for you," Harry snapped at Hedwig, who was clicking her beak expectantly, "you'll have to go up to the Owlery if you want food."

Hedwig gave him an extremely offended look and took off for the open window, cuffing him around the head with her outstretched wing as she went.

"Harry," Hermione began, in a pacifying sort of voice.

"I'm going to bed," said Harry shortly. "See you in the morning."

Hermione and I watched as Harry huffed towards the dorm.

* * *

"Well, that was barmy." said Hermione.

"Yeah. Barmy. I mean I understand he doesn't want Sirius caught, but the man wouldn't risk coming if he knew he would be safe"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, but Harry isn't going to think that way. You know how he gets sometimes."

"Yeah." I agreed.

Hermione looked at me in a way that seemed rather funny. Not in a "haha" way, but a nervous way. She then took her fingers and attempted to brush something out of my hair.

"Looks like you have a bit of ink on your hair." she said in a low voice.

I felt my face grow hot, giving my blushing away. "Must have gotten there when I turned my head. Hair is getting a bit shaggy, don't you think?"

Hermione smiled, touching my hair once again. "Actually, I think it looks very nice on you."

"Really? So you actually like my long hair?" I said, liking the sensation of Hermione tussling my locks.

"Sure. Makes you look more...rugged I guess." she said, pulling her hand back as if she finally realized what she was doing.

I grinned. I didn't know who her compliment had me feeling like a git.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah, tomorrow." said Hermione, slowly.

"Ummmm...bye!" I said, almost skipping (for some dumb fucking reason) away to my dorm.

I went into the dorm and seen that Harry was playing sleep. He snored louder than I did, so I knew he was awake with his eyes closed.

I went into the bathroom, actually regretting that I had to wash my hair. However, I had to get the ink out.

After my shower, I got into my pajamas and climbed into bed.


	92. Chapter 92: The Arrival

Chapter 92: The Arrival

The next morning I woke up to Harry not being there. Dean told me that he had actually left an hour before, which unless it was for Quidditch was not like him to get IP that early on purpose.

I quickly freshened up and got dressed and made my way down to the common room, where I ran into Ginny.

"Morning, sister."

"Morning, brother."

"Seen Harry about?" I asked.

Ginny blushed at the mention of his name. "I haven't actually. Isn't he usually attached to you?"

"Ho-ho! Such cheek in the morning." I said, pushing her head as I sat down beside her.

"Hermione hasn't come down yet, has she?" I asked.

"No." said Ginny. "Something to do with her hair."

I suddenly felt compelled to ask a question. "How have you been feeling? I've noticed you haven't been to Madam Pomfrey much."

Ginny had been going to the nurse for Dreamless Sleep potion. She had been having horrible nightmares.

Ginny started playing with the end of her skirt. "Better,I guess." she said. "I haven't had any nightmares for about a week, and that's not with the help of the potion. I don't see his face as clearly as I used to anymore."

I beamed at her. " That's brilliant." I said. "Soon you won't have them at all."

Ginny smiled. Hermione came down from her dorm, and nodded at me to follow her out the other room.

"Well, I'm here if you need to talk or anything." I said, getting up from beside my sister.

"Thanks," said Ginny, happily. "I'm here too."

"Now why would I want to talk about my grown man problems with you?" I joked as I walked out the door with Hermione.

"Where's Harry?" she asked as we climbed out the portrait hole.

"Dunno, he woke up before I did."

Hermione sighed. "Still in a mood I guess."

"Maybe."

We walked down to the Great Hall and sat down for breakfast. A few minutes later, Harry came and sat down across from us and told us how he had written Sirius and told he had imagined the whole thing, and not to come.

"That was a lie, Harry," said Hermione sharply. "You didn't imagine your scar hurting and you know it."

"So what?" said Harry, attitude dripping from his voice. "He's not going back to Azkaban because of me."

"Drop it." I said sharply to Hermione as she opened her mouth to argue some more, and for once, Hermione listened to me, and fell silent.

I knew that Harry was worried about Sirius, but he didn't need what he did thrown in his face.

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry seemed to keep a lot of his thoughts when it came to Sirius to himself. He always looked anxious when owls would come with mail, hoping for a letter. And when he didn't get one, he would shut down for awhile.

Our lessons were becoming more difficult and demanding than ever before, particularly Moody's Defense Against the Dark Arts.

To our surprise, Professor Moody had announced that he would be putting the Imperius Curse on each of us in turn, to demonstrate its power and to see whether they could resist its effects.

"But - but you said it's illegal, Professor," said Hermione, as Moody cleared away the desks with a sweep of his wand, leaving a large clear space in the middle of the room. "You said, to use it against another human was -"

"Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like," said Moody, his magical eye swiveling onto Hermione and fixing her with an eerie, unblinking stare. "If you'd rather learn the hard way - when someone's putting it on you so they can control you completely - fine by me. You're excused. Off you go."

He pointed one gnarled finger toward the door. Hermione went very pink and muttered something about not meaning that she wanted to leave. Harry and I grinned at each other. I knew Hermione would rather eat bubotuber pus than miss such an important lesson.

Moody began to beckon students forward in turn and put the Imperius Curse upon them. I watched as, one by one, my classmates did the most extraordinary and hilarious things under its influence. Dean hopped three times around the room, singing that muggle song God Dave Our Queen, Lavender imitated a squirrel, Neville performed a series of gymnastics he would certainly not have been capable of in his normal state. Not one of them seemed to be able to fight off the curse, and each of them recovered only when Moody had removed it.

"Potter," Moody growled, "you next."

Harry moved forward into the middle of the classroom, into the space that Moody had cleared of desks. Moody raised his wand, pointed it at Harry, and said, "Imperio!"

Harry stood there, the same dazed look the others had in his eyes. Suddenly he bent his knees, as if he was going to jump.

He suddenly looked as if he was having an internal bat the with himself. Moody started shouting for him to jump onto the desk, but Harry wouldn't move.

Finally, Moody yelled it harshly, and Harry had both jumped and tried to prevent himself from jumping - the result was that he'd smashed headlong into the desk knocking it over, and, by the feeling in his legs, fractured both his kneecaps.

"Now, that's more like it!" growled Moody. "Look at that, you lot...Potter fought! He fought it, and he damn near beat it! We'll try that again, Potter, and the rest of you, pay attention - watch his eyes, that's where you see it - very good, Potter, very good indeed! They'll have trouble controlling you!"

Harry groaned as he rubbed his knees.

"The way he talks," Harry muttered as he hobbled out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class an hour later (Moody had insisted on putting Harry through his paces four times in a row, until Harry could throw off the curse entirely), "you'd think we were all going to be attacked any second."

"Yeah, I know," I said, involuntarily skipping on every alternate step. Moody had me skipping about, and I wasn't able to shake it like Harry did. The effect was still somewhat on me, though Moody assured the effects would wear off by lunchtime.

"Talk about paranoid..." I glanced nervously over my shoulder to check that Moody was definitely out of earshot. "No wonder they were glad to get shot of him at the Ministry. Did you hear him telling Seamus what he did to that witch who shouted 'Boo' behind him on April Fools' Day? And when are we supposed to read up on resisting the Imperius Curse with everything else we've got to do?"

Us fourth years had started to notice a definite increase in the amount of work we were required to do this term. Professor McGonagall explained why, when the class gave a particularly loud groan at the amount of Transfiguration homework she had assigned.

"You are now entering a most important phase of your magical education!" she told us. "Your Ordinary Wizarding Levels are drawing closer -"

"We don't take O.W.L.s till fifth year!" interrupted Dean.

"Maybe not, Thomas, but believe me, you need all the preparation you can get! Miss Granger remains the only person in this class who has managed to turn a hedgehog into a satisfactory pincushion. I might remind you that your pincushion, Thomas, still curls up in fright if anyone approaches it with a pin!"

Hermione tried not to look too pleased with herself.

* * *

Harry and I were deeply amused when Professor Trelawney told us that we had received top marks for our homework in our next Divination class. She read out large portions of our predictions (thankfully, not the bollucks part), commending us for our acceptance of the horrors in store for is, but we were less amused when she asked us to do the same thing for the month after next. I for one had ran out of catastrophes.

Meanwhile Professor Binns had us writing weekly essays on the goblin rebellions of the eighteenth century. Professor Snape was forcing us to research antidotes. I for one took this one seriously, as he had hinted that he might be poisoning one of us before Christmas to see if their antidote worked. Professor Flitwick had asked us to read three extra books in preparation for our lesson on Summoning Charms.

Even Hagrid was adding to their workload. The Blast-Ended Skrewts were growing at a remarkable pace given that none of us had yet discovered what they ate. Hagrid was delighted, and as part of our "project," suggested that we come down to his hut on alternate evenings to observe the skrewts and make notes on their extraordinary behavior.

"I will not," said Ferret Boy flatly when Hagrid had proposed this. "I see enough of these foul things during lessons, thanks."

Hagrid's smile faded off his face.

"Yeh'll do wha' yer told," he growled, "or I'll be takin' a leaf outta Professor Moody's book...I hear yeh made a good ferret, Malfoy."

Us Gryffindors roared with laughter. Malfoy flushed with anger, but apparently the memory of Moody's punishment was still sufficiently painful to stop him from retorting.

Harry, Hermione, and I returned to the castle at the end of the lesson in high spirits. Seeing Hagrid put down Malfoy was like a cherry on top an enormous cake.

When we arrived in the entrance hall, we found ourselves unable to get though because of the large crowd of students congregated there, surrounding a large sign. Being the tallest, I stood on tiptoe to see over the heads in front of us and read the sign aloud to the other two:

TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT

THE DELEGATIONS FROM BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG WILL BE ARRIVING AT 6 O'CLOCK ON FRIDAY THE 30TH OF OCTOBER. LESSONS WILL END HALF AN HOUR EARLY-

"Brilliant!" said Harry. "It's Potions last thing on Friday! Snape won't have time to poison us all!"

STUDENTS WILL RETURN THEIR BAGS AND BOOKS TO THEIR DORMITORIES AND ASSEMBLE IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE TO GREET OUR GUESTS BEFORE THE WELCOMING FEAST.

"Only a week away!" said Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff. "I wonder if Cedric knows? Think I'll go and tell him..."

"Cedric?" I asked blankly as Ernie hurried off.

"Diggory," said Harry. "He must be entering the tournament."

"That idiot, Hogwarts champion?"

"He's not an idiot. You just don't like him because he beat Gryffindor at Quidditch." said Hermione. "I've heard he's a really good student, and he's a prefect."

"You only like him because he's handsome." I teased.

"Excuse me, I don't like people just because they're handsome!" said Hermione, nose stuck in the air.

"Lockhart!" I fake coughed. Hermione pushed me.

When we went down to breakfast on the morning of the thirtieth of October, we found that the Great Hall had been decorated overnight. Enormous silk banners hung from the walls, each of them representing a Hogwarts House: red with a gold lion for Gryffiindor, blue with a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw, yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff, and green with a silver serpent for Slytherin. Behind the teachers' table, the largest banner of all bore the Hogwarts coat of arms: lion, eagle, badger, and snake united around a large letter H.

They really went all out to impress these schools.

The three of us sat down beside Fred and George at the Gryffindor table. Once again, they were sitting apart from everyone else and conversing in low voices.

"It's a bummer, all right," George was saying gloomily to Fred. "But if he won't talk to us in person, we'll have to send him the letter after all. Or we'll stuff it into his hand. He can't avoid us forrever."

"Who's avoiding you?" I asked, sitting down next to them.

"Wish you would." said Fred, looking irritated at the interruption.

"What's a bummer?" I asked George.

"Having a nosy git like you for a brother." said George.

"The fuck did I do?" I mumbled.

"You two got any ideas on the Triwizard Tournament yet?" Harry asked. "Thought any more about trying to enter?"

"I asked McGonagall how the champions are chosen but she wasn't telling." said George bitterly. "She just told me to shut up and get on with transfiguring my raccoon."

"Wonder what the tasks are going to be?" I said thoughtfully. "You know, I bet we could do them, Harry. We've done dangerous stuff before."

"Not in front of a panel of judges, you haven't," said Fred. "McGonagall says the champions get awarded points according to how well they've done the tasks."

"Who are the judges?" Harry asked.

"Well, the Heads of the participating schools are always on the panel," said Hermione, "because all three of them were injured during the Tournament of 1792, when a cockatrice the champions were supposed to be catching went on the rampage."

We all stared at her blankly.

"It's all in Hogwarts, A History." she said, rolling her eyes. " Though, of course, that book's not entirely reliable. A Revised History of Hogwarts would be a more accurate title. Or A Highly Biased and Selective History of Hogwarts, Which Glosses Over the Nastier Aspects of the School."

"What are you on about?" I said, even though I knew what was coming, and by the look on Harry's face, so did he.

"House-elves!" said Hermione, her eyes flashing. "Not once, in over a thousand pages, does Hogwarts, A History mention that we are all colluding in the oppression of a hundred slaves!"

Harry shook his head and applied himself to his scrambled eggs. Even though we were beyond unenthusiastic about spew, it did nothing to slow Hermione's determination down. We had both paid two Sickles for a badge, but we had only done it to shut her up, which didn't work. If anything, it made Hermione more willing to pursue her goal. As much as I admired her drive, it seemed meaningless, as the elves loved to serve.

"You do realize that your sheets are changed, your fires lit, your classrooms cleaned, and your food cooked by a group of magical creatures who are unpaid and enslaved?" she kept saying fiercely.

Some people, like Neville, had paid up just to stop Hermione from giving them the death stare. Some actually seemed mildly interested in what she had to say, but didn't want to campaign. Many took the whole thing as a joke.

"Listen, have you ever been down in the kitchens, Hermione?" asked George.

"No, of course not," said Hermione, as if the idea was absurd. "I hardly think students are supposed to -"

"Well, we have," said George, "loads of times, to nick food. And we've met them, and they're happy. They think they've got the best job in the world!"

"That's because they're uneducated and brainwashed!" Hermione voiced, but her next few words were drowned out by the sudden whooshing noise from overhead, which announced the arrival of the post owls. Harry looked up at once, and saw Hedwig soaring toward him. Hermione stopped talking abruptly, as she and I watched Hedwig anxiously, as she fluttered down onto Harry's shoulder, folded her wings, and held out her leg.

Harry pulled off Sirius's reply and offered Hedwig his bacon rinds, which she ate gratefully. Then, checking to see if we would be overheard, he whispered what it said.

 _Nice try, Harry._

 _I'm back in the country and well hidden. I want you to keep me posted on everything that's going on at Hogwarts._

 _Don't use Hedwig, keep changing owls, and don't worry about me, just watch out for yourself._

 _Don't forget what I said about your scar._

 _Sirius_

"Why do you have to keep changing owls?" I asked in a low voice.

"Hedwig will attract too much attention." said Hermione. "She stands out. A snowy owl that keeps returning to wherever he's hiding? I mean, they're not native birds, are they?"

Harry shrugged. "Thanks, Hedwig," he said, stroking her. She then took off again, clearly desperate for a good long sleep in the Owlery.

* * *

As the day went on, the school was too excited for the night to do any real schoolwork. When the bell rang early, the three of us hurried up to Gryffindor Tower, dropped off our bags and books, pulled on our cloaks, and rushed back downstairs into the entrance hall.

The Heads of Houses were ordering students into lines.

"Weasley, straighten your hat," Professor McGonagall snapped at me (I hated that stupid hat). "Miss Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair."

Parvati scowled and removed a large butterfly barrette from the end of her plait.

"Follow me, please," said Professor McGonagall. "First years in front...no pushing..."

We all filed down the steps and lined up in front of the castle. It was a cold, clear evening; dusk was falling and a pale, transparent-looking moon was already shining over the Forbidden Forest.

"Nearly six," I said, checking my watch and then staring down the drive that led to the front gates. "How d'you reckon they're coming? The train?"

"I doubt it," said Hermione.

"How, then? Broomsticks?" Harry suggested, looking up at the starry sky.

"I don't think so. Not from that far away.."

"A Portkey?" I suggested. "Or they could Apparate. Maybe you're allowed to do it under seventeen wherever they come from?"

"You can't Apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds, how often do I have to tell you?" said Hermione.

"You have to tell me all the time, Hermione. I forget."

We waited for what felt like an eternity. My legs were beginning to hurt, and I was growing bored. Dean's head was resting on my back, as he had put in there, catnapping

And then Dumbledore called out from the back row where he stood with the other teachers.

"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" said many students eagerly, all looking in different directions.

"There!" yelled a sixth year, pointing over the forest.

Something large was hurtling across the deep blue sky toward the castle, growing larger all the time.

"It's a dragon!" shrieked one of the first years, losing her head completely.

"Don't be stupid...it's a flying house!" said Dennis.

Dennis's guess was closer. As the gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it, they saw a gigantic, powderblue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant.

The front three rows of students drew backward as the carriage hurtled ever lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed - then, with an almighty crash that made Neville jump backward onto a Slytherin fifth year's foot, the horses' hooves, larger than dinner plates, hit the ground. A second later, the carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes.

The door opened, and a boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps. He sprang back respectfully. Then a shining, high-heeled black shoe emerging from the inside of the carriage (a shoe the size of my old toboggan) followed by the largest woman I had ever seen before in my life. A few people gasped.

The woman was massive, way taller than Hagrid himself, and he was a pretty big bloke in his own right. As she stepped into the light flooding from the entrance hall, we got a better look of her. She was relatively nice looking with large, black eyes and a rather beaky nose. Her hair was drawn back in a bun at the base of her neck. She was dressed from head to foot in black satin, and many magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her thick fingers. She looked like she could be on the Malfoy family. If they accepted her kind, that was.

Dumbledore started to clap, and we hesitantly followed his lead.

The woman looked nice enough as she walked forward toward Dumbledore, extending a hand dripping with huge jewels. Dumbledore, though tall himself, had barely to bend to kiss it.

"My dear Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dort," said Madame Maxime in a deep voice and heavy accent. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you," said Dumbledore.

"My pupils," said Madame Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her.

Following the waving of her dog sized hand, we noticed that about a dozen boys and girls, all, by the look of them, in their late teens, had came from the carriage and were now standing behind the great woman. They were shivering, which was no surprise; their robes looked made of fine silk, and none of them were wearing cloaks. Someone should have given them a heads up. A few had wrapped scarves and shawls around their heads. Something was already rubbing me the wrong way about them. They were staring up at Hogwarts as if our school was beneath them.

"'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.

"He should be here any moment," said Dumbledore. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up, I think," said Madame Maxime. "But ze 'orses -"

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them," said Dumbledore, "the moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation that has arisen with some of his other - er - charges."

"The Skrewts must be giving him a run for his money" I muttered to Harry, who snickered back.

"My steeds require - er - forceful 'andling," said Madame Maxime, looking as though she doubted whether Hagrid could be up to the job. "Zey are very strong..."

"I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"Very well," said Madame Maxime, bowing slightly. "Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whiskey?"

"His kind of animals." Hermione whispered up at Harry and I, causing me to choke on my laughter.

"It will be attended to," said Dumbledore, also bowing.

"Come," said Madame Maxime to her students, and the Hogwarts crowd parted to allow her and her students to pass up the stone steps.

"How big d'you reckon Durmstrang's horses are going to be?" Seamus said, leaning around Lavender and Parvati to address Harry and Ron.

"Well, if they're any bigger than this lot, even Hagrid won't be able to handle them." said Harry. "That's if he hasn't been attacked by his skrewts. Wonder what's up with them?"

"Maybe they've escaped!" I said hopefully.

"Oh don't say that," said Hermione with a shudder. "Imagine that lot loose on the grounds."

* * *

It was a bit chillier now, as we stood and waited for the Durmstrang party to arrive. Hermione had put warming charms on herself, Harry, Seamus, Lavender, Dean, Parvati, and I, as we gazed up at the sky.

For a few minutes, the silence was broken only by Madame Maxime's huge horses snorting and stamping. But then I heard some kind of spooky creaking, followed by gushing water.

"Can you hear something?" I said to the others

A loud and oddly eerie noise was drifting toward us from out of the darkness: a muffled rumbling and sucking sound, were moving along a riverbed...

"The lake!" yelled Lee Jordan, pointing down at it. "Look at the lake!"

From our position at the top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, we had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water, except that the surface was suddenly not smooth at all. Huge bubbles were forming on the surface in the middle of the lake, waves were now washing over the muddy banks, and then, out in the very middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plug had just been pulled out of the lake's floor.

What seemed to be a long, black pole began to rise slowly out of the heart of the whirlpool

"It's a mast!" Harry said to Hermione and I.

Slowly, a ship rose out of the water, shining in the moonlight. It had an eerie look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water, and began to glide toward the bank. A few moments later, we heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank.

People were getting off. All of them seemed to be built along the lines of Crabbe and Goyle at first look, but then, as they drew nearer, we seen that their bulk was really due to the fact that they were wearing cloaks of some kind of shaggy, matted fur. But the man who was leading them up to the castle was wearing furs of a different sort: sleek and silver, like his hair.

"Dumbledore!" he called heartily as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied. Karkaroff had a fruity, yet slick voice. When he stepped into the light pouring from the front doors of the castle we seen that he was tall and thin like Dumbledore, but his white hair was short, and his goatee (finishing in a small curl) did not entirely hide his rather weak chin. When he reached Dumbledore, he shook hands with both of his own.

"Dear old Hogwarts," he said, looking up at the castle and smiling; his teeth were rather yellow, his eyes seemed cold and shrewd. "How good it is to be here, how good...Viktor, come along, into the warmth...you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold..."

It was as if my heart had stopped as I saw the boy that he had beckoned over walk towards him. I could have died right there. Without even realizing it, I gave Harry a right smart punch in the arm.

"Harry, it's Krum!"


	93. Chapter 93: The Goblet Of Fire

Names have been made up for the sake of actually giving some of these people names. I feel like Ron would have paid a little more attention to names.

* * *

Chapter 93: The Goblet Of Fire

I don't believe it! Krum, Harry! Viktor Krum!" I said, hopping up and down like some giddy firstie, but I seriously couldn't help it

"For heaven's sake, Ron, he's only a Quidditch player," said Hermione.

"Only a Quidditch player? ONLY A QUIDDITCH PLAYER?!" I exclaimed. She must have lost her precious mind! "Hermione, he's one of the best Seekers in the world! I had no idea he was still at school!"

As they recrossed the entrance hall with the rest of the Hogwarts students heading for the Great Hall, Lee Jordan jumped up and down on the soles of his feet to get a better look at the back of Krum's head. Several sixth-year girls were frantically searching their pockets as they walked -

"Oh I don't believe it, I haven't got a single quill on me -"

"D'you think he'd sign my hat in lipstick?"

"Really," Hermione scoffed as we passed the girls, now squabbling over the lipstick.

"I'm getting his autograph if I can," I said enthusiastically. "You haven't got a quill, have you, Harry?"

"Nope, they're upstairs in my bag," said Harry, disappointedly.

We walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. I sat on the side facing the doorway, because Krum and his fellow Durmstrang students were still gathered around it, apparently unsure about where they should sit. The students from Beauxbatons had chosen seats at the Ravenclaw table. They were looking around the Great Hall with glum expressions on their faces. I could already tell that I probably wouldn't get along with those snobs.

"It's not that cold," said Hermione defensively. "Why didn't they bring cloaks?"

"Over here! Come and sit over here!" I hissed, pushing Hermione down the bench to make space. "Over here! Hermione, budge up, make a space -"

"What?"

"Too late." I said bitterly.

Viktor Krum and his fellow Durmstrang students had settled themselves at the Slytherin table. Ferret Boy, Humpback, and Beluga looked as if they had won the lottery. I sneered at Malfoy as he bent forward to speak to Krum.

"Yeah, that's right, smarm up to him, Malfoy." I huffed. "I bet Krum can see right through him, though. Bet he gets people fawning over him all the time. Where d'you reckon they're going to sleep? We could offer him a space in our dormitory, Harry...I wouldn't mind giving him my bed, I could kip on a camp bed."

Hermione snorted. "Oh Ron, honestly. You sound like an obsessed fan!"

"They look a lot happier than the Beauxbatons lot." said Harry. The Durmstrang students were pulling off their heavy furs and looking up at the starry black ceiling with expressions of interest; a couple of them were picking up the golden plates and goblets and examining them, apparently impressed.

Up at the staff table, Filch, the caretaker, was adding chairs. He was wearing his moldy old tailcoat in honor of the occasion.

"But there are only two extra people." I thought I heard Harry say. "Why's Filch putting out four chairs, who else is coming?"

"Eh?" I answered, eyes still on Krum.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

One of the Beauxbatons girls still clutching a muffler around her head gave what was unmistakably a derisive laugh.

"No one's making you stay!" Hermione whispered, sneering at her.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

He sat down, and Karkaroff leaned forward at once and engaged him in conversation.

The plates in front of us filled with food as usual. The house-elves in the kitchen seemed to have pulled out all the stops; there was a greater variety of dishes in front of them than I had ever seen, including several that were definitely foreign.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at a large dish of some sort of shellfish stew that stood beside a large steak-and-kidney pudding.

"Bouillabaisse," said Hermione.

"Bless you." I said, thinking she had just sneezed..

"It's French," said Hermione, laughing, "I had it on holiday summer before last. It's very nice."

"I'll take your word for it." I said, helping myself to black pudding. I did not feel like taking any risks tonight. Didn't want to eat any nasty shit and embarrass myself in front of Krum.

* * *

The Great Hall seemed somehow much more crowded than usual, even though there were barely twenty additional students there; perhaps it was because their differently colored uniforms stood out so clearly against the black of the Hogwarts' robes. Now that they had removed their furs, the Durmstrang students were revealed to be wearing robes of a deep blood red.

Hagrid sidled into the Hall through a door behind the staff table twenty minutes after the start of the feast. He slid into his seat at the end and waved at us with a very heavily bandaged hand.

"Skrewts doing all right, Hagrid?" Harry called.

"Thrivin'," Hagrid called back happily.

"Yeah, I'll just bet they are," I whispered. "Looks like they've finally found a food they like, doesn't it? Hagrid's fingers."

At that moment, a voice said, "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?"

It was the girl from Beauxbatons who had laughed during Dumbledore's speech. She had finally removed her muffler. A long sheet of silvery-blonde hair fell almost to her waist. She had large, deep blue eyes, and very white, even teeth.

I suddenly felt as if I had been socked in the face. I stared up at her, opened my mouth to reply, but nothing came out except a faint gurgling noise, as I sounded like a complete asshole

"Yeah, have it," said Harry, pushing the dish toward the girl.

"You 'ave finished wiz it?"

"Yeah," I said breathlessly. "Yeah, it was excellent."

The girl picked up the dish and carried it carefully off to the Ravenclaw table. She was literally the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. I felt as if she were to ask me to die for her, I would. Somewhat like I felt at the World Cup. Harry started to laugh, snapping me out of my trance.

"She's a veela!" I said hoarsely to Harry.

"Of course she isn't!" said Hermione furiously. "I don't see anyone else gaping at her like an idiot!"

But she wasn't entirely right about that. As the girl crossed the Hall, many boys' heads turned, and some of them seemed to have become temporarily speechless,

"I'm telling you, that's not a normal girl!" I said as I leaned sideways to watch her wonderful hips sway. "They don't make them like that at Hogwarts!"

"They make them okay at Hogwarts," said Harry.

"When you've both put your eyes back in," said Hermione briskly, "you'll be able to see who's just arrived."

She was pointing up at the staff table. The two remaining empty seats had just been filled. Ludo Bagman was now sitting on Professor Karkaroff's other side, while Mr. Crouch, Percy's boss, was next to Madame Maxime.

"What are they doing here?" said Harry in surprise.

"They organized the Triwizard Tournament, didn't they?" said Hermione. "I suppose they wanted to be here to see it start."

I really didn't care. My mind was totally focused on the veela girl. When the second course arrived they noticed a number of unfamiliar desserts too. I examined this paste looking shit closely, then moved it carefully a few inches to my right, just in case the veela wanted some. However, much to my disappointment, she did not come over to get it.

Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up again. Excitement started to fill the atmosphere. Several seats down from us, Fred and George were leaning forward, staring at Dumbledore with great concentration.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket -"

"The what?" Harry muttered.

I shrugged, not knowing what the hell he was talking about

"- just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" - there was a smattering of polite applause - "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Crouch, perhaps because of his fame as a Beater, or simply because he looked so much more likable. Or more than likely both. He acknowledged it with a jovial wave of his hand. Crouch didn't smile nor wave when his name was called. He just sat there looking as if he was above it all.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

At the mention of the word "champions," the room grew even more quiet, all eyes locked on Dumbledore. "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students; Dennis actually stood on his chair to see it properly, but, being so tiny, his head hardly rose above anyone else's. I decided to do him a favor and lift him up onto my neck so he could properly see, as I was amongst the tallest at the table, next to Fred, George, Dean, and some sixth and seventh years.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways.. their magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence that made it seem like nobody was breathing.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames.

Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.

Fred, George, and Lee looked at each other.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

* * *

"An Age Line!" Fred said, as we all made our way across the Hall to the doors into the entrance hall. "Well, that should be fooled by an Aging Potion, shouldn't it? And once your name's in that goblet, you're laughing - it can't tell whether you're seventeen or not!"

"But I don't think anyone under seventeen will stand a chance," said Hermione, "we just haven't learned enough..."

"Speak for yourself," said George shortly. "You'll try and get in, won't you, Harry?"

Harry shrugged and shook his head at the same time.

"Where is he?" I said as I massaged my shoulder from Dennis sitting on it, and looking through the crowd to see where Krum was. "Dumbledore didn't say where the Durmstrang people are sleeping, did he?"

"Ronald!"

"Back to the ship, then," I heard Karkaroff say to his students, answering my question."Viktor, how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?"

Krum shook his head as he pulled his furs back on.

"Professor, I vood like some vine," said one of the other Durmstrang boys hopefully.

"I wasn't offering it to you, Poliakoff," snapped Karkaroff. "I notice you have dribbled food all down the front of your robes again, disgusting boy!"

Karkaroff turned and led his students toward the doors, reaching them at exactly the same moment as the three of us, who stopped to let him walk through first.

"Thank you," said Karkaroff carelessly, glancing at Harry. Then, he did a double take back to Harry and stared at him as though he couldn't believe his eyes. His eyes moved slowly up Harry's face and fixed upon his scar. The Durmstrang students were staring curiously at Harry too. Poor mate looked like he felt like a goldfish.

"Yeah, that's Harry Potter," said a growling voice from behind them.

Professor Karkaroff spun around. Mad-Eye Moody was standing there, leaning heavily on his staff, his magical eye glaring unblinkingly at the Durmstrang headmaster.

The color drained from Karkaroff's face and was replaced with a terrible look of mingled fury and fear.

"You!" Karkaroff said, staring at Moody as if he were a ghost.

"Me," said Moody grimly. "And unless you've got anything to say to Potter, Karkaroff, you might want to move. You're blocking the doorway."

It was true; half the students in the Hall were now waiting behind them, looking over one another's shoulders to see what was causing the holdup.

Without another word, Professor Karkaroff swept his students away with him. Moody watched him until he was out of sight, his magical eye fixed upon his back, a look of intense dislike upon his mutilated face.

"Wonder what that was all about." said Harry as we continued to walk.

* * *

The next day, which was a Saturday, it seemed as if half the school was up earlier than usual, us included. When we went down into the entrance hall, about twenty people were already there, some of them eating toast, all examining the Goblet of Fire. It had been placed in the center of the hall on the stool that normally bore the Sorting Hat. A thin golden line had been traced on the floor, forming a circle ten feet around it in every direction.

"Anyone put their name in yet?" I asked Ginny's third year friend Deandra West eagerly.

"All the Durmstrang lot," she replied. "But I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts yet."

"Bet some of them put it in last night after we'd all gone to bed," said Harry. "I would've if it had been me...wouldn't have wanted everyone watching. What if the goblet just gobbed you right back out again?"

Someone laughed behind Harry and I. Turning, we saw Fred, George, and Lee Jordan hurrying down the staircase, all three of them looking extremely excited.

"Done it," Fred said in a triumphant whisper to us three. "Just taken it."

"What?" I said.

"The Aging Potion, dung brains," said Fred.

"One drop each," said George, rubbing his hands together with glee. "We only need to be a few months older."

"We're going to split the thousand Galleons between the three of us if one of us wins," said Lee, grinning broadly.

"I'm not sure this is going to work, you know," said Hermione warningly. "I'm sure Dumbledore will have thought of this."

Fred, George, and Lee ignored her.

"Ready?" Fred said to the other two, quivering with excitement. "C'mon, then - I'll go first -"

I watched with great interest as Fred pulled a slip of parchment out of his pocket bearing the words Fred Weasley - Hogwarts. Fred walked right up to the edge of the line and stood there, rocking on his toes like a diver preparing for a fifty-foot drop. Then, with the eyes of every person in the entrance hall upon him, he took a great breath and stepped over the line.

For a split second I thought it had worked. George certainly thought so too, for he let out a yell of triumph and leapt after Fred. But the next moment, there was a loud sizzling sound, and both twins were hurled out of the golden circle as though they had been thrown by an invisible shot-putter. They landed painfully, ten feet away on the cold stone floor, and to add insult to injury, there was a loud popping noise, and both of them sprouted identical long white beards.

The entrance hall rang with laughter. Even Fred and George joined in, once they had gotten to their feet and taken a good look at each other's beards. Hermione rolled her eyes as if to say "I told you so."

"I did warn you," said a deep, amused voice, and everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore coming out of the Great Hall. "I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett, of Ravenclaw, and Mr. Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Though I must say, neither of their beards is anything like as fine as yours."

Fred and George set off for the hospital wing, accompanied by Lee, who was howling with laughter.

"I should have gotten pictures." I said to Harry and Hermione as we went to breakfast. "Bill and Charlie would have loved to had seen that."

"They really will make handsome old men when they get older." Harry laughed.


	94. Chapter 94: The Upset

Chapter 94: The Upset

The decorations in the Great Hall had changed this morning. As it was Halloween, a cloud of live bats was fluttering around the enchanted ceiling, while hundreds of carved pumpkins leered from every corner. Harry led the way over to Dean and Seamus, who were discussing those Hogwarts students of seventeen or over who might be entering.

"There's a rumor going around that Warrington got up early and put his name in," Dean told Harry and I. "That big bloke from Slytherin who looks like a sloth."

Harry shook his head in disgust. "We can't have a Slytherin champion! I'll cheer for Durmstrang if that happens, I swear to God!"

"And all the Hufflepuffs are talking about Diggory," said Seamus. "But I wouldn't have thought he'd have wanted to risk his good looks."

"Listen!" said Hermione suddenly.

People were cheering out in the entrance hall. We all swiveled around in our seats and saw Angelina Johnson coming into the Hall, grinning in an embarrassed sort of way. She came over to us, sat down, and said, "Well, I've done it! Just put my name in!"

"You're kidding!" I exclaimed, impressed.

"Are you seventeen, then?" asked Harry.

"Course she is, can't see a beard, can you?"

"I had my birthday last week," said Angelina.

"Well, I'm glad someone from Gryffindor's entering," said Hermione. "I really hope you get it, Angelina!"

"Thanks, Hermione," said Angelina, smiling at her.

"Okay, I'm Team Hogwarts again." laughed Harry.

Yeah, better you than Pretty-Boy Diggory, said Seamus, causing several Hufflepuffs passing their table to scowl heavily at him.

"What're we going to do today, then?" I asked Harry and Hermione when we had finished breakfast and were leaving the Great Hall.

"We haven't been down to visit Hagrid yet," said Harry.

"Okay, just as long as he doesn't ask us to donate a few fingers to the skrewts."

"I've just realized, I haven't asked Hagrid to join S.P.E.W. yet!" Hermione said suddenly. "Wait for me, will you, while I nip upstairs and get the badges?"

"What is it with her?" I said, as Hermione ran away up the marble staircase.

"Hey, Ron, it's your friend." said Harry in a sing song voice.

The students from Beauxbatons were coming through the front doors from the grounds, the veela-girl in front. Those gathered around the Goblet of Fire stood back to let them pass, watching eagerly.

Madame Maxime entered the hall behind her students and organized them into a line. One by one, the Beauxbatons students stepped across the Age Line and dropped their slips of parchment into the blue-white flames. As each name entered the fire, it turned briefly red and emitted sparks. I watched as the veela girl dropped her elegant name (whatever it was) into the fire.

Merlin she was absolutely lovely. I hoped she would be picked. That way, I could root for her, and she could see me cheering for her, and appreciate it. Then, we would date, get married, and have all the beautiful children she wanted.

"What d'you reckon will happen to the ones who aren't chosen?" I muttered to Harry. "Reckon they'll go back to school, or hang around to watch the tournament?"

"Dunno," said Harry. "Hang around, I suppose. Madame Maxime's staying to judge, isn't she?"

When all the Beauxbatons students had submitted their names, Madame Maxime led them back out of the hall and out onto the grounds again.

"Where are they sleeping, then?" I wondered out loud., moving toward the front doors and staring after them.

"Gonna try to join her for a nightcap?" said Harry. "Hermione would just love that."

"I'm sorry?" I uttered, still staring.

"Nothing."

A loud rattling noise behind them announced Hermione's reappearance with the box of spew badges.

"Oh good, hurry up," I said, snapping out of it and pulling her along.

* * *

As we neared Hagrid's cabin on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the mystery of the Beauxbatons' sleeping quarters was solved. The gigantic powder-blue carriage in which they had arrived had been parked two hundred yards from Hagrid's front door, and the students were climbing back inside it. The elephantine flying horses that had pulled the carriage were now grazing in a makeshift paddock alongside it.

Harry knocked on Hagrid's door, and Fang's booming barks answered instantly.

"'Bout time!" said Hagrid, when he'd flung open the door. "Thought you lot'd forgotten where I live!"

"We've been really busy, Hag -" Hermione started to say, but then she stopped dead, looking up at Hagrid, apparently lost for words.

Hagrid was wearing his best (and worst) hairy brown suit, plus a checked yellow-and-orange tie. That wasn't the worst of it, though. He had evidently tried to tame his hair, using large quantities of what appeared to be axle grease. It was now slicked down into two bunches - perhaps he had tried a ponytail like Bill's, but found he had too much hair. The look didn't really suit Hagrid at all.

He actually made my dress robes look alright, if that's saying something.

For a moment, Hermione stared speechless at him, then, obviously deciding not to comment, she said, "Erm - where are the skrewts."

"Out by the pumpkin patch," said Hagrid happily. "They're gettin' massive, mus' be nearly three foot long now. On'y trouble is, they've started killin' each other."

"Oh no, really?" said Hermione, shooting a repressive look at me that I saw pit the corner of my eye. My focus was on Hagrid's odd hairstyle, and I was just about to comment on it.

"Yeah," said Hagrid sadly. "S' okay, though, I've got 'em in separate boxes now. Still got abou' twenty."

"Well, that's lucky" I said sarcastically, earning a pinch from Hermione.

We sat down in his cabin and started conversing about the Tournament.

"You wait," he said, grinning. "You jus' wait. Yer going ter see some stuff yeh've never seen before. Firs' task...ah, but I'm not supposed ter say."

"Go on, Hagrid!" we urged him, but he just shook his head, grinning.

"I don' want ter spoil it fer yeh," said Hagrid. "But it's gonna be spectacular, I'll tell yeh that. Them champions're going ter have their work cut out. Never thought I'd live ter see the Triwizard Tournament played again!"

We ended up having lunch with Hagrid, where we amused ourselves with trying to make Hagrid tell us what the tasks in the tournament were going to be, speculating which of the entrants were likely to be selected as champions, and wondering whether Fred and George were beardless yet.

Soon, Hagrid was arguing with Hermione about house-elves, for he flatly refused to join spew when she showed him her badges.

"It'd be doin' 'em an unkindness, Hermione," he said. "It's in their nature ter look after humans, that's what they like, see? Yeh'd be makin' 'em unhappy ter take away their work, an' insutin' 'em if yeh tried ter pay 'em."

"But Harry set Dobby free, and he was over the moon about it!" said Hermione. "And we heard he's asking for wages now!"

"Yeah, well, yeh get weirdos in every breed. I'm not sayin' there isn't the odd elf who'd take freedom, but yeh'll never persuade most of 'em ter do it - no, nothin' doin', Hermione."

Hermione looked very cross indeed and stuffed her box of badges back into her cloak pocket. In a way, I felt bad for her not being able to persuade the man to join her cause, but, as we had told her a million times, the elves did indeed enjoy it.

By half past five it was growing dark, and we decided it was time to get back up to the castle for the Halloween feast - and, more important, the announcement of the school champions.

"I'll come with yeh," said Hagrid. "Jus' give us a sec."

Hagrid got up, went across to the chest of drawers beside his bed, and began searching for something inside it. Suddenly, the cabin smelled of a dead cat.

"Hagrid, what's that?" I asked, coughing.

"Eh?" said Hagrid, turning around with a large bottle in his hand. "Don' yeh like it?"

"Is that aftershave?" said Hermione in a slightly choked voice.

"Er - eau de cologne," Hagrid muttered, blushing. "Maybe it's a bit much," he said gruffly. "I'll go take it off, hang on..."

"Eau de cologne?" said Hermione in amazement. "Hagrid?"

"And what's with the hair and the suit?" said Harry in an undertone.

"Look!" I said, pointing out of the window. Madame Maxime and the Beauxbatons students had just emerged from their carriage, clearly about to set off for the feast too. Hagrid seemed to almost run to her side and began talking to her, his face as red as a tomato.

"He's going up to the castle with her!" said Hermione."I thought he was waiting for us!"

"He fancies her!" I said, laughing at the thought. "Well, if they end up having children, they'll be setting a world record. Bet any baby of theirs would weigh about a ton."

"Hard to believe Hagrid fancied anything that much but dragons" said Harry, as we headed out of Hagrid's cabin.

"He looked like Ron looks when he sees Krum" I heard Hermione tell Harry.

"You shut your mouth." I said.

"Speaking of Krum, look!" Hermione whispered.

The Durmstrang party was walking up toward the castle from the lake. Viktor Krum was walking side by side with Karkaroff, and the other Durmstrang students were straggling along behind them. He looked fabulous and manly, as if he had just finished playing a hardcore game of Quidditch.

* * *

When we entered the candlelit Great Hall it was almost full. The Goblet of Fire had been moved; it was now standing in front of Dumbledore's empty chair at the teachers' table. Fred and George - clean-shaven again - seemed to have taken their disappointment fairly well.

"Hope it's Angelina," said Fred as we sat down beside them.

"So do I!" said Hermione breathlessly. "Well, we'll soon know!"

"If it's a Slytherin, don't blame me for being a traitor to my school." said Harry.

"Right with ya, mate."

The Halloween feast seemed to take much longer than usual. No one seemed to be really focused on the meal, as we were all excited to see who would be the champions.

At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state. The conversation instantly died as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Mr. Crouch, however, looked quite uninterested, almost bored.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semi darkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting...

"Any second," Lee Jordan whispered, three seats away from me.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprises there!" I yelled as I joined in with the storm of applause and cheering. Viktor Krum got up from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

"It's her, Ron!" Harry shouted as the wonderfully made veela girl got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. She looked like an angel.

"Oh look, they're all disappointed," Hermione said.

Disappointed was a bit of an understatement, actually. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms. So dramatic. They should have known the beauty that was Fleur Delacour would top them.

When she too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it seemed even more deafening. Hogwarts champion was next to be announced.

The Goblet of Fire turned red once more and sparks showered out of it. Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

"Dammit! " I yelled loudly, but no one heard because the uproar from the next table was too great. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

Damn Diggory. The guy was alright, but I was really hoping Angelina would get it. She would have been brilliant.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and looked at the goblet. The room fell silent again, as the fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. He looked completely bewildered, and read over the paper at least three more times before he read out-

"Harry Potter."


	95. Chapter 95: Betrayed

Sorry this chapter is so short. I really didn't have a lot to work with, as the majority of this chapter is spent away from Harry. However, I did want to let it be known that Ron was angry more out of feeling betrayed than of thinking that Harry wanted more fame. That is part of it, and will be explored, but initially, it's because of the feeling of betrayal.

* * *

Chapter 95: Betrayed

There was no applause. No cheers. Harry sat there, looking dumbstruck as angry mumbles started to fill the Great Hall.

Up at the top table, Professor McGonagall had got to her feet and swept past Ludo Bagman and Professor Karkaroff to whisper urgently to Professor Dumbledore, who bent his ear toward her, frowning slightly.

Harry turned to Hermione and I. "I didn't put my name in," Harry said blankly. "You know I didn't."

Hermione and I could do nothing but stare.

"Harry Potter!" he called again. "Harry! Up here, if you please!"

"Go on," Hermione whispered, giving Harry a slight push.

Harry got to his feet, trod on the hem of his robes, and stumbled slightly. He set off up the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. He disappeared through the door.

The instant the door closed, the hall erupted in a mix of anger, ("WHAT THE FUCK! HE'S ONLY 14! HARRY POTTER GETS TO DO EVERYTHING!") astonishment ("This can't be happening, he's way too young"), and admiration. The admiration coming from the Gryffindors.

"THAT FUCKING WANKER, HE DID IT!" cheered Seamus as he high fived Dean.

"I can't believe it! Harry really pulled it off! My boy Harry!" yelled Fred.

"PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM!" yelled Lee Jordan foolishly, in front of teachers and everything.

Hermione looked at me wide eyed. I had no idea what to say. It was like my voice had been stolen.

"Ron?" she whispered. "Ron, what do we..."

I just shook my head slowly. I vaguely hears when Dumbledore quickly dismissed us to our houses.

I got up and didn't even realize I was walking until I heard a very annoying voice come from behind me.

"Scarface just had to have the glory again this year, didn't he Weasel?" said Malfoy.

I turned around quickly, fists clenched. "Fuck off, Malfoy!"

"So how did he do it, Weasley?" asked Malfoy, sneering. "Your pathetic brothers got stumped by the aging line, so how the hell did he pull it off?"

"Harry didn't do anything." I said, not even sure of my own words.

"Come on, Ron." I heard Hermione say from behind me, her hand tugging at my arm.

Malfoy's eyebrows raised. "Ohhhh, so it looks like he didn't tell you how he did it huh? Wow, that's surprising. I thought you two lovers were supposed to be best mates."

"HE IS MY BEST MATE!" I yelled.

"Is he really? Why wouldn't he tell you how he entered his name so you could blindly follow behind him and do the same? He doesn't need those galleons, he doesn't need any glory. Funny he left his apparent best mate out the loop. Knowing you and your family don't have two Knuts to rub together. What a lovely conversation you two will be having tonight."

Malfoy and his friends laughed and then walked off, leaving me there to mull over his words.

He couldn't have. Harry would have never done that. He would have told me how, he would have. We didn't keep secrets from each other. Of course he would have told me.

Would he?

"Ron, you know that-"

"He couldn't have." I mumbled. "He wouldn't have."

"Exactly what I was about to say to-"

"But his name was in there, Hermione." I said, my temper starting to show. "You heard it, Hermione. It wasn't a mistake."

Hermione looked devastated at me. "Oh Ron, you can't possibly believe he would enter that thing!"

"Why wouldn't he? When my brother asked him the other day, he didn't say yes or no, you were there! Fuck, Hermione!" I said, feeling my cheeks grow hot."

"Ron, please!"

"He didn't tell me, Hermione, he didn't tell me a thing!"

I stormed up the stairs. I could hear Hermione's feet hurrying behind me, her calling my name. I didn't want to stop and be bothered by anything she had to say.

* * *

Harry, how could he? I didn't want to believe it, I really didn't. But how could I not? He would never answer for certain when people would ask, he did indeed seem just as interested as I was. If I knew a way around that ruddy goblet I damn well would have told him. So why didn't he tell me?

When I reached the common room, I was bombarded by people asking me left and right what Harry had done. All I could do was shrug. How could I answer the question when I didn't know myself?

"Ron? Are you okay?" asked Ginny, coming up to me. The look on her face told me that she wouldn't buy it if I said I was fine.

"I don't know." I said truthfully. "I mean...how did this happen?"

"I don't know what to think either." said Ginny. "I'm just so worried about him. I can only imagine what they are telling him. I hope they say he can't compete."

"Yeah." I said dismissively.

"Ron! Can we please just talk!" said Hermione, finally catching up with me.

"I don't want to talk about it, Mione."

"Wait, talk about what?"

"Malfoy said some things downstairs to Ron, about Harry." explained Hermione. "Come on, Ron, maybe we should wait for Harry. He will straighten this all out."

"What did Malfoy say? What did-"

"I don't want to, Hermione. I just want to go to bed."

"Oh no you don't, Ronald Weasley! You're just gonna go up there and sulk about things and really believe that Harry did this on his own!"

Ginny gasped. "Ron, you wouldn't!"

"Well, what the bloody hell am I supposed to think when his name got pulled out of that fucking thing, Gin?!" I snapped. "What if he really did?!"

The Fat Lady's friend Violet came into an empty portrait to announce that Harry was going to be able to participate. The common room erupted with even louder cheers. Fred and George ran off to Merlin knew where.

I didn't want to hear any more. I ran up to my dorm and laid down on my bed.

How could he? Did he really? My head felt like 1,000 pounds of pressure had been applied to it.

* * *

I laid up there sulking for at least an hour. The dorm door opened and in stepped Harry, the same lost look on his face as he had when I last saw him.

"Where've you been?" Harry said.

"Oh hello," I said, without thinking I forced a grin as I looked at the Gryffindor banner tied around him. Harry struggled to take it off.

"So," I said, when Harry had finally removed the banner and thrown it into a corner. "Congratulations."

"What do you mean, congratulations?" said Harry, staring at me, as if he were confused by my words.

"Well, no one else got across the Age Line. Not even Fred and George. What did you use, the Invisibility Cloak?" I asked.

"The Invisibility Cloak wouldn't have got me over that line," said Harry slowly.

"Oh right," I agreed, nodding. "I thought you might've told me if it was the cloak...because it would've covered both of us, wouldn't it? But you found another way, did you?"

"Listen," said Harry, "I didn't put my name in that goblet. Someone else must've done it."

I raised his eyebrows. For some reason, I couldn't believe him.

"What would they do that for?" I asked.

"I dunno," said Harry.

"It's okay, you know, you can tell me the truth," I said, trying to reassure him. To remind him who his best mate was. "If you don't want everyone else to know, fine, but I don't know why you're bothering to lie, you didn't get into trouble for it, did you? That friend of the Fat Lady's, that Violet, she's already told us all Dumbledore's letting you enter. A thousand Galleons prize money, eh? And you don't have to do end-of-year tests either."

"I didn't put my name in that goblet!" shouted Harry.

"Yeah, okay," I said, skeptically. "Only you said this morning you'd have done it last night, and no one would've seen you. I'm not stupid, you know."

"You're doing a really good impression of it," Harry snapped.

My forced grin quickly disappeared "Yeah? You want to get to bed, Harry. I expect you'll need to be up early tomorrow for a photo-call or something."

I pulled the curtain shut around my bed. My best mate. My own best mate wouldn't even tell me. I felt a tear I didn't know was there sliding down my cheek, the room being so silent, I heard it crash onto my pillow.

I had never felt so betrayed.


	96. Chapter 96: Of Gits And Buck Teeth

Chapter 96: Of Gits And Buck Teeth

I woke up Sunday morning still feeling like shit. Rolling over and seeing the git that I thought was my best mate didn't help. I decided to get up, get dressed, and head out, before he woke up.

When I went down, I seen Hermione pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. I didn't even want to deal with her protests, but still, I walked up to her, mail my out of routine.

Hermione saw me coming towards me and ran up. "Oh Ron! Did you talk to him?"

I sighed. "Good morning to you too, Hermione."

Hermione waved me off. "Do not give me that, Ronald. Now, did you two talk?"

I walked towards the portrait hole. Noticing that Hermione wasn't following, I looked back at her exasperated face.

"Come on, Hermione." I said in a low voice. She followed me slowly out the hole.

"Yeah, we talked." I said as we went down the stairs.

"And? What did he say?" asked Hermione, anxiously.

"He said he didn't put his name in there."

"See? I told you!"

"But he didn't give any explanation as to what happened. I just don't know, Hermione." I said as we walked into the Great Hall and sat down.

"Ron, you can't possibly think that about him. You know that he would have told you."

"Would he, Hermione? Really? You know how he gets when he figures he just has to do something. We are always the last to know. But why this? As if he wasn't famous enough-"

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

What?"

"Are you seriously acting jealous?" demanded Hermione.

Was I really? Was I actually that jealous of my best mate? True, he did get a hell of a lot of attention, and of course everybody in the wizarding world knew his name, and of course he was loaded. While I was probably known as just his tag a long friend.

I didn't want to feel that way. I didn't want to feel overshadowed by my best mate.

But how could I not when clearly that's what I was? I had heard it before. Being referred to as one of my sibling's little brother, or Ginny's big brother, that Weasley kid, or Harry Potter's best friend. I never wanted it to, but I guess it really took a toll.

After breakfast, Hermione said she was going to take Harry some toast, and it looked like he was gonna be late. I told her to go on without me. I didn't want her to choose between the two of us. It wouldn't have been fair to her.

Plus, she probably would have just chose Harry, and that would have made me feel even worse.

I decided to do something that I would have never done without Hermione's urging. Go to the library willingly.

I went there and asked Madam Pince for a quill and a piece of parchment. Once I got it, I went to a table by myself and started to write to Bill.

 _Dear Bill,_

 _How are things in Egypt? I wish I could say things were swimmingly here, but I won't get to that yet._

 _First off, you're a wanker for not telling me about the Triwizard Tournament! I almost lost my mind when I found out about it. The twins were upset because they weren't old enough to participate, so they made an aging up potion to try to fool the judge. Didn't work. Wish I would have gotten photos._

 _Anyways, before I get to all that let me tell you this: VIKTOR KRUM IS HERE! He is in Durmstrang and he is their champion for the games. I haven't been able to speak to him yet about getting an autograph, but our cloaks touched once in passing, so that has been blessed._

 _Also there is this part veela girl here named Fleur Delacour. She is the champion from Beauxbatons and she is amazing. She reminds me of all things beautiful in the world. The first time we talked, she asked me for some French food shit. And I gave it to her. She's brilliant, an absolute angel. Hermione doesn't seem to like her much. Nor do a lot of the Hogwarts ladies. They are just jealous I guess._

 _Speaking of Hogwarts, the champion is Cedric Diggory. Git. I was hoping Angelina Johnson would get it. But this news also brings me to something else. Harry made champion too._

 _I don't know how he did it, Bill. No one knows. He won't tell. And I feel bad because Hermione thinks that it was a mistake. But how can it be? Harry had said before if he entered he would do it without anybody seeing him. I'm just disappointed that he wouldn't tell me, his best mate, how he did it. He should know I wouldn't tell a soul._

 _Or am I being completely barmy about this? I don't like that things feel different, and we are not talking. But I also don't like being lied to._

 _I don't know what to do, Bill. Just tell me what I should do._

 _Love,_

 _Ron_

 _P.S.: Ginny's good. She says she's been doing better. And the twins are the twins._

* * *

Over the course of a couple days, it was looking like I wasn't the only one skeptical of Harry and what jae happened. The Hufflepuffs, who were usually on excellent terms with us Gryffindors, had turned remarkably cold toward the whole lot of us. One Herbology lesson was enough to demonstrate this. Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley did not talk to him even though they were repotting Bouncing Bulbs at the same tray - though they did laugh rather unpleasantly when one of the Bouncing Bulbs wriggled free from Harry's grip and smacked him hard in the face.

Hermione sat between us, making very forced conversation, but though both of us answered her normally, we both avoided making eye contact with each other.

The Slytherins of course we're much worse to Harry, as shown in Care Of Magical Creatures.

"Ah, look, boys, it's the champion," Malfoy said to Crabbe and Goyle the moment he got within earshot of Harry. "Got your autograph books? Better get a signature now, because I doubt he's going to be around much longer...Half the Triwizard champions have died...how long d'you reckon you're going to last, Potter? Ten minutes into the first task's my bet."

Crabbe and Goyle guffawed sycophantically, but Malfoy had to stop there, because Hagrid emerged from the back of his cabin balancing a teetering tower of crates, each containing a very large Blast-Ended Skrewt. To our horror, Hagrid proceeded to explain that the reason the skrewts had been killing one another was an excess of pent-up energy, and that the solution would be for each student to fix a leash on a skrewt and take it for a short walk. The only good thing about this plan was that it distracted Malfoy completely.

"Take this thing for a walk?" he repeated in disgust, staring into one of the boxes. "And where exactly are we supposed to fix the leash? Around the sting, the blasting end, or the sucker?"

"Roun' the middle," said Hagrid, demonstrating. "Er - yeh might want ter put on yer dragon-hide gloves, jus' as an extra precaution, like. Harry - you come here an' help me with this big one..."

The class was widely scattered now, and all in great difficulty. The skrewts were now over three feet long, and extremely powerful. No longer shell-less and colorless, they had developed a kind of thick, grayish, shiny armor. They looked like a cross between giant scorpions and elongated crabs- but still without recognizable heads or eyes. They had become immensely strong and very hard to control. The one I was "walking"almost took me into the forest.

We ended up with Double Potions a few days later. While standing with Dean and Seamus waiting for Snape to open the door, Malfoy and his losers came around the corner sporting badges that said:

 **SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY-**

 **THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION!**

Apparently, Malfoy had made the lot.

"Oh shit." whispered Dean to me. "Things are going to get really ugly."

"You're right about that." said Seamus, nodding towards the hallway.

Harry and Hermione had came from the Great Hall. Hermione gave me a pitiful smile, which I returned. Malfoy jumped in front of Harry to show him the badge.

"Like them, Potter?" said Malfoy loudly. "And this isn't all they do - look!"

He pressed his badge into his chest, and the message upon it vanished, to be replaced by another one, which glowed green:

 **POTTER STINKS!**

The Slytherins howled with laughter. Each of them pressed their badges too, until the message POTTER STINKS was shining brightly all around Harry. Instinctively, I balled up my fists. However, I didn't move off of the wall.

"Oh very funny," Hermione said sarcastically to Pansy and her gang of Slytherin girls, who were laughing harder than anyone, "really witty."

"Want one, Granger?" said Malfoy, holding out a badge to Hermione. "I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a Mudblood sliming it up."

I whipped out my wand, but Harry had his already extended to Malfoy's face. People all around the two scrambled out of the way, backing down the corridor.

"Harry!" Hermione said warningly.

"Go on, then, Potter," Malfoy said quietly, drawing out his own wand. "Moody's not here to look after you now - do it, if you've got the guts -"

For a split second, they looked into each other's eyes, then, at exactly the same time, both acted.

"Funnunculus!" Harry yelled.

"Densaugeo!" screamed Malfoy.

Jets of light shot from both wands, hit each other in midair, and ricocheted off at angles - Harry's hit Goyle in the face, and Malfoy's hit Hermione. Goyle bellowed and put his hands to his nose, where great ugly boils were springing up - Hermione, whimpering in panic, was clutching her mouth.

"SHIT, HERMIONE!" I yelled, running to her side. She looked shell shocked with her eyes bulging and her hands clasped over her mouth.

"Mione, are you okay? Let me see, let me see!" I yelled, trying to pry her hands away from her mouth. Finally i got them away from her mouth, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

Hermione's front teeth (that were already somewhat bucked and big) were now growing at an alarming rate. She was looking more and more like a beaver as her teeth elongated, past her bottom lip, toward her chin. Panic-stricken, she felt them and let out a terrified cry. I turned around, ready to fuck Malfoy up.

"YOU MOTHERFUC-"

"And what is all this noise about?" said a soft, deadly voice.

Snape had arrived. The Slytherins clamored to give their explanations; Snape pointed a long yellow finger at Malfoy and said, "Explain."

"Potter attacked me, sir -"

"We attacked each other at the same time!" Harry shouted.

"- and he hit Goyle - look -"

Snape examined Goyle, whose face almost resembled those pus filled shits in Herbology. Improvement in my eyes really.

"Hospital wing, Goyle," Snape said calmly.

"Malfoy got Hermione!" I said. "Look!"

I forced Hermione to show Snape her teeth, she was doing her best to hide them with her hands, though this was difficult as they had now grown down past her collar. Pansy and the other Slytherin bitches were doubled up with silent giggles, pointing at Hermione from behind Snape's back.

Snape looked coldly at Hermione, then said, "I see no difference."

My mouth dropped. Hermione let out a whimper. Her eyes filled with tears, she turned on her heel and ran, ran all the way up the corridor and out of sight.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled at Snape, not giving a damn about the consequences.

"Why would you fucking say that to her? How dare you, you worm!" yelled Harry, disgusted right along with me.

"YOU WANKER!" I yelled. "YOU GREASY HAIRED SON OF A-"

"Let's see," he said, interrupting us. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention each for Potter and Weasley. Now get inside, or it'll be a week's worth of detentions."

My hands were shaking with the urge to hex him. He was a monster. A fucking bitch to pick on a girl, especially Hermione, who always refrained from saying anything inappropriate to or about him out of respect for him being a professor. I wanted to wring his sodding neck. His and Malfoy's, that bitch.

I could see Harry out the corner of my eye, as furious as I was. And normally, we would have sat together and plotted ways to kill Snape, but instead I went and sat with Dean and Seamus, leaving Harry alone at his table. On the other side of the dungeon, Malfoy turned his back on Snape and pressed his badge, smirking. **POTTER STINKS** flashed once more across the room.

* * *

"Antidotes!" said Snape, looking around at us all, "You should all have prepared your recipes now. I want you to brew them carefully, and then, we will be selecting someone on whom to test one."

Snape's eyes met Harry's. I gulped. The last thing I wanted to see was my other best mate poisoned. Even though we weren't speaking to each other, Harry was still my friend. At least he was in my eyes. I really didn't know how he felt.

A knock on the dungeon door came and Colin Creevey walked into the room, beaming at Harry, and walked up to Snape's desk at the front of the room.

"Yes?" said Snape curtly.

"Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs." Snape stared down his hooked nose at Colin, whose smile faded from his eager face.

"Potter has another hour of Potions to complete," said Snape coldly. "He will come upstairs when this class is finished."

Colin went pink.

"Sir - sir, Mr. Bagman wants him," he said nervously. "All the champions have got to go, I think they want to take photographs..."

Photos. Of course. I rolled my eyes.

"Very well, very well," Snape snapped. "Potter, leave your things here, I want you back down here later to test your antidote."

"Please, sir - he's got to take his things with him," squeaked Cohn. "All the champions..."

"Very well!" said Snape. "Potter - take your bag and get out of my sight!"

Harry swung his bag over his shoulder, got up, and headed for the door. As he walked through the Slytherin desks, **POTTER STINKS** flashed at him from every direction.

After Harry left, his enthusiasm to poison left too, so class to him was a bore.

"So," whispered Dean as I was dicing roots up to put into my antidote, "did Harry let you in on what he did? Why didn't you do it?"

I sighed. I really didn't wanna discuss Harry at all. "I'm trying to make sure I get this right, Dean." I said, hoping he would catch the hint and shut up.

Thankfully he nodded, showing me that he did, and concentrated on his work.

After Potions, I went to check on Hermione at the hospital wing, however, Madam Pomfrey didn't let me see her, even though I promised her I wasn't there to make fun of her.

I decided to go back to the dorm and start on homework. I had to be really lonely if I was willingly doing my homework.

When I got to the dorm, I saw a small school owl perched on Harry's bed. It was more than likely Sirius's answer, but I didn't go snooping.

I sat there and started writing my stupid essay for Snape. About an hour later, Harry walked into the door.

"You've had an owl." I said, pointing at Harry's pillow at the owl

"Oh...right," said Harry.

"And we've got to do our detentions tomorrow night, Snape's dungeon," I told him, thus reminding myself as I got up. I really wanted to say more, but instead I walked out without giving him a glance and headed down to get whatever was left for dinner.

I really did miss my best mate.


	97. Chapter 97: Why Can't We Be Friends?

Writing these chapters are breaking my heart lol. I hate it when he is having a fight with his friends. Thankfully it'll be over soon.

* * *

Chapter 97: Why Can't We Be Friends?

A few days later, an article written by Rita Skeeter herself had reported Harry saying an awful lot of things that didn't seem like he would say, but I guess things had changed.

 _I suppose I get my strength from my parents. I know they'd be very proud of me if they could see me now...Yes, sometimes at night I still cry about them, I'm not ashamed to admit it...I know nothing will hurt me during the tournament, because they're watching over me..._

Rita Skeeter had gone even further, and had interviewed other people about him too. One thing that made me very much annoyed.

 _Harry has at last found love at Hogwarts. His close friend, Colin Creevey, says that Harry is rarely seen out of the company of one Hermione Granger, a stunningly pretty Muggle-born girl who, like Harry, is one of the top students in the school._

Unfortunately for her, Hermione was right beside me when I read the article. And for some reason, I couldn't control my words.

"Something you wanna tell me?" I asked as she put honey into her porridge.

"If you're speaking on the article, then no, I have nothing to say." said Hermione, glaring at me.

"So you two are a thing now?" I said stubbornly. "I understand that Harry and I aren't talking, but you're keeping secrets from me too?"

Hermione slammed her spoon onto the table. "If you believe for one second that I'm actually dating Harry, you're about as dumb as a flobberworm! I should say you're already that dumb because you think I would keep a secret that big from you like that?!" she snapped at me.

Inside I was grinning. I couldn't believe that I was actually worrying about Hermione and Harry dating. But I couldn't let her see my elated relief. So I played it off.

"You're right, Hermione." I said, nodding. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have thought that of you."

"And another thing. When are you going to stop being silly and make up with Harry?"

"Oh I'm the silly one now? It takes two to talk, Hermione. He's being just as silent as I am." I said.

"Oh come off it." said Hermione. "You miss him, admit it."

"The bloody hell I do, Hermione. I don't miss him at all. I feel totally fine not worrying about if I'm gonna die from being the sidekick of Harry Potter." I said, instantly regretting my words.

Hermione could obviously see that I didn't mean to say that because instead of scolding me for a comment like that, she simply sighed and out her hand on my shoulder.

Making me feel even more guilty.

"Look, when he admits that he did it and apologizes for keeping me out of the loop knowing I would have never done that to him, then we can talk." I said firmly.

"Oh honestly Ronald, you're such a git sometimes."

"Why thank you." I said, stuffing eggs in my mouth.

Hermione gave a small, pitiful smile. The ones she would give when she felt sorry for my decisions. But it looked off for some reason. Not a bad off though. Just different.

"You look different." I told her.

Suddenly she got nervous. "What do you mean, different." she said.

I locked onto her face. I had her face completely memorized without even realizing it. I knew every almost invisible freckle, every line that would form when she smiled or frown, every eyelash. So I could tell that something was amiss. However, I let it go. For the time being.

Hermione was dealing with a lot. Jumping back and forth between Harry and I, and now that the article was out, she was getting her fair share of unpleasantness too.

"Stunningly pretty? Her?" Pansy had shrieked the first time she had come face-to-face with Hermione after Rita's article had appeared. "What was she judging against - a chipmunk?"

Times like that I wished I could jump into Hermione's body, so I could get her to punch Pansy in her pug looking face, the ugly bitch.

Whenever Harry was not in the library with Hermione, I was in the library with Hermione. And while Hermione was brilliant, I did indeed miss just goofing around with Harry

Viktor Krum was in the library an awful lot too, which seemed strange to me. What did a famous Quidditch player need with a library? True enough just because you're an athlete, didn't mean you had to be stupid, but he was always there. And I did mean always from the way Hermione would talk.

She often complained about Krum being there. Not that he ever bothered us (or Harry when they were in there), but because groups of giggling groupies often turned up to spy on him from behind bookshelves, and Hermione found the noise distracting.

"He's not even good-looking!" she muttered angrily, glaring at Krum's sharp profile. "They only like him because he's famous! They wouldn't look twice at him if he couldn't do that Wonky-Faint thing -"

"Wronski Feint," I said, wanting to throw her out onto the Quidditch pitch and teach her a thing or two.

"I know, I know, Harry always corrects me too." sighed Hermione, going back to her notes.

* * *

On the Saturday before the first task, all students in the third year and above were permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade. Hermione tried to get me to go with her, but I already knew she was going with Harry, so I refused and went with the twins and Lee Jordan instead. Which was fun in a way, but not the same as being with Harry and Hermione.

As we sat down at a table in The Three Broomsticks and ordered butterbeers, Hermione came inside by herself. Or it appeared she was by herself. To others, she looked as if she was more than likely whispering things to herself. But I knew better.

Harry was with her under the cloak.

I wanted to to over there and sit with her, but not if Harry was going to be there. I should've tried to trip his invisible ass.

"Why aren't you over there with your lovely bookworm?" asked Fred.

"Don't call her that." I grumbled.

"Don't call her what? Lovely, or a bookworm? Cuz I mean, she's both."

That instantly rubbed me the wrong way. "You could try calling her by her name." I hissed.

"Hey, keep your shirt on, bruiser." said Fred, putting his hands up in surrender. "I'm just saying. I mean you guys seemed so close back at the Burrow, I thought you would have had something established by now."

I felt confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Fred looked at me as if I were stupid. "Never mind then, baby brother. You're not ready yet."

"Not ready for what?"

After a couple more hours of him not explaining shit, I decided to leave and head back to the castle.

After a quick dinner, I went back to the dorm. Pig was there flying around like a mental case, waiting for me to take the oversized letter from his beak. I took it, passed him a tart that I had gotten from dinner, and opened the letter that was from Bill.

 _Ronnie,_

 _I didn't tell you because I knew you would appreciate it more if you were surprised. I'm glad that Fred and George didn't get theirs in. They probably wouldn't have been picked anyways. You have to be worthy. Don't tell them I say that, but with them being deceitful, they would have never been picked if they were successful._

 _So Diggory and Harry are both champions for Hogwarts? That's barmy. What is even more barmy is that you don't believe that he didn't put his name in there. Come on now Ron, is he your best mate or not? As much shit as the two of you get into together, do you honestly think he would leave you out of this? And Hermione. Don't you think he would have made the dumb mistake of telling her too, so she could try to convince the both of you that it's a bad idea? You need to talk to him, Ron. Stop being so prideful and talk to him. You should know your best mate better than that. I'll trust you to do the right thing._

 _As far as the veela girl, you poor poor child. I wouldn't even dare go down that road, you will be in way over your head. And I'm not saying this because of you. I'm saying this because of her. Veela are known to be very fickle and very misleading when it comes to men. Why? Because they know they can literally attract any man they want. If this veela girl was to become bored with you, you would be crushed. No doubt about that. Try very hard to heed my advice. Stay away from her._

 _Besides, you need someone close to your age._

 _Let me know how the first task goes._

 _Love,_

 _Bill_

I read the letter over three more times. Well hang what he said about the gorgeous Fleur, but I did feel rather guilty about Harry. Bill was right, I should know my best mate better than that.

I decided to wait up for him. Maybe we could talk. I ended up dozing off and waking up around 2. I looked over at Harry's bed, but he wasn't there.

I started to get a bit worried. I slipped on my house shoes and left the dorm to go and look for him.

* * *

When I opened the door, I heard voices coming from the common room. I went downstairs and saw Harry standing near the fireplace, looking guilty.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked.

"What's that got to do with you?" Harry snarled. "What are you doing down here at this time of night?"

"I just wondered where you -" I began to say, but stopped myself. I didn't like his damn attitude. "Nothing. I'm going back to bed."

"Just thought you'd come nosing around, did you?" Harry shouted.

"Sorry about that. Should've realized you didn't want to be disturbed. I'll let you get on with practicing for your next interview in peace." I snapped, him pissing me off and totally throwing reconciliations out the window.

Harry seized one of the POTTER REALLY STINKS badges off the table and chucked it, as hard as he could, across the room. It hit me on the forehead. That hurt in more ways than one.

"There you go," Harry said. "Something for you to wear on Tuesday. You might even have a scar now, if you're lucky...That's what you want, isn't it?"

He went past me, up the stairs to the dorm and slammed the door. I felt like total shit. So it had really came to him throwing shit and yelling at me at 2 in the fucking morning?

I went and sat down in front of the fire. A few seconds later,I heard hurried steps from the girls side.

"Hermione? I said when I saw a halo of bushy hair in the dark. "What are you doing up?"

"Hard to sleep when being awakened by arguing." she said as she came and sat down beside me. "Well, out with it. What happened?"

"I didn't start this, Hermione. I came to check on Harry because he wasn't in bed and he was down here, apparently talking to himself or some shit. I asked him who he was talking to, he immediately caught an attitude, and then he threw one of those fucking badges at my head and told me to wear it Tuesday."

Hermione looked surprised. "Oh Ron." she said, looking at my forehead. "Well, you have a small red mark, but you aren't bleeding. You'll live."

"Gee, thanks, I was sure the badge scalped me." I said sarcastically.

"Don't take that tone with me, Ronald Weasley."

"Sorry." I said. And, in a bold move that i really didn't think of until I didn't, I turned and laid in the sofa, my head propped on Hermione's thigh.

Thank goodness it was covered by her pajamas.

"I'm not a pillow." she said, but laughed and kept looking at the mark on my head.

"I was going to apologize, Mione." I told her.

"You were?"

She started running her fingers through my hair. It was extremely relaxing, and if we weren't talking to each other, I would have probably went to sleep.

"Yeah. Bill had written to me and told me how much of a prat I was being. So I was going to talk to him, and apologize. But then this happened. I don't even want to go upstairs." I admitted.

Hermione looked at the fire, her calming fingers massaging my scalp, note than likely absentmindedly. "Well, I do like that you were going to fix things. Just wish it would have happened. I think he snapped at you because you probably interrupted his conversation with Sirius. They were to talk tonight."

"Shit. I didn't even think of Sirius."I said, slapping myself on the forehead.

"Language, Ronald."

"Damn now I really feel like a bloody git."

"It's fine. He should have handled it a bit better, but he is under a lot of stress lately, with the task and worrying about Sirius and those stupid badges. It's taking a toll on him. And on top of that, he misses you Ron. He really does. And frankly, I miss my boys being together too. I miss us all being together."

I sighed. "I miss it too, Hermione. I miss it too."


	98. Chapter 98: The First Task

A massive chunk of this has been taken out due to Ron no being around Harry as he practiced his summoning charms. I'm going straight to the first task, where you'll see what Ron saw through his eyes, and go straight to what he sees when it comes to Harry's turn. I'm happy to get to this chapter. I'm glad to be past the bromance on the rocks lol.

* * *

Chapter 98: The First Task

On the day of the first task, everyone made their way down to the quidditch pitch, only it didn't look like the pitch at all.

The pitch was fashioned into what looked like a cave, with jagged boulders and trees all around. And inside the cave was-

"HERMIONE, THAT'S A FUCKING DRAGON!" I yelled, almost yanking her arm out of its socket.

A huge dragon, a Swedish Short-Snout to be exact, was roaring and flapping its huge wings. Puffs of smoke came from his nose.

"HARRY HAS TO GO AGAINST THAT FUCKER?!"

"Maybe, maybe not." said Hermione.

"What do you mean? Hermione, did you know about this?!"

Hermione huffed. "Well of course I knew about it, Ronald!? And you would have too if you and Harry were getting on! Each of them have to take something from a different dragon. There are three more after this one."

I was completely flabbergasted and worried. "BUT HARRY! HE CAN'T FACE A FUCKING DRAGON BY HIMSELF!"

I felt like the biggest wanker in the universe. There was absolutely positively no way he would have entered himself into this bullshit. Someone had to be out to get him.

A whistle had blown somewhere, and Cedric Diggory emerged from a tent. He looked like he was going to piss on himself. And I didn't blame him.

I couldn't even concentrate on what was happening. I just stood there feeling so sorry for Harry and what he was more than likely going through. They just couldn't allow him to do this, he was only 14 fucking years old!

I wanted to go and help him. I wanted to take his place. Why the bloody hell did I allow my emotions and jealousy to get the best of me, and not be there for my best mate?!

I focused on what I could and then finally, it was time for Harry to come and face his dragon: a motherfucking Hungarian Horntail.

And she was a right bitch.

The whistle blew and Harry walked out of the tent, looking as if he was about to pass out. Hermione clutched onto my arm, her fingers almost digging into it, but I didn't care. I felt the exact same way.

He looked over at the Horntail, at the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over her clutch of eggs, her wings half-furled, her evil, yellow eyes gazing back at him, a monstrous, scaly, black lizard, thrashing her spiked tail, heaving yard-long gouge marks in the hard ground. Everybody was making noises. I wished they would have shut the fuck up so he could concentrate.

We watched as he raised his wand, however, I couldn't make out what he said due to the fucking crowd. Then Harry stood still like he was waiting on something.

"Please come, oh please come." whispered Hermione, still clutching my arm.

"What are you-"

Suddenly I heard a familiar whooshing sound. I looked up and seen a broom, Harry's Firebolt, flying from the school. Bloody hell, he had summonsed his fucking broom! My best mate was a genius!

* * *

The crowd went wild as he swung his leg over the broom and kicked off from the ground. The fear had left his face, and he looked as if his thoughts were on Quidditch instead of death. He was treating this like it was just another Quidditch match where his only objective was to capture the snitch.

He looked down at the clutch of eggs and dived. The Horntail's head followed him. Harry pulled out of the dive just in time; a jet of fire had been released exactly where he would have been had he not swerved away.

"OH FUCK!" I yelled. "GO HARRY!"

"Great Scott, he can fly!" yelled Bagman as the crowd shrieked and gasped. "Are you watching this, Mr. Krum?"

Harry soared higher in a circle; the Horntail was still following him, its head revolving on its long neck. It seemed as if Harry was trying to make her dizzy, but soon Harry plummeted just as the Horntail opened its mouth, but this time he was less lucky. He missed the flames, but the tail came whipping up to meet him instead, and as he swerved to the left, one of the long spikes grazed his shoulder.

"OH NO! I CAN'T WATCH!" yelled Hermione, burying her face into my arm.

The cut didn't seem to slow him down however, and hehe zoomed around the back of the Horntail, who didn't seem to want to take off, she was too protective of her eggs. Though she writhed and twisted, furling and unfurling her wings and keeping those fearsome yellow eyes on Harry, she was afraid to move too far from them.

Harry looked as if he knew he had to get her away from them, so he began to fly, first this way, then the other, not near enough to make her breathe fire to starve him off, but still posing a sufficient threat to ensure she kept her eyes on him. Her head swayed this way and that, watching him out of those vertical pupils, her fangs bared.

He flew higher. The Horntail's head rose with him, her neck now stretched to its fullest extent, still swaying, hike a snake before its charmer...

Harry rose a few more feet, and she let out a roar of exasperation. He was like a fly to her, a fly she was longing to swat; her tail thrashed again, but he was too high to reach now...She shot fire into the air, which he dodged. Her jaws opened wide.

"Come on, Harry...come on mate..." I whispered.

And then she reared, spreading her great, black, leathery wings at last, and Harry dived. Before the dragon knew what he had done, or where he had disappeared to, he was speeding toward the ground as fast as he could go, toward the eggs now unprotected by her clawed front legs - he had taken his hands off his Firebolt - he had seized the golden egg.

The crowd went ballistic! Hermione leapt into my arms and I jumped up and down, hugging her as tightly as she was hugging me. Even Seamus and Dean joined in on our celebrating, and latched on jumping and cheering around with us.

"Look at that!" Bagman was yelling. "Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Potter!"

* * *

Hermione and I raced down to the tent and burst into the flaps.

"Harry, you were brilliant!" Hermione squeaked, latching onto him. "You were amazing! You really were!"

But Harry was looking at me more than her, and I couldn't help but stare back as the fear of me almost losing my best mate right in front of me returned.

"Harry," I said, very seriously, "whoever put your name in that goblet - I - I reckon they're trying to do you in!"

Harry gave me a smirk."Caught on, have you?" he said coldly. "Took you long enough."

I opened my mouth to tell him I was sorry for every single bloody thing that had happened over the past few weeks, but Harry stopped me.

"It's okay," he said. "Forget it."

"No," I insisted, "I shouldn't've -"

"Forget it, "Harry said.

I grinned nervously at him, and Harry grinned back.

Hermione burst into tears.

"There's nothing to cry about!" Harry told her, bewildered.

"You two are so stupid!" she shouted, stamping her foot on the ground, tears splashing down her front. Then, before we could stop her, she had given us both of a hug and dashed away, now positively howling.

"Barking mad," I said shaking my head. "Harry, come on, they'll be putting up your scores."

Picking up the golden egg and his Firebolt, Harry and I ducked out the tent. I went babbling about what had happened.

"You were the best, you know, no competition. Cedric did this weird thing where he Transfigured a rock on the ground. Turned it into a dog! He was trying to make the dragon go for the dog instead of him. Well, it was a pretty cool bit of Transfiguration, and it sort of worked, because he did get the egg, but he got burned as well - the dragon changed its mind halfway through and decided it would rather have him than the Labrador; he only just got away. And Fleur tried this sort of charm, I think she was trying to put it into a trance - well, that kind of worked too, it went all sleepy, but then it snored, and this great jet of flame shot out, and her skirt caught fire - she put it out with a bit of water out of her wand. And Krum - you won't believe this, but the bloody git didn't even think of flying! He was probably the best after you, though. Hit it with some sort of spell right in the eye. Only thing is, it went trampling around in agony and squashed half the real eggs - they took marks off for that, he wasn't supposed to do any damage to them."

I drew breath as Harry and I reached the edge of the enclosure.

"It's marks out of ten from each one," I said as Harry squinted up the field, saw the first judge - Madame Maxime - raise her wand in the air. What hooked like a long silver ribbon shot out of it, which twisted itself into a large figure eight.

"Not bad! I suppose she took marks off for your shoulder."

Mr. Crouch came next. He shot a number nine into the air.

"Looking good!" I yelled, thumping Harry on the back.

Next, Dumbledore. He too put up a nine. The crowd was cheering harder than ever.

Ludo Bagman - ten.

"Ten?" said Harry in disbelief. "But...I got hurt...What's he playing at?"

"Harry, don't complain!" I yelled excitedly.

And now Karkaroff raised his wand. He paused for a moment, and then a number shot out of his wand too - four.

"What?" I bellowed furiously. "Four? You lousy, biased scum-bag, you gave Krum ten! Fucking asshole!"

Harry simply shrugged and laughed at the cuss out I was having about Karkaroff.

"You're tied in first place, Harry! You and Krum!" said my brother Charlie , hurrying to meet us as we set off back toward the school. "Listen, I've got to run, I've got to go and send Mum an owl, I swore I'd tell her what happened - but that was unbelievable! Oh yeah - and they told me to tell you you've got to hang around for a few more minutes...Bagman wants a word, back in the champions' tent."

"I'll wait for you Harry." I said, still feeling excited over the events. Harry nodded and headed back to the tent. He came back about ten minutes later, and we started to walk back around the edge of the forest, talking about everything in more detail.

Then, Rita Skeeter jumped out from behind a tree. She was wearing acid-green robes, with a matching one of those Quick Quotes Quills I had seen in the supply shop before.

"Congratulations, Harry!" she said, beaming at him. "I wonder if you could give me a quick word? How you felt facing that dragon? How you feel now, about the fairness of the scoring?"

"Yeah, you can have a word," said Harry savagely. "Good-bye."

And with that, we walked off laughing and talking as if the ice out never happened.

It felt good to be together again..


	99. Chapter 99: Dobby And Winky

I didn't want to do this chapter because it really bores me in the book and Ron seemed bored with things as well when it came to S.P.E.W

My honest opinion? While I see where Hermione's heart was, I felt she was too aggressive with her cause. Especially when she was trying to trick and force them into freedom. It was wrong of her to do that. She should have let them choose what they wanted, instead of being so insistent.

Anyways, let's get this chapter out of the way and onto the good stuff!

* * *

Chapter 99: Dobby And Winky

Once again a trio, we went up to the Owlery that evening to find Pig, so that Harry could send Sirius a letter telling him that he had managed to get past the dragon. On the way, Harry filled me in on everything Sirius had told him about Karkaroff.

"Fits, doesn't it?" I said. "Remember what Malfoy said on the train, about his dad being friends with Karkaroff? Now we know where they knew each other. They were probably running around in masks together at the World Cup! I'll tell you one thing, though, Harry, if it was Karkaroff who put your name in the goblet, he's going to be feeling really stupid now, isn't he? Didn't work, did it? You only got a scratch! Come here , I'll do it. "

Pig was so overexcited at the idea of a delivery he was flying around and around Harry's head, hooting mentally. I snatched Pig out of the air and held him still while Harry attached the letter to his leg.

There's no way any of the other tasks are going to be that dangerous, how could they be?" I said as he carried Pig to the window. "You know what? I reckon you could win this tournament, Harry, I'm serious."

"Thanks, Ron." said Harry, appreciatively.

Hermione, however, leaned against the Owlery wall, folded her arms, and frowned at me.

"Harry's got a long way to go before he finishes this tournament," she said seriously. "If that was the first task, I hate to think what's coming next."

"Right little ray of sunshine, aren't you?" I joked. "You and Professor Trelawney should get together sometime."

I threw Pig out of the window. He plummeted twelve feet before managing to pull himself back up again; the letter attached to his leg was much longer and heavier than usual. We watched Pig disappear into the darkness

"Well, we'd better get downstairs for your surprise party, Harry, Fred and George should have nicked enough food from the kitchens by now." I blabbed. I just couldn't help it. The excitement was still going through me.

When we entered the Gryffindor common room it exploded with cheers and yells again. There were mountains of cakes and flagons of pumpkin juice and butterbeer on every surface. Lee Jordan had let off some Filibuster's Fireworks, so that the air was thick with stars and sparks; and Dean, who was very good at drawing, had put up some impressive new banners, most of which depicted Harry zooming around the Horntail's head on his Firebolt, though a couple showed Cedric with his head on fire.

We sat down and ate together. It felt like Christmas, having us all together again. We caught up on what I had missed, and vice versa, and since he wasn't facing the dragon anymore, laughed at how he had felt.

"Blimey, this is heavy," said Lee Jordan, picking up the golden egg, which Harry had left on a table, and weighing it in his hands. "Open it, Harry, go on! Let's just see what's inside it!"

"He's supposed to work out the clue on his own," Hermione said. "It's in the tournament rules."

"Yeah, go on, Harry, open it!" several people echoed.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO OPEN IT?!" he yelled to the common room.

The others yelled back enthusiastically for him to open the egg. Lee passed it to him, and Harry dug his fingernails into the groove that ran all the way around it and prised it open.

The moment Harry opened it, the most horrible noise, a loud and screechy wailing, filled the room. It sounded like a thousand screaming deaths over and over

"Shut it!" Fred bellowed, his hands over his ears.

"What the fuck was that?" said Seamus, staring at the egg as Harry slammed it shut again. "Sounded like a banshee! Maybe you've got to get past one of those next, Harry!"

"It was someone being tortured!" said Neville, who had gone very white and spilled sausage rolls all over the floor. "You're going to have to fight the Cruciatus Curse!"

"Don't be a prat, Neville, that's illegal," said George. "They wouldn't use the Cruciatus Curse on the champions. I thought it sounded a bit like Percy singing, maybe you've got to attack him while he's in the shower. Harry."

"Want a jam tart, Hermione?" said Fred.

Hermione looked doubtfully at the plate he was offering her. Fred grinned.

"It's all right," he said. "I haven't done anything to them. It's the custard creams you've got to watch"

Neville, who had just bitten into a custard cream, choked and spat it out. Fred laughed.

"Just my little joke, Neville."

Hermione took a jam tart. Then she said, "Did you get all this from the kitchens, Fred?"

"Yep," said Fred, grinning at her. He put on a high-pitched squeak and imitated a house-elf. "'anything we can get you, sir, anything at all!' They're dead helpful...get me a roast ox if I said I was peckish."

"How do you get in there?" Hermione said in her trying to be innocent, but I knew she had a hidden agenda voice.

"Easy," said Fred, "concealed door behind a painting of a bowl of fruit. Just tickle the pear, and it giggles and -" He stopped and looked suspiciously at her. "Why?"

"Nothing," said Hermione quickly.

"Going to try and lead the house-elves out on strike now, are you?" said George. "Going to give up all the leaflet stuff and try and stir them up into rebellion?"

Hermione didn't answer.

"Don't you go upsetting them and telling them they've got to take clothes and salaries!" said Fred. "You'll put them off their cooking!"

Just then, Neville caused a slight diversion by turning into a large canary.

"Oh - sorry, Neville!" Fred shouted over all the laughter. "I forgot - it was the custard creams we hexed -"

Within a minute, however, Neville had molted, and once his feathers had fallen off, he reappeared looking entirely normal. He even joined in laughing.

"Canary Creams!" Fred shouted to the excitable crowd. "George and I invented them - seven Sickles each, a bargain!"

It was nearly one in the morning when we finally went up to our dorms. I got into my pajamas and laid down.

Everything about the day had been wicked. Seeing my best mate succeed in his task, getting him back, and the brilliant party. It felt like Christmas as and my birthday combined.

* * *

The start of December brought wind and sleet to Hogwarts. The Durmstrang ship on the lake kept small fires on them to keep the inhabitants warm. The Beauxbatons carriage looked as if it was pretty chilly too. Hagrid was keeping Madame Maxime's horses well cared for with their preferred drink of single-malt whiskey; the fumes was enough to make our entire Care of Magical Creatures class feel a bit drunk This did not help with the task at hand, which were tending to the horrible skrewts.

"I'm not sure whether they hibernate or not," Hagrid told us. "Thought we'd jus' try an see if they fancied a kip...we'll jus' settle 'em down in these boxes..."

There were now only ten skrewts left, as the more dominant ones had killed off the weaklings. Each of them was now approaching six feet in length. They were even more hideous looking now. And Hagrid had the nerve to give them fuzzy pink blankets.

"We'll jus' lead 'em in here," Hagrid said, "an' put the lids on, and we'll see what happens."

Unfortunately the skrewts didnt take to hibernation, and did not appreciate being forced into pillow-lined boxes and nailed in. Hagrid was soon yelling, "Don panic, now, don' panic!" while the skrewts rampaged around the pumpkin patch, now strewn with the smoldering wreckage of the boxes. Most of the class - Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle in the lead - had fled into Hagrid's cabin through the back door and barricaded themselves in; Harry, Hermione, and I, however, were among those who remained outside trying to help Hagrid. Together we managed to restrain and tie up nine of the skrewts, though at the cost of numerous burns and cuts; finally, only one skrewt was left.

"Don' frighten him, now!" Hagrid shouted as Harry and I used their wands to shoot jets of fiery sparks at the skrewt, which was advancing on them, its sting arched, quivering, over its back. "Jus' try an slip the rope 'round his sting, so he won hurt any o' the others!"

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that!" I shouted angrily as me and Harry backed into the wall of Hagrid's cabin, still holding the skrewt off with our sparks.

"Well, well, well...this does look like fun."

Rita Skeeter was leaning on Hagrid's garden fence, looking at the chaos. A bad feeling came over me, as Hagrid launched himself forward on top of the skrewt that was cornering us and flattened it.

"Who're you?" Hagrid asked Rita Skeeter as he slipped a loop of rope around the skrewt's sting and tightened it.

"Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter," Rita replied, beaming at him with shiny gold teeth. Very unattractive.

"Thought Dumbledore said you weren' allowed inside the school anymore," said Hagrid, frowning.

Rita acted as though she hadn't heard what Hagrid had said.

"What are these fascinating creatures called?" she asked.

"Please don't tell her, please don't tell her." Harry whispered.

"Blast-Ended Skrewts," grunted Hagrid.

We both face palmed ourselves.

"Really?" said Rita, full of interest. "I've never heard of them before. Where do they come from?"

That did bring up a question that was never answered. Where had Hagrid got the skrewts from?

Hermione, who seemed to be thinking the same thing, said quickly, "They're very interesting, aren't they? Aren't they. Harry?"

"What? Oh yeah...ouch...interesting," said Harry as she stepped on his foot.

"Ah, you're here. Harry!" said Rita Skeeter as she looked around. "So you like Care of Magical Creatures, do you? One of your favorite lessons?"

"Yes," said Harry, proudly. Hagrid beamed at him.

"Lovely," said Rita. "Really lovely. Been teaching long?" she added to Hagrid.

Harry noticed her eyes travel over Dean (who had a nasty cut across one cheek). Lavender (whose robes were badly singed), Seamus (who was nursing several burnt fingers), and then to the cabin windows, where most of the class stood, their noses pressed against the glass waiting to see if the coast was clear.

"This is o'ny me second year," said Hagrid.

"Lovely...I don't suppose you'd like to give an interview, would you? Share some of your experience of magical creatures? The Prophet does a zoological column every Wednesday, as I'm sure you know. We could feature these - er - Bang-Ended Scoots."

"Blast-Ended Skrewts," Hagrid said eagerly. "Er - yeah, why not?"

I had a very bad feeling, but there was no way of communicating it to Hagrid without Rita Skeeter seeing, and from the looks of the others, they thought the same way, so we had to stand and watch in silence as Hagrid and Rita Skeeter made arrangements to meet in the Three Broomsticks for a good long interview later that week. Then the bell rang up at the castle, signaling the end of the lesson.

"Well, good-bye, Harry!" Rita Skeeter called merrily to him as he set off with Hermione and I. "Until Friday night, then, Hagrid!"

"She'll twist everything he says," Harry said under his breath.

"Just as long as he didn't import those skrewts illegally or anything," said Hermione.

"Oh you know full well that they are, Mione. But Hagrid's been in loads of trouble before, and Dumbledore's never sacked him" I said, trying to make light of the situation. "Worst that can happen is Hagrid will have to get rid of the skrewts. Sorry...did I say worst? I meant best."

Harry and Hermione laughed, and, feeling slightly more cheerful, went off to lunch.

* * *

Double Divination that afternoon made me realize just how much I missed Harry. We were still doing star charts and predictions, and now that we were talking again, the whole thing seemed very funny. Professor Trelawney, who had been so pleased with the pair of us when we had been predicting our own horrific deaths, quickly became irritated as we laughed through her explanation of the various ways in which Pluto could disrupt everyday life.

"I would think," she said, in a mystical whisper that did not conceal her obvious annoyance, "that some of us" - she stared very meaningfully at Harry- "might be a little less frivolous had they seen what I have seen during my crystal gazing last night. As I sat here, absorbed in my needlework, the urge to consult the orb overpowered me. I arose, I settled myself before it, and I gazed into its crystalline depths...and what do you think I saw gazing back at me?"

"An ugly old bat in outsize specs?" I muttered under his breath.

Harry fought hard to keep his face straight.

"Death, my dears."

Parvati and Lavender both put their hands over their mouths, looking horrified.

"Yes," said Professor Trelawney, nodding impressively, "it comes, ever closer, it circles overhead like a vulture, ever lower...ever lower over the castle..."

"It'd be a bit more impressive if she hadn't done it about eighty times before," Harry said as we left the classroom. "But if I'd dropped dead every time she's told me I'm going to, I'd be a medical miracle."

"You'd be a sort of extra-concentrated ghost," I said, chortling. "At least we didn't get homework. I hope Hermione got loads of Professor Vector, I love not working when she is..."

But Hermione wasn't at dinner, nor was she in the library when we went to look for her. The only person in there was Viktor Krum. I hovered behind the bookshelves for a while, watching Krum, waiting for an opportunity to talk to him. Hermione used to make me feel wrong about doing it when she was here.

But then I saw that six or seven girls were lurking in the next row of books, debating exactly the same thing, and I decided against it.

"Wonder where she's got to?" I said as we went back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Dunno...balderdash."

But the Fat Lady had barely begun to swing forward when the sound of racing feet behind us announced Hermione's arrival.

"Harry!" she panted, skidding to a halt beside him (the Fat Lady stared down at her, eyebrows raised). "Harry, you've got to come - you've got to come, the most amazing thing happened - please -"

She seized Harry's arm and started to try to drag him back along the corridor.

"What's the matter?" Harry said.

"I'll show you when we get there - oh come on, quick -"

Harry looked around at me. I gave him an intriguing look back and we hurried off

"Oh don't mind me!" the Fat Lady called irritably after us. "Don't apologize for bothering me! I'll just hang here, wide open, until you get back, shall I?"

"Yeah, thanks!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"Hermione, where are we going?" Harry asked, after she had led us down through six floors, and started down the marble staircase into the entrance hall.

"You'll see, you'll see in a minute!" said Hermione excitedly.

She turned left at the bottom of the staircase and hurried toward a door that neither of us had ever been through before. We followed Hermione down a flight of stone steps, but instead of ending up in a gloomy underground passage like the one that led to Snape's dungeon, they found themselves in a broad stone corridor, brightly lit with torches, and decorated with cheerful paintings that were mainly of food.

"Oh hang on..." said Harry slowly, halfway down the corridor. "Wait a minute, Hermione..."

"What?" She turned around to look at him, anticipation all over her face.

"I know what this is about," said Harry.

He nudged me and pointed to the painting just behind Hermione. It showed a gigantic silver fruit bowl.

"Hermione!" I exclaimed when I figured it out. "You're trying to rope us into that spew stuff again!"

"No, no, I'm not!" she said hastily. "And it's not spew, Ron -"

"Changed the name, have you?" I said, frowning at her. "What are we now, then, the House-Elf Liberation Front? I'm not barging into that kitchen and trying to make them stop work, I'm not doing it!"

"I'm not asking you to!" Hermione said impatiently. "I came down here just now, to talk to them all, and I found - oh come on, Harry, I want to show you!"

She seized his arm again, pulled him in front of the picture of the giant fruit bowl, stretched out her forefinger, and tickled the huge green pear. It began to squirm, chuckling, and suddenly turned into a large green door handle. Hermione seized it, pulled the door open, and pushed Harry hard in the back, forcing him inside.

I walked in behind them and looked around at the enormous, high-ceilinged room, large as the Great Hall above it, with mounds of glittering brass pots and pans heaped around the stone walls, and a great brick fireplace at the other end, when something small hurtled toward him from the middle of the room, squealing, "Harry Potter, sir! Harry Potter!"

* * *

Suddenly, Harry was bombarded and latched onto by a house elf.

"D-Dobby?" Harry gasped.

"It is Dobby, sir, it is!" squealed the elf. "Dobby has been hoping and hoping to see Harry Potter, sir, and Harry Potter has come to see him, sir!"

Dobby let go and stepped back a few paces, beaming up at Harry. He looked pretty much the same as the first time I had seen him. All except the clothes, which were very different.

When i first met the house elf, he was in a dirty and moldy looking pillowcase. Now, he was wearing a tea cozy for a hat, on which he had pinned a number of bright badges; a tie patterned with horseshoes over a bare chest, a pair of what looked like children's soccer shorts, and odd socks. One was black, and the other looked like one of Ginny's, covered in pink and orange stripes.

"Dobby, what're you doing here?" Harry said in amazement.

"Dobby has come to work at Hogwarts, sir!" Dobby squealed excitedly. "Professor Dumbledore gave Dobby and Winky jobs, sir!

"Winky?" said Harry. "She's here too?"

"Yes, sir, yes!" said Dobby, and he seized Harry's hand and pulled him off into the kitchen between the four long wooden tables that stood there. As we followed, at least a hundred little elves were standing around the kitchen, beaming, bowing, and curtsying. They were all wearing the same uniform: a tea towel stamped with the Hogwarts crest.

Dobby stopped in front of the brick fireplace and pointed.

"Winky, sir!" he said.

Winky was sitting on a stool by the fire. Unlike Dobby, she had obviously had some concept of style. She was wearing a neat little skirt and blouse with a matching blue hat, which had holes in it for her large ears. However, while every one of Dobby's strange collection of garments was so clean and well cared for that it looked brand-new, Winky was plainly not taking care other clothes at all. There were soup stains all down her blouse and a burn in her skirt.

"Hello, Winky," said Harry.

Winky's lip quivered. Then she burst into tears, which spilled out of her great brown eyes and splashed down her front, just as they had done at the Quidditch World Cup.

"Oh dear," said Hermione. "Winky, don't cry, please don't..."

But Winky cried harder than ever. Dobby, on the other hand, beamed up at Harry.

"Would Harry Potter like a cup of tea?" he squeaked loudly, over Winky's sobs.

"Er - yeah, okay," said Harry.

Instantly, about six house-elves came trotting up behind him, bearing a large silver tray laden with a teapot, cups for the three of us, a milk jug, and a large plate of biscuits.

"Good service!" I said, very much impressed. Hermione frowned at me, but the elves all looked delighted.

"Told you." I mouthed to an irritated looking Hermione.

"How long have you been here, Dobby?" Harry asked as Dobby handed around the tea.

"Only a week. Harry Potter, sir!" said Dobby happily. "Dobby came to see Professor Dumbledore, sir. You see, sir, it is very difficult for a house-elf who has been dismissed to get a new position, sir, very difficult indeed -"

At this, Winky howled even harder.

"Dobby has traveled the country for two whole years, sir, trying to find work!" Dobby squeaked. "But Dobby hasn't found work, sir, because Dobby wants paying now!"

The house-elves all around the kitchen, who had been listening and watching with interest, all looked away at these words, as though Dobby had said something rude and embarrassing.

Hermione, however, said, "Good for you, Dobby!"

"Thank you, miss!" said Dobby, grinning at her. "But most wizards doesn't want a house-elf who wants paying, miss. 'That's not the point of a house-elf,' they says, and they slammed the door in Dobby's face! Dobby likes work, but he wants to wear clothes and he wants to be paid. Harry Potter...Dobby likes being free!"

The Hogwarts house-elves had now started edging away from Dobby, as if he were the plague. Winky, however, remained where she was, though there was a definite increase in the volume other crying.

"And then, Harry Potter, Dobby goes to visit Winky, and finds out Winky has been freed too, sir!" said Dobby delightedly.

At this, Winky flung herself forward off her stool and lay face-down on the stone floor, beating her tiny fists upon it and positively screaming with misery. Hermione dropped down to her knees beside her and tried to comfort her, but nothing she said made the slightest difference.

"And then Dobby had the idea. Harry Potter, sir! 'Why doesn't Dobby and Winky find work together?' Dobby says. 'Where is there enough work for two house-elves?' says Winky. And Dobby thinks, and it comes to him, sir! Hogwarts! So Dobby and Winky came to see Professor Dumbledore, sir, and Professor Dumbledore took us on!"

Dobby beamed very brightly, and happy tears welled in his eyes again.

"And Professor Dumbledore says he will pay Dobby, sir, if Dobby wants paying! And so Dobby is a free elf, sir, and Dobby gets a Galleon a week and one day off a month!"

"That's not very much!" Hermione shouted from the floor, over Winky's continued screaming and fist-beating.

"Professor Dumbledore offered Dobby ten Galleons a week, and weekends off," said Dobby, suddenly giving a little shiver, as though the prospect of so much leisure and riches were frightening, "but Dobby beat him down, miss...Dobby likes freedom, miss, but he isn't wanting too much, miss, he likes work better."

"And how much is Professor Dumbledore paying you, Winky?" Hermione asked kindly.

The poor elf looked positively insulted.

"Winky is a disgraced elf, but Winky is not yet getting paid!" she squeaked. "Winky is not sunk so low as that! Winky is properly ashamed of being freed!"

"Ashamed?" said Hermione blankly. "But - Winky, come on! It's Mr. Crouch who should be ashamed, not you! You didn't do anything wrong, he was really horrible to you -"

But at these words, Winky clapped her hands over the holes in her hat, flattening her ears so that she couldn't hear a word, and screeched, "You is not insulting my master, miss! You is not insulting Mr. Crouch! Mr. Crouch is a good wizard, miss! Mr. Crouch is right to sack bad Winky!"

"Winky is having trouble adjusting, Harry Potter," squeaked Dobby confidentially. "Winky forgets she is not bound to Mr. Crouch anymore; she is allowed to speak her mind now, but she won't do it."

"Can't house-elves speak their minds about their masters, then?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, sir, no," said Dobby, looking suddenly serious. "'Tis part of the house-elf's enslavement, sir. We keeps their secrets and our silence, sir. We upholds the family's honor, and we never speaks ill of them - though Professor Dumbledore told Dobby he does not insist upon this. Professor Dumbledore said we is free to - to -"

Dobby looked suddenly nervous and beckoned Harry closer. Harry bent forward. Dobby whispered something in his ear, and then gave a frightened sort of giggle.

"But Dobby is not wanting to, Harry Potter," he said, talking normally again, and shaking his head so that his ears flapped. "Dobby likes Professor Dumbledore very much, sir, and is proud to keep his secrets and our silence for him."

"But you can say what you like about the Malfoys now?" Harry asked him, grinning.

"Dobby - Dobby could," he said doubtfully. He squared his small shoulders. "Dobby could tell Harry Potter that his old masters were - were - bad Dark wizards!"

Dobby stood for a moment, looking like i used to when i was caught being bad as a little kid. Then, he rushed over to the nearest table and began banging his head on it very hard, squealing, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

Harry seized Dobby by the back of his tie and pulled him away from the table.

"Thank you. Harry Potter, thank you," said Dobby breathlessly, rubbing his head.

"You just need a bit of practice," Harry said.

"Practice!" squealed Winky furiously. "You is ought to be ashamed of yourself, Dobby, talking that way about your masters!"

"They isn't my masters anymore, Winky!" said Dobby defiantly. "Dobby doesn't care what they think anymore!"

"Oh you is a bad elf, Dobby!" moaned Winky, tears leaking down her face once more. "My poor Mr. Crouch, what is he doing without Winky? He is needing me, he is needing my help! I is looking after the Crouches all my life, and my mother is doing it before me, and my grandmother is doing it before her...oh what is they saying if they knew Winky was freed? Oh the shame, the shame!" She buried her face in her skirt again and bawled.

"Winky," said Hermione firmly, "I'm quite sure Mr. Crouch is getting along perfectly well without you. We've seen him, you know -"

"You is seeing my master?" said Winky breathlessly, raising her tearstained face out of her skirt once more and goggling at Hermione. "You is seeing him here at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," said Hermione, "he and Mr. Bagman are judges in the Triwizard Tournament."

"Mr. Bagman comes too?" squeaked Winky, and to our surprise, she looked angry again. "Mr. Bagman is a bad wizard! A very bad wizard! My master isn't liking him, oh no, not at all!"

"Bagman - bad?" said Harry.

"Oh yes," Winky said, nodding her head furiously, "My master is telling Winky some things! But Winky is not saying...Winky - Winky keeps her master's secrets..."

She dissolved yet again in tears; they could hear her sobbing into her skirt, "Poor master, poor master, no Winky to help him no more!"

We left Winky to her crying and finished their tea, while Dobby chatted happily about his life as a free elf and his plans for his wages.

"Dobby is going to buy a sweater next, Harry Potter!" he said happily, pointing at his bare chest.

"Tell you what, Dobby," I said,"I'll give you the one my mum knits me this Christmas, I always get one from her. You don't mind maroon, do you? We might have to shrink it a bit to fit you, but it'll go well with your tea cozy."

Dobby looked very much excited.

As we prepared to take their leave, many of the surrounding elves offering snacks to take back upstairs. Hermione refused, but Harry and I loaded our pockets with cream cakes and pies.

"Thanks a lot!" Harry said to the elves. "See you, Dobby!"

"Harry Potter...can Dobby come and see you sometimes, sir?" Dobby asked tentatively.

" 'Course you can," said Harry, and Dobby beamed.

"You know what?" I said to Hermione and Harry as we left the kitchens and climbed the steps into the entrance hall again. "All these years I've been really impressed with Fred and George, nicking food from the kitchens - well, it's not exactly difficult, is it? They can't wait to give it away!"

"I think this is the best thing that could have happened to those elves, you know," said Hermione, leading the way back up the marble staircase. "Dobby coming to work here, I mean. The other elves will see how happy he is, being free, and slowly it'll dawn on them that they want that too!"

"Let's hope they don't look too closely at Winky," said Harry.

"Oh she'll cheer up," said Hermione, though she sounded a bit doubtful. "Once the shock's worn off, and she's got used to Hogwarts, she'll see how much better off she is without that Crouch man."

"She seems to love him" I said, stuffing my mouth with a cream cake.

"Doesn't think much of Bagman, though, does she?" said Harry. "Wonder what Crouch says at home about him?"

"Probably says he's not a very good Head of Department," said Hermione, "and let's face it...he's got a point, hasn't he?"

"I'd still rather work for him than old Crouch. At least Bagman's got a sense of humor."

"Don't let Percy hear you saying that," Hermione said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, well, Percy wouldn't want to work for anyone with a sense of humor, would he? Percy wouldn't recognize a joke if it danced naked in front of him wearing Dobby's tea cozy."

All three of us laughed loudly as we went through the portrait hole.


	100. Chapter 100: Shall We Dance?

FINALLY! MY FAVORITE PARTS OF THE WHOLE BOOK!

Just giving you a heads up: These Yule Ball chapters will have some dialogue from my stories Harry Potter And The Other Side and Twelve Kisses in them. And it will really be opening the door to Ron's thoughts and realizations about Hermione and I'M SO EXCITED! BE STILL MY ROMIONE HEART!

LET'S DO THIS!

* * *

Chapter 100: Shall We Dance?

"Potter! Weasley! Will you pay attention?" said Professor McGonagall, sounding very irritated.

It was the end of the lesson; we had finished our work and the bell was due to ring at any moment, and Harry and I, who had been having a sword fight with a couple of Fred and George's fake wands at the back of the class, looked up at her. I was holding a tin parrot and Harry, a rubber haddock.

"Now that Potter and Weasley have been kind enough to act their age," said Professor McGonagall, with an angry look at the pair of us,"I have something to say to you all. The Yule Ball is approaching - a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above - although you may invite a younger student if you wish -"

Lavender burst into giggles. Parvati nudged her hard in the ribs, even though she was trying not to giggle herself. They both looked around at Harry, who suddenly looked like he wanted to disappear.

"Dress robes will be worn," Professor McGonagall continued, "and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then, The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to - er - let our hair down. But that does NOT mean that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way."

The bell rang, and there was the usual scuffle of activity as everyone packed their bags and swung them onto their shoulders.

Professor McGonagall called above the noise, "Potter - a word, if you please."

Hermione and I waited outside the classroom for him to come out. For some reason, she had gone really quiet.

"Alright there, Mione?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said, looking at me out the corner of her eye.

A few minutes later, Harry came out and explained that he had no choice but to find a date and do some stupid dance with the champions at the opening of the Ball.

I couldn't wait to laugh.

Everyone in the fourth year and above put their name in to stay for the holidays. They all seemed to be obsessed with the coming ball, or at least all the girls were, and it was amazing how many girls Hogwarts suddenly seemed to hold. I had never quite noticed that before.

Girls giggling and whispering in the corridors, girls shrieking with laughter as boys passed them, girls excitedly comparing notes on what they were going to wear on Christmas night...

"Why do they have to move in packs?" Harry asked as a dozen or so girls walked past us, giggling and staring at Harry. "How're you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?"

"Lasso one?" I suggested, shrugging. "Got any idea who you're going to try?"

Harry didn't answer. He didn't really need to actually. I had seen him eyeing up the Cho Chang girl a few times, and I knew he fancied her.

Still, there were more options than just her. And Harry must had not realized that he could have the pick of the litter if he wanted.

"Listen, you're not going to have any trouble. You're a champion. You've just beaten a Hungarian Horntail. I bet they'll be queuing up to go with you." I said.

As if confirming my statement, a curly-haired third-year Hufflepuff girl to whom I knew as Hannah Abbott's little sister Shannon, came up and asked him to go to the ball with her the very next day. Harry was so taken aback he said no before he'd even stopped to consider the matter. Like a fucking idiot.

The girl walked off looking rather hurt.

"What was wrong with you?" taubted Dean as he, me, Harry, and Seamus headed to History of Magic. "She was a hot little number!"

"I know! I didn't mean-"

"You're daft, ya are." said Seamus.

The following day, two more girls asked him, a second year and (to his horror and my amusement) a fifth year actual Slytherin who looked as though she might knock him out if he refused.

"She was quite good-looking," I said after I stopped laughing.

"She was a foot taller than me," said Harry. "Imagine what I'd look like trying to dance with her."

As Harry continued to turn girls down, I sat back and thought about if I really wanted to go. And if I did, who would I ask. I didn't have much to offer. I wasn't a champion like Harry, but maybe being the champion's best mate would give me somewhat of a chance.

After classes, we went down to talk to Hagrid about his interview.

"She didn' seem very int'rested in magical creatures, ter tell yeh the truth," Hagrid said. "She jus' wanted me ter talk about you, Harry."

"Of course." said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I told her we'd been friends since I went ter fetch yeh from the Dursleys. 'Never had to tell him off in four years?' she said. 'Never played you up in lessons, has he?' I told her no, an she didn' seem happy at all. Yeh'd think she wanted me to say yeh were horrible, Harry."

"'Course she did," said Harry, throwing lumps of dragon liver into a large metal bowl and picking up his knife to cut some more. "She can't keep writing about what a tragic little hero I am, it'll get boring."

"She wants a new angle, Hagrid," I said as I shelled salamander eggs. "You were supposed to say Harry's a mad delinquent!"

"But he's not!" said Hagrid, looking genuinely shocked.

"She should've interviewed Snape," said Harry grimly. "He'd give her the goods on me any day. 'Potter has been crossing lines ever since he first arrived at this school.'"

"Said that, did he?" said Hagrid, while Hermione and I laughed. "Well, yeh might've bent a few rules. Harry, bu' yeh're all righ' really, aren' you?"

"Cheers, Hagrid," said Harry, grinning.

"You coming to this ball thing on Christmas Day, Hagrid?" I asked.

"Though' I might look in on it, yeah," said Hagrid gruffly. "Should be a good do, I reckon. You'll be openin the dancin', won yeh, Harry? Who're you takin'?"

"No one, yet," said Harry, blushing.

* * *

The last week of term felt like more pressure was put on us boys for dates. Rumors about the Yule Ball were flying everywhere. For instance, apparently Dumbledore had bought eight hundred barrels of mulled mead from Madam Rosmerta. It seemed to be fact, however, that he had booked the Weird Sisters, which was brilliant. That was my deciding factor on attending.

Some of the teachers, like little Professor Flitwick, gave up trying to teach us much when our minds were so clearly elsewhere. He allowed us to play games in his lesson on Wednesday, and spent most of it talking to Harry about the perfect Summoning Charm Harry had used during the first task of the Triwizard Tournament.

Other teachers were not so generous. Nothing would ever deflect Professor Binns from droning on and on about goblin rebellions, Professors McGonagall and Moody kept us working until the very last second of our classes, and Snape, of course, would no sooner let them play games in class than adopt Harry. He informed us that he would be testing ua on poison antidotes during the last lesson of the term.

"Evil, he is," I said bitterly that night in the Gryffindor common room. "Springing a test on us on the last day. Ruining the last bit of term with a whole load of studying."

"Mmm...you're not exactly straining yourself, though, are you?" said Hermione, looking at me over the top of her Potions notes.

I was too content with building a card castle out of my Exploding Snap pack to care about any work.

"It's Christmas, Hermione," said Harry lazily, as he was rereading Flying with the Cannons for the tenth time in an armchair near the fire.

Hermione looked severely over at him too. "I'd have thought you'd be doing something constructive, Harry, even if you don't want to learn your antidotes!"

"Like what?" Harry said.

"That egg!" Hermione hissed.

"Come on, Hermione, I've got till February the twenty-fourth," Harry said.

"But it might take weeks to work it out!" said Hermione. "You're going to look a real idiot if everyone else knows what the next task is and you don't!"

"Leave him alone, Hermione, he's earned a bit of a break," I begged, and as I placed the last two cards on top of the castle and the whole lot blew up, singeing my fucking eyebrows. I looked like fucking Seamus.

"Nice look, Ron...go well with your dress robes, that will." said Fred and George. They sat down at the table with us.

"Ron, can we borrow Pigwidgeon?" George asked.

"No, he's off delivering a letter. Why?"

"Because George wants to invite him to the ball," said Fred sarcastically.

"Because we want to send a letter, you stupid great prat," said George.

"Who d'you two keep writing to, eh?" I inquired.

"Nose out, Ron, or I'll burn that for you too," said Fred, waving his wand threateningly. "So...you lot got dates for the ball yet?"

"Nope."

"Well, you'd better hurry up, mate, or all the good ones will be gone," said Fred.

"Who're you going with, then?"

"Angelina," said Fred promptly, without a trace of embarrassment.

"What?" I gasped taken aback. "You've already asked her?"

"Good point," said Fred. He turned his head and called across the common room, "Oi! Angelina!"

Angelina, who had been chatting with Alicia Spinnet near the fire, looked over at him.

"What?" she called back.

"Want to come to the ball with me?"

Angelina gave Fred a look that clearly told on her that she was blushing.

"All right, then," she said, and she turned back to Alicia and carried on chatting with a bit of a grin on her face.

"There you go," said Fred to Harry and I. "piece of cake."

He got to his feet, yawning, and said, "We'd better use a school owl then, George, come on..."

I was shocked. They made it look so damn easy.

"We should get a move on, you know...ask someone." I said. "He's right. We don't want to end up with a pair of trolls."

Hermione smacked her lips. "A pair of excuse me?"

"Well - you know," I said, shrugging. "I'd rather go alone than with - with Eloise Midgen, say."

"Her acne's loads better lately - and she's really nice!" she exclaimed.

"Her nose is off-center," I said, as if that made things perfectly clear .

"Oh I see," Hermione said, bristling. "So basically, you're going to take the best-looking girl who'll have you, even if she's completely horrible?"

"Yeah. That sounds about right."

"I'm going to bed," Hermione snapped, and she swept off toward the girls' staircase without another word.

"Nice going, mate." said Harry, shaking his head in disapproval.

"What did I say?"

* * *

The Hogwarts staff, demonstrating a continued desire to impress the visitors from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, seemed determined to show the castle at its best this Christmas. The were the most stunning I had yet seen inside the school. Everlasting icicles had been attached to the banisters of the marble staircase; the usual twelve Christmas trees in the Great Hall were bedecked with everything from luminous holly berries to real, hooting, golden owls, and the suits of armor had all been bewitched to sing carols whenever anyone passed them. It was quite something to hear "O Come, All Ye Faithful" sung by an empty helmet that only knew half the words. Several times, Filch the caretaker had to extract Peeves from inside the armor, where he had taken to hiding, filling in the gaps in the songs with lyrics of his own invention, all of which were very rude.

"I suppose there's always Moaning Myrtle," Harry said gloomily.

"Harry - we've just got to grit our teeth and do it," I said on Friday morning"When we get back to the common room tonight, we'll both have partners - agreed?"

"Er...okay," said Harry. "I guess I'll ask her then."

"Ask who?" I said, knowing the answer.

"Cho, of course." said Harry, heading down a corridor.

I walked in the opposite direction and ran into Ginny. We walked and talked until we got to the entrance hall.

And then I saw her. The goddess Fleur chatting with Diggory.

Suddenly, a wave of bravery swept over me. I should ask her! She would be sure to say yes. And then, after we dated, and after I turned seventeen, she would wait until I graduated for us to marry.

"I'm going to ask her." I said to Ginny.

Ginny's smile that she had on her face disappeared. "Uh Ron, maybe it's not such a good idea?"

But it was too late. My legs were already taking me towards Fleur.

The entrance hall was filling up and by the time I got to her, I had felt as if I was going to melt.

She turned to me and gave me a look that read half intrigue/half disgust. I opened my mouth to speak, but instead of speaking calmly, I ended up blurting it out.

"GO TO THE BALL WITH ME?" I said. Very, very loudly.

Diggory looked at me with pity. Fleur looked as if I had insulted her. People around me were chuckling, and Ginny was tugging me by the arm. I snapped out of whatever it was that had a hold on me and bolted for the common room

"Ron, slow down!" I heard Ginny calling after me. I didn't even look back. I had to get as far away from that woman as possible.

Luckily the portrait hole was open, so I ran through and leapt for the sofa, face first. I never felt so embarrassed in my fucking life.

Soon I felt hands through my hair. Thinking they were Hermione's, I sat up, only to meet Ginny's face.

I got up and sat in a corner chair. Gibby followed me, kneeling down so she could see my face.

"Ron...oh Ron, it'll be okay." she said, trying to soothe me.

"What's up, Ron?" said Harry, who had just joined us.

I looked up at Harry, horrorstruck.

"Why did I do it?" I whispered in a crazed voice "I don't know what made me do it!

"What?" said Harry.

"He - er - just asked Fleur Delacour to go to the ball with him," said Ginny, smiling mind you, as she rubbed my arm.

"You what?' said Harry.

"I don't know what made me do it!" I gasped again. "What was I playing at? There were people - all around - I've gone mad - everyone watching! I was just walking past her in the entrance hall - she was standing there talking to Diggory - and it sort of came over me - and I asked her!"

I moaned and put my face in my hands. "Fucking wanker, how could you?" I mumbled into my hands.

"She looked at me like I was a sea slug or something." I said, looking back up at Harry. "Didn't even answer. And then - I dunno - I just sort of came to my senses and ran for it."

"She's part veela," said Harry. "You were right - her grandmother was one. It wasn't your fault, I bet you just walked past when she was turning on the old charm for Diggory and got a blast of it - but she was wasting her time. He's going with Cho Chang. I asked her to go with me just now, and she told me."

Ginny had suddenly stopped smiling.

"This is mad," I said. "We're the only ones left who haven't got anyone - well, except Neville. Hey - guess who he asked? Hermione!"

"What?" said Harry, completely distracted by this startling news.

"Yeah, I know!" I said, remembering how I was a mixture of amused and annoyed and didn't know if I wanted to laugh or punch him in the face. "He told me after Potions! Said she's always been really nice, helping him out with work and stuff- but she told him she was already going with someone. Ha! As if! She just didn't want to go with Neville...I mean, who would?"

"Don't!" said Ginny, annoyed. "Don't laugh -"

* * *

Just then Hermione climbed in through the portrait hole.

"Why weren't you two at dinner?" she said, coming over to join them.

"Because - oh shut up laughing, you two - because they've both just been turned down by girls they asked to the ball!" said Ginny.

That shut Harry and I up.

"Thanks a bunch, Ginny," I scoffed.

"All the good-looking ones taken, Ron?" said Hermione smugly. "Eloise Midgen-"

I started tuning her out as I thought about the incident with Neville. And then it hit me. Hermione! I could ask Hermione! Why didn't I think of it before? She would be a fun date actually. She would t take all that dancing and ruffles seriously. We would have a good laugh at everything!

"Hermione, Neville's right - you are a girl." I said, wishing instantly that I said something different.

"Oh well spotted," she said acidly.

"Well - you can come with one of us!"

'No, stupid, just you!' I thought to myself.

"No, I can't," snapped Hermione.

"Oh come on," I said, growing impatient, "we need partners, we're going to look really stupid if we haven't got any, everyone else has..."

"I can't come with you," said Hermione, now blushing, "because I'm already going with someone."

The record scratched in my head.

"No, you're not! You just said that to get rid of Neville!"

"Oh did I?" said Hermione, and her eyes flashed dangerously. "Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!"

Now she was just speaking mental. Of course I knew she was a fucking girl. I had spent many a night since she arrived at the Burrow figuring that shit out.

"Okay, okay, we know you're a girl," I said. "That do? Will you come now?"

"I've already told you!" Hermione said very angrily. "I'm going with someone else!"

And she stormed off toward the girls' dormitories again.

"She's lying," I said flatly, watching her go.

"She's not," said Ginny quietly.

I whipped my head back around to Ginny. "Who is it then?" I demanded.

"I'm not telling you, it's her business," said Ginny.

"Right, this is getting stupid. Ginny, you can go with Harry, and I'll just -"

"I can't," said Ginny, blushing. "I'm going with - with Neville. He asked me when Hermione said no, and I thought...well...I'm not going to be able to go otherwise, I'm not in fourth year. I think I'll go and have dinner," she said, and she got up and walked off to the portrait hole, her head bowed.

I looked over at Harry, who looked at me as if I was the dumb one.

"What's got into them?" I asked.

"Wait here," he said, and he stood up, walked straight up to Parvati. By the look on Parvati's face, and her giggling, I had figured he had just asked her to the ball.

Nice pick. Parvati was pretty. Annoying sometimes, but pretty.

After a couple more minutes or talking, Harry came back over.

"Problem solved, mate." he said. "Parvati agreed to go to the ball with me. And you're going with her twin."

I gave Harry a suspicious look.

"Don't worry, they're identical."

"Oh. Well, brilliant."


	101. Chapter 101: Something About Her

Chapter 101: Something About Her

Snow was falling thickly upon the castle and its grounds now. The pale blue Beauxbatons carriage looked like a large, chilly, frosted pumpkin next to the iced gingerbread house that was Hagrid's cabin, while the Durmstrang ship's portholes were glazed with ice, the rigging white with frost. The house-elves down in the kitchen were outdoing themselves with a series of rich, warming stews and savory puddings, and only Fleur Delacour seemed to be able to find anything to complain about.

"It is too 'eavy, all zis 'Ogwarts food," we heard her saying grumpily as they left the Great Hall behind her one evening. "I will not fit into my dress robes!"

"Oooh there's a tragedy," Hermione snapped as Fleur went out into the entrance hall. "She really thinks a lot of herself, that one, doesn't she?"

"Hermione - who are you going to the ball with?" I asked her. For like the tenth time that week.

Hermione frowned. "I'm not telling you, you'll just make fun of me."

That was actually not true. One main reason why I wanted to know was that I wanted to confront the git and let him know if he put one toe out of line he would be in a world of hurt. In my eyes, no one at this school (visiting schools included) deserved to go with her.

"You're joking, Weasley!" said Malfoy, coming up behind us. "You're not telling me someone's asked that to the ball? Not the long-molared Mudblood?"

Harry and I both whipped around, my hand on my wand, but Hermione said loudly, waving to somebody over Malfoy's shoulder, "Hello, Professor Moody!"

Malfoy went pale and jumped backward, looking wildly around for Moody, but he was still up at the staff table, finishing his stew.

"Twitchy little ferret, aren't you, Malfoy?" said Hermione, and she, Harry, and I went up the marble staircase laughing heartily.

And that's when I realized. The thing that I had thought was different about her for weeks.

"Hermione," I said, looking sideways at her, suddenly frowning, "your teeth..."

"What about them?" she said.

"Well, they're different...I've just noticed..."

"Of course they are - did you expect me to keep those fangs Malfoy gave me?"

"No, I mean, they're different to how they were before he put that hex on you...They're all...straight and - and normal-sized."

Hermione suddenly smiled very mischievously, and Harry seemed to have noticed it too.

"Well...when I went up to Madam Pomfrey to get them shrunk, she held up a mirror and told me to stop her when they were back to how they normally were," she said. "And I just...let her carry on a bit." She smiled even more widely. "Mum and Dad won't be too pleased. I've been trying to persuade them to let me shrink them for ages, but they wanted me to carry on with my braces. You know, they're dentists, they just don't think teeth and magic should - look! Pigwidgeon's back!"

Pig was twittering madly on the top of the icicle-laden banisters, a scroll of parchment tied to his leg. People passing him were pointing and laughing, and a group of third-year girls paused and said, "Oh look at the weeny owl! Isn't he cute?"

Stupid little feathery git!" I hissed, hurrying up the stairs and snatching him up. "You bring letters to the addressee! You don't hang around showing off!"

Pig hooted happily, as if embarrassing me amused him. The girls didn't like that at all, but I really didn't care.

"Clear off!" I snapped at them, waving the fist holding Pig, who hooted more happily than ever as he soared through the air.

"Here - take it, Harry," i said, pulling Sirius's reply off Pig's leg. Harry pocketed it, we hurried back to Gryffindor Tower to read it.

When we got there, we went to a quiet corner and let Harry read the letter out loud.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Congratulations on getting past the Horntail. Whoever put your name in that goblet shouldn't be feeling too happy right now! I was going to suggest a Conjunctivitis Curse, as a dragon's eyes are its weakest point ("That's what Krum did!" Hermione whispered), but your way was better, I'm impressed._

 _Don't get complacent, though. Harry. You've only done one task; whoever put you in for the tournament's got plenty more opportunity if they're trying to hurt you. Keep your eyes open -particularly when the person we discussed is around and concentrate on keeping yourself out of trouble._

 _Keep in touch, I still want to hear about anything unusual._

 _Sirius_

"He sounds exactly like Moody," said Harry quietly, tucking the letter away again inside his robes. "'Constant vigilance!' You'd think I walk around with my eyes shut, banging off the walls..."

"But he's right, Harry," said Hermione, "you have still got two tasks to do. You really ought to have a look at that egg, you know, and start working out what it means."

"Hermione, he's got ages! Want a game of chess, Harry?"

"Yeah, okay," said Harry. Then, spotting the look on Hermione's face, he said, "Come on, how'm I supposed to concentrate with all this noise going on? I won't even be able to hear the egg over this lot."

"Oh I suppose not," she sighed, and she sat down to watch our chess match, which I won, of course.

As I was playing, I was watching Hermione out the corner of my eye. So it was her teeth. And while I didn't mind her old teeth, I thought her new teeth looked really nice on her too. She was still transforming right before my eyes. Parts of me liked it. Really liked it.

And parts of me still wanted to know who that git was that she said yes to. Maybe he only noticed her because of her new teeth. Which as unacceptable.

* * *

On Christmas morning, I, along with Dean, Seamus, and Neville, had woke up to Harry's yelling. All of us were peering through the gaps in our hangings.

"Someone attacking you, Harry?" Seamus asked sleepily.

"No, it's just Dobby," Harry muttered. "Go back to sleep."

"Nah...presents!" said Seamus, spotting the large pile at the foot of his bed. Soon, the rest of us were looking at our presents too. I looked over, and seen Harry talking to Dobby.

"Can Dobby give Harry Potter his present?" he squeaked.

"'Course you can," said Harry. "Er...I've got something for you too."

Harry reached into his trunk and pulled out the socks that housed the Sneakoscope. He took it out and handed Dobby the socks. "Sorry, I forgot to wrap them..."

"Socks are Dobby's favorite, favorite clothes, sir!" he said, ripping off his odd ones and pulling on Harry's uncle's. "I has seven now, sir...But sir...they has made a mistake in the shop, Harry Potter, they is giving you two the same!"

"Ah, no, Harry, how come you didn't spot that?" I said. "Tell you what, Dobby - here you go - take these two, and you can mix them up properly. And here's your sweater."

I threw Dobby a pair of purple socks I had just unwrapped, and the hand-knitted sweater Mum had sent. Dobby looked quite overwhelmed.

"Sir is very kind!" he squeaked, his eyes brimming with tears again, bowing deeply to me. "Dobby knew sir must be a great wizard, for he is Harry Potter's greatest friend, but Dobby did not know that he was also as generous of spirit, as noble, as selfless -"

"They're only socks." I said, shrugging. "Wow, Harry -" I had just opened Harry's present, a Chudley Cannon hat. "Cool!"

Dobby now handed Harry a small package, which turned out to be - socks.

"Dobby is making them himself, sir!" the elf said happily. "He is buying the wool out of his wages, sir!"

The left sock was bright red and had a pattern of broomsticks upon it; the right sock was green with a pattern of Snitches.

"They're...they're really...well, thanks, Dobby," said Harry, and he pulled them on, causing Dobby's eyes to leak with happiness again.

"Dobby must go now, sir, we is already making Christmas dinner in the kitchens!" said Dobby, and he hurried out of the dormitory, waving good-bye to the rest of us.

After we finished opening our presents, we met up with Hermione in the common room, and we went down to breakfast together. Wr spent most of the morning in Gryffindor Tower, where everyone was enjoying their presents, then returned to the Great Hall for a magnificent lunch, which included at least a hundred turkeys and Christmas puddings, and large piles of Cribbage's Wizarding Crackers.

Then we went out onto the grounds in the afternoon for a snowball fight between my brothers, and Harry and I. Hermione sat and watched for awhile and then decided she needed to go get ready.

"Going in so soon?" I asked as she started up the grand steps towards Gryffindor tower.

"Yes. I'll need to be getting ready. And that's going to take a while"

"But the ball isn't for another 4 hours. How long is it going to take you to do whatever bloody things girls do to themselves? Surely not that long"

"You forget that I have a lot of hair to tame Ronald" she said crossing her arms, giving me an annoyed expression.

I looked at her hair and couldn't help but tug at a curl. "But I like your hair the way it is Mione".

Hermione seemed to be taken aback by my words, but she smiled. "Thank you Ron...ummmm that's really nice of you. But bushy hair really doesn't go well with my dress".

"Oh." I said looking at her through my lashes like some shy ass prat. I started to become aware that was close enough to her to realize that her breathing had become a bit faster. She went up two steps and told me she would see me later.

As I walked down the steps, I yelled after her."Hermione? Who's your date?!"

"Not telling!" she yelled back.

* * *

There was no Christmas tea today, as the ball included a feast, so at seven o'clock, when it had become hard to aim properly, we abandoned our snowball fight and went back to the dorm.

Harry, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and I changed into our dress robes. Dean, Seamus, and Neville went down to the common room. While Harry stayed in the dorm with me, listening to me moan about my attire.

"Bloody hell I look like shit" I said as I glared at myself, feeling like I wanted to throw up.

"Honestly Ron, it isn't that bad" Harry said, obviously lying.

"You can talk. Look at your robes, you look all right. I look like a prat with no fashion sense. Tell me why I'm going again?"

"Because Padma agreed and you won't flake out on your date, it isn't proper"

"AND NEITHER ARE THESE BLOODY ROBES!"

"Well... I expect that they are more on the traditional side"

"Traditional?! They're fucking ancient!"

"It's going to be okay Ron. Maybe we can ask the twins if they know a spell to get rid of the smell. After that you'll be okay."

In a desperate attempt to make them look more manly, I used a Severing Charm on the ruff and cuffs. It worked fairly well; at least I was now lace-free.

We popped up to the 6th year boys dorm where after taking the mickey out of me, the twins took away the horrid smell of the robes. At least Padma wouldn't be puking on me because of that tonight.

"I still can't work out how you two got the best-looking girls in the year," muttered Dean.

"Animal magnetism," I said gloomily, pulling stray threads out of my cuffs.

The common room looked strange, full of people wearing different colors instead of the usual mass of black. Parvati was waiting for Harry at the foot of the stairs. She looked very pretty indeed, in robes of bright pink, with her long dark plait braided with gold, and gold bracelets glimmering at her wrists. And she actually wasn't giggling

"You - er - look nice," I heard him tell her awkwardly.

"Thanks," she said. "Padma's going to meet you in the entrance hall," she added to me.

"Right," I said, looking around, not paying much mind to Parvati's words. "Where's Hermione?"

Parvati shrugged. "Shall we go down then, Harry?"

"Okay," said Harry. Fred winked at Harry as he passed him on the way out of the portrait hole.

The entrance hall was packed with students too, all milling around waiting for eight o'clock, when the doors to the Great Hall would be thrown open. Those people who were meeting partners from different Houses were edging through the crowd trying to find one another. Parvati found her sister, Padma, and led her over to Harry and I.

"Hi," said Padma, who was looking just as pretty as Parvati in robes of bright turquoise. I really couldn't complain at all, however, she didn't look too enthusiastic about having me as a partner. And I didn't blame her. I wouldn't even take me out looking the way I did.

"Hi," I said, not looking at her, but staring around at the crowd. "Oh no..."

I bent his knees slightly to hide behind Harry, because Fleur Delacour was passing, looking stunning in robes of silver-gray satin, and accompanied by the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, Roger Davies. When they had disappeared, I stood straight again and stared over the heads of the crowd.

"Where is Hermione?" I said once more. This was getting ridiculous. That wanker better not had done anything to her.

A group of Slytherins came up the steps from their dungeon common room. Malfoy was in front; he was wearing dress robes of black velvet with a high collar, looking like a fucking vampire. Pansy, looking like a pink massacre, clutched Malfoy's arm. Crabbe and Goyle were both wearing green; they resembled moss-colored boulders, and neither of them had managed to find a partner.

The oak front doors opened, and everyone turned to look as the Durmstrang students entered with Professor Karkaroff. Krum was at the front of the party, accompanied by a pretty girl in blue robes. Actually, pretty was an understatement. This girl was completely and utterly gorgeous. Even better looking than Fleur, and she was part veela.

She was wearing robes made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material, and she was holding herself up with an air of nervousness, but confidence. Her smile was infectious. It was actually making me smile.

I felt oddly drawn to the girl. As if I had seen her a million times before.

And that's when it hit me.

It was Hermione. My Hermione. On the arm of that fucking asshole Viktor Krum.

I immediately saw red.


	102. Chapter 102: Fuck You, Viktor Krum

Some of the dialogue, especially Ron's s direct thoughts, are taken from my fic Twelve Kisses. His direct thought will be in italics.

* * *

Chapter 102: Fuck You, Viktor Krum

All eyes seemed locked on Hermione now. Parvati was gazing at Hermione in unflattering disbelief, Krum's fan club from the library stalked past, throwing Hermione looks of deepest loathing, Pansy gaped at her as she walked by with Malfoy, and even he didn't seem to be able to find an insult to throw at her. I however, walked right past her with Parma, having absolutely nothing to say, wondering if my face showed the disgust I was feeling.

Viktor Krum? Of all the sods walking around this school, she had chosen to go with fucking Viktor Krum? What the bloody hell was going through her mind when she said yes to that dimwitted twat?! The only thing he was good for was catching a fucking snitch!

The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.

I watched Harry and Parvati dance. He looked completely nervous, while Parvati was thriving off the attention. And the my eyes locked on Hermione. And it made my blood boil that she looked so happy with him.

' _How dare he stroll his cocky ass in here with Hermione!_ ' I ranted in my head. ' _Who the hell does he think he is? Hermione is my best friend, not bloody Krum's. She hardly knows this old ass man and she's fawning all over him.'_

 _'So that's why she didn't want to tell me who her date was. She knew I would have forbidden her to go with him. Not that I can control Hermione or anything. I wouldn't want to do that. Maybe forbidden is too harsh a word…"_

 _'Look at them. He can't even bloody dance. The great prat. He barely picked Hermione up in that last turn. Are those muscles just for show, old man? Hermione is as light as a bloody pigmy puff, how the fuck can you not lift her?'_

I looked over at the table that the champions were now sitting at. Harry and Parvati ended up sitting next to Percy, who I didn't even know was coming. Hermione and Krum was sitting a few people down, in deep conversation from the looks of it. I felt like I was on fire. How the bloody hell could she be having such a good time with him? She had just said only a couple weeks ago how his presence in the library annoyed her.

"Do you want to dance?" I heard Padma say behind me.

"No thanks. Not too fond of this song." I lied.

It was actually one if the Weird Sisters biggest hits and I really liked it. But I didn't want to dance with her. I didn't want to be near her. The only person I wanted to be near was stuck up a grown man's ass!

Soon, Harry and Parvati made their way to the table that Padma and I were sitting at.

"How's it going?" Harry asked me, sitting down and opening a bottle of butterbeer.

I didn't answer. My focus was on Hermione and Krum, who were dancing nearby. Soon, some boy came and asked for Parvati's hand.

"You don't mind, do you, Harry?" Parvati said.

"What?" said Harry, eyes locked on Cho and Cedric.

"Oh never mind," snapped Parvati, and she went off with the boy from. When the song ended, she did not return.

 _'I know she isn't bringing that huge git over here.'_ I thought as I watched Hermione and Krum leave the dance floor. ' _Annnnnd she is. Dammit. I have to play nice. Wait, no I don't. Fuck that.'_

Hermione came over and sat down in Parvati's empty chair, fanning herself.

"Hi," said Harry. I on the other hand, didn't say a word.

"It's hot, isn't it?" said Hermione, continuing to fan herself with her hand. "Viktor's just gone to get some drinks."

"Viktor?" I said, sneering at her. "Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky yet?"

Hermione looked at me in surprise. "What's up with you?" she said.

"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you."

Hermione stared at me, then at Harry, who shrugged.

"Ron, what -?"

"He's from Durmstrang!" I said without thinking, trying to give some kind of logical reason on why this bothered me. "He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You - you're...fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing!"

Hermione's mouth fell open.

"Don't be so stupid!" she said after a moment. "The enemy! Honestly - who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?"

I ignored her truth and made a mental note to destroy that thing later. "I suppose he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library?"

"Yes, he did," said Hermione, getting huffy. "So what?"

"What happened? Trying to get him to join spew, were you?"

It seemed as if my mouth simply wouldn't stop running.

"No, I wasn't! If you really want to know, he...he said he'd been coming up to the library every day to try and talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage!"

Hermione said this very quickly, and blushed so deeply that if her skin wasn't so brown, she would be the same color as Parvati's robes.

"Yeah, well...that's his story," I said nastily.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Obvious, isn't it? He's Karkaroff's student, isn't he? He knows who you hang around with. He's just trying to get closer to Harry ! Get inside information on him, or get near enough to jinx him!"

'Ron, shut the fuck up' I told myself.

Hermione looked as though I had slapped her. When she spoke, her voice quivered.

"For your information, he hasn't asked me one single thing about Harry, not one -"

"Then he's hoping you'll help him find out what his egg means! I suppose you've been putting your heads together during those cozy little library sessions..."

"I'd never help him work out that egg!" said Hermione, looking outraged. "Never. How could you say something like that?! I want Harry to win the tournament. Harry knows that, don't you, Harry?"

"You've got a funny way of showing it," I grumbled.

"This whole tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!" said Hermione hotly.

"No it isn't!" I shouted. "It's about winning!"

People were starting to stare at us, but I didn't care. I should have, but j was in too deep to.

"Ron," said Harry quietly, "I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum."

I ignored him.

"Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are." I snapped.

"Don't call him Vicky!" Hermione yelled.

Hermione jumped to her feet and stormed off across the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd. I watched her go, feeling nothing but anger.

"Are you going to ask me to dance at all?" Padma asked me.

"No," I said, still glaring after Hermione.

"Fine," snapped Padma, and she got up and went to join Parvati and the Beauxbatons boy, who conjured up one of his friends to join them so fast that I could have sworn he had zoomed him there by a Summoning Charm.

"Vare is Herm-own-ninny?" said a voice.

Krum, the fucking tosser, had just arrived at our table clutching two butterbeers.

How the fuck did he get her name wrong?! How hard was it to say Her-My-Oh-Knee?!

"No idea," I sneered, looking up at him. "Lost her, have you?"

Krum looked down at me as if he were put off by my words.

Good. Fucking toshpot.

"Veil, if you see her, tell her I haff drinks," he said, and he slouched off.

* * *

"Made friends with Viktor Krum, have you, Ron?" I heard Percy say as he sat down beside me. "Excellent! That's the whole point, you know - international magical cooperation!"

I didn't want to hear a word that my pompous brother had to say. Matter of fact, I didn't want to hear anything.

When the next song was over, I saw Ludo Bagman kiss Professor McGonagall's hand and make his way back through the crowds, at which point Fred and George ambushed him to talk.

"What do they think they're doing, annoying senior Ministry members?" Percy hissed, watching Fred and George suspiciously. "No respect..."

Harry and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

Ludo Bagman shook off Fred and George fairly quickly, however, and, spotting Harry, waved and came over to their table.

"I hope my brothers weren't bothering you, Mr. Bagman?" said Percy at once.

"What? Oh not at all, not at all!" said Bagman. "No, they were just telling me a bit more about those fake wands of theirs. Wondering if I could advise them on the marketing. I've promised to put them in touch with a couple of contacts of mine at Zonko's Joke Shop."

Percy didn't look happy about this at all, and I just knew he was going to snitch to Mum when he got home. Apparently Fred and George's plans had grown even more ambitious lately, if they were hoping to sell to the public. Bagman opened his mouth to ask Harry something, but Percy diverted him.

"How do you feel the tournament's going, Mr. Bagman? Our department's quite satisfied - the hitch with the Goblet of Fire" - he glanced at Harry - "was a little unfortunate, of course, but it seems to have gone very smoothly since, don't you think?"

"Oh yes," Bagman said cheerfully, "it's all been enormous fun. How's old Barty doing? Shame he couldn't come."

"Oh I'm sure Mr. Crouch will be up and about in no time," said Percy importantly, "but in the meantime, I'm more than willing to take up the slack. Of course, it's not all attending balls" - he laughed airily - "oh no, I've had to deal with all sorts of things that have cropped up in his absence - you heard Ali Bashir was caught smuggling a consignment of flying carpets into the country? And then we've been trying to persuade the Transylvanians to sign the International Ban on Dueling. I've got a meeting with their Head of Magical Cooperation in the new year -"

"Let's go for a walk," I muttered to Harry, "get away from Percy..."

Pretending we wanted more drinks. Harry and I left the table, edged around the dance floor, and slipped out into the entrance hall. The front doors stood open, and the fluttering fairy lights in the rose garden winked and twinkled as we went down the front steps, where we found themselves surrounded by bushes; winding, ornamental paths; and large stone statues. All too fucking romantic for my blood at the moment.

As we walked, I thought about Hermione. I really didn't mean to snap at her like that, but I just let my temper get the best of me. I just couldn't understand why the hell she chose him. Of all people, why him? She didn't need to be on a date with a grown man. He was 18! She was only 15, and barely that. Grown men loved to take advantage of young girls, I had heard Mum day so many times while lecturing my brothers

Well, all I knew is that he had better not had laid a hand on Hermione. I would have stuck my foot so far up his-

"...don't see what there is to fuss about, Igor." I heard someone say. Harry and I froze.

"Severus, you cannot pretend this isn't happening!" Karkaroff's voice sounded anxious and hushed, as though keen not to be overheard. "It's been getting clearer and clearer for months. I am becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it -"

"Then flee," said Snape's voice. "Flee - I will make your excuses. I, however, am remaining at Hogwarts."

Snape and Karkaroff came around the corner. Snape had his wand out and was blasting rosebushes apart, his expression most ill-natured. Squeals issued from many of the bushes, and dark shapes emerged from them.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw, Fawcett!" Snape snarled as a girl ran past him. "And ten points from Hufflepuff too, Stebbins!" as a boy went rushing after her. "And what are you two doing?" he added, catching sight of Harry and I on the path ahead. Karkaroff looked like the last thing he wanted to see was us.

"We're walking," I told Snape shortly. "Not against the law, is it?"

"Keep walking, then!" Snape snarled, and he brushed past them, his long black cloak billowing out behind him. Karkaroff hurried away after Snape. Harry and I continued down the path.

"What's got Karkaroff all worried?" I muttered.

"And since when have he and Snape been on first-name terms?"said Harry slowly.

* * *

We had reached a large stone reindeer now, over which we could see the sparkling jets of a tall fountain. The shadowy outlines of two enormous people were visible on a stone bench, watching the water in the moonlight. And then I heard Hagrid speak.

"Momen' I saw yeh, I knew," he was saying, in an oddly husky voice.

Harry and I froze. This didn't sound like the sort of scene we should have walked in on. Harry tapped me on the shoulder and jerked his head toward Fleur and Davies, meaning that we could easily sneak off that way without being noticed.

"What did you know, 'Agrid?" said Madame Maxime, a purr in her low voice.

This was getting very uncomfortable.

"I jus' knew...knew you were like me...Was it yer mother or yer father?"

"I - I don't know what you mean, 'Agrid..."

"It was my mother," said Hagrid quietly. "She was one o' the las' ones in Britain. 'Course, I can' remember her too well...she left, see. When I was abou' three. She wasn' really the maternal sort. Well...it's not in their natures, is it? Dunno what happened to her...might be dead fer all I know..."

Madame Maxime didn't say anything. Despite wanting to get away, Harry and I continued to listen.

"Me dad was broken-hearted when she wen'. Tiny little bloke, my dad was. By the time I was six I could lift him up an' put him on top o' the dresser if he annoyed me. Used ter make him laugh..."Hagrid's deep voice broke. Madame Maxime was listening, motionless, apparently staring at the silvery fountain. "Dad raised me...but he died, o' course, jus' after I started school. Sorta had ter make me own way after that. Dumbledore was a real help, mind. Very kind ter me, he was..."

Hagrid pulled out a large spotted silk handkerchief and blew his nose heavily.

"So...anyway...enough abou' me. What about you? Which side you got it on?"

But Madame Maxime had suddenly got to her feet.

"It is chilly," she said - but whatever the weather was doing, it was nowhere near as cold as her voice. "I think I will go in now."

"Eh?" said Hagrid blankly. "No, don go! I've - I've never met another one before!"

"Anuzzer what, precisely?" said Madame Maxime, her tone icy.

"Another half-giant, o' course!" said Hagrid.

"'Ow dare you!" shrieked Madame Maxime. Her voice exploded through the peaceful night air like those Muggle foghorns. "I 'ave nevair been more insulted in my life! 'Alf-giant? Moi? I 'ave - I 'ave big bones!"

She stormed away, angrily pushing aside bushes. Hagrid was still sitting on the bench, staring after her. It was much too dark to make out his expression. Then, after about a minute, he stood up and strode away, not back to the castle, but off out into the dark grounds in the direction of his cabin.

"C'mon," Harry said, very quietly to me. "Let's go..."

But I didn't move. I was still trying to register what I had heard.

"What's up?" said Harry, looking at me.

"Did you know?" I whispered. "About Hagrid being half-giant?"

"No," Harry said, shrugging. "So what?"

"I'll explain inside," I said quietly, "c'mon..."

Harry and I returned to the Great Hall. Parvati and Padma were now sitting at a distant table with a whole crowd of Beauxbatons boys, and Hermione was once more dancing with Krum. Harry and I sat down at a table far removed from the dance floor.

"So?" Harry prompted. "What's the problem with giants?"

"Well, they're...they're..." I struggled for words. "...not very nice." I finished lamely.

"Who cares?" Harry said. "There's nothing wrong with Hagrid!"

"I know there isn't, but...blimey, no wonder he keeps it quiet," I said, shaking his head. "I always thought he'd got in the way of a bad Engorgement Charm when he was a kid or something. Didn't like to mention it."

"But what's it matter if his mother was a giantess?" said Harry.

"Well, no one who knows him will care, 'cos they'll know he's not dangerous, but...Harry, they're just vicious, giants. It's like Hagrid said, it's in their natures, they're like trolls...they just like killing, everyone knows that. There aren't any left in Britain now, though."

"What happened to them?"

"Well, they were dying out anyway, and then loads got themselves killed by Aurors. There are supposed to be giants abroad, though. They hide out in mountains mostly."

"I don't know who Maxime thinks she's kidding," Harry said, as we watched the great woman sitting alone at the judges' table, looking very somber. "If Hagrid's half-giant, she definitely is. Big bones...the only thing that's got bigger bones than her is a dinosaur."

* * *

When the Weird Sisters finished playing at midnight, everyone gave them a last, loud round of applause and started to wend their way into the entrance hall. Many people were expressing the wish that the ball could have gone on longer, but I for one was perfectly happy to be going to bed. The evening sucked.

Out in the entrance hall, I saw Hermione saying goodnight to Krum before he went back to the Durmstrang ship. She gave me a very cold look and swept past me up the marble staircase without speaking.

'Oh I know she isn't gonna walk past me without speaking!' I thought as I hurried behind her.

"And where do you think you're bloody going?" I said, grabbing her hand.

Hermione yanked it furiously away. "To bed, where else? Or are you gonna try to ruin my sleep too?"

I ignored her stupid remark and followed after her, yelling like an idiot.

"Did you have fun with your bon bon Vicky?"

Hermione turned to face me and rolled her eyes. "Ron, stop calling him that! Why are you acting like such a jerk?"

She continued up the stairs and into the portrait hole. I followed behind her, taking off my jacket.

"I'm acting like a jerk?! What the hell! I'm not the one dancing and cavorting with my best mate's bloody competition. And what's worse, he's ancient!"

"He's 18 Ronald..."said Hermione in an annoyed voice.

"And you're barely 15!"

"Wow! Three measly years Ron!"

"Doesn't matter! He's way too old for you. He's just using you!"

Hermione glared daggers at me. "Using me?! Is that what you think?"

"Yeah! That's exactly what I think and I don't like it one bloody bit." I yelled, just noticing that we had somewhat of an audience, including Harry who had just walked in.

"Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?" yelled Hermione; her hair was coming down out of its elegant bun now, and her face was screwed up in anger.

"Oh yeah?" I yelled back. "What's that?"

"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"

"Well," I sputtered, looking thunderstruck, looking over at Harry. "well - that just proves - completely missed the point!"

Harry shook his head and continued to the dorm.

"I didn't miss any point! You're the one who isn't getting it!" yelled Hermione.

"Whatever. Enjoy snogging the enemy." I scoffed.

People had lost interest and were going to their respectable dorms.

"I did not snog him!" shrieked Hermione, stomping her foot. I couldn't even help it. She looked positively dangerous and sexy while she was getting pissed.

"But you kissed him, didn't you?!" I yelled.

"And if I did?! What's it to you? It wasn't even that serious!"

"Oh really?"

Hermione grabbed my face and before I knew it, planted a five second peck on my lips. And in those five seconds, it seemed as if sparks were going from her lips to mine, electrifying mine, to where I thought my hair was standing on end.

"That's all it was in case you were wondering! A meaningless peck!" yelled Hermione, looking like she was somewhat stunned by her own actions.

I stared at her, wide eyed. Did Hermione really just kiss me? Hell, did she even realize what she had done? Did she feel what I had felt?

I decided that maybe the situation needed to be de-escalated.

"Look, can we stop shouting at each other? I don't want to argue with you. Sorry for yelling. If that's all it was, then I'm sorry for saying otherwise. It's just that you're my best friend, and I would hate for some cheeky grown man to take advantage of you. That's all." said Ron, trying to calm both myself as well as her down.

Hermione's expression softened. "I actually appreciate that. Sorry for yelling too. Can we just forget this ever happened?"

' _No_ ' I thought.

"Sure Mione, let's just drop it."

Hermione gave me a small smile.

"Oh, and sorry for just kissing you like that. That wasn't right." said Hermione blushing.

I felt my cheeks and ears blushing as well. "It's okay. Could have been worse. My first kiss could have been wasted on someone who kissed like the giant squid."

We both laughed at the thought. Then, she looked nervous.

"Well, I guess I'll go to bed then." she said, quickly.

"Okay." I mumbled.

Then, I found myself reaching for her hand, turning her back around.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"Ummm..." I hesitated, letting go of her hand. "Well...I just wanted to tell you that...that.."

What did I want to tell her? My mind was drawing a blank.

' _Just do it!'_ my mind screamed.

"You looked really beautiful tonight." I said, smiling.

Hermione blinked quickly and blushed. "You're only saying that, Ron." she mumbled.

"No, I'm not." I said truthfully, as I touched the sleeve of her dress. "You really looked...well look...beautiful."

"Thank you." she said breathlessly.

Then she looked me up and down, I guess to try to return the compliment.

"You hair looks very very nice." she said, giggling a little.

I chuckled. "Thanks, I worked on it all night. I did."

"Goodnight." she said, and I let her walk off to her dorm.

It was then that realization finally hit me. I wasn't mad that she had went with Krum. Well, fuck him, yes I was, I was plenty mad that it was Krum. But that wasn't the entire reason.

The real reason was that she went with somebody else. Somebody that wasn't me.

I went up to my dorm and fell asleep. My dreams even more solidified my thoughts.

I was at the Yule Ball. I was dancing, actually having a great time. Hermione was on my arm. I was twirling her around, making her laugh.

And the tiny peck she gave me actually meant something and lasted longer.

My eyes popped open. The moon was still out, signalling that it was the middle of the night.

"Oh shit." I whispered, looking at the ceiling of my four-poster bed. "I think I might fancy my best mate."


	103. Chapter 103: Beware The Skeeter

So a few people didn't like Ron and Hermione's "first kiss."

First off, hey we really don't know what happened when Harry went to bed. Something major must have, if the two of them were said to be overly friendly but formal the next day. Meaning something awkward had to have happened. I just thought this would be something cute.

Second, as a Romione shipper, I really do not think that Deathly Hallows kiss was their first kiss. It was the first kiss that Harry had SEEN them do. I feel like they shared many kisses (among other things) way before that one. They just kept their interactions to themselves. Too many clues are given for me to think otherwise throughout that book, and even a couple near the end of Half Blood Prince.

This isn't completely set in stone, however. Only Queen Rowling really knows what happens with them when they are alone. But it's fun to imagine isn't it?

Anyways, just wanted to clear that up. Especially since the older they get, the more complicated and flirtatious things will get.

But I'll be sure not to take away from that epic kiss. Because let's face it, it's beautiful!

Anyways, back to the fic :)

* * *

Chapter 103: Beware The Skeeter

Everybody got up late on Boxing Day. The Gryffindor common room was much quieter than it had been lately, many yawns punctuating the lazy conversations. Hermione's hair was bushy again, just the way I liked it.

I think Hermione and I surprised Harry by the way we were acting. I didn't tell Harry about the kiss, I really didn't know if I was ready, of it it was anything to really tell. Plus, it kinda felt nice to have this little secret between the two of us. We were being quite friendly to each other, though oddly formal. I felt like I really didn't know how to be, since I had realized that I fancied her. Especially since I had no clue how she really felt about anything.

' _Mental note: write Bill about it later.'_ I thought.

Harry and I wasted no time in telling Hermione about the conversation we had overheard between Madame Maxime and Hagrid, but Hermione didn't seem to find the news that Hagrid was a half-giant nearly as shocking as I did.

"Well, I thought he must be," she said, shrugging. "I knew he couldn't be pure giant because they're about twenty feet tall. But honestly, all this hysteria about giants. They can't all be horrible. It's the same sort of prejudice that people have toward werewolves. It's just bigotry, isn't it?"

I didn't really know what to think. True, she had a definite point, but growing up and hearing all the stories, especially from when I was born? It was hard to get over.

But I did realize that Lupin and Hagrid was an exception to the rule.

It was time now to think of the homework we had neglected during the first week of the holidays. Everybody seemed to be feeling rather flat now that Christmas was over, though Harry seemed nervous. He hasn't worked out the clue inside the egg yet. I knew this, but Hermione didn't.

Term had started up again, and the younger ones had returned back to school. Snow was still thick upon the grounds, and the greenhouse windows were covered in condensation so thick that they couldn't see out of them in Herbology. Nobody was looking forward to Care of Magical Creatures much in this weather.

When we arrived at Hagrid's cabin, however, we found an elderly witch with closely cropped gray hair and a very prominent chin standing before his front door.

"Hurry up, now, the bell rang five minutes ago," she barked at us.

"Who're you?" I said, staring at her, confused. "Where's Hagrid?"

"My name is Professor Grubbly-Plank," she said briskly. "I am your temporary Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry repeated loudly.

"He is indisposed," said Professor Grubbly-Plank shortly.

Soft and unpleasant laughter came from behind us. I turned to face King Ferret and the rest of his naked mole rat followers, who were joining the class. All of them looked overly happy, and none of them looked surprised to see Professor Grubbly-Plank.

"This way, please," said Professor Grubbly-Plank, and she strode off around the paddock where the Beauxbatons horses were shivering. The three of us followed her, looking back over our shoulders at Hagrid's cabin. All the curtains were closed.

Was Hagrid in there? Was he sick?,Was he hurt?

"What's wrong with Hagrid?" Harry said, hurrying to catch up with Professor Grubbly-Plank.

"Never you mind," she said as though she thought he was being nosy.

"I do mind, though," said Harry hotly. "What's up with him?"

Professor Grubbly-Plank acted as though she couldn't hear him. She led them past the paddock where the huge Beauxbatons horses were standing, huddled against the cold, and toward a tree on the edge of the forest, where a large and beautiful unicorn was tethered.

Many of the girls "ooooohed!" at the sight of the unicorn.

"Oh it's so beautiful!" whispered Lavender. "How did she get it? They're supposed to be really hard to catch!"

The unicorn was indeed very beautiful. I really couldn't deny that. It was such a bright white, that it made the snow all around look gray. It was pawing the ground nervously with its golden hooves and throwing back its horned head.

"Boys keep back!" barked Professor Grubbly-Plank, throwing out an arm and catching Harry hard in the chest. "They prefer the woman's touch, unicorns. Girls to the front, and approach with care, come on, easy does it."

Well, biased much?

She and the girls walked slowly forward toward the unicorn, leaving us boys standing near the paddock fence, watching. The moment Professor Grubbly-Plank was out of earshot, Harry turned to me.

"What do you reckons wrong with him? You don't think a skrewt -?"

"Oh he hasn't been attacked, Potter, if that's what you're thinking," said Malfoy softly. "No, he's just too ashamed to show his big, ugly face."

"What do you mean, asshole?" said Harry sharply.

Malfoy put his hand inside the pocket of his robes and pulled out a folded page of newsprint.

"There you go," he said. "Hate to break it to you. Potter. Oh wait, no I don't. "

He smirked as Harry snatched the page, unfolded it, and read it, with Seamus, Dean, me, and Neville looking over his shoulder. It was an article topped with a picture of Hagrid looking extremely shifty.

 **DUMBLEDORE'S GIANT MISTAKE**

 _Albus Dumbledore, eccentric Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has never been afraid to make controversial staff appointments, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. In September of this year, he hired Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, the notoriously jinx-happy ex-Auror, to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, a decision that caused many raised eyebrows at the Ministry of Magic, given Moody's well-known habit of attacking anybody who makes a sudden movement in his presence._

 _Mad-Eye Moody, however, looks responsible and kindly when set beside the part-human Dumbledore employs to teach Care of Magical Creatures._

 _Rubeus Hagrid, who admits to being expelled from Hogwarts in his third year, has enjoyed the position of gamekeeper at the school ever since, a job secured for him by Dumbledore._

 _Last year, however, Hagrid used his mysterious influence over the headmaster to secure the additional post of Care of Magical Creatures teacher, over the heads of many better-qualified candidates._

 _An alarmingly large and ferocious-looking man, Hagrid has been using his newfound authority to terrify the students in his care with a succession of horrific creatures. While Dumbledore turns a blind eye, Hagrid has maimed several pupils during a series of lessons that many admit to being "very frightening."_

 _'I was attacked by a hippogriff, and my friend Vincent Crabbe got a bad bite off a flobberworm," says Draco Malfoy, a fourth-year student. "We all hate Hagrid, but we're just too scared to say anything."_

 _Hagrid has no intention of ceasing his campaign of intimidation, however. In conversation with a Daily Prophet reporter last month, he admitted breeding creatures he has dubbed "Blast-Ended Skrewts," highly dangerous crosses between manticores and fire-crabs. The creation of new breeds of magical creature is, of course, an activity usually closely observed by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures._

 _Hagrid, however, considers himself to be above such petty restrictions._  
 _"I was just having some fun," he says, before hastily changing the subject._

 _As if this were not enough, the Daily Prophet has now unearthed evidence that Hagrid is not - as he has always pretended - a pure-blood wizard. He is not, in fact, even pure human. His mother, we can exclusively reveal, is none other than the giantess Fridwulfa, whose whereabouts are currently unknown._

 _Bloodthirsty and brutal, the giants brought themselves to the point of extinction by warring amongst themselves during the last century. The handful that remained joined the ranks of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and were responsible for some of the worst mass Muggle killings of his reign of terror._

 _While many of the giants who served He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named were killed by Aurors working against the Dark Side, Fridwulfa was not among them. It is possible she escaped to one of the giant communities still existing in foreign mountain ranges. If his antics during Care of Magical Creatures lessons are any guide, however, Frid-wulfa's son appears to have inherited her brutal nature._

 _In a bizarre twist, Hagrid is reputed to have developed a close friendship with the boy who brought around You-Know-Who's fall from power - thereby driving Hagrid's own mother, like the rest of You-Know-Who's supporters, into hiding. Perhaps Harry Potter is unaware of the unpleasant truth about his large friend - but Albus Dumbledore surely has a duty to ensure that Harry Potter, along with his fellow students, is warned about the dangers of associating with part-giants._

My mouth was gaped open. Harry looked up at me with a horrified expression.

"How did she find out?" I whispered.

But that wasn't what was bothering Harry.

"What do you mean, 'we all hate Hagrid'?" Harry spat at Malfoy. "What's this rubbish about him" - he pointed at Crabbe - "getting a bad bite off a flobberworm? They haven't even got teeth!"

Crabbe was laughing like a dumbass, apparently very pleased with himself.

"Well, I think this should put an end to the oaf's teaching career," said Malfoy, eyes twinkling with delight. "Half-giant. And there was me thinking he'd just swallowed a bottle of Skele-Gro when he was young. How his dad fucked her is beyond me. None of the mummies and daddies are going to like this at all. They'll be worried he'll eat their kids, ha, ha..."

"You son of a -"

"Are you paying attention over there?"

Professor Grubbly-Plank's voice carried over to us boys. The girls were all clustered around the unicorn now, stroking it. Harry was so angry that the Daily Prophet article shook in his hands as he at the unicorn, as if the poor beast had offended him in some way.

"I hope she stays, that woman!" said Parvati, when the lesson had ended and we were all heading back to the castle for lunch. "That's more what I thought Care of Magical Creatures would be like. Proper creatures like unicorns, not monsters.."

"What about Hagrid?" Harry said angrily as we went up the steps.

"What about him?" said Parvati in a cold voice. "He can still be gamekeeper, can't he?"

Parvati had been very cool toward Harry since the ball., which in a way, I couldn't blame her. Harry was a very messed up date, as was I towards Padma. The both seemed to have had a good time all the same. She was certainly telling anybody who would listen that she had made arrangements to meet the boy from Beauxbatons in Hogsmeade on the next weekend trip.

"That was a really good lesson," said Hermione as we entered the Great Hall. "I didn't know half the things Professor Grubbly-Plank told us about uni -"

"Look at this!" Harry snarled, and he shoved the Daily Prophet article under Hermione's nose.

Hermione's mouth fell open as she read. Her reaction was exactly the same as mine.

"How did that horrible Skeeter woman find out? You don't think Hagrid told her?"

"No," said Harry, leading the way over to the Gryffindor table and throwing himself into a chair, furious. "He never even told us, did he? I reckon she was so mad he wouldn't give her loads of horrible stuff about me, she went ferreting around to get him back."

"Maybe she heard him telling Madame Maxime at the ball," said Hermione quietly.

"We'd have seen her in the garden, wouldn't we've?" I said. "Anyway, she's not supposed to come into school anymore, Hagrid said Dumbledore banned her."

"Maybe she's got an Invisibility Cloak." said Harry. "Sort of thing she'd do, isn't it? Hide in bushes listening to people."

"Like you and Ron did, you mean," said Hermione.

"Hey, ma'am, we weren't trying to hear him!" I said defensively. "We didn't have any choice! The stupid prat, talking about his giantess mother where anyone could have heard him!"

"We've got to go and see him," said Harry. "This evening, after Divination. Tell him we want him back...you do want him back, don't you Hermione?"

Hermione looked put on the spot, a circumstance that if she didn't do it herself, she hated. "I - well, I'm not going to pretend it didn't make a nice change, having a proper Care of Magical Creatures lesson for once (Harry gasped as if he were offended) - but I do want Hagrid back, of course I do!" Hermione quickly said.

So that evening after dinner, the three of us left the castle once more and went down through the frozen grounds to Hagrid's cabin. We knocked, and Fang's booming barks answered.

"Hagrid, it's us!" Harry shouted, pounding on the door. "Open up!"

Hagrid didn't answer. We could hear Fang scratching at the door, whining, but it didn't open. We hammered on it for ten more minutes. I even went and banged on one of the windows, but there was no response.

"What's he avoiding us for?" Hermione said when we had finally given up and were walking back to the school. "He surely doesn't think we'd care about him being half-giant?"

But it seemed that Hagrid did care. We didn't see a sign of him all week. He didn't appear at the staff table at mealtimes, we didn't see him going about his gamekeeper duties on the grounds, and Professor Grubbly-Plank continued to take the Care of Magical Creatures classes. Malfoy was gloating at every possible opportunity.

"Missing your half-breed pal?" he kept whispering to us whenever there was a teacher around, so that he was safe from any of our retaliation. "Missing the elephant-man?"

* * *

There was a Hogsmeade visit halfway through January. Hermione was very surprised that Harry was going to go.

"I just thought you'd want to take advantage of the common room being quiet," she said. "Really get to work on that egg."

"Oh I - I reckon I've got a pretty good idea what it's about now," Harry said. I rolled my eyes. I knew he was lying.

"Have you really?" said Hermione, looking impressed. "Well done!"

So Harry, Hermione, and I left the castle together on Saturday and set off through the cold, wet grounds toward the gates. As we passed the Durmstrang ship moored in the lake, we saw stupid Viktor Krum emerge onto the deck, dressed in nothing but swimming trunks. He was a bony little shit. More bony than I realized. But apparently a lot tougher than he looked, because he climbed up onto the side of the ship, stretched out his arms, and swan dived, right into the lake.

"He's mad!" said Harry. "It must be freezing, it's January!"

"It's a lot colder where he comes from," said Hermione. "I suppose it feels quite warm to him."

"Yeah, but there's still the giant squid," I said, hoping that the squid wouldn't let me down and decide to eat him.

Hermione must have read my mind, because she frowned.

"He's really nice, you know," she said. "He's not at all like you'd think, coming from Durmstrang. He likes it much better here, he told me."

I said nothing. Fuck Viktor Krum. I didn't even know why I had been such a fan anyways, Harry was a much better flyer than he was, and he wasn't a bitch. I really didn't want shit to do with him. The little figurine I had of him's Quidditch days was over. I had snapped the arm off of him in anger when I saw him on my dresser Christmas night and flung it somewhere.

Thinking about that wanker made me reflect on the kiss with Hermione. She never brought it up again, and I didn't want to. I didn't want to say the wrong thing. I left it up to just one of those spontaneous things. It didn't change how I felt about her however, but I wasn't about to let her know a thing.

Harry suggested a visit to the Three Broomsticks once we got there. While I wanted to pop into Honeydukes first, I didn't say anything, and followed after he and Hermione.

The pub was as crowded as ever. We went up to the bar, ordered three butterbeers from the lovely Madam Rosmerta, and sat down, with Harry suddenly looking gloomy.

"Doesn't he ever go into the office?" Hermione whispered suddenly. "Look!"

She pointed into the mirror behind the bar Ludo Bagman was reflected there, sitting in a shadowy corner with a bunch of goblins. Bagman was talking very fast in a low voice to the goblins, all of whom had their arms crossed and were looking as if they didn't care for his conversation.

It was indeed odd. There was no Triwizard event, and therefore no judging to be done. We watched Bagman in the mirror. He was looking stressed out, almost identical to as he had that night in the forest before the Dark Mark had appeared. But just then Bagman glanced over at the bar, saw Harry, and stood up.

"In a moment, in a moment!" we heard him say quickly to the goblins, and Bagman hurried through the pub toward Harry, his boyish grin back in place.

"Harry!" he said. "How are you? Been hoping to run into you! Everything going alright?"

"Fine, thanks," said Harry.

"Wonder if I could have a quick, private word, Harry?" said Bagman eagerly. "You couldn't give us a moment, you two, could you?"

"Er - okay," I said, going off with Hermione to find a table.

We found one in the corner of the pub and sat down next to each other. For some reason, I felt almost nervous.

"I wonder what Bagman wants with Harry." said Hermione, draining her neck to be nosy.

"Probably something to do with the next task maybe." I said, taking a nervous gulp out of my butterbeer. "You know, maybe a rule has changed."

"You're probably right." she said, focusing on her butterbeer.

"I'm always right." I joked.

Hermione playfully scoffed. "You? Always right? That's laughable."

"But it's true."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

I gave it some thought for a few seconds. "Well, I was right about Lockhart being a fraud." I said smugly.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but quickly shut it again. "Okay, fine. That's one." she said, smirking.

"I was right about ice cream, and how you would like it."

Okay, two."

"I was right about you and sugar quills." I said. "You act like you're addicted."

Hermione gave my arm a gentle push. "Shut up, it's not that bad...Three."

"Let's see, I was right about something being wrong with you all third year. Which by the way we still haven't really discussed." I said, wiggling my finger at her.

Hermione groaned. "I don't even want to think about that. I just wanted to do all that I could."

"You're only one person. One person that needs to relax." I said, taking another gulp of butterbeer."

"I'll relax when I'm dead." said Hermione, giving me a look of seriousness that I know she didn't mean.

"Okay, that's morbid."

* * *

Harry had made it back to the table, a sour expression was on his face.

"What did he want?" I said, the moment Harry had sat down.

"He offered to help me with the golden egg," said Harry.

"He shouldn't be doing that!" said Hermione, looking very shocked. "He's one of the judges! And anyway, you've already worked it out, haven't you?"

"Yeah, haven't you?" I asked, giving him a smug look because I know he hadn't.

"Er...nearly," said Harry, giving me a side eye that told me to stuff it.

"Well, I don't think Dumbledore would like it if he knew Bagman was trying to persuade you to cheat!" said Hermione, in a firm voice. "I hope he's trying to help Cedric as much!"

"He's not, I asked," said Harry.

"Who cares if Diggory's getting help?" I said, drinking the rest of my butterbeer.

"Insufferable. Anyways, those goblins didn't look very friendly," said Hermione, sipping her butterbeer. "What were they doing here?"

"Looking for Crouch, according to Bagman," said Harry. "He's still ill. Hasn't been into work."

"Maybe Percy's poisoning him," I shrugged as I let the last drops fall into my mouth. "Probably thinks if Crouch snuffs it he'll be made head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

Hermione gave me a don't-joke-about-things-like-that look, and said, "Funny, goblins looking for Mr. Crouch. They'd normally deal with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Crouch can speak loads of different languages, though," said Harry. "Maybe they need an interpreter."

"Worrying about poor 'ickle goblins, now, are you?" I teased Hermione. "Thinking of starting up S.P.U.G. or something? Society for the Protection of Ugly Goblins?"

"Ha, ha, ha," said Hermione sarcastically. "Goblins don't need protection. Haven't you been listening to what Professor Binns has been telling us about goblin rebellions?"

"No," said Harry and I together.

"Well, they're quite capable of dealing with wizards," said Hermione, taking another sip of butterbeer. "They're very clever. They're not like house-elves, who never stick up for themselves."

I looked over at the door, and happened to see Miss Poison Quill herself. "Uh-oh," i said, nodding towards the door.

Rita Skeeter had just entered. She looked like a huge banana with long pink nails. She had her Dudley sized photographer with her as well. She bought drinks, and she and the photographer made their way through the crowds to a table nearby. We glared at her as she approached. She was talking fast and looking very satisfied about something.

"...didn't seem very keen to talk to us, did he, Bozo? Now, why would that be, do you think? And what's he doing with a pack of goblins in tow anyway? Showing them the sights...what nonsense...he was always a bad liar. Reckon something's up? Think we should do a bit of digging? 'Disgraced Ex-Head of Magical Games and Sports, Ludo Bagman...' Snappy start to a sentence, Bozo - we just need to find a story to fit it -"

"Trying to ruin someone else's life?" said Harry loudly.

"Dammit Harry!" I whispered.

A few people looked around. Rita Skeeter's eyes widened behind her glasses as she looked at Harry.

"Harry!" she said, beaming. "How lovely! Why don't you come and join-?"

"I wouldn't come near you with a ten-foot broomstick," said Harry furiously. "What did you do that to Hagrid for, eh?"

Rita Skeeter raised her heavily penciled eyebrows.

"Our readers have a right to the truth, Harry. I am merely doing my-"

"Who cares if he's half-giant?" Harry shouted. "There's nothing wrong with him!"

"Mate...chill out..." I said under my breath.

The whole pub was watching attentively. Madam Rosmerta was staring over from behind the bar, apparently oblivious to the fact that the flagon she was filling with mead was overflowing.

Rita Skeeter's smile flickered very slightly, but she recovered and widened it more; she snapped open her crocodile-skin handbag, pulled out her Quick-Quotes Quill, and said, "How about giving me an interview about the Hagrid you know. Harry? The man behind the muscles? Your unlikely friendship and the reasons behind it. Would you call him a father substitute?"

Hermione stood up very abruptly, her butterbeer clutched in her hand as though it were a grenade.

"Shit Mione, no!" I said, grabbing her other arm.

"You horrible woman," she said, through gritted teeth, "you don't care, do you, anything for a story, and anyone will do, won't they? Even Ludo Bagman -"

"Sit down, you silly little girl, and don't talk about things you don't understand," said Rita Skeeter coldly, her eyes hardening as they fell on Hermione. "I know things about Ludo Bagman that would make your hair curl. Not that it needs it -" she added, eyeing Hermione's bushy hair.

"Let's go," said Hermione, "c'mon. Harry - Ron..."

We left quickly; many people were staring at us as we went. Harry glanced back as they reached the door. Rita Skeeter's Quick-Quotes Quill was out; it was zooming backward and forward over a piece of parchment on the table.

"She'll be after you next, Hermione," I said in a low and worried voice as we walked quickly back up the street.

"Let her try!" said Hermione defiantly; she was shaking with rage. "I'll show her! Silly little girl, am I? Oh, I'll get her back for this. First Harry, then Hagrid."

"Come on Hermione, you don't want to go upsetting Rita Skeeter" I reiterated nervously. "I'm serious, Hermione, she'll dig up something on you!"

"My parents don't read the Daily Prophet. She can't scare me into hiding!" said Hermione, now walking so fast that Harry and I was almost skipping to keep up with her. She was deeply pissed. The last time we had seen Hermione in a rage like this, she had slapped Ferret Boy in the face.

"And Hagrid isn't hiding anymore!" added Hermione. "He should never have let that excuse for a human being upset him! Come on!"

Harry and I shrugged as we chased after her. She led us all the way back up the road, through the gates, and up through the grounds to Hagrid's cabin.

* * *

The curtains were still drawn, and we could hear Fang barking as we approached.

"Hagrid!" Hermione shouted, pounding on his front door. "Hagrid, that's enough! We know you're in there! Nobody cares if your mum was a giantess, Hagrid! You can't let that foul Skeeter woman do this to you! Hagrid, get out here, you're just being -"

The door opened. Hermione said, "About it-!" and then stopped, very suddenly, because she had found herself face-to-face, not with Hagrid, but with Albus Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon," he said pleasantly, smiling down at us.

"We-er-we wanted to see Hagrid," said Hermione, all toughness gone in her voice.

"Yes, I surmised as much," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Why don't you come in?"

"Oh...um...okay," said Hermione.

We went into the cabin. Fang launched himself upon Harry the moment he entered, barking madly and trying to lick his ears. Harry fended off Fang and looked around.

Hagrid was sitting at his table, where there were two large mugs of tea. He looked a right mess. His face was tear streaked, his eyes swollen, and his hair was all over the place, as if he hadn't touched a comb in months.

"Hi, Hagrid," said Harry.

Hagrid looked up.

"'Lo," he said in a very hoarse voice.

"More tea, I think," said Dumbledore, closing the door behind us, drawing out his wand, and twiddling it; a revolving tea tray appeared in midair along with a plate of cakes. Dumbledore magicked the tray onto the table, and everybody sat down. There was a slight pause, and then Dumbledore said, "Did you by any chance hear what Miss Granger was shouting, Hagrid?"

Hermione went slightly pink, but Dumbledore smiled at her and continued, "Hermione, Harry, and Ron still seem to want to know you, judging by the way they were attempting to break down the door."

"Of course we still want to know you!" Harry said sincerely, staring at Hagrid. "You don't think anything that Skeeter cow - sorry, Professor," he added quickly, looking at Dumbledore.

"I have gone temporarily deaf and haven't any idea what you said. Harry," said Dumbledore, twiddling his thumbs and staring at the ceiling.

I wondered if I could get away with calling her an empty headed bitch.

"Er-right," said Harry sheepishly. "I just meant-Hagrid, how could you think we'd care what that-woman-wrote about you?"

Two fat tears leaked out of Hagrid's eyes and fell slowly into his tangled beard.

"Living proof of what I've been telling you, Hagrid," said Dumbledore, still looking carefully up at the ceiling. "I have shown you the letters from the countless parents who remember you from their own days here, telling me in no uncertain terms that if I sacked you, they would have something to say about it -"

"Not all of 'em," said Hagrid hoarsely. "Not all of 'em wan me ter stay."

"Really, Hagrid, if you are holding out for universal popularity, I'm afraid you will be in this cabin for a very long time," said Dumbledore, now peering sternly over his half-moon spectacles. "Not a week has passed since I became headmaster of this school when I haven't had at least one owl complaining about the way I run it. But what should I do? Barricade myself in my study and refuse to talk to anybody?"

"Yeh - yeh're not half-giant!" said Hagrid croakily.

"Hagrid, look what I've got for relatives!" Harry said furiously. "Look at the Dursleys!"

"Exactly. They could be distant giants, that Vernon." I said, in an attempt to make Hagrid laugh.

"An excellent point," said Professor Dumbledore. "My own brother, Aberforth, was prosecuted for practicing inappropriate charms on a goat. It was all over the papers, but did Aberforth hide? No, he did not! He held his head high and went about his business as usual! Of course, I'm not entirely sure he can read, so that may not have been bravery."

That made me feel uneasy. What the bloody hell charm word be inappropriate on a goat?

I shook the thought out of my head. I didn't think I wanted to know.

"Come back and teach, Hagrid." said Hermione quietly."Please come back, we really miss you."

Hagrid gulped. More tears leaked out down his cheeks and into his tangled beard.

Dumbledore stood up. "I refuse to accept your resignation, Hagrid, and I expect you back at work on Monday," he said. "You will join me for breakfast at eight-thirty in the Great Hall. No excuses. Good afternoon to you all."

Dumbledore left the cabin, pausing only to scratch Fangs ears. When the door had shut behind him, Hagrid began to sob into his massive sized hands. Hermione kept patting his arm, and at last, Hagrid looked up, his eyes very red indeed, and said, "Great man, Dumbledore...great man..."

"Yeah, he is," I said, eyes elsewhere. "Can I have one of these cakes, Hagrid?"

"Help yerself," said Hagrid, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand.

"Brilliant." I said, taking one of the small cakes and popping it into my mouth.

"Ar, he's righ', o' course - yeh're all righ'...I bin stupid...my ol' dad woulda bin ashamed o' the way I've bin behavin'..." More tears leaked out, but he wiped them away more forcefully, and said, "Never shown you a picture of my old dad, have I? Here..."

Hagrid got up, went over to his dresser, opened a drawer, and pulled out a picture of a short wizard with Hagrid's crinkled black eyes, beaming as he sat on top of Hagrid's shoulder. Hagrid was a good seven or eight feet tall, judging by the apple tree beside him, but his face was beardless, young, round, and smooth - he looked hardly older than eleven.

"Tha was taken jus' after I got inter Hogwarts," Hagrid croaked. "Dad was dead chuffed...thought I migh' not be a wizard, see, 'cos me mum...well, anyway. 'Course, I never was great shakes at magic, really...but at least he never saw me expelled. Died, see, in me second year..."

"Dumbledore was the one who stuck up for me after Dad went. Got me the gamekeeper job...trusts people, he does. Gives 'em second chances...tha's what sets him apar' from other heads, see. He'll accept anyone at Hogwarts, s'long as they've got the talent. Knows people can turn out okay even if their families weren'...well...all tha' respectable. But some don understand that. There's some who'd always hold it against yeh...there's some who'd even pretend they just had big bones rather than stand up an' say - I am what I am, an' I'm not ashamed. 'Never be ashamed,' my ol' dad used ter say, 'there's some who'll hold it against you, but they're not worth botherin' with.' An' he was right. I've bin an idiot. I'm not botherin' with her no more, I promise yeh that. Big bones...I'll give her big bones."

We looked at one another nervously, wondering if Harry and I should tell him that we overheard, but Hagrid was still talking, apparently unaware that he had said anything odd.

"Yeh know wha, Harry?" he said, looking up from the photograph of his father, his eyes very bright, "when I firs' met you, you reminded me o' me a bit. Mum an' Dad gone, an' you was feelin' like yeh wouldn' fit in at Hogwarts, remember? Not sure yeh were really up to it...an' now look at yeh, Harry! School champion!"

Harry gave Hagrid an appreciative smile. Hagrid looked at Harry for a moment and then said, very seriously, "Yeh know what I'd love. Harry? I'd love yeh ter win, I really would. It'd show 'em all...yeh don' have ter be pureblood ter do it. Yeh don have ter be ashamed of what yeh are. It'd show 'em Dumbledore's the one who's got it righ', lettin' anyone in as long as they can do magic. How you doin' with that egg, Harry?"

"Great," said Harry. "Really great."

Hermione and I glares at him. Hagrid's miserable face broke into a wide, watery smile.

"Tha's my boy...you show 'em, Harry, you show 'em. Beat 'em all."


	104. Chapter 104: Bad Dreams

So in the book, this chapter would be The Egg And The Eye, if this story was in Harry's POV. In that entire chapter,neither Ron nor Hermione are in it. It's about Harry discovering that he will have to face mermaids in the second task.

So, since I really don't have much to work with, this is gonna be just Ron reflecting on his feelings about Hermione, some sibling bonding, and also a letter to Bill. Sorry that this won't be too long.

* * *

Chapter 104: Bad Dreams

After we left Hagrid's hut, we headed back up to the entrance hall, with Hermione glaring at the back of Harry's neck.

When we got inside, Hermione went off.

"Oh Harry, how could you lie?" said Hermione, pointing in between Harry's eyes.

"Lie about what?" he said, trying to play innocent.

"You know exactly. You told Hagrid you had finished the clue!"

"And I have...almost. .look I was going to have another look at it to confirm tonight!" said Harry, looking over at me for support that I couldn't give him.

"Well, you had better. And to make sure of that, come on Ron." she said, pulling my arm up the stairs, but in the opposite direction of the tower.

"Hey! I wanted to go back and lay down!" I said, trying to move my sleeve out of her hand.

"Don't give me that." said Hermione, as she dragged me towards the library. "I know Harry hasn't even began to work on that clue. I'm not stupid."

"No one will argue that." I smirked.

"You're such a bother." said Hermione, as we walked into the library. We looked over and seen Ginny, looking as if she were reading a book. However, I could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't.

"Come on." I said, directing Hermione towards my sister.

When we got up to her, the sound of our stop must have broken her out of whatever trance she was in, because she was startled.

"Oh...hey Ron. Hermione." she said in a shaky, low voice.

"Alright. But you aren't."I said, sitting down beside her. Hermione squeezed into the same chair with Ginny, that was plenty big enough to hold the two. Since the visit to the Burrow, her and Ginny had gotten along swimmingly, almost like sisters. Which was good because I felt Ginny needed that having been around boys all her life minus Mum.

"I'm fine. Just fine." said Ginny, eyes not meeting mine.

"You can tell us, Gin." said Hermione in an encouraging voice.

Ginny looked as if the last thing she wanted to do was talk. And then came something that these days only occurred when she thought of first year.

Tears.

"He keeps coming, Ron. He keeps coming back." she let out, now sobbing.

Hermione and I looked at each other. We helped Gunny up and out of the library, so no one would get on her about being loud. We went to an abandoned classroom that was across from the library.

We all went and say on the teacher's desk, where Ginny sobbed into Hermione's shoulder.

"Come on, Gin. You can tell us." said Hermione.

"Yeah, maybe talking it out will help, remember?" I said, reminding her of every time I told her we could talk.

Ginny lifted her head from Hermione's shoulder. She took a deep breath.

And then she let it all out.

"I've been having very vivid dreams lately, about Tom and the diary." said Ginny. "Sometimes I feel as if he was there with me. I can feel his hand on my skin. I can feel his hot breath in my ear, telling me things. It freaks me out and I stay up for the rest of the night. And just the other night, I had a dream that seemed like a warning. He kept saying shit about him rising again, and how when he did, everything would be different. And how he will always have control over me. He reminded me of what I did to Colin, to your, Hermione. How I'm just as evil as he is. He makes me feel positively dirty, and I hate it!"

Hermione cheeks were streaked with tears. Even my eyes were starting to water. I hugged Ginny as close to me as I could.

"Have you written to Mum about it?" I asked.

Gibby shook her head into my chest. " she doesn't understand, no one does. Everyone can walk round here happy, and I still am haunted by a fucking memory. No one knows how I feel. And no one cares."

"That's not true! I may not know, but I do care. You're my sister, and I worry about you. I may not can relate, but I'll try." I said, rubbing her back.

"At least you do." said Ginny. "Mum just tries and babies me. The twins try to get me to laugh, and while that's okay, I don't want to laugh all the time. I can't just joke this off."

"If ever you have another nightmare, you can always come and sleep with me." said Hermione.

"Or me." I said. "I may not be able to fully understand everything, but I'm here for you."

"Me too."

Ginny smiled and wiped her tears. "Thanks, you guys."

Hermione wiped hers and gave Ginny a hug. "No problem."

I smiled. I love seeing Hermione comfort my sister the way she was. I knew that Hermione didn't have any siblings, but the way she was with Ginny, you would have never known it if you didn't already know her.

It made me feel even more for her. That if something happened to where I couldn't talk to her, that Hermione could.

"Well, enough of these sobs and shit." I said,making Ginny smile, "We didn't talk about the Yule. How was Neville? Are you two..."

Ginny laughed. "Neville and I? No, we are only friends. Neville is a sweet guy, but he had my feet hurting all night. Besides, I still like..."

Ginny stopped talking. I had a feeling that this was a conversation that was girls only. I knew she still fancied Harry, but I'm sure she didn't want me to hear it.

I told the girls I would see them later. After promising Hermione a dozen times that I would not disturb Harry, I left and walked back to the dorm.

* * *

When I got there, Harry was gone, so I wouldn't have been able to distract him anyways. Dean and Seamus was there, so I played a few rounds of Exploding Snap with them and then I got some parchment and a quill and wrote to Bill.

 _Hey Bill,_

 _We have a lot to catch up on._

 _So, we had a Yule Ball a couple of weeks ago. I had to wear these horrid ass robes. I get that we don't have a lot of money, but sometimes I wonder how Percy got new things as a reward, and Ginny's first year she got herself a brand new wand, but I had to wait until third year to get one, and I had to look like an idiot. Hell, even Ginny, Fred, and George's dress robes looked nice._

 _Anyways, Harry and I went with the Patil twins. Parvati was Harry's date, and Padma was mine, although she's a Ravenclaw, so I didn't know shit about her like I did Parvati, who is a Gryffindor._

 _You would never believe who Hermione went with. I mean I had asked her and everything to go with one of us, but she had already said yes to Viktor Fucking Krum! Barmy as hell isn't it? He's a grown ass man, preying on a child!_

 _I was completely livid at her. We got into it about him bringing her. She wasn't all that pleased with me. She even yelled at me about next time asking her before anybody else did, and not as a last resort. I didn't mean for things to look like I was asking her because I felt I had nobody left, I just didn't think of asking my best mate is all._

 _And then, she kissed me to show me that her kiss with Krum was not that bad. I really don't think she meant to, she was just angry, and when Hermione is angry, she does things without thinking sometimes. It really wasn't that major or anything, but it has been on my mind a lot, and I think that I might fancy her._

 _However, I don't know what to do about it. I don't want to tell her. What if she didn't fancy me back? That would be embarrassing. Plus. I don't think I would know how to date my beat friend. What if we broke up? I would lose her as a girlfriend and a best mate and that would be really bad._

 _Should I tell her? Should I keep it to myself and see how things go? Tell me why I should do!_

 _You brother in trouble,_

 _Ron_

 _P.S: if you can take any Krum posters that I have on my wall down before I come home, that would be great. Slimy git._

I rolled the letter up and went down to the owlery and sent it off with a school owl (the twins were borrowing Pig again) into the night.

I didn't feel like going back to Hermione and Ginny and interrupting girl talk, so I went back to the dorm and played a few rounds of chess by myself. Soon, I drifted off.


	105. Chapter 105: The Second Task

This chapter will have some dialogue from my fanfic Harry Potter and The Other Side.

* * *

Chapter 105: The Second Task

"You said you'd already worked out that egg clue!" said Hermione, scolding.

"Keep your voice down!" said Harry crossly. "I just need to - sort of fine-tune it, all right?"

We were sitting at the very back of the Charms class with a table to ourselves. We were supposed to be practicing the opposite of the Summoning Charm today - the Banishing Charm. Owing to the potential for nasty accidents when objects kept flying across the room. Professor Flitwick had given each student a stack of pillows on which to practice, the theory being that these wouldn't hurt anyone if they went off target. It was a good theory, but it wasn't working very well. Neville's aim was so poor that he kept accidentally sending much heavier things flying across the room - Professor Flitwick, for instance.

"Just forget the egg for a minute, all right?" Harry hissed as Professor Flitwick went whizzing past us, landing on top of a large cabinet. "I'm trying to tell you about Snape and Moody..."

This class was great to have private conversation in, as everyone was having far too much fun to pay us any attention. Harry had been telling us everything that had happened the previous night for the last half hour.

"Snape said Moody's searched his office as well?" I whispered, as I Banished a pillow with a sweep of my wand. It soared into the air and knocked Parvati's hat off. Bullseye.

"What...do you reckon Moody's here to keep an eye on Snape as well as Karkaroff?"

"Well, I dunno if that's what Dumbledore asked him to do, but he's definitely doing it," said Harry, waving his wand without paying much attention, so that his pillow did an odd sort of belly flop off the desk. "Moody said Dumbledore only lets Snape stay here because he's giving him a second chance or something."

"What?" I said, shocked. "Harry...maybe Moody thinks Snape put your name in the Goblet of Fire!"

"Oh Ron," said Hermione, shaking her head skeptically, "we thought Snape was trying to kill Harry before, and it turned out he was saving Harry's life, remember?"

She Banished a pillow and it flew across the room and landed in the box we were all supposed to be aiming at.

"For once, can you just fail?" I joked.

"I don't care what Moody says," Hermione went on, ignoring me. "Dumbledore's not stupid. He was right to trust Hagrid and Professor Lupin, even though loads of people wouldn't have given them jobs, so why shouldn't he be right about Snape, even if Snape is a bit -"

"- evil," I said, promptly. "Come on, Hermione, why are all these Dark wizard catchers searching his office, then?"

"Why has Mr. Crouch been pretending to be ill?" said Hermione, ignoring me once again. "It's a bit funny, isn't it, that he can't manage to come to the Yule Ball, but he can get up here in the middle of the night when he wants to?"

"You just don't like Crouch because of that elf, Winky." I said, sending a pillow soaring into the window. "Dammit."

"Language, Ronald. And you just want to think Snape's up to something," said Hermione, sending her pillow zooming neatly into the box again.

"I just want to know what Snape did with his first chance, if he's on his second one," said Harry, flying his pillow straight across the room and landing neatly on top of Hermione's.

"You two sicken me." I said, as I made two pillows hit them in their faces

We started trying to help Harry with one major problem with his task: figuring out how to survive underwater for an hour on the twenty-fourth of February.

I liked the idea of using the Summoning Charm again to summon those muggle Aqua-Lung's things from the nearest Muggle town. Hermione squashed my plan by pointing out that, in the unlikely event that Harry managed to learn how to operate an Aqua-Lung within the set limit of an hour, he was sure to be disqualified for breaking the International Code of Wizarding Secrecy - it was too much to hope that no Muggles would spot an Aqua-Lung zooming across the countryside to Hogwarts.

"Of course, the ideal solution would be for you to Transfigure yourself into a submarine or something," Hermione said. "If only we'd done human Transfiguration already! But I don't think we start that until sixth year, and it can go badly wrong if you don't know what you're doing."

"Yeah, I don't fancy walking around with a periscope sticking out of my head," said Harry. "I suppose I could always attack someone in front of Moody; he might do it for me."

"I don't think he'd let you choose what you wanted to be turned into, though," said Hermione seriously. "No, I think your best chance is some sort of charm."

So for the next few days, we spent hours upon hours in the library, trying to research on a perfect solution to Harry's problem.

With two days left. Harry started to go off food again. The only good thing about breakfast on Monday was the return of the brown owl he had sent to Sirius. He pulled off the parchment, unrolled it, and saw the shortest letter Sirius had ever written to him.

 _Send date of next Hogsmeade weekend by return owl._

Harry turned the parchment over and looked at the back, hoping to see something else, but it was blank.

"Weekend after next," whispered Hermione. "Here - take my quill and send this owl back straight away."

Harry scribbled the dates down on the back of Sirius's letter, tied it onto the brown owl's leg, and watched it take flight again.

"What's he want to know about the next Hogsmeade weekend for?" I asked

"Dunno," said Harry, in a sort of downtrodden voice. "Come on...Care of Magical Creatures."

* * *

Hagrid had been continuing her lessons on unicorns ever since he'd returned to work. It turned out that Hagrid knew quite as much about unicorns as he did about monsters, though it was clear that he found their lack of poisonous fangs disappointing.

Today he had managed to capture two unicorn foals. Unlike full-grown unicorns, they were pure gold. Parvati and Lavender went into hysterical squeals that sounded like piglets at the sight of them, and even Pansy had to work hard to conceal how much she liked them. Who knew shrews liked baby unicorns.

"Easier ter spot than the adults," Hagrid told the class. "They turn silver when they're abou' two years old, an' they grow horns at aroun four. Don' go pure white till they're full grown, 'round about seven. They're a bit more trustin' when they're babies...don' mind boys so much...C'mon, move in a bit, yeh can pat 'em if yeh want...give 'em a few o' these sugar lumps...

While Harry went for a quick word with Hagrid, Hermione pulled me over excitedly to the baby unicorns.

"Oh Ron, aren't they positively precious?" she squealed as she gave one a sugar cube.

I was about to be a smartass, when the foal dropped a few loads all over Malfoy's expensive shoes.

I smiled widely and petted him on the nose. "Yeah, they certainly are precious. Good boy."

By the evening before the second task. Harry looked positively frightful about the breathing underwater ordeal. He sat with Hermione and I in the library as the sun set outside, tearing feverishly through page after page of spells, hidden from one another by the massive piles of books on the desk in front of each of us.

"I don't reckon it can be done," I said, sadly. "There's nothing. Nothing. Closest was that thing to dry up puddles and ponds, that Drought Charm, but that was nowhere near powerful enough to drain the lake."

"There must be something," Hermione muttered, "They'd never have set a task that was undoable."

"They have," I said with a shrug. "Harry, just go down to the lake tomorrow, right, stick your head in, yell at the merpeople to give back whatever they've nicked, and see if they chuck it out. Best you can do, mate."

"There's a way of doing it!" Hermione said crossly. "There just has to be!"

She seemed to be taking the library's lack of useful information on the subject as a personal insult; it had never failed her before.

"I know what I should have done," said Harry, resting, face-down, on Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts. "I should've learned to be an Animagus like Sirius."

"Yeah, you could've turned into a goldfish any time you wanted!" I said, jokingly.

"Or a frog," yawned Harry.

"It takes years to become an Animagus, and then you have to register yourself and everything," said Hermione. "Professor McGonagall told us, remember...you've got to register yourself with the Improper Use of Magic Office...what animal you become, and your markings, so you can't abuse it..."

"...Hermione, I was joking," said Harry wearily. "I know I haven't got a chance of turning into a frog by tomorrow morning..."

"Oh this is no use," Hermione said, snapping shut Weird Wizarding Dilemmas. "Who on earth wants to make their nose hair grow into ringlets?"

"I wouldn't mind," said Fred's voice. "Be a talking point, wouldn't it?"

We looked up. Fred and George had just emerged from behind some bookshelves.

"What're you two doing here?" I asked.

"Looking for you," said George. "McGonagall wants you, Ron. And you, Hermione."

"Why?" said Hermione, looking surprised.

"Dunno...she was looking a bit grim, though," said Fred.

"We're supposed to take you down to her office," said George.

"We'll meet you back in the common room," Hermione told Harry as she got up to go with me.

* * *

I walked with Hermione to Dumbledore's office. I honestly couldn't think of anything that I've done to merit a trip to the headmaster's office and Hermione doesn't do anything wrong (within reason) so she was just as nervous as I was.

Correction: She was more nervous than I was.

"Ron I'm scared. What if we are getting in trouble for helping out Harry with the task? Is there a rule that says he isn't too be helped?"

"How am I to know? It doesn't sound likely. And I'm sure the others are getting loads of help from their headmasters and friends. Unless it's downright cheating I don't think it is a crime."

She looked at me, slightly relieved. I look back at her and give her a smile. I never really noticed how cute she was when she was worried about something.

"Well now I really don't know what's going on." sighed Hermione. "Maybe they are catching on that you copy my essays sometimes. No more help for you"

"Oi! You dare hinder me from getting a good education Mione? I'm appalled. Its an outrage and I won't stand for it!" I teased her and she poked me with her wand.

We reached Dumbledore's office and walked inside. Dumbledore and McGonagall are there. As well as Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Cho Chang, and a little girl who looks like a miniature Fleur Delacour.

Now I was really confused.

"Ah Miss Granger and Mr Weasley please sit down. We were just about to go into details about why everyone is here." said McGonagall.

"As you know," said Dumbledore, "the second task is tomorrow morning. This task will consist of the champions diving into the lake and retrieving what they would miss the most. Meaning you four. "

The four of us looked at one another. Hermione and I looked at each other in confusion.

"But Professor, why does Harry get the two of us?" asked Hermione. "Wouldn't it be harder to retrieve two instead of just one?"

Dumbledore chuckled and said "Ah but Miss Granger, Harry will not be retrieving the both of you. Just Mr Weasley. You, my dear, will be retrieved by Mr Krum"

I glared at Hermione and she looked back at me, a look that said clearly she would rather be anywhere but here right now. I really didn't feel sorry for her in the least. I thought that the dance was it for her and Krum. Had she been seeing him without telling Harry and I? What the hell was going on?

I halfway listened to the rest of Dumbledore's words. Something about an enchanted sleep and us being in the lake for an hour and nothing would happen to us blah blah blah I really didn't give a fuck.

Hermione had a lot of explaining to do.

They led us to the infirmary where we were told we would be put under the spell and would be awakened once we were out of the water tomorrow. We were supposed to drink the portion given to us immediately and go to sleep. But sensing that we both needed to talk, Hermione and I delayed and waited for the professors and Pomfrey to leave.

"And just what the hell is this all about?" I said to Hermione as I stared daggers unintentionally at her. "Is there something you wish to tell me? Are you keeping secrets from me again?"

" No, not at all Ron." pleaded Hermione. "I'm just as shocked at this as you are"

"So why are you the one that Vicky will surely miss? Clearly there is more going on that what you are letting on." I sneered.

"His name is Viktor and no, there isn't. We have talked since the ball but that's it, nothing more. I mean, I do get the impression that he may like me, but he's just a friend."

"Friend. Yeah right. Clearly he must have more than friendship on his mind" I said, crossing my arms.

"Oh yeah, and clearly Harry has the same intentions for you as well then yeah?"

"That makes no sense you know it Hermione. I'm a bloke. I'm Harry's best friend and has been since 11. Seems more like a couple's affair, minus me and Harry, of course."

"Ron, it isn't a couple's affair. Fleur is retrieving her sister and I am not dating Viktor!

Leave it to Hermione to kill my wanted attitude with sound reason.

"Ron please don't do this. Please don't be mad at me right now. I need you" she said, her voice sounding worried.

"For what?" I said, more harshly than intended

"I'm scared Ron. What if something goes wrong? You know how bad I am at swimming. I wouldn't be able to save myself. And what if something happens to you?"

My anger is instantly replaced with concern. Hermione needed me? What would she need me for when she had Krum? He was an international Quidditch star.

And I was just a Weasley.

"It'll be fine Hermione." I said, calming down. "Dumbledore wouldn't put us in anything that he knew wasn't going to be safe for us. And you can swim just fine. You did well at the Burrow. And don't worry about me. Harry wouldn't let anything happen to me."

"But what if something happened to Viktor and he wasn't able to get me?"

"Well...I guess I would have to come to your rescue. I wouldn't let anything happen to you. You know that right?"

"Yes. I know." said Hermione, cracking a small smile. "Maybe I would feel better if it was you retrieving me instead."

She sure knew how to make a bloke feel good. I felt the butterflies start to awaken in my stomach.

"Okay. How about this. Hogsmeade is coming up after this. If you can promise me you will be okay and not freak out, I'll get you a box of sugar quills. Deal?"

She smiled fully. "Deal"

We took the potion and clink the bottles together like we were making a toast.

"Cheers" we said, consuming the entire thing.

And then the world faded.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was in the water, trying to keep my head raised. I found myself being clung to by Harry, and Fleur's little sister, a crowd roaring in the distance. I spit out the nasty lake water.

"Wet, this, isn't it? What did you bring her for?" I asked Harry.

"Fleur didn't turn up, I couldn't leave her," Harry panted.

"Harry, you wanker," I laughed, "you didn't take that song thing seriously, did you? Dumbledore wouldn't have let any of us drown!"

"The song said -"

"It was only to make sure you got back inside the time limit! I hope you didn't waste time down there acting the hero!"

Harry looked at me as if he wanted to stab me.

"C'mon," Harry said shortly, "help me with her, I don't think she can swim very well."

We pulled Fleur's sister through the water, back toward the bank where the judges stood watching, with about twenty merpeople accompanying us like a guard of honor, singing some dreadful screechy song. Madam Pomfrey fussing over Hermione, Krum, Cedric, and Cho, all of whom were wrapped in thick blankets.

Dumbledore and Ludo Bagman stood beaming at Harry and I from the bank as we swam nearer, but Percy, who looked very white came splashing out to meet us. Meanwhile Madame Maxime was trying to restrain Fleur Delacour, who was quite hysterical, fighting tooth and nail to return to the water.

"Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Is she alive? Is she 'urt?"

"She's fine!" Harry tried to tell her, but he was so exhausted he could hardly talk, let alone shout.

Percy seized me, dragging me back to the bank.

"Gerroff, Percy, I'm all right!" I said, trying to get out of his Mum feeling hug

"It was ze grindylows...zey attacked me...oh Gabrielle, I thought...I thought..." I heard Fleur say to her sister after I got out of Percy's grasp.

Madam Pomfrey pulled Harry over to Hermione and the rest of us, wrapped him tightly in a blanket and forced Pepperup potion down his throat.

"Harry, well done!" Hermione cried. "You did it, you found out how all by yourself!"

"Well...Yeah, that's right," said Harry, raising his voice slightly so that Karkaroff could hear him.

"You haff a water beetle in your hair, Herm-own-ninny," said stupid as Krum, trying to draw Hermione's attention back onto himself, but Hermione brushed away the beetle impatiently and said, "You're well outside the time limit, though, Harry...Did it take you ages to find us?"

"No...I found you okay..."

Madam Pomfrey wrapped me up in a blanket and gave me some Pepperup Potion as well. She then did the same for Fleur and Gabrielle.

"Look after Gabrielle," she told Madam Pomfrey, and then she turned to Harry. "You saved 'er," she said breathlessly. "Even though she was not your 'ostage."

"Yeah," said Harry, shrugging

Fleur bent down, kissed Harry twice on each cheek, and then said to me, "And you too-you 'elped -"

"Yeah, yeah, a bit -" I said hoping for the same treatment. Fleur swooped down on me too and kissed me as well on both cheeks. Hermione for some reason looked simply furious. I couldn't help but smile stupidly.

Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice boomed out beside us, making us all jump, and causing the crowd in the stands to go very quiet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows...

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

Applause from the stands.

"I deserved zero," said Fleur throatily, shaking her magnificent head.

"Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour. We therefore award him forty-seven points."

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points."

Karkaroff clapped particularly hard, looking very superior.

"Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect," Bagman continued. "He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own."

We both gave Harry half-exasperated, half-merciful looks.

"Most of the judges," and here, Bagman gave Karkaroff a very nasty look, "feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However...Mr. Potter's score is forty-five points."

Harry was now tying for first place with Cedric. Hermione and I,caught by surprise, stared at Harry, laughed and started applauding hard with the rest of the crowd.

"There you go. Harry!" I shouted over the noise. "You weren't being thick after all - you were showing moral fiber!"

Fleur was clapping very hard too, but Krum didn't look happy at all. He attempted to engage Hermione in conversation again, but she was too busy cheering Harry to listen.

 _'Get it through your head, old man.'_ I thought _. 'She doesn't want you._ '

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June," continued Bagman. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions."

With one more giant laugh, the three of us marched back up the hill. Harry and I on either side of Hermione, who had locked arms with us, chatting away, and poking fun at our best mate, who was filled with moral fiber.


	106. Chapter 106: Secrets

Just realized that the upcoming chapters, Ron will not be a part of the major things that are happening. So if things seemed to be a bit rushed, that will be why. Especially when it comes to the third task and the return of Voldy Boy.

* * *

Chapter 106: Secrets

One of the best things about the aftermath of the second task was that everybody was very keen to hear details of what had happened down in the lake, which meant that I was getting to share Harry's limelight for once. Although, after awhile, i may have exaggerated the truth a bit. At first, I gave what seemed to be the truth; it tallied with Hermione's story. Dumbledore had put all the hostages into a bewitched sleep , first assuring us that they would be quite safe, and would awake when they were back above the water. One week later, however, the story grew rather boring. So I ended up telling a thrilling tale of kidnap in which I struggled single-handedly against fifty heavily armed merpeople who had to beat me into submission before tying me up.

"But I had my wand hidden up my sleeve," I assured Padma Patil, who seemed to like me a lot better, now that I was getting so much attention and was making a point of talking to me every time we passed in the corridors. "I could've taken those mer-idiots any time I wanted."

"What were you going to do, snore at them?" said Hermione, hatefully. People had been teasing her so much about being the thing that Viktor Krum would most miss that she was in a rather agitated mood.

With that, she had totally killed my story, so I went back to telling the bewitched sleep version of events.

As my birthday came and went the weather became drier, but cruel winds seemed to fight us every time they went out onto the grounds. There were delays in the post because the owls kept being blown off course. The brown owl that Harry had sent to Sirius with the dates of the Hogsmeade weekend turned up at breakfast on Friday morning with half its feathers sticking up the wrong way; Harry had no sooner torn off Sirius's reply than it took flight, clearly afraid it was going to be sent outside again.

Sirius's letter was almost as short as the previous one.

Be at stile at end of road out of Hogsmeade (past Dervish and Banges) at two o'clock on Saturday afternoon. Bring as much food as you can.

"He hasn't come back to Hogsmeade?" I questioned.

"It looks like it, doesn't it?" said Hermione.

"I can't believe him," said Harry tensely, "if he's caught..."

"Made it so far, though, hasn't he?" I said. "And it's not like the place is swarming with dementors anymore."

Harry looked worried, but at the same time, his mood improved her much. We got up, grabbed some extra bacon, and headed off to Potions, with Harry having a bit more pep in his step.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing in a huddle outside the classroom door with Pansy and her gang of Slytherin bitches. All of them were looking at something and laughing heartily. Pansy's pug-like face peered excitedly around Goyle's broad back as we approached.

"There they are, there they are!" she giggled, and the knot of Slytherins broke apart. Pansy had a magazine in her hands, a Witch Weekly. The moving picture on the front showed a curly-haired witch who was smiling toothily and pointing at a large sponge cake with her wand.

"You might find something to interest you in there, Granger!" Pansy said loudly, and she threw the magazine at Hermione, who caught it, looking startled. At that moment, the dungeon door opened, and Snape beckoned them all inside.

We headed for a table at the back of the dungeon as usual. Once Snape had turned his back on us to write up the ingredients of today's potion on the blackboard, Hermione quickly flipped through the pages of the magazine under the desk. At last, in the center pages, Hermione found what they were looking for. Harry and I leaned in closer. A color photograph of Harry headed a short piece entitled:

 **HARRY POTTER'S SECRET HEARTACHE**

 _A boy like no other, perhaps - yet a boy suffering all the usual pangs of adolescence, writes Rita Skeeter. Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, fourteen-year-old Harry Potter thought he had found solace in his steady girlfriend at Hogwarts, Muggle-born Hermione Granger. Little did he know that he would shortly be suffering yet another emotional blow in a life already littered with personal loss._

 _Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to have a taste for famous wizards that Harry alone cannot satisfy. Since the arrival at Hogwarts of Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker and hero of the last World Quidditch Cup, Miss Granger has been toying with both boys' affections. Krum, who is openly smitten with the devious Miss Granger, has already invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer holidays, and insists that he has "never felt this way about any other girl."_

 _However, it might not be Miss Granger's doubtful natural charms that have captured these unfortunate boys' interest._

 _"She's really ugly," says Pansy Parkinson, a pretty and vivacious fourth-year student, "but she'd be well up to making a Love Potion, she's quite brainy. I think that's how she's doing it."_

 _Love Potions are, of course, banned at Hogwarts, and no doubt Albus Dumbledore will want to investigate these claims._

 _In the meantime, Harry Potter's well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart on a worthier candidate._

"I told you!" I hissed angrily at Hermione as she stared down at the article. "I told you not to annoy Rita Skeeter! She's made you out to be some sort of- of fucking scarlet woman!"

Hermione stopped looking astonished and snorted with laughter. "Scarlet woman?" she repeated, shaking with suppressed giggles as she looked around at me.

"It's what my mum calls them," I muttered, feeling my anger slowly rise.

"If that's the best Rita can do, she's losing her touch," said Hermione, still giggling, as she threw Witch Weekly onto the empty chair beside her. "What a pile of old rubbish."

She looked over at the Slytherins, who were all watching her and Harry closely across the room to see if they had been upset by the article. Hermione gave them a sarcastic smile and a wave, and she, Harry, and I started unpacking the ingredients we would need for our Wit-Sharpening Potion.

* * *

"There's something funny, though," said Hermione ten minutes later, holding her pestle suspended over a bowl of scarab beetles. "How could Rita Skeeter have known...?"

"Known what?" I asked quickly. "You haven't been mixing up Love Potions, have you?"

"Don't be stupid," Hermione snapped, starting to pound up her beetles again. "No, it's just...how did she know Viktor asked me to visit him over the summer?"

Hermione blushed as she said this and tries desperately to avoid my gaze, which I knew was of nothing but hate at the moment.

"What?"

"He asked me right after he'd pulled me out of the lake. After he'd got rid of his shark's head. Madam Pomfrey gave us both blankets and then he sort of pulled me away from the judges so they wouldn't hear, and he said, if I wasn't doing anything over the summer, would I like to -"

"And what did you say?" I interrupted, picking up my pestle and grinding it on the desk, staring almost into Hermione's soul.

"And he did say he'd never felt the same way about anyone else," Hermione went on, her blush so hard, I could actually see a tint of red in her skin, "but how could Rita Skeeter have heard him? She wasn't there...or was she? Maybe she has got an Invisibility Cloak; maybe she sneaked onto the grounds to watch the second task..."

"And what did you say?" I repeated, pounding my pestle down so hard that it dented the desk.

"Well, I was too busy seeing whether you and Harry were okay to -"

"Fascinating though your social life undoubtedly is. Miss Granger," said an icy voice right behind us, and all three of us jumped, "I must ask you not to discuss it in my class. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Snape had came over to our desk while we were talking. The whole class was now looking around at us; Malfoy took the opportunity to flash POTTER STINKS across the dungeon at Harry.

"Ah...reading magazines under the table as well?" Snape added, snatching up the copy of Witch Weekly. "A further ten points from Gryffindor...oh but of course..." Snape's black eyes glittered as they fell on Rita Skeeter's article. "Potter has to keep up with his press cuttings..."

The dungeon rang with the Slytherins' laughter, and an unpleasant smile curled Snape's thin mouth. To my surprise and fury (as well as Harry's from the look on his face), he began to read the article aloud.

"' _Harry Potter's Secret Heartache_...dear, dear. Potter, what's ailing you now? 'A boy like no other, perhaps...'"

Harry's face was about as red as my hair. Snape was pausing at the end of every sentence to allow the Slytherins a hearty laugh. The article sounded ten times worse when read by Snape. Even Hermione was starting to look mortified.

I looked at Snape so hard, that if I knew wandless magic, he would have blown up.

"'...Harry Potter's well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart upon a worthier candidate.' How very touching," sneered Snape, rolling up the magazine to continued gales of laughter from the Slytherins. "Well, I think I had better separate the three of you, so you can keep your minds on your potions rather than on your tangled love lives. Weasley, you stay here. Miss Granger, over there, beside Miss Parkinson. Potter - that table in front of my desk. Move. Now."

Furious, Harry threw his ingredients and his bag into his cauldron and dragged it up to the front of the dungeon to the empty table. Snape followed, sat down at his desk and watched Harry unload his cauldron. I sat and watched Hermione move timidly beside Pansy. Even though I was royally pissed at her for keeping yet another secret from me, I felt bad that she had to sit beside the female equivalent of Malfoy.

"All this press attention seems to have inflated your already over-large head. Potter," said Snape quietly, once the rest of the class had settled down again.

Harry didn't answer. And with good reason. He looked as if what he would say would cost Gryffindor 50 points easily.

Then, it looked as if Snape was whispering so only Harry could hear his words. He must have said something really nasty, because it looked like Harry was growling some words right back at him.

Then, Snape proceeded to show something to Harry in a small vial. From where I was sitting, I couldn't make out what it was, but I seen that Harry tensed a bit, so it must have not been too friendly.

Then, there was a knock on the dungeon door.

"Enter," said Snape in his usual voice.

The class looked around as the door opened. Professor Karkaroff came in. Everyone watched him as he walked up toward Snape's desk. He was twisting his finger around his goatee and looking agitated.

"We need to talk," said Karkaroff abruptly when he had reached Snape. He seemed so determined that nobody should hear what he was saying that he was barely opening his lips.

Karkaroff hovered behind Snape's desk for the rest of the double period. He seemed intent on preventing Snape from slipping away at the end of class. Harry deliberately knocked over his bottle of armadillo bile with two minutes to go to the bell, and seemed to had gotten closer to overhear what was being said.

They looked to be arguing, and Karkaroff pulled up his left sleeve, as if showing something to Snape, who looked frantic and upset.

"Potter! What are you doing?" Snape yelled.

"Clearing up my armadillo bile, Professor," said Harry innocently.

Karkaroff turned on his heel and strode out of the dungeon. He looked both worried and angry.

* * *

The day went on uneventful. Throughout classes, Harry had told us what Snape had threatened him with, and what he had overheard.

"Wonder what all that was about." said Hermione, to me. I simply shrugged as I actually wrote down what Professor Binns was saying. That's how pissed off I was. I was actually paying attention to him.

After classes and dinner, the three of us sat awkwardly in the common room. Harry watched the crackling fire, probably thinking about tomorrow. Hermione's face was in a book, but I could tell she wasn't focused on it.

I left them and went to the chessboard to play by myself. After a few minutes, Hermione came over and sat on the other side.

"Mind if I play you?" she asked.

"Don't know." I said. "Got any secret moves?"

Hermione sighed. "Ronald, just-"

"What is it with you these days?" I said to her low enough for only her to hear, but loud enough for her to know I was mad. "You said it wasn't that serious. And here you are, keeping secrets again, just like you did third year!"

"You know why I couldn't tell you about the time turner, Ron!"

"Okay, with that aside, what's your excuse this time Hermione, huh? McGonagall telling you to see him? Encouraging a secret relationship?!"

"No!" snapped Hermione. "I just didn't say anything because I knew you would be like this! And why are you?"

I didn't want to tell her like this. How could I just blurt out that I liked her through a damn argument?

"Because he's of age, Hermione!" I said instead, which was also the truth. "He is a grown man! You don't know what he is capable of! You're only 15 Hermione, 15! Your mind may be mature, but you are still a girl! And my best mate! I just don't want anything to happen to you!"

"Is that the only reason, Ron? You're just worried about me?" asked Hermione in a low voice that I couldn't really recognize as a usual for her.

Did she know? Could I admit it to her?

"Of course, Hermione." I said, not ready to take that risk. "You're my best friend. You mean a lot to me, and I would never want to see anyone take advantage of you, okay?"

Hermione gave me a look of disappointment as well as appreciation. How she pulled off both looks, or why, I couldn't say.

"Fine." she said. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want to run your life Hermione, but I just want you to be careful, okay?" I said, reaching over and tugging a curl.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Ron. And you mean a lot to me too."

I was about to say something else, when I noticed Harry standing beside me. He must have just walked up.

"So," said Harry in a sly voice. "is Mum and Dad done arguing?"

"Shut up, Harry." we said at the same time.


	107. Chapter 107: Padfoot Returns

Sorry I couldn't really Ron up this chapter too much. It deals with a lot of things that he and the others are being told that are very important to the story, and I had to have then be like they were. I'll try my best though. And will for sure make up for it in the chapters ahead.

* * *

Chapter 107: Padfoot Returns

We left the castle at noon the next day The weather was milder than it had been all year, and by the time they arrived in Hogsmeade, all three of us had taken off our cloaks and thrown them over their shoulders. The food Sirius had told us to bring was in Harry's bag; we had snuck a dozen chicken legs, a loaf of bread, and a flask of pumpkin juice from the lunch table.

We went into Gladrags Wizardwear to buy a present for Dobby, where we had fun selecting the most mental looking socks they could find, including a pair patterned with flashing gold and silver stars, and another that screamed loudly when they became too smelly. Then, at half past one, we made our way up the High Street, past Dervish and Banges, and out toward the edge of the village.

None of us had ever been in this direction before. The winding lane was leading us out into the wild countryside around Hogsmeade. The cottages were fewer here. We were walking toward the foot of the mountain in whose shadow Hogsmeade lay. Then we turned a corner and saw a stile at the end of the lane. Waiting for us, its front paws on the topmost bar, was a very large, shaggy black dog, which was carrying some newspapers in its mouth and looking very familiar...

"Hello, Sirius," said Harry when they had reached him.

The black dog sniffed Harry's bag eagerly, wagged its tail once, then turned and began to trot away from them across the scrubby patch of ground that rose to meet the rocky foot of the mountain. We climbed over the stile and followed.

Sirius led us to the very foot of the mountain, where the ground was covered with boulders and rocks. It was easy for him, with his four paws, but we were completely out of breath. They followed Sirius higher, up onto the mountain itself. For nearly half an hour they climbed a steep, winding, and stony path, following Sirius's wagging tail, sweating in the sun, the shoulder straps of Harry's bag cutting into his shoulders.

Then, at last, Sirius slipped out of sight, and when we reached the place where he had vanished, they saw a narrow fissure in the rock. We squeezed into it and found ourselves in a cool, dimly lit cave. Buckbeak was there. All three of us bowed low to him, and after a moment, Buckbeak bent his scaly front knees and allowed Hermione to rush forward and stroke his feathery neck. Then, Sirius came back, fully formed, and Harry looked like he did when he first flew a broom.

Sirius was wearing ragged gray robes; the same ones he had been wearing when he had left Azkaban. His black hair was longer than it had been when he had appeared in the fire, and it was untidy and matted once more. He looked very thin.

"Chicken!" he said hoarsely after removing the old Daily Prophets from his mouth and throwing them down onto the cave floor.

Harry pulled open his bag and handed over the bundle of chicken legs and bread.

"Thanks," said Sirius, opening it, grabbing a drumstick, sitting down on the cave floor, and tearing off a large chunk with his teeth. "I've been living off rats mostly. Can't steal too much food from Hogsmeade; I'd draw attention to myself."

"What're you doing here, Sirius?" Harry said.

"Fulfilling my duty as godfather," said Sirius, gnawing on the chicken bone in a very doglike way. "Don't worry about it, I'm pretending to be a lovable stray."

He was still grinning, but seeing the anxiety in Harry's face, said more seriously, "I want to be on the spot. Your last letter...well, let's just say things are getting fishier. I've been stealing the paper every time someone throws one out, and by the looks of things, I'm not the only one who's getting worried."

He nodded at the yellowing Daily Prophets on the cave floor, and I picked them up, unfolded them, and started to read. One of them had some very serious statements about Crouch in it. The other, was talking about that missing witch.

I nudged Harry and passed him the Daily Prophets. The first bore the headline Mystery Illness of Bartemius Crouch, the second, Ministry Witch Still Missing - Minister of Magic Now Personally Involved.

"They're making it sound like he's dying," said Harry slowly. "But he can't be that ill if he managed to get up here..."

"My brothers Crouch's personal assistant," I informed Sirius. "He says Crouch is suffering from overwork."

"Mind you, he did look ill, last time I saw him up close," said Harry slowly, still reading the story. "The night my name came out of the goblet..."

"Getting his comeuppance for sacking Winky, isn't he?" said Hermione, an edge to her voice. She was stroking Buckbeak, who was crunching up Sirius's chicken bones. "I bet he wishes he hadn't done it now - bet he feels the difference now she's not there to look after him."

"Hermione's obsessed with house-elves," I muttered to Sirius, rolling my eyes at Hermione.

Sirius, however, looked interested. "Crouch sacked his house-elf?"

"Yeah, at the Quidditch World Cup," said Harry, and he told Sirius about the Dark Mark's appearance, and Winky being found with Harry's wand clutched in her hand, and Mr. Crouch's fury. When Harry had finished, Sirius was on his feet again and had started pacing up and down the cave.

"Let me get this straight," he said after a while, brandishing a fresh chicken leg. "You first saw the elfin the Top Box. She was saving Crouch a seat, right?"

"Right," said the the of us together.

"But Crouch didn't turn up for the match?"

"No," said Harry. "I think he said he'd been too busy."

Sirius paced all around the cave in silence. Then he said, "Harry, did you check your pockets for your wand after you'd left the Top Box?"

"Erm..." Harry thought hard. "No," he said finally. "I didn't need to use it before we got in the forest. And then I put my hand in my pocket, and all that was in there were my Omnioculars." He stared at Sirius. "Are you saying whoever conjured the Mark stole my wand in the Top Box?"

"It's possible," said Sirius.

"Winky didn't steal that wand!" Hermione insisted.

"The elf wasn't the only one in that box," said Sirius, his brow furrowed as he continued to pace. "Who else was sitting behind you?"

"Loads of people," said Harry. "Some Bulgarian ministers...Cornelius Fudge...the Malfoys..."

"The Malfoys!" I said so loud that my voice echoed all around the cave, and Buckbeak tossed his head nervously. "I bet it was Lucius Malfoy!"

"Anyone else?" said Sirius.

"No one," said Harry.

"Yes, there was, there was Ludo Bagman," Hermione reminded him.

"Oh yeah..."

"I don't know anything about Bagman except that he used to be Beater for the Wimbourne Wasps," said Sirius, still pacing. "What's he like?"

"He's okay," said Harry. "He keeps offering to help me with the Triwizard Tournament."

"Does he, now?" said Sirius, frowning more deeply. "I wonder why he'd do that?"

"Says he's taken a liking to me," said Harry.

"Hmm," said Sirius, looking thoughtful.

"We saw him in the forest just before the Dark Mark appeared," Hermione told Sirius. "Remember?" she said to Harry and I.

"Yeah, but he didn't stay in the forest, did he?" I said. "The moment we told him about the riot, he went off to the campsite."

"How d'you know?" Hermione shot back. "How d'you know where he Disapparated to?"

"Come off it," I scoffed. "Are you saying you reckon Ludo Bagman conjured the Dark Mark?"

"It's more likely he did it than Winky," said Hermione stubbornly.

"Told you," I said, looking meaningfully at Sirius, "told you she's obsessed with house -"

But Sirius held up a hand, silencing me.

"When the Dark Mark had been conjured, and the elf had been discovered holding Harry's wand, what did Crouch do?"

"Went to look in the bushes," said Harry, "but there wasn't anyone else there."

"Of course," Sirius muttered, pacing up and down, "of course, he'd want to pin it on anyone but his own elf...and then he sacked her?"

"Yes," said Hermione in a heated voice, "he sacked her, just because she hadn't stayed in her tent and let herself get trampled -"

"Hermione, will you give it a rest with the elf!"

Sirius shook his head and said, "She's got the measure of Crouch better than you have, Ron. If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals."

He ran a hand over his unshaven face, evidently thinking hard.

* * *

"All these absences of Barty Crouch's...he goes to the trouble of making sure his house-elf saves him a seat at the Quidditch World Cup, but doesn't bother to turn up and watch. He works very hard to reinstate the Triwizard Tournament, and then stops coming to that too...It's not like Crouch. If he's ever taken a day off work because of illness before this, I'll eat Buckbeak."

"D'you know Crouch, then?" said Harry.

Sirius's face darkened. He looked as if he was just insulted in the worst way possible.

"Oh I know Crouch all right," he said quietly. "He was the one who gave the order for me to be sent to Azkaban - without a trial."

"What?" said Hermione and I together, our jaws dropping.

"You're kidding!" said Harry.

"No, I'm not," said Sirius, taking another big bite of chicken. "Crouch used to be Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, didn't you know?"

The three of us shook their heads.

"He was tipped for the next Minister of Magic," said Sirius. "He's a great wizard, Barty Crouch, powerfully magical - and power-hungry. Oh never a Voldemort supporter," he said, reading the look on Harry's face. "No, Barty Crouch was always very outspoken against the Dark Side. But then a lot of people who were against the Dark Side...well, you wouldn't understand...you're too young..."

"That's what my dad said at the World Cup," I said, irritated that he thought us too young to take it. "Try us, why don't you?"

A grin flashed across Sirius's thin face.

"All right, I'll try you..." He walked once up the cave, back again, and then said, "Imagine that Voldemort's powerful now. You don't know who his supporters are, you don't know who's working for him and who isn't; you know he can control people so that they do terrible things without being able to stop themselves. You're scared for yourself, and your family, and your friends. Every week, news comes of more deaths, more disappearances, more torturing...the Ministry of Magic's in disarray, they don't know what to do, they're trying to keep everything hidden from the Muggles, but meanwhile, Muggles are dying too. Terror everywhere...panic...confusion...that's how it used to be.

"Well, times like that bring out the best in some people and the worst in others. Crouch's principles might've been good in the beginning - I wouldn't know. He rose quickly through the Ministry, and he started ordering very harsh measures against Voldemort's supporters. The Aurors were given new powers - powers to kill rather than capture, for instance. And I wasn't the only one who was handed straight to the dementors without trial. Crouch fought violence with violence, and authorized the use of the Unforgivable Curses against suspects. I would say he became as ruthless and cruel as many on the Dark Side. He had his supporters, mind you - plenty of people thought he was going about things the right way, and there were a lot of witches and wizards clamoring for him to take over as Minister of Magic. When Voldemort disappeared, it looked like only a matter of time until Crouch got the top job. But then something rather unfortunate happened..." Sirius smiled grimly. "Crouch's own son was caught with a group of Death Eaters who'd managed to talk their way out of Azkaban. Apparently they were trying to find Voldemort and return him to power."

"Crouch's son was caught?" gasped Hermione.

"Yep," said Sirius, throwing his chicken bone to Buckbeak, flinging himself back down on the ground beside the loaf of bread, and tearing it in half. "Nasty little shock for old Barty, I'd imagine. Should have spent a bit more time at home with his family, shouldn't he? Ought to have left the office early once in awhile...gotten to know his own son."

He began to wolf down large pieces of bread.

"Was his son a Death Eater?" said Harry.

"No idea," said Sirius, still stuffing down bread. "I was in Azkaban myself when he was brought in. This is mostly stuff I've found out since I got out. The boy was definitely caught in the company of people I'd bet my life were Death Eaters - but he might have been in the wrong place at the wrong time, just like the house-elf."

"Did Crouch try and get his son off?" Hermione whispered.

Sirius let out a laugh that was much more like a bark.

"Crouch let his son off? I thought you had the measure of him, Hermione! Anything that threatened to tarnish his reputation had to go; he had dedicated his whole life to becoming Minister of Magic. You saw him dismiss a devoted house-elf because she associated him with the Dark Mark again - doesn't that tell you what he's like? Crouch's fatherly affection stretched just far enough to give his son a trial, and by all accounts, it wasn't much more than an excuse for Crouch to show how much he hated the boy...then he sent him straight to Azkaban."

"He gave his own son to the dementors?" asked Harry quietly.

"That's right," said Sirius.

"That's completely mental." I whispered.

"I saw the dementors bringing him in, watched them through the bars in my cell door. He can't have been more than nineteen. They took him into a cell near mine. He was screaming for his mother by nightfall. He went quiet after a few days, though...they all went quiet in the end...except when they shrieked in their sleep..."

"So he's still in Azkaban?" Harry said.

"No," said Sirius dully. "No, he's not in there anymore. He died about a year after they brought him in."

"He died?"

"He wasn't the only one," said Sirius bitterly. "Most go mad in there, and plenty stop eating in the end. They lose the will to live. You could always tell when a death was coming, because the dementors could sense it, they got excited. That boy looked pretty sickly when he arrived. Crouch being an important Ministry member, he and his wife were allowed a deathbed visit. That was the last time I saw Barty Crouch, half carrying his wife past my cell. She died herself, apparently, shortly afterward. Grief. Wasted away just like the boy. Crouch never came for his son's body. The dementors buried him outside the fortress; I watched them do it."

Sirius threw aside the bread he had just lifted to his mouth and instead picked up the flask of pumpkin juice and drained it.

* * *

"So old Crouch lost it all, just when he thought he had it made," he continued, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "One moment, a hero, poised to become Minister of Magic...next, his son dead, his wife dead, the family name dishonored, and, so I've heard since I escaped, a big drop in popularity. Once the boy had died, people started feeling a bit more sympathetic toward the son and started asking how a nice young lad from a good family had gone so badly astray. The conclusion was that his father never cared much for him. So Cornelius Fudge got the top job, and Crouch was shunted sideways into the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

Everything was falling into place. I was starting to feel even more worse than what I felt for how he did poor Winky.

"Moody says Crouch is obsessed with catching Dark wizards," Harry told Sirius.

"Yeah, I've heard it's become a bit of a mania with him," said Sirius, nodding. "If you ask me, he still thinks he can bring back the old popularity by catching one more Death Eater."

"And he sneaked up here to search Snape's office!" I said happily, looking at Hermione.

"Yes, and that doesn't make sense at all," said Sirius.

"Yeah, it does!"I said, thinking I was onto something, but Sirius shook his head.

"Listen, if Crouch wants to investigate Snape, why hasn't he been coming to judge the tournament? It would be an ideal excuse to make regular visits to Hogwarts and keep an eye on him."

"So you think Snape could be up to something, then?" asked Harry, but Hermione broke in.

"Look, I don't care what you say, Dumbledore trusts Snape -"

"Oh give it a rest, Hermione," I said impatiently. "I know Dumbledore's brilliant and everything, but that doesn't mean a really clever Dark wizard couldn't fool him -"

"Why did Snape save Harry's life in the first year, then? Why didn't he just let him die?" countered Hermione.

"I dunno - maybe he thought Dumbledore would kick him out-"

"What d'you think, Sirius?" Harry said loudly, causing Hermione and I to stop bickering and to pay attention.

"I think they've both got a point," said Sirius, looking thoughtfully at us both. "Ever since I found out Snape was teaching here, I've wondered why Dumbledore hired him. Snape's always been fascinated by the Dark Arts, he was famous for it at school. Slimy, oily, greasy-haired kid, he was," Sirius added, and Harry and Ron grinned at each other. "Snape knew more curses when he arrived at school than half the kids in seventh year, and he was part of a gang of Slytherins who nearly all turned out to be Death Eaters."

Sirius held up his fingers and began ticking off names.

"Rosier and Wilkes - they were both killed by Aurors the year before Voldemort fell. The Lestranges - they're a married couple - they're in Azkaban. Avery - from what I've heard he wormed his way out of trouble by saying he'd been acting under the Imperius Curse - he's still at large. But as far as I know, Snape was never even accused of being a Death Eater - not that that means much. Plenty of them were never caught. And Snape's certainly clever and cunning enough to keep himself out of trouble."

"Snape knows Karkaroff pretty well, but he wants to keep that quiet," I mentioned.

"Yeah, you should've seen Snape's face when Karkaroff turned up in Potions yesterday!" said Harry quickly. "Karkaroff wanted to talk to Snape, he says Snape's been avoiding him. Karkaroff looked really worried. He showed Snape something on his arm, but I couldn't see what it was."

He showed Snape something on his arm?" said Sirius, looking bewildered. He ran his fingers through his hair, then shrugged again. "Well, I've no idea what that's about...but if Karkaroff's genuinely worried, and he's going to Snape for answers..."

Sirius stared at the cave wall, then made a grimace of frustration.

"There's still the fact that Dumbledore trusts Snape, and I know Dumbledore trusts where a lot of other people wouldn't, but I just can't see him letting Snape teach at Hogwarts if he'd ever worked for Voldemort."

"Why are Moody and Crouch so keen to get into Snape's office then?"

"Well," said Sirius slowly, "I wouldn't put it past Mad-Eye to have searched every single teacher's office when he got to Hogwarts. He takes his Defense Against the Dark Arts seriously, Moody. I'm not sure he trusts anyone at all, and after the things he's seen, it's not surprising. I'll say this for Moody, though, he never killed if he could help it. Always brought people in alive where possible. He was tough, but he never descended to the level of the Death Eaters. Crouch, though...he's a different matter...is he really ill? If he is, why did he make the effort to drag himself up to Snape's office? And if he's not...what's he up to? What was he doing at the World Cup that was so important he didn't turn up in the Top Box? What's he been doing while he should have been judging the tournament?"

Sirius looked up at me. "You say your brother's Crouch's personal assistant? Any chance you could ask him if he's seen Crouch lately?"

"I can try," I shrugged doubtfully. "Better not make it sound like I reckon Crouch is up to anything dodgy, though. Percy loves Crouch."

"And you might try and find out whether they've got any leads on Bertha Jorkins while you're at it," said Sirius, gesturing to the second copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Bagman told me they hadn't," said Harry.

"Yes, he's quoted in the article in there," said Sirius, nodding at the paper. "Blustering on about how bad Bertha's memory is. Well, maybe she's changed since I knew her, but the Bertha I knew wasn't forgetful at all - quite the reverse. She was a bit dim, but she had an excellent memory for gossip. It used to get her into a lot of trouble; she never knew when to keep her mouth shut. I can see her being a bit of a liability at the Ministry of Magic...maybe that's why Bagman didn't bother to look for her for so long..."

Sirius heaved an enormous sigh and rubbed his shadowed eyes.

"What's the time?"

"It's half past three," said Hermione.

"You'd better get back to school," Sirius said, getting to his feet. "Now listen..." He looked particularly hard at Harry. "I don't want you lot sneaking out of school to see me, alright? Just send notes to me here. I still want to hear about anything odd. But you're not to go leaving Hogwarts without permission; it would be an ideal opportunity for someone to attack you."

"No one's tried to attack me so far, except a dragon and a couple of grindylows," Harry said, but Sirius scowled at him.

"I don't care. I'll breathe freely again when this tournament's over, and that's not until June. And don't forget, if you're talking about me among yourselves, call me Snuffles, okay?"

He handed Harry the empty napkin and flask and went to pat Buckbeak good-bye. "I'll walk to the edge of the village with you," said Sirius, "see if I can scrounge another paper."

He transformed into the great black dog before we left the cave, and we walked back down the mountainside with him, across the boulder-strewn ground, and back to the stile. Here he allowed each of us to pat him on the head, before turning and setting off at a run around the outskirts of the village. We made our way back into Hogsmeade and up toward Hogwarts.

"Wonder if Percy knows all that stuff about Crouch?" I said as we walked up the drive to the castle. "But maybe he doesn't care. It would probably just make him admire Crouch even more. Yeah, Percy loves rules. He'd just say Crouch was refusing to break them for his own son."

"Percy would never throw any of his family to the dementors," said Hermione severely.

"I don't know. If he thought we were standing in the way of his career, he probably would be like fuck us. Percy's really ambitious, you know." I said.

We walked up the stone steps into the entrance hall, where the delicious smells of dinner engulfed our nostrils.

"Poor old Snuffles." I said, shaking my head. "He must really like you. Harry. Imagine having to live off rats."

"Oh what? You wouldn't live off rats for me?"chuckled Harry.

"Would you?"

"Hell no."

"Exactly."


	108. Chapter 108: The Drunk Elf

Chapter 108: The Drunk Elf

On Sunday morning, after breakfast, the three of us went to the Owlery to send a letter to Percy, asking, as Sirius had suggested, whether he had seen Mr. Crouch lately. We used Hedwig, because it had been so long since she'd had a job. When we had watched her fly out of sight through the Owlery window, we proceeded down to the kitchen to give Dobby his new socks.

The house-elves gave us a very cheery welcome, bowing and curtsying and bustling around making tea again. Dobby was ecstatic about his present.

"Harry Potter is too good to Dobby!" he squeaked, wiping large tears out of his enormous eyes.

"You saved my life with that gillyweed, Dobby, you really did," said Harry.

"No chance of more of those eclairs, is there?" I asked, looking around at the elves

"You've just had breakfast!" said Hermione irritably, but a great silver platter of eclairs was already zooming toward us, supported by four elves.

"We should get some stuff to send up to Snuffles," Harry muttered.

"Good idea," I agreed. "Give Pig something to do. You couldn't give us a bit of extra food, could you?"

The elves nodded happily, and set off to get some more food.

"Dobby, where's Winky?" said Hermione, who was looking around.

"Winky is over there by the fire, miss," said Dobby quietly, his ears drooping slightly.

"Oh dear," said Hermione. Winky was sitting on the same stool as last time, but she had allowed herself to become so filthy that she almost blended in with the smoked brick behind her. Her clothes were ragged and unwashed. She was clutching a bottle of butterbeer and swaying slightly on her stool, staring into the fire. As we watched her, she gave an enormous hiccup.

"Winky is getting through six bottles a day now," Dobby whispered.

"Well, it's not strong, that stuff," Harry said.

But Dobby shook his head. "'Tis strong for a house-elf, sir," he said.

Winky hiccuped again. The elves who had brought the eclairs gave her disapproving looks as they returned to work.

"Winky is pining, Harry Potter," Dobby whispered sadly. "Winky wants to go home. Winky still thinks Mr. Crouch is her master, sir, and nothing Dobby says will persuade her that Professor Dumbledore is her master now."

"Hey, Winky," said Harry, walking over to her, and bending down, "you don't know what Mr. Crouch might be up to, do you? Because he's stopped turning up to judge the Triwizard Tournament."

Winky's eyes flickered. She stared wide eyed at Harry. She swayed slightly again and then said, "M - Master is stopped - hic - coming?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "we haven't seen him since the first task. The Daily Prophet's saying he's ill."

Winky swayed some more, staring blurrily at Harry.

"Master - hic - ill?"

Her bottom lip began to tremble.

"But we're not sure if that's true," said Hermione quickly, waking her hands.

"Master is needing his - hic - Winky!" whimpered the elf. "Master cannot - hic - manage - hic - all by himself..."

"Other people manage to do their own housework, you know, Winky," Hermione said, hands on her hips.

'Hermione really does have some nice hips...focus Ron.' my mind battled.

"Winky - hic - is not only - hic - doing housework for Mr. Crouch!" Winky squeaked, swaying worse than ever and sloping butterbeer down her already heavily stained blouse. "Master is - hic - trusting Winky with - hic - the most important - hic - the most secret..."

"What?" said Harry.

But Winky shook her head very hard, spilling more butterbeer down herself.

"Winky keeps - hic - her master's secrets," she said mutinously, swaying very heavily now, frowning up at Harry with her eyes crossed. "You is - hic - nosing, you is."

"Winky must not talk like that to Harry Potter!" said Dobby angrily. "Harry Potter is brave and noble and Harry Potter is not nosy!"

"He is nosing - hic - into my master's - hic - private and secret - hic - Winky is a good house-elf - hic - Winky keeps her silence - hic - people trying to - hic - pry and poke - hic -"

Winky's eyelids drooped and suddenly, without warning, she slid off her stool into the hearth, snoring loudly. The empty bottle of butterbeer rolled away across the stone floor. Half a dozen house-elves came hurrying forward, looking disgusted. One of them picked up the bottle; the others covered Winky with a large checked tablecloth and tucked the ends in neatly, hiding her from view.

"We is sorry you had to see that, sirs and miss!" squeaked a nearby elf, shaking his head and looking very ashamed. "We is hoping you will not judge us all by Winky, sirs and miss!"

"She's unhappy!" exclaimed Hermione. "Why don't you try and cheer her up instead of covering her up?"

"Begging your pardon, miss," said the house-elf, bowing deeply again, "but house-elves has no right to be unhappy when there is work to be done and masters to be served."

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Hermione cried. "Listen to me, all of you! You've got just as much right as wizards to be unhappy! You've got the right to wages and holidays and proper clothes, you don't have to do everything you're told - look at Dobby!"

"Miss will please keep Dobby out of this," Dobby mumbled, looking scared. The cheery smiles had vanished from the faces of the house-elves around the kitchen. They were suddenly looking at Hermione as though she were mad and dangerous.

"We has your extra food!" squeaked an elf at Harry's elbow, and he shoved a large ham, a dozen cakes, and some fruit into Harry's arms. "Good-bye!"

The house-elves crowded around us and began shunting us out of the kitchen, many little hands pushing in the smalls of our backs, wanting us out immediately.

"Thank you for the socks, Harry Potter!" Dobby called.

* * *

"You couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you, Hermione?" I said angrily as the kitchen door slammed shut behind us. "They won't want us visiting them now! We could've tried to get more stuff out of Winky about Crouch!"

"Oh as if you care about that!" scoffed Hermione. "You only like coming down here for the food!"

"While part or that is indeed true, the point of the matter is that Winky is in there and now we can't go anymore because of you, you big mouth!"

"Oh you're one to talk about someone having a big mouth!" snapped Hermione as we climbed up the stairs. "As much as you shovel into yours!'

"So I guess you have a plan on how we can reach her again? Seeing as you've disgusted the lot? And what about us eating? I bet Gryffindor will be getting ahit on our plates now because of you!" I said as Harry gave the password and we climbed into the portrait hole. We sat down at a table and began to pull our homework for Charms out.

"They need to understand, Ronald!"

"They do understand! It's you that isn't bloody listening!"

"I'm leaving you two to your shit and taking this to the owlery." said Harry, as he grew tired of us arguing and went off on his own.

"Oh great, now look what you did, Hermione. You ran Harry off." I said, opening up my Charms book.

Hermione gasped. "Oh no you will not blame Harry leaving on just me! You're being loud and snippy just like I am!x

"Only because you are doing that to me!"

"You started it!"

"You're continuing it!"

"You're so nauseatingly immature." said Hermione, as she pulled out some parchment.

"Immature? I only just turned 15! Sorry I can't be already 40 like you are!"

That was the wrong thing to say.

Hermione looked at me as if her head was about to explode.

"Hermione, look-"

"IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK OF ME?! SOME OLD LADY?!"

"That's not what I meant, really."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THAT I ACT LIKE SOME STUFFY OLD LADY WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO HAVE FUN?!" she tells, now drawing attention.

"Shit, come on Hermione!" I said, getting up and almost dragging her up the stairs close to the door of my dorm.

"Look, I said the wrong thing, and I'm sorry." I apologized. "I'm not trying to call you old. It's just sometimes you act as if you have to be so damn mature all the time. You're 15! It's good to be bright, but live a little. Be a 15 year old. Slack off sometimes, and not just during the summer. When you were at the Burrow, you looked like you were actually enjoying yourself. And here, sometimes you seem like you just have to do everything and be the best and just have to have everything your bloody way, when really you can still be the beat and not act like you have a broom stuck up your ass."

Hermione's eyes grew wide at the last part of my words.

"Perhaps that wasn't the right thing to say." I laughed.

"Perhaps not." chuckled Hermione. "And sorry. I know sometimes I can get...very involved...but I just want what's best for them."

"You really want what's best? How about hearing them out. If they are telling you they like it, then they like it."

"But they don't know any better, Ron."

"I think they know their lives better than you do, Mione. Some may like living like Dobby, but the majority don't. Hell, if I lived like Dobby used to with the Malfoys, I would want a different life after freedom too. Actually talk to them about it, okay?"

Hermione looked at me as if she wanted to tell me how my words were unfair. Instead, she nodded while turning her head towards the window.

"Sorry for calling you 40."

"Sorry for calling you immature."

"Sorry for arguing and making Harry run away."

"I'm sorry for that too."

"Truce?" I asked, sticking out my hand."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. "Truce."


	109. Chapter 109: Nifflers And Crazies

Chapter 109: Nifflers And Crazies

By breakfast the next day Harry was relieved that Hermione and I were over our argument and were talking civilly to each other. My dark predictions that the house-elves would send nasty food up to the Gryffindor table because Hermione had insulted them thankfully didn't come true; the bacon, eggs, and kippers were quite as good as usual.

When the post owls arrived, Hermione looked up eagerly; she seemed to be expecting something.

"Percy won't have had time to answer yet," I said. "We only sent Hedwig yesterday."

"No, it's not that," said Hermione. "I've taken out a subscription to the Daily Prophet. I'm getting sick of finding everything out from the Slytherins."

"Good thinking!" said Harry, also looking up at the owls. "Hey, Hermione, I think you're in luck -"

A gray owl was soaring down toward Hermione.

"It hasn't got a newspaper, though," she said, looking disappointed. "It's -"

But to her surprise, the gray owl landed in front of her plate, closely followed by four barn owls, a brown owl, and a tawny.

"How many subscriptions did you take out?" said Harry, picking up Hermione's goblet before it was knocked over by the cluster of owls, all of whom were pushing close to her, trying to deliver their own letter first.

"What on earth - ?" Hermione said, taking the letter from the gray owl, opening it, and starting to read. "Oh really!" she sputtered, her face scrunching up.

"What's up?" I asked.

"It's - oh how ridiculous -"

She thrust the letter at Harry, and I looked over and seen that it was not handwritten, but composed from pasted letters that seemed to have been cut out of the Daily Prophet.

 _ **YOU ARE A WICKED GIRL. HARRY POTTER DESERVES**_

 _ **BETTER. GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM MUGGLE.**_

"They're all like it!" said Hermione desperately, opening one letter after another. "'Harry Potter can do much better than the likes of you...' 'You deserve to be boiled in frog spawn...' Ouch!"

She had opened the last envelope, and yellowish-green liquid smelling strongly of that muggle shit they put in cars gushed over her hands, which began to erupt in large yellow boils.

"Undiluted bubotuber pus!" I said, picking up the envelope by the edge of it and sniffing it.

"Ow!" said Hermione, tears starting in her eyes as she tried to rub the pus off her hands with a napkin, but her fingers were now so thickly covered in painful sores that it looked as though she were wearing a pair of thick gloves.

"You'd better get up to the hospital wing," said Harry as the owls around Hermione took flight. "We'll tell Professor Sprout where you've gone..."

"I warned her!" I said angrily as Hermione hurried out of the Great Hall, cradling her hands. "I warned her not to annoy Rita Skeeter! Now she is getting this shit! Look at this one: "I read In Witch Weekly about how you are playing Harry Potter false and that boy has had enough hardship and I will be sending you a curse by next post as soon as I can find a big enough envelope.' Blimey, she'd better watch out for herself."

* * *

Hermione didn't turn up for Herbology. As Harry and I left the greenhouse for our Care of Magical Creatures class, we saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle descending the stone steps of the castle. Pansy Bitchinson was whispering and giggling behind us with her gang of Slytherin slags. Catching sight of Harry, Pansy called, "Potter, have you split up with your girlfriend? Why was she so upset at breakfast?"

Harry ignored her. I had to keep reminding myself that Pansy was indeed a girl, so I couldn't punch her in her pathetic mouth.

Hagrid, who had told all of us last lesson that we had finished with unicorns, was waiting for us outside his cabin with a fresh supply of open crates at his feet. My heart sank at the sight of the crates - surely not another skrewt hatching? - but when I got near enough to see inside, I found himself looking at a number of flurry black creatures with long snouts. Their front paws were flat, like spades, and they were blinking up at the class, looking puzzled at all the attention.

"These're nifflers," said Hagrid, when the class had gathered around. "Yeh find 'em down mines mostly. They like sparkly stuff...There yeh go, look."

One of the nifflers had suddenly leapt up and attempted to bite Pansy's watch off her wrist. She shrieked and jumped backward.

"Useful little treasure detectors," said Hagrid happily. "Thought we'd have some fun with 'em today. See over there?" He pointed at the large patch of freshly turned earth Harry had watched him digging from the Owlery window. "I've buried some gold coins. I've got a prize fer whoever picks the niffler that digs up most. Jus' take off all yer valuables, an' choose a niffler, an get ready ter set 'em loose."

I didn't have anything of value, so I just picked up a niffler. It cuddled up into my arms. I couldn't help but think it cute

"Hang on," said Hagrid, looking down into the crate, "there's a spare niffler here...who's missin? Where's Hermione?"

"She had to go to the hospital wing," I said sadly.

"We'll explain later," Harry muttered; Pansy was trying to overhear.

It was easily the most fun we had ever had in Care of Magical Creatures. The nifflers dived in and out of the patch of earth as though it were water, each scurrying back to the student who had released it and spitting gold into our hands. Mine was positively brilliant, filling my lap with tons of coins

"Can you buy these as pets, Hagrid?" I asked excitedly as my niffler dived back into the soil.

"Yer mum wouldn' be happy, Ron," said Hagrid, grinning. "They wreck houses, nifflers. I reckon they've nearly got the lot, now," he added, pacing around the patch of earth while the nifflers continued to dive. "I on'y buried a hundred coins. Oh there y'are, Hermione!"

Hermione was walking toward us across the lawn. Her hands were very heavily bandaged and she looked miserable. Pansy was watching her intently.

"Well, let's check how yeh've done!" said Hagrid. "Count yer coins! An' there's no point tryin' ter steal any, Goyle," he added, his beetle-black eyes narrowed. "It's leprechaun gold. Vanishes after a few hours."

I had no idea of that. Thinking back to the World Cup, I suddenly felt like shit for giving Harry that gold for payment for the Omnioculars.

Goyle emptied his pockets, looking extremely sulky. Mine had the most, so Hagrid gave me an enormous slab of Honeydukes chocolate for a prize. The bell rang across the grounds for lunch; the rest of the class set off back to the castle, but the three of us stayed behind to help Hagrid put the nifflers back in their boxes.

"What yeh done ter your hands, Hermione?" said Hagrid, looking concerned.

Hermione told him about the hate mail she had received that morning, and the envelope full of bubotuber pus.

"Aaah, don' worry," said Hagrid gently, looking down at her. "I got some o' those letters an all, after Rita Skeeter wrote abou me mum. 'Yeh're a monster an yeh should be put down.' 'Yer mother killed innocent people an if you had any decency you d jump in a lake.'"

"No!" said Hermione, looking shocked.

"Yeah," said Hagrid, heaving the niffler crates over by his cabin wall. "They're jus' nutters, Hermione. Don' open 'em if yeh get any more. Chuck 'em straigh' in the fire."

"You missed a really good lesson," Harry told Hermione as they headed back toward the castle. "They're good, nifflers, aren't they, Ron?"

I was too busy frowning at the chocolate in my hand and thinking about those Omnioculars.

"What's the matter?" said Harry. "Wrong flavor?"

"No," I said shortly. "Why didn't you tell me about the gold?"

"What gold?" said Harry.

"The gold I gave you at the Quidditch World Cup. The leprechaun gold I gave you for my Omnioculars. In the Top Box. Why didn't you tell me it disappeared?"

Harry looked confused for a few seconds. "Oh..." he said, as if he was finally getting it. "I dunno...I never noticed it had gone. I was more worried about my wand, wasn't I?"

We climbed the steps into the entrance hall and went into the Great Hall for lunch.

"Must be nice to have so much money you don't notice if a pocketful of Galleons goes missing." I said in a cold voice.

"Listen, I had other stuff on my mind that night!" said Harry impatiently. "We all did, remember?"

"I didn't know leprechaun gold vanishes," I muttered. "I thought I was paying you back. You shouldn't've given me that Chudley Cannon hat for Christmas."

"Forget it, all right?" said Harry.

But I couldn't forget it. I felt horrible, ridiculous, a waste. Here I was thinking I was paying him back, when really I hadn't done a thing. And what's more, he didn't even notice it gone.

"I hate being poor." I said as I chopped up my steak.

It seemed like the older I got, the more I resented not having enough money to even do small things. That actually made me feel worse about myself. I shouldn't be thinking like that, however, I couldn't help it. Both my best friends had money, with Harry being left the Potter fortune, and Hermione's parents being dentists, and if you were to convert their muggle money into wizard coins, they would be very much loaded. But here I was. The one that had to have people buy shit for me. The one who could hardly ever pick up the tab.

How dare I like Hermione. I couldn't even take her out on a decent date if I had the chance.

"It's rubbish. I don't blame Fred and George for trying to make some extra money. Wish I could. Wish I had a niffler."

"Well, we know what to get you next Christmas," said Hermione brightly.

I appreciates what she was trying to do, but it really didn't make me feel much better.

"Come on, Ron, it could be worse. At least your fingers aren't full of pus." said Hermione, as she was having a lot of difficulty managing her knife and fork, her fingers were so stiff and swollen.

I didn't like seeing her suffer like that, so I took the fork and knife and started cutting her steak for her.

"Thanks." She grumbled, as she had wanted to do it herself, but couldn't.

"You're welcome."

"I hate that Skeeter woman!" she burst out savagely. "I'll get her back for this if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

Hate mail continued to arrive for Hermione over the following week, and although she followed Hagrid's advice and stopped opening it, several of her ill-wishers sent Howlers, which exploded at the Gryffindor table and shrieked insults at her for the whole Hall to hear. Even those people who didn't read Witch Weekly knew all about the supposed Harry-Krum-Hermione triangle now. Harry was getting sick of telling people that Hermione wasn't his girlfriend.

And frankly, I was getting sick and tired of people thinking that she was his girlfriend. I didn't even see where they could have gotten the idea. It wasn't like I didn't hang out with them too. Hell, even when Harry and I wasn't speaking, Hermione spent equal time with us separately.

I really admired her for that. I had to apologize for putting her in that position someday.

"It'll die down, though if we just ignore it." Harry told Hermione. "People got bored with that stuff she wrote about me last time."

"I want to know how she's listening into private conversations when she's supposed to be banned from the grounds!" said Hermione angrily.

Hermione hung back in their next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson to ask Professor Moody something. The rest of the class was very eager to leave; Moody had given us such a rigorous test of hex-deflection that many of us were nursing small injuries. Harry had such a bad case of Twitchy Ears, he had to hold his hands clamped over them as he walked away from the class.

"Well, Rita's definitely not using an Invisibility Cloak!" Hermione panted five minutes later, catching up with Harry and I in the entrance hall and pulling Harry's hand away from one of his wiggling ears so that he could hear her. "Moody says he didn't see her anywhere near the judges' table at the second task, or anywhere near the lake!"

"Hermione, is there any point in telling you to drop this?" I asked, really sick of hearing about Skeeter, and really fearful that Hermione would get burned by the woman again.

"No!" said Hermione stubbornly. "I want to know how she heard me talking to Viktor! And how she found out about Hagrid's mum!"

"Maybe she had you bugged," said Harry.

"Bugged?" I said, confused. "What, put fleas on her or something?"

"No. Bugged is when people put like a device on someone and sends them to investigate people without them knowing that they are being listened to or recorded."

"Wicked." I said, fascinated.

"Aren't you two ever going to read Hogwarts, A History" exclaimed Hermione.

"What's the point?" I joked. "You know it by heart, we can just ask you."

"Ho-ho. All those substitutes for magic Muggles use, electricity, computers, and radar, and all those things - they all go haywire around Hogwarts, there's too much magic in the air. No, Rita's using magic to eavesdrop, she must be...If I could just find out what it is...ooh, if it's illegal, I'll have her..."

"Haven't we got enough to worry about?" I asked her. "Do we have to start a vendetta against Rita Skeeter as well?"

"I'm not asking you to help!" Hermione snapped. "I'll do it on my own!"

She marched back up the marble staircase without a backward glance. More than likely going to the library.

"What's the betting she comes back with a box of / Hate Rita Skeeter badges?" I joked.

"I would actually wear one of those." laughed Harry.

"Proudly." I added.

Hermione, however, did not ask us to help her pursue vengeance against Rita Skeeter, for which we were both grateful, because our workload was mounting ever higher in the days before the Easter holidays.

Hedwig didn't return until the end of the Easter holidays. Percy's letter was enclosed in a package of Easter eggs that Mum had sent. Both Harry's and mine were the size of dragon eggs and full of homemade toffee. Hermione's, however, was smaller than a chicken egg. Her face fell when she saw it.

"Your mum doesn't read Witch Weekly, by any chance, does she, Ron?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah. Gets it for the recipes. Sorry."

Hermione looked sadly at her tiny egg.

"Don't you want to see what Percy's written?" Harry asked her hastily.

Percy's letter was short and irritated.

 _As I am constantly telling the Daily Prophet, Mr. Crouch is taking a well-deserved break. He is sending in regular owls with instructions. No, I haven't actually seen him, but I think I can be trusted to know my own superior's handwriting. I have quite enough to do at the moment without trying to quash these ridiculous rumors._

 _Please don't bother me again unless it's something important._

 _Happy Easter._

* * *

A few days later, Harry had to go meet up with the rest of the champions, leaving Hermione and I to ourselves.

Ever since our shouting match, besides what she was trying to do with Skeeter, Hermione had calmed down a bit and started having some fun. She let me show her some chess moves, and went to the astronomy tower to look at stars and planets just for fun, which was saying something.

We ended up back in the common room where I was willingly paying attention to some of what Hermione was reading to me, when Harry came rushing in, telling us everything he had been through with Krum, Crouch, and Snape for the past couple of hours.

It comes down to this," said Hermione, rubbing her forehead. "Either Mr. Crouch attacked Viktor, or somebody else attacked both of them when Viktor wasn't looking."

"It must've been Crouch," I said at once. "That's why he was gone when Harry and Dumbledore got there. He'd done a runner."

"I don't think so," said Harry, shaking his head. "He seemed really weak - I don't reckon he was up to Disapparating or anything."

"You can't Disapparate on the Hogwarts grounds, haven't I told you enough times?" said Hermione.

"Okay...hows this for a theory," said Ron excitedly. "Krum attacked Crouch - no, wait for it - and then Stunned himself!"

"And Mr. Crouch evaporated, did he?" said Hermione coldly.

"Oh yeah..."

It was daybreak. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had crept out of their dormitories very early and hurried up to the Owlery together to send a note to Sirius. Now they were standing looking out at the misty grounds. All three of them were puffy-eyed and pale because they had been talking late into the night about Mr. Crouch.

* * *

"Just go through it again, Harry," said Hermione. "What did Mr. Crouch actually say?"

"I've told you, he wasn't making much sense," said Harry. "He said he wanted to warn Dumbledore about something. He definitely mentioned Bertha Jorkins, and he seemed to think she was dead. He kept saying stuff was his fault...He mentioned his son."

"Well, that was his fault," said Hermione testily.

"He was out of his mind," said Harry. "Half the time he seemed to think his wife and son were still alive, and he kept talking to Percy about work and giving him instructions."

"And...remind me what he said about You-Know-Who?" I said giving Harry my full attention.

"I've told you," Harry repeated dully. "He said he's getting stronger."

There was a pause. Then I said in a falsely confident voice, "But he was out of his mind, like you said, so half of it was probably just raving."

"He was sanest when he was trying to talk about Voldemort," said Harry, and I winced at the sound of the name. "He was having real trouble stringing two words together, but that was when he seemed to know where he was, and know what he wanted to do. He just kept saying he had to see Dumbledore."

Harry turned away from the window and stared up into the rafters. "If Snape hadn't held me up, we might've got there in time. 'The headmaster is busy. Potter...what's this rubbish, Potter?' Why couldn't he have just got out of the way?"

"Maybe he didn't want you to get there!" I said quickly. "Maybe - hang on - how fast do you reckon he could've gotten down to the forest? D'you reckon he could've beaten you and Dumbledore there?"

"Not unless he can turn himself into a bat or something," said Harry.

"Wouldn't put it past him, evil git." I muttered.

"We need to see Professor Moody," said Hermione. "We need to find out whether he found Mr. Crouch."

"If he had the Marauder's Map on him, it would've been easy," said Harry.

"Unless Crouch was already outside the grounds," I pondered, "because it only shows up to the boundaries, doesn't -"

"Shh!" said Hermione suddenly.

Somebody was climbing the steps up to the Owlery, two voices arguing, coming closer and closer.

"- that's blackmail, that is, we could get into a lot of trouble for that-"

"- we've tried being polite; it's time to play dirty, like him. He wouldn't like the Ministry of Magic knowing what he did -"

"I'm telling you, if you put that in writing, it's blackmail!"

"Yeah, and you won't be complaining if we get a nice fat payoff, will you?"

The Owlery door banged open. Fred and George came over the threshold, then froze at the sight of us.

"What're you doing here?" Fred and I said at the same time.

"Sending a letter," said Harry and George in unison.

"What, at this time?" said Hermione and Fred.

Fred grinned.

"Fine - we won't ask you what you're doing, if you don't ask us," he said.

Fred was holding a sealed envelope in his hands. He shifted his hand so that the name on it was covered.

"Well, don't let us hold you up," he said, making a mock bow and pointing at the door.

I didn't move out the way. "Who're you blackmailing?"

The grin vanished from Fred's face. George half glanced at Fred, before smiling at me.

"Don't be stupid, I was only joking," he said easily.

"Didn't sound like that," I said, firmly.

Fred and George looked at each other. Then Fred said abruptly, "I've told you before, Ron, keep your nose out if you like it the shape it is. Can't see why you would, but -"

"It's my business if you're blackmailing someone. George's right, you could end up in serious trouble for that."

"Told you, I was joking," said George. He walked over to Fred, pulled the letter out of his hands, and began attaching it to the leg of the nearest barn owl. "You're starting to sound a bit like our dear older brother, you are, Ron. Carry on like this and you'll be made a prefect."

"No, I won't!" I said, insulted. Not by the fact that he said I could be made a prefect. But because he compared me to Percy. How dare he!

George carried the barn owl over to the window and it took off. Then, he turned around and grinned at me.

"Well, stop telling people what to do then. See you later."

He and Fred left the Owlery. The three of us stared at one another.

"You don't think they know something about all this, do you?" Hermione whispered. "About Crouch and everything?"

"No," said Harry. "If it was something that serious, they'd tell someone. They'd tell Dumbledore."

I however, thought otherwise. My face must have reflected it, cuz Hermione asked me "What's the matter?"

"Well..." I said slowly, "I dunno if they would. They're...they're obsessed with making money lately, I noticed it when I was hanging around with them - when - you know -"

"We weren't talking." Harry finished the sentence for me. "Yeah, but blackmail?"

"It's this joke shop idea they've got. I thought they were only saying it to annoy Mum, but they really mean it, they want to start one. They've only got a year left at Hogwarts, they keep going on about how it's time to think about their future, and Dad can't help them, and they need gold to get started."

Hermione was looking uncomfortable."Yes, but they wouldn't do anything against the law to get gold."

"Wouldn't they?" I said, skeptical. "I dunno, they don't exactly mind breaking rules, do they?"

"Yes, but this is the law," said Hermione, looking scared. "This isn't some silly school rule...They'll get a lot more than detention for blackmail! Ron, maybe you'd better tell Percy..."

"Are you mad Tell Percy? He'd probably do a Crouch and turn them in." I said, trumping the very thought "Come on, let's get some breakfast."

"D'you think it's too early to go and see Professor Moody?" Hermione said as we went down the spiral staircase.

"Yes," said Harry. "He'd probably blast us through the door if we wake him at the crack of dawn; he'll think we're trying to attack him while he's asleep. Let's give it till break."


	110. Chapter 110: Harry's Freakout

Chapter 110: Harry's Freakout

History of Magic had rarely gone so slowly. Harry kept checking my watch, having finally discarded his own, but mine wasn't moving fast enough for him either. All three of us were so tired we could happily have put our heads down on the desks and slept. Even Hermione wasn't taking her usual notes, but was sitting with her head on her hand, gazing at Professor Binns with her eyes out of focus. She ended up leaning on my arm, napping for a few minutes

When the bell finally rang, we hurried out into the corridors toward the Dark Arts classroom and found Professor Moody leaving it. He looked as tired as we felt. The eyelid of his normal eye was drooping, giving his face an even more lopsided appearance than usual.

"Professor Moody?" Harry called as we made our way toward him through the crowd.

"Hello, Potter," growled Moody. His magical eye followed a couple of passing first years, who sped up, looking nervous; it rolled into the back of Moody's head and watched them around the corner before he spoke again.

"Come in here."

He stood back to let us into his empty classroom, limped in after us, and closed the door.

"Did you find him?" Harry asked without preamble. "Mr. Crouch?"

"No," said Moody. He moved over to his desk, sat down, stretched out his wooden leg with a slight groan, and pulled out his hip flask.

"Did you use the map?" Harry said.

"Of course," said Moody, taking a swig from his flask. "Took a leaf out of your book, Potter. Summoned it from my office into the forest. He wasn't anywhere on there."

"So he did Disapparate?" I said, knowing what was coming.

"You can't Disapparate on the grounds, Ron!" snapped Hermione.

Too easy.

"There are other ways he could have disappeared, aren't there, Professor?" she asked.

Moody's magical eye quivered as it rested on Hermione. "You're another one who might think about a career as an Auror," he told her. "Mind works the right way. Granger."

Hermione gave a grateful grin.

"Well, he wasn't invisible," said Harry. "The map shows invisible people. He must've left the grounds, then."

"But under his own steam?" said Hermione eagerly, "or because someone made him?"

"Yeah, someone could've - could've pulled him onto a broom and flown off with him, couldn't they?" I suggested.

"We can't rule out kidnap," growled Moody.

"So, do you reckon he's somewhere in Hogsmeade?"

"Could be anywhere," said Moody, shaking his head. "Only thing we know for sure is that he's not here."

He yawned widely. "Now, Dumbledore's told me you three fancy yourselves as investigators, but there's nothing you can do for Crouch. The Ministry Will be looking for him now, Dumbledore's notified them. Potter, you just keep your mind on the third task."

"What?" said Harry. "Oh yeah. I hadn't given it much thought, considering."

"Should be right up your street, this one," said Moody, looking up at Harry and scratching his scarred and stubbly chin. "From what Dumbledore's said, you've managed to get through stuff like this plenty of times. Broke your way through a series of obstacles guarding the Sorcerer's Stone in your first year, didn't you?"

"We helped," I said quickly. "Me and Hermione helped."

Moody grinned.

"Well, help him practice for this one, and I'll be very surprised if he doesn't win," said Moody. "In the meantime...constant vigilance, Potter. Constant vigilance." He took another long draw from his hip flask, and his magical eye swiveled onto the window. The topmost sail of the Durmstrang ship was visible through it.

"You two," counseled Moody, his normal eye on Hermione and I, "you stick close to Potter, all right? I'm keeping an eye on things, but all the same...you can never have too many eyes out."

Sirius sent our owl back the very next morning. It fluttered down beside Harry at the same moment that a tawny owl landed in front of Hermione, clutching a copy of the Daily Prophet in its beak. She took the newspaper, scanned the first few pages, said, "Ha! She hasn't got wind of Crouch!" then joined us in reading what Sirius had to say on the mysterious events of the night before last.

 _Harry,_

 _What do you think you are playing at, walking off into the forest with Viktor Krum? I want you to swear, by return owl, that you are not going to go walking with anyone else at night._

 _There is somebody highly dangerous at Hogwarts. It is clear to me that they wanted to stop Crouch from seeing Dumbledore and you were probably feet away from them in the dark. You could have been killed._

 _Your name didn't get into the Goblet of Fire by accident. If someone's trying to attack you, they're on their last chance. Stay close to Ron and Hermione, do not leave Gryffindor Tower after hours, and arm yourself for the third task. Practice Stunning and Disarming. A few hexes wouldn't go amiss either._

 _There's nothing you can do about Crouch. Keep your head down and look after yourself. I'm waiting for your letter giving me your word you won't stray out-of-bounds again._

 _Sirius_

"Who's he, to lecture me about being out-of-bounds?" said Harry in mild indignation as he folded up Sirius's letter and put it inside his robes. "After all the stuff he did at school!"

"He's worried about you!" said Hermione. "Just like Moody and Hagrid! So listen to them!"

"No one's tried to attack me all year," said Harry. "No one's done anything to me at all-"

"Except put your name in the Goblet of Fire," said Hermione. "And they must've done that for a reason. Harry. Snuffles is right. Maybe they've been biding their time. Maybe this is the task they're going to get you."

"Look," said Harry impatiently, "let's say Sirius is right, and someone Stunned Krum to kidnap Crouch. Well, they would've been in the trees near us, wouldn't they? But they waited till I was out of the way until they acted, didn't they? So it doesn't look like I'm their target, does it?"

"They couldn't have made it look like an accident if they'd murdered you in the forest!" said Hermione. "But if you die during a task-"

"They didn't care about attacking Krum, did they?" said Harry. "Why didn't they just polish me off at the same time? They could've made it look like Krum and I had a duel or something."

"Harry, I don't understand it either," said Hermione desperately. "I just know there are a lot of odd things going on, and I don't like it...Moody's right - Sirius is right - you've got to get in training for the third task, straight away. And you make sure you write back to Sirius and promise him you're not going to go sneaking off alone again."

* * *

The Hogwarts grounds never looked more inviting than when we had to stay indoors. For the next few days we spent all of our free time either in the library looking up hexes, or else in empty classrooms, which they sneaked into to practice. Harry was concentrating on the Stunning Spell, which he had never used before. The trouble was that practicing it involved certain sacrifices on mine and Hermione's part.

"Can't we kidnap Mrs. Norris?" I suggested on Monday lunchtime as I laid flat on my back in the middle of the Charms classroom. Harry had just finished stunning and reawakening me for the fifth time in a row.

"Let's Stun her for a bit. Or you could use Dobby, Harry, I bet he'd do anything to help you. I'm not complaining or anything, but I'm aching all over."

"Well, you keep missing the cushions, don't you!" said Hermione impatiently. "Just try and fall backward!"

"Once you're Stunned, you can't aim too well, Hermione! "I snapped at her. "Why don't you take a turn?"

"Well, I think Harry's got it now, anyway," said Hermione hastily.

"Oh yeah, now's he's got it when your ass is on the line." I joked as I got off the floor.

"And we don't have to worry about Disarming, because he's been able to do that for ages...I think we ought to start on some of these hexes this evening." said Hermione, as she looked down the list we had made in the library.

"I like the look of this one," she said, "this Impediment Curse. Should slow down anything that's trying to attack you. Harry. We'll start with that one."

The bell rang. We hastily shoved the cushions back into Flitwick's cupboard and slipped out of the classroom.

"See you at dinner!" said Hermione, and she set off for Arithmancy, while Harry and I headed toward Divination.

"It's going to be boiling in Trelawney's room, she never puts out that fire," I remarked as we started up the staircase toward the silver ladder and the trapdoor.

The dimly lit room was hot as hell. The fumes from the perfumed fire were heavier than ever. Thankfully, we sat near a window, which Harry cracked to let in a nice breeze.

"My dears," said Professor Trelawney, sitting down in her winged armchair in front of the class, "we have almost finished our work on planetary divination. Today, however, will be an excellent opportunity to examine the effects of Mars, for he is placed most interestingly at the present time. If you will all look this way, I will dim the lights..."

She waved her wand and the lamps went out. The fire was the only source of light now. Professor Trelawney bent down and lifted, from under her chair, a miniature model of the solar system, contained within a glass dome. It was actually quite brilliant. Each of the moons glimmered in place around the nine planets and the fiery sun, all of them hanging in thin air beneath the glass. I watched attentively for the first time almost ever as Professor Trelawney began to point out the fascinating angle Mars was making to Neptune. Harry, on the other hand, dropped off to sleep.

I didn't want to disturb him. He has been having so much on his mind lately, I figured a nap would be good for him. He looked comfortable enough. I almost envied him because I really wasn't sleepy.

Suddenly, Harry began to shake. At first it was a couple subtle movements, but it quickly turned more violent.

"Harry?" I said, trying to shake him awake. "Mate? Wake up...wake up!"

Next thing I knew, Harry let out a blood curdling scream and fell to the floor, rolling and clutching the part of his forehead where his scar was located.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. I tried to grab a hold to Harry's shoulders.

"Harry! Wake up!" I yelled.

Professor Trelawney came over quickly and knelt down, looking at Harry with wonder.

"Don't wake him, dear, he could be having a breakthrough!" She told me in an awestruck voice.

"Or a meltdown!" I yelled."Harry! Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes. His hands were still on his scar, and he looked positively terrified.

"You all right?" I said, worried

"Of course he isn't!" said Professor Trelawney, looking thoroughly excited. "What was it. Potter? A premonition? An apparition? What did you see?"

"Nothing," Harry said as he sat up quickly. He was shaking like I did when I had met Aragog. Helookes around frantically, as if he thought someone else that shouldn't be was in the room.

"You were clutching your scar!" said Professor Trelawney. "You were rolling on the floor, clutching your scar! Come now. Potter, I have experience in these matters!"

Harry looked up at her. "I need to go to the hospital wing, I think," he said. "Bad headache."

"My dear, you were undoubtedly stimulated by the extraordinary clairvoyant vibrations of my room!" said Professor Trelawney. "If you leave now, you may lose the opportunity to see further than you have ever -"

"I don't want to see anything except a headache cure," said Harry.

He stood up. The class backed away.

"See you later," Harry muttered to me, and he picked up his bag and headed for the trapdoor, ignoring Professor Trelawney, who was wearing an expression of great frustration, as though she had just been denied a real treat.

Class went sort of barmy for the rest of the time. People kept asking me questions, as if I knew what had happened, and even more, as if I would tell them if I knew. I was glad when the bell finally rang, and I was the first one out of the classroom, bolting down the stairs.

When I got down to the main floor I ran into Hermione and told her everything. She looked horribly worried.

"You think he might have went to the hospital wing?" she asked.

"Doubt it." I said. "He may have went to Moody or Dumbledore. That was no headache. He was holding his scar, Hermione. It was something wrong with his scar. Just like first year."

Hermione looked afraid. "Well, what do we do? Moody told us to stay with him."

"Well we couldn't have known this would happen, Hermione. Let's just go wait in the common room or something."

* * *

Sure enough, that evening, Harry came back, looking as if he had been through a mental hell.

"Dumbledore reckons You-Know-Who's getting stronger again as well?" I whispered.

Everything Harry had seen in the thing he called a Pensieve, and everything he and Dumbledore discussed, he shared with me and Hermione - and, of course, with Sirius, to which Harry said he had sent an owl the moment he had left Dumbledore's office. We sat up late in the common room once again that night, listening to Harry talk about the trial, and how it all played out. How Karkaroff was indeed a Death Eater ("formally"), and how Crouch threw his son to the dementors like he was nothing.

I couldn't help but shiver at the thought of all this. It was so overwhelming.

"And he trusts Snape?" I asked. "He really trusts Snape, even though he knows he was a Death Eater?"

"Yes," said Harry.

Hermione had not spoken for ten minutes. She was sitting with her forehead in her hands, staring at her knees.

"Rita Skeeter," she muttered finally.

"Really? Really?! How can you be worrying about her now?!" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm not worrying about her," Hermione said to her knees. "I'm just thinking...remember what she said to me in the Three Broomsticks? 'I know things about Ludo Bagman that would make your hair curl. ' This is what she meant, isn't it? She reported his trial, she knew he'd passed information to the Death Eaters. And Winky too, remember...'Ludo Bagman's a bad wizard.' Mr. Crouch would have been furious he got off, he would have talked about it at home."

"Yeah, but Bagman didn't pass information on purpose, did he?"

Hermione shrugged.

"And Fudge reckons Madame Maxime attacked Crouch?" I said, turning back to Harry.

"Yeah," said Harry, "but he's only saying that because Crouch disappeared near the Beauxbatons carriage."

"We never thought of her, did we? Mind you, she's definitely got giant blood, and she doesn't want to admit it-"

"Of course she doesn't," said Hermione sharply. "Look what happened to Hagrid when Rita found out about his mother. Look at Fudge, jumping to conclusions about her, just because she's part giant. Who needs that sort of prejudice? I'd probably say I had big bones if I knew that's what I'd get for telling the truth."

"That's true." said Harry.

Hermione looked at her watch. "We haven't done any practicing!" she said, looking shocked. "We were going to do the Impediment Curse! We'll have to really get down to it tomorrow! Come on. Harry, you need to get some sleep."


	111. Chapter 111: The Third Task

Okay, so, I'm not sure how this is going to be, seeing as the events of the task as well as the graveyard is all in Harry's POV and Ron is not present for it

I would assume that no one could see what was going on in the maze, so it'll be a lot of noise and conversation, which will be great for me to put my own in there, however, Imma try to see if I can have Bagman commentate and say a few things on what is happening, since I would assume he did that anyways.

So a lot of this will be mainly conversation between Hermione and whoever else is around him, but mainly Hermione. And his thoughts. And maybe some cute little moments, who knows with my Romione shipping mind lol.

* * *

Chapter 111: The Third Task

Hermione and I were supposed to be studying for our exams, which would finish on the day of the third task, but we were putting most of our efforts into helping Harry prepare.

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said shortly when Harry pointed this out to us. And if I really cared."at least we'll get top marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts. We'd never have found out about all these hexes in class."

"Good training for when we're all Aurors," I said excitedly, attempting the Impediment Curse on a wasp that had buzzed into the room and making it stop dead in midair.

The mood in the castle as we entered June became excited and tense again. Everyone was looking forward to the third task, which would take place a week before the end of term. Harry was practicing hexes at every available moment with us, and it seemed to boost his morale and make him feel more confident about how he would do.

Tired of walking in on the three of us all over the school. Professor McGonagall had given permission for us to use the empty Transfiguration classroom at lunchtimes. Harry had soon mastered the Impediment Curse, a spell to slow down and obstruct attackers; the Reductor Curse, which would enable him to blast solid objects out of his way; and the Four-Point Spell, a useful discovery of Hermione's that would make his wand point due north, therefore enabling him to check whether he was going in the right direction within the maze. He was still having trouble with the Shield Charm, though. This was supposed to cast a temporary, invisible wall around himself that deflected minor curses; Hermione managed to shatter it with a well-placed Jelly-Legs Jinx, and Harry wobbled around the room for ten minutes afterward before she had looked up the counter-jinx.

"You're still doing really well, though," Hermione said encouragingly, looking down her list and crossing off those spells we had already learned. "Some of these are bound to come in handy."

As I stood next to the window, something outside it and below me caught my eye "Come and look at this," I said to Harry and Hermione. "What's Malfoy doing?"

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing in the shadow of a tree below. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be keeping a lookout; both were smirking. Malfoy was holding his hand up to his mouth and speaking into it.

"He looks like he's using a walkie-talkie," said Harry curiously.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a muggle device that you talk into and someone that has the same device can hear you. Kind of like a telephone." explained Harry.

"He can't be," said Hermione, "I've told you, those sorts of things don't work around Hogwarts. Come on, Harry, let's try that Shield Charm again."

As they continued to practice, I kept my eye on the Slytherins. Something wasn't right, and I knew we would find our sooner or later.

Sirius was sending daily owls now. Like Hermione, he seemed to want to concentrate on getting Harry through the last task before they concerned themselves with anything else. He reminded Harry in every letter that whatever might be going on outside the walls of Hogwarts was not Harry's responsibility, nor was it within his power to influence it.

If Voldemort is really getting stronger again, my priority is to ensure your safety. He cannot hope to lay hands on you while you are under Dumbledore's protection, but all the same, take no risks.

Concentrate on getting through that maze safely, and then we can turn our attention to other matters.

Breakfast was a very noisy affair at the Gryffindor table on the morning of the third task. The post owls appeared, bringing Harry a good-luck card from Sirius. It was only a piece of parchment, folded over and bearing a muddy paw print on its front, but Harry seemed to appreciate it all the same.

A screech owl arrived for Hermione, carrying her morning copy of the Daily Prophet as usual. She unfolded the paper, glanced at the front page, and spat out a mouthful of pumpkin juice all over it.

"What?" said Harry and I together, staring at her. "Nothing," said Hermione quickly, trying to shove the paper out of sight, but I snatched it out of her hand.

"No way. Not today. That old bitch." I said as I looked at the headline.

"What?" said Harry. "Rita Skeeter again?"

I gave Harry a non convincing look."No," I lied, and just like Hermione, attempted to push the paper out of sight.

"It's about me, isn't it?" said Harry.

"No," I lied, very poorly. But before Harry could demand to see the paper. Ferret Ass shouted across the Great Hall from the Slytherin table.

"Hey, Potter! Potter! How's your head? You feeling all right? Sure you're not going to go berserk on us?"

Malfoy was holding a copy of the Daily Prophet too. Slytherins up and down the table were sniggering, twisting in their seats to see Harry's reaction.

"Let me see it," Harry said to me in a deadpan voice. "Give it here."

Reluctantly, I handed over the newspaper. Harry turned it over and we read the article from over his shoulder

 **"HARRY POTTER, DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS"**

 _The boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is unstable and possibly dangerous, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Alarming evidence has recently come to light about Harry Potter's strange behavior, which casts doubts upon his suitability to compete in a demanding competition like the Triwizard Tournament, or even to attend Hogwarts School._

 _Potter, the Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal, regularly collapses at school, and is often heard to complain of pain in the scar on his forehead (relic of the curse with which You-Know-Who attempted to kill him). On Monday last, midway through a Divination lesson, your Daily Prophet reporter witnessed Potter storming from the class, claiming that his scar was hurting too badly to continue studying._

 _It is possible, say top experts at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, that Potters brain was affected by the attack inflicted upon him by You-Know-Who, and that his insistence that the scar is still hurting is an expression of his deep-seated confusion._

 _"He might even be pretending," said one specialist. "This could be a plea for attention."_

 _The Daily Prophet, however, has unearthed worrying facts about Harry Potter that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has carefully concealed from the wizarding public._

 _"Potter can speak Parseltongue," reveals Draco Malfoy, a Hogwarts fourth year. "There were a lot of attacks on students a couple of years ago, and most people thought Potter was behind them after they saw him lose his temper at a dueling club and set a snake on another boy. It was all hushed up, though. But he's made friends with werewolves and giants too. We think he'd do anything for a bit of power."_

 _Parseltongue, the ability to converse with snakes, has long been considered a Dark Art. Indeed, the most famous Parselmouth of our times is none other than You-Know-Who himself. A member of the Dark Force Defense League, who wished to remain unnamed, stated that he would regard any wizard who could speak Parseltongue "as worthy of investigation._

 _Personally, I would be highly suspicious of anybody who could converse with snakes, as serpents are often used in the worst kinds of Dark Magic, and are historically associated with evildoers." Similarly, "anyone who seeks out the company of such vicious creatures as werewolves and giants would appear to have a fondness for violence."_

 _Albus Dumbledore should surely consider whether a boy such as this should be allowed to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Some fear that Potter might resort to the Dark Arts in his desperation to win the tournament, the third task of which takes place this evening._

"Gone off me a bit, hasn't she?" said Harry lightly, folding up the paper.

Over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were laughing at him, tapping their heads with their fingers, pulling mad faces, and waggling their tongues like snakes.

"How did she know your scar hurt in Divination?" I pondered. "There's no way she was there, there's no way she could've heard -"

"The window was open," said Harry. "I opened it to breathe, remember?"

"You were at the top of North Tower!" Hermione said. "Your voice couldn't have carried all the way down to the grounds!"

"Well, you're the one who's supposed to be researching magical methods of bugging!" said Harry. "You tell me how she did it!"

"I've been trying!" said Hermione. "But I...but..."

An odd, dreamy expression suddenly came over Hermione's face. She slowly raised a hand and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Are you alright?" I asked, frowning at her.

"Yes," said Hermione breathlessly. She ran her fingers through her hair again, and then held her hand up to her mouth, as though speaking into an invisible walkie-talkie. Harry and I glanced at each other, wondering if she had gone mental.

"I've had an idea," Hermione said, gazing into space. "I think I know...because then no one would be able to see...even Moody...and she'd have been able to get onto the window ledge...but she's not allowed...she's definitely not allowed...I think we've got her! Just give me two seconds in the library - just to make sure!"

With that, Hermione seized her school bag and dashed out of the Great Hall.

"Oi!" I called after her. "We've got our History of Magic exam in ten minutes! Blimey, she must really hate that Skeeter woman to risk missing the start of an exam. What're you going to do in Binns's class - read again?"

"S'pose so," Harry said to me but just then, Professor McGonagall came walking alongside the Gryffindor table toward him.

"Potter, the champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast," she said.

"But the task's not till tonight!" said Harry, accidentally spilling scrambled eggs down his front, afraid he had mistaken the time.

"I'm aware of that, Potter," she said. "The champions' families are invited to watch the final task, you know. This is simply a chance for you to greet them."

She moved away. Harry gaped after her.

"She doesn't expect the Dursleys to turn up, does she?" he asked me blankly.

"Dunno," I shrugged. "Harry, I'd better hurry, I'm going to be late for Binns. See you later."

I took off to History Of Magic, eager to get this exam over and done with.

* * *

After a very long and very boring class, Hermione (why would not tell me anything about what she had done after she left us at breakfast)and I headed to lunch.

When we came into the Great Hall, a sight that I thought I would never see met me at the Gryffindor table.

"Mum - Bill!" I said, stunned, as I joined the table. "What're you doing here?"

"Come to watch Harry in the last task!" said Mum brightly, giving me a hug. "I must say, it makes a lovely change, not having to cook. How was your exam?"

"Oh...okay," I said. "Couldn't remember all the goblin rebels' names, so I invented a few."

Mum gave me a disapproving look as helped myself to a Cornish pasty

"It's alright. They're all called stuff like Bodrod the Bearded and Urg the Unclean; it wasn't hard."

Fred, George, and Ginny came to sit next to us too, and it felt as if we were back at the Burrow.

"Hello, Hermione," said Mun, much more stiffly than usual.

"Hello," said Hermione, attempting to smile, but failing from the look on Mum's face.

"Mrs. Weasley, you didn't believe that rubbish Rita Skeeter wrote in Witch Weekly, did you?" said Harry. "Because Hermione's not my girlfriend."

"Oh!" said Mum, trying to hide her relief "No - of course I didn't!"

But she became considerably warmer toward Hermione after that.

"So," said Bill low enough for only me to hear. "Been busy with work, so I didn't get to answering your letter. Especially when I found out I was coming. I thought it would be-"

"She's right there, Bill." I whispered back, nervously.

Bill gave me a knowing look. "Ohhhh, so you haven't told her yet, have you?"

I sighed. "No. I don't think this is the right time. Plus, I don't want to embarrass myself. Especially when she's all into Krum."

Bill shook his head. "Krum's no competition, and as soon as you figure that out, the better you'll be."

"What do you know?" I sneered. "You aren't here everyday. You don't see what I see."

"Oh I see enough." said Bill in a for sure voice. "Believe me Ronnie, I see enough."

* * *

After the rest of exams, and a very fine feast, the entire school made their way to the Quidditch pitch, which had been turned into a very dense maze made of tall walls of plants. Harry went off with Mum and Bill, while Hermione, Ginny, the twins, and I went and found seats in the stands.

Fred, George, and Lee Jordan started taking bets while Ginny looked on disapprovingly. Hermione however, didn't pay much attention. Her eyes were locked on Harry, as he and the other champions were lined up outside of the maze.

"Alright there, Mione?" I whispered in her ear.

"Just worried, I guess." she said. "We could see him during the first task, and the second one we were a part of. We won't be able to see a thing during this one. What if something happens?"

"Awh come on." I said, trying to shrug her worries off, even though I shared them too. "All the shit that we helped Harry do? He's gonna be fine."

Hermione nodded as Mum and Bill joined us in the stands, with Mum sitting with Ginny, and Bill sitting on the other side of me.

"How is he?" I asked, so Hermione wouldn't hear me.

"Nervous, but good." said Bill. "He's gonna be okay."

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin!"boomed Bagman's voice. "Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each - Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!"

The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky.

"In second place, with eighty points - Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!"

More applause.

"And in third place - Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

Mum made us clap for her. We caught Harry's eye and gave him a supportive wave

"So...on my whistle, Harry and Cedric!" said Bagman. "Three - two - one -"

He gave a short blast on his whistle, and Harry and Cedric hurried forward into the maze.

The crowd cheered as Krum's ugly ass stepped up to get ready to go in. I halfway hoped he would trip on the way in.

Bagman whistled a second time, and Krum entered without tripping, much to my disappointment. A couple minutes later, Bagman's whistle blew again, and Fleur entered the maze.

"So, that was the veela girl you were talking about?" asked Bill.

I could feel myself blushing. "Yup, that's her." I said.

"Hmm." said Bill, running his hand over his chin. "Gotta admit, the girl is hot. And not just veela hot at that."

"You're more than welcome to her." I scoffed. "She's more trouble than she's worth."

"A woman is always worth the trouble." said Bill, giving me a wink. "Especially when that woman is the right woman."

* * *

Bagman announced that Cedric Diggory had just finished dealing with a Blast-Ended Skrewt, and that Harry had finished off a boggart that had turned into a dementor.

Ginny looked as if she was ready to collapse from nerves at the sound of the word dementor. She never forgot about how they made her feel. Thankfully, Mum gave her a hug, and she looked somewhat better.

Apparently Harry had ran into some trouble. Bagman was announcing how he, Diggory, and Krum were having it out.

"What the bloody hell is your precious Vicky doing?" I yelled to Hermione.

"He isn't my precious anything, Ronald! And stop calling him Vicky!"

Soon, red sparks appeared in the sky, indicating that someone was hurt and needed out of the maze. Hermione grasped my arm, thinking it was Harry, as wizards went into the maze. They soon came out with Fleur and Krum, and Hermione relaxed against me.

"See? Harry's just fine!" Hermione and I snapped at each other, chuckling afterwards.

For awhile, nothing was being said by Bagman. Dean and Seamus came our way and talked to us about what they thought was going on in the maze, and how they had placed hefty bets on Harry to win.

Bagman announces that Harry had figured out a riddle of a Sphinx, and was allowed to the next stage of the maze.

"I would have loved to have gone against a Sphinx." said Hermione, in an admiring voice.

"You do know that those bitches maim you if you get it wrong." I reminded her.

Soon, there was a blue streak of light shooting from the middle of the maze into the air.

"The Triwizard Cup has been retrieved!" boomed Bagman. "Ladies and gentlemen, our new champion is-"

Suddenly, we seen Bagman snatched off the podium he was standing on. I couldn't make out his face, but by the way he was flailing his arms, made it seem like he was in an argument.

Hermione noticed it too.

"Something's happened." she muttered.


	112. Chapter 112: Life Changing Moments

Chapter 112: Life Changing Moments

The crowds were a mixture of cheers and confusion. Some was cheering because of the light indicating the claim of the cup. However, we were all confused over who got it, and what was happening.

"I'm going to see what's going on." said Bill to Mum. He got up and walked down to the pitch.

Hermione and I sat there puzzled. None of the officials were saying anything, and from the looks of Bill down there, they weren't talking him much either. However, he did seem to get a few words in with Fleur.

Slick git.

"Something happened, Ron." worried Hermione beside me. She was beginning to bounce her leg, a habit she would do when she was really nervous.

I hesitantly put my hand on her thigh to stop it from shaking. "Stop thinking the worst, Harry's alright. He probably got lost, or maybe the maze changed or something."

Hermione, much to my surprise, looped her arm through mine and scooted closer to me. "Are you sure?" she whispered in my ear.

I wanted to say yes so she would calm down. However, she knew and I knew that it would have been a lie.

"No." I said truthfully. "But Harry has gotten out of way more shit than a maze."

"Language, Ron. Your mum is right beside me." scolded Hermione.

"Don't you start Granger."

"Well don't you start cursing, Weasley."

"I can curse all I please." I said, smirking.

"Why must you be so vulgar?"

"Cuz it's fun. You should try it sometime."

"I'd rather not."

"Awh, come on, say fuck."

Hermione looked at me, jaw dropped like it wanted to touch her feet. "I will not say that word, Ronald Weasley!"

"Come on, it's easy. Say fuck. It'll make you feel better, I guarantee it." I said, smiling widely at her.

"You are so insufferable."

"So FUCKING insufferable?"

"I cannot stand you, Ron." said Hermione, rolling her eyes at me.

More time passed. The only word we had gotten was directions from Dumbledore to stay seated and that there was a slight hitch, but everything was going to be okay.

Somehow, I didn't think he was telling the truth on that one.

Hermione had sent from looping my arm, to clutching it, laying her head on my shoulder. She, like everyone else, was starting to grow tired of being in the stands and doing nothing. As much as I too, was tired, I couldn't help but feel relaxed and important that Hermione was clutching to me like she was. It made me feel like she was looking to me for support.

"What's going on for the summer?" I asked her, trying to keep her awake. "Any plans?"

"Not that I know of." said Hermione, yawning. "Mum and Dad had written a while back about vacation, but then last week they wrote saying that they had some conventions they suddenly had to go to."

"Oh." I said, suddenly feeling nervous. "Ummm, well, you know you can always come to the Burrow and stay, if you want."

"The Burrow?" she said, lifting her head to look at me.

"Yeah." I said, feeling even more nervous. "I know it isn't France or Italy or anything, but we could swim and sh- stuff and find other things to do. I'll even let you nag me."

Hermione looked as if she was blushing. "So, you wouldn't mind me being there? What about Harry?"

I shrugged. "I figured Harry would try to find a way to be with Sirius for his summer for a while. But he's welcome to come to. You don't have to if you don't want to that is."

"No!" she said quickly. "I mean, of course I would love to come. Hey, maybe you could come see a cinema with me before we go to the Burrow."

"A cinema?"

"A movie. Like a show on the telly, but longer? It's great, I think you will like it. You go to a large building and sit in the theater with a bunch of other people and you watch the show. Best part? You can eat snacks like you're at home."

"Snacks, eh? Well, I guess that sounds alright. Sure, we can do that...if you want." I said, feeling my face and ears turn red.

Hermione beamed at me. "Sure."

The whole thing sounded brilliant. Also, it somewhat sounded like a date. A muggle date.

The wheels in my head started turning _. 'Is this going to be a date? Should I pay for it? What do I wear? Did this mean she likes me as much as I like her? Should I tell her I like her? Do I kiss her? Shit, Ron, what do I-'_

* * *

My thoughts were cut short by a shining blue light that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere outside of the maze. Hermione hopped up, bringing me with her.

"Ron? Is it...do you think it's Harry?" she said, not really asking me anything.

I squinted as the crowd was starting to stand up and cheer.

"Come on, Ron!" said Hermione suddenly, grabbing me by the hand. I quickly found myself being pulled swiftly down the steps of the stands by Hermione, rushing to see what was going on.

There was victory music playing, but by the time we reached the pitch, it stopped.

Something was seriously wrong. I saw Dumbledore rush to the area where the light had come from, and suddenly, Professor McGonagall had stepped in front of us, preventing us from stepping any further.

"Return to your seats." she said firmly.

Hermione started babbling to McGonagall, still holding onto my hand. I stood on my tiptoes, straining my neck to see over Dumbledore, who was now knelt down over someone.

I looked and made out Harry's shirt and unruly hair. Then, there was a scream. A girl's scream. The crowd grew quiet as another scream rang out. Hermione and McGonagall stopped talking and looked towards Harry.

"Dead!" I heard someone yell.

I pushed through people, clutching Hermione's hand in mine, trying to push through

And then others shouted "He's dead!" "He's dead!" "Cedric Diggory! Dead!"

I stopped in my tracks. For a second, I had thought my friend was dead. And then, to hear Diggory...

"Ron?" said Hermione, squeezing my hand and looking up at me as if I had a solution in my head.

"It can't be..." I mouthed.

"Let me through!" I heard a man yell. I looked over and saw Amos Diggory, heading towards the pitch, almost leaping over people.

He managed to push through, opening a path of vision. And that's when I saw him. With Harry weeping frantically at Dumbledore.

Cedric Diggory. Eyes wide open with a look as if he had seen the devil himself.

Dead on the ground.

More screams erupted as more people saw Cedric's lifeless body. Cedric's dad had finally reached him.

"That's my boy. THAT'S MY BOY!" he cried out, eyes overflowing with tears.

Hermione crushed her face into my chest. I held her as close to me as I could, not knowing what else to so. Not knowing what to say. Even I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

It was the most heart wrenching scene I had ever been a part of. Cedric's dad weeping over his dead son, Cho appearing out of nowhere, kneeling to the ground in tears, people screaming and crying and holding each other. Hermione muffling no over and over as her hands clung to the back of my shirt.

And Harry? Harry had disappeared.

* * *

The walk back up to the school after 20 minutes of getting everybody organized felt long. Longer than it ever had. Mum had Ginny latched onto her, Hermione was latched onto me, and Bill was walking with the twins, with Angelina latched onto George, crying. Around us, people were moving so slow, you would have sworn they weren't moving at all.

I turned and looked back at the pitch. Cedric's parents and Cho was still down there.

When we finally got inside, we were directed into the Great Hall by a teacher, I really didn't care to pay attention to who it was. We sat down at the Gryffindor table.

None of us said a word. All we did was listen to the sobs that were going across the room. Even some of the Slytherins were crying. Mainly the girls. The Hufflepuff table, however, was like a downpour.

"Did you see what happened to Harry?" Mum asked Hermione and I. Hermione just sat there, and I shook my head.

"Well, he has to be around here somewhere, the poor boy." said Mum, starting to look around the room.

"Mum, I'm sure Harry's fine." said Bill. "Probably with Dumbledore trying to sort out this mess."

"Well I'm going to find out!" said Mum who marched out of the Great Hall.

Bill rolled his eyes. "Come on, you two." he said, pointing at Hermione and I.

We followed swiftly after Mum, trying our best to keep up. When Mum was on a mission, she was very quick on her feet.

She led us to the hospital wing, where she barged right in yelling at an unsuspecting Madam Pomfrey, demanding to know where Harry was.

We all huddled around the two women, who were bickering back and forth. Suddenly, the door to the hospital wing opened, and Harry, Dumbledore, and Sirius in dog form entered. Harry looked as if he wanted to drop.

Mum let out a scream."Harry! Oh Harry!"

She started to hurry toward him, but Dumbledore moved between them.

"Molly," he said, holding up a hand, "please listen to me for a moment. Harry has been through a terrible ordeal tonight. He has just had to relive it for me. What he needs now is sleep, and peace, and quiet. If he would like you all to stay with him," he added, looking around at me, Hermione, and Bill too, "you may do so. But I do not want you questioning him until he is ready to answer, and certainly not this evening."

Mum nodded. She was very white. She rounded on Hermione, Bill, and Ias though we were being noisy, and hissed, "Did you hear? He needs quiet!"

"Headmaster," said Madam Pomfrey, staring at the great black dog that was Sirius, "may I ask what - ?"

"This dog will be remaining with Harry for a while," said Dumbledore simply. "I assure you, he is extremely well trained. Harry - I will wait while you get into bed. I will be back to see you as soon as I have met with Fudge, Harry, I would like you to remain here tomorrow until I have spoken to the school." He left.

Madam Pomfrey led Harry to a nearby bed and gave him some pajamas, pulling screens around him. We gave him a couple minutes to get himself together, then we came around the screen and settled ourselves in chairs on either side of him. Hermione looked at him though she was scared of him. I more than likely looked just as worried as her.

"I'm all right," he told us. "Just tired."

Mum's eyes filled with tears as she smoothed his bed-covers unnecessarily.

Madam Pomfrey, who had bustled off to her office, returned holding a small bottle of some purple potion and a goblet.

"You'll need to drink all of this. Harry," she said. "It's a potion for dreamless sleep."

Harry took the goblet and drank a few mouthfuls. Not even a minutes later, he was sleep.

"He looks a bloody mess." I said truthfully.

"Ronald!" shrieked Mum.

"Well he does! He would say so himself if he were awake." I said. "What the bloody helm happened?"

"I'm sure we'll find out when he wakes up and is ready to talk, Ron." said Hermione, her voice cracking.

"Speaking of waking up, you two need to go and get some rest." said Mum, looking at us.

"Like hell ("Ron!" gasped Hermione) ! " I said, not caring that I had cursed in front of my mother. "I'm not leaving him down here by himself."

Mum looked to Hermione, I guess for her to make me see reason, but Hermione shook her head. She wasn't going anywhere either.

* * *

So the four of us sat there, watching and waiting. About an hour later, we started hearing voices. An argument.

"They'll wake him if they don't shut up!" I whispered.

"What are they shouting about? Nothing else can have happened, can it?" said Hermione, as we tried to hear who the voices were.

"That's Fudge's voice," Mum whispered. "And that's Minerva McGonagall's, isn't it? But what are they arguing about?"

"Regrettable, but all the same, Minerva -" Cornelius Fudge was saying loudly.

"You should never have brought it inside the castle!" yelled Professor McGonagall. "When Dumbledore finds out -"

We went around the curtain to see what the fuss was about.

Fudge came striding up the ward. Professors McGonagall and Snape were at his heels.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Fudge demanded Mum, who looked insulted that the man had accosted her the way he did.

"He's not here," said Mum angrily. "This is a hospital wing. Minister, don't you think you'd do better to -"

But the door opened, and Dumbledore came sweeping up the ward.

"What has happened?" said Dumbledore sharply, looking from Fudge to Professor McGonagall. "Why are you disturbing these people? Minerva, I'm surprised at you - I asked you to stand guard over Barty Crouch -"

"There is no need to stand guard over him anymore, Dumbledore!" she shrieked. "The Minister has seen to that!"

I had never seen Professor McGonagall lose control like this. There were angry blotches of color in her cheeks, and a hands were balled into fists; she was trembling with fury.

"When we told Mr. Fudge that we had caught the Death Eater responsible for tonight's events," said Snape, in a low voice, "he seemed to feel his personal safety was in question. He insisted on summoning a dementor to accompany him into the castle. He brought it up to the office where Barty Crouch -"

"I told him you would not agree, Dumbledore!" McGonagall fumed. "I told him you would never allow dementors to set foot inside the castle, but -"

"My dear woman!" roared Fudge, "as Minister of Magic, it is my decision whether I wish to bring protection with me when interviewing a possibly dangerous -"

But Professor McGonagall's voice drowned Fudge's.

"The moment that - that thing entered the room," she screamed, pointing at Fudge, trembling all over, "it swooped down on Crouch and - and -"

My eyes almost popped out of their sockets. From what I gathered, someone had been given the Dementor's Kiss. But who?

"By all accounts, he is no loss!" blustered Fudge. "It seems he has been responsible for several deaths'."

"But he cannot now give testimony, Cornelius," said Dumbledore. He was staring hard at Fudge, as though seeing him plainly for the first time. "He cannot give evidence about why he killed those people."

"Why he killed them? Well, that's no mystery, is it?" blustered Fudge. "He was a raving lunatic! From what Minerva and Severus have told me, he seems to have thought he was doing it all on You-Know-Who's instructions!"

"Lord Voldemort was giving him instructions, Cornelius," Dumbledore said. "Those peoples deaths were mere by-products of a plan to restore Voldemort to full strength again. The plan succeeded. Voldemort has been restored to his body."

Fudge looked as though someone had just punched him in the face. Dazed and blinking, he stared back at Dumbledore as if he couldn't quite believe what he had just heard. He began to sputter, still goggling at Dumbledore.

"You-Know-Who...returned? Preposterous. Come now, Dumbledore..."

"As Minerva and Severus have doubtless told you," said Dumbledore, "we heard Barty Crouch confess. Under the influence of Veritaserum, he told us how he was smuggled out of Azkaban, and how Voldemort - learning of his continued existence from Bertha Jorkins - went to free him from his father and used him to capture Harry. The plan worked, I tell you. Crouch has helped Voldemort to return."

"See here, Dumbledore," said Fudge, a slight smile creeping up for some odd reason, "you - you can't seriously believe that You-Know-Who - back? Come now, come now...certainly, Crouch may have believed himself to be acting upon You-Know-Who's orders - but to take the word of a lunatic like that, Dumbledore..."

"When Harry touched the Triwizard Cup tonight, he was transported straight to Voldemort," said Dumbledore steadily. "He witnessed Lord Voldemort's rebirth. I will explain it all to you if you will step up to my office."

"I am afraid I cannot permit you to question Harry tonight." said Dumbledore.

Fudge's curious smile lingered. "You are - er - prepared to take Harry's word on this, are you, Dumbledore?"

There was a moment's silence, which was broken by Sirius growling. His hackles were raised, and he was baring his teeth at Fudge.

"Certainly, I believe Harry," said Dumbledore. His eyes were blazing now. "I heard Crouch's confession, and I heard Harry's account of what happened after he touched the Triwizard Cup; the two stories make sense, they explain everything that has happened since Bertha Jorkins disappeared last summer."

"You are prepared to believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, on the word of a lunatic murderer, and a boy who...well..."

* * *

"You've been reading Rita Skeeter, Mr. Fudge," came Harry's voice out of nowhere, making Hermione, Mum, me, and Bill all jump. None of us had realized that Harry was awake.

Fudge reddened slightly, but a defiant and obstinate look came over his face.

"And if I have?" he said, looking at Dumbledore. "If I have discovered that you've been keeping certain facts about the boy very quiet? A Parselmouth, eh? And having funny turns all over the place -"

"I assume that you are referring to the pains Harry has been experiencing in his scar?" said Dumbledore coolly.

"You admit that he has been having these pains, then?" said Fudge quickly. "Headaches? Nightmares? Possibly - hallucinations?"

"Listen to me, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, taking a step toward Fudge."Harry is as sane as you or I. That scar upon his forehead has not addled his brains. I believe it hurts him when Lord Voldemort is close by, or feeling particularly murderous."

Fudge had taken half a step back from Dumbledore, but he looked no less stubborn.

"You'll forgive me, Dumbledore, but I've never heard of a curse scar acting as an alarm bell before..."

"Look, I saw Voldemort come back!" Harry shouted. He tried to get out of bed again, but Mum forced him back. "I saw the Death Eaters! I can give you their names! Lucius Malfoy -"

"Malfoy was cleared!" said Fudge, visibly affronted. "A very old family - donations to excellent causes -"

"Macnair!" Harry continued.

"Also cleared! Now working for the Ministry!"

"Avery - Nott - Crabbe - Goyle -"

"You are merely repeating the names of those who were acquitted of being Death Eaters thirteen years ago!" said Fudge angrily. "You could have found those names in old reports of the trials! For heaven's sake, Dumbledore - the boy was full of some crackpot story at the end of last year too - his tales are getting taller, and you're still swallowing them - the boy can talk to snakes. Dumbledore, and you still think he's trustworthy?"

"You fool!" Professor McGonagall cried. "Cedric Diggory! Mr. Crouch! These deaths were not the random work of a lunatic!"

"I see no evidence to the contrary!" shouted Fudge, now matching her anger, his face purpling. "It seems to me that you are all determined to start a panic that will destabilize everything we have worked for these last thirteen years!"

Harry looked positively mindblown. He had always said that Fudge was a kindly figure, a little blustering, a little pompous, but essentially good-natured. But now, it seemed like he was a mental case, a mean man that didn't want to believe a word he was saying.

"Voldemort has returned," Dumbledore repeated. "If you accept that fact straightaway. Fudge, and take the necessary measures, we may still be able to save the situation. The first and most essential step is to remove Azkaban from the control of the dementors -"

"Preposterous!" shouted Fudge again. "Remove the dementors? I'd be kicked out of office for suggesting it! Half of us only feel safe in our beds at night because we know the dementors are standing guard at Azkaban!"

"The rest of us sleep less soundly in our beds, Cornelius, knowing that you have put Lord Voldemort's most dangerous supporters in the care of creatures who will join him the instant he asks them!" said Dumbledore. "They will not remain loyal to you, Fudge! Voldemort can offer them much more scope for their powers and their pleasures than you can! With the dementors behind him, and his old supporters returned to him, you will be hard-pressed to stop him regaining the sort of power he had thirteen years ago!"

Fudge was opening and closing his mouth as though no words could express his outrage.

"The second step you must take - and at once," Dumbledore pressed on, "is to send envoys to the giants."

"Envoys to the giants?" Fudge shrieked, finding his tongue again. "What madness is this?"

"Extend them the hand of friendship, now, before it is too late," said Dumbledore, "or Voldemort will persuade them, as he did before, that he alone among wizards will give them their rights and their freedom!"

"You - you cannot be serious!" Fudge gasped, shaking his head and retreating further from Dumbledore. "If the magical community got wind that I had approached the giants - people hate them, Dumbledore - end of my career -"

"You are blinded by the love of the office you hold, Cornelius! You place too much importance, and you always have done, on the so-called purity of blood! You fail to recognize that it matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be! Your dementor has just destroyed the last remaining member of a pure-blood family as old as any - and see what that man chose to make of his life! I tell you now- take the steps I have suggested, and you will be remembered, in office or out, as one of the bravest and greatest Ministers of Magic we have ever known. Fail to act - and history will remember you as the man who stepped aside and allowed Voldemort a second chance to destroy the world we have tried to rebuild!"

"Insane," whispered Fudge, still backing away. "Mad..."

And then there was silence. Madam Pomfrey was standing frozen at the foot of Harry's bed, her hands over her mouth. Mum was still standing over Harry, her hand on his shoulder to prevent him from rising. Bill, Hermione, and I were staring at Fudge.

"If your determination to shut your eyes will carry you as far as this, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, "we have reached a parting of the ways. You must act as you see fit. And I - I shall act as I see fit."

Dumbledore's voice carried no hint of a threat; it sounded like a mere statement, but Fudge bristled as though Dumbledore were advancing upon him with a wand.

"Now, see here, Dumbledore," he said, waving a threatening finger. "I've given you free rein, always. I've had a lot of respect for you. I might not have agreed with some of your decisions, but I've kept quiet. There aren't many who'd have let you hire werewolves, or keep Hagrid, or decide what to teach your students without reference to the Ministry. But if you're going to work against me -"

"The only one against whom I intend to work," said Dumbledore, "is Lord Voldemort. If you are against him, then we remain, Cornelius, on the same side."

It seemed Fudge could think of no answer to this. He rocked backward and forward on his small feet for a moment and spun his bowler hat in his hands. Finally, he said, with a hint of a plea in his voice, "He can't be back, Dumbledore, he just can't be..."

Snape strode forward, past Dumbledore, pulling up the left sleeve of his robes as he went. He stuck out his forearm and showed it to Fudge, who recoiled.

"There," said Snape harshly. "There. The Dark Mark. It is not as clear as it was an hour or so ago, when it burned black, but you can still see it. Every Death Eater had the sign burned into him by the Dark Lord. It was a means of distinguishing one another, and his means of summoning us to him. When he touched the Mark of any Death Eater, we were to Disapparate, and Apparate, instantly, at his side. This Mark has been growing clearer all year. Karkaroff's too. Why do you think Karkaroff fled tonight? We both felt the Mark burn. We both knew he had returned. Karkaroff fears the Dark Lord's vengeance. He betrayed too many of his fellow Death Eaters to be sure of a welcome back into the fold."

The air felt as if it had been sucked out the room, and replaced with awkwardness, fear, and pressure. Fudge stepped back from Snape too. He was shaking his head. He did not seem to have taken in a word Snape had said. He stared, apparently repelled by the ugly mark on Snape's arm, then looked up at Dumbledore and whispered, "I don't know what you and your staff are playing at, Dumbledore, but I have heard enough. I have no more to add. I will be in touch with you tomorrow, Dumbledore, to discuss the running of this school. I must return to the Ministry."

He had almost reached the door when he paused. He turned around, strode back down the dormitory, and stopped at Harry's bed.

"Your winnings," he said shortly, taking a large bag of gold out of his pocket and dropping it onto Harry's bedside table. "One thousand Galleons. There should have been a presentation ceremony, but under the circumstances..."

He crammed his bowler hat onto his head and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The moment he had disappeared, Dumbledore turned to look at the group around Harry's bed.

* * *

"There is work to be done," he said. "Molly...am I right in thinking that I can count on you and Arthur?"

"Of course you can," said Mum. "We know what Fudge is. It's Arthur's fondness for Muggles that has held him back at the Ministry all these years. Fudge thinks he lacks proper wizarding pride."

"Then I need to send a message to Arthur," said Dumbledore. "All those that we can persuade of the truth must be notified immediately, and he is well placed to contact those at the Ministry who are not as shortsighted as Cornelius."

"I'll go to Dad," said Bill, standing up. "I'll go now."

"Excellent," said Dumbledore. "Tell him what has happened. Tell him I will be in direct contact with him shortly. He will need to be discreet, however. If Fudge thinks I am interfering at the Ministry -"

"Leave it to me," said Bill.

He clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder, kissed Mum on the cheek, gave Hermione and I a nod, pulled on his cloak, and strode quickly from the room.

"Minerva," said Dumbledore, turning to Professor McGonagall, "I want to see Hagrid in my office as soon as possible. Also - if she will consent to come - Madame Maxime."

Professor McGonagall nodded and left without a word.

"Poppy," Dumbledore said to Madam Pomfrey, "would you be very kind and go down to Professor Moody's office, where I think you will find a house-elf called Winky in considerable distress? Do what you can for her, and take her back to the kitchens. I think Dobby will look after her for us."

"Very - very well," said Madam Pomfrey, looking startled, and she too left.

Dumbledore made sure that the door was closed, and that Madam Pomfrey's footsteps had died away, before he spoke again.

"And now," he said, "it is time for two of our number to recognize each other for what they are. Sirius...if you could resume your usual form."

The great black dog looked up at Dumbledore, then, in an instant, turned back into a man.

Mum screamed and leapt back from the bed.

"Sirius Black!" she shrieked, pointing at him.

"Mum, shut up!" I yelled, not caring. "It's okay!"

Snape had not yelled or jumped backward, but the look on his face was one of mingled fury and horror.

"Him!" he snarled, staring at Sirius, whose face showed equal dislike. "What is he doing here?"

"He is here at my invitation," said Dumbledore, looking between them, "as are you, Severus. I trust you both. It is time for you to lay aside your old differences and trust each other."

Dumbledore was asking way too much of Sirius. He despised Snape with a passion. And vice versa.

"I will settle, in the short term," said Dumbledore, with a bite of impatience in his voice, "for a lack of open hostility. You will shake hands. You are on the same side now. Time is short, and unless the few of us who know the truth do not stand united, there is no hope for any us.

Very slowly - but still glaring at each other as though each wished the other to go to hell - Sirius and Snape moved toward each other and shook hands. They let go extremely quickly.

"That will do to be going on with," said Dumbledore, stepping between them once more. "Now I have work for each of you. Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher - the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I will contact you there."

"But -" said Harry.

"You'll see me very soon. Harry," said Sirius, turning to him. "I promise you. But I must do what I can, you understand, don't you?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah...of course I do."

Sirius grasped his hand briefly, nodded to Dumbledore, transformed again into the black dog, and ran the length of the room to the door, whose handle he turned with a paw. Then he was gone.

"Severus," said Dumbledore, turning to Snape, "you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready...if you are prepared..."

"I am," said Snape.

He looked slightly paler than usual, and his cold, black eyes glittered strangely.

"Then good luck," said Dumbledore, and he watched, with a trace of apprehension on his face, as Snape swept wordlessly after Sirius.

It was several minutes before Dumbledore spoke again.

"I must go downstairs," he said finally. "I must see the Diggory's. Harry - take the rest of your potion. I will see all of you later."

Harry slumped back against his pillows as Dumbledore disappeared. Hermione, me, and Mum looked at him. None of us spoke for a very long time.

"You've got to take the rest of your potion. Harry," Mum said at last in a caring, but absolute voice. Her hand nudged the sack of gold on his bedside cabinet as she reached for the bottle and the goblet. "You have a good long sleep. Try and think about something else for a while...think about what you're going to buy with your winnings!"

"I don't want that gold," said Harry in an expressionless voice. "You have it. Anyone can have it. I shouldn't have won it. It should've been Cedric's."

"It wasn't your fault. Harry," Mum whispered.

"I told him to take the cup with me," said Harry.

Mum set the potion down on the bedside cabinet, bent down, and put her arms around Harry. She hugged him as though Harry was another one of her sons. I cracked a small smile at that.

There was a loud slamming noise, and Mum and Harry broke apart. Hermione was standing by the window. She was holding something tight in her hand.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Your potion, Harry," said Mum quickly, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand.

Harry drank it in one gulp, rested his head on the pillow, and went back to sleep.


	113. Chapter 113: A New Beginning

And this is the last chapter of Goblet Of Fire.

Hopefully you liked it. I felt like it took forever, and it brought up old feelings of my deep rooted hatred for Rita Skeeter. The way she wrote about teenagers was appalling.

I'm hoping that you're liking the story so far. Fifth year is going to be crazy.

Anyways, back to the fic.

* * *

Chapter 113: A New Beginning

The next few days seemed to be a blur.

Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower the following evening. Hermione and I told him how Dumbledore had spoken to the school that morning at breakfast. He had merely requested that they leave Harry alone, that nobody ask him questions or badger him to tell the story of what had happened in the maze.

Most people seemed to be avoiding Harry. Some whispered behind their hands as he passed. Rita Skeeter's article had damaged his reputation to the idiots that believed her bile. Some were formulating their own theories about how Cedric had died.

Hermione and I spent time keeping his mind occupied, discussing everything else, but what had happened. The only time I touched upon the subject was when I told Harry about a meeting Mum had had with Dumbledore before going home.

"She went to ask him if you could come straight to us this summer," I said. "But he wants you to go back to the Dursleys, at least at first."

"Why?" said Harry.

"She said Dumbledore's got his reasons," I said, shaking my head darkly. "I suppose we've got to trust him, haven't we?"

When Mum had told me this herself, I had protested. It didn't seem fair at all that he had to go back to that dreary place. To leave all the chaos he had endured only to go back to that hellhole? It simply wasn't fair.

The only person apart from Hermione and I that Harry seemed comfortable to talk to was Hagrid. As there was no longer a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, we had those lessons free. We used the one on Thursday afternoon to go down and visit Hagrid in his cabin. It was a bright and sunny day; Fang bounded out of the open door as we approached, barking and wagging his tail madly.

"Who's that?" called Hagrid, coming to the door. "Harry!"

He strode out to meet us, pulled Harry into a one-armed hug, ruffled his hair, and said, "Good ter see yeh, mate. Good ter see yeh."

Two bucket-size cups and saucers sat on the wooden table in front of the fireplace.

"Bin havin' a cuppa with Olympe," Hagrid said. "She's jus' left."

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Madame Maxime, o' course!" said Hagrid.

"You two made up, have you?" I smirked.

"Dunno what yeh're talkin' about," said Hagrid airily, fetching more cups from the dresser. When he had made tea and offered around a plate of doughy cookies, he leaned back in his chair and surveyed Harry closely through his beetle-black eyes.

"You all righ'?" he said gruffly

"Yeah," said Harry.

"No, yeh're not," said Hagrid. "Course yeh're not. But yeh will be."

Harry said nothing.

"Knew he was goin' ter come back," said Hagrid, and the three of us looked up at him, shocked. "Known it fer years. Harry. Knew he was out there, bidin' his time. It had ter happen. Well, now it has, an' we'll jus' have ter get on with it. We'll fight. Migh' be able ter stop him before he gets a good hold. That's Dumbledores plan, anyway. Great man, Dumbledore. 'S long as we've got him, I'm not too worried."

Hagrid raised his bushy eyebrows at the disbelieving expressions on our faces.

"No good sittin' worryin' abou' it," he said. "What's comin' will come, an we'll meet it when it does. Dumbledore told me wha' you did. Harry."

Hagrid's chest swelled as he looked at Harry.

"Yeh did as much as yer father would've done, an' I can' give yeh no higher praise than that."

Harry smiled back at him. It was the first time he had given a genuine smile in days.

"What's Dumbledore asked you to do, Hagrid?" he asked. "He sent Professor McGonagall to ask you and Madame Maxime to meet him - that night."

"Got a little job fer me over the summer," said Hagrid. "Secret, though. I'm not s'pposed ter talk abou' it, no, not even ter you lot. Olympe - Madame Maxime ter you - might be comin' with me. I think she will. Think I got her persuaded."

"Is it to do with Voldemort?"

Hagrid flinched at the sound of the name.

"Migh' be," he said evasively. "Now...who'd like ter come an' visit the las' skrewt with me? I was jokin' - jokin'!" he added hastily, seeing the looks on our faces.

Harry and I packed quietly on the night before we had to leave. As much as I loved the food, I was actually not looking forward to the Leaving Feast, and neither was Harry, who had been avoiding eating in the Great Hall when the whole school was in there.

When the three of us entered the Hall, we saw at once that the usual decorations were missing. The Great Hall was normally decorated with the winning House's colors for the Leaving Feast. Tonight, however, there were black drapes on the wall behind the teachers' table. In respect of Cedric.

After we ate, Dumbledore went up to the podium to speak. The room went deathly quiet.

* * *

"The end," said Dumbledore, looking around at us all, "of another year."

He paused, and his eyes fell upon the Hufflepuff table. Theirs had been the most subdued table before he had gotten to his feet, and theirs were still the saddest and palest faces in the Hall.

"There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight," said Dumbledore, "but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here," he gestured toward the Hufflepuffs, "enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory."

All of us, including the Slytherins did as we were told. The benches scraped as everyone in the Hall stood, and raised our goblets, and echoed, in one loud, low, rumbling voice, "Cedric Diggory."

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff house," Dumbledore continued. "He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about."

Harry, Hermione, and I raised our heads and stared at Dumbledore.

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

A panicked whisper swept the Great Hall. People were staring at Dumbledore in disbelief, in horror. He looked perfectly calm as he watched them mutter themselves into silence.

"The Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore continued, "does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so - either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory."

Stunned and frightened, every face in the Hall was turned toward Dumbledore now...or almost every face. Over at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy muttering something to Crabbe and Goyle.

"There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death," Dumbledore went on. "I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter."

A kind of ripple crossed the Great Hall as a few heads turned in Harry's direction before flicking back to face Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "He risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honor him."

Dumbledore turned gravely to Harry and raised his goblet once more. Nearly everyone in the Great Hall followed suit. They murmured his name, as they had murmured Cedric's, and drank to him. But through a gap in the standing figures. Harry saw that Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and many of the other Slytherins had remained defiantly in their seats, their goblets untouched.

When everyone had once again resumed their seats, Dumbledore continued, "The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened - of Lord Voldemort's return - such ties are more important than ever before."

"Every guest in this Hall," said Dumbledore, and his eyes lingered upon the Durmstrang students, "will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again - in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open.

"It is my belief- and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken - that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst.

"Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and I were waiting in the crowded entrance hall with the rest of the fourth years for the carriages that would take us back to Hogsmeade station. It was another beautiful summer's day. Though I was happy to be going back home, I felt horrible that Harry too, had to go to that place he unfortunately called home.

"'Arry!" Fleur Delacour called, hurrying up the stone steps into the castle.

"We will see each uzzer again, I 'ope," said Fleur as she reached him, holding out her hand. "I am 'oping to get a job 'ere, to improve my Eenglish."

"It's very good already," I said in a strangled sort of voice, suddenly feeling lighter than air by her presence. Fleur smiled at me. Hermione scowled.

"Good-bye, 'Arry," said Fleur, turning to go. "It 'az been a pleasure meeting you!"

Harry must have gotten hit by her veela powers too, because he looked a little more pleasant.

Wonder how the Durmstrang students are getting back," I pondered out loud. "Do you reckon they can steer that ship without Karkaroff?"

"Karkaroff did not steer," said a gruff voice. "He stayed in his cabin and let us do the vork."

Krum had brought his annoying and hideous face over to say goodbye to Hermione. "Could I have a vord?" he asked her.

"Oh...yes...all right," said Hermione, looking slightly flustered, and following Krum through the crowd and out of sight.

"You'd better hurry up!" I called loudly after her. "The carriages'll be here in a minute!"

I had Harry keep a watch for the carriages, however, and spent the next few minutes craning my neck over the crowd to try and see what Krum was up to with Hermione.

'He better keep his crusty ass lips to himself.' I thought as I watched them talk. They returned quite soon, and I stared at Hermione, who would not meet my eyes for shit.

"I liked Diggory," I heard Krum say to Harry. "He vos alvays polite to me. Alvays. Even though I vos from Durmstrang - with Karkaroff," he added, scowling.

"Have you got a new headmaster yet?" said Harry

Krum shrugged. He held out his hand as Fleur had done, shook Harry's hand, and then, surprisingly, mine. I felt like I was suffering from painful internal struggle as I shook it. Krum had already started walking away when my dumbass burst out, "Can I have your autograph?"

Hermione turned away, smiling at the horseless carriages that were now trundling toward us up the drive, as Krum, looking surprised but gratified, signed a fragment of parchment for me.

I felt ashamed of myself. I thought of burning it, but seeing as he was a famous Quidditch player, it could be worth a lot of money someday. So I decided to keep it.

He could still kiss my ass.

* * *

The weather could not have been more different on the journey back to King's Cross than it had been on their way to Hogwarts the previous September. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. We managed to get a compartment to themselves. Pig was once again hidden under my hideous dress robes to stop him from hooting continually; Hedwig was dozing, her head under her wing, and Crookshanks was curled up in a spare seat like a large, furry ginger cushion. Harry talked more fully and freely than he had all week as the train sped us southward. We broke off our conversation about what action Dumbledore might be taking, even now, to stop Voldemort only when the lunch trolley arrived.

When Hermione returned from the trolley and put her money back into her schoolbag, she dislodged a copy of the Daily Prophet that she had been carrying in there. Harry looked at it, unsure whether he really wanted to know what it might say, but Hermione, seeing him looking at it, said calmly, "There's nothing in there. You can look for yourself, but there's nothing at all. I've been checking every day. Just a small piece the day after the third task saying you won the tournament. They didn't even mention Cedric. Nothing about any of it. If you ask me. Fudge is forcing them to keep quiet."

"He'll never keep Rita quiet," said Harry. "Not on a story like this."

"Oh, Rita hasn't written anything at all since the third task. As a matter of fact," she added, her voice now trembling slightly, "Rita Skeeter isn't going to be writing anything at all for a while. Not unless she wants me to spill the beans on her."

"What are you talking about?" I said, intrigued.

"I found out how she was listening in on private conversations when she wasn't supposed to be coming onto the grounds," said Hermione in a rush.

"How was she doing it?" said Harry at once.

"How did you find out?" I said, staring at her.

"Well, it was you, really, who gave me the idea. Harry," she said.

"Did I?" said Harry, perplexed. "How?"

"Bugging," said Hermione happily.

"But you said they didn't work -"

"Oh not electronic bugs," said Hermione. "No, you see...Rita Skeeter" - Hermione's voice trembled with quiet triumph - "is an unregistered Animagus. She can turn -"

Hermione pulled a small sealed glass jar out other bag.

"- into a beetle."

I felt dumbstruck. "You're kidding!You haven't...she's not..."

"Oh yes she is," said Hermione happily, brandishing the jar at them.

Inside were a few twigs and leaves and one large, fat beetle.

"That's never - you're kidding -" I whispered, lifting the jar to my eyes, tempted to shake the jar to give her a rattle.

"No, I'm not," said Hermione, beaming. "I caught her on the windowsill in the hospital wing. Look very closely, and you'll notice the markings around her antennae are exactly like those foul glasses she wears."

Harry and I looked and saw that she was quite right.

"There was a beetle on the statue the night we heard Hagrid telling Madame Maxime about his mum!" remembered Harry.

"Exactly," said Hermione. "And Viktor pulled a beetle out of my hair after we'd had our conversation by the lake. And unless I'm very much mistaken, Rita was perched on the windowsill of the Divination class the day your scar hurt. She's been buzzing around for stories all year."

"When we saw Malfoy under that tree..." I said slowly, piecing it together.

"He was talking to her, in his hand," said Hermione. "He knew, of course. That's how she's been getting all those nice little interviews with the Slytherins. They wouldn't care that she was doing something illegal, as long as they were giving her horrible stuff about us and Hagrid."

Hermione took the glass jar back from me and smiled at the beetle, which buzzed angrily against the glass.

"I've told her I'll let her out when we get back to London," said Hermione. "I've put an Unbreakable Charm on the jar, you see, so she can't transform. And I've told her she's to keep her quill to herself for a whole year. See if she can't break the habit of writing horrible lies about people."

"You're brilliant, you are." I said to Hermione, thoroughly impressed

Smiling pridefully, Hermione placed the beetle back inside her schoolbag.

* * *

The door of the compartment slid open.

"Very clever. Granger," said Draco Malfoy.

Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind him. All three of them looked more pleased with themselves, more arrogant and more menacing, than I had ever seen them.

"So," said Malfoy slowly, advancing slightly into the compartment and looking slowly around at us, a smirk quivering on his lips. "You caught some pathetic reporter, and Potter's Dumbledore's favorite boy again. Big deal."

His smirk widened. Crabbe and Goyle leered.

"Trying not to think about it, are we?" said Malfoy softly, looking around at all three of them. "Trying to pretend it hasn't happened?"

"Get out," said Harry, his hand gripped his wand under his robes.

"You've picked the losing side, Potter! I warned you! I told you you ought to choose your company more carefully, remember? When we met on the train, first day at Hogwarts? I told you not to hang around with riffraff like this!" He jerked his head at Hermione and I. "Too late now. Potter! They'll be the first to go, now the Dark Lord's back! Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first! Well - second - Diggory was the f-"

It was as though someone had exploded a box of fireworks within the compartment. Blinded by the blaze of the spells that had blasted from every direction, deafened by a series of bangs, I blinked and looked down at the floor.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were all lying unconscious in the doorway. The three of us were on our feet, having used a different hex. Nor were we the only ones to have done so.

"Thought we'd see what those three were up to," said Fred matter-of-factly, stepping onto Goyle and into the compartment. He had his wand out, and so did George, who was careful to tread on Malfoy as he followed Fred inside.

"Interesting effect," said George, looking down at Crabbe. "Who used the Furnunculus Curse?"

"Me," said Harry.

"Odd," said George lightly. "I used Jelly-Legs. Looks as though those two shouldn't be mixed. He seems to have sprouted little tentacles all over his face. Well, let's not leave them here, they don't add much to the decor."

Harry, George, and I kicked, rolled, and pushed the unconscious ferret and whales, each of whom looked distinctly the worse for the jumble of jinxes with which they had been hit, out into the corridor, then came back into the compartment and rolled the door shut.

"Exploding Snap, anyone?" said Fred, pulling out a pack of cards.

We were halfway through our fifth game when Harry decided to ask them. "You going to tell us, then? Who you were blackmailing?"

"Oh," said George darkly. "That."

"It doesn't matter," said Fred, shaking his head impatiently. "It wasn't anything important. Not now, anyway."

"We've given up," said George, shrugging.

We nagged them over and over with questions. Finally, Fred said, "All right, all right, if you really want to know...it was Ludo Bagman."

"Bagman?" said Harry sharply. "Are you saying he was involved in -"

"Nah," said George gloomily. "Nothing like that. Stupid git. He wouldn't have the brains."

"Well, what, then?"

Fred hesitated, then said, "You remember that bet we had with him at the Quidditch World Cup? About how Ireland would win, but Krum would get the Snitch?"

"Yeah," said Harry and I slowly.

"Well, the git paid us in leprechaun gold he'd caught from the Irish mascots."

"So?"

"So," said Fred impatiently, "it vanished, didn't it? By next morning, it had gone!"

"But - it must've been an accident, mustn't it?" said Hermione.

George laughed very bitterly.

"Yeah, that's what we thought, at first. We thought if we just wrote to him, and told him he'd made a mistake, he'd cough up. But nothing doing. Ignored our letter. We kept trying to talk to him about it at Hogwarts, but he was always making some excuse to get away from us."

"In the end, he turned pretty nasty," said Fred. "Told us we were too young to gamble, and he wasn't giving us anything."

"So we asked for our money back," said George glowering.

"He didn't refuse!" gasped Hermione.

"Right in one," said Fred.

"But that was all your savings!" I said, angrily.

"Tell me about it," said George. "'Course, we found out what was going on in the end. Lee Jordan's dad had had a bit of trouble getting money off Bagman as well. Turns out he's in big trouble with the goblins. Borrowed loads of gold off them. A gang of them cornered him in the woods after the World Cup and took all the gold he had, and it still wasn't enough to cover all his debts. They followed him all the way to Hogwarts to keep an eye on him. He's lost everything gambling. Hasn't got two Galleons to rub together. And you know how the idiot tried to pay the goblins back?"

"How?" said Harry.

"He put a bet on you, mate," said Fred. "Put a big bet on you to win the tournament. Bet against the goblins."

"So that's why he kept trying to help me win!" said Harry. "Well - I did win, didn't I? So he can pay you your gold!"

"Nope," said George, shaking his head. "The goblins play as dirty as him. They say you drew with Diggory, and Bagman was betting you'd win outright. So Bagman had to run for it. He did run for it right after the third task."

George sighed deeply and started dealing out the cards again.

* * *

The rest of the journey passed pleasantly enough, and all too soon, the Hogwarts Express was pulling in at platform nine and three-quarters. The usual confusion and noise filled the corridors as the students began to disembark. Hermione and I struggled out past Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, carrying our trunks. Harry, however, stayed put.

"See you in a bit." he told us.

We stepped off the train and went through the barrier, where Mum was waiting, along with Hermione's parents. And so was Harry's pumpkin of an uncle. Mum hugged both Harry and Hermione tightly.

A shot while later, Harry returned. He grimaced at his uncle, then turned to us.

"See you. Harry," I said, clapping him on the back.

"'Bye, Harry!" said Hermione, and she did something she had never done before, and kissed him on the cheek.

Part of me wanted to hex him. The other part of me told me to chuck it up to Hermione being sweet and let it go.

Harry walked off with his uncle and left the building.

Hermione turned to me and started putting her hair behind her ear, another nervous reaction of hers.

"I guess call me when you can." she said. "Whenever you want to go to the cinema."

"Then I'll call you tomorrow." I said, sounding like a git.

Hermione laughed. "We probably can't go tomorrow. Mum and Dad would want to take me to visit family or something. But...you could still call...just to talk."

"Sure. And talk to your folks about coming. You can come as soon as you want. Mum won't mind."

"I will." she said. And then, she reached out and hugged me. Not in a way that she had ever done before, but on her tiptoes with her arms around my neck, her head against my shoulder, and her chest against my chest.

Since the task, Hermione hadn't been this close to me. And this wasn't a hug for comfort for her sorrow. This felt different. And at first, I felt as if I didn't know what to do, but I quickly just let my body take over and hugged her with my arms around her back, bringing her closer into me. I could smell the familiar scent of her hair, which always smelled good, sometimes of cinnamon, this time of vanilla.

And we stood like that for maybe a few seconds too long, because my eyes had opened up to Mum grinning in my face. I hadn't even realized that I had closed my eyes.

We let go of each other, giving an awkward chuckle.

"See you soon, Ron." said Hermione as she lifted Crookshanks carrier, and walked off with her parents.

"Bye." I said, as I ignored the snickering of my brothers and sister from behind me.

I could tell that his was going to be a long and barmy ride home.


	114. Chapter 114: Brotherly Advice Again

Welcome To The King's Chronicles Book Five: Order Of The Phoenix!

Things are about to heat up, and I hope that you "waiting on the epic DH kiss" won't be too like "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lol

I mean come on, you guys have to know that some serious conversations as well as maybe a scared night sleepover or two had to happen at Grimmauld Place before fifth year and before Harry came lol. Two 15 year olds of the opposite sex that like each other? Come on now. Some little innocent close encounters had to have happened.

But yeah, it'll be plenty of Romione development in this one. And even though this is the book that made me start to dislike Harry, I won't put my own biased opinions through Ron's thoughts. I'll keep it canon.

Although, Harry will be some Ron colored names every now and then.

Anyways, on with the fic, which won't have Harry in it for like two or three chapters.

* * *

Chapter 114: Brotherly Advice Again

For five days after I got home, I was not allowed to use the phone. It was mainly due to Fred and George, but Mum would say, it was because of my colorful language.

"If you're going to cuss like that, you don't need to talk at all to civilized people! Three days!" yelled Mum when we got to the Burrow after leaving King's Cross.

Two more were added on because Ginny was being a phone hog on the day I could talk on the phone, and wouldn't give it up. Again, my mouth went off, Mum overheard, and added two more days onto my sentence.

So when I finally got onto the phone, I ended up with an ear full from Hermione as well.

"I thought you were going to call the next day."

I couldn't help but feel like some prat, as I was feeling butterflies in my stomach come alive with hearing her voice.

"I was, I was, I just...got into trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Well, after that hug you gave me, the twins took the mickey out the whole ride. So, I called them fucksack wankers and told them that I would hex their bollocks onto their eyes, Mum heard me, and then she said I couldn't talk on the phone for three days."

"Oh Ronald..."

"And then, when my three days were up and I was going to call you, Ginny was on the fucking phone almost the whole time talking to her stupid friends and being greedy and I called her a vapid lost spawn of Lucius Malfoy and told her that if she didn't give me a turn, I would shave her hair off in her sleep. Mum overheard and gave me two more."

"Ronald Weasley, you are positively incorrigible."

"I do what I can."

"I should tell you not to call me for a week, with that foul mouth of yours."

"NO!...I mean, come on, I know you've been wanting to hear from me. Don't punish yourself by punishing me."

"Oh yes, because my entire world revolves around you."

"Glad you've admitted it to yourself. So, have you asked yet?"

"I did. Mum and Dad said okay, that I can come a week from now."

"A week? Oh come on! What am I supposed to do for a week? Stay and knit?"

"Never too late to learn. I've been wanting learn how to properly myself actually."

"Well, what about that cinema thing you talked about?"

"Well, had you called the day you were supposed to, we could have gone that night. But, since you decided to have a potty mouth, you will have to wait til Friday."

I looked at the calendar that was beside the phone. Friday was in two days. I could wait.

"Fine. I guess I'll wait. I'll need to ask Mum if I can get some money though."

"No Ron, this is on me."

I started feeling somewhat tense. "I couldn't ask you to do that. That wouldn't be proper, would it?"

"It's your first time really doing something in the muggle world, I want to. But, if you want to bring some money to possibly shop with, do that. Maybe we could go to the shopping mall, if you want."

"Sure! I've heard of a mall, it sounds brilliant. Unlike some boys, I have no problem with getting new clothes."

*laughs* "That's a swell change. Most boys hate shopping."

"I'm not most boys."

"No, you're worse."

"You really know how to cut a man deep. Oh yeah, speaking of cut, Mum gave me a haircut."

"Oh no. Does it look absolutely dreadful?"

"Not really. At least she didn't cut it like my first two years of school. But I miss it being long like Bill's, I could band it and everything."

"I was thinking of cutting my hair."

"Hermione Granger, you cut your hair, and I will never talk to you another day of your life!"

"But Ron, it's highly unmanageable."

"No its not, its fine the way it is."

"It's a bushy mess."

"Well I think it's brilliant."

"Really? ...thanks Ron."

"You're welcome...ummmm *clears throat* so, Friday you say? Let me go ask Mum real fast."

I put the phone down and run into the kitchen, where Mum was finishing up baking and scolding Bill on his hair.

"Mum, Hermione invited me to a muggle mall and cinema, can I get a couple coins and go?" I asked, my eyes bright like they used to be when I would ask for major things as a kid.

Mum looked weary. "You can go, but I'm afraid I won't be able to lend you much-"

Bill held up his hand. He reached into his change pouch and pulled out 14 galleons, handing them to me.

"That's about 102 pounds in muggle money." said Bill. "Consider this for the past four birthdays I've missed."

Mum smiled brightly at Bill, killing him on the forehead. "You can go, love." She told me.

"Thanks Bill!" I cheered, running back into the sitting room to find Ginny on the phone.

"-and I know this, Hermione, but maybe if I just-"

"GINEVRA! GET OFF THE PHONE!" I yelled.

Ginny looked at me as if she didn't care that I had just shouted at her.

"So anyways, Hermione, as I was saying-"

"Ginny, do you want me to tell Hermione the story about how when you were five-"

Ginny stood straight up, thrust the receiver into my hand, and then ran up the steps.

"Hello?"

"Oh Ron, why did you do that? I was talking to Ginny about Harry."

"You can't do that later?"

"No!"

"Okay, fine. I'll make this quick then and go get her so you two can talk about your bon bons. I know you mentioned Krum in your small talk."

"For your information, no I didn't!" said Hermione, her voice trembling like how it does when she is trying to hide something.

"Fine then." I said, not believing her. "Mum said I could go, and Bill gave me some money to shop with, I just have to convert it before we do anything. I'll have Dad connect the Floo network to your fireplace and be there by four. Is that alright?"

"That's fine.",grumbled Hermione. "Put Ginny back on the phone."

She was mad. But I was mad too.

"Fine see you Friday. I'll get Ginny." I grumbled back.

I put the receiver down, went and got Ginny, and went up to my room. I had an attitude.

* * *

Fucking Krum. Why did she have to be into him for? It was gross, he was a grown fucking man that was only good for quidditch and being an asshole.

I sat on my bed, throwing Bill's old quaffle in the air and catching it. Since not being able to use the phone, Bill, the twins (when they weren't blowing up shit in their room)and I had been playing quidditch. Especially me, as I was starting to think about trying out for Keeper this year.

A knock came on my door, with Bill walking in.

"I thought you were on the phone with Hermione." he said.

"I was, until Ginny took over and they started talking about her precious Vicky and Harry." I sneered.

Bill laughed. "You're still on Viktor Krum?"

"You weren't there, Bill! She was always fawning over that prat and blushing when he would talk to her, and of course they just had to kiss!"

"Was she really fawning over him?"

I thought about it. "Well...not all the time. But she did! And then she lied and kept secrets from me about Krum inviting her to visit him. That's gross! He's ancient!"

"He's 19, Ronnie..."

"And what does he want with a 15 year old girl? She's too young to be visiting some old ass international Quidditch player!" I said, throwing the quaffle onto the floor.

Bill sighed. "Its worse than I suspected."

"What are you talking about?"

Bill sat down on my bed beside me. "Look, you know Hermione the most, right?"

"Yeah?"

"And whose house is she coming to for the summer, this not going to Bulgaria?"

I sighed not wanting Bill to be right so I would be foolish to be angry. "Mine..." I groaned.

"And who is she going out on a date with on Friday?"

I blinked twice. "Date? She didn't call this a date. This isn't a date, is it?" I said, standing up and emptying my dresser as I started to panic. "Oh shit, what the bloody hell do I wear? I don't have anything that doesn't have bloody holes in it, Bill!"

Bill laughed and grabbed me by my shoulders. "Okay, Ron calm down, breathe. Now, I'll lend you some muggle slacks and a nice shirt. You're tall enough now that my pants won't be so long for you anymore. And maybe this isn't a date, but you should see where it leads to, as you do indeed fancy her still, right?"

The blushing of my face and ears told Bill all he needed to know.

"My baby brother is hopeless. Look, you'll be fine. And for Merlin's sake, do not bring up Krum. You'll ruin everything after of fact, your exact words when you see her should be 'sorry about bringing up Krum, let's not discuss him tonight'. And give her a flower. One of Mum's, she seemed to like her sunflowers last year."

I nodded my head, making a mental note.

"Don't let Viktor Krum get in between what could potentially happen here, Ron. He is not a factor. He doesn't know Hermione like you do. What's Hermione's favorite color?"

"Blue." I said with no hesitation.

"Her favorite sweets?"

"Sugar quills."

"Her favorite thing to do besides read?"

I laughed. "Shit, that's her favorite thing regardless. But probably read non school books, and relaxing with Harry and I."

"Okay, her favorite books that aren't textbooks?"

"Those trashy romance novels that the witches are into. She doesn't think I notice her reading them, but I do." I said, thinking back to a day when she was reading one behind her Ancient Ruins textbook.

"Exactly. You know all that about her and more, and he doesn't even know how to pronounce her name properly from what you told me, abs he probably only knows that she loves to read. He will never get the time to really get to know her like you do, so why even focus on him?"

"I'm just...he's...he's more important than me Bill." I admitted. "If Hermione wanted something, he could easily get it for her. If she wanted to go somewhere, he could take her, no problem. I don't have anything to offer."

"You have your friendship, your protection, and yourself. That's all you need. Hermione doesn't seem the superficial type, so don't sell yourself short. Believe me, Hermione isn't focused on Krum like you think."

"How do you know?" I asked.

Bill winked. "Just trust me."


	115. Chapter 115: The Outing

So, I didn't know about any of the British movies that released in July of 1995, so I chose an American movie I LOOOOOOVE that released in London in July of 95.

Batman Forever.

Figured that Ron would like this, for the action and comedy. Hermione may have been a little bit into it as well, but unbeknownst to Ron, she likes him just as much as he likes her, so of course she would try to find something that would tickle his fancy.

On with the shenanigans :)

* * *

Chapter 115: The Outing

Friday has arrived, and I felt like I was going to die.

I had convinced Mum to allow me to cut two of her best looking sunflowers and shrunk them for Hermione, whom I hadn't spoken to since I had gotten off the phone with her two days prior. Not that I was still mad at her, if anything, she was still mad at me. She would only speak to Ginny, and even with that, she talked through her, wanting to know if Friday was still on. Bill has went and gotten the money exchanged for me, handing me a little more than he has said. 110 British pounds.

When 4 had arrived, Mum had me cover the clothes Bill lent me with a sheet, as not to get soot on them. Bill had given me a light green button down shirt with a collar (telling me that it made my eyes and hair show brighter, something that he told me I should take special care in doing) and khaki muggle slacks. The only thing I hated to wear were my old trainers. I had cleaned them best I could, but they still had rough patches on them, and was even starting to get a hole in the sole. New trainers was a definite buy of mine.

When Mum fussed over me, making sure I looked and smelled my best, she finally (for some reason with tears in her eyes and taking pictures) let me go, and I flooed over to Hermione's.

When I got there, I was happy that I didn't fall like I usually did, and even happier that I had the sheet completely over me, because Hermione's fireplace had a lot of soot in it. The entire sheet was black.

I stepped out of her fireplace and looked around. I assumed I was in her sitting room, which was as big as the Burrow's kitchen and sitting room combined. The walls were a pale gray, not the gray that was dreary however. The floors were made of a shiny wood I had never seen before, I could actually almost see my reflection in it. There were pictures on the fireplace mantle of various stages of Hermione's life. Her as a baby, her in a funny outfit holding a bag, her playing the piano, her reading a book, her on a horse, her on the beach, and then one of her waving bye as she boarded the Hogwarts Express first year.

"Ron, so lovely to see you!" came a voice. I turned and seen Hermione's mum Ava Granger smiling at me.

Hermione's mum was very pretty, and looked just a little bit younger than my mum. Her hair was like Hermione's only it was black as a starless night sky and shorter. Her eyes were lighter than Hermione's (who had gotten her eyes from her dad, but everything else was so close to Hermione, that one would take her for an older sister, rather than a mum.

She came over and gave me,a quick hug. "Let me look at you. Ooh don't you look dashing! Michael, doesn't he look dashing?"

Hermione's dad Michael Granger had just entered the room. He was as tall as I was, perhaps a couple inches taller, with hair and eyes the same color as Hermione. He wasn't as brown as Hermione and her mother however.

I suddenly felt nervous.

"Ron, good to see you, kid." he said, holding out his hand for me to shake, which was a very firm shake. The kind of "you hurt my daughter and I'll kill you" shakes Dad used to say he would give to any boy that wanted to date Ginny.

"How are you, sir? I asked, as I stuck my aching hand in my pocket to hide the throbbing.

"Great." he said. Nothing else.

Man he was intimidating.

"Well, Hermione should be down in a minute, she's just getting- oooh those are beautiful Ron!" gushed Ava when she spied the sunflowers in my other arm. "Your mum grew these? They're positively gorgeous! Wizard magic, I suppose?"

"She uses a little, I suspect. More to keep them a bright yellow than to make them bigger, which they are, she just shrunk these." I said, forcing a smile because Michael's stare was burning a hole into my face.

"I'll go get her." he said, going out of the room, and up some stairs.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Ava grinned. "Oh don't be nervous about Hermione's father, sweetheart." she said, taking my hand. "Most fathers are like this when their daughters go out on their first date."

I found myself blinking at her as I did Bill when he said the d word. "Is...is this what this is?" I asked. Surely Hermione would have told her mum if it was or not. I needed to know.

Her mum gave a small laugh. "Date, friendly outing, whatever it is, it's the first time she has been anywhere with a boy. At least that we know of. I'm sure Hermione, you, and Harry have had many adventures at Hogwarts."

'You have no idea.' I said in my head.

"Right." I said, smiling.

Soon I heard rushed voices. Hermione was coming down the steps with her dad, looking as if she was trying to explain something to him. When she came into the sitting room, she gave me a small smile.

She looked great. Better than great. She had her curls in a ponytail with a shirt that didn't have any straps holding it up so I was wondering how the heck was it staying on her. It was white with small blue polka dots on it. Apparently the discussion she was having with her dad must have been about the shirt, because he handed her a jacket, which she reluctantly took. She also had on a pretty skirt that was much shorter than her uniform ones at Hogwarts.

Merlin bless those legs of hers.

"Hey." I said, not knowing what else.

"Hey, Ron."

"Oh yeah, these are for you. Mum..Bill..well...well we thought that you would like them." I said, stumbling over my words as I gave her the sunflowers.

Those seemed to cheer Hermione right up. "These are beautiful, Ron, thank you!" she said as she gently touched a few petals. "Let me put them in some water."

Looking at the flowers and then at her, I got an idea.

"Wait." I said, taking one of the sunflowers from the wrapping Mum had put them in. I took the stem and wrapped it around the rubber band in her hair, making the sunflower show on the side. I looked brilliant. I was actually proud of myself.

Hermione blushed as she touched her hair. "Does it look okay?"

"Sure does if I do say so myself." I said, as I continued to fix it.

FLASH!

Hermione groaned. Her mother had snapped a picture and was giggling, about to snap another.

"Mum did the same thing to me before I left, don't worry." I laughed.

"Parents." groaned Hermione.

"Well, come on, you two, better get a move on." said Hermione's mum, taking Hermione's other sunflower.

"We're walking to the mall." said Hermione. "It and the cinema isn't but a few blocks from here."

I nodded and we said bye to her parents and headed out the door.

* * *

The outside of Hermione's house was really nice. It was brick with roses all in the front. And it was big. Not as tall at the Burrow, but much wider than it.

"I like your house." I said as we turned down the sidewalk.

"Thanks. It was my grandmum's and she left into my dad, who is saying he's planning on leaving it to me, if I decide to live in the muggle world after graduation." said Hermione, as she looked at her feet as we walked.

"Look, I wanted to apologize for the other day." I said, taking a deep breath. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, especially over Krum."

"Yeah, why do you insist on doing that?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said, half lying/half telling the truth. "I just do, okay? But I'm working on trying not to."

"Viktor is just a friend, Ron." said Hermione, reassuringly. "A good friend, actually. But he isn't my best friend, you are. And Harry, of course."

As Harry was my best mate as well, I was inclined to agree, however, I didn't want to bring up Harry at this time either.

"I know. And I don't want to talk about Krum. You're supposed to be showing me Muggle things, remember?"

Hermione smiled and looped arms with me as we walked down the sidewalk. She pointed out various muggle yard things that I had never seen, and also seemed really mental to me that they would have. Why did Muggles put fake pink birds in their yards? Did they guard the house?

We got to the mall, where Hermione took me into a store geared towards muggle teens called Banana Republic. I didn't like any of the clothes there. Most seemed like clothing that Percy would wear, all pompous and stuffy and uncomfortable looking.

Then, we went to a store was a lot better called H&M, where they had muggle jeans and clothes that were very stylish, but didn't cost a lot, so I ended up buying two pairs of jeans, and let Hermione pick out two shirts for me to go along with them. We also went to a shoe store, where I got some wicked new black trainers.

After we left, we headed to the cinema, which was a big square building with a lot of posters advertising the different shows. Hermione said we were going to see the show about a man bat who lived forever.

The lady that gave us tickets said she would hold our purchases until the end of the show. We went in the building and I was immediately shocked.

It was about as big as the Great Hall, with colorful electric lights formed into pictures and words. There was a section dedicated to all kinds of muggle snacks. Hermione insisted buying, but I forced her not to. I wanted to be able to buy my first muggle snacks.

I paid for a big tub of popcorn, candies called Milk Duds and Skittles, and a fizzy drink called soda pop. Hermione got these rope candies called Red Vines, along with a pop (which she said she rarely drank as they were bad for your teeth) and we decided to share my popcorn.

When we got into the room that had the show in it, it was dimly lit. There were seats in rows, facing a huge projector screen, much larger than the ones we would sometimes use in class .

We sat in the middle row (Hermione said it was the best place), in two seats that are very close to each other. Her leg was right next to mine, barely touching.

I opened up the Skittles bag and shake them out in my hand. They look like tiny pebbles, and kind of remind me of Every Flavor Beans. I pop them in my mouth, and it's like I had never had candy before.

They were sweet and chewy and just sure sugar. "Hermione, you have got to try one of these!" I said excitedly.

Hermione grinned. "I've had Skittles before, Ron."

"Just try one!" I said, holding one up to her mouth. She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth, allowing me to feed her one.

"Wicked, right?!" I said.

"Very " Hermione said, humoring me as she chewed.

"Savor the flavor, Hermione. Savor it!" I said.

She laughed and points at the screen, showing me that the show.

* * *

The show starts and already I figured out I had gotten the movie wrong. It was called Batman Forever. It was about a man who's parents died when he was very young, and he made a lot of money and used it to be a hero and save people.

Sounded like a good life. Minus the dead parents, of course.

There was this villain who had two faces and another one who made riddles and jokes and killed people. Batman gets this sidekick that does flips and shit that the two faces guy killed his family. He becomes Robin.

I laughed loudly at all the riddle guys jokes and antics, and said wow at every kick and punch that I saw. People were looking at us weirdly, but I didn't care.

Hermione on the other hand looked annoyed. Not at me, but at the people.

"They are acting as if they never been to the cinema before." she huffed.

During the movie, we start to share snacks. I didn't like to eat the Red Vines, but they were fun to swing around. Every now and then, our hands would touch when we would reach into the tub of delicious and greasy popcorn, sending tiny sparks through my fingers.

There were two people who were clearly a couple sitting in front of us. The guy looked as if he were stretching and ended up putting his arm around the girl.

At first I chuckled at it. What a dope. Why didn't he just go for it? But then, the more I thought about it, the more I felt like maybe I should give it a try.

So I faked a yawn and stretched my arm out. Unfortunately I aimed too low, and ended up hitting Hermione in the head.

"Ow!" she hissed, glaring at me as she rubbed the side of her head. "What did I do?"

I longed for Harry's invisibility cloak.

"I didn't...I was stretching and...sorry." I said, popping a Milk Dud into my mouth, mortified.

Hermione scowled at me, and then turned her attention back to Robin climbing some rocks and making a very bad joke about holey twisted metal.

I didn't know how the fuck I was gonna recover from it, but I knew I had to fix it. So I just summoned all my Gryffindor courage and confessed.

"I was trying to put my arm around your shoulders." I whispered in her ear.

Hermione gave me a surprised look. "Really?" she whispered back.

"Yeah. But I aimed too low I guess, I didn't mean to-"

"You could have asked you know." interrupted Hermione.

I smirked at her. "And would you have let me?"

Hermione smiled and sat up in her seat a bit, actually giving me permission. I nervously put my arm around her shoulders. She then scooted closer to me, laid her head on my shoulder, and started eating more popcorn.

On the outside, I looked like in totally had it together.

On the inside I was dancing around wildly like a drunk hippogriff.

We sat like that laughing and reacting to the show. I absentmindedly twisted a stray curl that has fell out of her ponytail around my finger. She didn't seem to mind. Soon, the show was over. All in all, I very much enjoyed it, so i clapped very loudly when it went off, causing a woman on the other side of Hermione to scoff at me.

Hermione didn't take that very well.

"So what, he enjoyed the show." she snapped, venom dripping from her words. "You should mind your bloody business!"

The woman stuck her nose in the air and walked off. I looked at Hermione, flabbergasted.

"Mione...you said bloody!" I laughed.

Hermione blushed. "Well, she had been irritating us the whole show, hadn't she? Acting as if you couldn't enjoy it. She made me mad, but I shouldn't have said that.

"Say bloody again." I egged her on, loving that she was saying what she deemed a dirty word.

"I'll never say it again." she said, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the room.

As we got our packages at the ticket booth and walked into the night, we started talking about our favorite parts of the show. Hermione told me that there were muggle comics about Batman and Robin, and I was too excited to get some and read them.

* * *

Hermione looped her arm into mine again as we walked slowly towards her home. The streetlights were on, the weather was warm, fireflies were out, and there was violin music coming from a nearby park.

The whole scene was nauseatingly romantic, but also pretty nice.

I checked my watch and shook my head. "Damn, I missed the window for the Floo." I said, as we reached the mailbox in front of her house.

"Oh no, will you be in trouble?" asked Hermione. "I'm afraid it's too late for Mum and Dad to drive you home."

"No, I have my wand on me." I said, pulling it out of my pocket. "I'll catch the Knight Bus. I've always wanted to ride it, you know."

"Alright, yeah that seems best." said Hermione.

Suddenly, the air turned as awkward as it did the day we left the platform. We both looked at the ground, then Hermione looked up at me, meeting my eyes as I lifted my head.

"This was fun." she said.

"Oh yeah." I agreed. "Tons. Thanks for inviting me. Maybe we could do it again sometime?"

"Sure, okay." said Hermione, putting the stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Once again, we gave each other the same kind of hug we did at King's Cross. Only there wasn't anyone watching, so it lasted a few seconds longer than it did the last time.

There was something pulling at me, begging me to kiss her. More like screaming at me, clawing at my pants leg, almost dying in agony for me to kiss her. We had loosened our grips on one another and she was staring up into my eyes, while I was looking into hers.

And as soon as I had gathered up the courage to do it, her father opened the front door.

Bloody fucking hell.

"Honey, time to come in." he called to Hermione, who looked as if she felt just as frustrated as I did.

"Coming, Dad." said Hermione. "I was just seeing Ron off."

Hermione's dad leaned against the door sill, waiting.

I sighed. "Guess I'll see you next week. Are they bringing you? Or you can just Floo over."

"I'll see if I can Floo." said Hermione, as I stuck my wand up in the air.

Out of nowhere, a big triple decker purple bus appeared. "See you then." I said, getting onto it, giving the conductor two British pounds as I didn't have any wizard money.

"Where cho off to?" said the conductor.

"Devon, a little outside Ottery St Catchpole." I said.

"Choo a Weasley?" he asked, pointing to my red hair."

"Uhhhhh..."

"The Burrow he's headed, Ern." said the conductor. I sat down, wondering how the hell he knew in lived there. Then, I thought about it. More than likely one of my family members had taken the bus before.

As we sped off, I sat back and closed my eyes, marveling over the kiss that could have happened. Parents are the worst.

Oh well. Another time maybe.


	116. Chapter 116: 12 Grimmauld Place

This chapter will be about the Weasleys and Hermione at Grimmauld Place. This one will be over the course of the weeks that Harry isn't there. Next chapter, he will be along.

But for now, enjoy more Romione awkward goodness.

This chapter has some dialogue from my for Harry Potter And The Other Side.

Okay so from here until Summer 1996, you will see some lines and phrases from the book Harry Potter and the Chamber Of Secrets. Those lines are owned by J.K. Rowling, and in no way am I trying to claim them. They are needed because this is a POV telling of the books, and I will have to use some of the things that Ron has been told and hears around him.

* * *

Chapter 116: 12 Grimmauld Place

"Ron? Ron dear? Wake up, its Mum." I heard in my dreams. Which were very awkward because in my dreams, I was two seconds away from snogging Hermione...again.

"Mum?" I groaned, turning my sleep heavy head towards her.

"Sweetheart, it's early, but we need to leave, now." said Mum, as she moved frantically around my room. "I've already packed your clothes while you were asleep, and I-"

"Wait...whaa?" I asked groggily as I swung my legs off of the bed and sat up.

"Oh dear I can't believe it's coming to this." muttered Mum to herself.

"Mum, what's going on?" I groaned as I stretched.

"We have to leave, the whole family." said Mum in a quick and worried voice. "We are going to stay at headquarters."

"Headquarters? What are you-"

"No time to explain, dear, just throw something on for the time being so we can go." she said, tossing my housecoat over to me.

"Go...wait...what about Hermione?" I said with a yarn. She was due to come here today.

"Well, I imagine you'll have to wait til school or Diagon alley, dear." said Mum, throwing my trainers into my trunk.

That statement got my full attention.

"No." I said. "She was supposed to come spend the summer, you said she could."

"Ron, things are getting-"

"You can't just tell her she can come for days and days and then take that away from her. "I said as I stood up from my bed. "Why can't she come anyways?"

"Because this isn't a trip about fun and games, Ron," said Mum, getting puffy. "we are going there for a very serious reason and the lot of you will be helping out. Hermione doesn't have to necessarily be there."

"But she is going to be there." I said, stubbornly.

"No, she's not."

"Yes, she is."

"No, she's not!"

"Yes, she is!"

"I AM NOT HAVING THIS DISCUSSION WITH YOU! GET DRESSED! exploded Mum as she glared at me as if she wanted to wring my neck.

"Well then, I'm not going anywhere." I said, standing firmly.

Mum turned and gave me a look that was a mix of surprise and anger. I didn't know what she was going to do. I really wasn't the type to openly defy my mother. That was left up to the twins.

However, I wanted my best friend with me. It was bad enough I had to wait on Harry.

Mum sighed defeatedly. "Fine, Ron, fine. But she can't come today. Dumbledore would have to speak to her parents, and the Order would have to be notified, so send her an owl. Tell her tomorrow. But for goodness sake, be quick!"

I nodded and quickly jotted down a note.

 _Mione,_

 _This letter will be brief I don't have a lot of time._

 _You are not coming to my house. We are going to a safe house today, and you will be going there tomorrow. It's already been arranged so don't worry._

 _See you tomorrow_

 _Love,_

 _Ron_

I went and rattled Pig up from his sleep. He peeked an eye open, and as soon as he saw me, he started darting around his cage.

"Merlin, you're mental. Come here." I said, opening the cage. Pig flew out, circled my room a couple times, then landed on my outstretched arm. I had started to teach him to perch on me when I called him. He was doing well, but was sometimes still too excited to do it immediately.

"Can you rush this to Hermione as fast as you can?" I said, sticking the letter in a little pouch that Mum had made him that was attached to his leg. "And get a reply."

Pig hooted wildly as I took him to my window. "Don't muck it up." I said, as I gave him a heave. He flew off into the dawn.

* * *

When we got over to 12 Grimmauld Place, I immediately wanted to leave. The sitting room that we walked into looked a god awful mess. There was dust everywhere. Paint was peeling off the walls. It smelled of mildew and the restricted section of the library at Hogwarts, which wasn't a pleasant smell. The windows looked like they had layers of dirt on them. You couldn't even see out. The furniture was older than old; the Sofa's upholstery was falling apart, wood chips was hanging off of the coffee table, and there was an old piano that looked like it was missing a few keys.

"Mum?" said Ginny, her nose scrunched. "What is this place?"

"This place is...headquarters." said Mum in a voice that showed her disdain for the room. Her hands were probably itching to clean something.

"I'd rather take up residency in the Forbidden Forest than stay here, Mum." said Fred, as he touched a dusty lamp.

"It just needs some sprucing up."

"Some?" said Fred, George, Ginny, and I at the same time.

Mum glared at us. "Enough of that now. Come, let's go eat some breakfast. Some of the other members should already be here."

We walked (cautiously) through the dreary sitting room, and into an even drearier hallway. It was dim, the wallpaper was gray and peeling, and looked as if it would hop off the walls and attack.

Mum led us through a chipping door, where I was met with a very cheerful face.

"Sirius!" I said, embracing the man. He looked much better and healthier than he did last we seen him. He was clean for one, his hair was long and neat, and wasn't dusty looking as it had been, his clothes were actual clothing, and not Azkaban prison wear. He had a youthful look about him. Like he was in his seventh year of Hogwarts.

I then turned and seen Professor Lupin as well, who still looked as he did third year, only filled with a bit more hope. He shook my hand and gave Ginny a hug. Ginny really liked Lupin. He too had helped her during her second year with her dreams about Tom Riddle.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Sirius.

"I should ask you that question, but I already know." said Sirius. "This is my home, well, my old home."

I couldn't help but make a face. Sirius was raised here?!

"The Black family home. Grimmauld Place." Sirius said, with a none too passionate sigh. "My dear dark arts obsessed mother raised my brother and I here. I ran away and stayed with the Potters when I was 16."

"But why are we here now?" asked Ginny, being somewhat standoffish of Sirius. She had never met him, and all she had heard of him was that he was a murderer.

"I've allowed Dumbledore to use this place for headquarters for the Order Of The Phoenix." said Sirius, proudly

"The Order of what?"

"Of the Phoenix, Mr. Weasley." said a voice at the end of the long table that was in the room. There sat Dumbledore, his smiling face and twinkling eyes looking at us through his glasses. He stood up and greeted us. "Due to the return of Voldemort (my whole family and I cringed), I felt it necessary to assemble the Order from the first Wizarding War. True, our numbers have been depleted since then, but we shall grow"

"Can I join?" I asked enthusiastically. Fred and George raised their hands as well.

"Absolutely not!" chimed in Mum. "Way too young!"

"But Mum, we're of age, George and I!" yelled Fred. Their birthday was April 1st, and they had turned 17.

"I don't care. You're still in school, and just because you just turned 17, doesn't mean you're ready to take on the world!" yelled Mum right back.

Mum, Fred, and George started to bicker back and forth. I tuned them out, and didn't bother trying. Being only 15, I wouldn't dare try to find a reason to battle Mum with her decision.

"Professor, Hermione was supposed to come to the Burrow today." I told Dumbledore. "Do you think-"

"As I knew this would come about, I've already mad plans to speak to Miss Granger and her parents in a few minutes actually, if you would like to accompany."

I was about to say yes, when Mum chimed in about how I needed to find myself a room to sleep in, and didn't have the time. I wanted to say something, but after earlier, I figured I shouldn't push my luck.

Sirius showed me up a creaky old staircase, where I saw the oddest shit. A large umbrella stand that looked as though it had been made from a severed troll's leg, and a row of shrunken heads mounted on plaques on the wall. A closer look showed me that the heads belonged to house-elves. All of them had the same rather snout-like nose.

Hermione was not gonna like this.

When Sirius showed me to my room, I instantly coughed. A dust cloud punched me in the face.

The room, just like the rest of the house, looked dark and old. Thankfully the furniture inside was covered with sheets, but the sheets had sheets of dust upon them.

"Figured you and Harry would share this room, when he gets here." said Sirius, as he helped me take the sheets off one of the beds.

"When is Harry getting here?" I asked.

Sirius's cheery demeanor changed. "Not sure. Dumbledore is keeping him out of the loop as much as possible. Feels it's best for him."

"Shit." I said. "So I guess that means Hermione and I can't tell him where we are or what we are doing? He's gonna be pissed when he finds out."

"My thoughts exactly." agreed Sirius. "They treat Harry as if he is a little boy. Hell, the shit you three have been doing since age 11? If it were left up to me, you would be in the Order right now."

We wiped the dust off the dressers and mirrors. Sirius talked to me about how he used to be in Hogwarts with Harry's father, Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. From the way he spoke, the four of them were thick as thieves, getting into all kinds of trouble, but also managing yo beth themselves out of it. They reminded me of a past Fred, George, Lee Jordan, and Angelina.

"James and I were the rogues of the group, I guess you could say." chuckled Sirius, as he seemed to be reflecting on a particular memory in his head. "I was probably more than him when it came to the ladies though. James only had eyes for Lily. He was a goner since our first year."

"So you were a ladies man?" I said. "I can see that."

"Hey now, nothing wrong with exploration." winked Sirius. "I was friendly. I'll say that."

"Friendly. Right."

Sirius laughed. Then he leaned against the dresser and looked off into space, the smile on his face shrinking, but not disappearing.

"There was one though." he said. "Marlene McKinnon. She was a right looker. Smart. Funny. She had the amazing ability to both get on my nerves and make me want to snog her all at the same time. She was first and foremost an excellent friend. But, she was also.. "

His facial expression changed to someone who was thinking of something painful. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, well...come on son, let's see what your mother is fixing to eat." he said, patting me on the back.

I wished he word have continued talking, but it seemed like whatever he had to say hurt too much. So I didn't push.

The day went on with Ginny, Fred, George, and I only being able to go in the kitchen at mealtime. During the time that we weren't in the kitchen, we were insulted by some mental and rude ass house elf that I couldn't imagine Hermione feeling sorry for, and a portrait of Sirius's mother, who clearly didn't want our presence in the house.

Once again at dinner, I had to debate about the decision of Hermione coming. Thankfully, I had Ginny, the twins, Sirius, and a girl by the name of Tonks with wicked purple hair back me up.

* * *

The next day, I went with Sirius to clean out some of the other rooms. Suddenly, I heard a yell that I knew by heart.

We rushed out the door to catch Kreacher being his grumpy and hateful self to a very shaken up Hermione.

"Vile mudblood child has been brought in my noble mistress's home." grumbled the elf. "Now the home is fully contaminated. Kreacher is angry for his mistress. Her ungrateful son letting in half breeds and blood traitors and now mudbloods its-"

"KREACHER! ENOUGH OF YOUR BILE!" yelled Sirius, as I balled up my fists.

.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled as she ran and crashed into me. I didn't expect it, so I almost fell over, but I felt her shaking and wrapped my arms around her, drawing her closer to me.

"So sorry about that Hermione" said Sirius as I reluctantly separated from Hermione. "Not a very nice welcome was it? I was hoping that you wouldn't run into Kreacher. He, like a lot of my disgraceful family, doesn't see the world as I and other kind people do."

"Let's kill him Sirius. Or at least let me punch him in the face for calling Hermione that name" I said angrily.

Sirius laughed "Yes Ron, he made me mad as well, but I can't kill the foul beast. I won't go back to Azkaban over the likes of him. I'll leave you to get Hermione settled. See you two at dinner. Your mum spoils us Ron"

We waved bye to Sirius and I pulled her into my room, glad to see her, but trying to hide my excitement.

"Sorry you had to hear that, Mione." I said. "Not the way I wanted you to start your summer vacation with us"

"It's okay Ron. I'm glad I'm here with you." Hermione said, starting to look like she felt better. "What is here exactly?"

"Oh yeah. This is Sirius's mum's house. It's also headquarters to the Order Of The Phoenix. It's a secret society Dumbledore had formed the last time You-Know-Who was at large. I guess he decided to bring it back around. You almost didn't get to come yourself. I had to practically beg them to let you come. They didn't want to take a risk but I argued that it was bad enough Harry couldn't be with us because of You Know Who. It wasn't right to punish you as well".

"Thank you. I'm glad that I'm here now. Summer wouldn't have been the same without you. I...missed you" said Hermione as she looked down at the floor.

I was pretty sure my ears had turned as red as my hair. "Yeah. I missed you too." I said truthfully.

For the rest of the week, we had fallen into an extremely dull routine. Waking up, getting clean and dressed for the day, eating breakfast, being made to clean certain parts of the house that seemed as if they had never seen soap and water, lunch, cleaning, dinner, sometimes more cleaning, and then going to sleep exhausted.

I was sure Hermione probably wanted to be back home. Hell, a few times, she, Ginny, and I had made plots to break out and go to her house, with no avail.

Sometimes we had some okay moments. Fred and George had invented these ears that allowed us to eavesdrop, so sometimes we would try to catch a bit of the meetings, where we did get some valuable information every now and then. But one day, Mum caught us and made the twins throw them out. Thankfully, they had made a bunch of them.

Writing to Harry was risky, as we were not supposed to divulge anything that was happening. We could tell it was starting to get Harry upset, as he suspected there was something happening. One time, Hedwig delivered a letter and wouldn't stop pecking and scratching at us until we wrote back.

All in all, our time was starting to be right miserable. Until one night when I was awakened by furious knocking at 2 in the morning.

* * *

I ignored the knocking, thinking it was one of the twins trying to fuck with me. Then, the knocks grew louder.

I jumped out of bed and pull open the door ready to rip into whoever was disturbing my sleep, when I find that it's Hermione at my door.

I was about to say something snarky, when I noticed that she was shaking. I pulled her in and shut the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked, yawning.

"Its silly, "she explained, "but I had a nightmare, and every time I would try to go back to sleep, I would pick up where I left off. Can I sleep in here with you?"

My mind started feuding back and forth between good idea and bad idea.

' _No you can't, it isn't appropriate! But look at her, she is obviously scared. Well send her to the kitchen with some tea and she will be fine. Tea Ron? Your best friend needs you and all you are going to offer her is tea? But what if Mum finds out? I don't need her yelling at me right now. Plus look at what she's wearing. Some short ass shorts! Just lock the door and make sure she leaves early in the morning. The girl you fancy wants to sleep in a bed with you DO THE RIGHT DAMN THING!'_

"Okay Mione, you can stay." I finally said. "But you gotta get up early and go back to you and Ginny's room cuz if we are caught that's our asses"

She nodded and gets under my covers, curling up. I laid on top of the covers on my back determined not to move a muscle.

"Ron, you can come under if you want. This is after all your bed. And I don't bite...hard" she said with a chuckle.

' _You may not bite but I sure would like to... Stop it Ron...'_

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded. I gave in.

I slowly got under the covers. My bed was big, but not big enough to where I couldn't feel her. Her ass was touching my leg. It was seriously on my fucking leg!

I thought about everything that would kill the impending arousal. 'Harry in a bikini. Harry in a bikini swimming laps...ah there we go.'

I didn't like sleeping on my back, so I was extremely uncomfortable. However, I tried not to show it.

Hermione must have sensed that I was uncomfortable, because she proceeded to tell me that I could lay on my side if that would help.

She had no idea what she was doing to me.

I turned towards her, which was the worst, because now her ass was close to my penis. I laid stuff as a board, trying my best not to make any movement to where we would come into contact.

All of a sudden, Hermione scooted over so that she was basically fitting into me. It shocked me. Especially due to the fact that it didn't seem like an accident. I allowed instincts to take over and draped my right arm over her waist, pulling her closer into me.

I was even more shocked that she didn't seem to mind, because not only did she stay there and actually snuggle in more ('Merlin her ass is right damn there she is bound to feel it'), but she also put her arm on top of mine and intertwined our fingers.

My eyes shot open. I was spooning in bed with Hermione Granger. My best female friend's ass was pushing against my private parts.

I could have passed out over all the excitement I was holding in.

The smell of her hair was intoxicating. It smelled of coconuts, warm vanilla, and honey. She much have switched something she used, but whatever she did, I loved it.

"Ron, do you think that things will get as bad as it used to?" asked Hermione.

"Dunno" I said to her, as I took my other arm and pushed it under her head, so her head was laying on my upper arm.

I started absentmindedly playing with one of the curls of her hair. "I was only a baby during when the first war ended. I had heard that it was bad, but nothing is going to happen to you. Not if I have anything to do with it"

I couldn't see her face, but I could tell that she was smiling "See that's why you're my favorite. You always make me feel safe"

I smiled and before I could stop myself, I gave the back of her neck a small kiss. I felt her tense up for a second, and then she relaxed, snuggling into my body even more.

The randy teenager inside of me was screaming for me to take her and do all the things I had dreamed about doing to her. The respectable teenager, however, instructed me to just comfort her and to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

Sometimes I hated that guy.

I pulled her in as close as I could get her without things going into places and whispered in her ear sweet dreams. I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to Hermione playing with my chest for some reason. I looked down, as her head had moved to my chest sometime during the night.

"Good morning you" I said, looking down at her chocolate eyes.

"Good morning yourself." she said with a smile. "I hated to have had to wake you, but you seemed to have had me trapped."

I quickly realized that our legs were tangled up under the covers. "OH! Shit Hermione I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I croaked.

"I'm not complaining at all, Ron." said Hermione, laughing. "I just gotta get back to Ginny's room before she wakes up."

I groaned as I let her go, untangling my legs from over and under her. She got up and climbed over me and heads to the door.

"If ever you have another bad dream you're more than welcome to come sleep in here again" the words falling from my mouth.

"I shall keep that in mind. You make a very comfortable teddy." she said as she crept out the door, shutting it.

I looked down at myself standing at attention through my shorts and then looked back at the ceiling.

I had to get this shit under control.


	117. Chapter 117: The Fall Of Percy Weasley

While working on what would have been this chapter, I totally and completely forgot all about adding Percy's fight with his day, which is very important. So to make up for it, I guess I'll have to do a flashback scene. So sorry.

Anyways, here we are. Harry will be arriving next chapter instead.

* * *

Chapter 117: The Fall Of Percy Weasley

A couple nights later, Hermione was once again at my door late at night. This time, she claimed that Ginny was snoring too loudly (which wasn't true because Ginny didn't snore at all) for her to get some decent sleep. I was starting to think that it was a possibility that she liked sleeping in my bed with me just as much as I did.

"It was nice to see your brother today." said Hermione, as she laid beside me, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I thought so too." I said. "Since Bill works at the bank now, he will be around more, which is brilliant."

"Where's Percy?" asked Hermione. "Did he move out? How has he- hey, what's wrong?"

The instant she mentioned that prick, my facial expression changed to one of pure loathing. "Fuck Percy." I growled.

"Language, Ron!"

"No, fuck him! He's a traitor. A complete asshole." I spat.

"Wow! I mean I know that most of you don't really get on, but what exactly did he do?"

 ***START FLASHBACK***

"Guess what family?" said Percy as he came crashing through the door, proud as a peacock. "I've been promoted!"

Fred and George continued to eat their dinner as if they didn't give a dam, which I suspected they didn't. I certainly didn't care. Mum looked as if she wanted to say something nice, but was hesitating. Dad on the other hand, looked worried.

"A promotion, son? But you've only been there for going on a year." said Dad, as Percy sat down beside him.

"I know, isn't it wonderful?" said Percy, ecstatically. "The minister must see all my potential. My hard work has finally been rewarded. Oh, it's going to be great, Dad. I get a new office, an official badge, I get to work in close proximity with Fudge-"

"But what about the inquiry, son?" asked Dad. "Surely that's still going on with all that Crouch nonsense."

"He's looked past that, Dad." said Percy. "Besides, how was I to know about any of that? I wasn't to blame. So anyways, as I was saying-"

"Are you sure this was done with good intentions?" asked Dad.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how it's been lately, what with You Know Who returning and Dumbledore not being in Fudge's good graces anymore. You realized people are being sacked left and right for being in allegiance to the man."

Percy shrugged. "That's because Fudge doesn't trust what Dumbledore says. I mean, come on, Dad. The man is brilliant, but he is getting older, and a bit eccentric."

"Eccentric? Because he's telling the truth?"

"The truth? How would he know?" said Percy, starting to get on the defense. "His truth comes from the mouth of a 14 year old boy."

"Hey!" I chimed in. "You leave Harry out of this, he wouldn't lie!"

Percy ignored me.

"A 14 year old boy who saw his return with his own eyes!" said Dad. "Surely you cannot be this blind."

"How do you know for sure? From what the papers have been saying, the boy hasn't been quite stable for a while. Having fits in his classroom-"

"I'm warning you, Percy!"

"Oh, shut up, Ron! You're just a child, you don't know a thing about what's going on in the world. Your friend is an attention seeker, that's all. Acting as if he's a toddler just to keep his name relevant." he sneered at me. He then turned back to Dad.

"I know you're not about to believe this nonsense, Father."

"I believe Harry and Dumbledore, yes." said Dad. "Who would lie about something as huge as You Know Who returning? Don't be daft, you should know why you got that bloody promotion."

"And why is that, Father?"

"Don't you see? He's using you! He knows that I am not going to go for anything the Ministry is saying that is against Dumbledore and Harry. He just wants you for a spy."

Percy's face turned a deep red. It was almost a scary sight to see. I hadn't seen it since the time Fred and George put muggle hair remover in Percy's shampoo to see if it would actually work.

"So I'm just a spy?! Are you saying I'm not good enough to be promoted on my own accord?!" yelled Percy, standing up.

"Percy dear, calm down." said Mum, looking worried.

Percy ignored her too, keeping his eyes murderously locked on Dad, who had stood up as well.

"I never said that, but you can't tell me that it doesn't seem suspicious." said Dad. "I've been working there since before you were born, Perce. No one straight out of Hogwarts gets a promotion that quickly. Please, come to your senses, he's using you."

Percy looked as if he wanted to explode. "No, Dad." he said in an eerie calm. "Maybe you need to come to yours."

Fred, George, and Ginny looked as Percy as if they were ready to pounce. I had stood up, but Mum moved quickly and out her arm up in front of me before I could make a move.

"I beg your pardon?!"

"Look at you, Dad. You've been wasting away working at that menial job since forever, and what has it gotten you? It was barely enough to feed us before Ron was born, and now it's even worse. You're the laughing stock of the ministry, I've heard it myself. Your antics and tomfoolery has been holding me back. I could have been promoted ages ago, all the work I've put into what I do."

"You will not talk to your father that way, Percival Weasley!" said Mum, who rarely used Percy's whole first name.

"It's true, Mum! I've been struggling against Dad's lousy crepitation ever since the day I got there! He has no ambition, no drive to even do better by his family!"

Fred and George made a lunge for Percy, but Ginny stepped in, trying to hold him back. Percy laughed as if the thought of the twins attacking him was humorous.

"Face it dad, you're completely diluted. Chasing after Dumbledore, hanging on his unbelievable story. It's laughable, completely laughable. When he goes down, you and everyone that is following him will be in the same boat. Not me. I'm for the Ministry." said Percy, proudly.

Dad cleared his throat. Hr too, looked as if he wanted to explode, but somehow he kept his composure.

"The only boat that will sink is yours and the Ministry's, dear son. And it's a shame that you're too blinded by ambition and glory to see that. Come on, son, think." said Dad, holding out his hand.

Percy sneered at Dad. "Well Father, Mother, if that's the way it is, so be it. If you two want to be traitors to the Ministry, go right ahead. I would t be part of this downfall, nor this family any longer."

Mum gasped loudly. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, PERCY?!"

But he ignored her. He marched upstairs to his room.

The kitchen shook with us all arguing back and forth. Mum was starting to tear up, Dad was yelling at Percy from the bottom of the stairs, and the rest of us were debating on if and how we should kick his ass for being so disrespectful.

Five minutes later, Percy came down with luggage. Mum starting going into a right fit, throwing herself at Percy.

"What are you doing? You can't leave! Percy see reason!"

Percy nudged Mum off of him. He didn't say anything to her as she cried, trying to hold him by his arm, which he snatched away as well.

"See you at the bottom of the barrel, Arthur." he said to Dad, and marched out the door, leaving Mum crying, and the rest of us fuming.

 ***END FLASHBACK***

* * *

Hermione looked as if she was crushed. "I can't believe he said such cruel things to your dad like that." she said, looking at me, as we had turned to face each other.

I shrugged. "Truth be told, I sorta expected it. Not this soon, mind you. Years down the road. But it really wasn't a surprise to me. Percy always felt a way about what Dad did, and this was the tip of the iceberg. He lives somewhere here now. Mum went to see him, and he slammed the door in her face. Like how disrespectful can you be to slam the door in your own mother's face?"

Hermione nodded. "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I know he wasn't your favorite brother out of the bunch, but how do you feel about all of this?"

"I mean I feel bad. He is, well was my brother. And even though we didn't always get on, he was great sometimes. It just hurts to see Mum so torn up. I wish he hadn't upset her like he did." I said.

"Yeah, I bet." said Hermione, looking as if she now felt down.

"Just don't you go leaving us and tearing the family apart." I told her, trying to make her smile.

"I'm family?" she said in a somewhat awed voice.

"Of course, you loon, and Harry, of course." I said, looking at her as if she should have already known.

Hermine have me an appreciative grin. "Thanks, Ron. Really."

"Anytime. Now go to sleep. Slavery comes early in the morning. Got us working like house elves in this bitch."

"Ronald!"


	118. Chapter 118: Harry's Arrival

Chapter 118: Harry's Arrival

Another morning of cleaning had both Hermione and I exhausted by midday. However. We were way too excited (and also somewhat anxious) over the fact that Harry would be coming.

A team of Tonks, Lupin, Moody, and others had gone to retrieve Harry after he had been attacked by dementors and been sent a letter, stating that he was expelled from Hogwarts. Once again, Hedwig tore Hermione and my hands up, wanting an answer, wanting to know what was going on. However, we couldn't send back word. So we simply kept her.

We were sitting in my bedroom, playing a game of exploding snap, when Harry opened the door. Hermione immediately threw herself onto him in a hug that nearly knocked him flat.

"HARRY! Ron, he's here, Harry's here! We didn't hear you arrive! Oh, how are you? Are you alright? Have you been furious with us? I bet you have, I know our letters were useless-but we couldn't tell you anything, Dumbledore made us swear we wouldn't, oh, we've got so much to tell you, and you've got things to tell us-the dementors! When we heard-and that Ministry hearing-it's just outrageous, I've looked it all up, they can't expel you, they just can't, there's provision in the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery for the use of magic in life-threatening situations-'

"Let him breathe, Hermione" I said, grinning as I closed the door behind Harry. It was funny watching her ramble on and on, and it felt good to finally have all three of us back together.

Still beaming, Hermione let go of Harry, but before she could say another word there was a soft whooshing sound and something white soared from the top of a dark wardrobe and landed gently on Harry's shoulder.

"Hedwig!",exclaimed Harry, stroking her feathers.

"She's been in a right state," I said. "Pecked us half to death when she brought your last letters, look at this "

I showed Harry my right index finger, which sported a half-healed but clearly deep cut.

"Oh, yeah," Harry said. "Sorry about that, but I wanted answers, you know..."

"We wanted to give them to you, mate," I began. "Hermione was going spare, she kept saying you'd do something stupid if you were stuck all on your own without news, but Dumbledore made us-"

"-swear not to tell me," said Harry. "Yeah, Hermione's already said."

There was an awkward silence in which Harry stroked Hedwig automatically, not looking at either of us. I had a bad feeling come over me.

"He seemed to think it was best," said Hermione rather breathlessly. "Dumbledore, I mean."

"Right," said Harry, looking down at Hermione's scratched up hands.

"I think he thought you were safest with the Muggles-"

"Yeah?" said Harry, interrupting me and raising his eyebrows. "Have either of you been attacked by dementors this summer?"

"Well, no," i said slowly, "but that's why he's had people from the Order of the Phoenix tailing you all the time.

Harry looked insulted.

"Didn't work that well, though, did it?' said Harry, his voice trembling with noticeable rising anger. "Had to look after myself after all, didn't I?"

"He was so angry," said Hermione, in an almost awestruck voice. "Dumbledore. We saw him. When he found out Mundungus had left before his shift had ended. He was scary."

"Well, I'm glad he left," Harry said coldly. "If he hadn't, I wouldn't have done magic and Dumbledore would probably have left me at Privet Drive all summer."

"Not true, mate." I said in a low voice.

"Aren't you ... aren't you worried about the Ministry of Magic hearing?" said Hermione quietly.

"No," Harry, looking away from us and checking his surroundings.

Hermione and I gave each other troubled looks

"So why's Dumbledore been so keen to keep me in the dark?" Harry asked."Did you-er-bother to ask him at all?"

"We told Dumbledore we wanted to tell you what was going on," I told him. "We did, mate. But he's really busy now, we've only seen him twice since we came here and he didn't have much time, he just made us swear not to tell you important stuff when we wrote, he said the owls might be intercepted-"

"He could still have kept me informed if he'd wanted to," Harry said shortly. "You're not telling me he doesn't know ways to send messages without owls."

Hermione glanced at me and then back at Harry. "I thought that, too. But he didn't want you to know anything."

"Maybe he thinks I can't be trusted," said Harry, watching our expressions.

"Don't be thick." I scoffed, getting annoyed.

"Or that I can't take care of myself."

"Of course he doesn't think that!" said Hermione anxiously.

"So how come I have to stay at the fucking Dursleys' while you two get to join in everything that's going on here?" said Harry, getting louder and louder with every word. "How come you two are allowed to know everything that's going on?"

"We're not!" I interrupted, getting loud myself. "Mum won't let us near the meetings, she says we're too young-"

'SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG FUCKING DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE MOTHERFUCKING DURSLEYS' FOR A GOTDAMN MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE SHIT THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT! WHO SAVED THE SORCERER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR ASSES FROM THE DEMENTORS? WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL FUCKING THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME!'

I was standing there with my mouth half-open, clearly stunned and at a loss for anything to say, whilst Hermione looked on the verge of tears.

"Harry-"

"BUT WHY SHOULD I KNOW WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING?!"

"Harry, we wanted to tell you, we really did-"Hermione began.

"CAN'T'VE WANTED TO THAT MUCH, CAN YOU, OR YOU'D HAVE SENT ME AN OWL, BUT DUMBLEDORE MADE YOU SWEAR-"

"Well, he did!"

"FOUR WEEKS I'VE BEEN STUCK IN PRIVET DRIVE, NICKING PAPERS OUT OF BINS TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON-"

"We wanted to-"

"I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER-"

'No, honest-"

"Harry, we're really sorry!' yelled Hermione desperately, her eyes now filled with tears. "You're absolutely right, Harry. I'd be furious if it was me!"

Harry glared at her, still breathing deeply, then turned away from us again, pacing up and down. Hedwig hooted glumly from the top of the wardrobe. There was a long pause, broken only by the mournful creak of the floorboards below Harry's feet.

* * *

"What is this place, anyway?" he snapped at us.

"Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," I said at once. Truthfully, I really didn't want to talk. I was all but ready to sock my best mate. I understood his anger, but the way he just unleashed on Hermione and I was absolutely ridiculous.

"Is anyone going to bother telling me what the Order of the Phoenix?"

'It's a secret society," said Hermione quickly. "Dumbledore's in charge, he founded it. It's the people who fought against You-Know-Who last time."

'Who's in it?" said Harry coming to a halt with his hands in his pockets.

"Quite a few people..."

"We've met about twenty of them," I said, "but we think there are more."

Harry glared at us. "Well?" he demanded, looking from Hermione and I.

"Well what?" I said, confused.

"Voldemort!" said Harry furiously. "What's happening? What's he up to? Where is he? What are we doing to stop him?"

"We've told you, the Order don't let us in on their meetings," said Hermione nervously. "So we don't know the details, but we've got a general idea." she added hastily, seeing the look on Harry's face.

"Fred and George have invented Extendable Ears, see,"I said. "They're really useful."

"Extendable-"

"Ears, yeah. Only we've had to stop using them lately because Mum found out and went berserk. Fred and George had to hide them all to stop Mum binning them. But we got a good bit of use out of them before Mum realised what was going on. We know some of the Order are following known Death Eaters, keeping tabs on them, you know."

"Some of them are working on recruiting more people to the Order-" began Hermione.

"-and some of them are standing guard over something," I finished. "They're always talking about guard duty."

"Couldn't have been me, could it?" said Harry sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah."

Harry snorted. He walked around the room again, looking anywhere but at us. "So, what have you two been doing, if you're not allowed in meetings?" he demanded. "You said you'd been busy."

I quickly thought back to the other night. But I wasn't gonna share that with him. Especially the way he was blowing up.

"We have." said Hermione quickly. "We've been decontaminating this house, it's been empty for ages and stuff's been breeding in here. We've managed to clean out the kitchen, most of the bedrooms and I think we're doing the drawing room tomo-AARGH!"

With two loud cracks, Fred and George, had Apparated into the middle of the room. Pig twittered more wildly than ever and zoomed off to join Hedwig on top of the wardrobe.

"Stop doing that!"Hermione said weakly to the twins, whom they had been annoying her with it all week.

"Hello, Harry" said George, beaming at him. 'We thought we heard your dulcet tones."

"You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, let it all out." said Fred, also beaming. "There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you."

"You two passed your Apparition tests, then?" asked Harry grumpily.

"With distinction," said Fred, who was holding an Extendable Ear.

"It would have taken you about thirty seconds longer to walk down the stairs," I grumbled.

"Time is Galleons, little brother," said Fred. "Anyway, Harry, you're interfering with reception. Extendable Ears. We're trying to hear what's going on downstairs."

"You want to be careful," I said, staring at the Ear, "if Mum sees one of them again..."

"It's worth the risk, that's a major meeting they're having," said Fred.

The door opened Ginny came happily through.

"Oh, hello, Harry! I thought I heard your voice. It's no-go with the Extendable Ears, she's gone and put an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door." said Ginny.

"How d'you know?" asked George.

"Tonks told me how to find out," said Ginny. "You just chuck stuff at the door and if it can't make contact the door's been Imperturbed. I've been flicking Dungbombs at it from the top of the stairs and they just soar away from it, so there's no way the Extendable Ears will be able to get under the gap."

Fred heaved a deep sigh.

"Shame. I really fancied finding out what old Snape's been up to."

"Snape!' said Harry quickly. "Is he here?"

"Yeah," said George, carefully closing the door and sitting down on one of the beds; Fred and Ginny followed. 'Giving a report. Top secret."

"Git," said Fred idly.

"He's on our side now," said Hermione.

I snorted. She could be so naive sometimes. "Doesn't stop him being a git. The way he looks at us when he sees us..."

"Bill doesn't like him, either," said Ginny, as though that settled the matter. Which in my eyes, it most certainly did. If Bill didn't like you, then something was definitely wrong with you, because Bill got along with everybody.

Harry sank on to the bed opposite of us, his anger looking as if it wanted to leave, but was going to stick about a little bit longer.

"Is Bill here?" he asked. "I thought he was working in Egypt?"

"He applied for a desk job so he could come home and work for the Order," said Fred. "He says he misses the tombs, but," he smirked, "there are compensations..."

"What d'you mean?"

"Remember old Fleur Delacour?" said George. "She's got a job at Gringotts to eemprove 'er Eeenglish-"

"-and Bill's been giving her a lot of private lessons," sniggered Fred.

"Charlie's in the Order, too," said George, "but he's still in Romania. Dumbledore wants as many foreign wizards brought in as possible, so Charlie's trying to make contacts on his days off."

'Couldn't Percy do that?" Harry asked. The last he had heard, the third Weasley brother was working in the Department of International Magical Co-operation at the Ministry of Magic.

At Harry's words, the rest of us gave sour looks.

"Whatever you do, don't mention Percy in front of Mum and Dad," I told Harry in a tense voice.

"Why not?"

"Because every time Percy's name's mentioned, Dad breaks whatever he's holding and Mum starts crying," Fred said.

"It's been awful," said Ginny sadly.

'I think we're well shot of him," said George, with an uncharacteristically ugly look on his face.

"What's happened?" Harry said.

We proceeded to tell Harry about Percy and Dad's fight. Harry looked completely stunned throughout the whole thing, and when we were done, he looked like we felt that night.

'Mum's been in a right state," I said dully. "You know, crying and shit. She came up to London to try and talk to Percy but he slammed the door in her face. I dunno what he does if he meets Dad at work-ignores him, I s'pose."

"But Percy must know Voldemort's back," said Harry slowly. "He's not stupid, he must know your mum and dad wouldn't risk everything without proof."

"Yeah, well, your name got dragged into the row. Percy said the only evidence was your word and ... I dunno ... he didn't think it was good enough."

"Percy takes the Daily Prophet seriously," scoffed Hermione, and we nodded in agreement.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, looking around at us all.

"Haven't-haven't you been getting the Daily Prophet?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Yeah, I have!" said Harry.

"Have you-er- been reading it thoroughly?" Hermione asked, still more anxiously.

"Not cover to cover," said Harry defensively. "If they were going to report anything about Voldemort it would be headline news, wouldn't it?"

We flinched at the sound of the name. Hermione hurried on, "Well, you'd need to read it cover to cover to pick it up, but they-um-they mention you a couple of times a week."

"But I'd have seen-"

'Not if you've only been reading the front page, you wouldn't," said Hermione, shaking her head. "I'm not talking about big articles. They just slip you in, like you're a standing joke."

"What d'you-?"

"It's quite nasty, actually," said Hermione in a voice of forced calm. "They're just building on Rita's stuff."

"But she's not writing for them any more, is she?"

"Oh, no, she's kept her promise, not that she's got any choice," Hermione added with satisfaction. 'But she laid the foundation for what they're trying to do now."

"Which is what?" said Harry impatiently.

"OK, you know she wrote that you were collapsing all over the place and saying your scar was hurting and all that?"

"Yeah," said Harry, rolling his eyes. Skeeter was still a thorn in his side.

"Well, they're writing about you as though you're this deluded, attention-seeking person who thinks he's a great tragic hero or something," said Hermione, very fast. "They keep slipping in snide comments about you. If some far-fetched story appears, they say something like, 'A tale worthy of Harry Potter', and if anyone has a funny accident or anything it's, 'Let's hope he hasn't got a scar on his forehead or we'll be asked to worship him next'-"

"I don't want anyone to fucking worship-"

"I know you don't!" said Hermione quickly, looking frightened. "I know, Harry. But you see what they're doing? They want to turn you into someone nobody will believe. Fudge is behind it, I'll bet anything. They want wizards on the street to think you're just some stupid boy who's a bit of a joke, who tells ridiculous tall stories because he loves being famous and wants to keep it going."

Harry looked furious. "I didn't ask- I didn't want- Voldemort killed my parents!" Harry spluttered. "I got famous because he murdered my family but couldn't kill me! Who wants to be famous for that? Don't they think I'd rather it'd never-"

'We know, Harry," said Ginny earnestly.

"And of course, they didn't report a word about the dementors attacking you,' said Hermione. 'Someone's told them to keep that quiet. That should've been a really big story, out-of-control dementors. They haven't even reported that you broke the International Statute of Secrecy. We thought they would, it would be in so well with this image of you as some stupid show-off. We think they're biding their time until you're expelled, then they're really going to go to town- I mean, if you're expelled, obviously," she went on hastily. "You really shouldn't be, not if they abide by their own laws, there's no case against you."

"Uh oh." mumbled the twins.

Fred gave the Extendable Ear a hearty tug; there was another loud crack and he and George vanished. Seconds later, Mum appeared in the bedroom doorway.

* * *

"The meeting's over, you can come down and have dinner now. Everyone's dying to see you, Harry. And who's left all those Dungbombs outside the kitchen door?"

"Crookshanks,' said Ginny, quickly. "He loves playing with them."

"Oh. I thought it might have been Kreacher, he keeps doing odd things like that. Now don't forget to keep your voices down in the hall. Ginny, your hands are filthy, what have you been doing? Go and wash them before dinner, please..."

Ginny grimaced at the others and followed Mum out of the room, leaving Harry alone with Hermione and I, which felt uncomfortable. Both of us were watching him apprehensively, fearing he would blow up again now that everyone else had gone.

"Look..." Harry began, suddenly looking ashamed.

I shook my head, and Hermione said quietly, "We knew you'd be angry, Harry, we really don't blame you, but you've got to understand, we did try to persuade Dumbledore-"

"Yeah, I know," said Harry grudgingly. "So, who's Kreacher?"

"The bitch ass house-elf who lives here," I said. "Nutter. Never met one like him."

Hermione frowned at me.

"He's not a nutter, Ron."

"His life's ambition is to have his head cut off and stuck up on plaque just like his mother. Is that normal, Hermione?"

"Well-well, if he is a bit strange, it's not his fault."

I rolled my eyes at Harry.

"Hermione still hasn't given up on spew. Which I personally feel shouldn't extend to this wretch."

'It's not 'spew'!" said Hermione heatedly. "It's the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. And it's not just me, Dumbledore says we should be kind to Kreacher too-"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, I'm starving." I said, cutting her off before she started giving a speech.

I led the way out of the door and onto the landing, where ilI began to hear hushed voices. "Hold it!" I breathed, flinging out an arm to stop Hermione and Harry from walking any further. "They're still in the hall, we might be able to hear something."

The three of us looked cautiously over the banisters. The gloomy hallway below was packed with witches and wizards. They were whispering excitedly together. In the very center of the group was fucking Snape.

A thin piece of flesh-coloured string descended in front of our eyes. Looking up, I saw Fred and George on the landing above, cautiously lowering the Extendable Ear towards the dark knot of people below. A moment later, however, they all began to move towards the front door and out of sight.

"Dammit," Fred whispered, as he hoisted the Extendable Ear back up again.

We heard the front door open, then close.

"Snape never eats here," I told Harry quietly. "Thank God. C'mon."

'And don't forget to keep your voice down in the hall, Harry," Hermione whispered.

As we passed the row of house-elf heads on the wall (Hermione cringing like usual), we saw Lupin, Mum, and Tonks at the front door, magically sealing its many locks and bolts behind those who had just left.

"We're eating down in the kitchen," Mum whispered, meeting us at the bottom of the stairs. "Harry, dear, if you'll just tiptoe across the hall it's through this door here."

CRASH.

"Tonks!" cried Mum in exasperation, turning to look behind her.

"I'm sorry!' wailed Tonks, who was lying flat on the floor. Tonks was brilliant, but it was like her feet didn't work at all. How she became a rebound auror was beyond me, but I figured if a clumsy girl like her could do it, then I for sure had no excuse.

"It's that stupid umbrella stand, that's the second time I've tripped over-"

But the rest of her words were drowned by a horrible, ear-splitting, blood-curdling screech coming from the portrait we were trying to avoid. The black curtain that was over it blew back to reveal a hideous old woman, who was probably a looker in her day, but evil had made her cold, dark, and completely grotesque. The old woman was drooling, her eyes were rolling, the yellowing skin of her face stretched taut as she screamed, and all along the hall behind us, the other portraits awoke and began to yell, too, causing us to clap our hands over our ears.

Lupin and Mum darted forward and tried to tug the curtains shut over the old woman, but they would not close and she screeched louder than ever, brandishing clawed hands as though trying to tear at their faces.

'Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers!"

Tonks apologised over and over again, dragging the huge, heavy troll's leg back off the floor; Mum abandoned the attempt to close the curtains and hurried up and down the hall, Stunning all the other portraits with her wand.

Then, Sirius came out of the kitchen towards Harry

"Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!" he roared, seizing the curtain Mum had abandoned.

The old woman's face blanched.

"Yoooou!" she howled, her eyes popping at the sight of her son. "Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!"

"I said-shut-UP!" roared Sirius, and with a stupendous effort he and Lupin managed to force the curtains closed again.

The old woman's screeches died and an echoing silence tell. Panting slightly and sweeping his long dark hair out of his eyes, Sirius turned to face Harry, who was finally smiling.

"Hello, Harry,' he said grimly, 'I see you've met my mother."


	119. Chapter 119: The Order of The Phoenix

Sorry this chapter will be more Rowling than I. All of this is very important, and can't be skipped over. Plus Ron was there to witness it of course.

* * *

Chapter 119: The Order of The Phoenix

"Your-?"

"My dear old mum, yeah," said Sirius. "We've been trying to get her down for a month but we think she put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of the canvas. Let's get downstairs, quick, before they all wake up again."

"But what's a portrait of your mother doing here?" Harry asked, bewildered, as we went through the door from the hall and led the way down a flight of narrow stone steps, the others just behind us.

"Hasn't anyone told you? This was my parents' house," said Sirius, as if he wanted to say otherwise. "But I'm the last Black left, so it's mine now. I offered it to Dumbledore for Headquarters-about the only useful thing I've been able to do."

You could hear the bitterness in Sirius's voice. He really felt useless in the whole matter, no matter how many people would tell him otherwise.

It was scarcely less gloomy than the hall above, a cavernous room with rough stone walls. Most of the light was coming from a large fire at the far end of the room. A haze of pipe smoke hung in the air like battle fumes, through which loomed the menacing shapes of heavy iron pots and pans hanging from the dark ceiling. Many chairs had been crammed into the room for the meeting and a long wooden table stood in the middle of them, littered with rolls of parchment, goblets, empty wine bottles, and a heap of what appeared to be rags. Mum and Bill were talking quietly with their heads together at the end of the table.

Mum cleared her throat. Dad looked around and jumped to his feet.

"Harry!" Dad said, hurrying forward to greet him, and shaking his hand vigorously. "Good to see you!"

"Journey all right, Harry?" Bill called, trying to gather up twelve scrolls at once. "Mad-Eye didn't make you come via Greenland, then?"

"He tried,"said Tonks, walking over to help Bill and immediately toppling a candle onto the last piece of parchment. "Oh no-sorry-"

"Here, dear," said Mum, sounding exasperated, and she repaired the parchment with a wave of her wand. When it was repaired, she caught Harry glancing at it and snatched it quickly off the table, shoving it into Bill's hands.

"This sort of thing ought to be cleared away promptly at the end of meetings," she snapped, before sweeping off towards an ancient dresser from which she started unloading dinner plates.

Bill took out his wand, muttered, "Evanesce!" and the scrolls vanished.

"Sit down, Harry" said Sirius. "You've met Mundungus, haven't you?"

"Some'n say m'name?' mumbled a heap of clothing that called itself Mundungus sleepily. "I agree with Sirius..." He raised a very grubby hand in the air as though voting, damn butter still thought he was in a meeting.

Ginny giggled while Hermione whispered "Oh honestly!" and crossed her arms.

"The meeting's over, Dung," said Sirius, as we all sat down around him at the table. "Harry's arrived."

"Eh?" said Mundungus, looking at Harry through his lashes. "Blimey, so 'e 'as. Yeah ... you alright, 'arry?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

Mundungus fumbled nervously in his pockets, still staring at Harry, and pulled out a black pipe. He stuck it in his mouth, ignited the end of it with his wand and took a deep pull on it, blowing out green smoke that looked thick enough to choke someone.

"Owe you a 'pology," he grunted from the middle of the smelly cloud.

"For the last time, Mundungus, will you please not smoke that thing in the kitchen, especially not when we're about to eat!" demanded Mum angrily.

"Ah," said Mundungus. "Right. Sorry, Molly."

The cloud of smoke vanished as Mundungus stowed his pipe back in his pocket, but an rancid smell of burning socks lingered.

"And if you want dinner before midnight I'll need a hand," Mum said to the room at large. "No, you can stay where you are, Harry dear, you've had a long journey."

"What can I do, Molly?" said Tonks enthusiastically, bounding forwards.

Mum hesitated, looking apprehensive.

"Er-no, it's alright, Tonks, you have a rest too, you've done enough today."

"No, no, I want to help!" said Tonks brightly, knocking over a chair as she hurried towards the dresser, from which Ginny was collecting cutlery.

"Bless her," I whispered to Harry as I stood up.

Soon, a series of heavy knives were chopping meat and vegetables of their own accord, supervised by Dad, while Mum stirred a cauldron dangling over the fire and the rest of us took out plates, more goblets and food from the pantry. Harry was left at the table with Sirius and Mundungus.

"Something about that guy makes me suspicious." mumbled Hermione, as she helped me gather more dishes, watching Harry, Mundungus, and Sirius have a discussion.

"Oh I guess he's alright." I said, taking plates from her. "He's seems like he has a few brain cells lost, but he is also very business minded. Fred and George sometimes asks him for advice. "

"They're still making plans about opening up a shop? But they're still in school."

"You know them. Once an idea gets into their head, it won't leav-ah...kind of like the idea they have going now." I said, nodding in the direction of my brothers.

"Fred-George-NO, JUST CARRY THEM!" Mum shrieked.

Fred and George had bewitched a large cauldron of stew, an iron flagon of Butterbeer, and a heavy wooden breadboard, complete with knife, to hurtle through the air towards the table. The stew skidded the length of the table and came to a halt just before the end, leaving a long black burn on the wooden surface; the flagon of Butterbeer fell with a crash, spilling its contents everywhere; the bread knife slipped off the board and landed, point down and quivering ominously, exactly where Sirius's right hand had been seconds before.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" screamed Mum. "THERE WAS NO NEED- I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS- JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW, YOU DON'T HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY TINY LITTLE THING!'

"We were just trying to save a bit of time!" said Fred, hurrying forward to wrench the bread knife out of the table. "Sorry, Sirius, mate-didn't mean to-"

Harry and Sirius were both laughing; Mundungus, who had toppled backwards off his chair, was swearing as he got to his feet; Crookshanks had given an angry hiss and shot off under the dresser, from where his large yellow eyes glowed in the darkness.

"Boys," Dad said, lifting the stew back into the middle of the table, "your mother's right, you're supposed to show a sense of responsibility now you've come of age!"

"-none of your brothers caused this sort of trouble!" Mum raged at the twins as she slammed a fresh flagon of Butterbeer onto the table, and spilling almost as much again. "Bill didn't feel the need to Apparate every few feet! Charlie didn't charm everything he met! Percy-"

She stopped talking and looked over at Dad, who's face had a wooden expression on it. She cleared her throat and sat down.

"Let's eat,' said Bill quickly.

"It looks wonderful, Molly," said Lupin, ladling stew onto a plate for her and handing it across the table.

* * *

For a few minutes there was silence but for the chink of plates and cutlery and the scraping of chairs as everyone settled down to their food. Then Mum turned to Sirius.

"I've been meaning to tell you, Sirius, there's something trapped in that writing desk in the drawing room, it keeps rattling and shaking. Of course, it could just be a boggart, but I thought we ought to ask Alastor to have a look at it before we let it out."

"Whatever you like," said Sirius absentmindedly.

"The curtains in there are full of doxys, too. I thought we might try and tackle them tomorrow."

"I look forward to it," said Sirius,,in a sarcastic voice that reminded me of Fred.

Tonks was entertaining Hermione and Ginny by transforming her nose between mouthfuls. Screwing up her eyes each time, her nose swelled to a beak-like protuberance that resembled Snape's, shrank to the size of a button mushroom and then sprouted a great deal of hair from each nostril. She did this quite often, and it was great fun. Hermione and Ginny were requesting their favourite noses.

"Do that one like a pig snout, Tonks!" squealed Ginny.

Mundungus had Fred, George, and I rolling around in our seats with laughter at his stories

'...and then," choked Mundungus, tears running down his face, "and then, if you'll believe it, 'e says to me, 'e says, 'Ere, Dung, where didja get all them toads from? 'Cos some son of a Sludger's gone and nicked all mine!' And I says, 'Nicked all your toads, Will, what next? So you'll be wanting some more, then?' And if you'll believe me, lads, the gormless gargoyle buys all 'is own toads back orf me for a lot more'n what 'e paid in the first place!"

"I don't think we need to hear any more of your business dealings, thank you very much, Mundungus," said Mum sharply, as I slumped forwards onto the table, howling with laughter.

"Beg pardon, Molly," said Mundungus at once, wiping his eyes and winking at Harry. "But, you know, Will nicked 'em orf Warty Harris in the first place so I wasn't really doing nothing wrong-"

"I don't know where you learned about right and wrong, Mundungus, but you seem to have missed a few crucial lessons,' said Mum coldly.

Fred and George buried their faces in their goblets of Butterbeer; George was hiccoughing.

Three helpings of rhubarb crumble and custard later and I was ready to go to sleep. Harry was looking much better than he was a couple of hours ago. Usually a fed Harry was a happy Harry.

"Nearly time for bed, I think," said Mum with a yawn.

"Not just yet, Molly," said Sirius, pushing away his empty plate and turning to look at Harry. "You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort."

The atmosphere in the room rapidly changed. Where seconds before it had been sleepily relaxed, it was now alert, even tense. Hermione and I exchanged looks, bracing ourselves just in case Harry decided to go off again.

"I did!"said Harry indignantly. "I asked Ron and Hermione but they said we're not allowed in the Order, so-"

"And they're quite right," said Mum quickly, her eye giving a twitch. 'You're too young."

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions?" asked Sirius. "Harry's been trapped in that Muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happen-"

"Hang on!" interrupted George loudly.

"How come Harry gets his questions answered?" said Fred angrily.

'We've been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing!" said George.

" 'You're too young, you're not in the Order,' " said Fred, in a high-pitched voice that sounded just like Mum's. "Harry's not even of age!"

"It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing," said Sirius calmly, "that's your parents' decision. Harry, on the other hand-"

"It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!' exclaimed Mum. The expression on her face resembled with she had hit her last nerve with one of us. "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?"

"Which bit?" Sirius asked politely, however, everyone could see that he was not going to back down without a fight.

"The bit about not telling Harry more than he needs to know," said Mum, placing a heavy emphasis on the last three words.

Hermione, Harry, Fred, George, and I's heads swivelled from Sirius to Mrs. Weasley as though we were following Quidditch. Ginny was kneeling amid a pile of abandoned Butterbeer corks, watching the conversation with her mouth slightly open. Lupin's eyes were fixed on Sirius.

"I don't intend to tell him more than he needs to know, Molly," said Sirius. "But as he was the one who saw Voldemort come back, he has more right than most to-"

"He's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix!" said Mum. "He's only fifteen and-"

"-and he's dealt with as much as most in the Order," said Sirius, "and more than some-"

"No one's denying what he's done!" said Mum, her voice rising, her body shaking. "But he's still-"

"He's not a child!" said Sirius impatiently.

'He's not an adult either!' said Mum, ferociously. "He's not James, Sirius!"

Harry looked stunned when that came out of Mum's mouth. I couldn't blame him. It was starting to feel like Mum was crossing a line.

"I'm perfectly clear who he is, thanks, Molly," said Sirius coldly.

"I'm not sure you are!" continued Mum. "Sometimes, the way you talk about him, it's as though you think you've got your best friend back!"

"What's wrong with that?" said Harry.

'What's wrong, Harry, is that you are not your father, however much you might look like him!" said Mum. "You are still at school and adults responsible for you should not forget it!"

"Meaning I'm an irresponsible godfather?" yelled Sirius defensively.

"Meaning you have been known to act rashly, Sirius, which is why Dumbledore keeps reminding you to stay at home and-"

'We'll leave my instructions from Dumbledore out of this, if you please!" said Sirius loudly.

"Arthur!" said Mum, looking for help. "Arthur, back me up!"

Dad looked like he really didn't want to speak, and nonchalantly took off his glasses and cleaned them, not looking at Mum. Then he put them back on and began to talk.

"Dumbledore knows the position has changed, Molly. He accepts that Harry will have to be filled in, to a certain extent, now that he is staying at headquarters."

"Yes, but there's a difference between that and inviting him to ask whatever he likes!"

"Personally," said Lupin speaking up finally, "I think it better that Harry gets the facts-not all the facts, Molly, but the general picture-from us, rather than a garbled version from ... others."

He snuck a look over at Fred and George, who preoccupied themselves with a spot on the table that seemed interesting all of a sudden.

"Well,' said Mum, breathing deeply and looking around the table for support that did not come, "well ... I can see I'm going to be overruled. I'll just say this: Dumbledore must have had his reasons for not wanting Harry to know too much, and speaking as someone who has Harry's best interests at heart."

"He's not your son," said Sirius quietly.

"He's as good as," said Mum. 'Who else has he got?"

"He's got me!" shouted Sirius, insulted,and for good reason.

'Yes," said Mum, her lip curling, "the thing is, it's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it?"

Everyone dropped their jaws. Mum had officially crossed the line. I was angry. It was not Sirius's fault he was locked up, and everyone knew that had he been free, he would have taken great care of Harry.

Sirius started to rise from his chair, about to explode.

"Molly, you're not the only person at this table who cares about Harry!" said Lupin sharply. "Sirius, sit down!"

Lupin had a point, and Mum couldn't argue it. She sat there, bottom lip trembling. Sirius sank slowly back into his chair, his face white.

"I think Harry ought to be allowed a say in this," Lupin continued, "he's old enough to decide for himself."

"I want to know what's been going on," Harry said at once. He didn't look Mum's way, and I could tell that he was very much hurt at what she had said.

"Very well," said Mum, her voice cracking. "Ginny-Ron-Hermione-Fred-George-I want, you out of this kitchen, now."

There was instant uproar.

"We're of age!" Fred and George bellowed together.

"If Harry's allowed, why can't I?" I shouted.

"Mum, I want to hear!" wailed Ginny.

"NO!",shouted Mum, standing up. "I absolutely forbid-"

"Molly you can't stop Fred and George," said Dad wearily. "They are of age."

"They're still at school!"

"But they're legally adults now," said Dad in a voice that clearly stated that he was completely tired of all of this.

"I-oh, all right then, Fred and George can stay, but Ron-"

"Harry will tell me and Hermione everything you say anyway, won't you mate?" I said confidently.

"Course I will," Harry said,in a definite tone.

Hermione and I shot Mum a fake wide smile.

'Fine!" shouted Mum. "Fine! Ginny-BED!"

"What?! Fine!" yelled Ginny, heading out the door with Mum. We could hear Ginny raging and storming at her all the way up the stairs, and when she reached the hall Mrs. Black's ear-splitting shrieks were added to the din. Lupin hurried off to the portrait to restore calm. It was only after he had returned, closing the kitchen door behind him and taking his seat at the table again, that Sirius spoke.

* * *

"OK, Harry ... what do you want to know?"

'Where's Voldemort?" he said. "What's he doing? I've been trying to watch the Muggle news, and there hasn't been anything that looks like him yet, no funny deaths or anything."

"That's because there haven't been any funny deaths yet," said Sirius, "not as far as we know, anyway... And we know quite a lot."

'More than he thinks we do, anyway," said Lupin.

"How come he's stopped killing people?" Harry asked.

"Because he doesn't want to draw attention to himself," said Sirius. "It would be dangerous for him. His comeback didn't come off quite the way he wanted it to, you see. He messed it up."

"Or rather, you messed it up for him," said Lupin, with a satisfied smile.

"How?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"You weren't supposed to survive!" said Sirius. "Nobody apart from his Death Eaters was supposed to know he'd come back. But you survived to bear witness."

"And the very last person he wanted alerted to his return the moment he got back was Dumbledore," said Lupin. "And you made sure Dumbledore knew at once."

"How has that helped?" Harry asked.

"Are you kidding?" said Bill, astonished that Harry would even ask such a question. "Dumbledore was the only one You-Know-Who was ever scared of!"

"Thanks to you, Dumbledore was able to recall the Order of the Phoenix about an hour after Voldemort returned," said Sirius.

"So, what's the Order been doing?" said Harry, looking around at them.

"Working as hard as we can to make sure Voldemort can't carry out his plans," said Sirius.

"How d'you know what his plans are?" Harry asked quickly.

'Dumbledore's got a shrewd idea," said Lupin, "and Dumbledore's shrewd ideas normally turn out to be accurate."

"So what does Dumbledore reckon he's planning?"

"Well, firstly, he wants to build up his army again," said Sirius. "In the old days he had huge numbers at his command: witches and wizards he'd bullied or bewitched into following him, his faithful Death Eaters, a great variety of Dark creatures. You heard him planning to recruit the giants; well, they'll be just one of the groups he's after. He's certainly not going to try and take on the Ministry of Magic with only a dozen Death Eaters."

"So you're trying to stop him getting more followers?"

"We're doing our best," said Lupin, shrugging.

"How?"

"Well, the main thing is to try and convince as many people as possible that You-Know-Who really has returned, to put them on their guard," said Bill. "It's proving tricky, though."

'Why?'

"Because of the Ministry's attitude," chimes in Tonks. "You saw Cornelius Fudge after You-Know-Who came back, Harry. Well, he hasn't shifted his position at all. He's absolutely refusing to believe it's happened."

*But why?" said Harry desperately. "Why's he being so stupid? If Dumbledore-"

"Ah, well, you've put your finger on the problem," said Dad with a smile. "Dumbledore."

"Fudge is frightened of him, you see," said Tonks sadly.

"Frightened of Dumbledore?" said Harry.

"Frightened of what he's up to,x said Dad. "Fudge thinks Dumbledore's plotting to overthrow him. He thinks Dumbledore wants to be Minister for Magic."

"But Dumbledore doesn't want-"

"Of course he doesn't," continued Dad. "He's never wanted the Minister's job, even though a lot of people wanted him to take it when Millicent Bagnold retired. Fudge came to power instead, but he's never quite forgotten how much popular support Dumbledore had, even though Dumbledore never applied for the job."

"Deep down, Fudge knows Dumbledore's much cleverer than he is, a much more powerful wizard, and in the early days of his Ministry he was forever asking Dumbledore for help and advice," said Lupin. "But it seems he's become fond of power, and much more confident. He loves being Minister for Magic and he's managed to convince himself that he's the clever one and Dumbledore's simply stirring up trouble for the sake of it."

"How can he think that?" said Harry angrily. "How can he think Dumbledore would just make it all up-that I'd make it all up?"

"Because accepting that Voldemort's back would mean trouble like the Ministry hasn't had to cope with for nearly fourteen years," said Sirius bitterly. "Fudge just can't bring himself to face it. It's so much more comfortable to convince himself Dumbledore's lying to destabilise him."

"You see the problem," said Lupin. "While the Ministry insists there is nothing to fear from Voldemort it's hard to convince people he's back, especially as they really don't want to believe it in the first place. What's more, the Ministry's leaning heavily on the Daily Prophet not to report any of what they're calling Dumbledore's rumour-mongering, so most of the wizarding community are completely unaware anything's happened, and that makes them easy targets for the Death Eaters if they're using the Imperius Curse."

"But you're telling people, aren't you?" said Harry, looking around at Mr. Weasley, Sirius, Bill, Mundungus, Lupin and Tonks. "You're letting people know he's back?"

They all smiled humorlessly.

"Well, as everyone thinks I'm a mad mass-murderer and the Ministry's put a ten thousand Galleon price on my head, I can hardly stroll up the street and start handing out leaflets, can I?" said Sirius restlessly.

"And I'm not a very popular dinner guest with most of the community," said Lupin. "It's an occupational hazard of being a werewolf."

"Tonks and Arthur would lose their jobs at the Ministry if they started shooting their mouths off," said Sirius, "and it's very important for us to have spies inside the Ministry, because you can bet Voldemort will have them."

"We've managed to convince a couple of people, though," said Dad. "Tonks here, for one-she's too young to have been in the Order of the Phoenix last time, and having Aurors on our side is a huge advantage- Kingsley Shacklebolt's been a real asset, too; he's in charge of the hunt for Sirius, so he's been feeding the Ministry information that Sirius is in Tibet."

"But if none of you are putting the news out that Voldemort's back-" Harry began.

"Who said none of us are putting the news out?" said Sirius. "Why d'you think Dumbledore's in such trouble?"

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked.

"They're trying to discredit him,x said Lupin. "Didn't you see the Daily Prophet last week? They reported that he'd been voted out of the Chairmanship of the International Confederation of Wizards because he's getting old and losing his grip, but it's not true; he was voted out by Ministry wizards after he made a speech announcing Voldemort's return. They've demoted him from Chief Warlock on the Wizengamot-that's the Wizard High Court-and they're talking about taking away his Order of Merlin, First Class, too."

"But Dumbledore says he doesn't care what they do as long as they don't take him off the Chocolate Frog Cards," laughed Bill.

"It's no laughing matter," said Dad, very seriously. "If he carries on defying the Ministry like this he could end up in Azkaban, and the last thing we want is to have Dumbledore locked up. While You-Know-Who knows Dumbledore's out there and wise to what he's up to he's going to go cautiously. If Dumbledore's out of the way-well, You-Know-Who will have a clear field."

"But if Voldemort's trying to recruit more Death Eaters it's bound to get out that he's come back, isn't it?" asked Harry.

"Voldemort doesn't march up to people's houses and bang on their front doors, Harry," said Sirius. "He tricks, jinxes and blackmails them. He's well-practised at operating in secret. In any case, gathering followers is only one thing he's interested in. He's got other plans too, plans he can put into operation very quietly indeed, and he's concentrating on those for the moment."

"What's he after apart from followers?" Harry asked swiftly.

Sirius and Lupin exchange the most fleeting of looks before Sirius answered, "Stuff he can only get by stealth. Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time."

"When he was powerful before?"

"Yes."

"Like what kind of weapon? Something worse than the Avada Kedavra?"

"That's enough!"

We all jumped at Mum's voice. None of us had noticed she had came back into the room. Her arms were crossed and she looked furious.

"I want you in bed, now. All of you," she added, looking around at Fred, George, Hermione, and I

"You can't boss us-" Fred began.

"Watch me," snarled Mum, meaning 100% business.

"You've given Harry plenty of information. Any more and you might just as well induct him into the Order straightaway."

"Why not?"said Harry quickly. "I'll join, I want to join, I want to fight."

'No."

This time, it was Lupin who was calling the shots.

"The Order is comprised only of overage wizards," he said. "Wizards who have left school,' he added, as Fred and George opened their mouths. "There are dangers involved of which you can have no idea, any of you... I think Molly's right, Sirius. We've said enough."

Sirius half-shrugged but did not argue. We all stood up and went to bed, defeated.


	120. Chapter 120: Fighting The House

Again, I think this will be more Rowling than my own, but I'm gonna try and Ron it up as best I can, without destroying exactly what happens.

I'll for sure make up for it when Harry has to go to trial.

* * *

Chapter 120: Fighting The House

Mum followed us upstairs looking grim.

"I want you all to go straight to bed, no talking," she said as we reached the first landing, "we've got a busy day tomorrow. I expect Ginny's asleep," she added to Hermione, 'so try not to wake her up."

"Asleep, yeah, right," said Fred in an undertone, after Hermione said goodnight and we were climbing to the next floor. "If Ginny's not lying awake waiting for Hermione to tell her everything they said downstairs then I'm a Flobberworm..."

"All right, Ron, Harry," said Mum on the second landing, pointing us into our bedroom like we were fucking five. "Off to bed with you."

"Night," Harry and I said to the twins.

"Sleep tight," said Fred, winking.

Mum closed the door behind Harry with a sharp snap. The blank picture on the wall was now breathing very slowly and deeply, as though it's invisible occupant was asleep. Harry put on his pyjamas, took off his glasses, and climbed into his chilly bed while I threw Owl Treats up on top of the wardrobe to pacify Hedwig and Pig, who were clattering around and rustling their wings restlessly.

"We can't let them out to hunt every night,"I explained as I pulled on my hideous maroon pyjamas. 'Dumbledore doesn't want too many owls swooping around the square, thinks it'll look suspicious. Oh yeah ... I forgot..."

I went and bolted the door, thinking there was no need for it to be unlocked. Hermione wouldn't dare sneak in while Harry was here.

"What're you doing that for?"

"Kreacher. First night I was here he came wandering in at three in the morning. Trust me, you don't want to wake up and find him prowling around your room. Anyway, what d'you reckon?"

Harry didn't need to ask what I meant.

"Well, they didn't tell us much we couldn't have guessed, did they?" he said. "I mean, all they've really said is that the Order's trying to stop people joining Voldemort. When are you going to start using his name? Sirius and Lupin do."

I ignored him. "Yeah, you're right. We already knew nearly everything they told us, from using the Extendable Ears. The only new bit was-"

Crack.

"OUCH! BLOODY FUCK!" I yelled.

'Keep your voice down, Ron, or Mum'll be back up here."

"You two just Apparated on my knees, you fucking wankers!"

"Yeah, well, it's harder in the dark."

Fred and George had popped into the room (right on top of my fucking legs, mind you). They went and say down on Harry's bed.

"So, got there yet?" said George eagerly.

"The weapon Sirius mentioned?" said Harry.

"Let slip, more like," said Fred with relish, as he moved back to my bed, sitting next to me. 'We didn't hear about that on the old Extendables, did we?"

"What d'you reckon it is?" said Harry.

"Could be anything," said Fred.

"But there can't be anything worse than the Avada Kedavra curse, can there?" I asked. 'What's worse than death?"

"Maybe it's something that can kill loads of people at once," suggested George.

"Maybe it's some particularly painful way of killing people," I guessed.

"He's got the Cruciatus Curse for causing pain," said Harry, "he doesn't need anything more efficient than that."

There was a moment of silence where I was thinking. What the bloody hell could be worse than just taking a life?

"So who d'you think's got it now?" asked George.

"I hope it's our side," I said, nervously.

"If it is, Dumbledore's probably keeping it," said Fred.

"Where?" I wondered. "Hogwarts?"

"Bet it is!' said George. "That's where he hid the Sorcerer's Stone.'

'A weapon's going to be a lot bigger than the Stone, though!"

"Not necessarily," said Fred.

"Yeah, size is no guarantee of power," said George. "Look at Ginny."

"What d'you mean?" said Harry.

"You've never been on the receiving end of one of her Bat-Bogey Hexes, have you?"

"Shhh!" said Fred, half-rising from the bed. "Listen!"

We fell silent. Footsteps were coming up the stairs.

"Mum," said George and without further ado there was a loud crack and the twins were gone. A few seconds later, we heard the floorboard creak outside our door; Mum was listening to check whether or not we were talking. Ridiculous.

Hedwig and Pigwidgeon hooted dolefully. The floorboard creaked again and they heard her heading upstairs to check on Fred and George.

"She doesn't trust us at all, you know," I said with a sigh.

Harry shrugged and laid back down. I turned over and faced the wall.

Despite the room being comfortably warm, I couldn't help but feel a tad bit cold. Perhaps it was because I was craving body heat, but with Mum lurking about, there was no way Hermione would even make an attempt.

* * *

After what seemed like mere minutes I was awakened by George's annoying voice. Everything annoyed me when I didn't wake up on my own terms.

"Mum says get up, your breakfast is in the kitchen and then she needs you in the drawing room, there are loads more doxys than she thought and she's found a nest of dead puffskeins under the sofa."

Half an hour later, Harry and I rushed through breakfast and quickly, entered the drawing room, a long, high-ceilinged room on the first floor with olive-green walls covered in dirty tapestries. The curtains were buzzing as though swarming with invisible bees. Mum (who didn't look too much chipper) Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George were standing near it with cloths over their nose and mouth. Each of them was also holding a large bottle of black liquid with a nozzle at the end.

'Cover your faces and take a spray,' Mum said to us the moment she saw us, pointing to two more bottles of black liquid standing on a spindle-legged table. "It's Doxycide. I've never seen an infestation this bad-what that house-elf's been doing for the last ten years-"

"Not a damn thing." I whispered to Harry, who grinned.

Hermione's face was half concealed by a tea towel, but I could tell by the way she darted her eyes a Mum, that she didn't like the comment.

"Kreacher's really old, he probably couldn't manage-"

"You'd be surprised what Kreacher can manage when he wants to, Hermione," said Sirius, who had just entered the room carrying a bloodstained bag of what appeared to be dead rats.

"I've just been feeding Buckbeak. I keep him upstairs in my mother's bedroom. Anyway ... this writing desk..."

He dropped the bag of rats into an armchair, then bent over to examine the locked cabinet which was shaking slightly.

"Well, Molly, I'm pretty sure this is a boggart," said Sirius, peering through the keyhole, "but perhaps we ought to let Mad-Eye have a shifty at it before we let it out-knowing my mother, it could be something much worse."

"Right you are, Sirius," said Mum.

They were both speaking in oddly cordial and somewhat forced polite tones, indicating that neither party was over what happened last night.

A loud, clanging bell sounded from downstairs, followed at once by the cacophony of screams and wails that had been triggered the previous night by Tonks knocking over the umbrella stand.

"I keep telling them not to ring the doorbell!" said Sirius, hurrying out of the room. We heard him rushing down the stairs as Mrs. Black's screeches echoed up through the house once more: "Stains of dishonour, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of filth..."

"Close the door, please, Harry," said Mum.

Harry went to the for and began to closer it as slowly as a small. It was clear that he was trying to catch some of the words coming from downstairs. However, Mum gave him a very cold stare, and he regretfully closed the drawing-room door the rest of the way and rejoined the doxy party.

Mum was actually taking advice from one of those god awful Lockhart books to do this: Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests.

"Right, you lot, you need to be careful, because doxys bite and their teeth are poisonous. I've got a bottle of antidote here, but I'd rather nobody needed it."

Oh yeah, great words Mum. Because that would really make us want to do this job.

She straightened up, positioned herself squarely in front of the curtains and beckoned us all forward.

"When I say the word, start spraying immediately," she said. "They'll come flying out at us, I expect, but it says on the sprays one good squirt will paralyse them. When they're immobilized, just throw them in this bucket."

She stepped carefully out of our line of fire, and raised her own spray.

"All right-squirt!"

At first it was kind of intimidating, having the buggers jump out at you, but after a minute or so, spraying them actually became quite fun. Ginny and I started to make a game over how many we were capturing of the fairy-like, thick black haired creatures with silver wings. Hermione looked as if she didn't want to enjoy it, but I could tell she was.

"Fred, what are you doing?" said Mum sharply. "Spray that at once and throw it away!"

Fred was holding a struggling doxy between his forefinger and thumb. "Right-o,"he said brightly, spraying the doxy quickly in the face so that it fainted, but the moment Mum's back was turned he pocketed it with a wink, and he and George started whispering to Harry about something.

"What do you reckon?" I whispered to Ginny and Hermione, gesturing for them to look at their interaction.

Both Ginny and Hermione shrugged. "Who knows with the two of them." said Ginny.

"And with Harry." finished Hermione. "Hopefully they don't rope him into anything foolish. He already has a lot on his plate, what with the trial and all."

"You're right. Last thing he needs is something else for the ministry to say he's barmy about." I mumbled.

The de-doxying of the curtains took most of the morning. It was past midday when Mum finally removed her protective scarf, sank into a sagging armchair, and sprang up again with a cry of disgust, having sat on the bag of dead rats. The curtains were no longer buzzing; they hung limp and damp from the intensive spraying; unconscious doxys lay crammed in the bucket at the foot of them beside a bowl of their black eggs, at which Crookshanks was now sniffing and Fred and George were shooting greedy looks.

"I think we'll tackle those after lunch." said Mum, pointing at the dusty glass-fronted cabinets standing on either side of the mantelpiece, crammed with an odd assortment of objects: a selection of rusty daggers, claws, a coiled snakeskin, a number of tarnished silver boxes inscribed with languages I had never seen before, and a crystal bottle with a large opal set into the stopper, full of what looked like blood.

I groaned. Couldn't we have an afternoon of rest for once?

The clanging doorbell rang again. Everyone looked at Mum.

"Stay here," she said firmly, snatching up the bag of rats as Mrs. Black's screeches started up again from down below. "I'll bring up some sandwiches."

She left the room, closing the door carefully behind her. At once, we all dashed over to the window to look down on the doorstep. We could see the top of an unkempt gingery head and a stack of balanced cauldrons.

'Mundungus!" said Hermione. "What's he brought all those cauldrons for?"

"Probably looking for a safe place to keep them," suggested Harry. "Isn't that what he was doing the night he was supposed to be tailing me? Picking up dodgy cauldrons?"

'Yeah, you're right!' said Fred, as the front door opened; Mundungus heaved his cauldrons through it and disappeared from view. "Blimey, Mum won't like that..."

He and George crossed to the door and stood beside it, listening closely. Mrs. Black's screaming had stopped.

"Mundungus is talking to Sirius and Kingsley," Fred muttered, frowning with concentration. 'Can't hear properly ... d'you reckon we can risk the Extendable Ears?"

"Might be worth it," said George. "I could sneak upstairs and get a pair-"

But at that moment, we heard the thunderous yells of Mum, thus making the Ears unnecessary.

'WE ARE NOT RUNNING A HIDEOUT FOR STOLEN GOODS!"

"I love hearing Mum shouting at someone else," said Fred, with a satisfied smile on his face as he opened the door an inch or so to allow Mum's voice in, "it makes such a nice change."

"-COMPLETELY IRRESPONSIBLE, AS IF WE HAVEN'T GOT ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT WITHOUT YOU DRAGGING STOLEN CAULDRONS INTO THE HOUSE-"

"The idiots are letting her get into her stride," said George, shaking his head. "You've got to head her off early otherwise she builds up a head of steam and goes on for hours. And she's been dying to have a go at Mundungus ever since he sneaked off when he was supposed to be following you, Harry-and there goes Sirius's mum again."

* * *

Mum's voice was now being drowned out my Mrs. Black's banshee like screams, taunts, and insults. George made to shut the door to drown the noise, but before he could do so, Kreacher crept his creepy ass in the room.

"Oh, bloody hell, here we go." I moaned.

The elf took absolutely no notice of us at first. Acting as though je could not see us, he shuffled hunchbacked, slowly and doggedly, towards the far end of the room, all the while muttering under its breath in a hoarse, deep voice like a bullfrog's, "..smells like a drain and a criminal to boot, but she's no better, nasty old blood traitor with her brats messing up my mistress's house, oh, my poor mistress, if she knew, if she knew the scum they've let into her house, what would she say to old Kreacher, oh, the shame of it, Mudbloods and werewolves and traitors and thieves, poor old Kreacher, what can he do..."

"Hello, Kreacher," said Fred very loudly, closing the door with a snap.

Kreacher stopped dead in his tracks, stopped muttering, and gave a very pronounced and very unconvincing start of surprise.

"Kreacher did not see Young Master," he said, turning around and bowing to Fred. Still lacing the carpet, he added, perfectly audibly, "Nasty little brat of a blood traitor it is."

'Sorry?' said George. 'Didn't catch that last bit.'

"Kreacher said nothing," said the elf, with a second bow to George, adding in a clear undertone, "and there's its twin, unnatural little beasts they are."

Harry looked as if he wanted to laugh, but thought better of it. Kreacher straightened up, eyeing us all as if we were the plague, and apparently convinced that we could not hear him as he continued to mutter.

"...and there's the Mudblood, standing there bold as brass, oh if my mistress knew (I threw a doxy at him for that, but Hermione pushed my arm slightly and I missed), oh, how she'd cry, and there's a new boy, Kreacher doesn't know his name. What is he doing here? Kreacher doesn't know..."

"This is Harry, Kreacher,' said Hermione, speaking to him as if he didn't just call her a Mudblood. "Harry Potter."

Kreacher's pale eyes widened and he muttered faster and more furiously than ever.

"The Mudblood is talking to Kreacher as though she is my friend, if Kreacher's mistress saw him in such company, oh, what would she say-"

"Don't call her a Mudblood!" said Ginny and I together, very angrily.

"It doesn't matter,"Hermione whispered, "he's not in his right mind, he doesn't know what he's-"

"Don't kid yourself, Hermione, he knows exactly what he's saying," said Fred, eyeing Kreacher with great dislike.

"Exactly. Stop making excuses for him because of spew."

"IT'S S.P.E.W!"

Kreacher was still muttering, his eyes on Harry.

"Is it true? Is it Harry Potter? Kreacher can see the scar, it must be true, that's the boy who stopped the Dark Lord, Kreacher wonders how he did it-"

"Don't we all, Kreacher," said Fred.

"What do you want, anyway?" George asked.

Kreacher's huge eyes darted towards George.

"Kreacher is cleaning," he said evasively.

"A likely story," said a voice behind Harry.

Sirius had come back; he was glowering at the elf from the doorway. No longer was Mum's voice booming.

At the sight of Sirius, Kreacher flung himself into a ridiculously low bow that flattened his snout like nose on the floor.

"Stand up straight," said Sirius impatiently. "Now, what are you up to?"

"Kreacher is cleaning," the elf repeated. "Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black-"

"-and it's getting blacker every day, it's filthy," said Sirius.

"Master always liked his little joke," said Kreacher, bowing again, and continuing in an undertone, "Master was a nasty ungrateful swine who broke his mother's heart-"

"My mother didn't have a heart, Kreacher," snapped Sirius. "She kept herself alive out of pure spite."

Kreacher bowed again as he spoke.

"Whatever Master says," he muttered furiously. "Master is not fit to wipe slime from his mother's boots, oh, my poor mistress, what would she say if she saw Kreacher serving him, how she hated him, what a disappointment he was-"

"I asked you what you were up to," said Sirius coldly. *Every time you show up pretending to be cleaning, you sneak something off to your room so we can't throw it out."

"Kreacher would never move anything from its proper place in Master's house," said the elf, then muttered very fast, "Mistress would never forgive Kreacher if the tapestry was thrown out, seven centuries it's been in the family, Kreacher must save it, Kreacher will not let Master and the blood traitors and the brats destroy it-"

"I thought it might be that." said Sirius, casting a disdainful look at the opposite wall. "She'll have put another Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of it, I don't doubt, but if I can get rid of it I certainly will. Now go away, Kreacher."

Kreacher did not dare disobey a direct order; nevertheless, the look he gave Sirius as he shuffled out past him was full of deepest loathing and he muttered all the way out of the room.

"-comes back from Azkaban ordering Kreacher around, oh, my poor mistress, what would she say if she saw the house now, scum living in it, her treasures thrown out, she swore he was no son of hers and he's back, they say he's a murderer too-"

"Keep muttering and I will be a murderer!" said Sirius irritably as he slammed the door shut on the elf.

"Sirius, he's not right in the head," Hermione pleaded, "I don't think he realises we can hear him."

"He's been alone too long," said Sirius, "taking mad orders from my mother's portrait and talking to himself, but he was always a foul little-"

"If you could just set him free," said Hermione hopefully, "maybe-"

"We can't set him free, he knows too much about the Order," said Sirius. "And anyway, the shock would kill him. You suggest to him that he leaves this house, see how he takes it."

Sirius walked across the room to where the tapestry Kreacher had been trying to protect hung the length of the wall. We followed him, interested to see what the fuss was all about.

* * *

The tapestry looked immensely old; it was faded and looked as though doxys had gnawed it in places. Nevertheless, the golden thread with which it was embroidered still glinted brightly enough to show them a sprawling family tree dating back to the Middle Ages. Large words at the very top of the tapestry read:

The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black Toujours pur'

"You're not on here!" said Harry, after scanning the bottom of the tree closely.

"I used to be there," said Sirius, pointing at a small, round, charred hole in the tapestry, rather like a cigarette burn. "My sweet old mother blasted me off after I ran away from home- Kreacher's quite fond of muttering the story under his breath."

"You ran away from home?"

"When I was about sixteen," said Sirius. "I'd had enough."

"Where did you go?" asked Harry, staring at him.

'Your dad's place," said Sirius. "Your grandparents were really good about it; they sort of adopted me as a second son. Yeah, I camped out at your dad's in the school holidays, and then when I was seventeen I got a place of my own, my Uncle Alphard had left me a decent bit of gold-he's been wiped off here too, that's probably why-anyway, after that I looked after myself. I was always welcome at Mr. and Mrs. Potters for Sunday lunch, though."

"But why did you...?"

"Leave?" Sirius smiled bitterly and ran his fingers through his long hair. "Because I hated the whole lot of them: my parents, with their pure-blood mania, convinced that to be a Black made you practically royal ... my idiot brother, soft enough to believe them ... that's him."

Sirius jabbed a finger at the very bottom of the tree, at the name 'Regulus Black'. A date of death (some fifteen years previously) followed the date of birth.

"He was younger than me," said Sirius, "and a much better son, as I was constantly reminded."

"But he died," said Harry.

'Yeah," said Sirius. "Stupid idiot ... he joined the Death Eaters."

"You're kidding!"

"Come on, Harry, haven't you seen enough of this house to tell what kind of wizards my family were?" said Sirius testily.

"Were-were your parents Death Eaters as well?"

"No, no, but believe me, they thought Voldemort had the right idea, they were all for the purification of the wizarding race, getting rid of Muggle-borns and having pure-bloods in charge. They weren't alone, either, there were quite a few people, before Voldemort showed his true colours, who thought he had the right idea about things... They got cold feet when they saw what he was prepared to do to get power, though. But I bet my parents thought Regulus was a right little hero for joining up at first."

"Was he killed by an Auror?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no," said Sirius. "No, he was murdered by Voldemort. Or on Voldemort's orders, more likely; I doubt Regulus was ever important enough to be killed by Voldemort in person. From what I found out after he died, he got in so far, then panicked about what he was being asked to do and tried to back out. Well, you don't just hand in your resignation to Voldemort. It's a lifetime of service or death."

"Lunch," said Mum as she came into the room holding her wand high in front of her, balancing a huge tray loaded with sandwiches and cake on its tip. She looked pissed. We walked over and each grabbed a sandwich and a slice of cake. Harry stayed back with Sirius, so Hermione set some aside for the two.

"Thanks Mum, these are great!" I said probably a little more enthusiastically than I usually would. I just wanted to see her mellow down.

"Thank you dear," she said quietly, pouring us glasses of juice. "Enjoy. I'm going to go back down and clean up a bit."

We watched her as she exited the room. George let out a long whistle.

"She must be awful miffed if she didn't fall for your charm, Ronniekins."

"Hey, I tried." I said, munching on my sandwich.

"Well I for one feel like she has a right to be angry," said Hermione. "Mundungus is doing the Order a horrible disservice by continuing any more illegal activity, not to mention, taking a huge risk by bringing illegal things here. What if something had some sort of trace on it?"

"She's got a point." said Ginny.

"Awh, Dung is alright." said Fred, waving the girls off. "He's good for business at least."

"What business do you have with him?" I asked suspiciously. I really didn't want my brothers doing anything that would get them in Azkaban trouble.

"Why don't you mind your nose? Although, might be hard to do with the size of that snoz" said Fred, maliciously.

"Fuck off." I growled. "And before you say it, I already know, Hermione. Language."

Hermione looked like she was disappointed that she didn't get to scold me.

"Well, I still think he shouldn't bring his illegal activity in here.",she mumbled.

"Maybe you should leave the thinking to Hogwarts." said George.

"Maybe you should back off and leave her alone!" I snapped.

Fred and George smirked. Fred raised his hands in a fake surrender. "Pardon us. Didn't know Ickle Ronniekins would get his wand bent out of shape over someone having a joke at his little bookworm."

I looked hard at them, trying to let them know I wanted them to shut the fuck up.

"Can we just drop it?" said Ginny, giving Fred and George the look Mum usually gives when she is about to go mental on them.

Fred and George chuckled, but didn't say anything else.

"Thanks." I mouthed to Ginny.

She stuck her tongue out at me and smiled.

Sirius and Harry finally came and joined us, and we finished the meal in silence.

* * *

Mum kept us all working very hard over the next few days. The drawing room took three days to decontaminate. Finally, the only undesirable things left in it were the tapestry of the Black family tree, which wouldn't come down for shit, and the rattling writing desk. Moody had not dropped by headquarters yet, so we didn't take any chances to see what was inside it.

We moved from the drawing room to a dining room on the ground floor where I did not stay long.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK WAS THAT?! I said, pointing to a fucking spider as large as a saucer lurking in the dresser.

"Ron, it will be oka-"

I ran out the room and didn't come back for almost two hours.

I was growing more tired of fighting the fucking house and not being able to go outside. Kreacher wasn't helping. He kept appearing wherever we were, his muttering becoming more and more offensive as he attempted to remove anything he could from the rubbish sacks. Sirius went as far as to threaten him with clothes, but Kreacher fixed him with a watery stare and said, "Master must do as Master wishes," before turning away and muttering very loudly, "but Master will not turn Kreacher away, no, because Kreacher knows what they are up to, oh yes, he is plotting against the Dark Lord, yes, with these Mudblood and traitors and scum..."

At which Sirius, ignoring Hermione's protests, seized Kreacher by the back of his loincloth and threw him from the room.

The doorbell rang several times a day, which was the cue for Sirius's mother to start shrieking again, and for us to attempt to eavesdrop on the visitor before Mum made us do more work. Mundungus redeemed himself slightly in Mu's eyes by rescuing me from an ancient set of purple robes that had tried to strangle me when I had removed them from their wardrobe.

Another thing that bothered me that I knew I shouldn't have thought about was that Hermione didn't sneak into our room at night. I knew that it would be risky, especially with Harry sleeping there, but now I was starting to get annoyed, even though I knew it was wrong for me to feel that way. I couldn't help myself, however. I just felt like I wanted to be near her all the time. Before Harry had came, I had gotten used to her being the last thing I saw before sleeping and the first thing I saw when I woke up.

Mum turned to Harry during dinner on Wednesday evening and said quietly, "I've ironed your best clothes for tomorrow morning, Harry, and I want you to wash your hair tonight, too. A good first impression can work wonders."

Harry nodded. "How am I getting there?"

"Arthur's taking you to work with him," said Mum gently.

"You can wait in my office until it's time for the hearing," said,Dad, trying to look cheerful.

Harry looked over at Sirius.

"Professor Dumbledore doesn't think it's a good idea for Sirius to go with you, and I must say I-"

"-think he's quite right," said Sirius through clenched teeth.

Mum pursed her lips.

"When did Dumbledore tell you that?' Harry said, staring at Sirius.

'He came last night, when you were in bed."

The rest of dinner was eaten in an awkward silence. Afterwards, everyone went straight to bed.


	121. Chapter 121: He Got Off!

Sorry so short.

* * *

Chapter 121: He Got Off!

When I woke up the next morning, Harry was not in the room. For a few seconds, I panicked. But then I realized that today was the day that Harry had his trial. Which didn't help my panicking.

They couldn't not let him go back to Hogwarts. Not over something that he had no choice but to do. It seemed so barmy to me why the Ministry wouldn't believe anything Harry and Dumbledore had to say about You Know Who returning. Why would the boy who almost died by his hands when he was a baby lie about something like that?

I took a shower and got dressed, not even remotely ready to do any work. I went downstairs and into the kitchen, where Mum and Ginny were eating and talking.

"Oh good morning Ron dear." said Mum. "Come and sit. Get a spot of breakfast. Your sister and I were just discussing why she feels we shouldn't work today."

The sound of those words woke me right up. I sat down and put bacon, eggs, and sausages on my plate.

"Right." said Ginny. "As I was saying, I don't think we should. It's already going to be tense around here what with Harry being at his trial and we having no clue what's going to happen."

My sister was so smart.

"I agree, Mum." I chimed in. "I would be too focused on worrying about Harry to really do a good job. And you know how Hermione gets when she is fretting over something. You wouldn't get any decent work out of her."

"I'm just...I'm scared, Mum." said Ginny, her voice cracking in a way that I knew full well was fake, but for some reason, Mum and Dad fell for it every time.

Mum placed a calming hand on top of Ginny's. "Oh dear, it's going to be okay. Harry didn't do anything wrong."

It was time for me to put on my charm.

"We know that Mum, but the Ministry, they could very well make the expulsion stick. And then (I sighed deeply) I would hardly ever see my best mate again. He was my first friend outside of the family, you know. And for him to go back to the Dursley's? It pains me to even think that."

I closed, giving the best look of sorrow I could muster.

"Oh my precious baby boy." said Mum, almost tearing. You have such a big heart. I shouldn't have forgotten how much this whole thing would take a toll on you kids too. Okay. You can have the day off today. Hopefully when Harry comes back, it will be good news, yeah?"

Ginny smiled, but tried her best to still look bothered. "Thanks, Mum. You're the best."

After breakfast, we whizzed back up the steps, and into Ginny and Hermione's room. Hermione was sitting up and brushing her hair. Still in her pajamas. Which were only a tight tanks and shorts.

Thank goodness for my baggy bottoms.

"Big brother, we make a great team." said Ginny, giving me a high five."

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione, as I sat down beside her on her bed.

"We just got Mum to let us off the hook for chores today." I said proudly.

"Really? That's amazing. How did you manage?"

"Well, we kind of used Harry as an excuse." said Ginny.

"Yeah. Ginny was brilliant. And I chimed in about how we wouldn't be able to focus over being worried about Harry. She took it all in, it was great."

Hermione however, wasn't impressed.

"Oh Ron, that was terrible." she said, crossing her arms. "Why would you do that to your mum?"

"What? It's not like I was lying."

"It doesn't matter. You manipulated your mother by using Harry!"

"Oh come off it, Harry wouldn't care!"

"I'll just go..." I heard Ginny say quietly as she snuck out the door.

"You're insufferable Ronald Weasley!" continued Hermione, nose tilted into the air."

"And you're a bloody pain in the as ass!" I yelled.

Hermione looked flabbergasted. "Did...did you just-"

"Yes I sure as hell did!" I interrupted. "You're on my ass about something incredibly stupid! And you're acting as if I told some big fib! I wouldn't have been able to focus on anything today properly, and neither would you. Why? Because there is a 50/50 chance our best friend, my first friend, won't be coming back to school with us. Hell, maybe even a 70/30 chance, as Fudge hates him. Do you know how devastated I would feel if he didn't go back? Especially since that means going back to like with the fucking scum of the Muggle world? That shit has been weighing heavily on my mind, Hermione. You have no idea."

I hadn't meant to unload on Hermione like that. However, it seemed like that was something that needed to happen. Because she unloaded too.

"You know I know how it feels, Ron," she said, voice a bit softer. "He's my best friend too. You and Harry were my first friends ever. I've never had friends before you two, you know that. I have been trying not to think about what could happen, but I have been thinking about it Ron, I have. And not knowing anything right now is making me feel so nervous."

Before I knew what was happening, Hermione lunged into my arms. I sat awkwardly for a few seconds, then I began to rub her back.

"I don't want to lose either of you." she said, chin resting on my shoulder.

"You're not going to lose us, I promise." I said as I rubbed circles on her back.

"Sorry for yelling at you." said Hermione, sitting up from me. "It was actually very clever, what you two did."

"So why did you yell at me?"

Hermione sighed. "It's just being in this house all day, every single day. It really takes a toll. I miss feeling the actual sun shining on me. Breathing fresh air."

"Merlin, so do I. It's like I want to escape, but I know that would be too risky. Mum would be furious."

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to do anything to upset your mother." said Hermione, smirking.

"If we could go outside, what would you do?" I asked, laying back on her bed. "And don't you dare say go get a book."

Hermione laughed, slapping my knee. "I would want to be at the Burrow actually. I would lay out in the grass, in my bikini, and just soak up all the sun I could before diving into the water."

I felt myself perk up once again. "In a bikini?"

Hermione gave me what appeared to be a sly look. "Yeah. In a bikini. I have lots of bikinis."

"Do you really?" I breathed, trying hard not to look like I wasn't imagining her in all different colors and all different types.

"Oh yeah. I like bikinis." said Hermione as she got up off the bed.

"So do I." I said, not really meaning to.

"I know." laughed Hermione as she walked out of the room.

Shit. She must have caught me staring before. I felt embarrassed for a few seconds, until I realized that she seemed like she liked it.

Wicked.

After she got dressed, we went up to Fred and George's room and played a few rounds of exploding snap, trying hard not to think about of our best mate would be taking the train with us on the first, or would be going back to the the evil Dursley's house.

* * *

"I knew it!" I yelled when Harry came in and announced that he was going back to school, punching the air. "You always get away with shit!"

I was too happy to watch my language around my parents and Hermione. They seemed unbothered this time, because they didn't get onto me.

"They were bound to clear you," said Hermione, who had looked positively faint with anxiety when Harry had entered the kitchen and was now holding a shaking hand over her eyes, "there was no case against you, none at all."

"Everyone seems quite relieved, though, considering you all knew I'd get off," said Harry, smiling.

Mum was wiping her face on her apron, and Fred, George, and Ginny were doing a kind of war dance to a chant that went: "He got off, he got off, he got off!"

"That's enough! Settle down!" shouted Dad, though he too was smiling. "Listen, Sirius, Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry-"

"What?" said Sirius sharply.

"He got off, he got off, he got off!"

"Be quiet, you three! Yes, we saw him talking to Fudge on Level Nine, then they went up to Fudge's office together. Dumbledore ought to know."

'Absolutely," said Sirius. "We'll tell him, don't worry."

"Well, I'd better get going, there's a vomiting toilet waiting for me in Bethnal Green. Molly, I'll be late, I'm covering for Tonks, but Kingsley might be dropping in for dinner-"

"He got off, he got off, he got off!"

"That's enough-Fred-George-Ginny!" said Mum, as Dad left the kitchen. "Harry, dear, come and sit down, have some lunch, you hardly ate breakfast..."

Hermione and I sat ourselves down opposite him, looking happier than we had done since he had first arrived at Grimmauld Place. Everything seemed so much better, brighter, and nothing would get me down.

'Course, once Dumbledore turned up on your side, there was no way they were going to convict you," I said happily.

"Yeah, he swung it for me," said Harry. "I wish he'd talked to me, though. Or even looked at me."

Suddenly, Harry seemed to flinch and he grabbed his forehead.

'What's up?" said Hermione, looking alarmed.

"Scar," Harry mumbled. "But it's nothing... It happens all the time now..."

"I bet Dumbledore turns up this evening, to celebrate with us, you know." I said before Hermione killed the vibe with her worrying.

"I don't think he'll be able to, Ron," said Mum, setting a huge plate of roast chicken down in front of Harry. "He's really very busy at the moment."

"HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF. HE GOT OFF!"

"SHUT UP!" roared Mum"


	122. Chapter 122: The Prefect's Badge

This would be the chapter that Molly encountered the boggart. However, that won't be discussed, as Ron was not present for it, and I don't believe that Harry or anyone told him about it.

Just wanted to let y'all know in case you read it and be like okay but Molly's boggart tho.

On with the fic. And am so happy to be going back to Hogwarts!

* * *

Chapter 122: The Prefect's Badge

Over the next few days it was starting to seem like there was one person within number twelve, Grimmauld Place, who did not seem wholly overjoyed that Harry would be returning to Hogwarts. Sirius had put up a very good show of happiness on first hearing the news, wringing Harry's hand and beaming just like the rest of us. Soon, however, he was moodier than before, talking less to everybody, even Harry, and spending increasing amounts of time shut up in his mother's room with Buckbeak.

"Don't you go feeling guilty!" said Hermione sternly, after Harry had confided some of his feelings to her and I while we scrubbed out a mouldy cupboard on the third floor a few days later. "You belong at Hogwarts and Sirius knows it. Personally, I think he's being selfish."

"That's a bit harsh, Hermione," I said, frowning as I attempted to prise off a bit of mould that had attached itself firmly to my finger, "you wouldn't want to be stuck inside this house without any company. Get the fuck off, you!"

"He'll have company!" said Hermione. "It's Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix, isn't it? He just got his hopes up that Harry would be coming to live here with him."

"I don't think that's true," said Harry, wringing out his cloth. "He wouldn't give me a straight answer when I asked him if I could."

"He just didn't want to get his own hopes up even more," said Hermione wisely. "And he probably felt a bit guilty himself, because I think a part of him was really hoping you'd be expelled. Then you'd both be outcasts together."

"Come off it!" said Harry and I together, but Hermione merely shrugged.

"Suit yourselves. But I sometimes think Ron's mum's right and Sirius gets confused about whether you're you or your father, Harry."

Harry didn't like that. 'So you think he's touched in the head?'

"No, I just think he's been very lonely for a long time," said Hermione simply.

"Still not finished?" Mum said, poking her head into the cupboard.

"I thought you might be here to tell us to have a break!" I said bitterly. "D'you know how much mould we've got rid of since we arrived here?"

"You were so keen to help the Order," said Mum, "you can do your bit by making Headquarters fit to live in."

"I feel like a house-elf," I grumbled, knowing full well I would rile Hermione up.

Sure enough...

"Well, now you understand what dreadful lives they lead, perhaps you'll be a bit more active in S.P.E.W.!" piped Hermione , as expected, as Mum left. "You know, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to show people exactly how horrible it is to clean all the time-we could do a sponsored scrub of Gryffindor common room, all proceeds to S.P.E.W., it would raise awareness as well as funds!"

"I'll sponsor you to shut up about spew," I mumbled irritably to Harry, who chuckled.

"Booklists have arrived," I said on the last day of the holidays, throwing one of the envelopes up to Harry, who was standing on a chair. "About time, I thought they'd forgotten, they usually come much earlier than this."

Harry swept the last of Hedwig's droppings into a rubbish bag and threw the bag over my head into the wastepaper basket in the corner, which swallowed it and belched loudly.

I opened my letter. It contained two pieces of parchment: one the usual reminder that term started on the first of September; the other telling me which books I would need for the coming year.

"Only two new ones," Harry said, reading his list, "The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5, by Miranda Goshawk, and Defensive Magical Theory, by Wilbert Slinkhard."

Crack.

Fred and George Apparated right beside Harry. Both of us had gotten so used to it that we didn't even flinch.

"We were just wondering who assigned the Slinkhard book," said Fred.

"Because it means Dumbledore's found a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," said George.

"And about time too," said Fred.

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked, jumping down beside them.

"Well, we overheard Mum and Dad talking on the Extendable Ears a few weeks back,"said Fred, "and from what they were saying, Dumbledore was having real trouble finding anyone to do the job this year."

I noticed that my letter seemed rather heavy. I shook it, and something fell out into my hand.

I tuned the conversation out as I stared at the scarlet and gold badge with a P on it shine like a brand new galleon in my hand.

Prefect...I had made prefect?

"What's up with you, Ron?" I heard Fred ask.

'What's the matter?' said Fred impatiently, moving around me to look over my shoulder at the parchment and the badge.

Fred's mouth fell open, too.

"Prefect?" he said, staring incredulously at the letter. "Prefect?"

"No way," said George in a hushed voice, snatching the badge from my hand.

"There's been a mistake," said Fred, snatching the letter out of my hand and holding it up to the light as though checking for a watermark. "No one in their right mind would make Ron a prefect."

The twins' heads turned in unison and both of them stared at Harry.

"We thought you were a cert!" said Fred, in a tone that suggested Harry had tricked them in some way.

"We thought Dumbledore was bound to pick you!" said George indignantly.

"Winning the Triwizard and everything!" said Fred.

"I suppose all the mad stuff must've counted against him," said George to Fred.

"Yeah," said Fred slowly. "Yeah, you've caused too much trouble, mate. Well, at least one of you's got their priorities right."

I too had thought Harry would be a shoe in. Even if he wasn't, I would have never guessed that I would be picked for male prefect. If not Harry, maybe Dean. But never me.

"Prefect ... ickle Ronnie the prefect..." said Fred.

"Oh, Mum's going to be revolting," groaned George, thrusting the prefect badge back at me as though it might contaminate him.

I stared at it again, unable to speak. Then I held it out to Harry, who looked as if I wanted him to check it for authenticity. Harry took it and stared at it himself, thankfully, without a look of disbelief.

The door banged open. Hermione came tearing into the room, her cheeks flushed and her hair flying. There was an envelope in her hand.

"Did you-did you get-?"

She spotted the badge in Harry's hand and let out a shriek.

"I knew it!" she said excitedly, brandishing her letter. "Me too, Harry, me too!"

"No," said Harry quickly, pushing the badge back into my hand. "It's Ron, not me."

Hermione gasped. "It-what?"

"Ron's prefect, not me," Harry said.

"Ron?" said Hermione, her jaw dropping. "But ... are you sure? I mean-"

That hurt. It really hurt. The fact that she seemed like me being a prefect was unbelievable made me want to leave the room and not see her face for the rest of the day.

"It's my name on the letter," I said, eyes burning into her.

"I... well ... wow! Well done, Ron! That's really-"

'Unexpected," said George, nodding.

"No," said Hermione, blushing harder than ever, "no it's not ... Ron's done loads of ... he's really..."

"Save it, Hermione." I said, looking back at my badge.

"Ron, I-"

The door behind her opened a little wider and Mum backed into the room carrying a pile of freshly laundered robes.

* * *

"Ginny said the booklists had come at last," she said, glancing around at all the envelopes as she made her way over to the bed and started sorting the robes into two piles. "If you give them to me I'll take them over to Diagon Alley this afternoon and get your books while you're packing. Ron, I'll have to get you more pyjamas, these are at least six inches too short, I can't believe how fast you're growing ... what colour would you like?"

"Get him red and gold to match his badge," said George, smirking.

'Match his what?" said Mum absently, rolling up a pair of maroon socks and placing them on my pile.

I thought about getting a shirt that said in big glowing letters that I hated maroon.

"His badge," said Fred, with the air of getting the worst over quickly. "His lovely shiny new prefect's badge."

"His ... but ... Ron, you're not...?"

I held up my badge and braced myself.

Mum let out a shriek just like Hermione's.

'I don't believe it! I don't believe it! Oh, Ron, how wonderful! A prefect! That's everyone in the family!"

"What are Fred and I, next-door neighbours?" said George indignantly, as Mum pushed him aside and flung her arms around me.

"Wait until your father hears! Ron, I'm so proud of you, what wonderful news, you could end up Head Boy just like Bill and Percy, it's the first step! Oh, what a thing to happen in the middle of all this worry, I'm just thrilled, oh, Ronnie!"

Fred and George were both making loud retching noises behind her back but Mum did not notice; arms tight around my neck, she was kissing him all over my face, which was as probably as red as my badge.

"Mum ... don't ... Mum, get a grip..." I muttered, trying to push her away.

She let go of me and said breathlessly, "Well, what will it be? We gave Percy an owl, but you've already got one, of course."

"W-what do you mean?" I said, not believing what she was saying.

'You've got to have a reward for this!" said Mum fondly. "How about a nice new set of dress robes?"

"We've already bought him some," said Fred sourly.

"Or a new cauldron, Charlie's old one's rusting through, or a new rat, you always liked Scabbers."

I thought about it as Mum kept listing things. Then, it came to me.

"Mum, can I have a new broom?Not a really good one! Just-just a new one for a change...'

I knew it was a lot to ask. Brooms were very expensive. But it was what I needed, if I was going to do what I was planning this year.

Mum hesitated, then smiled. "Of course you can... Well, I'd better get going if I've got a broom to buy too. I'll see you all later... Little Ronnie, a prefect! And don't forget to pack your trunks... A prefect... Oh, I'm all of a dither!"

She gave me yet another kiss on the cheek, sniffed loudly, and bustled from the room.

Fred and George exchanged looks.

"You don't mind if we don't kiss you, do you, Ron?" said Fred in a falsely anxious voice.

"We could curtsey, if you like," said George.

"Oh, sod off." I scowled at them, not really wanting to put up with their bullshit.

'Or what?" said Fred, an evil grin spreading across his face. "Going to put us in detention?"

"I'd love to see him try," sniggered George.

"He could if you don't watch out!" said Hermione angrily.

Fred and George burst out laughing.

"Drop it, Hermione, you're making it worse." I growled.

"We're going to have to watch our step, George," said Fred, pretending to tremble, "with these two on our case..."

"Yeah, it looks like our law-breaking days are finally over," said George, shaking his head.

And with another loud crack, the twins Disapparated.

"Those two!" said Hermione furiously, staring up at the ceiling, through which we could now hear Fred and George roaring with laughter in the room upstairs. "Don't pay any attention to them, Ron, they're only jealous!"

"I don't think they are. They've always said only prats become prefects... Still, they've never had new brooms! I wish I could go with Mum and choose... She'll never be able to afford a Nimbus, but there's the new Cleansweep out, that'd be great... Yeah, I think I'll go and tell her I like the Cleansweep, just so she knows..."

I dashed from the room, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

I really wasn't desperate to tell Mum about the Cleansweep. I just had to get out.

Harry didn't seem like he cared or not that I had made prefect. And the way Hermione acted make me sick. She was so sure that Harry had made prefect, and seemed as if we were having her on when he TD her it was me who had. Did she really think that little of me?

Overall, I was a good student. I was smart, and though I didn't fully apply myself to subjects I didn't like, I still got the job done. Still made sure my grades were on par. And it wasn't even all of Hermione's help that did it.

And minus the things that Harry, Hermione, and I seemed to had had to do, I didn't get into a whole mesa of trouble. Not nearly on the level of the twins. I was responsible enough, I thought. So why did it seem like such a shock to her?

Of course Hermione was a shoe in for female prefect. Parvati and Lavender would have been too preoccupied with hair, makeup, and gossip to give a damn about the position. I bet they had Hermione picked since first year.

I went down and made my suggestion to Mum, who said she would see what she could do. I decided I would address Hermione later. Otherwise it would just nag at me and eventually tear me apart.

I went back upstairs and back to the room, as I really didn't want to be seen by the twins.

"Just caught her!" I said happily. "She says she'll get the Cleansweep if she can."

"Cool,' " Harry said. "Listen-Ron-well done, mate."

"I never thought it would be me!" I said, shaking my head. "I thought it would be you!"

"Nah, I've caused too much trouble," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Yeah," I said, chuckling back, "yeah, I suppose... Well, we'd better get our trunks packed, hadn't we?"

It took is most of the afternoon to retrieve our books and belongings from all over the house and stow them back inside our school trunks. I kept moving my prefect's badge around, not really knowing what to do with it. I placed it on my bedside table, then put it into my jeans pocket, then took it out and laid it on my folded robes. Only when Fred and George dropped in and offered to attach it to my forehead with a Permanent Sticking Charm did I wrap it tenderly in my stupid maroon socks and lock it in my trunk.

* * *

Mum returned from Diagon Alley around six, laden with books and carrying a long package wrapped in thick brown paper that I took from her with a moan of longing.

"Never mind unwrapping it now, people are arriving for dinner, I want you all downstairs," she said, but the moment she was out of sight I ripped off the paper in a frenzy and examined every inch of my new Cleansweep. I felt like I thought a new father felt holding his brand new baby.

Down in the basement Mum had hung a scarlet banner over the heavily laden dinner table, which read CONGRATULATIONS RON AND HERMIONE-NEW PREFECTS. She looked in a better mood than she had all holiday.

"I thought we'd have a little party not a sit-down dinner," she told Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, and I as we entered the room. "Your father and Bill are on their way, Ron. I've sent them both owls and they're thrilled," she added, beaming.

Fred rolled his eyes.

Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt were already there and Mad-Eye Moody stumped in shortly after.

"Oh, Alastor, I am glad you're here," said Mum brightly, as Mad-Eye shrugged off his travelling cloak. "We've been wanting to ask you for ages-could you have a look in the writing desk in the drawing room and tell us what's inside it? We haven't wanted to open it just in case it's something really nasty."

"No problem, Molly..."

Moody's electric-blue eye swivelled upwards and stared fixedly through the ceiling of the kitchen.

"Drawing room..." he growled, as the pupil contracted. "Desk in the corner? Yeah, I see it... Yeah, it's a boggart... Want me to go up and get rid of it, Molly?"

"No, no, I'll do it myself later," beamed Mum, "you have your drink. We're having a little bit of a celebration, actually..."She gestured at the scarlet banner. 'Fourth prefect in the family!' she said embarrassingly, ruffling my hair.

"Prefect, eh?" growled Moody, his normal eye on me and his magical eye swivelling around to gaze into the side of his head. "Well, congratulations. Authority figures always attract trouble, but I suppose Dumbledore thinks you can withstand most major jinxes or he wouldn't have appointed you..."

I gave a nervous laugh as Dad and Bill walked in with Mundungus, who was wearing a long overcoat that seemed oddly lumpy in unlikely places and declined the offer to remove it and put it with Moody's travelling cloak.

"Well, I think a toast is in order," said Dad when everyone had a drink. He raised his goblet. "To Ron and Hermione, the new Gryffindor prefects!"

The both of us smiled as everyone drank to us, and then applauded.

"I was never a prefect myself," said Tonks brightly, as she changed her hair blood red in honor of me, which i thought was neat. She looked like she could be Ginny's older sister, as that was her shade. "My Head of House said I lacked certain necessary qualities."

"Like what?" said Ginny, who was choosing a baked potato.

"Like the ability to behave myself," said Tonks.

Ginny laughed; Hermione looked as though she did not know whether to smile or not and compromised by taking an extra large gulp of Butterbeer and choking on it.

"What about you, Sirius?" Ginny asked, thumping Hermione on the back.

Sirius, who was right beside Harry, let out his usual bark-like laugh.

"No one would have made me a prefect, I spent too much time in detention with James. Lupin was the good boy, he got the badge."

"I think Dumbledore might have hoped I would be able to exercise some control over my best friends," said Lupin. "I need scarcely say that I failed dismally."

After I discussed my broom for a bit, I tunes into the conversations that were happening around me.

Hermione was talking very earnestly to Lupin about her view of elf rights.

"I mean, it's the same kind of nonsense as werewolf segregation, isn't it? It all stems from this horrible thing wizards have of thinking they're superior to other creatures..."

Mum and Bill were having their usual argument about Bill's hair.

"...getting really out of hand, and you're so good-looking, it would look much better shorter, wouldn't it, Harry?"

"Oh-I dunno-" said Harry. He got up and joined the twins and Mundungus in a quiet corner.

"Well, I think I'll sort out that boggart before I turn in." said Mum. "Arthur, I don't want this lot up too late, all right? 'Night, Harry, dear."

She left the kitchen and headed up the stairs.

* * *

Hermione sat down next to me, smiling.

"This is great, isn't it Ron? she said enthusiastically.

I didn't say anything back. I gave her a side glance and then took a swig of butterbeer.

Hermione caught my vibe of annoyance. "What's got your wand in a knot?" she asked.

"I'd you don't know, I'm not going to tell you." I said defiantly. I didn't care if it didn't make sense.

"How am I supposed to know if you don't tell me?"

"Because you should know."

"Well I don't."

"And I'm not going to tell you. How about you figure it out?"

I got up from the table and left the room. I didn't feel like being around her anymore, her and her falseness at her being glad we both got prefect.

Unfortunately for me, she came out right after. Should have known.

"What did I do? Why are you so mad at me?" she said as she trailed behind me.

"Leave me alone Hermione." I whispered harshly at her, not wanting to disturb Mrs. Black and have her screaming.

"No, I want you to tell me what is going on with you!"

"Stop being so bloody loud and obnoxious so that bloody harpy doesn't go off!" I mumbled.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong with you, I will scream!"

"Ughh! Fine! Come on!" I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to my room. Luckily, Harry wasn't in there. Probably off somewhere with Sirius.

Hermione sat down on Harry's bed. "Alright, say it. What did I do this time?"

"Oh don't be a smartass, Hermione. It isn't a good look for you." I scoffed.

"I think I know what this is over. And if it is, you needn't blame me."

"Oh yeah genius? Then what is it?"

"You're still upset that your brothers took the mickey on you for making prefect, and now you're taking it out on me." said Hermione, crossing her arms.

I rolled my eyes. "This isn't about the twins, although you acted the same way about the badge too."

"I did not mock you!"

"You didn't mock me, but you sure as hell acted like I didn't deserve it!" I snapped.

Hermione looked taken aback. "Oh! Ron, I-"

"Don't give me bullshit, just admit it Hermione. You think Harry is better than me."

"Ronald, that's not-"

"You automatically thought he had gotten it. You didn't even seem shocked over it, you were over the fucking moon! And then when he said it was mine, you acted as if it was something completely unbelievable. What's wrong with me making prefect, huh? Am I not famous or brilliant enough? So I not deserve to get some kind of recognition? I may not be a genius like you, or a big hero like Harry, but my grades are good, and I've done things as well. So have you!"

Hermione looked like she was trying to find words to say to me, as I sat down on my bed, exhausted from my outburst. She got up off of Harry's bed and st down beside me, picking up my hand.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I really am." said Hermione. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, but it wasn't because I thought you didn't deserve it, or that you weren't smart or brilliant. It's just that Harry gets a lot handed to him, you know that. With the things that he has done during school, and with him witnessing You Know Who returning, I figured Dumbledore would for sure pick him. It only came as a shock to me because of that, not entirely because of it being you."

"You're just saying that."

"Ron, I'm not. I'm serious. You're just as good as Harry, and in some cases, you have a bit of a better handle with things. Things that have to do with being a prefect. You're alright with the younger one. They look up to you and listen. You're fair, and when you want to be, very responsible. You sometimes think things through way better than Harry does. And it's fine. Harry knows this, he isn't even that phased that he didn't make it. And...I'm glad that you did."

"Are you really?" I said, looking into her sparkling eyes.

"I am. Although, I see me probably sticking to the rules more than you."

"How about you rule, and I enforce." I said, grinning.

"Unacceptable." she said, moving a fringe of hair out of my face.

"Sorry for yelling at you." I said.

"No, don't apologize. I'm sorry for making you feel like you didn't deserve it. You do. You deserve a lot of things." said Hermione, smiling at me.

I felt like we were having a moment. Every cell in my brain was screaming for me to kiss her. To tell her what I thought she deserved as well.

But, I couldn't do it. My body wouldn't allow me to. And the moment quickly passed.

"I'm going to bed." said Hermione, giving me a quick hug. "Get some rest. We finally feel the sun tomorrow."

"Yeah. I had forgotten what fresh air and natural light was like to have." I said.

Hermione left and I changed into my too small pajamas (my new ones were packed up) and laid down.

I couldn't wait to get back to school.


	123. Chapter 123: Meeting Luna Lovegood

Chapter 123: Meeting Luna Lovegood

I woke up to Mum's furious attitude, yelling at me to hurry up and get dressed, we were running late. I threw a pillow at Harry, but he looked as if he were in a deep sleep.

I hurried through a shower and got dressed. When I got back to the bedroom, Harry was still sleeping. This time, I shook him until we woke up.

'Better hurry up, Mums going ballistic, she says we're going to miss the train." I told him, lacing up my trainers.

There was a lot of commotion in the house. Fred and George had bewitched their trunks to fly downstairs to save the bother of carrying them, with the result that they had hurtled straight into Ginny and knocked her down two flights of stairs into the hall; Mrs. Black and Mum were both screaming at the top of their voices.

"-COULD HAVE DONE HER A SERIOUS INJURY, YOU IDIOTS-"

"-FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS-"

Hermione came hurrying into the room looking flustered, carrying a squirming Crookshanks in her arms.

"Mum and Dad just sent Hedwig back, are you ready yet?"

"Nearly-Ginny all right?' Harry asked, shoving on his glasses.

"Mrs. Weasley's patched her up," said Hermione. "But now Mad-Eye's complaining that we can't leave unless Sturgis Podmore's here, otherwise the guard will be one short."

"Guard?" said Harry. "We have to go to King's Cross with a guard?"

"You have to go to King's Cross with a guard," Hermione corrected him.

"Why?" said Harry irritably. "I thought Voldemort was supposed to be lying low, or are you telling me he's going to jump out from behind a dustbin to try and do me in."

"I don't know, it's just what Mad-Eye says," said Hermione distractedly, looking at her watch, "but if we don't leave soon we're definitely going to miss the train ..."

"WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE NOW, PLEASE!" Mum bellowed and Hermione jumped as though scalded and hurried out of the room, followed by Harry and I.

Mrs. Black's portrait was howling with rage but nobody was bothering to close the curtains over her; all the noise in the hall was bound to rouse her again, anyway.

"Harry, you're to come with me and Tonks," shouted Mum over the repeated screeches of 'MUDBLOODS! SCUM! CREATURES OF DIRT!'

"Leave your trunk and your owl, Alastor's going to deal with the luggage... Oh, for heavens sake, Sirius, Dumbledore said no!"

A bearlike black dog had appeared at Harry's side as he was clambering over the various trunks cluttering the hall to get to Mum.

"Oh honestly..." said Mum, defeated, "well, on your own head be it!"

She wrenched open the front door and stepped out into the weak September sunlight. Harry and the dog followed her. The door slammed behind them and Mrs. Black's screeches were cut off instantly.

Hermione and I waited back with Dad for about 10 minutes before we left. It took us another 20 minutes to walk there, which was not at all fun.

We reached King's Cross and went through the barrier. Where Harry, Mum, and Tonks were waiting. We had almost unloaded Moody's luggage trolley when Fred, George, and Ginny turned up with Lupin.

"No trouble?" growled Moody.

"Nothing," said Lupin.

"I'll still be reporting Sturgis to Dumbledore," said Moody, "that's the second time he's not turned up in a week. Getting as unreliable as Mundungus."

"Well, look after yourselves," said Lupin, shaking hands all round. He reached Harry last and gave him a clap on the shoulder. "You too, Harry. Be careful."

"Yeah, keep your head down and your eyes peeled," said Moody, shaking Harry's hand too. "And don't forget, all of you-careful what you put in writing. If in doubt, don't put it in a letter at all."

"It's been great meeting all of you," said Tonks, hugging Hermione and Ginny. "We'll see you soon, I expect."

A warning whistle sounded; the students still on the platform started hurrying on to the train.

"Quick, quick," said Mum distractedly, hugging us at random and catching Harry twice, "Write... Be good... If you've forgotten anything we'll send it on... Onto the train, now, hurry..."

For one brief moment, the great black dog reared on to its hind legs and placed its front paws on Harry's shoulders, but Mum shoved Harry away towards the train door, hissing, "For heaven's sake, act more like a dog, Sirius!"

"See you!" Harry called out of the open window as the train began to move, while Hermione, Ginny, and I waved beside him. The figures of Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Mum, and Dad shrank rapidly but the black dog was bounding alongside the window, wagging its tail; blurred people on the platform were laughing to see it chasing the train, then we rounded a bend, and Sirius was gone.

"He shouldn't have come with us,x said Hermione in a worried voice.

"Oh, lighten up," I said, "he hasn't seen daylight for months, poor bloke."

"Well," said Fred, clapping his hands together, "can't stand around chatting all day, we've got business to discuss with Lee. See you later," and he and George disappeared down the corridor to the right.

The train was gathering still more speed, so that the houses outside the window flashed past, and we swayed where we stood.

"Shall we go and find a compartment, then?" Harry asked.

Hermione and I exchanged looks.

"Uhhhh..."

"We're-well-Ron and I are supposed to go into the prefect carriage," Hermione said awkwardly.

I felt so bad for having to abandon him that I couldn't even look at him. I awkwardly picked at my fingernail

"Oh," said Harry. "Right. Fine."

"I don't think we'll have to stay there all journey," said Hermione quickly. "Our letters said we just get instructions from the Head Boy and Girl and then patrol the corridors from time to time."

"Fine," said Harry again. "Well, I-I might see you later, then."

"Yeah, definitely." I said. "It's a pain having to go down there, I'd rather-but we have to-I mean, I'm not enjoying it, I'm not Percy."

"I know you're not." said Harry, grinning. Hermione and I went into the other direction, dragging out things.

* * *

"Well that was brutal." I said to Hermione, as we journeyed to the front of the train.

"Yeah. I felt so horrible leaving him like that." said Hermione, struggling with Crookshank's cage. I switched Pig's cage with her since it was easier to carry.

"Ginny's with him, so he's alright. I reckon they found somewhere we all can crash." I said.

"I guess. Oh look, we made it."

Hermione opened the door to the head's compartment. I heard her groan and when I stepped in, I saw why.

The other prefects were already seated around a table.

Ernie and Hannah of Hufflepuff, Anthony Goldstein and Padma of Ravenclaw, and Ferret Ass and his precious pug for Slytherin.

Did Dumbledore not have anyone else to choose? What about the Blaise Zabini bloke or Daphne Prissy Ass Greengrass?

We parked our things near the door and took a seat near Ernie and Hannah, who both smiled cheerfully. I smiled back at Hannah, but it faded on Ernie. He was a slick git.

We listened to the Head Boy and Girl whose names I didn't care to remember (because I remembered faces much better) prattle on about the rules and what was to be expected of us.

Hermione, of course, had her parchment out as well as a quill jotting down every single thing that was said. The pug looked at her and giggled. I prepared myself to say something.

When they got to patrol schedules, I was happy that I was paired with Hermione. Hannah or Anthony would have been alright, but I knew Hermione better than all of them, and already knew what it would be like with her. Besides, I really didn't want anyone to push her around. I knew she could handle her own, but still.

After about an hour later, the meeting was over. Hermione and I rushed out of the room to avoid the Slytherin trash that was Malfoy and Pansy.

We finally found Harry and Going in a compartment with Neville, Ginny, and a girl with lots of blonde hair that I had seen Ginny with before around school.

"I'm starving," I said, stowing Pig next to Hedwig, grabbing a Chocolate Frog from Harry and plopping into the seat next to him. I ripped open the wrapper, bit off the frog's head and leaned back with my eyes closed, trying to push out the past hour out of my head so I could relax.

"Well, there are two fifth-year prefects from each house," said Hermione. "Boy and girl from each."

"And guess who's a Slytherin prefect?" I said in a knowing voice, my eyes still closed.

"Malfoy," replied Harry at once, disappointed.

"Course," I said bitterly, stuffing the rest of the Frog into my mouth and taking another.

"And that complete cow Pansy Parkinson," said Hermione viciously. "How she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll."

Hearing Hermione calling Pansy names was kind of a turn on.

"Who are Hufflepuff's?" Harry asked.

"Hannah Abbott,and that prat Ernie Macmillan."

"And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw," said Hermione

"You went to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil," said a vague voice.

We all turned to look at the girl with the blonde hair, who was gazing unblinkingly at me over the top of her magazine.

"Yeah, I know I did," I said slowly, somewhat surprised that she would just up and speak to me when we had never met.

"She didn't enjoy it very much," the girl informed me. "She doesn't think you treated her very well, because you wouldn't dance with her. I don't think I'd have minded. I don't like dancing very much."

She retreated behind her magazine, The Quibbler, again. I stared at the cover with my mouth hanging open for a few seconds, then looked around at Ginny for some kind of explanation, but Ginny had stuffed her knuckles in her mouth to stop herself giggling. I shook my head, bemused, then checked my watch.

"We're supposed to patrol the corridors every so often," I told Harry and Neville, "and we can give out punishments if people are misbehaving. I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something."

"You're not supposed to abuse your position, Ron!" said Hermione sharply.

"Yeah, right, because Malfoy won't abuse it at all," I said sarcastically.

"So you're going to descend to his level?"

"No, I'm just going to make sure I get his mates before he gets mine."

"For heavens sake, Ron-"

"I'll make Goyle do lines, it'll kill him, he hates writing," I mused happily, ignoring whatever Hermione had to say. I lowered my voice to the baboon's low grunt and, screwing up my face for a look of pained concentration, mimed writing in midair. 'I ... must ... not ... look ... like ... a ... baboon's ... backside.'

Everyone laughed, but nobody laughed harder than the blonde girl. She let out a scream of mirth that caused Hedwig to wake up and flap her wings indignantly and Crookshanks to leap up into the luggage rack, hissing. She laughed so hard her magazine slipped out of her grasp, slid down her legs, and onto the floor.

"That was funny!"

Her prominent eyes swam with tears as she gasped for breath, staring at me. Everyone was laughing at the bewildered expression in my face, while she was obviously still laughing at my joke.

"Are you taking the mickey?" I asked, frowning at her.

"Baboon's ... backside!" she choked, holding her ribs.

"Can I have a look at this?" Harry asked Luna, pointing at the magazine on the floor.

She nodded, still gazing at me, breathless with laughter.

Harry read over the magazine, his facial expression changing with every article he read.

"Anything good in there?" I asked as Harry closed the magazine.

"Of course not," said Hermione scathingly, before Harry could answer. "The Quibbler is rubbish, everyone knows that."

"Excuse me,' said the girl; her voice had suddenly lost its dreamy quality. "My father's the editor.'

"I-oh," said Hermione, looking embarrassed. "Well ... it's got some interesting ... I mean, it's quite..."

"I'll have it back, thank you," said the girl as she snatched it out of Harry's hands. Riffling through it to page fifty-seven, she turned it resolutely upside-down again and disappeared behind it, just as the compartment door opened for the third time, revealing Ferret Fuck smirking at us from between his cronies Crabbe and Goyle. I braced myself for a fight.

"What?" Harry said aggressively, before Malfoy could open his mouth.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," drawled Malfoy. I have Hermione a look that said I told you so.

"You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah," said Harry, "but you, unlike me, are a fucking git, so get out and leave us alone."

Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and I laughed loudly at this. Malfoy's lip curled.

"Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" he asked.

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Hermione sharply.

"I seem to have touched a nerve," said Malfoy, smirking. "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you step out of line."

"Get out!" said Hermione, standing up.

Sniggering, Malfoy gave Harry a last malicious look and departed, with Crabbe and Goyle lumbering along in his wake. Hermione slammed the compartment door behind them and turned to look at Harry, who knew at once that she, like him, had registered what Malfoy had said and been just as unnerved by it.

"Chuck us another Frog," I said, trying to hold in the delight that was trying to overflow out of my body, that Hermione had once again looked like she was going to slap Malfoy. If she would have done it, I probably would have snogged her in front of everybody.

"So what is this girl's name?" I whispered to Ginny.

"Her name is Luna Lovegood." my sister said. "She's really a sweet girl, just has a bit of an out there imagination."

"I'll say."

"Don't you dare make fun of her." growled Ginny." "She's my best mate."

* * *

The weather remained undecided as we travelled farther and farther north. Rain spattered the windows in a half-hearted way, then the sun put in a feeble appearance before clouds drifted over it once more. When darkness fell and lamps came on inside the carriages, Luna rolled up The Quibbler, put it carefully away in her bag and took to staring at everyone in the compartment instead.

"We'd better change," said Hermione at last, and all of us opened our trunks with difficulty and pulled on our school robes. Hermione and I pinned our prefect badges carefully to our chests. I looked over myself in the black window.

'I refuse to be Percy, I refuse to be Percy," I thought to myself.

At last, the train began to slow down and we heard the usual racket up and down it as everybody scrambled to get their luggage and pets assembled, ready for departure. Hermione and I had to go and supervise, so unfortunately the others had to help with our stuff.

After we helped with everyone getting off the train (which made up of Hermione having to boss some sixth years around, and I having to talk a very nervous firstie off the train)we went and found Harry standing near the carriages.

"Where's Pig?" I asked

"That Luna girl was carrying him," said Harry, turning quickly. "Where d'you reckon-"

"-Hagrid is? I dunno," I said, thinking the exact same thing when I seen that Grubbly-Plank woman. "He'd better be okay."

A short distance away, Draco Malfoy, followed by a small gang of cronies including Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy, was pushing some timid-looking second-years out of the way so that he and his friends could get a coach to themselves. Seconds later, Hermione emerged panting from the crowd.

"Malfoy was being absolutely foul to a first-year back there. I swear I'm going to report him, he's only had his badge three minutes and he's using it to bully people worse than ever... Where's Crookshanks?"

"Ginny's got him," said Harry. "There she is."

Ginny had just emerged from the crowd, clutching a squirming Crookshanks.

"Thanks," said Hermione, relieving Ginny of the cat. "Come on, let's get a carriage together before they all fill up."

"I haven't got Pig yet!" I said, looking around and trying to spot Luna, but Hermione was already heading off towards the nearest unoccupied coach.

"What are those things, d'you reckon?" Harry asked me.

"What things?"

"Those horse-"

Luna appeared holding Pig cage in her arms; the tiny owl was twittering excitedly as usual.

"Here you are," she said. "He's a sweet little owl, isn't he?"

"Er ... yeah ... he's all right," I said. "Well, come on then, let's get in... What were you saying, Harry?"

"I was saying, what are those horse things?" Harry said, as he, Luna, and I made for the carriage in which Hermione and Ginny were already sitting.

"What horse things?"

"The horse things pulling the carriages!" said Harry impatiently, as if I should have known

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about-look!"

Harry grabbed my arm and wheeled me around to absolutely nothing. I looked at him, hoping he hadn't gone round the bend.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" I asked slowly.

"At the-there, between the shafts! Harnessed to the coach! It's right there in front!"

Merlin, my best mate was looking touched in the head.

"Can't ... can't you see them?"

"See what?"

"Can't you see what's pulling the carriages?"

I was beginning to really worry about him. Maybe everything was starting to take a toll on his mental state.

"Are you feeling all right, Harry?" I asked.

"I ... yeah..." he said, looking utterly bewildered.

"Shall we get in, then?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah, go on."

"It's all right," I heard Luna's airy voice say to Harry as I climbed into the carriage and sat beside Hermione. "You're not going mad or anything. I can see them, too."

"Can you?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"Oh, yes," said Luna, "I've been able to see them ever since my first day here. They've always pulled the carriages. Don't worry. You're just as sane as I am."

Maybe he had been sitting around Luna way too long.


	124. Chapter 124: Of Songs And Toads

Chapter 124: Of Songs And Toads

"Did everyone see that Grubbly-Plank woman?' asked Ginny, as we went bouncily asking towards the castle. What's she doing back here? Hagrid can't have left, can he?"

"I'll be quite glad if he has," said Luna, "he isn't a very good teacher, is he?'

"Yes, he is!" said Harry, Ginny, and I angrily.

Harry and I glared at Hermione. She cleared her throat and quickly said, '"Erm ... yes ... he's very good."

"Well, we in Ravenclaw think he's a bit of a joke," said Luna, unfazed.

"You've got a rubbish sense of humour then," I snapped at her. Best mate to my sister or not, she was getting on my nerves with that comment.

Luna did not seem phased by my rudeness however. On the contrary, she simply watched me for a while as though I were a cinema.

Rattling and swaying, the carriages moved in convoy up the road. I turned to Hermione, feeling a bit cross with her.

" 'He's very good?' That's all you can say?" I scoffed.

"Don't do that Ron, you know I love Hagrid." said Hermione. "But you also know that he can be a bit dangerous with his lessons. Remember last year?"

"Of course I remember, but we shouldn't let her feel like we doubt him. We are supposed to stand up for him, no matter what. He would do the same for us."

"You're right, sorry. It's just, Luna kinda irks me in a way. She seems nice, but...odd."

"Ginny says she is her best mate, so she may not be so bad," I said, trying to attempt to find something nice to say about her, as she was nice enough to get Pig for me. "and Ginny is usually spot on with people."

Hermione shrugged. I knew she probably didn't have anything nice to say about the girl, but she more than likely would try.

When we got to the school, Harry seemed lost in his seat. "Are you coming or what?" I said.

"Oh ... yeah," said Harry quickly and we joined the crowd hurrying up the stone steps into the castle.

The Great Hall looked its usual splendidness with its candles floating in midair all along the tables, with students filing in and meeting .with each other, discussing this and that.

Luna drifted away from us at the Ravenclaw table. The moment we reached Gryffindor's, Ginny was hailed by some fellow fourth-years and left to sit with them. Harry, Hermione, Neville, and found seats together about halfway down the table between Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor house ghost, and Parvati and Lavender, who gave Harry overly-friendly greetings. It seemed that a lot of people were either giving Harry looks and whispering, or giving forced hellos.

"He's not there." said harry, as we scanned the staff table.

"He can't have left," I said anxiously.

"Of course he hasn't," said Harry firmly.

"You don't think he's ... hurt, or anything, do you?" said Hermione uneasily.

"No," said Harry at once.

"But where is he, then?"

There was a pause, then Harry said very quietly, so that Neville, Parvati and Lavender could not hear, "Maybe he's not back yet. You know-from his mission-the thing he was doing over the summer for Dumbledore."

"Yeah ... yeah, that'll be it," I said, feeling reassured, but Hermione bit her lip, looking up and down the staff table as though hoping for some conclusive explanation of Hagrid's absence.

"Who's that?" she said sharply, pointing towards the middle of the staff table.

We looked over at Dumbledore, whose head was inclined towards a woman sitting next to him, who was talking into his ear. She looked squat, with short, curly, mouse-brown hair in which she had placed a horrible pink band that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her robes. She had a face like Trevor's, only his was more appealing

"It's that Umbridge woman!" exclaimed Harry.

"Who?" said Hermione.

"She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge!"

"Nice cardigan," I smirked. My old dress robes looked better than that shit in my eyes.

"She works for Fudge!" Hermione repeated, frowning. "What on earth is she doing here, then?"

"Dunno ..."

Hermione scanned the staff table, her eyes narrowed.

"No," she muttered, "no, surely not ..."

I was about to ask what was she going on about, when the doors from the Entrance Hall opened. A long line of scared-looking first-years entered, led by Professor McGonagall, who was carrying a stool on which sat an ancient wizard's hat, heavily patched and darned with a wide rip near the frayed brim.

* * *

The buzz of talk in the Great Hall faded away. The first-years lined up in front of the staff table facing the rest of the students, and Professor McGonagall placed the stool carefully in front of them, then stood back.

The first-years' faces glowed palely in the candlelight. A small boy right in the middle of the row looked as though he was trembling. It was the same boy I had coaxed off the train.

The whole school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song:

In times of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted:

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning,

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

'Together we will build and teach!'

The four good friends decided

And never did they dream that they

Might someday be divided,

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there and so can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry is purest.'

Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is surest. '

Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name, '

Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,

And treat them just the same. '

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light,

For each of the four founders had

A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning, just like him,

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,

And taught them all she knew,

Thus the houses and their founders

Retained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

For several happy years,

But then discord crept among us

Feeding on our faults and fears.

The houses that, like pillars four,

Had once held up our school,

Now turned upon each other and,

Divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school

Must meet an early end,

What with duelling and with fighting

And the clash of friend on friend

And at last there came c morning

When old Slytherin departed

And though the fighting then died out

He left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four

Were whittled down to three

Have the houses been united

As they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

And you all know the score:

I sort you into houses

Because that is what I'm for,

But this year I'll go further,

Listen closely to my song:

Though condemned I am to split you

Still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfil my duty

And must quarter every year

Still I wonder whether Sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you ...

Let the Sorting now begin.

The Hat became motionless once more. The applause wasn't as deafening as it used to be when he would. There were weak claps, along with whispers and murmurs. All across the Great Hall students were exchanging remarks with their neighbors.

"Branched out a bit this year, hasn't it?" I said with eyebrows raised.

"Too right it has," said Harry.

"I wonder if it's ever given warnings before?" said Hermione, sounding slightly anxious.

"Yes, indeed," said Nearly Headless Nick knowledgeably, leaning across Neville towards her. "The Hat feels itself honour-bound to give the school due warning whenever it feels-"

But Professor McGonagall, who was waiting to read out the list of first-years' names, was giving the whispering students the sort of look that scorches. Nearly Headless Nick placed a see-through finger to his lips and sat primly upright again as the muttering came to an abrupt end. With a last frowning look that swept the lour house tables, Professor McGonagall lowered her eyes to her long piece of parchment and called out the first name.

"Abercrombie, Euan."

The terrified-looking boy from earlier stumbled forwards and put the Hat on his head; it was only prevented from falling right down to his shoulders by his very prominent ears. The Hat considered for a moment, then the rip near the brim opened again and shouted:

"Gryffindor!"

I clapped loudly with the rest of Gryffindor house as Euan Abercrombie staggered to our table and sat down, looking as it he wanted to disappear. I caught his eye and gave him a thumbs up. It seemed to had perked him up a bit.

Slowly, the long line of first-years thinned. By the time she got to the M's I was starting to get extremely hungry, my stomach growling.. Finally, 'Zeller, Rose' was Sorted into Hufflepuff, and Professor McGonagall picked up the Hat and stool and marched them away as Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"To our newcomers,' said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands-welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate-for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread and sauces and flagons of pumpkin juice.

* * *

'Excellent," I said as I took a loving look at the food before seizing the nearest plate of chops and piling them onto my plate.

"What were you saying before the Sorting?" Hermione asked the ghost. "About the Hat giving warnings?"

"Oh, yes," said Nick. "Yes, I have heard the Hat give several warnings before, always at times when it detects periods of great danger for the school. And always, of course, its advice is the same: stand together, be strong from within."

"Ow kunnit nofe skusin danger ifzat?" I said with a mouthful of food.

"I beg your pardon?" said Nearly Headless Nick politely, while Hermione looked revolted. I gave an enormous swallow and said, "How can it know if the school's in danger if it's a Hat?"

"I have no idea," said Nearly Headless Nick. "Of course, it lives in Dumbledore's office, so I daresay it picks things up there."

"And it wants all the houses to be friends?" said Harry, looking over at the Slytherin table. "Fat chance."

"Well, now, you shouldn't take that attitude," said Nick reprovingly. "Peaceful co-operation, that's the key. We ghosts, though we belong to separate houses, maintain links of friendship. In spite of the competitiveness between Gryffindor and Slytherin, I would never dream of seeking an argument with the Bloody Baron."

"Only because you're terrified of him," I laughed.

Nearly Headless Nick looked highly affronted.

"Terrified? I hope I, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, have never been guilty of cowardice in my life! The noble blood that runs in my veins-"

"What blood?" I asked. "Surely you haven't still got-?"

"It's a figure of speech!" said Nearly Headless Nick, annoyed. "I assume I am still allowed to enjoy the use of whichever words I like, even if the pleasures of eating and drinking are denied me! But I am quite used to students poking fun at my death, I assure you!"

"Nick, he wasn't really laughing at you!" said Hermione, throwing a furious look at me.

Unfortunately, my mouth was so full of food again, all I could manage was "Node iddum eentup sechew," which Nick did not seem to think constituted an adequate apology. Rising into the air, he straightened his feathered hat and swept away from us to the other end of the table, coming to rest between Colin and Dennis.

"Well done, Ron," snapped Hermione.

"What? I'm not allowed to ask a simple question?"

"Oh, forget it," said Hermione irritably, seeming not to want to talk to me anymore. Which I didn't care because I knew it would just turn into a row.

When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the Hall was starting to creep upwards again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to face the Headmaster. I was ready for him to dismiss us. My bed was calling my name.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students-and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too (Harry, Hermione, and I exchanged smirks)."

'Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause, during which the three of us exchanged slightly panicked looks; Dumbledore had not said for how long Grubbly-Plank would be teaching.

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the-"

He broke off, looking over at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, "Hem, hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as enthused at wanting to hear. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as I had ever seen it. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge said, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, almost childlike, and extremely annoying. I felt a rush of dislike wash over me, and I felt that I loathed everything about her, from her stupid voice to her fluffy pink cardigan. She gave another little throat-clearing cough ('hem, hem') and continued.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

A quick glance shown that no one had a happy little face. If anything, we all shared the same look of being offended by being talked to like toddlers.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

"Not likely," I heard my brothers mumble.

"I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan," Parvati whispered to Lavender, and both of them lapsed into silent giggles.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again ('hem, hem'), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words sounded dull and monotone, like she had practiced them in the mirror.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawk like, and she exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little 'hem, hem' and went on with her speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation ..."

I tuned her out and looked around. Apparently I wasn't the not paying attention. The Luna girl had pulled out her magazine again, and Dean looked as if he could fall asleep at any moment. Hermione seemed to be drinking in every word Umbridge spoke, though, judging by her expression, they were not at all to her taste.

".. because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

Finally, she sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though I noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held ..."

"Yes, it certainly was illuminating," said Hermione in a low voice.

"You didn't enjoy that shit, I'm sure." I said quietly, turning a glazed face towards Hermione. "That was about the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy."

"I said illuminating, not enjoyable," said Hermione. "It explained a lot."

"Did it?" said Harry in surprise. "Sounded like a load of waffle to me."

*There was some important stuff hidden in the waffle," said Hermione grimly.

"Was there?"

"How about: 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged'? How about: 'pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited'?"

"Well, what does that mean?" I said impatiently.

"I'll tell you what it means," said Hermione through gritted teeth. "It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."

* * *

There was a great clattering and banging all around us; Dumbledore had obviously just dismissed the school, because everyone was standing up ready to leave the Hall. Hermione jumped up, looking flustered.

"Ron, we're supposed to show the first-years where to go!"

"Oh yeah," I said, having forgotten. "Hey-hey, you lot! Midgets!"

"Ron!"

"Well, they are, they're titchy ..."

"I know, but you can't call them midgets!-First-years!" Hermione called commandingly along the table. "This way, please!"

A group of new students walked shyly up the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, all of them trying hard not to lead the group. They did indeed seem very small. A blond boy next to Euan Abercrombie looked petrified; he nudged Euan and whispered something in his ear. Euan Abercrombie looked equally frightened and stole a horrified look at Harry.

"See you later," Harry said dully to us and he made his way out of the Great Hall alone.

As Hermione led the firsties on ahead, I hung behind, so that none would be left. The boy Euan from earlier was trailing back some, still looking afraid. I sorta felt bad for the little bloke, and decided to talk to him.

"Name's Ron Weasley." I said. "You remember me from the train, right?"

"Y-yeah." stuttered Euan. "Our prefect."

"Yeah, along with Hermione Granger up there. What's up? You said you were fine when we got off the train."

Euan looked uneasy at the question. "Well this other guy with a badge like you, only it's green, someone told him that I was a Muggleborn, and he said that my kind really didn't belong here, and that I would struggle."

"He's a fucking git. Ignore him. You see Hermione? She's a Muggleborn too, and she's brilliant. She's the best in our year.

Euan smiled for a few seconds. "Then that boy there told me about Harry Potter. Saying he was a nutter, and to stay away from him."

I had to stop myself from grabbing that kid and throwing him over the steps. How dare he speak on my best mate like that!

"Don't listen to that git." I said. "I'm Harry's best mate, and he's no butter. He's telling the truth."

"So that evil wizard is back?" asked Euan, looking g even more fearful. "I heard of him. My brother's a Ravenclaw sixth year, and he told me all about him."

"Yes, he is, but you're in the safest place in the entire world." I reassured him. "Dumbledore will have you right."

Euan looked like he felt a little better after that.

* * *

After we got the firsties in the common room, and Hermione explained rules, we sent them off to bed. I, very much exhausted, gave a quick goodbye to Hermione and headed up to my dorm, where I heard arguing coming from it.

"I'll talk to you how I want!" I heard Harry shout at someone. "If you've got a problem sharing a dormitory with me, go and ask McGonagall if you can be moved ... stop your mummy worrying-"

"Leave me mother out of this, Potter!" I seen Seamus yell as I stepped into the room.

"What's going on?" I said.

Harry was kneeling on his bed with his wand pointing at Seamus, who was standing there with his fists raised.

"He's having a go at me mother!" Seamus yelled.

"What?" I said surprised. "Harry wouldn't do that-we met your mother, we liked her."

"That's before she started believing every word the stinking Daily Prophet writes about me!" said Harry at the top of his voice.

"Oh,...right." I said, now understanding the anger.

"You know what?" said Seamus heatedly, casting Harry a venomous look. "He's right, I don't want to share a dormitory with him any more, he's mad."

"That's out of order, Seamus," I said in a voice of warning.

"Out of order, am I?" shouted Seamus. "You believe all the rubbish he's come out with about You-Know-Who, do you, you reckon he's telling the truth?"

"Yeah, I do!" I snapped at him.

"Then you're mad, too," said Seamus in disgust.

"Yeah? Well, unfortunately for you, pal, I'm also a prefect! So unless you want detention, watch your mouth!" I said, jabbing him hard in the chest with my finger

Seamus looked like he had some cheeky shit to say, but with a noise of contempt he turned on his heel, vaulted into bed and pulled the hangings shut with such violence that they were ripped from the bed and fell in a dusty pile to the floor. I glared at Seamus, then looked at Dean and Neville.

"Anyone else's parents got a problem with Harry?" I said aggressively.

"My parents are Muggles, mate," said Dean, shrugging. "They don't know nothin about no deaths at Hogwarts, because I'm not stupid enough to tell them."

"You don't know my mother, she'd weasel anything out of anyone!" Seamus snapped at him. "Anyway, your parents don't get the Daily don't know our Headmaster's been sacked from the Wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards because he's losing his marbles!"

"Stuff it, Seamus." I warned.

"My gran says that's rubbish," piped up Neville. "She says it's the Daily Prophet that's going downhill, not Dumbledore. She's cancelled our subscription. We believe Harry."

He climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin, looking over at Seamus with no fear. "My grans always said You-Know-Who would come back one day. She says if Dumbledore says he's back, he's back."

Harry looked gratefully at Neville and nodded. Nobody else said anything. Seamus got out his wand, repaired the bed hangings and vanished behind them. Dean got into bed, rolled over and fell silent. Neville, who appeared to have nothing more to say either, was gazing fondly at his moonlit cactus.

Harry looked as if he was done with everything, so I didn't say anything to him. He climbed into bed, and turned his back towards me, probably attempting to fake as if he was going to sleep immediately.

I went and put my pajamas on, then climbed into bed, excited to be back at Hogwarts and at the same time, trying to shake off the feeling of something bad happening.


	125. Chapter 125: Angry Harry

Chapter 125: Angry Harry

Seamus dressed at top speed next morning and left the dormitory before the rest of us could put on our socks

"Does he think he'll turn into a nutter if he stays in a room with me too long?" asked Harry loudly as the hem of Seamus's robes whipped out of sight.

"Don't worry about it, Harry," Dean muttered, hoisting his schoolbag on to his shoulder, "he's just ..."

But apparently he was unable to say exactly what Seamus was. He just sighed, shrugged, and walked out the room.

Neville and I both gave Harry an it's-his-problem-not-yours look, but Harry didn't look too happy.

"What's the matter?" asked Hermione five minutes later, catching up with Harry and I halfway across the common room as we all headed towards breakfast. "You look absolutely-Oh for heaven's sake."

She was staring at the common-room noticeboard, where a large new sign had been put up.

 **GALLONS OF GALLEONS!**

 ** _Pocket money failing to keep pace with your outgoings?_**

 ** _Like to earn a little extra gold?_**

 ** _Contact Fred and George Weasley, Gryffindor common room,_**

 ** _for simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs._**

 ** _(We regret that all work is undertaken at applicant's own risk.)_**

"They are the limit," said Hermione grimly, taking down the sign, which Fred and George had pinned up over a poster giving the date of the first Hogsmeade weekend, which was to be in October. "We'll have to talk to them, Ron."

I looked at her as if she were mental.

"Why?"

"Because we're prefects!" said Hermione, as we climbed out through the portrait hole. "It's up to us to stop this kind of thing!"

I didn't respond. She didn't know what she was talking about. How could I even attempt to discipline my older brothers? They would never listen to me, badge or no badge.

"Anyway, what's up, Harry?" Hermione continued, as we walked down a flight of stairs lined with portraits of old witches and wizards, all of whom ignored us. "You look really angry about something."

"Seamus reckons Harry's lying about You-Know-Who," I said, after Harry kept silent

Hermione sighed. "Yes, Lavender thinks so too," she said gloomily.

"Been having a nice little chat with her about whether or not I'm a lying, attention-seeking prat, have you?" Harry said loudly.

"No," said Hermione calmly. "I told her to keep her big fat mouth shut about you, actually. And it would be quite nice if you stopped jumping down our throats, Harry, because in case you haven't noticed, Ron and I are on your side."

There was a short pause.

"Sorry," said Harry in a low voice.

"That's quite all right," said Hermione with dignity. Then she shook her head. *Don't you remember what Dumbledore said at the last end-of-term feast?"

Harry and I both looked at her blankly and Hermione sighed again.

"About You-Know-Who. He said his 'gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust-' "

"How do you remember stuff like that?"I asked with admiration. It always fascinated me how well she remembered things that seemed completely forgetful.

"I listen, Ron," said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

The admiration went out the window. "So do I, but I still couldn't tell you exactly what-"

"The point," Hermione pressed on loudly, "is that this sort of thing is exactly what Dumbledore was talking about. You-Know-Who's only been back two months and we've already started fighting among ourselves. And the Sorting Hat's warning was the same: stand together, be united-"

"And Harry got it right last night. If that means we're supposed to get matey with the Slytherins-fat chance." I said.

'Well, I think it's a pity we're not trying for a bit of inter-house unity," said Hermione crossly.

We had reached the foot of the marble staircase. A line of fourth-year Ravenclaws was crossing the Entrance Hall; they caught sight of Harry and hurried to form a tighter group, as though frightened he might attack stragglers.

"Yeah, we really ought to be trying to make friends with people like that," said Harry sarcastically.

We followed the Ravenclaws into the Great Hall, all looking instinctively at the staff table as we entered. Professor Grubbly-Plank was chatting to Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher, and Hagrid was once again not there. The enchanted ceiling above was a miserable rain-cloud grey.

"Dumbledore didn't even mention how long that Grubbly-Plank woman's staying," Harry said, as we made our way across to the Gryffindor table.

"Maybe ..." said Hermione thoughtfully.

"What?" said Harry and I together.

"Well ... maybe he didn't want to draw attention to Hagrid not being here."

"What d'you mean, draw attention to it? How could we not notice?" I said, laughing.

Before Hermione could answer with what looked like something snarky, Angelina Johnson had approached Harry

"Hi, Angelina." said Harry.

"Hi," she said briskly, "good summer?" And without waiting for an answer, "Listen, I've been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

That caught my undivided attention.

"Nice one," said Harry, grinning at her.

"Yeah, well, we need a new Keeper now Oliver's left. Tryouts are on Friday at five o'clock and I want the whole team there, all right? Then we can see how the new person will fit in."

This news intrigued me. I figured that they had a backup keeper, but since she was holding tryouts, I had to be sure to make a schedule for myself to get some practice in. I thought about saying something to Harry and Hermione, but I quickly changed my mind.

"OK," said Harry.

Angelina smiled at him and left.

"I'd forgotten Wood had left,' said Hermione vaguely as she sat down beside me and pulled a plate of toast towards her. "I suppose that will make quite a difference to the team?"

"I s'pose," said Harry, taking the bench opposite. "He was a good Keeper."

"Still, it won't hurt to have some new blood, will it?" I said, hopefully.

Harry nodded. "Wouldn't hurt. Been the same people since my first year. Would be nice to see who would wanna join."

With a whoosh and a clatter, hundreds of owls came soaring in through the upper windows. They descended all over the Hall, bringing letters and packages to their owners and showering the breakfasters with droplets of water from the rain outside. Hermione had to move her orange juice aside quickly to make way for a large damp barn owl bearing a sodden Daily Prophet in its beak.

"What are you still getting that for?" said Harry irritably. "I'm not bothering ... load of rubbish."

"It's best to know what the enemy is saying," said Hermione darkly, and she unrolled the newspaper and disappeared behind it for about five minutes.

'Nothing," she said simply, rolling up the newspaper and laying it down by her plate. "Nothing about you or Dumbledore or anything."

* * *

Professor McGonagall was now moving along the table handing out timetables.

"Look at today!" I groaned as I glanced over mine. "History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defence Against the Dark Arts ... Binns, Snape, Trelawney and that Umbridge woman all in one day! I wish Fred and George would hurry up and get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted."

"Do mine ears deceive me?" said Fred, arriving with George and squeezing on to the bench beside Harry. "Hogwarts prefects surely don't wish to skive off lessons?"

"Look what we've got today and you'll see why," I grumbled, shoving my timetable under Fred's nose. "That's the worst fucking Monday I've ever seen."

"Fair point, little bro," said Fred, scanning the column. "You can have a bit of Nosebleed Nougat cheap if you like."

"Why's it cheap?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because you'll keep bleeding till you shrivel up, we haven't got an antidote yet," said George, helping himself to a kipper.

"Cheers, but I think I'll take the lessons."

"And speaking of your Skiving Snackboxes," said Hermione, eyeing Fred and George, "you can't advertise for testers on the Gryffindor noticeboard."

"Says who?" said George, looking astonished.

"Says me," said Hermione, confidently. "And Ron."

"Leave me out of it," I said hastily.

Hermione glared at me. Fred and George sniggered.

"You'll be singing a different tune soon enough, Hermione," said Fred, thickly buttering a crumpet. "You're starting your fifth year, you'll be begging us for a Snackbox before long."

"And why would starting fifth year mean I want a Skiving Snackbox?" asked Hermione.

"Fifth year's OWL year," said George.

"So?"

"So you've got your exams coming up, haven't you? They'll be keeping your noses so hard to that grindstone they'll be rubbed raw," said Fred with satisfaction.

"Half our year had minor breakdowns coming up to OWLs," said George as if the matter was funny. "Tears and tantrums ... Patricia Stimpson kept coming over faint."

"Kenneth Towler came out in boils, d'you remember?" said Fred reminiscently.

"That's 'cause you put Bulbadox powder in his pyjamas," said George.

"Oh yeah," said Fred, grinning. "I'd forgotten ... hard to keep track sometimes, isn't it?"

"You two are impossible," said Hermione.

"Anyway, it's a nightmare of a year, the fifth," said George. "If you care about exam results, anyway. Fred and I managed to keep our peckers up somehow."

"Yeah ... you got, what was it, three OWLs each?" I said.

"Yep," said Fred, unbothered. "But we feel our futures lie outside the world of academic achievement."

"We seriously debated whether we were going to bother coming back for our seventh year," said George brightly, "now that we've got-"

He stopped talking for a second, his face reading that he had said too much.

"-now that we've got our OWLs," George quickly finished. "I mean, do we really need NEWTs? But we didn't think Mum could take us leaving school early not on top of Percy turning out to be the world's biggest prat."

"We're not going to waste our last year here, though," said Fred, looking affectionately around at the Great Hall. "We're going to use it to do a bit of market research, find out exactly what the average Hogwarts student requires from a joke shop, carefully evaluate the results of our research, then produce products to fit the demand."

"But where are you going to get the gold to start a joke shop?" Hermione asked skeptically. "You're going to need all the ingredients and materials-and premises too, I suppose."

"Ask us no questions and we'll tell you no lies, Hermione," said Fred "C'mon, George, if we get there early we might be able to sell a few Extendable Ears before Herbology."

"What did that mean?" said Hermione, looking from Harry to me. " 'Ask us no questions ...' Does that mean they've already got some gold to start a joke shop?"

"You know, I've been wondering about that," I said. "They bought me a new set of dress robes this summer and I couldn't understand where they got the Galleons."

Harry shrugged. "D'you reckon it's true this year's going to be really tough? Because of the exams?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. Bound to be, isn't it?" I said, chewing up my toast. "OWLs are really important, affect the jobs you can apply for and everything. We get career advice, too, later this year, Bill told me. So you can choose what NEWTs you want to do next year."

"D'you know what you want to do after Hogwarts?" Harry asked Hermione and I, as we left the Great Hall and set off towards History of Magic.

"Not really," I said slowly. "Except ... well ..."

"What?" Harry urged me.

"Well, it'd be cool to be an Auror," I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah, it would," said Harry fervently.

"But they're, like, the elite. You've got to be really good. What about you, Hermione?"

"I don't know," she said. "I think I'd like to do something really worthwhile."

"An Auror's worthwhile!" said Harry.

"Yes, it is, but it's not the only worthwhile thing," said Hermione thoughtfully, "I mean, if I could take S.P.E.W further ..."

I avoided looking at Harry, knowing damn well I would laugh. I admired that she was still trying to make it work. I just hopes it wouldn't be like last year.

* * *

History of Magic was boring as usual, with Professor Binns moaning on and on about shit that no one except Hermione gave a damn about. She alone seemed able to resist the soporific power of Binns's voice.

Today, we suffered an hour and a half's droning on the subject of giant wars. I had heard just enough within the first ten minutes, and Harry and I spent the majority of class playing hangman on a corner of his parchment, while Hermione shot us dirty looks out of the corner of her eye.

"How would it be," she asked us coldly, as we left the classroom for break, "if I refused to lend you my notes this year?"

"We'd fail our OWL," I gasped in mock shock that she would say such a thing. "Do you want that on your conscience, Hermione?"

"Well, you'd deserve it,"she snapped. "You don't even try to listen to him, do you?"

"Oi, we do try. We just haven't got your brains or your memory or your concentration- you're just cleverer than we are-is it nice to rub it in?" I said charmingly.

"Oh, don't give me that rubbish," said Hermione, but she looked slightly mollified as she led the way out into the damp courtyard.

A fine misty drizzle was falling, so that the people standing in huddles around the edges of the yard looked blurred at the edges. Harry, Hermione, and I chose a secluded corner under a heavily dripping balcony to talk about what Greaseball Snape would do in the first lesson of the year. We had got as far as agreeing that it was likely to be something extremely difficult, just to catch us off guard after a two-month holiday, when someone walked around the corner towards us.

"Hello, Harry!"

It was Cho Chang. By herself. Which was a shock because she usually traveled in a pack of other girls. Harry sat up straight and started blushing. Hermione and I smirked at each other.

"Hi," said Harry.

"You got that stuff off, then?"

"Yeah," said Harry, grinning. "So, did you ... er ... have a good summer?"

Cho shrugged. "Oh, it was all right, you know ..."

"Is that a Tornado's badge?" I said, pointing to the front of Cho's robes, where a sky-blue badge emblazoned with a double gold 'T' was pinned. "You support them?"

"Yeah, I do," said Cho, on the defense.

"Have you always supported them, or just since they started winning the league?" I said, earning a shut the fuck up look from Harry that was too late for me to acknowledge.

"I've supported them since I was six," said Cho coolly. "Anyway ... see you, Harry."

She walked away. As soon as Cho was halfway across the courtyard, Hermione snapped at me.

"You are so tactless!"

"What? I only asked her if-"

"Couldn't you tell she wanted to talk to Harry on her own?"

"So? She could've done, I wasn't stopping-"

"Why on earth were you attacking her about her Quidditch team?"

"Attacking? I wasn't attacking her, I was only-"

'Who cares if she supports the Tornados?"

I scoffed. "Oh, come on, half the people you see wearing those badges only bought them last season-"

"But what does it matter?"

"It means they're not real fans, they're just jumping on the bandwagon-"

"What does any of that have to do with Harry and her talking?" said Hermione as we got up and made our way to Potions.

"Because Harry doesn't need any fake fan in his life. He needs to know these things."

"Oh yeah, because her taste in Quidditch reflects her personality." said Hermione, unfortunately making a stupid point. I for one didn't want to give it to her.

"You never know. It very well could!"

"Oh, out are so insufferable!"

"And you are acting like a real w-"

"Settle down," said Snape coldly, shutting the door behind him. We were so deep into our argument that we hadn't even realized that we had made it to class and sat down. Harry sat in between us, looking as if he wanted to fade away.

"Before we begin today's lesson," said Snape, sweeping over to his desk and staring around at us all, "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your OWL, or suffer my ... displeasure."

His gaze lingered this time on Neville, who gulped.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape went on. "I take only the very best into my NEWT Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye."

I thought about failing on purpose, but I knew Mum would have my head. Harry looked like he felt the same way as he glared at Snape.

"But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," said Snape softly, "so, whether or not you are intending to attempt NEWT, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high pass level I have come to expect from my OWL students.

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing."

On Harry's left, Hermione sat up a little straighter, indicating that he had her full focus.

"The ingredients and method-" Snape flicked his wand "-are on the blackboard-(they appeared there) "-you will find everything you need-'"he flicked his wand again "-in the store cupboard-" (the door of the said cupboard sprang open) "-you have an hour and a half ... start."

Just as we had predicted, Snape could hardly have set them a more difficult, fiddly potion. The ingredients had to be added to the cauldron in precisely the right order and quantities; the mixture had to be stirred exactly the right number of times, firstly in clockwise, then in anti-clockwise directions; the heat of the flames on which it was simmering had to be lowered to exactly the right level for a specific number of minutes before the final ingredient was added.

"A light silver vapour should now be rising from your potion," called Snape, with ten minutes left to go.

Harry's cauldron was issuing copious amounts of dark grey steam; mine was spitting green sparks. Seamus was feverishly prodding the flames at the base of his cauldron with the tip of his wand, as they seemed to be going out. The surface of Hermione's potion, however, was a shimmering mist of silver vapour, and as Snape swept by he looked down his hooked nose at it without comment, which meant he could find nothing to criticize.

At Harry's cauldron, however, Snape stopped, and looked down at it with a horrible smirk on his face.

"Potter, what is this supposed to be?"

The Slytherins at the front of the class all looked up eagerly; they loved hearing Snape taunt Harry.

"The Draught of Peace," said Harry tensely.

'Tell me, Potter," said Snape softly, "can you read?"

Ferret Face laughed.

"Yes, I can," said Harry, face tensing.

"Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter."

Harry squinted at the blackboard; it was not easy to make out the instructions through the haze of multi-coloured steam now filling the dungeon.

" 'Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counter-clockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes then add two drops of syrup of hellebore.' "

"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?"

"No," said Harry very quietly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"No," said Harry, more loudly. "I forgot the hellebore."

"I know you did, Potter, which means that this mess is utterly worthless. Evanesce."

The contents of Harry's potion vanished; he was left standing foolishly beside an empty cauldron.

"Those of you who have managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name and bring it up to my desk for testing," said Snape. "Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday."

Harry cleared away his things, seething. His potion had been no worse than mine, which was now giving off a foul odour of bad eggs; or Neville's, which had achieved the consistency of just-mixed cement and which Neville was now having to gouge out of his cauldron; but it was he that wouldn't be getting any marks at all, which wasn't fair. He stuffed his wand back into his bag and slumped down onto his seat. When at long last the bell rang, Harry flew out the room.

Hermione and I gathered our things and walked out.

* * *

"He's gonna be in a bad mood, isn't he?" asked Hermione.

"I don't blame him. I would be pissed too if I has been singled out like that. Snape is a fucking tosser."

"Language, Ronald!"

"What. He is!"

"Maybe you could say something else besides that?"

I groaned. "I will not let you teach me the proper way to insult, Hermione. Weren't you the one who called Pansy a cow just yesterday?"

"That was..." Hermione began before admitting defeat. "Fine. I'll let you have that."

I smiled. "Come on, Harry's probably at lunch."

Sure enough, Harry was at the Gryffindor table already eating, looking as grumpy as a gnome.

"That was really unfair," said Hermione consolingly, sitting down next to Harry and helping herself to shepherd's pie. "Your potion wasn't nearly as bad as Goyle's; when he put it in his flagon the whole thing shattered and set his robes on fire."

"Yeah, well," said Harry, glowering at his plate, "since when has Snape ever been fair to me?"

Neither of us answered. He did have a point and we all knew it. Snape and Harry's mutual enmity had been absolute from the moment Harry had set foot in Hogwarts.

"I did think he might be a bit better this year," said Hermione in a disappointed voice. "I mean ... you know ..." she looked around carefully; there were half a dozen empty seats on either side of them and nobody was passing the table "... now he's in the Order and everything."

"Poisonous toadstools don't change their spots," I said as I fixed my food. "Anyway, I've always thought Dumbledore was cracked to trust Snape. Where's the evidence he ever really stopped working for You-Know-Who?"

"I think Dumbledore's probably got plenty of evidence, even if he doesn't share it with you, Ron," snapped Hermione.

"Oh, shut up, the pair of you," said Harry heavily. Hermione and I both froze, giving him angry and offended looks. His attitude was starting to get on my damn nerves.

"Can't you give it a rest?" said Harry. "You're always having a go at each other, it's driving me mad." And abandoning his shepherd's pie, he swung his school bag back over his shoulder and left us sitting there.

Hermione looked at me, dumbstruck.

"What was that?"

Exactly, what's he going on about?"

"We weren't even really arguing, Ron!"

"I know!"

"Don't get me wrong. I totally get that he feels horrible, what with everything happening to him and the way people are treating him," said Hermione, wrapping herself a sandwich. "But he has no right to take out his frustrations on us."

"Especially when we are the ones that are really there for him." I said, agreeing.

"Do we really argue that much?" asked Hermione, taking a swig of her pumpkin juice.

I shrugged. "Not as much as we used to. I think it's our thing, you know? Most of the time, I'm not even mad at you. Like what just happened. We were just talking, that's all."

"Well I feel like I should just give him a piece of my mind." said Hermione.

"No, I'll do it." I volunteered. "I don't fancy him snapping at you again. Besides, I'm about to see him in Divination."

"I still don't understand why you two still take that ridiculous class," said Hermione, as we both got up and headed out the Great Hall.

"Because it's easy, and sometimes Harry and I have fun in there." I said as we walked towards the stairs.

"Impossible." said Hermione, grinning.

"Dammit, Mione, I can't be a genius like you!" I cried out in mock emotion.

"Go to class." she said, pushing me up one of the stairs.

I made my way to the North Tower, where I went through the trapdoor. I spotted Harry and made a beeline straight to him.

"Hermione and me have stopped arguing," I said, sitting down beside Harry.

"Good," grunted Harry.

"But Hermione says she thinks it would be nice if you stopped taking out your temper on us," I finished.

"I 'm not-"

"I'm just passing on the message," I said, talking over him. "But I reckon she's right. It's not our fault how Seamus and Snape treat you."

"I never said it -"

"Good-day," said Professor Trelawney in her usual misty, dreamy voice, and Harry broke off, looking cross. "And welcome back to Divination. I have, of course, been following your fortunes most carefully over the holidays, and am delighted to see that you have all returned to Hogwarts safely-as, of course, I knew you would.

"You will find on the tables before you copies of The Dream Oracle, by Inigo Imago. Dream interpretation is a most important means of divining the future and one that may very probably be tested in your OWL. Not, of course, that I believe examination passes or failures are of the remotest importance when it comes to the sacred art of divination. If you have the Seeing Eye, certificates and grades matter very little. However, the Headmaster likes you to sit the examination, so ..."

Her voice trailed away delicately, leaving us all in no doubt that Professor Trelawney considered her subject above such sordid matters as examinations.

"Turn, please, to the introduction and read what Imago has to say on the matter of dream interpretation. Then, divide into pairs. Use The Dream Oracle to interpret each other's most recent dreams. Carry on."

By the time we had all finished reading the introduction of the book, we had barely ten minutes left for dream interpretation. At the table next to Harry and I, Dean had paired up with Neville, who immediately embarked on a long-winded explanation of a nightmare involving a pair of giant scissors wearing his grandmother's best hat; Harry and I looked at each other glumly.

"I never remember my dreams," I lied, "you say one."

"You must remember one of them," said Harry impatiently.

I couldn't. I just couldn't. I couldn't tell Harry that lately my dreams had been nothing but Hermione filled, and sometimes we were doing things that best friends should not be doing to one another. So I made something up.

"Well, I dreamed I was playing Quidditch the other night," I said screwing up my face like I was trying hard to remember. "What d'you reckon that means?"

"Probably that you're going to be eaten by a giant marshmallow or something," said Harry, turning the pages of The Dream Oracle without interest.

When the bell went, Harry and I led the way back down the ladder.

"D'you realise how much homework we've got already? Binns set us a foot-and-a-half-long essay on giant wars, Snape wants a foot on the use of moonstones, and now we've got a month's dream diary from Trelawney! Fred and George weren't wrong about OWL year, were they? That Umbridge woman had better not give us any ..."


	126. Chapter 126: Evil Bitches Wear Pink

Chapter 126: Evil Bitches Wear Pink

When we entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, we found Professor Umbridge already seated at the teachers desk, wearing the fluffy pink cardigan of the night before and the black velvet bow on top of her head, looking like a fluffy pink toad.

The class was quiet as it entered the room. We didn't know how to gage her yet. But something told me that I wouldn't like her.

"Well, good afternoon!" she said, when finally the whole class had sat down.

A few people mumbled "good afternoon" in reply.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge' . One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," we chanted back at her.

Yup. Didn't like her.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Many of us exchanged gloomy looks; the order "wands away" had never yet been followed by a lesson they had found interesting. I did as she was told and Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts_

 _A Return to Basic Principles_

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centred, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by:

 _Course Aims:_

 _1\. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

 _2\. Learning to recognise situations in which defensive magic can legally be used_

 _3\. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge's three course aims she asked, "Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class.

"I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, 'Yes, Professor Umbridge', or 'No, Professor Umbridge'. So: has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room. I groaned. This was starting to get very old.

"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read 'Chapter One, Basics for Beginners'. There will be no need to talk."

Professor Umbridge left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, watching us all closely with those pouchy toad's eyes. I turned to page five of my copy of Defensive Magical Theory and started to read.

I absent-mindedly turned my quill over and over in my fingers as I read the equivalent of watching paint dry. I had never read such boring nonsense in my life, and I had ready out of some pretty boring books. I looked over to Harry and he looked at if he had checked out. I looked over at Hermione, and she had not even opened her book, which shocked the hell out of me. Instead, she was staring at Professor Umbridge with her hand in the air.

I nudged Harry to get his attention, and pointed out Hermione. He looked just as shocked as I did, and started staring at her, as if to ask her what she was doing. She merely shook her head slightly to indicate that she was not about to answer questions, and continued to stare at Professor Umbridge.

After several more minutes had passed, however, we noticed that other people who had been almost bores to death started looking at Hermione too, wondering what the girl was doing.

When more than half the class were staring at Hermione rather than at their books, Professor Umbridge seemed to decide that she could ignore the situation no longer.

* * *

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione, as though she had only just noticed her.

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.

"Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

"And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Professor Umbridge in a voice of forced sweetness.

"Well, I don't,' said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

There was a short silence in which many members of the class turned their heads to frown at the three course aims still written on the blackboard.

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" I exclaimed loudly, not being able to hold back.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr.-?"

"Weasley," I said, thrusting my hand into the air.

Professor Umbridge, smiling still more widely, turned her back on me, the rude toad. Harry and Hermione immediately raised their hands too. Professor Umbridge's pouchy eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before she addressed Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defence Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Umbridge, in her falsely sweet voice.

"No, but-"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new programme of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way-"

"What use is that?" said Harry loudly. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a-"

"Hand,Mr Potter!" sang Professor Umbridge.

Harry thrust his fist in the air. Again, Professor Umbridge turned away, ignoring him, but now several other people had their hands up, too.

"And your name is?" Professor Umbridge said to Dean.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr Thomas?"

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free."

"I repeat," said Professor Umbridge, smiling irritably, as if she had a stomachache she was trying to hide, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but-"

Professor Umbridge talked over him. "I do not wish to criticise the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed-not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin," piped up Dean angrily, "he was the best we ever-"

"Hand,Mr Thomas! As I was saying-you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day-"

"No we haven't," Hermione said, "we just-"

"Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!"

Hermione put up her hand, giving her the same look she used to give me when she was really pissed off. Professor Umbridge turned away from her.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you."

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" said Dean hotly. "Mind you, we still learned loads."

"Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas!" croaked Professor Umbridge. "Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" she added, staring at Parvati, whose hand had just shot up.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter-curses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," said Professor Umbridge.

"Without ever practising them beforehand?" said Parvati skeptically. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough-"

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" said Harry loudly, his fist in the air again.

Professor Umbridge looked up.

"This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world," she said softly.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting for us out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter."

"Oh, yeah?" said Harry, sounding as if he was going to blow his top at any minute.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" asked Professor Umbridge in a horribly sugar glazed voice.

"Hmm, let's think ..." said Harry in a mock thoughtful voice. "Maybe ... Lord Voldemort?"

I was waiting for it, but still I gasped. Lavender uttered a little scream, and Neville slipped sideways off his stool. Professor Umbridge, however, did not flinch. She was staring at Harry with a grimly satisfied expression on her face.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

The classroom was silent and still. Everyone was staring at either Umbridge or Harry.

"Now, let me make a few things quite plain. You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead-"

"He wasn't dead," said Harry angrily, "but yeah, he's returned!"

"Mr-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-house-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself," said Professor Umbridge in one breath without looking at him. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It is NOT a lie!" said Harry. "I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr Potter!" said Professor Umbitch triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners'. "

Professor Toadbitch sat down behind her desk. Harry, however, stood up. Everyone was staring at him; Seamus looked half-scared, half-fascinated.

"Harry, no!" Hermione whispered in a warning voice, tugging at his sleeve, but Harry jerked his arm out of her reach.

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked, his voice shaking.

There was a collective intake of breath from the class. They stared avidly from Harry to Professor Umbridge, who had raised her eyes and was staring at him without a trace of a fake smile on her face.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," she said coldly.

"It was murder," said Harry, his body trembling. "Voldemort killed him and you know it."

Professor Umbridge's face was quite blank. For a moment, I thought she was going to scream at him, or throw a hex at him. Then she said, in her softest, most sweetly girlish voice, "Come here, Mr. Potter, dear."

He kicked his chair aside and walked up to the teacher's desk. He looked as if he was ready to blow at any moment. We all braced ourselves

Professor Umbridge pulled a small roll of pink parchment out of her handbag, stretched it out on the desk, dipped her quill into a bottle of ink and started scribbling shit. After a minute or so she rolled up the parchment and tapped it with her wand; it sealed itself seamlessly.

"Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear," said Professor Umbridge, holding out the note to him.

He took it from her without saying a word, turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the classroom door shut behind him.

Umbitch smoothed out her robes and gave the class a fake smile. "Well, now that that unpleasantness is over, get back to the lesson. Everyone read."

I never thought I could hate anyone more than I hated Snape, but this woman had made the man look positively saintlike.


	127. Chapter 127: Allies

Chapter 127: Allies

Dinner in the Great Hall that night was not a pleasant experience for Harry. The news about his shouting match with Umbridge had travelled exceptionally fast even by Hogwarts' standards. People were whispering all around us, not even trying to lower their voices so that Harry couldn't hear.

"He says he saw Cedric Diggory murdered ..."

"He reckons he duelled with You-Know-Who ..."

"Come off it ..."

"Who does he think he's kidding?"

"Pur-lease ..."

"What I don't get," said Harry through clenched teeth, laying down his knife and fork (his hands were shaking too much to hold them steady), "is why they all believed the story two months ago when Dumbledore told them ."

"The thing is, Harry, I'm not sure they did," said Hermione grimly. "Oh, let's get out of here."

She slammed down her own knife and fork. As much as I didn't want to leave the delicious pie I was eating, I left with them anyways. The whispers and stares were too much.

"What d'you mean, you're not sure they believed Dumbledore?" Harry asked Hermione when we reached the first-floor landing.

"Look, you don't understand what it was like after it happened," said Hermione quietly. "You arrived back in the middle of the lawn clutching Cedric's dead body ... none of us saw what what happened in the maze ... we just had Dumbledore's word for it that You-Know-Who had come back and killed Cedric and fought you."

"Which is the truth!" said Harry loudly.

"I know it is, Harry, so will you please stop biting my head off?" said Hermione, annoyed. "It's just that before the truth could sink in, everyone went home for the summer, where they spent two months reading about how you're a nutcase and Dumbledore's going senile!"

We walked up the stairs until we reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia," said Hermione, before the Fat Lady could ask. The portrait swung open to reveal the hole behind it and the three of us scrambled through it.

The common room was almost empty; nearly everyone was still down at dinner. Crookshanks uncoiled himself from an armchair and trotted to meet them, purring loudly, and when we sat down by the fireside, he leapt lightly onto Hermione's lap and curled up there like a furry ginger cushion.

"How can Dumbledore have let this happen?" Hermione said angrily, surprising us and causing Crookshanks to leap off her. She pounded the arms of her chair in fury, so that bits of stuffing leaked out of the holes. "How can he let that terrible woman teach us? And in our OWL year, too!"

"Well, we've never had great Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers, have we?" said Harry. "You know what it's like, Hagrid told us, nobody wants the job; they say it's jinxed."

"Yes, but to employ someone who's actually refusing to let us do magic! What's Dumbledore playing at?"

"And she's trying to get people to spy for her," I said. "Remember when she said she wanted us to come and tell her if we hear anyone saying You-Know-Who's back?"

"Of course she's here to spy on us all, that's obvious, why else would Fudge have wanted her to come?" snapped Hermione.

"Don't start arguing again," said Harry, before I could respond. "Can't we just... let's just do that homework, get it out of the way..."

I wasn't even aware that Hermione and I was arguing. From the look on Hermione's face, she didn't seem aware either. Still, we quietly collected our schoolbags from a corner and returned to the chairs by the fire. People were coming back from dinner now, still staring.

'Shall we do Snape's stuff first?" I said, dipping my quill into my ink. " 'The properties... of moonstone... and its uses ... in potion-making...' " I muttered, writing the words across the top of my parchment as I spoke them.

"There." I said, looking at Hermione, knowing she would love to tell me. "So, what are the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making?"

But Hermione was not listening; she was squinting over into the far corner of the room, where Fred, George and Lee Jordan were now sitting at the centre of a knot of innocent-looking first-years, all of whom were chewing something that seemed to have come out of a large paper bag that Fred was holding.

"No, I'm sorry, they've gone too far," she said, standing up and looking positively furious. "Come on, Ron."

"I -what? No-come on, Hermione-we can't tell them off for giving out sweets."

"You know perfectly well that those are bits of Nosebleed Nougat or-or Puking Pastilles or-"

"Fainting Fancies?" Harry suggested quietly.

One by one, the first-years were slumping unconscious in their seats; some slid right on to the floor, others merely hung over the arms of their chairs, their tongues lolling out. Most of the people watching were laughing; Hermione, however, squared her shoulders and marched directly over to where Fred and George now stood with clipboards, closely observing the unconscious first-years.

"She's got it under control," I said to Harry as I sunk as low in my chair as I possibly could. No way was I going to go over there.

"That's enough!" Hermione said forcefully to Fred and George, both of whom looked up in mild surprise.

"Yeah, you're right," said George, nodding, "this dosage looks strong enough, doesn't it?"

"I told you this morning, you can't test your rubbish on students!"

"We're paying them!" said Fred, rolling his eyes.

"I don't care, it could be dangerous!"

"Rubbish," said Fred.

"Calm down, Hermione, they're fine!" said Lee reassuringly as he walked from first-year to first-year, inserting purple sweets into their open mouths.

"Yeah, look, they're coming round now," said George.

A few of the first-years were indeed stirring. Several looked so shocked to find themselves lying on the floor, or dangling off their chairs, that I was sure Fred and George had not warned them what the sweets were going to do.

"Feel alright?" said George kindly to a small dark-haired girl lying at his feet.

"I-I think so," she said shakily.

"Excellent," said Fred happily, but the next second Hermione had snatched both his clipboard and the paper bag of Fainting Fancies from his hands.

"It is NOT excellent!"

"Course it is, they're alive, aren't they?" said Fred angrily.

"You can't do this, what if you made one of them really ill?"

"We're not going to make them ill, we've already tested them all on ourselves, this is just to see if everyone reacts the same-"

"If you don't stop doing it, I'm going to-"

"Put us in detention?" said Fred, in an I'd-like-to-see-you-try-it voice.

"Make us write lines?"said George, smirking.

Hermione's hair started to stand up, looking like it did when it got mildly damp in the rain. A clear indication that she was getting pissed.

"No," she said, her voice quivering with anger, "but I will write to your mother."

I gasped. She had played the card. She had really played the Mum card.

Why was this turning me on?

"You wouldn't," said George, horrified, taking a step back from her.

"Oh, yes, I would," said Hermione grimly. "I can't stop you eating the stupid things yourselves, but you're not to give them to the first-years,"

Fred and George looked as if they were finally taking her seriously. With a last threatening look at them, she thrust Fred's clipboard and the bag of Fancies back into his arms, and stalked back to her chair by the fire.

"Thank you for your support, Ron," Hermione said acidly.

"You handled it fine by yourself, I'm actually very proud." I said, trying to sound cheerful.

Hermione stared down at her blank piece of parchment for a few seconds, then said edgily, "Oh, it's no good, I can't concentrate now. I'm going to bed."

She wrenched her bag open and pulled out two misshapen woolly objects, placed them carefully on a table by the fireplace, covered them with a few screwed-up bits of parchment and a broken quill and looked at them, as if she was trying to figure out proper placement.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" I said as I watched her.

"They're hats for house-elves," she said briskly now stuffing her books back into her bag. "I did them over the summer. I'm a really slow knitter without magic but now I'm back at school I should be able to make lots more."

"Wait. You're leaving out hats for the house-elves? And you're covering them up with rubbish first?"

"Yes."

"That's not on," I said angrily. "You're trying to trick them into picking up the hats. You're setting them free when they might not want to be free. Hermione, we've been through this!"

"Of course they want to be free!" said Hermione at once. "Don't you dare touch those hats, Ron!"

She turned on her heel and left. I waited until she had disappeared through the door to the girls' dormitories, then cleared the rubbish off the woolly hats.

"They should at least see what they're picking up," I said firmly. "Nasty tick this is. Anyway, there's no point trying to finish this now, I can't do it without Hermione, I haven't got a clue what you're supposed to do with moonstones, have you?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm going to bed too."

I sat looking at the abysmal hats with disgust. I thought that Hermione had gotten her radical ideas out of her head, and now she was trying to trick the elves into freeing themselves. She was going too far with this.

I took the ghastly things and threw them into the fire. I didn't care how she felt about it. Tricking them into freeing themselves were wrong.

* * *

The following day dawned just as leaden and rainy as the previous one. Hagrid was still absent from the staff table at breakfast.

"But on the plus side, no Snape today," I said, hopefully.

Hermione yawned widely and poured herself some coffee. She looked mildly pleased about something, and when I asked her what she had to be so happy about, she simply said, "The hats have gone. Seems the house-elves do want freedom after all."

"I wouldn't bet on it," I said, glaring at her. "They might not count as clothes. They didn't look anything like hats to me, more like woolly bladders."

Hermione did not speak to me the rest of the morning.

Double Charms was succeeded by double Transfiguration. Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall both spent the first fifteen minutes of our lessons lecturing the class on the importance of OWLs. Then, the classes were grueling, having us repeat a lot of what we already learned.

Harry and I spent lunch hour in the library looking up the uses of moonstones in potion-making. Still angry about my insult about her stupid hats, Hermione did not join us. Soon, it was time for Care Of Magical Creatures.

The day had become cool and breezy as we walked down the sloping lawn towards Hagrid's cabin on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Professor Grubbly-Plank stood waiting for the class some ten yards from Hagrid's front door, a long trestle table in front of her laden with twigs. As we reached her, a loud shout of laughter sounded behind them; turning, we saw Ferret Bollocks striding towards us, surrounded by his usual gang of Slytherin cronies. He had clearly just said something highly amusing, because Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and the rest continued to laugh as they gathered around the trestle table and, judging by the way they all kept looking over at Harry, it was probably something to do with him.

"Everyone here?" barked Professor Grubbly-Plank, once all the Slytherins and Gryffindors had arrived. "Let's crack on then. Who can tell me what these things are called?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air. Behind her back, Malfoy did a buck-toothed imitation of her jumping up and down in eagerness to answer a question. Pansy gave a shriek of laughter that turned almost at once into a scream, as the twigs on the table leapt into the air and revealed themselves. They looked like tiny pixie-ish creatures made of wood, each with knobbly brown arms and legs, two twig like fingers at the end of each hand and a funny flat, barklike face in which a pair of beetle-brown eyes glittered. I had seen them in one of Charlie's animal books; Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

'Oooooh!' said Parvati and Lavender, as if they had never been shown anything interesting by Hagrid before.

"Kindly keep your voices down, girls!" said Professor Grubbly-Plank sharply, scattering a handful of what looked like brown rice among the stick-creatures, who immediately fell upon the food. "So-anyone know the names of these creatures? Miss Granger?"

"Bowtruckles," said Hermione. "They're tree-guardians, usually live in wand-trees."

"Five points for Gryffindor," said Professor Grubbly-Plank. "Yes, these are Bowtruckles, and as Miss Granger rightly says, they generally live in trees whose wood is of wand quality. Anybody know what they eat?"

"Woodlice," said Hermione promptly. "But fairy eggs if they can get them."

"Good girl, take another five points. So, whenever you need leaves or wood from a tree in which a Bowtruckle lodges, it is wise to have a gift of woodlice ready to distract or placate it. They may not look dangerous, but if angered they will try to gouge at human eyes with their fingers, which, as you can see, are very sharp and not at all desirable near the eyeballs. So if you'd like to gather closer, take a few woodlice and a Bowtruckle-I have enough here for one between three-you can study them more closely. I want a sketch from each of you with all body-parts labelled by the end of the lesson."

We all stepped forward around the trestle table. Hermione and I decided to partner up and selected one that curled around her finger. Harry looked like he was busy with the teacher, so we went to sit down and start.

"Tricky little buggers, eh? I said, as the Bowtruckle uncurled itself from Hermione's fingers and tried to make a go for her hair.

"He's just nervous," said Hermione, snatching it off her arm and handing it to me. "They are actually pretty shy."

I held it as stiffly as I could as Hermione tried to get a rough sketch. Unfortunately, the little wanker didn't like to be touched my me, and it tries to wage a war with my index finger.

Soon Harry came over to us. He pulled out parchment and quill, crouched down beside us and told us about Malfoy hinting around that he knew what was going on with Hagrid.

"Dumbledore would know if something had happened to Hagrid," said Hermione at once. "It's just playing into Malfoy's hands to look worried; it tells him we don't know exactly what's going on. We've got to ignore him, Harry. Here, hold the Bowtruckle for a moment, just so I can draw its face ."

"Yes," came Malfoy's clear drawl from the group nearest us, "Father was talking to the Minister just a couple of days ago, you know, and it sounds as though the Ministry's really determined to crack down on substandard teaching in this place. So even if that overgrown moron does show up again, he'll probably be sent packing straightaway."

"OUCH!"

Harry had gripped the Bowtruckle so hard that it had almost snapped, and it had just taken a great swipe at his hand with its sharp fingers, leaving two long deep cuts there. Harry dropped it. Crabbe and Goyle laughed even harder as the Bowtruckle set off at full tilt towards the Forest. When the bell rang, Harry rolled up his blood-stained Bowtruckle picture and marched off to Herbology with his hand wrapped in Hermione's handkerchief that she had given him.

"If he calls Hagrid a moron one more time ..." said Harry through gritted teeth.

"Harry, don't go picking a row with Malfoy, don't forget, he's a prefect now, he could make life difficult for you."

"Wow, I wonder what it'd be like to have a difficult life?" said Harry sarcastically. I couldn't help but laugh, however, Hermione frowned.

"I just wish Hagrid would hurry up and get back, that's all," said Harry in a low voice, as we reached the greenhouses. "And don't say that Grubbly-Plank woman's a better teacher!" he added threateningly.

"I wasn't going to," said Hermione calmly.

"Because she'll never be as good as Hagrid," said Harry firmly.

* * *

The door of the nearest greenhouse opened and some fourth-years spilled out of it, including Ginny.

"Hi," she said brightly as she passed.

"Hey," the three of us said.

A few seconds later, Luna Lovegood emerged, trailing behind the rest of the class, a smudge of dirt on her nose, and her hair tied in a knot on the top of her head. When she saw Harry, she made a beeline straight for him. Many of our classmates turned curiously to watch.

Luna took a great breath and then said, without so much as a hello, "I believe He Who Must Not Be Named is back and I believe you fought him and escaped from him."

"Er-right," said Harry awkwardly. Luna was wearing what looked like a pair of orange radishes for earrings, a fact that Parvati and Lavender seemed to have noticed, as they were both giggling and pointing at her earlobes.

"You can laugh," Luna said, her voice rising, apparently under the impression that Parvati and Lavender were laughing at what she had said rather than what she was wearing, "but people used to believe there were no such things as the Blibbering Humdinger or the Crumple-Horned Snorkack!"

"Well, they were right, weren't they?" said Hermione impatiently. "There weren't any such things as the Blibbering Humdinger or the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

Luna gave her a withering look and stomped away, radishes swinging madly. Parvati and Lavender were not the only ones hooting with laughter now.

"D'you mind not offending the only people who believe me?" Harry asked Hermione as we made their way into class.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Harry, you can do better than her," said Hermione. "Ginny's told me all about her; apparently, she'll only believe in things as long as there's no proof at all. Well, I wouldn't expect anything else from someone whose father runs The Quibbler."

" I want you to know, Potter," Ernie Macmillan said a loud, carrying voice, "that it's not only weirdos who support you. I personally believe you one hundred per cent. My family have always stood firm behind Dumbledore, and so do I."

"Er-thanks very much, Ernie," said Harry, pleased. It was actually nice to hear that he was on Harry's side. Ernie was usually a pompous ass, but it was great that Harry seen someone else was in his corner. Ernie's words had certainly wiped the smile from Lavender Brown's face, and Seamus's expression was both confused and defiant.

To nobody's surprise, Professor Sprout started the lesson by lecturing us about the importance of OWLs. It was getting to be rather annoying having every teacher go on and on like that, and was even more annoying when Professor Sprout gave us yet another essay at the end of class. Tired and smelling strongly of dragon dung, Professor Sprouts preferred type of fertiliser, us Gryffindors trooped back up to the castle an hour and a half later, none of us talking very much; it had been another long day.


	128. Chapter 128: Secret Keepers And Lies

Chapter 128: Secret Keepers And Lies

Harry said he was starving, so we headed straight for dinner without dropping off our bags in Gryffindor Tower. We had barely reached the entrance of the Great Hall, however, when a loud and angry voice yelled, "Oi, Potter!"

"What now?" he muttered wearily, turning to face Angelina, who looked as though she was fuming.

"I'll tell you what now," she said, marching straight up to him and poking him hard in the chest with her finger. "How come you've landed yourself in detention for five o'clock on Friday?"

"What?" said Harry. "Why ... oh yeah, Keeper tryouts!"

I started scratching at the back of my neck nervously.

"Now he remembers!" snarled Angelina. "Didn't I tell you I wanted to do a tryout with the whole team, and find someone who fitted in with everyone? Didn't I tell you I'd booked the Quidditch pitch specially? And now you've decided you're not going to be there!"

"I didn't decide not to be there!' said Harry. "I got detention from that Umbridge woman, just because I told her the truth about You-Know-Who."

"Well, you can just go straight to her and ask her to let you off en Friday," said Angelina fiercely, "and I don't care how you do it. Tell her You-Know-Who's a figment of your imagination if you like, just make sure you're there!"

She turned on her heel and stormed away.

'You know what.?' Harry said as we entered the Great Hall. "I think we'd better check with Puddlemere United whether Oliver Wood's been killed during a training session, because Angelina seems to be channelling his spirit."

"What d'you reckon are the odds of Umbridge letting you off on Friday?" I asked skeptically, as we sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Less than zero," said Harry glumly, tipping lamb chops onto his plate and starting to eat. "Better try, though, hadn't I? I'll offer to do two more detentions or something, I dunno. I hope she doesn't keep me too long this evening. You realise we've got to write three essays, practise Vanishing Spells for McGonagall, work out a counter-charm for Flitwick, finish the Bowtruckle drawing and start that stupid dream diary for Trelawney?"

"And it looks like it's going to rain." I moaned, looking outside

"What's that got to do with our homework?" said Hermione, her eyebrows raised.

"Nothing," I said quickly, stuffing mashed potatoes in my mouth.

After dinner, Hermione said she needed to go to the library (of course) and Harry headed off to detention with the toad. I went and got my new broom and rushed down to the Quidditch pitch.

I engorged six apples that I had nicked from dinner and charmed them to levitate. I took a quick look around to see if anyone was about, then I took to the hoops, the quaffle sized apples trailing behind me.

I had one of the apples float to the middle of the pitch. Then, I put a charm on it that made it zoom towards the right hoop. I soared as fast as I could and managed to knock it away. More like I busted it.

I made the mental note to use something harder next time, like walnuts.

I stayed out there for about three hours. I had busted all the apples, and had foolishly used a couple of stones, almost breaking my hand and wrist a couple times. Soon, I just practiced my speed and reflexes, seeing how quickly I could get from one hoop to the next.

I was exhausted and wanting nothing more than to crawl into my bed and go to sleep. Which was exactly what I did.

* * *

When I woke up, Irealized I hadn't finished any of my assignments, so i reluctantly decided to skip breakfast. Harry must have had the same idea, because he joined me in the common room.

"How come you didn't do it last night?" Harry asked.

"I got caught up doing other stuff." I muttered as I bent low over my parchment and scrawled a few words.

"That'll have to do," I said, slamming the diary shut. "I've said I dreamed I was buying a new pair of shoes, she can't make anything weird out of that, can she?"

We hurried off to North Tower together.

"How was detention with Umbridge, anyway?" I asked Harry. "What did she make you do?"

"Lines." said Harry, quickly.

"That's not too bad, then, eh?"

"Nope."

"Hey-I forgot- did she let you off for Friday?"

"No," said Harry.

I groaned sympathetically. I had wanted him to see me try out for the team.

"At least it's only lines," said Hermione consolingly, as Harry sank back onto his bench after a long ass boring day. "It's not as it it's a dreadful punishment, really."

Harry opened his mouth, closed it again and nodded.

"I can't believe how much homework we've got," I said miserably.

"Well, why didn't you do any last night?" Hermione asked me. "Where were you, anyway?"

'I was ... I fancied a walk," I said, hoping she wouldn't pry anymore.

That night, as Harry went to detention, and I convinced Hermione to go and talk to Ginny, I took to the pitch again, this time with engorged walnuts to practice with.

The walnuts worked out much better than the apples and stones, and soon enough, I was beginning to keep better goals, this time saving six out of ten. But I knew I could do much better. I got into the quidditch supplies and bewitched some of the quaffles, which seemed to do even better for me. I ended up saving eight out of then the next go round.

Thursday passed in a haze of tiredness. It was harder to shake Hermione this time, who was starting to believe that I either had a detention that I neglected to tell her about, or I was seeing a girl in secret. I laughed off both of her silly notions and finally told her that she would find out this weekend. She seemed put off, but accepted the answer, and headed to the library.

Friday I goofed. I was heading back to the tower when Harry caught me

"Ron? What are you doing?" he asked, startling me. I foolishly tried to hide my broom behind my back and look inconspicuous.

"Er-nothing." I said, unconvincingly. "What are you doing?"

Harry frowned at me. "Come on, you can tell me! What are you hiding here for?"

"I'm-I'm hiding from Fred and George, if you must know," I lied. "They just went past with a bunch of first-years, I bet they're testing stuff on them again, I mean, they can't do it in the common room now, can they, not with Hermione there."

"But what have you got your broom for, you haven't been flying, have you?" Harry asked.

"I-well-well, OK, I'll tell you, but don't laugh, all right?" I sighed. "I-I thought I'd try out for Gryffindor Keeper now I've got a decent broom. There. Go on. Laugh."

"I'm not laughing,' said Harry. "It's a brilliant idea! It'd be really cool if you got on the team! I've never seen you play Keeper, are you good?"

"I'm not bad," I said, greatly relieved at Harry's reaction. 'Charlie, Fred and George always made me keep for them when they were training during the holidays."

"So you've been practicing tonight?"

"Every evening since Tuesday ... just on my own, though. I've been trying to bewitch Quaffles to fly at me, but it hasn't been easy and I don't know how much use it'll be. Fred and George are going to laugh themselves stupid when I turn up for the tryouts. They haven't stopped taking the mickey out of me since I got made a prefect."

"I wish I was going to be there," said Harry bitterly, as we set off together towards the common room.

"Yeah, so do- Harry, what's that on the back of your hand?"

Harry had something weird on the back of his hand. He tried to hide it with little success

"It's just a cut -it's nothing-it's-"

But I grabbed his forearm and pulled the back of Harry's hand up level with my eyes. I couldn't believe my eyes. There, carved into Harry's fucking skin, almost glowing were the words "I must not tell lies."

"I thought you said she was just giving you lines! What the fuck is this?!"

Harry hesitated, and then told me about the blood quills that that child abusing cow had been using on him.

"The old hag!" I whispered revolted. "She's sick, that fucking bitch! Go to McGonagall, say something!"

"No," said Harry at once. "I'm not giving her the satisfaction of knowing she's got to me."

"Got to you? You can't let her get away with this!"

"I don't know how much power McGonagall's got over her," said Harry.

"Then fucking tell Dumbledore!"

"No," said Harry flatly.

"Why the bloody hell not?!"

"He's got enough on his mind," said Harry glumly.

"Well, I reckon you should-"

"Are you going to give me the password or will I have to stay awake all night waiting for you to finish your conversation?" said the Fat Lady.

* * *

Friday dawned sullen and sodden as the rest of the week. As Harry headed to detention and Hermione (who was begging me to tell her what I was doing) went to the library with her arms full of books, I went and grabbed my broom and headed down to tryouts.

"Ron?" said George as he saw me come out to the pitch. "Ron, you're trying out, mate?"

"Uh, yeah." I said nervously, bracing myself for some kind of rebuttal.

Shockingly, George gave me a pat on the back and a good luck.

Six more people were trying out as well. Two seventh years, a couple of sixth years, a fourth year, and even a second year, whom I would probably off myself over if he made it and I didn't.

Katie, Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina all faced us, which was very intimidating, even though they weren't trying to be.

"Welcome to keeper trials." Angelina said, cheerfully enough. "I am Angelina Johnson, and I am your Quidditch captain for now, until I graduate next year. Our seeker is not present at this time, but he does wish you good luck.

"Now, I will have each of you keep the goal posts against five scores. Katie Bell will be the chaser that will be trying to score against you. And believe me, she is an excellent mark. Do not underestimate. Keep the goals as if you were playing an actual game. I'll be going in order of names, so Asher, you're up!"

One of the sixth years (Samantha Asher) took to the air. She managed to save the first two score attempts, but she didn't really seem into it, as she let three very easy saves happen. Angelina didn't even hesitate to send her on her way. And it seemed she didn't care. It also seemed as if the only reason she had come was to scope out my brothers.

"Frobisher, you're up!"

The other sixth year named Vicky Frobisher took to the sky and did so well, I just knew for a fact that tryouts were over and Angelina was going to tell us to pack it in and go about our lives. After she came down, she whispered something into Angelina's ear, causing her to frown, but she told Vicky to go sit on the bench that the rest of us were sitting on.

Geoffrey Hooper, the fourth year was next, and he flew very well, but missed a goal, to which he started pouting and whining like Ginny used to do when she was five years old.

The second year by the name of Patrick Jenkins was positively rubbish. I almost felt sorry for the young bloke, who didn't even bother to have Angelina tell him to sit on the bench. Instead, he left on his own accord.

Next was Anni Pearlman, a seventh year, who was a fair flyer, but missed a pretty easy save. She sat down looking as if she had won, showing off her arrogance.

Jonathan Thomas (no relation to Dean), the other seventh year was next and he did pretty fair. He missed a couple of goals, but only because Katie seemed keen on faking him out more than she did the other ones, leading me to believe that she was none too fond of him.

Finally, it was my turn, and I quickly forgot everything I had done at practice. My brothers and Alicia gave me a thumbs up. Angelina only gave me a small smile, not wanting to show bias.

I took to the air, stopping in front to the highest hoop, which was in the middle.

'Okay, Weasley, you can do this.' I said to myself.

As fast as lightning came a quaffle, and I barely saved it from going in when another came hurling towards the right goal post. I flew as quickly as I could, but I ended up missing it.

I managed to regain myself just in time to zoom over to the far left goalpost and save that one. I almost flew in a loop trying to reach the fourth, and almost fell off my bloody broom, but managing to save the fifth.

I flew down and sat on the bench, feeling very much disappointed in myself.

Angelina and the rest of the team went and deliberated. Geoffrey kept going on and on about being sweaty and tired, and Jonathan was ranting about Katie, saying that she was just mad that they had broken up which was why she had apparently thrown the tryouts for him.

When they came back about five minutes later, I started to panic. I just knew that she wasn't going to pick me. I couldn't blame her either, my flying was terrible.

"Well, I appreciate all of you for coming out," said Angelina, holding a keeper helmet in her hand, "and after much deliberation, we have picked our keeper. You've all done well today, and we appreciate your time, but we feel performance wise, the ability to get on with teammates, and dedication is very key, and this person has all of what we are looking for."

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see their faces anymore and the fact that I hadn't-

Suddenly I felt something hard hit my lap. I looked down. There in my lap laid the keeper helmet. I felt as if it were a thousand galleons.

"Me?" I squeaked.

"Congrats, Weasley," said Angelina, smiling. "Welcome to the team."

"Unbelievable!" whined Geoffrey, jumping up and pointing to my brothers. "You only picked him because of those two prats!"

"Well, now you're showing why we didn't pick you, Hooper," said Fred, crossing his arms. "No whiny bitches."

"Fuck you!" said Geoffrey, storming off the field.

The others got up and walked off. Jonathan have Katie a dirty look.

"This isn't over, Bell." he sneered at Katie.

"Oh it's just as over as it was last week!" yelled Katie as Jonathan walked away.

I still couldn't believe it as I sat there, holding the helmet.

"Well?" said George, coming over to me. "Stop staring at it like it's a vagina and let's celebrate!"

* * *

As soon as we got back to the common room, it was on. Lee Jordan had hit up the kitchens and got snacks, butterbeer, and candies, and one of the other seventh year's got music going.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione, coming from the girl's dorm looking alarmed.

"You're looking at Gryffindor's new keeper!" I said triumphantly.

Hermione gasped. "Keeper? Is that what you were doing all this time? Practicing?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh Ron!" she said, jumping up and hugging me. This was new. And I rather liked it. " I'm so proud of you!"

"Come on Granger, Ron, have a drink!" said a sixth year I didn't know as he passed Hermione and I a goblet.

We toasted and took a swig, this tasting much different than most butterbeers I have had. Still, it was good, and I went and had another.

After about an hour, everyone was dancing and moving to both muggle and wizard music. We all seemed to be feeling woozy, and that's when I realized something was very different.

I finally realized what that something was when Hermione pulled me out of the armchair I was sitting in and demanded me to dance with her.

We both moved to the music, our hips grinding together like I had seen in one of Dean's muggle music magazines. I had to concentrate on many things that would disturb the raging hard on that was threatening to happen.

"I'm really really happy for you, Ron." said Hermione, as she put her hands on the back of my neck.

"Really? Thanks Mione, that means a lot." I said, trying my best to sound cool.

"You can do anything. Do you know that?!" said Hermione, very enthusiastically.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I know that now that you told me."

"Ooh! I just remembered! I have to knit for the house elves!" said Hermione, letting go of me.

"Really? Hermione, no. Let's just dance some more, okay?"

Hours later, Harry finally showed up from detention. By then, I was very much tipsy.

"Harry, I did it, I'm in, I'm Keeper!" I shouted, almost spilling my drink on him.

"What? Oh- brilliant!" said Harry, smiling.

"Have a Butterbeer." I said, passing him a bottle. "I can't believe it-where's Hermione gone?"

"She's there," said Fred, who was also swigging Butterbeer, and pointed to an armchair by the fire. Hermione was dozing in it, her drink tipping back and forth in her hand.

"Well, she said she was pleased when I told her," I said, feeling rather put out. I was hoping she would stay up longer.

"Let her sleep," said George hastily. Several of the first-years gathered around them bore unmistakable signs of recent nosebleeds.

"Come here, Ron, and see if Oliver's old robes fit you," called Katie, "we can take off his name and put yours on instead."

The party didn't let up until 3 in the morning, where I practically had to drag myself to bed.

Today had been an outstanding day.


	129. Chapter 129: Rubbish

Chapter 129: Rubbish

I woke up the next morning actually feeling just as great as I did before the party. I looked over to Harry's bed, and seen that he wasn't in it. The others weren't in their beds either, so I decided to write Bill a letter, letting him know the good news.

Hey Bill,

I MADE GRYFFINDOR KEEPER!

I actually made the team! I was so worried that I wouldn't get on it, but I practiced for nights and nights and did as well as I could, and I made it! I could hardly believe it when Angelina said that it was me. I almost wet my bloody self.

Don't tell Charlie that part.

Other than that, things are pretty dismal here. We got so much bloody homework now because of OWLs, and we also have this toad looking mean ass bitch for a DADA teacher. She is completely mental. She gave Harry the worst detention ever. I would tell you, but Harry doesn't want me to tell. Just know that I wouldn't even do that shit to Malfoy, and I hate his entire existence. We don't learn shit in our class, and we aren't allowed to use magic. She's the worst teacher we have ever had, and we have Snape.

Other than that, Harry seems fine. For the most part. There are days where he has a major attitude, which is understandable because of this shit with slandering his name, but sometimes he can be a real ass and go off on Hermione and I. Sometimes I don't know if I should help him or hit him.

Speaking of Hermione, she is okay. Working hard, as usual. I still haven't told her anything. I thought this feeling would just go away over time, but it hasn't. Its...gotten bigger. And sometimes I feel like I'm going to explode. I don't want to talk about that really.

The others are doing well. The twins seem to be doing well with their little business (DO NOT TELL MUM!), and Ginny is becoming quite the popular one. I think she is starting to feel more like herself again She hardly ever talks about nightmares.

Well, I've got to go. I hope everything is good with you. Oh yeah, how are those "private lessons" with Fleur going?

Love,

Ron

"Morning," Harry said brightly to Hermione and I as he joined us at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. He looked overly giddy and flushed. It was odd.

'What are you looking so pleased about?" I said, eyeing him suspiciously.

'Erm ... Quidditch later," said Harry happily, pulling a large platter of bacon and eggs towards him.

"Oh ... yeah ..." said Ron. I put down the piece of toast I was eating and took a large swig of pumpkin juice. "Listen ... you don't fancy going out a bit earlier with me, do you? Just to-er-give me some practice before training? So I can, you know, get my eye in a bit."

"Yeah, OK," said Harry.

"Look, I don't think you should," said Hermione seriously. "You're both really behind on homework as it-"

But she broke off; the morning post was arriving and, as usual, the Daily Prophet was soaring towards her in the beak of a screech owl, which landed close to the sugar bowl and held out a leg. Hermione pushed a Knut into its leather pouch, took the newspaper, and scanned the front page critically as the owl took off.

"Anything interesting?" I asked, trying to divert her from talking about homework. Harry grinned.

'No," she sighed, "just some guff about the bass player in the Weird Sisters getting married."

Hermione opened the paper and disappeared behind it. Harry continued to eat, but I was too distracted by outside to pay full attention to my food.

"Wait a moment," said Hermione suddenly. "Oh no ... Sirius!"

"What's happened?" said Harry, snatching at the paper so violently it ripped down the middle, with him and Hermione each holding one half.

" 'The Ministry of Magic has received a tip-off from a reliable source that Sirius Black, notorious mass murderer ... blah blah blah ...is currently hiding in London' " Hermione read from her half in an anguished whisper.

"Lucius Malfoy, I'll bet anything," said Harry in a low, furious voice. 'He did recognise Sirius on the platform."

"What?" I said, alarmed. "You didn't say-"

"Shh!" said the other two.

"...'Ministry warns wizarding community that Black is very dangerous ... killed thirteen people ... broke out of Azkaban ...' the usual rubbish,"Hermione said, laying down her half of the paper and looking fearfully at Harry and I.

"Well, he just won't be able to leave the house again, that's all," she whispered. "Dumbledore did warn him not to."

"Hey!" Harry said, flattening it down so Hermione and I could see it. "Look at this!"

"I've got all the robes I want," I said, looking at the Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions ad.

"No," said Harry. "Look ... this little piece here ..."

Hermione and I bent closer to read it; the item was barely an inch long and placed right at the bottom of a column. It was headlined:

 **TRESPASS AT MINISTRY**

 _Sturgis Podmore, 38, of number two, Laburnum Gardens, Clapham, has appeared in front of the Wizengamot charged with trespass and attempted robbery at the Ministry of Magic on 31st August. Podmore was arrested by Ministry of Magic watch wizard Eric Munch, who found him attempting to force his way through a top-security door at one o'clock in the morning. Podmore, who refused to speak, in his own defence, was convicted on both charges and sentenced to six months in Azkaban._

"Sturgis Podmore?" I said slowly. "He's that bloke who looks like his head's been thatched, isn't he? He's one of the Ord-"

"Ron, shh!' said Hermione, casting a terrified look around us.

"Six months in Azkaban!" whispered Harry, shocked. "Just for trying to get through a door!"

"Don't be silly, it wasn't just for trying to get through a door. What on earth was he doing at the Ministry of Magic at one o'clock in the morning?" breathed Hermione.

"D'you reckon he was doing something for the Order?" I whispered.

"Wait a moment ..." said Harry slowly. "Sturgis was supposed to come and see us off, remember?"

"Yeah, he was supposed to be part of our guard going to King's Cross, remember? And Moody was all annoyed because he didn't turn up; so he couldn't have been on a job for them, could he?" I said.

'Well, maybe they didn't expect him to get caught," said Hermione.

"It could be a frame-up!" I exclaimed excitedly. "No-listen! The Ministry suspects he's one of Dumbledore's lot so-I dunno-they lured him to the Ministry, and he wasn't trying to get through a door at all! Maybe they've just made something up to get him!"

There was a pause while Harry and Hermione considered this. Harry looked like the notion was barmy, while Hermione looked rather impressed.

"Do you know, I wouldn't be at all surprised if that were true."

I felt rather proud of myself.

She folded up her half of the newspaper thoughtfully. As Harry laid down his knife and fork, she seemed to come out of a reverie.

"Right, well, I think we should tackle that essay for Sprout on self-fertilising shrubs first and if we're lucky we'll be able to start McGonagall's Inanimatus Conjurus Spell before lunch."

* * *

"I mean, we can do it tonight," I said, as Harry and I walked down the sloping lawns towards the Quidditch pitch, our broomsticks over our shoulders, and with Hermione's over the top warnings that we would fail all our OWLs still ringing in my ear. 'And we've got tomorrow. She gets too worked up about work, that's her trouble. D'you think she meant it when she said we weren't copying from her?"

"Yeah, I do," said Harry, sighing. "Still, this is important, too, we've got to practice if we want to stay on the Quidditch team."

"Yeah, that's right. And we have got plenty of time to do it all."

As we approached the Quidditch pitch, I couldn't help but start to feel nervous again. Especially since Harry was going to see me keep for the first time. I didn't fancy looking like a prat in front of my best mate.

We collected balls from the cupboard in the changing room and set to work, with me guarding the three tall goalposts, Harry playing Chaser and trying to get the Quaffle past me. I managed to block three-quarters of the goals Harry attempted to put past me and played better the longer we practiced. After a couple of hours we returned to the castle for lunch (during which Hermione made it quite clear she thought they were irresponsible), then returned to the Quidditch pitch for the real training session. All our teammates but Angelina were already in the changing room when we entered.

"All right, Ron?" said George, winking at me.

"Yeah," I said, getting even more nervous again.

"Ready to show us all up, Ickle Prefect?" said Fred, with a slightly malicious grin on his face.

"Shut up," I said, putting on my team robes for the first time. They fit very well, and I was beginning to feel like a new person.

A still very nervous new person.

"OK, everyone," said Angelina, entering from the Captain's office, already changed. "Let's get to it; Alicia and Fred, if you can just bring out the ball crate for us. Oh, and there are a couple of people out there watching but I want you to just ignore them, all right?"

"Shit," said Harry, which made me realize exactly who he was thinking.

Sure enough, when we left the changing room for the bright sunlight of the pitch it was to a storm of catcalls and jeers from the Slytherin Quidditch team and assorted hangers-on, who were grouped halfway up the empty stands and whose voices echoed loudly around the stadium.

"What's that Weasley's riding?" Malfoy called. "Why would anyone put a flying charm on a mouldy old log like that?"

Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy guffawed and shrieked with laughter. I tried my best to ignore them as I mounted my broom and took to the air. Suddenly everything felt like it was going to go downhill.

"Ignore them," Harry said, catching up with me. "we'll see who's laughing after we play them."

"Exactly the attitude I want, Harry," said Angelina approvingly soaring around us with the Quaffle under her arm and slowing to hover on the spot in front of her airborne team. "OK, everyone, we're going to start with some passes just to warm up, the whole team please-"

"Hey, Johnson, what's with that hairstyle, anyway?" shrieked Pansy from below. "Why would anyone want to look like they've got worms coming out of their head?"

Angelina rolled her eyes, swept her long braided hair out of her face, and continued calmly, "Spread out, then, and let's see what we can do."

Harry reversed away from the others to the far side of the pitch. I fell back towards the opposite goal. Angelina raised the Quaffle with one hand and threw it hard to Fred, who passed to George, who passed to Harry, who passed to me, and I fucking dropped it.

The Slytherins, led by Malfoy, roared and screamed with laughter. I pelted towards the ground to catch the Quaffle before it landed, but I pulled out of the dive sloppy, and ended up slipping sideways on my broom. I got back into position to play, feeling like a complete asshole.

"Pass it on, Ron," called Angelina, as though nothing had happened.

I threw the Quaffle to Alicia, who passed back to Harry, who passed to George.

"Hey, Potter, how's your scar feeling?" called Ferret Dick. "Sure you don't need a lie down? It must be, what, a whole week since you were in the hospital wing, that's a record for you, isn't it?"

George passed to Angelina; she reverse-passed to Harry, who had not been expecting it, but caught it in the very tips of his fingers and passed it quickly to me. One again, I missed it, a easy fucking pass.

"Come on now, Ron," said Angelina crossly, as I dived for the ground again, chasing the Quaffle. "Pay attention."

She was right. I needed to concentrate and block out the ferret and his hoard so I could concentrate on what I was doing. Besides, it could have been even worse. Hermione could have been out here seeing me play like an incompetent tosser.

On my third attempt, I caught the Quaffle. Unfortunately, I passed it on so enthusiastically that it soared straight though Katie's outstretched hands and hit her hard in the face.

"Oh shit! Sorry!" I said, zooming forwards to see whether I had done any damage.

"Get back in position, she's fine!" barked Angelina. "But as you're passing to a teammate, do try not to knock her off her broom, won't you? We've got Bludgers for that!"

Katie's nose was bleeding. Down below, the Slytherins were stamping their feet and jeering. Fred and George went over to Katie.

"Here, take this," Fred told her, handing her something small and purple from out of his pocket, "it'll clear it up in no time."

"All right," called Angelina, "Fred, George, go and get your bats and a Bludger. Ron, get up to the goalposts. Harry, release the Snitch when I say so. We're going to aim for Ron's goal, obviously."

Harry zoomed off after the twins to fetch the Snitch. I flew over to the goal posts and tried to channel Oliver Wood.

They returned to the air. When Angelina blew her whistle, Harry released the Snitch and Fred and George let fly the Bludger. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie were passing the quaffle back and forth to each other, and then Alicia took aim at what appeared to be the left hoop, so I soared over to the left.

Angelina blew her whistle.

"Stop-stop- STOP!" screamed Angelina. "Ron, you're not covering your middle post!"

"Oh ... sorry ..." I said shamefully

'You keep shifting around while you're watching the Chasers!" said Angelina. "Either stay in center position until you have to move to defend a hoop, or else circle the hoops, but don't drift vaguely off to one side, that's how you let in the last three goals!"

"Sorry ..." I said, feeling more and more like flying off into the horizon and not coming back.

"And Katie, can't you do something about that nosebleed?"

"It's just getting worse!' said Katie in a scared voice as she attempted to stop the flow with her sleeve.

Fred was looking anxious and checking his pockets. He pulled out something purple, examined it for a second and then looked round at Katie, evidently horror-struck.

"Well, let's try again," said Angelina. She was ignoring the Slytherins, who had now set up a chant of 'Gryffindor are losers, Gryffindor are losers,' but she looked as if she was ready to slug them all.

This time we had been flying for barely three minutes when Angelina's whistle sounded. Angelina, Fred and George were flying as fast as they could towards Katie. Harry and Alicia sped towards her, too. Katie was now chalk white and covered in blood.

"She needs the hospital wing," said Angelina.

"We'll take her," said Fred. "She-er-might have swallowed a Blood Blister Pod by mistake-"

"Well, there's no point continuing with no Beaters and a Chaser gone," said Angelina glumly as Fred and George zoomed off towards the castle supporting Katie between them. 'Come on, let's go and get changed."

The Slytherins continued to chant as we made our way back into the changing rooms.

* * *

"How was practice?" asked Hermione with an attitude when Harry and I returned to the common room.

"It was-" Harry began.

"Complete bullshit," I said in a hollow voice, sinking into a chair beside Hermione.

"Well, it was only your first one," she said, trying to console me, "it's bound to take time to-"

"Who said it was me who made it lousy?" I snapped at her. Of course she would think I was the lousy one.

"No one," said Hermione, looking taken aback, "I thought-"

"You thought I was bound to be rubbish?"

"No, of course I didn't! Look, you said it was lousy so I just-"

"I'm going to get started on some homework," I said angrily, storming off to the boys dorm.

She would think I was lousy. And it was a fact, I was, and I shouldn't have been mad at her, but it was the fact that she thought of me straight away.

I was beginning to question if I should have tried out. Maybe I should have just stayed in the stands and not embarrassed myself.


	130. Chapter 130: The Git And The Godfather

Chapter 130: The Git And The Godfather

We spent the whole of Sunday in the common room, buried in our books, while all around us, people were coming and going. It was another clear, fine day and most of our fellow Gryffindors spent the day out in the grounds, enjoying what might well be some of the last sunshine that year. By the evening, my brain was hurting.

"You know, we probably should try and get more homework done during the week," Harry muttered to me, as we finally laid aside Professor McGonagall's long essay on the Inanimatus Conjurus Spell and turned miserably to Professor Sinistra's equally long and difficult essay about Jupiter's many moons.

"Yeah," I said as I threw my fifth spoiled bit of parchment into the fire beside us. "Listen, shall we just ask Hermione if we can have a look at what she's done?"

I looked over at her as she was sitting with Crookshanks on her lap and talking to Ginny about girly shit as a pair of knitting needles moved in midair in front of her, now knitting a pair of shapeless elf socks.

"No," sighed Harry, "you know she won't let us."

"Bet you I could coax her to."

"Oh yeah, because she loves you soooooo much." said Harry sarcastically.

"Of course she does. I'm her favorite out the both of us, didn't you know?"

"If the way she treats you is how she treats her favorites, I'm glad to not be one." laughed Harry. "C'mon, we can finish this. We don't need her."

And so we worked on while the sky outside the windows became steadily darker. Slowly, the crowd in the common room began to thin again. At half past eleven, Hermione wandered over to us, yawning.

"Nearly done?"

"No," I snorted.

"Jupiter's biggest moon is Ganymede, not Callisto," she said, pointing over my shoulder at a line in my Astronomy essay, "and it's Io that's got the volcanoes."

"Thanks, I should have known." I said, annoyed at both her and myself.

"Sorry, I only-"

"Yeah, well, if you've just come over here to criticise-"

"Ron-"

"I haven't got time to listen to a sermon, all right, Hermione, I'm up to my neck in it here-"

"No, look!"

Hermione was pointing to the nearest window. Harry and I both looked over. A screech owl was standing on the windowsill, gazing into the room at me.

"Isn't that Hermes?" said Hermione.

"Blimey, it is!" I said quietly, throwing down my quill and getting to my feet. "What's Percy writing to me for?"

I walked over to the window and opened it. Hermes flew inside, landed on my essay and held out a leg to which a letter was attached. I took the letter off it and the owl departed at once, leaving inky footprints across my drawing of the moon Io.

"That's definitely Percy's handwriting. What d'you reckon?"

"Open it!" said Hermione eagerly, and Harry nodded.

I unrolled the scroll and began to read.

 _Dear Ron,_

 _I have only just heard (from no less a person than the Minister for Magic himself, who has it from your new teacher, Professor Umbridge) that you have become a Hogwarts prefect._

 _I was most pleasantly surprised when I heard this news and must firstly offer my congratulations. I must admit that I have always been afraid that you would take what we might call the 'Fred and George' route, rather than following in my footsteps, so you can imagine my feelings on hearing you have stopped flouting authority and have decided to shoulder some real responsibility._

 _But I want to give you more than congratulations, Ron, I want to give you some advice, which is why I am sending this at night rather than by the usual morning post. Hopefully, you will be able to read this away from prying eyes and avoid awkward questions._

 _From something the Minister let slip when telling me you are now a prefect, I gather that you are still seeing a lot of Harry Potter. I must tell you, Ron, that nothing could put you in danger of losing your badge more than continued fraternisation with that boy. Yes, I am sure you are surprised to hear this- no doubt you will say that Potter has always been Dumbledore's favourite-but I feel bound to tell you that Dumbledore may not be in charge at Hogwarts much longer and the people who count have a very different-and probably more accurate-view of Potter's behaviour. I shall say no more here, but if you look at the Daily Prophet tomorrow you will get a good idea of the way the wind is blowing-and see if you can spot yours truly!_

 _Seriously, Ron, you do not want to be tarred with the same brush as Potter, it could be very damaging to your future prospects, and I am talking here about life after school, too. As you must be aware, given that our father escorted him to court, Potter had a disciplinary hearing this summer in front of the whole Wizengamot and he did not come out of it looking too good. He got off on a mere technicality, if you ask me, and many of the people I've spoken to remain convinced of his guilt._

 _It may be that you are afraid to sever ties with Potter. I know that he can be unbalanced and, for all I know, violent, but if you have any worries about this, or have spotted anything else in Potter's behaviour that is troubling you, I urge you to speak to Dolores Umbridge, a truly delightful woman who I know will be only too happy to advise you._

 _This leads me to my other bit of advice. As I have hinted above, Dumbledore's regime at Hogwarts may soon be over. Your loyalty, Ron, should be not to him, but to the school and the Ministry. I am very sorry to hear that, so far, Professor Umbridge is encountering very little cooperation from staff as she strives to make those necessary changes within Hogwarts that the Ministry so ardently desires (although she should find this easier from next week, again, see the Daily Prophet tomorrow!). I shall say only this: a student who shows himself willing to help Professor Umbridge now may be very well-placed for Head Boyship in a couple of years!_

 _I am sorry that I was unable to see more of you over the summer. It pains me to criticize our parents, but I am afraid I can no longer live under their roof while they remain mixed up with the dangerous crowd around Dumbledore. (If you are writing to Mother at any point, you might tell her that a certain Sturgis Podmore, who is a great friend of Dumbledore's, has recently been sent to Azkaban for trespass at the Ministry. Perhaps that will open their eyes to the kind of petty criminals with whom they are currently rubbing shoulders.) I count myself very lucky to have escaped the stigma of association with such people, the Minister really could not be more gracious to me, and I do hope, Ron, that you will not allow family ties to blind you to the misguided nature of our parents' beliefs and actions, either. I sincerely hope that, in time, they will realise how mistaken they were and I shall, of course, be ready to accept a full apology when that day comes._

 _Please think over what I have said most carefully, particularly the bit about Harry Potter, and congratulations again on becoming prefect._

 _Your brother,_

 _Percy_

I was completely disgusted. I passed the letter to Harry, which he and Hermione read together. When they were done, Harry looked up at me.

"Well,"he said, trying to sound as though he found the whole thing a joke, "if you want to-er -what is it?" he checked Percy's letter, "Oh yeah-'sever ties' with me, I swear I won't get violent."

"Give it back," I said, holding out my hand. "He is-"I said as I began tearing Percy's letter in half 'the world's-" I tore it into quarters "biggest-"I tore it into eighths "motherfucking git."

I threw the pieces into the fire.

"Come on, we've got to get this finished sometime before dawn," I said to Harry, pulling Professor Sinistra's essay back towards me. Fucking wanker. He had a lot of bloody nerve writing me that bullshit.

* * *

Hermione was looking at me with an odd expression on her face.

"Oh, give them here," she said abruptly.

"What?" I said, looking back at her.

"Give them to me, I'll look through them and correct them," she said.

"Are you serious? Ah, Hermione, you're a life-saver! What can I-?"

"What you can say is, 'We promise we'll never leave our homework this late again," " she said, holding out both hands for our essays, but she looked slightly amused all the same.

"Thanks a million, Hermione," said Harry, passing over his essay and sinking back into his armchair, rubbing his eyes.

"I've told you that you're brilliant, right?"

"Oh shut it."

It was now past midnight and the common room was deserted but for the three of us and Crookshanks. The only sound was that of Hermione's quill scratching out sentences here and there on out essays and the ruffle of pages as she checked various facts in the reference books strewn across the table.

"OK, write that down," Hermione said to me, pushing my essay and a sheet covered in her own writing back to me, "then add this conclusion I've written for you."

"Hermione, you are honestly the most wonderful person I've ever met," I said sincerely, "and if I'm ever rude to you again-"

"-I'll know you're back to normal," said Hermione, blushing. "Harry, yours is OK except for this bit at the end, I think you must have misheard Professor Sinistra, Europa's covered in ice, not mice-Harry?"

Harry had slid off his chair on to his knees and was now crouching on the singed and threadbare hearthrug, gazing into the flames.

"Er-Harry? Why are you down there, mate?"

"Because I've just seen Sirius's head in the fire," said Harry.

"Sirius's head?" Hermione repeated. "You mean like when he wanted to talk to you during the Triwizard Tournament? But he wouldn't do that now, it would be too-Sirius!"

She gasped, gazing at the fire; I dropped my quill. There in the middle of the dancing flames sat Sirius's head, long dark hair falling around his grinning face.

"I was starting to think you'd go to bed before everyone else had disappeared," he said. "I've been checking every hour."

"You've been popping into the fire every hour?" Harry said, half-laughing.

"Just for a few seconds to check if the coast was clear."

"But what if you'd been seen?" said Hermione anxiously.

"Well, I think a girl, first-year, by the look of her, might've get a glimpse of me earlier, but don't worry," Sirius said hastily, as Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth, "I was gone the moment she looked back at me and I'll bet she just thought I was an oddly-shaped log or something."

"But, Sirius, this is taking an awful risk-" Hermione began.

"You sound like Molly," said Sirius.

I couldn't help but laugh. She really did.

"This was the only way I could come up with of answering Harry's letter without resorting to a code, and codes are breakable."

At the mention of Harry's letter, Hermione and I both turned to stare at him.

"You didn't say you'd written to Sirius!" said Hermione accusingly.

"I forgot," said Harry. "Don't look at me like that, Hermione, there was no way anyone would have got secret information out of it, was there, Sirius?"

"No, it was very good," said Sirius, smiling. "Anyway, we'd better be quick, just in case we're disturbed-your scar."

"What about-?" I began, but Hermione interrupted me.

"We'll tell you afterwards. Go on, Sirius."

"Well, I know it can't be fun when it hurts, but we don't think it's anything to really worry about. It kept aching all last year, didn't it?"

"Yeah, and Dumbledore said it happened whenever Voldemort was feeling a powerful emotion," said Harry, ignoring Hermione and I wincing. "So maybe he was just, I dunno, really angry or something the night I had that detention."

"Well, now he's back it's bound to hurt more often," said Sirius.

"So you don't think it had anything to do with Umbridge touching me when I was in detention with her?" Harry asked.

"I doubt it," said Sirius. "I know her by reputation and I'm sure she's no Death Eater-"

"She's foul enough to be one, the old bitch," said Harry darkly.

"Yes, but the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters," said Sirius with a wry smile. "I know she's a nasty piece of work, though, you should hear Remus talk about her."

"Does Lupin know her?" asked Harry quickly.

"No," said Sirius, "but she drafted a bit of anti-werewolf legislation two years ago that makes it almost impossible for him to get a job."

My hatred for the fucking bitch grew tenfold. Lupin was a great man, how fucking dare she make a law that hindered him from working!

"What's she got against werewolves?" said Hermione angrily.

"Scared of them, I expect," said Sirius. "Apparently, she loathes part-humans; she campaigned to have merpeople rounded up and tagged last year, too. Imagine wasting your time and energy persecuting merpeople when there are little toerags like Kreacher on the loose."

I laughed but Hermione looked upset.

"Sirius!" she said reproachfully. "Honestly, if you made a bit of an effort with Kreacher, I'm sure he'd respond. After all, you are the only member of his family he's got left, and Professor Dumbledore said-"

"So, what are Umbridge's lessons like?" Sirius interrupted. "Is she training you all to kill half-breeds?"

'No,' said Harry, as he and I ignored Hermione's affronted look at being cut off in her defence of Kreacher. "She's not letting us use magic at all!"

"All we do is read the stupid textbook," I said, crossing my arms.

"Ah, well, that figures," said Sirius. "Our information from inside the Ministry is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"Trained in combat!" repeated Harry, confused. "What does he think we're doing here, forming some sort of wizard army?"

"That's exactly what he thinks you're doing," said Sirius, "or, rather, that's exactly what he's afraid Dumbledore's doing-forming his own private army, with which he will be able to take on the Ministry of Magic."

"That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard, including all the stuff that Luna Lovegood comes out with." I said.

"So we're being prevented from learning Defence Against the Dark Arts because Fudge is scared we'll use spells against the Ministry?" said Hermione, looking furious.

"Yep," said Sirius. "Fudge thinks Dumbledore will stop at nothing to seize power. He's getting more paranoid about Dumbledore by the day. It's a matter of time before he has Dumbledore arrested on some trumped-up charge."

This reminded me of my brother's dumbass letter.

"D'you know if there's going to be anything about Dumbledore in the Daily Prophet tomorrow?" asked Harry. "Ron's brother Percy reckons there will be-"

"I don't know," said Sirius, "I haven't seen anyone from the Order all weekend, they're all busy. It's just been Kreacher and me here."

"So you haven't had any news about Hagrid, either?"

"Ah ..." said Sirius, "well, he was supposed to be back by now, no one's sure what's happened to him. But Dumbledore's not worried, so don't you three get yourselves in a state; I'm sure Hagrid's fine."

"But if he was supposed to be back by now.." said Hermione in a small, anxious voice.

"Madame Maxime was with him, we've been in touch with her and she says they got separated on the journey home. But there's nothing to suggest he's hurt or-well, nothing to suggest he's not perfectly OK."

The three of us exchanged weary looks.

"Listen, don't go asking too many questions about Hagrid," said Sirius hastily, "it'll just draw even more attention to the fact that he's not back and I know Dumbledore doesn't want that. Hagrid's tough, he'll be OK. When's your next Hogsmeade weekend, anyway? I was thinking, we got away with the dog disguise at the station, didn't we? I thought I could-"

"NO!'"said Harry and Hermione together, very loudly.

"Sirius, didn't you see the Daily Prophet?" said Hermione anxiously.

"Oh, that," said Sirius, grinning, "they're always guessing where I am, they haven't really got a clue-"

"Yeah, but we think this time they have," said Harry. "Something Malfoy said on the train made us think he knew it was you, and his father was on the platform, Sirius- you know, Lucius Malfoy-so don't come up here, whatever you do. If Malfoy recognises you again-"

"All right, all right, I've got the point," said Sirius, looking disappointed. "Just an idea, thought you might like to get together."

"I would, I just don't want you chucked back in Azkaban!" said Harry.

There was a pause in which Sirius looked out of the fire at Harry, as if he was studying him.

"You're less like your father than I thought," he said finally, a definite coolness in his voice. "The risk would've been what made it fun for James."

"Look-"

"Well, I'd better get going, I can hear Kreacher coming down the stairs," said Sirius, obviously lying. "I'll write to tell you a time I can make it back into the fire, then, shall I? If you can stand to risk it?"

There was a tiny pop, and the place where Sirius's head had been was flickering flame once more.


	131. Chapter 131: The High Inquisitor

Chapter 131: The High Inquisitor

We had expected to have to comb Hermione's Daily Prophet carefully next morning to find the article Percy had mentioned in his letter. However, the departing delivery owl had barely cleared the top of the milk jug when Hermione let out a huge gasp and flattened the newspaper to reveal a large photograph of Dolores Umbridge, smiling widely and blinking slowly at us from beneath the headline.

 **MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM**

 **DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED**

 **FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR**

"High Inquisitor?" said Harry darkly, his half-eaten piece of toast slipping from his fingers. "What the fuck does that mean?"

Hermione read aloud:

 _"In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _" 'The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time,' said Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. 'He is now responding to concerns, voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve of.'_

 _"This is not the first time in recent weeks that the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, has used new laws to effect improvements at the wizarding school. As recently as 30th August, Educational Decree Number Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current Headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person._

 _" 'That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts,' said Weasley last night. 'Dumbledore couldn't find anyone so the Minister put in Umbridge, and of course, she's been an immediate success-' "_

"She's been a WHAT?" said Harry loudly.

"Wait, there's more," said Hermione grimly.

 _"'-an immediate success, totally revolutionising the teaching of Defence Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts.'_

 _"It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalised with the passing of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, which creates the new position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor._

 _" 'This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the falling standards at Hogwarts,' said Weasley. 'The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post and we are delighted to say that she has accepted.'_

 _"The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts._

 _" 'I feel much easier in my mind now that I know Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation,' said Mr. Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. 'Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and are glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation.'_

 _"Among those eccentric decisions are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the employment of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid and delusional ex-Auror, "Mad-Eye" Moody._

 _"Rumours abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts._

 _" 'I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step towards ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose our confidence,' said a Ministry insider last night._

 _"Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts._

 _" 'Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office,' said Madam Marchbanks. 'This is a further, disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore.' "(For a full account of Madam Marchbanks's alleged links to subversive goblin groups, turn to page seventeen.)"_

Hermione finished reading and looked across the table at the other two.

"So now we know how we ended up with Umbridge! Fudge passed this 'Educational Decree' and forced her on us! And now he's given her the power to inspect the other teachers!" Hermione was breathing fast and her eyes were very bright. "I can't believe this. It's outrageous!"

"I know it is"said Harry.

I couldn't help but grin as a hilarious thought popped into my head.

"What?" said Harry and Hermione together, staring at me.

"Oh, I can't wait to see McGonagall inspected," I said happily. "Umbitch won't know what's hit her."

"Well, come on," said Hermione, jumping up, "we'd better get going, if she's inspecting Binns's class we don't want to be late."

But Professor Umbridge was not inspecting our History of Magic lesson, which was just as dull as the previous Monday, nor was she in Snape's dungeon when we arrived for double Potions, to which Harry got a very unfair 'D' on his essay.

"I have awarded you the grades you would have received if you presented this work in your OWL," said Snape with a smirk, as he swept among us, passing back our homework. "This should give you a realistic idea of what to expect in the examination."

Snape reached the front of the class and turned on his heel to face us.

"The general standard of this homework was abysmal. Most of you would have failed had this been your examination. I expect to see a great deal more effort for this week's essay on the various varieties of venom antidotes, or I shall have to start handing out detentions to those dunces who get a 'D'."

He smirked as Malfoy sniggered and said in a carrying whisper, "Some people got a 'D'? Ha!"

"Well, that wasn't as bad as last week, was it?" said Hermione, as we climbed the steps out of the dungeon and made their way across the Entrance Hall towards lunch. "And the homework didn't go too badly, either, did it?"

Neither of us answered. My grade was fucked up as well.

"I mean, all right, I didn't expect the top grade, not if he's marking to OWL standard," continued Hermione, "but a pass is quite encouraging at this stage, wouldn't you say?"

Harry made a non-committal noise in his throat.

"Of course, a lot can happen between now and the exam, we've got plenty of time to improve, but the grades we're getting now are a sort of baseline, aren't they? Something we can build on."

We sat down together at the Gryffindor table. I was so over talking about this, but I knew Hermione was on a roll, and wouldn't be stopped.

"Obviously, I'd have been thrilled if I'd got an 'O'-"

"Hermione," I said sharply, "if you want to know what grades we got, ask."

"I don't...I didn't mean...well, if you want to tell me-"

"I got a 'P'," I scowled. "Happy?"

"Well, that's nothing to be ashamed of," said Fred, who had just arrived at the table with George and Lee Jordan and was sitting down on Harry's right. "Nothing wrong with a good healthy 'P'."

"But," said Hermione, "doesn't 'P' stand for-"

"Poor, yeah," said Lee Jordan. "Still, better than 'D', isn't it? Dreadful?"

Harry faked a small coughing fit over his roll, trying to get the matter dropped. Unfortunately, Hermione was beyond interested in the subject.

"So top grade's 'O" for Outstanding," she was saying, "and then there's 'A'-"

"No, 'E'," George corrected her, "'E' for Exceeds Expectations. And I've always thought Fred and I should've got 'E' in everything, because we exceeded expectations just by turning up for the exams."

We all laughed except Hermione, who kept on, 'So, after 'E' it's 'A' for Acceptable, and that's the last pass grade, isn't it?"

"Yep," said Fred.

"Then you get 'P' for Poor-' I said, raising both my arms in mock celebration-"and 'D' for Dreadful.

"And then 'T', "George reminded her.

"'T'?" asked Hermione, looking appalled. "Even lower than a 'D'? What on earth does 'T' stand for?"

"Troll," said George promptly.

"You lot had an inspected lesson yet?" Fred asked them.

"No," said Hermione at once. "Have you?"

"Just now, before lunch," said George. "Charms."

"What was it like?" Harry and Hermione asked together.

Fred shrugged. "Not that bad. Umbridge just lurked in the corner making notes on a clipboard. You know what Flitwick's like, he treated her like a guest, didn't seem to bother him at all. She didn't say much. Asked Alicia a couple of questions about what the classes are normally like, Alicia told her they were really good, that was it."

"I can't see old Flitwick getting marked down," said George, "he usually gets everyone through their exams all right."

"Who've you got this afternoon?" Fred asked Harry.

"Trelawney-"

"A 'T' if ever I saw one."

"-and Umbitch herself."

"Well, be a good boy and keep your temper with the toad today," said George. "Angelina will lose her shit if you miss any more Quidditch practices."

* * *

In Divination, Professor Umbroad emerged through the trapdoor in the floor. The class, which had been talking cheerily, fell silent at once.

"Good afternoon, Professor Trelawney," said Professor Umbridge with her wide nasty smile. "You received my note, I trust? Giving the time and date of your inspection?"

Professor Trelawney nodded and, looking very disgruntled, turned her back on Professor Umbridge and continued to give out books. Still smiling, Professor Umbridge grasped the back of the nearest armchair and pulled it to the front of the class so that it was a few inches behind Professor Trelawney's seat. She then sat down, took her clipboard from her flowery bag and looked up expectantly, waiting for the class to begin.

I was suddenly overcome with bad feelings.

Professor Trelawney looked as if she were shaking. Not good.

"We shall be continuing our study of prophetic dreams today," she said in a brave attempt at her mystic and airy voice, though her voice shook slightly. "Divide into pairs, please, and interpret each other's latest night-time visions with the aid of the Oracle."

She made as though to sweep back to her seat, saw Professor Umbridge sitting right beside it, and immediately veered left towards Parvati and Lavender, who were already deep in discussion about Parvati's most recent dream.

"Think of a dream, quick," Harry said, "in case the old bitch comes our way."

"I did it last time, it's your turn, you tell me one." I said quickly. I really didn't want to tell him about what Hermione and I did on a broom last night in my dreams.

"Oh, I dunno ..." said Harry, desperately trying to recall something. "Let's say I dreamed I was ... drowning Snape in my cauldron. Yeah, that'll do ..."

I snickered as I opened my Dream Oracle.

"OK, we've got to add your age to the date you had the dream, the number of letters in the subject ... would that be 'drowning' or 'cauldron' or 'Snape'?"

"It doesn't matter, pick any of them," said Harry, glancing behind. him. Professor Umbridge was now standing at Professor Trelawney's shoulder making notes while the Divination teacher questioned Neville about his dream diary.

"What night did you dream this again?" I asked, trying to calculate.

"I dunno, last night, whenever you like," Harry told me. They were only a table away from us now. Professor Umbridge was making another note on her clipboard and Professor Trelawney was looking extremely put out.

"Now," said Umbridge, looking up at Trelawney, "you've been in this post how long, exactly?"

Professor Trelawney looked as if she was offended, but thought better to answer. "Nearly sixteen years."

"Quite a period," said Professor Umbridge, making a note on her clipboard. "So it was Professor Dumbledore who appointed you?"

"That's right," said Professor Trelawney shortly.

Professor Umbridge made another note.

"And you are a great-great-granddaughter of the celebrated Seer Cassandra Trelawney?"

"Yes," said Professor Trelawney, looking prideful.

Another note on the clipboard.

"But I think, correct me if I am mistaken, that you are the first in your family since Cassandra to be possessed of Second Sight?"

"These things often skip-er-three generations," said Professor Trelawney.

Professor Umbridge's toad like smile widened.

"Of course," she said in her sweetly sour voice, making yet another note. "Well, if you could just predict something for me, then?"

The class looked upon the scene in both nervousness and intrigue.

Professor Trelawney looked confused by the question. "I don't understand you," she said, clutching the shawl around her scrawny neck.

"I'd like you to make a prediction for me," said Professor Umbridge very clearly.

"The Inner Eye does not See upon command!" she said in scandalised tones.

"I see," said Professor Umbridge softly, making yet another note on her clipboard.

"I-but-but ... wait!" said Professor Trelawney suddenly, in an attempt to recover herself. "I ... I think I do see something ... something that concerns you ... why, I sense something ... something dark ... some grave peril! I am afraid ... I am afraid that you are in grave danger!" Professor Trelawney finished dramatically, pointing and shaking her long index finger in the toad's face.

"Right," she said softly, scribbling on her clipboard once more. "Well, if that's really the best you can do..x

She turned away, leaving Professor Trelawney standing there, looking as if she was about to have a nervous breakdown. Harry and I looked at each other, more than likely thinking the same thing. That whole scene was wrong. Trelawney may have been a fraud, but in the end, she was a nice person, and she didn't deserve what that vile woman just did.

"Well?" she said, coming over to us "Let me see the start you've made on your dream diary, please."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, we found ourselves once again face to face with the slug. She was humming and smiling to herself when we entered the room. Harry and I told Hermione (who had been in Arithmancy) exactly what had happened in Divination while we all took out our stupid textbooks, but before Hermione could ask any questions Professor Umbridge had starred class, silencing all of us.

"Wands away," she instructed us all with a smile, and those people who were barmy enough to take them out, sadly returned them to their bags.

"As we finished Chapter One last lesson, I would like you all to turn to page nineteen today and commence 'Chapter Two, Common Defensive Theories and their Derivation'. There will be no need to talk."

Everyone sighed, but followed directions. Everyone, except Hermione, who her hand in the air again.

Professor Umbridge had noticed, too, and instead of trying to pretend she had not noticed, she got to her feet and walked around the front row of desks until they were face to face. Then she bent down and whispered, so that the rest of the class could not hear, "What is it this time, Miss Granger?"

"I've already read Chapter Two," said Hermione, not whispering

"Well then, proceed to Chapter Three."

"I've read that too. I've read the whole book."

I couldn't help but smirk. Harry looked a bit worried.

Professor Umbridge blinked but recovered her poise almost instantly.

"Well, then, you should be able to tell me what Slinkhard says about counter-jinxes in Chapter Fifteen."

"He says that counter-jinxes are improperly named," said Hermione, not skipping a beat. "He says 'counter-jinx' is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable."

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows trying to hide the fact that she was impressed.

"But I disagree," Hermione continued.

Professor Umbridge's eyebrows rose a little higher and her gaze became distinctly colder.

"You disagree?" she repeated.

"Yes, I do," said Hermione, confidently. The rest of the class were now focused on them.

"Mr. Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes, does he? But I think they can be very useful when they're used defensively."

"Oh, you do, do you?" said Professor Umbridge, forgetting to whisper and straightening up. "Well, I'm afraid it is Mr. Slinkhard's opinion, and not yours, that matters within this classroom, Miss Granger."

"But-*

"That is enough," said Professor Umbridge. She walked back to the front of the class and stood before us, visibly perturbed. "Miss Granger, I am going to take five points from Gryffindor house."

There was an outbreak of muttering at this.

"What for?" said Harry angrily.

"Don't you get involved!" Hermione whispered urgently to him.

"For disrupting my class with pointless interruptions," said Professor Umbridge smoothly. "I am here to teach you using a Ministry-approved method that does not include inviting students to give their opinions on matters about which they understand very little. Your previous teachers in this subject may have allowed you more licence, but as none of them-with the possible exception of Professor Quirrell, who did at least appear to have restricted himself to age-appropriate subjects-would have passed a Ministry inspection-"

"Yeah, Quirrell was a great teacher," said Harry loudly, "there was just that minor drawback of him having Lord Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head."

It was so quiet, you could hear a quill drop.

"I think another week's detentions would do you some good, Mr. Potter," said Umbridge sleekly.


	132. Chapter 132: Hermione's Plan

Chapter 132: Hermione's Plan

The worst part Harry's second week's worth of detentions, just as George had predicted, Angelina's reaction. She cornered him just as he arrived at the Gryffindor table for breakfast on Tuesday and shouted so loudly that Professor McGonagall came to the table as well.

"Miss Johnson, how dare you make such a racket in the Great Hall! Five points from Gryffindor!"

"But Professor, he's gone and landed himself in detention again!" yelled Angelina, pointing at Harry accusingly.

"What's this, Potter?" said Professor McGonagall sharply, turning Harry. "Detention? From whom?"

"From Professor Umbridge, ma'am," muttered Harry, not meeting Professor McGonagall in the eye.

"Are you telling me," she said, lowering her voice so that the group of curious Ravenclaws behind us could not hear, "that after the warning I gave you last Monday you lost your temper in Professor Umbridge's class again?"

"Yes, ma'am" Harry muttered, speaking to the floor.

"Potter, you must get a grip on yourself! You are heading for serious trouble! Another five points from Gryffindor!"

"But-what-? Professor, no!" Harry said furiously. "I'm already being punished by her, why do you have to take points as well?"

"Because detentions do not appear to have any effect on you whatsoever!" said Professor McGonagall. "No, not another word of complaint, Potter! And as for you, Miss Johnson, you will confine your shouting matches to the Quidditch pitch in future or risk losing the team captaincy!"

Professor McGonagall strode back towards the staff table. Angelina gave Harry a look of deepest disgust and walked away. Harry slumped down on the bench beside me, fuming.

"She's taken points off Gryffindor because I'm having my fucking hand sliced open every night! How is that fair, how?"

"I know, mate," I said sympathetically, tipping bacon on to Harry's plate, "she's bang out of order."

Hermione said nothing, but the look on her face told exactly how she felt.

"You think McGonagall was right, do you?" said Harry angrily.

"I wish she hadn't taken points from you, but I think she's right to warn you not to lose your temper with Umbridge," said Hermione.

Harry did not speak to Hermione all through Charms, but when we entered Transfiguration, all of that went out the window. Professor Umbridge and her clipboard were sitting in a corner, and Harry and I exchanged excited looks.

"Excellent," I whispered as we sat down in our usual seats. "Let's see the toadstool bitch get what she deserves."

Professor McGonagall marched into the room without giving the slightest notion that she knew Professor Umbridge was there. I grinned. I was already entertained, and she hasn't even said a word yet.

"That will do," she said and silence fell immediately. "Mr. Finnigan, kindly come here and hand back the homework. Miss Brown, please take this box of mice-don't be silly, girl, they won't hurt you-and hand one to each student-"

"Hem, hem," said Professor Umbridge, with the same silly little cough she had used to interrupt Dumbledore on the first night of term. Professor McGonagall ignored her.

"Right then, everyone, listen closely-Dean Thomas, if you do that to the mouse again I shall put you in detention-most of you have now successfully Vanished your snails and even those who were left with a certain amount of shell have got the gist of the spell. Today, we shall be-"

"Hem, hem," said Professor Umbridge.

"Yes?" said Professor McGonagall, turning to face the annoying lump in the chair.

"I was just wondering, Professor, whether you received my note telling you of the date and time of your inspec-"

"Obviously I received it, or I would have asked you what you are doing in my classroom," said Professor McGonagall, turning her back firmly on Professor Umbridge. Harry and I clenched our cheeks to keep from laughing, and some of the students exchanged looks of glee.

"As I was saying: today, we shall be practising the altogether more difficult Vanishment of mice. Now, the Vanishing Spell-"

"Hem, hem."

"I wonder," said Professor McGonagall in cold fury, turning on Professor Umbridge, "how you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me? You see, I do not generally permit people to talk when I am talking."

Oh Merlin, this was Christmas!

Professor Umbridge looked as though she had just been slapped in the face. She did not speak, but straightened the parchment on her clipboard and began scribbling furiously.

Looking very much unbothered, Professor McGonagall continued speaking to us.

"As I was saying: the Vanishing Spell becomes more difficult with the complexity of the animal to be Vanished. The snail, as an invertebrate, does not present much of a challenge; the mouse, as a mammal, offers a much greater one. This is not, therefore, magic you can accomplish with your mind on your dinner. So- you know the incantation, let me see what you can do ..."

"How she can lecture me about not losing my temper with Umbridge!" Harry muttered to me under his breath, but he was grinning.

"Just let the magic happen, mate. Just let the magic happen."

Professor Umbridge did not follow Professor McGonagall around the class as she had followed Professor Trelawney. She realised Professor McGonagall would chew her fucking head off. She did, however, take many more notes while sitting in her corner, and when Professor McGonagall finally told us all to pack away, she rose with a grim expression on her face.

"Well, it's a start," I said, holding up a long wriggling mouse-tail and dropping it back into the box Lavender was passing around.

As we filed out of the classroom, Harry nudged me, and I nudged Hermione in turn, and the three of us deliberately fell back to eavesdrop.

"How long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" Professor Umbridge asked.

"Thirty-nine years this December," said Professor McGonagall, snapping her bag shut.

Professor Umbridge made a note.

"Very well," she said, "you will receive the results of your inspection in ten days' time."

"I can hardly wait," said Professor McGonagall in a sarcastic voice, and then she strode off towards the door.

"Hurry up, you three," she added, sweeping us out before her. I could have sworn she gave us a small smirk.

"I've forgotten how much I really enjoy that woman," I said to Hermione, who laughed.

* * *

When we walked down the lawns towards the Forest for Care of Magical Creatures, the toad had hopped her ugly ass down there too, standing beside Professor Grubbly-Plank.

"You do not usually take this class, is that correct?" we heard her ask as we arrived at the trestle table where the group of Bowtruckles were scrabbling around for woodlice.

"Quite correct," said Professor Grubbly-Plank, hands behind her back and bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I am a substitute teacher standing in for Professor Hagrid."

Malfoy looked way too interested in their conversation. The three of us exchanged worried looks. If Umbitch talked to the Slytherin lo, Hagrid would be done for.

"Hmm," said Professor Umbridge, dropping her voice. "I wonder. The Headmaster seems strangely reluctant to give me any information on the matter, can you tell me what is causing Professor Hagrid's very extended leave of absence?"

Ferret Ass look up eagerly and watched Umbridge and Grubbly-Plank closely.

" 'Fraid I can't," said Professor Grubbly-Plank casually. "Don't know anything more about it than you do. Got an owl from Dumbledore, would I like a couple of weeks' teaching work. I accepted. That's as much as I know. Well ... shall I get started then?"

"Yes, please do," said Professor Umbridge, scribbling on her clipboard.

Umbridge wandered amongst the students, questioning them on magical creatures. Most people were able to answer well. At least the class was not letting Hagrid down.

"Overall," said Professor Umbridge, returning to Professor Grubbly-Plank's side after a lengthy interrogation of Dean, "how do you, as a temporary member of staff-an objective outsider, I suppose you might say-how do you find Hogwarts? Do you feel you receive enough support from the school management?"

"Oh, yes, Dumbledore's excellent," said Professor Grubbly-Plank heartily. "Yes, I'm very happy with the way things are run, very happy indeed."

Umbridge,looked as if this was not the answered she wanted. She made a tiny note on her clipboard and went on.

"And what are you planning to cover with this class this year? Assuming, of course, that Professor Hagrid does not return?"

"Oh, I'll take them through the creatures that most often come up in OWLs," said Professor Grubbly-Plank. "Not much left to do. They've studied unicorns and Nifflers, I thought we'd cover Porlocks and Kneazles, make sure they can recognize Crups and Knarls, you know."

"Well, you seem to know what you're doing, at any rate," said Professor Umbridge, making a very obvious tick on her clipboard. "Now, I hear there have been injuries in this class?"

Malfoy almost came on himself with his excitement to answer the question.

"That was me," he said. "I was slashed by a hippogriff."

"A hippogriff?* said Professor Umbridge, now scribbling frantically.

"Only because he was too stupid to listen to what Hagrid told him to do," said Harry angrily.

Both Hermione and I groaned. Harry just couldn't keep his bloody mouth shut.

"Another night's detention, I think," Umbug said softly. "Well, thank you very much, Professor Grubbly-Plank, I think that's all I need here. You will be receiving the results of your inspection within ten days."

"Jolly good," said Professor Grubbly-Plank, and Professor Umbridge bumbled her ass back to the castle.

"Harry, what the hell." I said, as we left class, heading for the castle.

"I know, I know, I just...oh never mind " said Harry, branching off from Hermione and I, heading for detention.

"He has got to learn to control himself, or Angelina is gonna tie him to the goalpost and pelt Bludgers at his ass." I said to Hermione as we headed to the common room.

"He just gets so angry." she said. "I hate the witch too, but I try my best to bite my tongue."

"You didn't a couple days ago," I said with a wink.

Hermione blushed. "She's just so impossible, isn't she? She brings out the worst in people and believe me when I say that I was holding my tongue very tightly."

I laughed as Hermione gave the Fat Lady the password and we climbed into the common room. "Really Noe? Was Hermione going to say a dirty word?"

"Maybe not that bad."

"Awh come on, say a dirty word," I encouraged. "Say 'Fuck off, Umbitch!'"

"Ronald Weasley, I will not!" said Hermione, as we sat down on the couch in front of the fire.

"Come on, say it. It's so easy. Matter of fact, say 'Fuck you, you simple ass fucking tosser of a bitch.' I guarantee you, it'll make you feel great."

"You're trying to corrupt me," laughed Hermione. "Why is your mouth so filthy?"

"Because I have five older brothers."

* * *

We stayed up past midnight waiting for Harry to come back from detention. When Hermione and I saw his hand, which was bloody and raw, it took everything in me not to go to her office and hex her. Hermione held back tears.

"Here," she said anxiously, pushing a small bowl of yellow liquid towards Harry, "soak your hand in that, it's a solution of strained and pickled Murtlap tentacles, it should help."

Harry placed his bleeding, aching hand into the bowl and looked as if he had found instant relief. Crookshanks curled around his legs, purring loudly, then leapt into his lap and settled down.

"Thanks," he said gratefully, scratching behind Crookshanks's ears with his left hand.

"I still reckon you should complain about this," I growled.

"No," said Harry flatly.

"McGonagall would go mental if she knew-"

"Yeah, she probably would," said Harry dully. "And how long do you reckon it'd take that fucking bitch to pass another decree saying anyone who complains about the High Inquisitor gets sacked immediately?"

"Harry..."

I opened my mouth to retort but had nothing to say. He was right. All she would do is come up with some bullshit to get people in trouble.

"She's an awful woman," said Hermione in a small voice. "Awful. You know, I was just saying to Ron when you came in ... we've got to do something about her."

"I suggested poison,"

"I told you no already, Ronald. I mean, something about what a dreadful teacher she is, and how we're not going to learn any Defense from her at all," said Hermione.

"Well, what can we do about that?" I said, yawning. "It's too late, isn't it? She's got the job, she's here to stay. Fudge'll make sure of that."

"Well," said Hermione. "You know, I was thinking today that...that maybe the time's come when we should just...just do it ourselves."

"Do what ourselves?" said Harry suspiciously, still floating his hand in the essence of Murtlap tentacles.

"Well-learn Defense Against the Dark Arts ourselves," said Hermione.

"Come off it," I said. "You want us to do extra work? D'you realise Harry and I are behind on homework again and it's only the second week?"

"But this is much more important than homework!" said Hermione.

Harry and I eyeballed her.

"I didn't think there was anything in the universe more important than homework!" I said in actual awe at her.

"Don't be silly, of course there is," said Hermione. "It's about preparing ourselves, like Harry said in Umbridge's first lesson, for what's waiting for us out there. It's about making sure we really can defend ourselves. If we don't learn anything for a whole year-"

"We can't do much by ourselves," I exclaimed. "I mean, all right, we can go and look jinxes up in the library and try and practice them, I suppose-"

"No, I agree, we've gone past the stage where we can just learn things out of books," said Hermione. "We need a teacher, a proper one, who can show us how to use the spells and correct us if we're going wrong."

"If you're talking about Lupin ..." Harry began.

"No, no, I'm not talking about Lupin," said Hermione. "He's too busy with the Order and, anyway, the most we could see him is during Hogsmeade weekends and that's not nearly often enough."

"Who, then?" said Harry, frowning at her.

Hermione heaved a very deep sigh.

"Isn't it obvious?" she said. "I'm talking about you,Harry."

There was a moment of silence, and somewhere in the room, a cricket chirped.

"About me what?" said Harry.

"I'm talking about you teaching us Defense Against the Dark Arts."

It sounded almost barmy, but it also made a lot of sense. It was actually brilliant. Harry looked at Hermione, and then at me, as if he was about to protest.

"That's an idea, mate." I said

"What's an idea?" said Harry.

"You teaching us to do it."

"But ..."

Harry was starting to look amused, as if Hermione and I were joking.

"But I'm not a teacher, I can't-"

"Harry, you're the best in the year at Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione.

"Me?" said Harry, grinning even more. "No, I'm not, you've beaten me in every test-"

"Actually I haven't," said Hermione coolly. "You beat me in our third year-the only year we both sat the test and had a teacher who actually knew the subject. But I'm not talking about test results, Harry. Think what you've done!"

"How d'you mean?"

"You know what, I'm not sure I want someone this stupid teaching me," I said to Hermione, who grinned and shook her head. "Let's think. First year-you saved the Sorcerer's Stone from You-Know-Who."

"But that was luck," said Harry, "it wasn't skill-"

"Second year," I interrupted, "you killed the Basilisk and destroyed Riddle."

"Yeah, but if Fawkes hadn't turned up, I-"

"Third year," I interrupted again, louder still, "you fought off about a hundred dementors at once-"

"You know that was a fluke, if the Time-Turner hadn't-"

"Last year," I said, almost shouting now, "you fought off You-know-Who again-"

"Listen to me!" said Harry, almost angrily, because Hermione and I were both smirking now. "Just listen to me, all right? It sounds great when you say it like that, but all that stuff was luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time, I didn't plan any of it, I just did whatever I could think of, and I nearly always had help-"

We were still smirking, which really wasn't helping with Harry's moor. But it was somewhat amusing watching him doubt himself when Hermione and I both knew he was brilliant.

"Don't sit there grinning like you know better than I do, I was there, wasn't I?' he said heatedly. "I know what went on, all right? And I didn't get through any of that because I was brilliant at Defense Against the Dark Arts, I got through it all because (Hermione and I were laughing) help came at the right time, or because I guessed right-but I just blundered through it all, I didn't have a clue what I was doing-STOP LAUGHING!"

The bowl of Murtlap essence fell to the floor and smashed as Harry stood up in irritation. Crookshanks streaked away under a sofa. Hermione and I stopped laughing

"You don't know what it's like! You-neither of you-you've never had to face him, have you? You think it's just memorizing a bunch of spells and throwing them at him, like you're in class or something? The whole time you're sure you know there's nothing between you and dying except your own-your own brain or guts or whatever-like you can think straight when you know you're about a nanosecond from being murdered, or tortured, or watching your friends die- they've never taught us that in their classes, what it's like to deal with things like that-and you two sit there acting like I'm a clever little boy to be standing here, alive, like Diggory was stupid, like he messed up-you just don't get it, that could just as easily have been me, it would have been if Voldemort hadn't needed me-"

"We weren't saying anything like that, mate. We weren't having a go at Diggory, we didn't-you've got the wrong end of the-"

I looked helplessly at Hermione, whose face was stricken.

"Harry," she said timidly, don't you see? This ... this is exactly why we need you ... we need to know what it's r-really like ... facing him ... facing V-Voldemort."

That was the first time she had ever said his actual name. I really admired her bravery, because I still couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Well ... think about it," said Hermione quietly. "Please?"

Harry nodded, looking exhausted and over it. Hermione stood up.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Erm ... night."

"Coming?" I said awkwardly to Harry, as I had gotten up to go to bed too.

"Yeah," said Harry. "In ... in a minute. I'll just clear this up."


	133. Chapter 133: Of Bitches And Meetings

Chapter 133: Of Bitches And Meetings

Hermione made no mention of Harry giving Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons for two whole weeks after suggesting it. Harry's detentions with Umbridge were finally over; I had had four more Quidditch practices and not been shouted at during the last two (finally); and all three of us had managed to Vanish our mice in Transfiguration (Hermione had actually progressed to Vanishing kittens), before the subject was brought up again at the end of September, when the three of us were sitting in the library, looking up potion ingredients for Snape.

"I was wondering," Hermione said suddenly, "whether you'd thought any more about Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry."

"Course I have," said Harry grumpily, "can't forget it, can we, with that monstrous hag teaching us-"

"I meant the idea Ron and I had-" (I casted her a threatening kind of look. I did not feel like hearing him bitch at us again)"-Oh, all right, the idea I had, then-about you teaching us."

Harry did not answer at once. He pretended to look very interested in the book that was in front of him for a minute.

"Well," he said slowly, when his pretending was getting very awkward, "yeah, I-I've thought about it a bit."

"Annnnnnnd?" said Hermione eagerly.

"I dunno," said Harry, playing for time. He looked up at me, hoping I would help him stall.

"I thought it was a good idea from the start," I said, as ending that this was not going to end up a shouting match.

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"You did listen to what I said about a load of it being luck, didn't you?"

"Yes, Harry," said Hermione gently, "but all the same, there's no point pretending that you're not good at Defense Against the Dark Arts, because you are. You were the only person last year who could throw off the Imperius Curse completely, you can produce a Patronus, you can do all sorts of stuff that full-grown wizards can't, Viktor always said-"

I turned my head so quickly towards her, I ended up hurting my neck. "Yeah? What did your precious Vicky say?"

'Ho ho," said Hermione in a bored voice. "He said Harry knew how to do stuff even he didn't, and he was in the final year at Durmstrang."

I eyed Hermione suspiciously. No, she couldn't be.

"You're not still in contact with him, are you?" I asked.

"So what if I am?" said Hermione, annoyed. "I can have a pen-pal if I-"

"He didn't only want to be your pen-pal and you know it, Hermione." I said, eyes burning a hole in her face.

Hermione ignored me as I continued to watch her. Why the bloody hell was she still writing him? He was a sick ass bloke, writing children at nineteen fucking years old!

"Well, what do you think? Will you teach us?" asked Hermione as she continued.

"Just you and Ron, yeah?"

"Well," said Hermione, looking down at her fingers. "Well ... now, don't fly off the handle again, Harry, please ... but I really think you ought to teach anyone who wants to learn. I mean, we're talking about defending ourselves against V-Voldemort(I closed my ears), oh, don't be pathetic, Ron. It doesn't seem fair if we don't offer the chance to other people."

Harry considered this for a moment, then said, "Yeah, but I doubt anyone except you two would want to be taught by me. I'm a nutter, remember?"

"Well, I think you might be surprised how many people would be interested in hearing what you've got to say," said Hermione seriously. "Look, you know the first weekend in October's a Hogsmeade weekend? How would it be if we tell anyone who's interested to meet us in the village and we can talk it over?"

"Why do we have to do it outside school?" I asked.

"Because," said Hermione, returning to the diagram of the Chinese Chomping Cabbage she was copying, "I don't think Umbridge would be very happy if she found out what we were up to."

"What if Sirius shows? I don't fancy him getting caught."

"Well, you can't blame him for wanting to get out and about," I said. "I mean, he's been on the run for over two years, hasn't he, and I know that can't have been a laugh, but at least he was free, wasn't he? And now he's just shut up all the time with that ghastly elf."

Hermione scowled at me, but she knew I was telling the truth.

"The trouble is," she said to Harry, "until V-Voldemort (I cringed-oh, for heaven's sake,Ron) comes out into the open, Sirius is going to have to stay hidden, isn't he? I mean, the stupid Ministry isn't going to realise Sirius is innocent until they accept that Dumbledore's been telling the truth about him all along. And once the fools start catching real Death Eaters again, it'll be obvious Sirius isn't one ... I mean, he hasn't got the Mark, for one thing."

"I don't reckon he'd be stupid enough to turn up," I said. '

"Dumbledore'd go mad if he did and Sirius listens to Dumbledore even if he doesn't like what he hears."

When Harry continued to look worried, Hermione said, "Listen, Ron and I have been sounding out people who we thought might want to learn some proper Defense Against the Dark Arts, and there are a couple who seem interested. We've told them to meet us in Hogsmeade."

"Right," said Harry vaguely.

"Don't worry, Harry," Hermione said quietly. "You've got enough on your plate without Sirius, too."

Harry nodded, then got up to find another book.

"You do know that couple means two, right Mione? And I'm pretty positive we talked to way more than two." I whispered to Hermione.

"I know that Ron," huffed Hermione. "But if I would have said the truth, he would have backed out and you know that."

She had a point.

* * *

The morning of the Hogsmeade visit shone bright, but with bitter wind. Alter breakfast we lined up in front of Filch, who matched our names to the long list of students who had permission from parents or guardian to visit the village.

When Harry reached Filch, he sniffed him. Actually sniffed him. As if he were some sort of food. It concerned me

"Er-why was Filch sniffing you?" I asked, as the three of us set off.

"I suppose he was checking for the smell of Dungbombs," said Harry with a small laugh. "I forgot to tell you ..."

Harry told us the story about him going to the owlery to send Sirius a letter, and how Filch demanded to see it. It seemed that he didn't think anything of it, however, Hermione found the story highly interesting.

"He said he was tipped off you were ordering Dungbombs? But who tipped him off?"

"I dunno," said Harry, shrugging. Maybe Malfoy he'd think it was a laugh."

"Malfoy?" said Hermione, skeptically. "Well ... yes ... maybe ..."

And she remained deep in thought all the way into the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Harry asked. "The Three Broomsticks?"

"Oh no," said Hermione, "no, it's always packed and really noisy. I've told the others to meet us in the Hog's Head, that other pub, you know the one, it's not on the main road. I think it's a bit ... you know ... dodgy ... but students don't normally go in there, so I don't think we'll be overheard."

We walked down the main street past Zonko's Wizarding Joke Shop, where I really wanted to go to see if ol Zonko had anything new, past the post office, and turned up a side-street at the top of which stood a small inn. A battered wooden sign hung from a rusty bracket over the door, with a picture on it of a wild boar's severed head, leaking blood onto the white cloth around it. The sign creaked in the wind as they approached. All three of us hesitated outside the door.

"Well, come on," said Hermione, slightly nervously. Harry led the way inside.

It was not at all like the Three Broomsticks, which was spacious, full of light, and beat of all, clean. No, The Hog's Head bar was one small, dingy and very dirty room that smelled strongly of something that might have been goats, or pigs, or something. The windows were covered in grime, and what we thought was a dirt floor, turned out to be a nasty, filthy unswept floor. Probably hadn't been swept in centuries.

There was a man at the bar whose whole head was wrapped in dirty grey bandages, though he was still managing to gulp endless glasses of some smoking, fiery substance through a slit over his mouth; two figures shrouded in hoods sat at a table in one of the windows, talking in strong Yorkshire accents, and in a shadowy corner beside the fireplace sat a witch with a thick, black veil that fell to her toes.

"I don't know about this, Hermione," Harry muttered, as we crossed to the bar. "Has it occurred to you Umbridge might be under that?"

Hermione cast an appraising eye over the veiled figure.

"Umbridge is shorter than that woman," she said quietly. "And anyway, even if Umbridge does come in here there's nothing she can do to stop us, Harry, because I've double- and triple-checked the school rules. We're not out of bounds; I specifically asked Professor Flitwick whether students were allowed to come in the Hog's Head, and he said yes, but he advised me strongly to bring our own glasses. And I've looked up everything I can think of about study groups and homework groups and they're definitely allowed. I just don't think it's a good idea if we parade what we're doing."

"No," said Harry drily, "especially as it's not exactly a homework group you're planning, is it?"

The barman came towards us out of a back room. He was a grumpy-looking old man with a great deal of long grey hair and beard. He was tall and thin and could pass for a relative of Harry. The resemblance was uncanny. All he needed was glasses and a scar.

"What?" he grunted.

"Three Butterbeers, please," said Hermione in a quiet, but polite voice.

The man reached beneath the counter and pulled up three very dusty, very dirty bottles, which he slammed on the bar.

'Six Sickles,' he said.

'I'll get them,' said Harry quickly, passing over the silver. The barman's eyes travelled over Harry, resting for a fraction of a second on his scar. Then he turned away and deposited Harry's money in an ancient wooden till whose drawer slid open automatically to receive it.

We retreated to the furthest table from the bar and sat down, looking around. The man in the dirty grey bandages wrapped the counter with his knuckles and received another smoking drink from the barman.

"You know what?" I whispered with enthusiasm. "We could order anything we liked in here. I bet that bloke would sell us anything, he wouldn't care. I've always wanted to try Firewhiskey-"

"You-are-a-prefect," snarled Hermione.

"Oh yeah. You weren't saying that the other night with the butter beer, love," I said, smirking at her.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "I knew it had to be spiked with something!"

"So, who did you say is supposed to be meeting us?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject before Hermione started ranting about broken rules.

"Just a couple of people," Hermione repeated, checking her watch and looking anxiously towards the door, as I rolled my eyes at the lie. "I told them to be here about now and I'm sure they all know where it is-oh, look, this might be them now."

The door of the pub had opened. A thick band of dusty sunlight split the room in two for a moment and then vanished, blocked by the incoming rush of a crowd of people.

First came Neville with Dean and Lavender, who were closely followed by Parvati, Padma with Cho and one of her giggling annoying girlfriends, then Luna, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Colin, Dennis, Ernie, Justin, Hannah, Susan Bones, Anthony, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Ginny, some other Hufflepuff that played Quidditch for the house, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan.

All in all, twenty-five people. Harry glared at us.

"A couple of people?" said Harry harshly to Hermione. "A couple of people?"

"Yes, well, the idea seemed quite popular," said Hermione, shrugging happily. "Ron, do you want to pull up some more chairs?"

The barman paused to look at the huge amount of people crowding his bar. Possibly, he had never seen his pub so full.

"Hi," said Fred, reaching the bar first and counting his companions quickly, "could we have ... twenty-five Butterbeers, please?"

The barman glared at him for a moment, then, throwing down his rag irritably as though he had been interrupted in something very important, he started passing up dusty Butterbeers from under the bar.

"Cheers," said Fred, handing them out. "Cough up, everyone, I haven't got enough gold for all of these!"

The three of us watched as the large chattering group took their beers from Fred and rummaged in their robes to find coins. Harry was beginning to look very nervous.

"What have you been telling people?" he said in a low voice. "What are they expecting?"

"I've told you, they just want to hear what you've got to say," said Hermione soothingly; but Harry continued to look at her so furiously that she added quickly, "you don't have to do anything yet, I'll speak to them first."

"Hi, Harry," said Neville, beaming and taking a seat opposite him.

Harry looked as if his mind had gone fuzzy as Cho smiled at him and sat down on my right. Her friend, who had curly reddish-blonde hair, did not smile, but gave Harry a distrusting look which basically said she had no interest in being here. Cho must have made her come.

In twos and threes the new arrivals settled around the three of us, some looking rather excited, others curious, Luna looking spaced. When everybody had pulled up a chair, the chatter died out. Every eyes were on Harry.

* * *

'Er," said Hermione, her voice slightly higher than usual out of nerves. "Well-er-hi."

The group focused its attention on her, which made her even more nervous from the look on her face. She wasn't used to talking to such a large group of people.

"Well ... erm ... well, you know why you're here. Erm ... well, Harry here had the idea-I mean" (Harry had thrown her a sharp look) "I had the idea-that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defence Against the Dark Arts-and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us- "(Hermione's voice became suddenly much stronger and more confident) "- because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts-"("Hear, hear," said Anthony, and Hermione looked heartened) "-Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands."

She paused, looked sideways at Harry and went on, "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just in theory but doing the real spells-"

"You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL too, though, I bet?" said Michael Corner, eyeing her a little too close for my liking.

"Of course I do," said Hermione at once. "But more than that, I want to be properly trained in defense because ... because ..." she took a great breath and finished, "because Lord Voldemort is back."

The reaction was immediate and predictable. Cho's friend shrieked and slopped Butterbeer down herself; Terry Boot gave a kind of involuntary twitch; Padma shuddered, and Neville gave an odd yelp that he managed to turn into a cough. All of them, however, looked fixedly, even eagerly, at Harry.

"Well ... that's the plan, anyway," said Hermione. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to-"

"Where's the bloody proof You-Know-Who's back?" said the blond Hufflepuff player in a rather aggressive voice. I didn't like his tone.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it-" Hermione began.

"You mean, Dumbledore believes him," said the blond boy, nodding at Harry.

"Who are you?" I said very rudely.

"Zacharias Smith," said the boy in an uppity voice, "and I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes him say You-Know-Who's back."

"You've got the right to-"

"Look," said Hermione, intervening swiftly, "that's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about-"

"It's OK, Hermione," said Harry.

It was now apparent the real reason why a lot of the people were there. They wanted to know what happened, and hoped that Harry would tell.

"What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?" he repeated, looking Zacharias straight in the face. "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you won't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

Zacharias said dismissively, "All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered, I think we'd all like to know-"

"How bout you-?"

"If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can't help you," Harry said, holding up a hand to let me know it was okay. He did not take his eyes from Zacharias Smith's aggressive and arrogant face. And neither did I.

"I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory, all right? So if that's what you're here for, you might as well clear out." said Harry, casting an angry look in Hermione's direction.

None of them left their seats, not even Zacharias Smith, though he continued to gaze intently at Harry.

"So," said Hermione, her voice very high-pitched again. "So ... like I was saying ... if you want to learn some defence, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet and where we're going to-"

"Is it true," interrupted Susan, looking at Harry, "that you can produce a Patronus?"

There was a murmur of interest around the group at this.

"Yeah," said Harry slightly defensively.

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"Er-you don't know Madam Bones, do you?" asked Harry.

The girl smiled. "She's my auntie," she said. "I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So-is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?"

"Yes," said Harry, looking a bit more confident.

"Blimey, Harry!" said Lee, looking deeply impressed. "I never knew that!"

"Mum told Ron not to spread it around," said Fred, grinning at Harry. "She said you got enough attention as it was."

"She's not wrong," mumbled Harry, and a couple of people laughed.

The veiled witch sitting alone shifted very slightly in her seat.

"And did you kill a Basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" demanded Terry. "That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year."

"Er-yeah, I did, yeah," said Harry.

Justin whistled; the Creevey brothers exchanged awestruck looks and Lavender said "Wow!" softly.

"And in our first year," said Neville to the group at large, "he saved that Philosopher's Stone-"

"Sorcerer's," hissed Hermione.

"Yes, that-from You-Know-Who," finished Neville.

Hannah's eyes were as round as Galleons.

"And that's not to mention," said Cho (Harry's eyes snapped across to her; she was looking at him, smiling) "all the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year-getting past dragons and merpeople and Acromantula and things."

There was a murmur of impressed agreement around the table. Hermione and I exchanged smirks.

"Look," said Harry, and everyone fell silent at once, "I ... I don't want to sound like I'm trying to be modest or anything, but ... I had a lot of help with all that stuff."

"Not with the dragon, you didn't," said Michael at once. "That was a fucking cool bit of flying."

"Yeah, well-" said Harry, shrugging bashfully.

"And nobody helped you get rid of those dementors this summer," said Susan.

"No," said Harry, "no, OK, I know I did bits of it without help, but the point I'm trying to make is-"

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" said Zacharias, pissing me off for the last time.

"Here's an idea," I said loudly, before Harry could speak, "why don't you shut the fuck up?"

"Ronald!"

Zacharias glares at me. I gave him a look that clearly stated that I would gladly kick his ass. Annoying ass little bitch.

"Well, we've all turned up to learn from him and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it," Zacharias said, still eyeing me.

"That's not what he said," snarled Fred.

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" enquired George, pulling a long and lethal-looking metal instrument from inside one of the Zonko's bags.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this," said Fred.

I loved my brothers.

"Yes, well," said Hermione hastily, "moving on, the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?"

There was a murmur of general agreement. Zacharias folded his arms and said nothing, though perhaps this was because he was too busy keeping an eye on the instrument in Fred's hand.

"Right," said Hermione, looking relieved that something had at last been settled. "Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week-"

"Hang on," said Angelina, "we need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice."

"No," said Cho, "nor with ours."

"Nor ours," added Zacharias.

"Nobody gives a bloody fuck about your-"

"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone," said Hermione loudly, "but you know, this is rather important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort's Death Eaters-"

"Well said!" barked Ernie. "Personally, I think this is really important, possibly more important than anything else we'll do this year, even with our OWLs coming up! I, personally, am at a loss to see why the Ministry has foisted such a useless teacher on us at this critical period. Obviously, they are in denial about the return of You-Know-Who, but to give us a teacher who is trying to actively prevent us from using defensive spells."

"We think the reason Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defence Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione, "is that she's got some ... some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as a kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilise us against the Ministry."

Nearly everybody looked stunned at this news; everybody except Luna, who piped up, "Well, that makes sense. After all, Cornelius Fudge has got his own private army."

"What?" said Harry.

"Yes, he's got an army of Heliopaths," said Luna.

"No, he hasn't," snapped Hermione.

"Yes, he has," said Luna.

I wanted to laugh at their exchange so bad, but I didn't wanna incur Hermione's wrath later.

"What are Heliopaths?" asked Neville, looking blank.

"They're spirits of fire," said Luna, her protuberant eyes widening so that she looked madder than ever, "great tall flaming creatures that gallop across the ground burning everything in front of-"

"They don't exist, Neville," said Hermione, firmly.

"Oh, yes, they do!" said Luna angrily.

"I'm sorry, but where's the proof of that?" snapped Hermione.

"There are plenty of eye-witness accounts. Just because you're so narrow-minded you need to have everything shoved under your nose before you-"

"Hem, hem," said Ginny, in such a good imitation of Professor Umbridge that several of us looked around in alarm and then laughed.

"Ginny, way too good." I said, laughing. "You scared the fuck out of me.

"Ginny smiled. "Weren't we trying to decide how often we're going to meet and have defence lessons?"

"Yes,' said Hermione at once, "yes, we were, you're right, Ginny."

"Well, once a week sounds cool," said Lee Jordan.

"As long as-" began Angelina.

"Yes, yes, we know about the Quidditch," said Hermione in a tense voice. "Well, the other thing to decide is where we're going to meet."

"Library?" suggested Katie.

"I can't see Madam Pince being too chuffed with us doing jinxes in the library," said Harry.

"Maybe an unused classroom?" said Dean.

"Yeah," I said, "McGonagall might let us have hers, she did when Harry was practicing for the Triwizard."

"I have a strong feeling McGonagall would OK this, mate." said Harry.

"Right, well, we'll try to find somewhere," said Hermione. "We'll send a message round to everybody when we've got a time and a place for the first meeting."

She rummaged in her bag and produced parchment and a quill, then hesitated, as if she was second guessing something.

"I-I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think," she took a deep breath, "that we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge or anybody else what we're up to."

Fred reached out for the parchment and cheerfully wrote his signature, but several people looked less than happy at the prospect of putting their names on the list.

"Er ..." said Zacharias slowly, not taking the parchment that George was trying to pass to him, "well ... I'm sure Ernie will tell me when the meeting is."

But Ernie was looking rather hesitant about signing, too. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"I-well, we are prefects," Ernie burst out. "And if this list was found ... well, I mean to say ... you said yourself, if Umbridge finds out-"

"You just said this group was the most important thing you'd do this year," Harry reminded him.

"I-yes," said Ernie, "yes, I do believe that, it's just-"

"Ernie, do you really think I'd leave that list lying around?" said Hermione testily.

"No. No, of course not," said Ernie, looking slightly less anxious. "I-yes, of course I'll sign."

Nobody raised objections after Ernie, When the last person (Zacharias, the fucking git)had signed, Hermione took the parchment back and slipped it carefully into her bag. There was an odd feeling in the group now. It was as though we had just signed some kind of contract.

"Well, time's ticking on," said Fred briskly, getting to his feet. "George, Lee and I have got items of a sensitive nature to purchase, we'll be seeing you all later."

In twos and threes the rest of the group took their leave, too.

Cho seemed to try to linger a bit longer, but her friend stood beside her, arms folded, clicking her tongue, so Cho had little choice but to leave with her. As her friend ushered her through the door, Cho looked back and waved at Harry.

* * *

"Well, I think that went quite well," said Hermione happily, as we walked out of the Hog's Head into the bright sunlight a few moments later, Butterbeers in hand.

"That Zacharias tosser is a bitch," I said, still ready to fight him.

"I don't like him much, either," admitted Hermione,,as I started chugging my drink. "but he overheard me talking to Ernie and Hannah at the Hufflepuff table and he seemed really interested in coming, so what could I say? But the more people the better really-I mean, Michael Corner and his friends wouldn't have come if he hadn't been going out with Ginny-"

I ended up spitting out my Butterbeer.

"He's WHAT? She's going out with-my sister's going-what d'you mean, Michael Corner?"

"Well, that's why he and his friends came, I think-well, they're obviously interested in learning defence, but if Ginny hadn't told Michael what was going on-"

"When did this- when did she-?"

"They met at the Yule Ball and got together at the end of last year," said Hermione.

We had turned into the High Street and she paused outside Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, where there was a display of very nice pheasant feather quills in the window. "Hmm ... I could do with a new quill."

She turned into the shop. Harry and I followed her.

"Which one was Michael Corner?" I demanded furiously.

"The dark one," said Hermione.

"I didn't like him."

"Big surprise," said Hermione under her breath.

"But I thought Ginny fancied Harry!"

"Ginny used to fancy Harry, but she gave up on him months ago. Not that she doesn't like you, of course," she added kindly to Harry while she examined a long black and gold quill.

"So that's why she talks now?" Harry asked Hermione. "She never used to talk in front of me."

"Exactly," said Hermione. "Yes, I think I'll have this one."

She went up to the counter and handed over fifteen Sickles and two Knuts. I was in a very foul disposition. My baby sister, my ONLY sister, had gotten her first wanker of a boyfriend.

"Ron, this is exactly why Ginny hasn't told you she's seeing Michael, she knew you'd take it badly. So don't harp on about it, for heaven's sake!"

'What d'you mean? Who's taking anything badly? I'm not going to harp on about anything."

"Fucking toshpot. Let him lay one hand on my sister, and I'll kick his sorry-"

"And talking about Michael and Ginny ... what about Cho and you?" said Hermione, ignoring my ranting.

"What d'you mean?" said Harry quickly.

"Well,' said Hermione, beaming, "she just couldn't keep her eyes off you, could she?"


	134. Chapter 134: Slides And Blow Ups

Chapter 134: Slides And Blow Ups

Harry seemed in better spirits the rest of the weekend. He and I spent much of Sunday catching up with all our homework again, only this time we took our work outside and lounged in the shade of a large beech tree on the edge of the lake. Hermione, who of course had already done all of her work, brought more wool outside with her and bewitched her knitting needles so that they clicked in midair beside her, producing more hats and scarves.

"At least they look like actual wearable things," I teased.

"Oh, shut up," said Hermione, sticking out her tongue.

Monday morning Harry and I headed downstairs from our dorm, discussing Angelina's idea that we were to work on a new move called the Sloth Grip Roll during that night's Quidditch practice, and not until we were halfway across the sunlit common room did we notice the addition to the room that had already attracted the attention of a small group of people.

A large sign had been posted to the Gryffindor noticeboard, so large it covered everything else on it. The new sign was printed in large black letters and there was a highly official-looking seal at the bottom beside a neat and curly signature.

 **BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**

 **All student organisations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded.**

 **An organisation, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.**

 **Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor**

 **(Professor Umbridge).**

 **No student organisation, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.**

 **Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organisation, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.**

 **The above is in accordance with Educational Decree**

 **Number Twenty-four.**

 **Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor**

My stomach churned at the words.

"Does this mean they're going to shut down the Gobstones Club?" one of the second years that was under us that read it asked his friend.

"I reckon you'll be OK with Gobstones," I said coldly. "I don't think we're going to be as lucky, though, do you?" I asked Harry.

Harry looked as if he wanted to yell.

"This isn't a coincidence," he said, his hands forming fists. "She knows."

"She can't!"

"There were people listening in that pub. And let's face it, we don't know how many of the people who turned up we can trust ... any of them could have run off and told Umbridge ..."

"Zacharias Smith, that fucking bitch!" I said once, punching a fist into his hand. "Or-I thought that Michael Corner had a really shifty look, too-"

"I wonder if Hermione's seen this yet?" Harry said, looking round at the door to the girls' dorms.

"Let's go and tell her," I said as I pulled open the door and set off up the spiral staircase.

I was on the sixth stair when there was a loud sound and the steps melted together to make a long, smooth stone slide. I tried to keep running, looking mental as my arms whirled around madly windmills. I ended up falling over backwards and speeded down the newly created slide, coming to rest on his back at Harry's feet.

"Er-I don't think we're allowed in the girls' dormitories," said Harry, pulling me to my feet and trying not to laugh.

Two fourth-year girls came zooming gleefully down the stone slide.

"Oooh. who tried to get upstairs?" they giggled happily, leaping to their feet and ogling Harry and I.

"Me," I said, head aching, body shaking. "I didn't realise that would happen. It's not fair! Hermione's allowed in our dormitory, how come we're not allowed -?"

"Well, it's an old-fashioned rule," said Hermione, who had just slid neatly onto a rug in front of us and was now getting to her feet, "but it says in Hogwarts: A History, that the founders thought boys were less trustworthy than girls. Anyway, why were you trying to get in there?"

"To see you-look at this!" I said, taking her by the hand and dragging her over to the noticeboard.

Hermione's eyes slid rapidly down the notice. Her expression became stony.

"Someone must have blabbed to her!" I said, angrily.

"They can't have done," said Hermione in a low voice.

"How can you be so naive? Just because you're all honourable and trustworthy-"

"No, they can't have done, because I put a jinx on that piece of parchment we all signed," said Hermione, eyes darting back and forth to Harry and I. 'Believe me, if anyone's run off and told Umbridge, we'll know exactly who they are and they will really regret it."

I was intrigued. "What'll happen to them?"

"Well, put it this way," said Hermione,"'it'll make Eloise Midgeon's acne look like a couple of cute freckles. Come on, let's get down to breakfast and see what the others think ... I wonder whether this has been put up in all the houses?"

Brilliant, she was. I almost wanted someone to have actually told, just to see her dirty work.

* * *

It was immediately apparent on entering the Great Hall that Umbridge's sign had not only appeared in Gryffindor Tower. Everyone was talking about the notice, asking other houses if they had seen it too. We had barely taken our seats when Neville, Dean, Fred, George and Ginny descended upon us.

"Did you see it?" asked Ginny.

"D'you reckon she knows?" asked George.

"What are we going to do?" Neville began to panic.

They were all looking at Harry. He glanced around to make sure there were no teachers near them.

"We're going to do it anyway, of course. Fuck her," he said quietly.

"Knew you'd say that," said George, beaming and thumping Harry on the arm.

"The prefects as well?" said Fred, looking questionably at Hermione and I.

"Of course," said Hermione, offended.

"Here come Ernie and Hannah," I said, looking over my shoulder. "And those Ravenclaw blokes and Smith ... and no one looks very spotty."

Hermione looked alarmed. "Never mind spots, the idiots can't come over here now, it'll look really suspicious-sit down!" she mouthed to Ernie and Hannah, gesturing frantically to them to rejoin the Hufflepuff table. 'Later! We'll-talk-to-you-later!"

"I'll tell Michael," said Ginny impatiently, swinging herself off her bench, "the fool, honestly ..."

But the full repercussions of the sign were not felt until we were leaving the Great Hall for History of Magic.

"Harry! Ron!"

It was Angelina and she was hurrying towards us looking horribly frantic.

"It's OK," said Harry quietly, when she was near enough to hear him. "We're still going to-"

"You realise she's including Quidditch in this?" Angelina said over him. "We have to go and ask permission to re-form the Gryffindor team!"

"What?" said Harry.

"No way," I said, appalled.

"You read the sign, it mentions teams too! So listen, Harry ... I am saying this for the last time ... please, please don't lose your temper with Umbridge again or she might not let us play any more!"

"OK, OK," said Harry, for Angelina looked as though she was on the verge of tears. "Don't worry, I'll behave myself."

"Bet Umbridge is in History of Magic," I said as we set off for Binns's lesson. "She hasn't inspected Binns yet ... bet you anything she's there ..."

Thankfully, I was wrong. The only teacher present when we entered was Professor Binns.

Class was boring as usual, until Hedwig turned up outside the window, pecking at it.

"Oh, I've always loved that owl, she's so beautiful," Lavender sighed to Parvati.

Harry slipped quietly off his chair, crouched down and hurried along the row to the window, where he slid the catch and opened it very slowly.

Hedwig hopped inside, hooting sweetly. She perched on Harry's shoulder as he snuck back into his seat. He put Hedwig on his lap and removed the letter tied to her leg.

"She's hurt!" Harry whispered, to Hermione and I. "Look-there's something wrong with her wing."

The poor bird was trembling as Harry gently touched her ruffled up wing. It was insane. Who would hurt an innocent owl?

"Professor Binns," said Harry loudly, and everyone in the class turned to look at him. "I'm not feeling well."

"Not feeling well?" Binns repeated hazily.

"Not at all well," said Harry firmly, getting to his feet with Hedwig concealed behind his back. "I think I need to go to the hospital wing."

"Yes," said Professor Binns. "Yes ... yes, hospital wing ... well, off you go, then, Perkins."

Harry went out the door.

"Who would harm Hedwig?" whispered Hermione. "She wouldn't hurt anybody, she's the sweetest owl in the world."

"Dunno. Another bird, perhaps?"

"Maybe. I hope so. Surely not a human, I hope a muggle didn't try to hunt her." said Hermione, chewing on the end of a sugar quill, which was extremely distracting.

"I hope not."

"Oh Ron, what if it was someone trying to capture her? Trying to read Harry's message? Everyone knows that she is his. She's the only snowy owl here." whispered Hermione in a panic.

I mulled the thought over. That could very well be a possibility. Especially with what was going on these days.

When class was over, we walked out of class and looked for Harry. We went to the courtyard to wait and see if he would turn up.

Sure enough, Harry came a few minutes later with a scroll in his hand.

"Is Hedwig OK?" asked Hermione.

"Where did you take her?" I asked.

"To Grubbly-Plank," said Harry. "And I met McGonagall ... listen ..."

And he told us what Professor McGonagall had said about letters being intercepted and searched.

"Well, I was just saying to Ron ... what if someone had tried to intercept Hedwig? I mean, she's never been hurt on a flight before, has she?"

"Who's the letter from, anyway?" I asked, taking the note from Harry.

"Snuffles," said Harry quietly.

" 'Same time, same place?' Does he mean the fire in the common room?"

"Obviously," said Hermione, also reading the note. She looked uneasy. "I just hope nobody else has read this."

"But it was still sealed and everything," said Harry. "And nobody would understand what it meant if they didn't know where we'd spoken to him before, would they?"

"I don't know," said Hermione anxiously, hitching her bag back over her shoulder as the bell rang again, "it wouldn't be exactly difficult to re-seal the scroll by magic ... and if anyone's watching the Floo Network ... but I don't really see how we can warn him not to come without that being intercepted, too!"

* * *

We dragged ourselves down the stone steps to the dungeons for Potions, and as we reached the bottom of the steps, Malfoy's toxic voice sounded off loudly as he waved around an official-looking piece of parchment.

"Yeah, Umbridge gave the Slytherin Quidditch team permission to continue playing straightaway, I went to ask her first thing this morning. Well, it was pretty much automatic, I mean, she knows my father really well, he's always popping in and out of the Ministry ... it'll be interesting to see whether Gryffindor are allowed to keep playing, won't it?"

"Don't rise," Hermione whispered to Harry and I, both of us clenching our fists, glaring at the prick. "It's what he wants."

"I mean," said Malfoy, raising his voice a little more, his grey eyes now on us, "if it's a question of influence with the Ministry, I don't think they've got much chance ... from what my father says, they've been looking for an excuse to sack Arthur Weasley for years ... and as for Potter ... my father says it's a matter of time before the Ministry has him carted off to St. Mungo's ... apparently they've got a special ward for people whose brains have been addled by magic."

Suddenly, something knocked Harry sideways. It was Neville, who had just charged past him, heading straight for Malfoy.

"Neville, no!"

Harry leapt forward and seized the back of Neville's robes; Neville struggled frantically, his fists flailing, trying desperately to get at Malfoy who looked, for a moment, extremely shocked, just like the rest of us.

"Help me!" Harry wailed at me as he managed to get an arm around Neville's neck and dragged him backwards, away from the Slytherins. Crabbe and Goyle were flexing their arms as they stepped in front of Malfoy, ready for the fight. I seized Neville's arms, and together Harry and I succeeded in dragging Neville back into the Gryffindor line.

Neville's face was red; he looked as if he wanted to kill Malfoy. He tried to catch his breath as odd words spluttered from his mouth.

"Not ... funny ... don't ... Mungo's ... show ... him ..."

The dungeon door opened. Snape appeared there. His black eyes swept up the Gryffindor line to the point where Harry and I were wrestling with Neville.

"Fighting, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom?" Snape said in his cold, sneering voice. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Release Longbottom, Potter, or it will be detention. Inside, all of you."

Harry let go of Neville, who stood panting and glaring at him.

"I had to stop you," Harry gasped, picking up his bag. "Crabbe and Goyle would've torn you apart."

Neville said nothing; he merely snatched up his own bag and stalked off into the dungeon.

"What the fuck was that about?" I asked Harry.

"Dunno," he answered. "Might have just had enough, you know?'

Harry, Hermione, and I took our usual seats at the back of the class, pulled out parchment, quills and got out our textbooks. The class was all a buzz, whispering about what Neville had just done, but when Snape closed the dungeon door with an echoing bang, everybody immediately fell silent.

"You will notice," said Snape, in his low, sneering voice, "that we have a guest with us today."

He gestured towards the dim corner of the dungeon and there was the great pink toad sitting there, clipboard on her knee.

"Oh, bloody hell, " I whispered to Hermione. "I don't know whose side to be on, I hate them both."

"We are continuing with our Strengthening Solution today. You will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson; it correctly made they should have matured well over the weekend-instructions-" he waved his wand again "-on the board. Carry on."

Umbitch spent the first half hour of the lesson making notes in her corner. We were all trying to eavesdrop on her questions, but it seemed like Harry was concentrating more on that than he was his potion.

"Salamander blood, Harry!" Hermione moaned, grabbing his wrist to prevent him adding the wrong ingredient for the third time, "not pomegranate juice!"

"Right," said Harry vaguely, putting down the bottle and continuing to watch the corner. Umbridge had just got to her feet and walked over to Snape, who was bending over Dean's cauldron.

"Well, the class seem fairly advanced for their level," she said in fake cheeriness to Snape's back. "Though I would question whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like the Strengthening Solution. I think the Ministry would prefer it if that was removed from the syllabus."

Snape straightened up slowly and turned to look at her.

"Now, how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" she asked, her quill poised over her clipboard.

'Fourteen years," Snape replied boredly.

"You applied first for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?" Professor Umbridge asked Snape.

"Yes," said Snape quietly.

"But you were unsuccessful?"

Snape's lip curled.

"Obviously."

I buried my face in Hermione's arm for a couple of seconds. I needed to laugh at that one.

Professor Umbridge scribbled on her clipboard.

"And you have applied regularly for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post since you first joined the school, I believe?"

"Yes," said Snape quietly, barely moving his lips. He looked very angry. It was almost too much to bear without laughing on the floor.

"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?" asked Umbridge.

"I suggest you ask him," said Snape jerkily.

"Ron, you're going to rip my sleeve," Hermione whispered.

"Oh, I shall," said Professor Umbridge, with a sweet smile.

"I suppose this is relevant?" Snape asked, his black eyes narrowed.

"Oh yes," said Professor Umbridge, "yes, the Ministry wants a thorough understanding of teachers'-er-backgrounds."

She turned away, walked over to Pansy, and began questioning her about the lessons. Harry had paid so much attention to the conversation, that has potion was now giving off a. strong smell of burned rubber.

'No marks again, then, Potter," said Snape nastily, emptying Harry's cauldron with a wave of his wand. "You will write me an essay on the correct composition of this potion, indicating how and why you went wrong, to be handed in next lesson, do you understand?"

"Yes," said Harry furiously.

I stopped laughing after that.


	135. Chapter 135: Fire Trouble

Sorry this chapter is more Rowling. Wasn't much to work with. I shall make it up soon.

Chapter 135: Fire Trouble

"Maybe I'll skive off Divination," Harry said glumly, as we stood in the courtyard after lunch, the wind at our robes and hats. "I'll pretend to be ill and do Snape's essay instead, then I won't have to stay up half the night."

"You can't skive off Divination," said Hermione severely.

"Look who's talking, you walked out of Divination, you hate Trelawney!" I pointed out.

"I don't hate her," said Hermione defensively. "I just think she's an absolutely appalling teacher and a real old fraud. But Harry's already missed History of Magic and I don't think he ought to miss anything else today!"

She had a point, which is why Harry ended up following me into the stuffy tower classroom. Hr plopped down on one of the pouffes next to me, not looking like he gave a fuck about interpreting a dream.

It seemed, however, that he was not the only person in Divination who was in a bad mood. Professor Trelawney slammed a copy of the Oracle down on the table between Harry and I and swept away, her lips pursed; she threw the next copy of the Oracle at Seamus and Dean, narrowly avoiding Seamus's head, and thrust the final one into Neville's chest with such force that he slipped off his pouffe.

"Well, carry on!" said Professor Trelawney loudly, her voice high-pitched and sounding completely mental, "you know what to do! Or am I such a substandard teacher that you have never learned how to open a book?"

"I think she's got the results of her inspection back." Harry whispered to me.

'Professor?" said Parvati in a hushed,and timid voice, "Professor, is there anything-er-wrong?"

"Wrong!" cried Professor Trelawney emotionally. "Certainly not! I have been insulted, certainly ... insinuations have been made against me ... unfounded accusations levelled ... but no, there is nothing wrong, certainly not!"

She turned away from Parvati and began to cry. Not out of sadness, but out of anger.

"I say nothing," she choked, "of sixteen years of devoted service ... it has passed, apparently, unnoticed ... but I shall not be insulted, no, I shall not!"

"But, Professor, who's insulting you?" asked Parvati.

"The Establishment!" said Professor Trelawney, in a deep, dramatic voice. "Yes, those with eyes too clouded by the mundane to See as I See, to Know as I Know ... of course, we Seers have always been feared, always persecuted ... it is-alas-our fate."

She gulped, dabbed at her wet cheeks with the end of her shawl, then she pulled a small handkerchief from her sleeve, and blew her nose so hard, it sounded like Peeves blowing a raspberry.

I couldn't help but snicker. Apparently Lavender didn't approve, because she shot me a disgusted look.

"Professor," said Parvati, "do you mean ... is it something Professor Um-?"

"Do not speak to me about that woman!" cried Professor Trelawney, stopping Parvati from even finishing the name. 'Kindly continue with your work!'

And she spent the rest of the lesson crying, mumbling threats about what she wanted to do to the old lady.

"... may well choose to leave ... the indignity of it ... on probation ... we shall see ... how she dares ..."

"You and Umbridge have got something in common," Harry told Hermione quietly when we met again in Defense Against the Dark Arts. "She obviously reckons Trelawney's an old fraud, too ... looks like she's put her on probation."

Hermione, to our surprise, actually looked uncomfortable at that statement. Trelawney may have been a cook, but she had a good heart, and loves her students.

Umbridge entered the room wearing her black velvet bow and looking like a smug asshole.

"Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," we chanted dully.

"Wands away, please."

Nobody had bothered to take out their wands.

"Please turn to page thirty-four of Defensive Magical Theory and read the third chapter, entitled 'The Case for Non-Offensive Responses to Magical Attack'. There will be-"

"-no need to talk," the three of us said together, under our breaths.

* * *

"No Quidditch practice," said Angelina when we entered the common room after dinner that night.

"But I kept my temper!" said Harry, horrified. "I didn't say anything to her, Angelina, I swear, I-"

"I know, I know," said Angelina miserably. "She just said she needed a bit of time to consider."

"Consider what?" I said angrily. "She's given the Slytherins permission, why not us?"

Harry gave me a look that indicated that I had asked a dumb question. Which he was indeed right. She didn't like Harry, nor any Gryffindors, so she was having a go, taking delight in hanging her permission over our heads, the sodding witch.

"Well," said Hermione, "look on the bright side-at least now you'll have time to do Snape's essay!"

"That's a bright side, is it?" snapped Harry, while I gawked at Hermione. "No Quidditch practice, and extra Potions?"

Hermione shrugged as we took our books and parchment out and began to work. It was very hard to concentrate, however, as there was also an incredible amount of noise in the room: Fred and George had finally perfected one type of Skiving Snackbox, which they were taking turns to demonstrate to a cheering and whooping crowd.

First, Fred would take a bite out of the orange end of a chew, at which he would vomit into a bucket they had placed in front of them. Then he would force down the purple end of the chew, at which the vomiting would immediately stop. Lee Jordan, who was assisting the demonstration, was Vanishing the vomit with the same Vanishing Spell Snape used.

What with the regular sounds of retching, cheering and the sound of Fred and George taking advance orders from the crowd, it was very hard to focus on anything else. Hermione was not helping matters with her loud disapproving huffs.

"Just go and stop them, then!" Harry snapped at her.

'I can't, they're not technically doing anything wrong," said Hermione through gritted teeth. "They're quite within their rights to eat the foul things themselves and I can't find a rule that says the other idiots aren't entitled to buy them, not unless they're proven to be dangerous in some way and it doesn't look as though they are."

"You know, I don't get why Fred and George only got three OWLs each," said Harry, watching as Fred, George and Lee collected gold from the eager crowd. "They really know their stuff."

"Oh, they only know flashy stuff that's of no real use to anyone," said Hermione.

"No real use? Hermione, they've made about twenty-six Galleons already." I said, taking up for them.

It was a long while before the crowd around the Weasley twins dispersed, then Fred, Lee and George sat up counting their earnings even longer, so it was well past midnight when the three of us finally had the common room to ourselves. I was dozing lightly in an armchair, when I spied a face in the fire

"Sirius!" I said.

"Hi," he said, grinning.

"Hi," we said, kneeling on the rug in front of the fire.

"How're things?" said Sirius.

"Not that good," said Harry, as Hermione pulled Crookshanks back to stop him singeing his whiskers. "The Ministry's forced through another decree, which means we're not allowed to have Quidditch teams-"

"Or secret Defense Against the Dark Arts groups?" said Sirius knowingly.

There was a short pause.

"How did you know about that?" Harry demanded.

"You want to choose your meeting places more carefully," said Sirius, grinning still more broadly. "The Hog's Head, I ask you."

"Well, it was better than the Three Broomsticks!" said Hermione defensively. "That's always packed with people-"

"Which means you'd have been harder to overhear," said Sirius. "You've got a lot to learn, Hermione."

"Who overheard us?" Harry demanded.

"Mundungus, of course," said Sirius. "He was the witch under the veil."

"That was Mundungus?" Harry said, stunned. "What was he doing in the Hog's Head?"

"What do you think he was doing?" said Sirius impatiently. "Keeping an eye on you, of course."

"I'm still being followed?" asked Harry angrily.

"Yeah, you are," said Sirius, "and just as well, isn't it, if the first thing you're going to do on your weekend off is organize an illegal defense group."

"Why was Dung hiding from us?" I asked. "We'd've liked to've seen him."

"He was banned from the Hog's Head twenty years ago," said Sirius, "and that barman's got a long memory. We lost Moody's spare Invisibility Cloak when Sturgis was arrested, so Dung's been dressing as a witch a lot lately ... anyway ... first of all, Ron-I've sworn to pass on a message from your mother."

"Oh yeah?" I said nervously.

"She says on no account whatsoever are you to take part in an illegal secret Defense Against the Dark Arts group. She says you'll be expelled for sure and your future will be ruined. She says there will be plenty of time to learn how to defend yourself later and that you are too young to be worrying about that right now. She also advises Harry and Hermione not to proceed with the group, though she accepts that she has no authority over either of them and simply begs them to remember that she has their best interests at heart. She would have written all this to you, but if the owl had been intercepted you'd all have been in real trouble, and she can't say it for herself because she's on duty tonight."

"On duty doing what?" I asked.

"Never you mind, just stuff for the Order," said Sirius. "So it's fallen to me to be the messenger and make sure you tell her I passed it all on, because I don't think she trusts me to."

There was another pause in which Crookshanks, mewing, attempted to paw Sirius's head. I felt conflicted. I wanted to do the training. It was extremely important. But I has already done so much and kept it a secret from Mum. This would only add to the long list of lies.

"So, you want me to say I'm not going to take part in the Defense group?" I muttered finally.

"Me? Certainly not!" said Sirius, looking surprised. "I think it's an excellent idea!"

"You do?" said Harry, looking chipper.

"Of course I do!" said Sirius. "D'you think your father and I would've lain down and taken orders from a cunt like Umbridge?"

"But last term all you did was tell me to be careful and not take risks-"

"Last year, all the evidence was that someone inside Hogwarts was trying to kill you, Harry!" said Sirius impatiently. "This year, we know there's someone outside Hogwarts who'd like to kill us all, so I think learning to defend yourselves properly is a very good idea!"

"And if we do get expelled?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, this whole thing was your idea!" said Harry, staring at her.

"I know it was. I just wondered what Sirius thought," she said, shrugging.

"Well, better expelled and able to defend yourselves than sitting safely in school without a clue," said Sirius.

"Hear, hear," said Harry and I enthusiastically.

"So," said Sirius, "how are you organizing this group? Where are you meeting?"

"Well, that's a bit of a problem now," said Harry. "Dunno where we're going to be able to go."

"How about the Shrieking Shack?" suggested Sirius.

"Hey, that's an idea!" I said excitedly, but Hermione made a noise that suggested otherwise.

"Well, Sirius, it's just that there were only four of you meeting in the Shrieking Shack when you were at school," said Hermione, "and all of you could transform into animals and I suppose you could all have squeezed under a single Invisibility Cloak if you'd wanted to. But there are twenty-eight of us and none of us is an Animagus, so we wouldn't need so much an Invisibility Cloak as an Invisibility Marquee-"

"Fair point,' said Sirius. "Well, I'm sure you'll come up with somewhere. There used to be a pretty roomy secret passageway behind that big mirror on the fourth floor, you might have enough space to practise jinxes in there."

"Fred and George told me it's blocked," said Harry, shaking his head. "Caved in or something."

"Oh ..." said Sirius, frowning. "Well, I'll have a think and get back to-"

He stopped talking abruptly. His face was suddenly tense, alarmed. He turned sideways, apparently looking into the solid brick wall of the fireplace.

"Sirius?" said Harry anxiously.

But he had vanished. We looked at the flames and then at each other, bewildered.

"Why did he-?"

Hermione gave a horrified gasp and leapt to her feet, still staring at the fire.

A hand had appeared amongst the flames, groping as though to catch hold of something; a stubby, short-fingered hand covered in ugly old-fashioned rings.

We ran for it. We look back and saw the toad's hand saving around in the fire, as if she knew exactly what she was trying to grab for.

"We're fucked." I mouthed.


	136. Chapter 136: An Army Is Born

Chapter 136: An Army Is Born

"Umbridge has been reading your mail, Harry. There's no other explanation." said Hermione as we sat in Charms the next day.

"You think Umbridge attacked Hedwig?" he said, outraged.

"I'm almost certain of it," said Hermione grimly. "Watch your frog, it's escaping."

Harry pointed his wand at the bullfrog that had been hopping hopefully towards the other side of the table ("Accio!")and it zoomed back into his hand.

"I've been suspecting this ever since Filch accused you of ordering Dungbombs, because it seemed such a stupid lie," Hermione whispered. "I mean, once your letter had been read it would have been quite clear you weren't ordering them, so you wouldn't have been in trouble at all, it's a bit of a feeble joke, isn't it? But then I thought, what if somebody just wanted an excuse to read your mail? Well then, it would be a perfect way for Umbridge to manage it, tip off Filch, let him do the dirty work and confiscate the letter, then either find a way of stealing it from him or else demand to see it. I don't think Filch would object, when's he ever stuck up for a student's rights? Harry, you're squashing your frog."

Harry looked down; he was indeed squeezing his bullfrog so tightly it's eyes were popping.

"It was a very, very close call last night," said Hermione. "I just wonder if Umbridge knows how close it was. Silencio."

"If she'd caught Snuffles-"

Harry finished the sentence for her.

"-He'd probably be back in Azkaban this morning." He waved his wand without really concentrating; his bullfrog swelled like a green balloon and emitted a high-pitched whistle.

"Silencio!" said Hermione hastily, pointing her wand at Harry's frog, which deflated silently before us. "Well, he mustn't do it again, that's all. I just don't know how we're going to let him know. We can't send him an owl."

"I don't reckon he'll risk it again," I said. "He's not stupid, he knows she nearly got him. Silencio."

I had the wonderful (*groan*) pleasure of working with a raven. It let out a huge caw, instead of letting out nothing.

"Silencio. SILENCIO!" I said, brandishing my wand

The raven cawed more loudly.

"It's the way you're moving your wand," said Hermione, trying to guide my hand, which I stupidly snatched away from her. "You don't want to wave it, it's more a sharp jab."

"Ravens are harder than frogs," I said, clenching my teeth in frustration.

"Fine, let's swap," said Hermione, switching animals. "Silencio!" The raven continued to open and close its sharp beak, but no sound came out. I smirked. I couldn't even be mad at her, she had done it so flawlessly.

"Very good, Miss Granger!" said Professor Flitwick's squeaky little voice. "Now, let me see you try, Mr. Weasley"

"Wha-? Oh-oh, right," I said, pulling me out of my admiration. "Er-silencio!"

Unfortunately, I jabbed the poor creature in the eye, causing him to croak in agony. So I wasn't surprised when Harry and I were given additional practice of the Silencing Charm for homework.

We were allowed to remain inside over break due to the downpour outside. We found seats in a noisy and overcrowded classroom on the first floor in which Peeves was floating around chandelier, occasionally blowing an ink pellet at the top of somebody's head. We had barely sat down when Angelina came struggling towards us, looking excited

"I've got permission!" she said. "To re-form the Quidditch team!"

"Excellent!" said Harry and I together.

"Yeah," said Angelina, beaming. "I went to McGonagall and I think she might have appealed to Dumbledore. Anyway, Umbridge had to give in. Ha! So I want you down at the pitch at seven o'clock tonight, all right, because we've got to make up time. You realize we're only three weeks away from our first match?"

She walked away, narrowly dodged an ink pellet from Peeves, which hit a nearby first-year instead, and vanished from sight.

Her announcement made my face fall. Three weeks was not that far away, and with lack of practice (and already being a blunder), I really didn't think I would do well for my first game.

"Hope this clears up. What's up with you, Hermione?" asked Harry, as Hermione gazed out the window, frowning.

"Just thinking ..." she said vaguely, still frowning at the rain-washed window.

"About Siri- Snuffles?" said Harry.

"No ... not exactly." said Hermione slowly. "More ... wondering ... I suppose we're doing the right thing ... I think ... aren't we?"

Harry and I looked at each other.

"Well, that clears that up," I said sarcastically. "It would've been really annoying if you hadn't explained yourself properly."

Hermione looked at me as though she had only just realized I was beside her.

"I was just wondering," she said, her voice stronger now, "whether we're doing the right thing, starting this Defense Against the Dark Arts group."

"What?" said Harry and I together.

'Hermione, it was your idea in the first place!" I exclaimed.

"I know," said Hermione, twisting her fingers together. "But after talking to Snuffles ..."

"But he's all for it," said Harry.

"Yes," said Hermione, staring at the window again. "Yes, that's what made me think maybe it wasn't a good idea after all."

Peeves floated over us on his stomach, peashooter at the ready. We lifted our bags to cover our heads until he had passed.

"Let's get this straight," said Harry angrily, as we put their bags back on the floor, "Sirius agrees with us, so you don't think we should do it any more?"

Hermione looked tense and rather miserable. "Do you honestly trust his judgement?"

"Yes, I do!" said Harry at once. "He's always given us great advice!"

"You don't think he has become ... sort of ... reckless ... since he's been cooped up in Grimmauld Place? You don't think he's ... kind of ... living through us?"

"What d'you mean, 'living through us'?" Harry demanded.

"I mean ... well, I think he'd love to be forming secret Defence societies right under the nose of someone from the Ministry. I think he's really frustrated at how little he can do where he is ... so I think he's keen to kind of ... egg us on."

"Sirius is right," I said, perplexed, "you do sound just like my mother."

Hermione bit her lip and did not answer. The bell rang just as Peeves swooped down on Katie and emptied an entire ink bottle over her head.

* * *

The weather did not improve as the day wore on, so that at seven o'clock that evening, when Harry and I went down to the Quidditch pitch for practice, we were soaked through within minutes. We found Fred and George debating whether to use one of their own Skiving Snackboxes to get out of flying.

".. but I bet she'd know what we'd done," Fred said out of the corner of his mouth. "If only I hadn't offered to sell her some Puking Pastilles yesterday."

"We could try the Fever Fudge," George muttered, "no one's seen that yet-"

"Does it work?" I asked hopefully, as I wasn't too keen on flying in this rain either

"Well, yeah," said Fred, "your temperature will go right up."

"But you get these massive pus-filled boils, too," said George, "and we haven't worked out how to get rid of them yet."

"I can't see any boils," I said, looking them over.

"No, well, you wouldn't," said Fred darkly, "they're not in a place we generally display to the public."

"But they make sitting on a broom a right pain in the ass."

"Alright, everyone, listen up," said Angelina loudly, emerging from the Captain's office. "I know it's not ideal weather, but there's a chance we'll be playing Slytherin in conditions like this so it's a good idea to work out how we're going to cope with them. Harry, didn't you do something to your glasses to stop the rain fogging them up when we played Hufflepuff in that storm?"

"Hermione did it," said Harry. He pulled out his wand, tapped his glasses and said, "Impervius!"

"I think we all ought to try that," said Angelina. "If we could just keep the rain off our faces it would really help visibility-all together, come on-Impervius!OK. Let's go."

The rain didn't hit my face, but visibility was still extremely hard. I had no clue how I was going to see the quaffle, and I said a quick prayer that the weather would be kinder on game day.

After an hour long of not being able to see shit, but still be expected to keep goals, we went back into the locker room, soaked to the bone.

"I think a few of mine have ruptured," said Fred, speaking on his boils, which I really wished he would have kept to himself.

"Mine haven't," said George, through clenched teeth as he walked funny, "they're throbbing like mad ... feel bigger if anything."

"OUCH!" said Harry, pressing his towel hard on his face. I could tell he was in some intense pain.

"What's up?" asked the team.

"Nothing," said Harry, trying not to wince, "I-poked myself in the eye, that's all."

But he gave me a significant look and the two of us hung back as the rest of the team filed back outside.

"Was it your scar, mate?" I asked after Alicia had left.

Harry nodded.

"But he-he can't be near us now, can he?"

"No," Harry muttered, sinking onto a bench and rubbing his forehead. "He's probably miles away. It hurt because ... he's ... angry."

I was stunned. I had no idea he was so in tune with You Know Who's emotions like that. It was pretty horrifying.

"Did you see him? Did you ... get a vision, or something?"

Harry looked down at his feet, as if he was searching for something in his mind.

"He wants something done, and it's not happening fast enough," he said.

"But ... how do you know?" I asked.

Harry shook his head and covered his eyes with his hands, pressing down upon them with his palms. I sat down beside him, gazing at him worriedly.

"Is this what it was about last time?" I whispered. 'When your scar hurt in Umbridge's office? You-Know-Who was angry?"

Harry shook his head.

"What is it, then?"

"Last time, it was because he was pleased," he said. "Really pleased. He thought ... something good was going to happen. And the night before we came back to Hogwarts, he was furious."

"You could take over from Trelawney, mate," I said, awestruck.

"I'm not making prophecies," said Harry.

"No, you know what you're doing, Harry? You're reading You-Know-Who's mind!" I exclaimed in a low voice.

"No," said Harry, shaking his head. "It's more like ... his mood, I suppose. I'm just getting flashes of what mood he's in. Dumbledore said something like this was happening last year. He said that when Voldemort was near me, or when he was feeling hatred, I could tell. Well, now I'm feeling it when he's pleased, too ..."

"You've got to tell someone," I insisted.

"I told Sirius last time."

"Well, tell him about this time!"

"Can't, can I?" said Harry grimly. "The bitch is watching the owls and the fires, remember?"

"Well then, Dumbledore, of course."

"I've just told you, he already knows," said Harry, sounding annoyed and getting to his feet. "There's no point telling him again."

"Dumbledore'd want to know," I said.

Harry shrugged. I could tell he really didn't want to speak on it anymore, so I changed the subject.

"C'mon ... we've still got Silencing Charms to practice." I said, leading the way back to the common room. None of us said much on the way back. Harry seemed like he had a lot on his mind, so I left him to his thoughts and kept the silence going as we reached the common room and worked on the Silencing Charms.

Hermione wasn't there, much to my disappointment. I just wanted to talk to her. With everything that had been going on lately, I was starting to feel like we hadn't had a real conversation out of plotting and schoolwork.

* * *

The next morning on the way to breakfast, Harry told me about his encounter with Dobby and about the room Dobby told him about called the Come And Go Room, and also the news about what was really going on with Hermione's knitted garments. I hadn't thrown any to the fire since that first night, so to find out that not only was Dobby collecting them, but that since she was doing it, Dobby was doing extra work since the other house elves didn't want to, I felt bad for the little bloke. It wasn't his job to pick up the slack, and it was a shame that he had to volunteer himself so the others could avoid accidentally freeing themselves.

It was another miserable and rainy day, and after our morning classes, Angelina let the team know that practice had been canceled.

"Good," said Harry quietly, "because we've found somewhere to have our first Defense meeting. Tonight, eight o'clock, seventh floor opposite that tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by those trolls. Can you tell Katie and Alicia?"

When he was done. he turned to Hermione, who was giving him a particular look.

"What?" he said thickly.

"Well ... it's just that Dobby's plans aren't always that safe. Don't you remember when he lost you all the bones in your arm?"

"This room isn't just some mad idea of Dobby's; Dumbledore knows about it, too, he mentioned it to me at the Yule Ball." said Harry.

Hermione's expression softened.

"Dumbledore told you about it?"

"Just in passing," said Harry, shrugging.

"Oh, well, that's all right then," said Hermione briskly and raised no more objections.

The three of us spent most of the day seeking out those people who had signed their names to the list in the Hog's Head and telling them where to meet that evening. At half past seven, we left the Gryffindor common room with the Marauders Map. Although fifth-years were allowed to be out in the corridors until nine o'clock, we still kept a nervous eye out until we reached the seventh floor.

"Hold it," Harry warned, unfolding the piece of parchment at the top of the last staircase, tapping it with his wand and muttering, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

A map of Hogwarts appeared on the blank surface of the parchment. Tiny black moving dots, labelled with names, showed where various people were.

"Filch is on the second floor," said Harry, holding the map close to his eyes, "and Mrs. Norris is on the fourth."

"And Umbridge?" said Hermione anxiously.

"In her office," said Harry, pointing. "OK, let's go."

We hurried along the corridor to the place Dobby had described to Harry, a stretch of blank wall opposite an enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy's foolish attempt to train trolls for the ballet.

"OK," said Harry quietly. "Dobby said to walk past this bit of wall three times, concentrating hard on what we need."

We walked back and forth. My mind focused on the thought of needing somewhere to hold our secret.

Hopefully it wouldn't turn into a bedroom or some shit.

"Harry!" said Hermione sharply,l, pointing to a polished door that had appeared out of nowhere. Harry reached out, seized the brass handle, pulled open the door and led the way into a spacious room lit with flickering torches like those that illuminated the dungeons eight floors below.

The walls were lined with wooden bookcases and instead of chairs the re were large silk cushions on the floor. A set of shelves at the far end of the room carried a range of instruments such as Sneakoscopes, Secrecy Sensors and a large, cracked Foe-Glass.

"These will be good when we're practicing Stunning," I said enthusiastically, prodding one of the cushions with my foot.

"And just look at these books!" said Hermione excitedly, running a finger along the spines of the large leather-bound tomes. "A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions ... The Dark Arts Outsmarted ... Self-Defensive Spellwork ... wow. Harry, this is wonderful, there's everything we need here!"

She looked so cute when she was excited. And without further ado she slid Jinxes for the Jinxed from its shelf, sank on to the nearest cushion and began to read.

There was a gentle knock on the door. Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Parvati and Dean had arrived.

"Whoa," said Dean, staring around, impressed. "What is this place?"

Harry began to explain, but before he had finished more people had arrived and he had to start all over again. By the time eight o'clock arrived, every cushion was occupied. Harry moved across to the door and locked it. Hermione saved her place in her book and put it down.

"Well," said Harry nervously. 'This is the place we've found for practice sessions, and you've-er-obviously found it OK."

"It's fantastic!" said Cho delightfully, causing Harry to blush.

"It's bizarre," said Fred, frowning around at it. "We once hid from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard then."

"Hey, Harry, what's this stuff?" asked Dean from the rear of the room, indicating the Sneakoscopes and the Foe-Glass.

"Dark detectors," said Harry, stepping between the cushions to reach them. "Basically they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don't want to rely on them too much, they can be fooled.

"Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and-er- what, Hermione?"

Hermione had her hand raised as if we were in a real classroom and Harry was a professor. "I think we ought to elect a leader," she said.

"Harry's leader," said Cho at once, looking at Hermione as though she were mad and should have known that already.

I looked over at Harry and seen he was blushing even harder. I couldn't help but grin.

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly," said Hermione. "It makes it formal and it gives him authority. So-everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?"

Everybody put up their hand, even Slick Git Smith, though he acted like he really didn't want to. I forced myself to keep my cool for the sake of everyone else.

"Er-right, thanks," said Harry. 'And (Hermione raised her hand once again) what,Hermione?"

"I also think we ought to have a name," she said brightly, her hand still in the air. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" said Angelina hopefully.

"Or the Ministry of Magic are Wankers Group?" suggested Fred, earning some laughs.

"I was thinking," said Hermione, frowning at Fred, "more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."

"The Defense Association?" said Cho. "The DA for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"Yeah, the DA's good," said Ginny. "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

There was a good deal of appreciative murmuring and laughter at this. I was proud of my sister for coming up with it, that clever girl.

"All in favour of the DA?" said Hermione, as if we were in court, counting hands. "That's a majority-motion passed!"

She pinned the piece of parchment with all of our signatures on it on to the wall and wrote across the top in large letters:

 _ **DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY**_

* * *

"Right," said Harry, when she had sat down again, "shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful-"

"Oh, please," said Zacharias, rolling his eyes and folding his arms like a fucking seven year old. "I don't think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

"I've used it against him," said Harry quietly. "It saved my life in June."

"Exactly, so shut the fuck up." I couldn't help but say.

Smith opened his mouth to retort, but found himself rendered speechless. For once.

"But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave," Harry said.

Smith did not move. Nor did anybody else.

"OK," said Harry. "I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice."

Everybody got to their feet at once and divided up. Hermione and I paired up ("Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." I said, winking. "Thank you Ronald" said Hermione, playfully) and chose a spot to practice, standing a good ten feet away from each other.

"Right," said Harry, loudly, "on the count of three, then-one, two, three-"

The room was suddenly full of shouts of flew in all directions; missed spells hit books on shelves and sent them flying into the air. I gave Hermione a smirk, to which she returned a determined look. She knocked me back before I could even say a word.

I winced as Hermione walked over to me, giggling. I wasn't too keen on giggling girls, but hers was adorable, and it was rather sweet to watch.

"I let you get that one," I said as she helped me up. "Good manners and such. I was being a gentleman."

"Right," teased Hermione. "Shall you show off your gallantry to me once again?"

"Are you mocking me, Miss Granger?"

"I believe I am." she said, walking backwards to her original spot.

"We shall see about that."

We took another couple tries at each other, each one resulting in the same thing: Hermione laughing while I ended up on my ass.

Soon, Neville had joined us, saying that Harry wanted to walk about (I made a mental note not to thank Harry later) and the three of us practiced. Neville was starting to get the hang of it.

After a while, Harry blew a whistle, causing us all to lower our wands.

"That wasn't bad," said Harry, "but there's definite room for improvement. Let's try again."

As everything went on, I found myself starting to get better. I tripped a couple of times, but I managed to disarm Hermione at least three times. She was proud of the first one, and was annoyed by my boasting by the third.

As we took a breather, I spied Harry making conversation with Cho. He looked more relaxed than he usually did talking with her. Maybe he was starting to make some progress.

Soon, it was all over. Everyone seemed to have had a really good time. Harry told the others that he would let them know when the next meeting was, and then we retreated to our respectable common rooms.

"That was really, really good, Harry," said Hermione, as we slipped out the door and watched it disappear.

"Yeah, it was!" I said enthusiastically. "Did you see me disarm Hermione, Harry?"

"Only once," said Hermione, rolling her eyes. "I got you loads more than you got me-"

"I did not only get you once, I got you at least three times."

"Well, if you're counting the one where you tripped over your own feet and knocked the wand out of my hand-"

"No, I'm counting the TWO that when you were nowhere near me and I made the wand fly out of your hand.

"I don't know that you're talking about." said Hermione, sticking her nose into the air.

"Keep sticking your snoze up like that, and a doxy might fly in."

"Oh you are insufferable!"

"No, I'm the one that disarmed you three times."

"Wait until next class. We will see then how cocky you are."

"Oooh, did Hermione just say cock?"


	137. Chapter 137: Weasley Is Our King

This chapter will have dialogue in it from my fic Twelve Kisses.

* * *

Chapter 137: Weasley Is Our King

Over the next two weeks, life seemed like one dangerous but exciting intrigue after another. We were resisting Umbridge right under her very nose, doing the very thing she and the Ministry most feared, and every meeting we would learn something new, or improve on something we knew.

Some of us had very triumphant moments. Like Neville, who had successfully disarmed Hermione (which in his eyes was something that was truly amazing), Colin, who had mastered the Impediment Jinx after three meetings' hard effort, and Parvati, who had produced such a good Reductor Curse that she had reduced the table carrying all the Sneakoscopes to dust.

Sometimes it was almost impossible to fix a regular night of the week for the DA meetings, as we had to accommodate three separate: team's Quidditch practices, which were often rearranged due to bad weather conditions, but Hermione soon devised a very clever method of communicating the time and date of the next meeting to all the members in case we needed to change it at short notice, because it would look suspicious if people from different Houses were seen crossing the Great Hall to talk to each other too often. She gave each of the members of the DA a fake Galleon (which I foolishly thought was real at first, but was still impressed by).

"You see the numerals around the edge of the coins?" Hermione said, holding one up for examination at the end of our fourth meeting. "On real Galleons that's just a serial number referring to the goblin who cast the coin. On these fake coins, though, the numbers will change to reflect the time and date of the next meeting. The coins will grow hot when the date changes, so if you're carrying them in a pocket you'll be able to feel them. We take one each, and when Harry sets the date of the next meeting he'll change the numbers on his coin, and because I've put a Protean Charm on them, they'll all change to mimic his."

Some people have Hermione a very skeptical look. Others, like me, gave her looks of admiration.

"Well, I thought it was a good idea," she said uncertainly, "I mean, even if Umbridge asked us to turn out our pockets, there's nothing fishy about carrying a Galleon, is there? But ... well, if you don't want to use them-"

"You can do a Protean Charm?" said Terry.

"Yes," said Hermione.

"But that's ... that's NEWT standard, that is," he said in an awestruck voice.

"Oh," said Hermione, trying to look modest. "Oh ... well ... yes, I suppose it is."

"How come you're not in Ravenclaw with brains like yours?"

"Well, the Sorting Hat did seriously consider putting me in Ravenclaw during my Sorting," said Hermione cheerfully, "but it decided on Gryffindor in the end. So, does that mean we're using the Galleons?"

Everyone came up and received one. Harry looked sideways at Hermione.

"You know what these remind me of?" he said.

"No, what's that?"

"The Death Eaters' scars. Voldemort touches one of them, and all their scars burn, and they know they've got to join him."

"Well ... yes," said Hermione quietly, "that is where I got the idea ... but you'll notice I decided to engrave the date on bits of metal rather than on our members' skin."

"Yeah ... I prefer your way," said Harry, grinning, as he slipped his Galleon into his pocket. "I suppose the only danger with these is that we might accidentally spend them."

"Fat chance," I said in a glum voice as I inspected the galleon, "I haven't got any real Galleons to confuse it with."

* * *

The first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, drew nearer, and the pressure was on. Our DA meetings were put on hold because Angelina insisted on almost daily practices. Usually the teachers got in on the action too. Especially Professor McGonagall, who cared about beating Slytherin so much, that she actually didn't give us any homework in the week leading up to the match.

"I think you've got enough to be getting on with at the moment,' she said casually. We could hardly believe our ears until she looked directly at Harry and I and said grimly, "I've become accustomed to seeing the Quidditch Cup in my study, boys, and I really don't want to have to hand it over to Professor Snape, so use the extra time to practice, won't you?"

Snape was also doing things on the sake of the competition. He had booked the Quidditch pitch for Slytherin practice so often that us Gryffindors had difficulty getting on it to play. He was also turning a deaf ear to the many reports of Slytherin attempts to hex Gryffindor players in the corridors. When Alicia turned up in the hospital wing with her eyebrows growing so thick and fast she could hardly speak and could hardly even move her mouth, Snape insisted that she must have attempted a Hair-thickening Charm on herself and refused to listen to the fourteen eye-witnesses who insisted they had seen the Slytherin Keeper, Miles Bletchley, hit her from behind with a jinx while she worked in the library.

Though Harry seemed at times overly confident, I for one felt as if I would crash and burn. I was no Oliver Wood, nor would I ever be one, but the team insisted that I was improving, even comparing me to a few famous Quidditch Keepers. Even Fred had said that I might yet make him and George proud, and that they were seriously considering admitting I was related to them, something they assured me they had been trying to deny for four years, despite my red hair, freckles, and last name.

One thing that was really starting to annoy me was the Slytherins, throwing their jabs. Some of them seventh-years, who were considerably larger than I was, muttered as they passed me in the corridors, "Got your bed booked in the hospital wing, Weasley?"

When the great ferret imitated me dropping the Quaffle (which he did whenever we came within sight of each other), I couldn't help but feel like shit. Which was pretty much every single fucking day.

The morning of the match dawned bright and cold. I woke up early, sitting on my bed and hugging my knees, deep in thought.

I wish I could have written Bill or something. He would have known what to say. Unfortunately, with the fear of letters being intercepted, I hadn't written him anything, as I didn't want that toad knowing our fucking business.

"You all right?" said Harry, who had just woken up.

I nodded but stayed quiet. I felt like if I opened my mouth, I would puke all over the floor.

"You just need some breakfast," Harry said encouragingly . "C'mon."

The Great Hall was filling up fast when we arrived, the talk louder and the mood more exuberant than usual. As we passed the Slytherin table, I kept my focus straight ahead, so not to catch their eye. Their jeers were enough.

We received a rousing welcome at the Gryffindor table, where everyone was wearing red and gold, though none of that seemed to calm me. I plopped down on the bench and gazed at my empty plate.

"For energy," he said.

"I must've been mental to do this," I croaked. "Mental."

"Don't be thick," said Harry firmly, passing me a choice of cereals, 'you're going to be fine. It's normal to be nervous."

"I'm fucking rubbish. I'm lousy. I can't play to save my fucking life. What was I bloody thinking?"

"Get a grip," said Harry sternly. "Look at that save you made with your foot the other day, even Fred and George said it was brilliant."

"That was an accident," I whispered miserably. "I didn't mean to do it-I slipped off my broom when none of you were looking and when I was trying to get back on I kicked the Quaffle by accident."

"Well," said Harry, "a few more accidents like that and the game's in the bag, isn't it?"

Hermione and Ginny sat down opposite us wearing red and gold scarves, gloves and rosettes.

"How're you feeling?" Ginny asked me, as Hermione looked at my cereal with a "this won't do" face and started piling bacon and eggs onto a plate.

"He's just nervous," said Harry.

"Well, that's a good sign, I never feel you perform as well in exams if you're not a bit nervous," said Hermione, trying to be encouraging. Trying.

"Hello," said a vague and dreamy voice from behind us. Luna had drifted over from the Ravenclaw table. Many people were staring at her and a few were openly laughing and pointing; she had on a hat shaped like a life-size lion's head, which if I wasn't nervous as fuck, I would have been impressed by.

"I'm supporting Gryffindor," said Luna, pointing at her hat. "Look what it does."

She reached up and tapped the hat with her wand. It opened its mouth wide and gave an extremely realistic roar that made everyone in the vicinity jump.

"It's good, isn't it?" said Luna happily. "I wanted to have it chewing up a serpent to represent Slytherin, you know, but there wasn't time. Anyway ... good luck, Ronald!"

She drifted away. Angelina came hurrying towards us accompanied by Katie and Alicia, whose eyebrows had mercifully been returned to normal by Madam Pomfrey.

"When you're ready," she said, "we're going to go straight down to the pitch, check out conditions and change."

"We'll be there in a bit," Harry told her. "Ron's just got to have some breakfast."

"Ron, you have to eat something." Hermione said, as she moved to sit beside me and rubbed my back, my cereal still sitting in front of me, untouched.

I stared at the bowl with no desire to eat a thing. I appreciated Hermione's help in trying to get me to calm my nerves, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that I was going to mess up.

"Ronnnnnn?" said Hermione in a sing-song voice, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked over at her and seen that she had a spoonful of cereal in her hand, flying it around like I was a baby.

"Come on Ron." said Hermione with a huge grin on her face. "Here comes the broom trying to get inside the broom closet. Open your mouth and let it innnnnnnn."

I couldn't help but laugh. It was so silly, so adorable, so Hermione. I rolled my eyes and obeyed, allowing Hermione to 'fly' the food into my mouth.

Hermione smiled. "Am I going to have to feed you the rest? I can get quite loud you know."

"No." I said, taking the spoon from her hand. "I think I can take it from here. But thanks."

"Anytime."said Hermione with a chuckle.

I sat there and ate the rest of my cereal, as well as everything else Hermione had gotten for me. Then I got up to make my way with the rest of them.

However, I froze midway. I felt as if my feet weighed 1,000 lbs each, and found himself unable to move them.

"Come on Ron." said Harry. "Don't wanna be late to your first of many wins."

I had ambled over to them looking lost and desperate.

"Good luck, Ron," said Hermione, standing on tiptoe and kissing me on the cheek. "And you, Harry-"

It took me a few seconds to register what had just happened. Did Hermione really just kiss me on the cheek? It's not like she kissed Harry also. She kissed me only, and wished me good luck. And thought I was still nervous, I found that the nerves for the game I had went completely out the window, and was replaced by Hermione's kiss.

I came to myself slightly as we walked back across the Great Hall. I touched the spot on my face where Hermione had kissed me, still trying not register what had just happened, and trying really hard to keep the image of it being on my lips rather than my cheek.

As we made our way to the pitch, I could see Harry's mouth moving, but the thoughts of the kiss was clouding everything else, so I really didn't pay attention to anything he was saying.

* * *

Angelina had changed already and was talking to the rest of the team when we entered. We pulled on our robes (and I was so nervous, I struggled until Alicia took pity on me and helped), then sat down to listen to the pre-match talk while the babble of voices outside grew steadily louder as the crowd came pouring out of the castle towards the pitch.

"OK, I've only just found out the final line-up for Slytherin," said Angelina, looking over a piece of parchment. "Last year's Beaters, Derrick and Bole, have left, but it looks as though Montague's replaced them with the usual gorillas, rather than anyone who can fly particularly well. They're two blokes called Crabbe and Goyle, I don't know much about them-"

"We do," said Harry and I together.

"Well, they don't look bright enough to tell one end of a broom from the other," said Angelina, pocketing her parchment, "but then I was always surprised Derrick and Bole managed to find their way on to the pitch without signposts."

"Crabbe and Goyle are in the same mould," Harry assured her.

As the crowd grew louder, I couldn't help but feel sick. I was about to go in front of the entire school and Hermione and embarrass myself.

"It's time," said Angelina in a hushed voice, looking at her watch. "C'mon everyone ... good luck."

We marched out of the changing room, brooms in hand. The cheering grew louder, but there was also singing, which I found odd. No one ever sang at a match before.

The Slytherin team was standing waiting for us. They were wearing some crown shaped badges on their jerseys. There were words etched on them, but from a distance, I couldn't make them out. The new Captain, Montague, was built like Harry's fat ass cousin. Behind him was Crabbe and Goyle, looking like neanderthals with clubs. Malfoy stood to one side, tapping his badge and smirking at Harry. I finally got a look of why was on the badge, and I wanted to punch him in the bloody mouth.

There, in bold black were the words: Weasley Is Our King.

Before I could react, Madam Hooch had told us to mount our brooms and had blown the whistle. I did so and took off towards the goal posts, my mind reeling.

Madam Hooch placed her whistle in her mouth and blew.

Lee Jordan's voice boomed with the commentary.

"And it's Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me-"

"JORDAN!" yelled Professor McGonagall.

"-just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest-and she's ducked Warrington, she's passed Montague, she's-ouch-been hit from behind by a Bludger from Crabbe ... Montague catches the Quaffle, Montague heading back up the pitch and-nice Bludger there from George Weasley, that's a Bludger to the head for Montague, he drops the Quaffle, caught by Katie Bell, Katie Bell of Gryffindor reverse-passes to Alicia Spinnet and Spinnet's away-"

I watched as the players zoomed back and forth. However, the singing was starting to get louder and louder. And I started trying to concentrate on the words.

"-dodges Warrington, avoids a Bludger-close call, Alicia-and the crowd are loving this, just listen to them, what's that they're singing?"

And as Lee paused to listen, the song rose loud and clear from the sea of green and silver in the Slytherin section of the stands:

 _"Weasley cannot save a thing,_

 _He cannot block a single ring,_

 _That's why Slytherins all sing:_

 _Weasley is our King._

 _"Weasley was born in a bin_

 _He always lets the Quaffle in_

 _Weasley will make sure we win_

 _Weasley is our King."_

My heart dropped completely out of my body.

"-and Alicia passes back to Angelina!" Lee shouted louder, in what I gathered was an attempt to drown out the words of the song. "Come on now, Angelina-looks like she's got just the Keeper to beat!-SHE SHOOTS-SHE-aaaah"

Bletchley, the Slytherin Keeper, had saved the goal; he threw the Quaffle to Warrington who sped off with it, zig-zagging in between Alicia and Katie; the singing from below grew louder and louder as he drew nearer and nearer to me.

 _"Weasley is our King,_

 _Weasley is our King,_

 _He always lets the Quaffle in_

 _Weasley is our King."_

I tried my best to keep my eyes and focus on Warrington. I tried my hardest to block out the song.

"-and it's Warrington with the Quaffle, Warrington heading for goal, he's out of Bludger range with just the Keeper ahead-"

 _"Weasley cannot save a thing,_

 _He cannot block a single ring"_

"- so it's the first test for new Gryffindor Keeper Weasley, brother of Beaters Fred and George, and a promising new talent on the team-come on, Ron!"

I lost focus and dived wildly, his arms wide, and the Quaffle had soared between them straight through the central hoop.

"Slytherin score!" came Lee's voice amid the cheering and booing from the crowds below, "so that's ten-nil to Slytherin-bad luck, Ron."

The Slytherins sang even louder:

 _"WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN_

 _HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN!"_

"and Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell tanking up the pitch-" cried Lee, however, his words were getting hard to make out with the fucking Slytherins singing at the top of their motherfucking lungs.

 _"WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN_

 _WEASLEY IS OUR KING!_

 _WEASLEY IS OUR KING,_

 _WEASLEY IS OUR KING_

 _WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN ..."_

"-and it's Warrington again," bellowed Lee, "who passes to Pucey, Pucey's off past Spinnet, come on now, Angelina, you can take him - turns out you can't-but nice Bludger from Fred Weasley I mean, George Weasley, oh, who cares, one of them, anyway, and Warrington drops the Quaffle and Katie Bell-er-drops it, too-so that's Montague with the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Montague takes the Quaffle and he's off up the pitch, come on now, Gryffindor, block him!"

 _"WEASLEY CANNOT SAVE A THING ..."_

"-and Pucey's dodged Alicia again and he's heading straight for goal, stop it, Ron!"

The fucking song had gotten to me and I let another fucking quaffle in. I wanted to die right there.

 _"THAT'S WHY SLYTHERINS ALL SING_

 _WEASLEY IS OUR KING."_

The game kept going downhill from there, with me letting in two more fucking goals. It was getting to the point to where I was praying that Harry would find the Snitch and end this madness.

"-and Katie Bell of Gryffindor dodges Pucey, ducks Montague, nice swerve, Katie, and she throws to Johnson, Angelina Johnson takes the Quaffle, she's past Warrington, she's heading for goal, come on now, Angelina-GRYFFINDOR SCORE! It's forty-ten, forty-ten to Slytherin and Pucey has the Quaffle.

"-Pucey throws to Warrington, Warrington to Montague, Montague back to Pucey-Johnson intervenes, Johnson takes the Quaffle, Johnson to Bell, this looks good-I mean bad-Bell's hit by a Bludger from Goyle of Slytherin and it's Pucey in possession again."

They began to sing once again as Pucey approached me. They even had the fucking audacity to harmonize.

 _"WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN_

 _HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN_

 _WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN."_

But before I knew it, Gryffindor started cheering loudly, drowning the moronic song out. I looked over and seen Harry making a spectacular dive for the Snitch, and catching it

It was over. We were saved, it did not matter that I had let in those goals, nobody would remember as long as Gryffindor had won, hopefully.

Suddenly, I saw a bludger slam into Harry's back. I looked over and seen Crabbe laughing. Dirty bastard had clubbed one at him. I started to descend.

Angelina and the rest of the team had headed over to Harry, so I knew he would be taken care of. So I headed to the locker room. I needed to be by myself.

* * *

I didn't even bother to hop into the shower. I walked right on through and kept walking until I was on the grounds, where it had began to snow.

I sat down on the cold ground under a tree in front of the lake. The giant squid wasn't waving its tentacles. Even it was disappointed in me, I wagered.

Foolish I was for thinking I could fucking play for Gryffindor. If Harry wouldn't have caught that Snitch, we would have lost and it was entirely my fault. I was pathetic. I was a sham. I allowed a fucking song to get into my head and fuck me up. Everybody had seen it, including Hermione. She would probably never like me now. Who would want to be known for dating the upset of the Gryffindor team?

I held my knees and buried my face into them. I hadn't cried in a long time, but I really couldn't help but let more than a few tears fall. I had humiliated myself and almost cost my team the game. I wanted to mount my brook and just fly home. How the bloody fuck could I face anyone after that shit?

I sat out there for as long as the warming charm I put on my clothes would allow. Finally I just said fuck it and headed back in.

When I got to the tower and climbed through the portrait hole, the first faces I saw were Harry and Hermione. I stopped in my tracks.

"Where have you been?" said Hermione anxiously, springing up.

"Walking."

"You look frozen," said Hermione. "Come and sit down!"

I walked to the fireside and sank into the chair furthest from Harry's, not looking at him. He still had the Snitch, and it zoomed over our heads.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"What for?" said Harry.

"For thinking I can play Quidditch. I'm going to resign first thing tomorrow."

"If you resign," said Harry, "there'll only be three players left on the team."

I gave Harry a puzzled look. The hell did he mean?

"I've been given a lifetime ban. So've Fred and George."

"What?"

Hermione told me the full story; about Malfoy taunting Harry and my brothers, speaking on me and my family, how they all got into a fight, but the toad looking bitch only got onto Harry and the twins, banning them for life and taking their brooms. That made me feel even worse.

"This is all my fault-"

"You didn't make me punch Malfoy," said Harry angrily.

"Yeah, but if I wasn't rubbish at Quidditch-"

"-it's got nothing to do with that."

"-it was that song that fucked me up-"

"-it would've fucked anyone up."

Hermione got up and walked to the window, watching the snow swirling down against the pane.

"Look, drop it, will you!" Harry burst out. "It's bad enough, without you blaming yourself for everything!"

I shut my mouth and looked down at my clothes. After a while I said in a dull voice, "This is the worst I've ever felt in my life."

"Join the club," said Harry bitterly.

"Well," said Hermione, her voice trembling slightly. "I can think of one thing that might cheer you both up."

"Oh yeah?" said Harry skeptically.

"Yeah," said Hermione, turning away from the pitch-black, snow-flecked window, a broad smile spreading across her face. "Hagrid's back!"


	138. Chapter 138: The Return Of Hagrid

Okay so apparently someone is leaving reviews that I'm apparently dead...I assure you I'll alive and very well. Otherwise I would not be able to post. So whoever got that ish mixed up needs to chill. I hope nobody is buying this ish. Cuz I would hate for someone to be like oh no somebody is trying to pretend to be WeasleyIsMyKing540 and get me shut down.

Just letting you guys know and if you don't believe me, my Tumblr is my penname and my Facebook is Mystique540 and you can see me on there. Also I'm on Instagram mystique540

I've deleted the reviews. I do not want people actually believing that ish.

Also, this chapter is heavy with the tale about the giants. To me, it isn't fully important, so I won't be posting the full conversation. I want to get in more of my own writing, more of Ron's thoughts, and a Romione prefects duty moment in, so I hope you don't mind.

* * *

Chapter 138: The Return Of Hagrid

Harry took off to the boys' dorm to fetch the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map from his trunk and was back before Hermione made it back down from her dorm, wearing scarf, gloves and one of her own knobbly elf hats.

"Well, it's cold out there!" she said defensively, as I clicked my tongue impatiently.

We crept through the portrait hole and covered themselves hastily in the Cloak(I had grown so much I now needed to crouch to prevent my feet showing) then, moving slowly and cautiously, we proceeded down the many staircases, pausing at intervals to check on the map for signs of Filch or Mrs. Morris. We were lucky; we saw nobody but Nearly Headless Nick, who was gliding along absent-mindedly humming something that sounded horribly like "Weasley is our King".

We crept across the Entrance Hall and out into the silent, snowy grounds. I couldn't help but feel a bit excited to see the smoke coming from Hagrid's chimney. We sped up and made our way through thickening snow until at last we reached the wooden front door. When Harry raised his fist and knocked three times, a dog started barking frantically inside.

"Hagrid, it's us!" Harry called through the keyhole.

"Shoulda known!" said a gruff voice.

We beamed at each other under the Cloak; we could tell by Hagrid's voice that he was pleased. "Bin home three seconds ... out the way, Fang ... out the way, yeh dozy dog ..."

The bolt was drawn back, the door creaked open and Hagrid's head appeared in the gap.

Hermione screamed for some barmy reason.

"Merlin's beard, keep it down!" said Hagrid hastily, staring wildly over our heads. "Under that Cloak, are yeh? Well, get in, get in!"

"I'm sorry!" Hermione gasped, as the three of us squeezed past Hagrid into the house and pulled the Cloak off ourselves so he could see us. "I just-oh, Hagrid!"

"It's nuthin', it's nuthin'!" said Hagrid hastily, shutting the door behind us and hurrying to close all the curtains. However, I could now see why Hermione was so horrorstruck.

Hagrid looked as if someone had beaten the fuck out of him. His hair was matted with what looked like dried blood and he could hardly open his left eye, which was purple and black. There were many cuts on his face and hands, some of them still bleeding, and he was moving as if he had s couple broken ribs (Charlie had quite a few practicing Quidditch in the summer growing up, so I knew what it looked like). It was obvious that he had only just got home: a thick black travelling cloak lay over the back of a chair and a haversack large enough to carry several small children leaned against the wall inside the door.

"What in the bloody hell happened to you?" Harry demanded, while Fang tried to be friendly and lick us all.

"Told yeh, nuthin'," said Hagrid firmly. "Want a cuppa?"

"Bullshit," I said, not caring that I. just cussed at an adult, "you're in a right state!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, I'm fine," said Hagrid, straightening up and turning to beam at them all, but wincing. "Blimey, it's good ter see yeh three again-had good summers, did yeh?"

"Hang all that Hagrid, you've been attacked!" I yelled, getting angry that he was glossing over whatever happened to him.

"Fer the las' time, it's nuthin'!" said Hagrid firmly.

"Would you say it was nothing if one of us turned up with a pound of mince instead of a face?" I demanded.

"You ought to go and see Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid," said Hermione anxiously, "some of those cuts look nasty."

"I'm dealin' with it, all righ?" said Hagrid.

He walked across to the enormous wooden table that stood in the middle of his cabin and twitched aside a tea towel that had been lying on it. Underneath was a raw, bloody, green-tinged steak slightly larger than a medium sized dog .

"You're not going to eat that, are you, Hagrid?" I said disgustedly, as I leaned in for a closer look. "It looks poisonous."

"It's s'posed ter look like that, it's dragon meat," Hagrid said. "An' I didn' get it ter eat."

He picked up the steak and slapped it over the left side of his face. Greenish blood trickled down into his beard as he gave a soft moan of satisfaction. It took everything in me not to throw up.

"Tha's better. It helps with the stingin', yeh know."

"So, are you going to tell us what's happened to you?" Harry asked.

"Can't, Harry. Top secret. More'n me job's worth ter tell yeh that."

"Did the giants beat you up, Hagrid?" asked Hermione quietly.

"Giants?' said Hagrid, catching the slipping steak before it reached his belt and slapping it back over his face, "who said anythin' abou' giants? Who yeh bin talkin' to? Who's told yeh what I've-who's said I've bin-eh?"

"We guessed," said Hermione apologetically.

"Oh, yeh did, did yeh?" said Hagrid.

"It was kind of ... obvious," I said. Harry nodded.

Hagrid glared at us, then snorted, threw the steak back onto the table and strode over to the kettle, which was now whistling.

"Never known kids like you three fer knowin' more'n yeh oughta," he muttered, splashing boiling water into three of his bucket-shaped mugs. "An' I'm not complimentin' yeh, neither. Nosy, some'd call it. Interferin'."

But his beard twitched as he made a small smile, indicating that he found it slightly amusing

"So you have been to look for giants?" said Harry, grinning as he sat down at the table.

Hagrid set tea in front of each of us, sat down, picked up his steak again and slapped it back over his face.

"Yeah, all righ'," he grunted, "I have."

"And you found them?" said Hermione in a hushed voice.

"Well, they're not that difficult ter find, ter be honest, said Hagrid. 'Pretty big, see."

"Where are they?" I said.

"Mountains," said Hagrid, vaguely.

"So why don't Muggles-?"

"They do," said Hagrid darkly. "On'y their deaths are always put down ter mountaineerin' accidents, aren' they?"

"Come on, Hagrid, tell us what you've been up to!" I begged. "Tell us about being attacked by the giants and Harry can tell you about being attacked by the dementors-"

Hagrid choked in his mug and dropped his steak at the same time; a large quantity of spit, tea and dragon blood was sprayed over the table as Hagrid coughed and spluttered and the steak slid, with a soft splat, on to the floor.

"Whadda yeh mean, attacked by dementors?" growled Hagrid.

"Didn't you know?" Hermione asked him.

"I don' know any thin' that's bin happenin' since I left. I was on a secret mission, wasn' I, didn' wan' owls followin' me all over the place-ruddy dementors! Yeh're not serious?"

"Yeah, I am, they turned up in Little Whinging and attacked my cousin and me, and then the Ministry of Magic expelled me-"

"WHAT?"roared Hagrid.

"-and I had to go to a hearing and everything, but tell us about the giants first."

"You were expelled!"

"Tell us about your summer and I'll tell you about mine." said Harry with a smug grin.

Hagrid glared at him through his one open eye. Harry looked right back, an expression of innocence on his face.

"Oh, all righ'," Hagrid said, defeated.

* * *

So Hagrid went into the long tale of how he and Madam Maxime had found the giants in the mountains, how they tried to communicate and effectively deliver Dumbledore's message about them joining our ranks, however, there were Death Eaters doing the same. He made the tale sound not quite easy as pie, but a lot easier than his face and body looked.

"But you still haven't explained how you got in this state, Hagrid," I said, gesturing towards Hagrid's bloodstained face.

"Or why you're back so late," said Harry. "Sirius says Madame Maxime got back ages ago-"

"Who attacked you?" I demanded, knowing that Hagrid was hiding something.

'I haven' bin attacked!" said Hagrid emphatically. "I-"

But the rest of his words were drowned in a sudden outbreak of rapping on the door. Hermione gasped; her mug slipped through her fingers and smashed on the floor; Fang yelped. All four of us stared at the window beside the doorway. The shadow of somebody small and squat shown through the thin curtain, and I immediately knew who it was.

"It's her!" I whispered.

"Get under here!" Harry said quickly, seizing the Invisibility Cloak, he whirled it over himself and Hermione while I tore around the table and dived under the Cloak as well. Huddled together, we backed up into a corner. Fang was barking madly at the door. Hagrid looked thoroughly confused.

"Hagrid, hide our mugs!" I hissed.

Hagrid grabbed our mugs and shoved them under the cushion in Fang's basket. Fang was now leaping up at the door; Hagrid pushed him out of the way with his foot and pulled it open.

Toadbitch was standing in the doorway, and for once, she wasn't wearing pink. She gave a look of impatience as she leaned back to see Hagrid's face; she barely reached his navel.

'So," she said slowly and loudly, as though she felt Hagrid was too tall to hear her properly. "You're Hagrid, are you?"

Without waiting for an answer she practically barged her way into Hagrid's home, her nosy eyes scanning the entirety of his home.

"Get away," she snapped at Fang, waving her handbag at him. Poor dog was actually trying to be affectionate with the cow.

"Er-I don' want ter be rude," said Hagrid, staring at her, "but who the ruddy hell are you?"

"My name is Dolores Umbridge." she said proudly

Her eyes were sweeping the cabin. Twice they stared directly into the corner where the three of UA was scrunched together, reminding me of the time back in second year, when Dumbledore knew Harry and I was in here under the cloak.

"No way," I mouthed.

"Dolores Umbridge?" Hagrid said, sounding thoroughly confused. "I thought you were one o' them Ministry-don' you work with Fudge?"

"I was Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, yes," said Umbridge, now pacing around the cabin looking prideful. "I am now the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher-"

"Tha's brave of yeh," said Hagrid, nonchalantly. "There's not many'd take tha' job any more."

"-and Hogwarts High Inquisitor," said Umbridge, giving no sign that she had heard him.

"Wha's that?" said Hagrid, frowning.

"Precisely what I was going to ask," said Umbridge, pointing at the broken shards of china on the floor that had been Hermione's mug.

"Oh," said Hagrid, with a most unhelpful glance towards the corner where we stood hidden, "oh, tha' was ... was Fang. He broke a mug. So I had ter use this one instead."

Hagrid pointed to the mug from which he had been drinking. Umbridge looked as if she wasn't buying any of it.

"I heard voices," she said quietly.

"I was talkin' ter Fang," said Hagrid. I held back a laugh, the poor bloke.

"And was he talking back to you?"

"Well ... in a manner o' speakin'," said Hagrid, looking uncomfortable. "I sometimes say Fang's near enough human-"

"There are three sets of footprints in the snow leading from the castle doors to your cabin," said Umbridge knowingly.

Hermione gasped; Harry clapped a hand over her mouth, a gesture that made me feel weird despite knowing why he did it. Luckily, Fang was sniffing loudly around the hem of Professor Umbridge's robes and she did not appear to have heard.

"Well, I on'y jus' got back," said Hagrid, waving an enormous hand at the haversack. "Maybe someone came ter call earlier an' I missed 'em."

"There are no footsteps leading away from your cabin door." probed Umbridge.

"Well, I ... I don' know why that'd be ..." said Hagrid, tugging nervously at his beard and again glancing towards the corner where we stood, as though asking for help. "Erm ..."

Umbridge began to make her way around his cabin, looking around carefully. She bent and peered under the bed. She opened Hagrid's cupboards. She passed within two inches of where we stood pressed against the wall. She almost resembled a hunting dog.

After looking carefully inside the enormous cauldron Hagrid used for cooking, she wheeled round again and said, "What has happened to you? How did you sustain those injuries?"

Hagrid removed the dragon steak from his face, which was rather stupid of him because the black and purple bruising all around his eye was now clearly visible, not to mention the large amount of fresh and congealed blood on his face.

"Oh, I ... had a bit of an accident," he said lamely.

"What sort of accident?"

"I-I tripped."

"You tripped," she repeated coolly.

"Yeah, tha's right. Over ... over a friends broomstick. I don' fly, meself. Well, look at the size o' me, I don' reckon there's a broomstick that'd hold me. Friend o' mine breeds Abraxan horses, I dunno if you ve ever seen em, big beasts, winged, yer know, I've had a bit of a ride on one o' them an' it was-"

"Where have you been?" asked Umbridge, the nosy ass bitch.

"Where've I-?"

"Been, yes," she said. "Term started two months ago. Another teacher has had to cover your classes. None of your colleagues has been able to give me any information as to your whereabouts. You left no address. Where have you been?"

Hagrid looked as if the wheels in his head were violently turning, trying to find some sort of answer to give the woman. I felt as if he was going to crack under the pressure.

"I-I've been away for me health," he said.

"For your health," repeated Professor Umbridge. Her eyes travelled over Hagrid's discoloured and swollen face; dragon blood dripped gently and silently on to his waistcoat. "I see."

"Yeah," said Hagrid, "bit o'-o' fresh air, yeh know-"

"Yes, as gamekeeper fresh air must be so difficult to come by" said Umbridge in fake sweetness.

"Well-change o' scene, yeh know-"

"Mountain scenery?" said Umbridge swiftly.

Fuck, she knew!

"Mountains?" Hagrid repeated. "Nope, South o' France fer me. Bit o' sun an' ... an' sea."

He thought pretty quickly. I was mildly impressed.

"Really?" said Umbridge. "You don't have much of a tan."

"Yeah ... well ... sensitive skin," said Hagrid, attempting a smile, which revealed two holes where teeth should have been. Umbridge's smile faded and a cold look replaced it. Then she hoisted her handbag a little higher into the crook of her arm and said, "I shall, of course, be informing the Minister of your late return."

"Righ'," said Hagrid, nodding.

"You ought to know, too, that as High Inquisitor it is my unfortunate but necessary duty to inspect my fellow teachers. So I daresay we shall meet again soon enough." she said pompously, nose turned up. She turned sharply and marched back to the door.

"You're inspectin' us?" Hagrid repeated.

"Oh, yes," said Umbridge softly, looking back at him with her hand on the door handle. "The Ministry is determined to weed out unsatisfactory teachers, Hagrid. Goodnight."

She left, closing the door behind her with a snap. Harry made to pull off the Invisibility Cloak but Hermione seized his wrist, stopping him. More than likely waiting until she was fully gone.

* * *

"She's goin' back ter the castle," Hagrid said, peeking out the window. "Blimey ... inspectin' people, is she?"

"Yeah," said Harry, pulling off the Cloak. "Trelawney's on probation already."

"Um ... what sort of thing are you planning to do with us in class, Hagrid?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, don' you worry abou' that, I've got a great load o' lessons planned," said Hagrid enthusiastically, scooping up his dragon steak from the table and slapping it over his eye again. "I've bin keepin' a couple o' creatures saved fer yer OWL year; you wait, they're somethin' really special."

"Erm ... special in what way?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

"I'm not sayin'," said Hagrid happily. "I don' want ter spoil the surprise."

"Look, Hagrid," said Hermione, "Professor Umbridge won't be at all happy if you bring anything to class that's too dangerous."

"Dangerous?" said Hagrid with a laugh. "Don' be silly, I wouldn' give yeh anythin' dangerous! I mean, all righ', they can look after themselves-"

"Hagrid, you've got to pass Umbridge's inspection, and to do that it would really be better if she saw you teaching us how to look after Porlocks, how to tell the difference between Knarls and hedgehogs, stuff like that!" said Hermione desperately. But Hagrid wasn't listening.

"But tha's not very interestin', Hermione," said Hagrid. "The stuff I've got's much more impressive. I've bin bringin' 'em on fer years, I reckon I've got the on'y domestic herd in Britain."

"Hagrid ... please ..." said Hermione, now begging. "Umbridge is looking for any excuse to get rid of teachers she thinks are too close to Dumbledore. Please, Hagrid, teach us something dull that's bound to come up in our OWL."

But Hagrid merely yawned widely and cast a one-eyed look of longing towards the vast bed in the corner.

"Lis'en, it's bin a long day an' it's late," he said, patting Hermione gently on the shoulder, so that her knees gave way and hit the floor with a thud. "Oh-sorry-"He pulled her back up by the neck of her robes.

"Look, don' you go worryin' abou' me, I promise yeh I've got really good stuff planned fer yer lessons now I'm back ... now you lot had better get back up to the castle, an' don' forget ter wipe yer footprints out behind yeh!"

"I dunno if you got through to him," I said as we walked back up to the castle through the thickening snow, leaving no trace behind us due to the Obliteration Charm Hermione was performing as we went.

"Then I'll go back again tomorrow," said Hermione determinedly. "I'll plan his lessons for him if I have to. I don't care if she throws out Trelawney but she's not getting rid of Hagrid!"

"That's the spirit," joked Harry, patting Hermione on the head as she scowled at him. "Hey, don't you two have patrols?"

"Oh no, I totally forgot!" said Hermione, looking frantic. "Come on Ron!"

* * *

As tired as I was, I really didn't feel like patrolling. Especially since I was still dressed like I had just stepped onto the quidditch pitch. However, I didn't feel like hearing her bitch about me not taking my dirties seriously, so I left with her to the fourth floor, where we were to be patrolling.

For awhile, we didn't say anything. The quiet was not comforting. It only made me think of the game, and that was the last thing I wanted on my mind at that moment.

"I really hope Hagrid takes this seriously," mumbled Hermione. "I would hate for him to get sacked over something that could have very well been avoided."

"Don't worry, he isn't going to get sacked." I said, trying to calm her down.

"And how, may I ask, do you know?"

"Because Hagrid knows his creatures, even the dangerous ones," I forced out.

"Oh Ron, you know that's not gonna be enough," said Hermione, peeking into a classroom that she thought she heard a noise come out of. "She will want any excuse to sack him, especially since she already knows what Hagrid has been up to. Didn't you hear her when she said mountains?"

"Of course I heard her, Hermione. Look, Hagrid's alright. Dumbledore will see to it that he is, okay?"

The mention of Dumbledore seemed to mellow her out some. "You're...you're right," said Hermione, sighing. "Dumbledore will make sure nothing happens."

"Finally, I'm right about something." I said, quidditch starting to creep back into my mind.

"Ron, I can tell you're still beating yourself up about the match. You really shouldn't be so hard on yourself. There were many factors that worked against you, like that idiotic song. I'm going to look up if that's legal or not."

"Don't bother," I said, although I felt grateful that she cared enough to see if they could be penalized. "I just need to not focus on them I guess."

"Ron, you're a great keeper, you just need to have some confidence in yourself. Have the same confidence in yourself in Quidditch that you do in chess."

I smirked. "But I'm brilliant at chess."

"You'll be brilliant at Quidditch too," she said, blushing.

I felt myself blush too. "You really think so?"

"I do. You can be brilliant at anything to set your mind to."

"Thanks, Hermione. I really needed that.

"You're welcome."


	139. Chapter 139: Hagrid's Inspection

Chapter 139: Hagrid's Inspection

On Sunday morning, Hermione made her way back to Hagrid's. Harry and I wanted to go with her, but our homework could almost touch the ceiling, so we made our way to the common room to start on it. Which was mental of us, as we had to listen to the gleeful shouts coming through to windows of people outside skating, tobogganing, and worst of all, bewitching snowballs to zoom up to Gryffindor Tower and rap hard on the windows, which was really pissing me off.

"Oi!" I bellowed after finally losing patience and sticking my head out of the window, "I am a prefect and if one more snowball hits this window-OUCH! FUCK!"

I had gotten a face full of snow delivered by my brothers.

"It's Fred and George," I said bitterly as I slammed the window behind me. "Wankers."

Hermione returned from Hagrid's just before lunch. She was shivering a bit and her robes damp to the knees.

"So?" I said, looking up when she entered. "Got all his lessons planned for him?"

"Well, I tried," she said dully, sinking into a chair beside Harry. She pulled out her wand and steam dried her robes. "He wasn't even there when I arrived, I was knocking for at least half an hour. And then he came stumping out of the Forest-"

Harry groaned. "What's he keeping in there? Did he say?" he asked.

"No," said Hermione miserably. "He says he wants them to be a surprise. I tried to explain about Umbridge, but he just doesn't get it. He kept saying nobody in their right mind would rather study Knarls than Chimaeras-oh, I don't think he's got a Chimaera," she added at the appalled look on Harry and I's faces, "but that's not for lack of trying, from what he said about how hard it is to get eggs. I don't know how many times I told him he'd be better off following Grubbly-Plank's plan, I honestly don't think he listened to half of what I said. He's in a bit of a funny mood, you know. He still won't say how he got all those injuries."

Hagrid's reappearance at the staff table at breakfast next day was not greeted by enthusiasm from all students. Some, like Fred, George and Lee, roared with delight and sprinted up the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables to shake Hagrid's enormous hand; others, like Parvati and Lavender, exchanged gloomy looks and shook their heads. Many of them preferred Professor Grubbly-Plank's lessons, which I really couldn't disagree with if I was being completely honest. Grubbly-Plank's lessons didn't get anyone sent to the hospital wing.

On Tuesday, Harry, Hermione, and I headed nervously down to Hagrid's, freezing our asses off. Each of us were nervous about the inspection, particularly Malfoy and his cronies and how they would behave if Umbridge was watching them.

However, the high and mighty bitch was nowhere to be seen as we struggled through the snow towards Hagrid, who stood waiting for us on the edge of the Forest. He looked even worse than he did when he had first came back. The bruises that had been purple on Saturday night were now tinged with green and yellow and some of his cuts still seemed to be bleeding. It seemed barmy that he was still bleeding from the cute. To add the look of insult to injury, Hagrid was carrying what looked like half a dead cow over his shoulder.

"We're workin' in here today" Hagrid called happily to us students, jerking his head back at the dark trees behind him. "Bit more sheltered! Anyway, they prefer the dark."

"What prefers the dark?" Malfoy say sharply to Crabbe and Goyle, a trace of panic in his voice. "What did he say prefers the dark-did you hear?"

Scared bitch. Although I couldn't help but be a bit nervous myself. I would never forget Aragog and his killer family in the dark depths of the Forbidden Forest.

"Ready?" said Hagrid cheerfully, looking around at the class. "Right, well, I've bin savin' a trip inter the Forest fer yer fifth year. Thought we'd go an' see these creatures in their natural habitat. Now, what we're studyin' today is pretty rare, I reckon I'm probably the on'y person in Britain who's managed ter train 'em."

"And you're sure they're trained, are you?" said Malfoy, the panic in his voice growing. "Only it wouldn't be the first time you'd brought wild stuff to class, would it?"

The Slytherins murmured agreement and a few Gryffindors looked as though they thought Malfoy had a fair point, too.

"Course they're trained," said Hagrid, scowling.

"So what happened to your face, then?" demanded Malfoy.

Mind yer own business!" said Hagrid, angrily. "Now, if yeh've finished askin' stupid questions, follow me!"

I smirked until catching Hermione's disapproving eye.

He turned and strode straight into the Forest, the rest of us following after him. We walked for about ten minutes until we reached a place where the trees stood so closely together that it was as dark as night and there was no snow at all on the ground. With a grunt, Hagrid dropped his half a cow on the ground, stepped back and turned to face us.

'Gather roun', gather roun'," Hagrid encouraged. "Now, they'll be attracted by the smell 'o the meat but I'm going ter give em a call anyway, 'cause they'll like ter know it's me."

He turned, shook his shaggy head to get the hair out of his face and gave an odd, shrieking cry that echoed through the dark trees like the call of some monstrous bird. It sounded like some shit that would haunt your nightmares. No one laughed.

Hagrid gave the shrieking cry again. A minute passed and Harry nudged me, pointing into the black space between two trees.

I was confused at what Harry was pointing at, because I didn't see anything

"Why doesn't Hagrid call again?" I whispered.

"You don't see it?" asked Harry. "Its right there, how can you miss it?"

"What's right there, Harry?"

As I looked around, it seemed like only two other people could see the same thing Harry was claiming was there. A Slytherin boy by the name of Theo Nott standing just behind Goyle looked as if he was disgusted, and Neville looked positively mesmerized.

"Oh, an' here comes another one!" said Hagrid proudly. "Now ... put yer hands up, who can see 'em?"

Harry, Neville, and Theo raised their hands.

"Yeah ... yeah, I knew you'd be able ter, Harry," he said seriously. "An' you too, Neville, eh? An'-"

"Excuse me," sneered Malfoy, "but what exactly are we supposed to be seeing?"

Hagrid pointed at the cow carcass on the ground. All of us stared at it for a few seconds, then the lot of us gasped as bits of flesh were stripping themselves away from the bones and vanishing into thin air. Hermione had grabbed my arm and I couldn't help but tingle at her touch.

"What's doing it?" Parvati demanded in a terrified voice, retreating behind the nearest tree. "What's eating it?"

"Thestrals," said Hagrid proudly and Hermione gave a soft "Oh!" as if she should have known. "Hogwarts has got a whole herd of 'em in here. Now, who knows -"

"But they're really, really unlucky!" interrupted Parvati, looking alarmed. "They're supposed to bring all sorts of horrible misfortune on people who see them. Professor Trelawney told me once-"

"No, no, no," said Hagrid, chuckling, "tha's jus' superstition, that is, they aren' unlucky, they're dead clever an' useful! Course, this lot don' get a lot o' work, it's mainly jus' pullin' the school carriages unless Dumbledore's takin' a long journey an' don' want ter Apparate-an' here's another couple, look-"

"I think I felt something, I think it's near me!" cried out Parvati.

"Don' worry, it won' hurt yeh," said Hagrid patiently. "Righ', now, who can tell me why some o' yeh can see 'em an' some can't?"

Hermione raised her hand.

"Go on then," said Hagrid, beaming at her.

"The only people who can see Thestrals," she said, "are people who have seen death."

"Tha's exactly right," said Hagrid solemnly, "ten points ter Gryffindor. Now, Thestrals-"

"Hem, hem."

 _'Oh, shit, here we go'_ I thought as I heard the familiar and annoying sound of the toad.

* * *

Professor Umbridge had arrived. She was standing a few feet away from Harry, wearing her green hat and cloak again, her clipboard at the ready. Hagrid. who had never heard Umbridge's fake cough before, looked to the side of him at the unseen from my eyes creature, thinking that it had made the sounds more than likely.

"Hem, hem." she coughed again.

"Oh, hello!" Hagrid said, smiling, having located the source of the noise.

"You received the note I sent to your cabin this morning?" said Umbridge, in the same loud, slow voice she had used with him earlier, as though she were addressing somebody both foreign and very slow. "Telling you that I would be inspecting your lesson?"

"Oh, yeah," said Hagrid brightly. "Glad yeh found the place all righ'! Well, as you can see- or, I dunno-can you? We're doin' Thestrals today-"

"I'm sorry?" said Professor Umbridge loudly, cupping her hand around her ear and frowning. "What did you say?"

Hagrid looked a little confused.

"Er-Thestrals!" he said loudly. "Big-er-winged horses, yeh know!"

He flapped his gigantic arms, hoping she would get it. Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows at him and muttered as she made a note on her clipboard: "Has ... to ... resort ... to ... crude ... sign ... language."

Hermione looked at Harry and I, jaw dropped. We have her grim looks back. We could already tell that this inspection was not going to be pretty.

"Well ... anyway ..." said Hagrid, turning back to the class and looking slightly flustered, "erm ... what was I sayin?"

"Appears ... to ... have ... poor ... short ... term ... memory," muttered Umbridge, loudly enough for everyone to hear her. Malfoy looked as though bloody Christmas had come a month early; Hermione, on the other hand, looked as if she was suppressing her rage, however, her hair, as usual, was telling on her, as it started to frizz.

"Oh, yeah," said Hagrid, throwing an uneasy glance at Umbridge's clipboard. "Yeah, I was gonna tell yeh how come we got a herd. Yeah, so, we started off with a male an' five females. This one,' he patted the air, "name o' Tenebrus, he's my special favourite, firs' one born here in the Forest-"

"Are you aware," Umbridge said loudly, interrupting him, "that the Ministry of Magic has classified Thestrals as 'dangerous'?"

Hagrid merely chuckled. "Thestrals aren' dangerous! All righ', they might take a bite outta yeh if yeh really annoy them -"

"Shows ... signs ... of... pleasure ... at ... idea ... of... violence," muttered Umbridge, scribbling on her clipboard again.

"No-come on!" said Hagrid, looking a little anxious now. "I mean, a dog'll bite if yeh bait it, won' it-but Thestrals have jus' got a bad reputation because o' the death thing-people used ter think they were bad omens, didn' they? Jus' didn' understand, did they?"

Umbridge did not answer; she finished writing her last note, then looked up at Hagrid and said, again very loudly and slowly, "Please continue teaching as usual. I am going to walk," she mimed walking (Malfoy and Pansy were having silent fits of laughter) "among the students" (she pointed around at us, mainly the Slytherins) "and ask them questions." She pointed at her mouth to indicate talking.

Hagrid stared at her, clearly at a complete loss to understand why she was acting as if he was fucking stupid. Hermione had tears of fury in her eyes now.

"You hag, you evil hag!" she whispered, as Umbridge walked towards Pansy. "I know what you're doing, you awful, twisted, vicious bitch!"

Harry and I both looked at Hermione in shock and awe. Never had I ever heard her use language like that before. It actually turned me on a bit, but due to circumstances being what they were, I took a hold to her sleeve, just in case she was plotting to kick the old woman's ass.

"Erm ... anyway," said Hagrid, clearly struggling to regain the flow of his lesson, "so -Thestrals. Yeah. Well, there's loads o' good stuff abou' them ..."

"Do you find," said Professor Umbridge in a ringing voice to Pansy, "that you are able to understand Professor Hagrid when he talks?"

Just like Hermione, Pansy had tears in her eyes, but these were tears of laughter. The bitch's answer was hard to understand over her annoying and obnoxious giggling.

"No ... because ... well ... it sounds ... like grunting a lot of the time." she said, her laugher growing with each word. I held tighter to Hermione's sleeve. Hermione may not have a go at a teacher, but I knew she wouldn't hesitate yanking Pansy's short bobbed cut hairs out of her head.

"Er ... yeah ... good stuff abou' Thestrals."continued a now extremely nervous Hagrid. " Well, once they're tamed, like this lot, yeh'll never be lost again. 'Mazin' sense o' direction, jus' tell 'em where yeh want ter go-"

"Assuming they can understand you, of course," said Malfoy loudly, and Pansy collapsed in a fit of renewed giggles. Professor Umbridge smirked at them and then turned to Neville.

"You can see the Thestrals, Longbottom, can you?" she said.

Neville nodded.

"Who did you see die?" she asked, her tone indifferent.

"My ... my grandad," said Neville.

"And what do you think of them?" she said, waving her stubby hand in the direction of the air above the stripped down cow.

"Erm," said Neville nervously, with a glance at Hagrid. "Well, they're ... er ... OK."

"Students ... are ... too ... intimidated ... to ... admit ... they ... are ... frightened," muttered Umbridge, making another note on her clipboard.

"No!" said Neville quickly, looking upset. "No, I'm not scared of them!"

"It's quite all right," said Umbridge, patting Neville on the shoulder with a fake smile. Neville snatched away from her as if she were the bloody plague.

"Well, Hagrid," she turned to look up at him again, speaking once more in that loud, slow voice, "I think I've got enough to be getting along with. You will receive" (she mimed taking something from the air in front of her) "the results of your inspection" (she pointed at the clipboard) "in ten days' time." She held up ten stubby little fingers, then, her smile wider and more toadlike than ever before beneath her green hat. She turned and walked away, leaving Malfoy and Pansy in fits of laughter, Hermione actually shaking with fury and Neville looking confused and upset.

"That foul, lying, twisting old gargoyle!" stormed Hermione half an hour later, as we made our way back up to the castle through the channels we had made earlier in the snow. "You see what she's up to? It's her thing about half-breeds all over again-she's trying to make out Hagrid's some kind of dimwitted troll, just because he had a giantess for a mother-and oh, it's not fair, that really wasn't a bad lesson at all-I mean, all right, if it had been Blast-Ended Skrewts again, but Thestrals are fine-in fact, for Hagrid, they're really good!"

"I don't know, Hermione," I said in a somewhat weary voice. "Umbitch said they're dangerous."

"Well, it's like Hagrid said, they can look after themselves," said Hermione impatiently, "and I suppose a teacher like Grubbly-Plank wouldn't usually show them to us before NEWT level, but, well, they are very interesting, aren't they? The way some people can see them and some can't! I wish I could."

"Do you?" Harry asked her quietly.

She looked suddenly horrorstruck.

"Oh, Harry-I'm sorry-no, of course I don't-that was a really stupid thing to say."

"It's OK," he said quickly, "don't worry."

"I'm surprised so many people could see them," I said, trying to take the spotlight off Harry. "Three in a class."

"Yeah, Weasley, we were just wondering," said a malicious voice.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were walking along right behind us, their footsteps muffled by the snow.

"D'you reckon if you saw someone snuff it you'd be able to see the Quaffle better?" said Ferret Fucker.

He, Crabbe and Goyle roared with laughter as they pushed past us on their way to the castle, then broke into a chorus of 'Weasley is our King'. I felt my face heat up uncontrollably.

"Ignore them, just ignore them," said Hermione, pulling out her wand and performing the charm to produce hot air again, so that she could melt us an easier path through the untouched snow between us and the greenhouses.


	140. Chapter 140: Range Of Emotions

This chapter will have a few snippets from my 20 Days Of Romione Challenge in it. Because I don't care what Hermione says. Ron's emotional range is way bigger than a freaking teaspoon.

* * *

Chapter 140: Range Of Emotions

December arrived, bringing with it more snow and a shitload more of homework for us fifth-years. Hermione and my prefect duties also became more and more numerous as Christmas approached. We had to supervise the decoration of the castle ('You try putting up tinsel when Peeves has got the other end and is trying to strangle you with it," I groaned one day at Harry, when I had returned to the tower looking like a fucking Christmas tree), to watch over first- and second-years spending their break-times inside because of the bitter cold ("And they're cheeky little toshpots, you know, we definitely weren't that rude when we were in first year," I told Harry one day when I had to get onto one of them for trying to light something on fire with muggle matches) and to patrol the corridors in shifts with Filch, who suspected that the holiday spirit might show itself in an outbreak of wizard duels ("He's got dung for brains, that one," I said furiously to Harry on another day, when Filch had us patrolling from dinner to fucking past midnight). We were so busy that Hermione had even stopped knitting elf hats and was panicking when she was down to her last three.

"All those poor elves I haven't set free yet, having to stay here over Christmas because there aren't enough hats!"

Holidays were quickly approaching, and the majority of the D.A. were going home for it. Hermione was going to do this muggle thing called 'skying'. It sounded like the most barmiest thing in the world when she told me about it. She was going to be strapping narrow strips of wood on to her feet to slide down mountains. It sounded dangerous, but fascinating, and I found myself wanting to be able to go with her, just to see what it was like.

I was going home to The Burrow. Harry looked as if he was angry about it until I told him: "But you're coming too! Didn't I say? Mum wrote and told me to invite you weeks ago!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but Harry looked very much pleased. He had never spent Christmas in my home before.

On the last day of D.A meetings before the holidays,everyone gathered, eager to see what we would be doing. Harry had looked a bit glum when Hermione and I had stepped into the room. We figured he would just tell us later.

"OK," he said, calling us all to order. "I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've done so far, because it's the last meeting before the holidays and there's no point starting anything new right before a three-week break-"

"We're not doing anything new?" said Zacharias Fucking Smith, in a disgruntled whisper loud enough to carry through the room. "If I'd known that, I wouldn't have come."

"We're all really sorry Harry didn't tell you, then," said Fred loudly.

"Yeah. It would have saved us the trouble of enduring your ugly mug," I muttered, earning a playful pinch from Hermione.

"-we can practice in pairs," continued Harry. "We'll start with the Impediment Jinx, for ten minutes, then we can get out the cushions and try Stunning again."

Everyone divided up with Harry partnering with Neville, and I with Hermione as usual. The room was soon full of cries of "Impedimenta!" People froze for a minute or so, during which their partner would stare aimlessly around the room watching other pairs at work, then would unfreeze and take their turn at the jinx.

I had been practicing off and on with objects in my dorm, so I managed to best Hermione five times, something that she seemed to be both impressed and annoyed at the same time about. Though she always gave credit when it was due, Hermione hated to be bested at something, a fact that I enjoyed rubbing in her face just to see that cute angry look she would give me. As Harry made his rounds, Neville joined us and shown great improvement as well. He was beaming by the time we were done and laid out cushions all over the floor to practice Stunning again. Space was really too confined to allow them all to work this spell at once; half the group observed the others for a while, then swapped over.

At the end of an hour, Harry called a halt.

"You're getting really good," he said, beaming around at us. "When we get back from the holidays we can start doing some of the big stuff-maybe even Patronuses."

There was a murmur of excitement. The room began to clear in the usual twos and threes; most people wished Harry a 'Happy Christmas' as they went. We cheerfully collected the cushions. Harry spied Cho looking at the mirror in which we had hung articles and pictures, so Hermione pulled me along, thinking it was best to leave Harry and Cho alone.

* * *

"Brilliant lesson it was," I said as we walked back towards the tower. "I think I almost have this Stunning thing down to a science."

"Neville too," said Hermione, eagerly. "Did you see him Stun Padma? I mean I know he was supposed to have Stunned Dean, but he did do a great job."

"Yeah, I think he is starting to get on your level, Mione. You may have some competition soon," I joked.

"That's not funny," said Hermione with a smile. "So, are you excited to be going home for once for Christmas?"

"Very," I said as we walked down a flight of steps. "I think it will be fun for Harry too. He's never had a Burrow Chris as before."

"Are Burrow Christmases different than other people's?"

"It is to me I guess. We have our own little traditions and such, and Mum makes these amazing miniature pies, and fudge that simply melts in your mouth, and we have these absolutely brilliant snowball fights, and we even catch a genome and make it our tree topper and-,oh don't give me that look, they actually enjoy sneering and pelting ornaments at us." I laughed, looking at the look of unease on Hermione's face.

"Well besides the gnome thing, it sounds absolutely lovely," said Hermione, as we approached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "I wish I could experience it one day."

I started to get a bit nervous, but I pushed it to the side. "Well, if you're not doing anything with your parents next holidays, you're more than welcome to come," I said in a low voice. "Mum wouldn't mind it at all, and I'm sure Ginny would flip at having you around to keep her company."

"Silver bells" said Hermione, giving the Fat Lady the password. She swung open and we climbed through and walked into the common room, sitting on the couches in front of the fire.

"What about you?" she said in a small voice.

"What about me what?"

"Would you...flip at having me there?"

"Having both my best mates spending the holidays with me? Of course I would," I exclaimed happily.

"Oh," said Hermione, looking at the fire. I felt as if I had said the wrong thing without knowing it.

"But with you there, I'd flip twice," I said, trying to make her smile. It was successful because she looked at me with a proud grin on her face.

"I'm going up to the dorm for a second," she said, getting up and heading to the girls dorms.

I figured I would start on some homework, so I went up to my own down and got my Transfiguration homework. I wasn't planning on doing shit but lounging around during my holiday, so I needed to get this work done quickly.

I came back down around the same time as Hermione, my Transfiguration book, parchment, a quill, and some ink in hand. Hermione too had a quill, ink, and parchment, but no book, which seemed somewhat odd.

Hermione sat at the table and began to write whatever it was that she was writing, while I laid out on the hearthrug in front of the fire. By the time Harry returned thirty minutes later, Hermione was already on her second roll.

* * *

"What kept you?" I asked, as Harry sank into the armchair next to Hermione's.

Harry didn't answer. He looked as if he were in a state of shock.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Hermione asked, peering at him over the tip of her quill.

Harry gave a half-hearted shrug. He had 'secret' written all over his face.

"What's up?" I said, hoisting myself up on my elbow to get a clearer view of him. "What's happened?"

Harry just sat there looking completely dumbstruck. Hermione gave me a knowing look.

"Is it Cho?" she asked in a businesslike way. "Did she corner you after the meeting?"

Harry nodded. I snickered, breaking off when Hermione caught my eye and gave me a look that told me not to.

"So-er-what did she want?" I asked in a mock casual voice.

"She-" Harry began, rather hoarsely, he cleared his throat and tried again. "She-er-"

"Did you kiss?" asked Hermione excitedly.

I sat up so fast, I sent my ink bottle flying all over the rug. Disregarding this completely, I stared at Harry.

"Well?" I demanded.

Harry looked from me to Hermione, then nodded.

"HA!" I shouted, making a triumphant gesture with my fist and laughing so hard, that it made several timid-looking second-years over beside the window jump.

"Well?" I said after I recovered from my laughing fit. "How was it?"

Harry looked as if he was searching for the right word.

"Wet," he said finally.

"Huh?"

"Because she was crying,"Harry continued.

"Oh," I said, enthusiasm leaving slightly. "Are you that bad at kissing or some shit?"

"Dunno," said Harry, suddenly looking slightly put out. "Maybe I am."

"Of course you're not," said Hermione absently, still scribbling away at her letter.

"How do you know?" I said quicker than I had wanted to.

"Because Cho spends half her time crying these days," said Hermione vaguely. "She does it at mealtimes, in the loos, all over the place."

"You'd think a bit of kissing would cheer her up," I said, grinning.

"Ron," said Hermione in a dignified voice, dipping the point of her quill into her inkpot, 'you are the most insensitive wart I have ever had the misfortune to meet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said, feeling very much offended. "What sort of person cries while someone's kissing them?"

"Yeah," said Harry, sounding slightly desperate, "who does?"

Hermione looked at the pair of us as if we should have already known what she meant.

"Don't you understand how Cho's feeling at the moment?" she asked.

"No," said Harry and I together.

Hermione sighed and laid down her quill.

"Well, obviously, she's feeling very sad, because of Cedric dying. Then I expect she's feeling confused because she liked Cedric and now she likes Harry, and she can't work out who she likes best. Then she'll be feeling guilty, thinking it's an insult to Cedric's memory to be kissing Harry at all, and she'll be worrying about what everyone else might say about her if she starts going out with Harry. And she probably can't work out what her feelings towards Harry are, anyway, because he was the one who was with Cedric when Cedric died, so that's all very mixed up and painful. Oh, and she's afraid she's going to be thrown off the Ravenclaw Quidditch team because she's been flying so badly."

Harry and I gave Hermione vacant stares as she went on with her speech.

"One person can't feel all that at once, they'd explode." I said, without even thinking.

"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have," said Hermione nastily, picking up her quill again.

I suddenly felt even more offended than when she called me an insensitive wart.

"She was the one who started it," said Harry. "I wouldn't've-she just sort of came at me-and next thing she's crying all over me-I didn't know what to do-"

"Don't blame you, mate," I said, still trying to recover from Hermione's words.

"You just had to be nice to her," said Hermione, looking up anxiously. "You were, weren't you?"

"Well," said Harry. "I sort of-patted her on the back a bit."

Hermione looked as though she was restraining herself from rolling her eyes with extreme difficulty.

"Well, I suppose it could have been worse," she said. "Are you going to see her again?"

"I'll have to, won't I?" said Harry. "We've got DA meetings, haven't we?"

"You know what I mean," said Hermione impatiently.

Harry looked as if he was holding in pain from a stomachache.

"Oh well," said Hermione, going back to her letter, "you'll have plenty of opportunities to ask her."

"What if he doesn't want to ask her?" I said.

"Don't be silly," said Hermione vaguely, "Harry's liked her for ages, haven't you, Harry?"

Harry simply shrugged, looking as if he didn't want to answer the question.

"Who're you writing that novel to, anyway?" I asked Hermione, trying to read the bit of parchment now trailing on the floor. Hermione hitched it up out of sight.

"Viktor." she said plainly, as if she was saying what her favorite color was.

"Krum?" I said sharply

"How many other Viktors do we know?"

I bit my lip and returned back to my homework without another word. Of course she would be writing that tosser. And what did she know about my emotional range anyway? I had a lot going on in my head, especially about her. I was happy and proud to have her as one of my best mates, I would get nervous sometimes when I was around her because of the complicated feelings, confused that I was indeed having these strong feelings for my best female mate and they weren't seeming to want to go away, conflicted about if I should act on those feelings or not, frustrated because I didn't even know how to properly act on those feelings, scared that she wouldn't feel the same, even more scared that she felt something for Harry because sometimes it seemed like she did, admittedly jealous because I felt like I was in competition for her between Harry and Krum, and sad because I didn't think we would happen and she could find better.

I doubted that any of that could fit on a teaspoon. I myself should have exploded by now.

"Well, night," said Hermione, yawning widely as she set off up the girls' staircase.

"What does she see in Krum?" I said as Harry and I climbed the boys' stairs.

"Well," said Harry, considering the matter, "I s'pose he's older, isn't he ... and he's an international Quidditch player."

"Yeah, but apart from that," I said, aggravated. "He's a git, isn't he?"

"Bit of a tosser, yeah," said Harry, who really didn't look interested in my rambling. His mind WS more than likely still on Cho.

We pulled off our robes and put on pyjamas in silence; Dean, Seamus and Neville were already asleep.

"Night," I said to Harry as I climbed into bed.

"Night."

* * *

I drifted off to sleep. Soon, I was dreaming about Hermione, spending Christmas in my house. We were standing by the Christmas tree, just me and her, and we were helping each other decorate it. She was smiling widely at me, as if she was proud to be around me.

I had my hands on her waist, lifting her up to hang the really high decorations. When I brought her back down, she put her arms behind my neck and looked into my eyes. My hands went to the small of her back as I grinned back at her.

My face was getting closer to hers, and vice versa, as she stood on her tiptoes. I could feel her breath on my lips as we closed in for-

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" a bloodcurdling scream came, waking me up. I looked around bewildered until about her one sounded. It was coming from Harry's bed.

"Harry?" I said, jumping out of my bed. I heard the others coming to as well.

"What's the problem?" asked Neville sleepily, as he joined me by a writhing and screaming Harry.

"I don't fucking know! Harry! Wake up mate, its us!"

"What's going on? said Dean.

Harry continued screaming and turning violently in his sheets. He was clammy to the touch, and it seemed as if he was about to explode out of his skin.

"Harry! HARRY!" I yelled once more

His eyes shot open. He looked like he was in the worst pain, and also as if he didn't know where he was.

"Harry!" I said, trying to get him to focus on me. Dean, Seamus, and Neville stood at the foot of his bed, staring. Harry clutched his head in his hands, then he rolled right over and vomited over the edge of the mattress.

"He's really ill," said Neville, scared. "Should we call someone?"

"Harry! Harry!" I kept saying, trying to break whatever horrifying trance he was in.

Harry pushed himself up in bed, looking as if he was forcing himself not to throw up again.

"Your dad," he panted at me, his chest heaving. "Your dad's ... been attacked."

"What?"

"Your dad! He's been bitten, it's serious, there was blood everywhere."

"I'm going for help," said Neville, running out of the dorm.

"Harry, mate," I said uncertainly, "you ... you were just dreaming-"

"No!" said Harry furiously. "It wasn't a dream ... not an ordinary dream ... I was there, I saw it ... I did it."

Seamus and Dean was muttering neither one of us gave a fuck what they had to say, especially Seamus. Harry retched again and I leapt backwards out of the way.

"Harry, you're not well," I said shakily. "Neville's gone for help."

"I'm fine!" Harry choked, wiping his mouth on his pyjamas and shaking uncontrollably. "There's nothing wrong with me, it's your dad you've got to worry about-we need to find out where he is-he's bleeding like mad-I was-it was a huge snake."

He tried to get out of bed but I pushed him back into it. I looked at Harry worriedly. However, I couldn't help but think that Harry was indeed telling the truth.

"Over here, Professor." came Neville's voice

Professor McGonagall came hurrying into the dorm in her tartan dressing gown, her glasses perched lopsidedly on the bridge of her bony nose.

"What is it, Potter? Where does it hurt?" she asked.

"It's Ron's dad," Harry said as he sat up again. "He's been attacked by a snake and it's serious, I saw it happen."

"What do you mean, you saw it happen?" said Professor McGonagall, her dark eyebrows contracting.

"I don't know ... I was asleep and then I was there."

"You mean you dreamed this?"

"No!" said Harry angrily. "I was having a dream at first about something completely different, something stupid ... and then this interrupted it. It was real, I didn't imagine it. Mr. Weasley was asleep on the floor and he was attacked by a gigantic snake, there was a load of blood, he collapsed, someone's got to find out where he is!"

Professor McGonagall gazed at Harry as if she couldn't believe what was going on.

"I'm not lying and I'm not mad!" Harry told her, his voice rising to a shout. "I tell you, I saw it happen!"

"I believe you, Potter," said Professor McGonagall curtly. "Put on your dressing gown-we're going to see the Headmaster."


	141. Chapter 141: Touch And Go

This chapters will have snippets from my fanfic Twelve Kisses.

* * *

Chapter 141: Touch And Go

Harry jumped out of bed at once, pulled on his dressing gown and pushed his glasses back onto his nose.

"Weasley, you ought to come too," said Professor McGonagall, looking over at me. I nodded and put my robe on over my pajamas.

We followed Professor McGonagall past the silent figures of Neville, Dean and Seamus, out of the dorm, down the spiral stairs into the common room, through the portrait hole and off along the Fat Lady's moonlit corridor. We walked in silence with both Harry and McGonagall wearing panicked expressions on their faces. A few minutes later, we had reached the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Fizzing Whizbee," said Professor McGonagall.

The gargoyle sprang to life and leapt aside; the wall behind it split in two to reveal a stone staircase that was moving continually upwards like a spiral escalator. The three of us stepped onto the moving stairs; the wall closed behind them with a thud and we were moving upwards in tight circles until they reached the highly polished oak door with the brass knocker shaped like a griffin.

Even though it was well past midnight, there were voices coming from inside the room. It sounded as though Dumbledore ams a room full of people were entertaining themselves.

Professor McGonagall rapped three times with the griffin knocker and it immediately got quiet. The door opened and Professor McGonagall led Harry and I inside.

The room was in half-darkness; the portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses covering the walls were all snoozing in their frames. Behind the door, Fawkes was perched, sleeping with his head covered by his beautiful red-orange wing.

'Oh, it's you, Professor McGonagall ... and ... ah."

Dumbledore was sitting in his throne-like chair behind his desk; he leaned forward and his blue eyes seemed to twinkle in the dim candlelight as he stared intently at Professor McGonagall.

"Professor Dumbledore, Potter has had a ... well, a nightmare," said Professor McGonagall. "He says-"

"It wasn't a nightmare," said Harry quickly.

Professor McGonagall looked round at Harry, frowning slightly.

"Very well, then, Potter, you tell the Headmaster about it."

"I ... well, I was asleep ..." stuttered Harry. "But it wasn't an ordinary dream ... it was real ... I saw it happen ... Ron's dad-Mr. Weasley-has been attacked by a giant snake."

I looked from Harry to Dumbledore as fear started to creep up on me.

"How did you see this?" Dumbledore asked quietly, not looking at Harry.

"Well ... I don't know," said Harry in a rather snippy voice. The kind he had when he was growing impatient with someone. "Inside my head, I suppose-"

"You misunderstand me," said Dumbledore, still in the same calm tone. "I mean ... can you remember-er-where you were positioned as you watched this attack happen? Were you perhaps standing beside the victim, or else looking down on the scene from above?"

I looked at the man confused as Harry did.

"I was the snake," said Harry slowly. "I saw it all from the snake's point of view."

Dumbledore looked at me, his face seemed as if he was holding back emotions, but his voice sounded sharper when he said , "Is Arthur seriously injured?"

"Yes," said Harry, looking at me also.

Dumbledore stood up and addressed one of the old portraits hanging near the ceiling. "Everard?" he said sharply. "And you too, Dilys!"

A sallow-faced wizard with a short black fringe and an elderly witch with long silver ringlets in the frame beside him, both of whom seemed to have been in the deepest of sleeps, opened their eyes immediately.

"You were listening?" said Dumbledore.

The wizard nodded; the witch said, "Naturally."

"The man has red hair and glasses," said Dumbledore. "Everard, you will need to raise the alarm, make sure he is found by the right people."

Both nodded and moved sideways out of their frames, but instead of emerging in neighbouring pictures (as usually happened at Hogwarts) neither reappeared. One frames now contained nothing but a backdrop of dark curtain, the other a handsome leather armchair.

"Everard and Dilys were two of Hogwarts most celebrated Heads," Dumbledore said, walking over towards Fawkes. "Their renown is such that both have portraits hanging in other important wizarding institutions. As they are free to move between their own portraits, they can tell us what may be happening elsewhere ."

"But Mr. Weasley could be anywhere!" said Harry.

"Please sit down, all three of you," said Dumbledore, as though Harry had not spoken, "Everard and Dilys may not be back for several minutes. Professor McGonagall, if you could draw up extra chairs."

Professor McGonagall pulled her wand from the pocket of her dressing gown and waved it; three chairs appeared out of thin air. I sat down beside Harry, still not knowing what to think.

Dumbledore was now stroking Fawkes's golden head with one finger. The phoenix awoke immediately. He stretched his beautiful head high and observed Dumbledore through bright, dark eyes.

"We will need," Dumbledore said very quietly to the bird, "a warning."

There was a flash of fire and the phoenix had gone.

Dumbledore now swooped down upon one of the fragile silver instruments, carried it over to his desk, sat down facing us again and tapped it gently with the tip of his wand.

The instrument tinkled into life at once with rhythmic clinking noises. Tiny puffs of pale green smoke issued from the minuscule silver tube at the top. Dumbledore watched the smoke closely, his brow furrowed. After a few seconds, the tiny puffs became a steady stream of smoke that thickened and coiled in the air ... a serpent's head grew out of the end of it, opening its mouth wide. It reminded me of the Dark Mark that was in the sky at the World Cup.

"Naturally, naturally," murmured Dumbledore apparently to himself, still observing the stream of smoke without the slightest sign of surprise. "But in essence divided?"

Both Harry and I looked at the confusing sight. Neither of us knew what to make of it, nor what the devices were for, and certainly no clue as to what Dumbledore was saying.

Suddenly, there was a shout from the top of the wall to our right; the wizard called Everard had reappeared in his portrait., panting slightly.

"Dumbledore!"

"What news?" said Dumbledore at once.

"I yelled until someone came running," said the wizard, who was mopping his brow on the curtain behind him, "said I'd heard something moving downstairs-they weren't sure whether to believe me but went down to check-you know there are no portraits down there to watch from. Anyway, they carried him up a few minutes later. He doesn't look good, he's covered in blood, I ran along to Elfrida Cragg's portrait to get a good view as they left-"

I almost fell out of my chair. My dad really had been attacked. I felt the room spin and I wanted to scream, but my body wouldn't make a sound.

"Good," said Dumbledore. "I take it Dilys will have seen him arrive, then-"

And moments later, the silver haired witch had reappeared in her picture, too; she sank, coughing, into her armchair and said, "Yes, they've taken him to St. Mungo's, Dumbledore ... they carried him past my portrait ... he looks bad.."

I could feel Harry's eyes on me as I leaned forward into my hands.

"Thank you," said Dumbledore. "Minerva, I need you to go and wake the other Weasley children."

'Of course ...'

Professor McGonagall got up and moved swiftly to the door. Harry looked over at me as I moved my hands from my face. I felt terrified, horrified. What if he...

"And Dumbledore- what about Molly?" said Professor McGonagall, pausing at the door.

"That will be a job for Fawkes when he has finished keeping a lookout for anybody approaching," said Dumbledore. "But she may already know ... that excellent clock of hers."

He was of course, talking about our family clock. Dad's hand was surely pointing to 'mortal peril' right now, so Mum was probably either on her way there, or having a panic attack.

Dumbledore was now rummaging in a cupboard behind Harry and I. He emerged from it carrying a blackened old kettle, which he placed carefully on his desk. He raised his wand and murmured, "Portus!" For a moment the kettle trembled, glowing with an odd blue light; then it quivered to rest, as solidly black as ever.

* * *

Dumbledore marched over to another portrait, this time of a clever-looking wizard with a pointed beard, who had been painted wearing the Slytherin colors of green and silver and was apparently sleeping so deeply that he could not hear Dumbledore's voice when he attempted to rouse him.

"Phineas. Phineas."

The subjects of the portraits lining the room were no longer pretending to be asleep; they were shifting around in their frames, the better to watch what was happening. When the clever-looking wizard continued to feign sleep, some of them shouted his name, too.

"Phineas! Phineas! PHINEAS!"

"Did someone call?"

"I need you to visit your other portrait again, Phineas," said Dumbledore. "I've got another message."

"Visit my other portrait?" said Phineas in an uppity, giving a long, fake yawn. "Oh, no, Dumbledore, I am too tired tonight."

I was about to shout at the portrait, but before I could open my mouth, the other portraits had beaten me to it.

Insubordination, sir!" roared a red-nosed wizard, shaking his fists. "Dereliction of duty!"

"We are honour-bound to give service to the present Headmaster of Hogwarts!" cried a frail-looking old wizard. "Shame on you, Phineas!"

"Shall I persuade him, Dumbledore?" called a witch, raising an unusually thick wand that looked not unlike a birch rod.

"Oh, very well," said the wizard called Phineas, eyeing the wand with mild apprehension, "though he may well have destroyed my picture by now, he's done away with most of the family-"

"Sirius knows not to destroy your portrait," said Dumbledore. "You are to give him the message that Arthur Weasley has been gravely injured and that his wife, children and Harry Potter will be arriving at his house shortly. Do you understand?"

"Arthur Weasley, injured, wife and children and Harry Potter coming to stay," repeated Phineas in a bored voice that made me want to rip his portrait to shreds. 'Yes, yes ... very well."

He slipped away into the frame of the portrait and disappeared from view at the very moment the study door opened again. Fred, George and Ginny came in behind Professor McGonagall, all three of them looking out of sorts, still in their night things.

"Harry-what's going on?" asked Ginny, who looked frightened. "Professor McGonagall says you saw Dad get hurt-"

"Your father has been injured in the course of his work for the Order of the Phoenix," said Dumbledore, before Harry could speak. Ginny gasped and ran over to me, gripping my waist tight and burying her face into my chest. Fred and George stood as still as statues, looking just as horrified as I had earlier.

"He has been taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I am sending you back to Sirius's house, which is much more convenient for the hospital than The Burrow. You will meet your mother there."said Dumbledore, calmly.

"How're we going?" asked Fred, in a shaky voice. "Floo powder?"

"No," said Dumbledore, 'Floo powder is not safe at the moment, the Network is being watched. You will be taking a Portkey." He nodded over at the old kettle lying on his desk. "We are just waiting for Phineas Nigellus to report back ... I want to be sure that the coast is clear before sending you-'

There was a flash of flame in the very middle of: the office, leaving behind a single golden feather that floated gently to the floor.

"It is Fawkes's warning," said Dumbledore, catching the feather as it fell. "Professor Umbridge must know you're out of your beds ... Minerva, go and head her off-tell her any story-"

Professor McGonagall was gone with a quickness that I had never seen the woman move before.

"He says he'll be delighted," said a bored voice behind Dumbledore; the wizard called Phineas had reappeared in front of his Slytherin banner. "My great-great-grandson has always had an odd taste in house-guests."

"Come here, then," Dumbledore said to Harry and the rest of us. "And quickly, before anyone else joins us."

We all gathered around Dumbledore's desk. "You have all used a Portkey before?" asked Dumbledore, and we nodded, each reaching out to touch some part of the blackened kettle. 'Good. On the count of three, then ... one ... two ..."

I didn't even gear when he said three. I felt the tug at my body that I had felt the last time we had done this. As quickly as we had left, I felt my knees hit wooden floor.

* * *

'Back again, the blood-traitor brats. Is it true their father's dying?" came a voice.

"OUT!" roared a second voice.

We scrambled to our feet and looked around; we had arrived in the gloomy basement kitchen of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. The only sources of light were the fire and one guttering candle. Kreacher was disappearing through the door to the hall, looking back at us creepily as he hitched up his loincloth; Sirius was hurrying towards us all, looking anxious. He was unshaven and still in his day clothes. He smelled like Mundungus, which was a very unpleasant drunk smell.

"What's going on?" he said, stretching out a hand to help Ginny up. "Phineas Nigellus said Arthur's been badly injured-"

"Ask Harry," said Fred.

"Yeah, I want to hear this for myself," said George.

The twins and Ginny were staring at him. Kreacher's footsteps had stopped on the stairs outside.

Harry told them all that he had seen, though he altered the story so that it sounded as though he had watched from the sidelines as the snake attacked, rather than from behind the snake's own eyes. I gave him a fleeting look, but did not speak. When Harry had finished, Fred, George and Ginny continued to stare at him for a moment.

"Is Mum here?" said Fred, turning to Sirius.

"She probably doesn't even know what's happened yet," said Sirius. "The important thing was to get you away before Umbridge could interfere. I expect Dumbledore's letting Molly know now."

"We've got to go to St. Mungo's," said Ginny urgently, now clinging to George. "Sirius, can you lend us cloaks or anything?"

"Hang on, you can't go tearing off to St. Mungo's!" said Sirius.

"Course we can go to St. Mungo's if we want," said Fred, getting angry. "He's our dad!"

"And how are you going to explain how you knew Arthur was attacked before the hospital even let his wife know?"

"What does that matter?" said George.

"It matters because we don't want to draw attention to the fact that Harry is having visions of things that are happening hundreds of miles away!" said Sirius angrily. "Have you any idea what the Ministry would make off that information?"

Fred and George looked as though they didn't give a fuck, and I didn't blame them. However, I still couldn't bring myself to speak. All I could do was think about my father.

"Somebody else could have told us, "said Ginny through her tears. "We could have heard it somewhere other than Harry.'

"Like who?" said Sirius impatiently. "Listen, your dad's been hurt while on duty for the Order and the circumstances are fishy enough without his children knowing about it seconds after it happened, you could seriously damage the Order's-"

"We don't give a bloody fuck about the damn Order!" shouted Fred.

"It's our dad dying we're talking about!" yelled George.

"Your father knew what he was getting into and he won't thank you for messing things up for the Order!" said Sirius, equally angry. "This is how it is-this is why you're not in the Order-you don't understand-there are things worth dying for!"

"Easy for you to fucking say, stuck here!" bellowed Fred. "I don't see you risking your neck!"

The color drained from Sirius's face. He looked as if he wanted to punch Fred in the face, but instead took a deep breath and sighed.

"I know it's hard, but we've all got to act as though we don't know anything yet. We've got to stay put, at least until we hear from your mother, all right?" said Sirius in as much of an understanding voice he could muster.

Fred and George looked like they didn't want to let it go. Ginny, however, took a few steps over to the nearest chair and sank into it. Harry and I sat down on the old sofa. The twins glared at Sirius for another minute, then took seats either side of Ginny.

"That's right," said Sirius encouragingly, "come on, let's all ... let's all have a drink while we're waiting. Accio Butterbeer!"

He raised his wand as he spoke and half a dozen bottles came flying towards us out of the pantry, skidded along the table, scattering the debris of Sirius's meal, and stopped neatly in front of the six of us. We all drank, and for a while the only sounds were those of the crackling of the kitchen fire and the soft thud of our bottles on the table.

I felt as if I wanted to do everything, but couldn't think of anything. I just kept reflecting on moments with Dad.

I remembered how before Hogwarts, Dad and I used to spend hours with in his shed where he kept all his muggle trinkets. We would bond over trying to figure out what the item was for and if we could get something to work, how to tweak it for wizarding use. Dad seemed to be the only one besides Bill who understood me sometimes. And I couldn't help feeling like I didn't cherish him enough.

A burst of fire in midair illuminated the dirty plates in front of us, and a scroll of parchment fell with a thud on to the table, accompanied by a single golden phoenix tail feather.

"Fawkes!" said Sirius at once, snatching up the parchment. "That's not Dumbledore's writing- it must be a message from your mother-here-"

He gave the letter to George, who ripped it open and read aloud:

 _Dad is still alive._

 _I am setting out for St. Mungo's now._

 _Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can._

 _Mum._

George looked around the table. "Still alive ..." he said slowly. "But that makes it sound ..."

He did not need to finish the sentence. I stared at the back of Mum's letter, wishing that it had note reassuring news. Fred pulled the parchment out of George's hands and read it for himself, then looked up at Harry, his expression unreadable.

* * *

Sirius suggested that we all go to bed, but no one appeared like they wanted to. We mostly sat in silence around the table. Every now and then someone would ask the time, or wonder out loud how Dad was, but other than that, nothing.

I sat with my head in my hands, not really wanting to interact with anyone. At around five in the morning, the kitchen door swung open and Mum walked in looking extremely pale, but forced a smile.

"He's going to be all right," she said, her voice weak with tiredness. "He's sleeping. We can all go and see him later. Bill's sitting with him now; he's going to take the morning off work."

Fred fell back into his chair with his hands over his face. George and Ginny got up, walked swiftly over to Mum and hugged her. I gave a small shaky laugh and knocked back the rest of my Butterbeer, relieved.

"Breakfast!" said Sirius loudly and joyfully, jumping to his feet. "Where's that accursed house-elf? Kreacher! KREACHER!"

But Kreacher didn't show up.

"Oh, forget it, then," muttered Sirius, counting the people in front of him. "So, it's breakfast for-let's see-seven ... bacon and eggs, I think, and some tea, and toast."

"Oh, Sirius, I'm so grateful, "said Mum, as she and Sirius helped prepare breakfast. "They think he'll be there a little while and it would be wonderful to be nearer ... of course, that might mean we're here for Christmas."

"The more the merrier!" said Sirius enthusiastically.

I couldn't help but smile. Things were going to be okay.


	142. Chapter 142: St Mungo's

Sorry this chapter will be more Rowling. Next chapter will for sure make up for it.

* * *

Chapter 142: St. Mungo's

I spent the rest of the morning sleeping in the room that Harry and I shared during the summer. My dreams were all over the place, bouncing back and forth between talks with Dad, and Hermione.

When I woke up, Harry and I discovered that our trunks arrived from Hogwarts while we were ate lunch, so we dressed as Muggles for the trip to St. Mungo's. Spirits seemed a bit higher than they had been hours ago. When Tonks and Mad-Eye turned up to escort us across London, we greeted them gleefully, laughing at the bowler hat Mad-Eye was wearing at an angle to conceal his magical eye and assuring him, truthfully, that Tonks, whose hair was short and bright pink again, would attract far less attention on the Underground.

We took a subway train to the heart of Muggle London. We followed Tonks up the escalator, with Moody clunking along at the back of the group, his bowler tilted low and one gnarled hand stuck in between the buttons of his coat, clutching his wand.

Soon, after much walking, we arrived outside a large, old-fashioned, red-brick department store called Purge & Dowse Ltd. The place had a shabby, miserable air; the window displays consisted of a few chipped dummies with their wigs askew, standing at random and modelling fashions at least ten years out of date. Large signs on all the dusty doors read: "Closed for Refurbishment".

"Right," said Tonks, beckoning us towards a window displaying a very ugly female muggle dummy thing. Its false eyelashes were hanging off and it had on a green nylon pinafore dress. "Everybody ready?"

We nodded as we gathered around her. Moody gave Harry a shove to urge him forward and Tonks leaned close to the glass, looking up at the very ugly dummy, her breath steaming up the glass.

"Wotcher,' she said, "we're here to see Arthur Weasley." The dummy gave a tiny nod and beckoned with its creepy finger. Tonks grabbed Ginny and Mum by the elbows, stepped right through the glass and vanished.

Fred, George and I stepped after them and into a crowded reception area where rows of witches and wizards sat upon rickety wooden chairs. Some looking perfectly normal, while others looked a bloody sort, some having gruesome disfigurements such as elephant trunks or extra hands sticking out of their chests. The room was filled conversation and strange noises. A sweaty-faced witch in the center of the front row was fanning herself and letting off a high-pitched whistle as steam came pouring out of her mouth. A warlock in the corner clanged like a bell every time he moved and, with each clang, his head vibrated horribly so that he had to seize himself by the ears to hold it steady.

Witches and wizards in lime-green robes were walking up and down the rows, asking questions and making notes on clipboards like Umbridge's. Harry looked around, taking in the scene. It was funny sometimes watching Harry discover new things about the wizarding world.

"Are they doctors?" he whispered to me.

"Doctors? Those Muggle nutters that cut people up? Nah, they're Healers." I said, feeling grossed out just thinking about it.

I remember when Hermione had shown me a muggle text about health and doctors. As much as I respected Muggles, I'd be damned if I let one operate on me. Some of their methods seemed positively medieval. Cutting someone open to remove a body part when all you had to do was drink a potion?

"Over here!" called Mum from near the warlock in the corner, and we followed her to the queue in front of a plump blonde witch seated at a desk marked wall behind her was covered in notices and posters saying things like:

 **A CLEAN CAULDRON KEEPS POTIONS FROM BECOMING POISONS and ANTIDOTES ARE ANTI-DON'TS UNLESS APPROVED BY A QUALIFIED HEALER.**

There was also a large portrait of a witch with long silver ringlets which was labelled:

 ** _Dilys Derwent_**

 ** _St. Mungo's Healer 1722-1741_**

 ** _Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

 ** _1741-1768_**

At the front of the queue, a young wizard was performing an odd on-the-spot jig and trying, in between yelps of pain, to explain his predicament to the witch behind the desk.

'It's these- ouch-shoes my brother gave me-ow-they're eating my-OUCH-feet-look at them, there must be some kind of-AARGH-jinx on them and I can't- AAAARGH-get them off." He hopped from one foot to the other as though dancing on hot coals.

'The shoes don't prevent you reading, do they?" said the blonde witch, irritably pointing at a large sign to the left of her desk. "You want Spell Damage, fourth floor. Just like it says on the floor guide. Next!"

She seemed like a right cheerful little peach.

As the wizard hobbled and pranced sideways out of the way, we all moved forward a few steps to read the floor guide:

 **ARTEFACT ACCIDENTS... Ground floor**

 _ **Cauldron explosion, wand backfiring, broom**_

 _ **crashes, etc.**_

 **CREATURE-INDUCED INJURIES... First floor**

 _ **Bites, stings, burns, embedded spines, etc.**_

 **MAGICAL BUGS... Second floor**

 _ **Contagious maladies, e.g. dragon pox,**_

 _ **vanishing sickness, scrofungulus, etc.**_

 **POTION AND PLANT POISONING... Third floor**

 _ **Rashes, regurgitation, uncontrollable**_

 _ **giggling, etc.**_

 **SPELL DAMAGE... Fourth floor**

 _ **Unliftable jinxes, hexes, incorrectly**_

 _ **applied charms, etc.**_

 **VISITORS' TEAROOM / HOSPITAL SHOP... Fifth floor**

 **IF YOU ARE UNSURE WHERE TO GO, INCAPABLE OF NORMAL SPEECH OR UNABLE TO REMEMBER WHY YOU ARE HERE, OUR WELCOME WHICH WILL BE PLEASED TO HELP.**

A very old, stooped wizard with a hearing trumpet had shuffled to the front of the queue now. "I'm here to see Broderick Bode!" he wheezed.

"Ward forty-nine, but I'm afraid you're wasting your time," said the witch dismissively. "He's completely addled, you know-still thinks he's a teapot. Next!"

A harassed-looking wizard was holding his small daughter tightly by the ankle while she flapped around his head using the immensely large, feathery wings that had sprouted right out through the back of her romper suit.

"Fourth floor," said the witch as if she was bored. "Next!"

Mum moved forward to the desk.

"Hello," she said, "my husband, Arthur Weasley, was supposed to be moved to a different ward this morning, could you tell us-?"

"Arthur Weasley?" said the witch, running her finger down a long list in front of her. "Yes, first floor, second door on the right, Dai Llewellyn Ward."

"Thank you," said Mum "Come on, you lot."

* * *

We followed her through the double doors and along the narrow corridor beyond, which was lined with more portraits of famous Healers and lit by crystal bubbles full of candles that floated up on the ceiling. More healers in lime-green robes walked in and out of the doors we passed; a foul-smelling yellow gas wafted into the passageway as we passed one door, and every now and then we heard distant wailing. We climbed a flight of stairs and entered the Creature-Induced Injuries corridor, where the second door on the right bore the words: 'Dangerous' Dai Llewellyn Ward: Serious this was a card in a brass holder on which had been handwritten: Healer-in-Charge: Hippocrates Smethwyck. Trainee Healer: Augustus Pye.

"We'll wait outside, Molly," Tonks said. "Arthur won't want too many visitors at once ... it ought to be just the family first."

Harry drew back, but Mum reached out a hand and pushed him through the door, saying, "Don't be silly, Harry, Arthur wants to thank you."

The ward was small and rather dingy, as the only window was narrow and set high in the wall facing the door. Most of the light came from more shining crystal bubbles clustered in the middle of the ceiling. The walls were of panelled oak and there was a portrait of a rather vicious-looking wizard on the wall, captioned: Urquhart Rackharrow, 1612-1697, Inventor of the Entrail-expelling Curse.

There were only three patients. Dad was occupying the bed at the far end of the ward beside the tiny window. He was propped up on several pillows and reading the Daily Prophet, as if he were relaxing at home. I felt a giant weight lift off my shoulders as he looked as us, beaming.

"Hello!" he said, throwing the Prophet aside. "Bill just left, Molly, had to get back to work, but he says he'll drop in on you later."

"How are you, Arthur?" asked Mum, bending down to kiss his cheek and looking anxiously into his face. "You're still looking a bit peaky."

"I feel absolutely fine," said Dad brightly, holding out his good arm to give Ginny a hug. "If they could only take the bandages off, I'd be fit to go home."

"Why can't they take them off, Dad?" asked Fred.

"Well, I start bleeding like mad every time they try," said Dad cheerfully, as if the matter was nothing. He waved his wand and six extra chairs appeared at his bedside to seat us all. "It seems there was some rather unusual kind of poison in that snake's fangs that keeps wounds open. They're sure they'll find an antidote, though; they say they've had much worse cases than mine, and in the meantime I just have to keep taking a Blood-Replenishing Potion every hour. But that fellow over there," he said, dropping his voice and nodding towards the bed opposite in which a man lay looking green and sickly and staring at the ceiling. "Bitten by a werewolf, poor chap. No cure at all."

"A werewolf?" whispered Mum, looking worried. "Is he safe in a public ward? Shouldn't he be in a private room?"

"It's two weeks till full moon," Dad reminded her quietly. "They've been talking to him this morning, the Healers, you know, trying to persuade him he'll be able to lead an almost normal life. I said to him-didn't mention names, of course- but I said I knew a werewolf personally, very nice man, who finds the condition quite easy to manage."

"What did he say?" asked George.

"Said he'd give me another bite if I didn't shut up," said Dad sadly. "And that woman over there won't tell the Healers what bit her, which makes us all think it must have been something she was handling illegally. Whatever it was took a real chunk out of her leg, very nasty smell when they take off the dressings."

"So, you going to tell us what happened, Dad?" asked Fred, pulling his chair closer to the bed.

"Well, you already know, don't you?" said Dad, smiling at Harry. "It's very simple. I'd had a very long day, dozed off, got sneaked up on and bitten."

"Is it in the Prophet, you being attacked?" asked Fred, nodding at the Daily Prophet Dad had laid down

"No, of course not," said Dad. "The Ministry wouldn't want everyone to know a dirty great serpent got-"

"Arthur!" Mum warned him.

"-got-er- me," Dad finished, clearly not what he had meant to say.

"So where were you when it happened, Dad?" asked George.

"That's my business," Dad with a small smile. He snatched up the Daily Prophet, shook it open again and said, "I was just reading about Willy Widdershins's arrest when you arrived. You know Willy turned out to be behind those regurgitating toilets back in the summer? One of his jinxes backfired, the toilet exploded and they found him lying unconscious in the wreckage covered from head to foot in-"

"When you say you were 'on duty'," Fred interrupted in a low voice, "what were you doing?" He was not going to let up.

"You heard your father," whispered Mum, "we are not discussing this here! Go on about Willy Widdershins, Arthur."

"Well, don't ask me how, but he actually got off the toilet charge," said Dad grimly. "I can only suppose gold changed hands-"

"You were guarding it, weren't you?" said George quietly. "The weapon? The thing You-Know-Who's after?"

"George, be quiet!" snapped Mum. I couldn't blame them for prying. I wanted to know the truth myself.

"Anyway," said Dad, in a raised voice, "this time Willy's been caught selling biting doorknobs to Muggles and I don't think he'll be able to worm his way out of it because, according to this article, two Muggles have lost fingers and are now in St. Mungo's for emergency bone re-growth and memory modification. Just think of it, Muggles in St. Mungo's! I wonder which ward they're in?"

"Didn't you say You-Know-Who's got a snake, Harry?" asked Fred, looking at Dad for a reaction. "A massive one? You saw it the night he returned, didn't you?"

"That's enough," said Mum crossly. "Mad-Eye and Tonks are outside, Arthur, they want to come and see you. And you lot can wait outside. You can come and say goodbye afterwards. Go on."

* * *

We walked back into the corridor. Mad-Eye and Tonks went in and closed the door of the ward behind us. Fred raised his eyebrows.

"Fine," he said coolly, rummaging in his pockets, "be like that. Don't tell us fucking anything."

"Looking for these?" said George, holding out what looked like a tangle of flesh-coloured string.

"You read my mind," said Fred, grinning. "Let's see if St. Mungo's puts Imperturbable Charms on its ward doors, shall we?"

He and George disentangled the string and separated five Extendable Ears from each other. Fred and George handed them around. Harry hesitated to take one.

"Go on, Harry, take it! You saved Dad's life. If anyone's got the right to eavesdrop on him, it's you."

Grinning, Harry took the end of the string and inserted it into his ear as the rest of us had done.

"OK, go!" Fred whispered.

The flesh-colored strings wriggled like long skinny worms and snaked under the door. At first, I couldn't hear anything, then I heard Tonks whispering as clearly as though she were standing right beside us.

"... they searched the whole area but couldn't find the snake anywhere. It just seems to have vanished after it attacked you, Arthur ... but You-Know-Who can't have expected a snake to get in, can he?"

"I reckon he sent it as a lookout," growled Moody, " 'cause he's not had any luck so far, has he? No, I reckon he's trying to get a clearer picture of what he's facing and if Arthur hadn't been there the beast would've had a lot more time to look around. So, Potter says he saw it all happen?"

"Yes," said Mum. She sounded rather uneasy. "You know, Dumbledore seems almost to have been waiting for Harry to see something like this."

"Yeah, well," said Moody, "there's something funny about the Potter kid, we all know that."

"Dumbledore seemed worried about Harry when I spoke to him this morning," whispered Mum.

" 'Course he's worried," growled Moody. "The boy's seeing things from inside You-Know-Who's snake. Obviously, Potter doesn't realise what that means, but if You-Know-Who's possessing him-"

Harry pulled the Extendable Ear out of his ear. He looked around at the us as we gave him fearful faces. Poor bloke. Seemed like Harry could never catch a fucking break.


	143. Chapter 143: Brooding And Kisses

This chapter will have dialogue and snippets from my fic Twelve Kisses.

* * *

Chapter 143: Brooding And Kisses

"Are you alright, Harry, dear?" whispered Mum, leaning across Ginny to speak to him as the train rattled along through its dark tunnel. "You don't look very well. Are you feeling sick?"

Harry shook his head violently and stared up at an advertisement for something called home insurance. He looked as if he didn't want to talk to anyone. And I didn't blame him.

"Harry, dear, are you sure you're all right?" said Mum in a worried voice, as we walked around the unkempt patch of grass in the middle of Grimmauld Place. "You look ever so pale ... are you sure you slept this morning? You go upstairs to bed right now and you can have a couple of hours of sleep before dinner, all right?"

He nodded and did as he was told.

I followed Mum to the kitchen, not really knowing what to do with myself. I wanted not talk to Harry, but I knew at this time, he wouldn't listen to a word I would have had to say.

One thing that I hated that Harry did was brood. When he felt as if he couldn't deal, he would go and close everybody off, not wanting to speak, not wanting to do anything. I figured it was a habit he had formed growing up with his horrible relatives who probably dismissed any feeling he had, so he bottled them up, having no one to express them to.

I wanted to tell him that it was different now. That he had me and my family in his corner. It didn't matter what You Know Who did to him. He would always have us.

A couple of hours later, Mum sent me to get Harry for dinner. I walked up to the bedroom and opened the door. Harry was laying in his bed, faking sleep. I could always tell.

"Harry," I said in a quiet voice knowing he could hear me, "Mum says dinners ready, but she'll save you something if you want to stay in bed."

I closed the door and went to eat. He didn't dome down for dinner, and when I returned to our room a couple hours later, he was actually asleep. I changed into my pajamas and went to sleep myself.

The next morning, everyone pitched in putting up Christmas decorations. Sirius was in a very good mood; he was actually singing carols, apparently delighted that he was to have company over Christmas. Harry stayed in his room, and didn't even show for lunch.

Around six o'clock in the evening the doorbell rang and Mrs. Black started screaming again. I went to open the door and couldn't believe my eyes.

"Hermione?" I said, trying to hide my sudden giddiness. "You're...what are you doing here?"

Hermione smiled as I moved aside to let her in. "Well, I wanted to come spend the holidays with you lot, if that's okay."

I gave her a smirk. "Are you sure you came to spend time? Or is it that you can't do that barmy skying thing."

"It's skiing, and yes." said Hermione in an annoyed voice. "Skiing is very fun, but I wanted to see what a wizard Christmas is like. Where's Harry?"

I pointed upstairs. "He's been in a right state since St Mungo's. He won't talk to anybody, and he hasn't eaten. You know how he gets. I don't even know what to do. He won't even look at me."

"He's being a broody little brat," said Ginny, coming out of a room and hugging Hermione. "It's starting to get pretty annoying actually. I'm actually thinking about hexing him to make him come back to life."

"Why?"

"Well, we listened in on Tonks, Moody, Mum, and Dad's conversation with the ears and they believe that Harry may have been possessed."

Ginny scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Oh, surely not," said Hermione in a matter of fact voice.

"Exactly how I feel," said Ginny.

"I'll go talk to Harry." Hermione said as she made her way up the stairs.

I hurried and told Mum about Hermione, who was delighted to hear that she was here. No one however, would be more excited to see her than I was. I felt like the holidays were going to be better now. Dad was okay, my best mates were altogether with my family, and it looked like it was going to snow. This was hopefully going to be a right nice Christmas.

Mum sent up sandwiches with me and Ginny, and we waited for Hermione and Harry to enter the room, which they did a few minutes later.

"I came on the Knight Bus," said Hermione as she came in, pulling off her jacket. "Dumbledore told me what had happened first thing this morning, but I had to wait for term to end officially before setting off. Umbridge is already livid that you lot disappeared right under her nose, even though Dumbledore told her Mr. Weasley was in St. Mungo's and he'd given you all permission to visit. So ..."

She sat down next to Ginny, and the two girls and I all looked up at Harry.

"How're you feeling?" asked Hermione.

"Fine," said Harry stiffly.

"Oh, don't lie, Harry," she said impatiently. "Ron and Ginny say you've been hiding from everyone since you got back from St. Mungo's."

"They do, do they?" said Harry, glaring at Ginny and I. I looked down at my feet, now regretting telling anything, but Ginny seemed quite unbothered by Harry's stare.

"Well, you have!" she said. "And you won't look at any of us!"

"It's you lot who won't look at me!" said Harry angrily.

"Maybe you're taking it in turns to look, and keep missing each other," suggested Hermione, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"Very funny," snapped Harry, turning away.

"Oh, stop feeling all misunderstood," said Hermione sharply. "Look, the others have told me what you overheard last night on the Extendable Ears-"

'Yeah?" growled Harry, his hands deep in his pockets. "All been talking about me, have you? Well, I'm getting used to it."

"We wanted to talk to you, Harry," said Ginny, "but as you've been hiding ever since we got back-"

"I didn't want anyone to talk to me," said Harry crossly.

"Well, that was a bit stupid of you," said Ginny angrily, "seeing as you don't know anyone but me who's been possessed by You-Know-Who, and I can tell you how it feels."

Harry turned toward Ginny, a stunned expression on his face.

"I forgot," he said as if he felt guilty.

That rubbed me the wrong way. He were the one who saved her, how could he forget?

"Lucky you," said Ginny coolly.

"I'm sorry," said Harry, his words ringing true. "So ... so, do you think I'm being possessed, then?"

"Well, can you remember everything you've been doing?" Ginny asked. "Are there big blank periods where you don't know what you've been up to?"

"No."

"Then You-Know-Who hasn't ever possessed you," said Ginny simply. "When he did it to me, I couldn't remember what I'd been doing for hours at a time. I'd find myself somewhere and not know how I got there."

"That dream I had about your dad and the snake, though-"

"Harry, you've had these dreams before," Hermione said. "You had flashes of what Voldemort was up to last year."

"This was different," said Harry, shaking his head. "I was inside that snake. It was like I was the snake ... what if Voldemort somehow transported me to London-?"

"One day," said Hermione, rolling her eyes, "you'll read Hogwarts: A History, and perhaps it will remind you that you can't Apparate or Disapparate inside Hogwarts. Even Voldemort couldn't just make you fly out of your dormitory, Harry."

"You didn't leave your bed, mate," I said, trying to help. "I saw you thrashing around in your sleep for at least a minute before we could wake you up."

Harry started pacing up and down the room, this time, looking very much relieved as he let everything we said sink in. He took a sandwich from the plate on the bed and crammed it hungrily into his mouth.

* * *

Later on, after some more lively singing from Sirius, the others went to bed. I however went to one of Sirius's drawing rooms and sat down, feeling like I wanted to be to myself.

A few minutes later, someone knocked and let themselves in. It was Hermione, carrying a teatray.

"I thought we could have some tea together but if you're not up for it.." she said in a low voice.

I quickly got up and helped her with the tray, taking it from her, setting it down on the table, and sitting back down. Hermione gave me a small smile and poured us both cups of tea. She prepared both cups. Honey in hers, four spoonfuls of sugar in mine. I felt myself blush as she remembered how I liked my tea.

The two of us sipped on the tea in silence. I didn't know where to start, and she seemed like she wanted to talk.

"I know you said that you didn't like to sky," I began. "But why did you really come? Not that I don't enjoy your company, of course."

Hermione looked down at her cup. "It's 'ski'. And because why wouldn't I? My best friend's father got seriously hurt. I would have felt like a complete git if I was off having fun and you were here feeling bad. And I kinda felt like... like maybe you needed me."

I smiled. "I did actually. And I appreciate you being here for me. You know how Harry is when he broods. It's hard to talk to him. And I don't want to do the same, so I'm glad I have you to talk to, if he decides to do it again."

Hermione blushed. I was happy that she wanted to be there for me. I only hoped that she would let me be there for her whenever she was going through something heavier than school. I wanted to always be there for her through thick and thin, and even thinner.

"I don't want to go back to school." I confessed.

"Why not?" asked Hermione, putting down her cup.

"I'm not ready for all the questions and shit that me and my siblings are gonna be bombarded with. I don't want to sit there and hear whatever fucked up lie Umbridge is gonna make up to justify what happened to my dad. I think I would stab her with her own blood quill." I said with a small smirk.

"Ronald, that's not nice." said Hermione with a tiny grin.

"If I stayed an extra week here, would you stay with me?" I asked looking into Hermione's deep and gorgeous brown eyes.

I watched as Hermione thought about the question. I felt as if I could read her mind. Impossible! This was OWL's year and she would want to get all the schooling in that she could get. No way would she jeopardize her grades for me.

"Of course I would. No question." said Hermione.

Her answer made me feel warmer than the small fire I had lit. I smiled brightly at her. I was starting to feel as if my stomach was doing flip flops, but in a good way. I felt as if he could fly on my own. It was at that moment that I knew that I could count on Hermione to be there for me, no matter what.

A sudden urge came over me. Something that I would usually try to ignore, but the fight was way too strong. I leaned over to Hermione and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek. Her soft skin felt wonderful on my lips, and as much as I would have loved to snog her senseless , I decided that this probably wouldn't be a good time. So I just left it at that.

"Goodnight Hermione." I whispered. I was too nervous about what I did to stick around, so I simply walked out of the room. But not before I heard Hermione whisper"Goodnight Ron," in return.

* * *

I awoke on Christmas morning to find a large stack of presents at the foot of my bed. I didn't waste any time jumping out of my bed and tearing into my gifts.

Hermione had gotten me a homework planner, something that would have been okay, if the barmy thing didn't yell out things like 'Do it today or later you'll pay!'

I sat it aside and opened up the gift marked from Harry. He had gotten me a broom compass, something that would really come in handy. Soon, I heard the creaking of Harry's bed and I knew that he had woken up

"Good haul this year," I told Harry as he stirred and looked over at me. "Thanks for the Broom Compass, it's excellent; beats Hermione's, she got me a homework planner."

Harry sorted through his presents and found that Hermione had given him one too. Well, at least we both got the same thing this time.

Harry had gotten a nice haul too, and was just looking over a drawing from Dobby, when, with a loud crack, Fred and George Apparated at the foot of his bed.

"Merry Christmas," said George. "Don't go downstairs for a bit."

"Why not?" I said.

"Mum's crying again," said Fred heavily. "Percy sent back his Christmas jumper."

"Without a note," added George. "Hasn't asked how Dad is or visited him or anything."

"We tried to comfort her," said Fred, moving around the bed to look at Harry's portrait. "Told her Percy's nothing more than a humongous pile of rat droppings."

"Didn't work," said George, helping himself to a Chocolate Frog. "So Lupin took over. Best let him cheer her up before we go down for breakfast, I reckon."

"What's that supposed to be, anyway?" asked Fred, squinting at Dobby's painting. "Looks like a gibbon with two black eyes."

"It's Harry!" said George, pointing at the back of the picture, "says so on the back!"

"Good likeness," said Fred, grinning. Harry threw his new homework diary at him; it hit the wall opposite and fell to the floor where it said happily: "If you've dotted the "i"s and crossed the "t"s then you may do whatever you please!"

We got up and dressed. On their way downstairs we met Hermione.

"Thanks for the book, Harry," she said happily. "I've been wanting that New Theory of Numerology for ages! And that perfume's really unusual, Ron."

A month back, I had seen one of Ginny's Witch Weekly magazines. It had an ad in it that had a perfume that smelled differently to whoever smelled it, including the wearer. It would even change with how the wearer was feeling. I thought that it would be an interesting for Hermione, and a lot more mature to her than simply a box of candy or some other silly thing. I didn't realize it would be so interesting that I would have wanted to jump her in the hallway, as her smell was really turning me on.

"No problem," I said quickly, looking at the wrapped present she was carrying. "Who's that for, anyway?"

"Kreacher," said Hermione brightly.

"It had better not be clothes!" I warned her. "You know what Sirius said: Kreacher knows too much, we can't set him free!"

"It isn't clothes," said Hermione, "although if I had my way I'd certainly give him something to wear other than that filthy old rag. No, it's a patchwork quilt, I thought it would brighten up his bedroom."

"What bedroom?" said Harry, dropping his voice to a whisper as we were passing the portrait of Sirius's mother.

"Well, Sirius says it's not so much a bedroom, more a kind of-den," said Hermione. "Apparently he sleeps under the boiler in that cupboard off the kitchen."

* * *

Mum was the only person in the basement when we arrived there. She was standing at the stove and sounded as though she had a bad head cold as she wished us "Merry Christmas."

"So, is this Kreacher's bedroom?" I asked, walking over to a dingy door in the corner opposite the pantry.

"Yes," said Hermione, now sounding a little nervous. "Er ... I think we'd better knock."

I knocked on the small door, but there was no reply.

"He must be sneaking around upstairs," I said, pulling the door open. "Bloody hell!"

It almost looked like a cluttered birds nest, and it positively reeked. There were assorted rags and smelly old blankets and the small dent in the middle of it showed where Kreacher curled up to sleep every night. There were stale bread crusts and mouldy old bits of cheese. In a far corner glinted small objects and coins that I figured Kreacher had saved from Sirius's purge of the house, and he had also managed to retrieve the silver-framed family photographs that Sirius had thrown away over the summer. Their glass might be shattered, but still the little black-and-white people inside them sneering back at us, including some crazed looking woman with hair that rivaled Hermione's and looked completely unkempt.

"I think I'll just leave his present here," said Hermione, laying the package neatly in the middle of the depression in the rags and blankets and closing the door quietly. "He'll find it later, that'll be fine."

"You're a right sweet one you are, Mione," I said. "Especially to someone who doesn't deserve it."

"Come to think of it," said Sirius, emerging from the pantry carrying a large turkey as we closed the cupboard door, "has anyone actually seen Kreacher lately?"

"I haven't seen him since the night we came back here," said Harry. "You were ordering him out of the kitchen."

"Yeah ..." said Sirius, frowning. "You know, I think that's the last time I saw him, too ... he must be hiding upstairs somewhere."

"He couldn't have left, could he?" said Harry. _I mean, when you said "out", maybe he thought you meant get out of the house?"

"No, no, house-elves can't leave unless they're given clothes. They're tied to their family's house," said Sirius, causing Hermione to frown a little bit.

"They can leave the house if they really want to," Harry contradicted him. "Dobby did, he left the Malfoy's' to give me warnings two years ago. He had to punish himself afterwards, but he still managed it."

Sirius looked concerned. "I'll look for him later. I expect I'll find him upstairs crying his eyes out over my mother's old bloomers or something. Of course, he might have crawled into the airing cupboard and died ... but I mustn't get my hopes up."

Fred, George and I laughed; Hermione, however, looked like she didn't find it funny at all.

Once we had eaten our Christmas lunch, we got ready to go visit Are again, this time escorted by Mad-Eye and Lupin. Mundungus turned up in time for Christmas pudding and trifle, having managed to get a car for the occasion, as the subway train didn't run on Christmas Day.

The car (which Harry and I agreed had to have been stolen) had been enlarged with a spell like Dad's old Ford Anglia had once been. Although normally proportioned outside, it sat ten people plus Dung very well. Mum wasn't too keen on the idea, however, with a bit of coaxing from Bill and the twins, she finally agreed to get into the car, and we set off for St Mungo's.


	144. Chapter 144: Neville's Secret

Giving you a head's up on what I am doing, other fic wise.

I'm trying my best to get over the writer's block of my unfinished stories, but to be honest, it's very slow going. So, there's that. I'm really sorry.

However, I am trying to start on the sequel to The Untouchables. It will be awhile. I'm also working on two Drinnys that I am looking forward to writing, however, I do indeed want to be close to being done with the fics before I publish anything. Kinda on the fence because I realized that both Drinnys are taking place in the same time frame, but I can assure you, both stories will differ very much from each other.

So yeah, that's what's going on. Anyways, back to the fic, which this chapter will be more Rowling than me. Sorry.

Also, this chapter has always made me sad.

Next chapter tho :)

* * *

Chapter 144: Neville's Secret

The journey to St Mungo's was quite quick as there was very little traffic on the roads. When we got to the building, we stepped one by one through the glass.

The reception area reminded me of what the common room looked like at Christmas. There were Christmas light strung about, holly bordered the doorways, and there were shining white Christmas trees covered in magical snow and icicles glittered in every corner, each one topped with a shining gold star. It was less crowded than the last time we had been there, and it was Hermione's turn to be fascinated by everything, as she looked around at the healers and read the different signs hanging up

We found Dad propped up in bed with the remains of his turkey dinner on a tray on his lap, looking as if he had done something he wasn't supposed to.

"Everything all right, Arthur?" asked Mum, after we all said hello to Dad and handed over our presents.

"Fine, fine," said Dad. "You-er-haven't seen Healer Smethwyck, have you?"

"No," said Mum suspiciously, "why?"

"Nothing, nothing," said Dad, a little bit too casually, as he started to unwrap his pile of gifts. "Well, everyone had a good day? What did you all get for Christmas? Oh, Harry- this is absolutely wonderful!" For he had just opened Harry's gift of fuse-wire and screwdrivers.

Mum didn't seem to buy Dad's answer. As he leaned over to shake Harry's hand, she got a peek at the bandaging under his nightshirt.

"Arthur," she said quickly, startling the lot of us, "you've had your bandages changed. Why have you had your bandages changed a day early, Arthur? They told me they wouldn't need doing until tomorrow."

"What?" said Dad, looking rather frightened and pulling the bed covers higher up his chest. "No, no-it's nothing-it's-I-"

Mum gave Dad a piercing look.

"Well-now don't get upset, Molly, but Augustus Pye had an idea. He's the Trainee Healer, you know, lovely young chap and very interested in ... um ... complementary medicine ... I mean, some of these old Muggle remedies ... well, they're called stitches, Molly, and they work very well on-on Muggle wounds-"

Mum shrieked loudly. Lupin stepped away from the bed, Bill muttered something about getting himself a cup of tea and Fred and George leapt up to accompany him, grinning.

"Brace yourselves, this is going to get loud." I whispered to Harry and Hermione.

"Do you mean to tell me," said Mum, her voice growing louder with every word, "that you have been messing about with Muggle remedies?"

"Not messing about, Molly, dear," said Dad imploringly, "it was just-just something Pye and I thought we'd try-only, most unfortunately-well, with these particular kinds of wounds-it doesn't seem to work as well as we'd hoped-"

"Meaning?"

"Well ... well, I don't know whether you know what-what stitches are?"

"It sounds as though you've been trying to sew your skin back together," said Mum with a laugh, "but even you, Arthur, wouldn't be that stupid -"

"I fancy a cup of tea, too," said Harry, jumping to his feet.

Hermione, Ginny, and I ran out the door with him. As it swung closed behind us, we heard Mum yell, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THAT'S THE GENERAL IDEA?"

"Typical Dad," said Ginny, shaking her head as we set off up the corridor. "Stitches ... I ask you ..."

"Well, you know, they do work well on non-magical wounds," said Hermione. "I suppose something in that snake's venom dissolves them or something. I wonder where the tearoom is?"

"Fifth floor," said Harry.

* * *

We walked along the corridor, through a set of double doors and found a rickety staircase lined with more portraits of brutal-looking Healers. As we climbed it, the various Healers called out to us, diagnosing odd complaints and suggesting horrible remedies. One really pissed me off when a medieval wizard called out that I clearly had a bad case of spattergroit.

"And what's that supposed to be?" I asked angrily, as the Healer practically chased me through six more portraits, shoving the occupants out of the way.

" 'Tis a most grievous affliction of the skin, young master, that will leave you pockmarked and more gruesome even than you are now-"

"Watch who you're calling gruesome!" I grumbled.

"-the only remedy is to take the liver of a toad, bind it tight about your throat, stand naked at the full moon in a barrel of eels' eyes-"

"I have not got spattergroit!"

"But the unsightly blemishes upon your visage, young master-"

"They're fucking freckles!" I snapped, feeling very much offended. I was really sensitive about my freckles. "Now get back in your own picture and leave me alone!"

I looked at the others who seemed to be trying to hold back their laughter.

"What floor's this?" I said in an annoyed voice

"I think it's the fifth," said Hermione.

"Nah, it's the fourth," said Harry, "one more-"

But as he stepped on to the landing he came to an abrupt halt, staring at the small window set into the double doors that marked the start of a corridor signposted SPELL DAMAGE.

"Blimey!" I said, starting at a man with recognizable wavy blond hair, bright blue eyes and a broad smile that revealed dazzlingly white teeth.

"Oh, my goodness," said Hermione suddenly, sounding breathless. "Professor Lockhart."

Our ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher pushed open the doors and moved towards us, wearing a long lilac dressing gown.

"Well, hello there!" he said. "I expect you'd like my autograph, would you?"

"Hasn't changed much, has he?" Harry muttered.

"Er-how are you, Professor?" I said. I couldn't help but feel guilty that he was there. My old malfunctioning wand had damaged Professor Lockhart's memory so badly that he had landed in St. Mungo's.

"I'm very well indeed, thank you!" said Lockhart happily, taking a rather battered peacock-feather quill from his pocket. "Now, how many autographs would you like? I can do joined-up writing now, you know!"

"Er-we don't want any at the moment, thanks," I said, raising his eyebrows at Harry

"Professor, should you be wandering around the corridors? Shouldn't you be in a ward?" asked Harry.

The smile faded slowly from Lockhart's face. For a few moments he gazed intently at Harry, then he said, "Haven't we met?"

"Er ... yeah, we have," said Harry. "You used to teach us at Hogwarts, remember?"

"Teach?" repeated Lockhart, looking very confused. "Me? Did I?"

And then the smile reappeared quickly back on his face.

"Taught you everything you know, I expect, did I? Well, how about those autographs, then? Shall we say a round dozen, you can give them to all your little friends then and nobody will be left out!"

But just then a head poked out of a door at the far end of the corridor and a voice called, "Gilderoy, you naughty boy, where have you wandered off to?"

A sweet looking Healer wearing a tinsel wreath in her hair came walking up the corridor, smiling warmly at us.

"Oh, Gilderoy, you've got visitors! How lovely, and on Christmas Day, too! Do you know, he never gets visitors, poor lamb, and I can't think why, he's such a sweetie, aren't you?" said the Healer, putting a hand in Lockhart's shoulder.

"We're doing autographs!" Gilderoy told the Healer, beaming. "They want loads of them, won't take no for an answer! I just hope we've got enough photographs!"

"Listen to him," said the Healer, taking Lockhart's arm and beaming fondly at him as if he were a toddler learning how to read and write for the first time. "He was rather well known a few years ago; we very much hope that this liking for giving autographs is a sign that his memory might be starting to come back. Will you step this way? He's in a closed ward, you know, he must have slipped out while I was bringing in the Christmas presents, the door's usually kept locked ... not that he's dangerous! But," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "he's a bit of a danger to himself, bless him ... doesn't know who he is, you see, wanders off and can't remember how to get back ... it is nice of you to have come to see him."

I was feeling more and more guilty by the second. My wand had fucked him up for life. True, he was wrong for the things that he had done to obtain his fame, but he didn't deserve not to know himself.

"Actually, we were just-er-"

But the Healer was smiling expectantly at us, and I couldn't get the rest out. Poor bloke. We looked at each other helplessly, then followed Lockhart and his Healer along the corridor.

"Let's not stay long," I said quietly to Hermione.

The Healer pointed her wand at the door of the Janus Thickey Ward and muttered, 'Alohomora.' The door swung open and she led the way inside, keeping a firm grasp on Gilderoy's arm until she had settled him into an armchair beside his bed.

"This is our long-term residents' ward," she informed us in a low voice. "For permanent spell damage, you know. Of course, with intensive remedial potions and charms and a bit of luck, we can produce some improvement. Gilderoy does seem to be getting back some sense of himself; and we've seen a real improvement in Mr. Bode, he seems to be regaining the power of speech very well, though he isn't speaking any language we recognise yet. Well, I must finish giving out the Christmas presents, I'll leave you all to chat."

We took a look around. The ward had unmistakeable signs of being a permanent home to its residents. They had many more personal items around their beds than in Dad's ward; the wall around Gilderoy's headboard, for instance, was papered with pictures of himself, all beaming toothily and waving at the new arrivals. He had autographed many of them to himself in disjointed, childish writing. The moment he had been deposited in his chair by the Healer, Gilderoy pulled a fresh stack of photographs towards him, seized a quill and started signing them all feverishly.

"You can put them in envelopes," he said to Ginny, throwing the signed pictures into her lap one by one as he finished them. "I am not forgotten, you know, no, I still receive a very great deal of fan mail ... Gladys Gudgeon writes weekly ... I just wish I knew why ..." He paused, looking faintly puzzled, then beamed again and returned to his signing with renewed vigour. "I suspect it is simply my good looks ..."

Ginny gave me a pained expression as she politely started putting some of the pictures in envelopes.

A sallow-skinned, mournful-looking wizard lay in the bed opposite staring at the ceiling; he was mumbling to himself and seemed quite unaware of anything around him. Two beds along was a woman whose entire head was covered in fur. It reminded me of second year, when Hermione had put cat hair in her Polyjuice potion. Good thing her condition wasn't permanent like this lady's. At the far end of the ward flowery curtains had been drawn around two beds to give the occupants and their visitors some privacy.

"Here you are, Agnes," said the Healer brightly to the furry-faced woman, handing her a small pile of Christmas presents. "See, not forgotten, are you? And your son's sent an owl to say he's visiting tonight, so that's nice, isn't it?"

Agnes gave several loud barks, startling the lot of us.

"And look, Broderick, you've been sent a pot plant and a lovely calendar with a different fancy hippogriff for each month; they'll brighten things up, won't they?" said the Healer, bustling along to the mumbling man, setting a rather ugly plant with long, swaying tentacles on the bedside cabinet and fixing the calendar to the wall with her wand. "And-oh, Mrs. Longbottom, are you leaving already?"

* * *

We all turned our heads quickly at the sound of that last name. The curtains had been drawn back from the two beds at the end of the ward and two visitors were walking back down the aisle between the beds: an uppity looking old witch wearing a long green dress, a moth-eaten fox fur and a pointed hat decorated exactly as described by Neville third year and, trailing behind her looking thoroughly depressed was Neville himself.

"Neville!" I said loudly. Neville jumped and cowered as though I had thrown a hex.

"It's us, Neville!" I said cheerfully, getting up out the chair ibeas sitting in. "Have you seen? Lockhart's here! Who've you been visiting?"

"Friends of yours, Neville, dear?" said Neville's grandmother graciously, smiling at us.

Suddenly, Neville looked as though he would rather be anywhere in the world but here. He didn't make eye contact with any of us, as he blushed so hard, it was almost purple. That was rather weird.

"Ah, yes," said his grandmother, looking closely at Harry and sticking out her hand for him to shake. "Yes, yes, I know who you are, of course. Neville speaks most highly of you."

"Er-thanks," said Harry, shaking hands. Neville did not look at him. He kept his eyes on the floor as the color of his face went deeper.

"And you two are clearly Weasleys," Mrs. Longbottom continued, offering her had to Ginny and I in turn. "Yes, I know your parents-not well, of course-but fine people, fine people ... and you must be Hermione Granger?"

Hermione looked rather startled that Mrs. Longbottom knew her name, but shook hands all the same.

"Yes, Neville's told me all about you. Helped him out of a few sticky spots, haven't you? He's a good boy but he hasn't got his father's talent, I'm afraid to say." She jerked her head in the direction of the two beds at the end of the ward.

"What?" I said, amazed. "Is that your dad down the end, Neville?"

"What's this?" said Mrs. Longbottom sharply. "Haven't you told your friends about your parents, Neville?"

Neville took a deep breath, looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. I was really starting to get even more of the feeling that he was extremely uncomfortable.

"Well, it's nothing to be ashamed of!" said Mrs. Longbottom angrily. "You should be proud, Neville, proud!They didn't give their health and their sanity so their only son would be ashamed of them, you know!"

"I'm not ashamed," said Neville, very faintly, still looking anywhere but at us.

"Well, you've got a funny way of showing it!" said Mrs. Longbottom. "My son and his wife were tortured into insanity by You-Know-Who's followers."

Hermione and Ginny both gasped and put their hands over their mouths. I couldn't help but give Neville and his grandmother a mortified look. Harry looked completely dismal, his look matching Neville's.

"They were Aurors, you know, and very well respected within the wizarding community," Mrs Longbottom went on. "Highly gifted, the pair of them. I-yes, Alice dear, what is it?"

A woman I assumed to be Neville's mother had come edging down the ward in her nightdress. Her face was thin and worn now, her eyes were big like Trelawney's behind her glasses, and her hair was white, very thin, and dead-looking. She did not seem to want to speak (or perhaps she was not able to), but she timidly held out her closed hand to Neville.

"Again?" said Mrs Longbottom, sounding as if she were annoyed. "Very well, Alice dear, very well- Neville, take it, whatever it is."

But Neville had already stretched out his hand, into which his mother dropped an empty Drooble's Best Blowing Gum wrapper.

"Very nice, dear," said Neville's grandmother in a fake cheery voice, patting his mother on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Mum." said Neville quietly, but sincerely, as if it was the best Christmas present in the world.

His mother crept away, back up the ward, humming to herself. Neville looked at is as if he were daring us to laugh, but I was pretty sure no one found it funny. I know I sure didn't.

"Well, we'd better get back," sighed Mrs. Longbottom, putting on long green gloves. "Very nice to have met you all. Neville, put that wrapper in the bin, she must have given you enough of them to paper your bedroom by now."

Neville didn't listen to her. Instead, he slip the sweet wrapper into his pocket.

The door closed behind them.

"I never knew," said Hermione, who looked tearful.

"Nor did I."

"Nor me"

"I did," Harry said. "Dumbledore told me but I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. That's what Bellatrix Lestrange got sent to Azkaban for, using the Cruciatus Curse on Neville's parents until they lost their minds."

"Bellatrix Lestrange did that?" whispered Hermione, horrified. "That woman Kreacher's got a photo of in his den?"

"Look, I didn't learn joined-up writing for nothing, you know!" came Lockhart's voice out of what seemed like nowhere. However, none of us cared what the man had to say.


	145. Chapter 145: Back To School

Chapter 145: Back To School

The rest of the holidays passed quickly. We found Kreacher in the attic. He was suddenly acting a bit kinder, and was more cooperative for some odd reason. Sirius however, was quite the opposite with his mood. His high spirits that he had on Christmas had slowly dwindled, and he was starting to get a bit mopey. More than likely because we would be returning to school sooner than later, and the poor bloke would be alone again.

It seemed as if no one except for Hermione was eager to get back to school, and she was only eager because of DA and OWLs. No one really looked forward to returning back under the link toad's ruling. Especially Harry, since he couldn't even play Quidditch anymore, something we discussed on the very last day of holidays, while playing chess in our room.

"I wish I could just stay here with Sirius," he said as he took my pawn. "I mean DA is wicked, but I really miss flying. And the fact that that overgrown bitch stole that from me just makes me mad."

"I don't particularly want to go back either, mate." I said, taking his knight. "The thought of continuing Quidditch without you and my brothers isn't pleasant."

"You'll do alright, " said Harry. "You just have to stay confident."

"You do have one more thing to look forward to going back to school," I said with a grin, trying to change the subject.

Harry blushed. "I guess."

"Are you two..."

"I'm not exactly sure." said Harry, as he snapped his fingers for making a wrong move. "I didn't get to ask her or anything."

"Well, be sure to do so. I hear girls like to know when they have boyfriends," I joked. "Check."

"You two are insufferable," said Hermione, with Ginny nodding in agreement.

"Harry, dear," said Mum, poking her head in the door, "could you come down to the kitchen? Professor Snape would like a word with you."

Harry didn't really hear. One of his rooks was fighting with one of my pawns.

"Squash him- squash him, he's only a pawn, you idiot. Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, what did you say?"

"Professor Snape, dear. In the kitchen. He'd like a word."

Harry's mouth fell open in horror. He looked around at Hermione, Ginny, and I, as if we could help him.

"Snape?" said Harry blankly.

"Professor Snape, dear," mum corrected. "Now come on, quickly, he says he can't stay long."

"What's he want with you?" I asked after Mum left the room. "You haven't done anything, have you?"

"No!" said Harry quickly. "Not that I know of at least. He got up from the chessboard (that had been knocked over by Hermione's fuzzy menace) and went out the door.

"Hermione, I hate your cat." I said as I began to pick up my chess pieces that had been scattered about. Crookshanks glared at me as he innocently licked his paws.

"I'm going to go talk to the twins," said Ginny, hopping off my bed and going out the door.

"I'll help," said Hermione, getting off the bed and helping me pick up the rest of the pieces.

"What is it with you and that cat?" I joked. "Don't you have enough gingers in your life?"

Hermione laughed as she put the pieces she collected into my trunk. "Oh I could never have enough gingers, Ron."

"Well, as long as you remember that I'm the most important one." I said, putting the rest of my chess set in my trunk and closing it.

"Oh. So you're Crookshanks now?" said Hermione, chucking a pillow at my head, which I caught.

"Are you trying to start something, Hermione?" I said, picking the pillow up and chucking it."

"Just helping you with your keeper skills. That was really good," she said, throwing it back at me as she caught me off guard with her compliment.

Soon, we were going back and forth in an impromptu pillow fight. I managed to knock most of her throws away, causing her to get frustrated because she couldn't best be.

Suddenly. I found my face being bombarded by hair as Hermione lunged at me and knocked me onto the bed. She sat up on me, took a pillow, and started hitting me everywhere with it. I managed to get a grip on her waist and flip her over, causing her to be under me as I snatched the pillow out of her hand and started tickling her.

She laughed uncontrollably as she tried to fight me off. I ended up lining her arms over her head, causing us both to stop laughing.

My eyes locked onto hers as I felt her chest rise into mine with her trying to catch her breath. In that moment, I felt really compelled to kiss her.

"Hey Ron, Da- hey what's this?" came a voice out of nowhere. I quickly hopped off of Hermione and we smoothed down our clothes, trying to look as presentable as we could in the situation that my fucking cockblocking sister had interrupted.

Ginny grinned. "If this is a bad time..."

"No, we weren't doing anything! What is it?" I said a bit too loudly.

"I...oh yeah. I came to get you for Dad. He just arrived!"

I looked at Hermione and smiled. Then the three of us ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the hallway where Mum was standing with Dad in stripes PJs, who looked much much better.

The twins popped up at the end of the stairs and we all went over and hugged Dad. We had known since the first visit that he was going to be okay, but seeing him out of St. Mungo's confirmed it fully.

We walked down to the basement and into the kitchen.

* * *

"Cured!" Dad announced brightly. "Completely cured!"

We all paused. Sirius and Snape had their wands out, pointing them directly at one another's faces, with Harry standing in between them, a hand stretched out to each, trying to force them apart.

"Merlin's beard," said Dad, the smile sliding off his face, "what's going on here?"

Both Sirius and Snape lowered their wands. Harry looked from one to the other. Each looked pissed. Snape pocketed his wand, turned on his heel and swept back across the kitchen, passing by us without comment. At the door he looked back.

"Six o'clock, Monday evening, Potter." he said.

And he was gone. Sirius glared after him, his wand at his side.

"What's been going on?" asked Dad again.

"Nothing, Arthur," said Sirius, who was breathing heavily as though he had just run a long distance. "Just a friendly little chat between two old school friends. So ... you're cured? That's great news, really great."

"Yes, isn't it?" said Mum, leading Dad to the nearest chair. "Healer Smethwyck worked his magic in the end, found an antidote to whatever that snake's got in its fangs, and Arthur's learned his lesson about dabbling in Muggle medicine, haven't you, dear?" she added, rather menacingly.

"Yes, Molly dear," said Dad, sounding busted.

During dinner, Harry told Hermione and I quietly about having to take Occlumency lessons with Snape.

"Dumbledore wants to stop you having those dreams about Voldemort," said Hermione at once. "Well, you won't be sorry not to have them any more, will you?"

"Extra lessons with Snape? I'd rather have the nightmares!" I said with a shiver.

"Oh come on," said Hermione. "They may not be all that bad."

Harry and I looked at her, flabbergasted expressions on both our faces.

The next morning, we took the Knight Bus (which was bloody brilliant) back to Hogsmeade station. We avoided Umbridge lime she was the plague. .

Throughout the next day, Harry was bombarded by DA members, anxious to know if there was going to be a meeting.

"I'll let you know in the usual way when the next one is," Harry said over and over again, "but I can't do it tonight, I've got to go to-er-remedial Potions."

"You take remedial Potions?" asked Zacharias Fucking Smith laughing, having cornered Harry in the Entrance Hall after lunch. "Good Lord, you must be terrible. Snape doesn't usually give extra lessons, does he?"

As Smith strode away in an annoyingly buoyant fashion, I glared after him.

"Shall I jinx him? I can still get him from here," I said, raising my wand and taking aim between Smith's shoulder blades.

"Forget it," said Harry. "It's what everyone's going to think, isn't it? That I'm really stup-"

"Hi, Harry," said a voice behind us. We turned round and found Cho standing there.

"Oh," said Harry, nervously as I began to grin. "Hi."

"We'll be in the library, Harry," said Hermione firmly as she grabbed above the elbow and dragged me off towards the marble staircase.

"Awh come on Mione, it was about to get good!" I said as I yanked out of her grip, but followed.

"You're so inconsiderate sometimes." scolded Hermione. "Don't you think that Harry would want to talk to her alone?"

"What for? He's just gonna tell us later."

"What if he was asking her out, you git? He wouldn't want to do that in front of everybody!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's embarrassing!"

"What's so embarrassing about a bloke liking a girl?" I said, confused.

Hermione stopped before she could open the door to the library. She looked up at me, bewildered.

"You don't think it's embarrassing?" she asked, with a newness about her voice.

"No, why would I? Well, unless the person didn't like me in return. Now that's embarrassing." I said, making a face.

"Who wouldn't a girl like you? " asked Hermione as I started feeling uncomfortable and opened the library door for her to walk into.

"You're really asking me this?"

"Yes, I am. You're not a dislikeable person."

I chuckled. "Just a few minutes ago, you were calling me inconsiderate. And how many times a day do you call me insufferable?"

Hermione looked a bit hurt. "Oh Ron, I don't...I mean...while you do have your inconsiderate moments, as all of us do, you're not a total barbarian. And I didn't think you took me calling you insufferable to heart."

"I don't. I just wanted you to tell me how brilliant I am." I said smugly.

Hermione gave me a small nudge. "Now you're really being insufferable." she said with a laugh.

We sat down in our usual corner that had three cushy chairs and a desk and waited for Harry. He came in a few minutes later, sporting a very sheepish grin on his face. I was all for taking the mickey, bit Hermione gave me a look that clearly told me not to speak a word.

At six o'clock, Harry set off to meet up with Snape. Hermione and I went to retrieve our Defense Against The Dark Arts homework, and returned to the library. Apparently we weren't the only ones with that idea, because when we had gotten back, there were several other fifth years (mainly from Ravenclaw)had filed in to do whatever work they had to do. Thankfully, our spot hadn't been taken, so we went back and sat down.

We took out our parchment and ruddy books that made me feel like a four year old and began writing. Well, Hermione began writing. I was in between trying to start, and watching Hermione work.

One thing I always liked doing was watching Hermione concentrate on something. Though she really didn't have to concentrate hard on this assignment, she still showed her signs that she was working hard to get everything just right. She would bite her lip and sometimes twirl a stray strand of hair around her finger absentmindedly when she was reading. Her eyes would dart back and forth between book and parchment as she wrote down facts.

I might not have been completely about books (well, not all books), but it was fascinating watching Hermione be about them. One of the many reasons why I was so into her.

Harry found us about an hour or so later. He looked completely flushed, and no in a good way. His skin looked pale and he looked as if he had just finished sweating, as if he had just had a fight with a dementor.

"How did it go?" Hermione whispered, looking concerned. 'Are you alright, Harry?"

"Yeah ... fine ... I dunno," said Harry sounding a bit out of it, and wincing as if something hurt. "Listen ... I've just realized something."

And he proceeded to tell us about his lesson with Snape and how some corridor leading to a strange door popped into his mind.

"So ... so are you saying," I whispered, as Madam Pince swept past, squeaking slightly "that the weapon, the thing You-Know-Who's after, is in the Ministry of Magic?"

"In the Department of Mysteries, it's gotta be," Harry whispered. "I saw that door when your dad took me down to the courtrooms for my hearing and it's definitely the same one he was guarding when the snake bit him."

Hermione let out a long, slow sigh.

"Of course," she breathed.

"Of course what?" I said.

"Ron, think about it. Sturgis Podmore was trying to get through a door at the Ministry of Magic. It must have been that one, it's too much of a coincidence!"

"How come Sturgis was trying to break in when he's on our side?" I said.

"Well, I don't know," Hermione admitted. "That is a bit odd.."

"So what's in the Department of Mysteries?" Harry asked me. "Has your dad ever mentioned anything about it?"

"I know they call the people who work in there 'Unspeakables'," I explained with a frown. "Because no one really seems to know what they do. Weird place to have a weapon."

"It's not weird at all, it makes perfect sense," said Hermione. "It will be something top secret that the Ministry has been developing, I expect. Harry, are you sure you're all right?"

Harry was rubbing his hand across his forehead vigorously, as if he was trying to iron out a crease.

"Yeah ... fine ..." he said, lowering his hands, which were trembling. "I just feel a bit...I don't like Occlumency much."

"I expect anyone would feel shaky if they'd had their mind attacked over and over again," said Hermione sympathetically. "Look, let's get back to the common room, we'll be a bit more comfortable there."

* * *

But the common room was packed and full of shrieks of laughter and excitement; Fred and George were demonstrating their latest bit of joke shop merchandise.

"Headless Hats!" shouted George, as Fred waved a pointed hat decorated with a fluffy pink feather at the watching students. "Two Galleons each, watch Fred, now!"

Fred swept the hat on to his head, beaming. For a second he merely looked rather stupid; then both hat and head vanished.

Several girls screamed, but everyone else was roaring with laughter.

"And off again!" shouted George, and Fred's hand groped for a moment in what seemed to be thin air over his shoulder; then his head reappeared as he swept the pink-feathered hat from it.

"How do those hats work, then?" wondered Hermione out loud as she watched Fred and George closely. "I mean, obviously it's some kind of Invisibility Spell, but it's rather clever to have extended the field of invisibility beyond the boundaries of the charmed object. I'd imagine the charm wouldn't have a very long life though."

"I'm going to have to do this tomorrow," Harry muttered, pushing the books he had just taken out of his bag back inside it.

"Well, write it in your homework planner then!" said Hermione encouragingly. "So you don't forget!"

Harry and I exchanged looks as he reached into his bag, withdrew the planner and opened it tentatively.

"Don't leave it till later, you big second-rater!" yelled the book as Harry scribbled down Umbridge's homework. Hermione beamed at it.

"I think I'll go to bed," said Harry, stuffing the homework planner back into his bag and walked towards the boys dorms.

Hermione watched him somewhat stagger away, a concerned expression on her face.

"I'm worried about him, Ron." said Hermione in a low voice. "He doesn't seem well."

"Maybe it takes a lot out of you, yeah?"

"Possibly. I would imagine a lot of deep concentration would have to be done to block someone from getting into your mind. You'll check on him, won't you? His defenses might be horribly down after that."

I nodded and got up from the sofa, making my way to the dorm.

When I got there, I seen Harry rolling around on the floor, holding his forehead and hissing in pain.

"Harry? HARRY!" I yelled as I kneeled down beside him not knowing what to do. I tried to push him a d shake him slightly with no response.

Finally I did the only rational thing I could think of at the time.

I slapped him. Hard.

Harry opened his eyes immediately and laid there, panting on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. He finally looked over at me.

"What happened?" I said.

"I ... dunno ..." Harry gasped, sitting up. "He's really happy ... really happy ..."

"You-Know-Who is?"

"Something good's happened," mumbled Harry. He was shaking horribly and looked like he did the night Dad was attacked. "Something he's been hoping for."

"Hermione told me to come and check on you," I said as I helped Harry to his feet. "She says your defences will be low at the moment, after Snape's been fiddling around with your mind ... still, I suppose it'll help in the long run, won't it?"

I helped Harry into his bed. He nodded and slumped back on his pillows, a pained look on his face.


	146. Chapter 146: The Breakout

Chapter 146: The Breakout

When Hermione's Daily Prophet arrived she smoothed it out, gazed for a moment at the front page and gave a yelp that caused everyone in the vicinity to stare at her.

"What?" said Harry and I together.

She spread the newspaper on the table in front of us and pointed at ten black-and-white photographs that filled the whole of the front page, nine showing wizards' faces and the tenth, a witch's. Some of the people in the photographs were silently jeering; others were tapping their fingers on the frame of their pictures, looking insolent. Each picture was captioned with a name and the crime for which the person had been sent to Azkaban.

 _ **Antonin Dolohov, read the legend beneath a wizard with a long, pale, twisted face who was sneering up at us, convicted of the brutal murders of Gideon and Fabian Prewett.**_

Those were my uncles. My Mum's brothers, whom she adored. I had heard so much about them, as well as how they had died. It took a lot in me not to go off, and I could only imagine how the rest of my family was feeling of they had seen this.

 _ **Algernon Rookwood, said the caption beneath a pockmarked man with greasy hair who was leaning against the edge of his picture, looking bored, convicted of leaking Ministry of Magic secrets to He Who Must Not Be Named.**_

My eyes then went to the witch. She had long, dark hair that looked like it went everywhere like Hermione's only not in an attractive way. It was knotted, dirty, and looked as if it hadn't been combed in years. She glared up at us through heavily lidded eyes, an arrogant, disdainful smile playing around her thin mouth. She looked as if at one time in her life, she could have possibly been beautiful, but Azkaban probably ruined her. That, and being an evil bitch.

 _ **Bellatrix Lestrange, convicted of the torture and permanent incapacitation of Frank and Alice Longbottom.**_

 **MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN! MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS 'RALLYING POINT' FOR OLD DEATH EATERS**

"Black?" said Harry loudly.

"Not-?"

"Shhh!" whispered Hermione desperately. "Not so loud-just read it!"

 _ **The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban.**_

 _ **Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening and that he has already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals.**_

 _ **'We find ourselves, most unfortunately, in the same position we were two and a half years ago when the murderer Sirius Black escaped," said Fudge last night. "Nor do we think the two breakouts are unrelated. An escape of this magnitude suggests outside help, and we must remember that Black, as the first person ever to break out of Azkaban, would be ideally placed to help others follow in his footsteps. We think it likely that these individuals, who include Black's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, have rallied around Black as their leader. We are, however, doing all we can to round up the criminals, and we beg the magical community to remain alert and cautious. On no account should any of these individuals be approached."**_

"There you are, Harry," I said, with a look of complete awe and disbelief. "That's why he was happy last night."

"I don't believe this," snarled Harry, "Fudge is blaming the breakout on Sirius?"

"What other options does he have?" said Hermione bitterly. "He can hardly say, 'Sorry, everyone, Dumbledore warned me this might happen, the Azkaban guards have joined Lord Voldemort', stop whimpering, Ron, and now Voldemort's worst supporters have broken out, too. I mean, he's spent a good six months telling everyone you and Dumbledore are liars, hasn't he?"

Hermione ripped open the newspaper and began to read the report inside while I looked around for my brothers and sister. I knew that the news of Dolohov would have crushed them, and I wanted to make sure the twins didn't do anything stupid. But as I looked around, it seemed as if we were the only ones worried, as no one read the paper in the mornings like Hermione did.

However, at the staff table, it was a different story. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were deep in conversation, both looking extremely worried. Professor Sprout had the Prophet propped against a bottle of ketchup and was reading the front page with such concentration that she was not noticing the gentle drip of egg yolk falling into her lap from her spoon. Even Professor Umbitch looked as if she was on high alert as she kept shooting poisonous looks at Dumbledore and McGonagall, as if the matter were their faults.

"Oh my-" gasped Hermione, still staring at the newspaper.

"What now?" said Harry quickly.

"It's ... horrible," said Hermione, looking shaken. She folded back page ten of the newspaper and handed it to Harry and I.

 **TRAGIC DEMISE OF MINISTRY OF MAGIC WORKER**

 _ **St. Mungo's Hospital promised a full inquiry last night after Ministry of Magic worker Broderich Bode, 49, was discovered dead in his bed, strangled by a pot plant. Healers called to the scene were unable to revive Mr. Bode, who had been injured in a workplace accident some weeks prior to his death.**_

 _ **Healer Miriam Strout, who was in charge of Mr. Bode's ward at the time of the incident, has been suspended on full pay and was unavailable for comment yesterday, but a spokeswizard for the hospital said in a statement:**_

 _ **"St. Mungo's deeply regrets the death of Mr. Bode, whose health was improving steadily prior to this tragic accident. We have strict guidelines on the decorations permitted on our wards but it appears that Healer Strout, busy over the Christmas period, overlooked the dangers of the plant on Mr. Bode's bedside table. As his speech and mobility improved, Healer Strout encouraged Mr. Bode to look after the plant himself, unaware that it was not an innocent Flitterbloom, but a cutting of Devil's Snare which, when touched by the convalescent Mr. Bode, throttled him instantly.**_

 _ **"St. Mungo's is as yet unable to account for the presence of the plant on the ward and asks any witch or wizard with information to come forward."**_

"Bode ...' I said, trying to recall where I had heard that name. "Bode. It rings a bell..."

"We saw him," Hermione whispered. "In St. Mungo's, remember? He was in the bed opposite Lockhart's, just lying there, staring at the ceiling. And we saw the Devil's Snare arrive. She, the Healer, said it was a Christmas present."

"How come we didn't recognise Devil's Snare? We've seen it before ... we could've stopped this from happening." said Harry, looking as if he felt guilty.

"Who expects Devil's Snare to turn up in a hospital disguised as a pot plant?" I said sharply. "It's not our fault, whoever sent it to the bloke is to blame! They must be a real prat, why didn't they check what they were buying?"

"Oh, come on, Ron!" said Hermione. "I don't think anyone could put Devil's Snare in a pot and not realise it tries to kill whoever touches it? This-this was murder ... a clever murder, as well ... if the plant was sent anonymously, how's anyone ever going to find out who did it?"

Murder. That thought didn't even cross my mind, but it did make a whole lot of sense.

"I met Bode," Harry said slowly. "I saw him at the Ministry with your dad, Ron."

"I've heard Dad talk about him at home!" I said, my mind switching on about exactly where I had heard that name. "He was an Unspeakable-he worked in the Department of Mysteries!"

We looked at each other for a moment, then Hermione pulled the newspaper back towards her, closed it, glared for a moment at the pictures of the ten escaped Death Eaters on the front, then leapt to her feet.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To send a letter," said Hermione, swinging her bag onto her shoulder. "It ... well, I don't know whether ... but it's worth trying ... and I'm the only one who can."

"I hate it when she does that," I grumbled, as Harry and I got up from the table and made our way out of the Great Hall. "Would it kill her to tell us what she's up to for once? It'd take her about ten more seconds-hey, Hagrid!"

Hagrid was standing beside the doors into the Entrance Hall, waiting for a crowd of Ravenclaws to pass. He still was in a right state, as if he had took a quick trip to the mountains and gotten beaten up again.

"All righ', you two?' he said, trying to muster a smile but managing only a kind of pained grimace.

"Are you OK, Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"Fine, fine," said Hagrid, clearly lying. "Jus' busy, yeh know, usual stuff-lessons ter prepare- couple o' salamanders got scale rot-an' I'm on probation," he mumbled.

"You're on probation?" I shouted.

A few passing students looked over at us noisily.

"Sorry-I mean-you're on probation?"I whispered.

"Yeah," said Hagrid. " 'S'no more'n I expected, ter tell yer the truth. Yeh migh' not've picked up on it, bu' that inspection didn' go too well, yeh know ... anyway," he sighed deeply. "Bes' go an' rub a bit more chilli powder on them salamanders or their tails'll be hangin' off 'em next. See yeh, Harry ... Ron ..."

We watched him walk out the door and onto the wet grounds. I felt horrible for him.

The fact that Hagrid was now on probation became common knowledge within the school over the next few days, but unlike Harry, Hermione, and I, hardly anybody appeared to be upset about it. Some people, Ferret Ass for the most part as well as his gang of flunkies, seemed positively gleeful. As for the death of Bode, the three of us seemed to be the only people who knew or cared.

* * *

The only topic of conversation in the corridors now(and rightfully so) were the ten escaped Death Eaters, whose story had finally filtered through the school from those few people who read the newspapers. Rumours were flying that some of the convicts had been spotted in Hogsmeade, that they were supposed to be hiding out in the Shrieking Shack and that they were going to break into Hogwarts, just as Sirius Black had once done.

Those of us who came from wizarding families had grown up hearing the names of these Death Eaters spoken with almost as much fear as Voldemort's; the crimes they had committed during the days of Voldemort's reign of terror were legendary. Like us Weasleys, other pureblooded children were starting to become the talk of the school, having had family members killed or tortured by the Death Eaters Susan Bones, whose uncle, aunt and cousins had all died at the hands of one of the ten, said miserably during Herbology that she now had a good idea what it felt like to be Harry.

"And I don't know how you stand it-it's horrible,"she said bluntly, dumping far too much dragon manure on her tray of Screechsnap seedlings, causing them to wriggle and squeak in discomfort.

Once again, Harry was the subject of conversation, only now, it had taken a turn for the better. They sounded curious rather than hostile now, and a few were starting to really question the Prophet's explanations on the breakout. Many of them were finally believing it was indeed He Who Must Not Be Named.

It was not only the students' mood that had changed. It was now quite common to come across two or three teachers conversing in low, urgent whispers in the corridors, breaking off their conversations the moment they saw students approaching.

"They obviously can't talk freely in the staff room any more," said Hermione in a low voice, as the three of us passed Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout huddled together outside the Charms classroom one day. "Not with Umbridge there."

"Reckon they know anything new?"I said, looking back over my shoulder at the three teachers.

"If they do, we're not going to hear about it, are we?" said Harry angrily. "Not after Decree ... what number are we on now?"

For new notices had appeared on the house noticeboards the morning after news of the Azkaban breakout:

 **BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**

 _Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach._

 _The above is in accordance with Educational Decree_

 _Number Twenty-six._

 _Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor_

This latest Decree had been the subject of a great number of jokes among the students. Lee Jordan had pointed out to Umbridge that by the terms of the new rule she was not allowed to tell Fred and George off for playing Exploding Snap in the back of the class.

"Exploding Snap's got nothing to do with Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor! That's not information relating to your subject!" said Lee confidently.

When we next saw Lee, the back of his hand was bleeding rather badly. Harry recommended essence of Murtlap.

Harry had talked about how he had thought the breakout from Azkaban would have humbled Umbridge a little, that she might have been abashed at the catastrophe that had occurred right under the nose of her beloved Fudge. It seemed, however, to have only intensified her furious desire to bring every aspect of life at Hogwarts under her personal control, and suck the fun out of every single thing. She seemed determined at the very least to achieve a sacking before long, and the only question was whether it would be Professor Trelawney or Hagrid who went first.

Every single Divination and Care of Magical Creatures lesson was now conducted in the presence of Umbridge and her clipboard. She lurked by the fire in the heavily perfumed tower room, interrupting Professor Trelawney's increasingly hysterical talks with difficult questions about ornithomancy and heptomology, insisting that she predicted us students' answers before we gave them and demanding that she demonstrate her skill at the crystal ball, the tea leaves and the rune stones in turn. I thought Professor Trelawney would go off the bend any day now. Several times we passed her in the corridors (which that alone was unusual, she generally remained in her tower room) muttering wildly to herself, wringing her hands and shooting terrified glances over her shoulder, and all the while giving off a powerful smell of cooking sherry. I was beginning to feel just as sorry for her as I did Hagrid.

Speaking of Hagrid, he was putting up a better show than Trelawney. Though he seemed to be following Hermione's advice and had shown us nothing more frightening than a Crup (a creature indistinguishable from a Jack Russell terrier except for its forked tail that I would have loved to have had as a pet) since before Christmas, he too seemed to have lost his nerve. He was oddly distracted and jumpy during lessons, losing the thread of what he was saying to the class, answering questions wrongly, and all the time glancing anxiously at Umbridge. He was also more distant with the the of us than he had ever been before, and had forbidden us to visit him after dark.

"If she catches yeh, it'll be all of our necks on the line," he told us flatly. So, with no desire to do anything that might jeopardise his job further, we sadly quit walking down to his hut in the evenings.

The only thing (besides actually having fun prefect duties with Hermione) that was to look forward to nowadays was DA meetings.

Since the breakouts, even the little fucker Zacharias Smith, had been spurred on to work harder than ever. But nobody improved better than Neville. The news of his parents' attackers' escape had wrought a strange and even slightly alarming change in him. He had not once mentioned his meeting with the three of us on the closed ward in St. Mungo's and neither did we. Nor had he said anything on the subject of Bellatrix and her fellow torturers' escape. In fact, Neville barely spoke during the DA meetings any more, but worked relentlessly on every new jinx and counter-curse Harry taught us, his plump face screwed up in concentration, apparently indifferent to injuries or accidents and working harder than anyone else in the room. He was improving so fast it was quite unnerving and when Harry taught us the Shield Charm (a means of deflecting minor jinxes so that they rebounded upon the attacker) only Hermione mastered the charm faster than Neville.

As Neville was improving with DA, it seemed that from what Harry told us, that he was getting worse with Occlumency with Snape. He dreaded going, always stating that his scar was hurting even more after the strenuous work on his brain, and his dreams of walking down the corridor to the Department of Mysteries were getting worse.

"Maybe it's a bit like an illness," said Hermione. "A fever or something. It has to get worse before it gets better."

"The lessons with Snape are making it worse," said Harry flatly "I'm getting sick of my scar hurting and I'm getting bored with walking down that corridor every night." He rubbed his forehead angrily. '

"I just wish the door would open, I'm sick of standing staring at it-"

"That's not funny," said Hermione sharply. "Dumbledore doesn't want you to have dreams about that corridor at all, or he wouldn't have asked Snape to teach you Occlumency. You're just going to have to work a bit harder in your lessons."

"I am working!" said Harry. "You try it some time. Snape: trying to get inside your head, it's not a bundle of laughs, you know!"

"Maybe..." I said slowly, thinking out loud.

"Maybe what?" said Hermione as if she had an attitude.

"Maybe it's not Harry's fault he can't close his mind," I said, darkly.

"What do you mean?" said Hermione.

"Well, maybe Snape isn't really trying to help Harry. Maybe, he's actually trying to open Harry's mind a bit wider ... make it easier for You-Know-"

"Shut up, Ron," said Hermione angrily. "How many times have you suspected Snape, and when have you ever been right? Dumbledore trusts him, he works for the Order, that ought to be enough."

"He used to be a Death Eater," I snapped back. "And we've never seen proof that he really swapped sides."

"Dumbledore trusts him," Hermione repeated. "And if we can't trust Dumbledore, we can't trust anyone."

"You have a point, but I still don't trust the git." I said, sneering at her.

One thing that annoyed me about Hermione was that she always had to be right, even there there was a possibility that she could be wrong. Maybe my theory wasn't true. Or maybe it could very well be it. We didn't know. But who was she to tell me to shut up, as if her say was absolute.

* * *

January passed by quickly, and soon, it was February, and the second Hogsmeade visit day. Which was Valentine's Day.

Harry was going to Hogsmeade with Cho, and I had it in my mind to ask Hermione if she wanted to go with me as well. And not as plain friends. As my Valentine.

I had thought the whole thing out. Unbeknownst to Harry, he would actually be helping. I was going to ask Harry about what he was going to do, thus bringing up the subject, and then I would say something clever to Hermione about it, and easing the idea in to see if she would go for it.

Unfortunately, Angelina fucked that whole idea up when she came to me, stressing how we were to have a full day of practice. Just my luck.

Harry and I sat down beside Hermione, just as owl posts arrived. Hermione was tugging a letter from the beak of an unfamiliar brown owl.

"And about time! If it hadn't come today..." she said, eagerly tearing open the envelope and pulling out a small piece of parchment. Her eyes sped from left to right as she read through the message and a grimly pleased expression spread across her face.

"Listen, Harry," she said, looking up at him, "this is really important. Do you think you could meet me in the Three Broomsticks around midday?"

"Well ... I dunno,",said Harry uncertainly. "Cho might be expecting me to spend the whole day with her. We never said what we were going to do."

"Well, bring her along if you must," said Hermione urgently. "But will you come?"

"Well ... all right, but why?"

"I haven't got time to tell you now, I've got to answer this quickly."

And she hurried out of the Great Hall, the letter clutched in one hand and a piece of toast in the other.

"Are you coming?" Harry asked me.

"I can't come into Hogsmeade at all; Angelina wants a full day's training. Like it's going to help; we're the worst fucking team I've ever seen. You should see Sloper and Kirke, they're pathetic, even worse than I am. I dunno why Angelina won't just let me resign." I said with a sigh.

"It's because you're good when you're on form, that's why,",said Harry in a tone that stated that he didn't want to discuss Quidditch.

After breakfast, Harry went off to meet Cho, and I headed down to the pitch.

Practice was completely dismal. Sloper and Kirke were the worst beaters I had ever seen, even worse than the ones on the Hufflepuff team. I managed to save a few goals, but not enough to satisfy myself, and from the looks of it, Angelina, although she thought she was hiding her disappointment will well said "good attempts" and fake smiles.

Ginny however, was brilliant. She moved through the air as if her and the broom were one, which was no surprise to me, as she had been sneaking in the broom she'd back at home since she was six and flying our older brothers brooms when Mum wasn't watching. She soared effortlessly through the air, I couldn't help but admire her.

"You were brilliant." I said to her as we headed back to the castle.

"Was I? I didn't think so." said Ginny.

"Are you mental? The way you flew? You could rival Harry."

Ginny blushed. She wasn't used to appreciation. " Thanks. You were good too."

"Don't like to me just because I'm your brother."

'I'm not lying." said Ginny. "You do alright when you don't really think about failing. You did some great saves. Just be confident, Ron."

"Kind of hard to do, Gin. I'm not that great of a keeper and you know it."

"You'll never be a great keeper with that attitude." Ginny said sternly.

I stopped talking as we headed into the school.

When we got inside, Ginny continued to the tower. I spied Harry and Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, so I went over to sit with them.

"Is that what she was doing?' said Harry, as I sat down and pulled the food close to me. "Well, wouldn't it have been easier if she'd just asked me whether I liked her better than you?"

They were discussing Harry and Cho's date, and from the sound of it, it must have not went well.

"Girls don't often ask questions like that," said Hermione.

"Well, they should!" said Harry forcefully. "Then I could've just told her I fancy her, and she wouldn't have had to get herself all worked up again about Cedric dying!"

"I'm not saying what she did was sensible," said Hermione, as Ginny joined us, more than likely deciding to eat first, and looking equally disgruntled. "I'm just trying to make you see how she was feeling at the time."

"You should write a book," I told Hermione as I cut up my potatoes, "translating barmy things girls do so boys can understand them."

"Yeah," said Harry, looking over at the Ravenclaw table. Cho had just got up and left, without even a glance at Harry.

"So, how was Quidditch practice?" he asked, turning to Ginny and I.

"It was a nightmare," I said.

"Oh come on," said Hermione, looking at Ginny, "I'm sure it wasn't that-"

"Yes, it was," said Ginny. "It was appalling. Angelina was nearly in tears by the end of it."

We finished eating and finally went and showered. I spent an extra long time taking one, as I didn't really feel like speaking to anyone.

* * *

Saturday's game was short, but terrible. I missed fourteen fucking saves, Sloper missed the Bludger but hit Angelina in the mouth with his bat, and Kirke shrieked like a bitch and fell backwards off his broom when Zacharias zoomed at him carrying the Quaffle. The miracle was that we only lost by ten points: Ginny managed to snatch the Snitch from right under Hufflepuff Seeker Summerby's nose, so that the final score was two hundred and forty versus two hundred and thirty.

I didn't have shit to say to anyone after the game. I just got cleaned up and nursed a butterbeer while the others conversed amongst themselves.

I was ready to throw in the towel. I didn't know why Angelina didn't just throw me off the team. Maybe she thought that the twins would be mad at her if she did. I for one would have welcomed her giving me the boot. At least I wouldn't be disappointing her anymore.

And that fucking song. The Slytherins sung it the whole time, reminding me how much of a blunder I was. Yeah, I was the King alright. The King of fools.

I dragged myself up to bed and faked sleep, hoping Harry would respect that I didn't want to talk to anybody. Eventually, I drifted off.


	147. Chapter 147: Sacks And Interviews

Chapter 147: Sacks And Interviews

On Monday morning, it seemed like Hermione wasn't the only one waiting on the Daily Prophet to arrive. Nearly everyone was eager for more news about the escaped Death Eaters, who, despite many reported sightings, had still not been caught. When Hermione got hers, she gave the delivery owl a Knut and unfolded the newspaper eagerly.

Harry had an old owl drop something off in front of him too. Thinking it was a mistake, he tried to steer the bird into another direction.

"Who're you after?" he asked it as he leaned in to see who the letter was addressed to. As he took the letter out of the owl's beak, five more owls fluttered down beside it and knocking things about trying to deliver their letters to him.

"What's going on?" I asked in amazement, as the whole of Gryffindor table leaned forwards to watch and another seven owls landed amongst the first ones, screeching, hooting and flapping their wings.

"Harry!" said Hermione breathlessly, plunging her hands into the feathery mass and pulling out a screech owl bearing a long, cylindrical package. "I think I know what this means-open this one first!"

Harry ripped off the brown packaging. Out rolled a tightly furled copy of the March edition of The Quibbler. He unrolled it to see his own face grinning sheepishly at him from the front cover. In large red letters across from the picture were the words:

 **HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT AT LAST:**

 **THE TRUTH ABOUT HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED**

 **AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN**

"It's good, isn't it?" said Luna, who had walked over to the Gryffindor table and now squeezed herself onto the bench between Fred and I. "It came out yesterday, I asked Dad to send you a free copy. I expect all these are letters from readers."

"That's what I thought," said Hermione eagerly. "Harry, d'you mind if we-?"

"Help yourself," said Harry, feeling slightly perplexed.

Hermione and I both started ripping open envelopes as if it were Christmas.

"This one's from a bloke who thinks you're off your rocker," I said, reading the letter in my hand. "Ah well ..."

"This woman recommends you try a good course of Shock Spells at St. Mungo's," said Hermione, looking disappointed and crumpling up a second.

"This one looks OK, though," said Harry slowly scanning a long letter from a witch in Paisley. "Hey she says she believes me!"

"This one's in two minds," said Fred, who had joined in the letter-opening with enthusiasm. "Says you don't come across as a mad person, but he really doesn't want to believe You-Know-Who's back so he doesn't know what to think now. Blimey, what a waste of parchment."

"Here's another one you've convinced, Harry!" said Hermione excitedly. "Having read your side of the story, I am forced to the conclusion that the Daily Prophet has treated you very unfairly ... little though I want to think that He Who Must Not Be Named has returned, I am forced to accept that you are telling the truth ...Oh, this is wonderful!"

"Another one who thinks you're barking," I said, throwing a crumpled letter over my shoulder "... but this one says you've got her converted and she now thinks you're a real hero-she's put in a photograph, too...blimey!"

It was a picture of a witch who looked about Tonks age wearing what seemed to be muggle clothes I had seen in one of Dean's muggle magazines of half naked women. She looked lovely as hell, and was about to take her bra off, when...

"I'll take that, thank you!" said Fred, yanking the photo out of my hand. Wanker.

"What is going on here?" said an annoying a fake girly voice.

Harry looked up with his hands full of envelopes. Professor Umbridge was standing behind Fred and Luna, her bulging toad's eyes scanning the mess of owls and letters on the table in front of Harry. Behind her he saw many of the students watching us attentively.

"Why have you got all these letters, Mr. Potter?" she asked slowly.

"Is that a crime now?" said Fred loudly. "Getting mail?"

"Be careful, Mr Weasley or I shall have to put you in detention," said Umbridge. "Well, Mr Potter?"

"People have written to me because I gave an interview," said Harry, with a bit of hesitation. "About what happened to me last June."

"An interview?" repeated Umbridge, her voice shot and higher than ever. 'What do you mean?"

"I mean a reporter asked me questions and I answered them," said Harry, causing Fred and I to snicker. "Here."

He threw the copy of The Quibbler to her. She caught it and stared down at the cover. Her face turned purple, like a albino toad getting the squeeze put on it.

"When did you do this?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Last Hogsmeade weekend," said Harry, casually.

She looked up at him, eyes filling with rage, the magazine shaking in her stubby fingers.

"There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you, Mr. Potter," she whispered. "How you dare ... how you could ..." She took a deep breath. "I have tried again and again to teach you not to tell lies. The message, apparently, has still not sunk in. Fifty points from Gryffindor and another week's worth of detentions."

She stalked away, clutching The Quibbler to her chest, the eyes of many students following her.

Hermione looked at Harry, a guilty expression on her face. "Sorry Harry. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Harry shrugged. "It was. I knew I wasn't going to get away with that one."

* * *

By mid-morning enormous signs had been put up all over the school, not just on house noticeboards, but in the corridors and classrooms too.

 **BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**

 ** _Any student found in possession of the magazine The Quibbler will be expelled._**

 _ **The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-seven.**_

 _ **Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor**_

For some reason, every time Hermione caught sight of one of these signs she beamed with pleasure.

"What exactly are you so happy about?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, Harry, don't you see?" Hermione said. "If she could have done one thing to make absolutely sure that every single person in this school will read your interview, it was banning it!"

She was right. By the end of the day, though none of us had not seen so much as a corner of The Quibbler anywhere in the school, the whole place seemed to be quoting the interview to each other. We heard them whispering about it as we queued up outside classes, discussing it over lunch and in the back of lessons, while Hermione even reported that every occupant of the cubicles in the girls' loo had been talking about it when she nipped in there before Ancient Runes.

"Then they spotted me, and obviously they know I know you, so they bombarded me with questions," Hermione told Harry, her eyes shining, "and Harry, I think they believe you, I really do. I think you've finally got them convinced!"

Meanwhile, Professor Umbitch was stalking the school, stopping students at random and demanding that they turn out their books and pockets looking for copies of The Quibbler, but the students were several steps ahead of her. The pages carrying Harry's interview had been bewitched to resemble extracts from textbooks if anyone but themselves read it, or else wiped magically blank until they wanted to pursue it again. Soon it seemed that every single person in the school had read it.

The teachers were of course forbidden from mentioning the interview by Educational Decree Number Twenty-six, but they found ways to express their feelings about it all the same. Professor Sprout awarded Gryffindor twenty points when Harry passed her a watering can; a beaming Professor Flitwick gave Harry a box of squeaking sugar mice on him at the end of Charms, said, "Shh!" and hurried away; and Professor Trelawney broke into hysterical sobs during Divination and announced to the startled class, and a very disapproving Umbridge, that Harry was not going to suffer an early death after all, but would live to a ripe old age, become Minister for Magic and have twelve children.

But I think what made Harry happiest was Cho catching up with him as he and I were rushing to Transfiguration the next day. She had snatched his hand, whispered something in his ear that made him half wince/half grin, swiftly kissed him on the cheek, then left for class.

I gave Harry a smirk as he blushed furiously. No sooner had we arrived outside Transfiguration than something else positive happened: Seamus stepped out of the queue to face him.

"I just wanted to say," he mumbled, squinting at Harry's left knee, "I believe you. And I've sent a copy of that magazine to me mam."

Harry nodded, gave Seamus a pat on the back to relieve the awkwardness, and the three of us laughed as we entered the classroom.

To add to the bliss, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were beside themselves. In the library with Theodore Nott, they gave us (mainly Harry) menacing looks. Goyle cracked his knuckles threateningly and Malfoy whispered something that was probably unpleasant to Crabbe. Harry had named all of their fathers as Death Eaters, and I guess they had a slight issue with it.

"And the best bit," whispered Hermione gleefully, as we left the library, "is they can't contradict you, because they can't admit they've read the article!"

To top it all, Luna told Harry over dinner that no issue of The Quibbler had ever sold out faster.

"Dad's reprinting!" she said, her eyes popping excitedly. "He can't believe it, he says people seem even more interested in this than the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks!"

Harry was a hero in the Gryffindor common room that night. With no fear whatsoever, Fred and George had put an Enlargement Charm on the front cover of The Quibbler and hung it on the wall, so that Harry's giant head gazed down upon the proceedings, occasionally saying things like **'THE MINISTRY ARE TOSSERS"** and " **EAT SHIT, UMBITCH"** in a booming voice. Hermione did not find this very amusing; she said it interfered with her concentration, and she ended up going to bed early out of irritation. After awhile, I became less amused by it as well, and after a while, Harry went upstairs, saying he was tired.

Thirty minutes and two Exploding Snap games with my brothers, Dean, and Seamus later, I decided to pack it in as well. When I got up to the dorm, I saw that Harry was already asleep, so I began to change into my pajamas to do the same.

Suddenly, Harry cried out and started attacking his bed curtains, becoming entangled within them.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"What?"I yelled.

Harry fell into the floor. His eyes snapped open and he stared hard at me.

"Will you stop acting like a maniac so I can get you out of here!" I said frustrated.

I wrenched the hangings apart and Harry stared up at me in pain.

"Has someone been attacked again?" I asked frantically, pulling Harry roughly to his feet. "Is it Dad? Is it that snake?"

"No-everyone's fine-" gasped Harry, gasping. "Well ... Avery isn't ... he's in trouble ... he gave him the wrong information ... Voldemort's really angry ..."

Harry groaned and sank, shaking, onto his bed, rubbing his scar.

"But Rookwood's going to help him now ... he's on the right track again ..."

"What are you talking about?" I said, starting to feel frightful. " D'you mean ... did you just see You-Know-Who?"

"I was You-Know-Who," said Harry, and he stretched out his hands and held them up to his face, as if he was checking to see if they were his. "He was with Rookwood, he's one of the Death Eaters who escaped from Azkaban, remember? Rookwood's just told him Bode couldn't have done it."

"Done what?"

"Remove something ... he said Bode would have known he couldn't have done it ... Bode was under the Imperius Curse ... I think he said Malfoy's dad put it on him."

"Bode was bewitched to remove something?" I said. "But-Harry, that's got to be-"

"The weapon," Harry finished. "I know."

The dormitory door opened; Dean and Seamus came in. Harry swung his legs back into bed, probably not wanting to raise suspicion.

"Did you say," I said, putting my head close to Harry's and making it look like j was getting the jug of water on his bedside table, "that you were You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah," said Harry quietly.

I gulped my water down too quickly and some spilled out of my mouth.

"Harry, you've got to tell-"

"I haven't got to tell anyone," said Harry shortly. "I wouldn't have seen it at all if I could do Occlumency. I'm supposed to have learned to shut this stuff out. That's what they want."

I left the debate where it was. I knew there was no convincing him otherwise. His mind was made up. I climbed into my bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Harry and I waited until break next morning to tell Hermione exactly what had happened. Standing in our usual corner of the cool and breezy courtyard, Harry told her every detail of the dream he could remember. When he had finished, she said nothing at all for a few moments, but stared with a kind of painful intensity at Fred and George, who were both headless and selling their magical hats from under their cloaks on the other side of the yard.

"So that's why they killed him," she said quietly, looking away from my brothers. "When Bode tried to steal this weapon, something funny happened to him. I think there must be defensive spells on it, or around it, to stop people touching it. That's why he was in St. Mungo's, his brain had gone all funny and he couldn't talk. But remember what the Healer told us? He was recovering. And they couldn't risk him getting better, could they? I mean, the shock of whatever happened when he touched that weapon probably made the Imperius Curse lift. Once he'd got his voice back, he'd explain what he'd been doing, wouldn't he? They would have known he'd been sent to steal the weapon. Of course, it would have been easy for Lucius Malfoy to put the curse on him. Never out of the Ministry, is he?"

"He was even hanging around that day I had my hearing," said Harry. "In the-hang on ...He was in the Department of Mysteries corridor that day! Your dad said he was probably trying to sneak down and find out what happened in my hearing, but what if-"

"Sturgis!" gasped Hermione, looking thunderstruck.

"Sorry?" I said, bewildered.

"Sturgis Podmore -" said Hermione breathlessly, "arrested for trying to get through a door! Lucius Malfoy must have got him too! I bet he did it the day you saw him there, Harry. Sturgis had Moody's Invisibility Cloak, right? So, what if he was standing guard by the door, invisible, and Malfoy heard him move-or guessed someone was there-or just did the Imperius Curse on the off-chance there'd be a guard there? So, when Sturgis next had an opportunity-probably when it was his turn on guard duty again-he tried to get into the Department to steal the weapon for Voldemort-Ron, be quiet(I had winced and made a sound)-but he got caught and sent to Azkaban ..."

She gazed at Harry.

"And now Rookwood's told Voldemort how to get the weapon?"

"I didn't hear all the conversation, but that's what it sounded like," said Harry. "Rookwood used to work there ... maybe Voldemort'll send Rookwood to do it?"

Hermione nodded, apparently still lost in thought. Then, quite abruptly, she said, "But you shouldn't have seen this at all, Harry."

"What?" he said, taken aback.

"You're supposed to be learning how to close your mind to this sort of thing," said Hermione, suddenly stern.

"I know I am," said Harry. "But-"

"Well, I think we should just try and forget what you saw," said Hermione firmly. "And you ought to put in a bit more effort on your Occlumency from now on."

Harry seemed like that was not what he wanted to hear from Hermione, so for the rest of the day, he didn't talk to her. As if the day wasn't dismal enough, when people were not discussing the escaped Death Eaters in the corridors, they were laughing at our abysmal performance in out match against Hufflepuff; the Slytherins were singing "Weasley is our King" so loudly and frequently that by sundown Filch had banned it from the corridors out of sheer irritation, the only good thing the man had ever done.

* * *

A week later, while Hermione and I were eating dinner while Harry was off with Snape, we heard a great and high pitched argument from outside of the Great Hall.

"What the bloody hell?" I exclaimed through a mouth full of food.

"Come on, let's go! " said Hermione, pulling me by the sleeve.

The rest of the students were starting to flock to the door as well, and when it had been opened and we came out, we were met with a depressing sight.

Professor Trelawney was standing in the middle of the Entrance Hall with her wand in one hand and an empty sherry bottle in the other, looking absolutely mental. Her hair was sticking up on end, her glasses were lopsided so that one eye was magnified more than the other, and her shawls were hanging from her shoulders. Two large trunks were on the floor beside her, one of them upside-down. It looked like mine did when I would pitch them down the steps at the Burrow.

"Oh Ron, she is being sacked!" whispered Hermione in my ear, her tone sad.

Professor Trelawney was staring at the great pink toad, completely out of sorts.

"No!" she shrieked. "NO! This cannot be happening ... it cannot ... I refuse to accept it!"

"You didn't realize this was coming?" said Umbitch, as if the situation was amusing. "Incapable though you are of predicting even tomorrow's weather, you must surely have realised that your pitiful performance during my inspections, and lack of any improvement, would make it inevitable that you would be sacked?"

"You c-can't!" howled Professor Trelawney, tears streaming down her face from behind her enormous lenses, "you c-can't sack me! I've been here sixteen years! H- Hogwarts is m-my h-home!"

I felt terrible for her. She may not have been the most competent teacher, but she was a sweet woman, who really, minus predicting Harry's demise every few weeks, never done a thing to harm anyone. She did not deserve what was happening to her.

"It was your home," said Professor Umbridge, and I was completely disgusted to see the enjoyment stretching her toadlike face as she watched Professor Trelawney sink, sobbing uncontrollably, onto one of her trunks, "until an hour ago, when the Minister for Magic countersigned your Order of Dismissal. Now kindly remove yourself from this Hall. You are embarrassing us."

She stood and watched, with an expression of gloating enjoyment, as Professor Trelawney shuddered and moaned, rocking backwards and forwards on her trunk in paroxysms of grief. Then, Professor McGonagall marched straight up to Professor Trelawney and was patting her firmly on the back while withdrawing a large handkerchief from within her robes.

"There, there, Sybill ... calm down ... blow your nose on this ... it's not as bad as you think, now ... you are not going to have to leave Hogwarts."

"Oh really, Professor McGonagall?" said Umbridge in a deadly voice, taking a few steps forward. "And your authority for that statement is ... ?"

"That would be mine," said a deep voice.

The huge doors leading to outside the grounds opened and there stood Dumbledore, looking as if he were a savior in the midst of sorrow. He had a quaint smile on his face, which seemed unusual in the circumstances. Leaving the doors wide open behind him, he strode forwards towards Professor Trelawney, tear-stained and trembling, on her trunk, Professor McGonagall alongside her.

"Yours, Professor Dumbledore?" said Umbridge, with a smug yet unpleasant little laugh. "I'm afraid you do not understand the position. I have here-" she pulled a parchment scroll from within her robes "-an Order of Dismissal signed by myself and the Minister for Magic. Under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts has the power to inspect, place upon probation and sack any teacher she-that is to say, I-feel is not performing to the standards required by the Ministry of Magic. I have decided that Professor Trelawney is not up to scratch. I have dismissed her."

Dumbledore continued to smile. He looked down at Professor Trelawney, who was still sobbing and choking on her trunk, and said, "You are quite right, of course, Professor Umbridge. As High Inquisitor you have every right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to send them away from the castle. I am afraid," he went on, with a courteous little bow, "that the power to do that still resides with the Headmaster, and it is my wish that Professor Trelawney continue to live at Hogwarts."

At this, Professor Trelawney gave a wild little laugh in which a hiccough was barely hidden.

"No-no, I'll g -go, Dumbledore! I sh-shall-leave Hogwarts and seek my fortune elsewhere-"

"No," said Dumbledore sharply. "It is my wish that you remain, Sybill."

He turned to Professor McGonagall.

"Might I ask you to escort Sybill back upstairs, Professor McGonagall?"

"Of course," said McGonagall. "Up you get, Sybill."

Professor Sprout came hurrying forwards out of the crowd and grabbed Professor Trelawney's other arm. Together, they guided her past Umbridge and up the marble stairs. Professor Flitwick went scurrying after them, his wand held out before him; he squeaked "Locomotor trunks!" and Professor Trelawney's luggage rose into the air and proceeded up the staircase after her, Professor Flitwick bringing up the rear.

Professor Umbridge was standing stock still, staring at Dumbledore, who continued to smile benignly.

"And what," she said, in a whisper that carried all around the Entrance Hall, "are you going to do with her once I appoint a new Divination teacher who needs her lodgings?"

"Oh, that won't be a problem," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "You see, I have already found us a new Divination teacher, and he will prefer lodgings on the ground floor."

"You've found- ?" said Umbridge shrilly. "You've found? Might I remind you, Dumbledore, that under Educational Decree Number Twenty-two-"

"The Ministry has the right to appoint a suitable candidate if-and only if-the Headmaster is unable to find one," said Dumbledore. "And I am happy to say that on this occasion I have succeeded. May I introduce you?"

He turned to face the open front doors, through which night mist was now drifting. I heard the faint sound of hooves and seen what looked to e a centaur. He had white-blond hair and fascinatingly bright blue eyes.

"This is Firenze," said Dumbledore happily to a thunderstruck Umbridge. "I think you'll find him suitable."


	148. Chapter 148: Stars And Cakes

So the only Ron birthday that is discussed in the series is pretty much a bad one, so there will be a sweet little Romione missing moment in here. He had to have had a few decent birthdays at Hogwarts lol.

* * *

Chapter 148: Stars And Cakes

"I'll bet you wish you hadn't given up Divination now, don't you, Hermione?" asked Parvati, smirking.

It was breakfast time, two days after the sacking of Professor Trelawney, and Parvati was curling her eyelashes around her wand and examining the effect in the back of her spoon, trying to make them appear longer. We were to have our first lesson with Firenze that morning.

"Not really," said Hermione indifferently, who was reading the Daily Prophet. "I've never really liked horses."

"Really, Mione?" I said, getting onto her. I couldn't believe that she didn't know that it was an insult to call a centaur a horse.

"What?" said Hermione.

"He's not a horse, he's a centaur!" said Lavender, sounding shocked and basically telling her what I was going to say.

"A gorgeous centaur." sighed Parvati. I scrunched up my nose. Pretty sure a human eyeing up a centaur was very much frowned upon.

"Either way, he's still got four legs," said Hermione, ignorantly. "Anyway, I thought you two were all upset that Trelawney had gone?"

"We are!" Lavender said. "We went up to her office to see her; we took her some daffodils -not the honking ones that Sprout's got, nice ones."

"How is she?" asked Harry.

"Not very good, poor thing," said Lavender sympathetically. "She was crying and saying she'd rather leave the castle for ever than stay here where Umbridge is, and I don't blame her, Umbridge was horrible to her, wasn't she?"

"I've got a feeling Umbridge has only just started being horrible," said Hermione darkly.

"Impossible," I said, piling bacon and eggs onto my plate. "She can't get any worse than she's been already."

"You mark my words, she's going to want revenge on Dumbledore for appointing a new teacher without consulting her," said Hermione, closing the newspaper. "Especially another part-human. You saw the look on her face when she saw Firenze."

"That is true." I agreed. "She looked as if she wanted to stab him with one of her own blood quills."

After breakfast Hermione went to her Arithmancy class, while Harry and I followed Parvati and Lavender into the Entrance Hall, heading for Divination.

"Aren't we going up to North Tower?' I asked as Parvati bypassed the marble staircase.

"How d'you expect Firenze to climb that ladder? We're in classroom eleven now, it was on the noticeboard yesterday." said Parvati, as if I should have known.

Classroom eleven was on the ground floor along the corridor leading off the Entrance Hall from the opposite side to the Great Hall. It was one of those classrooms that were never used regularly, unless you counted late night couples sneaking in there for a good snogging. When we entered the room, we found ourselves in the middle of a forest clearing, as if someone had taken out a chunk of the Forbidden Forest and placed it in the classroom.

"What the-?"

The classroom floor had become springily mossy and trees were growing out of it; their leafy branches fanned across the ceiling and windows, so that the room was full of slanting shafts of soft, dappled, green light. The students who had already arrived were sitting on the earthy floor with their backs resting against tree trunks or boulders, arms wrapped around their knees or folded tightly across their chests, and all looking rather nervous. In the middle of the clearing, where there were no trees, stood Firenze.

"Harry Potter," he said, holding out a hand when Harry entered.

"Er-hi," said Harry, shaking hands with the centaur. "Er-good to see you,"

"And you," said the centaur, inclining his white-blond head. "It was foretold that we would meet again."

The class watched in awe as Firenze and Harry interacted like old friends. We sat down in front of a tree, finding the floor surprisingly comfortable.

When the door was closed and the last student had sat down on a tree stump beside the wastepaper basket, Firenze gestured around the room.

"Professor Dumbledore has kindly arranged this classroom for us," said Firenze, when everyone had settled down, "in imitation of my natural habitat. I would have preferred to teach you in the Forbidden Forest, which was-until Monday-my home ... but that is no longer possible."

"Please-er- sir-" said Parvati breathlessly, raising her hand, "why not? We've been in there with Hagrid, we're not frightened!"

"It is not a question of your bravery," said Firenze, "but of my position. I cannot return to the Forest. My herd has banished me."

"Herd?" said Lavender in a confused voice, as if she thought he meant like a herd of cows or some shit. "What- oh!"

Comprehension dawned on her face. "There are more of you?" she said, stunned.

"Did Hagrid breed you, like the Thestrals?" asked Dean eagerly.

Firenze turned his head very slowly to face Dean, who seemed to realise at once that he had said something very offensive.

"I didn't-I meant-sorry," he finished in a hushed voice.

"Centaurs are not the servants or playthings of humans," said Firenze quietly, recognizing that Dean wasn't trying to be insulting.

"Please, sir ... why have the other centaurs banished you?" asked Parvati.

"Because I have agreed to work for Professor Dumbledore," said Firenze. "They see this as a betrayal of our kind."

Harry and I looked at each other glumly. I wasn't present for the event first year, but Harry had told me all about Firenze and Bane, and how Bane was pissed off that Firenze had helped Harry. This must have been the last straw.

"Let us begin," said Firenze. He swished his long palomino tail, raised his hand towards the leafy canopy overhead, then lowered it slowly, and as he did so, the light in the room dimmed, so that they now seemed to be sitting in a forest clearing at night, and stars appeared on the ceiling.

"Blimey," I said breathlessly, as the other oohed and ahhed. I couldn't help but think back to the girls conversation this morning. Hermione would be on her ass with fascination.

"Lie back on the floor," said Firenze in his calm voice, like a parent telling a bedtime story, "and observe the heavens. Here is written, for those who can see, the fortune of our races."

I stretched out onto the moss covered floor and gazed up at the stars. It was extremely relaxing, so much that I was afraid I would fall asleep.

"I know that you have learned the names of the planets and their moons in Astronomy," said Firenze's calm voice, "and that you have mapped the stars' progress through the heavens. Centaurs have unravelled the mysteries of these movements over centuries. Our findings teach us that the future may be glimpsed in the sky above us-"

"Professor Trelawney did astrology with us!" said Parvati excitedly, raising her hand in front of her so that it stuck up in the air as she lay on her back, her head resting on Lavender's torso. "Mars causes accidents and burns and things like that, and when it makes an angle to Saturn, like now-" she drew a right-angle in the air above her "-that means people need to be extra careful when handling hot things-"

"That," said Firenze calmly, "is human nonsense."

Parvati's hand fell limply to her side. Harry and I couldn't help but snicker.

"Trivial hurts, tiny human accidents," said Firenze, as his hooves thudded over the mossy floor. "These are of no more significance than the scurryings of ants to the wide universe, and are unaffected by planetary movements."

"Professor Trelawney-"began Parvati, in a hurt and indignant voice.

"-is a human," said Firenze simply. "And is therefore blinkered and fettered by the limitations of your kind."

I looked over at Parvati's offended expression. She wasn't the only one that felt like that. Many other faces were scrunched up as well.

"Sybill Trelawney may have Seen, I do not know," continued Firenze, "but she wastes her time, in the main, on the self-flattering nonsense humans call fortune-telling. I, however, am here to explain the wisdom of centaurs, which is impersonal and impartial. We watch the skies for the great tides of evil or change that are sometimes marked there. It may take ten years to be sure of what we are seeing."

Firenze pointed to a result glowing star.

"In the past decade, the indications have been that wizardkind is living through nothing more than a brief calm between two wars. Mars, bringer of battle, shines brightly above us, suggesting that the fight must soon break out again. How soon, centaurs may attempt to divine by the burning of certain herbs and leaves, by the observation of fume and flame."

The lesson was barmy, but very calming. We did burn sage and mallowsweet like we had done in Trelawney's class, and Firenze told us to look for certain shapes and symbols in the thick fumes, however, he seemed perfectly unconcerned that not one of us could see any of the signs he described, telling us that humans were hardly ever good at this, that it took centaurs years and years to become competent, and finished by telling us that it was foolish to put too much faith in such things, anyway, because even centaurs sometimes read them wrongly. He was very unusual as a teacher. As if he wanted to show us that not everything was absolute.

"He's not very definite on anything, is he?" I said to Harry in a low voice, as we put out their mallowsweet fire. "I mean, I could do with a few more details about this war we're about to have, couldn't you?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "He's so vague."

The bell rang right outside the classroom door and everyone jumped. Everybody rose and headed towards the door, most looking just as confused leaving as they did entering.

* * *

"Harry Potter, a word, please." called Firenze.

Harry turned. The centaur advanced a little towards him. I hesitated, not knowing if I should stay or leave

'You may stay," Firenze told me, sensing my hesitation. "But close the door, please."

I closed the door quickly.

"Harry Potter, you are a friend of Hagrid's, are you not?" said the centaur.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Then give him a warning from me. His attempt is not working. He would do better to abandon it."

"His attempt is not working?" Harry repeated blankly.

"And he would do better to abandon it," said Firenze, nodding. "I would warn Hagrid myself, but I am banished-it would be unwise for me to go too near the Forest now- Hagrid has troubles enough, without a centaurs' battle."

"But-what's Hagrid attempting to do?" said Harry nervously.

"Hagrid has recently rendered me a great service," said Firenze, "and he has long since earned my respect for the care he shows all living creatures. I shall not betray his secret. But he must be brought to his senses. The attempt is not working. Tell him, Harry Potter. Good-day to you."

* * *

March had arrived, and with that my 16th birthday. On the night of my birthday, Hermione and I had prefects duty, however, she had me meet her in the most unusual place.

"Close your eyes." she said, as we stood in front of the portrait of fruit that led to the kitchens.

"What are you planning on doing?" I said, covering my eyes in fake nervousness.

"Don't worry, it won't kill you. At least, I hope it won't." said Hermione in a hesitant voice.

I uncovered my eyes. "Okay, what's going on?"

Hermione moved my hands back over my eyes. "No peeking! I promise you won't die."

I smirked and kept my hands over my eyes. I heard the pear giggle from her tickling it and the portrait creak open. A few minutes later, I smelled burnt chocolate.

"One second." said Hermione as she sounded as if she were fumbling with something. "Okay, move your hands."

I uncovered my eyes and I couldn't help but chuckle. Hermione was standing proudly in front of me holding a plate with what looked like a first attempt of a big chocolate cupcake with a lit candle sticking at the top.

"Hermione, you didn't." I said, feeling the butterflies (as cheesy as that sounded) awaken inside of me.

"Well, I tried at least." said Hermione. "I used to have an Easy Bake Oven when I was younger, and I made horrid cakes then, but hopefully I didn't burn this one too much.

I looked over the cupcake and seen where she put extra icing in some places, probably trying to cover up the charred parts.

We sat down on the bench across from the portrait and I blew out the candle, ensuring to her that I had made a wish. She gave me a fork, and I took some of the top off and popped it into my mouth.

I didn't want to immediately spit it out, but I did end up making a face, causing Hermione's face to fall. I took another bite and this time, it wasn't as bad as the first. I gave her a genuine smile and took about bite.

"You don't have to force yourself to eat it for my feelings, I know it's probably terrible." sighed Hermione.

"No no, it's good actually." I said truthfully. "I mean I think I may have gotten a little bit of what you burned in the first bite, but the second and third was good."

Hermione smiled, looking a bit relieved.

I finished the cupcake and wiped my mouth with my sleeve, something I knew Hermione hated, but for once, she didn't scold me for it. I felt the pull I did when I was at Grimmauld Place and leaned and gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks, Mione." I said, my voice shaking slightly. Hermione nodded, making the face she usually made when she was blushing.


	149. Chapter 149: Busted Fireworks

Chapter 149: Busted Fireworks

As March faded into April, life was starting to get a bit stressful, especially for Harry.

Umbridge had continued attend in a all Care of Magical Creatures lessons, so it had been very difficult to deliver Firenze's warning to Hagrid. At last, Harry had managed it by pretending he'd lost his copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and doubling back after class one day.

When we met back up, he told Hermione and I how Hagrid was still very vague about what he was doing, and didn't seem to take the warning very seriously, which is what we all figured.

"You tried, mate." I said with a shrug. "You know how Hagrid is."

Meanwhile, as the teachers and Hermione reminded us over and over and over again, the OWLs were drawing ever nearer. All ud fifth-years were suffering from stress to some degree, but Hannah became the first to receive a Calming Draught from Madam Pomfrey after she burst into tears during Herbology and sobbed that she was too stupid to take exams and wanted to leave school now.

If it wasn't for D.A. meetings, life would have been unbearable. Every meeting came happiness, and today was no exception.

We had finally started work on Patronuses, which everybody had been dying to try. Harry kept reminding us that producing a Patronus in the middle of a brightly lit classroom when we were not under threat was very different from producing it when confronted by something like a Dementor.

"Oh, don't be such a killjoy," said Cho brightly, watching her silvery swan-shaped Patronus soar around the Room of Requirement during our last lesson before Easter. "They're so pretty!"

"They're not supposed to be pretty, they're supposed to protect you," said Harry patiently. "What we really need is a boggart or something; that's how I learned, I had to conjure a Patronus while the boggart was pretending to be a Dementor-"

"But that would be really scary!" said Lavender, who was shooting puffs of silver vapour out of the end of her wand. "And I still-can't-do it!"

Neville was having trouble, too. His face was screwed up in concentration, but only feeble wisps of silver smoke issued from his wand tip.

"You've got to think of something happy," Harry reminded him.

"I'm trying," said Neville miserably, who was trying so hard his round face was actually shining with sweat.

'Harry, I think I'm doing it!' yelled Seamus, who had been brought along to his first ever DA meeting by Dean. 'Look-ah-it's gone ... but it was definitely something hairy, Harry!'

Hermione's Patronus, a shining silver otter, was 'swimming' around her,joyfully. I found myself watching how she smiled and interacted with the otter as if it were as real as Crookshanks.

'They are sort of nice, aren't they?' she said, looking at it fondly.

"Expecto Patronum" I muttered, and out shocked a small dog out of my wand. A Jack Russell Terrier. It looked at me and playfully barked without sound. Then, it caught Hermione's patronus in its eyes and began chasing it.

"Ron, look, how cute!" Hermione squealed in delight, as my dog was chasing her otter around as if it were a game.

Suddenly, Dobby had appeared, looking horrified.

"Hi, Dobby!" Harry said. "What are you-What's wrong?"

Hermione and I averted our attention to the trembling house elf, out patronuses disappeared.

"Harry Potter, sir ..." squeaked Dobby, shaking from head to foot, "Harry Potter, sir ... Dobby has come to warn you ... but the house-elves have been warned not to tell ..."

He ran head-first at the wall, punishing himself like Harry told me he used to DL under the Malfoy's ruling.

"What's happened, Dobby?" Harry asked, grabbing Dobby's arm and holding him away from anything with which he might seek to hurt himself.

'Harry Potter ... she ... she ..."

Dobby hit himself hard on the nose with his free fist. Harry seized that, too.

"Who's 'she', Dobby?"

He didn't need to say it. It was easy as hell to figure out who he was referring to.

"Umbridge?" asked Harry, horrified.

Dobby nodded, then tried to bang his head on Harry's knees. Harry held him at arm's length.

'What about her? Dobby-she hasn't found out about this-about us-about the DA? Is she coming?" Harry asked quietly.

Dobby let out a howl, and began beating his bare feet hard on the floor.

"Yes, Harry Potter, yes!"

Harry straightened up and looked around at all of us.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Harry bellowed. "RUN!"

We raced towards the exit at once, pushing through with all our might. It became a crowd of bodies trying desperately to get out and away.

"Harry, come on!" shrieked Hermione from the centre of the knot of people now fighting to get out. However, Harry was concentrating too much on Dobby to pay attention, so I grabbed Hermione's hand and pushed through as hard as I could, knowing people over in the process.

Once we got out, I held fast to Hermione's hand and took off in the direction of the common room.

"Ron wait! What about Harry?!" yelled Hermione.

"He'll be fine, he wouldn't want us caught! Come on!" I said, pulling her even faster.

We kept running. Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, and the other Gryffindors soon caught up with us. Harry was the only one missing.

"What happened to Harry?!" I asked furiously as we made it into the common room. Hermione and I plopped down onto the couch.

"They caught him, that fucking ferret." said Fred, panting. "Sounded like they took him to Dumbledore."

Hermione and I exchanged worried looks. "That's it, he's done for, we all are. They will make him talk, even of he doesn't want to."

"How did they know?" said Parvati in a frantic voice. "How in the world did they know?"

"Maybe they overheard us?" suggested Seamus.

"No way, that room is soundproof." said Lavender. "Remember the day I came in late? I didn't hear a thing until I stepped into the room, and Ginny had just reductoed something."

"Someone told," said Ginny, plopping down beside George in an armchair. "Someone had to have told."

Hermione looked at all of us in our faces, as if she was searching for something.

"None of us did, that's for sure." said Hermione. "But I'm sure we will definitely find out tomorrow who did it."

Everyone gave Hermione a vacant expression. "How?" we said collectively.

Hermione looked like she was trying to hold back a grin. "In the morning." she said, not even giving a hint to what she was talking about.

Soon, the others went up to bed. Hermione and I stayed up and waited for Harry. I was exhausted, so I took a chance, as Hermione and I were sitting by ourselves.

* * *

"Mind if I use you as a pillow?" I asked.

Hermione gave me a look of confusion at first. Then the realization dawned on her and she nodded.

"Brilliant." I said, moving and stretching out on the couch, laying my head on Hermione's thigh. I felt her leg stiffen up under head, then relax a few seconds later. I kept my face towards the ceiling and my eyes closed, trying hard to keep the impure thoughts of the fact that I could very well turn to the right and be face to face with the crotch of Hermione's muggle jeans.

Suddenly, I felt Hermione's fingers brush against the top of my head. I quickly opened my eyes, locking onto her face.

"Sorry..." she mumbled. "I'm nervous, and when I'm nervous, I-"

"-have to move your fingers, I know." I finished for her. "It's fine. It's kind of relaxing."

I closed my eyes again and felt Hermione's fingers in my hair again, only this time with less hesitation. I never knew her playing with my hair could be so satisfying. It wasn't like she hadn't done it before, by something about this time felt different. Maybe it was the fear of us almost getting caught. Maybe it was the anxiousness in not knowing what was going on with Harry. But whatever it was, it felt completely brilliant.

"Do you think Harry will be expelled?" said Hermione in a low and timid voice.

"Nah," I said. "You know Harry gets away with practically everything. Especially when it comes to Dumbledore."

"You're right." said Hermione, trying to reassure herself.

"You've been saying I'm right a lot lately," I joked as I opened my eyes to grin up at her.

"Don't get used to it." she smirked as she looked down at me, her wild curls looking almost like a lion's mane.

I reached up and coiled one of her curls around my finger. "You know, I really like your hair." I said absentmindedly to her.

"Thank you." she whispered, sounding as if she was in another zone as I played with her hair around my finger.

Suddenly the portrait hole opened and Harry came running in. Ruining whatever moment we were having.

As usual.

"Dumbledore's fled!" said Harry, out of breath as if he had ran there. "It was barmy! There were- wait...what are you two doing?"

Harry was giving us an odd expression. My head was still on Hermione's leg and her hair was still around my finger. Her hands her in my hair still as well. I sat up as we quickly composed ourselves.

"We weren't doing anything." Hermione said in a high pitched voice.

"We were just waiting for you." I finished. "Now, what's this about Dumbledore?"

We sat and listened in awe as Harry told us about everything that had went down. How it was that Ravenclaw bitch Marietta Edgecomb that had ratted us out, how Umbridge had alerted the Ministry (my fucking brother included) about it, how Dumbledore had taken the blame for the entire D.A, and how when they tried to arrest him, he disappeared in flames with Fawkes.

"That's bloody amazing!"

"No it's not!" squeaked Hermione. "Do you know what this means?"

"No? But I bet we will find out tomorrow morning." I said.

* * *

 **BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

 _ **Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced**_

 _ **Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of**_

 _ **Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

 _ **The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight.**_

 _ **Signed: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic**_

The notices had gone up all around the school overnight, but they did not explain how every single person within the castle seemed to know that Dumbledore had overcome two Aurors, the High Inquisitor, the Minister for Magic and his Junior Assistant to escape. No matter where we went within the castle, everyone was talking about Dumbledore's flight, and though some of the details may have gone awry in the retelling (we overheard one second-year girl assuring another that Fudge was now lying in St. Mungo's with a pumpkin for a head) it was surprising how accurate the rest of their information was. Everybody knew, for instance, that Harry and Marietta were the only students to have witnessed the scene in Dumbledore's office and, as Marietta was now in the hospital wing, Harry found himself besieged with requests to give a first-hand account.

"Dumbledore will be back before long," said Ernie confidently on the way back from Herbology, after listening intently to Harry's story. "They couldn't keep him away in our second year and they won't be able to this time. The Fat Friar told me-" he dropped his voice conspiratorially, so that Harry, Hermione, and I had to lean closer to him to hear "-that Umbridge tried to get back into his office last night after they'd searched the castle and grounds for him. Couldn't get past the gargoyle. The Head's office has sealed itself against her." Ernie smirked. "Apparently, she had a right little tantrum."

"Oh, I expect she really fancied herself sitting up there in the Head's office," said Hermione viciously, as we walked up the stone steps into the Entrance Hall. "Lording it over all the other teachers, the stupid puffed-up, power-crazy old bi-"

"Now, do you really want to finish that sentence, Granger?" came Ferret Fuck's voice from behind the door, followed by his butt buddies

"Afraid I'm going to have to dock a few points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff," he smirked.

"It's only teachers who can dock points from houses, Malfoy," said Ernie at once.

"Yeah, we're prefects, too, remember?" I snarled.

"I know prefects can't dock points, Weasel King," sneered Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. "But members of the Inquisitorial Squad-"

"The what?" said Hermione sharply.

"The Inquisitorial Squad, Granger," said Malfoy, pointing towards a tiny silver 'I' on his robes just beneath his prefect's badge. "A select group of students who are supportive of the Ministry of Magic, hand-picked by Professor Umbridge. Anyway, members of the Inquisitorial Squad do have the power to dock points ... so, Granger, I'll have five from you for being rude about our new Headmistress. Macmillan, five for contradicting me. Five because I don't like you, Potter. Weasley, your shirt's untucked, so I'll have another five for that. Oh yeah, I forgot, you're a Mudblood, Granger, so ten off for that.'

I pulled out my wand, ready to hex his ass, but Hermione pushed it away, whispering, "Don't!"

"Wise move, Granger," breathed Malfoy. "New Head, new times ... be good now, Potty ... Weasel King ..."

Laughing heartily, he strode away with Crabbe and Goyle.

"He was bluffing," said Ernie, looking appalled. "He can't be allowed to dock points. That would be ridiculous! It would completely undermine the prefect system."

"Oh yeah?" said Harry, facing the other way. "See for yourself."

The rest of us turned toward the giant hourglasses set in niches along the wall, which recorded the house-points. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had been neck and neck in the lead that morning. Even as we watched, stones flew upwards, reducing the amounts in the lower bulbs. In fact, the only glass that seemed unchanged was the emerald-filled one of Slytherin.

"Son of a bitch." spat Ernie.

* * *

"Noticed, have you?" said Fred's voice.

He and George had just come down the marble staircase and joined us in front of the hour-glasses.

"Malfoy just docked us all about fifty points," said Harry furiously, as we watched several more stones fly upwards from the Gryffindor hour-glass.

"Yeah, Montague tried to do us during break," said George.

"What do you mean, 'tried'?" I asked.

"He never managed to get all the words out," said Fred with a shrug, "due to the fact that we forced him head-first into that Vanishing Cabinet on the first floor."

Hermione gasped. "But you'll get into terrible trouble!"

'Not until Montague reappears, and that could take weeks, I dunno where we sent him," said Fred coolly. "Anyway, we've decided we don't care about getting into trouble any more."

"Have you ever?" asked Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"Course we have," said George. "Never been expelled, have we?"

"We've always known where to draw the line," said Fred.

"We might have put a toe across it occasionally," said George.

"But we've always stopped short of causing real mayhem," said Fred.

"But now?" I said.

"Well, now-" said George.

"-what with Dumbledore gone-"

"-we reckon a bit of mayhem-"

"-is exactly what our dear new Head deserves," finished Fred.

"You mustn't!" whispered Hermione. "You really mustn't! She'd love a reason to expel you!"

"You don't get it, Hermione, do you?" said Fred, smiling at her. "We don't give a fuck about staying any more. We'd walk out right now if we weren't determined to do our bit for Dumbledore first. So, anyway," he checked his watch, "phase one is about to begin. I'd get in the Great Hall for lunch, if I were you, that way the teachers will see you can't have had anything to do with it."

"Anything to do with what?" said Hermione anxiously.

"You'll see," said George. "Run along, now."

Fred and George turned away and disappeared into the crowd.

"I'm gonna go finish my Transfiguration homework.. " mutter Ernie as he walked off.

"I think we should get out of here, you know," said Hermione nervously. "Just in case ..."

"Yeah, all right," I said, even though I wanted to know what they were going to do. As we were entering, Harry got a tap on the shoulder.

"The Headmistress would like to see you, Potter," Filch leered.

"I didn't do it," said Harry quickly. Filch's jowls wobbled with silent laughter.

"Guilty conscience, eh?" he wheezed. "Follow me."

Harry glanced back at Hermione and I, each of us giving him a worried look back. He shrugged, and followed Filch back into the Entrance Hall.

"The bloody hell was that all about?" I said, looking at Hermione.

"Oh no...she's gonna expel him, I know it!" panicked Hermione.

"No she's not, don't be mental" I said, trying to convince both myself and her.

"I'm not being mental! She's gonna kick him out! He will have to go back to the Dursleys and live under the stairs again!" exclaimed Hermione.

I couldn't tell her to calm down, because I was thinking the very same thing, and I myself was trying not to freak out. I pulled Hermione over to the Gryffindor table and passed her a pumpkin juice.

"Drink this and calm the hell down," I said with a bit of force in my voice. "It's going to be alright."

Hermione gulped the juice down and scowled at me. "You really don't know that, Ronald. You know how she feels about him, especially after all of this!"

"Hermione Jean, if you panic, you're going to make me panic, and if I panic, then I'm gonna hit somebody, and if I get somebody, it will be her precious fucker Malfoy, and then I will definitely be expelled, and then you won't have me mor Harry. Do you want that on your conscience?" I said, trying to find anything to make her calm her ass down.

"No." said Hermione in a small voice. She leaned over and laid her forehead on my shoulder, which would have looked awkward and suspicious had I been facing her. I sat stiffly, not wanting to move. I cherished any kind of physical contact that Hermione made. That is, as long as it didn't hurt.

* * *

A few minutes later, we were both stunned by a tremendous BOOM. As the floor shook, Hermione sat up straight and looked around quickly, as did I.

"The bloody fuck was that?" I asked. I looked around and could tell other students were thinking the same thing.

Us and the other students as well as teachers rushed to the doors, which were swiftly opened. When we stepped out. It was a sight to behold.

Somebody (more than likely two somebodies) had set off what seemed to be an enormous crate of enchanted fireworks.

Green dragons with gold sparks were soaring up and down the corridors, emitting loud fiery blasts and bangs as they went; shocking-pink Catherine wheels five feet in diameter were whizzing lethally through the air like so many flying saucers; rockets with long tails of brilliant silver stars were ricocheting off the walls; sparklers were writing words like "Fuck Umbitch" and "The Headmistress Is A Cunt" in midair; firecrackers were exploding left and right.

"WICKED!" Dean, Seamus, Neville, and I shouted. Even Hermione couldn't hide the smile that was plastered on her face.

Filch and Umbridge were standing in horror halfway down the stairs. One of the larger Catherine wheels seemed to decide that what it needed was more room to maneuver; it whirled towards Umbridge and Filch with a sinister 'WHEEEEEEEEEE'. They both yelled and ducked, and it soared straight out of the window behind them and off across the grounds. Meanwhile, several of the dragons and a large purple bat took advantage of the open door at the end of the corridor to escape towards the second floor.

"Hurry, Filch, hurry!" shrieked Umbitch, "they'll be all over the school unless we do something-Stupefy!"

A jet of red light shot out of the end of her wand and hit one of the rockets. Instead of freezing in midair, it exploded with such force that it blasted a hole in a painting of a soppy-looking witch in the middle of a meadow; she ran for it just in time, reappearing seconds later squashed into the next painting, where a couple of wizards playing cards stood up hastily to make room for her.

Everyone laughed as the dictator's plan had backfired and blew up in her face. Literally.

"Don't Stun them, Filch!" shouted Umbridge angrily.

"Right you are, Headmistress!" wheezed Filch, who as a Squib couldn't Stun them if he wanted to. He ran to a nearby cupboard, pulled out a broom and began swatting at the fireworks in mid air; within seconds the head of the broom was ablaze.

The fireworks continued to burn and to spread all over the school that afternoon. Though they caused plenty of disruption, particularly the firecrackers, the other teachers didn't seem to mind them very much, which made the entire situation even more hilarious.

"Dear, dear," said Professor McGonagall casually, as one of the dragons soared around her classroom, emitting loud bangs and exhaling flame. "Miss Brown, would you mind running along to the Headmistress and informing her that we have an escaped firework in our classroom?"

Professor Umbridge spent her first afternoon as Headmistress running all over the school answering the calls of the other teachers, none of whom seemed unable to rid their rooms of the fireworks without her. When the final bell rang and we were heading back to Gryffindor Tower with our bags, we saw a dishevelled and soot-blackened Umbridge tottering sweaty-faced from Professor Flitwick's classroom.

"Thank you so much, Professor!" said Professor Flitwick in his squeaky little voice. "I could have got rid of the sparklers myself, of course, but I wasn't sure whether or not I had the authority."

Beaming, he closed his classroom door in her snarling face.

* * *

Fred and George were heroes that night in the Gryffindor common room. Even Hermione fought her way through the excited crowd to congratulate them.

"They were wonderful fireworks," she said admiringly, which kind of rubbed me the wrong way. She had never sounded so impressed with me before. But I didn't think too much into it. Especially since she was absolutely right.

"Thanks," said George, looking both surprised and pleased. "Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs. Only thing is, we used our whole stock; we're going to have to start again from scratch now."

"It was worth it, though," said Fred, who was taking orders from some Gryffindor seventh years. "If you want to add your name to the waiting list, Hermione, it's five Galleons for your Basic Blaze box and twenty for the Deflagration Deluxe."

Hermione sat back down at the table where Harry and I were sitting and preparing to do our homework.

"Oh, why don't we have a night off?" said Hermione brightly, as a silver-tailed Weasley rocket zoomed past the window. "After all, the Easter holidays start on Friday, we'll have plenty of time then."

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked as I stared at her in disbelief while placing the back of my hand on her forehead. She had to be running a temperature to say that.

"Now you mention it," said Hermione happily, as she moved my hand, "d'you know ... I think I'm feeling a bit...rebellious."

I couldn't help but be turned on by her words. A rebellious Hermione. And I could think of a lot of days we could be rebellious together. Alone. In a broom closet, or an empty classroom, or the prefects bathroom.

Unfortunately, the only rebellion done was us not doing our homework. Hermione went to bed early, and after an hour, the rest of us went up as well, with Harry crashing as soon as he hit the bet. However, I was wide awake.

I sat on the side of my bed and conversed with Dean, Neville, and Seamus, something we hadn't done in a long time.

"Your brothers are fucking brilliant!" admired Dean.

"I've never seen that stupid toad of a woman scramble around so much in me life." laughed Seamus. "Did you see what happened when she tried to vanish some of them? They multiplied, they did!"

Dean threw a chocolate frog over at me and we sat up, talking excitedly and munching on sweets. Suddenly there was a huge BANG, and the dorm was brightly lit.

"Cool!" said Seamus, who was looking out the window. "I think one of those Catherine wheels hit a rocket and it's like they shagged or something, come and see!"

Dean and I jumped from the side of my bed where we were sitting to get a better look. Glittering pink and silver winged piglets were now soaring past the windows of Gryffindor Tower. We could hear people in the dorm below us cheering as loudly as we were, as we watched the piglets squeal and fly off into the distance.


	150. Chapter 150: Prefects Duty

So really, this chapter would have been when Harry discovered what an a-hole his father really was (I don't like Snape, but James was a bit of an a-hole). Ron doesn't see any of this so you know what that means...MISSING MOMENTS TIME!

P.S: This book is long AF lol.

* * *

Chapter 150: Prefects Duty

Harry had his meeting with Snape. With quidditch practice ending early because of a sudden downpour (thank Merlin), I got to shower and start on some of my boring homework that I didn't want to do.

I was really in the mood to write Bill. I had written him a couple of letters, but was nervous to send them, as mail was still being intercepted, and a lot of information about what we had done with the D.A. was in a couple of the letters.

As I looked lazily at the parchment that was supposed to be for my Charms essay, I decided against it, and began to write Bill another letter that I wouldn't send.

 _Dear Bill,_

 _There has been so much going on since I last wrote, I may not be able to fit it on this parchment, so I'll try to condense it down._

 _First off, D.A. is over. This fucking rat ass bitch Marietta Edgecomb ratted us out to the great toad and we got ambushed by her band of Slytherin cronies. Harry was the only one captured, and we thought for sure he would be expelled. Dumbledore however, lied and told Umbridge that it was he who had formed our group, which he almost got arrested for, if it wasn't for him escaping._

 _Would you believe Percy was actually fucking there? Harry said he was acting like a right foul and disrespectful little git, looking pompous, as if he was that fucking important._

 _Thankfully, Harry did not get expelled for that. And even more, certain siblings of yours (YOU BETTER NOT TELL MUM) put on quite the fireworks display. It was brilliant and it lasted the entire day and well into the night. Even Hermione thought they were brilliant._

 _Speaking of Hermione, she's doing well. She's so bloody brilliant. I would tell you what she did, but it would lead to other trouble if this is found by the wrong people. Just know that she is fucking brilliant. I grow note impressed with her everyday. Really, I don't know what's coming over me when it comes to her. I really thought that this crush or whatever the fuck it is would go away eventually. I had chucked it up to me just wanting her. But it hasn't. In fact, I think it has grown. Is it right for me to be falling for a best female mate? Am I wrong? I need help. I don't know what to say, I'm not the suave mate like you and Charlie are. The other night she ran her fingers in my hair and I almost lost it. It felt so bloody brilliant._

 _What do I do, Bill? I don't know how to approach her with it. And what if she doesn't feel the same? There are some tiny moments where I think she might like me a little, but then I feel like she could still be pining over that fucking wanker Krum. Or even worse, like Harry. I don't know what would be worse. Losing her to Krum, or losing her to Harry._

 _As always, you probably won't read this until much later, when I hand give them to you. I feel like I'm pouring out my fucking heart to a diary like some ickle first year girl (don't tell Ginny I said that, I don't want her to take it wrong). Hope all is well with you. Are you still giving Fleur Delacour those English lessons?_

 _Love your brother,_

 _Ron_

"What are you writing?" Hermione's voice from over my shoulder. I quickly took the parchment and folded it messily and put it in my pocket.

"Are you okay, Ron?"

"I'm fine," I choked out, hoping she didn't see anything, "it's just a letter to Bill is all."

"Oh. Well, it's time for prefects duty so... come on." said Hermione, tugging at my cloak.

I groaned. I seriously did not want to go on prefects duty, but the prospects of walking around the quiet corridors of the school alone with Hermione did make the situation much better. I took my stuff to my dorm and dropped it off. Then I met back up with Hermione, and we set out to do patrols.

* * *

Patrols were usually pretty easy, unless it was in the weekends. On the weekend is when you would catch more people sneaking around for a snog, which is so embarrassing.

One time we had caught George and some Ravenclaw going at it, and it was very hard to tell him to leave the area. He hounded us until we threatened to take 50 points from Gryffindor.

"Have you been sticking to your study moments that I put in your homework planner?" asked Hermione.

I didn't have the heart to tell her that it was sitting in the bottom of my trunk and hadn't been touched since Christmas.

"You should know the answer to that, Mione." I said, giving her a playful glare.

Hermione wasn't in the mood to play. "Ron, that is important! OWL time will be here before you know it, and if you don't study, you won't get nearly as many as you are capable of getting!"

"I'm not an idiot, Hermione." I grumped.

"I never said you was, Ron."

"Sometimes you act like I am." I said. "Yes, studying is important, but it isn't everything. I don't need to study every spare hour I have! Maybe if you studied less, you wouldn't act like-"

I cut myself off. I was about to call her a not so nice name that I really didn't mean.

"I wouldn't act like such a what, Ronald Weasley?!" said Hermione, stopping in front of me and putting her hands on her hips.

I searched my mind for a much milder word. "What I mean to say, is that maybe you wouldn't be so unbearable sometimes."

Hermione's jaw dropped. Guess that wasn't the right word.

"Unbearable?! You think I'm unbearable?!"

"I said sometimes, Hermione." I said, not changing my mind this time. "You can be hard to deal with and hard to talk to sometimes. I know I can be too. But you really only do it when you are tense and overworked. You're brilliant Hermione, and you know note than anyone in this school, even some of the teachers. You can do without so much studying."

I must have said something right, because Hermione seemed less irritated. "Sorry." she said.

"No need to apologize. I know I can be a bitch sometimes too."

Fuck Ron. Wrong word.

"So you were going to say was acting like...like...that word?" said Hermione, attitude returning.

I looked into her deep brown eyes. Eyes that seemed like they had tiny flames in them..

"No no, Mione...I'm saying...I'm saying that I'm a bitch." I stammered.

Hermione glared at me.

"Hey, at least I didn't say that you're acting like Parvati or Lavender, eh?"

Her glare hardened.

"Or Pansy?" I squeaked, raising my hands in surrender.

Hermione smirked at that. "You're insufferable." she said, nudging me in my arm.

"Must not be too much, as you're always hanging out with me."

"That's because Harry isn't always around." said Hermione, walking ahead of me.

"See? Now that was a bitchy thing to say! Get back here and make me feel better, woman!"

We spent the next hour continuing our rounds. We only found two fourth years snogging in an unused classroom, and one seventh year Slytherin sneaking to the kitchens.

Apparently the Slytherin must have jogged Hermione's memory of something, because after the Slytherin sulked back to his common room, she said "I feel like we won't be doing these much longer."

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"I overheard Professor McGonagall telling Professor Sprout the other day that Umbridge may in fact have her Inquisitor Squad take over patrols."

I scrunched up my face in disgust. "As much as patrols annoy me, I would hate for those sods to be in charge."

"You don't like patrols?" asked Hermione.

I shook my head.

"Oh." said Hermione, in a sort of gloomy voice.

"I don't like doing them with Macmillan." I continued. "He talks way too much about shit I either don't know or don't care about. And with Padma, it's boring and tedious because she never talks and when she does, she always has a fucking attitude. Must not be over the Yule Ball."

"Well, you didn't very well show her a good time. So I don't blame her."

"Touche."

"What about me?"

"What about you."

"What about doing patrols with me?"

"Oh." I said. "Well, with you, patrols aren't so bad. At least we talk and sometimes have fun with it."

Hermione smiled and looped her arm through mine. "I like doing patrols with you too."


	151. Chapter 151: The Great Escape

Sorry updates have slowed down. I'm currently working on some stories, as well as life getting in the way.

* * *

Chapter 151: The Great Escape

"But why haven't you got Occlumency lessons any more?" said Hermione, frowning.

"I've told you," Harry muttered. "Snape reckons I can carry on by myself now I've got the basics."

"So you've stopped having funny dreams?" said Hermione skeptically.

"Pretty much," said Harry, sounding like he was lying.

"Well, I don't think Snape should stop until you're absolutely sure you can control them!" said Hermione. "Harry, I think you should go back to him and ask- "

"No," said Harry forcefully. "Just drop it, Hermione, OK?"

It was the first day of the Easter holidays and Hermione (as usual) had spent a large part of the day drawing up revision timetables for the three of us, despite our conversation about studying. However, I couldn't complain, Harry and I had enabled her. It easier than arguing with her and, in any case, they might come in useful.

As I looked over the timetable, I was startled to discover there were only six weeks left until our exams.

"How can that come as a shock?" Hermione demanded, as she tapped each little square on my timetable with her wand so that it flashed a different colour according to its subject. "I told you they would be here before you knew it."

"I dunno," I said, "there's been a lot going on."

"Well, there you are," she said, handing over my timetable, "if you follow that you should do fine."

I glanced over my now colorful timetable. She had me studying every bloody day for the entire month! But then, I seen some spots that were not colored, and I go happy

"You've given me an evening off every week!" I said in excitement.

"That's for Quidditch practice, Ronald," said Hermione.

"What's the bloody point?" I said dully, as the smile disappeared from off my face. "We've got about as much chance of winning the Quidditch Cup this year as Dad's got of becoming Minister for Magic."

Hermione didn't respond. Her focus had now turned to Harry, who was staring blankly at the opposite wall of the common room while Crookshanks pawed at his hand, trying to get his ears scratched.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"What?" he said quickly. "Nothing."

He picked up his Divination and pretended to be interested in it. I rolled my eyes. Wrong book to use. Hermione already knew that Gary didn't give a damn about Divination.

"I saw Cho earlier," said Hermione. "She looked really miserable, too ... have you two had a row again?"

"Wha-oh, yeah, we have," said Harry, frowning up a bit.

"What about?"

"That sneak friend of hers, Marietta" said Harry.

"Yeah, well, I don't blame you!" I said angrily. "If it hadn't been for her ratting us out, we would still be able to do DA and Dumbledore would still be here (That's right!" said Harry)! She's such a bitch! ("Tell me about it") I can't believe that she would betray us like that. We were learning shit to protect ourselves!"

"Well, at least she was polite enough to wait until we got some really useful spells under out belts." said Hermione, her voice dripping with sarcasm. I was shocked she didn't scold me for my language, but she must have thought the same thing of her too.

The weather grew breezier, brighter and warmer as the Easter holidays passed, but the three of us, along with the rest of the fifth- and seventh-years, was trapped inside, revising, going back and forth to the library. The only real breaks came with Quidditch practice, which wasn't getting any better.

"Okay Ron, good save, but next time try to get there a bit quicker so you won't have to kick it, okay?" yelled Angelina from the middle of the pitch.

I sighed, but nodded. It seemed as if even when I think I'm right, I'm wrong.

It boggled my mind as to why Angelina wouldn't just let me go. She could easily find a reserve. I was to the point of feeling sorry for her.

I ended up missing three saves, some that seemed easy enough. For some reason, Jack Sloper, a beater that had replaced one of my brothers, took that as a personal offense.

"Oi Weasley! Maybe if you kept your mind on the game you would catch one, yea?" he taunted as he descended beside me onto the ground.

"Fuck off, Sloper!" yelled Ginny from above our heads.

"Having your baby sister fight your battles for you, Weasley?" laughed the prick. Suddenly, as if being controlled by someone else, the beater bat clucked Sloper hard in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. He was knocked out cold.

I smirked as I looked up. Ginny had a faint grin on her face as she flew off to the other side of the pitch.

Angelina came rushing over. "What happened?" she asked.

"Dunno," I said, faking innocence. "One second he was talking, and the next, he just took a swing at himself. Screw loose, that Sloper."

Angelina tried to hide her chuckle. "Well, I guess we have to end practice early. You'll see to it he gets to the hospital wing, Ron?"

"Of course." I said. "Mobilicorpus"

Sloper's body levitated a few feet off the ground. I guided him as gently as I allowed myself to the hospital wing, telling Madam Pomfrey that he hadn't been partying attention and hit himself with the club. She gave me a look that told me that she knew better, but didn't question it, and I left the room, a smug look on my face.

I reminded myself to thank Ginny later.

* * *

Shortly before the end of the holidays a batch of pamphlets, leaflets and notices concerning various wizarding careers appeared on the tables in Gryffindor Tower, along with yet another notice on the board, which read:

 **CAREERS ADVICE**

 **All fifth-years are required to attend a short meeting with their**

 **Head of House during the first week of the summer term to discuss their future careers. Times of individual appointments are listed below.**

I looked down the list and seen that I was expected in Professor McGonagall's office at ten on Tuesday, which meant missing Herbology, which I didn't mind at all. However, I still wasn't sure on what I really wanted to do with my life. I wasn't ready for such decisions. I was just starting to really care about what clothes I would wear on my down days.

"Well, I don't fancy Healing," I said on the last evening of the holidays. I was reading a leaflet that carried the crossed bone-and-wand emblem of St. Mungo's on its front. "It says here you need at least and 'E' at NEWT level in Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts. I mean ... blimey ... don't want much, do they?"

"Well, it's a very responsible job, isn't it?" said Hermione absently.

She was poring over a bright pink and orange leaflet, that was headed, ' **SO YOU THINK YOU'D LIKE TO WORK IN MUGGLE RELATIONS?** ' "You don't seem to need many qualifications to liaise with Muggles; all they want is an OWL in Muggle Studies: Much more important is your enthusiasm, patience and a good sense of fun!"

"You'd need more than a good sense of fun to liaise with my uncle," said Harry darkly. "Good sense of when to duck, more like." He was halfway through a pamphlet on wizard banking. "Listen to this: Are you seeking a challenging career involving travel, adventure and substantial, danger-related treasure bonuses? Then consider a position with Gringotts Wizarding Bank, who are currently recruiting Curse-Breakers for thrilling opportunities abroad ...They want Arithmancy, though; you could do it, Hermione!"

"I don't much fancy banking," said Hermione vaguely, now immersed in: **'HAVE YOU GOT WHAT IT TAKES TO TRAIN SECURITY TROLLS?'**

"Hey," said Fred as he and George had come to join us. "Ginny's had a word with us about you. She says you need to talk to Sirius?"

"What?" said Hermione sharply, freezing with her hand halfway towards picking up ' **MAKE A BANG AT THE DEPARTMENT OF MAGICAL ACCIDENTS AND CATASTROPHES'.**

"Yeah ..." said Harry, trying to sound casual, "yeah, I thought I'd like-"

"Don't be so ridiculous," said Hermione, straightening up and looking at him as though she could not believe her eyes. "With Umbridge groping around in the fires and frisking all the owls?"

"Well, we think we can find a way around that," said George, stretching and smiling. "It's a simple matter of causing a diversion. Now, you might have noticed that we have been rather quiet on the mayhem front during the Easter holidays?"

"What was the point, we asked ourselves, of disrupting leisure time?" continued Fred. "No point at all, we answered ourselves. And of course, we'd have messed up people's revision, too, which would be the very last thing we'd want to do."

He gave Hermione a bit of a sarcastic little nod. She didn't catch the sarcasm however. As she gave him a look that clearly said she appreciated their thoughtfulness.

"But it's business as usual from tomorrow," Fred continued briskly. "And if we're going to be causing a bit of uproar, why not do it so that Harry can have his chat with Sirius?"

"Yes, but still," said Hermione cautiously, "even if you do cause a diversion, how is Harry supposed to talk to him?"

"Umbridge's office," said Harry quietly. "Umbridge herself had told me that the only fire that was not being watched was her own."

"Are-you- insane?" said Hermione in a hushed voice.

"I don't think so," said Harry, shrugging.

"And how are you going to get in there in the first place?"

"Sirius's knife," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"Christmas before last Sirius gave me a knife that'll open any lock," said Harry. "So even if she's bewitched the door so Alohomora won't work, which I bet she has- "

"What do you think about this?" Hermione demanded of me, almost sounding like Mum when she would address Dad. I really didn't have anything to add. Part of it was because I felt it was a good idea. And the other part knew that Harry wasn't going to listen to reason anyways, so why speak?

"I dunno," I said with a shrug. "If Harry wants to do it, it's up to him, isn't it?"

"Spoken like a true friend and Weasley," said Fred, clapping hard on my back. Hermione looked at me, flabbergasted.

"Right, then. We're thinking of doing it tomorrow, just after lessons, because it should cause maximum impact in everybody's in the corridors-Harry, we'll set it off in the east wing somewhere, draw her right away from her own office-I reckon we should be able to guarantee you, what, twenty minutes?" Fred said, looking at George.

"Easy," said George.

"What sort of diversion is it?" I asked.

"You'll see, little bro," said Fred, as he and George got up again. "At least, you will if you trot along to Gregory the Smarmy's corridor round about five o'clock tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, Hermione was still trying to convince Harry not to break into Umbitch's office. She even tried during History Of Magic, a class she always made sure to pay attention in and take accurate notes...that Harry and I would usually copy.

".. and if she does catch you there, apart from being expelled, she'll be able to guess you've been talking to Snuffles and this time I expect she'll force you to drink Veritaserum and answer her questions."

"Hermione," I said in a low and annoyed voice, "are you going to stop telling Harry off and listen to Binns, or am I going to have to take my own notes?"

"You take notes for a change, it won't kill you!" she snapped at me.

I decided to shut my mouth. She was clearly not in the mood. By the time we reached the dungeons, Harry wasn't talking to her either. She really didn't seem to care. In fact, it looked as if she enjoyed the silence as we worked on our Potions work.

Harry had filled his vial with his potion and had went to turn it in. Hermione scowled as she watched him walk off, but she was nice enough to vanish the rest of his cauldron for him.

However, Snape "accidentally" smashed Harry's vial o to the floor, and gave him zero marks, the greasy haired git.

When he got back to us, he looked in his cauldron and was instantly angry as the contents were gone.

"I'm sorry!" said Hermione, with her hands over her mouth. "I'm really sorry, Harry. I thought you'd finished, so I cleared up!"

Harry didn't even look Hermione's way the rest of class, and as soon as we got to lunch, he sat between Neville and Seamus.

His bad mood lingered and without me reminding him, he almost missed his meeting with McGonagall, which he quickly rushed off to.

Divination was rather boring without Harry being in the class. I listened to Firenze talk about mapping out the stars and planets the correct way, but my heart really wasn't into the lesson.

After the class, I met back up with Harry and Hermione to head to Defense Against The Dark Arts. Harry looked a mixture of amused and confused, while Hermione was still in a mood about everything.

Umbridge looked in a right state when she came into the class. Her face was red, and she was puffing out her cheeks.

"I hope you've thought better of what you were planning to do, Harry," Hermione whispered, the moment we had opened our books to 'Chapter Thirty-four, Non-Retaliation and Negotiation'. "Umbridge looks like she's in a really bad mood already."

Bad mood was an understatement. Every now and then Umbridge shot glowering looks at Harry for some odd reason. True she didn't like the bloke, but she just seemed more put off by Harry's presence than usual.

"Dumbledore sacrificed himself to keep you in school, Harry!" whispered Hermione, raising her book to hide her face from Umbridge. "And if you get thrown out today it will all have been for nothing!"

"Hermione..."

"Harry, don't do it, please don't do it!" Hermione begged as the bell rang at the end of the class.

"Give it a rest, OK? He can make up his own mind." I said to her. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"But Ron-"

"Shut it, Hermione! Just leave it alone!" I snapped.

* * *

We were halfway along the corridor outside when we heard something that sounded like a mini explosion. There were screams and yells coming from somewhere above us; people exiting the classrooms all around. We stopped dead in out tracks and looked fearfully up at the ceiling.

Umbridge came pelting out of her classroom as fast as her short legs would carry her. Pulling out her wand, she hurried off in the opposite direction.

Harry looked at Hermione with determination in his eyes. It was now, or never.

"Harry-please!" Hermione pleaded weakly.

But he had made up his mind and ran off in the other direction. Hermione and I just stood there, watching him as he rounded the corner.

"What do we do?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing we can do." I said. "He isn't going to listen if we follow. We have to let him do this."

"I still say it's a bad idea." said Hermione.

"Yeah, well...let's go see what the fuss is about. Pretty sure my brothers have something to do with this." I said, taking Hermione by the sleeve and rushing her down the opposite direction that Harry went.

We ran up the stairs along with the crowd. When we made it to the fifth floor, we were stopped by a wall of students. We pushed through the crowd until I saw the red headed tops of my brothers. When we got to them, we were met with a sight that made me want to fall over with laughter.

A massive swamp now filled the corridor on the fifth floor of the east wing. The air was heavy, the water was murky as well as sludgy, there were plants and old looking trees, and even a couple of things swimming in there, as we seen slimy bubbles being made.

"Oh dear!" said Hermione,sounding like she didn't know if she should be impressed or horrified.

"What the bloody hell have you done?" I said through my laughter.

"You think the old bird will notice?" said Fred, arms cross as he admired he and George's handiwork.

"She might if she squints and looks hard enough." said George.

"WHATS THIS?! rang a shrill voice.

"And that's our cue!" said Fred and George, taking off through the crowd. Everyone turned and followed them, cheering and whooping all the way.

They had made it down to the entrance hall when Umbridge finally caught up with them. We followed and gathered around the scene.

It was just like the night when Trelawney had been sacked. Students were standing all around the walls in a great ring; teachers and ghosts were also in the crowd. Peeves, who was bobbing overhead, gazed down at Fred and George who stood in the middle of the floor looking extremely unbothered.

"So!" said Umbridge triumphantly. "So-you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"

"Pretty amusing, yeah," said Fred, looking up at her without the slightest sign of fear.

Filch elbowed his way closer to Umbridge, looking gleeful, like he had recently had a nice wank.

"I've got the form, Headmistress," he said hoarsely, waving a piece of parchment in the toad's face . "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting ... oh, let me do it now ..."

"Very good, Argus," she said. "You two,"she went on, gazing down at Fred and George, "are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what?" said Fred. "I don't think we are."

He turned to George, whom had the same determined look in his eye.

"George," said Fred, "I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself," said George lightly.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" asked Fred.

"Definitely," said George.

And before Umbridge could say a word, they raised their wands and said together:

"Accio brooms!"

There was a loud crash somewhere in the distance. Suddenly brooms zoomed towards Fred and George, one of which had a chain hanging from it.

"We won't be seeing you," Fred told Professor Umbridge, swinging his leg over his broomstick.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," said George, mounting his own.

Fred then turned his attention to the us awestruck students.

"If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley-Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes," he said in a loud voice. "Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwart's students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bitch," added George, pointing at Professor Umbridge.

"STOP THEM!" shrieked Umbridge, but it was too late. As the Inquisitorial Squad closed in, Fred and George kicked off from the floor, shooting fifteen feet into the air, the iron peg,attached to the chain swinging dangerously below. Fred looked across the hall at the poltergeist bobbing on his level above the crowd.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves."

And Peeves swept his belled hat from his head and sprang to a salute as Fred and George wheeled about to the deafening applause from us students below and sped out of the open front doors into the glorious sunset.

My brothers were amazing.


	152. Chapter 152: Long Live The King

Sorry so late. Last week was hectic and my daughter turned 4 and I know some of y'all know how that is with a kid's birthday. Also, life and stuff. Hopefully by next week, I will be back on track. I'm eager to get out of OOTP so I can REALLY get some Romione in.

I have said in another one of my fics that I suck at writing Quidditch. I'm not that big on Quidditch. I would have probably went to the games if Gryffindor played as support for my house (and for Ron lol). I'm like Hermione with the game. So I am hoping so much that I get this as right as I can to give Ron some justice when he really became the King.

Here goes lol.

* * *

Chapter 152: Long Live The King

The story of Fred and George's flight to freedom was retold so often over the next few days that it would more than likely end up in the next edition of Hogwarts, a History. Within a week, even those who had been eyewitnesses were half-convinced they had seen the twins dive-bomb Umbridge on their brooms and pelt her with Dungbombs before zooming out of the doors. Many people were starting to become inspired to do the same thing. Students saying things like, "Honestly, some days I just feel like jumping on my broom and leaving this place," or else, "One more lesson like that and I might just do a Weasley."

Fred and George had made sure nobody was likely to forget them too soon. For one thing, they had not left instructions on how to remove the swamp that now filled the corridor on the fifth floor of the east wing. Umbitch and Filch had been trying different means of removing it but without success. Eventually, the area was roped off and Filch was given the delightful task of punting students across it to their classrooms. The three of us were certain that teachers like McGonagall or Flitwick could have removed the swamp in an instant but, just as in the case of Fred and George's Wildfire Whiz-bangs, they seemed to prefer to watch Umbridge struggle.

Inspired by Fred and George's example, some students were now starting to do their own little pranks. In spite of the new door, somebody managed to slip a Niffler into Umbridge's office, which promptly tore the place apart in its search for shiny objects, leapt on Umbridge when she entered and tried to gnaw the rings off her stubby fingers. Dungbombs and Stink Pellets were dropped so frequently in the corridors that it became the new fashion for us students to perform Bubble-Head Charms on ourselves before leaving lessons, which ensured us a supply of fresh air.

The Inquisitorial Squad and Filch were kept night and day running around trying to catch people in the acts of wrongdoing, but odd things kept happening to its members. Warrington of the Slytherin Quidditch team reported to the hospital wing with a horrible skin complaint that made him look as though he had been coated in cornflakes; Pansy, to Hermione's delight, missed all her lessons the following day as she had sprouted antlers.

Meanwhile, it became clear just how many Skiving Snackboxes Fred and George had managed to sell before leaving Hogwarts. Umbridge only had to enter her classroom for the students assembled there to faint, vomit, develop dangerous fevers or else spout blood from both nostrils. Shrieking with rage and frustration, she attempted to trace the mysterious symptoms to their source, but the students told her stubbornly they were suffering from "Umbridge-itis". After putting four successive classes in detention and failing to discover their secret, she was forced to give up and allow the bleeding, swooning, sweating and vomiting students to leave her classes in droves.

Despite Hermione and I being prefects, neither one of us were appointed to help with Umbridge in her disciplining the other students. It was fun watching everyone openly defy her, teachers included.

But not even the users of the Snackboxes could compete with that master of chaos, Peeves, who seemed to have taken Fred's parting words deeply to heart. Cackling madly, he soared through the school, upending tables, bursting out of blackboards, toppling statues and vases; twice he shut Mrs. Norris inside a suit of armor, from which she was rescued, yowling loudly, by Filch. Peeves smashed lanterns and snuffed out candles, juggled burning torches over the heads of screaming students, caused neatly stacked piles of parchment to topple into fires or out of windows; flooded the second floor when he pulled off all the taps in the bathrooms, dropped a bag of tarantulas in the middle of the Great Hall during breakfast and, whenever he fancied a break, spent hours at a time floating along after Umbridge and blowing loud raspberries every time she spoke.

None of the staff but Filch helped her. As a matter of fact, they seemed just as amused as us students. A week after Fred and George's departure Harry and I saw Professor McGonagall walking right past Peeves, who was determinedly loosening a crystal chandelier, and we could have sworn we heard her tell him "It unscrews the other way."

To top it all off, fucking Montague had still not recovered from his ride in the toilet; he remained confused and disorientated and his parents were to be observed one Tuesday morning striding up the front drive, looking extremely angry.

"Should we say something?" said Hermione in a worried voice, pressing her cheek against the Charms window so that she could see Mr. and Mrs. Montague marching inside. "About what happened to him? In case it helps Madam Pomfrey cure him?"

"Course not, he'll recover," I said, looking through my Charms book.

"Anyway, more trouble for Umbridge, isn't it?" said Harry in a satisfied voice.

Harry and I both tapped the teacups we were supposed to be charming with our wands. Harry's spouted four very short legs that could not reach the desk and wriggled pointlessly in midair. Mine grew four very thin spindly legs that hoisted the cup off the desk with great difficulty, trembled for a few seconds, then folded, causing the cup to crack into two.

"Reparo," said Hermione quickly, mending my cup with a wave of her wand. "That's all very well, but what if Montague's permanently injured?"

"Who bloody cares? Montague shouldn't have tried to take all those points from Gryffindor, should he? If you want to worry about anyone, Hermione, worry about me!" I said to her.

"You?" she said, catching her teacup as it scampered happily away across the desk on four sturdy little willow-patterned legs, and replacing it in front of her. "Why should I be worried about you?"

"When Mum's next letter finally gets through Umbridge's screening process," I said as I held my cup up while its frail legs tried feebly to support its weight, "I'm going to be in deep trouble. I wouldn't be surprised if she's sent another Howler."

"But-"

"It'll be my fault Fred and George left, you wait. She'll say I should've stopped them leaving, I should've grabbed the ends of their brooms and hung on or something ... yeah, it'll be all my fault."

"Well, if she does say that it'll be very unfair, you couldn't have done anything! But I'm sure she won't, I mean, if it's really true they've got premises in Diagon Alley, they must have been planning this for ages."

"Yeah, but that's another thing, how did they get premises?" I said, hitting my teacup so hard with my wand that its legs collapsed again and it lay twitching in front of me. Bugger. "It's a bit dodgy, isn't it? They'll need loads of Galleons to afford the rent on a place in Diagon Alley. She'll want to know what they've been up to, to get their hands on that sort of gold."

"Well, yes, that occurred to me, too," said Hermione, allowing her teacup to jog in neat little circles around Harry's, whose stubby little legs were still unable to touch the desktop, "I've been wondering whether Mundungus has persuaded them to sell stolen goods or something awful."

"He hasn't," said Harry quickly.

"How do you know?" asked Hermione and I at the same time.

"Because...Because they got the gold from me. I gave them my Triwizard winnings last June." sighed Harry.

There was a shocked silence, then Hermione's teacup jogged right over the edge of the desk and smashed on the floor. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it.

"Oh, Harry, you didn't!" she said.

"Yes, I did,'"said Harry. "And I don't regret it, either. I didn't need the gold and they'll be great at running a joke shop."

"But this is brilliant!" I said, thrilled. "It's all your fault, Harry-Mum can't blame me at all! Can I tell her?"

"Yeah, I suppose you'd better," said Harry dully, " 'specially if she thinks they're receiving stolen cauldrons or something"

Hermione said nothing at all for the rest of the lesson, but I knew she wasn't going to let Harry hear the end of it. She might have thought that Harry was barmy for what he did, but I for one thought it was great.

* * *

Sure enough, once we had left the castle for break and were standing around outside, she fixed Harry with a beady eye and opened her mouth with a determined air.

Harry interrupted her before she had even started.

"It's no good nagging me, it's done," he said firmly. "Fred and George have got the gold- spent a good bit of it, too, by the sounds of it-and I can't get it back from them and I don't want to. So save your breath, Hermione."

"I wasn't going to say anything about Fred and George!" she said in an offended voice.

I snorted at her, not believing a word of what she said. Hermione threw me a very dirty look, which I shrugged off.

"No, I wasn't!" she said angrily. "As a matter of fact, I was going to ask Harry when he's going to go back to Snape and ask for more Occlumency lessons!"

Harry looked as if he was about to comment, but quickly shut his mouth.

"You can't tell me you've stopped having funny dreams," Hermione said, "because Ron told me you were muttering in your sleep again last night."

Harry threw me a furious look. I gave him a look of pity, reminding myself to get into Hermione for opening her big mouth.

"You were only muttering a bit. Something about 'just a bit further'." I mumbled.

"I dreamed I was watching you lot play Quidditch," Harry said nastily. 'I was trying to get you to stretch out a bit further to grab the Quaffle."

I looked down at the ground in shame. Of course he would be dreaming about me being a bloody failure out on the pitch.

"You are trying to block your mind, aren't you?" said. Hermione, looking beadily at Harry. "You are keeping going with your Occlumency?"

"Of course I am," said Harry, as if he were insulted that she would even ask such a question.

"You know," I said, still feeling embarrassed, "if Montague doesn't recover before Slytherin play Hufflepuff, we might be in with a chance of winning the Cup."

"Yeah, I s'pose so," said Harry, with a bit of enthusiasm.

"I mean, we've won one, lost one-if Slytherin lose to Hufflepuff next Saturday-"

"Yeah, that's right," said Harry in a distracted voice. He was too busy watching Cho cross the courtyard, determined not to look at him.

Poor sod.

* * *

On the morning of the final match, Hermione once again sat and encouraged me to eat breakfast, only she wasn't trying to fly the spoon into my mouth.

"Eat, Ron. You'll need your strength." said Hermione, pushing the plate of bacon and eggs directly in front of my grim looking face.

"You're right. I mean, I can't get any worse, can I?' I told Harry and Hermione as I stared at the plate. "Nothing to lose now, is there?"

"Of course not, because you're going to do brilliantly today, Ron." said Hermione, with so much confidence in her voice that I didn't know if she was having me on or if she meant it.

I finished my breakfast and left Harry and Hermione to go and get ready. The sun was shining, but there was a calm breeze that made everything feel hopeful, exciting.

After I got dressed in my keeper gear, Angelina assembled the team to give us a pep talk. As I halfway listened to what she was saying, I began to repeat what Hermione told me were affirmations that she said would help me get into a good mindset for the game.

 _"I am a great quidditch keeper."_

 _"I am not afraid."_

 _"I will not let the Slytherins stupid song get to me."_

 _"Their mocking does not define me."_

 _"I am a brave Gryffindor who can do anything."_

 _"I will win."_

I kept repeating them back and forth and while it didn't completely take the edge off, it did help a little.

We mounted our brooms and took to the sky, along with the Ravenclaw team. Lee Jordan, who had been less than his cheerful self since Fred and George had left, was commentating as usual. As the teams zoomed out onto the pitch he named the players with much less enthusiasm than he normally had.

I flew and took position in the middle of the the center hoop. I looked out into the crowd and seen Harry shoot me a thumbs up and Hermione smile her beautiful smile at me. My spirits lifted a bit.

"And they're off!" said Lee. "And Davies takes the Quaffle immediately, Ravenclaw Captain Davies with the Quaffle, he dodges Johnson, he dodges Bell, he dodges Spinnet as well ... he's going straight for goal! He's going to shoot-and-and- fuck! He's scored."

I couldn't even tell what happened. I had my eyes focused on the chaser's movements, I thought I was ready. How the bloody hell did I let that happen?

The Gryffindors as well as some Hufflepuff groaned. The Slytherins on the other side of the stands began to sing:

 _"Weasley cannot save a thing_

 _He cannot block a single ring_

 _Weasley is our King,_

 _Weasley is our King,_

 _He didn't let the Quaffle in,_

 _Weasley is our King."_

'I will not let the Slytherins stupid song get to me. Their mocking does not define me.' I repeated in my head, trying desperately to block the singing out.

The quaffle was in the air again being passed to a kid named Bradley, who was rushing towards me. came towards me.

'You can do this!' I thought to myself. Bradley looked like he was going to attempt a feint, so I took the chance and his right, and knocked the quaffle out of the way of the hoops.

The entire stadium went silent for about five seconds. Then, Gryffindor roared as Bradley sneered at me, to which I just shrugged.

The game went on and I kept repeating Hermione's affirmations in my head.

'I am a great quidditch keeper. I am not afraid.'

"And once again Weasley managed to save another goal!" yelled Lee Jordan. "Ron Weasley has come to play folks. Guess Ravenclaw underestimated and now Bradley owes me a galleon!"

"Jordan!"

"All in the spirit of fun, Professor."

Suddenly, I heard the song. Only this time, it was coming from the Gryffindors, and it sounded much more different.

" _Weasley is our King,_

 _Weasley is our King,_

 _He didn't let the Quaffle in,_

 _Weasley is our King_

 _Weasley can save anything,_

 _He never leaves a single ring,_

 _That's why Gryffindors all sing:_

 _Weasley is our King!"_

My heart felt like it was going to leap out of my chest. Gryffindor had changed the song. And now, it was rooting for me.

I almost couldn't take it! And the sour looks on the Slytherins faces was just the icing on the cake!

I saved five more goals and then finally, Ginny caught the snitch right from under Cho Chang's pathetic little nose. The crowd went wild! Angelina and Katie embraced each other and cried happily.

Angelina took the Quidditch Cup from Madam Hooch, kissed it, and then handed it to me as I got to the ground.

"CARRY IT RON! YOU EARNED IT!" she yelled, too happy to do anything else but be loud.

I looked at the shiny, cold, silver cup in my hands. I couldn't believe it. I had done this. I had helped Gryffindor do this.

I was bombarded by Ginny, who practically fell on me and cheered, the snitch still tight in her grasp.

"WE DID IT WE DID IT WE DID IT!" we yelled, hugging each other and jumping up and down.

"Weasley is our King! Weasley is our King!" the Gryffindors chanted. I turned and saw Hermione and Harry heading towards me.

"HARRY! HERMIONE!"I yelled, waving the silver Quidditch cup in the air. "WE DID IT! WE WON!"

They smiled and out of pure impulse, I found myself grabbing Hermione and spinning her around till we were both extremely dizzy. After I put her down and we recovered ourselves, we headed inside the school, laughing and screaming along with everyone else.

I really and truly felt like a King.


	153. Chapter 153: OWLs Part 1

There may be some things and interactions you may see that aren't canon. I only added them because I know how me and my teenaged friends acted in school, and sometimes I felt like a lot of teenaged interaction wasn't shown in the books. Then again it was a children's series, so I can't complain too much. But anyways, hope you don't mind it.

On with the fic...I can't wait to get out this book but I refuse to rush through it.

* * *

Chapter 153: OWLs Part 1

The next morning, my high from winning was still in effect. All I could think about was the game, how I played, and that we won. I couldn't help going on and on about it as we sat under the beech tree at the edge of the lake revising.

The day before as well as the morning was so different than it was before I had played. People were coming up to me congratulating me left and right. Every now and then "Weasley Is Our King" was chanted, and even a few girls were batting their eyes and giggling at me, something that I never had happen to me in all my years at Hogwarts.

As we sat under the tree, no matter how much Hermione would try to talk about our schoolwork, I couldn't help but talk about the game.

"Well, I mean, I'd already let in that one of Davies's, so I wasn't feeling all that confident, but I dunno, when Bradley came towards me, just out of nowhere, I thought-you can do this! And I had about a second to decide which way to fly, you know, because he looked like he was aiming for the right goal hoop- my right, obviously, his left-but I had a funny feeling that he was feinting, and so I took the chance and flew left-his right, I mean-and-well-you saw what happened. And then, when Chambers came at me about five minutes later...What?" I asked, having stopped mid-sentence at the look on Harry's face. "Why are you grinning?"

"I'm not," said Harry quickly, as he looked down at his notes, attempting to straighten his lace. "I'm just glad we won, that's all."

"Yeah," I said slowly, savoring the words, "we won. Did you see the look on Chang's face when Ginny got the Snitch right out from under her nose?"

"I suppose she cried, did she?" said Harry.

"Well, yeah, more out of temper than anything, though. But you saw her chuck her broom away when she got back to the ground, didn't you?"

"Er-" said Harry.

'What...what's the matter?"

"Well, actually ... no, Ron," said Hermione with a heavy sigh, putting down her book and looking at me apologetically. "As a matter of fact, the only bit of the match Harry and I saw was Davies's first goal."

My winning high plummeted. "You didn't watch?" I said faintly, looking from Hermione to Harry. "You didn't see me make any of those saves?"

"Well...no," said Hermione, placing her hand on top of mine, which I swiftly moved. "But Ron, we didn't want to leave, we had to!"

I couldn't believe it. They didn't see. She didn't see. My greatest moment of my life...and they both missed it.

"Yeah?" I said, feeling my face tingle as I knew it was turning red. "How come?"

"It was Hagrid," said Harry. "He decided to tell us why he's been covered in injuries ever since he got back from the giants. He wanted us to go into the Forest with him, we had no choice, you know how he gets. Anyway..."

I listened to Harry talk about Hagrid and his giant brother, and what Hagrid asked of them to do. As pissed as I was, I couldn't help but feel bad over the situation, as well as very scared.

"He brought one back and hid it in the Forest?"

"Yep," said Harry grimly.

"No," I said in disbelief. "No, he can't have."

"Well, he has," said Hermione firmly. "Grawp's about sixteen feet tall, enjoys ripping up twenty-foot pine trees, and knows me," she snorted, "as Hermy."

I couldn't help but give a small chuckle at that.

"And Hagrid wants us to ... ?"

"Teach him English, yeah," said Harry.

"He's lost his bloody mind."

"Language, but yes," said Hermione irritably, "I'm starting to think he has. But, unfortunately, he made Harry and me promise."

"Well, you're just going to have to break your promise, that's all," I said firmly. "I mean, come on ... we've got exams and we're about this far (almost pinching my thumb and index finger together) from being chucked out as it is. And anyway, remember Norbert? Remember Aragog? Have we ever come off better for mixing with any of Hagrid's monster mates?"

"I know, it's just that-we promised," said Hermione in a small voice.

I ran my lingers through my hair in frustration. "Well, Hagrid hasn't been sacked yet, has he? He's hung on this long, maybe he'll hang on till the end of term and we won't have to go near Grawp at all."

Harry and Hermione shrugged and looked back down at their work. I sighed. I already knew what their answer was. And also knew that I would follow them.

Later on that night, Hermione and I left Harry in the common room as we went on prefects duty. For the first 20 minutes, neither one of us said anything. The thought of what they had told me earlier weighed heavily on my mind, and I didn't know if I should tell Hermione how I felt or not.

After we caught two Ravenclaws snogging and sent them off (as if they didn't have a common room to do that shit in), Hermione finally started talking.

"Why are you being so quiet?" she asked.

"I'm sorry?" I said, trying to play it off.

"You're so quiet. Usually you talk."

"I just don't have much to say." I said, which was somewhat true.

Hermione sighed. "Is this about Harry and I missing the game?"

I didn't say anything.

"It is, isn't it? Oh Ron, we told you-"

"I know, I know. Couldn't help it. Had to help Hagrid. Blah blah blah... "

"Oh Ronald, you're being totally selfish." scoffed Hermione.

I stopped walking. That irritated the hell out of me.

"I'm being selfish? I'm being selfish? The one time I truly get shit right during a Quidditch game, the one time where I'm not being a complete and utter disaster, and my best mates missed it! Forgive me for wanting you to see me succeed for once! Or did you think that I wouldn't do anything so you could afford to disappear."

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she stared at me ranting.

"Of all the times Hagrid needed you, did it really have to be that time? It couldn't wait for a few hours? The game wasn't horribly long! I'll be selfish then. I'm always around to be there for you when you two triumph over something, why couldn't you? Why couldn't you be there for me?"

I leaned against the cool stone wall. Hermione looked as if she was blown away by my speech.

"Ron, I... you're right. You're absolutely right. In should have been there. Harry too. We both should have been there. I'm sorry."

Hermione looked down at the ground in disappointment, which made me feel bad for yelling.

"Hey.." I said, taking her hand, "it's fine. Look, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have lashed out on you like that, especially since Hagrid did need you two. It's just that... Never mind."

"It's just what?" asked Hermione as she looked back up at me.

"Nothing. Just forget it. I'm fine."

Hermione nodded. "I am really sorry that I did miss your goal keeping. It sounded like you did splendidly."

"I did do splendidly." I said with a smirk, trying to lighten the situation. "You'll just have to make it up to me one day, is all."

"Oh? And what am I supposed to do?"

"Whatever the king bids you of course." I joked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course, your majesty."

* * *

June had arrived, and with it, came beautiful breezes, but to us fifth-years this meant only one thing: OWLs.

Our teachers were no longer giving homework; lessons were devoted to revising those topics the teachers thought most likely to come up in the exams. Tension in the air was thicker than the twins swamp, and Hermione was much too preoccupied these days to badger anyone about anything but studying. She was going mental, spending a lot of time muttering to herself, and had not laid out any elf clothes for days.

She was not the only person acting oddly as the OWLs drew steadily nearer. Ernie had developed an irritating habit of interrogating people about their revision practices.

"How many hours d'you think you're doing a day?" he demanded of Harry and I as we queued outside Herbology, a manic gleam in his eyes.

"I dunno," I said. "A few."

"More or less than eight?"

"Less, I s'pose," I said, giving Ernie an alarmed look.

"I'm doing eight," said Ernie, puffing out his chest like Percy. "Eight or nine. I'm getting an hour in before breakfast every day. Eights my average. I can do ten on a good weekend day. I did nine and a half on Monday. Not so good on Tuesday-only seven and a quarter. Then on Wednesday-"

I was deeply thankful that Professor Sprout ushered us into greenhouse three at that point, forcing Ernie to stop his useless speech.

Meanwhile, Ferret Bollocks had found a different way to induce panic.

"Of course, it's not what you know," he was heard to tell Crabbe and Goyle loudly outside Potions a few days before the exams were to start, "it's who you know. Now, Father's been friendly with the head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority for years-old Griselda Marchbanks-we've had her round for dinner and everything."

"Do you think that's true?" Hermione whispered frantically to Harry and I.

"Nothing we can do about it if it is," I said gloomily.

"I don't think it's true," said Neville quietly from behind us. "Because Griselda Marchbanks is a friend of my gran's, and she's never mentioned the Malfoy's."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that, feeling much better. Git.

"What's she like, Neville?" asked Hermione at once. "Is she strict?"

"Bit like Gran, really," said Neville in a subdued voice.

"Knowing her won't hurt your chances, though, will it?" I encouraged him.

"Oh, I don't think it will make any difference," said Neville, still more miserably. "Gran's always telling Professor Marchbanks I'm not as good as my dad ... well ... you saw what she's like at St. Mungo's ..."

Neville looked down at the floor. Harry, Hermione, and I glanced at each other, but didn't know what to say. It was the first time Neville had acknowledged that we had met at the wizarding hospital.

Meanwhile, a flourishing black-market trade in aids to concentration, mental agility and wakefulness had sprung up among the fifth- and seventh-years. Harry and I were much tempted by the bottle of Baruffio's Brain Elixir offered to them by Ravenclaw sixth-year Eddie Carmichael, who swore it was solely responsible for the nine 'Outstanding' OWLs he had gained the previous summer and was offering a whole pint for a mere twelve Galleons. I assured Harry I would reimburse him for my half the moment I left Hogwarts and got a job, but before we could close the deal, Hermione had confiscated the bottle from Carmichael and poured the contents down a toilet.

"Hermione, we wanted to buy that!" I shouted.

"Don't be stupid," she snarled. "You might as well take Harold Dingle's powdered dragon claw and have done with it."

"Dingle's got powdered dragon claw?"

"Not any more," said Hermione. "I confiscated that, too. None of these things actually work, you know."

"Dragon claw does work! It's supposed to be incredible, really gives your brain a boost, you come over all cunning for a few hours-Hermione, let me have a pinch, go on, it can't hurt-"

"This stuff can," said Hermione grimly. "I've had a look at it, and it's actually dried doxy droppings."

This information took the edge off Harry and my desire for brain stimulants. Better to get our grades the old fashioned way.

* * *

We received our examination timetables and details of the procedure for OWLs during their next Transfiguration lesson.

"As you can see," Professor McGonagall told our class as we copied down the dates and times of our exams from the blackboard, "your OWLs are spread over two successive weeks. You will sit the theory papers in the mornings and the practice in the afternoons. Your practical Astronomy examination will, of course, take place at night.

"Now, I must warn you that the most stringent anti-cheating charms have been applied to your examination papers. Auto-Answer Quills are banned from the examination hall, as are Remembralls, Detachable Cribbing Cuffs and Self-Correcting Ink. Every year, I am afraid to say, seems to harbour at least one student who thinks that he or she can get around the Wizarding Examinations Authority's rules. I can only hope that it is nobody in Gryffindor. Our new-Headmistress (McGonagall spat that word out as if it were shit) has asked the Heads of House to tell their students that cheating will be punished most severely-because, of course, your examination results will reflect upon the Headmistress's new regime at the school (she sighed deeply and looked as if she wanted to throw something), however, that is no reason not to do your very best. You have your own futures to think about."

"Please, Professor," said Hermione, her hand in the air, "when will we find out our results?"

"An owl will be sent to you some time in July," said Professor McGonagall.

"Excellent," said Dean Thomas in an audible whisper, "so we don't have to worry about it till the holidays."

I groaned. I could picture myself sitting at breakfast and my dreadful results coming by post, and Mum burning food over yelling at how poorly I did.

Our first examination, Theory of Charms, was scheduled for Monday morning. Harry agreed to test Hermione after lunch on Sunday, but regretted it almost at once; she was very agitated and kept snatching the book back from him to check that she had got the answer completely right, finally hitting him hard on the nose with the sharp edge of Achievements in Charming.

"Why don't you just do it yourself?" he said firmly, handing the book back to her, his eyes watering.

Meanwhile, I was reading two years' worth of Charms notes with my fingers in my ears, trying to block out all sound with horrible difficulty. My hearing was very acute. Seamus was lying flat on his back on the floor, reciting the definition of a Substantive Charm while Dean checked it against The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5; and Parvati and Lavender, who were practising basic Locomotion Charms, were making their pencil-cases race each other around the edge of the table.

Dinner was quiet. Unusually quiet. Harry and I did not talk much, but ate with gusto, having studied hard all day. Hermione, on the other hand, kept putting down her knife and fork and diving under the table for her bag, from which she would seize a book to check some fact or figure.

"You need to eat, Mione." I said. "And rest. Shit, how do you expect to do well if you aren't properly fed and rested?"

Hermione gave me a glum look, the fork in her hand sliding out of it as if it were water. She then looked out the door.

'Oh, my goodness," she said faintly, staring into the Entrance Hall. "Is that them? Is that the examiners?"

Harry and I whipped around on our bench. Through the doors to the Great Hall we could see Umbridge standing with a small group of ancient-looking witches and wizards. Umbridge looked rather nervous, much to our satisfaction.

"Shall we go and have a closer look?" I asked. Harry and Hermione nodded and we quickly made our way towards the double doors into the Entrance Hall, slowing down as we stepped over the threshold to walk sedately past the examiners.

* * *

Professor Marchbanks must be the tiny, stooped witch with a face so lined it looked as though it had been draped in cobwebs; Umbridge was speaking to her differentially. Professor Marchbanks seemed to be a little deaf; she was answering Professor Umbridge very loudly considering they were only a foot apart.

"Journey was fine, journey was fine, we've made it plenty of times before!" she said impatiently. "Now, I haven't heard from Dumbledore lately!" she added, peering around the Hall as though hopeful he might suddenly emerge from a broom cupboard. "No idea where he is, I suppose?"

"None at all," said Umbridge, shooting a malevolent look at the three of us, who were trying to look as if we weren't listening. I pretended to do up my shoelace. "But I daresay the Ministry of Magic will track him down soon enough."

"I doubt it," shouted tiny Professor Marchbanks, "not it Dumbledore doesn't want to be found! I should know ... examined him personally in Transfiguration and Charms when he did NEWTs ... did things with a wand I'd never seen before."

"Yes ... well ..." said Professor Umbridge as we dragged their feet up the marble staircase, "let me show you to the staff room. I daresay you'd like a cup of tea after your journey."

It was an uncomfortable sort of an evening. Everyone was trying to do some last-minute revising but nobody seemed to be getting very far. Harry went to bed early but I stayed downstairs, making sure that Hermione actually went to bed. I knew that if we left her unsupervised that she would stay up all night cramming for no reason whatsoever, and because I myself was starting to tire, I took her bag of textbooks and parchment with me to my dorm, just so I knew she wouldn't sneak and study in her bed.

None of us fifth-years talked very much at breakfast the next day: Parvati was practicing incantations under her breath while the salt cellar in front of her twitched; Hermione was rereading Achievements in Charming so fast that her eyes appeared blurred; and Neville kept dropping his knife and fork and knocking over the marmalade.

Once breakfast was over, us fifth- and seventh-years milled around in the Entrance Hall while the other students went off to lessons; then, at half past nine, we were called forwards class by class to re-enter the Great Hall, which had been rearranged. The four house tables had been removed and replaced instead with many tables for one, all facing the staff-table end of the Hall where Professor McGonagall stood facing us. Intimidating as all hell.

When we were all seated and quiet, she said, "You may begin," and turned over an enormous hourglass on the desk beside her, on which there were also spare quills, ink bottles and rolls of parchment.

I turned over my paper and was relieved that I actually knew. : a) Give the incantation and b) describe the wand movement required to make objects fly.

I chuckled at the first year memory that it brought up. "Its le-vi-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-sa, not le-vi-o-SAAAAAAA."I muttered as I wrote the answer down.


	154. Chapter 154: OWLs Part 2

Chapter 154: OWLs Part 2

"Well, it wasn't too bad, was it?" asked Hermione anxiously in the Entrance Hall two hours later, still clutching the exam paper. "I'm not sure I did myself justice on Cheering Charms, I just ran out of time. Did you put in the counter-charm for hiccoughs? I wasn't sure whether I ought to, it felt like too much-and on question twenty-three-"

"Hermione, we've been through this before. We're not going through every exam afterwards, it's bad enough doing them once." I said, massaging my temples.

Us fifth-years ate lunch with the rest of the school (the four house tables had reappeared for the lunch hour), then we matched off into the small chamber beside the Great Hall, where we were to wait until called for our practical examination. This one made me nervous, as we were to actually demonstrate spells in front of the examiners.

Hermione's name was called. Trembling, she left the chamber with Anthony, Goyle and Daphne Greengrass. Students who had already been tested did not return afterwards, so Harry and I had no idea how Hermione had done. I found myself actually nervous for her, despite knowing full well that she had this in the bag.

"She'll be fine, remember she got a hundred and twelve per cent on one of our Charms tests?" I said to Harry, reassuring myself more than I was him.

"Course she'll be fine."nodded Harry. "It's us I'm worried about."

Ten minutes later, Professor Flitwick called, "Parkinson, Pansy-Patil, Padma-Patil, Parvati-Potter, Harry."

"Good luck," I whispered. Harry gulped and followed the others into the room and closed the door.

After awhile, my name was called along with Blaise Zabini, one of Malfoy's pompous best mates.

I ended up not doing too bad. With the exception of turning a dinner plate into a large mushroom and having no idea how I had done it.

There was no time to relax that night; we went straight to the common room after dinner and submerged themselves in revision for Transfiguration next day. Hermione played no games with us as she quizzed us and then had us quiz her even harder.

I did better during my written paper next morning but my practical was completely lousy. I did better than Hannah, who lost her head completely at the next table and somehow managed to multiply her ferret into a flock of flamingos, causing the examination to be halted for ten minute; while the birds were captured and carried out of the Hall.

We had our Herbology exam on Wednesday (which I almost bombed, but at least I didn't get bit by a plant like Harry did); and then, on Thursday, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

I may have not done as well as I had hoped with the written, but I blew the roof off with my practical exam. The examiners looked through my impressed. They all had smiles on their faces (with the exception of the toad) and two even clapped.

On Friday, Harry and I had a day off while Hermione sat her Ancient Runes exam, and as we had the whole weekend in front of us, we felt like a break from revision was in order. We stretched and yawned beside the open window, through which warm summer air was wafting as we played wizard chess.

"I'll be so glad when this shit is over and done with." said Harry as he took one of my pawns.

"You and me both mate. I've never been under so much stress in my life. I'd rather face Aragog right now than endure another exam." I said as I took his knight.

Harry nodded. "I'd fancy taking Cho out on another date."

I laughed. "Was dating one of the hottest witches in school really that painful?"

"She cried constantly, Ron. I didn't know what to do with her. And when she wasn't crying, she always brought up Cedric, which in turn would make her cry. Reckon she never got over him. And I feel bad, but I can't compete with a dead guy. Damn, I shouldn't have moved there." said Harry, snapping his fingers.

"Try competing with a famous one." I mumbled absentmindedly.

"What was that?" asked Harry.

"Nothing!" I said quickly, recognizing my mistake. Harry smirked, looking at me as if he didn't believe me, but he let it go and continued the game.

A few minutes later, Hermione walked into the common room and over to us, looking very much pissed.

"How were the Runes?" I asked, yawning and stretching.

"I mis-translated ehwaz," said Hermione furiously, as if I should have known what the bloody fuck she was speaking about. "It means partnership, not defense,I mixed it up with eihwaz."

"Ah well, that's only one mistake, isn't it, you'll still get-"

"Oh, shut up!" said Hermione angrily. "It could be the one mistake that makes the difference between a pass and a fail. And what's more, someone's put another Niffler in Umbridge's office. I don't know how they got it through that new door, but I just walked past there and Umbridge is shrieking her head off-by the sound of it, it tried to take a chunk out of her leg!"

"Good," said Harry and I together.

"It is not good!" said Hermione hotly. "She thinks it's Hagrid doing it, remember? And we do not want Hagrid chucked out!"

"He's teaching at the moment; she can't blame him," said Harry, gesturing out of the window.

"Oh, you're so naive sometimes, Harry. You really think Umbridge will wait for proof?" said Hermione. She swept off towards the girls' dormitories in a huff, banging the door behind her.

"Such a lovely, sweet-tempered girl," I said, very quietly, prodding my queen forward to beat up one of Harry's knights. "She will make a husband very happy someday."

* * *

Hermione's bad mood stuck around for most of the weekend, though Harry and I found it quite easy to ignore as we spent most of Saturday and Sunday revising for Potions on Monday. The written exam was positively dreadful, though I'm pretty sure that Hermione, Harry, and I all got the Polyjuice Potion ingredients correct.

The afternoon practical wasn't as bad as I had expected, it to be. Without Snape's presence, the atmosphere was much more relaxed. Even Neville looked happy to be there, and seemed a hell of a lot less tense than usual when we were in Potions.

"Well, I'm completely exhausted." said Parvati as she walked with Harry, Hermione, and I from Potions. "Carry me Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes, but bent down slightly to allow Parvati to hop up on his back. Harry looked just as tired as Parvati was, but I guessed he remembered what Fred and George had told us once about opportunity knocking when it came to girls.

Hermione, equally tired, clung to my arm, having me practically drag her up the steps towards the tower. I didn't mind. I wasn't going to miss an opportunity either.

"Only four exams left," said Parvati, yawning from over Harry's shoulder.

"Only!" said Hermione, lifting her head up with a snap from my arm. "I've got Arithmancy and it's probably the toughest subject there is!"

"I can only imagine." I said with a shrug. I was determined not to say anything to tick Hermione off, as her temper had been unbearable.

Nobody else was foolish enough to snap back either, so she was unable to vent on any of us and was reduced to telling off some firsties for giggling too loudly in the common room.

Harry, Hermione, and I was determined to perform well in Tuesday's Care of Magical Creatures exam so as not to let Hagrid down. The practical exam took place in the afternoon on the lawn on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where us students were required to correctly identify the Knarl hidden among a dozen hedgehogs (the trick was to offer them all milk in turn: Knarls, highly suspicious creatures whose quills had many magical properties, generally went berserk at what they saw as an attempt to poison them); then demonstrate correct handling of a Bowtruckle; feed and clean out a Fire Crab without sustaining serious burns; and choose, from a wide selection of food, the diet we would give a sick unicorn.

I totally missed the Knarl, but I felt I did a lot better with the Bowtruckle, having learned my lesson before. The Fire Crab only mildly singed the sleeve of my robe, and I felt I got all but one for right for the unicorn.

The Astronomy theory paper on Wednesday morning was a breeze. If I would have gotten any of the names of Jupiter's moons wrong, Hermione would have killed me. We had to wait until evening for their practical Astronomy; the afternoon was devoted instead to Divination.

Divination sucked. I didn't even try. Neither did Harry.

"Well, we were always going to fail that one," I said to Harry as we left. "I told the examiner how I had seen this man who was completely hideous in my crystal ball. He had a giant wart on his nose, it could have been an extra head. Come to find out, I was describing the examiner's reflection."

Harry busted out laughing. "We shouldn't have taken the stupid fucking subject in the first place."

"Still, at least we can give it up now."

"Yeah," said Harry. "No more pretending we care what happens when Jupiter and Uranus get too friendly."

"And from now on, I don't care if my tea-leaves spell die, Ron, die-I'm just chucking them in the bin where they belong."

Harry laughed even louder, just as Hermione came running up behind us. He stopped laughing at once, as not to annoy her.

"Well, I think I've done all right in Arithmancy," she said, and Harry and I both sighed with relief. "Just time for a quick look over our star-charts before dinner, then.."

* * *

When we reached the top of the Astronomy Tower at eleven o'clock, we found a perfect night for stargazing, cloudless and still. Each of us set up our telescopes and, when Professor Marchbanks gave the word, proceeded to fill in the blank star-chart we had been given.

I felt like I was doing extremely well with this, then suddenly, I heard the muffled barking of a large dog.

I aimed my telescope towards Hagrid's hut, the exam put out of my mind. There were lights on in Hagrid's windows and some people were standing outside it. Six people (Umbitch included) walked into Hagrid's cabin, shutting the door behind them.

A couple other people must have been distracted, because Professor Tofty gave a dry little cough and said "Try and concentrate, now, boys and girls. Twenty minutes to go"

There was a loud BANG from the grounds. Several people cried "Ouch!" when they poked themselves in the face with the ends of their telescopes as they hastened to see what was going on below.

Hagrid's door had burst open and by the light flooding out of the cabin we saw him quite clearly, a massive figure roaring and brandishing his fists, surrounded by six people, all of whom, judging by the tiny threads of red light they were casting in his direction, seemed to be attempting to Stun him.

"No!" cried Hermione.

"My dear!" said Professor Tofty in a scandalised voice. "This is an examination!"

But we were no longer paying the slightest attention to out star-charts any more. Jets of red light were still flying about beside Hagrid's cabin, yet somehow they seemed to be bouncing off him; he was still upright and still fighting. Cries and yells echoed across the grounds; a man yelled, "Be reasonable, Hagrid!"

Hagrid roared, "Reasonable be damned, yeh won' take me like this, Dawlish!"

Fang was attempting to defend Hagrid, leaping repeatedly at the wizards surrounding him until a Stunning Spell caught him and he fell to the ground. Hagrid gave a howl of fury, lifted the culprit bodily from the ground and threw him; the man flew what looked like ten feet and did not get up again. Hermione gasped, both hands over her mouth. I looked at Harry, who looked just as scared as I was. None of us had ever seen Hagrid in a rage.

"Look!" squealed Parvati, who was leaning over the parapet and pointing to the foot of the castle where the front doors had opened again; more light was spilling out onto the dark lawn and a single long black shadow was now rippling across the lawn.

"Now, really!" said Professor Tofty anxiously. "Only sixteen minutes left, you know!"

But nobody paid him the slightest attention: we were all watching the person now sprinting towards the battle beside Hagrid's cabin.

"How dare you!" the figure shouted as she ran. "How dare you!"

"It's McGonagall!" whispered Hermione.

"Leave him alone! Alone,I say!" said Professor McGonagall's voice through the darkness. "On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such-"

Hermione, Parvati and Lavender all screamed. The figures around the cabin had shot no fewer than four Stunners at Professor McGonagall. Halfway between cabin and castle the red beams collided with her; for a moment she looked luminous and glowed an eerie red, then she lifted right off her feet, landed hard on her back, and moved no more.

"BLOODY FUCK!" I yelled.

"Galloping gargoyles!" shouted Professor Tofty, who also seemed to have forgotten the exam completely. "Not so much as a warning! Outrageous behaviour!"

"COWARDS!" bellowed Hagrid; his voice carried clearly to the top of the tower, and several lights flickered back on inside the castle. "RUDDY COWARDS! HAVE SOME O' THAT- AN' THAT-"

"Oh my-" gasped Hermione.

Hagrid took two massive swipes at his closest attackers, knocking them out cold. Hagrid double over, and thought he had finally been overcome by a spell. But, on the contrary, next moment Hagrid was standing again with what appeared to be a sack on his back-then Harry realised that bangs limp body was draped around his shoulders.

"Get him, get him!" screamed Umbridge, but her remaining helper seemed highly reluctant to go within reach of Hagrid's fists; indeed, he was backing away so fast he tripped over one of his unconscious colleagues and fell over. Hagrid had turned and begun to run with Fang still hung around his neck. Umbridge sent one last Stunning Spell after him but it missed; and Hagrid, running full-pelt towards the distant gates, disappeared into the darkness.

There was a long minute's quivering silence as all of us gazed open-mouthed into the grounds. Then Professor Tofty's voice said feebly, "Um ... five minutes to go, everybody."

* * *

When the exam was over, we all made our way to the tower None of us were going to bed; we were all talking loudly and excitedly at the foot of the stairs about what they had witnessed.

"That evil woman!" gasped Hermione, who seemed to be having difficulty talking due to rage. "Trying to sneak up on Hagrid in the dead of night!"

"She clearly wanted to avoid another scene like Trelawney's," said Ernie.

"Hagrid did well, didn't he?" I said, trying to find some good in the situation. "How come all the spells bounced off him?"

"It'll be his giant blood," said Hermione shakily. "Its very hard to Stun a giant, they're like trolls, really tough ... but poor Professor McGonagall ... four Stunners straight in the chest and she's not exactly young, is she?"

"Dreadful, dreadful," said Ernie, shaking his head pompously. "Well, I'm off to bed. Night, all."

"At least they didn't get to take Hagrid off to Azkaban. I 'spect he's gone to join Dumbledore, hasn't he?" I said.

"I suppose so," said Hermione, who looked tearful. "Oh, this is awful, I really thought Dumbledore would be back before long, but now we've lost Hagrid too."

We made it back to the Gryffindor common room to find it full. The commotion out in the grounds had woken several people, who had roused their friends. Seamus and Dean, who had arrived ahead of the three of us, were now telling everyone what they had seen and heard from the top of the Astronomy Tower.

"But why sack Hagrid now?" asked Angelina, shaking her head. "It's not like Trelawney; he's been teaching much better than usual this year!"

"Urnbridge hates part-humans," said Hermione bitterly, flopping down into an armchair. "She was always going to try and get Hagrid out."

"And she thought Hagrid was putting Nifflers in her office," piped up Katie.

"Oh, shit," said Lee Jordan, covering his mouth. "It's me who's been putting the Nifflers in her office. Fred and George left me a couple; I've been levitating them in through her window."

"She'd have sacked him anyway," said Dean. "He was too close to Dumbledore."

"That's true," said Harry, sinking into an armchair beside Hermione's.

"I just hope Professor McGonagall's all right," said Lavender tearfully.

"They carried her back up to the castle, we watched through the dormitory window," said Colin. "She didn't look very well."

"Madam Pomfrey will sort her out," said Alicia firmly. "She's never failed yet."

* * *

The next afternoon, us fifth-years entered the Great Hall at two o'clock and took our places in front of our face-down examination papers. Harry felt exhausted. I just wanted this to be over so that I could go and sleep. Harry and I had planned on flying the next day.

"Turn over your papers," said Professor Marchbanks from the front of the Hall, flicking over the giant hour-glass. "You may begin "

I couldn't concentrate for shit. All the questions looked as if they were blending together and turning into mush.

I found myself not even wanting to do the exam. I was much more interested in Hermione's hair in front of me. The light was hitting it and it seemed to had found some gold strands amongst her brown, something that I had never noticed before. Studying her curls made much more sense than killing myself over the exam.

I looked back at the paper and quickly scribbled down some answers. Then all of a sudden, I heard an ear piercing scream from behind me. Harry was rolling around in the floor, screaming at the top of his lungs, clutching his forehead as if someone was trying to tear the skin smooth off of it.


	155. Chapter 155: The Capture

Sooooooo since this is rated M, Harry is going to drop the F bomb. A lot. Y'all can't tell me that he wasn't cursing up a storm just like Ron when he got upset. Harry probably cussed out more people than a ever his fifth year.

I feel like I've said this before...oh well *shrug* lol

And sorry, this chapter will be mostly Queen Rowling, but i will make up for it next chapter, I promise.

Just giving y'all a head's up.

And to the guest reviewer who isn't really feeling the story...first off, thanks for the review.

Second, I've thought I've given missing moments for when Harry is gone and it's just Ron by himself or just Ron and Hermione. My bad that it isn't enough, I will try to improve on that even more, especially when we get into Half Blood Prince.

But I mean I did say early on that this would also have a lot of Rowling in it, and that can't be taken out. It can be enhanced, but not taken. Otherwise, it wouldn't be a rewrite in another POV. But yeah, I'll work harder on it.

On with the fic :)

* * *

Chapter 155: The Capture

Two of the examiners took Harry out frantically, as the rest of us stared, not knowing exactly what to say. We could hear Harry yelling that he didn't want to go before the door fully shut.

Hermione looked over at me, her eyes showing that she eagerly wanted to follow him just as much as I did. However, we were quickly told to finish up our exams.

I sat reluctantly back in my seat, not wanting to complete a bloody thing. I didn't know what was going on with my best mate. It seemed as if the pain he was feeling was way more intense than usual.

After the exam was over, Hermione and I made a beeline for the door, rushing out to find Harry immediately.

"Surely he went to the tower, you reckon?" I asked as we ran through the corridors.

"Let's check the hospital wing first, just in case." panted Hermione, taking my sleeve and guiding me the way she wanted me to run.

"He said he didn't want to go there, you heard. He said it before the door closed. Let's check the tower first just to make sure." I said, pulling Hermione the other way.

We ran up to the tower. Harry was not in the common room, nor was her in the dorm.

"Okay, your idea." I said.

We ran back out and down the starts towards the hospital wing, where we all but collided into a fast pacing Harry rounded a corner, looking white as a ghost.

"Harry!" said Hermione in a frightened voice. "What happened? Are you alright? Are you ill?"

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Come with me," Harry said quickly. "Come on, I've got to tell you something."

He led us along the first-floor corridor, peering through doorways, and at last found an empty classroom into which he dived, closing the door behind Hermione and I the moment we were inside, and leaned against it, facing them.

"Voldemort's got Sirius."

Hermione and I looked at each other, then back at Harry in confusion and fear.

"What?"

"How d'you-?"

"Saw it. Just now. When I fell asleep in the exam."

"But-but where? How?" said Hermione.

"I dunno how," said Harry. "But I know exactly where. There's a room in the Department of Mysteries full of shelves covered in these little glass balls and they're at the end of row ninety-seven. He's trying to use Sirius to get whatever it is he wants from in there ... he's torturing him ... says he'll end by killing him!"

Harry' voice was shaking, as were his knees. He moved over to a desk and sat down on it, trying to recover from the shock he was feeling.

"How're we going to get there?" he asked us.

The record scratched in my head.

"G-get there?" I stuttered.

"Get to the Department of Mysteries, so we can rescue Sirius!" Harry said loudly.

"But-Harry..."

"What? What?" said Harry.

"Harry," said Hermione in a timid voice, "er ... how ... how did Voldemort get into the Ministry of Magic without anybody realising he was there?"

"How do I know?" bellowed Harry. "The question is how we're going to get in there!"

The way he was beginning to lash almost made me say he could do it on his own. But I knew that would be far from happening.

"But ... Harry, think about this," said Hermione, taking a step towards him, "it's five o'clock in the afternoon. The Ministry of Magic must be full of workers. How would Voldemort and Sirius have got in without being seen? Harry, they're probably the two most wanted wizards in the world ... you think they could get into a building full of Aurors undetected?"

She had a point.

"I dunno, Voldemort used an Invisibility Cloak or something!" Harry shouted, on the verge of losing his temper. "Anyway, the Department of Mysteries has always been completely empty whenever I've been-"

"You've never been there, Harry," said Hermione quietly. "You've dreamed about the place, that's all."

"They're not normal dreams!" Harry shouted in her face, standing up and taking a step closer to her. "How d'you explain Ron's dad then, what was all that about, how come I knew what had happened to him?"

"He's got a point," I mumbled, looking at Hermione.

"But this is just -just so unlikely!" said Hermione desperately. "Harry, how on earth could Voldemort have got hold of Sirius when he's been in Grimmauld Place all the time?"

"Sirius might've cracked and just wanted some fresh air?" I attempted to suggest. "He's been desperate to get out of that house for ages-"

"But why," Hermione persisted, "why on earth would Voldemort want to use Sirius to get the weapon, or whatever the thing is?"

"I dunno, there could be loads of fucking reasons!" Harry yelled at her. "Maybe Sirius is just someone Voldemort doesn't care about seeing hurt-"

"You know what, I've just thought of something," I said in a hushed voice. "Sirius's brother was a Death Eater, wasn't he? Maybe he told Sirius the secret of how to get the weapon!"

"Yeah-and that's why Dumbledore's been so keen to keep Sirius locked up all the time!" said Harry.

Hermione shook her head. "Look, I'm sorry, but neither of you is making sense, and we've got no proof for any of this, no proof Voldemort and Sirius are even there-"

"Hermione, Harry's seen them!" I said.

"OK," she said, looking frightened yet determined, "I've just got to say this-"

"What?" huffed Harry.

"You ... this isn't a criticism, Harry! But you do ... sort of ... I mean-don't you think you've got a bit of a-a-saving-people thing?" she said.

I cringed. Hermione had hit a nerve, I could see it in Harry's eyes. He was glaring daggers at her.

"And what's that supposed to mean, a "saving-people thing"?" Harry harped.

"Well ... you...I mean ... last year, for instance ... in the lake ... during the Tournament ... you shouldn't have ... I mean, you didn't need to save that little Delacour girl ... you got a bit ... carried away. I mean, it was really great of you and everything," said Hermione quickly, looking positively petrified at the look on Harry's face, "everyone thought it was a wonderful thing to do-"

"That's funny," said Harry through gritted teeth, "because I definitely remember Ron saying I'd wasted time acting the hero ... is that what you think this is? You reckon I want to act the hero again?"

"No, no, no!" said Hermione, looking frantic as she waved her hands in surrender. "That's not what I mean at all!"

"Well, spit out what you've got to say, because we're wasting time here!" Harry shouted.

"I'm trying to say -Voldemort knows you, Harry! He took Ginny down into the Chamber of Secrets to lure you there, it's the kind of thing he does, he knows you're the-the sort of person who'd go to Sirius's aid! What if he's just trying to get you into the Department of Myst-?"

"Hermione, it doesn't matter if he's done it to get me there or not-they've taken McGonagall to St. Mungo's, there isn't anyone from the Order left at Hogwarts who we can tell, and if we don't go, Sirius is dead!"

"But Harry-what if your dream was-was just that, a dream?"

Harry roared in frustration. Hermione actually stepped back from him, looking alarmed, halfway hiding behind my back.

"You don't fucking get it!" Harry shouted at her, "I'm not having fucking nightmares, I'm not just fucking dreaming! What d'you think all the Occlumency was for, why d'you think Dumbledore wanted me prevented from seeing these things? Because they're REAL, Hermione! Sirius is trapped, I've seen him. Voldemort's got him, and no one else knows, and that means we're the only ones who can save him, and if you don't want to do it, fine, but I'm going, understand? And if I remember rightly, you didn't have a fucking problem with my saving-people thing when it was you I was saving from the dementors, or (he rounded on me)when it was your sister I was saving from the Basilisk-'

"I never said I had a fucking problem!" I exclaimed.

"But Harry, you've just said it," said Hermione fiercely, "Dumbledore wanted you to learn to shut these things out of your mind, if you'd done Occlumency properly you'd never have seen this-"

"IF YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO ACT LIKE I HAVEN'T SEEN-"

"Sirius told you there was nothing more important than you learning to close your mind!"

"WELL, I EXPECT HE'D SAY SOMETHING DIFFERENT IF HE KNEW WHAT I'D JUST-"

The classroom door opened. We whipped around. Ginny walked in, looking curious, closely followed by Luna, who as usual looked as though she had drifted in accidentally.

"Hi," said Ginny hesitantly. "We recognised Harry's voice. What are you yelling about?"

"Never you mind," said Harry roughly.

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Well excuse the hell out of you. There's no need to take that tone with me," she said coolly, "I was only wondering whether I could help."

"Well, you can't," said Harry shortly.

"You're being rather rude, you know," said Luna serenely.

"Fuck!" said Harry, turning away from Luna and my sister. He grabbed his hair, frustrated.

"Wait," said Hermione suddenly. "Wait ... Harry, they can help."

Harry and I looked at her.

"Listen," she said urgently, "Harry, we need to establish whether Sirius really has left Headquarters."

"I've told you, I saw-"

"Harry, I'm begging you, please!" said Hermione desperately. "Please let's just check that Sirius isn't at home before we go charging off to London. If we find out he's not there, then I swear I won't try to stop you. I'll come, I'll d-do whatever it takes to try and save him."

"Sirius is being tortured right fucking NOW!" shouted Harry. "We haven't got time to waste."

"But if this is a trick of Voldemort's, Harry, we've got to check, we've got to."

"How?" Harry demanded. "How're we going to check?"

"We'll have to use Umbridge's fire and see if we can contact him," said Hermione. "We'll draw Umbridge away again, but we'll need lookouts, and that's where we can use Ginny and Luna."

"Yeah, we'll do it," said Ginny with no hesitation.

"When you say 'Sirius', are you talking about Stubby Boardman?" asked Luna.

Nobody answered her.

"OK," Harry said aggressively to Hermione, "OK, if you can think of a way of doing this quickly, I'm with you, otherwise I'm going to the Department of Mysteries right now."

"The Department of Mysteries?" said Luna, looking mildly surprised. "But how are you going to get there?"

Again, Harry ignored her.

"Right," said Hermione, twisting her hands together and pacing up and down between the desks. "Right ... well ... one of us has to go and find Umbridge and-and send her off in the wrong direction, keep her away from her office. They could tell her-I don't know-that Peeves is up to something awful as usual ..."

"I'll do it," I volunteered. "I'll tell her Peeves is smashing up the Transfiguration department or something, it's miles away from her office. Come to think of it, I could probably persuade Peeves to do it if I met him on the way."

"OK," she said, her brow furrowed as she continued to pace. "Now, we need to keep students right away from her office while we force entry, or some Slytherin's bound to go and tip her off."

"Luna and I can stand at either end of the corridor," said Ginny promptly, "and warn people not to go down there because someone's let off a load of Garrotting Gas."

Hermione looked shocked that Ginny had came up with such a lie on the spot. She seemed to underestimate my sister's ability to be cunning at times.

"Fred and George were planning to do it before they left."shrugged Ginny, smiling.

"OK,",said Hermione. "Well then, Harry, you and I will be under the Invisibility Cloak and we'll sneak into the office and you can talk to Sirius-"

"HE'S NOT THERE, HERMIONE!"

"I mean, you can -can check whether Sirius is at home or not while I keep watch, I don't think you should be in there alone, Lee's already proved the windows a weak spot, sending those Nifflers through it."

Harry nodded, despite being positively hacked with Hermione. "I ... OK, thanks," he muttered.

"Right, well, even if we do all of that, I don't think we're going to be able to bank on more than five minutes," said Hermione, looking relieved that Harry seemed to have accepted the plan and wasn't screaming his head off at her anymore, "not with Filch and the wretched Inquisitorial Squad floating around."

"Five minutes'll be enough," said Harry. "C'mon, let's go-"

"Now?" said Hermione, looking shocked.

"Of course now!" said Harry angrily. "What did you think, we're going to wait until after fucking dinner or some shit? Hermione, Sirius is being tortured right now!"

"I-oh, all right," she sighed. "You go and get the Invisibility Cloak and we'll meet you at the end of Umbridge's corridor, OK?"

Harry took off without answering her. He plowed through a crowd of students and headed up to the tower, leaving the four of us to walk outside of the room.

* * *

"He's a rather determined sort, isn't he?" said Luna in a curious voice.

'You have no idea." sighed Ginny.

"Way to help me back there, Ronald." huffed Hermione as we headed for the toad's corridor.

"Excuse me?"

"You could have stood up for me. You know how Harry gets-"

"Which is exactly why I let him say what he felt." I interrupted. "You should know by now that once he gets an idea in his head, it's hard to convince him otherwise. And what if Sirius really is in trouble?"

"But what if he isn't and Harry is being tricked?" said Hermione frantically. "What if this is what Voldemort wants?"

"What are you two talking about?" i heard Ginny say on the other side of me.

"Well we will just have to find out now, will we?" I said smugly, ignoring Ginny's question.

Hermione crossed her arms and leaned against the wall of Umbridge's corridor. "I still don't like this. Not one bit." she said in an angry voice, her lip poked out looking like the cutest human in the world. Sometimes I just loved seeing her all riled up. It was cute when she was angry.

Only sometimes, because she could still throw a mean hex.

"Have you perhaps checked Harry's head for Wrackspurts?" asked Luna.

The three of us gave her vacant stares.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Wrackspurts." she repeated, as if we should have known all along. "Little creatures that crawl into your ear and make your brain go fuzzy. He had a lot of them in his hair, so maybe a few managed to get to his brain and make him see things that aren't real."

Ginny held in a giggle, while Hermione and I continued to stare at Luna as if she were mental. I was about to speak up, when Harry came running around the corner.

"Got it," he panted. "Ready to go, then?"

"All right," whispered Hermione as a gang of loud sixth-years passed us. "So Ron-you go and head Umbridge off ... Ginny, Luna, if you can start moving people out of the corridor ... Harry and I will get the Cloak on and wait until the coast is clear ..."

I walked off in search of Peeves.

I peeked into classroom after classroom. Peeves was nowhere to be found. Instead, I ended up running into the bitch herself.

"Professor, I'm go glad I ran into you!" I exclaimed frantically. "Its Peeves! He's in professor McGonagall's classroom transfiguring the books and desks into livestock!"

Umbridge eyes me suspiciously. "He's doing what you say, Mr. Weasley?"

"Peeves, ma'am, in the Transfiguration room!"

"You're quite sure of this?"

"Quite sure, ma'am, I heard the mooing."I said nervously.

"Alright, Mr, Weasley." sighed the toad. "Stay right where you are while I go investigate."

Umbridge walked swiftly in the other direction. I lagged behind her, far enough for her not to realize I was trying to see where she was going. I peeked around the corridor and watched her pink robe fade off into the distance.

I decided to stand at that corridor and watch for her to return. For about five minutes, nothing had happened.

Suddenly, I heard commotion in the form of Ginny and Luna's voices. I ran down the corridor and was tackled by what felt like a fucking bludger to the gut. Strong and smelly arms latched around my body, and when I looked up, I was facing a Slytherin that I only knew by the last name Warrington.

"Get the fuck off me!"I yelled, squirming in the oaf's grasp. I was then met with a swift punch to the mouth by Merlin knew who.

"You should have minded your fucking business, Weasel King." said Ferret Ass with a sinister smirk.

The pack of Slytherin flunkies gagged and drug the four of us (for some reason, Neville had been captured as well) up to Umbridge's office, where Harry and Hermione had already been found out. Umbridge had Harry's shirt in her grasp, screaming in his face. Hermione was pinned against the wall by Millicent.

"Liar!" shouted Umbridge as she threw Harry into her desk violently. Malfoy snatched Harry's wand from the floor and leaned against the wall, twirling it arrogantly in his fingers.

"Got 'em all," said Warrington, shoving me into the room. "That one (he poked a thick finger at Neville) tried to stop me taking her (he pointed at my sister, who was trying to kick the shins o some Millicent built Slytherin girl holding he) so I brought him along too."

"Good, good," said Umbridge, watching Ginny struggle. "Well, it looks as though Hogwarts will shortly be a Weasley-free zone, doesn't it?"

Malfoy laughed loudly, like a fucking hyena. Umbridge gave her wide and hideous smile and settled herself into an armchair, blinking up at us like a toad excited to catch a fly in her mouth.

"So, Potter," she said. "You stationed lookouts around my office and you sent this buffoon (nodding at me, causing Malfoy to laugh even louder, the bitch) to tell me the poltergeist was wreaking havoc in the Transfiguration department when I knew perfectly well that he was busy smearing ink on the eyepieces of all the school telescopes. Mr. Filch having just informed me so."

Dammit.

"Clearly, it was very important for you to talk to somebody. Was it Albus Dumbledore? Or the half-breed, Hagrid? I doubt it was Minerva McGonagall, I hear she is still too ill to talk to anyone."

Malfoy and a few of the other members of the Inquisitorial Squad laughed some more at that. I wanted to spit in all of their disrespectful faces.

"It's none of your business who I talk to," snarled Harry.

Umbridge's face seemed to tense up at Harry"'s defiance.

"Very well," she said in a sweet but dangerous sounding voice. "Very well, Mr. Potter ... I offered you the chance to tell me freely. You refused. I have no alternative but to force you. Draco, fetch Professor Snape."

Malfoy shoved Harry's wand inside his robes and left the room smirking. i looked over at Hermione, who looked as if she was scared, but also plotting something secretly in her head.

As we 'waited', Ginny struggled to free herself against the girl that was holding her. i was starting to taste the metallic taste of blood in my mouth, so i spit it disgracefully onto Umbitch's carpet. Hermione went back to trying to wrestle MIllicent's broad ass off of her, while Luna, however, stood limply by the side of her captor, gazing vaguely out of the window as though rather bored by the proceedings.

Harry looked back at Umbridge, who was watching him closely. He looked at Umbridge and wiped all the emotion off his face as he stared her down. a few minutes later, Malfoy came back with Snape.

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" said Snape, looking around at us as if we were having a small dinner party, instead of being manhandled.

"Ah, Professor Snape," said Umbridge, smiling widely and standing up again. "Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can, please."

"You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter," he said, glaring at her through his greasy locks. "Surely you did not use it all? I told you that three drops would be sufficient."

"You can make some more, can't you" she said, her voice going up a couple of octaves, indicating that she was growing angry.

"Certainly," said Snape, his lip curling. "It takes a full moon-cycle to mature, so I should have it ready for you in around a month.

"A month?" squawked Umbridge. "A month? But I need it this evening, Snape! I have just found Potter using my fire to communicate with a person or persons unknown!"

"Really?" said Snape, showing his first, faint sign of interest as he looked round at Harry. "Well, it doesn't surprise me. Potter has never shown much inclination to follow school rules."

Harry and Snape looked like they were having some sort of barmy staring contest, as if HArry was trying to tell Snape something with his eyes.

"I wish to interrogate him" repeated Umbridge angrily, stomping her foot and breaking Snape and Harry's stares. "I wish you to provide me with a potion that will force him to tell me the truth!"

"I have already told you that I have no further stocks of Veritaserum. Unless you wish to poison Potter-and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy with you if you did-I cannot help you. The only trouble is that most venoms act too fast to give the victim much lime for truth-telling." said Snape with a non committal shrug.

You could hear the swelling happening in Umbridge's cheeks as she seemed to fight back hwe full on anger. "

'You are on probation!" shrieked Professor Umbridge, and Snape looked back at her, his eyebrows slightly raised. "You arc being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Now get out of my office!"

Snape gave her an ironic bow and turned to leave.

"He's got Padfoot!" Harry shouted out of nowhere. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

He was trying to warn Snape. it finally dawned on me that Snape was also a member of the Order, so of course he knew what HArry meant by what he was saying.

Snape had stopped with his hand on Umbridge's door handle.

"Padfoot?" cried Professor Umbridge, looking eagerly from Harry to Snape. "What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does he mean, Snape?"

Snape turned and looked at Harry, if trying to figure out a puzzle. he then looked back over at Umbitch and said "I have no idea. Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me I shall give you a Babbling Beverage. And Crabbe, loosen your hold a little. If Longbottom suffocates it will mean a lot of tedious paperwork and I am afraid I shall have to mention it on your reference if ever you apply for a job."

He closed the door behind him with a snap, leaving the lot of us devastated, and Umbridge still fuming.

* * *

"Very well," she said, pulling out her wand. "Very well ... I am left with no alternative ... this is more than a matter of school discipline ... this is an issue of Ministry security ... yes ... yes ..."

She looked as if she was battling a bit over her next move. She shifted her weight from her left to her right and eyed Harry intently.

"You are forcing me, Potter ... I do not want to," said Umbridge, still moving restlessly on the spot, "but sometimes circumstances justify the use ... I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice."

The room suddenly felt heavy, as if something of pure evil was exerting its pressure all around us. Everyone was deathly quiet. So quiet, you could probably hear a pin drop on her plush carpet..

"The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue," said Umbridge quietly.

I tried desperately to lunge forward, as Hermione shrieked "No! Professor Umbridge, it's illegal!"

But Umbridge took no notice. She looked hungrily at Harry, as if he were a piece of prime dragon meat at an expensive restaurant.

"The Minister wouldn't want you to break the law, Professor Umbridge!" cried Hermione desperately.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," said Umbridge, who was now panting slightly as she pointed her wand at different parts of Harry's body in turn, apparently trying to decide where it would hurt most. "He never knew I ordered dementors to go after Potter last summer, but he was delighted to be given the chance to expel him, all the same."

Hermione and I looked at each other in shock and then back at Harry and Umbridge

"It was you?" gasped Harry. "You sent the dementors after me?"

"Somebody had to act," breathed Umbridge, as her wand came to rest pointing directly at Harry's forehead. "They were all bleating about silencing you somehow-, discrediting you, but I was the one who actually did something about it. Only you wriggled out of that one, didn't you, Potter? Not today though, not now-" And taking a deep breath, she cried, "Cruc-"

"NO!" shouted Hermione. "No! Harry, we'll have to tell her!"

"No way!" yelled Harry.

"We'll have to, Harry, she'll force it out of you anyway, what's ... what's the point?"

And Hermione began to cry weakly into the back of Millicent Bulstrode's robes. Millicent stopped trying to squash her against the wall immediately and dodged out of her way looking disgusted.

"Well, well, well!" said Umbridge, looking triumphant. "Little Miss Question-all is going to give us some answers! Come on then, girl, come on!"

"Er-my-nee- no!" I shouted through my gag. I couldn't believe what she was saying. How could she? Why would she? What was...wait...

I looked closely at her face. There wasn't a tear in sight.

"I'm-I'm sorry everyone. But-I can't stand it-"

"That's right, that's right, girl!" said Umbridge, seizing Hermione by the shoulders, thrusting her into the abandoned chair and leaning over her. "Now then ... with whom was Potter communicating just now?"

"Well," gulped Hermione into her hands, "well, he was trying to speak to Professor Dumbledore."

Ginny, Harry, Neville, and I looked at Hermione as if she were mental. Even Luna seemed to have came alive and looked at Hermione with an odd expression.

"Dumbledore?' said Umbridge eagerly. "You know where Dumbledore is, then?"

'Well ... no!" sobbed Hermione. "We've tried the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley and the Three Broomsticks and even the Hog's Head-"

"Idiot girl! Dumbledore won't be sitting in a pub when the whole Ministry's looking for him!" shouted Umbridge, disappointment etched all over her face.

"But-but we needed to tell him something important!" wailed Hermione, holding her hands more tightly over her face.

"Yes?" said Umbridge excitedly. "What was it you wanted to tell him?"

"We ... we wanted to tell him it's r-ready!" choked Hermione.

Hermione was making less sense every second.

"What's ready?" demanded Umbridge, grabbing Hermione's shoulders again and shaking her slightly. "What's ready, girl?"

"The ... the weapon," said Hermione.

"Weapon? Weapon?" said Umbridge, and her eyes seemed to pop with excitement. "You have been developing some method of resistance? A weapon you could use against the Ministry? On Professor Dumbledore's orders, of course?"

"Y-y-yes," gasped Hermione, "but he had to leave before it was finished and n-n-now we've finished it for him, and we c-c-can't find him t-t-to tell him!"

"What kind of weapon is it?" said Umbridge harshly.

"We don't r-r- really understand it," said Hermione, sniffing loudly. "We j-j-just did what P-P-Professor Dumbledore told us t-t-to do."

"Lead me to the weapon," said the bitch.

"I'm not showing ... them," said Hermione shrilly, looking around at the Slytherins through her fingers.

"It is not for you to set conditions."

"Fine," said Hermione, now sobbing into her hands again. "Fine ... let them see it, I hope they use it on you! In fact, I wish you'd invite loads and loads of people to come and see! Th-that would serve you right-oh, I'd love it if the wh- whole school knew where it was, and how to u-use it, and then if you annoy any of them they'll, be able to s-sort you out!"

I wanted to snog the bloody fuck out of Hermione at that moment, she was being so brave. I had never heard her talk like that before, especially to someone of authority.

Umbridge looked frightened a bit at Hermione's outburst, probably not expecting something like that to come from her. Then, she spoke in a voice that reminded me of how Mum would speak when she would try to fake sweet with us to get us to confess to something we or someone else had done.

'All right, dear, let's make it just you and me, and we'll take Potter, too, shall we? Get up, now."

"Professor," said Malfoy eagerly, "Professor Umbridge, I think some of the Squad should come with you to look after-"

"I am a fully qualified Ministry official, Malfoy, do you really think I cannot manage two wandless teenagers alone?" asked Umbridge sharply. "In any case, it does not sound as though this weapon is something that schoolchildren should see. You will remain here until I return and make sure none of these (she gestured around at me, Ginny, Neville and Luna) escape."

"All right," said Malfoy, looking disappointed.

"And you two can go ahead of me and show me the way," said Umbridge, pointing at Harry and Hermione with her wand. "Lead on."


	156. Chapter 156: Bat Bogeys And Thestrals

If I didn't add a tiny Drinny moment in this, I was gonna die lol. Even though it's more negative than romantic, I had to put something in lol.

And I'm calling the Slytherin that is holding Ginny, Katherine. She didn't have a name lol,

You care lol

* * *

Chapter 156: Bat Bogeys And Thestrals

The door closed shut behind Harry, Hermione, and the toad. Ginny, Neville, Luna, and I glanced around the room at the Slytherins. Crabbe still had his grip on Neville, while Warrington still had me by the hands.

For the next ten minutes, the four of us stayed quiet while the Slytherin prats held conversation, each of us looking as if we were trying to think of our own method of getting away.

Warrington had me closest to the window. A glimpse of brown flashed and I turned my head to look outside, where I saw Hermione, and Umbridge head into the Forbidden Forest. What the bloody hell were they doing?

I looked quickly around the room. There was Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Warrington, Millicent, and a Slytherin seventh year in the room with us. Six versus four. If it was any other situation, the four of us would be done for.

But just because they were evil and cunning bastards, didn't mean they were smarter than we were.

Ginny apparently, was ahead of the game even more than I was, and began to wriggle violently, screaming through the gag.

Malfoy walked up to my struggling sister. "What's the matter Weaslette? Uncomfortable? Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?"

Ginny glared at Malfoy, but slowly nodded her head. The bitch chuckled and took the gag from her mouth.

"Let's hear it then, Princess." said Malfoy, in a low voice.

Ginny looked Malfoy in his cold gray eyes. The two simply stared each other down, as if to show that neither was scared of the other.

Then Ginny said sweetly "I'm thirsty. and I'm sure the others are too, what with these gags in their mouths and all. Surely you know you can't deny your captives food and water."

Malfoy showed the briefest moment of shock at the request, then wiped the emotion off his face.

"You really think I care about your wellbeing, Weasley? Or your fucking friends?"

"Of course not, that would be asking way too much of you." said Ginny, in her 'I'm gonna get what I want' voice. "But come on now, whats a drink of water?"

"Fuck you, Weasley, I'm not giving you anything. It's bad enough that I have to be in the presence of you two peasants enough as it is without having to wait on you."

"Oh come on, Draco. Just one sip of water? You can even tell your father how us Weasleys had to beg and rely on you for nourishment. Surely he would enjoy hearing how you had to give us a bit of charity."

Malfoy looked like he was considering this. "Fine. But only because you begged for it. Let go of her, Katherine."

The girl that was holding GInny hesitated. "Are you sure, Draco? I mean-"

"I said let her go. She can't do anything to us." said Malfoy, picking up Ginny's wand from Umbridge's desk and twirling it around.

The girl Katherine let Ginny go. Ginny sneered back at her, then walked over to Malfoy.

"You do know how to transfigure things into cups, I gather." she said sweetly.

Malfoy huffed and turned a piece of parchment into a water goblet. As he was doing this, Ginny quickly cut her eyes over to me, as if signalling me to make some sort of move.

When Malfoy was doe and had filled the cup with water, he handed it to Ginny, who smiled as she took it. She cut her eyes quickly to me again, and I raised my leg and stomped on Warrington's foot as hard as I could. The big wanker wailed in pain and let go of me. I pushed him over and snatched the gag out of my mouth. Crabbe and Goyle let go on Luna and Neville and charged at me, while Ginny threw the goblet of water in Malfoy's face.

Neville then ran over and snatched Ginny's wand out of Malfoy's hand and threw it over to GInny, as I grabbed Luna, Neville, and my wands swiftly off the table. Ginny grabbed her wand quickly from eville, swished it around wordlessly a couple times, and then pointed it at Malfoy. A black cloud of a hex spouted from the wand and hit Malfoy in the face hard, knocking him back to the ground, causing Harry's wand to fall out of his pocket, which Luna grabbed up.

Everyone paused and watched as Malfoy stood up. For a moment, it looked like nothing would happen. Then, all of a sudden, MAlfoy started screaming at the top of his lungs and hideous and slimy black and green bats started forcing themselves out of Malfoy's nose.

"Bloody hell!" I said laughing as Ginny threw another hex at Crabbe, Goyle, and Warrington, barely missing me.

Soon, the room was filled with bat bogeys, flying out of the noses of their owners and attacking their faces, sticking and scratching at them. Millicent and Katherine did the smart thing and stood back, watching in horror as their fellow Slytherins were attacked. Other jinxes and hexes were thrown amongst us and them, but in the end, we came out on top.

"You better not follow us." threatened Ginny, pointing her wand at the girls, who nodded in fear. We backed out of the room, closed the door, and sealed it shut. THen we took off running out of the room.

* * *

"Where do you think they went?" asked Neville, as we ran in no direction in particular.

" The Forbidden Forest. I saw them from the window!" I said.

We kept our wands out as we made a beeline for the forest. Soon, the cover of the trees made everything seem like dusk, so Neville lit the tip of his wand so we could see.

Soon, I heard voices. Arguing. Harry and Hermione.

"We need to get back up to the castle," I heard Hermione say.

"By the time we've done that, Sirius'll probably be dead!"

"Well, we can't do anything without wands. Anyway, Harry, how exactly were you planning to get all the way to London?"

"Yeah, we were just wondering that." I said as we approached them.

Harry and Hermione gasped as they turned to face us.

"So, had any ideas?" I asked as I gave Harry back his wand.

"How did you get away?" he asked.

"Couple of Stunners, a Disarming Charm, Neville brought off a really nice little Impediment Jinx," I said as I handed Hermione's wand to her as well. "But Ginny was best, she got Malfoy-Bat Bogey Hex-it was superb, his whole face was covered in the great flapping things. Anyway, we saw you out of the window heading into the Forest and followed. What've you done with Umbridge?"

"She got carried away," said Harry. "By a herd of centaurs."

"And they left you behind?" asked Ginny, looking astonished.

"No, they got chased off by Grawp," said Harry.

"Who's Grawp?" asked Luna, intrigued.

"Hagrid's little brother," I said swiftly, trying to stay on task. "Anyway, never mind that now. Harry, what did you find out in the fire? Has You-Know-Who got Sirius or-?"

"Yes," said Harry, "and I'm sure Sirius is still alive, but I can't see how we're going to get there to help him."

We all fell silent, none of us really knowing what to say or what to do. It seemed as if it would be impossible. There was no way we could go back to the castle, it would raise suspicion, as I figured at least one of the tossers had recovered and went and told by now.

"Well, we'll have to fly, won't we?' said Luna, as if any other idea would be completely ridiculous.

"OK," said Harry irritably, rounding on her. "First of all, 'we' aren't doing anything if you're including yourself in that, and second of all, Ron's the only one with a broomstick that isn't being guarded by a security troll, so-"

"I've got a broom!" said Ginny.

"Yeah, but you're not coming." I said angrily. No way was i having something happen to my baby sister.

"Excuse me, but I care what happens to Sirius as much as you do!" huffed Ginny, her jaw set so that her resemblance to Fred and George was suddenly striking.

"You're too-" Harry began, but Ginny said fiercely, "I'm three years older than you were when you fought You-Know-Who over the Philosophers Stone, and it's because of me that Malfoy's stuck back in Umbridge's office with giant flying bogies attacking him-"

"Yeah, but-"

"We were all in the DA together," said Neville quietly. "It was all supposed to be about fighting You-Know-Who, wasn't it? And this is the first chance we've had to do something real-or was that all just a game or something?"

"No-of course it wasn't-" said Harry impatiently.

"Then we should come too," said Neville simply. "We want to help."

"That's right," said Luna, smiling happily.

Harry looked over at me, as if asking for help. And while I had the same thoughts running through my head as he did, I couldn't help but concede. I simply shrugged, wishing that I could replace Luna and Neville with Parvati, Padma, and Dean.

"Well, it doesn't matter, anyway," said Harry through gritted teeth, "because we still don't know how to get there-"

"I thought we'd settled that," said Luna maddeningly. "We're flying!"

"Look," I said, trying to hold in my anger, "you might be able to fly without a fucking broomstick but the rest of us can't sprout wings whenever we-"

"There are ways of flying other than with broomsticks."

"I s'pose we're going to ride on the back of the Kacky Snorgle or whatever it is?!"

"The Crumple-Horned Snorkack can't fly," said Luna in a dignified voice , causing my jaw to completely drop, "but they can, and Hagrid says they're very good at finding places their riders are looking for."

Harry turned and looked between two trees. A grin was etching itself onto his face.

"Yes!" he whispered, moving towards the trees, sticking out his hand, and rubbing the air like a madman.

" Oh bloody hell, is it those mad horse things? Those ones you can't see unless you've watched someone snuff it?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"How many?"

'Just two.'

"Well, we need three," said Hermione, who was still looking a little shaken, but determined just the same.

"Four, Hermione," said Ginny, scowling.

"I think there are six of us, actually," said Luna calmly, counting.

"Don't be stupid, we can't all go!" said Harry angrily. "Look, you three (he pointed at Neville, Ginny and Luna) you're not involved in this, you're not-"

The four of them burst into more protests. Hermione and I just looked at each other and shrugged. We had already faced fact that they were indeed coming.

"OK, fine, it's your choice," said Harry, throwing his hands up, "but unless we can find more Thestrals you're not going to be able-"

"Oh, more of them will come, shut up." said Ginny confidently.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because, in case you hadn't noticed, you and Hermione are both covered in blood," she said coolly, "and we know Hagrid lures Thestrals with raw meat. That's probably why these two turned up in the first place."

'OK, then. Ron and I will take these two and go ahead, and Hermione can stay here with you three and she'll attract more Thestrals-"

"I'm not staying behind!" said Hermione furiously.

"There's no need," said Luna, smiling. "Look, here come more now ... you two must really smell."

Harry turned and sighted, counting out eight.

"All right," he said angrily, "pick one and get on, then."


	157. Chapter 157: The Department Of Mysteries

Chapter 157: The Department of Mysteries

Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and I stared awestruck and confused as we watched Harry and Luna mount air.

"What?" he said.

"How're we supposed to get on when we can't see the things?" I asked simply.

"Oh, it's easy," said Luna, sliding off the air and onto the ground, marching over to the rest of us. "Come here."

She pulled us over to the other Thestrals and one by one managed to help us on to the back of them. It felt so surreal. I could feel the Thestrals warm skin and somewhat silky mane, but not being able to see what I was touching was freaking me out.

"This is mad, I tell you, mad." I said as I moved my free hand up and down the horse's neck. "If I could just see it-"

"You'd better hope it stays invisible," said Harry darkly. "We all ready, then?"

The rest of us nodded. Even the Thestral nodded. I could feel his neck move up and down.

"OK...Ministry of Magic, visitors' entrance, London, then," Harry said uncertainly. "Er ... if you know ... where to go..."

For a moment, everything had went eerily quiet. Then, I felt the horse extend its wings out with a whoosh that would have probably knocked me down if I were still on the ground. Then I felt the horse crouch slowly, then rocketed upwards so fast that I ended up almost snatching some of it's mane out.

We passed over the castle and Hogsmeade, and it felt somewhat amazing, yet almost heart stoppingly scary to be looking as if you were zooming through the air.

"This is bizarre!" I yelled at the others, although I didn't think they paid much attention. They all looked too bewildered themselves to be thinking about what I was saying.

Twilight fell: the sky was turning to a light, dusky purple littered with tiny silver stars, and soon only the lights of Muggle towns gave us any clue of how far from the ground we were, or how very fast we were travelling.

I couldn't help but think about what we were going to be facing. It was scary, blindly going into a situation, despite having done it since I was 11 years old. This however, was something entirely different. We could be possibly facing You Know Who and Merlin only knew who else.

We could very well lose our lives.

My stomach gave a jolt as my Theatral suddenly started to descend. I heard Ginny yelp from behind me, as we began to come out of the clouds. Bright orange lights were growing larger and rounder on all sides; we could see the tops of buildings, streams of headlights like luminous insect eyes, squares of pale yellow that were windows. Quite suddenly, it seemed, we were hurtling towards the pavement. I braced myself for impact, but I didn't do it quick enough, because next thing I knew, I was being thrown off as the horse landed on the walkway.

"Never again,'" I said as I struggled to my feet. "Never, ever again ... that was the worst-"

Hermione and Ginny touched down on either side of me: both slid off their mounts a little more gracefully than I did, though with similar expressions of relief at being back on firm ground; Neville jumped down, shaking; and Luna dismounted smoothly.

"Where do we go from here, then?" she asked Harry in a politely interested voice, as though this was all a rather interesting day-trip.

"Over here," he said. He gave the air what looked like a pat, then led the way quickly to a battered fellytone box and opened the door.

"Come on!" he urged us.

We squished ourselves into the tiny box. HArry came in last and said "Whoever's nearest the receiver, dial six two four four two!"

I was closest to the fellytone, however, I had to bend my arm awkwardly to reach the whirly dial. After i was done, a calm lady's voice came out of the hearing part.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger," Harry said very quickly, "Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood ... we're here to save someone, unless your Ministry can do it first!"

"Thank you," said the cool female voice. "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes."

Half a dozen badges slid out of a metal. Hermione scooped them up and handed them out. Mine read Ron Weasley: Rescue Mission.

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wands for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

"Fine!" Harry said loudly. "Now can we move?"

The floor of the telephone box shuddered and the pavement rose up past its glass windows. Blackness closed over our heads and with a dull grinding noise we sank down into the depths of the Ministry of Magic.

A glow of soft golden light hit our feet and, widening, rose up our bodies. We hesitated, but thankfully no one was waiting for us when we got to the floor.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant evening," said the woman's voice.

The door of the telephone box burst open and we all toppled out. The only sound in the Atrium was the steady rush of water from the golden fountain, where jets from the wands of the witch and wizard, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblin's hat and the house-elf's ears continued to gush into the surrounding pool.

"Come on," said Harry quietly and the six of us sprinted off down the hall, Harry in the lead, past the fountain towards the desk where the watch wizard weighed wands from what I remembered when I visited with my dad. From what I remembered, there should have been a security person there. A fact that brought no comfort to the situation, as there wasn't one around.

Harry turned towards a plain black door. "Let's go,' he whispered, and he led the way down the corridor, Luna right behind him, gazing around with her mouth slightly open.

"OK, listen," said Harry, stopping again within six feet of the door. "Maybe ... maybe a couple of people should stay here as a-as a lookout, and-"

"And how're we going to let you know something's coming?" asked Ginny, her eyebrows raised. "You could be miles away."

"We're coming with you, Harry," said Neville.

"Let's get on with it," I said. "You're not getting rid of us, mate".

Harry sighed and turned to face the door and walked forwards. It swung open and he marched over the threshold, the others at his heels.

We were standing in a large, circular room. Everything in here was black including the floor and ceiling; identical, unmarked, handleless black doors were set at intervals all around the black walls, interspersed with branches of candles whose flames burned blue; their cool, shimmering light reflected in the shining marble floor made it look as though there was dark water underfoot.

"Someone shut the door," Harry muttered.

NEville closed the door, which made the room almost pitch black. The only things visible were the bunches of shivering blue flames on the walls and their ghostly reflections in the floor.

There were a dozen doors here. Harry looked around as if he were trying to figure out exactly where he should go. As if he had been here before. Then it dawned on me that he was using what he dreamed about to lead the as he was gazing ahead at the doors opposite him, trying to decide which was the right one, there was a great rumbling noise and the candles began to move sideways. The circular wall was rotating.

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm as though frightened the floor might move, but it did not. For a few seconds, the blue flames around us were blurred to resemble neon lines as the wall sped around; then, quite as suddenly as it had started, the rumbling stopped and everything became stationary once again, and all i could see were blue streaks.

"The bloody fuck was that about?" I managed to whisper.

"I think it was to stop us knowing which door we came in through," said Ginny in a hushed voice.

She must have been correct, because now Harry appeared confused. I looked around and realized that I couldn't even tell which door we had entered from.

"How're we going to get back out?" said Neville uncomfortably.

"Well, that doesn't matter now," said Harry sharply, "we won't need to get out till we've found Sirius-"

"Don't go calling for him, though!" Hermione said urgently. Harry shot her a look that clearly stated for her to be quiet.

"Where do we go, then, Harry?" I asked, eager to get a move on. We were acting like sitting ducks at the moment.

"I don't...In the dreams I went through the door at the end of the corridor from the lifts into a dark room-that's this one-and then I went through another door into a room that kind of ... glitters." he said as he tried to gather his thoughts. "We should try a few doors, I'll know the right way when I see it. C'mon."

He marched straight at the door now facing him with us following closely behind, put his hand against it, braced himself with his wand at the ready, and pushed the door swung open with ease, making me feel even more cautious.

This was all starting to feel way too easy..

After the darkness of the first room, this room appeared to be a bit brighter, as the hanging lamps provided a soft glow. The place was quite empty except for a few desks and, in the very middle of the room, an enormous glass tank of deep green liquid, big enough for all of us to swim in; a number of pearly-white objects were drifting around lazily in it.

"What're those things?" I whispered as I peered into the eerie pool.

"Dunno," said Harry.

"Are they fish?" breathed Ginny.

"Aquavirius Maggots!" said Luna excitedly. "Dad said the Ministry were breeding-"

"No," said Hermione, oddly. She moved forward to look through the side of the tank. "They're brains."

"Brains? Bloody hell!"

"Yes ... I wonder what they're doing with them?"

I peered into the tank. Sure enough, there were brains the size of bludgers "swimming" in and out of sight in the depths of the green liquid, looking something like slimy cauliflowers.

"Let's get out of here," said Harry, putting a hand on my shoulder as he was peering in too.."'This isn't right, we need to try another door."

"There are doors here, too," I said, pointing around the walls. Harry's face fell.

"In my dream I went through that dark room into the second one,' he said. 'I think we should go back and try from there."

We hurried back into the dark, circular room; the ghostly shapes of the brains were now swimming before my eyes this time.

"Wait!" said Hermione sharply, as Luna made to close the door of the brain room behind them. "Flagrate!"

She drew with her wand in midair and a fiery 'X' appeared on the door. No sooner had the door clicked shut behind us than there was a great rumbling, and once again the wall began to revolve very fast, but now there was a great red-gold blur in amongst the faint blue and, when all became still again, the fiery cross still burned, showing the door we had already tried.

"Good thinking," said Harry. "OK, let's try this one-"

He strode directly at the door facing him and pushed it open, his wand still raised. This room was larger than the last, dimly lit and rectangular, and the centre of it was sunken, forming a great stone pit some twenty feet deep. It reminded me of a huge Quidditch pitch, only stone and eerie. There was a raised stone dais in the centre of the pit, on which stood a stone archway that looked as if it could crumble at any moment. Unsupported by any surrounding wall, the archway was hung with a tattered black curtain or veil which, despite the complete stillness of the cold surrounding air, was fluttering very slightly as though it had just been touched.

"Who's there?" said Harry, jumping down onto the bench below. There was no answering voice, but the veil continued to flutter and sway. It made me feel uneasy. As if there were a presence that I couldn't see, but could sense in the air.

"Careful!" whispered Hermione.

"Sirius?" Harry said, approaching the veil.

"Let's go," called Hermione. "This isn't right, Harry, come on, let's go."

She sounded scared, much more scared than she had in the room where the brains swam, which I didn't blame her. The entire thing felt as if we didn't belong there. As if we were almost in another universe. The others looked as if they sensed whatever I did, as they hung closer to the door. Harry however, appeared as if he was being lured towards the veil, determined to touch it.

"Harry, let's go, OK?" said Hermione more forcefully.

"OK," he said, but didn't move. Hermione looked over to me and then back to Harry.

"What are you saying?" he said, very loudly, so that his words echoed all around the stone benches.

"Nobody's talking, Harry!" said Hermione, now moving over to him.

"Someone's whispering behind there," he said, moving out of her reach and continuing to frown at the veil. "Is that you, Ron?"

"I'm here, mate," I said, inching towards him.

"Can't anyone else hear it?" Harry demanded, placing his foot on the dais.

"I can hear them too," breathed Luna, joining us around the side of the archway and gazing at the swaying veil. "There are people in there!"

"What do you mean, 'in there'?" demanded Hermione angrily, as she jumped down from the bottom step, "there isn't any "in there", it's just an archway, there's no room for anybody to be there. Harry, stop it, come away-"

She grabbed his arm and pulled, but he resisted. He seemed as if he were transfixed by it all.

"Harry, we are supposed to be here for Sirius!" she said in a high-pitched, strained voice.

"Sirius," Harry repeated, still gazing, mesmerised, at the continuously swaying veil. "Yeah..."

SOmething seemed to have broken whatever trance Harry was under. He looked around more clearly, as if the purpose of why we were here had returned to him. He took several paces back from the dais and wrenched his eyes from the veil.

"Let's go," he said.

"That's what I've been trying to-well, come on, then!' said Hermione, and she led the way back around the dais. On the other side, Ginny and Neville were staring, apparently entranced, at the veil too. Without speaking, Hermione took hold of Ginny's arm while I grabbed Neville's, and we marched them firmly back to the lowest stone bench and clambered all the way back up to the door.

"What d'you reckon that arch was?" Harry asked Hermione as we regained the dark circular room.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it was dangerous," she said firmly, again inscribing a fiery cross on the door.

Once more, the wall span and became still again. Harry approached another door at random and pushed. It did not move.

"What's wrong?" said Hermione.

"It's ... locked." said Harry, throwing his weight at the door, but it didn't budge.

"This is it, then, isn't it?" I said excitedly, joining Harry in the attempt to force the door open. "Bound to be!"

"Get out of the way!" said Hermione sharply. She pointed her wand at the place where a lock would have been on an ordinary door and said, "Alohomora!"

Nothing happened.

"Sirius's knife!" said Harry. He pulled it out from inside his robes and slid it into the crack between the door and the wall. We watched eagerly as he ran it from top to bottom, withdrew it and then flung his shoulder again at the door. It remained as firmly shut as ever. What was more, the blade had melted.

"Right, we're leaving that room," said Hermione firmly.

"But what if that's the one?" i asked impatiently.

"It can't be, Harry could get through all the doors in his dream," said Hermione, marking the door with another fiery cross as Harry replaced the now-useless handle of Sirius's knife in his pocket.

"You know what could be in there?" said Luna eagerly, as the wall started to spin yet again.

"Something blibbering, no doubt," said Hermione under her breath and Neville gave a nervous little laugh.

The wall slid to a halt and Harry pushed the next door open.

"This is it!" he exclaimed. "This way!"

He led the way down the narrow space between the lines of desks towards a blue light. A tall crystal bell jar stood on a desk and appeared to be full of a billowing, glittering wind.

"Oh, look!" said Ginny, as we drew nearer, pointing at the very heart of the bell jar.

Drifting along in the sparkling current inside was a tiny, jewel-bright egg. As it rose in the jar, it cracked open and a hummingbird emerged, which was carried to the very top of the jar, but as it fell on the draught its feathers became bedraggled and damp again, and by the time it had been borne back to the bottom of the jar it had been enclosed once more in its egg.

"Keep going!" said Harry sharply, because Ginny was trying to stop and watch the egg's progress back into a bird.

"You dawdled enough by that old arch!" she sassed, but followed him past the bell jar to the only door behind it.

"This is it," Harry said again, sounding as if he was going to explode. "It's through here-'

He glanced around at them all; they had their wands out and looked suddenly serious and anxious. He looked back at the door and pushed. It swung open.

The room was like dusk and full of nothing but towering shelves covered in small, dusty glass orbs. They glimmered dully in the light issuing from more candle-brackets set at intervals along the shelves. Like those in the circular room behind us, their flames were burning blue. The room was very cold.

"You said it was row ninety-seven," whispered Hermione.

"Yeah," breathed Harry, looking up at the end of the closest row for the number, I gathered.

"We need to go right, I think," whispered Hermione, squinting to the next row. "Yes ... that's fifty-four."

"Keep your wands ready," Harry said softly.

We crept forward, glancing behind us as we went on down the long alleys of shelves, the further ends of which were in near-total darkness. Tiny, yellowing labels had been stuck beneath each glass orb on the shelves. Some of them had a weird, liquid glow; others were as dull and dark within as blown light bulbs.

We passed row eighty-four ... eighty-five ..eighty six, the suspense of coming up on what Harry was looking for made the air in the room seem thin, and it felt like it was getting colder the farther we walked.

"Ninety-seven!" whispered Hermione.

We stood grouped around the end of the row, gazing down the alley beside it. "He's right down at the end." said Harry. "You can't see properly from here."

He led us between the towering rows of glass balls, some of which glowed softly as we passed. There was no sign of Sirius, or anyone other than us, in sight.

"He should be near here," whispered Harry, trying to sound confident. "Anywhere here ... really close ..."

I looked ahead. I didn't want to tell him. I didn't want him to have been duped...

"Harry?" said Hermione in an uneasy voice that Harry adamantly ignored.

"Somewhere about ... here ..." he said.

We had reached the end of the row and emerged into more dim candlelight, There was nobody there. All was echoing, dusty silence.

"Mate..." I began to say.

"He might be ..." Harry whispered hoarsely, peering down the next alley. "Or maybe ..." He hurried to look down the one beyond that.

"Harry?" said Hermione again.

"What?" he snarled.

Hermione looked at the ground. "I ... I don't think Sirius is here."

Nobody else knew what to say. Harry began frantically looking around.

I looked at the shelf beside me and seen what appeared to be Harry's name etched in brass. As Harry ran looking for Sirius, I gazed at Harry's name that was under the glowing orb, along with other words:

S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.

Dark Lord

and (?)Harry Potter

"Harry?" I called.

"What?"

"Have you seen this?"

"What?" said Harry, as he rushed back over to where we were all standing. "What is it, Ron?"

"It's-it's got your name on it, mate" I said, pointing to the label.

Harry moved a little closer. "My name?"

He stepped forward and craned his neck to read the yellowish label affixed to the shelf right beneath the dusty glass ball. "What is it?" I asked. "What's your name doing down here?"

I glanced along at the other labels on that stretch of shelf.

"I'm not here, and none of the rest of us are here." I said, searching for our names.

"Harry, I don't think you should touch it," said Hermione sharply, as he stretched out his hand.

"Why not?" he said. "It's something to do with me, isn't it?'

"Don't, Harry," said Neville suddenly. Harry looked at him. Neville's round face was shining slightly with sweat. He looked as though he could not take much more suspense.

"It's got my name on," said Harry, closing his fingers around the dusty ball's surface. We all braced ourselves, thinking something dramatic was going to happen, something exciting that might make their long and dangerous journey worthwhile after all

Harry lifted the glass ball down from its shelf and stared at it. Nothing whatsoever happened.

And then, from right behind us, came a proper and sinister sounding voice.

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."


	158. Chapter 158: Dumbstruck

For those who have read the series, you more than likely know what's going to happen this chapter. And you also know that Ron didn't get to see what happened, as he was attacked by the brains (THAT HAPPENED DIRECTORS! WHY COULDN'T THAT HAVE BEEN INCLUDED?!), so it may seem a bit confusing, as Ron will not be thinking straight, so the POV will be of someone who is heavily drunk.

Next chapter (where Ron isn't in it as all, as in involves the Dumbledore vs Voldy fight) Imma have the brains take a huge toll on him and his dreams. I'm actually very excited to do it, and I'm hoping I can do it justice.

Again, a mainly Rowling chapter, but I'll try my best with the spells and parts where Ron isn't anywhere near Harry.

* * *

Chapter 158: Dumbstruck

Black shapes were emerging out of thin air all around us blocking our way left and right; eyes glinted through slits in hoods, a dozen lit wand tips were pointing directly at our hearts; Ginny gave a gasp of horror.

"To me, Potter," repeated the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy as he held out his hand, palm up.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I took a glance around, trying to find even a hint of a safe route to use to escape.

There wasn't any.

"To me," said Malfoy yet again.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry said.

Several of the Death Eaters laughed; a harsh female voice from the midst of the shadowy figures to my left said triumphantly, "The Dark Lord always knows!"

"Always," echoed Malfoy softly. "Now, give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I want to know where Sirius is!"

"I want to know where Sirius is!" mimicked the woman, sounding like a toddler.

She and her fellow Death Eaters had closed in so that they were mere feet away from us, the light from their wands were almost blinding.

"You've got him," said Harry, in a voice of growing rage. "He's here. I know he is."

"The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo," said the woman in her horrible, mock baby voice that cause me to begin trembling with anger. I had never wanted to hex a bint so badly in my life.

"Don't do anything," Harry muttered,to me. "Not yet-"

The woman who had mimicked him let out an obnoxious scream of laughter.

"You hear him? You hear him? Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!"

"Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix (I heard Neville suck in a breath at the sound of her name)," said Malfoy softly. "He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. Now give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I know Sirius is here," said Harry in a panicky voice. "I know you've got him!"

More of the Death Eaters laughed, though the woman laughed loudest of all. I wanted to curse her voice from her body.

"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter," said Malfoy. "Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands."

"Go on, then," said Harry, raising his own wand to chest height. As he did so, the rest of us bravely rose our wands as well, but the Death Eaters did not strike.

"Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt," said Malfoy coolly.

"Yeah, right!" laughed Harry this time. "I give you this-prophecy, is it? And you'll just let us skip off home, will you?"

The words were hardly out of his mouth when the female Death Eater shrieked: "Accio proph -"

Harry was just ready for her: he shouted "Protego" before she had finished her spell, his fingers grasping tightly around the orb.

"Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter," she said, her mad eyes staring through the slits in her hood. "Very well, then-"

"I TOLD YOU, NO!" roared Malfoy. "If you smash it-!"

I glanced over at the others. Ginny looked as if she was trying her best to keep it together, Hermione looked between holding her own and breaking down, Neville had a look of determination, and for the first time, Luna looked more attentive than I had ever seen her.

The woman stepped forward, away from her fellows, and pulled off her hood. Azkaban had fucked her face up, she looked as if she had little to any fat in it, yet she wore it freakishly well. Her hair stood more frizzy than Hermione, and stuck out in ashy black waves all over her head. She smiled and I felt sick, as her teeth were more gray than white, and looked as if bugs were going to crawl from the small gaps at any given moment.

"You need more persuasion?" she said, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "Very well-take the smallest one," she ordered the Death Eaters beside her, referring to Ginny. "Let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it."

We closed in around Ginny with Harry stepping right in front of her. Ginny looked as if she was trying to mask her fear, and held her wand tightly in her hand, keeping it raised.

"You'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us," Harry said. "I don't think your boss will be too pleased if you come back without it, will he?"

She did not move; she merely stared at him while licking at let dry lips as if she was fucking hungry.

'So," said Harry, "what kind of prophecy are we talking about, anyway?"

I continued to dart my eyes around searching for an opening. A weak spot. Hell, even an unsure Death Eater that could be caught off guard.

"What kind of prophecy?" repeated Bellatrix, the grin fading from her face. "You jest, Harry Potter."

"Nope, not jesting," said Harry. "How come Voldemort wants it?"

Several of the Death Eaters let out low hisses.

"You dare speak his name?" whispered Bellatrix, as if Harry saying You Know Who's name was completely disrespectful.

"Yeah," said Harry in a nonchalant and taunting manner. "Yeah, I've got no problem with saying Vol-"

"Shut your mouth!" Bellatrix shrieked. "You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue, you dare-"

"Did you know he's a half-blood too?" taunted Harry recklessly. "Voldemort? Yeah, his mother was a witch but his dad was a Muggle...or has he been telling you lot he's pure-blood?"

"STUPEF-"

"NO!"

A jet of red light had shot from the end of Bellatrix Lestrange's wand, but Malfoy had deflected it; his spell caused hers to hit the shelf a foot to the left of Harry and several of the glass orbs there shattered.

Two figures, pearly-white as ghosts, fluid as smoke, unfurled themselves from the fragments of broken glass upon the floor and each began to speak; their voices had meld with each other, so that only fragments of what they were saying could be heard over Malfoy and Bellatrix's shouts.

"... at the solstice will come a new ..." said the figure of an old, bearded man.

"DO NOT ATTACK! WE NEED THE PROPHECY!"

"He dared-he dares-"shrieked Bellatrix as if she was on the verge of tantruming, "he stands there-filthy half-blood -"

"WAIT UNTIL WE'VE GOT THE PROPHECY!" yelled Malfoy.

"... and none will come after ..." said the figure of a young woman.

The two figures that had burst from the shattered spheres had melted into thin air. Harry suddenly looked like he had an idea.

"You haven't told me what's so special about this prophecy I'm supposed to be handing over," he said, his voice as casual as if it were him, me, and Hermione conversing in the common room back at Hogwarts.

"Do not play games with us, Potter," said Malfoy.

"I'm not playing games," said Harry.

"What?" I heard Hermione whisper for some odd reason..

"Dumbledore never told you the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries?" Malfoy sneered.

"I-what?" said Harry in surprise. "What about my scar?"

'What?' whispered Hermione again.

"Can this be?" said Malfoy, sounding maliciously delighted; some of the Death Eaters were laughing again, and under cover of their laughter, I thought I heard Harry hiss out a sentence, but I couldn't make it out.

"Dumbledore never told you?" Malfoy repeated in mock perplexion. "Well, this explains why you didn't come earlier, Potter, the Dark Lord wondered why you didn't come running when he showed you the place where it was hidden in your dreams. He thought natural curiosity would make you want to hear the exact wording."

I heard Hermione whisper "Smash shelves when prompted, pass it on" in my ear. I quickly whispered the message to Ginny, eager to do the deed.

"Did he?" said Harry. "So he wanted me to come and get it, did he? Why?"

"Why?" Malfoy sounded incredulously delighted. "Because the only people who are permitted to retrieve a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, Potter, are those about whom it was made, as the Dark Lord discovered when he attempted to use others to steal it for him."

"And why did he want to steal a prophecy about me?"

"About both of you, Potter, about both of you ... haven't you ever wondered why the Dark Lord tried to kill you as a baby?"

Harry seemed as if he was eager to learn more. I prayed to Merlin he wouldn't let Ferret Fuck's dad distract him from his own plan.

"Someone made a prophecy about Voldemort and me? And he's made me come and get it for him? Why couldn't he come and get it himself?" asked Harry.

"Get it himself?" shrieked Bellatrix, over a cackle of mad laughter. "The Dark Lord, walk into the Ministry of Magic, when they are so sweetly ignoring his return? The Dark Lord, reveal himself to the Aurors, when at the moment they are wasting their time on my dear cousin?"

"So, he's got you doing his dirty work for him, has he?" said Harry. "Like he tried to get Sturgis to steal it-and Bode?"

"Very good, Potter, very good ..." said Malfoy slowly. "But the Dark Lord knows you are not unintell-"

"NOW!" yelled Harry.

* * *

The rest of us bellowed, 'REDUCTO!' Five curses flew in five different directions and the shelves opposite of us exploded as they hit; the towering structure swayed as a hundred glass spheres burst apart, pearly-white figures unfurled into the air and floated there. Voices sounded and clashed together in what sounded like gibberish all around us.

"RUN!" Harry yelled, as the shelves swayed, grabbing Hermione's robes and taking off. I grabbed a hold of Ginny's hand and took off in the opposite direction, thinking that if we separated, it would make things complicated for the Death Eaters. I had no idea which way Neville and Luna had gone.

We ran through a random door that wasn't marked with a red X. It seemed like an ordinary broom closet.

"Stay here! I urged Ginny.

"Fuck no!" she screamed. "We are in this together!"

I gave her a panicked look. I didn't want her to fight. She was only 14, she didn't need to be there anyways. My baby sister. However, she was just as stubborn as I was, so I knew there was no keeping her contained.

"Right." I said. Just keep low, aim high, and if you get hurt, I'm kicking your ass for the scolding Mum will give me."

Ginny smirked and pushed me back out of the door, where we had to make a run for it.

Spells were being thrown left and right and it was hard to see who was doing it or what was thrown.

The room was spinning madly, adding to the confusion of it all. We ended up in some weird room that was emitting such a terrible noise that I wanted to slice off my ears.

We quickly ran into a room that seemed to have small versions of the planets in them. Luna had appeared out of almost nowhere.

"What is this place?" she said as if asking for directions to the owlery.

"Dunno, but it isn't right." I said, holding up my wand.

A masked figure popped out of nowhere. He sneered at Ginny and Luna, and I stepped in front of them, ready to strike.

Suddenly...the world...wait...did I just knock that bloke backwards? Wicked! Did...OH SHIT IS THAT URANUS?! Oh, shit, my head. I felt like I had drank about 8 gallons of butter beer. Fun fact: it has actual alcohol in it. And they give it to students!

"Ron?" I heard Ginny say. Ginny. What was Mum thinking naming my sister Ginevra? She absolutely hated her name.

"Gin, I...GIN!" I exclaimed. "Hey Gin, did you know that gin is a Muggle drink?! You're a Muggle drink!"

My sister gave me a grimace of a look. Why was she looking at me like I was on something, I was fine...wait...what was I doing?

"Ron, are you okay?" she said, shaking me back and forth. I almost threw up on her bloody robes...FUCK HER ROBES HER BLOODY!

"GINNY WHO DID THAT TO- Oh shit!" I said, tripping over my own feel like some clumsy oaf...oaf...that word is so fucking funny.

Luna looked at me as if I were barmy. Usually she was the barmy one...barmy...shwarmy...marmy...

"Ron!" I heard Harry say. Where the bloody fuck had he been?! . "Ginny-are you all-?"

"Harry," I said giggling, as I lurched forward, seizing the front of Harry's robes and looking into his eyes...well...Gin was right about the fresh pickled toad thing. "There you are ... ha ha ha ... you look funny, Harry ... you're all fucked up ..."

"Ginny?" Harry said sounding like he was scared. What's to be scared of? I thought we were having a lovely time! "What happened?"

"I think her ankle's broken, I heard something crack," I heard Luna whisper, bending over Ginny. "Four of them chased us into a dark room full of planets; it was a very odd place, some of the time we were just floating in the dark-"

"Harry, we saw Uranus up close!" I laughed. "Get it, Harry? We saw Uranus-ha ha ha-"

I suddenly tasted blood. Ewwwww that was fucking nasty.

"-anyway, one of them grabbed Ginny's foot, I used the Reductor Curse and blew up Pluto in his face, but ..."

"And what about Ron?" said Harry, trying to hold me up, which i couldn't understand why, I was completely...oh shit did something spin?!

"I don't know what they hit him with," said Luna sadly, "but he's gone a bit funny, I could hardly get him along at all."

"Harry," I whispered, pulling Harry's ear down to my mouth and laughing, "you know who this girl is, Harry? She's Loony ...She's fucking Loony Lovegood ... ha ha ha ..."

"We've got to get out of here," said Harry. "Luna, can you help Ginny?"

"Yes," said Luna...Luna Luna Bo Buna, Banana Fanna...

"It's only my ankle, I can do it myself!" yelled Ginny, but next moment she had collapsed sideways and grabbed Luna for support. Harry dragged me along with him, despite the fact that I could walk. Why were they acting so strangely to me?

He heaved me towards a door. Another door across from us opened, and three Death Eaters sped in, led by that loud angry bitch I remembered from earlier.

What a fucking evil bitch! I had half a mind to...

"THERE THEY ARE!" she shrieked.

Stunning Spells shot across the room: Harry smashed his way through the door ahead, flinging me off of him. It was then I noticed he was helping Neville with...wait...HERMIONE? WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO HER...

Wait...where the bloody hell...was this that room with the...IT WAS! THE BRAINS!

I stumbled around trying to find the pool with the brains in it. It was so fucking wicked, I really wanted to see it again. I tuned out all the use mess commotion in the background. Why were they still fighting? Didn't they have any idea how fucking cool this room was?!

"Hey!" I said to Harry, trying to keep my balance, something had to be wrong with my legs. "Hey, Harry, there are brains in here, ha ha ha, isn't that weird, Harry?"

"Ron, get out of the way, get down-"

I had to investigate those brains. I took out my wand and pointed it at the tank.

"Honest, Harry, they're brains-look-Accio brain!"

A brain burst from the green liquid like a grindylow when they would jump out to catch ducks on the lake. For a moment it seemed suspended in midair, then it soared towards me like a quaffle, spinning as it came.

"Ha ha ha, Harry, look at it-" I said, as I watched it fly towards me. "Harry, come and touch it; bet it's weird-"

"RON, NO!"

With my tremendous keeper skills. I caught it with ease. It was cool and slimy to the touch. It was the...wait a minute...what was this now? The tentacles began wrapping themselves around my arms like ropes, and they latched onto me, causing my skin to burn.

"Harry, look what's happen-No-no-I don't like it-no, stop-stop! FUCKING STOP!"

The thin ribbons were spinning around my chest. FUCK! I had to get them off, they were burning me, latching themselves onto my skin. I could almost see and taste the pain, it was so intense!

I thought I heard Harry yell out a spell, and my sister yelling too, but it seemed off in the distance. Even my screaming seemed off as I felt the pain causing me to float away. My eyesight grew blurry. I was starting to see images that I knew for a fact couldn't be mine. A porch. A lady on a rocking chair humming. Walking through the halls of Hogwarts, only in different robes. Fear. Crying. Someone was crying.

And then I faded out.


	159. Chapter 159: Wild Thoughts And Recovery

This chapter will have some dialogue from my fic Harry Potter And The Other Side in it. Also, there will be dream sequences in there that will be in _italics_.

* * *

Chapter 159: Wild Thoughts And Recovery

 _There was an old house that looked as if it would fall apart at the tiniest gust of wind. An old lady in a rocking chair sat and stroked a young boy's hair while humming a tune. The scene was extremely peaceful. The boy was happy. I could feel his happiness._

 _He was happy to go to Hogwarts too. He was surprised when he got his letter, as his grandmother wasn't aware that he was indeed a wizard. He had been sorted into Ravenclaw. He was excited to go, but from that point on, the old lady didn't hum for him anymore. That made him sad. He liked it still when she would show him that affection._

 _Over the years, it had gotten worse. The holidays were dismal at his home. The old lady didn't pay him any mind any more unless she had to. She acted like she was scared of him. Finally, in his fourth year, he stopped coming home during the holidays. He would stay at the school, or with a friend._

 _After his seventh year, a war had happened in his homeland. Wherever that had been. He was recruited, as he had became an adult. He had to fight. He had no choice._

 _He went to a place where every single day, he had to fight for his life. He used a Muggle object called a gun, but occasionally, he would secretly use his wand to disable his enemy. He didn't want to fight. He didn't want to kill. He had made plans to work in the Ministry. He didn't want any of this._

 _Time went on, and the war had ended. His side had won. He went home to find his grandmother finally proud of him again. However, she shook when she moved. She could hardly get a word out at times. And she was very sick._

 _Time went past. He had met a woman. A very beautiful woman who accepted him for what he was. He was happy again. He was beginning to..._

* * *

My eyes popped open and met the sight of a stone ceiling. I could smell cleanliness as well as some harsh potions. My eyes darted back and forth as I tried to take in where I was. A few seconds later, I realized that I was back at school, in the hospital wing.

I tried to raise my body up, but the moment I tried to brace myself, the burning pain came flooding back. I cried out as if I were on fire.

Moments later, I heard the clacking of heels and soon I was staring up at the face of Madam Pomfrey. She looked worried, but please.

"Oh good, you're up!" she said, feeling my forehead. "Very strong mind you have, Mr. Weasley. I didn't calculate you waking up until much later."

"How long was I out?" I croaked. "What...what happened to me?"

"Well what do you remember, Mr. Weasley?"

I closed my eyes and tried to think back. "Well, we went to the Department Of Mysteries...we were ambushed...and then...I got hit with something that I believe made me loopy...and then..."

My head began to hurt, my temple throbbing. Madam Pomfrey began cranked up the top half of the bed, so I could sit up without moving my arms.

"Yes dear, you were hit with Confundus Maxima, a stronger, more potent version of the Confundus Charm. It causes the victim to become in a more literal sense, almost drunk with confusion. It caused disorientation, lack of proper motor skills, irrational speaking, as well as thinking, which is why you summoned the brain to you." said Madam Pomfrey.

I sighed. I felt completely stupid. Fucked up over a fucking Confundus Charm.

I looked down and noticed that my arms as well as my chest and torso were bound in gauze. It reminded me of a half wrapped mummy.

"The brain's nerves latched onto you, dear." said Madam Pomfrey in a sad voice. They have scarred you both outside, as well as in. Thoughts can leave deeper scarring than almost anything else. Have you been having-"

"Dreams?" I finished. "Yeah. I've had a few that weren't my own."

"Yes, that is a side effect. You may now carry the thoughts of the person to whom that brain that belonged to for awhile. Maybe for the rest of your life."

Madam Pomfrey then had me drink a potion for the pain. She also removed the bandages, and I couldn't help but cringe.

My arms and chest looked as if it had been whipped by a fire whip that Bill had shown me in a book. It was a Dark object that dark wizards used as a form of torture. The curved lines glowed a bright pink against my pale skin, the nerves had cut their way deep into it. In some places, I could see the white of my flesh.

Madam Pomfrey rubbed something that she called Dr. Ubbly's Oblivious Unction. The cooling sensation it gave to my skin was very soothing. It was then that I seen a flash of my own memory, which was Hermione in Neville's arms.

"Hermione..." I whispered.

"I'm sorry, dear?"

"Hermione." I said louder and a bit more frantically. "What happened to Hermione? Where is she? Where are the others?"

Madam Pomfrey looked over to her right. Two beds down from me was an area that was curtained off.

"She's there, and she will be fine, considering what she had been hit with." sighed the healer.

I sat up even more and tried to get out of the bed. Madam Pomfrey put up her hand.

"You can't see her right now, Mr. Weasley, she is resting. She is going to need all the rest she can get."

I didn't want to hear that. I wanted to see for myself that she was okay. I needed to see it. I felt like a fucking idiot. I should have protected her better. Instead I went and got myself fucking cursed.

"What about the others?" I asked.

The others are fine." she said. "I mended both Miss Weasley's ankle and Mr. Longbottom's broken nose. Miss Lovegood and Mr. Potter had minor cuts and bruises, but all are completely fine and are somewhere within the castle."

I gave a sigh of relief. Everyone had made it back. And though Hermione and I were worse for wear, at least we had all made it.

I laid back and continued to let Pomfrey rub the cream onto my body. The motherly touch of her hands reminded me of Mum's when she had rubbed me once when I had gotten into sticker bushes running from the twins. Her massaging of the cream into my skin lulled me to sleep.

* * *

 _He was a boy again. He was playing with another little boy from down the street. The two of them played often from the looks of it. The boys had climbed a tree, and were sitting in a makeshift treehouse, playing with cards that had to do with that Muggle game that you played with sticks and balls._

 _He seemed to had trusted this boy a lot. This boy was quite like him, and they ended up I'm Hogwarts together, only the boy ended up being sorted into Gryffindor. By third year, they only seemed to communicate on the train, which saddened the boy. He had lost a friend._

* * *

When I woke up, I was met with red hair and freckles. The red hair and freckles of my sister. She smiled as she watched me stir out of my sleep.

"Thought you were a goner, big brother." she said, beaming at me.

"I thought I was too." I mumbled. "How long have you been here? You look a right state."

Ginny had a few cuts on her face, but they looked light enough to where they would heal. On her arm however, was a huge blue black bruise that stood out on her pale skin like a target.

"Better state than you." said Ginny, touching the bandages on my arm. "With these battle scars, the girls will be all over you."

I scoffed. "Come off it, Gin." I said. "How is everybody?"

Ginny's smile seemed to falter at that question. "Well, Neville and Luna are doing okay. Neville seems to have a real surge of confidence. It's very becoming."

"And what of Harry?"

Ginny's smile completely disappeared. "Well, he really isn't talking to anyone. And personally, I don't blame him, what with what happened to Sirius."

I rose up despite the pain. "Sirius? So he was there?!"

"Not when we were looking for him, of course." said Ginny. "He came with the aurors. So did Lupin and eventually Dumbledore."

"Aurors? Is that how we got back?"

Ginny nodded.

"So, what happened to Sirius? Is he hurt? Did they arrest him?"

Ginny looked to the floor, unable to speak from the look of it. She didn't need to speak a word. Her body movements told me everything.

"He's...he's dead, isn't he?" I whispered.

Ginny nodded slowly.

I hissed as I closed my eyes. I pictured the conversations Sirius and I had at Grimmauld Place and all the moments I had seen with him and Harry. I knew that Harry was 100% blaming himself for it all. It wasn't fair. It truly seemed like my best mate could never catch a break.

* * *

 _He tried everything he could to help his grandmother. He even tried a few spells without her knowing it. And though they indeed helped for awhile, it wasn't enough, and the old lady died while humming and stroking his hair to the best of her ability._

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night as a scream from nowhere in particular disturbed my rest. I looked over to Hermione's bed and seen that the curtain had been moved.

I forced myself out of the bed, trying my hardest to ignore the pain. When my feet touched the ground, I almost fell over. My legs felt like rubber bands. I took a couple steps and finally got the hang of it. I rushed over to Hermione's side.

She looked as if she was having a bad dream. I moved a curl from her face, which had some small cuts on it.

"Hermione, please wake up. They don't know what that bastard hit you with but it must have been bad cuz you've been sleep for almost two days straight. You gotta wake up. I'll never tease you ever again….That's a lie. You know it and I know it. It's our thing, its what we do.

"How about this: I promise to try not to overreact on you too much. I promise to maybe at least a little try to be okay with the Krum situation. He's still an old wanker though but for you, I will try my best to be nicer about him. That's a lie too, he's too much of a git."

I sat down o. The chair beside her bed and grabbed her hand. It reminded me of second year.

"You have to be okay. You were coming to The Burrow this summer remember? We were going to have fun. You and me. Harry too, of course. The two of us can find something to do. Sometimes I rather like it when it's just us two, but-"

"I...like it...too..." whispered Hermione in a croaky voice. My eyes grew wide as I watched her open up hers and look over at me. The feat looked as if it was the hardest thing she had ever done.

"Mione! You're awake!" I whispered excitedly, missing the back of her hand without thinking about it. 'Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again!"

"Language...Ron" she whispered with a tiny smile. I couldn't help but return it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Terrible...dizzy...it hurts , Ron..." Hermione whispered, the pain all in her voice.

I started to panic and rushed over to my bedside table for the pain potion Madam Pomfrey had set out for me. I grabbed it and went back to Hermione, putting it up to her lips as I helped her drink as much as she could.

"Do you feel like sitting up?" I asked. "I can put some pillows behind you."

"Yes, that sounds alright. I don't think...wait, how long have I been here?"

"Well today is Friday, so.."

"Two days?" Hermione exclaimed, starting to panic. "What have I missed? What lessons have I-"

"It's alright, the teachers know. We are exempt from anything we have missed, okay?"

Hermione sighed, though didn't look fully relieved. Then, her face tensed and she hissed in pain. I felt useless again. Hermione was hurting and I didn't know what to do.

"I'll get Madam Pomfrey maybe she will have something stronger" I suggested.

"NO!" yelled Hermione causing me to flinch. "I...I mean, no. Sorry. Not now. Please don't leave me"

I sighed as I took her hand again. "Never. I'll always be here. I just want to get you some help and I'll be right back"

"I'll let you know if I need it, Just please Ron,stay here. Tell me what happened, I don't exactly remember."

"Well we started to battle and-"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I mean what happened to you? To everybody. Is Harry okay? Why are your arms bandaged up?"

"Everyone is fine for the most part. We were the ones that got fuc...messed up the most. Apparently I got hit with a Confundus Maxima that made me act like a fucking tosser, I summoned a brain, and it attacked me. My arms and chest are covered in scars."

Hermione looked at me like she was about to cry. "Oh Ron, I'm so sorry. You do know that it's not your fault-"

"It is my fault. Who summons a brain that tries to fucking kill you? I was useless, I did nothing. "

"No no Ron, you were brilliant. You couldn't help getting cursed just like I couldn't. It just happened. At least we...OWWWWWWW!"

Hermione screamed like she was being burned alive.

"SHIT! Hermione stay still! I'll get Madam Pomfrey! I promise I'll be back!"

I headed off to find her but of course she heard Hermione's blood curdling screams so she was already rushing towards us.

She told me that I had to wait outside the curtain she had drawn up, but I refused. I had to stay with her. She didn't understand. Hermione needed me. However, Pomfrey wouldn't have any of it. She assured me that when she was done I could come back and see to her, so it looked like I had no choice.

It seemed like hours but finally, I was allowed back to Hermione's side. She looked so tired and hurt that I felt like I was going to cry.

She motioned me to sit on the bed beside her. I hesitated. I didn't want to hurt her. But she looked like she needed it so I slid beside her and allowed her to rest her head on my shoulder.

A few minutes later she drifted off to sleep. At least she looked a lot more peaceful than she did earlier.

I made a secret promise to her then and there. To always stay by her side. To always protect her and be there for her when she needs me and even when she doesn't need me.

I was turning into such a sap. But when it came to Hermione, I didn't care.


	160. Chapter 160: The Second War Begins

This is the last chapter of Order Of The Phoenix, and I am SO happy to get out of it.

For those who aren't really Romione fans, Half Blood Prince will NOT be for you lol. It's going to have so much Romione in it, you'll lose your mind lol.

Well, anyways, back to the fic!

* * *

Chapter 160: The Second War Begins

 _ **HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED RETURNS**_

 _In a brief statement on Friday night, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned to this country and is once more active._

 _"It is with great regret that I must confirm that the wizard styling himself Lord-well, you know who I mean-is alive and among us again," said Fudge, looking tired and flustered as he addressed reporters. "It is with almost equal regret that we report the mass revolt of the dementors of Azkaban, who have shown themselves averse to continuing in the Ministry's employ. We believe the dementors are currently taking direction from Lord- Thingy."_

 _"We urge the magician population to remain vigilant. The Ministry is currently publishing guides to elementary home and personal defence which will be delivered free to all wizarding homes within the coming month."_

 _The Minister's statement was met with dismay and alarm from the wizarding community, which as recently as last Wednesday was receiving Ministry assurances that there was "no truth whatsoever in these persistent rumours that You-Know-Who is operating amongst us once more."_

 _Details of the events that led to the Ministry turnaround are still hazy, though it is believed that He Who Must Not Be Named and a select band of followers (known as Death Eaters) gained entry to the Ministry of Magic itself on Thursday evening._

 _Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, reinstated member of the International Confederation of Wizards and reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, has so far been unavailable for comment. He has insisted over the past year that You-Know-Who is not dead, as was widely hoped and believed, but is recruiting followers once more for a fresh attempt to seize power. Meanwhile, the "Boy Who Lived"-_

"There you are, Harry, I knew they'd drag you into it somehow," said Hermione, looking over the top of the paper at him.

We were in the hospital wing. Harry was sitting on the end of my bed and we were both listening to Hermione read the front page of the Sunday Prophet. Ginny was curled up at the foot of Hermione's bed, which was now beside mine. Neville was in a chair between the beds, and Luna, who had dropped in to visit, clutching the latest edition of The Quibbler, was reading the magazine upside-down and apparently not taking in a word Hermione was saying.

"He's the 'boy who lived' again now, though, isn't he?" I said with a huff. "Not such a deluded show-off any more, eh?"

I helped myself to a handful of Chocolate Frogs from the huge pile on my bedside cabinet, threw a few to Harry, Ginny and Neville and ripped off the wrapper of my own with my teeth. There were still deep welts on my forearms where the brain's tentacles had wrapped around me, however, I was learning to get used to them, especially after Hermione had said they made me look rugged and strong. The dreams were still happening. I was starting to feel extremely sorry for the man I was dreaming about whose thoughts were now my own because of the brain.

"Yes, they're very complimentary about you now, Harry," said Hermione, scanning down the article. _'A lone voice of truth ... perceived as unbalanced, yet never wavered in his story ... forced to bear ridicule and slander'._..Hmmm. I notice they don't mention the fact that it was them doing all the ridiculing and slandering in the Prophet."

She winced slightly and put a hand to her ribs. The curse Dolohov had used on her, though less effective than it would have been had he been able to say the incantation aloud, had nevertheless caused, in Madam Pomfrey's words, 'quite enough damage to be going on with'. Hermione was having to take ten different types of potion every day, was improving greatly, and was already bored with the hospital wing.

 _"You-Know-Who's Last Attempt to Take Over, pages two to Jour, What the Ministry Should Have Told Us, page five, Why Nobody Listened to Albus Dumbledore, pages six to eight, Exclusive Interview with Harry Potter, page nine._ Well, it's certainly given them lots to write about. And that interview with Harry isn't exclusive, it's the one that was in The Quibbler months ago."

"Daddy sold it to them," said Luna vaguely, turning a page of The Quibbler. "He got a very good price for it, too, so we're going to go on an expedition to Sweden this summer to see if we can catch a Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

Hermione looked as if she was ready to tell Luna that it didn't exist, but decided against it.

"That sounds lovely." she said.

Ginny caught Harry's eye and looked away quickly, grinning. I got the impression that neither of them wanted that to be seen.

"So, anyway," said Hermione, sitting up a little straighter and wincing again, "what's going on in school?"

"Well, Flitwick's got rid of Fred and George's swamp," said Ginny, "he did it in about three seconds. But he left a tiny patch under the window and he's roped it off-"

"Why?" said Hermione, looking startled.

"Oh, he just says it was a really good bit of magic," said Ginny, shrugging.

"I think he left it as a monument to Fred and George," I said, through a mouthful of chocolate. "They sent me all these, you know, the frogs. Must be doing all right out of that joke shop, eh?"

Hermione looked rather disapproving and asked, "So has all the trouble stopped now Dumbledore's back?"

"Yes," said Neville, "everything's settled right back to normal."

"I s'pose Filch is happy, is he?" I asked, propping a Chocolate Frog Card featuring Dumbledore against my water jug.

"Not at all," said Ginny. "He's really, really miserable, actually ..." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "He keeps saying Umbridge was the best thing that ever happened to Hogwarts."

All six of us looked around. The toad was lying in a bed opposite of us, gazing up at the ceiling. Dumbledore had strode alone into the Forest to rescue her from the centaurs. How he had done it, how he had emerged from the trees supporting Professor Umbridge without so much as a scratch on him, nobody knew, and Umbridge was certainly not telling. Since she had returned to the castle she had not, as far as any of us knew, uttered a single word. Nobody really knew what was wrong with her, either. Her usually neat mousy hair was very untidy and there were still bits of twigs and leaves in it, but otherwise she seemed to be quite unscathed.

She also smelled. A lot.

"Madam Pomfrey says she's just in shock," whispered Hermione.

"Sulking, more like," said Ginny.

"Yeah, she shows signs of life if you do this," I said, clicking my tongue to sound like hooves. Umbridge bolted upright, looking around wildly.

"Anything wrong, Professor?" called Madam Pomfrey, poking her head around her office door.

"No ... no ..." said Umbridge, sinking back into her pillows. "No, I must have been dreaming..."

Hermione and Ginny muffled their laughter.

"Speaking of centaurs," said Hermione, when she had recovered a little, "who's Divination teacher now? Is Firenze staying?"

"He's got to," said Harry, "the other centaurs won't take him back, will they?"

"It looks like he and Trelawney are both going to teach," said Ginny.

"Bet Dumbledore wishes he could've got rid of Trelawney for good," I said, munching on my fourteenth Frog. "Mind you, the whole subject's useless if you ask me, Firenze isn't a lot better."

"How can you say that?" Hermione demanded. "After we've just found out that there are real prophecies?"

"Merlin, don't remind me."

"It is a pity it broke," said Hermione quietly, shaking her head.

"Yeah, it is. Still, at least You-Know-Who never found out what was in it either- where are you going?" I asked, as Harry got up off my bed.

'Er-Hagrid's," said Harry. "You know, he just got back and I promised I'd go down and see him and tell him how you two are."

"Oh, alright then," I grumbled. "Wish we could come."

"Say hello to him for us!" called Hermione, as Harry proceeded down the ward. "And ask him what's happening about ... about his little friend!"

Harry gave a wave of his hand as he left the dormitory.

"Poor Harry." said Neville, sitting up straighter in his chair. "Has he talked about Sirius any?"

"Nope, and I doubt he will. You know how Harry can be at times." said Ginny.

"Dean and Seamus had been trying to perk him up a bit, but he won't budge. He won't talk to anybody. I would have thought he would at least have talked to you and Hermione." said Neville.

"Harry is in mourning." said Luna in an airy voice. "He needs his time and space, and as his friends, we should give it to him, don't you think?"

"No, "said Hermione. "He needs to talk about it. You know how he is Ron. When he bottles it all up."

Luna shrugged and went back to her magazine.

* * *

Hermione and I left the hospital wing completely cured three days before the end of term. Hermione kept showing signs of wanting to talk about Sirius, but I hushed her everytime she mentioned his name. I could tell that he wasn't ready to talk about Sirius, and Hermione needed to respect that.

Professor Umbridge left Hogwarts the day before the end of term. It seemed she had crept out of the hospital wing during dinnertime, evidently hoping to depart undetected, but unfortunately for her, she met Peeves on the way, who seized his last chance to do as Fred had instructed, and chased her gleefully from the premises whacking her alternately with a walking stick and a sock full of chalk. Many students ran out into the Entrance Hall to watch her running away down the path and the Heads of Houses tried only half-heartedly to restrain them. Indeed, Professor McGonagall sank back into her chair at the staff table after a few feeble remonstrances and was clearly heard to express a regret that she could not run cheering after Umbridge herself, because Peeves had borrowed her walking stick.

Their last evening at school arrived; most people had finished packing and were already heading down to the end-of-term leaving feast, but Harry had not even started.

"Just do it tomorrow!" I said, waiting by the door of our dormitory. "Come on, I'm starving."

"I won't be long ... look, you go ahead." he said, shrugging.

I closed the door and went down the stairs, where Hermione was waiting. She looked at me as if to ask if Harry was coming, and I sighed and shook my head. She nodded, tugged lightly at my robes and we went down the the feast.

The journey home on the Hogwarts Express next day was eventful in several ways. Firstly, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, who had clearly been waiting all week for the opportunity to strike without teacher witnesses, attempted to ambush Harry halfway down the train as he made his way back from the toilet. The attack might have succeeded had it not been for the fact that they unwittingly chose to stage the attack right outside a compartment full of DA members, who saw what was happening through the glass and rose as one to rush to Harry's aid. By the time Ernie, Hannah, Susan, Justin, Anthony, and Terry had finished using a wide variety of the hexes and jinxes Harry had taught them, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle resembled nothing so much as three gigantic slugs squeezed into Hogwarts uniform as Harry, Ernie and Justin hoisted them into the luggage rack and left them there to ooze.

"I must say, I'm looking forward to seeing Malfoy's mother's face when he gets off the train," said Ernie, with some satisfaction, as he watched Malfoy squirm above him.

"Goyle's mum'll be really pleased, though," I said, as I had caught the tail end of the situation. "He's loads better-looking now. Anyway, Harry, the food trolley's just stopped if you want anything."

Harry thanked the others and followed me back to our compartment, where he bought a large pile of cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties. Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet again, Ginny was doing a quiz in The Quibbler, and Neville was stroking his Mimbulus mimbletonia, which had grown a great deal over the year and now made odd crooning noises when touched.

Harry and I whiled away most of the journey playing wizard chess while Hermione read out snippets from the was now full of articles about how to repel dementors, attempts by the Ministry to track down Death Eaters and hysterical letters claiming that the writer had seen Lord Voldemort walking past their house that very morning.

"It hasn't really started yet," sighed Hermione gloomily, folding up the newspaper again. "But it won't be long now."

"Hey, Harry," I said softly, nodding towards the glass window onto the corridor.

Harry looked around. Cho was passing, accompanied by Marietta Edgecombe, who was wearing a balaclava. They looked at each other for a moment, Cho blushed and then she kept walking.

"What's-er- going on with you and her, anyway?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing," said Harry.

"I-er-heard she's going out with someone else now," said Hermione tentatively.

Harry shrugged, indicating that he really didn't give a fuck.

"You're well out of it, mate. I mean, she's quite good-looking and all that, but you want someone a bit more cheerful."

"She's probably cheerful enough with someone else," said Harry, shrugging again.

"Who's she with now, anyway?" I asked Hermione, but it was Ginny who answered.

"Michael Corner."

"Michael-but-But you were going out with him!" I exclaimed.

"Not any more," said Ginny. "He didn't like Gryffindor beating Ravenclaw at Quidditch, and got really sulky, so I ditched him and he ran off to comfort Cho instead."

She scratched her nose absently with the end of her quill, turned The Quibbler upside-down and began marking her answers. I for one was ecstatic. I didn't like the little fucker anyways.

"Well, I always thought he was a bit of an idiot," I said, prodding my queen forwards towards Harry's quivering castle. "Good for you. Just choose someone-better-next time."

I gave Harry a look that stated that with better, I meant no one.

"Well, I've chosen Dean Thomas, would you say he's better?" asked Ginny vaguely.

"WHAT?" I shouted, flipping over the chessboard. Crookshanks went plunging after the pieces and Hedwig and Pigwidgeon twittered and hooted angrily from overhead.

We argued the rest of the way to King's Cross.

* * *

When the ticket inspector signalled to the three of us that it was safe to walk through the magical barrier between platforms nine and ten, however, we found a surprise awaiting us on the other side: a group of people standing there to greet us who we had not expected at all.

There was Mad-Eye Moody, looking quite as sinister with his bowler hat pulled low over his magical eye as he would have done without it, his gnarled hands clutching a long staff, his body wrapped in a voluminous travelling cloak. Tonks stood just behind him, her bright bubblegum-pink hair gleaming in the sunlight filtering through the dirty glass of the station ceiling, wearing heavily patched jeans and a bright purple T-shirt bearing the legend The Weird Sisters. Next to Tonks was Lupin, his face pale, his hair greying, a long overcoat covering a shabby jumper and trousers. At the front of the group stood Mum and Dad, dressed in their Muggle best, and Fred and George, who were both wearing brand-new jackets. Dragonhide. Charlie would go mad.

"Ron, Ginny!" called Mum, hurrying forwards and hugging us tightly. "Oh, and Harry dear-how are you?"

"Fine," said Harry, clearly lying, as she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"What are they supposed to be?" I said, pointing to the jackets in disbelief.

"Finest dragonskin, little bro," said Fred, giving his zip a little tweak. "Business is booming and we thought we'd treat ourselves."

"You're treating yourself to an ass kicking when Charlie sees this."

"Details, Ron. Details." said George, popping his collar annoyingly.

"Ah, Harry!' said Dad turning from Hermione's parents, who he had just greeted enthusiastically, and who were now taking it in turns to hug Hermione. "Well- shall we do it, then?"

"Yeah, I reckon so, Arthur," said Moody.

"This is going to be brilliant." I whispered to Harry.

We followed them across the station towards the Dursleys, who were apparently rooted to the floor. Hermione disengaged herself gently from her mother to join us.

"Good afternoon," said Dad pleasantly to Harry's uncle as he came to a halt right in front of him. "You might remember me, my name's Arthur Weasley."

The blubbering mass turned a deep shade of puce and glared at Dad, but chose not to say anything, partly, perhaps, because the Dursleys were outnumbered two to one. The stick lady of an aunt looked both frightened and embarrassed; she kept glancing around, as though terrified somebody she knew would see her in such company. Dudley, meanwhile, seemed to be trying to look small and insignificant, a feat that wouldn't work if somebody shrank him.

"We thought we'd just have a few words with you about Harry," said Dad, still smiling.

"Yeah," growled Moody. "About how he's treated when he's at your place."

"I am not aware that it is any of your business what goes on in my house." puffed Harry's uncle. I was trying my best to hold in my laughter.

"I expect what you're not aware of would fill several books, Dursley," growled Moody.

"Anyway, that's not the point," interjected Tonks, whose pink hair seemed to offend Harry's aunt more than all the rest put together, for she closed her eyes rather than look at her. "The point is, if we find out you've been horrible to Harry- "

"-And make no mistake, we'll hear about it," added Lupin pleasantly.

"Yes," said Dad "even if you won't let Harry use the fellytone-"

"Telephone," whispered Hermione.

"-Yeah, if we get any hint that Potter's been mistreated in any way, you'll have us to answer to," said Moody.

Harry's uncle looked a great mix of frightened and enraged. "Are you threatening me, sir?" he said, so loudly that passers-by actually turned to stare.

"Yes, I am," said Mad-Eye.

"And do I look like the kind of man who can be intimidated?"

"Yes you do." whispered Hermione, Harry, and I at the same time.

"Well ..."said Moody, pushing back his bowler hat to reveal his sinisterly revolving magical eye. Harry's uncle leapt backwards in horror and collided painfully with a luggage trolley. "Yes, I'd have to say you do, Dursley."

He turned to survey Harry. "So, Potter ... give us a shout if you need us. If we don't hear from you for three days in a row, we'll send someone along. Bye, then, Potter,"

'Take care, Harry,' said Lupin quietly. 'Keep in touch.'

"Harry, we'll have you away from there as soon as we can," Mum whispered, hugging him again.

"We'll see you soon, mate," I said grinning, shaking Harry's hand.

"Really soon, Harry," said Hermione earnestly. "We promise."

Harry nodded, raised a hand in farewell, turned around and led the way out of the station towards the sunlit street with his relatives trailing behind him.

* * *

"Well, that's that, let's go you lot." said Moody, leading the rest away.

"We'll give you a minute, Ron." said Mum, giving Hermione another quick hug, then following the rest.

Hermione and I turned to each other. I hated this part, even though I tried to play it cool.

"Are you going on vacation with your folks?" I asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Possibly. They haven't really said too much about it."

"Well, you know, if you...if you don't you..." I hesitated to say, not knowing why.

"You can come visit if you want from to time." said Hermione, her voice a little shaky. Clearly she couldn't be the nervous one.

"I can?"

"I could also come and stay at The Burrow, that is, if it's okay with you and your family." she said looking at the ground.

"Are you mental? Of course you can. Shit, you could come right now!" I said with way too much enthusiasm.

Hermione looked up and smiled at me. "Maybe not now, but in a couple of weeks?"

"Anytime." I said. "And I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay."said Hermione, pulling me into a hug.

For some reason, this hug felt completely different. She had crushed her entire body into me, squeezing me tight as I was doing the same. When we were done, we just sort of stared at each other. I felt the strong urge to kiss her, but I thought better against it. Her parents probably wouldn't approve.

Hermione must have felt something too and ignored it however, because she gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then she waved and walked back over to her parents.

I smirked and touched the spot that she had kissed me. I walked back over to my family, who were each giving me the same weird and knowing expression.

"What?" I said.

"You have a lot to learn, baby brother." said Fred, patting me on the back.

"Too right you are, twin." said George. "That was bloody embarrassing to watch."

"Oh, shut up." I said, knowing that my ears were probably glowing red with blush.


	161. Chapter 161: A Big Announcement

Welcome To The King's Chronicles: Half Blood Prince!

I couldn't wait to get here to indulge in all my sixth year Romione fluff and angst! This book was such an important milestone in their lives when it came to them and I plan to explore every aspect.

Romione shippers, this book was made for us lol.

Just letting you know, there will be some parts that will 100% conflict with the kiss that happens in DH, which lead us to believe that it was their first official kiss. Sorry, but I fail to believe that Ron and Hermione didn't have something going on quietly behind Harry's back after that whole Lavender thing. Hermione and Ron were just way too close not to have something, and probably didn't open up because of wanting to keep it to themselves at first, and then wanting to make sure Harry knew that they would focus on the hunt, so I'm just letting you know. This won't take away from the kiss that happens at the end of DH though, I promise.

Also, forgive me if I butcher Fleur's accent. Shoutout to fanfic writer naarna for helping me with errors and my French, she really helped my story a lot with that.

Disclaimer, disclaimer, blah blah blah, don't own none of the Queen's work. All I own are the things made up and Ron's thoughts.

On with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 161: A Big Announcement

 _Book 6: Summer 1996_

"It's not true. I don't believe you."

"I live in the Muggle world Ronald, of course I would know it to be true."

"You're having me on. There is no way a person can actually enjoy that!"

"If you can enjoy being on a broom, why can't someone enjoy being twirled around and flipped over in a carnival ride?"

"That's completely different. A broom you can control. You have no fucking clue what can happen being trapped in some barmy cage and being thrown about by some rusty old machine."

*laughs* "It isn't rusty, Ron. You're exaggerating."

"You said that this carnival has been around since your parents were younger than us. Seems pretty old to me."

"That doesn't mean they use the same rides, Ronald."

"Well, how about this. I'll get on that barmy ride with you, if you get on a broom with me."

*silence*

"Hermione?"

"No."

"Oh come on. You'll ride that death machine, but you won't ride a broom with me?!"

*laughs* "You might drop me."

"I wouldn't. Quite frankly, I don't want to take you up on a broom now. I feel insulted."

"Oh shut up. Can you come with me on Friday, or not."

"Can't. Apparently we are getting a visitor later on, and Mum wants us to stay and make her welcome."

"Really? Who?"

"Take a guess. Take a very wild guess."

"Tonks?"

"No."

"Luna."

"No."

"Professor Umbridge."

"You're a cruel one, Granger."

"Well, why don't you just tell me?"

"Fine, its Fleur Delacour."

*scoff sound*

"Come off it."

"Why is she coming?"

"I guess Bill wants her to meet the family properly. They have been dating, you know."

"Well, that sounds nice. She's 19 now, isn't she?"

"Yup. My brother likes em young. Just like someone else I know."

"Ronald Weasley..."

"When are you coming?"

"Never."

"Awh come on Mione, you got to come."

"I'm not going to come if you're going to tease me about Viktor the whole time!"

"I'm not thinking about your precious Vicky."

"Now I'm really not coming."

"Come on Hermione, pleeeeeease? I'm sorry, alright? I really wanna see you."

"You do? Awh Ron, do you miss me?"

*silence*

"Ron, you can say it if you want to. I won't tease."

"No."

"You miss me, admit it."

"Never!"

"What if I said I miss you too?"

"You...you really miss me?"

"Do you miss me?"

"Of course I do."

"Ha! You said it! I can't wait to tell Ginny!"

"I take it back now."

"No don't, it's really sweet. I...I miss you too. Honest."

*blushes* "Thanks. So, can you come?"

"I can try in a week or so. My parents can't vacation, they have way too many appointments. And I don't want to be stuck here doing nothing, so I'll ask."

"Tonight?"

"How can I ask tonight? It's one in the morning, they are already sleep. As should we be. We've been on the phone for at least 4 hours."

"Oh...I didn't even notice. You could have told me you were sleepy."

"I'm not. *yawns*... well, I wasn't until you brought it up."

"Yeah, I've made myself sleepy as well. Guess we can call it a night."

"I'll ask them first thing in the morning. Night, Ron."

"Night, Mione."

* * *

"RON GET UP!" Ginny's scream bellowed through my door. I groaned as I looked out of my window. The sun wasn't even fully in the sky yet.

"Like hell," I mumbled, putting the pillow over the back of my head as I turned over in my bed.

I heard my door creak open. I was determined not to get out of bed, so I ignored it.

Suddenly I felt 115 pounds crash onto my back. Ginny had jumped on top of me.

"FUCK GINEVRA, GET OFF!" I yelled, raising my back up as quick as I could to throw her off of me. Ginny landed on the other end of my bed, laughing.

"I've been calling you for about five minutes, tosser." said Ginny. "Maybe if somebody didn't stay on the felly trying to snog Hermione through it all night, maybe you would be better rested."

"This coming from the girl was found sleeping yesterday morning with it up to your ear." I said as I stretched. "And I wasn't trying to snog her. You can't do that over the phone."

"But you want to snog her, don't you?"

"Did you wake me up just to fuck with me?"

"No. Mum told me to wake you. Bill is coming at noon rather than tonight, so we have to make sure everything is spic and span." said Ginny, rolling her eyes.

I groaned again. Bill always pulled shit like this. I was eager to see my brother, but I was also looking forward to sleeping in, especially since I stayed up even longer after I got off the fellytone and thought about Hermione...and did...well...teenage boy things for lack of better words.

"Fine. Tell her I'll be down in five minutes." I said, getting out of bed.

Fifteen minutes later, I came down the stairs, still in my pajamas. Mum stared at me, a disgruntled look on her face.

"Nice of you to join us, Ronald." said Mu voice that clearly stated that I was in trouble.

"Yeah...well...I thought it would be nice to give you an early morning." I said hesitantly. Unfortunately that was very much the wrong thing to say.

"Don't get cheeky with me, Ronald Weasley!" snapped Mum. "Perhaps we should take that confounded contraption out of the house. Then you'll get a proper amount of sleep and be up on time!"

"NO!" shouted Ginny and I at the same time.

"What's the matter with owls?" huffed Mum. "Poor Pigwidgeon hasn't been on an errand in months!"

"Hey, that's not our fault, Mum." I said. "Umbridge was monitoring the posts! He flies all the time if that's the problem."

"Well when Bill and Fleur get here, I don't want any use of the phone."

Ginny and our mouths dropped.

"But why?!"

"Are you serious, Mum?!"

"What about Hermione?! She's supposed to answer me this afternoon!"

"What about Dean, Mum?!"

"Hang Dean! What about Hermione!?"

"Hey! You're not the only one that uses the felly!"

"No one cares about your silly little boyfriend!"

"STOP IT YOU TWO OR ILL BOX BOTH YOUR EARS!"

Ginny and I went quiet as we looked at Mum's reddening face. We put our cups of pumpkin juice up to our lips and sipped quietly for the rest of breakfast.

 _Hermione,_

 _So I won't be able to talk to you on the phone. Ginny and I have gotten in trouble for using it too much and she doesn't want us on it when Bill and Fleur are here, so we have to use Pig._

 _When you know what's going on with you about coming over here, send Pig back with the answer._

 _Love,_

 _Ron_

I looked over the last two words I wrote. Should I have written that? I mean people write that in letters all the time and it doesn't mean anything, and it wouldn't have been the first time I had written it. However, things were starting to feel very…..different.

I quickly added a change to it, signing it the way Hermione usually signs letters when she used to send them.

 _Love from,_

 _Ron_

That was better. Maybe she wouldn't suspect.

I tied the letter onto Pig and threw him up into the air for a boost. Then I got dressed and began Mum's lengthy chore list.

* * *

Around noon, when the house was so fucking clean that you could eat off the floor, Bill and Fleur Delacour walked into the door. Mum fussed over Bill for a few seconds before she took Fleur's charming and delicate hand in hers and shook it.

Fleur then looked at me, and almost floated to me.

"Ah, Ronald!" she said in her angelic voice and gave me a kiss on each cheek. "It iz so good to see you again! You 'ave grown since last time, non?"

Fleur was just as amazingly gorgeous as she was in fourth year. Her long blonde hair looked as if it was glowing, her skin looked like it had been bathed by those gods that Muggles would talk about, and her smile lit up the entire room.

How could anybody not love and adore this woman? She was the most perfect thing that ever existed.

"Earth to Ron!" I heard Ginny shout.

I looked around and seen that everyone was staring at me as if I had gone mental. When I realized that I did indeed have a dopey grin on my face, I backed away from Fleur and sat down.

Bill laughed and came over to hug me. "And I thought the bloke from work had it bad." he whispered to me, causing my face to grow hot.

""Et toi... you must be Bill's baby sister, sa petite soeur!" said Fleur, taking Ginny's hands into hers. Ginny looked as if she was offended by Fleur's words.

"I'm his younger sister, yes." she said sharply.

"I 'ave a baby sister as well, as you should remember Gabrielle. You are simply adorable!" said Fleur, her voice going a bit high, as if Ginny was five and not about to be fifteen.

Ginny looked as if she wanted to punch the woman. She loomed over at Bill, and then to me, as if we could give her the words to say that wouldn't offend Fleur. I shrugged.

"I have to go write a letter now," said Ginny, removing her hands from Fleur's. "Nice to have met you."

"Merci, nice to 'ave met you as well, mon petit papillon." said Fleur sweetly. "We are going to be great friends!"

Ginny, who knew a little bit of French herself, gave Fleur the most disapproving look I had ever seen her give someone, and then marched up the stairs, loudly.

"Oh I am so sorry." said Mum, looking as if she was trying to suppress her anger over Ginny's behavior. "Ginny just takes a while to get to know new people."

Fleur waved it off. "Pas d'problème, Madame Weasley. Ginevra and I really didn't talk when I was at 'Ogwarts, so I understand. You have an...er...quaint 'ome, Madame."

Mum's smile began to look forced. "Why, thank you, dear," said Mum, a bit breathlessly.

"Although, Bill, you neglected to tell me that you 'ave so much...nature 'ere. I almost ruined my shoes." said Fleur, holding out her foot to show Bill a speck of mud that was on the tip.

Bill smiled at her. "It's alright, nothing a napkin won't take care of," he said, taking the shoe and a handkerchief from his pocket and dusting it off. He then placed the shoe back on her foot. Then he looked over and winked at me.

For the rest of the day, it was starting to seem like Fleur was starting to become an annoyance. Mainly to Mum and Ginny, though I didn't see the issue. Fleur was just brought up in a different setting than we were. And while she somewhat critiqued Mum's taste in decor, and talked about how heavy in calories the food Mum made was, and how Ginny would look so adorable in braided pigtails like a farm girl, I thought that she was rather charming.

When Mum brought out dessert, Bill and Fleur stood up at the table. Fred and George (whom along with Lee Jordan were living in a flat above their shop now) had joined us for the night, as Bill had wrote them, telling the. That he had something to say. Apparently Charlie already knew weeks ago.

"Mum, Dad," started Bill. "I have something to share that I know is going to make the two of you very happy."

Mum gave Bill a quizzical look, as if to say she doubted it. Ginny looked as if she was bracing herself.

"Fleur and I are getting married!" exclaimed Bill as Fleur stuck out her left hand to show off a very nice diamond, a diamond that she had more than likely been hiding.

The room went deaf. It was so quiet that I could hear and make out everyone's individual breaths. Bill and Fleur stood there, smiles still very prominent on their faces.

Fred, George, Dad, and I turned to Mum, waiting for her to say something. Mum had the same look of disbelief on her face that she had when Percy left.

"Well?" said Bill finally. "What do you think?"

Ginny was the first to speak.

"I think you're mental to get married." she said, crossing her arms.

That made the world spin again.

"Ginevra Weasley!"

"What, Daddy, he is!"

"Damn Gin, tell us how you really feel."

"Yeah little sister, way to lay it on thick."

"I would think it barmy for the two of you to get married too! It's not just because it's Bill!"

"Ginny, just shut up!"

"Oh mon Dieu!"

"Oh Ron, shut it! You're just saying that because you fancy her!"

"I do not, sod off!"

"Now Ron-"

"EVERYBODY STOP TALKING NOW!" shouted Mum.

Everyone ceased the arguing and looked at Mum, who seems to had come back to her senses. Fleur looked as if she wanted to cry. Ginny looked as if she wanted to punch something.

"This is Bill's decision," said Mum, "and he is an adult. And if Fleur and he wants to get married, then we will be happy for them."

"But Mom..."

"I said be happy for them, Ginevra!"

Ginny glared at Mum. She stood up, made her way out of the kitchen, and once again marched loudly up the stairs.

"Cake anyone?" said Fred.

No one said much during dessert. Everyone ate their cake in silence, with the occasional "this is good, Mum" said, but other than that, no words were exchanged. Ginny didn't come back downstairs.

After dessert, the twins lingered to speak to Bill and Fleur. Mum and Dad went to their room, apparently Mum had a stomachache. With nothing else to do, I went to my room to check on my card collection.

* * *

When I got upstairs and entered my room, Pig was flying around my bed with a piece of parchment tied to his leg. I caught him, took the parchment from his leg, and handed him an owl treat. He happily perched onto my shoulder, as if he was reading what Hermione had written me too. Nosy bird.

 _Dear Ron,_

 _I had a feeling when Pig came pecking at my window (which he almost broke) that you had gotten in some sort of trouble. Maybe we should cut our phone conversations shorter. Or just have them earlier on the day._

 _However, we won't have to worry about that, because I get to come to the Burrow on the 2nd. That's only a few days away! I was really excited to hear that. Mum and Dad felt it wouldn't be fair that they wouldn't be able to spend any real time with me, and that I would be by myself practically all the time, so they said that of your mum will have me, I can stay for the rest of the summer. Hope you don't get tired of me._

 _Have you heard from Harry? I wonder if he is okay. Do you know when he will be coming? I feel so bad that he is there by himself with those horrid people brooding over Sirius. You know he is._

 _Anyways, write me back when you can after you ask your mum about the rest of summer. See you soon!_

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

I decided I would ask in the morning. I had a feeling that talking to Mum tonight wouldn't be ideal.

Someone knocked on my door and didn't wait for me to answer as they had opened the door. It was Bill. I put the letter under my pillow and sat up on my bed.

"A quick word, Ronnie?" he asked. For some reason, I felt as if roles had been reversed.

"Sure," I said, pointing to the bed Harry slept in when he was here. Bill nodded and sat, his face had worry written all over it.

"That didn't go well, did it?" said Bill.

"Could have been much worse."

Bill chuckled. "You're right, it could have. Mum could have said that and not Ginny."

"I don't know what's up with Gin. That came totally out of left field."

Bill shook his head. "I actually expected Ginny to be against it. Being the little sister and all. What do you think about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"About me getting married."

I thought about it for a second. I hadn't really had it on my mind. "Brilliant, I guess. I mean, if you're happy, I'm happy for you."

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" asked Bill, as if he was asking for my approval in a way.

"I'm only 16, Bill. What do I know?"

"You know more than you think. But maybe that's not the question to ask you." said Bill.

"It's fine, Bill. If you feel you're ready, you're ready I guess. Fleur seems nice enough. Fine as all hell."

"Don't lust over my fiance." joked Bill. "Speaking of lusting, how are things with you and Hermione?"

My face grew hot and I began to rub my neck nervously at the sound of her name. "She's coming in a few days. If Mum let's her, she's gonna stay the rest of the summer."

Bill raised his eyebrows. "Well well...and what's going to happen with that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You still haven't made a move yet, have you?"

I sighed and shrugged. The way my brother had asked the question made me feel like a total idiot.

"Bill, when did you know that you were...I mean...I don't know." I said. I didn't think he would understand. I was only 16, and I was feeling things for a girl that seemed almost like Mum and Dad.

"Ronnie, it's okay to say it. You love Hermione." said Bill, getting up from Harry's bed to lean against the wall, something he usually did when he was about to get very serious.

"I don't know if it's love, if I just really really like her, or if it's just me wanting her. Aren't I too young for this?"

"Mum and Dad were 19 when they got married. They loved each not her all through Hogwarts from what they and others have told me so no, I don't think you're too young. That's not to say that you should get married at 19...even though I am marrying a 19 year old. Well. She will be 20 when we marry...that's not the point, I'm getting sidetracked."

I chuckled. It was funny seeing Bill as the nervous one.

"But to answer your question, I knew I was in love when I first saw her at the third task."

"You're barking! That was her veela powers!"

"It wasn't actually. Remember, I had seen her from the stands. I was nowhere near her, therefore, seeing as she's only half veela, she wouldn't have been able to make me feel anything I didn't want to. After I had seen her that day, I couldn't get her out of my mind. I remembered every single thing about her when I went back home. From her crystal blue eyes, to the way her hair was blowing in the breeze, to the smile she had flashed her sister before she went into the maze. I didn't see her for awhile, until she started working at the bank. She would indeed turn on her veela charms, but it didn't make me feel any more different that I had already felt about her. If you can remember the most insignificant details about a woman, if you can't think of what it would be like not to have her without going insane, if you actually find yourself with someone else, and all you can think about is her, then you're in love."

My eyes grew wide. "That's really deep." I whispered.

"Love is deep, little brother. True love is actually." said Bill. "You'll know it one day. And when you do, it'll hit you like a ton of bricks."


	162. Chapter 162: Pillow Talk

This chapter will have dialogue and moments from my fic Harry Potter And The Other Side. I kinda dislike adding some parts in here that are from my other fics, but I can't help it that they fit. You guys seem to enjoy them, so I'll stop complaining lol.

* * *

Chapter 162: Pillow Talk

A few days later, true to Hermione's word, her parents made the drive to the Burrow. Mum had agreed to let Hermione stay through the rest of the summer, which thrilled both Ginny and I, as I was eager to see her, and Ginny was two seconds away from ripping her own hair out.

It never ceased to amaze me how every time I went a while without seeing Hermione, I find something changed with her the next time she's in front of my face. When she got out of the car, she was once again wearing a tank top and shorts, only the tank hugged her body much much tighter than it had when she had arrived two summers ago. She had her hair in a ponytail this time, with some of the curls around her face escaping and framing it. Once again her legs looked as if they were begging me to bite them. It took everything in me not to lick my lips in delight.

She ran over and gave me a hug, pressing her wonderful breasts once again into my chest. I felt like a pervy git thinking about what they would feel like against my skin.

"I'm so happy to be here." she whispered. "You have no idea how bored I was at home, not being able to talk to anyone but my parents on occasion."

I let go of her and looked her up and down quickly, hoping that she did not catch me checking her out, although judging by the smirk she gave me, she probably did.

"You didn't talk to anyone else?" I asked.

"Well I only talk to you and Ginny on the phone, don't I? You know I don't really have any Muggle friends on my neighborhood."

"Why have them anyways, when you got me? Oh...and Ginny and Harry of course." I joked.

"I can have more friends that just you three, Ron."

"Actually I should be your only friend. I actually allow Harry and Ginny to be close to you." I said.

Hermione laughed. Seeing her laugh made my heart skip a beat. "Oh so I'm only supposed to be exclusive to you?"

"Maybe." I said, nervously.

Hermione smiled, tucking a curl behind her ear.

I helped her take her bags into the house and up to Ginny's room. I was shocked when Ginny actually allowed me to stay in her while her and Hermione were having a girl talk.

"And she is positively horrible, I hate having her here. I call her Phlegm." said Ginny, in a tone of disgust.

"Mum told you to stop that shit, Gin."

"Oh Ginny, certainly she can't be all that bad." said Hermione, trying not to laugh.

"Oh ho ho...wait until she and Bill gets back from wherever they are." said Ginny, crossing her arms. "You'll see what I'm talking about."

"She really isn't that bad, Mione." I said.

"Oh shut up, Ron! You're only saying that because every time you're around her, you act like a fucking idiot. You fucking fancy her!"

"I do not fancy her!"

"Yes you do! You act like all those other stupid blokes that fall under her dumb veela spell!" shrieked Ginny.

"And you wonder why she treats you like a fucking kid!" I said, getting up and walking out the room. I slammed her door as hard as I could and went up to my room. I kicked off my shoes and slumped onto my bed, furious.

* * *

Who did she think she was, saying how I got under the influence of Fleur's powers? She had no right, especially in front of Hermione. I didn't want her thinking that I actually fancied my brother's fiance. I mean sure, there was a little bit of fancy in the past, but that wasn't real. It couldn't be helped. Now Hermione was going to think that I didn't like her at all.

Through dinner, I didn't talk to anyone, especially Ginny. I listened as Lupin, who had joined us for dinner, had talked about how Harry was going to be here soon, after he did some business with Dumbledore first.

Fleur went on her usual ranting of things, and as dinner went on, Hermione was less and less impressed. I tried my best not to make a fool of myself in front of her over Fleur, but as I got up like a fool and tried to serve her as if she were a queen, I don't think it worked. Throughout dinner, I heard Ginny mumble several times "Did you see that?!" "I told you!" "See? Absolutely mental over the shrew!" to Hermione, not helping my case in the slightest.

After dinner, I took a walk. I had to get out of there.

I embarrassed myself horribly back there. I couldn't understand it. The twins didn't seem to be under any spell when they were around her. Neither was Dad. And in 4th year, Harry didn't seem phased by her much at all. Why was it only me? Was I weak? Did I have something in me that couldn't help to fawn all over her? Did I actually fancy her?

I couldn't. Though I felt a lot of things when she was around, what Bill described didn't even come close.

I walked out onto the deck of our small lake and sat down. The sun was beginning to set, splashing an array of colors into the sky. Purples, pinks, and reds streaked the already blue sky, reminding me of a painting that Dean had once done of Hogwarts in his art book. The tweeting of birds was being replaced by the chirping of crickets, and they awakened to the dusk. I sat and watched dragonflies dance around the water, returning to their homes. The whole scene seemed so peaceful, and I was starting to wonder what it would feel like to experience everything that was happening around me with Hermione.

I stayed out there for about another hour. Night had fallen, and lightning bugs were flying around, their tiny lights making soft trails in the black of the night. The stars in the sky shone brightly, and the moon was full, reflecting beautifully on the lake's surface.

From the distance, I could hear Mum calling me in. Though we had very good wards put up around our house, she still didn't trust the night, especially with You Know Who publicly on the loose.

I went back inside, still not wanting to talk to anyone, not even Bill. Hell, not even Hermione. I went upstairs and went to bed.

* * *

He was excited when he seen the Hogwarts Express for the first time. A part of him was sad that his grandmother didn't bring him, but his friend's mother, who was also magical, brought both of them to Platform 9 3/4 to go to school.

The two boys found a compartment that had two other boys that looked about their age. Soon they were laughing and talking about where they were from, what they liked to do, and how much fun they were going to have at school.

* * *

I woke up to a soft knock on my door. I looked at my watch and seen that it was 2Am.

I opened my door to see Hermione in her Gryffindor sleeper shorts and a tank top ready to knock on my door again. She looked at me with puppy dog eyes filled with unshed tears.

"The dream?"

She nodded.

"Wanna sleep in here with me?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Come on in"

Hermione had been having nightmares about the Department Of Mysteries over the remaining days at Hogwarts. A couple nights she had asked if I would sleep in to common room with her, so I did. The small cackle of the fire acted like a lullaby, and along work me, or seemed to help her to sleep better.

Hermione walked into my room and headed over to the camp bed that Harry would sleep in when he was here. All of a sudden she doubled over in pain and would have collapsed onto the floor had I not caught her.

I picked her up, carried her over to my bed, and sat her down. She told me that her lower stomach was hurting her really bad. She had taken potions, but they weren't helping.

"Maybe if you rub my stomach it would feel better?" she asked as she laid flat on her back in my bed.

My mind began to go at war with my emotions. 'Hermione Granger is laying in my fucking bed and she is giving me permission to touch her! I can't do that! What is she thinking? Why is she doi- oh shit she's lifting up her shirt. Hermione Granger is laying in my bed with her shirt halfway up to her bra! This is a bloody set up I know it! She can't possibly-'

"Hermione what is that?" I asked as my eyes scan her stomach. She had something shiny sticking out of her belly button.

She looked down and laughed. "Oh that? That's a belly ring. You know how I have my ears pierced? Well you can pierce other things too, like your belly. It may be kind of a muggle thing really. I haven't heard any witches talk about it. "

I had never seen anything like that before. It was a little heart with her birthstone in it. It was actually very very sexy. It actually made me hard, which was the last thing Hermione needed to notice.

"I wouldn't take you for someone to do that." I said.

"I may like books but I'm not a total prude Ronald." huffed Hermione.

"No no, I didn't mean it like that. It's just kind of a shock. Not a bad one though"

"Oh. Well I'm full of surprises" she said in a low voice that sent shivers throughout my body .

"I like surprises." I said, before I could stop myself.

"Maybe one day I'll show you another surprise and see if you can deal with it." said Hermione.

Oh shit. I could have taken that so many ways. I took a deep breath and try to channel my thoughts in the right direction, because the randy teenager in me was screaming at me to pounce on her.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Go ahead, it's cramping"

I took my hand and placed it on her stomach. She instantly tensest up.

"Sorry are my hands cold or something?"

"No...not at all" she whispered as if she enjoyed it. "Keep going".

I started to massage her stomach and she began to moan. At first I thought I was hurting her, but then I seen that she was biting her lower lip. She usually did that when she was in deep thought, nervous, or getting excited. She didn't seem like she was thinking of anything, nor was she nervous, so I must have been doing something right.

She started giving me directions on where to rub. It took everything in me not to climb on top of her and kiss her. Randy teenager was practically begging and pleading on his hands and knees for this to turn into something else. Even respectable teenager was starting to sweat.

I didn't know what the hell possessed me to do it, but the next thing I knew, I was giving her stomach a small kiss. She moaned and grinned so I gave it a few more kisses.

'This getting extremely dangerous.' I thought. 'Oh shit, she is running her fingers through my motherfucking hair!'

I lost control and let out a small moan myself. I couldn't take it anymore. She was driving me mental.

"Are...are you feeling better?" I whispered.

No answer.

"Mione..."

"Hmm?"

"Are you feeling better? "

"You have no idea." she breathed. "Thank you Ron. That felt really good."

"Good"

"Ron? Is it okay if I stay here? I'm too...relaxed to move"

"Okay sure. I'll just lay in the other bed"

Hermione looked at me confused. "I'm not trying to kick you out your own bed Ron. And it's not like I never slept in the same bed as you before"

Shit she didn't have to tell me twice!

She got under my blanket. I joined her under and instinctively wrapped my right arm around her stomach, gently pulling her close. Once again I am spooning Hermione in bed. Every thought that I am trying to have to turn me off isn't working.

"Can I tell you something? Promise not to laugh?"

"No promises, but go ahead." I said.

"I'm scared." whispered Hermione. "I'm scared, and I don't know what to do about it. Should I tell my parents what's going on? Is it safe to go back to school?"

"I'm scared too, don't feel bad. You'll be fine. However, I don't think you should tell your folks, they may pull you out of school and not let you come back to the wizarding world. You don't want that do you?"

"No."

"And besides, Hogwarts is the safest place in the world, you know that. You Know Who fears Dumbledore. You said so yourself, remember?"

"Speaking of which, what do you think Harry is doing with Dumbledore?" asked Hermione, as she ran a soft finger over my arm.

"Chasing down Death Eaters." I joked. "Taking them out one by one."

Hermione chuckled. "If only it were that easy. Dumbledore wouldn't put him in that kind of danger."

I snuggled my face into her hair. Her milk and honey smelling hair. "No, he wouldn't. They probably looking for someone to replace the toad bitch."

"Language, Ron."

"Fuck, Hermione, you're still ragging on me about my language? You would feel so liberated if you just swore."

"I doubt it."

"Say fuck. Please? For me?"

"Go to sleep, Ron." giggled Hermione, moving closer to me. I breathed in the scent of her hair once more, allowing it to consume me.

I wanted her. Badly. Not even just physically, I was realizing. I wanted all of her. And I didn't know how long I could go on not having her.

Something had to give.


	163. Chapter 163: Awkward

Okay so from here until Summer 1997, you will see some lines and phrases from the book Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. Those lines are owned by J.K. Rowling, and in no way am I trying to claim them. They are needed because this is a POV telling of the books, and I will have to use some of the things that Ron has been told and hears around him.

* * *

Chapter 163: Awkward

When I woke up the next morning, Hermione wasn't there, much to my disappointment. My small twin sized bed felt massive without her in our, and I found myself yearning for her comfortable body against mine.

As I laid there, not interested in getting up out of bed just yet, my mind drifted to the early hours when she had came into my room. The fact that she let me touch such an most intimate part of her surprised me. The fact that she not only let me kiss said part, but also ran her fingers through my hair had me confused as all hell. Should I have done more? Should I have told her how I felt? Would she be embarrassed or feeling guilty the next time we laid eyes on each other? How awkward would the day be?

I laid there for about another hour, mulling things over. A knock came to the door, and then it opened. Bill walked in, looking as if he had just rolled out of bed himself.

"Mum told me to wake you for lunch." chuckled Bill.

At first, I wasn't going to say a word. I felt like this was something I should keep to myself. However, I needed to get this out, and I knew I could never talk to the twins about it, nor Harry.

"I need to talk to you." I said, getting up and closing the door behind him. "Can you put that charm on the door so no one can hear and get in?"

"Sure." said Bill, pointing his wand at the door, which a gold light made its way on the seals of my door with a pop. "Now, what is it?"

"I kissed her. I kissed Hermione." I said quickly.

Bill's eyes grew wide. "Did you now? When, last night?"

I nodded.

"Well, I guess congrats are in order. So, are you two dating now?"

I looked at the ground then back at Bill. "Not exactly..."

Bill cocked up an eyebrow. "Not exactly? You either are, or you're not."

"Okay, we're not."

"I'm confused, Ronnie. Help me out."

I sat down on my bed and ran my fingers through my hair, frustrated. "She has a bad dream and came up to my room to sleep. Then, her stomach started to hurt because of that bloody curse she was hit with so she asked me to massage it for her."

Bill looked at me, amusement in his eyes. "Go on..."

"Anyways, she lifted up her shirt to her bra- stop laughing- and then I started massaging her belly, and then...I just...I just felt like I had to kiss her, so I did."

"Well, did she kiss you back?"

"I kissed her on the stomach. She ran her fingers through my hair some." I said, feeling my cheeks burning as if they were on fire.

Bill looked at me with an astonished expression on his face. "Let me get this straight."he said. "You basically skipped her lips and went right to the hotspots?"

"Hotspots?"

"The spots on a girl that turns them on. If Hermione was doing that to you, you must have done something right. My question is why are you doing that and you're not even dating her? You two didn't have sex, did you?"

"No, are you fucking mental?"

"Are you? Look, I get that you're into her, but don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself? From what you told me, you only kisses her once, and technically that was her showing you how that Krum guy and her kissed so you would shut up. What you and Hermione did could have led up to something that I don't think neither of you are ready for. Be careful Ron. Unless this is what the both of you want for sure, don't do that risky shit again." warned Bill, giving me a serious look.

* * *

The rest of the morning felt pretty awkward. I went down to breakfast, where I was met with a Hermione who didn't seem to want to look me in the eye. I even say beside her and told her good morning, just to try to break the tension. She mumbled a greeting and began to pretend to sip hey pumpkin juice.

As the morning went on, Ginny and I had made an unspoken truce, so the two of us and Hermione went swimming after lunch. The sun beamed down into the water, heating it up so that was fairly warm. Hermione had brought some muggle devices called floaties along, and we blew them up and floated along lazily, taking in the rays.

Fleur came out too eventually, and when she took off her robe, I couldn't help but stare at her, as the pink bikini she had on made her look very appetizing. I quickly gathered that Hermione didn't seem to like my staring at Fleur, because every time I did it or made a remark to her, she would scoff and mumble something disapproving under her breath.

"You know, for someone who fancies Hermione, you sure fuck it up for yourself when Phlegm is around." said Ginny once we were done swimming. Hermione didn't even wait for us to dry off. She simply walked off looking disgruntled.

"I'm trying, but I can't bloody help it," I said. "And besides, Hermione doesn't see me like that anyways. Maybe she thinks me shallow or something. I know she doesn't like that."

Ginny rolled her eyes, mumbled something about a clueless git, then walked off.

By the time dinner came around, Hermione and I had gotten over our awkwardness and began speaking again. What's more, Min had invited Tonks over for dinner. Only, she wasn't really her cheerful self.

Mum kept going on and on about Tonks to bill, and how she was doing so well with the Aurors and how the family liked her so much. It was soon apparent to Ginny and I the real reason why Tonks had been invited. Although, from her depressed attitude, it didn't seem to be working.

* * *

 _The boy excelled in Charms and Defense Against The Dark Arts. In his fifth year, he stopped a Slytherin from trying to hex a few of the teachers. He got a medal for that. However, his grandmother didn't seem like she cared very much about his accomplishment, or anything for that matter._

 _When he presented her with the medal, she started going on and on about his "condition". She was afraid of him. Resented him. She had wished that he could just remain at that school and never show his face._

 _And so, he went to live with one of his best mates. They lived in a small wizard village, where the boy was surrounded by magic and people like him._

 _He finally felt like he belonged again._

* * *

The scars woke me up, their memories burning as if it was the first time I had touched the brain. I had let out a scream, which caused Mum to run into my room.

I didn't have to say anything for her to know what was happening. She got the cream that Madam Pomfrey had sent home with me and began rubbing it on my arms vigorously at first, and by the time I had calmed down, Hermione was peeking into my room.

"Are you okay?" she asked, "I thought I heard a scream."

"M' fine, don't worry about it." I. said, embarrassed. Hermione would hear me screaming like a little bitch over some scars.

"He'll be just fine, dear,"said Mum, putting the top back on the cream. "And you two will be delighted to hear that Harry is here."

That perked us both up immediately. "Harry's here?!" we both exclaimed.

"Yes, he's sleeping in the twins room, but-"

Neither of us waited for her to finish her sentence. I leapt out of bed and ran along with Hermione down the steps until we were in front of my brothers bedroom door.

I pushed open the door so hard, or slammed against the wall, scaring the wits or of Harry, whom we saw scrambling to find his glasses while shielding his eyes from the sun beaming through the window.

"Wuzzgoinon?" he said, dazed.

"We didn't know you were here already!" I yelled, popping him on the top of his head.

"Ron, don't hit him!" said Hermione.

Harry's hand found his glasses and he shoved them on, smiling as his eyes focused on Hermione and I.

"All right?" I asked.

"Never been better," said Harry, rubbing the top of his head and slumping back onto his pillows. "You?"

"Not bad," I said, pulling over a cardboard box and sitting on it. "When did you get here? Mum's only just told us!"

"About one o'clock this morning."

"Were the Muggles all right? Did they treat you okay?"

"Same as usual," said Harry, as Hermione perched herself on the edge of the bed, "they didn't talk to me much, but I like it better that way. How're you, Hermione?"

"Oh, I'm fine," said Hermione, who was looking Harry as though he was sick or something. I knew exactly what that look meant. She wanted to discuss Sirius.

"What's the time? Have I missed breakfast?" asked Harry.

"Don't worry about that, Mum's bringing you up a tray; she reckons you look underfed, as usual. So, what's been going on?"I asked.

"Nothing much, I've just been stuck at my aunt and uncle's, haven't I?"

"Come off it!" I said excitedly. "You've been off with Dumbledore!"

"It wasn't that exciting. He just wanted me to help him persuade this old teacher to come out of retirement. His name's Horace Slughorn."

"Oh," I said, disappointed. "We thought-"

Hermione flashed me a look of warning.

"- we thought it'd be something like that." I said instead of what I wanted, which was that he was probably hunting Death Eaters.

"You did?" said Harry, amused.

"Yeah... yeah, now that that fucking bitch has left, obviously we need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, don't we? So, er, what's he like?"

"He looks a bit like a walrus, and he used to be Head of Slytherin," said Harry. "Something wrong, Hermione?"

I inwardly groaned. Hermione looked at Harry as if he was some fragile flower that was about to be crushed under someone's foot.

"No, of course not!" she said quickly, trying to fix her face to wipe the concern. " So, um, did Slughorn seem like he'll be a good teacher?"

"Dunno," said Harry. "He can't be worse than Umbitch, can he?"

"I know someone who's worse than Umbridge," said a voice from the doorway. Ginny had came into the room, her face barring a sour expression. "Hi, Harry."

"What's up with you?" I asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"It's her," said Ginny, plonking herself down on the bed. "She's driving me fucking mental."

"What's she done now?" asked Hermione sympathetically.

"It's the way she talks to me... you'd think I was about three!"

"I know," said Hermione, dropping her voice. "She's so full of herself."

"Can't you two lay off her for five seconds?" I huffed.

"Oh, that's right, defend her," snapped Ginny. "We all know you can't get enough of her."

Harry looked confused. "Who are you... ?"

The bedroom door flew open again, and Harry yanked the bedcovers up to his chin so hard that Hermione and Ginny slid off the bed onto the floor, giving me a chuckle.

Fleur in all her breathtaking beauty was standing in the doorway, carrying a heavily laden breakfast tray.

"'Arry," she said. "Eet 'as been too long!"

As she swept over the threshold toward him, Mum came in behind her, looking rather cross.

"There was no need to bring up the tray, I was just about to do it myself!" said Mum in an irked voice.

"Eet was no trouble, Madame Weasley" said Fleur, setting the tray across Harry's knees and then swooping to kiss him on each cheek. Harry looked as if he had been anointed by an angel. "I 'ave been longing to see 'im. You remember my seester, Gabrielle? She never stops talking about 'Arry Potter. She will be delighted to see you again."

"Oh, honestly." I heard Ginny mumble as she got up off the floor.

"Oh... is she here too?" Harry croaked.

"No, no, silly boy," said Fleur with a sweet laugh, "I mean next summer, when we... but do you not know?"

She looked over at Mum, as if she was shocked that Harry didn't know.

"We hadn't got around to telling him yet." said Mum, shrugging, as if the matter wasn't anything.

Fleur turned back to Harry, swinging her silvery sheet of hair so that it whipped Mum across the face. I braced myself, thinking Mum would go off the bend.

"Bill and I are going to be married!" said Fleur enthusiastically.

"Oh," said Harry blankly. "Wow. Er... congratulations!"

She swooped down upon him and kissed him again.

"Bill is very busy at ze moment, working very 'ard, and I only work part-time at Gringotts for my Eenglish, so he brought me 'ere for a few days to get to know 'is family properly. I was so pleased to 'ear you would be coming... zere isn't much to do 'ere, unless you like cooking and chickens! Well... enjoy your breakfast, 'Arry!"

With these words she turned gracefully and seemed to float out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Mum made a "tchah!" noise. She was totally over it.

"Mum hates her," said Ginny quietly.

"I do not hate her!" said Mum in a cross whisper. "I just think they've hurried into this engagement, that's all!"

"They've known each other a year," I said, staring at the door, wishing Fleur would come in again.

"Well, that's not very long! I know why it's happened, of course. It's all this uncertainty with You-Know-Who coming back, people think they might be dead tomorrow, so they're rushing all sorts of decisions they'd normally take time over. It was the same last time he was powerful, people eloping left, right, and center..."

"Including you and Dad," said Ginny slyly.

"Yes, well, your father and I were made for each other, what was the point in waiting?" said Mum. "Whereas Bill and Fleur... well... what have they really got in common? He's a hardworking, down-to-earth sort of person, whereas she's..."

"A cow," said Ginny, nodding. "But Bill's not that down-to-earth. He's a Curse-Breaker, isn't he, he likes a bit of adventure, a bit of glamour... I expect that's why he's gone for Phlegm."

"Stop calling her that, Ginny," said Mum sharply, as Harry and Hermione laughed. "Well, I'd better get on... Eat your eggs while they're warm, Harry."

Looking careworn, she left the room as I tried to recover from Fleur's spell .

"Don't you get used to her if she's staying in the same house?" Harry asked.

"Well, you do," I said, rubbing my eyes, "but if she jumps out at you unexpectedly, like then..."

"It's pathetic," said Hermione furiously, striding away from me as far as she could go and turning to face me with her arms folded once she had reached the wall. I suddenly felt horrible. Guilty.

"You don't really want her around forever?" Ginny asked me incredulously. When I merely shrugged, she said, "Well, Mum's going to put a stop to it if she can, I bet you anything."

"How's she going to manage that?" asked Harry.

"She keeps trying to get Tonks round for dinner. I think she's hoping Bill will fall for Tonks instead. I hope he does, I'd much rather have her in the family."

"Yeah, that'll work," I said sarcastically. "Listen, no bloke in his right mind's going to fancy Tonks when Fleur's around. I mean, Tonks is okay-looking when she isn't doing stupid things to her hair and her nose, but..."

"She's a damn sight nicer than Phlegm," said Ginny.

"And she's more intelligent, she's an Auror!" said Hermione from the corner.

"Fleur's not stupid, she was good enough to enter the Triwizard Tournament," said Harry.

"Not you as well!" said Hermione bitterly.

"I suppose you like the way Phlegm says ''Arry,' do you?" asked Ginny scornfully.

"No," said Harry, looking as if he wished he wouldn't have opened his mouth, "I was just saying, Phlegm... I mean, Fleur..."

"I'd much rather have Tonks in the family," said Ginny. "At least she's a laugh."

"She hasn't been much of a laugh lately," I said. "Every time I've seen her she's looked more like Moaning Myrtle."

"That's not fair," snapped Hermione. "She still hasn't got over what happened... you know... I mean, he was her cousin!"

I groaned and avoided looking at Harry. I knew she would find a way to bring Sirius up.

"Tonks and Sirius barely knew each other!" I said sharply. "Sirius was in Azkaban half her life and before that their families never met-"

"That's not the point," said Hermione. "She thinks it was her fault that he died!"

"How does she work that one out?" asked Harry.

"Well, she was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange, wasn't she? I think she feels that if only she had finished her off, Bellatrix couldn't have killed Sirius."

"That's fucking stupid," I said, crossing my arms.

"It's survivor's guilt," said Hermione. "I know Lupin's tried to talk her round, but she's still really down. She's actually having trouble with her Metamorphosing!"

"With her...?"

"She can't change her appearance like she used to," explained Hermione. "I think her powers must have been affected by shock, or something."

"I didn't know that could happen," said Harry.

"Nor did I," said Hermione, "but I suppose if you're really depressed."

The door opened again and Mum popped her head in. "Ginny," she whispered, "come downstairs and help me with the lunch."

"I'm talking to this lot!" said Ginny, outraged.

"Now!" said Mum, and withdrew.

"She only wants me there so she doesn't have to be alone with Phlegm!" said Ginny crossley. She swung her long red hair around in a very good imitation of Fleur and pranced across the room with her arms held aloft like a muggle ballerina.

"You lot had better come down quickly too," she said as she left.

* * *

Harry continued eat more breakfast. Hermione was peering into Fred and George's boxes, though every now and then she cast sideways looks at Harry, who had passed me his toast.

"What's this?" Hermione asked eventually, holding up what looked like a small telescope.

"Dunno," I said, "but if Fred and George left it here, it's probably not ready for the joke shop yet, so be careful."

"Your mum said the shop's going well," said Harry. "Said Fred and George have got a real flair for business."

"That's an understatement. They're raking in the Galleons! I can't wait to see the place. We haven't been to Diagon Alley yet, because Mum says Dad's got to be there for extra security and he's been really busy at work, but it sounds excellent."

"And what about Percy?" asked Harry. "Is he talking to your mum and dad again?"

"Nope."

"But he knows your dad was right all along now about Voldemort being back..."

"Dumbledore says people find it far easier to forgive others for being wrong than being right," said Hermione. "I heard him telling your mum, Ron."

"Sounds like the sort of mental thing Dumbledore would say." I said with a chuckle.

"He's going to be giving me private lessons this year," said Harry, causing me to choke on the toast, and Hermione to gasp.

"You kept that quiet?!" I exclaimed.

"I only just remembered," said Harry. "He told me last night in your broom shed."

"Blimey... private lessons with Dumbledore!" I said, not hiding how impressed I was. "I wonder why he's... ?"

I caught Hermione's eye. She looked uneasy, as if she felt the situation merited worry.

"I don't know exactly why he's going to be giving me lessons, but I think it must be because of the prophecy. You know, the one they were trying to steal at the Ministry."

"Nobody knows what it said, though," said Hermione quickly. "It got smashed."

"Although the Prophet says..." I began, but Hermione shushed me.

"The Prophet's got it right," said Harry, looking up at us with a great effort: Hermione seemed frightened, but I was simply amazed. "That glass ball that smashed wasn't the only record of the prophecy. I heard the whole thing in Dumbledore's office, he was the one the prophecy was made to, so he could tell me. From what it said, it looks like I'm the one who's got to finish off Voldemort... At least, it said neither of us could live while the other survives."

The three of us gazed at one another in silence for a moment. Then there was a loud bang and Hermione vanished behind a puff of black smoke.

"Hermione!" shouted Harry and I; the breakfast tray slid to the floor with a crash.

Hermione emerged, coughing, out of the smoke, clutching the telescope and sporting a brilliantly purple black eye.

"I squeezed it and it... it punched me!" she gasped.

And sure enough, there was a tiny fist on a long spring protruding from the end of the telescope. It reminded me of one of those Muggle comic things that I had seen of Dean's, which didn't help the situation because I had always thought they were funny.

"Don't worry," I said, trying not to laugh, "Mum'll fix that, she's good at healing minor injuries."

"Oh well, never mind that now!" said Hermione hastily, sitting on the edge of the bed.. "Harry, oh, Harry. We wondered, after we got back from the Ministry... Obviously, we didn't want to say anything to you, but from what Lucius Malfoy said about the prophecy, how it was about you and Voldemort, well, we thought it might be something like this... Oh, Harry..." She stared at him, then whispered, "Are you scared?"

"Not as much as I was," said Harry. "When I first heard it, I was... but now, it seems as though I always knew I'd have to face him in the end."

"When we heard Dumbledore was collecting you in person, we thought he might be telling you something or showing you something to do with the prophecy," I said, thinking about another conversation we had about them. "And we were kind of right, weren't we? He wouldn't be giving you lessons if he thought you were a goner, wouldn't waste his time... he must think you've got a chance!"

"That's true," said Hermione. "I wonder what he'll teach you, Harry? Really advanced defensive magic, probably. Powerful counter curses, anti-jinxes, and evasive enchantments generally. Well, at least you know one lesson you'll be having this year, that's one more than Ron and me. I wonder when our O.W.L. results will come?"

"Can't be long now, it's been a month," I said.

"Hang on," said Harry. "I think Dumbledore said our O.W.L. results would be arriving today!"

"Today?" shrieked Hermione. "Today? But why didn't you... oh my God... you should have said..."

She leapt to her feet.

"I'm going to see whether any owls have come." she said, bolting out the room.

Harry and I looked at each other and smirked. It was going to be a long morning with Hermione waiting for those results.

"What do you think she's going to do while she waits?" snickered Harry.

""Worry until her hair explodes." I laughed.

Harry laughed along with me, it felt good to have my best mate around to joke with.

"I almost passed out when Fleur entered the room, mate." said Harry, changing the subject.

"Imagine dealing with that for the past week." I said with a sigh. "She comes around just swishing her ass everywhere and I have to constantly remind myself that she is marrying my fucking brother, lucky sod. Hermione doesn't seem to like her at all.

"Gee, wonder why?" said Harry knowingly.

"What do you mean?"

Harry shrugged. "Well if you don't know, I'm not going to tell you." he said as he walked out the door, leaving me confused.

* * *

Harry and I came downstairs about ten minutes later to see that Mum couldn't do a thing with Hermione's black eye. It wasn't funny anymore.

"It just won't budge," Mum was saying anxiously, standing over Hermione with her wand in her hand and a copy of The Healer's Helpmate open at 'Bruises, Cuts, and Abrasions'. "This has always worked before, I just can't understand it."

"It'll be Fred and George's idea of a funny joke, making sure it can't come off," said Ginny.

"But it's got to come off!" squeaked Hermione. "I can't go around looking like this forever!"

"You won't, dear, we'll find an antidote, don't worry," soothed Mum.

"Bill told me 'ow Fred and George are very amusing!" said Fleur, smiling serenely.

"Yes, I can hardly breathe for laughing," said Hermione in a sarcastic voice.

She jumped up and started walking round and round the kitchen, twisting her fingers together.

"Mrs. Weasley, you're quite, quite sure no owls have arrived this morning?"

"Yes, dear, I'd have noticed," said Mum patiently. "But it's barely nine, there's still plenty of time."

"I know I messed up Ancient Runes," muttered Hermione feverishly, "I definitely made at least one serious mistranslation. And the Defense Against the Dark Arts practical was no good at all. I thought Transfiguration went all right at the time, but looking back-"

"Hermione, will you shut up, you're not the only one who's nervous!" I snapped. "And when you've got your eleven 'Outstanding O.W.L.s...'"

"Don't, don't, don't!" said Hermione, flapping her hands hysterically. "I know I've failed everything!"

"What happens if we fail?" Harry asked.

"We discuss our options with our Head of House, I asked Professor McGonagall at the end of last term."

"At Beauxbatons," said Fleur complacently, "we 'ad a different way of doing things. I think eet was better. We sat our examinations after six years of study, not five, and then..."

Fleur's words were drowned in a scream. Hermione was pointing through the kitchen window. Three Blackman specks were clearly visible in the sky, growing larger all the time.

"They're definitely owls," I said with a gulp, jumping up to join Hermione at the window.

"And there are three of them," said Harry, hastening to her other side.

"One for each of us," said Hermione in a terrified whisper. "Oh no... oh no... oh no..."

She gripped both Harry and me tightly around the elbows. As welcomed as any touch from Hermione was, this one actually hurt.

The owls were flying directly at the Burrow, three handsome tawnies, each of which, it became clear as they flew lower over the path leading up to the house, was carrying a large square envelope.

"Oh no!" squealed Hermione, squeezing my arm.

"Hermione, chill." I whispered.

Mum squeezed past us and opened the kitchen window. One, two, three, the owls soared through it and landed on the table in a neat line. All three of them lifted their right legs.

Harry moved forward. The letter addressed to him was tied to the leg of the owl in the middle. He untied it with fumbling fingers. The left owl had my results, and to our right, Hermione's hands were shaking so much she was making her whole owl tremble.

Nobody in the kitchen spoke as we looked over our results. I couldn't help but be pleased with mine.

"Only failed Divination and History of Magic, and who cares about them?" I said happily to Harry. "Here... swap..."

Harry's grades were too notch. He has gotten an O in DADA.

"Knew you'd be top at Defense Against the Dark Arts," I said, punching Harry on the shoulder. "We've done all right, haven't we?"

"Well done!" said Mum proudly, ruffling my hair. "Seven O.W.L.s, that's more than Fred and George got together!"

"Hermione?" said Ginny tentatively, for Hermione still hadn't turned around. "How did you do?"

"I-not bad," said Hermione in a small voice.

"Oh, come off it," I said, striding over to her and whipping her results out of her hand. "Yep... ten 'Outstandings' and one 'Exceeds Expectations' at Defense Against the Dark Arts." I looked down at her, half-amused, half-exasperated. "You're actually disappointed, aren't you?"

Hermione shook her head, but Harry laughed.

"Well, we're N.E.W.T. students now!" I said with a grin. "Mum, are there any more sausages?"


	164. Chapter 164: Knockturn Alley

Chapter 164: Knockturn Alley

The next few weeks were a fun filled blur. We spent most of our days playing two-a-side Quidditch in the Weasleys' orchard (Harry and Hermione against Ginny and I; Hermione was dreadful and Ginny good, so they were reasonably well matched) and Mum continued giving Harry third and fourth helpings, saying that he just wasn't big enough.

Hermione didn't come up to sleep in my bed anymore, and we didn't bring up the moment that we had, which was a bit discouraging. I had wanted to talk about it many times, but it seemed as if she was not trying to discuss it.

It would have been a happy, peaceful holiday had it not been for the stories of disappearances, odd accidents, even of deaths now appearing almost daily in the Prophet. Sometimes Bill and Dad brought home news before it even reached the paper.

To Mum's displeasure, Harry's sixteenth birthday celebrations were marred by grisly tidings brought to the party by Lupin, who was looking gaunt and grim, his brown hair streaked liberally with gray, his clothes more ragged and patched than ever.

"There have been another couple of dementor attacks," he announced, as Mum passed him a large slice of birthday cake. "And they've found Igor Karkaroff's body in a shack up north. The Dark Mark had been set over it... well, frankly, I'm surprised he stayed alive for even a year after deserting the Death Eaters; Sirius's brother, Regulus, only managed a few days as far as I can remember."

"Yes, well," said Mum, frowning, "perhaps we should talk about something diff-"

"Did you hear about Florean Fortescue, Remus?" asked Bill, who was being plied with wine by Fleur. "The man who ran-"

"- the ice-cream place in Diagon Alley?" Harry interrupted with a gasp. "He used to give me free ice creams. What's happened to him?"

"Dragged off, by the look of his place."

"Why?" I asked, while Mum glared at Bill, willing him to shut the hell up.

"Who knows? He must've upset them somehow. He was a good man, Florean." said Bill.

"Talking of Diagon Alley," said Dad, "looks like Ollivander's gone too."

"The wand-maker?" said Ginny, looking startled.

"That's the one. Shop's empty. No sign of a struggle. No one knows whether he left voluntarily or was kidnapped."

"But wands-what'll people do for wands?"

"They'll make do with other makers," said Lupin. "But Ollivander was the best, and if the other side have got him it's not so good for us."

The day after this rather gloomy birthday tea, our letters and booklists arrived from Hogwarts. Harry's included a surprise: he had been made Quidditch Captain.

"That gives you equal status with prefects!" cried Hermione happily. "You can use our special bathroom now and everything!"

"Wow, I remember when Charlie wore one of these," I said, examining the badge with glee. "Harry, this is so cool, you're my Captain... if you let me back on the team, I suppose, haha."

Even though Harry was my best mate, I knew he would be a fair captain and make sure that everyone had a fair shot. Although, I thought about saving myself the embarrassment and not trying out at all.

"Well, I don't suppose we can put off a trip to Diagon Alley much longer now you've got these," sighed Mum, looking over my booklist. "We'll go on Saturday as long as your father doesn't have to go into work again. I'm not going there without him."

"Mum, d'you honestly think You-Know-Who's going to be hiding behind a bookshelf in Flourish and Blotts?" I chuckled.

"Fortescue and Ollivander went on holiday, did they?" huffed Mum. "If you think security's a laughing matter you can stay behind and I'll get your things myself!"

"No, I wanna come, I want to see Fred and George's shop!" I said, saving my hands in surrender.

"Then you just buck up your ideas, young man, before I decide you're too immature to come with us!" said Mum angrily, snatching up her clock, all nine hands of which were still pointing at mortal peril, and balancing it on top of a pile of just-laundered towels. "And that goes for returning to Hogwarts as well!"

I turned to stare incredulously at Harry as Mum stormed out of the room.

"Blimey... you can't even make a joke round here anymore." I grumbled.

"To be fair Ron, it really isn't a joking matter." said Hermione in her matter of fact voice. I glared at her.

I made sure not to make any jokes about what was going on for the next few days. Saturday dawned without any more outbursts from Mum, though she seemed very tense at breakfast. Bill, who would be staying at home with Fleur (much to Hermione and Ginny's pleasure), passed a full money bag across the table to Harry.

"Where's mine?" I demanded.

"That's already Harry's, idiot," said Bill. "I got it out of your vault for you, Harry, because it's taking about five hours for the public to get to their gold at the moment, the goblins have tightened security so much. Two days ago Arkie Philpott had a Probity Probe stuck up his... Well, trust me, this way's easier."

"Thanks, Bill," said Harry, pocketing his gold.

"'E is always so thoughtful," purred Fleur adoringly, stroking Bill's nose. Ginny mimed vomiting into her cereal behind Fleur. Harry choked over his cornflakes, and I thumped him on the back, snickering.

It was an overcast, murky day. One of the special Ministry of Magic cars was awaiting us in the front yard when we emerged from the house, pulling on our cloaks.

"It's good Dad can get us these again," I said as I admired the seats in the car, stretching out. The car moved smoothly away from the Burrow, Bill and Fleur waving from the kitchen window. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and I were all sitting in roomy comfort in the wide backseat.

"Don't get used to it, it's only because of Harry," said Dad over his shoulder. He and Mum were in front with the Ministry driver; the front passenger seat had obligingly stretched into what resembled a two-seater sofa. "He's been given top-grade security status. And we'll be joining up with additional security at the Leaky Cauldron too."

Harry looked as if he were uncomfortable by Dad's words. Harry always felt like he didn't need any special treatment just because his name was Harry Potter. He grew tired of the stares, the whispers, the admiration that he would get when he went to a public place. Hell, even Hogwarts.

"Here you are, then," said the driver, a surprisingly short while later, speaking for the first time as he slowed in Charing Cross Road and stopped outside the Leaky Cauldron. "I'm to wait for you, any idea how long you'll be?"

"A couple of hours, I expect," said Dad. "Ah, good, he's here!"

We looked through the window, and Harry instantly perked up. There were no Aurors waiting outside the inn, but instead the gigantic, black-bearded form of Hagrid, wearing a long beaver skin coat, beaming at the sight of Harry's face and oblivious to the startled stares of passing Muggles.

"Harry!" he boomed, sweeping Harry into a bone-crushing hug the moment Harry had stepped out of the car. "Buckbeak-Witherwings, I mean-yeh should see him, Harry, he's so happy ter be back in the open air-"

"Glad he's pleased," said Harry, grinning as he massaged his ribs. "We didn't know 'security' meant you!"

"I know, jus' like old times, innit? See, the Ministry wanted ter send a bunch o' Aurors, but Dumbledore said I'd do," said Hagrid proudly, throwing out his chest and tucking his thumbs into his pockets. "Lets get goin' then-after yeh, Molly, Arthur-"

The Leaky Cauldron was completely empty. Only the landlord, wizened and toothless, remained of the old crowd. He looked up hopefully as we entered, but before he could speak, Hagrid said importantly, "Jus' passin' through today, Tom, sure yeh understand, Hogwarts business, yeh know."

Tom nodded gloomily and returned to wiping glasses; Harry, Hermione, Hagrid, me, and my family walked through the bar and out into the chilly little courtyard at the back where the dustbins stood. Hagrid raised his pink umbrella and rapped a certain brick in the wall, which opened at once to form an archway onto a winding cobbled street. We stepped through the entrance and paused, looking around.

* * *

Diagon Alley had changed. The colorful, glittering window displays of spellbooks, potion ingredients, and cauldrons were lost to view, hidden behind the large Ministry of Magic posters that had been pasted over them. Most of these somber purple posters carried blown-up versions of the security advice on the Ministry pamphlets that had been sent out over the summer, but others bore moving black-and-white photographs of Death Eaters known to be on the loose. Bellatrix Lestrange was sneering from the front of the nearest apothecary. A few windows were boarded up, including those of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. On the other hand, a number of shabby-looking stalls had sprung up along the street. The nearest one, which had been erected outside Flourish and Blotts, under a striped, stained awning, had a cardboard sign pinned to its front:

 **AMULETS: Effective Against Werewolves, Dementors, and Inferi**

A seedy-looking little wizard was rattling armfuls of silver symbols on chains at passersby.

"One for your little girl, madam?" he called at Mum as we passed, leering at Ginny. "Protect her pretty neck?"

"If I were on duty..." said Dad, glaring angrily at the amulet seller.

"Yes, but don't go arresting anyone now, dear, we're in a hurry," said Mum, nervously consulting a list. "I think we'd better do Madam Malkin's first, Hermione wants new dress robes, and Ron's showing much too much ankle in his school robes, and you must need new ones too, Harry, you've grown so much... come on, everyone."

"Molly, it doesn't make sense for all of us to go to Madam Malkin's," said Dad. "Why don't those three go with Hagrid, and we can go to Flourish and Blotts and get everyone's school books?"

"I don't know," said Mum anxiously, clearly torn between a desire to finish the shopping quickly and the wish to stick together in a pack. "Hagrid, do you think-?"

"Don' fret, they'll be fine with me, Molly," said Hagrid soothingly, waving an airy hand the size of a dustbin lid. Mum did not look entirely convinced, but allowed the separation, scurrying off toward Flourish and Blotts with Dad and Ginny while Harry, Hermione, me, and Hagrid set off for Madam Malkin's.

It was barmy how as we passed by people, nobody was stopping to talk anymore; the shoppers stayed together in their own tightly knit groups, moving intently about their business. Nobody seemed to be shopping alone.

"Migh' be a bit of a squeeze in there with all o' us," said Hagrid, stopping outside Madam Malkin's and bending down to peer through the window. "I'll stand guard outside, all righ'?"

So the three of us entered the little shop together. It appeared, at first glance, to be empty, but no sooner had the door swung shut behind them then we heard a familiar voice issuing from behind a rack of dress robes in spangled green and blue.

"... not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping alone."

There was a clucking noise and a voice Harry recognized as that of Madam Malkin, the owner, said, "Now, dear, your mother's quite right, none of us is supposed to go wandering around on our own anymore, it's nothing to do with being a child-"

"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!"

Fucking Malfoy with his pale, pointed face and white-blond hair appeared from behind the rack, wearing a stuck up set of dark green robes that glittered with pins around the hem and the edges of the sleeves. He strode to the mirror and examined himself; it was a few moments before he noticed us reflected over his shoulder. His light gray eyes narrowed.

"If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in," said Ferret Fuck.

Harry and I drew out our wands immediately, pointing them at Malfoy.

"I don't think there's any need for language like that!" said Madam Malkin, scurrying out from behind the clothes rack holding a tape measure and a wand. "And I don't want wands drawn in my shop either!"

Hermione, who was standing slightly behind me, whispered, "No, don't, honestly, it's not worth it. "

"Yeah, like you'd dare do magic out of school," sneered Malfoy. "Who blacked your eye, Granger? I want to send them flowers."

"That's quite enough!" said Madam Malkin sharply, looking over her shoulder for support. "Madam-please-"

Narcissa Malfoy strolled out from behind the clothes rack.

"Put those away," she said coldly to Harry and I. "If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do."

"Really?" said Harry, taking a step forward, eyes locked on the woman that looked like a blonde prettier version of her demonic sister. "Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in, are you?"

Madam Malkin squealed and clutched at her heart.

"Really, you shouldn't accuse... dangerous thing to say... wands away, please!"

But Harry did not lower his wand. Narcissa smiled unpleasantly.

"I see that being Dumbledore's favorite has given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter. But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you."

Harry looked mockingly all around the shop. "Wow... look at that... he's not here now! So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband!"

Malfoy made an angry movement toward Harry, but stumbled over his overlong robe, causing me to bust out in laughter.

"Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Potter!" Malfoy snarled.

"It's all right, Draco," said Narcissa, restraining him with her thin white fingers upon his shoulder. "I expect Potter will be reunited with dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius."

Harry raised his wand higher.

"Harry, no!" moaned Hermione, grabbing his arm and attempting to push it down by his side. "Think... You mustn't... You'll be in such trouble."

Madam Malkin dithered for a moment on the spot, then seemed to decide to act as though nothing was happening in the hope that it wouldn't. She bent toward Malfoy, who was still glaring at Harry.

"I think this left sleeve could come up a little bit more, dear, let me just..."

"Ouch!" bellowed Malfoy, slapping her hand away. "Watch where you're putting your pins, woman! Mother, I don't think I want these anymore."

He pulled the robes over his head and threw them onto the floor at Madam Malkin's feet.

"You're right, Draco," said Narcissa, with a contemptuous glance at Hermione, "now I know the kind of scum that shops here... We'll do better at Twilfitt and Tattings."

And with that, the pair of them strode out of the shop, Malfoy taking care to bang as hard as he could into me on the way out.

"Well, really!" said Madam Malkin, snatching up the fallen robes and moving the tip of her wand over them like a vacuum cleaner, so that it removed all the dust.

She was distracted all through the fitting of Harry and I's new robes, tried to sell Hermione wizard's dress robes instead of witch's, and when she finally bowed us out of the shop it was with an air of being glad to see the back of us.

"Got ev'rything?" asked Hagrid brightly when they reappeared at his side.

"Just about," said Harry. "Did you see the Malfoys?"

"Yeah," said Hagrid, unconcerned. "But they wouldn' dare make trouble in the middle o' Diagon Alley, Harry. Don' worry about them."

The three of us exchanged looks, but before we could tell Hagrid what happened, Mum. Dad, and Ginny appeared, all clutching heavy packages of books.

"Everyone all right?" said Mum. "Got your robes? Right then, we can pop in at the Apothecary and Eeylops on the way to Fred and George's... stick close, now."

Neither Harry nor I bought any ingredients at the Apothecary, seeing that we were no longer studying Potions, but we both bought large boxes of owl nuts for Hedwig and Pig at Eeylops Owl Emporium. Then, with Mum checking her watch every minute or so, we headed farther along the street in search of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the joke shop run by Fred and George.

"We really haven't got too long," Mum said. "So we'll just have a quick look around and then back to the car. We must be close, that's number ninety-two... ninety-four..."

* * *

"Whoa," I said, stopping in my tracks. Set against the dull, poster-muffled shop Fronts around us, Fred and George's windows hit the eye like a firework display. Casual passersby were looking back over their shoulders at the windows, and a few rather stunned-looking people had actually come to a halt, transfixed. The left-hand window was dazzlingly full of an assortment of goods that revolved, popped, flashed, bounced, and shrieked; Harry's eyes began to water just looking at it. The right-hand window was covered with a gigantic poster, purple like those of the Ministry, but emblazoned with flashing yellow letters:

 **Why Are You Worrying About You-Know-Who?**

 **You SHOULD Be Worrying About**

 **U-NO-POO-**

 **the Constipation Sensation That's Gripping the Nation!**

Harry and I started to laugh. Mum on the other hand, wasn't too fond of it. Her lips moved silently, mouthing the name "U-No-Poo."

"They'll be murdered in their beds!" she whispered.

"No they won't!" I said, still laughing. "This is brilliant!"

And Harry and I led the way into the shop. It was packed with customers; we could not get near the shelves. I stared around, looking up at the boxes piled to the ceiling: here were the Skiving Snackboxes that the twins had perfected during their last, unfinished year at Hogwarts; it seemed that the Nosebleed Nougat was most popular, with only one battered box left on the shelf. There were bins full of trick wands, the cheapest merely turning into rubber chickens or pairs of briefs when waved, the most expensive beating the unwary user around the head and neck, and boxes of quills, which came in Self-Inking, Spell-Checking, and Smart-Answer varieties. A space cleared in the crowd, and Harry pushed his way toward the counter, where a gaggle of delighted ten-year-olds was watching a tiny little wooden man slowly ascending the steps to a real set of gallows, both perched on a box that read: Reusable hangman-spell it or he'll swing!

I left Harry and Hermione and continued to look around.

There was so much going on, I almost couldn't take it all in. They even had a figurine that mocked Umbitch, spitting out orders and insults.

I began to gather up things I figured I would need for school. A couple of deluxe skiving boxes, some trick wands, some things that I had no idea what they were, but they were colorful and interesting, and an Umbitch figurine. Surely Fred and George would let me get them for free, or at least half price.

"Hey, Ron." I heard a voice from behind me say. I turned and faced Lavender and Parvati. I was confused. Lavender never talked to me unless she absolutely felt she had to. Parvati was a bit nicer, but Lavender could be a shrew.

"Um...hi." I said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Your brothers shop is pretty amazing." she said, with Parvati giggling beside her.

"Thanks...I'll let them know." I said slowly.

Lavender blushed, which was odd. "Are...are you going to go out for keeper this year?"

I sighed. So this is why she was speaking to me. She was wanting to take the mickey. "Don't think I will, no." I said in a cross voice.

"Well I think you should, you were absolutely brilliant last game." Lavender said, again, blushing.

"Are you having me on?"

"Not at all, I really mean it."she said, her voice surprisingly sincere.

I felt my insides twist a bit. On the one hand, this was Lavender Brown, one if the prettiest girls in Gryffindor (not as pretty as Hermione of course), speaking to me as if she should be nervous. On the other hand, it could have been a trick. I decided not to let my guard down.

"Thanks. I'll think about it." I said.

"Great. Well, see you on the train." giggled Lavender, giving me a small wave and then walking off with an equally giggling Parvati. I didn't know if my ears were deceiving me, but I could have sworn I heard Lavender tell Parvati "He's so gorgeous!"

I shook my head and made my way over to the twins with my stuff.

"It's none of your business. And I'll thank you," Ginny said angrily to me as I came up on them, "not to tell tales about me to these two!"

"What are you-"

"That's three Galleons, nine Sickles, and a Knut," said Fred, examining the many boxes in my arms. "Cough up."

My jaw dropped. "I'm your brother!"

"And that's our stuff you're nicking. Three Galleons, nine Sickles. I'll knock off the Knut."

"But I haven't got three Galleons, nine Sickles!"

"You'd better put it back then, and mind you put it on the right shelves."

I dropped several boxes, swore, and flicked Fred off. Unfortunately Mum chose that moment to appear.

"If I see you do that again I'll jinx your fingers together," she said sharply.

"Mum, can I have a Pygmy Puff?" said Ginny at once.

"A what?" said Mrs. Weasley warily.

"Look, they're so sweet..."

* * *

Mum moved aside to look at the Pygmy Puffs, and Harry, Hermione, and I looked out of the window. Malfoy was hurrying up the street alone. As he passed Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, he glanced over his shoulder. Seconds later, he moved beyond the scope of the window and they lost sight of him.

"Wonder where his mummy is?" said Harry, frowning.

"Given her the slip by the looks of it," I said.

"Why, though?" said Hermione.

Harry looked around quickly, as if he was trying to see if the coast was clear.

"Get under here, quick," said Harry, pulling his Invisibility Cloak out of his bag.

"Oh-I don't know, Harry," said Hermione, looking uncertainly toward Mun.

"Come on," I said, tugging at her sleeve.

She hesitated for a second longer, then ducked under the cloak with Harry and I. Nobody noticed us vanish; they were all too interested in Fred and George's products. We squeezed our way out of the door as quickly as we could, but by the time we gained the street, Malfoy had disappeared just as successfully as we had.

"He was going in that direction," murmured Harry as quietly as possible, so that the humming Hagrid would not hear us. "C'mon..."

We scurried along, peering left and right, through shop windows and doors, until Hermione pointed ahead.

"That's him, isn't it?" she whispered. "Turning left?"

"Big surprise," I whispered.

For Malfoy had glanced around, then slid into Knockturn Alley and out of sight.

"Quick, or we'll lose him," said Harry, speeding up.

"Our feet'll be seen!" said Hermione anxiously, as the cloak flapped a little around our ankles; it was much more difficult hiding all three of us under the cloak nowadays.

"It doesn't matter," said Harry impatiently. "Just hurry!"

But Knockturn Alley, the side street devoted to the Dark Arts, looked completely deserted. We peered into windows as we passed, but none of the shops seemed to have any customers at all.

"Ouch!" said Harry, rubbing his arm. Hermione had pinched him.

"Shh! Look! He's in there!" she breathed in Harry's ear.

We had drawn level with the only shop in Knockturn Alley that Harry had ever visited, Borgin and Burkes, which sold a wide variety of sinister objects. There in the midst of the cases full of skulls and old bottles stood the fucker with his back to us, just visible beyond a very large black cabinet . Judging by the movements of Malfoy's hands, he was talking animatedly. The shop owner an oily-haired, stooping man, stood facing Malfoy. He was wearing a curious expression of mingled resentment and fear.

"If only we could hear what they're saying!" said Hermione.

"We can!" I said excitedly. "Hang on...damn."

I dropped a couple more of the boxes I was still clutching as I fumbled with the largest.

"Extendable Ears, look!"

"Fantastic!" said Hermione, as I unraveled the long, flesh-colored strings and began to feed them toward the bottom of the door. "Oh, I hope the door isn't Imperturbable-"

"No!" I said gleefully. "Listen!"

We put our heads together and listened intently to the ends of the strings, through which Malfoy's voice could be heard loud and clear, as though a radio had been turned on.

"... you know how to fix it?"

"Possibly," said the owner, whom Harry informed me that his name was Borgin, in a tone that suggested he was unwilling to commit himself. "I'll need to see it, though. Why don't you bring it into the shop?"

"I can't," said Malfoy. "It's got to stay put. I just need you to tell me how to do it."

Borgin lick his lips nervously. "Well, without seeing it, I must say it will be a very difficult job, perhaps impossible. I couldn't guarantee anything."

"No?" said Malfoy, his tone indicating that he was sneering. "Perhaps this will make you more confident."

He moved toward Borgin and was blocked from view by the cabinet. We shuffled sideways to try and keep him in sight, but all we could see was Borgin, looking very frightened.

"Tell anyone," said Malfoy, "and there will be retribution. You know Fenrir Greyback? He's a family friend. He'll be dropping in from time to time to make sure you're giving the problem your full attention."

"There will be no need for-"

"I'll decide that," said Malfoy. "Well, I'd better be off. And don't forget to keep that one safe, I'll need it."

"Perhaps you'd like to take it now?"

"No, of course I wouldn't, you stupid, little man, how would I look carrying that down the street? Just don't sell it."

"Of course not... sir."

Borgin made a deep bow like Malfoy was some fucking prince.

"Not a word to anyone, Borgin, and that includes my mother, understand?"

"Naturally, naturally," murmured Borgin, bowing again.

Next moment, the bell over the door tinkled loudly as Malfoy stalked out of the shop looking very pleased with himself. He passed so close to us that we felt the cloak flutter around our knees again. Inside the shop, Borgin remained frozen; his unctuous smile had vanished; he looked worried.

"What was that about?" I whispered, reeling in the Extendable Ears.

"Dunno," said Harry. "He wants something mended... and he wants to reserve something in there... Could you see what he pointed at when he said 'that one'?"

"No, he was behind that cabinet-"

"You two stay here," whispered Hermione.

"What are you-?"

But Hermione had already ducked out from under the cloak. She checked her hair in the reflection in the glass, then marched into the shop, setting the bell tinkling again. I hastily fed the Extendable Ears back under the door and passed one of the strings to Harry.

"Hello, horrible morning, isn't it?" Hermione said brightly to Borgin, who did not answer, but cast her a suspicious look. Humming cheerily, Hermione strolled through the jumble of objects on display.

"Is this necklace for sale?" she asked, pausing beside a glass-fronted case.

"If you've got one and a half thousand Galleons," said Mr. Borgin coldly.

"Oh-er-no, I haven't got quite that much," said Hermione, walking on. "And... what about this lovely-um-skull?"

"Sixteen Galleons."

"So it's for sale, then? It isn't being... kept for anyone?"

Mr. Borgin squinted at her, as if he knew exactly what Hermione was up to. Apparently Hermione felt she had been rumbled too because she suddenly threw caution to the winds.

"The thing is, that-er-boy who was in here just now, Draco Malfoy, well, he's a friend of mine, and I want to get him a birthday present, but if he's already reserved anything, I obviously don't want to get him the same thing, so... um..."

Harry and i looked at each other and rolled our eyes. It was a very lame story, and apparently Borgin thought so too.

"Out," he said sharply. "Get out!"

Hermione did not wait to be asked twice, but hurried to the door with Borgin at her heels. As the bell tinkled again, Borgin slammed the door behind her and put up the closed sign.

"Ah well," I said, throwing the cloak back over Hermione. "Worth a try, but you were a bit obvious-"

"Well, next time you can show me how it's done, Master of Mystery!" she snapped as we made our way out of Knockturn Alley.

"Don't get mad at me just because you can't make up a good bluff!"

"It was out of the blue Ronald, what was I supposed to do?!"

"Perhaps lie better next time?!"

"Oh forgive me for not being a professional liar!"

"You're being obnoxious."

"I'M BEING OBNOXIOUS?!"

"BOTH OF YOU ARE BEING OBNOXIOUS, SHUT UP!" said Harry before we walked back into the twins shop.


	165. Chapter 165: The Journey Back

Chad Walsh and Mallory Hollister are made up. I didn't know who the Head Boy and Girl were, so I had to just wing it.

I also added a movie moment. See if you can spot it.

* * *

Chapter 165: The Journey Back

Harry spent a lot of the last week of the holidays pondering the meaning of Malfoy's behavior in Knockturn Alley. However, neither Hermione nor I really gave a fuck. And I for one had grown bored after a day of talking about it.

"Yes, I've already agreed it was fishy, Harry," said Hermione a little impatiently. She was sitting on the windowsill in Fred and George's room with her feet up on one of the cardboard boxes and had only grudgingly looked up from her new copy of Advanced Rune Translation. "But haven't we agreed there could be a lot of explanations?"

"Maybe he's broken his Hand of Glory," I said with a shrug, as I attempted to straighten my broomstick's bent tail twigs. "Remember that shriveled-up arm Malfoy had?"

"But what about when he said, 'Don't forget to keep that one safe'?" asked Harry for the umpteenth time. "That sounded to me like Borgin's got another one of the broken objects, and Malfoy wants both."

"You reckon?" I said, now trying to scrape some dirt off my broom handle.

"Yeah, I do," said Harry. "Malfoy's father's in Azkaban. Don't you think Malfoy'd like revenge?"

I looked up, blinking.

"Malfoy, revenge? What can he do about it?"

"That's my point, I don't know!" said Harry, frustrated. "But he's up to something and I think we should take it seriously. His father's a Death Eater and-"

Harry broke off, his eyes fixed on the window behind Hermione, his mouth open. He looked as if something big had dawned on him.

"Harry?" said Hermione in an anxious voice. "What's wrong?"

"Your scar's not hurting again, is it?" I asked.

"He's a Death Eater," said Harry slowly. "He's replaced his father as a Death Eater!"

There was a silence; then I erupted in laughter. "Malfoy? He's sixteen, Harry! You think You-Know-Who would let Malfoy join?"

"It seems very unlikely, Harry," said Hermione in a repressive sort of voice. "What makes you think-?"

"In Madam Malkin's. She didn't touch him, but he yelled and jerked his arm away from her when she went to roll up his sleeve. It was his left arm. He's been branded with the Dark Mark."

Hermione and I looked at each other.

"Well... I dunno..." I said, not even entertaining the thought of that cowardly prat being a Death Eater.

"I think he just wanted to get out of there, Harry," said Hermione.

"He showed Borgin something we couldn't see," Harry pressed on stubbornly. "Something that seriously scared Borgin. It was the Mark, I know it-he was showing Borgin who he was dealing with, you saw how seriously Borgin took him!"

"I'm not sure, Harry..."

"Yeah, I still don't reckon You-Know-Who would let Malfoy join..."

Annoyed, Harry snatched up a pile of filthy Quidditch robes and left the room.

Hermione and I gave each other sympathetic looks.

"He's obsessed."said Hermione.

"Come off it, Hermione."

"You know how Harry gets when he feels he is right about something." said Hermione. "He just doesn't let it go. He lets it consume him and cloud his better judgment and you know what happened last time right?"

I sighed and rubbed my arm. She was right, I couldn't even argue her on that.

"Yeah. You're right." I said. "I guess we should try to keep him preoccupied, yeah? Keep him from obsessing over it?"

Hermione nodded in agreement.

Then, a feeling of awkwardness came when we realized we were the only two in the room. It hadn't been like that since Harry arrived.

"Hermione, are you okay?" I asked as I leaned my broom on the wall.

"Want do you mean?" she asked. I could tell she knew exactly what I meant. She was just trying to avoid it. So, I decided to hold my question in and say something else.

"Are you still having nightmares?" I asked instead.

Hermione looked relieved that I had asked that and not about nights ago. "Sometimes. I asked your mum to put up a silencing charm around the bed I sleep on in Ginny's room so I don't disturb her anymore."

"Hermione you know you can talk about it if you want to. I'll listen. And you know about my barmy dreams I've been having."

"Are they getting worse?"

"More detailed I'll say. I remember the first night I had them. They were all over the place. Now, it seems like it's going slower, like the thoughts want me to see every single thing." I said with a shudder.

Hermione walked over and touched my arm. The scars didn't hurt as much as they used to anymore, but any form of physical contact would make them feel loads better. Especially her touch.

She ran her fingers gently down one of the bigger ones. I closed my eyes and let the comfort of her touch wash over me like a wave over sand.

"Does that feel okay?" she whispered. I nodded. I guess she had looked at my reaction. I couldn't tell because I seemed to not be able to open my eyes.

She ran her fingers down another one that was on my shoulder. She didn't go far because that particular one led under my shirt, where others were. I would have lost it if she would have touched my bare chest.

"Hermione!" came Ginny's muffled yell from below the room. Her room was under the twins. "Can you come real quick? I need you."

My eyes sprung open. The moment was over. Hermione gave me a small smile and left the room.

* * *

 _He was somewhere far far away from home near enemy ground. He had made a friend there, a muggle, who was a year younger than him and was just as scared to be there as he was._

 _They were supposed to be surveying that day. Nothing too difficult, just mapping out possible safe places to camp._

 _Suddenly, his friend, who was a few soldiers ahead of him stepped on something they called a hidden land mine. There was an explosion that had rendered him deaf for about thirty seconds. He looked around a frantically for his friend, but the only thing he found of his were his helmet with a singed and bloody picture of his fiance back home._

* * *

Our departure the following morning was smoother than usual. The Ministry cars glided up to the front of the Burrow to find us waiting, trunks packed; Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, safely enclosed in his traveling basket; and Hedwig, Pig, and Ginny's new purple Pygmy Puff, Arnold, in cages.

"Au revoir, 'Arry," said Fleur throatily, kissing him goodbye. I hurried forward like a fucking idiot, hoping she would bless my cheeks as well, but fucking Ginny stuck out her foot and I fell, sprawling in the dust at Fleur's feet. Furious, red-faced, and dirt-spattered, I hurried into the car without saying goodbye.

There was no cheerful Hagrid waiting for them at King's Cross Station. Instead, two grim-faced, bearded Aurors in dark Muggle suits moved forward the moment the cars stopped and, flanking the party, marched them into the station without speaking.

"Quick, quick, through the barrier," said Mum, who seemed a little flustered. "Harry had better go first, with-"

She looked inquiringly at one of the Aurors, who nodded briefly, seized Harry's upper arm, and attempted to steer him toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"I can walk, thanks," said Harry irritably, jerking his arm out of the Auror's grip. He went through the barrier with the rest of us following closely behind. Once through, Harry motioned to Hermione and I to follow him up the platform, looking for an empty compartment.

"We can't, Harry," said Hermione, looking apologetic. "Ron and I've got to go to the prefects' carriage first and then patrol the corridors for a bit."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," said Harry.

"You'd better get straight on the train, all of you, you've only got a few minutes to go," said Mum, consulting her watch. "Well, have a lovely term, Ron."

I gave Mum a quick hug and boarded the train with Hermione. Ginny offered to take our stuff with her, so we went ahead to the Head's compartment.

The Head Boy and Girl this year was Chad Walsh and Mallory Hollister, two Hufflepuffs that were fairly nice. Hermione and I sat between Padma and Ernie, as there was no way we were going to sit anywhere near fucking Malfoy and Pansy's pug looking asses.

I halfway listened to the directions knowing that Hermione would more than likely remind me later. Besides, she was the one distracting me.

I had noticed that her hair smelled different. Usually it smelled like milk and honey. Today, it smelled like the same kind that Ginny used, which bothered me to no end, even though I knew it shouldn't have. It just didn't smell like my Hermione. Wow. My Hermione. The only other time I had thought of her in that was was fourth year at the Yule Ball when her hair was different.

After the meeting, we were handed our patrol schedules. We had first patrol, where we had seen Malfoy sitting with his friends when he was supposed to be getting ready to replace us. However, he didn't look as if he was going to do so anytime soon.

After we finished, we went to the compartment that Harry and the others were in.

"Wish the lunch trolley would hurry up, I'm starving," I said longingly, slumping into the seat beside Harry and rubbing my stomach. "Hi, Neville. Hi, Luna. Guess what?" I added, turning to Harry. "Malfoy's not doing prefect duty. He's just sitting in his compartment with the other Slytherins, we saw him when we passed."

Harry sat up straight, interested. "What did he do when he saw you?"

"The usual," I said indifferently, flicking off no one in particular as I showed Harry what he did. "Not like him, though, is it? Well... that is, but why isn't he out there bullying first years?"

"Dunno," said Harry.

"Maybe he preferred the Inquisitorial Squad," said Hermione. "Maybe being a prefect seems a bit tame after that."

"I don't think so," said Harry. "I think he's-"

But before he could expound on his theory, the compartment door slid open again and a breathless third-year girl stepped inside.

"I'm supposed to deliver these to Neville Longbottom and Harry P-Potter," she faltered, as her eyes met Harry's and she turned scarlet. She was holding out two scrolls of parchment tied with violet ribbon. Perplexed, Harry and Neville took the scroll addressed to each of them and the girl stumbled back out of the compartment.

"What is it?" I asked, as Harry unrolled his.

"An invitation," said Harry.

 _Harry,_

 _I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C._

 _Sincerely, Professor H.E.F. Slughorn_

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" asked Neville, looked perplexedly at his own invitation.

"New teacher," said Harry. "Well, I suppose we'll have to go, won't we?"

"But what does he want me for?" asked Neville nervously, as though he was expecting detention.

"No idea," said Harry, "Listen, let's go under the Invisibility Cloak, then we might get a good look at Malfoy on the way, see what he's up to."

The two of them disappeared under the cloak and left the compartment. I switched sides and laid down on the seat that Hermione was occupying, laying my head on her lap.

"I'm falling asleep. Wake me when we get there." I said, closing my eyes. I soon felt Hermione's fingers gently stroking my hair, the feeling lulling me to sleep.

* * *

 _The man came home with all types of medals of honor, though he didn't feel very honorable. Half his platoon had died. He had lost so many of his friends, as well as a commander he was rather fond of._

 _Still, he came back home. Home to his grandmother, despite him thinking she hated him for what he really was._

 _Instead, he was greeted by her extremely wrinkled, yet smiling face. Her shaky arms reached out to touch his scarred face. She spoken on how proud of him she was. How she felt terrible for how she treated him for being a wizard. How him not coming back home that one year in school broke her heart, almost killing her._

 _He melted into her embrace, where he felt the most at home._

* * *

A gentle tug of my hair awakened me. I looked up and seen Hermione's gorgeous brown eyes looking down at me.

"Time to change." she said. "We will be at school soon."

I sat up and seen that Neville and Luna were into their uniforms already. Hermione got her uniform out and headed to one of the bathrooms with Luna, while I stayed and finished changing with Neville.

"Where is Harry?" I asked him. Neville gave me a shrug as he smoothed out his robes.

By the time I was done, Hermione and Luna had returned, with Ginny in tow.

"Either of you see Harry out there?" I asked the girls.

All three of them shook their heads. "I haven't seen him since the meeting with Slughorn." said Ginny. " He didn't come back here?"

"Obviously not."

"Smartass."

The train slowed to stop at Hogsmeade Station with no sign of Harry.

"Ginny, can you get Hedwig and Pig and I'll get Harry's trunk?" I said, pulling our trunks out of the cubby holes.

We walked out onto the platform and looked around. Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Where could he be?" said Hermione, looking up and down the platform.

"Bet you a chocolate frog he's went fucking around with Malfoy." I sighed.

Hermione groaned. "Well, we can't wait around. We have to help Hagrid get the first years to the boats."

I handed my stuff and Harry's over to Neville, Ginny, and Luna, who said they would make sure it got to school while Hermione and I went with the other prefects to do our job.

After we helped Hagrid and gotten to the school, we walked in with the other students. Ginny, Hermione, and I kept our eyes peeled for Harry, but we still did not see him.

"Do you think he make it off the train?" asked Ginny. "Did he and Malfoy have a go?"

"There's Malfoy there." said Hermione, pointing towards the Slytherin table where sure enough, Malfoy, Pansy. And Zabini were sitting down, looking smug about something.

"Nothing we can do but sit and wait." I said as the doors closed.

A few minutes later, McGonagall lead the new firsties in to be sorted. The hat spoke once again about unity and keeping safe in these troubled times, sorted the lot, Dumbledore said a few words, and the feast began.

I was horribly hungry, so when the food appeared, I dug right in, grabbing up chicken and mashed potatoes, carrots, chips, and macaroni.

As I sat there, delightfully filling up my stomach, I felt eyes on my shoulder. I looked over to the left of me and seen Hermione's brown eyes burning a hole into my face.

"What?" I said, muffled by the chicken in my mouth.

"Will you stop eating?!" said Hermione, as she hit my arm with her book. "Your best friend is missing!"

"Oi!" I said, suddenly seeing Harry out the corner of my eye. "Look there, you lunatic!"

Harry was coming up on us fast. We could see what looked like blood on his shirt.

"Is that blood?" whispered Ginny. "Why is he always covered in blood?"

Harry forced his way in between Hermione and I in a huff. We could now see where the blood was coming from.

"Where've you-blimey, what've you done to your face?" I said.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" said Harry, grabbing a spoon and squinting at his distorted reflection.

"You're covered in blood!" said Hermione. "Come here -"

She raised her wand, said "Tergeo!" and siphoned off the dried blood.

"Thanks," said Harry, feeling his now clean face. "How's my nose looking?"

"Normal," said Hermione anxiously. "Why shouldn't it? Harry, what happened? We've been terrified!"

"I'll tell you later," said Harry curtly as he looked over at Ginny and Neville.

"But -" said Hermione.

"Not now, Hermione," said Harry, in a darkly significant voice. He reached across me for a couple of chicken legs and a handful of chips, but before he could take them they vanished, to be replaced with puddings.

"You missed the Sorting, anyway," said Hermione, as I dived for a large chocolate gateau.

"Hat say anything interesting?" asked Harry, taking a piece of treacle tart.

"More of the same, really... advising us all to unite in the face enemies, you know."

"Dumbledore mentioned Voldemort at all?"

"Not yet, but he always saves his proper speech for after the the feast doesn't he? It can't be long now."

"Snape said Hagrid was late for the feast -"

"You've seen Snape? How come?" I asked between stuffing my face with gateau.

"Bumped into him," said Harry evasively.

"Hagrid was only a few minutes late," said Hermione. "Look, he's waving at you, Harry."

Harry looked up at the staff table and grinned at Hagrid, who was indeed waving at him.

"So what did Professor Slughorn want?" Hermione asked.

"To know what really happened at the Ministry." said Harry.

"Him and everyone else here," sniffed Hermione. "People were interrogating us about it on the train, weren't they, Ron?"

"Yeah," I said, wiping my mouth. "All wanting to know if you really are 'the Chosen One' -"

"There has been much talk on that very subject even amongst the ghosts," interrupted Nearly Headless Nick, who had floated over and sat on the other side of Hermione. "I am considered something of a Potter authority; it is widely known that we are friendly. I have assured the spirit community that I will not pester you for information, however. 'Harry Potter knows that he can confide in me with complete confidence,' I told them. 'I would rather die than betray his trust.'"

"That's not saying much, seeing as you're already dead," I observed.

"Once again, you show all the sensitivity of a blunt axe," said Nearly Headless Nick in affronted tones, and he rose into the air and glided back toward the far end of the Gryffindor table just as Dumbledore got to his feet at the staff table. The talk and laughter echoing around the Hall died away almost instantly.

"The very best of evenings to you!" he said, smiling broadly, his arms opened wide as though to embrace the whole room.

"What happened to his hand?" gasped Hermione.

I looked and seen that Dumbledore's right hand was blackened and dead-looking, as if it was going to rot right off his body. Whispers swept the room as others began to notice; Dumbledore, interpreting them correctly, merely smiled and shook his purple-and-gold sleeve over his injury.

"Nothing to worry about," he said airily. "Now ... to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you... "

"His hand was like that when I saw him over the summer," I overhead Harry whisper to Hermione. "I thought he'd have cured it by now, though ... or Madam Pomfrey would've done."

"It looks as if it's died," said Hermione, looking like she was going to be sick. "But there are some injuries you can't cure... old curses... and there are poisons without antidotes..."

"... and Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise.

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn." Slughorn stood up, his bald head gleaming in the candlelight, his big waistcoated belly casting the table into shadow, "is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

"Potions?"

"Potions?"

The word echoed all over the Hall as people wondered whether they had heard right.

"Potions?" said Hermione and I together, turning to stare Harry. "But you said -"

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," said Dumbledore, raising voice so that it carried over all the muttering, "will be taking the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"No!" said Harry, so loudly that many heads turned in his direction. My jaw dropped so far it could have touched the table. How could Snape be given the Defense Against the Dark Arts job after all this time? Why the bloody fuck would he still want to do it? I was pissed. I was looking forward to a Snapeless year, as I wasn't taking Potions. There was no avoiding that greasy haired bastard

"But Harry, you said that Slughorn was going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts!" said Hermione.

"I thought he was!" said Harry, looking thoroughly confused.

Snape, who was sitting on Dumbledore's right, did not stand up his mention of his name; he merely raised a hand in lazy acknowledgment of the applause from the Slytherin table. He had a sort of subtle triumphant grin on his face.

"Well, there's one good thing," Harry said savagely. "Snape'll be gone by the end of the year."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That job's jinxed. No ones lasted more than a year... Quirrell actually died doing it... Personally, I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for another death. "

"Harry!" said Hermione, shocked.

"He might just go back to teaching Potions at the end of the year," I said with a shrug. "That Slughorn bloke might not want to stay long-term. Moody didn't."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. The three of us were not the only ones who had been talking; the whole Hall had erupted in a buzz of conversation at the news that Snape had finally achieved his heart's desire. Seemingly oblivious to the sensational nature of the news he had just imparted, Dumbledore said nothing more about staff appointments, but waited a few seconds to ensure that the silence was absolute before continuing.

"Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength."

The silence seemed to tauten and strain as Dumbledore spoke. "I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that you teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them-in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety."

Dumbledore's blue eyes swept over us students before he smiled once more.

"But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip!"

* * *

With the usual deafening scraping noise, the benches moved back and the hundreds of students began to file out of the Great Hall toward our dormitories. Hermione had darted ahead to fulfill her prefect's duty of shepherding the first years, but I remained with Harry.

"What really happened to your nose?" I asked, once we were at the very back of the crowd and out of earshot of anyone else.

Harry told me what happened on the train. How he had snuck to the Slytherin car and overhead Malfoy, Pansy, and Zabini's strange conversation, and how Malfoy had discovered him and kicked his nose broke, and how Tonks had found him and fixed it.

"I saw Malfoy miming something to do with a nose," I said darkly, remembering when he had sat down with his friends. Pale faced prick.

"Yeah, well, never mind that," said Harry bitterly. "Listen to what he was saying before he found out I was there... "

As I listened to Harry go on and on about the conversation in more detail, I couldn't help but feel bored by it.

"Come on, Harry, he was just showing off for Parkinson. What kind of mission would You-Know-Who have given him?"

"How d'you know Voldemort doesn't need someone at Hogwarts? It wouldn't be the first -"

"I wish yeh'd stop sayin' tha name, Harry," said a reproachful voice behind us. Hagrid had appeared, shaking his head.

"Dumbledore uses that name," said Harry stubbornly.

"Yeah, well, tha's Dumbledore, innit?" said Hagrid mysteriously. "So how come yeh were late, Harry? I was worried."

"Got held up on the train," said Harry. "Why were you late?"

"I was with Grawp," said Hagrid happily. "Los' track o' the time. He's got a new home up in the mountains now, Dumbledore fixed it-nice big cave. He's much happier than he was in the forest. We were havin' a good chat."

"Really?" said Harry.

"Oh yeah, he's really come on," said Hagrid proudly. "Yeh'll be amazed. I'm thinkin' o' trainin' him up as me assistant."

I snorted loudly, but managed to pass it off as a violent sneeze. We were now standing beside the oak front doors.

"Anyway, I'll see yeh tomorrow, firs' lesson's straight after lunch. Come early an' yeh can say hello ter Buck - I mean, Witherwings!"

Raising an arm in cheery farewell, he headed out of the doors into the darkness.

Harry and I looked at each other. I could tell that Harry was experiencing the same sinking feeling I was.

"You're not taking Care of Magical Creatures, are you?"

I shook my head. "And you're not either, are you?"

Harry shook his head too.

"And Hermione, she's not, is she?"

Harry shook his head again and both of us winced. I didn't want to think about what Hagrid would say when he realized his three favorite students had given up his subject.


	166. Chapter 166: Amortentia

Chapter 166: Amortentia

Harry and I met Hermione in the common room before breakfast next morning. Harry lost no time in telling Hermione what he had overheard Malfoy saying on the Hogwarts Express.

"But he was obviously showing off for Parkinson, wasn't he?" I interjected quickly, before Hermione could say anything.

"Well," she said uncertainly, "I don't know. It would be like Malfoy to make himself seem more important than he is ... but that's a big lie to tell... "

"Exactly," said Harry, but he could not press the point, because so many people were trying to listen in to his conversation, not to mention staring at him and whispering behind their hands.

"It's rude to point," I snapped at a particularly tiny first-year boy as we joined the queue to climb out of the portrait hole. The boy, who had been muttering something about Harry behind his hand to his friend, promptly turned scarlet and toppled out of the hole in alarm.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I love being a sixth year. And we're going to be getting free time this year. Whole periods when we can just sit up here and relax."

"We're going to need that time for studying, Ron!" said Hermione, as we set off down the corridor.

"Yeah, but not today," I said, putting an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Today's going to be a real loss, I reckon."

"Hold it!" said Hermione,knocking my arm away, throwing out an arm and halting a passing fourth year, who was attempting to push past her with a lime-green disk clutched tightly in his hand.

"Fanged Frisbees banned, hand it over," she told him sternly. The scowling boy handed over the snarling Frisbee, ducked under her arm, and took off after his friends. I waited for him to vanish, then snatched the Frisbee from Hermione's grip.

"Excellent, I've always wanted one of these."I said, looking it over.

Hermione's remonstration was drowned by a loud giggle; Lavender had apparently found my remark highly amusing. She continued to laugh as she passed us, glancing back at me over her shoulder. I couldn't help but grin. So she really found me funny? That was pretty wicked.

The ceiling of the Great Hall was serenely blue and streaked with frail, wispy clouds, just like the squares of sky visible through the high mullioned windows. While they tucked into porridge and eggs and bacon, Harry and I told Hermione about our embarrassing conversation with Hagrid the previous evening.

"But he can't really think we'd continue Care of Magical Creatures!" she said, looking distressed. "I mean, when has any of us expressed... you know... any enthusiasm?"

"That's it, though, innit?" I said, swallowing an entire fried egg whole. "We were the ones who made the most effort in classes because we like Hagrid. But he thinks we liked the bloody subject. D'ya reckon anyone's going to go on to N.E.W.T.?"

Neither Harry nor Hermione answered; there was no need. We knew perfectly well that nobody in our year would want to continue Care of Magical Creatures. We avoided Hagrid's eye and returned his cheery wave only half-heartedly when he left the staff table ten minutes later.

After we had eaten, we remained in our places, awaiting Professor McGonagall's descent from the staff table. The distribution of class schedules was more complicated than usual this year, for Professor McGonagall needed first to confirm that everybody had achieved the necessary O.W.L. grades to continue with their chosen N.E.W.T.s.

Hermione was immediately cleared to continue with Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Potions, and shot off to a first period Ancient Runes class without further ado. Neville took a little longer to sort out; his round face was anxious as Professor McGonagall looked down his application and then consulted his O.W.L. results.

"Herbology, fine," she said. "Professor Sprout will be delighted to see you back with an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. And you qualify for Defense Against the Dark Arts with 'Exceeds Expectations.' But the problem is Transfiguration. I'm sorry, Longbottom, but an 'Acceptable' really isn't good enough to continue to N.E.W.T. level. Just don't think you'd be able to cope with the coursework."

Neville hung his head. Professor McGonagall peered at him through her square spectacles.

"Why do you want to continue with Transfiguration, anyway? I've never had the impression that you particularly enjoyed it."

Neville looked miserable and muttered something about "my grandmother wants."

"Hmph," snorted Professor McGonagall. "It's high time your grandmother learned to be proud of the grandson she's got, rather than the one she thinks she ought to have-particularly after what happened at the Ministry."

Neville turned very pink and blinked confusedly; Professor McGonagall had never paid him a compliment before.

"I'm sorry, Longbottom, but I cannot let you into my N.E.W.T. class. I see that you have an 'Exceeds Expectations' in Charm however-why not try for a N.E.W.T. in Charms?"

"My grandmother thinks Charms is a soft option," mumbled Neville.

"Take Charms," said Professor McGonagall, "and I shall drop Augusta a line reminding her that just because she failed her Charms O.W.L., the subject is not necessarily worthless." Smiling slightly at the look of delighted incredulity on Neville's face, Professor McGonagall tapped a blank schedule with the tip of her wand and handed it, now carrying details of his new classes, to Neville.

Professor McGonagall turned next to Parvati, whose first question was whether Firenze, the handsome centaur, was still teaching Divination.

"He and Professor Trelawney are dividing classes between them this year," said Professor McGonagall, a hint of disapproval in her voice; it was common knowledge that she despised the subject of Divination. "The sixth year is being taken by Professor Trelawney."

Parvati set off for Divination five minutes later looking slightly disappointed that she wouldn't be drooling over a centaur this year.

"So, Potter, Potter..." said Professor McGonagall, consulting her notes as she turned to Harry. "Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration ... all fine. I must say, I was pleased with your Transfiguration mark, Potter, very pleased. Now, why haven't you applied to continue with Potions? I thought it was your ambition to become an Auror?"

"It was, but you told me I had to get an 'Outstanding' in my O.W.L., Professor."

"And so you did when Professor Snape was teaching the subject. Professor Slughorn, however, is perfectly happy to accept N.E.W.T. students with 'Exceeds Expectations' at O.W.L. Do you wish to proceed with Potions?"

"Yes," said Harry, "but I didn't buy the books or any ingredients or anything-"

"I'm sure Professor Slughorn will be able to lend you some," said Professor McGonagall. "Very well, Potter, here is your schedule. Oh, by the way-twenty hopefuls have already put down their names for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I shall pass the list to you in due course and you can fix up trials at your leisure."

A few minutes later, I was cleared to do the same subjects as Harry, and the two of us left the table together.

"Look," I said cheerfully as I looked over my schedule, "we've got a free period now and a free period after break... and after lunch. Brilliant."

We returned to the common room, which was empty apart from a half dozen seventh years, including Katie Bell.

"I thought you'd get that, well done," she called over, pointing at the Captain's badge on Harry's chest. "Tell me when you call trials!"

"Don't be stupid," said Harry, "you don't need to try out, I watched you play for five years..."

"You mustn't start off like that," she said warningly. "For all you know, there's someone much better than me out there. Good teams have been ruined before now because Captains just kept playing the old faces, or letting in their friends."

I couldn't help but feel like that was a jab at me. I began to play with the Fanged Frisbee Hermione had taken from the fourth-year student. It zoomed around the common room, snarling and attempting to take bites of the tapestry. Crookshanks's yellow eyes followed it and he hissed when it came too close.

After it almost took a chunk out of Harry's hair, we decided to just sit around and talk.

"Did you see Cho earlier?" I asked Harry.

He looked at me and scoffed. "No. I mean I did, but I didn't really notice her like I would have last year."

"So you're really over her, eh?"

"What's to be under? She only dated me to try to replace another bloke that she constantly wanted to talk about."

"Yeah, rotten luck. Welp, you'll have it all this year, I'd wager. With you being 'The Chosen One' and all. Witches will be throwing their lacy knickers at you."

Harry laughed. "I doubt any witch here has lacy knickers."

I smirked. "Bet you the bints over there in Slytherin do. Could you imagine Daphne Greengrass in some lacy pink knickers?"

"Oh yeah. She's a right looker there." laughed Harry. "Wouldn't gather you fancying her though."

I scrunched up my nose. "Just because she's hot doesn't mean I fancy her. Daphne is a snobby bitch."

* * *

An hour later, we reluctantly left the sunlit common room for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom four floors below. Hermione was already queuing outside, carrying an armful of heavy books and looking tired already.

"We got so much homework for Runes," she said anxiously when Harry and I joined her. "A fifteen-inch essay, two translations, and I've got to read these by Wednesday!"

"Shame," I yawned, only mildly interested.

"You wait," she said resentfully. "I bet Snape gives us loads."

The classroom door opened as she spoke, and Snape stepped into the corridor, his sallow face framed as ever by two curtains of greasy black hair. Silence fell over the queue immediately.

"Inside," he said.

I looked around as we entered. Snape had imposed his personality upon the room already; it was gloomier than usual, as curtains had been drawn over the windows, and was lit by candlelight. New pictures adorned the walls, many of them showing people who appeared to be in pain, sporting grisly injuries or strangely contorted body parts. Nobody spoke as we settled down, looking around at the shadowy, gruesome pictures.

"I have not asked you to take out your books," said Snape, closing the door and moving to face the class from behind his desk; Hermione hastily dropped her copy of Confronting the Faceless back into her bag and stowed it under her chair. "I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention."

His black eyes roved over their upturned faces, lingering for a fraction of a second longer on Harry's than anyone else's.

"You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe."

'Like you haven't been here the past five year, you greasy git.' I thought.

"Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be more advanced."

Snape set off around the edge of the room, speaking now in a lower voice. "The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible."

It seemed barmy. The way he spoke, one would gather he was in love with the Dark Arts.

"Your defenses," said Snape, a little louder, "must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures," he indicated a few of them as he swept past, "give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse" (he waved a hand toward a witch who was clearly shrieking in agony) "feel the Dementor's Kiss" (a wizard lying huddled and blank-eyed, slumped against a wall) "or provoke the aggression of the Inferius" (a bloody mass upon ground).

"Has an Inferius been seen, then?" said Parvati in a high pitched voice. "Is it definite, is he using them?"

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past," said Snape, "which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again. Now..."

He set off again around the other side of the classroom toward his desk, and again, we watched him as he walked, his dark robes billowing behind him.

"... you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of non-verbal spells. What is the advantage of a non-verbal spell?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air. Snape took his time looking around at everybody else, making sure he had no choice, before saying curtly, "Very well-Miss Granger?"

"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform," said Hermione, "which gives you a split-second advantage."

"An answer copied almost word for word from The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six," said Snape dismissively (over in the corner, Malfoy sniggered), "but correct in essentials. Yes, those who progress in using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some, "his gaze lingered maliciously upon Harry for some reason, "lack."

"You will now divide," Snape went on, "into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Carry on."

Although Snape did not know it, Harry had taught at least half the class (everyone who had been a member of the D.A.) how to perform a Shield Charm the previous year, none of us had ever cast the charm without speaking, however, a reasonable amount of cheating ensued; many people were merely whispering the incantation instead of saying it aloud. Of course to no one's surprise, ten minutes into the lesson Hermione managed to repel Neville's muttered Jelly-Legs Jinx without uttering a single word, a feat that would surely have earned her twenty points for Gryffindor from any reasonable teacher, but which Snape ignored. He swept between us as we practiced, looking just as much like an overgrown bat as ever, lingering to watch Harry and I struggling with the task.

I was supposed to be jinxing Harry, and had gone purple in the face with concentration, my lips tightly compressed to save myself from the temptation of muttering the incantation. I was truly determined not to say a word. However, it seemed like it just wasn't going to happen.

"Pathetic, Weasley," said Snape, after a while. "Here-let me show you-"

He turned his wand on Harry so fast that Harry seemed to react instinctively; all thought of non-verbal spells forgotten, he yelled, "Protego!"

His Shield Charm was so strong Snape was knocked off-balance and hit a desk. The rest of the class had looked around and now watched as Snape righted himself, scowling. I tried desperately to hold in my laughter. Served him right.

"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing non-verbal spells, Potter?" said Snape in his monotone voice.

"Yes," said Harry stiffly.

"Yes, sir."

"There's no need to call me 'sir,' Professor." said Harry nonchalantly.

Hermione gasped at his words, words that even he looked surprised that he said. Dean, Seamus, and I however, were ecstatic, and it took everything in us not to jump around in the room whooping and then hoisting Harry onto our shoulders and carting him off like royalty.

"Detention, Saturday night, my office," sneered Snape. "I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter... not even the Chosen One."

"That was brilliant, Harry!" I laughed, once we were safely on our way to break a short while later.

"You really shouldn't have said it," said Hermione, frowning at me. "What made you?"

"He tried to jinx me, in case you didn't notice!" fumed Harry. "I had enough of that during those Occlumency lessons! Why doesn't he use another guinea pig for a change? What's Dumbledore playing at, anyway, letting him teach Defense? Did you hear him talking about the Dark Arts? He loves them! All that unfixed, indestructible stuff-"

"Well," said Hermione, "I thought he sounded a bit like you."

"Like me?"

"Yes, when you were telling us what it's like to face Voldemort. You said it wasn't just memorizing a bunch of spells, you said it was just you and your brains and your guts-well, wasn't that what Snape was saying? That it really comes down to being brave and quick-thinking?"

Both Harry and I were stunned. I didn't know what he was thinking, but I couldn't help but know that she was exactly right.

"Harry! Hey, Harry!"

Harry looked around; Jack Sloper, one of the Beaters on last year's Gryffindor Quidditch team, was hurrying toward us holding a roll of parchment.

"For you," panted Sloper. "Listen, I heard you're the new Captain. When're you holding trials?"

"I'm not sure yet," said Harry, as I said a quick prayer that Harry would find someone else. "I'll let you know."

"Oh, right. I was hoping it'd be this weekend-"

But Harry wasn't paying attention. Leaving Sloper in mid-sentence, we hurried away. Harry unrolled the parchment as he went.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I would like to start our private lessons this Saturday._

 _Kindly come along to my office at eight p.m._

 _I hope you are enjoying your first day back at school._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _P.S. I enjoy Acid Pops._

"He enjoys Acid Pops?" I questioned as I read the message from over Harry's shoulder.

"It's the password to get past the gargoyle outside his study," said Harry in a low voice. "Ha! Snape's not going to be pleased... I won't be able to do his detention!"

The three of us spent the whole of break speculating on what Dumbledore would teach Harry. I thought it most likely to be brilliant jinxes and hexes of the type the Death Eaters would not know. Hermione said such things were illegal, and thought it much more likely that Dumbledore wanted to teach Harry advanced Defensive magic.

* * *

After break, she went off to Arithmancy while Harry and I returned to the common room where we grudgingly started Snape's homework. This turned out to be so fucking complicated that we still had not finished when Hermione joined us for our after-lunch free period (though she considerably speeded up the process). We had only just finished when the bell rang for the afternoon's double Potions.

When we arrived in the corridor we saw that there were only a dozen people progressing to N.E.W.T. level. Crabbe and Goyle had evidently failed to achieve the required O.W.L. grade, but four Slytherins had made it through, including Malfoy. Four Ravenclaws were there, and one Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan, whom was a pretty okay bloke, despite his Percylike mannerisms.

"Harry," Ernie said in an annoyingly pretentious voice, holding out his hand as Harry approached, "didn't get a chance to speak in Defense Against The Dark Arts this morning. Good lesson, I thought, but Shield Charms are old hat, of course, for us old D.A. lags... And how are you, Ron? Hermione?"

Before we could say more than "fine," the dungeon door opened and Slughorn greeted us, his round belly shaking when he chuckled at certain students. As we filed into the room, his great walrus mustache curved above his beaming mouth, and he greeted Harry and Zabini with particular enthusiasm.

I could understand him fawning over Harry. Most people did. But Zabini? And I heard it was only because of his hot killer mum. That really didn't make Zabini too special, unless Slughorn wanted to be next on his mum's chopping block.

The dungeon was, most unusually, already full of vapors and odd smells. The three of us sniffed interestedly as we passed large, bubbling cauldrons. The four Slytherins took a table together, as did the four Ravenclaws. This left the three of us to share a table with Ernie. We chose the one nearest a gold-colored cauldron that was emitting the best smells i have ever smelt in my whole life. It reminded me simultaneously of rain, like the rainy days spent with Bill playing chess and listening to him tell me stories of Hogwarts and other things, the first time I smelled keeper gloves, with the leather and rubber smell, especially when I'm catching a particularly roughly thrown quaffle, and then for some reason I smelled ink. That kind of threw me off, however, it was a smell that deep inside I felt I needed to be surrounded by forever. The fumes consumed me, made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I looked over at Harry, and obviously the fumes did the same to him, because he was giving off a stupid grin like I felt I was giving as well.

"Now then, now then, now then," said Slughorn, whose massive outline was quivering through the many shimmering vapors. "Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of Advanced Potion-Making..."

"Sir?" said Harry, raising his hand.

"Harry, m'boy?"

"I haven't got a book or scales or anything-nor's Ron-we didn't realize we'd be able to do the N.E.W.T., you see-"

"Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall did mention... not to worry, my dear boy, not to worry at all. You can use ingredients from the store cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales, and we've got a small stock of old books here, they'll do until you can write to Flourish and Blotts..."

Slughorn strode over to a corner cupboard and, after a moment's foraging, emerged with two very battered-looking copies of Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage, which he gave to Harry and I along with two sets of tarnished scales.

"Now then," said Slughorn, returning to the front of the class and inflating his already bulging chest so that the buttons on his waistcoat threatened to burst off, "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?"

He pointed to the cauldron nearest the Slytherin table. I looked over and saw what looked like plain water boiling away inside it.

Hermione's hand hit the air before anybody else's; Slughorn pointed at her.

"It's Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth," said Hermione.

"Very good, very good!" said Slughorn happily. "Now," he continued, pointing at the cauldron nearest the Ravenclaw table, "this one here is pretty well known... Featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately too... Who can-?"

Hermione's hand was fastest once more.

"lt's Polyjuice Potion, sir," she said.

Harry and I looked at each other and chuckled. Of course we knew what that one was, having had the lovely experience of drinking it second year.

"Excellent, excellent! Now, this one her... yes, my dear?" said Slughorn, now looking slightly bemused, as Hermione's hand punched the air again.

"It's Amortentia!"

"It is indeed. It seems almost foolish to ask," said Slughorn, who was looking very much impressed, "but I assume you know what it does?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world." said Hermione.

Love potion?

"Quite right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals," said Hermione enthusiastically, "and it's supposed to smell differently to each of according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and-"

She stopped, and I can tell she was blushing by the fact that she suddenly looked bashful, and pushed some of her hair back behind her ear. That made me very curious. I wanted to know what the last smell was.

"May I ask your name, my dear?" said Slughorn.

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"

"No. I don't think so, sir. I'm Muggle-born, you see."

Slughorn beamed and looked from Hermione to Harry, who was sitting on the other side to her.

"Oho! 'One of my best friends is Muggle-born, and she's the best in our year!' I'm assuming this is the very friend of whom you spoke, Harry?"

"Yes, sir," said Harry.

"Well, well, take twenty well-earned points for Gryffindor, Miss Granger," said Slughorn genially.

Hermione turned to Harry with a radiant expression and whispered, "Did you really tell him I'm the best in the year? Oh, Harry!"

"Well, what's so impressive about that?" I whispered, feeling very annoyed. "You are the best in the year. I'd've told him so if he'd asked me."

Hermione smiled but made a "shushing" gesture, so that we could hear what Slughorn was saying. I couldn't help but feel irritated. I've told Hermione many times how brilliant and smart I felt she was, and never did she swoon like that. So how come when Harry said it, she seemed all like her heart was a flutter?

"Amortentia doesn't really create love, of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room-oh yes," he said, nodding gravely at Malfoy and Nott, both of whom were smirking skeptically. "When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love...

"And now," said Slughorn, "it is time for us to start work."

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one," said Ernie, pointing at a small black cauldron standing on Slughorn's desk. The potion within was splashing about as if it was alive and cheerful; it was the color of molten gold, and large drops were leaping like goldfish above the surface, though not a particle had spilled.

"Oho," said Slughorn again. "Yes. That. Well, that one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. I take it," he turned, smiling, to look at Hermione, who had let out an audible gasp, "that you know what Felix Felicis does, Miss Granger?"

"It's liquid luck," said Hermione excitedly. "It makes you lucky!"

The whole class seemed to sit up a little straighter. Slughorn now had my interest. Liquid luck. I could only imagine the possibilities.

"Quite right, take another ten points for Gryffindor. Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis," said Slughorn. "Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed ... at least until the effects wear off."

"Why don't people drink it all the time, sir?" said the git Terry Boot.

"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence," said Slughorn. "Too much of a good thing, you know... highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly, and very occasionally..."

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" asked Michael Corner with great interest.

"Twice in my life," said Slughorn. "Once when I was twenty-four, once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoonfuls taken with breakfast. Two perfect days."

He gazed dreamily into the distance. He looked as if the memories were the most sacred things to him in the world.

"And that," said Slughorn, apparently coming back to earth, "is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson."

There was silence in which every bubble and gurgle of the surrounding potions seemed magnified tenfold.

"One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis," said Slughorn, taking a minuscule glass bottle with a cork in it out of his pocket and showing it to us all. "Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt."

"Now, I must give you warning that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organized competition... sporting events, for instance, examinations, or elections. So the winner is to use it on an ordinary day only... and watch how that ordinary day becomes extraordinary!"

My elation fell. Quidditch would have been the one thing I would have used it on.

"So," said Slughorn, suddenly brisk, "how are you to win this fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page ten of Advanced Potion Making. We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"

There was a scraping as everyone drew their cauldrons toward them and some loud clunks as people began adding weights to their scales, but nobody spoke. The concentration within the room was almost tangible. I opened my book and a couple of the pages fell out. I put them back in and went to get the ingredients listed.

Everyone kept glancing around at what the rest of the class was doing; this was both an advantage and a disadvantage of Potions, that it was hard to keep your work private. Within ten minutes, the whole place was full of bluish steam. Hermione, of course, seemed to have progressed furthest. Her potion already resembled the "smooth, black currant-colored liquid" mentioned as the ideal halfway stage.

Having finished chopping my roots as neatly as I could, I began trying to cut my bean, which wasn't easy. It wouldn't stay still at all.

"Sir, I think you knew my grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy?" I overheard Malfoy as he was kissing ass to Slughorn.

"Yes," said Slughorn, without looking at Malfoy, "I was sorry to hear he had died, although of course it wasn't unexpected, dragon pox at his age... "

And he walked away. Harry looked over at me, smirking. I could tell that Malfoy had expected to be treated like Harry or Zabini; perhaps even hoped for some preferential treatment of the type he had learned to expect from Snape.

The sopophorous bean kept jumping from my hand, twice almost hitting me in the face. In finally managed to get some of the juice from it, and put it in my caldron, which made my potion turn into a pale sick looking purple, unlike Hermione's and Harry's.

Next came the stirring, which was complicated in itself, and made my potion look like that muggle medicine that Hermione has shown me. Meanwhile, Harry's looked exactly like the book had said, something that greatly annoyed Hermione.

"How are you doing that?" she demanded , whose hair was growing bushier and bushier in the fumes from her cauldron; her potion was still purple.

"Add a clockwise stir-"

"No, no, the book says counterclockwise!" she snapped.

Harry shrugged and continued what he was doing.

I looked mine and seen that it had went from pink to a sludgy looking black. I started cursing fluently under my breath as I tried to discover what I had done wrong. Maybe I had stirred too many times.

"And time's... up!" called Slughorn. "Stop stirring, please!"

Slughorn moved slowly among the tables, peering into cauldrons. He made no comment, but occasionally gave the potions a stir or a sniff. At last he reached the table where the three of us and Ernie were sitting. He smiled ruefully at the tar like shit in my cauldron. He passed over Ernie's navy concoction. Hermione's potion he gave an approving nod. Then he saw Harry's, and a look of incredulous delight spread over his face.

"The clear winner!" he cried to the dungeon. "Excellent, excellent, Harry! Good lord, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent. She was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was! Here you are, then, here you are-one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well!"

Harry slipped the tiny bottle of golden liquid into his inner pocket, looking completely satisfied. I was shocked. Harry was never that good in Potions, and the fact that hr had outdid Hermione, who looked disappointed, was barmy to me.

"How did you do that?" I whispered to Harry as we left the dungeon.

"Got lucky, I suppose," said Harry with a noncommittal shrug.

* * *

Once we were securely ensconced at the Gryffindor table for dinner, however, Harry began to tell us about the book, and the little notes that were telling him to do other things. Hermione's face became stonier with every word he uttered.

"I s'pose you think I cheated?" he finished, looking aggravated at her.

"Well, it wasn't exactly your own work, was it?" she said stiffly.

"He only followed different instructions to ours," I defended, "Could've been a catastrophe, couldn't it? But he took a risk and it paid off." I heaved a sigh. "Slughorn could've handed me that book, but no, I get the one no one's ever written on. Puked on, by the look of page fifty-two, but-"

"Hang on," said Ginny, as she had joined us. "Did I hear right? You've been taking orders from something someone wrote in a book, Harry?"

She looked alarmed and angry, and I immediately knew why. Harry figured it out quickly too.

"It's nothing," he said reassuringly, lowering his voice. "It's not like, you know, Riddle's diary. It's just an old textbook someone's scribbled on."

"But you're doing what it says?"

"I just tried a few of the tips written in the margins, honestly, Ginny, there's nothing funny-"

"Ginny's got a point," said Hermione, perking up at once. "We ought to check that there's nothing odd about it. I mean, all these funny instructions, who knows?"

"Hey!" said Harry indignantly, as she pulled his copy of Advanced Potion-Making out of his bag and raised her wand.

"Specialis Revelio!" she said, rapping it smartly on the front cover. Nothing whatsoever happened. The book simply lay there, looking old and dirty and dog-eared.

"Finished?" said Harry irritably. "Or d'you want to wait and see if it does a few backflips?"

"It seems all right," said Hermione, still staring at the book suspiciously. "I mean, it really does seem to be ... just a textbook."

"Good. Then I'll have it back," said Harry, snatching it off the table. Hermione shook her head and then stretched her arm out near my face, and I ended up catching a whiff of that ink smell from the Amortentia potion from class. I ended up grabbing her hand and looking at it.

"You've got ink on your fingertips." I said, sounding like someone mental, and by the look on Hermione's face, probably looking like someone mental too.

"Yes I do..." she said slowly. "I was about to wipe them off before I ate."

I found myself just looking at her inked fingertips. I took my own finger and ran it gently over her index finger, not really knowing why.

Hermione drew her hand back from me and began to wipe the ink off. The smell has disappeared, and I found myself feeling a bit sad.


	167. Chapter 167: Realization

In HBP, this would have been Chapter 10 The House of Gaunt, which wouldn't have had any Ron moments, so the majority of this is going to be Ron's thoughts, a few missing moments, and a letter to Bill. Forgive me if this chapter is short.

* * *

Chapter 167: Realization

For or the rest of the week's Potions lessons Harry continued to follow the Half-Blood Prince's instructions wherever they deviated from Libatius Borage's, with the result that by our fourth lesson Slughorn was raving about Harry's abilities, saying that he had rarely taught anyone so talented. Neither Hermione nor I was delighted by this. Although Harry had offered to share his book with both of us, I had more difficulty deciphering the handwriting than Harry did, and could not keep asking Harry to read aloud or it might look suspicious. Hermione, meanwhile, was resolutely plowing on with what she called the "official" instructions, but becoming increasingly bad-tempered as they yielded poorer results than the Prince's. It was starting to make us wonder just who this Prince bloke was and if he had made some of the potions up himself.

"Or herself," said Hermione irritably, overhearing Harry pointing some of these out to me in the common room on Saturday evening. "It might have been a girl. I think the handwriting looks more like a girl's than a boy's."

"The Half-Blood Prince, he was called," Harry said. "How many girls have been princes?"

Hermione seemed to have no answer to this. She merely scowled and twitched her essay on "The Principles of Rematerialization" away from me, as I was trying to read it upside down.

"It's five to eight, I'd better go, I'll be late for Dumbledore." said Harry, putting his stuff away.

"Ooooh!" gasped Hermione, looking up at once. "Good luck! We'll wait up, we want to hear what he teaches you!"

"Hope it goes okay," I said, waving Harry off and watching him go through the portrait hole.

Immediately Hermione went in on me. "What do you think?" she asked. I knew she was referring to the book.

I shrugged. I really didn't want to talk about it. "Dunno really. I mean, it just seems like a smart git's old textbook. Someone who just tweaked things and made it easier for himself. I don't see anything wrong with that."

"But Harry isn't really doing the work! He is letting someone else tell him what to do!" harped Hermione.

"Don't textbooks do that anyways, Mione? It's still words written in a textbook, just like the original words. In every book, someone is telling us what to do."

"It's not the same!"

"Okay Hermione, whatever. What are we supposed to do about it? Harry isn't listening to you, and frankly, I don't really care. So what do you want done? It's not like Harry is doing anything bad with the bloody thing. He's just getting good grades, is all."

Hermione could tell by the sound of my voice that I was done with the conversation. She continued on her essay, not saying a word for the next ten minutes as we finished our work.

"I've been meaning to ask you," I finally said, just to have some form of conversation, "what was that last smell that you didn't mention?"

Hermione's head shot up from her essay. She looked at me as if she were nervous.

"That's none of your business." she said quickly.

"Awh come on, Hermione. Why won't you tell me? Is it something gross? Is it embarrassing?"

"No...and yes."

"Tell me! I promise I won't laugh." I said, now intrigued.

"I can't tell you." said Hermione, as she played with the end of one of the strands of her hair. "At least not yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I can't tell you what it is yet. I have a lot to think about." said Hermione hesitantly.

"Oh." I said, mildly disappointed. "Well, when you are done, will you tell me?"

"Only if you tell me what you smelled." said Hermione, suddenly looking eager.

"That's easy." I said, smiling. "I smelled rain, keeper gloves, and ink."

Hermione looked surprised. "Okay, I can understand the keeper gloves, but you'll have to explain the rain and ink to me."

I laughed. "Well, with the rain, it reminded me of when it would rain in the summer and we couldn't play outside. Bill would play chess with me and tell me stories about him and his friends at school when he went, and adventures he and Charlie would have, he would teach me all kinds of shit. I enjoyed that a lot."

"That sounds nice." said Hermione. "I really wish I had an older sibling. Or any sibling for that matter."

Minus Bill, Charlie, and Ginny, siblings are overrated." I chuckled.

"What about the ink?" asked Hermione.

"That one I'm actually confused about." I said. "Although, I've discovered that I do smell it a lot more than I thought I did."

"Ooh! Maybe that means that you actually have a love for writing and learning!" said Hermione enthusiastically.

"I doubt it." I said. "You know damn well if I could get my hands on a shadow quill, I would use it to my heart's content. You should have given me Skeeter's."

"Well then, that's an unusual smell to be attracted to." said Hermione, putting her things away.

"I don't think it is actually." I said, as the ink scent traveled into my nose once again, making me feel calm, as if I were floating. At the same time, Hermione's milk and honey scent of her hair got caught in my nose as well, and it took me back to the night that she had fallen asleep in my bed, and how everything felt right.

Hermione gave me a cautious smile as I looked at her. I glanced down at her hands. "You got ink on them again." I said slowly, as my mind started to piece things together.

Hermione looked down at her hands and then back at me. "I'll be back." she said, getting up and taking her things quickly to the girls dorms.

* * *

I snatched a piece of parchment out of my bag. I inked up a quill and began to write.

 _Bill!_

 _You gotta help me!_

 _Okay, so we had Potions last week and we smelled this love potion shit and I smelled ink as one of the scents and now I'm smelling it more and more. I didn't realize how much I was around it and smelled it on a daily basis until the lesson, and now it's like I can't get away from it._

 _Hermione said some barmy shit that maybe I loved learning. Imagine that! But I think I know what it is. It's actually Hermione! Am I really in love with her?! And if I am, what do I do?_

 _I can't be in love with Hermione, she's my best mate! I mean yes I do like her a lot and not in a friendly way, but to be in love with her? Am I going off the bend? And if I am really in love with her, do I tell her? Shit Bill, what do I say? What did you say to Fleur?_

 _HELP ME!_

 _Ron_

By the time I was done, Hermione had came back down. I told her that I was going to send my letter off and that I would be back.

I rushed off to the owlery where I had to track down Pig, who seemed to be flirting around with some of the owls himself. I called him over, tied to letter to his leg, gave him a nice pat, and then launched him into the air, watching him fly off.

On the way back, I took my time. I really didn't want to sew Hermione too quickly. It wasn't that I was ashamed of my feelings for her, that was very far from the truth. I just needed to think about how to go about things. Or if I should even make a proper move.

On the way back, I seen Lavender and Parvati, who immediately started giggling, walking towards me.

"Hey Ron," said Lavender, stopping in front of me, causing me to halt. "how is it going?"

"Oh, hi Lav. Parvati." I said, trying to ignore Parvati's giggling from behind her hand. "I'm good. Just got back from sending off a letter."

"That sounds fun. Hey, are Quidditch tryouts coming up?" asked Lavender, her blue eyes bright.

"This weekend." I said. "Are you going to try out? I didn't know you liked to play."

Lavender laughed as if the idea was preposterous. "Oh no, I don't play. I'm terrified of being on a broom, especially flying at those speeds."

I laughed. Her being scared was actually cute.

"Are you going to try out?" she asked.

"Harry wants me to, so I guess I'll give it a go." I said, which was true. I really didn't hold out much hope on making it though.

"Oh great! I was hoping you would." said Lavender happily. "Is it okay if I come and watch you try out?"

That shocked me, but I didn't let it show. "I guess. I mean you really didn't need my permission."

"I know. I just wanted you to know that I will be rooting for you, that's all." said Lavender, blushing and smiling at me.

"Oh. Well then...thanks." I said, not knowing what else to say to that. Though it did feel nice to know that someone was going to be rooting for me personally.

"You're welcome. Bye Ron!" said Lavender with a wave. She looped her arm through Parvati's and the two walked off, giggling even louder.

* * *

I shook my head, but held it a little higher as I went back to the common room. Hermione was still there, only it looked as if she had went and changed clothes. She was no longer in her school uniform. Instead she looked as if she were ready for bed, in Gryffindor shorts and one of my shirts that she had swiped, which I didn't mind.

"Going to bed soon?" I asked, suddenly not feeling as nervous as I had earlier around her.

"I might." she said as I sat down on the couch with her. "I just wanted to get comfortable while we waited for Harry to get back."

"Should...should I get into my PJs too you think?" I asked.

"I mean, it isn't required dress, but if you feel like you should, by all means." laughed Hermione.

"I'll just stay like this, smartass."I said, nudging her. "Or maybe I'll just take my shirt back and wear that."

"And leave me in a bra? Such a gentleman." said Hermione playfully. Then, she covered her mouth with her hands, realizing that she had just mentioned her bra, which I was perfectly okay with.

"You sleep in a bra?" I asked.

"That's rather personal, don't you think?"

"Nope. It's just a bra. I'd tell you if I slept in one."

"Ron Weasley, you wear bras?"

"I have no choice. Look at these tits Mione, they're like sand bags." I said, pointing to my flat chest.

"Must you be so vulgar?" she asked, laughing along with me.

"You've known me for six years, so you know the answer to that." I said, winking at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up Crookshanks as he passed by the couch, sitting him on her lap and letting him behind the ear.

Crookshanks gave me a look of satisfaction, as if Hermione would never scratch behind my ear or something.

"Cheeky menace." I said, jokingly sneering at him.

"You still jealous of Crookshanks?"

"I despise him, he's so fucking cocky. Look at him. Sitting on your lap having a pet." I joked.

"Ignore Ron, Crookshanks." said Hermione in that silly voice that was reserved for him. "He's just angry because he isn't the only I'm supposed to be the only ginger bloke in my life."

"You're a cheeky menace too." I said, pulling one of her curls.


	168. Chapter 168: Keeper Goals

Chapter 168: Keeper Goals

As Hermione had predicted, the sixth-years' free periods were not the hours of blissful relaxation I had anticipated, but times in which to attempt to keep up with the vast amount of homework we were being set. Not only were we studying as though we had exams every day, but the lessons themselves had become more demanding than ever before.

Both Harry and I barely understood half of what Professor McGonagall said to us these days; even Hermione had had to ask her to repeat instructions once or twice.

Incredibly, and to Hermione's increasing resentment (and my secret jealously), Harry's best subject had suddenly become Potions, thanks to the Half-Blood Prince.

Non-verbal spells were now expected, not only in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but in Charms and Transfiguration too. Hermione, as usual, were starting to get them down, however. I struggled, and only managed to look as if I were constipated, along with the rest of the class.

It was a relief to get outside into the greenhouses; we were dealing with more dangerous plants than ever in Herbology, but at least we were still allowed to swear loudly if the Venomous Tentacula seized us unexpectedly from behind.

One result of our enormous workload and the frantic hours of practicing non-verbal spells was that we had so far been unable to find time to go and visit Hagrid. He had stopped coming to meals at the staff table, an ominous sign, and on the few occasions when we had passed him in the corridors or out in the grounds, he acted as if he didn't see nor hear us.

"We've got to go and explain," said Hermione, looking up at Hagrid's huge empty chair at the staff table the following Saturday at breakfast.

"We've got Quidditch tryouts this morning!" I said. "And we're supposed to be practicing that Aguamenti Charm from Flitwick! Anyway, explain what? How are we going to tell him we hated his stupid subject?"

"We didn't hate it!" said Hermione.

"Shit, speak for yourself, I haven't forgotten the Skrewts," I said darkly. "And I'm telling you now, we've had a narrow escape. You didn't hear him going on about his gormless brother - we'd have been teaching Grawp how to tie his shoelaces if we'd stayed."

"I hate not talking to Hagrid," said Hermione, looking upset.

"We'll go down after Quidditch," Harry assured her. "But trials might take all morning, the number of people who have applied. I dunno why the team's this popular all of a sudden."

"Oh, come on, Harry," said Hermione, suddenly impatient. "It's not Quidditch that's popular, it's you! You've never been more interesting, and frankly, you've never been more fanciable."

I gagged on a large piece of kipper. Did she just say that Harry was fanciable?! Did that mean that she really fancied Harry?!

"Everyone knows you've been telling the truth now, don't they? The whole Wizarding world has had to admit that you were right about Voldemort being back and that you really have fought him twice in the last two years and escaped both times. And now they're calling you 'the Chosen One'-well, come on, can't you see why people are fascinated by you?"

Harry looked uneasy at Hermione's words. I was too busy trying to recover to care.

"And you've been through all that persecution from the Ministry when they were trying to make out you were unstable and a liar. You can still see the marks on the back of your hand where that evil woman made you write with your own blood, but you stuck to your story anyway..."

"You can still see where those brains got hold of me in the Ministry, look," I said, shaking back my sleeves.

What the bloody hell was going on? I had just as much battle scars as Harry did!

"And it doesn't hurt that you've grown about a foot over the summer either," Hermione finished, clearly ignoring my.

"I'm tall," I said, glaring hard at Hermione. I couldn't get over this. Since when was she noticing Harry all of a sudden? I wasn't completely clear if she had fancied me, but I had been feeling like maybe she could consider me.

But Harry? Did she really fancy him?

The post owls arrived, swooping down through rain-flecked windows, scattering everyone with droplets of water. Hedwig landed in front of Harry, carrying a large, square package. A moment later, an identical package landed in front of me, crushing beneath it was Pig, who looked exhausted, but proud.

"Ha!" said Harry, unwrapping the parcel to reveal a new copy of Advanced Potion-Making, fresh from Flourish and Blotts.

"Oh good," said Hermione, delighted. "Now you can give that graffitied copy back."

"Are you mad?" said Harry. "I'm keeping it! Look, I've thought it out -"

He pulled the old copy of Advanced Potion-Making out of his bag and tapped the cover with his wand, muttering, "Diffindo!" The cover fell off. He did the same thing with the brand-new book (Hermione looked scandalized). He then swapped the covers, tapped each, and said, "Reparo!"

There sat the Prince's copy, disguised as a new book, and there sat the fresh copy from Flourish and Blotts, looking thoroughly second-hand.

"I'll give Slughorn back the new one, he can't complain, it cost nine Galleons."

Hermione pressed her lips together, looking angry and disapproving, but was distracted by a third owl landing in front of her carrying that day's copy of the Daily Prophet. She unfolded it hastily and scanned the front page.

"Anyone we know dead?" I asked as I looked over my parcel, finding a letter from Bill amongst my other things.

"No, but there have been more dementor attacks," said Hermione. "And an arrest."

"Excellent, who?" said Harry.

"Stan Shunpike," said Hermione.

"What?" said Harry, startled.

"'Stanley Shunpike, conductor on the popular Wizarding conveyance the Knight Bus, has been arrested on suspicion of Death Eater activity. Mr. Shunpike, 21, was taken into custody late last night after a raid on his Clapham home...'"

"Stan Shunpike, a Death Eater?" said Harry. "No way!"

"He might have been put under the Imperius Curse," I suggested. "You never can tell."

"It doesn't look like it," said Hermione, who was still reading. "It says here he was arrested after he was overheard talking about the Death Eaters' secret plans in a pub." She looked up with a troubled expression on her face. "If he was under the Imperius Curse, he'd hardly stand around gossiping about their plans, would he?"

"It sounds like he was trying to make out he knew more than he did," I said. "Isn't he the one who claimed he was going to become Minister of Magic when he was trying to chat up those Veela?"

"Yeah, that's him," said Harry. "I dunno what they're playing at, taking Stan seriously."

"They probably want to look as though they're doing something," said Hermione, frowning. "People are terrified-you know the Patil twins' parents want them to go home? And Eloise Midgen has already been withdrawn. Her father picked her up last night."

"What!" I said, goggling at Hermione. "But Hogwarts is safer than their homes, bound to be! We've got Aurors, and all those extra protective spells, and we've got Dumbledore!"

"I don't think we've got him all the time," said Hermione very quietly, glancing toward the staff table over the top of the Prophet. "Haven't you noticed? His seat's been empty as often as Hagrid's this past week."

Harry and I looked up at the staff table. Sure enough, the Headmaster's chair was empty.

"I think he's left the school to do something with the Order," said Hermione in a low voice. "I mean... it's all looking serious, isn't it?"

Harry and I did not answer, and I could tell we were all thinking the same thing. There had been a horrible incident the day before, when Hannah had been taken out of Herbology to be told her mother had been found dead. We hadn't seen Hannah since.

* * *

When we left the Gryffindor table five minutes later to head down to the Quidditch pitch, we passed Lavender and Parvati. Parvati suddenly nudged Lavender, who looked around and gave me a wide smile. I blinked at her, then returned the smile uncertainly. Her little smile put some pep in my step. Lavender had said that she was going to come see me tryout. Hermione was coming, but she was going to be there for Harry, Ginny, and I, so it wasn't like it was something special. When we got to the stands, Hermione, who had been strangely quiet since breakfast, didn't even give me a good luck before she went to the stands up find a seat.

As expected, the trials took most of the morning. Half of Gryffindor House seemed to have turned up, from first years who were nervously clutching a selection of the dreadful old school brooms, to seventh years who towered over the rest, looking coolly intimidating. Including a tosser I had only heard by name from the twins named Cormac McLaggen. And he was holding keeper gloves. He walked over and talked to Harry for an dean seconds, then walked off and sat beside Hermione. Harry looked particularly annoyed as he walked off, and when McLaggen had sat down, Hermione looked as if she wanted to move.

Harry divided everyone into groups of ten and had us fly once around the pitch. This was a good decision: the first ten was made up of first years, and it could not have been plainer that they had hardly ever flown before. Only one boy managed to remain airborne for more than a few seconds, and he was so surprised he promptly crashed into one of the goal posts.

I walked over to Hermione and sat on the other side of her as I waited for my chance to go. She seemed like she was trying to ignore me.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. Hermione didn't say anything. All she did was shake her head, meaning nothing.

"If there's anyone else here who's not from Gryffindor," I heard Harry roar, "leave now, please!"

A couple of little Ravenclaws went sprinting off the pitch, snorting with laughter. I got up and began to fly with my group. I would deal with whatever Hermione was made about later.

After two hours, many complaints, and several tantrums, one involving a crashed Comet Two Sixty and several broken teeth, Harry had found three Chasers: Katie returned to the team after an excellent trial, Demelza Robins, who was particularly good at dodging Bludgers; and Ginny, who had outflown all the competition and scored seventeen goals to boot.

Neither of the chosen Beaters had the old brilliance of Fred and George, but they were alright: Jimmy Peakes, a short but broad-chested third-year boy who had managed to raise a lump the size of an egg on the back of Harry's head with a ferociously hit Bludger, and Ritchie Coote, who looked weedy but aimed well. They now joined Katie, Demelza, and Ginny in the stands to watch the selection of their last team member.

It was now time for the Keepers. I was joined by Cormac in the middle of the field.

"No hard feelings, eh Weasley?" said Cormac arrogantly.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"Well, I'm going for Keeper of course, and also seeing what I can get out of your friend Granger over there. She's a right lovely little number, isn't she?"

I wanted to pummel him. Take his face and stomp it into the ground.

"Put in a good word for me, would ya?" he said with a wink.

"Why would I want to do something like that?" I said through gritted teeth as we each mounted our brooms.

"Well, you haven't made a move yet, so you might as well." said the cocky bastard as he flew off to one of the ends of the pitch. I forced myself to put all my evil plots of killing Cormac and walked over to the other side of the hoops to wait my turn. I looked over at Hermione, who gave me a small wave and a thumbs up. Two rows up I spotted Lavender, who smiled and gave me a much bigger wave.

Cormac saved four penalties out of five. I couldn't deny that the tosser was brilliant. On the last one, however, he shot off in completely the wrong direction; the crowd laughed and booed and McLaggen returned to the ground looking completely put out.

I felt sick to my stomach as I mounted my broom and flew up to the hoops. "Good luck!" cried a voice from the stands that instead of coming from Hermione, came from Lavender. I felt the blush form on my cheeks. She was really rooting for me.

Miraculously, I ended up saving all five penalties in a row. The crowd actually cheered and some even sang Weasley Is Our King, Lavender being the loudest.

I flew down and joined the rest of the team.

"Well done," said Harry with a hoarse voice. "You flew really well -"

"You did brilliantly, Ron!"

This time it was Hermione who said something as she was running toward us from the stands; Lavender walking off the pitch, arm in arm with Parvati, a rather grumpy expression on her face. Hermione slammed into me, hugging me tight and making me feel even more better about myself.

* * *

After fixing the time of our first full practice for the following Thursday, Harry, Hermione, and I said goodbye to the rest of the team and headed off toward Hagrid's.

"I thought I was going to miss that fourth penalty," I said chuckling. "Tricky shot from Demelza, did you see, had a bit of spin on it -"

"Yes, yes, you were magnificent," said Hermione, smiling wide at me.

"I was better than that McLaggen anyway," I said, soaking in Hermione's admiration. "Did you see him lumbering off in the wrong direction on his fifth? Looked like he'd been Confunded."

The great gray hippogriff, Buckbeak, was tethered in front of Hagrid's cabin. He clicked his razor-sharp beak at our approach and turned his huge head toward us.

"Oh dear," said Hermione nervously. "He's still a bit scary, isn't he?"

"Come off it, you've ridden him, haven't you?" I said as Harry stepped forward and bowed low to the hippogriff without breaking eye contact or blinking. After a few seconds, Buckbeak sank into a bow too.

"How are you?" Harry asked him in a low voice, moving forward to stroke the feathery head. "Missing him? But you're okay here with Hagrid, aren't you?"

"Oi!" said a loud voice.

Hagrid had come striding around the corner of his cabin wearing a large flowery apron and carrying a sack of potatoes. His enormous boarhound, Fang, was at his heels; Fang gave a booming bark and bounded forward.

"Git away from him! He'll have yer fingers-oh. It's yeh lot."

Fang was jumping up at Hermione and I, attempting to lick our ears. Hagrid stood and looked at us all for a split second, then turned and strode into his cabin, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh dear!" said Hermione, looking guilty. "He's definitely mad."

"Don't worry about it," said Harry grimly. He walked over to the door and knocked loudly.

"Hagrid! Open up, we want to talk to you!"

There was no sound from within.

"If you don't open the door, we'll blast it open!" Harry said, pulling out his wand.

"Harry!" said Hermione, sounding shocked. "You can't possibly -"

"Yeah, I can!" said Harry. "Stand back -"

But before he could say anything else, the door flew open again and there stood Hagrid, glowering down at him and looking, despite the flowery apron, positively alarming.

"I'm a teacher!" he roared at Harry. "A teacher, Potter! How dare yeh threaten ter break down my door!"

"I'm sorry, sir," said Harry, emphasizing the last word as he stowed his wand inside his robes.

Hagrid looked stunned. "Since when have yeh called me 'sir'?"

"Since when have you called me 'Potter'?"

"Oh, very clever," growled Hagrid. "Very amusin'. That's me outsmarted, innit? All righ', come in then, yeh ungrateful little..."

Mumbling darkly, he stood back to let them pass. Hermione scurried in after Harry, looking rather frightened.

"Well?" said Hagrid grumpily, as the three of us sat down around his enormous wooden table, Fang laying his head immediately upon Harry's knee and drooling all over his robes. "What's this? Feelin' sorry for me? Reckon I'm lonely or summat?"

"No," said Harry at once. "We wanted to see you."

"We've missed you!" said Hermione.

"Missed me, have yeh?" snorted Hagrid. "Yeah. Righ'."

He stomped around, brewing up tea in his enormous copper kettle, muttering all the while. Finally he slammed down three bucket-sized mugs of mahogany-brown tea in front of us and a plate of his rock cakes. Harry surprisingly took one, and I followed suit to make Hagrid feel better.

"Hagrid," said Hermione timidly, when he joined us at the table and started peeling his potatoes as if they were Death Eaters, "we really wanted to carry on with Care of Magical Creatures, you know." Hagrid gave another great snort as if to say hogwash.

"We did!" said Hermione. "But none of us could fit it into our schedules!"

"Yeah. Righ'," said Hagrid again.

There was a funny squelching sound and we all looked around: Hermione let out a tiny shriek, and I leapt out of my seat and hurried around the table away from the large barrel standing in the corner that we had only just noticed. It was full of what looked like foot-long maggots, slimy, white, and writhing.

"What are they, Hagrid?" asked Harry, sounding a mic between interested and disgusted.

"Jus' giant grubs," said Hagrid.

"And they grow into...?" I said apprehensively.

"They won' grow inter nuthin'," said Hagrid. "I got 'em ter feed ter Aragog."

And without warning, he burst into tears.

"Hagrid!" cried Hermione, leaping up, hurrying around the table the long way to avoid the barrel of maggots, and putting an arm around his shaking shoulders. "What is it?"

"It's... him..." gulped Hagrid, mopping his face with his apron. "It's... Aragog... I think he's dyin'... He got ill over the summer an' he's not gettin' better... I don' know what I'll do if he... if he... We've bin tergether so long..."

Hermione patted Hagrid's shoulder, looking at a complete loss for anything to say. I for one kept my mouth shut. I had nothing nice to say on behalf of the giant fucking spider that tried to feed us to his giant spider kids.

"Is there-is there anything we can do?" Hermione asked, ignoring my frantic grimaces and head-shakings. Fuck that. I vowed never to encounter that death nest ever again a long time ago.

"I don' think there is, Hermione," choked Hagrid, attempting to stem the flood of his tears. "See, the rest o' the tribe ... Aragog's family... they're gettin' a bit funny now he's ill... bit restive ..."

"Yeah, I think we saw a bit of that side of them," I mumbled.

"... I don' reckon it'd be safe fer anyone but me ter go near the colony at the mo'," Hagrid finished, blowing his nose hard on his apron and looking up. "But thanks fer offerin', Hermione... It means a lot."

After that, the atmosphere lightened considerably, as Hagrid took what Hermione had said into consideration. Both Harry and I glanced at each other, each one of us saying with our eyes that we were never setting foot near Aragog again

"Ar, I always knew yeh'd find it hard ter squeeze me inter yer timetables," he said gruffly, pouring us more tea. "Even if yeh applied fer Time-Turners -"

"We couldn't have done," said Hermione. "We smashed the entire stock of Ministry Time-Turners when we were there last summer. It was in the Daily Prophet."

"Ar, well then," said Hagrid. "There's no way yeh could've done it... I'm sorry I've bin-yeh know-I've jus' bin worried about Aragog ... an I did wonder whether, if Professor Grubbly-Plank had bin teachin' yeh -"

We started lying adamantly that she was complete rubbish, and that no one in the world could ever teach as good as he did, to which Hagrid smiled.

* * *

"I'm starving," said Harry, once the door had closed behind us and we were hurrying through the dark and deserted grounds. "And I've got that detention with Snape tonight, I haven't got much time for dinner."

As we came into the castle they spotted Cormac McLaggen entering the Great Hall. It took him two attempts to get through the doors; he ricocheted off the frame on the first attempt. I laughed loudly and pridefully and strode off into the Hall after him.

"No hard feelings, eh old chap?" I said, giving Cormac a hearty pat on the back when I caught up with him.

Cormac looked at me, dumbfounded and upset. "Watch it, Weasley. I'm in no mood." he said.

"Ah, hard feelings it is then. Welp, I'll see you in the stands." I said with a big fake smile on my face. Cormac sneered at me and then walked away.

I turned to see Harry give a good laugh and for Hermione to tell me not to gloat, but they were not behind me. I looked over and seen they were still at the doors, whispering.

"What are you two doing?" I demanded suspiciously, as I reappeared in the doorway to the Great Hall.

"Nothing," said Harry and Hermione together.

"Come on mate, I'm starved!" said Harry, pushing me ahead. I let it go, as the smell of roast beef was calling my name. However we had barely taken three steps toward the Gryffindor table when Professor Slughorn appeared in front of us, blocking our path.

"Harry, Harry, just the man I was hoping to see!" he beamed. "I was hoping to catch you before dinner! What do you say to a spot of supper tonight in my rooms instead? We're having a little party, just a few rising stars, I've got McLaggen coming and Zabini, the charming Melinda Bobbin-I don't know whether you know her? Her family owns a large chain of apothecaries-and, of course, I hope very much that Miss Granger will favor me by coming too."

Slughorn made Hermione a little bow as he finished speaking. I waited for my invite as well, however, it never came. Slughorn did not so much as look at me.

"I can't come, Professor," said Harry at once. "I've got a detention with Professor Snape."

"Oh dear!" said Slughorn, his face falling comically. "Dear, dear, I was counting on you, Harry! Well, now, I'll just have to have a word with Severus and explain the situation. I'm sure I'll be able to persuade him to postpone your detention. Yes, I'll see you both later!"

He bustled away out of the Hall.

"He's got no chance of persuading Snape," said Harry, the moment Slughorn was out of earshot. "This detention's already been postponed once; Snape did it for Dumbledore, but he won't do it for anyone else."

"Oh, I wish you could come, I don't want to go on my own!" said Hermione anxiously.

"I doubt you'll be alone, Ginny'll probably be invited," I snapped. Who did that walrus think he was? Inviting my best mates right in front of me and not even acknowledging that I was there?

* * *

After dinner we made their way back to Gryffindor Tower. The common room was very crowded, as most people had finished dinner by now, but we managed to find a free table and sat down. I was still in a foul mood from that Slughorn bullshit, so I plopped down in a chair and stared into the ceiling, not interested in talking. Hermione reached out for a copy of the Evening Prophet, which somebody had left abandoned on a chair.

"Anything new?" I overheard Harry ask.

"Not really..." Hermione had opened the newspaper and was scanning the inside pages. "Oh, look, your dad's in here, Ron...He's all right!" she added quickly, as I gave her an alarmed look. "It just says he's been to visit the Malfoys' house. ' _This second search of the Death Eaters residence does not seem to have yielded any results. Arthur Weasley of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects said that his team had been acting upon a confidential tip-off.'"_

"Yeah, mine!" said Harry. "I told him at Kings Cross about Malfoy and that thing he was trying to get Borgin to fix! Well, if it's not at their house, he must have brought whatever it is to Hogwarts with him-"

"But how can he have done, Harry?" said Hermione, putting down the newspaper with a surprised look. "We were all searched when we arrived, weren't we?"

"Were you?" said Harry, taken aback. "I wasn't!"

"Oh no, of course you weren't, I forgot you were late. Well, Filch ran over all of us with Secrecy Sensors when we got into the entrance hall. Any Dark object would have been found, I know for a fact Crabbe had a shrunken head confiscated. So you see, Malfoy can't have brought in anything dangerous!"

"Someone's sent it to him by owl, then," he said. "His mother or someone."

"All the owls are being checked too," said Hermione. "Filch told us so when he was jabbing those Secrecy Sensors everywhere he could reach."

I tuned the rest of the conversation out. My eye had been caught by passing blonde hair.

I watched as Parvati and Lavender had passed me and walked over to the armchair across from our table. Lavender sat down on it while Parvati sat on the arm of it and began whispering in her ear. Lavender then put her attention on me and smiled before I could manage to look as if I wasn't staring at her. I had been caught, but it seemed like that was okay, and I gave her a smile back.

"Ron," I heard Harry say, "can you think of any way Malfoy - ?"

"Oh, drop it, Harry," I said with an attitude, not really wanting to hear about Malfoy anymore.

"Listen, it's not my fault Slughorn invited Hermione and me to his stupid party, neither of us wanted to go, you know!" said Harry, firing up.

"Well, as I'm not invited to any parties," I said, getting up to my feet again, "I think I'll go to bed."

I stomped off toward the door to the boys' dorms, without giving them a backwards look. Before I could go up the stairs, I felt a tug on my robes.

"Hey Ron," said Lavender as I turned and faced her.

"Hey."

"So, I was there, in the pitch." she said, seeming to be nervous.

"I remember." I said. "Thanks for cheering for me and all."

Lavender's cheeks went red as a tomato. "Oh anytime, Ron. I knew you would make it into the team! Well, goodnight!" she said, and she turned and walked back over to the armchair she had been sitting in.

I grinned and walked up to my dorm. I changed into my pajamas, got the letter out of my bag that Bill had written me, and laid back on the bed to read it.

 _Ronnie,_

 _First things first: BREATHE!_

 _Second, this comes at no surprise to me. I have known since the first time you wrote to me first year that you would eventually take a fancy to Hermione. Don't ask me how, just trust me that I knew. You're not going off the bend, you're okay. It is completely fine to be in love with your best friend. Mum and Dad were best mates before they got together. And a lot of great relationships are based on friendships in the beginning._

 _You don't have to tell her anything right now if you don't feel like it. I know us Weasley men wear our hearts on our sleeves (well Dad, me, Charlie, and George do), but you also have to think rationally about it. She may not return those feelings to you. Which in all honestly, I totally doubt that she doesn't fancy you, even I seen that she did. However, telling someone how you feel can be tricky and risky._

 _You should try to have a conversation with her one day about fancying to feel her out. See where her head is at. That's how it was when I started to prepare myself to tell how I felt to Fleur. Of course, Fleur and Hermione are two very different females, so while Fleur was 100% open and blunt about how she felt about me (very blunt actually), Hermione may be hesitant and afraid to reveal it all to you if she returns those feelings, so don't push her. Women hate to be pushed._

 _Best of luck to you. Let me know what you're going to do._

 _And don't tell Mum. She'll start planning your wedding while her and Fleur fight over ours._

 _Love,_

 _Bill_


	169. Chapter 169: Hogsmeade And Katie Bell

Chapter 169: Hogsmeade And Katie Bell

Halfway through October came our first trip of the term to Hogsmeade. Harry and I had wondered whether these trips would still be allowed, given the increasingly tight security measures around the school, but was pleased to know that we were going ahead; it was always good to get out of the castle grounds for a few hours.

I was still having very vivid dreams about the man whose brain had attacked me. I had figured out that his name was Matthew. He was actually a half blood that had been adopted by a kind woman and her mother, and his adoptive mother had died when he was too young to remember her. All he knew was his grandmother.

In the midsts of these memories of Matthew's I would have, my usual dreams of Hermione would happen as well. They weren't always as explicit, much to my morning embarrassment, but they were brilliant, with us just lounging around with each other, me making her laugh, of her reading a book while I had my arms wrapped around her.

I had yet to open up to her about my emotions yet, as she was starting to become a bit distant ever since I had told her that the wanker Cormac had fancied her. She seemed very much uninterested and told me he was vile, which made me feel extremely good, however, she really wouldn't make conversation about relationships after that.

On the morning of the Hogsmeade visit, I was having one dream in particular about Hermione and I sitting in the common room after what must have been a brutal Quidditch practice because she was massaging my shoulders. Suddenly, I felt a great tug at my leg.

"Aaaaaaaargh!"

I woke up dangling upside down in midair as though an invisible hook had hoisted me up by the ankle. I looked down to see Harry's shocked face.

"HARRY, WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Sorry!" yelled Harry, as Dean and Seamus roared with laughter, and Neville picked himself up from the floor, having fallen out of bed. "Hang on-I'll let you down-"

I watched as he scanned through his potion book in a panic, trying to find the right page. There was a flash of light, and I fell in a heap onto my mattress. Thank Merlin it wasn't the floor.

"Sorry," repeated Harry weakly, while Dean and Seamus continued to roar with laughter.

"Tomorrow," I said in a muffled voice, "I'd rather you set the alarm clock."

"I'm really sorry, mate." I heard Harry say as I peeled myself from my bed.

"What the bloody fuck did you do?"

"Some spell in the Prince's book. I didn't even say it actually, I had thought it. Didn't really believe it would work." said Harry.

"That was brilliant Harry!" said Dean as he got dresses. "Just don't wake me up like that."

I couldn't help but chuckle. I would have probably found it more funny if I had either expected it, or if the victim wasn't me.

By the time we had got dressed, padding ourselves out with several of Mum's hand-knitted sweaters and carrying cloaks, scarves, and gloves, my shock had subsided and I had decided that Harry's new spell was highly amusing; so amusing, in fact, that I lost no time in regaling Hermione with the story as we sat down for breakfast.

"... and then there was another flash of light and I landed on the bed again!" I grinned, helping myself to sausages.

Hermione had not cracked a smile during my story, and now turned an expression of disapproval upon Harry.

"Was this spell, by any chance, another one from that potion book of yours?" she asked.

Harry frowned at her.

"Always jump to the worst conclusion, don't you?"

"Was it?"

"Well... yeah, it was, but so what?"

I suddenly regretted telling Hermione.

"So you just decided to try out an unknown, handwritten incantation and see what would happen?"

"Why does it matter if it's handwritten?" said Harry, preferring not to answer the rest of the question.

"Because it's probably not Ministry of Magic approved," said Hermione. "And also," she added, as Harry and I rolled our eyes, "because I'm starting to think this Prince character was a bit dodgy."

Both Harry and I shouted her down at once.

"It was a laugh!" I said, upending a ketchup bottle over my sausages. "Just a laugh, Hermione, that's all!"

"Dangling people upside down by the ankle?" said Hermione. "Who puts their time and energy into making up spells like that?"

"Fred and George," I said with a shrug, "it's their kind of thing. And, er-"

"My dad," said Harry.

"What?" said Hermione and I together.

"My dad used this spell," said Harry. "I-Lupin told me."

"Maybe your dad did use it, Harry," said Hermione, "but he's not the only one. We've seen a whole bunch of people use it, in case you've forgotten. Dangling people in the air. Making them float along, asleep, helpless."

"If you're referring to the World Cup, that was different. They were abusing it. Harry and his dad were just having a laugh. You don't like the Prince, Hermione, because he's better than you at Potions." I said, pointing a sausage at her.

"It's got nothing to do with that!" said Hermione, her hair starting to frizz like it would when she was annoyed. "I just think it's very irresponsible to start performing spells when you don't even know what they're for, and stop talking about 'the Prince' as if it's his title, I bet it's just a stupid nickname, and it doesn't seem as though he was a very nice person to me!"

"I don't see where you get that from," said Harry heatedly. "If he'd been a budding Death Eater he wouldn't have been boasting about being 'half-blood,' would he?"

"The Death Eaters can't all be pure-blood, there aren't enough pure-blood wizards left," said Hermione stubbornly. "I expect most of them are half-bloods pretending to be pure. It's only Muggleborns they hate, they'd be quite happy to let you and Ron join up."

"There is no way they'd let me be a Death Eater!" I said indignantly, a bit of sausage flying off the fork I was now brandishing at Hermione and hitting Ernie on the head.

"SORRY, ERNIE! As I was saying, my whole family are blood traitors! That's as bad as Muggleborns to Death Eaters!"

"And they'd love to have me," said Harry sarcastically. "We'd be best pals if they didn't keep trying to do me in."

This made me laugh and even Hermione couldn't help but smile. We went back to our meals until my sister came over.

"Hey, Harry, I'm supposed to give you this." she said, handing him a scroll of parchment with his name written all fancy on it.

"Thanks, Ginny... It's Dumbledore's next lesson!" Harry told Hermione and I, pulling open the parchment and quickly reading its contents.

"Monday evening! Want to join us in Hogsmeade, Ginny?" he asked.

"I'm going with Dean. Might see you there," she replied, waving at us as she left.

* * *

Filch was standing at the oak front doors as usual, checking off the names of people who had permission to go into Hogsmeade. The process took even longer than normal as Filch was triple-checking everybody with his Secrecy Sensor.

"What does it matter if we're smuggling Dark stuff OUT?" I said impatiently, eyeing the long thin Secrecy Sensor. "Surely you ought to be checking what we bring back IN?"

My cheek earned me a few extra jabs with the Sensor, and I was still wincing as we stepped out into the wind and sleet.

The walk into Hogsmeade was not enjoyable. I had to wrap my scarf around my entire face with the exception of my eyes to keep the sleet from cutting into my skin. The road to the village was full of students bent double against the bitter wind. I was starting to think that maybe we should have skipped this visit.

When we finally reached Hogsmeade, we seen that Zonko's Joke Shop had been boarded up, thus all hope of filling my pockets with dungbombs had flown out the window.

Thankfully, Honeydukes was open, and Harry and Hermione staggered behind me and into the crowded shop.

"Thank Merlin," I shivered as we were enveloped by warm, toffee-scented air. "Let's stay here all afternoon."

"Harry, m'boy!" said a booming voice from behind them.

"Oh no," muttered Harry. The three of us turned to see Professor Slughorn, who was wearing an enormous furry hat and an overcoat with matching fur collar, clutching a large bag of crystallized pineapple, and occupying at least a quarter of the shop.

"Harry, that's three of my little suppers you've missed now!" said Slughorn, poking him genially in the chest. "It won't do, m'boy, I'm determined to have you! Miss Granger loves them, don't you?"

"Yes," said Hermione helplessly, "they're really -"

"So why don't you come along, Harry?" demanded Slughorn.

"Well, I've had Quidditch practice, Professor," said Harry, who had indeed been scheduling practices every time Slughorn had sent him a little, violet ribbon-adorned invitation.

"Well, I certainly expect you to win your first match after all the hard work!" said Slughorn. "But a little recreation never hurt any body. Now, how about Monday night, you can't possibly want to practice in this weather..."

"I can't, Professor, I've got - er-an appointment with Professor Dumbledore that evening."

"Unlucky again!" cried Slughorn dramatically. "Ah, well... you can't evade me forever, Harry!"

And with a regal wave, he waddled out of the shop, once again not noticing me, as if I were background noise.

"I can't believe you've wriggled out of another one," said Hermione, shaking her head. "They're not that bad, you know... they're even quite fun sometimes, and-"

I glared at her and she cut off her sentence. "Oh, look! They've got Deluxe Sugar Quills. Those would last hours!" she said.

I was glad that Hermione had changed the subject, however, I had no interest in fucking sugar quills, and I continued to look moody and merely shrugged when Hermione asked me where I wanted to go next.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks," said Harry. "It'll be warm."

We bundled our scarves back over our faces and left the sweetshop. The bitter wind was like a knife to the face after the sugary warmth of Honeydukes. The street was not very busy; nobody was lingering to chat, just hurrying toward their destinations. The exceptions were two men a little ahead of us, standing just outside the Three Broomsticks. One was very tall and thin and I recognized him as the bartender for Hog's Head. As we drew closer, the barman drew his cloak more tightly around his neck and walked away, leaving the shorter man to fumble with something in his arms. We were barely feet from him when Harry realized who the man was.

"Mundungus!" he sounded.

The squat, bandy-legged man with long, straggly, ginger hair jumped and dropped an ancient suitcase, which burst open, releasing what looked like the entire contents of a junk shop window.

"Oh, 'ello, 'Arry," said Mundungus Fletcher, with a most unconvincing stab at airiness. "Well, don't let me keep ya."

And he began scrabbling on the ground to retrieve the contents of his suitcase with every appearance of a man eager to be gone.

"Are you selling this stuff?" asked Harry, as we watched Mundungus grab an assortment of grubby-looking objects from the ground.

"Oh, well, gotta scrape a living," said Mundungus.

I stooped down and picked up something silver.

"Gimme that!" snapped Mundungus, reaching out for me.

"Hang on," I said slowly. "This looks familiar.."

"Thank you!" said Mundungus, snatching the goblet out of my hand and stuffing it back into the case. "Well, I'll see you all-OUCH!"

Harry had pinned Mundungus against the wall of the pub by the throat. Holding him fast with one hand, he pulled out his wand.

"Harry!" squealed Hermione.

"You took that from Sirius's house," said Harry, who was almost nose to nose with Mundungus. "That had the Black family crest on it."

"I-no-what-?" spluttered Mundungus, who was slowly turning purple.

"What did you do, go back the night he died and strip the place?" snarled Harry.

"I-no-"

"Give it to me!"

"Harry, you mustn't!" shrieked Hermione, as Mundungus started to turn blue.

There was a bang, and Harry felt his hands fly off Mundungus throat. Gasping and spluttering, Mundungus seized his fallen case, then-CRACK- he Disapparated.

Harry swore at the top of his voice, spinning on the spot to see where Mundungus had gone.

"COME BACK, YOU THIEVING BITCH!"

"There's no point, Harry." Tonks had appeared out of nowhere, her mousy hair wet with sleet. "Mundungus will probably be in London by now. There's no point yelling."

"He's nicked Sirius's stuff! Nicked it!"

"Yes, but still," said Tonks, who seemed perfectly untroubled by this piece of information. "You should get out of the cold."

She watched us go through the door of the Three Broomsticks. The moment he was inside, Harry burst out, "He was nicking Sirius's stuff!"

"I know, Harry, but please don't shout, people are staring," whispered Hermione. "Go and sit down, I'll get you a drink."

Harry was still fuming when Hermione returned to our table a few minutes later holding three bottles of Butterbeer.

"Can't the Order control Mundungus?" Harry demanded of Hermione and I in a furious whisper. "Can't they at least stop him stealing everything that's not fixed down when he's at headquarters?"

"Shh!" said Hermione desperately, looking around to make sure nobody was listening; there were a couple of warlocks sitting close by who were staring at Harry with great interest, and Zabini was lolling against a pillar not far away. "Harry, I'd be annoyed too, I know it's your things he's stealing-"

Harry gagged on his Butterbeer; he must have forgotten that he owned number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

"Yeah, it's my stuff!" he said. "No wonder he wasn't pleased to see me! Well, I'm going to tell Dumbledore what's going on, he's the only one who scares Mundungus."

"Good idea," whispered Hermione.

I looked over and happened to see Madam Rosmerta and all her beauty serving customers. As I stared at her, I wondered if Lavender would grow up to look like her. She really wasn't too far away from her in the tits department.

"Ron, what are you staring at?" I heard Hermione whisper.

"Nothing," I said, hastily looking away from the bar.

"I expect 'nothing's' in the back getting more firewhiskey," said Hermione waspishly.

I ignored this jibe, sipping my drink in silence. So what if I was looking at her. Hermione wasn't acting like she was fancying me. I could look at whoever I wanted.

"Shall we call it a day and go back to school, then?" asked Harry.

Hermione and I nodded; it had not been a fun trip and the weather was getting worse the longer we stayed. Once again we drew our cloaks tightly around us, rearranged our scarves, pulled on our gloves, then followed Katie Bell and a friend out of the pub and back up the High Street.

* * *

We walked in silence with Hermione glaring at me every now and then. I pretended as if I didn't even notice. What had her knickers in a twist? Did I not have eyes? Maybe if she showed some kind of interest in me, I wouldn't be looking at other women. It wasn't like looking was doing any harm, especially to Rosmerta, as she was much older than Bill.

As we walked on, I felt Hermione's arm go around my shoulders. At first I thought it wonderful, and I put my arm around her back. However, I looked over and seen that she had done the same thing to Harry, which meant her gesture was merely friendly. I didn't want to appear disappointed, so I didn't move my arm.

Instead, I focused on the voices of Katie and her annoying firmed in front of us, as the wind was sending their loud conversation back to us. They seemed to be arguing.

"It's nothing to do with you, Leanne!" I heard Katie say.

We rounded a corner in the lane, sleet coming thick and fast. Leanne made to grab hold of the package Katie was holding; Katie tugged it back and the package fell to the ground.

At once, Katie rose into the air, not as I had done, suspended comically by the ankle, but gracefully, her arms outstretched, as though she was about to fly. Yet there was something wrong, something eerie... Her hair was whipped around her by the fierce wind, but her eyes were closed and her face was quite empty of expression. The three of us and Leanne had all halted in our tracks, watching.

Then, six feet above the ground, Katie let out a terrible scream. Her eyes flew open but whatever she could see, or whatever she was feeling, was clearly causing her terrible anguish. She screamed and screamed; Leanne started to scream too and seized Katie's ankles, trying to tug her back to the ground. We rushed forward to help, but even as we grabbed Katie's legs, she fell on top of us. Harry and I managed to catch her but she was writhing so much we could hardly hold her. Instead we lowered her to the ground where she thrashed and screamed, apparently unable to recognize any of us.

"Stay there!" Harry shouted at the us over the howling wind. "I'm going for help!"

He sprinted toward the school and disappeared into the wind.

"Leanne? Whats going on?" asked Hermione in a shaky voice.

"I...I don't know! I told her! I told her not to!" said Leanne crying, as we helplessly watched Katie scream and twitch.

Soon, a crowd was forming around us. Everyone was mumbling, wondering what had happened. I rubbed Leanne's back while Hermione tried to say positive things to her to try to calm her down.

A moment later, Harry hurried back with Hagrid.

"Get back!" shouted Hagrid. "Lemme see her!"

"Something's happened to her!" sobbed Leanne. "I don't know what -"

Hagrid stared at Katie for a second, then without a word, bent down, scooped her into his arms, and ran off toward the castle with her. Within seconds, Katie's piercing screams had died away and the only sound was the roar of the wind.

Hermione hurried back over to Leanne and put an arm around her.

"Did it just happen all of a sudden, or-?"

"It was when that package tore," sobbed Leanne, pointing at the now sodden brown-paper package on the ground, which had split open to reveal a greenish glitter. I bent down to pick it up, but Harry seized my arm and pulled me back.

"Don't touch it!"

He crouched down. An ornate opal necklace was visible, poking out of the paper.

"I've seen that before," said Harry, staring at the thing. "It was on display in Borgin and Burkes ages ago. The label said it was cursed. Katie must have touched it." He looked up at Leanne, who had started to shake uncontrollably. "How did Katie get hold of this?"

"Well, that's why we were arguing. She came back from the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks holding it, said it was a surprise for somebody at Hogwarts and she had to deliver it. She looked all funny when she said it... Oh no, oh no, I bet she'd been Imperiused and I didn't realize!"

Leanne shook with renewed sobs. Hermione patted her shoulder gently.

"She didn't say who'd given it to her, Leanne?"

"No... she wouldn't tell me... and I said she was being stupid and not to take it up to school, but she just wouldn't listen and... and then I tried to grab it from her... and - and -"

Leanne let out a wail of despair.

"We'd better get up to school," said Hermione, her arm still around Leanne. "We'll be able to find out how she is. Come on..."

Harry hesitated for a moment, then pulled his scarf from around his face and, ignoring my gasp, carefully covered the necklace in it and picked it up.

"We'll need to show this to Madam Pomfrey," he said.

As we followed Hermione and Leanne up the road, Harry began ranting about Ferret Bollocks.

"Malfoy knows about this necklace. It was in a case at Borgin and Burkes four years ago, I saw him having a good look at it while I was hiding from him and his dad. This is what he was buying that day when we followed him! He remembered it and he went back for it!"

"I-I dunno, Harry," I said hesitantly. "Loads of people go to Borgin and Burke... and didn't that girl say Katie got it in the girls' bathroom?"

"She said she came back from the bathroom with it, she didn't necessarily get it in the bathroom itself-"

"McGonagall!" I warned.

Professor McGonagall was hurrying down the stone steps through swirling sleet to meet us.

"Hagrid says you four saw what happened to Katie Bell-upstairs to my office at once, please! What's that you're holding, Potter?"

"It's the thing she touched," said Harry.

"Good Lord," said Professor McGonagall, looking alarmed as she took the necklace from Harry. "No, no, Filch, they're with me!" she added hastily, as Filch came shuffling eagerly across the entrance hall holding his Secrecy Sensor aloft. "Take this necklace to Professor Snape at once, but be sure not to touch it, keep it wrapped in the scarf!"

Harry and the rest of us followed Professor McGonagall upstairs and into her office. The room was chilly despite the fire crackling in the grate. Professor McGonagall closed the door and swept around her desk to face the three of us, and the still sobbing Leanne.

"Well?" she said sharply. "What happened?"

Haltingly, and with many pauses while she attempted to control her crying, Leanne told Professor McGonagall how Katie had gone to the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks and returned holding the unmarked package, how Katie had seemed a little odd, and how they had argued about the advisability of agreeing to deliver unknown objects, the argument culminating in the tussle over the parcel, which tore open. At this point, Leanne was so overcome, there was no getting another word out of her.

"All right," said Professor McGonagall, not unkindly, "go up to the hospital wing, please, Leanne, and get Madam Pomfrey to give you something for shock."

When she had left the room, Professor McGonagall turned back to Harry, Hermione, and I.

"What happened when Katie touched the necklace?"

"She rose up in the air," said Harry, before Hermione and I could speak, "and then began to scream, and collapsed. Professor, can I see Professor Dumbledore, please?"

"The Headmaster is away until Monday, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, looking surprised.

"Away?" Harry repeated angrily.

"Yes, Potter, away!" said Professor McGonagall sharply. "But anything you have to say about this horrible business can be said to me, I'm sure!"

For a split second, it looked as if Harry was hesitating. I was sure that even though he trusted McGonagall, he still didn't want her to know everything. However, she was a member of the Order, and this was a life-and-death matter, so he decided to open up.

"I think Draco Malfoy gave Katie that necklace, Professor." said Harry in a low voice.

I rubbed my nose in apparent embarrassment. Of all the things to say, he had actually said that. Hermione shuffled her feet as though quite keen to put a bit of distance between herself and Harry.

"That is a very serious accusation, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, after a shocked pause. "Do you have any proof?"

"No," said Harry, "but..." and he told her about following Malfoy to Borgin and Burkes and the conversation we had overheard between him and Mr. Borgin.

When he had finished speaking, Professor McGonagall looked slightly confused.

"Malfoy took something to Borgin and Burkes for repair?"

"No, Professor, he just wanted Borgin to tell him how to mend something, he didn't have it with him. But that's not the point, the thing is that he bought something at the same time, and I think it was that necklace -"

"You saw Malfoy leaving the shop with a similar package?"

"No, Professor, he told Borgin to keep it in the shop for him -"

"But Harry," Hermione interrupted, "Borgin asked him if he wanted to take it with him, and Malfoy said no -"

"Because he didn't want to touch it, obviously!" said Harry angrily.

"What he actually said was, 'How would I look carrying that down the street?'" said Hermione.

"Well, he would look a bit of a prat carrying a necklace,"I interjected.

"Oh, Ron," said Hermione dismally, "it would be all wrapped up, so he wouldn't have to touch it, and quite easy to hide inside a cloak, so nobody would see it! I think whatever he reserved at Borgin and Burkes was noisy or bulky, something he knew would draw attention to him if he carried it down the street-and in any case," she pressed on loudly, before Harry could interrupt, "I asked Borgin about the necklace, don't you remember? When I went in to try and find out what Malfoy had asked him to keep, I saw it there. And Borgin just told me the price, he didn't say it was already sold or anything -"

"Well, you were being really obvious, he realized what you were up to within about five seconds, of course he wasn't going to tell you!" snapped Harry at Hermione. "Anyway, Malfoy could've sent off for it since -"

"That's enough!" said Professor McGonagall, as Hermione opened her mouth to retort, looking furious. "Potter, I appreciate you telling me this, but we cannot point the finger of blame at Mr. Malfoy purely because he visited the shop where this necklace might have been purchased. The same is probably true of hundreds of people -"

"- that's what I said -" I muttered.

"- and in any case, we have put stringent security measures in place this year. I do not believe that necklace can possibly have entered this school without our knowledge -"

"But -"

"- and what is more," said Professor McGonagall, with an air of awful finality, "Mr. Malfoy was not in Hogsmeade today."

Harry gaped at her, deflating.

"How do you know, Professor?"

"Because he was doing detention with me. He has now failed to complete his Transfiguration homework twice in a row. So, thank you for telling me your suspicions, Potter," she said as she marched past us, "but I need to go up to the hospital wing now to check on Katie Bell. Good day to you all."

She held open her office door. We had no choice but to file past her without another word.

* * *

Harry seemed to be angry with us, but I knew he wouldn't stay quiet if we talked about what had happened.

"So who do you reckon Katie was supposed to give the necklace to?" I asked, as we climbed the stairs to the common room.

"Goodness only knows," said Hermione. "But whoever it was has had a narrow escape. No one could have opened that package without touching the necklace."

"It could've been meant for loads of people," said Harry. "Dumbledore-the Death Eaters would love to get rid of him, he must be one of their top targets. Or Slughorn - Dumbledore reckons Voldemort really wanted him and they can't be pleased that he's sided with Dumbledore. Or -"

"Or you," said Hermione, looking troubled.

"Couldn't have been," said Harry, "or Katie would've just turned around in the lane and given it to me, wouldn't she? I was behind her all the way out of the Three Broomsticks. It would have made much more sense to deliver the parcel outside Hogwarts, what with Filch searching everyone who goes in and out. I wonder why Malfoy told her to take it into the castle?"

"Harry, Malfoy wasn't in Hogsmeade!" said Hermione, actually stamping her foot in frustration.

"He must have used an accomplice, then," said Harry. "Crabbe or Goyle-or, come to think of it, another Death Eater, he'll have loads better cronies than Crabbe and Goyle now he's joined up -"

Hermione and I exchanged looks that plainly said, "There's no point arguing with him."

"Dilligrout," said Hermione firmly as we reached the Fat Lady.

The portrait swung open to admit them to the common room. It was quite full and smelled of damp clothing; many people seemed to have returned from Hogsmeade early because of the bad weather. There was no buzz of fear or speculation, however: clearly, the news of Katie's fate had not yet spread.

"It wasn't a very slick attack, really, when you stop and think about it," I said, casually shooing a first year out of one of the good armchairs by the fire so that I could sit down. "The curse didn't even make it into the castle. Not what you'd call foolproof."

"You're right," said Hermione, prodding me out of the chair with her foot and offering it to the first year again. "It wasn't very well thought-out at all."

"But since when has Malfoy been one of the world's great thinkers?" asked Harry.

Neither Hermione nor I answered him. He wasn't going to let it go and frankly, the both of us were over it.


	170. Chapter 170: Beautiful Girls

This would have been Chapter 13 The Secret Riddle if this was in Harry's POV, which meant Ron wouldn't have been around very much.

So this is another missing moments/Lavender moments chapter. Sorry if it's a bit short.

* * *

Chapter 170: Beautiful Girls

Katie was removed to St. Mungo's the following day, by which time the news that she had been cursed had spread all over the school, though the details were confused and nobody other than Harry, Hermione, Leanne, and I seemed to know that Katie herself had not been the intended target.

"Oh, and Malfoy knows, of course," said Harry to Hermione and I, who continued our new policy of feigning deafness whenever Harry mentioned his Malfoy-Is-a-Death-Eater theory.

On Monday night, after Quidditch practice, Harry went to see Dumbledore for his lesson. Hermione waited for me to get out the shower, and then we decided to take a walk, as the common room was full and we would have had to start rounds soon anyways.

"So, what do you think we should do about this Harry situation?" asked Hermione, as we walked casually around the Great Hall. The enchanted ceiling looked like a night of endless stars and the candles were burning low.

"Dunno." I said, stopping at Hufflepuff table and sitting on it. "He's going mental over Malfoy. If I didn't know he was into witches, I'd swear that he wanted the git."

Hermione busted out in a loud laugh as she stood in front of me. "Harry? Wanting Malfoy? That would be a rather dysfunctional relationship, don't you think? Especially since they hate each other. All they would do is argue constantly."

"We argue constantly." I said slowly. "Are we dysfunctional?"

Hermione laughed once again. "I don't think our arguing can be considered dysfunctional, Ron. We don't go at it like they do, and plus, I usually considered our arguments to just be mere disagreements. I don't think we had a proper argument since fourth year when-"

She stopped talking, but I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You mean when you and your precious Vicky went to the Yule Ball together?" I said, voice dripping with attitude.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Are we really going to bring this back up, Ronald? And his name is Viktor!"

I sighed and stared at the doors, as if expecting someone to walk in. "I'm only picking, Hermione. The last thing I want to talk about is Viktor Krum."

Hermione crossed her arms and put her head down.

"For what it's worth, you looked really pretty that night." I said.

Hermione tried to hide her grin. "You've said that before."

"And I still mean it. You looked beautiful, even though I didn't much like your hair."

Hermione raised her head and looked at me. "You didn't like my hair? Oh Ron, it took hours to get it like that!"

"It didn't seem like you with your hair all straight and flat like that. I mean it was nice for the one night, but I think I would have gone mental if I had to see your hair like that on a daily basis."

Hermione shook her head. "I'll never understand the fascination that you have with my hair."

I reached out and tugger at Hermione's robe to get her closer to me. Then, I reached up and touched her hair. Soft, warm, and wonderful as usual.

"It's everything you are, that's why I like it." I said.

"It's wild and unmanageable." She said slowly, as if she was enjoying my hand in her hair.

"You're wild and unmanageable."

"I fail to see how." she laughed. "I'm bookish, I follow the rules, I do the right thing."

I started twirling a strand of her hair around my finger. "You don't always follow the rules, Hermione. And yes you may be about books, but that doesn't mean you're not fun and you're not wild. Especially when you're at The Burrow."

Hermione looked as if she was blushing. "You think I'm fun?"

I looked at her as if she were mental. "Of course I think you're fun. Sometimes we have more fun than Harry and I, especially when he is in his broody obsessing over Malfoy mood. The first summer you came, we had loads of fun. And even in Grimmauld Place we made the most of it. And this past summer? Brilliant!"

"Thanks, Ron." said Hermione, sitting next to me. "Its great to know that you find me fun. I have a lot of fun with you too."

"Speaking of fun, you wanna stall and play Exploding Snap? I nicked Seamus's cards." I said, pulling them out of my pocket.

After a few games and our prefects rounds, we headed back to the common room. Harry still wasn't back yet, so we sat around and chatted with Ginny, Colin, and Neville. Soon, Hermione and Ginny went off to Slughorn's stupid party and Colin and Neville went up to bed, leaving me sitting by myself, not wanting to go to bed yet.

I sat and stared at the fire as it danced around in the fireplace. I inwardly kicked myself. I had the perfect opportunity to tell Hermione everything that I felt, but I bitched up. The words were right there, begging to be said, but they just wouldn't come out.

I was starting to feel like I would never be able to express my feelings. I was probably gonna end up a bloke who sat and watched as the girl in loved dated and dated until she married.

* * *

As I sat deep in thought, I didn't even notice that someone had sat beside me, until I smelled something unfamiliar. It wasn't unpleasant, it was actually apples, which I very much liked the smell of.

I looked over and seen Lavender smiling at me widely. I didn't know what else to do but to grin back.

"Hey Ron." she said. "I haven't interrupted anything, have I? It just looked like you were in deep thought."

"Oh no, I was just...thinking about Quidditch is all." I lied, not knowing why. "How are you?"

"Fine. A bit bored actually since Parvati is off talking to some boy." sighed Lavender.

"Oh yeah, that Ravenclaw bloke right?"

"Yeah. Padma set her up with one of her friends."

"Oh. Well that's nice." I said, not really knowing how to continue the conversation.

"You know she used to fancy Harry a lot?" said Lavender as if I should had known.

"Really? Parvati fancies Harry?"

"Fancied. Past tense. She seen that Harry wasn't interested."

"Did she actually show that she was interested?"

"Not really."

"Well then, how was Harry to know? She could have shown something."

"And risk being rejected and played like at the Yule Ball? It's hard to tell a person that you fancy them." said Lavender.

I had no choice but to agree. "You're right about that."

"Very hard actually." she continued. "Especially when you don't know how the other person really feels."

I got the impression that we weren't talking about Parvati and Harry anymore. "Do you fancy someone, Lav?"

Lavender blushed. "I can't very well tell you that, Ron Weasley."

"And why not? we've been alright since first year. We're friends right?" You can tell me if you fancy someone. Especially if it was a friend of mine. I could put in a good word."

"I don't think so. The person I fancy seems to like someone else."

"How do you know? Did he tell you that?" I asked.

"No..."

"Exactly. I mean you never know. He may fancy you back. You're pretty and you're nice, you could have anybody."

Lavender's face seemed to light up at my words. "You think I'm pretty?"

I couldn't believe she was actually saying this. Next to Hermione, her, Parvati, Padma, and Daphne Greengrass were the hottest girls in our year.

"Of course I do. And if the bloke you like doesn't see that, he's a moron." I said nicely.

"Thanks Ron!" said Lavender happily. "Maybe I'll tell him sometime!"

And with that she hopped up and headed to the girls dorms.

"Silly girl." I mumbled to myself as I got up and headed towards my dorm.


	171. Chapter 171: Heartbreak And Recovery

Chapter 171: Heartbreak And Recovery

We had Herbology first thing the following morning. Harry filled us in about his lesson with Dumbledore as we walked across the vegetable patch toward the greenhouses. The weekend's brutal wind had died out at last; the weird mist had returned and it took us a little longer than usual to find the correct greenhouse.

"Wow, scary thought, the boy You-Know-Who," I said quietly, as we took our places around one of the gnarled Snargaluff stumps that formed this term's project, and began pulling on our protective gloves. "But I still don't get why Dumbledore's showing you all this. I mean, it's really interesting and everything, but what's the point?"

"Dunno," said Harry, inserting a gum shield. "But he says it's all important and it'll help me survive."

"I think it's fascinating," said Hermione. "It makes absolute sense to know as much about Voldemort as possible. How else will you find out his weaknesses?"

"So how was Slughorn's latest party?" Harry asked her thickly through the gum shield.

"Oh, it was quite fun, really," said Hermione, now putting on protective goggles. "I mean, he drones on about famous exploits a bit, and he absolutely fawns on McLaggen because he's so well connected, but he gave us some really nice food and he introduced us to Gwenog Jones."

"Gwenog Jones?" I said, my eyes widening. "The Gwenog Jones? Captain of the Holyhead Harpies?"

"That's right," said Hermione. "Personally, I thought she was a bit full of herself, but -"

"Quite enough chat over here!" said Professor Sprout briskly, bustling over and looking stern. "You're lagging behind, everybody else has started, and Neville's already got his first pod!"

We looked around; sure enough, there sat Neville with a bloody lip and several nasty scratches along the side of his face, but clutching an unpleasantly pulsating green object about the size of a grapefruit.

"Okay, Professor, we're starting now!" I said. I added in a whisper "Should've used Muffliato, Harry."

"No, we shouldn't!" said Hermione at once, looking, as she always did, intensely cross at the thought of the Half-Blood Prince and his spells. "Well, come on ... we'd better get going..."

She gave Harry and I an apprehensive look; we all took deep breaths and then dived at the gnarled stump between us.

It sprang to life at once; long, prickly, bramble-like vines flew out of the top and whipped through the air. One tangled itself in Hermione's hair, and I beat it back with a pair of secateurs; Harry succeeded in trapping a couple of vines and knotting them together; a hole opened in the middle of all the tentacle-like branches; Hermione plunged her arm bravely into this hole, which closed like a trap around her elbow; Harry and I tugged and wrenched at the vines, forcing the hole to open again, and Hermione snatched her arm free, clutching in her fingers a pod just like Neville's. At once, the prickly vines shot back inside, and the gnarled stump sat there looking like an innocently dead lump of wood.

"You know, I don't think I'll be having any of these in my garden when I've got my own place," I breathed heavily, pushing my goggles up onto my forehead and wiping sweat from my face.

"Pass me a bowl," said Hermione, holding the pulsating pod at arm's length; Harry handed one over and she dropped the pod into it with a look of disgust on her face.

"Don't be squeamish, squeeze it out, they're best when they're fresh!" called Professor Sprout.

"Anyway," said Hermione, continuing our interrupted conversation as though a lump of wood had not just attacked us, "Slughorn's going to have a Christmas party, Harry, and there's no way you'll be able to wriggle out of this one because he actually asked me to check your free evenings, so he could be sure to have it on a night you can come."

Harry groaned. I was attempting to burst the pod in the bowl by putting both hands on it, standing up, and squashing it as hard as I could.

"And this is another party just for Slughorn's favorites, is it?" I snapped.

"Just for the Slug Club, yes," said Hermione.

The pod flew out from under my fingers and hit the green house glass, rebounding onto the back of Professor Sprout's head and knocking off her old, patched hat. Harry went to retrieve the pod.

"Can't believe you have a name for that shit." I huffed.

"Look, I didn't make up the name 'Slug Club' -"

"'Slug Club,'" I sneered. "It's pathetic. Well, I hope you enjoy your party. Why don't you try hooking up with McLaggen, then Slughorn can make you King and Queen Slug!"

"We're allowed to bring guests," said Hermione, looking as if I had insulted her, "and I was going to ask you to come, but if you think it's that stupid then I won't bother!"

I paused. My eyes once again grew big, and I could feel myself blushing everywhere.

"You were going to ask me?" I asked in a much calmer voice.

"Yes," said Hermione angrily. "But obviously if you'd rather I hooked up with McLaggen..."

"No, I wouldn't," I said quietly, still not believing my ears. Hermione grinned.

It was then that we heard a bowl shatter. Harry had missed hitting the pod, and had hit the bowl.

"Reparo," he said hastily, poking the pieces with his wand, and the bowl sprang back together again.

Hermione looked flustered and immediately started fussing about for her copy of Flesh-Eating Trees of the World to find out the correct way to juice Snargaluff pods, and I couldn't help but keep a small grin on my face..

"Hand that over, Harry," said Hermione hurriedly. "It says we're supposed to puncture them with something sharp."

Harry passed her the pod in the bowl; he and I both snapped our goggles back over our eyes and dived, once more, for the stump.

"Gotcha!" I yelled, pulling a second pod from the stump just as Hermione managed to burst the first one open, so that the bowl was full of tubers wriggling like pale green worms.

The rest of the lesson passed without further mention of Slughorn's party, though that was the only thing that was on my mind. Hermione actually wanted me to go with her to this party. While I still thought that the Slug Club meetings were idiotic, it felt good that one as invited to one, and even better that it was Hermione that had invited me.

However, I really didn't know what it meant. Was this just a friend thing, or was it a date. Were we to be a couple? Did this mean she fancied me and not Harry? What was I to do? Was I supposed to get her flowers? Bloody hell, were we going to kiss?!

The thoughts of the party continued to plague my mind as Hermione went off to her Arithmancy class. She was starting to act a bit more sweet to me, which was somewhat unusual, but very much appreciated.

I didn't know if I wanted to talk to Harry about how I felt. We had discussed girls before somewhat, but we had never really had a full blown in depth conversation about them, and never ever about Hermione. Besides he had more important things than my feelings for our best mate to deal with.

* * *

Katie Bell was still in St. Mungo's Hospital with no prospect of leaving, which meant that the promising Gryffindor team Harry had been training so carefully since September was one Chaser short. He kept putting off replacing Katie in the hope that she would return, but our opening match against Slytherin was looming, and he finally had to accept that she would not be back in time to play.

Harry said he didn't want another full-House tryout, so he asked Dean after Transfiguration one day. Apparently Seamus didn't like that at all, and he showed it by slamming a book. It was his own fault. He wasn't a good as a Chaser as Dean was, so Harry had made the right decision.

Unfortunately, Seamus was not the only person angry by the choice of Katie's substitute. There was much muttering in the common room about the fact that Harry had now chosen two of his classmates for the team, thinking that Harry was showing favoritism. Harry, though bothered by the whispers, did not regret his choice because Dean worked well with Ginny and Demelza. The Beaters, Peakes and Coote, were getting better all the time.

I seemed to be the only fucking problem, and no matter what Harry said otherwise, I knew that I sucked.

After letting in half a dozen goals, most of them scored by Ginny, I became more and more frustrated, and I ended up accidentally punching an oncoming Demelza in the mouth.

"It was an accident, I'm sorry, Demelza, really sorry!" I shouted after her as she zigzagged back to the ground, dripping blood everywhere. "I just -"

"Panicked," Ginny said angrily, landing next to Demelza and examining her fat lip. "You prat, Ron, look at the state of her!"

"I SAID I WAS FUCKING SORRY!'

"I can fix that," said Harry, landing beside the two girls, pointing his wand at Demelza's mouth, and saying "Episkey." "And Ginny, don't call Ron a prat, you're not the Captain of this team-"

"Well, you seemed too busy to call him a prat and I thought someone should-"

"In the air, everyone, let's go..." said Harry.

Overall it was one of the worst practices we had had all term, despite what Harry was saying.

"Good work, everyone, I think we'll flatten Slytherin," he said, and the Chasers and Beaters left the changing room looking reasonably happy with themselves.

"I played like a sack of dragon shit," I said in a hollow voice when the door had swung shut behind Ginny.

"No, you didn't," said Harry firmly. "You're the best Keeper I tried out, Ron. Your only problem is nerves."

"Harry, don't lie to me. I bombed. I'm terrible. I'm going to make the team look like shit come game day. It's not too late to get McLaggen on."

"Fuck McLaggen, I would never let him on the team, no matter how good he is." said Harry as we headed back into the school. "As I said, it's only nerves. You can manage that. You're way better than fucking McLaggen and you better not ever say otherwise."

I felt a bit better with that. "Thanks, Harry. " I said.

"Whatever. Just don't ever compare yourself to that wanker ever again."

When Harry pushed open the tapestry to take our usual shortcut up to Gryffindor Tower, however, we found ourselves looking at Dean and Ginny, who were locked in a close embrace and kissing fiercely as though glued together.

I felt like I was going to throw up. Dean looked as if he was going to inhale my fucking sister!

"Oi!"I yelled.

Dean and Ginny broke apart and looked around.

"What?" said Ginny.

"I don't want to find my own sister snogging people in public!" I demanded.

"This was a deserted corridor till you came butting in!" said Ginny.

Dean was looking embarrassed. "Er... c'mon, Ginny, let's go back to the common room..."

"You go!" said Ginny. "I want a word with my dear brother!"

Dean left, looking as though he was not sorry to depart the scene.

"Right," said Ginny, tossing her long red hair out of her face and glaring at me, "let's get this straight once and for all. It is none of your business who I go out with or what I do with them, Ron!"

"Yeah, it is! D'you think I want people saying my sister's a -"

"A what?" shouted Ginny, drawing her wand. "A what, exactly?"

I didn't know how to say a Scarlet woman without making it seem like I was calling her that personally. Never would I think of her in that way, but I be damned if anyone called her that shit. I'd hex them.

"He doesn't mean anything, Ginny." said Harry, putting a hand in my chest.

"Oh yes he does!" she said, flaring up at Harry. "Just because he's never snogged anyone in his life, just because the best kiss he's ever had is from our Auntie Muriel -"

No this bitch didn't!

"Shut your fucking mouth!" I yelled, feeling myself growing more enraged by the second.

"No, I will not!" yelled Ginny, beside herself. "I've seen you with Phlegm, hoping she'll kiss you on the cheek every time you see her, it's pathetic! If you went out and got a bit of snogging done yourself, you wouldn't mind so much that everyone else does it!"

I pulled out my wand at the same time Ginny drew hers; Harry stepped swiftly between us.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" I roared, trying to get a clear shot at Ginny around Harry, who was now standing in front of her with his arms outstretched. "Just because I don't do it in public!"

Ginny screamed with maniacal laughter, trying to push Harry out of the way.

"Been kissing Pigwidgeon, have you? Or have you got a picture of Auntie Muriel stashed under your pillow?" You -

I couldn't believe my own fucking sister was talking to me as if I was some tosser who knew nothing! True, the only real kissing I had done was a peck from Hermione in fourth year, a fee kisses on the cheeks, and then that night at the Burrow, but it was a hell of a lot more than she had ever done, the stupid bint!

I let off a streak of orange light, and it flew under Harry's left arm and missed Ginny by inches; Harry pushed me up against the wall.

"Don't be stupid!"

"Harry's snogged Cho Chang!" shouted Ginny, who sounded close to tears now. "And Hermione snogged Viktor Krum, it's only you who acts like it's something disgusting, Ron, and that's because you've got about as much experience as a twelve-year-old!"

And with that, she stormed away, and the record scratched in my head. I didn't even realize that Harry had let go of me. We both stood there, breathing heavily, until Mrs. Norris appeared around the corner, which broke the tension.

"C'mon," said Harry, as the sound of Filch's shuffling feet reached our ears.

We hurried up the stairs and along a seventh-floor corridor. "Oi, out of the way!" I barked at a small girl who jumped in fright and dropped a bottle of toad-spawn.

Hermione snogged Krum? She really snogged him? So she had lied to me when she said that the bitch only gave her a two second peck?!

I ripped open the tapestry curtain and stuck my wand violently back into my pocket. I was shocked I didn't break it.

"I can't believe she betrayed me." I mumbled to myself. "She's supposed to be my friend...and she fucking lied."

I couldn't tell if Harry had heard me or not. For some reason, he looked just as upset as I was.

"D'you think Hermione did snog Krum?" I asked abruptly, as we approached the Fat Lady.

"What?" he said confusedly. "Oh ... er ..."

Harry looked as if he wanted to say no, but yes was written pitifully on his face.

"Dilligrout," I said darkly to the Fat Lady, and we climbed through the portrait hole into the common room.

Neither of us mentioned Ginny or Hermione again; indeed, we barely spoke to each other that evening and got into bed in silence, each absorbed in our own thoughts.

She had lied to me. Hermione never lied to me, and she had lied on something that was huge. She could have told me the truth. Sure, I would have been pissed to no end, and I would have more than likely went to find the tosser and hex his lips off his face, but I wouldn't have been upset with her for very long.

I laid in bed and stared up at the wooden ceiling of my four poster. If Hermione lied about that fucking snog, what else had she lied about? Was her and Krum really a thing? Had she only said she was going to ask me to that stupid party because she didn't want me knowing she actually felt something for McLaggen?

My mind raced a mile a minute until I fell asleep. I didn't dream anything, and if I did, I was probably too angry to remember.

* * *

The next morning I woke up feeling even worse about what had happened. Seeing Hermione's face first thing when I got to the common room didn't make it any better.

"Morning!" she said cheerfully to Harry and I. I completely ignored her and walked past, heading down to breakfast. I didn't talk to her at all for the entire day. I probably glanced at her about five times, and while she looked confused by my actions, she didn't even try to ask what was wrong, which made me feel like she truly didn't care.

My bad mood did not wear off over the next few days. In fact, it got even worse. It even interfered with my Keeping skills. During the final Quidditch practice before Saturday's match, I failed to save every single goal the Chasers aimed at me, but bellowed at everybody so much that I reduced Demelza to tears, which I didn't even care about

"You shut up and leave her alone!" shouted Peakes, who was about two-thirds my height, though admittedly carrying a heavy bat.

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Harry. "Peakes, go and pack up the Bludgers. Demelza, pull yourself together, you played really well today. Ron..." he waited until the rest of the team were out of earshot before saying it, "you're my best mate, but carry on treating the rest of them like this and I'm going to kick you off the team."

"I resign. I'm pathetic." I said, sagging on my broom, admitting defeat .

"You're not pathetic and you're not resigning!" said Harry fiercely, seizing me by the front of his robes. "You can save anything when you're on form, it's a mental problem you've got!"

"You calling me mental?"

"Yeah, maybe I am!"

We glared at each other for a moment, then I shook my head wearily.

"I know you haven't got any time to find another Keeper, so I'll play tomorrow, but if we lose, and we will, I'm taking myself off the team."

Nothing Harry said made any difference. He tried boosting my confidence all through dinner, but I was too absorbed with being angry Hermione to truly notice. Harry persisted in the common room that evening, but his assertion that the whole team would be devastated if I left was somewhat undermined by the fact that the rest of the team was sitting in a huddle in a distant corner, clearly muttering about me and casting me nasty looks. Finally Harry tried getting angry again in the hope of provoking me into a defiant, and hopefully goal-saving, attitude, but this strategy did not appear to work any better than encouragement. I simply didn't want to deal with it.

I laid in bed reflecting over the past few days. I really was acting like a fucking brute, and Hermione didn't know why, which was making it worse. She was probably scared that I would snap at her, which is why she didn't say anything to me. I made a mental note to at least try to talk to her after the game and tell her how I was feeling, so I could hear her side.

Breakfast was the usual excitable affair next morning; the Slytherins hissed and booed loudly as every member of the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall.

The Gryffindor table, a solid mass of red and gold, cheered as Harry and I approached. Harry grinned and waved; I grimaced weakly and shook his head.

"Cheer up, Ron!" called Lavender. "I know you'll be brilliant!"

I ignored her. I didn't want to take my mood or on her.

"Tea?" Harry asked me. "Coffee? Pumpkin juice?"

"Anything," I said glumly, taking a moody bite of toast.

A few minutes later Hermione, paused on her way up the table.

"How are you both feeling?" I heard her ask.

"Fine," said Harry, handing me a glass of pumpkin juice. "There you go, Ron. Drink up."

I had just raised the glass to my lips when Hermione spoke sharply.

"Don't drink that, Ron!"

Both Harry and I looked up at her.

"Why not?" I said.

Hermione was now staring at Harry as though she could not believe her eyes.

"You just put something in that drink."

"Excuse me?" said Harry.

"You heard me. I saw you. You just tipped something into Ron's drink. You've got the bottle in your hand right now!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Harry, stowing a little bottle hastily in his pocket.

"Ron, I warn you, don't drink it!" Hermione said again, alarmed, but I picked up the glass and drained it in one gulp.

"Stop bossing me around, Hermione." I said, thinking that Harry had put some of his Felix Felicis in my drink.

I felt as if everything was going to go right. I bet I could have won the Quidditch World Cup if we were playing for that. I had barely noticed that Hermione has stormed off.

"Nearly time," said Harry excitedly.

The frosty grass crunched underfoot as we strode down to the stadium.

"Pretty lucky the weather's this good, eh?" Harry asked me.

"Yeah," I said, feeling a bit better with each step I took.

Ginny and Demelza were already wearing their Quidditch robes and waiting in the changing room.

"Conditions look ideal," said Ginny, ignoring me. "And guess what? That Slytherin Chaser Vaisey - he took a Bludger in the head yesterday during their practice, and he's too sore to play! And even better than that-Malfoy's gone off sick too!"

"What?" said Harry, wheeling around to stare at her. "He's ill? What's wrong with him?"

"No idea, but it's great for us," said Ginny brightly. "They're playing Harper instead; he's in my year and he's an idiot."

"Fishy, isn't it?" Harry said to me. "Malfoy not playing?"

"Lucky, I call it," I said, feeling even more better. "And Vaisey off too, he's their best goal scorer, I didn't fancy-hey!"

"What?"

"I... you...My drink ... my pumpkin juice ... you didn't...?"

Harry raised his eyebrows, but said nothing except, "We'll be starting in about five minutes, you'd better get your boots on."

I didn't know if I should have felt bad that he felt I needed lucky potion to win, or excited that Harry had thought to give me some of it. We walked out onto the pitch to tumultuous roars and boos. One end of the stadium was solid red and gold; the other, a sea of green and silver. Many Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had taken sides too: amidst all the yelling and clapping, I could distinctly hear the roar of Luna Lovegood's famous lion-topped hat.

I flew into position at the hoops, my game face on.

I was ready. Today, Ron Weasley was going to keep like I had never kept before.

* * *

The whistle sounded, Harry and the others kicked off hard from the frozen ground, and they were away.

"Well, there they go, and I think we're all surprised to see the team that Potter's put together this year. Many thought, given Ronald Weasley's patchy performance as Keeper last year, that he might be off the team, but of course, a close personal friendship with the Captain does help..."

These words were greeted with jeers and applause from the Slytherin end of the pitch. I looked over and seen that the fucking tosser Zacharias Smith was commentating.

I blocked out his commentary and focused on the Slytherin heading towards me. He looked a bit shaky as he launched the quaffle towards the hoops. I flew towards it and-

"- Weasley saves it, well, he's bound to get lucky sometimes, I suppose..."

"Fuck you, Smith." I said to myself as I heard cheers from all around.

With half an hour of the game gone, Gryffindor were leading sixty points to zero, I had made some truly spectacular saves, some by the very tips of my gloves, and Ginny having scored four of Gryffindor's six goals. This effectively stopped Zacharias wondering loudly whether the two Weasleys were only there because Harry liked them, and he started on Peakes and Coote instead.

"Of course, Coote isn't really the usual build for a Beater," said Zacharias loftily, "they've generally got a bit more muscle -"

It seemed as though we could do no wrong. Again and again we scored, and again and again, at the other end of the pitch, I saved goals with apparent ease. I was actually smiling now, and when the crowd greeted a particularly good save with a rousing chorus of the old favorite "Weasley Is Our King," I pretended to conduct them from on high.

I looked over and seen Lavender almost falling from the stands as she cheered me on. Hermione however, was less than enthusiastic. However, she did clap a couple of times, though it seemed forced.

"And I think Harper of Slytherin's seen the Snitch!" I heard Zacharias say. "Yes, he's certainly seen something Potter hasn't!"

Smith really was an idiot. All of Slytherin seemed to have stopped playing and looked at Harry and Harper chase after the snitch.

Harry accelerated, but Harper was still ahead of him, and Gryffindor was only a hundred points up; if Harper got there first Gryffindor had lost... and now Harper was feet from it, his hand outstretched...

Harry looked as if he had yelled something at Harper, who did a double-take; he fumbled the Snitch, let it slip through his fingers, and shot right past it. Harry made a great swipe for the tiny, fluttering ball and caught it.

The crowd went wild and all of us cheered as Harry held out his hand, the Snitch fluttering obediently between his fingers. I watched as Ginny sped right past him until, with an almighty crash, she collided with the commentator's podium. As the crowd shrieked and laughed, the rest of us landed beside the wreckage of wood under which Zacharias was feebly stirring,

"Forgot to brake, Professor, sorry." said Ginny innocently to Professor McGonagall

The atmosphere in the changing room was jubilant. "Party up in the common room, Seamus said!" yelled Dean exuberantly. "C'mon, Ginny, Demelza!"

Harry and I were the last two in the changing room. We were just about to leave when Hermione entered. She was twisting her Gryffindor scarf in her hands and looked upset but determined.

"I want a word with you, Harry." She took a deep breath. "You shouldn't have done it. You heard Slughorn, it's illegal."

"What are you going to do, turn us in?" I snapped.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Harry, turning away to hang up his robes.

"You know perfectly well what we're talking about!" said Hermione shrilly. "You spiked Ron's juice with lucky potion at breakfast! Felix Felicis!"

"No, I didn't," said Harry, turning back to face us.

"Yes you did, Harry, and that's why everything went right, there were Slytherin players missing and Ron saved everything!"

"I didn't put it in!" said Harry, grinning broadly. He slipped his hand inside his jacket pocket and drew out the tiny bottle. It was full of golden potion and the cork was still tightly sealed with wax. "I wanted Ron to think I'd done it, so I faked it when I knew you were looking." He looked at me. "You saved everything because you felt lucky. You did it all yourself."

He pocketed the potion again.

"There really wasn't anything in my pumpkin juice?" I said, astounded. "But the weather's good... and Vaisey couldn't play... I honestly haven't been given lucky potion?"

Harry shook his head. I gaped at him for a moment, positively shell shocked. I had done it. I had done it all on my own. I was actually good!

The happy feeling quickly disappeared when I seen Hermione's dumbfounded face .

"You added Felix Felicis to Ron's juice this morning, that's why he saved everything!" I said, mimicking her voice.

Hermione looked as if she was searching for a valid excuse.

"See! I can save goals without help, Hermione!" I yelled, feeling hurt that she actually didn't have the faith in me as she had said she did. Great. She had lied about that too.

"I never said you couldn't - Ron, you thought you'd been given it too!"

But I had already strode past her out of the door with my broomstick over my shoulder, heading towards the common room.

Fucking great. Hermione had not only lies about snogging that tosser Krum, but she had also lied every time she said I was good and every time she said that she had faith in me. Was our whole friendship a lie? Did she lie about how she felt about my family? My home?

I was done with her. I didn't want to have another thought of her in my head. I decided to hell with my feelings since she clearly lied about everything. I didn't even know if I even wanted to be her friend.

* * *

As soon as I walked into the portrait hole, the common room burst into cheers.

"WEASLEY IS OUR KING! WEASLEY IS OUR KING!" the room chanted as I stood in the middle of it.

It felt great, having everyone focus on me for once. Yes Harry had caught the snitch, but I had kept a flawless game, and I had won it for us as well.

Suddenly I felt a body crash into me. I looked down and seen Lavender clutching onto me tightly. Then she let me go, and her smile almost left her face.

"You were so brilliant, Ron! I knew you could do it!" she said, jumping up and down.

I couldn't help but feel grateful to her. Here I was concentrating on Hermione, and she didn't give a damn about me as she lied, and Lavender was right here all along, cheering for me.

"Well thanks, Lav. Thanks for-"

And I was immediately cut off my Lavender's lips colliding into mine.

It took me a couple seconds to realize what was happening, but as soon as I did, I began to kiss her back. This felt way different from the tiny peck that Hermione had given me fourth year. I could actually taste Lavender's cherry lip gloss. What's more, her tongue was entering my mouth. We were snogging, actually fucking snogging!

It was like all the cheers had disappeared, and we were the only people in the room. My tongue caught the rhythm of hers, and I began to snog her back. This felt unbelievable! How the bloody hell had I missed out on doing this?!

"Get a room!" I finally hears my sister shout. I broke the kiss and looked over at her. She was smirking, but it was comical, so I guess it meant that she and I would be okay. I reminded myself to apologize to her sometime. I could see why she felt she could snog wherever she wanted.

"Come on Ron, let's go somewhere a bit less crowded." I hears Lavender whisper cheerfully in my ear. I had no reason to object, so I let her grab my hand and pull me out of the common room.

We ran, laughing as we went, searching for an empty broom closet or classroom. Finally, we ran into a classroom, where inside sat Harry and Hermione.

"Oh," I said, drawing up short at the sight of Harry and Hermione. What was going on here? Were they snogging too?

"Oops!" said Lavender, and she backed out of the room, giggling. The door swung shut behind her.

Hermione was staring at me, but I had looked away when I seen that she actually looked hurt.

"Hi, Harry! Wondered where you'd got to!" I said awkwardly, trying my best to ignore Hermione.

Hermione slid off the desk. She had a small flock of canaries twittering and flying around her head like a halo. She looked like a hurt angel, and I couldn't help but feel a slight pull at her.

"You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside," she said quietly. "She'll wonder where you've gone."

For some reason, her saying those words cut deep. I didn't want to feel a thing. I had conversed with myself to not feel anything. But everything in me wanted to reach out and touch her as she passed by me.

"Oppugno!" she shrieked, turning towards Mr and pointing her wand at my face, her expression wild.

The little flock of birds was speeding like those muggle things called rockets toward me. I covered my face with my hands, but the birds attacked, pecking and clawing at every bit of flesh they could reach.

"Gerremoffme!" I yelled, fighting at the birds, but they continued to scratch and in the midst of the violent chirping, I could have sworn I heard Hermione let out a sob as she slammed the door.


	172. Chapter 172: Confused

This chapter will have dialogue and parts of my fic Twelve Kisses in it. And I promise these moments will not take away from THE kiss in Deathly Hallows. But come on now. Let's be real here. They had been kissing way before Harry had seen.

* * *

Chapter 172: Confused

 _Dear Bill,_

 _IF YOU BLAB TO MUM OR THE TWINS, I'LL HEX YOU!_

 _I've gotten myself a girlfriend. No, not Hermione. She barely even talks to me these days. Matter of fact, the last words she said to me was the spell that she used to sic fucking canaries on me._

 _Anyways, her name is Lavender Brown. I know, I know, she is named after a color, don't even start. But she's great actually. She's really hot with blonde hair, and blue eyes, and a right nice face. She cheers me on a lot, and she always has something positive to say, unlike Hermione._

 _I forgot to tell you. Hermione has been lying to me about everything. She lied to me about snogging that fucker Krum, and she lied about me playing Quidditch. I can only imagine what else she has lied about._

 _She seems to not want shit to do with me anymore, and while I felt a little down about it, I got over that very quickly. I mean come on! What's wrong with me having a girlfriend? She didn't act like she fancied me, so what did I look like waiting around when there was a perfectly acceptable witch that fancied me?_

 _Well, I got to go, Lavender wants to go "study." That's code for we are going to find somewhere to snog._

 _Love,_

 _Ron._

* * *

Snow was swirling against the icy windows once more; Christmas was approaching fast. Hagrid had already singlehandedly delivered the usual twelve Christmas trees to the Great Hall; garlands of holly and tinsel had been twisted around the banisters of the stairs; everlasting candles glowed from inside the helmets of suits of armor and great bunches of mistletoe had been hung at intervals along the corridors. Large groups of girls tended to converge underneath the mistletoe bunches every time Harry went past, which caused blockages in the corridors. Seemed like every witch in Hogwarts wanted a piece of the Chosen One

I was a lot happier these days. Lavender was a great girl. She didn't care about my family being blood traitors, she didn't care about my grades she didn't care that I was a Weasley, and she didn't care that I was poor. She always had an encouraging word to say, and she always cheered me on. Something that Hermione hardly did anymore. Matter of fact, ever since she had attacked me, we had not spoken. Once again, Harry was the unfortunate victim of Hermione and I icing each other out.

Harry would try every now and then to get me to talk to her. However, as my hands and forearms still bore scratches and cuts from her bird attack, I really didn't want anything to do with a reconciliation.

"She can't complain," I told Harry. "She snogged Krum. So she's found out someone wants to snog me too. Well, it's a free country. I haven't done anything wrong."

Harry did not answer.

"I never promised Hermione anything," I continued. "I mean, all right, I was going to go to Slughorn's Christmas party with her, but she never said... just as friends... I'm a free agent."

Harry continued to pretend to read his book. Why wasn't he agreeing with me? I was right! Wasn't I?

"She shouldn't have lied.." I mumbled more to myself. "This is all her fault."

I was spending a lot of my time with Lavender these days. We would be all over the school. In classrooms, broom closets, the common room, we didn't really care. It felt like some sort of weird honeymoon.

Kissing her was great and I had no complaints about it. The only thing was that we really didn't take a lot of time getting to know each other. Besides what I learned through observation over the years, I really didn't know much about her. Other than she was cute, her favorite color was pink (despite her name being a shade of purple), she liked Peppermint Toads a lot, she liked using colorful ink instead of black, her best friend was Parvati, she was good at Divination, and she liked smelling like apples.

But other than that, zilch.

It wasn't like I didn't try to have conversations with her. I really would try. However, it seemed she was more interested in snogging than talking, which really didn't bother me.

One Transfiguration lesson we had just embarked upon the immensely difficult topic of human transfiguration; working in front of mirrors, we were supposed to be changing the color of our own eyebrows. Hermione laughed unkindly at my disastrous first attempt, during which I somehow managed to give myself a spectacular handlebar mustache; I retaliated by doing a cruel but accurate impression of Hermione jumping up and down in her seat every time Professor McGonagall asked a question, which Lavender and Parvati found deeply amusing. Unfortunately, Hermione didn't find it too amusing, and raced out of the classroom on the bell, leaving half her things behind, crying as she went.

I couldn't help but feel horrible about that. I was tempted to go and find her to apologize, but Lavender pulled me into the other direction, saying that she needed to talk to me about something important.

* * *

At dinner, Harry caught up with me and told me that he had asked Luna to Slughorn's party.

"You could've taken anyone!" I said in disbelief. "Anyone! And you chose Loony Lovegood?"

"Don't call her that, Ron!" snapped Ginny, pausing behind Harry on her way to join friends. "I'm really glad you're taking her Harry, she's so excited."

I watched Ginny walked over to Dean. I couldn't help but notice Hermione sitting at the end of the table, looking miserable.

"You could say sorry," suggested Harry bluntly.

"What, and get attacked by another flock of canaries?" I muttered.

"What did you have to imitate her for?"

"She laughed at my mustache!"

"So did I, it was the stupidest thing I've ever seen."

He couldn't have been more right, but before I could respond, Lavender had just arrived with Parvati. Squeezing herself in between Harry and I, Lavender flung her arms around my neck.

"I missed you so much Won-Won!" she squeaked.

That was one thing that did annoy me about her. She had started calling me this stupid fucking nickname. At first I had found it to be an adorable slip of the tongue. But now?

"I only saw you like a half hour ago." I said, putting my arm around her.

"I know that, but it seemed like much much longer!" said Lavender, showing my cheek with kisses.

"Oh, hi, Hermione!" I heard Parvati say from the other side of Harry.

I looked out the corner of my eye and seen Hermione beaming at her. Lavender turned my head and began snogging me, but something told me to actually pay attention to Hermione and Parvati's conversation.

"Hi, Parvati!" said Hermione. "Are you going to Slughorn's party tonight?"

"No invite," said Parvati gloomily. "I'd love to go, though, it sounds like it's going to be really good... you're going, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm meeting Cormac at eight, and we're-"

There was a noise like a plunger being withdrawn from a blocked sink and I forced myself from Lavender'# lips and turned my head so hard to face Hermione that my neck had hurt. Hermione acted as though she had not seen or heard anything.

"-we're going up to the party together."

"Cormac?" said Parvati. "Cormac McLaggen, you mean?"

"That's right," said Hermione sweetly. "The one who almost became Gryffindor Keeper."

The fuck?

"Are you going out with him, then?" asked Parvati, wide-eyed.

"Oh-yes-didn't you know?" said Hermione, with a most un-Hermione-ish giggle.

My jaw dropped.

"No!" said Parvati, looking positively agog at this piece of gossip. "Wow, you like your Quidditch players, don't you? First Krum, then McLaggen."

"I like really good Quidditch players," Hermione corrected her, still smiling. "Well, see you... got to go and get ready for the party."

I watched speechlessly as she walked off. At once Lavender and Parvati put their heads together to discuss this new development, with everything they had ever heard about McLaggen, and all they had ever guessed about Hermione. I said nothing.

What the bloody hell was she playing at?! Fucking Cormac?! So she lied about fancying that fucking asshole too? And what was that about only liking really good Quidditch players?!

I walked off and left Harry, Lavender, and Parvati sitting there. I refused to keep quiet about that.

I walked swiftly towards the common room and finally caught up with Hermione on the stairs. I grabbed at her arm and swung her around to face me.

"Hey! What in the-"

"McLaggen, Hermione?" I snapped. "Of all the fucking tosspots in this fucking school, you had to choose McLaggen?!"

Hermione looked defiantly at me. "What do you care who I go with, Ronald Weasley?!"

"Its fucking McLaggen! He's a fucking slag! He's a fucking ass! You could have went with anybody!"

"Well I was SUPPOSED to be going with you, wasn't I? Apparently you had forgotten that!"

"I didn't forget anything and we could have still went, Hermione! You just stopped talking to me because I dared go and get a girlfriend!"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, and then shut it. She stared daggers at me, turned, and then made her way to the tower. I waited until she had gotten out of my sight and made my way slowly there as well.

When I got to the common room, I plopped down into an armchair. I hoped that Lavender wouldn't have followed behind me, as I really didn't feel like talking, nor snogging.

About 20 minutes later, fuckin McLaggen appeared, dressed to the nine. He looked over at me and smirked as he walked over to me.

"Weasley."

"McLaggen."

"Got a nice evening for yourself lined up? I know I do!" said Cormac, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're only going to a stupid Christmas party."

"With one of the sexist witches in all of Hogwarts." he added.

I stood up and glared at him.

"If you so much as-"

"Ready, Cormac?" came a voice on the other side of the room.

I looked over and my heart melted. There was Hermione looking absolutely gorgeous is a knee length red sparkly dress. Her hair had been pulled back, but didn't have any of that shit she had in it fourth year to make it straight. Her curls hung both wildly and neatly at the same time. Her brown sugar toned skin popped even more. She was the most beautiful witch I had ever seen in my life, even rivaling full on veelas. I would have given her anything and everything she wanted no matter what I had to do to obtain it.

I wanted to punch Cormac, get on my hands and knees, and beg Hermione for forgiveness so that I could take her to that party. I didn't want Cormac anywhere near her. He looked at her as if she were a piece of fucking meat that he wanted to devour her. It sickened me.

"I'm ready." said the lucky undeserving bastard, holding out his arm. I gave Hermione a pleading look, telling her with my eyes not to go, but she looked the other way as she took Cormac's arm, walking with him out the portrait hole.

I was furious. I threw a pillow, a fucking pillow, into the fire without a care and watched it burn. What the bloody he had I done? I was supposed to be on his arm. Not fucking him! Cormac wouldn't know what to do with her. He wouldn't know what to say, how to hold her. He probably would step on her toes a million times while dancing.

I had to get out of there. I suddenly felt as if I were suffocating. I took off out of the portrait hole and headed to the quidditch pitch.

The night air was frigid, but I didn't give a fuck. I mounted my broom and flew some laps around the pitch, trying desperately to get the ravenous look on Cormac's face when he saw Hermione it of my head.

I wanted to hex his cock to his nose. I wanted to curse him bald. I wanted to take a quaffle and throw it into his face multiple times h til he was unrecognizable. He had better not touched her in any ways she didn't want tonight, or the last face he would see would be mine before I killed him.

I stayed out there for about two hours, contemplating how to get away with his death, when I realized just how cold I was, and the fact that I had prefects duty. I put my broom away and headed into the warmth of the school.

* * *

I decided to go to where I knew the party was being held and start from there. I was thinking about using my prefects duty as an excuse to crash it and get Hermione away from him.

As I rounded a corner filled with fairy lights, I heard voices. One that I immediately recognized.

"Look, I just want to go back to the tower." said Hermione voice. I could tell from it that she was scared.

"It was rude of you to leave me under the mistletoe like that, Granger." came a male voice whom I recognized as Cormac's.

"Cormac leave me alone." I heard Hermione say, as I rounded the corner to see Cormac putting his hands against the wall on either side of her. I saw red.

"Why would I do something silly like that?" said Cormac, trying to kiss her as Hermione turned from it, eyes tightly shut.

"Because she said told you to." I said, enraged as I stuck my wand out at him.

Hermione immediately ducked out of Cormac's arms and ran over to me, hiding behind my back, something that she normally wouldn't do, so I know she had to have been terrified. That angered me even more.

Cormac turned around and glared at me "Weasley, this is none of your business." he said.

"Hermione is my best friend therefore it is all of my fucking business." I growled. "If I catch you even breathing in her direction ever again, I will hex you so hard your future children will feel it. Now get the hell out of here before you get a detention. And that's 50 points from Gryffindor. You can explain to McGonagall how you lost them due to your sexual harassment."

Cormac sneered at me, but didn't say anything. He walked back towards the party, ego very much bruised.

I turned to Hermione, who sighed and leaned against the wall, looking as if I had just saved her life.

"Why Mione?" I asked again, trying to keep my voice calm. "Why the bloody hell did you go with that prat?"

"Are you blaming me for what almost happened?" said Hermione, fiercely.

"No. But you know he's a fucking perv. You're smarter than this."

"I thought you were smarter too. Remember you were the person I ORIGINALLY invited!" she reminded me again.

"I still would have went with you despite Lavender! You're my friend. Why would you think me having a girlfriend would have stopped me?"

"BECAUSE I WASN'T TRYING TO GO AS JUST FRIENDS RONALD!" yelled Hermione, glaring hard at me.

My jaw dropped as I processed what Hermione had just said. She didn't ask me as just friends after all. It was meant to be a date.

She actually fancied me!

"This is all your fault. Why did you have to kiss that cow?" yelled Hermione.

"My fault?! Why did you bloody lie to me?!"

"Lie to you?"

"Yeah. About you and your precious Bulgarian bon bon Vicky! You told me all you did was peck him, when Ginny told me all of it!"

Hermione looked flabbergasted. "Are you kidding me?! What did she say?"

"She said that you and your Krum bum snogged! You could have told me the bloody truth, Hermione. I would have told you! And you still write the old bloody git. "

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Again with this Ron? I swear to you that I didn't lie! I never have snogged him and I have no intentions to! Why is it so hard to believe me when I tell you? And yes, I do write him still. He is after all my FRIEND! Nothing more!"

"A likely story..." I mumbled.

"Why Ronald, why?" cried Hermione, her hair starting to frizz. "Why are you still hung up on a meaningless kiss that only lasted not more than two seconds that DIDN'T MEAN A THING FROM TWO YEARS AGO?!"

"BECAUSE HERMIONE!" I shouted, and not knowing what to say or do, I pulled Hermione into my arms and kissed her.

Before realizing what I was doing, she put her arms around my neck and kissed me back. Our lips seemed to had melted into each others as I kissed her with as much passion as I was feeling.

This felt completely different from any kiss that Lavender had ever given me. It was as if there were no one in the world but us and if we were to stop, we would die. I got lost in the very much missed smell of her hair, and I could tell she was wearing the perfume I had given her last Christmas, which turned me on even more.

Her tongue licked against my lips, as if it was begging to be inside. I obliged, opening my mouth and letting her in. Our tongues wrestled with each other as I pressed into Hermione. She held onto my shirt as she reached behind her and opened the door to a classroom that we were near.

She pulled me into the classroom and closed the door. We were back onto each other within a millisecond. I felt as if I were floating on air as I ran my fingers through her now completely wild hair.

I felt as if I was in one of my fantasies. Merlin knew how much I had longed to have Hermione in my arms, snogging her senseless in a classroom, the common room, on my four poster bed, my room at the Burrow, in my treehouse, on the Quidditch pitch, and about a dozen other places. I was perfectly content with staying in that classroom with her for as long as we could, just being with her.

Unfortunately it couldn't happen.

"WON-WON? WHERE ARE YOU SWEETHEART?!"shrieked a high pitched voice in the hallway.

We paused, lips still pressed against each others, as we had to face the fact that this couldn't be happening.

"That would be your girlfriend." whispered Hermione, pushing me away from her.

I grabbed Hermione's hand. "Mione, I-"

"Don't. Please don't." said Hermione, tears welling up in her eyes. "We can't do this."

No, this couldn't be happening. Everything was perfect, everything was right in the world. She had me. She always had me. If she wanted me to get rid of Lavender, all she had to do was say it. I would have done anything. That moment had confirmed it for me. All I wanted was her.

"But...But Hermione, I-"

"Ronald please!" said Hermione, cutting off my stuttering. "Don't do this to me. Your girlfriend is out there looking for you. I suggest you go to her."

"I don't want to." I said, caressing Hermione's cheek. She closed her eyes and allowed a couple tears to fall, which I caught with my thumb and wiped away. I was starting to feel my eyes fill up too.

"I can't do this. I won't. And you shouldn't." Hermione said, moving my hand from her face.

I stood firm, staring into Hermione's eyes. She needed to know. I had to tell her. How could I have been so stupid?

"I'll just go then." she said, running out of the classroom. I stared at the door as it closed, devastated. I felt as if my entire world had just ran away from me. And it didn't seem to want to come back.

I didn't leave the classroom until I knew for certain that everyone would possibly be in bed. I didn't want to see Lavender. I didn't want to talk to Harry. I just wanted to be to myself.

I went back the dorm and quietly opened the door. Harry nor Dean was there yet, but Seamus was sleeping in his bed. I changed into my PJs and got into my bed, pretending to do the same.


	173. Chapter 173: Bah Humbug

Chapter 173: Bah Humbug

"So Snape was offering to help him? He was definitely offering to help him?"

"If you ask. that once more," said Harry, "I'm going to stick this sprout so far up your ass-"

"I'm only checking!" I said. We were standing alone at the Burrow's kitchen sink, peeling a mountain of sprouts for Mum. Snow was drifting past the window in front of us.

"Yes, Snape was offering to help him!" said Harry. "He said he'd promised Malfoy's mother to protect him, that he'd made an Unbreakable Oath or something-"

"An Unbreakable Vow?"I said, stunned. "Nah, he can't have... Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," said Harry. "Why, what does it mean?"

"Well, you can't break an Unbreakable Vow." I said.

"I'd worked that much out for myself, funnily enough. What happens if you break it, then?"

"You die," I said simply. "Fred and George tried to get me to make one when I was about five. I nearly did too, I was holding hands with Fred and everything when Dad found us. He went mental. Only time I've ever seen Dad as angry as Mum, Fred reckons his left buttock has never been the same since."

"Yeah, well, passing over Fred's left buttock-"

"I beg your pardon?" said Fred's voice as the twins entered the kitchen.

"Aaah, George, look at this. They're using knives and everything. Bless them."

"I'll be seventeen in two and a bit month's' time," I grumbled, "and then I'll be able to do it by magic!"

"But meanwhile," said George, sitting down at the kitchen table and putting his feet up on it, "we can enjoy watching you demonstrate the correct use of a - whoops-a-daisy!"

"You made me do that!" I said angrily, sucking my cut thumb. "You wait, when I'm seventeen-"

"I'm sure you'll dazzle us all with hitherto unsuspected magical skills," yawned Fred.

"And speaking of hitherto unsuspected skills, Ronald," said George, "what is this we hear from Ginny about you and a young lady called-unless our information is faulty-Lavender Brown?"

I grinned and turned back to the sprouts. Even though Hermione and I had kissed, Lavender and I were still going strong. She even told me she was going to get me a Christmas present .

"Mind your own business." I muttered.

"What a snappy retort," said Fred. "I really don't know how you think of them. No, what we wanted to know was... how did it happen?"

"What d'you mean?" I asked.

"Did she have an accident or something?"

"What?!" I snapped.

"Well, how did she sustain such extensive brain damage? Careful, now!"

I throw the sprout knife at Fred, who had turned it into a paper airplane with one lazy flick of his wand. Unfortunately, Mum had caught me

"Ron!" she said furiously. "Don't you ever let me see you throwing knives again!"

"I won't," I said loudly to her,"let you see," I added under my breath, as I turned back to the sprout mountain.

"Fred, George, I'm sorry, dears, but Remus is arriving tonight, so Bill will have to squeeze in with you two." said Mum.

"No problem," said George.

"Then, as Charlie isn't coming home, that just leaves Harry and Ron in the attic, and if Fleur shares with Ginny-"

"-that'll make Ginny's Christmas-" muttered Fred.

"-everyone should be comfortable. Well, they'll have a bed, anyway," said Mum, sounding slightly harassed.

"Percy definitely not showing his ugly face, then?" asked Fred.

Mum turned away before she answered.

"No, he's busy, I expect, at the Ministry."

"Or he's the world's biggest prat," said Fred, as Mum left the kitchen. "One of the two. Well, let's get going, then, George."

"What are you two up to?" I asked. "Can you help us with these sprouts? You could just use your wand and then we'll be free too!"

"No, I don't think we can do that," said Fred seriously. "It's very character-building stuff, learning to peel sprouts without magic, makes you appreciate how difficult it is for Muggles and Squibs-"

"-and if you want people to help you, Ron," added George, throwing the paper airplane at me, "I wouldn't chuck knives at them. Just a little hint. We're off to the village, there's a very pretty girl working in the paper shop who thinks my card tricks are something marvelous... almost like real magic..."

"Gits," I said darkly, watching Fred and George setting off across the snowy yard. "Would've only taken them ten seconds and then we could've gone too."

"I couldn't," said Harry. "I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't wander off while I'm staying here."

"Oh yeah," I said as I continued peeling."Are you going to tell Dumbledore what you heard Snape and Malfoy saying to each other?"

"Yep," said Harry. "I'm going to tell anyone who can put a stop to it, and Dumbledore's top of the list. I might have another word with your dad, too."

"Pity you didn't hear what Malfoy's actually doing, though."

"I couldn't have done, could I? That was the whole point, he was refusing to tell Snape."

"Course, you know what they'll all say? Dad and Dumbledore and all of them? They'll say Snape isn't really trying to help Malfoy, he was just trying to find out what Malfoy's up to." I said, rolling my eyes.

"They didn't hear him," said Harry flatly. "No one's that good an actor, not even Snape."

"Yeah... I'm just saying, though."

Harry turned to face me, frowning.

"You think I'm right, though?"

"Yeah, I do!" I said quickly. "Seriously, I do! But they're all convinced Snape's in the Order, aren't they? And you know what Hermione would say if you told her.

"Speaking of Hermione..." Harry started.

"Don't want to talk about it." I said, cutting him off.

"Okay." said Harry shortly.

* * *

On Christmas Eve night, my family and all of our guests were sitting in the living room, which Ginny had decorated so lavishly that it was rather like sitting in a paper-chain explosion. Fred, George, Harry, and I were the only ones who knew that the angel on top of the tree was actually a garden gnome that had bitten Fred on the ankle as he pulled up carrots for Christmas dinner. Stupefied, painted gold, stuffed into a miniature tutu and with small wings glued to his back, it glowered down at us all, the ugliest angel I had ever seen, with a large bald head like a potato and rather hairy feet.

We were all supposed to be listening to a Christmas broadcast by Mum's favorite singer, Celestina Warbeck, whose voice was warbling out of the large wooden wireless set. Fleur, who seemed to find Celestina very dull, was talking so loudly in the corner that Mum kept pointing her wand at the volume control, so that Celestina grew louder and louder. Under cover of a particularly jazzy number called "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love," Fred and George started a game of Exploding Snap with Ginny. I kept shooting Bill and Fleur covert looks, mainly trying to her Bill's attention to let him know I needed to talk to him

Unfortunately, he was too involved with his fiancee to bother. Meanwhile, Remus Lupin, who was thinner and more ragged-looking than ever, was sitting beside the fire, staring into its depths as though he could not hear Celestina's voice.

 _"Oh, come and stir my cauldron,_

 _And if you do it right_

 _I'll boil you up some hot, strong love_

 _To keep you warm tonight."_

"We danced to this when we were eighteen!" said Mun, wiping her eyes on her knitting. "Do you remember, Arthur?"

"Mphf?" said Dad, whose head had been nodding over the satsuma he was peeling. "Oh yes ... marvelous tune..."

I sat back and watched Bill and Fleur interact with each other. I could tell they the two of them really loved each other, and no amount of Mum interference was going to tear them apart.

I liked Lavender. I liked her a lot actually. She was always there for a pick me up, encouragement, to laugh at all of my jokes, and overall, to snog me. However, I just could not get what Hermione and I did out of my mind. What Hermione and I shared was intense. Way more intense than anything Lavender and I had ever done. Even more intense that when Lavender had let me put her hand on her ass before leaving school.

I was really starting to miss her. Our friendship. The fact that she wasn't here not had she even sent an owl message hurt me deep. I knew I had to fix things, and no mere letter was going to do it, so I decided then and there to talk to her when we got back to Hogwarts.

 _"Oh, my poor heart, where has it gone?_

 _It's left me for a spell..._

 _.. and now you've torn it quite apart_

 _I'll thank you to give back my heart!"_

Celestina ended her song on a very long, high-pitched note and loud applause issued out of the wireless, which Mum joined in with enthusiastically.

"Eez eet over?" said Fleur loudly. "Thank goodness, what an 'orrible -"

"Shall we have a nightcap, then?" asked Dad loudly, leaping to his feet. "Who wants eggnog?"

As Dad handed out egg not to everyone, Fred pulled me over to a quiet corner of the room.

"Okay, spill." said Fred.

"Spill what?" I asked, confused.

"Don't play stupid, it was never your strong point." said Fred. "What's this shit with that Lavender Brown bint?"

I felt myself blush. "She's just my girlfriend, and that's all you need to know." I snapped.

"Wait wait...what happened to our little bookworm?" asked Fred, actually sounding genuinely concerned.

"Nothing." I said quickly. " Well, something, but... I don't wanna talk about it, okay?"

"How did she take it?" he asked, clearly not letting the situation go.

I sighed, admitting defeat. I knew he wasn't going to rest until I told him, and I knew he would enlist George for help.

"Not good." I said in a hollow voice. " She attacked me with canaries, and the last time we spoke, it wasn't very ideal conversion."

Fred sighed. "Well, I'm not all that versed in the commitment department, but I will say this. I'd rather see you with Hermione, than a girl who has colors for names."

I looked at Fred, mesmerized that were had actually had a civil conversation.

"Thanks...I think."

"Yeah, well... For the love of Merlin, don't waste your virginity on her." Fred said quickly before walking away.

"K..."

Shortly after this, Fleur decided to imitate Celestina singing "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love,".

At the sighs of Mum's face, Harry and I took it as a cue to go to bed. We climbed all the way up to my attic bedroom, where we changed and got into our beds.

* * *

 _Matthew didn't have many good Christmases in his life. However, this one seemed to be the best of the worst._

 _His grandmother had fallen ill. The same sickness as his adoptive mother had had apparently. He had found out the news on Christmas Eve, when a doctor had made a house visit and revealed everything that was going on. He felt blindsided and betrayed, angry that she would keep something so terrible from him._

 _However, he did not leave her side. He stayed and helped take care of his grandmother. Even when he had been called off to fight again, he turned it down. There were more important things going on than some silly war._

* * *

I woke up to Pig pecking at my ear in desperation. When I looked over, I had seen why.

He had a right sized not that had been awkwardly tied to his leg. As I went to receive it, I had seen that a charm to make it lighter had not been performed. I instantly knew that it wasn't from Hermione. She would have thought of that.

When I freed Pig of the box, he fell over, completely exhausted. I felt for the tiny bloke and pulled the top of my blanket over him, and in a few seconds, he was hooting away softly, fast asleep.

I opened the box and looked inside. I pulled out what appeared to be an extremely thick and heavy gold chain with a heart as the pendent.

"She's got to be joking..." I said out loud, waking up Harry., who looked concerned.

"What than then, Ron?"

I didn't say a word. I was rendered speechless.

"What's that?" he asked again, coming over to my bed.

"It's from Lavender," I said, completely revolted. "She can't honestly think I'd wear this shit."

Harry looked more closely and let out a shout of laughter. Dangling from the chain in large gold letters in the middle of the pendent were the words: "My Sweetheart"

"Nice," he said. "Classy. You should definitely wear it in front of Fred and George."

"If you tell them," I said, shoving the necklace out of sight under my pillow, "I-I-I'll-"

"Stutter at me?" said Harry, grinning. "Come on, would I?"

"How could she think I'd like something like that, though?" I demanded, looking at the ceiling

"Well, think back," said Harry. "Have you ever let it slip that you'd like to go out in public with the words 'My Sweetheart' round your neck?"

"Well... we don't really talk much," I admitted. "It's mainly..."

"Snogging," said Harry.

"Well, yeah," I said."Is Hermione really going out with McLaggen?"

"I dunno," said Harry. "They were at Slughorn's party together, but I don't think it went that well."

I had known for a fact that it hadn't gone well, however, I wasn't sure if the wanker had apologized to her or not and tried to make up. Seemed like something he would do if he was really trying hard to get something out of her.

I looked through my presents. My usual maroon R sweater was on top with some mince pies, along with a box of Weasley Wizard Wheezes merch from the twins, a book of dragon facts from Charlie, a replica of the first galleon used in the wizarding world from Bill, and an I.O.U. note from Ginny.

Harry's presents included a sweater with a large Golden Snitch worked onto the front, hand-knitted by Mrs. Weasley, a large box of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products from the twins, and a slightly damp, moldy-smelling package that came with a label reading "To Master, From Kreacher".

Harry stared at it. "D'you reckon this is safe to open?" he asked.

"Can't be anything dangerous, all our mail's still being searched at the Ministry," I said, though I couldn't help but be suspicious of the parcel as well. This was Kreacher we were dealing with.

"I didn't think of giving Kreacher anything. Do people usually give their house-elves Christmas presents?" asked Harry, prodding the parcel cautiously.

"Hermione would," I said, shrugging. "But let's wait and see what it is before you start feeling guilty."

A moment later, Harry had given a loud yell and leapt out of his camp bed; the package contained a large number of maggots.

"Nice," I said, roaring with laughter. "Very thoughtful."

"I'd rather have them than that necklace," said Harry, which shut me up. I couldn't help but agree.

Nothing from Hermione, but I should have expected that. I wouldn't have cared if she sent me one of those screaming planners again this year. I shrugged off the disappointment and put my sweater on.

Everybody was wearing new sweaters when we all sat down for Christmas lunch, everyone except Fleur (on whom, it appeared, Mum had not wanted to make one) and Mum herself, who was sporting a brand-new midnight blue witch's hat glittering with what looked like tiny starlike diamonds, and a spectacular golden necklace.

"Fred and George gave them to me! Aren't they beautiful?"

"Well, we find we appreciate you more and more, Mum, now we're washing our own socks," said George, waving an airy hand. "Parsnips, Remus?"

"Harry, you've got a maggot in your hair," said Ginny cheerfully, leaning across the table to pick it out.

"'Ow 'orrible," said Fleur, with an affected little shudder.

"Yes, isn't it?" I said, feeling the full effect of Fleur's veela charms. "Gravy, Fleur?"

In my eagerness to help her, I knocked the gravy boat flying; Bill waved his wand and the gravy soared up in the air and returned meekly to the boat.

"You are as bad as zat Tonks," Fleur said to me, when she had finished kissing Bill in thanks while I sat there embarrassed. "She is always knocking -"

"I invited dear Tonks to come along today," said Mum, setting down the carrots with unnecessary force and glaring at Fleur. "But she wouldn't come. Have you spoken to her lately, Remus?"

"No, I haven't been in contact with anybody very much," said Lupin. "But Tonks has got her own family to go to, hasn't she?"

"Hmmm," said Mum. "Maybe. I got the impression she was planning to spend Christmas alone, actually."

She gave Lupin an annoyed look, as though it was all his fault she was getting Fleur for a daughter-in-law instead of Tonks. Fleur was now feeding Bill bits of turkey off her own fork, and I couldn't help but feel slightly nauseated.

"Tonks's Patronus has changed its form," Harry said. "Snape said so anyway. I didn't know that could happen. Why would your Patronus change?"

Lupin took his time chewing his turkey and swallowing before saying slowly, "Sometimes ... a great shock ... an emotional upheaval ..."

"It looked big, and it had four legs," said Harry. "Hey ... it couldn't be-?"

"Arthur!" said Mum suddenly. She had risen from her chair; her hand was pressed over her heart and she was staring out of the kitchen window. "Arthur-it's Percy!"

"What?"

Dad and the rest of us looked quickly at the window; Ginny stood up for a better look. There, sure enough, was Percy, striding across the snowy yard, his horn-rimmed glasses glinting in the sunlight. He was not, however, alone.

"Arthur, he's-he's with the Minister!"

* * *

And sure enough, the man we had seen in the Daily Prophet was following along in Percy's wake, limping slightly, his mane of graying hair and his black cloak flecked with snow. Before any of us could say anything, before Mum and Dad could do more than exchange stunned looks, the back door opened and there stood Percy.

There was a moment's painful silence. Then Percy said rather stiffly, "Merry Christmas, Mother."

"Oh, Percy!" said Mum, and she threw herself into his arms.

I eyed Percy closely. He didn't look as if he appreciated being hugged by his own mother, which didn't sit right with me.

"The bloody fuck is he doing here?" Ginny whispered in my ear, glaring just as hard as I was at our lost brother.

Rufus Scrimgeour paused in the doorway, leaning on his walking stick and smiling as he observed the awkward scene.

"You must forgive this intrusion," he said, when Mum looked around at him, beaming and wiping her eyes. "Percy and I were in the vicinity-working, you know - and he couldn't resist dropping in and seeing you all."

Ginny, and I gave each other 'yeah right" looks. Percy showed no sign of wanting to greet any of the rest of the family. He stood, poker-straight and awkward-looking, and stared over everybody else's heads. Dad and my brothers were all observing him, stony-faced.

"Please, come in, sit down, Minister!" fluttered Mum, straightening her hat. "Have a little purkey, or some tooding... I mean -"

"No, no, my dear Molly," said Scrimgeour, as if he knew her personally. "I don't want to intrude, wouldn't be here at all if Percy hadn't wanted to see you all so badly..."

"Oh, Perce!" said Mum tearfully, reaching up to kiss him.

"... we've only looked in for five minutes, so I'll have a stroll around the yard while you catch up with Percy. No, no, I assure you I don't want to butt in! Well, if anybody cared to show me your charming garden... ah, that young man's finished, why doesn't he take a stroll with me?"

Everybody looked from Scrimgeour to Harry. Nobody seemed to find Scrimgeour's pretense that he did not know Harry's name convincing, or find it natural that he should be chosen to accompany the Minister around the garden when Ginny, Fleur, and George also had clean plates.

"Yeah, all right," said Harry into the silence.

"It's fine," he said quietly, as he passed Lupin, who had half risen from his chair. "Fine," he added, as Mr. Weasley opened his mouth to speak.

"Wonderful!" said Scrimgeour, standing back to let Harry pass through the door ahead of him. "We'll just take a turn around the garden, and Percy and I'll be off. Carry on, everyone!"

As Harry and Scrimgeour closed the door, Fred opened his mouth immediately and asked "Perce, what the bloody fuck are you doing here?"

"Fredrick Weasley!"

"It is as the Minister said." Percy said with an air of stuffiness. "We had business to take care of nearby, and I wanted to come pay my greetings."

"Bullshit, that minister pray wanted to talk to Harry, and he didn't know how to get here." said George.

"Now George!"

"It's okay, Mother, they can believe what they want." said Percy. He looked over at Ginny and I and forced a smile.

"Ronald, Ginevra." he said.

I was about to comment, but Ginny beat me to it, fast as lightning.

"Since when do you call us my our official names?" said Ginny. "Natter of fact, since when do you acknowledge us as a family? Now that your previous idiot of a leader was shown to be a liar, you wanna come and be all nice and respectful? Give me a break!"

"Ginny!"

"What are you teaching your daughter, Mother? She is completely disrespectful. Spitting like one of my brothers."

"Lay off of her, Percy." warned Bill.

Percy forced another smile. "I heard you're getting married, William. You have my congrats. Afraid I won't be able to make it to the wedding, of course. Busy busy busy."

"You don't even know when it is, you tosser." I yelled.

"Ronald Weasley!"

"It's fine, Mother. I can understand Ronald's animosity towards me, as I did tell him last year to break his friendship with Harry Potter. And all know how dear he is to him."

"You son of a-"

And we argued up until Harry stormed into the house, looking completely disgusted.


	174. Chapter 174: Cupid's Chokehold

I know the song that this chapter is called is a not from the 90s, but for some reason it seemed fitting lol.

Also, this is a pretty short chapter, as the majority of it, Harry is with Dumbledore. I actually had more to this chapter, but I decided to save it for another one. I felt it would have been too soon.

* * *

Chapter 174: Cupid's Chokehold

Late in the afternoon, a few days after New Year, Harry, Ginny, and I lined up beside the kitchen fire to return to Hogwarts. The Ministry had arranged this one-off connection to the Floo Network to return students quickly and safely to the school. Only Mum was there to say good-bye, as Dad, Fred, George, Bill, and Fleur were all at work.

Mum dissolved into tears at the moment of parting. Admittedly, it took very little to set her off lately; she had been crying on and off ever since Percy had stormed from the house on Christmas Day with his glasses splattered with mashed parsnip (for which Fred, George, and Ginny all claimed credit).

"Don't cry, Mum," said Ginny, patting her on the back as Mun sobbed into her shoulder. "It's okay..."

"Yeah, don't worry about us," I said, allowing Mum to plant a very wet kiss on my cheek, "or about Percy. He's such a prat, it's not really a loss, is it?"

Mum sobbed harder than ever as she enfolded Harry in her arms.

"Promise me you'll look after yourself... stay out of trouble..."

"I always do, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry. "I like a quiet life, you know me."

She gave a watery chuckle and stood back.

"Be good, then, all of you..."

Harry went through the fireplace and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

"You'll take care of your sister?" said Mum.

"Ron's the one who needs to be taken care of." said Ginny.

"What do you-"

"Bye, Mum!" I rushed as I flooed out of the Burrow and landed in McGonagall's office. When Ginny had arrived, all three of us walked out and off toward Gryffindor Tower.

"Baubles," I said confidently, when we reached the Fat Lady, who was looking rather paler than usual and winced at my loud voice.

"No," she said.

"What d'you mean, 'no' ?"

"There is a new password," she said. "And please don't shout."

"But we've been away, how're we supposed to-?"

"Harry! Ginny!"

Hermione was hurrying toward us, wearing a cloak, hat, and gloves. She didn't look any different, but she was still beautiful, and my stomach did a turn as she ran up on us. I figured that I would at least speak. We had to get through this.

"I got back a couple of hours ago, I've just been down to visit Hagrid and Buck-I mean Witherwings," she said breathlessly. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Yeah," I said at once, "pretty eventful, Rufus Scrim -"

"I've got something for you, Harry," said Hermione, completely ignoring me. "Oh, hang on-password. Abstinence."

"Precisely," said the Fat Lady in a feeble voice, and swung forward to reveal the portrait hole.

"What's up with her?" asked Harry.

"Overindulged over Christmas, apparently," said Hermione, rolling her eyes as she led the way into the packed common room. "She and her friend Violet drank their way through all the wine in that picture of drunk monks down by the Charms corridor. Anyway..."

She rummaged in her pocket for a moment, then pulled out a scroll of parchment with Dumbledore's writing on it.

"Great," said Harry, unrolling it at once to discover that his next lesson with Dumbledore was scheduled for the following night. "I've got loads to tell him-and you. Let's sit down -"

But at that moment there was a loud squeal of "Won-Won!" and Lavender came hurtling out of nowhere and flung herself into my arms. Several onlookers sniggered; Hermione gave a tinkling laugh and said, "There's a table over here... coming. Ginny?"

"No, thanks, I said I'd meet Dean," said Ginny.

I reluctantly kissed her back when she latched onto me. It wasn't like I wasn't happy to see her. I just really wanted to try to patch things up with Hermione. But, since she didn't seem willing, I shrugged it off. I wasn't going to try if she wasn't.

"I missed you so much, Won-Won!" squeaked Lavender, her grip around my waist getting tighter.

"Missed you too, Lav." I said. "Can you..."

"Oh! Sorry, lover, I just got excited to see...hey, where's your Christmas present?"

She was eyeing my neck, which had nothing around it. Matter of fact. I didn't know if I had packed it or left it at home.

" I had to Floo over, and I didn't want it to break. I'll wear it tomorrow. Oh and sorry I didn't get you anything."

"You're all I need Won-Won." said Lavender, latching back onto my lips.

* * *

The new term started next morning with a pleasant surprise for us sixth-years: a large sign had been pinned to the common room notice boards overnight.

 _ **APPARITION LESSONS**_

 _ **If you are seventeen years of age, or will turn seventeen on or before the 31st August next, you are eligible for a twelve-week course of Apparition Lessons from a Ministry of Magic Apparition instructor.**_

 _ **Please sign below if you would like to participate.**_

 _ **Cost: 12 Galleons.**_

Harry and I joined the crowd that was jostling around the notice and taking it in turns to write our names at the bottom. I was just taking out his quill to sign after Hermione when someone put their hands over my eyes, and said, "Guess who, Won-Won?"

I took her hands down and seen that both Harry and Hermione had walked off. I was in no mood to deal with Lavender. I was determined to get Hermione to speak to me.

"I'll catch up with you later, okay?" I said, giving her a quick kiss and darting out of the portrait hole. I quickly caught up with Harry and Hermione, however, Hermione sped up to walk with Neville, without saying a word.

"So-Apparition," I said in a tone that let Harry know not to speak on what happened. "Should be a laugh, eh?"

"I dunno," said Harry. "Maybe it's better when you do it yourself, I didn't enjoy it much when Dumbledore took me along for the ride."

"I forgot you'd already done it... I'd better pass my test first time," I said, feeling anxious. "Fred and George did,"

"Charlie failed, though, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but Charlie's bigger than me," I said as I held my arms out from my body like a gorilla, "so Fred and George didn't go on about it much... not to his face anyway."

"When can we take the actual test?"

"Soon as we're seventeen. That's only March for me!"

"Yeah, but you wouldn't be able to Apparate in here, not in the castle..."

"Not the point, is it? Everyone would know I could Apparate if I wanted."

i wasn't the only one to be excited at the prospect of Apparition. All that day there was much talk about the forthcoming lessons; a great deal of store was set by being able to vanish and reappear at will.

"How cool will it be when we can just -" Seamus clicked his fingers to indicate disappearance. "Me cousin Fergus does it just to annoy me, you wait till I can do it back... he'll never have another peaceful moment."

Lost in visions of this happy prospect, he flicked his wand a little too enthusiastically, so that instead of producing the fountain of pure water that was the object of today's Charms lesson, he let out a hoselike jet that ricocheted off the ceiling and knocked Professor Flitwick flat on his face.

"Harry's already Apparated," I told Seamus, after Professor Flitwick had dried himself off with a wave of his wand and set Seamus lines ("I am a wizard, not a baboon brandishing a stick.") "Dum-er-someone took him. Side-Along-Apparition, you know."

"Whoa!" whispered Seamus, and he, Dean, and Neville put their heads a little closer to hear what Apparition felt like. For the rest of the day, Harry was besieged with requests from the other sixth years to describe the sensation of Apparition. All of them seemed awed, rather than put off, when he told them how uncomfortable it was, and he was still answering detailed questions at ten to eight that evening, when he was forced to lie and say that he needed to return a book to the library, so as to escape in time for his lesson with Dumbledore.

I made my way back to the tower, where Lavender was waiting for me in our favorite corner that we liked to sit in.

"Done with Harry for the night?" she asked as I sat down in an armchair.

"For now." I said, allowing her to sit in lap as I closed my eyes.

"What's the matter?" asked Lavender.

I couldn't very well tell her that I was missing best female friend, so I lied.

"I'm just tired. So, how was your holiday?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh I don't want to talk about that!" said Lavender, latching onto my neck. "I much rather do this."

I didn't even have to open my eyes to see that she wanted to snog me. I simply let her put her lips into mine and snog me what she thought was senseless.

As we snogged, I couldn't help but think that maybe that's all she wanted in this relationship. And while snogging was perfectly fine in my book, I really wanted to see if there was more to her than just her body and her lips.

I stopped kissing her, hoping she would stop her ministration. Thankfully she did, detaching her lips from mine and looking at me.

"Something the matter, Won-Won?" she asked as I winced at the name.

"No, not at all..er...I was just wanting to talk to you. We haven't really talked in awhile." I said

'Or ever.' I thought.

"Talking is so boring! I'd much rather make out with you!" said Lavender, again, attaching herself onto my lips.

I was starting to wonder if this was what it was like kissing the giant squid.

* * *

The next day Harry confided in both Hermione and I the task that Dumbledore had set him, though separately, for Hermione still refused to be around me.

I thought that Harry was unlikely to have any trouble with Slughorn at all.

"He loves you," I said over breakfast, waving an airy forkful of fried egg. "Won't refuse you anything, will he? Not his little Potions Prince. Just hang back after class this afternoon and ask him."

Potions lessons were uncomfortable enough these days, seeing as Harry, Hermione, and I had to share a desk. Today, Hermione moved her cauldron around the table so that she was close to Ernie, and ignored both Harry and I.

"What've you done?" I muttered to Harry, looking at Hermione giving off nothing but attitude.

But before Harry could answer, Slughorn was calling for silence from the front of the room.

"Settle down, settle down, please! Quickly, now, lots of work to get through this afternoon! Golpalott's Third Law ... who can tell me-? But Miss Granger can, of course!"

Hermione recited at top speed: "Golpalott's-Third-Law-states-that-the-antidote-for-a-blended-poison-will-be-equal-to-more-than-the-sum-of-the-antidotes-for-each-of-the-separate-components."

"Precisely!" beamed Slughorn. "Ten points for Gryffindor! Now, if we accept Golpalott's Third Law as true..."

I tuned him out. I couldn't stop staring at Hermione, and how she was purposely trying not to look my way.

"... which means, of course, that assuming we have achieved correct identification of the potion's ingredients by Scarpin's Revelaspell, our primary aim is not the relatively simple one of selecting antidotes to those ingredients in and of themselves, but to find that added component which will, by an almost alchemical process, transform these disparate elements-"

I was sitting beside Harry with my mouth half-open, doodling absently on his new copy of Advanced Potion-Making. I went from just making stupid comics to doodling intricate vines and flowers around a cursive H.

"... and so," finished Slughorn, "I want each of you to come and take one of these phials from my desk. You are to create an antidote for the poison within it before the end of the lesson. Good luck, and don't forget your protective gloves!"

Hermione had left her stool and was halfway towards Slughorn's desk before the rest of the class had realised it was time to move, and by the time Harry, Ernie, and I returned to the table, she had already tipped the contents of her phial into her cauldron and was kindling a fire underneath it.

"It's a shame that the Prince won't be able to help you much with this, Harry," she said brightly as she straightened up. "You have to understand the principles involved this time. No shortcuts or cheats!"

Harry sneered at her as he uncorked the poison he had taken from Slughorn's desk, which was a garish shade of pink, tipped it into his cauldron and lit a fire underneath it. I watches and copied everything that he did, thinking that he knew what he was doing.

"You sure the Prince hasn't got any tips?" I whispered to Harry.

Harry pulled out his trusty copy of Advanced Potion-Making and turned to the chapter on Antidotes. He read and read, his face scrunching up.

"Nothing," said Harry gloomily.

Hermione was now waving her wand enthusiastically over her cauldron. Unfortunately, we could not copy the spell she was doing because she was now so good at non-verbal incantations that she did not need to say the words aloud. Ernie, however, was muttering, 'Specialis revelio!' over his cauldron, which sounded impressive, so Harry and I hastened to imitate him.

Both our potions looked like shit. Hermione's expression could not have been any smugger.

Harry had walked off to the store and came back with his fist closed.

"Time's ... UP!" called Slughorn genially. "Well, let's see how you've done! Blaise ... what have you got for me?"

Slowly, Slughorn moved around the room, examining the various antidotes. Nobody had finished the task, although Hermione was trying to cram a few more ingredients into her bottle before Slughorn reached her. I had given up completely, and was merely trying to avoid breathing in the putrid fumes issuing from my cauldron. Harry stood there nonchalantly, as if he had something to hide.

Slughorn reached our table last. He sniffed Ernie's potion and passed on to mine with a grimace. He did not linger over my cauldron, but backed away swiftly, retching slightly. I couldn't even be mad.

"And you, Harry," he said. "What have you got to show me?"

Harry held out his hand. In it was something small and rock looking. Something that I felt I had seen before in a book.

Slughorn looked down at it for a full ten seconds. Then, he threw back his head and roared with laughter.

"You've got a nerve, boy!" he boomed, taking the rock looking thing and holding it up so that the class could see it. "Oh, you're like your mother ... well, I can't fault you ... a bezoar would certainly act as an antidote to all these potions!"

Hermione, who was sweaty-faced and had soot on her nose, looked livid. Her half-finished antidote, comprising fifty-two ingredients including a chunk of her own hair, bubbled sluggishly behind Slughorn, who had eyes for nobody but Harry.

"And you thought of a bezoar all by yourself, did you, Harry" she asked through gritted teeth.

"That's the individual spirit a real potion-maker needs!" said Slughorn happily, before Harry could reply. "Just like his mother, she had the same intuitive grasp of potion-making, it's undoubtedly from Lily he gets it ... yes, Harry, yes, if you've got a bezoar to hand, of course that would do the trick ... although as they don't work on everything, and are pretty rare, it's still worth knowing how to mix antidotes ..."

The only person in the room looking angrier than Hermione was Malfoy, who had spilled something that looked like cat vomit over himself. Before either of them could express their fury that Harry had come top of the class by not doing any work, however, the bell rang.

"Time to pack up!" said Slughorn. "And an extra ten points to Gryffindor for sheer cheek!"

Still chuckling, he waddled back to his desk at the front of the dungeon.

Harry dawdled behind, taking an inordinate amount of time to do up his bag. I walked off, not even wishing him good luck. As clever as that was, I was still annoyed that I didn't think of it.

Lucky bastard.

When Harry caught up with me and told me about his disastrous interview, I told him oh well. I was still feeling resentful that Harry hadn't slipped me a bezoar, too.

"It would've just looked stupid if we'd both done it!" said Harry irritably. "Look, I had to try and soften him up so I could ask him about Voldemort, didn't I? Oh, will you get a grip!" he added in exasperation, as I winced at the sound of the name.


	175. Chapter 175: Welcome To Adulthood

A few things here:

I skipped some of the apparition lesson. The majority of it focuses on Harry, and I figured that Ron would be too busy having things on his mind to really concentrate on it, as he clearly didn't seeing as he said that he only felt his feet tingle. Hopefully you won't be too annoyed with that.

I also included a moment that I felt was needed. Especially on Hermione's end.

Anyways, here it is.

* * *

Chapter 175: Welcome To Adulthood

The snow melted around the school as February arrived, to be replaced by cold, dreary wetness. Purplish-grey clouds hung low over the castle and a constant fall of chilly rain made the lawns slippery and muddy. The upshot of this was that the sixth-years' first Apparition lesson, which was scheduled for a Saturday morning so that no normal lessons would be missed, took place in the Great Hall instead of in the grounds.

When Lavender and I came down to the Great Hall (she had an iron grip on my hand) , we found that the tables had disappeared. Rain lashed against the high windows and the enchanted ceiling swirled darkly above we as we all assembled in front of Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout-the Heads of House-and a small wizard whom Harry took to be the Apparition Instructor from the Ministry. He was oddly colourless, with transparent eyelashes, wispy hair and an insubstantial air, as though a single gust of wind might blow him away.

"Good morning," said the Ministry wizard, when all the students had arrived and the Heads of House had called for quiet. "My name is Wilkie Twycross and I shall be your Ministry-Apparition Instructor for the next twelve weeks. I hope to be able to prepare you for your Apparition test in this time-"

"Malfoy, be quiet and pay attention!" barked Professor McGonagall.

Everybody looked round. Malfoy had flushed a dull pink; he looked furious as he stepped away from Crabbe, with whom he appeared to have been having a whispered argument.

"-by which time, many of you may be ready to take your test," Twycross continued, as though there had been no interruption.

"As you may know, it is usually impossible to Apparate or Disapparate within Hogwarts. The Headmaster has lifted this enchantment, purely within the Great Hall, for one hour, so as to enable you to practise. May I emphasise that you will not be able to Apparate outside the walls of this Hall, and that you would be unwise to try.

"I would like each of you to place yourselves now so that you have a clear five feet of space in front of you."

I had to almost use this muggle things called vicey grips to pry my hand away from Lavenders. I went and stood in the spot I need to, shaking my hand to try to get the feeling back into it.

There was a great scrambling and jostling as people separated, banged into each other, and ordered others out of our space. The Heads of House moved among us, marshalling us into position and breaking up arguments.

"Thank you," said Twycross. "Now then..."

He waved his wand. Old-fashioned wooden hoops instantly appeared on the floor in front of every student.

"The important things to remember when Apparating are the three Ds!" said Twycross. "Destination, Determination, Deliberation!

"Step one: fix your mind firmly upon the desired destination," said Twycross. "In this case, the interior of your hoop. Kindly concentrate upon that destination now."

Everybody looked around to check that everyone else was staring into their hoop, then hastily did as we were told.

"Step two," said Twycross, "focus your determination to occupy the visualised space! Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to every particle of your body!"

I had no idea what the coot was talking about, nor did I care at the time. My thought were everywhere, as I had Lavender a few people in front of me, and Hermione three people to the left of me.

"Step three," called Twycross, "and only when I give the command ... turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with deliberation. On my command, now ... one, two...THREE!"

I spun on the spot, lost my balance and nearly fell over. I was not the only one. The whole Hall was suddenly full of staggering people; Neville was flat on his back; Ernie, on the other hand, had done a kind of pirouetting leap into his hoop and looked momentarily thrilled, until he caught sight of Dean roaring with laughter at him.

"Never mind, never mind," said Twycross dryly, who did not seem to have expected anything better. "Adjust your hoops, please, and back to your original positions ..."

The second attempt was no better than the first. The third was just as bad. Not until the fourth did anything exciting happen. There was a horrible screech of pain and we all looked around, terrified, to see Susan Bones wobbling in her hoop with her left leg still standing five feet away where she had started.

It was a sickening sight that almost made me throw up. The Heads of House converged on her; there was a great bang and a puff of purple smoke, which cleared to reveal Susan sobbing, reunited with her leg but looking horrified.

"Splinching, or the separation of random body parts," said Wilkie Twycross dispassionately, "occurs when the mind is insufficiently determined. You must concentrate continually upon your destination, and move, without haste, but with deliberation ... thus."

Now I really didn't want anything to do with this apparition nonsense. Fuck it, I'd rather walk.

Twycross stepped forwards, turned gracefully on the spot with his arms outstretched and vanished in a swirl of robes, reappearing at the back of the Hall. 'Remember the three Ds,' he said, "and try again ... one-two-three-"

But an hour later, Susan's Splinching was still the most interesting thing that had happened. Twycross did not seem discouraged. Fastening his cloak at his neck, he merely said, "Until next Saturday, everybody, and do not forget: Destination. Determination. Deliberation."

With that, he waved his wand, Vanishing the hoops, and walked out of the Hall accompanied by Professor McGonagall. Talk broke out at once as people began moving towards the Entrance Hall.

"How did you do?" I asked Harry. "I think I felt something the last time I tried-a kind of tingling in my feet."

"I expect your trainers are too small, Won-Won," said a voice behind us, and Hermione stalked past, smirking.

I was half tempted to say something, but decided against it. It felt like a low blow.

"I didn't feel anything," said Harry. "But I don't care about that now-"

"What d'you mean, you don't care ... don't you want to learn to Apparate?" I asked, trying to shake off Hermione's insult.

"I'm not fussed, really. I prefer flying," said Harry, which I nodded in agreement."Look, hurry up, will you, there's something I want to do ..."

Confused, I followed Harry back to Gryffindor Tower at a run. We were temporarily detained by Peeves, who had jammed a door on the fourth floor shut and was refusing to let anyone pass until they set fire to their own pants, but Harry and I simply turned back and took one of our trusted shortcuts. Within five minutes, we were climbing through the portrait hole.

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing, then?" I asked, panting slightly.

"Up here," said Harry, and he crossed the common room and led the way through the door to the boys' staircase.

Our dorm was empty. Harry flung open his trunk and began to rummage in it, while I watched impatiently.

"Harry ..."

"Malfoy's using Crabbe and Goyle as lookouts. He was arguing with Crabbe just now. I want to know ... aha."

He pulled out what I knew to be the Marauder's Map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he said, tapping it, "or Malfoy is, anyway."

At once, the Marauder's Map appeared on the parchment's surface. Here was a detailed plan of every one of the castle's floors and, moving around it, the tiny, labelled black dots that signified each of the castle's occupants.

"Help me find Malfoy," said Harry urgently.

He laid the map upon his bed and he and I leaned over it, searching.

"There!" I said, after a minute or so. "He's in the Slytherin common room, look ... with Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle ..."

"Well, I'm keeping an eye on him from now on," Harry said firmly. "And the moment I see him lurking somewhere with Crabbe and Goyle keeping watch outside, it'll be on with the old Invisibility Cloak and off to find out what he's-"

He broke off as Neville entered the dorm, bringing with him a strong smell of singed material, and began rummaging in his trunk for a fresh pair of pants.

* * *

Despite his determination to catch Malfoy out, Harry had no luck at all over the next couple of weeks. The map was practically glued to Harry's hand. February moved towards March with no change in the weather except that it became windy as well as wet. To general indignation, a sign went up on all common-room noticeboards that the next trip into Hogsmeade had been cancelled. I was furious.

"It was on my birthday!" I pouted, "I was looking forward to that!"

"Not a big surprise, though, is it?" said Harry. "Not after what happened to Katie."

She had still not returned from St. Mungo's. What was more, further disappearances had been reported in the Daily Prophet, including several relatives of students at Hogwarts.

"But now all I've got to look forward to is stupid Apparition!" I grumbled "Big birthday treat ..."

That night after prefects duty, I saw Hermione walking away from Susan Bones, whom she was now having her rounds with.

"Hey Hermione!" I called out. She looked over to me and walked off as quickly as she could.

I refused to let her get away from me this time. She had already arranged it so we wouldn't have the same prefects duty, so I couldn't catch her with that. However, I was determined to talk to her.

I caught up with her and grabbed her arm. She turned swiftly toward me, as if she was a spinning top.

"Let go of me, Ronald." she said, her voice already beginning to crack.

"No, I'm not going to. Not until you talk to me." I practically begged.

"I don't have anything to say to you, and if I do, it isn't anything nice." she mumbled.

"Well whatever it is, say it. I don't care if you're mean, I just want you to talk to me. I just want my friend back!"

"You should have that of that before you ruined everything." she said, snatching away from my grip and walking away from me.

I walked ahead and stopped in front of her. "I ruined everything? I didn't know what you wanted! You never made it clear that you actually fancied me!"

"I never made it clear?! I cuddled up with you, Ronald! I let you...I let you kiss me in places that no other person but my parents, a doctor or healer, and myself had seen before! I slept in you bed with you for crying out loud!" said Hermione, stomping her foot.

"I know! And minus the kissing I thought...I..."

Fuck. She had a fucking point. But wait.

"It doesn't matter. You lied to me anyways! You've always had!" I said, thinking up another rebuttal.

"I lied to you?! About what? And don't you dare say Viktor!"

"You lied about me and Quidditch. You would tell me all this false shit to build my head up, and then said that I couldn't have won that game without that fucking potion that I didn't even take!"

"That's not what it was, Ron! I've always believed in you! I always knew you were better than you thought you were."

"No you didn't! If you did, you wouldn't have came out your face like that! At least Lavender cheers me on and tells me the truth." I snapped.

I regretted the word as soon as I saw the broken hearted look on Hermione's face.

"Lavender is only going to tell you what you want to hear, so if you want a girl that is going to simply fawn over you, but not be properly there for you, then by all means Ron, be with the cow! See if I care! I am not going to stick around and allow you to crush my heart every time I see you with her! It's bad enough I have to run into you two snogging, and have to hear about how much you and Lavender love each other, it makes me sick!"

I was taken aback. Love?! Love, Lavender, and I shouldn't have even been used in the same sentence.

"I don't love her! What the bloody hell are you going on about?!" I said, shocked.

Hermione's eyes seemed to flicker like they did when she got excited and didn't want to show it. However, the flicker was short lived.

"It doesn't matter if you love her or not, Ron." she said in a much calmer voice. "I can't do this with you. I can't be around you. It hurts way too much, especially after...after what happened at the party."

I stepped towards Hermione as she backed against the wall. "Hermione I swear to Merlin I would have done whatever the hell you wanted me to do that night. Anything to make us better. And I still will, just tell me what I need to do, and I'll do it!"

Hermione sighed, tears streaming down her face. She put a hand onto my cheek and sighed once again.

"Just leave me alone, Ron." she croaked. She then moved her hand and ran off.

* * *

 _The day of Matthew's grandmother's funeral was dismal. It was raining and everybody had black umbrellas up as they stood around the casket, watching it lower into the ground._

 _Matthew felt as if he had no one else in the world to turn to. He never knew his original parents nor his adoptive mum, his friends were either dead or couldn't be found, and now the light of his life had died._

 _For days he stayed in the house where he grew up. He didn't eat. He barely slept. When he did force himself to nibble at something, it was only a piece of toast._

 _His happiness was gone. And he didn't know how to get it back._

* * *

"Happy birthday, Ron," said Harry, when we were woken on the first of March by Seamus and Dean leaving noisily for breakfast. "Have a present."

He threw the package across onto my bed, where it joined a small pile of them that must have been delivered by house-elves in the night.

"Cheers," I said drowsily, as I ripped off the paper "Nice one, Harry!"

Harry had gotten me a new pair of Quidditch Keeper's gloves. I felt my heart skip a beat as I smelled that new leather smell, the same as it was in the love potion.

"No problem," said Harry absent-mindedly, looking at that fucking map. "Hey ... I don't think he's in his bed ..."

I didn't answer him. I was too busy unwrapping presents, which were brilliant. Mum and Dad had even gotten me a new pocket watch that was tradition in our family to give on our coming of age.

"Seriously good haul this year!" , holding up the heavy gold watch with odd symbols around the edge and tiny moving stars instead of hands. "See what Mum and Dad got me? Blimey, I think I'll come of age next year too."

"Cool," muttered Harry, not really paying attention.

A few of the packages fell off my bed and onto the floor. I picked up one and ripped off the paper.

I was ecstatic. Chocolate Cauldrons. Special edition too. I didn't see a tag, so I assumed I had ripped it.

"Want one?" I asked Harry, holding out the box after opened it

"No thanks," said Harry, looking up. "Malfoy's gone again!"

"Can't have done," I said, stuffing a second Cauldron into his mouth as I slid out of bed to get dressed. These things were fucking delicious. I wondered if I had gotten them from Lavender.

"Come on. If you don't hurry up you'll have to Apparate on an empty-stomach ... might make it easier, I suppose ..."

I helped myself to a third as Harry got dressed. Suddenly, I felt rather funny. Although, there was no reason for me to feel that way. My birthday was today, I had gotten tons of presents, and best of all, I was about to see the girl I had fancied since forever.

"Ready?" I heard Harry say, though it didn't really register. How could I think of anything else but her? I looked out the window at the stormy clouds in the sky. They were black, almost as black as her lustrous hair.

"Ron? Breakfast." I heard Harry say.

"I'm not hungry." I said. How could I eat anything? My stomach was in knots.

"I thought you just said-?"

"-Well, all right, I'll come down with you," I sighed, "but I don't want to eat."

Harry gave me a suspicious look.

"You've just eaten half a box of Chocolate Cauldrons, haven't you?"

"It's not that," I sighed again. "You ... you wouldn't understand."

How could be understand? The bloke sucked at being in love.

"Fair enough," said Harry, as he turned to open the door.

"Harry!" I said suddenly. I had to tell him. I had to tell him how her beautiful face was plaguing my mind.

"What?"

"Harry, I can't stand it!" I said, suddenly feeling scared. Love makes you scared sometimes.

"You can't stand what?" asked Harry, looking at me as if I were sick. But I was sick, not the kind that he thought. I was sick with love!

"I can't stop thinking about her!" I said hoarsely.

Harry gaped at me. "Why does that stop you having breakfast?"

"I don't think she knows I exist," o said, putting my hands over my face. I was so stupid! Of course she didn't know I existed, I was two grades above her!

"She definitely knows you exist," said Harry, sounding bewildered. "She keeps snogging you, doesn't she?"

I blinked. Snogging? My lips had never been blessed with hers.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Who are you talking about?" said Harry.

"Romilda Vane," I said, feeling my face light up at the sound of my voice saying her name.

Harry stared at me for almost a whole minute, before saying, "This is a joke, right? You're joking."

"I think ... Harry, I think I love her," I said in a strangled voice.

"Okay," said Harry, walking up to me looking into my eyes, "okay ... say that again with a straight face."

"I love her," I repeated breathlessly. "Have you seen her hair, it's all black and shiny and silky ... and her eyes? Her big dark eyes? And her-"

"This is really funny and everything," said Harry impatiently, "but joke's over, all right? Drop it."

He turned to leave. How fucking dare he insult me while I was trying to be honest with him! How dare he insult her! I drew back my fiat and caught him in his ear. Staggering, he looked back at me as I readied myself to strike again.

Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and I found myself dangling helplessly, upside-down, my robes hanging off me.

"What was that for?" Harry bellowed.

"You insulted her, Harry! You said it was a joke!" I shouted, beginning to feel light headed.

"This is insane!" said Harry. "What's got into-Where did you get those Chocolate Cauldrons?"

"They were a birthday present!" I shouted, revolving slowly in midair as I struggled to get free. "I offered you one, didn't I?"

"You just picked them up off the floor, didn't you?"

"They'd fallen off my bed, all right? Let me go!"

"They didn't fall off your bed, you prat, don't you understand? They were mine, I chucked them out of my trunk when I was looking for the map. They're the Chocolate Cauldrons Romilda gave me before Christmas and they're all spiked with love potion!"

"Romilda?" I repeated. "Did you say Romilda? Harry-do you know her? Can you introduce me?"

Harry stared at me s if he was trying to figure out what to do with me.

"Yeah, I'll introduce you," said Harry, finally. "I'm going to let you down now, okay?"

He sent me crashing back to the floor. I got up, brushed off my clothes and grinned.

"She'll be in Slughorn's office," said Harry confidently, leading the way to the door.

"Why will she be in there?" I said anxiously, hurrying to keep up.

"Oh, she has extra Potions lessons with him," said Harry, inventing wildly.

"Maybe I could ask if I can have them with her?" I said eagerly.

"Great idea," said Harry.

Lavender was waiting beside the portrait hole. I didn't have any fucking time for her.

"You're late, Won-Won!" she pouted. "I've got you a birthday-"

"Leave me alone" I said impatiently, "Harry's going to introduce me to Romilda Vane."

And without another word to her, I pushed my way out of the portrait hole. I hurried ahead with Harry walking behind me, until I reached Slughorn's office. Harry knocked on the door hard until Slughorn answered it.

* * *

"Harry," he mumbled. "This is very early for a call ... I generally sleep late on a Saturday ..."

Harry seemed to be whispering to the man. Even though I was much taller than him, I bounced on my tips to see over Slughorn's head to catch a glimpse of Romilda. When that didn't work, I began elbowing Harry in the ribs in an attempt to force him to move the the way so I could see my lady love.

"I can't see her. Harry-is he hiding her?" I moaned.

"Was this potion within date?" I heard Slughorn ask, eyeing me. I had no idea what he was talking about. "They can strengthen, you know, the longer they're kept."

"That would explain a lot," panted Harry, now positively wrestling with me to keep me from knocking Slughorn over. "It's his birthday, Professor."

"Oh, all right, come in, then, come in," said Slughorn, relenting."I've got the necessary here in my bag, it's not a difficult antidote ..."

I burst through the door into Slughorn's overheated, crowded study, tripped over a tasselled footstool, regained my balance by seizing Harry around the neck and muttered, "She didn't see that, did she?"

"She's not here yet," said Harry.

"That's good," I said fervently. "How do I look?"

"Very handsome," said Slughorn smoothly, handing me a glass of clear liquid. "Now drink that up, it's a tonic for the nerves, keep you calm when she arrives, you know,"

"Brilliant," I said eagerly, and I drank the concoction in one gulp.

Suddenly I felt even more strange. All thoughts of Romilda was shattered, as if they had not been there. I was left feeling almost as worse as I did when Hermione said she wanted me to leave her alone.

"Back to normal, then?" said Harry, grinning. Slughorn chuckled. "Thanks a lot, Professor."

"Don't mention it, m'boy, don't mention it," said Slughorn, as I collapsed into a nearby armchair, looking devastated. "Pick-me-up, that's what he needs," Slughorn continued, now-bustling over to a table loaded with drinks. "I've got Butterbeer, I've got wine, I've got one last bottle of this oak-matured mead ... hmm ... meant to give that to Dumbledore for Christmas ... ah well ..." he shrugged "... he can't miss what he's never had! Why don't we open it now and celebrate Mr Weasley's birthday? Nothing like a fine spirit to chase away the pangs of disappointed love."

I looked around. I felt as if nothing would make me happy ever again. Almost like a dementor was in the room.

"There you are, then," said Slughorn, handing Harry and I a glass of mead each, before raising his own. "Well, a very happy birthday, Ralph-"

I gulped the mead down before he could correct himself.

And then I started to feel pain.

My throat felt as if it was trying to close up on me. I gasped for air as in fell back onto the floor. Every time I tried to take a breath, it felt like fire was entering my lungs.

I vaguely heard someone screaming my name. It sounded like Harry, but then there came a ringing in my ears, and I couldn't tell anymore.

I felt something being shoved into my mouth, but before I could even attempt to spit it out, I passed out as my entire life flashed before my eyes.


	176. Chapter 176: Back To Normal

This chapter will have dialogue from my fic Harry Potter and the Other Side.

* * *

Chapter 176: Back To Normal

 _I woke up in my yard. How the hell did I get to The Burrow? Wasn't I just in Slughorn's office?_

 _I stood up and looked around. It looked like a calm summer day. One that I very much would have enjoyed, had it not felt so strange._

 _"Ron? Oh Roooooon!" I heard in the distance. I turned and looked out towards the pond. Hermione, I a very nice red bikini, was emerging from it, looking happy to see me._

 _"Hermione? I whispered. How did she get here?_

 _I ran up to her. As I was running, she continued to smile at me and stuck her arms out. When I got in front of her, I wrapped my arms around her, and felt nothing but warmth and comfort._

 _"Hermione, Hermione..." I whispered into her hair. I wanted to bury myself in it._

 _Hermione laughed and pushed me a bit off of her. She sat down on the ground, holding my hand and bringing me with her._

 _"Hermione?" I whispered again. "What going on?"_

 _"You're sleeping, love." she said, the sound of her calling me such an affectionate pet name sent a shiver up my spine. "You've had a very rough day."_

 _"I missed you so much."_

 _"I missed you! But we're together now!" said Hermione, running her fingers through my hair._

 _"Hermione," I whispered again," I need to tell you something. Something I should have told you a long time ago."_

 _"Shhhhhh." said Hermione gently, her index finger against her pillowy lips. "Rest now. And you can tell me when you wake up."_

 _I laid down and place my head on her thigh. I sighed deeply as she ran her fingers through my hair, the sensation she gave me felt like a hundred Quidditch wins._

 _"Hermione." I whispered over and over. I couldn't help but say her name, it felt like every time I did it, life was entering me. As if her name and presence was all that I needed to sustain me._

 _I watched as the sun moved behind her head, making her look like an angel. My angel. I would go anywhere she wanted me to go, I would do anything she wanted me to do. I would have died for her if she asked me to._

 _"Hermione, I have to tell you..."_

 _"Rest..." she repeated. "Just...rest..."_

* * *

I woke up feeling like I got hit in the face by the bloody Knight Bus.

I opened my eyes and looked around. White ceiling? Where was I, this wasn't the dorm. I tried to sit up but my chest felt like it had a small weight on it. I looked down and seen a bunch of bushy brown hair and a face that almost brought tears to my eyes.

"Her...Hermione?" I croaked out.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. She sat up quickly, wiping her face.

"Ron! Oh you're awake! I'll go get Madam Pomfrey" she gasped.

"No no.. Stay here a minute." I croaked, forcing myself to sit up and just stare at her. I didn't really mean to. I just had to come to the realization that she was actually in front of me.

"How did I get in here? Last thing I remember is being with Harry in Slughorn's office."

Hermione gave me a small smile. "You had eaten cakes that had love potion in them put there by Romilda Vane intended for Harry. Harry took you to see Professor Slughorn and you accidentally ingested poison. How do you feel?"

I slowly digested the story. Sounded like something my bloody ass would do.

"I feel terrible, but fine at the same time." I said, my eyes stilled fixed on her. "What day is it?"

"It's the second."

"Damn. Missed my entire birthday." I said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get you anything."

"You being here is the best present you could have ever gotten me." I said. "Hermione, why are you here?"

She looked down at the sheets on my bed. "Oh. I...I can leave if you want."

"No!" I said almost desperately. "I mean no...I didn't think you would ever speak to me again"

Hermione started tearing up. "I'm so sorry. I should have never stopped talking to you. I almost lost it when Harry told me what happened to you. I could have lost you. You're my best friend"

My heart felt as if it was going to leap out of my chest. "I...I am? I'm you're best friend again?"

"Of course!"

"Your favorite?"

"Always. I'm so sorry. Can we please go back to being friends again?"

"Mione, I never stopped being your friend. You're fucking stuck with me weather you like it or not."

She smiled and gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. I took her hand and kissed it.

"Your family came by." said Hermione, nodding towards my right. I looked over and seen some chocolate frogs and a wrapped gift.

"I think I'll hold off unwrapping shit for one more day." I sighed.

"Language, Ronald."

"I missed that so much Hermione." I said as I ran my thumb against the top of her hand.

"You missed me getting onto you about your language?" she giggled.

"I miss everything about you. This whole situation was doomed from the beginning, and I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I allowed my anger to cloud my better judgment. You're allowed to snog whoever you want."

I was about to all her did she count, when I heard a scream that sounded like a banshee.

"WON-WON? WHERE'S MY WON-WON?!"

Shit.

I closed my eyes quickly and played like I was sleep.

I didn't want to leave Hermione hanging but I also did not want to talk to Lavender right now.

"Won-Won I...what are you doing here Granger?" I heard Lavender say, her voice smothered in attitude and dislike.

"For your information I've been here since I found out he was poisoned." said Hermione, her voice sounding equal to Lavender's.

"No one told me what happened. I don't see how you found out before me, his GIRLFRIEND"

"And why wouldn't I know? He's my best friend!"

"Don't make me laugh! You haven't spoken to him in weeks! I supposed you'll want to make up with him now, now that he's so interesting."

"He's been poisoned, you melodramatic little shrew! And got the record I've always found him interesting." Hermione said, sounding insulted. It took everything in me not to laugh.

"Well I'm here now. You can leave. There isn't any need for you being around messing with his poor innocent head"

"I can come and go whenever I please. He's just taken something to help him rest, so there really isn't a need for neither of us to be here."

I didn't want her to go. I had so much I wanted to say to her. But I didn't want to be greedy with things. I wanted to take it slow, so that we could make sure that we were really okay.

"He's always sleeping when I visit" said Lavender, sounding gloomy. I wasn't really clear on what she was talking about. She must have came by when I was actually sleeping.

"Again genius, he's been poisoned. He has to regain his strength. Although...he was awake when I came to visit."

And with that, I heard Hermione's familiar steps and the door shut. I heard Lavender stomp her foot and walk out the door seconds later.

Hermione was so bloody brilliant.

* * *

The news that I had been poisoned spread quickly next day, but it did not cause the sensation that Katie's attack had done. People seemed to think that it might have been an accident, given that I had been in the Potions master's room at the time, and that as I had been given an antidote immediately there was no real harm done. In fact, the Gryffindors were generally much more interested in the upcoming Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, for many of them wanted to see Zacharias Smith, who played Chaser on the Hufflepuff team, punished soundly for his commentary during the opening match against Slytherin.

Poor Harry was starting to be dogged wherever he went by Cormac and Lavender. McLaggen kept up a constant stream of hints that he would make a better permanent Keeper for the team than me and that now that Harry was seeing him play regularly he would surely come around to this way of thinking too; he was also keen to criticize the other players and provide Harry with detailed training schemes, so that more than once Harry was forced to remind him who was Captain.

Meanwhile, Lavender kept sidling up to Harry to discuss me, which Harry adamantly reminded me over and over how annoying it was to have her harping in his face. At first, Lavender had been very annoyed that nobody had thought to tell her that I was in the hospital wing ("I mean, I am his girlfriend!") but unfortunately she had now decided to forgive Harry this lapse of memory and was keen to have lots of in-depth chats with him about my feelings, something that I know Harry wanted to pull his hair out on.

On the morning of the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, Harry dropped in on the hospital wing before heading down to the pitch. I was very agitated; Madam Pomfrey would not let me go down to watch the match, feeling it would overexcite me.

"So how's McLaggen shaping up?" I asked Harry, quickly remembering that I had just asked him that same question ten minutes prior.

"I've told you," said Harry, "he could be world-class and I wouldn't want to keep him. He keeps trying to tell everyone what to do, he thinks he could play every position better than the rest of us. I can't wait to be shot of him. And speaking of getting shot of people," Harry added, getting to his feet and picking up his Firebolt, "will you stop pretending to be asleep when Lavender comes to see you? She's driving me mad as well."

"Oh," I said, feeling a hint of guilt. "Yeah. All right."

"If you don't want to go out with her anymore, just tell her," said Harry.

"Yeah... well... it's not that easy, is it?" I said. "Hermione going to look in before the match?"

"No, she's already gone down to the pitch with Ginny."

"Oh," I said, feeling disappointed. "Right. Well, good luck. Hope you hammer McLag-I mean Smith."

"I'll try," said Harry, shouldering his broom. "See you after the match."

I laid back and looked over on the table beside my bed. Hermione had been bringing me homework to do. When I had first told her to do this, I figured it would just be a reason to get her to come. After a day, I regretted it.

However, I didn't have anything else to do, so I picked up my Charms book and started looking up things for an essay I had to write.

"And that's Smith of Hufflepuff with the Quaffle," said a dreamy voice coming through the window. I recognized it as Luna's. I was suddenly intrigued. "He did the commentary last time, of course, and Ginny Weasley flew into him, I think probably on purpose, it looked like it. Smith was being quite rude about Gryffindor, I expect he regrets that now he's playing them. Oh, look, he's lost the Quaffle, Ginny took it from him, I do like her, she's very nice."

I couldn't help but smile. I had a feeling this would be extra fun.

"... but now that big Hufflepuff player's got the Quaffle from her, I can't remember his name, it's something like Bibble-no, Buggins -"

"It's Cadwallader!" I heard Professor McGonagall say.

"And Harry Potter's now having an argument with his Keeper," said Luna. "I don't think that'll help him find the Snitch, but maybe it's a clever ruse."

I was starting to get annoyed. That arrogant tosspot was going to mesa it up for everybody.

"Seventy-forty to Hufflepuff!" came Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Is it, already?" said Luna vaguely. "Oh, look! The Gryffindor Keeper's got hold of one of the Beater's bats."

"What the hell..." I mumbled. I really wished I had Hermione in here to talk to about this barmy ass game.

Suddenly, I didn't hear the crowd nor Luna anymore. Something had happened. I got up to foolishly look out the window, but even though I could hear what was going on, I couldn't see what was going on.

There came a huge amount of boos. No one was cheering, not even the Hufflepuffs nor Slytherins.

Ten minutes later, Madam Pomfrey came through the doors of the hospital wing with Harry floating behind her on a stretcher. He looked a right state.

"Harry?! Harry! What happened to him?!" I asked frantically.

Pomfrey let him down on a bed that was two away from mine.

"One of your teammates cracked his skull with a bludger." she said as she began summoning supplies.

"Who?" I asked.

The stout one I believe."

Fucking Cormac. I made a mental note to hex him when I left here.

As Pomfrey patched Harry up (after assuring me over and over that he would indeed be okay), I tuned into the rest of Luna's commentary. Ginny had taken over the snitch position and it seemed like the yeah was doing less than great without Harry's direction. Cormac was causing a lot of problems apparently.

After about an hour, the final score was called. I looked over at Harry and sighed. He was not going to be happy when he woke up.

After the game, Ginny came in to check on Harry and told me how Cormac was probably somewhere nursing his nose after a very nasty Bat Bogey Hex. She left to give the rest of the team a status report on Harry, and a couple of hours later, he had came to.

"Nice of you to drop in," I said, grinning at him as he woke.

Harry blinked and looked around. He raised a hand, felt his stiff turban of bandages, and rolled his eyes.

"What happened?"

"Cracked skull," said Madam Pomfrey, bustling up and pushing him back against his pillows. "Nothing to worry about, I mended it at once, but I'm keeping you in overnight. You shouldn't overexert yourself for a few hours."

"I don't want to stay here overnight," said Harry angrily, sitting up and throwing back his covers. "I want to find McLaggen and kill him."

"I'm afraid that would come under the heading of 'overexertion,'" said Madam Pomfrey, pushing him firmly back onto the bed and raising her wand in a threatening manner. "You will stay here until I discharge you, Potter, or I shall call the Headmaster."

She bustled back into her office, and Harry sank back into his pillows, fuming.

"D'you know how much we lost by?" he asked me through clenched teeth.

"Well, yeah I do," I said apologetically. "Final score was three hundred and twenty to sixty."

"Brilliant," said Harry savagely. "Really fucking brilliant! When I get hold of McLaggen -"

"You don't want to get hold of him, he's the size of a troll," I said. "Personally, I think there's a lot to be said for hexing him with that toenail thing of the Prince's. Anyway, the rest of the team might've dealt with him before you get out of here, they're not happy. I know Ginny did."

Harry laid back and stared up at the patch of light on the ceiling, looking as if he wanted to rage war.

"I could hear the match commentary from here," I said, chuckling. "I hope Luna always commentates from now on... Loser's Lurgy ..."

Harry glares at me as if to say he didn't find anything funny. I stopped laughing and changed the subject.

"Ginny came in to visit while you were unconscious. She reckons you only just arrived on time for the match. How come? You left here early enough."

"Oh..." said Harry. "Yeah... well, I saw Malfoy sneaking off with a couple of girls who didn't look like they wanted to be with him, and that's the second time he's made sure he isn't down on the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the school; he skipped the last match too, remember? Wish I'd followed him now, the match was such a fiasco..."

"Don't be stupid," I said sharply. "You couldn't have missed a Quidditch match just to follow Malfoy, you're the Captain!"

"I want to know what he's up to," said Harry. "And don't tell me it's all in my head, not after what I overheard between him and Snape -"

"I never said it was all in your head," I said with a frown, "but there's no rule saying only one person at a time can be plotting anything in this place! You're getting a bit obsessed with Malfoy, Harry. I mean, thinking about missing a match just to follow him."

"I want to catch him at it!" said Harry in frustration. "I mean, where's he going when he disappears off the map?"

"I dunno... Hogsmeade?" I suggested as I yawned.

"I've never seen him going along any of the secret passageway on the map. I thought they were being watched now anyway?"

"Well then, I dunno."

Silence fell between us as night began to fall. I wanted to stay up a bit more for Harry's sake, but the potions Pomfrey had given me had made me drowsy. I laid my head back on my pillow and fell asleep, not dreaming about anything.

* * *

I woke up to a loud ass crack in the room.

"What's going-?"

Harry pointed his wand hastily at the door of Madam Pomfrey's office and muttered, "Muffliato!" so that she would not come running. Two house-elves were rolling around on the floor in the middle of the hospital wing, one wearing a shrunken maroon jumper and several woolly hats, the other, a filthy old rag strung over his hips like a loincloth. Then there was another loud bang, and Peeves the Poltergeist appeared in midair above the wrestling elves.

"I was watching that, Potty!" he told Harry indignantly, pointing at the fight below, before letting out a loud cackle. "Look at the ickle creatures squabbling, bitey bitey, punchy punchy -"

"Kreacher will not insult Harry Potter in front of Dobby, no he won't, or Dobby will shut Kreacher's mouth for him!" cried Dobby in a high-pitched voice.

"- kicky, scratchy!" cried Peeves happily, now pelting bits of chalk at the elves to enrage them further. "Tweaky, pokey!"

The whole scene would have been extremely hilarious if it wasn't in the middle of the night.

"Kreacher will say what he likes about his master, oh yes, and what a master he is, filthy friend of Mudbloods, oh, what would poor Kreacher's mistress say-?"

Exactly what Kreacher's mistress would have said they did not find out, for at that moment Dobby sank his knobbly little fist into Kreacher's mouth and knocked out half of his teeth. Harry and I both leapt out of our beds and wrenched the two elves apart, though they continued to try and kick and punch each other, egged on by Peeves, who swooped around the lamp squealing, "Stick your fingers up his nosey, draw his cork and pull his earsies -"

Harry aimed his wand at Peeves and said, "Langlock!" Peeves clutched at his throat, gulped, then swooped from the room making obscene gestures but unable to speak, owing to the fact that his tongue had just glued itself to the roof of his mouth.

"Nice one," I said, lifting Dobby into the air so that his flailing limbs no longer made contact with Kreacher. "That was another Prince hex, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," said Harry, twisting Kreacher's wizened arm into a half nelson. "Right-I'm forbidding you to fight each other! Well, Kreacher, you're forbidden to fight Dobby. Dobby, I know I'm not allowed to give you orders -"

"Dobby is a free house-elf and he can obey anyone he likes and Dobby will do whatever Harry Potter wants him to do!" said Dobby, tears now streaming down his shriveled little face onto his jumper.

"Okay then," said Harry, and he and I both released the elves, who fell to the floor but did not continue fighting.

"Master called me?" croaked Kreacher, sinking into a bow even as he gave Harry a look that plainly wished him a painful death.

"Yeah, I did," said Harry, glancing toward Madam Pomfrey's office door to check that the Muffliato spell was still working; there was no sign that she had heard any of the commotion. "I've got a job for you."

"Kreacher will do whatever Master wants," said Kreacher, sinking so low that his lips almost touched his gnarled toes, "because Kreacher has no choice, but Kreacher is ashamed to have such a master, yes -"

"Dobby will do it, Harry Potter!" squeaked Dobby, his tennis-ball-sized eyes still swimming in tears. "Dobby would be honored to help Harry Potter!"

"Come to think of it, it would be good to have both of you," said Harry. "Okay then ... I want you to tail Draco Malfoy."

I threw my hands up in the air

Great. Now he was going to have house elves join him on his stalking adventure?

"I want to know where he's going, who he's meeting, and what he's doing. I want you to follow him around the clock." said Harry.

"Yes, Harry Potter!" said Dobby at once, his great eyes shining with excitement. "And if Dobby does it wrong, Dobby will throw himself off the topmost tower, Harry Potter!"

"There won't be any need for that," said Harry, shaking his hands.

"Master wants me to follow the youngest of the Malfoys?" croaked Kreacher. "Master wants me to spy upon the pure-blood great-nephew of my old mistress?"

"That's the one," said Harry. "And you're forbidden to tip him off, Kreacher, or to show him what you're up to, or to talk to him at all, or to write him messages or ... or to contact him in any way. Got it?"

Kreacher looked as if he was struggling to see a loophole in the instructions he had just been given. After a moment or two, Kreacher bowed deeply again and said, with bitter resentment, "Master thinks of everything, and Kreacher must obey him even though Kreacher would much rather be the servant of the Malfoy boy, oh yes..."

"That's settled, then," said Harry. "I'll want regular reports, but make sure I'm not surrounded by people when you turn up. Ron and Hermione are okay. And don't tell anyone what you're doing. Just stick to Malfoy like a couple of wart plasters."


	177. Chapter 177: Opportunity Knocks

This chapter in HBP would be Lord Voldemort's Request, meaning mostly Harry. So I felt like this would be a great time to explore a theory I sometimes see on Tumblr: Did Ron and Lavender do more than just snog.

Let's dive in lol

* * *

Chapter 177: Opportunity Knocks

Harry and I left the hospital wing first thing on Monday morning, restored to full health by the ministrations of Madam Pomfrey and now able to enjoy the benefits of having been knocked out and poisoned, the best of which was that Hermione was friends with me again. Hermione even escorted us down to breakfast, bringing with her the news that Ginny had argued with Dean. For some odd reason, Harry seemed to be delighted at this.

"What did they row about?" he asked, as we turned onto a seventh-floor corridor that was deserted but for a very small girl who had been examining a tapestry of trolls in tutus. She looked terrified at the sight of approaching sixth years and dropped the heavy brass scales she was carrying.

"It's all right!" said Hermione kindly, hurrying forward to help her. "Here ..."

She tapped the broken scales with her wand and said, "Reparo." The girl did not say thank you, but remained rooted to the spot as we passed and watched us out of sight. I glanced back at her, she seemed a bit off.

"I swear they're getting smaller," I said.

"Never mind her," said Harry, a little impatiently. "What did Ginny and Dean row about, Hermione?"

"Oh, Dean was laughing about McLaggen hitting that Bludger at you," said Hermione.

"It must've looked funny," I said.

"It didn't look funny at all!" said Hermione hotly. "It looked terrible and if Coote and Peakes hadn't caught Harry he could have been very badly hurt!"

"Yeah, well, there was no need for Ginny and Dean to split up over it," said Harry in a fake casual voice. "Or are they still together?"

"Yes, they are-but why are you so interested?" asked Hermione, giving Harry a sharp look.

"I just don't want my Quidditch team messed up again!" he huffed.

I shook my head. "Ginny's way to on professional to-

"Harry!" said a voice from behind us.

"Oh, hi, Luna." said Harry as we turned around.

"I went to the hospital wing to find you," said Luna, rummaging in her bag. "But they said you'd left..."

She thrust what appeared to be a green onion, a large spotted toadstool, and a considerable amount of what looked like cat litter into my hands, finally pulling out a rather grubby scroll of parchment that she handed to Harry.

"The bloody hell-"

"I've been told to give you this."

It was a small roll of parchment that we all could tell was another invitation to a lesson with Dumbledore.

"Tonight," Harry told Hermione and I, once he had unrolled it.

"Nice commentary last match!" I said to Luna as she took back the green onion, the toadstool, and the cat litter. Luna smiled vaguely.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" she said. "Everyone says I was dreadful."

"No, I'm serious!" I said honestly. "I can't remember enjoying commentary more! What is this, by the way?" I added, holding the onion like object up to eye level.

"Oh, it's a Gurdyroot," she said, stuffing the cat litter and the toadstool back into her bag. "You can keep it if you like, I've got a few of them. They're really excellent for warding off Gulping Plimpies."

And she walked away, leaving me chortling, still clutching the Gurdyroot.

"You know, she's grown on me, Luna," I said, as we set off again for the Great Hall. "I know she's insane, but it's in a good -"

I stopped talking at the sight of Lavender, standing at the foot of the marble staircase looking murderous.

"Hi," I said nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting out today? And why was she with you?" said Lavender, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well I didn't exactly know until this morning, you see." I said, telling the truth. "And Hermione had caught up with Harry and I. She is our friend after all."

"Your friend? All of a sudden you two are back to being best friends again?!" squeaked Lavender, sounding like an angry mouse.

"Yes, we are friends again. What's wrong with that, we've been friends for years!"

Lavender humped. "She's been ignoring you since last year! Now she wants to be friends with you? I don't trust her. Do you know she had the nerve to call me a melodramatic little shrew the other day?"

I coughed to mask my laugh. "Well, to be fair, you can be a bit dramatic."

Lavender looked appalled. We stood there and argued for almost thirty minutes until she stuck her nose in the air, grabbed me by the hand, and pulled me into the Great Hall.

I sat down across from Harry and Hermione, beside Lavender. I didn't have anything to say to her, she was really starting to be more irritating than cute.

* * *

Lavender demanded I spend the entire day with her after classes. Though I would have rather spent the rest of my day with Hermione, since Harry had the lesson with Dumbledore, I decided to do as Lavender wished, to keep her anger at bay.

When I met up with Lavender in the common room, her attitude has changed from this morning to a sweet and docile puppy. She wanted to take a walk, so we left the common room and headed to one of the empty classrooms that we frequently snogged in. On the way there, she held my hand and spoke on how she was so worried about me the whole time I was in the hospital wing, how she cried her eyes out when she finally saw me pale and almost lifeless looking lying on the bed, and how she didn't know what she would have done if I had died.

I couldn't help but feel both appreciative and guilty. Here I was trying to plan in my head how to get away from her, and she was going barmy over me while I had been poisoned.

When we got into the room, Lavender sat on the teacher's desk while I stood in front of her. We snogged for a few minutes and then she broke away from me, looking into my eyes, as if trying to be deep.

"I have something to tell you, Won-Won." she said in a sweet voice.

I braced myself. I said a quick prayer that she wouldn't say the words-

"I'm falling in love with you!"

Dammit.

"I'm...I'm sorry?" I said, pretending that I didn't hear her correctly.

"I said I'm falling in love with you, Ron." repeated Lavender in a low voice. "I have been thinking about it ever since I found out you almost died. I kept thinking about how lost I would be without you, and that only means one thing!"

I felt like a jerk. I could never return whatever affection she thought she felt for me, or she truly felt for me. Lavender was an alright girl, but I knew that I would never be in love with her.

I had to do it. I had to break up with her. It would be too much to keep it going.

"Lav, I-"

"You don't have to say it back!" she interrupted.

"I...wasn't going to." I said hesitantly.

"Oh..." said Lavender, her lip trembling a bit. "Well, it's fine. It takes time for guys to fall, that's what my mum told me. Maybe I can help you to do that."

And that's when she swiftly removed her shirt.

This wasn't the first time I had seen Lavender in a bra. Matter of fact, I had seen her so much with her top off that I knew that she had multiple bras. However, this bra was way different than the other ones she wore, with the padding, colors, and hearts and rainbows that covered up both tits very well. This bra was black, lacy, and so small, her gits almost spilled out of it.

Lavender had an amazing rack, I couldn't deny. He tits were very soft, that is they felt soft through the bras that she would let me touch. I didn't even ask to do that. She had allowed me to after about two weeks of dating. I tried to think of anything and everything to stop the blood from rushing to my dick, but with no avail. The witch was fucking hot.

"Ron, I'm ready." she said in what she felt was a seductive voice, when really it just sounded like she had a cold.

"Re...ready? For what?" I said, trying hard to play stupid.

"To give myself to you, silly! I want you to be my first! My only." she said, running her finger down the middle of my shirt.

My mind was at war with my body. I heard my brother's words repeat over and over in my head: "For the love of Merlin, don't waste your virginity on her...Ron, don't you waste your virginity on her..Back away Ron, you don't want it, you don't want it...Ron, you better not fuck this bitch!"

"I can't do this." I said as Lavender took my hands and placed them on her tits.

"Ohhhhh...fuck..."

"Ron, we can do it. I can make the room more romantic and everything if you're wanting a mood."

I kept hearing Fred's voice as Lavender guided my hands over her breasts. "Ron what the fuck are you doing?! Abort mission! Get away from her! RUN MOTHERFUCKER!"

"I don't think we should do this here, Lav." I said firmly, reluctantly stuffing my hands in my pocket. " Not in here, that's no way to lose your virginity. Don't you want it to be special? Do you really want your first time to be in a dusty old classroom?

I was trying to say anything I could to make her put her shirt back on.

"You're right, Won-Won. said Lavender in a sad voice as she put her shirt back over her head. "You're absolutely right. I was just so excited, my head wasn't on straight."

I let out a sigh of relief. "I...have to go take my potion. I still have a couple doses, and it makes me real drowsy, so I'm turning in for the night." I lied.

Lavender nodded, gave me another quick kiss, and skipped out of the door. I slumped down into the nearest chair.

I had turned down sex from my very own girlfriend. It was right there in front of me.

I didn't know if I should feel good or bad that I did something that most guys my age would have found utterly ridiculous.


	178. Chapter 178: Helping Hands

Chapter 178: Helping Hands

On Sunday evening, Hermione and I sat with Harry trying to help him come up with a way to get Slughorn's memory. Harry thought he could get some help from the Prince, so he looked at page after page, coming up with nothing.

"You won't find anything in there," said Hermione firmly.

"Don't start, Hermione," said Harry. "If it hadn't been for the Prince, Ron wouldn't be sitting here now."

"He would if you'd just listened to Snape in our first year," said Hermione dismissively.

She had a point. Harry ignored her and continued looking through her book.

We were sitting beside the fire in the common room; the only other people awake were fellow sixth-years. There had been a certain amount of excitement earlier when we had come back from dinner to find a new sign on the notice board that announced the date for our Apparition Test. Those who would be seventeen on or before the first test date, the twenty-first of April, had the option of signing up for additional practice sessions, which would take place (heavily supervised) in Hogsmeade.

I panicked on reading this notice; I had still not managed to Apparate and feared I would not be ready for the test. Hermione, who had now achieved Apparition twice, was a little more confident, but Harry, who would not be seventeen for another four months, could not take the test whether ready or not.

"At least you can Apparate, though!" I said tensely. "You'll have no trouble come July!"

"I've only done it once," Harry reminded me; he had finally managed to disappear and rematerialize inside his hoop during our previous lesson.

Having wasted a lot of time worrying aloud about Apparition, I was struggling to finish a viciously difficult essay for Snape that Harry and Hermione had already completed. I tried hard not to ask Hermione for help. I wanted to do this on my own.

"I'm telling you, the stupid Prince isn't going to be able to help you with this, Harry!" said Hermione, more loudly. "There's only one way to force someone to do what you want, and that's the Imperius Curse, which is illegal -"

"Yeah, I know that, thanks," said Harry, not looking up from the book. "That's why I'm looking for something different. Dumbledore says Veritaserum won't do it, but there might be something else, a potion or a spell."

"You're going about it the wrong way," said Hermione. "Only you can get the memory, Dumbledore says. That must mean you can persuade Slughorn where other people can't. It's not a question of slipping him a potion, anyone could do that -"

"How do you spell 'belligerent'?" I said shaking my quill very hard while staring at my parchment. "It can't be B-U-M -"

"No, it isn't," said Hermione, pulling my essay toward her. "And 'augury' doesn't begin O-R-G either. What kind of quill are you using?"

"It's one of Fred and George's Spell-Checking ones, but I think the charm must be wearing off."

"Yes, it must," said Hermione, pointing at the title of my essay, "because we were asked how we'd deal with Dementors, not 'Dugbogs', and I don't remember you changing your name to 'Roonil Wazlib' either."

"Ah fuck!" I said, staring horror-struck at the parchment. "Don't say I'll have to write the whole thing out again!"

"It's okay, we can fix it," said Hermione, pulling the essay toward her and taking out her wand.

"I love you, Hermione," I said, sinking back in my chair, rubbing my eyes wearily. I tried to keep that position. I hadn't meant for that to slip out. It wasn't as if I didn't mean it. I hadn't want to say it like that. I hoped that Hermione didn't take it as such.

"Don't let Lavender hear you saying that." I heard her say with a chuckle.

"I won't," I said into my hands. "Or maybe I will, then she'll ditch me."

"Why don't you ditch her if you want to finish it?" asked Harry.

"You haven't ever chucked anyone, have you? You and Cho just -"

"Sort of fell apart, yeah," said Harry.

"Wish that would happen with me and Lavender," I said gloomily as I watched Hermione silently tapping each of my misspelled words with the end of her wand, so that they corrected themselves on the page. "But the more I hint I want to finish it, the tighter she holds on. It's like going out with the giant squid."

It was true. Ever since the first night she tried to have sex with me, it was getting harder and harder to tell her that I wanted to end it. I would start the conversation out, and then she would either say something to make me feel sorry for her, or she would simply start crying and declaring her love for me. She had even tried the sex angle two more times, but I did not give in.

"There," said Hermione, some twenty minutes later, handing back my essay.

"Thanks a million," I said. "Can I borrow your quill for the conclusion?"

Hermione handed me her quill and I began to write out my conclusion. I was usually great at those, as it was closing out something that I already did not want to do.

 **Crack**.

Hermione let out a little shriek; I ended up spilling ink all over my freshly completed essay, and Harry said, "Kreacher!"

The house-elf bowed low and addressed his own gnarled toes. "Master said he wanted regular reports on what the Malfoy boy is doing, so Kreacher has come to give-"

 **Crack**.

Dobby appeared alongside Kreacher, his tea-cozy hat askew.

"Dobby has been helping too, Harry Potter!" he squeaked, casting Kreacher a resentful look. "And Kreacher ought to tell Dobby when he is coming to see Harry Potter so they can make their reports together!"

"What is this?" asked Hermione, still looking shocked by these sudden appearances. "What's going on, Harry?"

Harry hesitated before answering, because he had not told Hermione about setting Kreacher and Dobby to tail Malfoy; house-elves were always such a touchy subject with her.

"Well... they've been following Malfoy for me," he said.

"Night and day," croaked Kreacher.

"Dobby has not slept for a week, Harry Potter!" said Dobby proudly, swaying where he stood.

Hermione looked shocked. I sat back and watched, knowing that I had zero to do with this plan.

"You haven't slept, Dobby? But surely, Harry, you didn't tell him not to-"

"No, of course I didn't," said Harry quickly. "Dobby, you can sleep, all right? But has either of you found out anything?"

"Master Malfoy moves with a nobility that befits his pure blood," croaked Kreacher, sounding like an obsessed groupie. "His features recall the fine bones of my mistress and his manners are those of-"

"Draco Malfoy is a bad boy!" squeaked Dobby angrily. "A bad boy who-who -"

He shuddered from the tassel of his tea cozy to the toes of his socks and then ran at the fire, as though about to dive into it. Harry caught him around the middle and held him fast. For a few seconds Dobby struggled, then went limp.

"Thank you, Harry Potter," he panted. "Dobby still finds it difficult to speak ill of his old masters."

Harry released him; Dobby straightened his tea cozy and said defiantly to Kreacher, "But Kreacher should know that Draco Malfoy is not a good master to a house-elf!"

"Yeah, we don't need to hear about you being in love with Malfoy," Harry told Kreacher. "Let's fast forward to where he's actually been going."

Kreacher bowed again, looking furious, and then said, "Master Malfoy eats in the Great Hall, he sleeps in a dormitory in the dungeons, he attends his classes in a variety of-"

"Dobby, you tell me," said Harry, cutting across Kreacher. "Has he been going anywhere he shouldn't have?"

"Harry Potter, sir," squeaked Dobby, "the Malfoy boy is breaking no rules that Dobby can discover, but he is still keen to avoid detection. He has been making regular visits to the seventh floor with a variety of other students, who keep watch for him while he enters-"

"The Room of Requirement!" said Harry, smacking himself hard on the forehead with Advanced Potion-Making. Hermione and I stared at him. "That's where he's been sneaking off to! That's where he's doing... whatever he's doing! And I bet that's why he's been disappearing off the map-come to think of it, I've never seen the Room of Requirement on there!"

"Maybe the Marauders never knew the room was there," I suggested.

"I think it'll be part of the magic of the room," said Hermione. "If you need it to be unplottable, it will be."

"Dobby, have you managed to get in to have a look at what Malfoy's doing?" said Harry eagerly.

"No, Harry Potter, that is impossible," said Dobby.

"No, it's not," said Harry at once. "Malfoy got into our headquarters there last year, so I'll be able to get in and spy on him, no problem."

"But I don't think you will, Harry," said Hermione slowly. "Malfoy already knew exactly how we were using the room, didn't he, because that stupid Marietta had blabbed. He needed the room to become the headquarters of the D.A., so it did. But you don't know what the room becomes when Malfoy goes in there, so you don't know what to ask it to transform into."

"There'll be a way around that," said Harry dismissively. "You've done brilliantly, Dobby."

"Kreacher's done well too," said Hermione kindly, but Kreacher averted his huge, bloodshot eyes and croaked at the ceiling, "The Mudblood is speaking to Kreacher, Kreacher will pretend he cannot hear -"

"STOP CALLING HER THAT!"

"Get out of it," Harry snapped at him, and Kreacher made one last deep bow and Disapparated. "You'd better go and get some sleep too, Dobby."

"Thank you, Harry Potter, sir!" squeaked Dobby happily, and he too vanished.

"How good is this?" said Harry enthusiastically, turning to Hermione and I the moment the room was elf-free again. "We know where Malfoy's going! We've got him cornered now!"

"Yeah, it's great," I said glumly as I attempted to mop up the ink that had recently been an almost completed essay. Hermione pulled it toward her and began siphoning the ink off with her wand.

"My angel." I said.

"But what's all this about him going up there with a 'variety of students'?" said Hermione. "How many people are in on it? You wouldn't think he'd trust lots of them to know what he's doing..."

"Yeah, that is weird," said Harry, frowning. "I heard him telling Crabbe it wasn't Crabbe's business what he was doing... so what's he telling all these... all these..."

Harry's face lit up. "God, I've been stupid," he said quietly. "It's obvious, isn't it? There was a great vat of it down in the dungeon... he could've nicked some any time during that lesson..."

"Nicked what?"

"Polyjuice Potion. He stole some of the Polyjuice Potion Slughorn showed us in our first Potions lesson... There aren't a whole variety of students standing guard for Malfoy... it's just Crabbe and Goyle as usual... yeah, it all fits!" said Harry, jumping up and starting to pace in front of the fire. "They're stupid enough to do what they're told even if he won't tell them what he's up to ... but he doesn't want them to be seen lurking around outside the Room of Requirement, so he's got them taking Polyjuice to make them look like other people... those two girls I saw him with when he missed Quidditch-ha! Crabbe and Goyle!"

"Do you mean to say," said Hermione in a hushed voice, "that that little girl whose scales I repaired -?"

"Yeah, of course!" said Harry loudly, staring at her. "Of course! Malfoy must've been inside the room at the time, so she-what am I talking about?-he dropped the scales to tell Malfoy not to come out, because there was someone there! And there was that girl who dropped the toad spawn too! We've been walking past him all the time and not realizing it!"

"He's got Crabbe and Goyle transforming into girls?" I said, busting out in laughter. "Blimey... no wonder they don't look too happy these days. I'm surprised they don't tell him to stuff it."

"Well, they wouldn't, would they, if he's shown them his Dark Mark?" said Harry.

"Hmmm... the Dark Mark we don't know exists," said Hermione skeptically, rolling up my dried essay before it could come to any more harm and handing it to me.

"We'll see," said Harry confidently.

"Yes, we will," Hermione said, getting to her feet and stretching. "But, Harry, before you get all excited, I still don't think you'll be able to get into the Room of Requirement without knowing what's there first. And I don't think you should forget," she heaved her bag onto her shoulder and gave him a very serious look, "that what you're supposed to be concentrating on is getting that memory from Slughorn. Goodnight."

Harry watched her go. Once the door to the girls' dorms had closed behind her he rounded on me.

"What d'you think?"

"Wish I could Disapparate like a house-elf," I said, staring at the spot where Dobby had vanished. "I'd have that Apparition Test in the bag."

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Harry told us how he was going to use his free period to see about getting into the Room of Requirement. Hermione was showing no interest in his whispered plans for forcing entry into the room.

"Look," Harry said quietly, leaning forward and putting a hand on the Daily Prophet, which she had just removed from a post owl, to stop her from opening it and vanishing behind it. "I haven't forgotten about Slughorn, but I haven't got a clue how to get that memory off him, and until I get a brain wave why shouldn't I find out what Malfoy's doing?"

"I've already told you, you need to persuade Slughorn," said Hermione. "It's not a question of tricking him or bewitching him, or Dumbledore could have done it in a second. Instead of messing around outside the Room of Requirement," she jerked the Prophet out from under Harry's hand and unfolded it to look at the front page," you should go and find Slughorn and start appealing to his better nature."

"Anyone we know-?" I asked, as Hermione scanned the headlines.

"Yes!" said Hermione, causing both Harry and I to gag on their breakfast. "But it's all right, he's not dead-it's Mundungus, he's been arrested and sent to Azkaban! Something to do with impersonating an Inferius during an attempted burglary ... and someone called Octavius Pepper has vanished ... oh, and how horrible, a nine-year-old boy has been arrested for trying to kill his grandparents, they think he was under the Imperius Curse."

We finished our breakfast in silence. Hermione set off immediately for Ancient Runes; and I for the common room, where I still had to finish my conclusion on Snape's Dementor essay, and Harry set off for the corridor on the seventh floor.

I finished my conclusion and decided to write Fred instead of Bill. I knew that I was risking getting the mickey taken out, but something inside of me felt like I could trust him this time. However, I still wanted Bill to know, so I made it so Fred would know to let him read it.

 _Hey Fred (show Bill as well),_

 _So I have to tell you what has happened since the poisoning. Hermione and I are back to being best mates again, but things feel a bit different, and not in a bad way. We have been kinder to each other, even a bit flirty, and I kind of slipped up and told her I loved her the other day, although I don't think she took it in that way._

 _I really want to try and be with her. I finally see that she is everything I want and need (I know you're laughing at that right now, but I don't care), but there is just one problem._

 _Lavender._

 _I really don't know how to get shot of her. I have tried to drop hints, and I feel like she knows, but she starts crying and saying how much she loves me, and making me feel like an asshole. On top of that, she has tries to get me to have sex with her at last four times, despite me telling her no. She's even wore those sexy lace bras. Very tempting, but all I've done and have been doing before was touch her breasts through it._

 _What do I do? How can I get rid of her without hurting her feelings?_

 _Help me Fred. And Bill. I feel like I'm going to fuck something up._

 _Love,_

Ron.

I packed up my stuff and made a beeline for the owlery, getting Pig to send off the letter. I then made my way begrudgingly to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

When I got there, Harry was nowhere to be seen. I sat down at the table with Hermione.

"Where's Harry?" I mouthed to her. She simply shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

A few seconds after the bell had rung, Harry came through the door.

"Late again, Potter," said Snape coldly."Ten points from Gryffindor."

Harry scowled at Snape as he flung himself into the seat beside me. Half the class were still on their feet, taking out books and organizing their things, so he really wasn't that late at all. Not ten points worth.

"Before we start, I want your Dementor essays," said Snape, waving his wand carelessly, so that twenty-five scrolls of parchment soared into the air and landed in a neat pile on his desk. "And I hope for your sakes they are better than the tripe I had to endure on resisting the Imperius Curse. Now, if you will all open your books to page-what is it, Mr. Finnigan?"

"Sir," said Seamus, "I've been wondering, how do you tell the difference between an Inferius and a ghost? Because there was something in the Prophet about an Inferius -"

"No, there wasn't," said Snape in a bored voice.

"But sir, I heard people talking -"

"If you had actually read the article in question, Mr. Finnigan, you would have known that the so-called Inferius was nothing but a smelly sneak thief by the name of Mundungus Fletcher."

"I thought Snape and Mundungus were on the same side," muttered Harry to Hermione and I. "Shouldn't he be upset Mundungus has been arrest -"

"But Potter seems to have a lot to say on the subject," said Snape, pointing suddenly at the back of the room, his black eyes fixed on Harry. "Let us ask Potter how we would tell the difference between an Inferius and a ghost."

The whole class looked around at Harry, who looked like he wanted to disappear.

"Er-well-ghosts are transparent -" he said.

"Oh, very good," interrupted Snape, his lip curling. "Yes, it is easy to see that nearly six years of magical education have not been wasted on you, Potter. Ghosts are transparent."

Pansy let out a high-pitched giggle. Several other people were smirking. Harry took a deep breath and continued calmly, though he looked as if his insides were boiling, "Yeah, ghosts are transparent, but Inferi are dead bodies, aren't they? So they'd be solid -"

"A five-year-old could have told us as much," sneered Snape. "The Inferius is a corpse that has been reanimated by a Dark wizard's spells. It is not alive, it is merely used like a puppet to do the wizard's bidding. A ghost, as I trust that you are all aware by now, is the imprint of a departed soul left upon the earth ... and of course, as Potter so wisely tells us, transparent. "

"Well, what Harry said is the most useful if we're trying to tell them apart!" I spoke up. "When we come face-to-face with one down a dark alley, we're going to be having a look to see if it's solid, aren't we, we're not going to be asking, 'Excuse me, are you the imprint of a departed soul?'"

There was a ripple of laughter, instantly quelled by the look Snape gave the class.

"Another ten points from Gryffindor," said Snape. "I would expect nothing more sophisticated from you, Ronald Weasley, the boy so solid he cannot Apparate half an inch across a room."

"No!" I heard Hermione whisper and she grabbed Harry's arm as he opened his mouth furiously. "There's no point, you'll just end up in detention again, leave it!"

"Now open your books to page two hundred and thirteen," said Snape, smirking a little, "and read the first two paragraphs on the Cruciatus Curse."

I stayed quiet all through the rest of class. He had a point. I was complete rubbish. How the bloody hell could I not apparate? Shit, even Neville was getting the hang of it.

* * *

When the bell sounded at the end of the lesson, Lavender caught up with Harry and I(Hermione mysteriously melted out of sight as she approached) and abused Snape hotly for his jibe about my Apparition, but instead of making me feel better, it only made me even more irritated, and I got rid of her by making a detour into the boys' bathroom with Harry.

"Snape's right, though, isn't he?" I said, after staring into a cracked mirror for a minute or two. "I dunno whether it's worth me taking the test. I just can't get the hang of Apparition."

"You might as well do the extra practice sessions in Hogsmeade and see where they get you," said Harry reasonably. "It'll be more interesting than trying to get into a stupid hoop anyway. Then, if you're still not-you know-as good as you'd like to be, you can postpone the test, do it with me over the summer-Myrtle, this is the boys' bathroom!"

The ghost of a girl had risen out of the toilet in a cubicle behind them and was now floating in midair, staring at them through thick, white, round glasses.

"Oh," she said glumly. "It's you two."

"Who were you expecting?" I asked, looking at her in the mirror.

"Nobody," said Myrtle, picking moodily at a spot on her chin. "He said he'd come back and see me, but then you said you'd pop in and visit me too and I haven't seen you for months and months. I've learned not to expect too much from boys."

"I thought you lived in that girls' bathroom?" said Harry.

"I do," she said, with a sulky little shrug, "but that doesn't mean I can't visit other places. I came and saw you in your bath once, remember?"

"Vividly," said Harry as I snickered.

"But I thought he liked me," she said plaintively. "Maybe if you two left, he'd come back again. We had lots in common. I'm sure he felt it."

And she looked hopefully toward the door.

"When you say you had lots in common, d'you mean he lives in an S-bend too?" I joked.

"No," said Myrtle defiantly, her voice echoing loudly around the old tiled bathroom. "I mean he's sensitive, people bully him too, and he feels lonely and hasn't got anybody to talk to, and he's not afraid to show his feelings and cry!"

"There's been a boy in here crying?" said Harry curiously. "A young boy?"

"Never you mind!" said Myrtle, her small, leaky eyes fixed on me as I couldn't hide my growing amusement. "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, and I'll take his secret to the -"

"- not the grave, surely?" I said with a snort. "The sewers, maybe."

Myrtle gave a howl of rage and dived back into the toilet, causing water to slop over the sides and onto the floor. I felt a little better.

"You're right," I said, swinging my school bag back over my shoulder, "I'll do the practice sessions in Hogsmeade before I decide about taking the test."


	179. Chapter 179: Apparition

This may be short. Its mainly Ron and Hermione's apparition test and conversations. It isn't important to the story, but it's important to Romione, and has to be shared lol.

* * *

Chapter 179: Apparition

The following weekend, I joined Hermione and the rest of the sixth years who would turn seventeen in time to take the test in a fortnight. Harry talked on how he woodshed he was going, but he had decided to use the time to attempt another assault on the Room of Requirement.

"You'd do better," said Hermione, when he told us this plan I'm the entrance hall, "to go straight to Slughorn's office and try and get that memory from him."

"I've been trying!" said Harry crossly. "He doesn't want to talk to me, Hermione! He can tell I've been trying to get him on his own again, and he's not going to let it happen!"

"Well, you've just gotta keep at it, haven't you?"

The short queue of people waiting to file past Filch, who was doing his usual prodding act with the Secrecy Sensor, moved forward a few steps and Harry did not answer in case he was overheard by the caretaker. He wished us both luck, then turned and climbed the marble staircase.

As much as I would have loved it if Harry was able to come with us, I liked having this extra time with Hermione alone. It was getting harder with Lavender begging for my time. Lavender wasn't old enough to go.

"Are you nervous?" I asked Hermione as we walked down the path to the village.

"Of course I am, what kind of question is that?" said Hermione.

"I don't see why. You'll do brilliantly, you know that. I'm the one that will probably lose a limb or some shit."

"Language, and no you won't. You just have to concentrate. Think about exactly where you want to be, or what you want to get away from." suggested Hermione.

"Hmmm...what I want to get away from...does that mean if I envision getting far away from Lavender, I'll be able to apparate?" I said, smirking.

Hermione looked like she tried to hold back her chuckle, but a little of it came out. "Ron, why don't you just tell her that you want to just be friends?"

"Tried that yesterday." I said shaking my head. "She started doing her crying fit, and I felt bad."

"Well, you are just prolonging the inevitable and causing her more pain." said Hermione.

"I shouldn't have gotten with her anyways," I admitted. "It was for all the wrong reasons."

"And what were those?" Hermione asked.

I really didn't want to answer her. If I told her the real reason I allowed this doomed fiasco to go on, she would probably hate me.

However, I felt I needed to be honest with her. Just not at that moment.

"Tell you what," I said, "you tell me what you smelled last in the Amortentia, and I'll tell you why I dated Lavender."

Hermione stopped walking. I looked over at her and watched her facial expressions of her mulling what I said over.

"Fine. I will." she said. "Just not today. Not right now."

"I can wait." I said.

* * *

We went to the old Zonkos, where the Ministry was using the building for the test. When we got there, we joined Dean, Parvati, Seamus and the rest of the eligible sixth years in the somewhat cramped quarters of the store.

Old Twycross was there, looking as if he was ready to take things serious now.

"Right. Now, you will wait in the waiting area we have set up in the other room. Your name will be called, your test will be given, and you will be either be told the time in which you can come back and try for your license, or told to reschedule another practice test. Now, everyone but Hannah Abbott please leave the room.

As we there waiting for our names to be called, I quickly realized that not only were people leaving the room and not returning, but that it didn't take long for the next person to go. Ten minutes had passed, and it was already Hermione's turn.

I gave her a thumbs up and she gave me a nervous smile as she went into the other room. In a matter of fifteen minutes, only Blaise Zabini and I were left in the room.

When my name was called, I immediately forgot everything I had learned. I walked into the room and faced Twycross and another wizard by whom I didn't know his name.

"Ronald Weasley?" he said. I nodded, scared that my words would come out in gibberish.

"Of course, of course, I should have known by the hair." said Twycross in a cheerful voice. "I know your dad, great man he is. I've also tested a few of your brothers."

I laughed nervously at that.

"Well, let's not keep you waiting with my ramblings. The test is pretty simple. All you need to do is stand in that ring-"

He pointed to the ring in the middle of the floor. I walked over and stepped into it, taking a big gulp of air.

"Good, good. Now, your destination today, Mr. Weasley, is going to be Madam Puddifoots' Tea Shop. You are familiar with it, of course."

I nodded again.

"A man of little words I see. Now, I will be apparating there now, waiting for you. You have a time limit of a minute and a half to do it. And, go!"

And with that, he popped it of sight, leaving the other wizard glaring at me through his spectacles.

I stood there and closed my eyes. I concentrated hard on the 3Ds that we had learned about. I visualized Madam Puddifoots' and locked it into my mind. I took a deep breath, and turned.

It felt as if my insides were being sucked in through a vacuum. That feeling lasted about a second, then changed to a feeling of being spit out of a hole. I had landed on my feet, but when I looked up, I was in front of Scrivenshafts instead.

I groaned and kicked over a nearby rock. A few seconds later, Twycross appeared in front of me.

"Very good, Mr. Weasley." he said, holding out his hand. "While you didn't make it to the desired destination, you did make it close enough, and from the looks of it, all of you made it. Study hard for your test, eh?"

I was ecstatic. "Yes sir!" I said happily, shaking the poor wizard's hand a bit too hard.

* * *

"So, how d'ya do?" Harry asked Hermione and I at lunch.

"I did it-well, kind of!" I told him enthusiastically. "I was supposed to be Apparating to outside Madam Puddifoots' Tea Shop and I overshot it a bit, ended up near Scrivenshafts, but at least I moved!"

"Good one," said Harry. "How'd you do, Hermione?"

"Oh, she was perfect, obviously," I said, before Hermione could answer. "Perfect deliberation, divination, and desperation or whatever the hell it is. We all went for a quick drink in the Three Broomsticks after and you should've heard Twycross going on about her. I'll be surprised if he doesn't pop the question soon."

"And what about you?" asked Hermione, ignoring me. "Have you been up at the Room of Requirement all this time?"

"Yep," said Harry. "And guess who I ran into up there? Tonks!"

"Tonks?" repeated Hermione and I together, surprised.

"Yeah, she said she'd come to visit Dumbledore."

And Harry wen in about how he and Tonks conversed about the killings and disappearances, and about how she seemed gloomy and on edge, very not Tonks like.

"If you ask me, she's cracking up a bit. Losing her nerve after what happened at the Ministry." I said.

"It's a bit odd," said Hermione, who for some reason looked very concerned. "She's supposed to be guarding the school, why she suddenly abandoning her post to come and see Dumbledore when he's not even here?"

"I had a thought," said Harry. "You don't think she can have been... you know... in love with Sirius?"

Hermione and I stared at him.

"What on earth makes you say that?"

"I dunno," said Harry, shrugging, "but she was nearly crying when I mentioned his name, and her Patronus is a big four-legged thing now. I wondered whether it hadn't become... you know... him."

"It's a thought," said Hermione slowly. "But I still don't know why she'd be bursting into the castle to see Dumbledore, if that's really why she was here."

"Goes back to what I said, doesn't it?" I said as I shoveled mashed potato into my mouth. "She's gone a bit funny. Lost her nerve. Women. They're easily upset."

"And yet," said Hermione, glaring at me, "I doubt you'd find a woman who sulked for half an hour because Madam Rosmerta didn't laugh at their joke about the hag, the Healer, and the Mimbulus mimbletonia."

I scowled at her.

"You said you wouldn't bring that up!


	180. Chapter 180: The Break Up

This chapter will have dialogue from Harry Potter and the Other Side. Also, I didn't put Ron's actual apparition in. I want to get to the good stuff, plus, I will have him reflect on it instead.

Oh, and Ginny's insult is from a British show called Skins. Shoutout to LastBornSlytherin for putting me on that lol. If you're looking for a nice Pots N Pans story to read, she has one in the works!

* * *

Chapter 180: The Break Up

Patches of bright blue sky were beginning to appear over the castle turrets, but these signs of approaching summer did not lift Harry's mood. He wasn't making any efforts with knowing what Malfoy was doing, nor starting a conversation with Slughorn that might lead, somehow, to Slughorn handing over the memory he had apparently suppressed for decades.

"For the last time, just forget about Malfoy," Hermione told Harry firmly.

We were sitting in a sunny corner of the courtyard after lunch. Hermione and I were both clutching a Ministry of Magic leaflet: Common Apparition Mistakes and How to Avoid Them, for we were taking our tests that very afternoon, but by and large the leaflets had not proved soothing to the nerves. I gave a start and tried to hide behind Hermione as a girl came around the corner.

"It isn't Lavender," said Hermione wearily.

"Oh, good," I said, relaxing.

"Harry Potter?" said the girl. "I was asked to give you this."

"Thanks..."

Harry waited for the girl to leave before speaking. "Dumbledore said we wouldn't be having any more lessons until I got the memory!"

"Maybe he wants to check on how you're doing?" suggested Hermione, as Harry unrolled the parchment and read the words to himself with a confused expression on his face.

"Look at this," said Harry, handing the note to Hermione.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," she said, scanning it quickly and passing it to me. The writing was very difficult to read due to the presence of large blotches on the parchment where the ink had run.

 _Dear Harry, Ron and Hermione,_

 _Aragog died last night. Harry and Ron, you met him and you know how special he was. Hermione, I know you'd have liked him._

 _It would mean a lot to me if you'd nip down for the burial later this evening. I'm planning on doing it round dusk, that was his favorite time of day._

 _I know you're not supposed to be out that late, but you can use the cloak. Wouldn't ask, but I can't face it alone._

 _Hagrid_

Hell no. Hagrid had officially gone round the bend for even thinking I would wanna go near that big bitch. Dead or not!

"He's fucking mental!" I said furiously. "That fucker told its mates to eat Harry and me! Told them to help themselves! And now Hagrid expects us to go down there and fucking cry over its horrible hairy body!"

"It's not just that," said Hermione. "He's asking us to leave the castle at night and he knows security's a million times tighter and how much trouble we'd be in if we were caught."

"We've been down to see him by night before," said Harry.

"Yes, but for something like this?" said Hermione. "We've risked a lot to help Hagrid out, but after all, Aragog's dead. If it were a question of saving him -"

"- I'd want to go even less," I said firmly. "You didn't meet him, Hermione. Believe me, being dead will have improved him a lot."

Harry took the note back and stared down at it. He was looking as if he was starting to feel guilty.

"Harry, you can't be thinking of going," said Hermione. "It's such a pointless thing to get detention for."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I know," he said. "I s'pose Hagrid'll have to bury Aragog without us."

"Yes, he will," said Hermione, looking relieved. "Look, Potions will be almost empty this afternoon, with us all off doing our tests... try and soften Slughorn up a bit then!"

"Fifty-seventh time lucky, you think?" said Harry bitterly.

"Lucky...SHIT! Harry, that's it! get lucky!" I said, the thought popping into my head.

"What d'you mean?"

"Use your lucky potion!"

"Ron, that's-that's it!" said Hermione, sounding stunned. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it?"

Harry stared at us both. "Felix Felicis?" he said. "I dunno... I was sort of saving it..."

"What for?" I demanded.

"What on earth is more important than this memory, Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry did not answer. In fact, he seemed to had zoned out and was in another world. He looked spacey.

"Harry? Are you still with us?" asked Hermione.

"Wha-?... Yeah, of course," he said, snapping out of it. "Well... okay. If I can't get Slughorn to talk this afternoon, I'll take some Felix and have another go this evening."

"That's decided, then," said Hermione, getting to her feet and performing a graceful pirouette. "Destination... determination... deliberation..." she murmured.

"Oh, stop that," I begged her, "I feel sick enough as it-"

I thought I saw blonde hair out the corner of my eye.

"Shit, hide me!" I said, diving behind Hermione.

"It isn't Lavender!" said Hermione impatiently.

"Cool," I said, peering over Hermione's shoulder to check. Instead of a blonde, there were two gloomy brunettes.

"Blimey, they don't look happy, do they?"

"They're the Montgomery sisters and of course they don't look happy, didn't you hear what happened to their little brother?" said Hermione.

"I'm losing track of what's happening to everyone's relatives, to be honest."

"Well, their brother was attacked by a werewolf. The rumor is that their mother refused to help the Death Eaters. Anyway, the boy was only five and he died in St. Mungo's, they couldn't save him."

"He died?" repeated Harry, shocked. "But surely werewolves don't kill, they just turn you into one of them?"

"They sometimes kill," I said, feeling horrible for the kid. "I've heard of it happening when the werewolf gets carried away."

"What was the werewolf's name?" said Harry quickly.

"Well, the rumor is that it was that Fenrir Greyback," said Hermione.

"I knew it-the maniac who likes attacking kids, the one Lupin told me about!" said Harry angrily.

Hermione looked at him bleakly.

"Harry, you've got to get that memory," she said. "It's all about stopping Voldemort, isn't it? These dreadful things that are happening are all down to him..."

The bell rang overhead in the castle and both Hermione and I jumped to our feet. I suddenly felt terrified.

"You'll do fine," Harry told us both, as we headed toward the entrance hall to meet the rest of the people taking their Apparition Test. "Good luck."

* * *

"And you too!" said Hermione with a significant look, as Harry headed off to the dungeons.

"Oh Ron aren't you excited?" said Hermione as she looped her arm through mine. "I can't wait to be able to apparate everywhere. Much quicker than walking"

"Yeah. I just hope I don't fuck around and splinch myself" I said discouragingly.

She nudged him a bit. "Oh stop it Ron, that's how it happens. Don't doubt yourself. Just remember the 3 D's and you'll be brilliant"

"No Mione, you'll be brilliant. I'll lose a finger or something"

Hermione scowled at me. "Ron, you're not allowed to say anything bad about yourself for the rest of the day."

"And who are you to control my mouth?" I said jokingly.

"Hermione Jean Granger that's who. Your best friend and favorite person in the world. And you shall listen to me and do as I tell you"

"Ooh assertive. I like that. Major turn on" I said, grinning at her.

"I turn you on Ronald Weasley?"she said in a surprised voice.

I hadn't realized I had said that outloud. I started coughing, trying to play it off. "Ahem...that is to say...well..."

"It's okay. I understand that I'm just too irresistible"

I felt myself blush as we reached our destination. We each looked at the door, and then back at each other.

"Ready?"

"Ready. You're going to nail this, Hermione."

"And so are you.

* * *

I had failed. And over some major bullshit.

"A fucking eyebrow! I failed because of my fucking eyebrow! Of all the mundane things!" I yelled as Hermione and I made our way back to the school.

"I know Ron it's ridiculous." agreed Hermione. "Seamus passed and he left behind a few fingernails"

"I would fail the test due to splitting hairs. Literally."

"You'll do better next time." said Hermione encouragingly.

"I don't think I want a next time." I sighed.

"Well look on the bright side. You got to get away from the castle, you got a butter beer,-"

"And I got to spend the day with my best friend" I said, putting my arm over her shoulders.

Hermione blushed and lifted her hand to hold mine that was dangling. "You always spend the day with me"

"Yeah, but still, I like doing it." I said with a shrug.

We walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Ron?" said Hermione after a while.

"Yes, Mione?"

"When are you going to break up with Lavender?"

That had caught me off guard, but I tried to keep her from seeing it.

"Well, I was hoping that she would have gotten the message and just broke it off with me herself" I said finally.

"Coward" scoffed Hermione.

"I am not! I've tried but every time she starts to cry, I told you. I don't like it when you females cry."

"Its got to happen sooner or later. And if she cries, oh well"

"Oh well? I don't like hurting people. You of all people should know that" I said.

Hermione stopped walking at that.

"Well what about yourself? You're hurting yourself by being with someone that you don't want to be with. You're also hurting her for the same reason and you..."

She broke off what she was going to say. I had a feeling I knew what was going to be said, but I needed to hear it from her.

"And I what?" I asked.

Hermione sighed. "You're hurting me still too."

That hit me right in the chest. I had promised myself I wouldn't hurt her anymore and me prolonging this 'relationship' really was affecting her too. I knew I wanted to be with her. And I hoped she realized it too. But as long as Lavender was still in the picture that couldn't happen.

"Tonight" I said truthfully.

"Tonight what"

"I'll do it. Tonight." I said firmly.

"Really?" questioned Hermione. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Will doing that stop me from hurting you?"

Hermione looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"Come on heartbreaker let's go. Harry will be waiting." she said, pulling me up the road

Hermione ran through the portrait hole before me. By the time I got in, she had already told Harry she had passed.

"Bad luck, mate," said Harry, giving me a pat on the back, "but you'll pass next time-we can take it together."

"Yeah, I s'pose," I grumbled. "But half an eyebrow! Like that matters!"

"I know," said Hermione soothingly, "it does seem really harsh..."

We spent most of our dinner roundly abusing the Apparition examiner, my mood much better by the time we set off back to the common room, now discussing the continuing problem of Slughorn and the memory.

"So, Harry-you going to use the Felix Felicis or what?" I demanded.

"Yeah, I s'pose I'd better," said Harry. "I don't reckon I'll need all of it, not twenty-four hours' worth, it can't take all night... I'll just take a mouthful. Two or three hours should do it."

"It's a great feeling when you take it," I said reminiscently. "Like you can't do anything wrong."

"What are you talking about?" said Hermione, laughing. "You've never taken any!"

"Yeah, but I thought I had, didn't I? Same difference really."

* * *

As we had only just seen Slughorn enter the Great Hall and knew that he liked to take time over meals, we lingered for a while in the common room, the plan being that Harry should go to Slughorn's office once the teacher had had time to get back there. When the sun had sunk to the level of the treetops in the Forbidden Forest, we decided the moment had come, and after checking carefully that Neville, Dean, and Seamus were all in the common room, we snuck up to the boys' dormitory.

Harry took out some rolled-up socks at the bottom of his trunk and extracted the tiny, gleaming bottle.

"Well, here goes," said Harry, and he raised the little bottle and look a carefully measured gulp.

"What does it feel like?" whispered Hermione.

Harry did not answer for a moment. Then, he looked like he didn't he first time he caught the snitch in first year. He got to his feet, smiling, brimming with confidence.

"Excellent," he said. "Really excellent. Right... I'm going down to Hagrid's."

"What?" said Hermione and I at the same time.

"No, Harry-you've got to go and see Slughorn, remember?" said Hermione.

"No," said Harry confidently. "I'm going to Hagrid's, I've got a good feeling about going to Hagrid's."

"You've got a good feeling about burying a giant spider?" I asked, stunned.

"Yeah," said Harry, pulling his Invisibility Cloak out of his bag. "I feel like it's the place to be tonight, you know what I mean?"

"No," we said.

"This is Felix Felicis, I suppose?" said Hermione anxiously, holding up the bottle to the light. "You haven't got another little bottle full of- I don't know -"

"Essence of Insanity?" I suggested, as Harry swung his cloak over his shoulders.

Harry laughed, and Hermione and I looked at each other, both of us probably thinking the same thing. Harry had went mental.

"Trust me," he said. "I know what I'm doing ... or at least..." he strolled confidently to the door, "Felix does."

He pulled the Invisibility Cloak over his head and set off down the stairs, Hermione and I hurrying along behind him. At the foot of the stairs, Harry slid through the open door.

"What were you doing up there with her!" shrieked Lavender, staring at Hermione and I emerging together from the boys' dorm.

The whole room went quiet, except for my sister coming through the portrait hole, yelling at Dean.

"Don't push me, please, Dean," she said, sounding annoyed. "You're always doing that, I can get through perfectly well on my own!"

"The hell you going on about?! I didn't push you!" Dean yelled back.

"Don't talk to me like that, you-"

She stopped mid sentence as she looked at Lavender giving Hermione and I the deadliest stare I had ever seen.

"What's this here?" she asked.

"I was just catching your brother being a dirty cheat!" said Lavender, pointing her finger at my face.

"Uhhhhh..." was all I could get out.

"Lavender," said Hermione in a cautious voice. "I can assure you, Ron and I didn't-"

"You keep your filthy mouth shut, you man stealing scarlet woman!" shrieked Lavender, stomping her foot.

"Now see here, Lavender!" I said, shocked that she would insult her like that. At the same time, Ginny had pulled out her wand and aimed it right at Lavender's head. Seamus grabbed her and pulled her away.

Hermione looked as if she was ready to kill her. "Scarlet woman?!" she shouted. "I would never-"

"Tell me what happened, Won-Won! Tell me the truth!" screamed Lavender, out of control. "Is she the reason why you won't fuck me? Because you're already fucking that boring, possibly frigid, bookworm bitch?!"

"I'll kill you if you ever insult her like that again, you fucking cock sucking spastic horse fucker!" said Ginny, who had thrown her wand down and was now trying to get to Lavender and literally fight her. Seamus has to physically pick Ginny up and hold her.

"Stop insulting Hermione like that, she's not like that at all! This whole thing is a big misunderstanding! Hermione and I were up there helping Harry with something, that's it!" I shouted.

"Really? Then where is Harry? I didn't see him come down with the pair of you!"

My mind drew a blank. Of course she didn't see him, he was under the invisibility cloak!

"He had come down ahead of us, you must have missed him." said Hermione quickly.

"Stop lying, Granger! I've seen you flirting with him, you're always together. You're a filthy little tart!"

"Oi! Don't talk to her like that Lav!" I said to her, all emotions of feeling bad for her gone or the window. "She hasn't done anything!"

"And you! You don't talk to me, you barely are around me, you don't kiss me anymore, and you're always with her!"

Seamus put Ginny down once he felt that she wasn't going to go mental on Lavender. Ginny went and picked up her wand, twirling it as menacingly as she could while staring at Lavender.

"Of course I'm always with her, she's my best mate." I exclaimed. "I'm around Harry as well, so I guess I'm having an affair with him too aren't I?!"

"To hell with you, Ron!" said Lavender, sounding like something straight out of a dramatic read. "I was going to call it off anyways. You're the worst boyfriend in the history of boyfriends. And to think I was going to let you be my first!"

At that, Seamus gave out a huge "HA!" before slapping his hands over his lips. Hermione took a step behind me, and I could hear her giggling softly. Colin had to walk out of the common room entirely.

"Bullshit!" yelled Ginny. "You and Terry Boot's older brother have been fucking since your fourth year! And I know that you and Theo Nott have had a go a time or two. Not to mention-"

"Enough!" harped Lavender, cheeks reddening from embarrassment. "Ron Weasley, you have ruined my fucking life! I hate you!"

And with that, Lavender marched up the stairs to the girls dorm. Everyone watched as she made her march as dramatic as she could. When she finally slammed the door, all eyes were on Hermione and I.

"That was low, Ron." said Parvati, standing up and crossing her arms.

"What was low? I was telling the truth! If she doesn't want to believe it, that's on fucking her!"

Parvati turned her head, her long braid swung and hit me on the arm.

"And you," she said, pointing to my sister. "Must you be so vulgar?"

Ginny laughed. "After what that cunt called my friend and my brother for no reason whatsoever? She's lucky I didn't Bat Bogey her ass, and I might still do it! Don't test me."

Parvati sneered at my sister, then faced Hermione, who had stepped out from behind me. "Could you stay down here for a while until I get her calmed down?" she asked her in a fake kind voice.

"Are you mental?! That's her room too!" yelled Ginny.

"And I don't want them fighting, that's all!"

"It's fine, Gin." said Hermione, in a calm voice. "I'd rather not be up there right now anyways and be accused of being a scarlet woman."

"You're not a scarlet woman, Hermione, don't listen to her." said Parvati sincerely. "Lavender is just angry and broken hearted. She'# my best friend, but to be honest, I wish she would have let this end a long time ago."

Hermione nodded and Parvati went upstairs to their dorm to console her friend.

I slumped down in the nearest chair as everyone started going back to what they were doing.

"Glad that's over and done with." I said.

Ginny rounded on me. "And you! You should be ashamed of yourself for letting things get like this! None of this would have happened if you would have just been a man and broken up with that bitch yourself!"

"I told you, I-"

"Oh, save it." said Ginny, rolling her eyes and walking over to Dean.

Hermione looked over at me and shook my head. She then sat down, pulled a book from her bag, and began to read like nothing had happened.


	181. Chapter 181: Cuts And Bruises

Chapter 181: Cuts And Bruises

Harry told us everything that had happened during next morning's Charms lesson (having first cast the Muffliato spell upon those nearest us). About how he had gotten Slughorn to give up his memory, how he and Dumbledore looked at it, and how they had discovered that Slughorn had told a young Tom Riddle about Horcruxes. What's more, Dumbledore had promised to take Harry along, should he find another one.

"Wow," I said in awe, when Harry had finally finished telling us everything. "Wow. You're actually going to go with Dumbledore... and try and destroy... wow."

I was waving my wand very vaguely in the direction of the ceiling without paying the slightest bit of attention to what I was doing. I was too absorbed in Harry's story.

"Ron, you're making it snow," said Hermione is a calm voice, grabbing my wrist and redirecting my wand away from the ceiling from which, sure enough, large white flakes had started to fall.

"Oh yeah," I said, looking down at mine and Hermione's shoulders. "Sorry... looks like we've all got horrible dandruff now..."

I brushed some of the fake snow off Hermione's shoulder. As soon as i had done it, I heard a gasp and seen Lavender burst into tears. I turned my back on her, feeling somewhat guilty, but reminding myself of the fucked up things she said about Hermione.

"We split up," I whispered to Harry, "last night. When she saw me coming out of the dormitory with Hermione. Obviously she couldn't see you, so she thought it had just been the two of us."

"Ah," said Harry. "Well-you don't mind it's over, do you?"

"No," I admitted. "It was pretty bad while she was yelling, but at least I didn't have to finish it."

"Coward," said Hermione, with a grin on her face. "Well, it was a bad night for romance all around. Ginny and Dean split up too, Harry."

For a second, Harry had a look of shock and amazement in his eyes. "How come?"

"Oh, something really silly. She said he was always trying to help her through the portrait hole, like she couldn't climb in herself, but they've been a bit rocky for ages."

Harry and I glanced over at Dean on the other side of the classroom. He certainly looked unhappy.

"Of course, this puts you in a bit of a dilemma, doesn't it?" said Hermione.

"What d'you mean?" said Harry quickly.

"The Quidditch team," said Hermione. "If Ginny and Dean aren't speaking..."

"Oh-oh yeah," said Harry.

"Flitwick," I said in a warning tone. The tiny little Charms master was bobbing his way toward us, and Hermione was the only one who had managed to turn vinegar into wine; her glass flask was full of deep crimson liquid, whereas the contents of Harry's and mine were still murky brown.

"Now, now, boys," squeaked Professor Flitwick reproachfully. "A little less talk, a little more action... Let me see you try..."

Together we raised our wands, concentrating with all our might, and pointed them at our flasks. Harry's vinegar turned to ice; my flask exploded.

"Yes ... for homework," said Professor Flitwick, re emerging from under the table and pulling shards of glass out of the top of his hat, "practice."

We had one of our rare joint free periods after Charms and walked back to the common room together. Hermione and I went into more detail with Harry over what happened last night, and Hermione finished it up with"It's a nice day.".

The whole time, Harry looked as if he was in deep thought about something. I chucked it up to him thinking about what he and Dumbledore were going to do and didn't ask.

As we climbed back through to portrait hole, we saw a small group of seventh-years clustered together, and in the middle of them was-

"Katie! You're back! Are you okay?" said Hermione, rushing over to her and giving her a hug.

It was indeed Katie Bell, looking completely healthy and surrounded by her excited friends.

"I'm really well!" she said happily. "They let me out of St. Mungo's on Monday, I had a couple of days at home with Mum and Dad and then came back here this morning. Leanne was just telling me about McLaggen and the last match, Harry.."

"Yeah," said Harry, looking delighted to see her. "well, now you're back and Ron's fit, we'll have a decent chance of thrashing Ravenclaw, which means we could still be in the running for the Cup. Listen, Katie..."

He dropped his voice as Katie's friends started gathering up their things; apparently they were late for Transfiguration.

"... that necklace... can you remember who gave it to you now?"

"No," said Katie, shaking her head. "Everyone's been asking me, but I haven't got a clue. The last thing I remember was walking into the ladies' in the Three Broomsticks."

"You definitely went into the bathroom, then?" said Hermione.

"Well, I know I pushed open the door," said Katie, "so I suppose whoever Imperiused me was standing just behind it. After that, my memory's a blank until about two weeks ago in St. Mungo's. Listen, I'd better go, I wouldn't put it past McGonagall to give me lines even if it is my first day back."

She caught up her bag and books and hurried after her friends, leaving Harry, Hermione, and I to sit down at a window table and ponder what she had told us.

"So it must have been a girl or a woman who gave Katie the necklace," said Hermione, "to be in the ladies' bathroom."

"Or someone who looked like a girl or a woman," said Harry. "Don't forget, there was a cauldron full of Polyjuice Potion at Hogwarts. We know some of it got stolen. I think I'm going to take another swig of Felix and have a go at the Room of Requirement again."

"That would be a complete waste of potion," said Hermione flatly, putting down the copy of Spellman's Syllabary she had just taken out of her bag. "Luck can only get you so far, Harry. The situation with Slughorn was different; you always had the ability to persuade him, you just needed to tweak the circumstances a bit. Luck isn't enough to get you through a powerful enchantment, though. Don't go wasting the rest of that potion! You'll need all the luck you can get if Dumbledore takes you along with him ..." She dropped her voice to a whisper.

"Couldn't we make some more?" I asked Harry, ignoring Hermione as she gasped. "It'd be great to have a stock of it... have a look in the book... "

Harry pulled his copy of Advanced Potion-Making out of his bag, and looked up Felix Felicis.

"Blimey, it's seriously complicated," he said, running an eye down the list of ingredients. "And it takes six months... you've got to let it stew..."

"Typical," I grumbled.

The only person who was not particularly pleased to see Katie Bell back at school was Dean Thomas, because he would no longer be required to fill her place as Chaser. He took the blow stoically enough when Harry told him, merely grunting and shrugging, but Harry had the distinct feeling as he walked away that Dean and Seamus were muttering mutinously behind his back.

* * *

The following fortnight saw the best Quidditch practices Harry had known as Captain. His team was so pleased to be rid of McLaggen, so glad to have Katie back at last, that they were flying extremely well.

Ginny did not seem at all upset about the breakup with Dean; on the contrary, she was the life and soul of the team, at my expense sometimes unfortunately. Her imitations of me anxiously bobbing up and down in front of the goal posts as the Quaffle sped toward me, or of the moment when Harry was bellowing orders at McLaggen before being knocked out cold, kept us all highly amused.

There had been a new development, however. Ever since Dean and Ginny had broken up, it seemed as if Harry had started to take more notice of Ginny. He seemed to laugh at her jokes more, talk to her way note than he used to, and a couple times walked her to class if we had a free period. A fact that I had brought up to Hermione once while we were studying in the library.

"So what are you thinking?" she asked me, as I voiced my concerns.

"I really don't know what to think, Mione. That's why I'm coming to you." I said impatiently.

"Oh no you don't, Ronald Weasley," said Hermione playfully, "you just want me to gossip because you think I know something."

"Oh come on, Hermione, you know you know something." I whined. "Do you think Harry fancies her?"

Hermione put her quill down and looked at me, her beautiful chocolate frog eyes twinkling. "Would you care if he did?" she asked me.

I picked with the end of Hermione's parchment. "I dunno, Hermione. I mean, Harry is my best mate. He would be an alright bloke to her, I believe. But I can't really tell if he just fancies her, or if he is just being nice to her more because she plays quidditch with us."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh honestly Ron, how can you not see that Harry fancies your sister?"

I grinned. "How can you ask that question when I couldn't even see that you fancied me?" I said.

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, and then quickly shut it.

"Touche, Weasley." she said, shaking her head and going back to her work.

The balmy days slid gently through May, and I started to see even more signs of Harry being into my sister. Even though I knew that Harry was a good bloke, it still sort of bothered me a bit, so I stayed on their asses like that muggle saying white on rice. Part of the reason was indeed my sister, but a lot of it had to so with the final Quidditch game of the season that was coming up, as I spoke tactics with him on almost an hourly basis.

I was not the only one all about the game; interest in the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw game was running extremely high throughout the school, for the match would decide the Championship, which was still wide open. If Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw by a margin of three hundred points, then we would win the Championship. If we won by less than three hundred points, we would come second to Ravenclaw; if we lost by a hundred points we would be third behind Hufflepuff and if we lost by more than a hundred, we would be in fourth place and nobody would ever, ever let Harry forget that it had been he who had captained Gryffindor to our first bottom-of-the-table defeat in two centuries. Or so he stressed.

The run-up to this crucial match had all the usual features: members of rival Houses attempting to intimidate opposing teams in the corridors; unpleasant chants about individual players being rehearsed loudly as we passed; the team members either swaggering around enjoying all the attention or else dashing into bathrooms between classes to throw up. Felix Felicis was sounding like a good thing to do as each day passed.

Unfortunately, despite all the pressure, Harry had not forgotten his other ambition: finding out what Malfoy was up to in the Room of Requirement. He was still checking the Marauder's Map, and as he was unable to locate Malfoy on it, deduced that Malfoy was still spending plenty of time within the room. Although Harry was losing hope that he would ever succeed in getting inside the Room of Requirement, he attempted it whenever he was in the vicinity, but no matter how he reworded his request, the wall remained firmly doorless.

* * *

A few days before the match against Ravenclaw, as Harry went about his usual monster hunt for Draco and Hermione was in the library, I sat in the crowded common room and read the letter that Fred and Bill had sent me. I had written them after the whole breakup occurred, asking them for advice on exactly what to do with Hermione.

When I opened the envelope up, I was shocked to see different handwriting that was not Bill's. Great. The wankers had told George.

 _Ickle Ronniekins,_

 _As your other brother, it distresses me that you decided not to share about you turning down snatch. I don't know why you decided to listen to Bill and Fred like they knew shit about the game. But I will say, I am proud of you for not sticking your cock into that leech. You would have never gotten rid of her if you did._

 ** _As George so delightfully said, good on ya. You made the right decision of a man. Which is why, when you come home, we will be passing something to you that will greatly help you in your endeavors with the bookworm. That is, if you haven't conquered that feat already._**

 _Now Fred, you know he hasn't said shit to the bookworm yet. He would have wrote a five page letter confessing his undying love and devotion to us, as well as a wedding invitation._

 ** _Indeed you are right, George. Now, if you haven't let onto Hermione that you would love to spend the rest of your life kissing her ass, you should try your hand and do so. Our present would help out a lot, however, as it isn't really on the school's curriculum, you'll have to wait until you're back home for us to present it to you._**

 _Hang tight, baby brother. You're figure out how to win your price sometime._

 _Yours,_

 _ **Gred** And Forge_

I couldn't believe it. I really thought that George would have taken the mickey out on me if I told him anything. But to hear that not only was he supporting me too, but that he also had a gift for me when I got home from school? I was starting to think that maybe the twins were really starting to respect me more, now that I was an adult.

I left the tower to go and find Hermione. I was walking down the stairs that would lead me to the floor the library was on, when suddenly I was almost ran into by a frantic, scared looking, and blood soaked Harry.

"Where've you-? Why are you soaking... is that blood?"

"I need your book," Harry panted. "Your Potions book. Quick... give it to me..."

"But what about the Half-Blood -"

"I'll explain later!"

I pulled my copy of Advanced Potion-Making out of my bag and handed it over; Harry sprinted off past me towards the common room.

I stood frozen, not knowing what to do. Finally, my feet started to work, and I darted down the stairs and through the corridors until I reached the library. I slammed open the doors and ignored the ranting of angry Madam Pince as I searched around for Hermione, whom I found sitting in a chair reading. I grabbed her arm and ran with her out of the library so quick, she had to throw her book just to keep it in the library.

"Ron, what in the-"

"No time." I panted. "Harry...blood...trouble..."

I could hardly get my words out as I pulled her arm, but she understood that this was dire, so she ran with me to the common room, which Harry wasn't in when we got there. I ran up to our dorm, but he wasn't in there either.

"We got to find him!" I said, dragging Hermione with me back out the portrait hole.

As we ran down the stairs, a loud wailing sounded through the halls. "MURDER! HE KILLED HIM!" we heard Moaning Myrtle scream at the top of her ghostly lungs from outside the prefects bathroom door.

Hermione and I exchanged horrorstruck looks.

"You don't think he-"

"Surely not!"

"But you said he was covered in blood, Ron!"

"I know, but he wouldn't fucking kill him, Hermione!"

"We've got to find him!" she said, now grabbing my arm and taking off with me.

We searched around until I thought back to the fact that Myrtle had been the one to scream murder, meaning it probably happened in her bathroom.

Hermione and I raced to the girl's second floor bathroom, where we found Harry, gripping one of the sinks staring into a shattered mirror like he had done the worst thing imaginable. His robes still had shiny spots of blood on it

"Mate," I said, slowly approaching him. Harry seemed to tremble, rattling a few pieces of the broken sink he was clutching loose.

"Harry.." I said, playing a hand on his shoulder, which immediately caused him to snatch away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he snapped. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"Harry..." I heard Hermione whisper as she came up behind me.

"Come on, mate." I said. Placing my hand once again on Harry's shoulder and turning him around. "Let's get to the dorm before people see you."

Harry nodded slowly, and walked begrudgingly with us out the door.

* * *

"I won't say 'I told you so,'" said Hermione, an hour later in the common room.

"Leave it, Hermione," I growled.

Harry had just finished telling Hermione, Ginny what had happened about him and Malfoy's duel in the bathroom, and how he had hit Malfoy with a curse he had seen in the Prince's book. Having no clue that it would almost slice Draco into quarters. Not that there seemed to have been much need, of course. The news had traveled very fast: apparently Moaning Myrtle had taken it upon herself to pop up in every bathroom in the castle to tell the story; Malfoy had already been visited in the hospital wing by Pansy, who had lost no time in vilifying Harry far and wide, and Snape had told the staff precisely what had happened. Harry had already been called out of the common room to endure fifteen highly unpleasant minutes in the company of Professor McGonagall, who had told him he was lucky not to have been expelled and that she supported wholeheartedly Snape's punishment of detention every Saturday until the end of term.

The looks on the Gryffindor team's faces when he had told them he would not be able to play on Saturday had been the worst punishment of all. He had told Ginny that she would be playing Seeker on Saturday and that Dean would be rejoining the team as Chaser in her place.

"I told you there was something wrong with that Prince person," Hermione continued, unable to stop herself. "And I was right, wasn't I."

"No, I don't think you were," said Harry stubbornly.

"Harry, how can you still stick up for that book when that spell -"

"Will you stop harping on about the book!" snapped Harry. "The Prince only copied it out! It's not like he was advising anyone to use it! For all we know, he was making a note of something that had been used against him!"

"I don't believe this," said Hermione, throwing up her hands. "You're actually defending-"

"I'm not defending what I did!" said Harry quickly. "I wish I hadn't done it, and not just because I've got about a dozen detentions. You know I wouldn't've used a spell like that, not even on Malfoy, but you can't blame the Prince, he hadn't written 'Try this out, it's really good'-he was just making notes for himself, wasn't he, not for anyone else..."

"Are you telling me," said Hermione, "that you're going to go back-?"

"And get the book? Yeah, I am," said Harry forcefully. "Listen, without the Prince I'd never have won the Felix Felicis. I'd never have known how to save Ron from poisoning, I'd never have -"

"- got a reputation for Potions brilliance you don't deserve," said Hermione nastily.

"Give it a rest, Hermione!" said Ginny, out of nowhere. "By the sound of it, Malfoy was trying to use an Unforgivable Curse, you should be glad Harry had something good up his sleeve!"

"Well, of course I'm glad Harry wasn't cursed!" said Hermione, clearly stung. "But you can't call that Sectumsempra spell good, Ginny, look where it's landed him! And I'd have thought, seeing what this has done to your chances in the match -"

"Oh, don't start acting as though you understand Quidditch," snapped Ginny, "you'll only embarrass yourself."

Harry and I stared in awe: Hermione and Ginny, who had always got on together very well, were now sitting with their arms folded, glaring in opposite directions. I looked nervously at Harry, then snatched up a book at random and hid behind it. None of us spoke again for the rest of the evening.

There were Slytherin taunts to be endured next day, not to mention much anger from fellow Gryffindors, who were most unhappy that their Captain had got himself banned from the final match of the season.


	182. Chapter 182: Quidditch Kisses

Once again, I suck at writing out Quidditch games, so i didn't write much of it. I figured this needed its whole chapter, because I wanna add some Romione missing moments. Hopefully you "their first kiss was what Harry saw" folks don't get mad lol

Just so you know (and probably already guessed), I always felt like something started between Ron and Hermione before the funeral. I got the impression that they were much closer than ever since they were so comforting and content at the funeral. It may not have been the start of a relationship, but I feel it was getting there, and probably would have happened, had the horcrux hunt hadn't been a factor.

I'm starting to tell the story without really telling it. I'll shut up now lol.

* * *

Chapter 182: Quidditch Kisses

Saturday morning Hermione walked Ginny and I down to the pitch, all of us feeling pretty low about Harry not being able to play. I for one. Felt even worse, as I figured I would royally fuck the entire game up.

"You'll be fine." said Hermione, looking at my worried expression. "Stop worrying so much."

"Maybe if you don't watch like you did last Quidditch Cup, I may win again." I joked.

Hermione didn't really think it funny. "Oh Ron, are you still cross with me missing your win? I really wished I would have seen it."

"Hey, it's in the past. I'm over it, okay? And I know you didn't miss it because you wanted to. I'm just...I'm scared I'm gonna fuck up in...in front of you this time."

Hermione gave me a surprised, by amused look. "You're worried about losing the cup in front of me?"

"I don't want you to think-"

Hermione silenced me by standing on her tiptoes and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck Ron." She said before heading towards the stands.

As it was, luck wasn't needed at all. It seemed that the fact that Harry wasn't playing had raised the morale of the team even more, in determination to show that we didn't necessarily need him to win the cup, just like last year. Ginny and Dean set aside their breaking up emotions and focused completely on the game.

It seemed as if every one of us had drank a shot of Felix, because we played better than Bulgaria did fourth year. Dean, Demelza, and Katie were unstoppable, catching every pass, scoring every goal. I ended up only missing two of the many goals that Ravenclaw attempted, and Cho was completely thrown off by Ginny's seeker skills, having not encountered her as a seeker since sometime last year. Ginny had a ton of tricks up her sleeve, faking Cho out like she had seen the snitch, and intimately causing Cho to crash, and having her pluck the snitch out of the air flawlessly. Final score: four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty.

The crowd went wild, even a few Slytherins cheered as Ravenclaw stormed off the field with an injured Cho walking miserably at the rear. The entire team were hoisted up on shoulders and I got to hold the shimmering silver cup in the air.

* * *

The party was in full swing seconds after all of Gryffindor entered the common room. It seemed like food, punch, butterbeers, cakes appeared out of nowhere, and the radio blasted the latest songs both muggle and wizard.

Everyone was dancing and cheering. Some were dancing more wildly than others, as a couple seventh years had snuck in firewhiskey and were taking shots (I had to practically beg Hermione to let it slide for the sake of the win).

About thirty minutes in, Harry came through the portrait hole. Dean, Seamus, and Neville snatched him in. Harry looked confused, but caught on pretty quickly.

"We won!" I yelled as I jumped up and down in front of him, waving the silver Cup in his face. "We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!"

Suddenly, Ginny ran right into Harry, almost knocking me down as she collided into Harry's body. And then, without warning and in front of almost fifty people, they kissed.

After several long moments, they broke apart. The room had gone very quiet. Then several people wolf-whistled and the room erupted into whooping. Dean had clenched a glass so hard, that he had shattered it. Romilda looked as though she might throw something. Hermione was beaming, and all i could do was stare.

I had told Hermione that I thought that Harry was alright for my sister, however, seeing them kiss right in front of my face was still unexpected. Harry looked at me as if he were asking for my blessing. I gave a tiny jerk of the head that pretty much meant "whatever. Go for it."

As Ginny and Harry beamed and then ran out of the portrait hole, I couldn't help but smile myself. It had taken bloody forever, but Ginny had finally gotten the guy she had loved since before she had came to school, and for the first time in what seemed like ages, Harry looked as if he was genuinely happy. I looked over as Hermione, who gave me a playful smirk.

The room went back to partying. Soon, people were dancing a bit more provocative, with Lavender switching from dance partner, to dance partner, throwing her ass on anyone who was willing to catch it. When a song came on that Hermione had expressed interest in, she ended up doing a few of the moves the other girls were doing on me.

At first, it had shocked me. However, when Hermione had reached back, grabbed my hands, and placed them on her hips, I began to catch the fast paced rhythm of her body. Soon, we were tearing it up like everyone else, and I found myself having to think multiple times about Crabbe and Goyle mud wrestling so that Hermione wouldn't be shocked by my reaction to her rubbing her ass over my dick.

The celebration continued into the night, with Harry and Ginny not showing. Eventually, it died down, with people either going up to their dorms to pass out, or couples going off to find a place to snog. Soon, it was just Hermione and I lounging on the couch in front of the fire.

"So, are we waiting on Harry and Ginny?" asked Hermione, as she laid her head on my thigh, her big brown eyes looking up at me.

"We usually wait on Harry on these late nights, but it would seem kind of awkward now, don't you think?" I said, as I absentmindedly played with one of the strand ends of Hermione's hair. "You think Gin would think I'm being that overprotective brother?"

"She will if she thinks that you don't approve of Harry and her dating."

"You think they are dating now?" I asked, a bit shocked at the idea of it really being more than just a victory kiss.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Ron, don't be dense. You know they have probably been off snogging for hours."

"Don't say that, Hermione." I groaned.

"They're probably snug in a broom closet or the Room of Requirement right now, all cozy." Hermione teased as she sat up.

"Do you want me to be sick?"

"What if Harry went to second base already?"

"That's it!"

I pounced on top of Hermione, knocking her on her back and tickling her. She laughed and tries to fight me off. She managed to start tickling me back, which caused me to climb all the way on top of her and pin her arms over her head.

Suddenly, everything felt different, and I think we both felt the difference at the same time. Both of us stopped laughing, and started gazing at each other. The room seemed as if it didn't exist, as if the couch was levitating in the air. It seemed as if all my sense heightened, and everything about her was consuming me. The smell of her hair, the soothing sound of her breathing, the way her eyes seemed to be flickering like the fire in the fireplace, the way her hand felt as I started to intertwine my fingers with hers, and the way her lips looked tempting and delicious, all of it seemed to come together inside of me like a volcano, waiting to erupt as I lowered my face to-

"Oi, what's going on here?" came a voice out of nowhere.

Moment broken. Fuck.

We looked over at Dean, Seamus, and Neville eyeing us. Neville looked as if he was really trying to figure out what was going on, Dean looked as if he knew that he interrupted something he shouldn't have, and Seamus looked smug.

I claimed off oh Hermione, who jumped up immediately and started smoothing out invisible wrinkles on her jeans.

"Well, well, it's about time you two got to shagging." laughed Seamus.

"I beg your pardon!" said Hermione, as if she was embarrassed.

"Well, if you weren't about to give up the goods, what were you doing?" teased Seamus, making me want to punch him. Hermione was progressively looking mortified, and I knew it was because she didn't want anyone thinking she was that kind of girl, and not because it was simply me.

"That's none of your bloody business." I snapped. "Leave her alone."

Seamus opens his mouth to respond, but Ginny and Harry had walked in, looking pleasantly snogged. I welcomed the distraction, and took advantage of it.

"Oi, and where have you two been?" I said in a voice that Harry and Ginny could tell that I wasn't being serious.

Harry looked as if he was legitimately trying to find an answer to my question, while Ginny, who had glanced over at Hermione's face reacted quickly.

"Why snogging, big brother." said Ginny, her face trying to hold back a grin.

Her proclamation immediately made my three dorm mates avert their eyes from Hermione and I onto Harry and Ginny. Hermione looked over at me and gave me a bashful but relieved smile. I shrugged in response.

Oh well. We would have more moments. Hopefully not in a place that it would be interrupted.


	183. Chapter 183: The Start Of Something

Chapter 183: The Start Of Something

The fact that Harry was going out with my sister seemed to interest a great number of people, most of them jealous girls. It seemed that a number of girls had secret crushes Harry, and saw my sister as someone that had taken Harry off of the invisible market. A number of rumors had started to surface. From Ginny only playing Quidditch to show off her body and newly developed moves (even though according to Hermione, Ginny had been playing Quidditch secretly for ages, way before she had met Harry), to her using a love potion to ensure poor innocent Harry's heart. They were the talk of the school, which in a way was better conversation than Death Eaters.

"You'd think people had better things to gossip about," said Ginny, as she sat on the common-room floor, leaning against Harry's legs and reading the Daily Prophet. "Three Dementor attacks in a week, and all Romilda Vane does is ask me if it's true you've got a Hippogriff tattooed across your chest."

Hermione and I both roared with laughter. Harry ignored us.

"What did you tell her?" he asked.

"I told her it's a Hungarian Horntail," said Ginny, turning a page of the newspaper idly. "Much more macho."

"Thanks," said Harry, grinning. "And what did you tell her Ron's got?"

"A Pygmy Puff, but I didn't say where."

I scowled as Hermione rolled around laughing.

"Watch it," I said, pointing warningly at Harry and Ginny. "Just because I've given my permission doesn't mean I can't withdraw it."

"'Your permission?"scoffed Ginny. "Since when did you give me permission to do anything? Anyway, you said yourself you'd rather it was Harry than Michael or Dean."

"Yeah, I would," I said grudgingly. "And just as long as you don't start snogging each other in public-"

"You filthy hypocrite! What about you and Lavender, thrashing around like a pair of eels all over the place?" demanded Ginny.

But my tolerance was not to be tested much as we moved into June, for Harry and Ginny's time together was becoming increasingly restricted. Ginny's O.W.L.s were approaching and she was therefore forced by Hermione to revise for hours into the night. On one such evening, when Ginny had retired to the library and Harry was sitting beside the window in the common room, finishing his Herbology homework, Hermione dropped into the seat between he and I with an unpleasantly purposeful look on her face.

"I want to talk to you, Harry."

"What about?" said Harry suspiciously, looking as if he was thinking about the previous day, when Hermione had told him off for distracting Ginny when she ought to be working hard for her examinations.

"The so-called Half-Blood Prince."

"Oh, not again," he groaned. "Will you please drop it?"

"I'm not dropping it," said Hermione firmly, "until you've heard me out. Now, I've been trying to find out a bit about who might make a hobby of inventing Dark spells-"

"He didn't make a hobby of it-"

"He, he-who says it's a he?"

"We've been through this," said Harry crossly. "Prince, Hermione, Prince!"

"Right!" said Hermione, as she pulled a very old piece of newsprint out of her pocket and slammed it down on the table in front of Harry. "Look at that! Look at the picture!"

Harry picked up the crumbling piece of paper and I leaned over for a look, too. The picture showed a skinny girl of around fifteen. She was rather ghastly looking; she looked simultaneously cross and sullen, with heavy brows and a long, pallid face. Underneath the photograph was the caption: Eileen Prince, Captain of the Hogwarts Gobstones Team.

"So?" said Harry.

"Her name was Eileen Prince. Prince, Harry." said Hermione with emphasis.

Harry bursted out laughing.

"No way."

"What?"

"You think she was the Half-Blood...? Oh, come on."

"Well, why not, Harry? There aren't any real princes in the wizarding world! It's either a nickname, a made-up title somebody's given themselves, or it could be their actual name, couldn't it? No, listen! If, say, her father was a wizard whose surname was 'Prince', and her mother was a Muggle, then that would make her a 'half-blood Prince'!"

I sat back and watched them argue. I really didn't have too much to say on the matter.

"Yeah, very ingenious, Hermione ..." retorted Harry.

"But it would! Maybe she was proud of being half a Prince!"

"Listen, Hermione, I can tell it's not a girl. I can just tell."

"The truth is that you don't think a girl would have been clever enough," said Hermione angrily.

"How can I have hung round with you for five years and not think girls are clever?" said Harry, looking offended my Hermione's assumption. "It's the way he writes. I just know the Prince was a bloke, I can tell. This girl hasn't got anything to do with it. Where did you get this, anyway?"

"The library," said Hermione. "There's a whole collection of old Prophets up there. Well, I'm going to find out more about Eileen Prince if I can."

"Enjoy yourself," said Harry irritably.

"I will," said Hermione. "And the first place I'll look," she shot at him, as she reached the portrait hole, "is records of old Potions awards!"

Harry scowled after her for a moment, then looked over at me, as if I knew what to say.

"She's just never got over you outperforming her in Potions," I said, returning to my copy of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi.

"You don't think I'm mad, wanting that book back, do you?" Harry asked.

"Course not," I said truthfully. "He was a genius, the Prince. Anyway ... without his bezoar tip ..." I drew my finger significantly across my own throat, "I wouldn't be here to discuss it, would I? I mean, I'm not saying that spell you used on Malfoy was great-"

"Nor am I," said Harry quickly.

"But he healed all right, didn't he? Back on his pasty white feet in no time."

"Yeah," said Harry. "Thanks to Snape ..."

"You still got detention with Snape this Saturday?" I asked.

"Yeah, and the Saturday after that, and the Saturday after fucking that," sighed Harry. "And he's hinting now that if I don't get all the boxes done by the end of term, we'll carry on next year."

"Sucks to be you, mate." I said shrugging and I looked back down at my textbook.

"Gee thanks for the sympathetic ear, Ron." said Harry in a sarcastic voice.

"Anytime, mate."

"Message for your, Harry." said Jimmy Peakes, who had appeared from almost out of nowhere and was holding out a scroll of parchment.

"Thanks, Jimmy ... hey, it's from Dumbledore!" said Harry excitedly, unrolling the parchment and scanning it. "He wants me to go to his office as quick as I can!"

"Blimey," I whispered. "You don't reckon ... he hasn't found ...?"

"Better go and see, hadn't I?" said Harry, jumping to his feet and walking out the portrait hole.

* * *

I sat and finished studying the mindless facts I needed for my Herbology exam. About an hour later, Hermione came back in, slumping down beside me.

"Done with your Prince chase?" I asked jokingly, not even looking up from my book.

"Oh shut up," snapped Hermione, though it wasn't filled with much bite. "Where's Harry?"

"He went off to Dumbledore's office a while ago."

"You sure he's just not off snogging your sister?" laughed Hermione, stretching her legs out and propping them over my legs.

"Peakes delivered a note. And yuck, you had to remind me. They make my stomach turn." I said, acting as if I was going to throw up.

"I dunno," said Hermione, "I think its sweet. Harry hasn't been this genuinely happy since before Voldemort's re- oh stop it with the cringing, Ron!"

"Stop saying his name then, Hermione! But, you do have a point. Ginny does make Harry happy, and vice versa. A hell of a lot better than Cho did, that's for sure."

"I'm happy for them. What did your mum say when she found out?" asked Hermione.

"Oh I could practically hear her squealing as I read Ginny's letter." I said as I rolled my eyes. "She was going on about how she knew something was going to happen between them, and how she thought that they were a good match, and how she couldn't wait to see them when we got home. Probably to start making plans for their wedding."

Hermione laughed. "Sounds like her alright."

"She said a couple other things too, you know." I said, looking down at Hermione's knees.

"Really? Like what?"

I took a gulp, but decided to just say it. I wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

"She inquired about us." I said, not even making an attempt to look at Hermione's face.

I felt Hermione's leg tremble a bit against mine. "About us? Really?" she said in a somewhat nervous voice.

"Yeah," I said, finally looking over at her. "Apparently she wondered when we were going to end up together."

"She did?" whispered Hermione.

I nodded, feeling the blush spread from my cheeks to my ears.

"Did you write her back?"

"Ginny did, but not about us, and I didn't say anything."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

There was an awkward pause. And then...

"I have a question to ask you, Ron." said Hermione, in an almost businesslike voice.

"Anything."

Do...do you like me?" she asked, almost in a whisper.

I wanted to yell at the top of my lungs every variation of the word "yes" that I could think of. Polite ones, vulgar ones, foreign ones. However, my mouth had a mind of its own and answered "What kind of question is that?"

Hermione looked slightly rebuffed. "Its...I mean..."

I tried to recover as quick as I could. "No, I didn't mean that in a bad way or anything. Dammit, I really didn't even mean to say that."

Hermione looked a bit relieved, however, still anticipating my answer.

"What I mean to say is that I should be asking you that." I said. "Especially with the shit I put you through."

"Language, and I rather not talk about that."

"But I need to, okay?" I said, grabbing Hermione's hand. "I went about that whole Lavender thing all wrong. I made you hate me over something that should have never happened."

"I never hated you Ron.."

"I rubbed that shit in your face almost every single day for months Hermione, and I'm really sorry, okay?" I said, as the words flowed out of my mouth like a rushing river. "I should have talked to you instead of giving into Lavender snogging me. I should have went to the Slug Club party with you like we had planned. Maybe if I did..."

"...we would have been together." finished Hermione, eyes shiny from what looked like tears being held in.

"Yeah...still together." I said, squeezing her hand gently.

Hermione reached out and touched my cheek. "Let's not think about that. It's over and done with, and I forgave everything when you had been poisoned. The way I see it, there really isn't any reason why-"

The portrait hole opened and Harry came rushing through it, looking a bit out of sorts. Hermione quickly moved her legs off of mine and sat up straight.

"Hey Harry, what does Dumbledore want?" she said at once. "Harry, are you okay?" she added anxiously.

"I'm fine," said Harry shortly, racing past us. We looked at him go, then looked back at each other. Thirty seconds later, he came back down the steps.

"I haven't got much time," Harry panted, "Dumbledore thinks I'm getting my Invisibility Cloak. Listen ..."

Quickly he told us where he was going, and why. He did not pause either for Hermione's gasps of horror or for my hasty questions.

"... so you see what this means?" Harry finished at a gallop. "Dumbledore won't be here tonight, so Malfoy's going to have another clear shot at whatever he's up to. No, listen to me!" he hissed angrily, as both Hermione and I tried to interrupt him. "I know it was Malfoy celebrating in the Room of Requirement. Here-" He shoved the Marauder's Map into Hermione's hand. "You've got to watch him and you've got to watch Snape, too. Use anyone else who you can rustle up from the DA. Hermione, those contact Galleons will still work, right? Dumbledore says he's put extra protection in the school, but if Snape's involved, he'll know what Dumbledore's protection is, and how to avoid it-but he won't be expecting you lot to be on the watch, will he?"

"Harry-" began Hermione, her eyes huge with fear.

"I haven't got time to argue," said Harry curtly. "Take this as well-" He thrust the socks into my hands.

"Thanks," I said, looking oddly at the socks. "Er-why do I need socks?"

"You need what's wrapped in them, it's the Felix Felicis. Share it between yourselves and Ginny too. Say goodbye to her from me. I'd better go, Dumbledore's waiting-"

"No!" said Hermione, as I unwrapped the tiny little bottle of golden potion, gazing at it as if it were Chudley Cannons tickets. "We don't want it, you take it, who knows what you're going to be facing?"

"I'll be fine, I'll be with Dumbledore," said Harry. "I want to know you lot are okay ... don't look like that, Hermione, I'll see you later"

And he was off, hurrying back through the portrait hole, leaving Hermione and I bewildered.


	184. Chapter 184: The Infiltration

Sorry this chapter is so late, life has gotten in the way, and I haven't been able to write much. Plus, I didn't want to post anything sub par. Trust and believe I am not giving up on this. I'm almost out of Half Blood Prince. I can't stop now lol.

So this chapter is basically going to be overlapping the time where Harry is with Dumbledore, and while Harry is in the tower.

I really hope to get this right. Imma try to make it as action packed as I can. I'm still no good at battles.

* * *

Chapter 184: The Infiltration

Hermione and I looked at each other in a stunned silence. We had no idea what to even do, or even to think about wanting to follow Malfoy.

"What do you think we should do?" Hermione asked me.

I shrugged. As much as I thought that Harry had officially gone off the bend, I couldn't help but have a sinking feeling that something wasn't right.

"I guess use the coin to call D.A. members to Gryffindor Tower and we I'll go from there. I'll check the map."

While Hermione went to get her D.A coin, I sat down, opened the map, and tapped it.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I said. Instantly, the layout of the school appeared. I scanned it to find Malfoy's name, which I had ended up seeing for only a few seconds on the seventh floor near the Room Of Requirement before it disappeared, meaning he more than likely went into it. At the spot where he had disappeared, I seen Crabbe, Goyle, and Warrington's names floating around.

A minute later, Hermione came down the steps, fiddling with the side of her D.A. coin. "This is a long shot because the lot of them probably don't carry them anymore."

Fifteen minutes later, the portrait door swung open and in came Neville, Luna, and Ginny. The all looked as if they had been running.

"What's the hubbub?" asked Neville.

I groaned. "So it's just you three who had them, yeah?"

"Well don't look too happy to see us." said Ginny, rolling her eyes.

"Are we going on another mission?" asked Luna with a bit too much enthusiasm.

My eyes went back to the map, where I seen Snape walking up from the dungeons. "We need to be on alert tonight." I said. "Harry has a suspicion that Malfoy is going to try something. Right now he is in the Room Of Requirement, so we need to go and see what's going on."

I quickly pulled the Felix Felices back out of Harry's sock and passed it to Ginny. "All of you take a swig of this. We're going to need it."

Neville looked uneasy as Ginny took a swig and passed the vial to him. He took a swig and passed it to Luna, who did the same and passed it to Hermione.

"It's not enough for the both of us, Ron." said Hermione in a scared voice. "I don't-"

"Just take it! I make my own luck, remember?" I said with more confidence in my voice than what I felt.

Hermione sighed and took careful sip. I would have preferred her drink the rest, but she sipped it until she left an even amount for me, be is a small amount. I reluctantly took the bottle and drank the rest.

I felt an instant sort of pride and great feeling wash over me. I felt like I could take on the world. I could even kiss Hermione without thinking of repercussions.

"Right." I said, taking charge of the situation immediately. "Luna, Hermione, you two go and alert McGonagall, as well as keep an eye on Snape. Ginny, Neville, and I will go up to the seventh floor.

Everyone gave a confident nod and headed in the directions of my instructions. Neville marched ahead, his entire body radiating confidence and valor, as if he had become a soldier in a matter of minutes.

When we got to the tapestry on the seventh floor, nothing looked out of place, which made everything seem even more ominous. We all took out our wands and looked around the darkness with Neville keeping the light on his wand low.

"So what do we do?" asked Ginny.

"We wait, of course." I said, leaning against the wall, my wand still in my hand.

About an hour later, a door materialized out of nowhere. We ran and hid behind a pillar, anxious to see what would happen. Soon we saw Malfoy come out the door, holding what looked like a mummified hand that had been chopped off his owner.

And he wasn't alone.

"Is that-" Ginny began to whisper. I quickly put my hand over her mouth, but unfortunately, Malfoy had heard her. Suddenly, the corridor went pitch black and smoky. The darkness felt as thick as Mum's pea soup.

We heard a rush of footsteps and then an unmistakable cackle.

"Bellatrix!" I heard Neville growl.

We tried to literally move the darkness around so we could see. Ginny even used a spell to try to blow it away. Nothing. We had to stand for a good five minutes until we could see again, and by that time, Malfoy was nowhere to be found.

"Come on, we got to find Hermione and Luna." I said, taking off.

We ran as fast as we could down the stairs. When we got to the entrance hall, we ran right into Lupin and Tonks.

"Ron, what's th-"

"DEATH EATERS!" I yelled. "MALFOY LET THEM IN!"

Lupin and Tonks looked almost terrified as they sprang into action, running towards where we had came. Neville and Ginny decided to run back with them while I went to find Hermione and Luna.

I ignored a frantic Flitwick as he ran past me yelling about the Death Eaters. Something kept telling me to go back in the other direction, as if some unknown force was trying to guide me. So, I turned around and headed back the way I came.

When I got to the second floor, all hell broke loose. There were curses and hexes flying this way and that. It seemed as if things were happening in slow motion, and that Ginny, Neville, and I were barely missing getting hit by anything.

Suddenly, I saw my brother Bill, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. He yelled at Ginny and I to seek shelter, however, we didn't listen to him.

It seemed as if the hexes the Death Eaters were throwing our way refused to connect with us, even without us dodging them left and right. Suddenly, something moved and attacked my brother, quick as lightning.

"BILL! NOOOOOOO!" screamed Ginny at the top of her lungs. She ran towards whom I identified as Greyback the werewolf. I lunged at her, grabbing her by the waist and dragged her off.

"RON STOP IT! LET GO OF ME! HE'LL KILL HIM!" Ginny protested as she struggled in my arms.

"HE WILL KILL YOU TOO, LET'S GO!" I yelled, almost having to hold Ginny like she was one of those balls the people in Dean's posters hold. Finally she stopped struggling long enough for me to put her down, and she ran with me to find Hermione and Luna once again.

* * *

The battle between the school and Death Eaters raged on. For awhile, it had seemed to let up, but only for about 15 minutes. Then, chaos once again. By that time, the effects of the Felix Felicis has worn off on Neville, as he had been knocked out by a hex. Knocked out was much better than dead.

The Dark Mark illuminated the sky, casting an eerie green glow over the school. Eventually, things had calmed down, and the Death Eaters had left the school.

I helped the others bring some of the injured to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey quickly got to work, especially on Bill. He had survived, however, he had been bitten, and his face had been horribly slashed. Madam Pomfrey was dabbing at his wounds with some harsh-smelling green ointment.

A few minutes later, Harry came bursting through the wing doors along with Ginny. Hermione ran to Harry and hugged him; Lupin moved forward too, looking anxious.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"I'm fine... how's Bill?"

None of us answered. Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder and took a look at Bill, trying hard to hide the disgust and hurt from his face. It didn't work.

"Can't you fix them with a charm or something?" he asked.

"No charm will work on these," said Madam Pomfrey. "I've tried everything I know, but there is no cure for werewolf bites."

"But he wasn't bitten at the full moon," I said, gazing down into my brother's face as though I could somehow force his face to mend just by staring. "Greyback hadn't transformed, so surely Bill won't be a-a real-?"

I looked uncertainly at Lupin. He would know. He had to know.

"No, I don't think that Bill will be a true werewolf," said Lupin, "but that does not mean that there won't be some contamination. Those are cursed wounds. They are unlikely ever to heal fully, and-and Bill might have some wolfish characteristics from now on."

"Dumbledore might know something that'd work, though," I said. "Where is he? Bill fought those maniacs on Dumbledore's orders, Dumbledore owes him, he can't leave him in this state-"

"Ron-Dumbledore's dead," said Ginny.

I felt as if I had been hit in the gut with a bludger. Dumbledore, the greatest wizard the world has ever had...dead? I couldn't wrap my head around the thought. It has to be some sort of sick joke.

But when I looked over at Harry's face, I could see.

"No!" yelled Lupin, collapsing into a chair beside Bill's bed, his hands over his face.

"How did he die?" whispered Tonks. "How did it happen?"

"Snape killed him," said Harry (everyone gasped). "I was there, I saw it. We arrived back on the Astronomy Tower because that's where the Mark was... Dumbledore was ill, he was weak, but I think he realized it was a trap when we heard footsteps running up the stairs. He immobilized me, I couldn't do anything, I was under the Invisibility Cloak-and then Malfoy came through the door and disarmed him-"

Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth and I groaned. Luna's mouth trembled.

"-more Death Eaters arrived-and then Snape-and Snape did it. The Avada Kedavra." Harry couldn't go on.

Madam Pomfrey burst into tears. Nobody paid her any attention except Ginny, who whispered, "Shhh! Listen!"

Gulping, Madam Pomfrey pressed her fingers to her mouth, her eyes wide. Somewhere out in the darkness, a phoenix was singing: a stricken lament of terrible beauty. It was Fawkes, and the sound of him in mourning made me want to break down and cry. It also brought a strange comfort.

It felt like ages that we listened to Fawkes song. No one said a word. Then later, the hospital door opened again and Professor McGonagall entered the ward. Like all the rest of us, she bore marks of the recent battle: there were grazes on her face and her robes were ripped.

"Molly and Arthur are on their way," she said, and the spell of the music was broken."Harry, what happened? According to Hagrid you were with Professor Dumbledore when he-when it happened. He says Professor Snape was involved in some-"

"Snape killed Dumbledore," said Harry.

She stared at him for a moment, then swayed alarmingly; Madam Pomfrey, who seemed to have pulled herself together, ran forward, conjuring a chair from thin air, which she pushed under McGonagall.

"Snape," repeated McGonagall faintly, falling into the chair. "We all wondered... but he trusted... always... Snape... I can't believe it..."

"Snape was a highly accomplished Occlumens," said Lupin, his voice harsh. "We always knew that."

"But Dumbledore swore he was on our side!" whispered Tonks. "I always thought Dumbledore must know something about Snape that we didn't..." .

"He always hinted that he had an ironclad reason for trusting Snape," muttered Professor McGonagall, now dabbing at the corners of her leaking eyes with a handkerchief. "I mean... with Snape's history ... of course people were bound to wonder... but Dumbledore told me explicitly that Snape's repentance was absolutely genuine... wouldn't hear a word against him!"

"I'd love to know what Snape told him to convince him," said Tonks.

"I know," said Harry, and we all turned to look at him. "Snape passed Voldemort the information that made Voldemort hunt down my mum and dad. Then Snape told Dumbledore he hadn't realized what he was doing, he was really sorry he'd done it, sorry that they were dead."

"And Dumbledore believed that?" said Lupin incredulously. "Dumbledore believed Snape was sorry James was dead? Snape hated James..."

"And he didn't think my mother was worth a damn either," said Harry, "because she was Muggle-born... 'Mudblood,' he called her..."

"This is all my fault," said Professor McGonagall suddenly. She looked disoriented, twisting her wet handkerchief in her hands. "My fault. I sent Filius to fetch Snape tonight, I actually sent for him to come and help us! If I hadn't alerted Snape to what was going on, he might never have joined forces with the Death Eaters. I don't think he knew they were there before Filius told him, I don't think he knew they were coming."

"It isn't your fault, Minerva," said Lupin firmly. "We all wanted more help, we were glad to think Snape was on his way..."

"So when he arrived at the fight, he joined in on the Death Eaters' side?" asked Harry.

"I don't know exactly how it happened," said Professor McGonagall distractedly. "It's all so confusing... Dumbledore had told us that he would be leaving the school for a few hours and that we were to patrol the corridors just in case... Remus, Bill, and Nymphadora were to join us ... and so we patrolled. All seemed quiet. Every secret passageway out of the school was covered. We knew nobody could fly in. There were powerful enchantments on every entrance into the castle. I still don't know how the Death Eaters can possibly have entered..."

"I do," said Harry, and he explained, briefly, about the pair of Vanishing Cabinets and the magical pathway they formed. "So they got in through the Room of Requirement."

"I messed up, Harry," I said with a heavy sigh. "We did like you told us: we checked the Marauder's Map and we couldn't see Malfoy on it, so we thought he must be in the Room of Requirement, so me, Ginny, and Neville went to keep watch on it... but Malfoy got past us."

"He came out of the Room about an hour after we started keeping watch," said Ginny. "He was on his own, clutching that awful shriveled arm-"

"His Hand of Glory," I said. "Gives light only to the holder, remember?"

"Anyway," Ginny went on, "he must have been checking whether the coast was clear to let the Death Eaters out, because the moment he saw us he threw something into the air and it all went pitch-black-"

"-Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder," I scoffed. "Fred and George's. I'm going to be having a word with them about who they let buy their products."

"We tried everything, Lumos, Incendio," said Ginny. "Nothing would penetrate the darkness; all we could do was grope our way out of the corridor again, and meanwhile we could hear people rushing past us. Obviously Malfoy could see because of that hand thing and was guiding them, but we didn't dare use any curses or anything in case we hit each other, and by the time we'd reached a corridor that was light, they'd gone."

"Luckily," said Lupin hoarsely, "Ron, Ginny, and Neville ran into us almost immediately and told us what had happened. We found the Death Eaters minutes later, heading in the direction of the Astronomy Tower. Malfoy obviously hadn't expected more people to be on the watch; he seemed to have exhausted his supply of Darkness Powder, at any rate. A fight broke out, they scattered and we gave chase. One of them, Gibbon, broke away and headed up the tower stairs-"

"To set off the Mark?" asked Harry.

"He must have done, yes, they must have arranged that before they left the Room of Requirement," said Lupin. "But I don't think Gibbon liked the idea of waiting up there alone for Dumbledore, because he came running back downstairs to rejoin the fight and was hit by a Killing Curse that just missed me."

"So if Ron was watching the Room of Requirement with Ginny and Neville," said Harry, turning to Hermione, "were you-?"

"Outside Snape's office, yes," whispered Hermione, her eyes sparkling with tears, "with Luna. We hung around for ages outside it and nothing happened... we didn't know what was going on upstairs, Ron had taken the map ... it was nearly midnight when Professor Flitwick came sprinting down into the dungeons. He was shouting about Death Eaters in the castle, I don't think he really registered that Luna and I were there at all, he just burst his way into Snape's office and we heard him saying that Snape had to go back with him and help and then we heard a loud thump and Snape came hurtling out of his room and he saw us and-and-"

"What?" Harry urged her.

"I was so stupid, Harry!" said Hermione in a high-pitched whisper. "He said Professor Flitwick had collapsed and that we should go and take care of him while he-while he went to help fight the Death Eaters-"

She covered her face in shame and continued to talk into her fingers, so that her voice was muffled. "We went into his office to see if we could help Professor Flitwick and found him unconscious on the floor... and oh, it's so obvious now, Snape must have Stupefied Flitwick, but we didn't realize, Harry, we didn't realize, we just let Snape go!"

"It's not your fault," said Lupin firmly. "Hermione, had you not obeyed Snape and got out of the way, he probably would have killed you and Luna."

"So then he came upstairs," said Harry, "and he found the place where you were all fighting..."

"We were in trouble, we were losing," said Tonks in a low voice. "Gibbon was down, but the rest of the Death Eaters seemed ready to fight to the death. Neville had been hurt, Bill had been savaged by Greyback... it was all dark... curses flying everywhere... the Malfoy boy had vanished, he must have slipped past, up the stairs... then more of them ran after him, but one of them blocked the stairs behind them with some kind of curse... Neville ran at it and got thrown up into the air-"

"None of us could break through," I chimed in, "and that massive Death Eater was still firing off jinxes all over the place, they were bouncing off the walls and barely missing us..."

"And then Snape was there," said Tonks, "and then he wasn't-"

"I saw him running toward us, but that huge Death Eater's jinx just missed me right afterward and I ducked and lost track of things," said Ginny.

"I saw him run straight through the cursed barrier as though it wasn't there," said Lupin. "I tried to follow him, but was thrown back just like Neville..."

"He must have known a spell we didn't," whispered McGonagall. "After all-he was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher... I just assumed that he was in a hurry to chase after the Death Eaters who'd escaped up to the tower..."

"He was," said Harry savagely, "but to help them, not to stop the... and I'll bet you had to have a Dark Mark to get through that barrier-so what happened when he came back down?"

"Well, the big Death Eater had just fired off a hex that caused half the ceiling to fall in, and also broke the curse blocking the stairs," said Lupin. "We all ran forward-those of us who were still standing anyway-and then Snape and the boy emerged out of the dust-obviously, none of us attacked them-"

"We just let them pass," said Tonks in a hollow voice. "We thought they were being chased by the Death Eaters-and next thing, the other Death Eaters and Greyback were back and we were fighting again-I thought I heard Snape shout something, but I don't know what-"

"He shouted, 'It's over,'" said Harry. "He'd done what he'd meant to do."

We all fell silent. Fawkes's lament was still echoing over the dark grounds outside.

* * *

The doors of the hospital wing burst open, making them all jump: Mum and Dad came rushing in, followed by a terrified looking Fleur.

"Molly-Arthur-" said Professor McGonagall, jumping up and hurrying to greet them. "I am so sorry-"

"Bill," whispered Mum, darting past Professor McGonagall as she caught sight of Bill's mangled face. "Oh, Bill!"

Lupin and Tonks had got up hastily and retreated so that Mum and Dad could get nearer to the bed. Mum bent over Bill and pressed her lips to his bloody forehead.

"You said Greyback attacked him?" Dad asked Professor McGonagall distractedly. "But he hadn't transformed? So what does that mean? What will happen to Bill?"

"We don't yet know," said Professor McGonagall, looking helplessly at Lupin.

"There will probably be some contamination, Arthur," said Lupin. "It is an odd case, possibly unique... we don't know what his behavior might be like when he awakens..."

Mum took the nasty-smelling ointment from Madam Pomfrey and began dabbing at Bill's wounds.

"And Dumbledore ..." said Dad "Minerva, is it true ... is he really...?"

Professor McGonagall nodded. I looked over at Fleur, who was gazing down at Bill with a frozen expression on her face.

"Dumbledore gone," whispered Dad, but Mum had eyes only for her eldest son; she began to sob, tears falling onto Bill's mutilated face.

"Of course, it doesn't matter how he looks... it's not r-really important... but he was a very handsome little b-bo... always very handsome... and he was g-going to be married!"

"And what do you mean by zat?" said Fleur suddenly and loudly. "What do you mean, 'he was going to be married?'"

Mum raised her tear-stained face, looking startled. "Well-only that-"

"You theenk Bill will not wish to marry me anymore?" demanded Fleur. "You theenk, because of these bites, he will not love me?"

"No, that's not what I-"

"Because 'e will!" said Fleur, drawing herself up to her full height and throwing back her long mane of silver hair. "It would take more zan a werewolf to stop Bill loving me!"

"Well, yes, I'm sure," said Mum, "but I thought perhaps-given how-how he-"

"You thought I would not weesh to marry him? Or per'aps, you hoped?" said Fleur, her nostrils flaring. "What do I care how he looks? I am good-looking enough for both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my husband is brave! And I shall do zat!" she added fiercely, pushing Mum aside and snatching the ointment from her.

Mum fell back against her husband and watched Fleur mopping up Bill's wounds with a most curious expression upon her face. Nobody said anything. I braced myself for the explosion that I knew was coming.

"Our Great-Auntie Muriel," said Mum after a long pause, "has a very beautiful tiara-goblin-made-which I am sure I could persuade her to lend you for the wedding. She is very fond of Bill, you know, and it would look lovely with your hair."

"Thank you," said Fleur stiffly. "I am sure zat will be lovely."

And then, so surprising, it scared me, both women were crying and hugging each other. I was stunned, but in a sense, felt much better. Looks like there was hope for the two of them.

"You see!" said a strained voice. Tonks was glaring at Lupin. "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!"

I snapped my eyes in their direction. Tonks and Lupin?

"It's different," said Lupin, barely moving his lips and looking suddenly tense. "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely-"

"But I don't care either, I don't care!" said Tonks, seizing the front of Lupin's robes and shaking them. "I've told you a million times..."

"And I've told you a million times," said Lupin, refusing to meet her eyes, staring at the floor, "that I am too old for you, too poor... too dangerous..."

"I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus," said Mum over Fleur's shoulder as she patted her on the back.

"I am not being ridiculous," said Lupin steadily. "Tonks deserves somebody young and whole."

"But she wants you," said Dad, with a small smile. "And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so."

He gestured sadly at his son, lying between them.

"This is... not the moment to discuss it," said Lupin, avoiding all of our eyes as he looked around distractedly. "Dumbledore is dead. ..."

"Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world," said Professor McGonagall curtly, just as the hospital doors opened again and Hagrid walked in.

The little of his face that was not obscured by hair or beard was soaking and swollen; he was shaking with tears, a vast, spotted handkerchief in his hand.

"I've... I've done it, Professor," he choked. "M-moved him. Professor Sprout's got the kids back in bed. Professor Flitwick's lyin down, but he says he'll be all righ' in a jiffy, an' Professor Slughorn says the Ministry's bin informed."

"Thank you, Hagrid," said Professor McGonagall, standing up at once and turning to look at the group around Bill's bed. "I shall have to see the Ministry when they get here. Hagrid, please tell the Heads of Houses-Slughorn can represent Slytherin- that I want to see them in my office forthwith. I would like you to join us too."

As Hagrid nodded, turned, and shuffled out of the room again, she looked down at Harry. "Before I meet them I would like a quick word with you, Harry. If you'll come with me..."

Harry stood up, murmured "See you in a bit" to Hermione, Ginny, and I, and followed Professor McGonagall back down the ward.

* * *

I looked back over at Bill. I had never seen Bill in a position like this. And to not know what was to become of him? It scared me. Bill had always been there for me when I needed him. Always been there to show me what to do and encourage me to do the right things. Would he become a werewolf now? Would he have to live the life that Lupin did? Would I be able to help take care of him? I would do anything for my big brother.

"You lot okay?" asked Mum as she walked over to Hermione, Ginny, and I, and hugged us all.

None of us said anything. We simply nodded. Mum wiped a tear that had made it's way out of Ginny's eye and down her cheek.

"He will be all right." said Mum, probably more to herself than us. "You know how Bill is. He's strong. He's a strong man. Remember when he broke his leg?"

"This isn't like his leg, Mum." said Ginny, in a harsh voice.

"I know Ginny dear, I know." said Mum, sniffling. "Now, Ron see to it that you and Hermione get to bed. Ginny, I need to talk to you."

I nodded and walked with Hermione out of the hospital wing.

"Why did she want Ginny to stay?" asked Hermione, as she looped her arm with mine.

"My guess is that she's probably mad that Ginny was fighting too." I said. "She went off the deep end last year with that whole ministry nonsense."

"Oh." said Hermione, almost in a whisper.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I..."Hermione hesitated."Are you okay?"

"I asked you first."

"I'll be okay if you're okay." said Hermione, stopping.

I turned her her and drew her close for a hug. Her face crashed into my chest, and I felt her body shaking as she started to cry. I placed my head on top of hers, trying to find some way to comfort her. But how could I do that when I was fucked up myself?

"I'm not okay." I admitted. I felt Hermione nod, and her squeeze my sides with her arms. I tightened my hold on her as well, allowing a few tears to fall and disappear in her hair, which she didn't seem to mind.

We stayed like that for awhile, and then made our way quietly to Gryffindor tower. Hermione went to bed, and I went to my dorm.

When I got there, Seamus and Dean were in their beds. How they were sleeping, I had no idea. They must have not known everything that had taken place.

An hour later, Harry came into the dorm, looking sat down on his four-poster and for a moment, we simply stared at each other.

"They're talking about closing the school," said Harry.

"Lupin said they would."

There was a pause.

"So?" I said in a very low and hesitant voice. "Did you find one? Did you get it? A-a Horcrux?"

Harry shook his head.

"You didn't get it? It wasn't there?"

"No," said Harry. "Someone had already taken it and left a fake in its place."

"Already taken-?"

Wordlessly, Harry pulled a locket from his pocket, opened it, and passed it to me. I took out the small folded piece of parchment and read.

 _To the Dark Lord_

 _I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can._

 _I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more._

 _R.A.B._

"R.A.B.," I whispered, "but who was that?"

"Dunno," said Harry, lying back on his bed, staring blankly upwards.

I folded the piece of parchment back up and put it in the locket. I could tell that Harry had nothing else he wanted to say tonight.


	185. Chapter 185: Saying Goodbye

And we have reached the last chapter of Half Blood Prince.

Deathly Hallows is next!

I was thinking of cutting a lot of this out, however, I figured you guys would be upset if I didn't include all of the funeral, so, I left it in, so a lot of Rowling's words will be in this chapter.

This chapter contains dialogue for my fic Harry Potter and the Other Side.

* * *

Chapter 185: Saying Goodbye

All lessons were suspended, all examinations postponed. Some students were hurried away from Hogwarts by their parents over the next couple of days-the Patil twins were gone before breakfast on the morning following Dumbledore's death and Smith was escorted from the castle by his haughty-looking father. Seamus, on the other hand, refused point-blank to accompany his mother home; they had a shouting match in the Entrance Hall which was resolved when she agreed that he could remain behind for the funeral. She had difficulty in finding a bed in Hogsmeade, Seamus told Harry and I, for wizards and witches were pouring into the village, preparing to pay their last respects to Dumbledore.

Some excitement was caused among the younger students, who had never seen it before, when a powder-blue carriage the size of a house, pulled by a dozen giant winged palominos, came soaring out of the sky in the late afternoon before the funeral and landed on the edge of the Forest. Harry and I watched from a window as a gigantic and handsome olive-skinned, black-haired woman descended the carriage steps and threw herself into the waiting Hagrid's arms. Meanwhile a delegation of Ministry officials, including the Minister for Magic himself, was being accommodated within the castle.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and I were spending all of our time together. The beautiful weather seemed to mock us. It seemed as if the weather was trying to cheer us up, but to no avail.

Hermione seemed to get closer to me, however, neither of us brought up taking things further. It didn't seem like the time.

We visited the hospital wing twice a day: Neville had been discharged, but Bill remained under Madam Pomfrey's care. His scars were as bad as ever; in truth, he now bore a distinct resemblance to Mad-Eye Moody, though thankfully with both eyes and legs, but in personality he seemed just the same as ever. All that appeared to have changed was that he now had a great liking for very rare steaks, which was funny.

"... so eet ees lucky 'e is marrying me," said Fleur happily, plumping up Bill's pillows, "because ze British overcook their meat, I 'have always said this."

"I suppose I'm just going to have to accept that he really is going to marry her," sighed Ginny later that evening, as she, Harry, Hermione, and I sat beside the open window of the Gryffindor common room, looking out over the twilit grounds.

"She's not that bad," said Harry. "Ugly, though," he added hastily, as Ginny raised her eyebrows, and she let out a reluctant giggle.

"Well, I suppose if Mum can stand it, I can."

"Anyone else we know died?" I asked Hermione, who was perusing the Evening Prophet.

Hermione winced at the forced toughness in my voice.

"No," she said reprovingly, folding up the newspaper. "They're still looking for Snape, but no sign ..."

"Of course there isn't," said Harry, who became angry every time the subject came up. "They won't find Snape till they find Voldemort, and seeing as they've never managed to do that in all this time ..."

"I'm going to go to bed," yawned Ginny. "I haven't been sleeping that well since ... well ... I could do with some sleep."

She kissed Harry , waved at Hermione and I, and departed for the girls' dormitories. The moment the door had closed behind her, Hermione leaned forwards towards Harry with a most Hermione-ish look on her face.

"Harry, I found something out this morning, in the library ..."

"R.A.B.?" said Harry, sitting up straight.

"No," she said sadly, "I've been trying, Harry, but I haven't found anything ... there are a couple of reasonably well-known wizards with those initials-Rosalind Antigone Bungs ... Rupert "Axebanger" Brookstanton ... but they don't seem to fit at all. Judging by that note, the person who stole the Horcrux knew Voldemort, and I can't find a shred of evidence that Bungs or Axebanger ever had anything to do with him ... no, actually, it's about ... well, Snape."

She looked nervous even saying the name again.

"What about him?" asked Harry heavily, slumping back in his chair.

"Well, it's just that I was sort of right about the Half-Blood Prince business," she said tentatively.

"D'you have to rub it in, Hermione? How do you think I feel about that now?"

"No-no-Harry, I didn't mean that!" she said hastily, looking around to check that we were not being overheard. "It's just that I was right about Eileen Prince once owning the book. You see ... she was Snape's mother!"

"I thought she wasn't much of a looker," I joked. Hermione ignored me.

"I was going through the rest of the old Prophets and there was a tiny announcement about Eileen Prince marrying a man called Tobias Snape, and then later an announcement saying that she'd given birth to a-"

"-murderer," spat Harry.

"Well ... yes," said Hermione. "So ... I was sort of right. Snape must have been proud of being "half a Prince", you see? Tobias Snape was a Muggle from what it said in the Prophet."

"Yeah, that fits," said Harry. "He'd play up the pure-blood side so he could get in with Lucius Malfoy and the rest of them ... he's just like Voldemort. Pure-blood mother, Muggie father ... ashamed of his parentage, trying to make himself feared using the Dark Arts, gave himself an impressive new name-Lord Voldemort-the Half-Blood Prince-how could Dumbledore have missed-?"

He broke off, looking out of the window, a look of disgust etched on his face.

"I still don't get why he didn't turn you in for using that book," I said. "He must've known where you were getting it all from."

"He knew," said Harry bitterly. "He knew when I used Sectumsempra. He didn't really need Legilimency ... he might even have known before then, with Slughorn talking about how brilliant I was at Potions ... shouldn't have left his old book in the bottom of that cupboard, should he?"

"But why didn't he turn you in?"

"I don't think he wanted to associate himself with that book," said Hermione. "I don't think Dumbledore would have liked it very much if he'd known. And even if Snape pretended it hadn't been his, Slughorn would have recognised his writing at once. Anyway, the book was left in Snape's old classroom, and I'll bet Dumbledore knew his mother was called 'Prince'."

"I should've shown the book to Dumbledore," said Harry. "All that time he was showing me how Voldemort was evil even when he was at school, and I had proof Snape was, too-"

"'Evil' is a strong word," said Hermione quietly.

"You were the one who kept telling me the book was dangerous!"

"I'm trying to say, Harry, that you're pulling too much blame on yourself. I thought the Prince seemed to have a nasty sense of humour, but I would never have guessed he was a potential killer ..."

"None of us could've guessed Snape would ... you know," I said.

Silence fell between us, each of them lost in our own thoughts. Dumbledore's funeral was the next day, and no one was looking forward to it.

* * *

Harry and I rose early to pack the next day; the Hogwarts Express would be leaving an hour after the funeral. Downstairs we found the mood in the Great Hall subdued. Everybody was wearing their dress robes and no one seemed very hungry. Professor McGonagall had left the throne like chair in the middle of the staff table empty. Hagrid's chair was deserted too,but Snape's place had been unceremoniously filled by Rufus Scrimgeour. Among Scrimgeour's entourage was my brother, Percy. I pretended as if I didn't even see him, the fucking git.

Over at the Slytherin table Crabbe and Goyle were muttering together. Hulking boys though they were, they looked oddly lonely without the tall, pale figure of Malfoy between them, bossing them around.

"It is nearly time," McGonagall said. "Please follow your Heads of House out into the grounds. Gryffindors, after me."

We filed out from behind their benches in near silence. Harry glimpsed Slughorn at the head of the Slytherin column, wearing magnificent long emerald-green robes embroidered with silver. I had never seen Professor Sprout, Head of the Hufflepuffs, looking so clean; there was not a single patch on her hat, and when we reached the Entrance Hall, we found Madam Pince standing beside Filch, she in a thick black veil that fell to her knees, he in an ancient black suit and tie reeking of mothballs.

We headed towards the lake. The warmth of the sun caressed my face as we followed Professor McGonagall in silence to the place where hundreds of chairs had been set out in rows. An aisle ran down the centre of them: there was a marble table standing at the front, all chairs facing it. It was the most beautiful summer's day.

An extraordinary assortment of people had already settled into half of the chairs: shabby and smart, old and young. Most I didn't recognize, but a few were members of the Order of the Phoenix: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, her hair miraculously returned to vividest pink, Lupin, with whom she seemed to be holding hands, Mum and Dad, Bill supported by Fleur and followed by Fred and George, who were wearing jackets of black dragon skin. Then there was Madame Maxime, who took up two-and-a-half chairs on her own, Tom, the landlord of the Leaky Cauldron, Arabella Figg, Harry's Squib neighbour, the hairy bass player from the wizarding group the Weird sisters, Ernie Prang, driver of the Knight Bus, Madam Malkin, of the robe shop in Diagon Alley, and some people whom I merely knew by sight, such as the barman of the Hog's Head and the witch who pushed the trolley on the Hogwarts Express. The castle ghosts were there too, barely visible in the bright sunlight, discernible only when they moved, shimmering insubstantially in the gleaming air.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and I filed into seats at the end of a row beside the lake. Ginny was on one side of me, and Hermione, the other. People were whispering to each other; it sounded like a breeze in the grass, but the birdsong was louder by far. The crowd continued to swell; with a great rush of affection for both of them. Neville was being helped into a seat by Luna.

Cornelius Fudge walked past us towards the front rows, his expression miserable, twirling his green bowler hat as usual. Rita Skeeter's cow self was there too, clutching a notebook. Even fucking Umbitch showed, probably to confirm Dumbledore was indeed dead.

The staff were seated at last. I could see Scrimgeour looking grave and dignified in the front row with Professor McGonagall. I wondered whether Scrimgeour or any of these important people were really sorry that Dumbledore was dead. Then, strange otherworldly music came from the lake. A chorus of merpeople singing in a strange language he did not understand, their pallid faces rippling, their purplish hair flowing all around them. The music made the hair on my neck stand up and yet it was not unpleasant. It spoke very clearly of loss and of despair. I felt Hermione's leg begin to shake against mine. Not really knowing if it was the right thing to do, I lightly grazed her leg with my finger. That slowed her leg down significantly, but she still trembled.

Hagrid was walking slowly up the aisle between the chairs. He was crying quite silently, his face gleaming with tears, and in his arms, wrapped in purple velvet spangled with golden stars, was Dumbledore's body. A sharp pain rose in my chest at this sight. Tears were falling thick and fast into both Ginny and Hermione's laps.

We could not see clearly what was happening at the front. Hagrid seemed to have placed the body carefully upon the table. Now he retreated down the aisle, blowing his nose with loud trumpeting noises that drew scandalised looks from some, including Umbridge, but Dumbledore would not have cared. Harry tried to make a friendly gesture to Hagrid as he passed, but Hagrid's eyes were so swollen it was a wonder he could see where he was going.

A little tufty-haired man droned on and on about Dumbledore and his accomplishments. I didn't care to remember those. I wanted to remember the man who used sweets as passwords to his office. The man who everyone knew favored Gryffindor. The man who played a round of wizard chess when he came to visit my home one summer. The man who cared about us kids.

I put an arm around Hermione and stroked her hair while she sobbed into my shoulder. Her crying made me start to cry, and once the tears started, they didn't want to stop.

The little man in black had stopped speaking at last and resumed his seat. Then, several people screamed. Bright, white flames had erupted around Dumbledore's body and the table upon which it lay: higher and higher they rose, obscuring the body. White smoke spiraled into the air and made strange shapes. A second later, the fire had vanished. In its place was a white marble tomb, encasing Dumbledore's body and the table on which he had rested.

There were a few more cries of shock as a shower of arrows soared through the air, but they fell far short of the crowd. It was the centaurs' tribute. They turned tails and disappear back into the cool trees. Likewise the merpeople sank slowly back into the green water and were lost from view.

Ginny and Harry started whispering to each other. I tuned it out and focused on Hermione, who was still crying on my shoulder. I knew that beyond what I was already doing. I was useless to her. I didn't have a clue what to do to take her pain away.

A few seconds later, Harry got up and walked away. Ginny grabbed onto my other hand, looking distraught, but not crying. I had guessed that the funeral had gotten to be too much for Harry, and he had asked Ginny to stay back, opting to be by himself.

* * *

As more people got up, Hermione began to compose herself. She sat up from my shoulder and gave me an embarrassed look.

"Sorry for messing up your shirt." she croaked as she smoothed out the wet spot on my shoulder.

"Come on." I said, pulling both Hermione and Ginny out of their seats. "Let's go find Harry."

"I'll just go to Mum." said Ginny suddenly. She let go of my hand and walked off.

"What's with her?" I asked. Hermione shrugged.

We walked up the aisle where we seen Harry talking to Scrimgeour. Neither one of them looked very happy. We hurried towards Harry, passing Scrimgeour going in the opposite direction; Harry turned and walked slowly on, leading us to the beech tree under which we had sat in happier times.

"What did Scrimgeour want?" Hermione whispered.

"Same as he wanted at Christmas," shrugged Harry. "Wanted me to give him inside information on Dumbledore and be the Ministry's new poster boy."

I groaned and said loudly to Hermione, "Look, let me go back and hit Percy!"

"No," she said firmly, grabbing my arm.

"It'll make me feel better!"

Harry laughed. Even Hermione grinned a little, though her smile faded as she looked up at the castle.

"I can't bear the idea that we might never come back." she said softly. "How can Hogwarts close?"

"Maybe it won't," I said, trying to be hopeful. "We're not in any more danger here than we are at home, are we? Everywhere's the same now. I'd even say Hogwarts is safer, there are more wizards inside to defend the place. What d'you reckon, Harry?"

"I'm not coming back even if it does reopen," said Harry.

I gaped at him, but Hermione said sadly,"I knew you were going to say that. But then what will you do?"

"I'm going back to the Dursleys' once more, because Dumbledore wanted me to," said Harry."But it'll be a short visit, and then I'll be gone for good."

"But where will you go if you don't come back to school?"

"I thought I might go back to Godric's Hollow. For me, it started there, all of it. I've just got a feeling I need to go there. And I can visit my parents' graves, I'd like that."

"And then what?" I asked.

"Then I've got to track down the rest of the Horcruxes, haven't I?" said Harry, his eyes upon Dumbledore's white tomb, reflected in the water on the other side of the lake. "That's what he wanted me to do, that's why he told me all about them. If Dumbledore was right-and I'm sure he was-there are still four of them out there. I've got to find them and destroy them and then I've got to go after the seventh bit of Voldemort's soul, the bit that's still in his body, and I'm the one who's going to kill him. And if I meet Severus Snape along the way," he added, "so much the better for me, so much the worse for him."

"We'll be there, Harry," I said firmly.

"What?"

"At your aunt and uncle's house. And then we'll go with you, wherever you're going."

"No-" said Harry quickly

"You said to us once before," said Hermione quietly, "that there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we?"

"We're with you whatever happens," I said. "But, mate, you're going to have to come round my mum and dad's house before we do anything else, even Godric's Hollow."

"Why?"

"Bill and Fleur's wedding, remember?"

Harry looked at me, startled at first. Then he softened.

"Yeah, we shouldn't miss that," he said finally. He then turned away and walked off, leaving Hermione and I to ourselves.

"I never really noticed how beautiful this place is" I said, looking over at the lake once more. "I may actually miss it".

Hermione smiled and looped her arm around mine and laid her head on my shoulder. "Awe how sweet. Your emotional range is growing"

"Sod off" I said with a laugh.

"When all this is over, do you think you'll come back?" Hermione asked.

I looked down at her and then back towards the lake.

"Would you?"

"Of course. My education is important to me."

"Then I will too"

Hermione looked at me, eyes smiling. "Really? You'd come back here for me?"

"Of course. Someone has to be here to make sure you don't starve yourself while studying and to make sure you're getting enough sleep and to-"

She turned me around and started to kiss me. I didn't expect that. I kissed her back as she played with my hair. I pulled her in as close as I could. I never wanted to let her go. Sometimes I felt as if she was all I had to keep me going and I never wanted to lose her.

"Ron?" She said muffled by my lips

She broke away and I reluctantly let her go.

"We can't. Not yet".

"Why not? We already waited too long as it is." I pleaded.

"But we have to be there for Harry." said Hermione, giving me a small smile

She had a point. If we were to start something now, we wouldn't focus properly on what he had to do.

"Yeah." I said. "For Harry. You're right. I guess I'll be patient. You're worth the wait"

She smiled and gave me a quick kiss that I seriously wanted to hold onto. Then she took my hand and we walked away from the tree and back up to the castle.


	186. Chapter 186: My Brother's Keeper

Welcome to The King's Chronicles Book 7: The Deathly Hallows

This took forever to get to, but at last we made it.

This is going to take a long time to complete, maybe even longer than OOTP did because I want to get in as much of Ron's mindset as possible, especially during the hunt, and even more when he left. Plus, my source material for the book has quit on me, so I need to find another. So please bare with me.

These first few chapters won't be about Harry at all, as Harry isn't going to be around for awhile. They will focus mainly on the Weasley family, especially Bill, and Romione as well.

Let's dive right in!

This chapter contains dialogue from my fic Twelve Kisses.

* * *

Chapter 186: My Brother's Keeper

The train ride home seemed lonely, even though Hermione and Harry were in the compartment with me. Harry sat across from me, while Hermione sat beside me. All three of us were quiet. Harry had let Hedwig out of her cage and was stroking her feathers absentmindedly from time to time. Hermione kept her eyes glued to the window, watching the changing scenery as we sped towards King's Cross.

Ginny dropped by for a spell, but didn't stay long. She came and checked on Hermione and I only, which I found odd. She didn't even look in Harry's direction and vice versa.

Eventually, Harry stepped out, saying he wanted to look in on Neville, leaving Hermione and I alone. The two of us said nothing as we sat and watched the world rush past them. Soon, Hermione leaned onto me, her head on my shoulder. I lifted my arm and put it around her. She moved her head so that it was now resting under my chin.

"Things aren't going to be the same are they?" asked Hermione.

I sighed. "Nope. We aren't safe anymore. Its funny how I used to think that Dumbledore was invincible. Only to be taken down by Snape, that greasy haired bitch."

"Language Ron...though I will agree with you. Dumbledore seemed more than a mere wizard. And now..."

Hermione turned her head and started crying into my chest. I put my other arm around her, holding her and stroking her hair as she cried.

At 17 years old, I felt as if I had the entire world on his shoulders. This wasn't supposed to be happening. The only worries I was supposed to be having was whether or not I would make Head Boy or Quidditch captain. Weather or not I would graduate.

Instead Harry, Hermione, and I were going to be going on be going on a wild Horcrux chase going Merlin only knew where. I didn't know how long we would be out doing this. Could be days, weeks, months. Hell, even years.

"What do you think is going to happen?" asked Hermione, wiping her tears away.

"Well, we are going to start off by having an amazing summer, I think. Swimming, chess, Quidditch, and then Bill and Fleur's wedding."

Hermione smiled. "You know I'm not going to play Quidditch, Ronald."

"Oh, but you will. You're getting on a broom, Mione. I'll make sure of that." I laughed, brushing Hermione's nose with my finger.

"We shall see. And after this amazing summer, then what?" asked Hermione, sounding as if she was perking up.

"We are going to find all the Horcruxes in a week, destroy them, stab Voldemort with a quill killing him instantly, be worshipped by the wizarding world, and then go back to school and be real teenagers." I said confidently

Hermione laughed. "That sounds wonderful. If only it would be true."

"You never know, it might happen. I for one would love it to. I would love to have a year with nothing but regular wizard teen problems."

"What about us?" asked Hermione.

I looked down at her, confused as to what she meant, seeing as just hours ago she had said we couldn't start anything. "What do you mean?"

"Would we be able to do normal teenage things together?" asked Hermione, blushing.

I smiled. "I would hope so." I said. "I would like to."

Hermione smiled and then shifted her eyes back over to the window. Soon, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

When we got to the platform, Harry came back in and sat down. He sighed as he looked at us as if he had something heavy to tell us.

"I need for you two to go home." said Harry in a low voice. "You can't come to the Dursleys with me."

Hermione and I looked at each other and then back at Harry. "But that's not part of the plan." exclaimed Hermione. "We are going with you, you're not doing this by yourself."

"It's not that!" said Harry sharply. "Don't you want to see your families before we just up and leave? Especially you, Hermione."

Hermione looked stunned, as if she hadn't even thought about it. I nodded, agreeing with Harry.

"Alright. So I guess we don't see each other until your birthday, yes?" I asked him. "That's when the trace will be broken."

"Oh Harry!" said Hermione, lunging for Harry and embracing him. The action caused a small twinge of jealously, but I suppressed it. She was only comforting him.

Harry left with his disgruntled looking relatives. I didn't want to see him go without us, but I knew it was going to be okay. Besides, Harry was right. Especially for Hermione, who needed to see her family the most.

"Do you think we should have went with him anyway?" asked Hermione as we watched Harry walk off.

"No, he'll be alright." I said. "We will see him soon enough."

I felt Hermione shake slightly beside me. "Something wrong?"

I looked over at Hermione. Her eyes looked as if they were looking off into the distance at nothing in particular.

"Nothing's the matter, I'm fine." said Hermione. I could tell that she was lying. "Look, there are my parents..."

I could tell just by the way she had said that last part that something was really amiss with her. However, I didn't want to pry, she would tell me eventually.

"Can you call me in a couple of days, Ron?" she asked. "There's something I think we need to talk about."

"We can't talk about it tomorrow?"

"No. Not yet. Plus, you need to focus on Bill, right?"

Her reminding me of my brother made me cringe inside. "You're right, as usual. Bill needs me, yeah?"

Hermione smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "He's gonna be okay, Ron. Madam Pomfrey said so, remember?"

I nodded. Hermione gave me a quick hug and another kiss on the cheek and walked off with her parents. A few minutes later, Ginny had joined me along with Dad, and we took a portkey back to The Burrow, which I found pretty unusual.

"Dad, why a portkey?" I asked when we touched ground outside the path leading to home. Before Dad answered, he did a few fancy wand waves and mumbled what sounds like various spells.

"Safest way to travel right now as you two don't have apparition licenses."said Dad after he was done.

"Is Bill at home, Dad?" asked Ginny quietly.

Dad sighed. "Yes Ginbug, he is. He's done alright so far, considering. Madam Pomfrey has giving him as full of a recovery as he can soon enough."

Ginny looked at me, worried. I didn't know what to say or do, I was just as frightened as she was.

When we made it to the house, I levitated Ginny and my trunks to our rooms. Afterwards. I popped into Bill and Charlie's old room to check on my brother.

Fleur was in the room, sitting in a chair next to Bill's bed. She gave me a warm smile as I walked in.

"Bill, it iz your petit frère to see you, merveilleux!" said Fleur in what I felt was an unnecessarily excited voice. "Oh Ronald, come see, 'e is 'appy to see you!"

Fleur got up from the chair, walked over to me, and have me a kiss on each check, which to my surprise, didn't make me swoon like a git.

"He is there, Ronald. 'e 'as been asking for his siblings." she said kindly, nudging me towards Bill. I walked over and sat where she had.

I looked over at Bill, whose face was bandaged up, except for his eyes, nose, and lips. One of his lips were split, but you could tell that it was healing. The gash that was on his eyelid still looked fresh. I felt like I was going to break down and cry.

Bill, on the other hand, smiled at me as if there was nothing going on.

"Alright there, Ronnie?" he said in a low, hoarse voice.

"I should be asking you that, Bill." I said, trying my best to hold in my tears.

"Oh I'm in a state, but I'm fine." said Bill, trying to look like everything was okay. "Been through some shit, can't said that it's been like this, but I've pulled through just like I will this time."

"Yeah, you...you will."

"Come on now Ronnie, none of that. Pomfrey and Lupin said other than a taste for raw meat. I'll be fine. There so t be any transformations at all. Lupin says I may feel a bit weak and sick during the full moon, but other than that, nothing is going to happen."

I nodded. His words had reassured me. It still bothered me to see him like that, but to know that he wouldn't become a werewolf was more than great news to me.

"Does it hurt, the slashes?" I asked. I immediately felt stupid. Of course my brother was in pain.

"Bit of a sting, but nothing I can't handle." said Bill, shrugging it off. "I'm more worried about what they will do to my handsome mug. If Fleur will ever find me attractive again."

I couldn't help but laugh. " you're more worried about if you'll still look lovely? You sound like fucking Malfoy. Speaking of that fucking git-"

"I know, I heard. So Dumbledore's really dead? And ol Snape killed him?"

I nodded.

"Prick." scoffed Bill. "I always knew he wasn't up to snot."

Suddenly, Bill started to cough. I was frantic, not knowing what the bloody hell to do. I took a couple deep breaths, grabbed a cup from the window sill, and performed Aguamenti to fill the cup with water. I helped Bill managed the water down, which calmed his coughing.

"I thought you said you were fine!" I found myself snapping.

"I am fine, it was just a bit of-"

"Fuck that, what do you need me to do?" I said, filling up his cup once again.

"It's not your job to worry about me. Ronnie." said Bill in a weak voice.

"Like hell it isn't, you're my brother! Stop being fucking stubborn!" I yelled, feeling myself getting both scared and angry.

Bill smiled, which annoyed me even more. "I never thought I would be on the end of my baby brother taking care of me. I can see why Harry and Hermione stick by you so fiercely."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a nurturer...like Mum."

I didn't know if I felt proud, humorous, or insulted.

"Shut up and tell me what to do, git." I said, chuckling.

Over the next two days, I spent my time taking care of Bill. I helped feed him, I changed his bandages, cleaned and treated his slashes, and did more for him that even Mum and Fleur. I felt as if a circle had been completed. Bill was always the one helping and taking care of me, now I was doing the best that I could for him.

I had called Hermione a few times. We didn't speak on anything too serious, and every time I would ask her what was the important thing she needed to discuss with me, she would put it off and say she hadn't had the time to think it all through yet.

Her apprehension made me nervous. Was the conversation going to be about us? Was she just stalling for time to tell me that she just wanted to be friends? Was even our friendship messed up because of my feelings?

I was beginning to get nervous. I didn't know what to say to get her to talk. And I didn't know how I would be if she were to reject me.

The thought of a life without her in it was truly driving me insane.


	187. Chapter 187: Saving Hermione

This chapter will have dialogue from my fic Harry Potter and the Other Side

* * *

Chapter 187: Saving Hermione

It had been two weeks and I had heard nothing from Hermione, nor Harry. Hermione wasn't answering the phone, which led me to believe that her family had possibly went on vacation without her telling me, which seemed odd. And Harry wasn't sending word back through Hedwig nor Pig. I was starting to get the impression that neither one wanted to speak to me.

That was until, Pig came in with a note from Hermione, telling me to call her as soon as I had gotten it.

"Hello?"

"Hermione, I- hey, what's wrong? You sound upset."

"Is anyone around you? Anyone that can overhear?"

"No, it's just me. Everybody else is out with Mum handling wedding shit. What's the matter?"

"I...I have to tell you something...but you can't tell anyone else, not even Harry."

"Not even Harry? What's so big that we can't even tell Harry?"

"Just promise me!"

"Okay, damn, I promise. Don't bite my head off!"

"Ronald!"

"Shit, Hermione! Okay, I'm sorry, what's wrong?"

"I've been reading and researching lately..."

"No surprises there. Go on."

"And I think I found a way to save my parents."

"What do you mean by that? Has something happened?"

"When we go on this hunt, they are going to wonder why we haven't returned to school. I've heard that they are keeping Hogwarts open."

"Yeah. It was in that sorry excuse for the Prophet the other day. What does that have to do with your parents?"

"What if they decide to target our families, Ron? I mean they probably wouldn't hurt yours. But I'm a Muggleborn...they might try to get to me through them. I don't need that on my mind, Ron."

"Shit. I didn't even think about that! I'm sorry, Mione. What if they all came to stay here with us? We have stronger wards now."

"It's still too risky, Ron. I've already thought about that and eliminated that possibility."

"You're right. So, what are you going to do?"

* _deep breath_ * " I'm going to send them away."

"Send them away?"

"To Australia."

"Australia?! Why there. That's so far!"

"Exactly. I don't think that Death Eaters would think to go there."

"Maybe. Okay, well whatever you-"

"I'm also going to obliviate them."

 _Long pause_

"Hermione..."

"I have to, Ron! I have to! What if they are found? They can't know me! I'm going to obliviate them and modify their minds so they think they are other people. So they won't remember that I'm their daughter."

"Hermione, I don't know. Are you sure?"

"I've already decided it, Ron. I'm doing it tomorrow night. I just want you to know because afterwards, I want to come to the Burrow if that's okay with you and your family."

"That shouldn't even be a question. I'll just make something up for Mum, but you know she wouldn't care ."

"Okay. "

"Hermione...are you sure you want to do this?"

"Can I Floo over to your house at 6? Do you think that would be safe since our fireplaces have been connected since fifth year?"

"Of course, but are you-"

"I'm sore Ron. Now please, stop asking me!"

"I just want to make sure you're okay."

"...I'll be okay. "

"Okay. Tomorrow at 6. Do you want me to maybe Floo over and be with you? For support?"

"Thanks Ron. But I think should do this on my own."

"Okay, Mione. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Thanks Ron. See you tomorrow."

* * *

The next day felt insanely long. I had told Mum that Hermione's vacation had gotten cut short and she wanted to spend the rest of her summer here, which Mum was happy to hear. Probably excited to have note female help for the wedding because Merlin knows that Dad, me, and Bill were no help whatsoever, and the twins still had their business to run, so they weren't around to help much either.

Ginny was excited to hear that Hermione was coming. I guess she missed having a girl near her age to speak to. Her and Luna only spoke through letters, and Gin wanted zero to do with Fleur, only helping with the wedding because Mum made her.

At six, I was in the sitting room, waiting by the fireplace. When six-thirty had came, I just assumed that she just wanted some extra time with her family.

By 8, I was starting to worry. By 9, I was ready to go there myself.

"Hermione's not here still?" asked Mum as she came in to check on me. I was beyond speaking and nodding, so I just gave her a look that clearly stated no.

"Well, she might be coming tomorrow, dear. Go on up to bed."

"But Mum, what if-"

"We have things to do tomorrow morning Ron. Or have you forgotten that you're going with your brothers to get your robes fitted." groaned Mum. "Still can't believe you're going to a tailor, as if I can't do just as fine a job myself.

Fleur wanted us to look a certain way. A way that she apparently thought that Mum couldn't achieve, so she had made Bill book himself, me, and the rest of my brothers a visit to Madam Malkin's. Mum hadn't gotten over it, despite the plans being made two days after I returned from Hogwarts.

"Fine Mum. I'm going." I lied. I got up and went upstairs. I kept my door cracked open just in case.

Mum didn't go to bed until about 11, and Hermione still hasn't showed up. I was getting paranoid. What if You Know Who suspected something and decided to attack them now?

I waited another hour until I knew that Mum, Dad, and everyone else was asleep. I crept down the stairs, took a handful of Floo powder, and quietly flooed over to the Grangers.

The house was eerily quiet. There were sheets over the sofas in the sitting room, as if they had already packed and left. Was that what happened? Had Hermione decided to go with them?

I walked up her long staircase. The pictures that hung there the last time I was there were gone.

When I got to the landing, I rushed to Hermione's door and knocked.

No answer.

I began to knock even harder and longer, my hand starting to hurt.

"Ron?" I heard Hermione say quietly from the inside.

"Hermione, open the door"

"Wait, how do I know it's you?"

I sighed in frustration. "I guess ask me something only I would know the answer to. Make this quick"

"Fine. What's the last thing I said to you when we got off the train?"

"Be good to your mother Ron and I'll see you soon" I said in a monotone voice.

"Anybody could have heard that"

"DAMMIT HERMIONE!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay!"

She opened the door and I walked in. I gave her an angry look, but inside, I was more worried than I was angry with her, but I wasn't going to let her know that.

"You said you'd be at the house by 6 it's after midnight now! I got worried and thought something had happened to you." I began to scold.

"I'm fine. I had fallen asleep. I had to take care of some things around the house and it wore me out." she said shakily. I could see that she was about to fall apart. She started shaking as tears fell effortlessly out of her eyes. Without hesitation, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. She buried her face in my chest, breathing in deep. I stroked her hair and whispered over and over that it would be okay.

"They don't remember me Ron. They don't remember me!" she sobbed, looking up at me.

"You had to do it and you did brilliantly, Hermione. You saved them." I said, looking at her tear streaked face

"But what if I never get to restore their memories, Ron? What if something happens to us? What if..."

"Let's get you to my place okay? Nothing is going to happen. And if it does, at least you know that your parents will be okay" I said.

I took her hand and led her down the steps and back into the sitting room. She took a quick look around and then got into the fireplace with me. I dropped more Floo powder, yelled "The Burrow!" and seconds later we were walking into my sitting room.

* * *

I quietly led her up to my room. "Ginny is sleep and it's best not to wake her. She hasn't been herself lately. So you can sleep in Harry's bed if you want." I said as we entered my room and shut the door.

"I'd rather sleep with you if you don't mind." she said looking into my eyes. She looked too innocent and sad for me to refuse, so I nodded and turned away while she changed into her PJs.

When she said she was done, I turned and sat on my bed. I watches her as she walked over to my bed wearing nothing but short shorts and a small tank. It took everything on me not to jump her

I took off my shirt as my room was boiling hot. As I tossed it, I caught her staring at me, licking her lips. I couldn't help but smile.

"See something you like?" I asked. She smiled and shook her head, pushing me out of the way and climbing into my bed. I climbed in beside her, put my arm over her stomach, and snuggled up close, as if she were a teddy, making her laugh.

My fingers traced circles on her stomach and I found myself coming dangerously close to the top of her shorts. She must have liked what I was doing, because she pressed her bum against me. Immediately I felt myself harden against her shorts, and I was embarrassed that she would feel me and be permanently grossed out. To my surprise however, she pushed into me even more, causing me to instinctively push back. She was doing it on purpose.

Hermione was driving me mental. I literally couldn't think. The way she had just pressed her ass on me?! What the hell! Did she not realize that we were in my bed? In my room? With no one knowing that she was there?!

My mind started playing every fantasy I had had about her over the years. Her in her uniform. Her in nothing but her robes. Her in one of my shirts. Her in a bikini. Her being a bad girl in a Slytherin uniform. All ending with her wearing nothing at all.

Yeah. I've had some pretty fucked up thoughts about my best friend. And I wasn't ashamed at all anymore for having them.

She turned around and faced me, those gorgeous chocolate eyes of hers shining in the moonlight. She looked like a fucking goddess right then and there. At that moment she could tell me to do anything her heart desired and I would have done it.

"Ron?"she asked hesitantly."can I ask you a question? Promise you won't get upset?"

 _'Oh shit. What was she gonna say?_ ' I thought.

"I can't make that promise. But I'll try not to."

"Did you...did you and Lavender...did the two of you.."

"Nope. Absolutely not" I answers without skipping a beat.

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Were you going to ask if we fucked?"

Hermione winced. "Not in such a colorful way but yes... that was the general question"

"No we didn't. That's not to say she didn't try." I said, thinking back to her many advances.

"Oh" she said with a small smile.

I put my other arm around her and pulled her closer to me. It was like I couldn't get her close enough. I wanted her to be all over me.

"Why didn't you?" She asked.

"Dunno. Well...I just didn't want to...I didn't see myself wanting to have sex with her."

"Oh.."

"I was always taught that sex was something not to be thrown around. That if you had sex with someone that meant that that person meant more to you than just to get off."

"Were all of you taught that?"

"Yeah. I guess"

"Then why do Fred and George have sex like it's nothing?"

My eyes widened. "How do you know about their sex life?"

"Us girls do talk, Ron" she said with a giggle.

"Oh. Of course"

"Lavender made it seem like you two had sex before"

My eyes grew wide with anger. "WHAT?! FUCK NO!"

"Language and don't shout, Ron! But yes. She used to brag about your chest and how you would... embrace her, and how sometimes you were gentle but other times you were rough... Ron shut your mouth before something flies in"

I was shocked. I was pissed. How in the bloody hell could she lie on me like that?!

"Well she must have been fucking some other bloke while she was with me, because I never even seen her damn knickers. Why didn't you tell me she was lying on me like that?!"

"Because...at first I thought she was kidding. Even Parvati had said she was. But the more she would go on and on about it, the more I started to believe her, and I didn't want to have that conversation. Not with you"

I looked into her eyes. She looked hurt by the very memory of what Lavender had said.

"Hermione, you are my best friend and I tell you everything... well almost everything. If I was having sex already I would have told you and Harry. We don't keep secrets from each other"

"What do you mean 'almost everything'?"

"Ummmm... like there are some things you don't know. But they are mainly because it's a guy thing. And some things you probably wouldn't want to know"

"Like what?"

' _Like how badly I have wanted to throw you on my bed and fuck your brains out...kinda like I want to do right now.'_ I thought.

"Again just guy things. You really wouldn't understand." I said quickly, trying to get rid of the thoughts in my head.

"Oh.."

We stayed silent for a while. She was tracing patterns on my bare chest driving me wild. I was bruising my thumb against her waist and she acted as if she liked it because she didn't say otherwise nor did she try and stop me.

"Ron?"

"Yeah, Mione?"

"Thanks for coming to my rescue."

I looked over at Hermione and scoffed. "Rescue? I only came to get you."

"That whole day was horrid for me, Ron." said Hermione. "That morning I had to act as if everything was fine when feel down, I wanted to just cry in my Mum and Dad's arms. I allowed Mum to take me shopping, something that I hadn't done in the muggle world with her since my third year of Hogwarts. I sat and watched programmes with Dad. I just tried my best to enjoy them as much as I could. And then tea time, that's when I did it. I modified their minds and disillusioned myself and watched as they talked as if I never existed, packed their things, and left for the airport. I altered the pictures around to house so that I wasn't in any of them. I took some of the more important ones and stored them in my trunk, but any signs of me living there are gone. When I was done making the house look as if they were taking a long vacation, I just went to my room and cried. I lost all concept of time, and cried myself to sleep. If you hadn't came, I would still be there, probably waking up to cry again."

I felt my own eyes watering. Hermione had done something that I knew that I would have never been able to do. I was so fucking proud of her. I was also extremely scared for her. I told myself to prepare for the breakdown that would eventually come. Even if it was days from now.

"I don't have a home anymore, Ron."

"Don't you dare say that." I said to her, taking her chin into my fingers. "You always have a home. Here. This is your home. And it'll always be your home, even when this shit is over and your parents return. Do you understand?"

Hermione gave me a small smile and nodded. She kissed me softly on the cheek, laid her head under my chin, and a few minutes later, her breathing relaxed, indicating that she was asleep.

I kissed her on the top of her head. I made an unspoken promise to always be there for her through this entire thing, no matter how long it lasted. And when it was over, I would help her find her parents and bring them back. I would protect her. Protect her with my life. That was the last thought I had as I drifted off to sleep myself.


	188. Chapter 188: Twelve Fail Safe Ways

Sorry for the late updates.

It's the holidays, and I'm a mom. So of course, motherhood comes first. I'll try to update this be other stories as much as possible.

After this chapter and the next, we will be joining up with Harry, so updates will probably speed up a bit then. I'm really excited. I have sooooooo many plans for Deathly Hallows.

Anyways,on with the fic :)

* * *

Chapter 188: Twelve Fail Safe Ways

After Hermione's arrival, life at the Burrow sped by very quickly, as Ginny, Hermione, and I had fallen into a daily routine. Since Mum insisted that just because Hermione and I were of age, didn't mean that we could join the Order because we were still in school, we had to be out of the kitchen by 9, whether we were finished with breakfast or not. Order members started coming around at 9, and they would meet as little as about two hours, or sometimes stay up until past dinner. Chores would take up most of our mornings, and if the Order were there still at lunch, Mum would have us picnic outside. From there, we would lounge around, sometimes go swimming, or fly around a bit, as I had finally convinced Hermione to take to the air with me. After dinner, we would play chess or other games and then go to bed.

Bill had fully recovered by the middle of July. He still had the slash marks deep in his face, but they had healed to where they wouldn't bleed anymore. He was still the same old Bill, only he took his steaks more rare.

Ever since the night that Hermione had slept in my bed, she hadn't done it again. We had gone back to bickering over nothing, icing each other out, and then making up. We hadn't talked about any of the somewhat intimate moments that we had. It was starting to irritate me. Like those moments had meant nothing to her, when they meant everything to me.

"Wotcher there, ol Ronniekins." said Fred as he and George came unto my room as I was relaxing. It had been a pretty lengthy morning of arguing with Hermione over the state of my room.

"What do you two want?" I sneered.

"Trouble in the marriage?" said George.

"Sod off, you."

"Well, well, that certainly does answer the question." said Fred. "You wanna know what your problem is, baby brother?"

"Not entirely, no."

"Your problem is that you really don't know what to do with your little bookworm." said George. "You want her to be a bit more, but you still treat her like one of the blokes."

"I do not." I said, sitting up. "Hermione and I...well we...that is to say..."

Fred and George looked at me stuttering and smirked. I knew my face was probably beet red from the embarrassment of me stumbling over my words.

Fred put his hands up as if he were surrendering a fight. "Look, we're not here to take the mickey for once. We're here to give you some tips."

"Or rather, a book of some tips." said George, pulling a pale pink book out of his pocket and handing it to me.

" _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways To Charm Witches_ by Fenwick and Guinevere Pekne?" I said, looking at the golden cursive writing. "You're giving me a book on how to pick up witches?"

Fred and George looked at the book with admiration. Which kind of made me nervous.

"Brilliant, that book is." said Fred. Taught me how to be...what's that word again, Forge?"

"A sap? A Nancy boy? A right tosser?" suggested George.

"A gentleman." said Fred, sneering at his twin.

George scoffed.

"Look, just you want to be a male slag for the rest of your days, doesn't mean I have to be." said Fred.

"Sounds like something Angelina would say."

"Why are you giving this to me?" I asked loudly, not really caring about their little argument.

"Well, the bookworm seems to like that type, and you seem clueless on how to be an actual man." said Fred.

"I am not fucking clueless!"

"This book will help with how to be more...tactful with her." said Fred, ignoring my protest. "You have to admit baby brother, you can be a bit brash at times."

"It's not like I'm trying to be." I said defensively. "Hermione just knows what to say to get to me sometimes. She does the same to me as I do to her, you know!"

"They all do that, Ron. I'm inclined to agree." said George, crossing his arms.

"Don't listen to him, Ron. You'll be alone for the rest of your life. Just read and take some initiative, okay? It's more than just how not making a complete ass of yourself in there." said Fred with a wink.

"The only chapter worth reading." mumbled George.

I looked down at the book and then back at my brothers. I gave a nod, mainly to Fred. He seemed to favor the book more than George did.

* * *

The two of them left my room. I laid on my bed and cracked the book open, turning to the table of contents.

 _Introduction: So You Want To Charm A Witch_

 _Chapter 1: Manners and Compliments_

 _Chapter 2. Communication_

 _Chapter 3. Being a Comfort_

 _Chapter 4: Dealing With Feelings_

 _Chapter 5: Conflict Resolution_

 _Chapter 6: Reading The Signs_

 _Chapter 7: Gift Giving_

 _Chapter 8: The Birds and the Bees (not to be read if under 16)_

 _Chapter 9: Do's and Don'ts of Dating_

 _Chapter 10: Ending Relationships_

 _Chapter 11: No Means No_

 _Chapter 12: Signs Of Love_

 _Ending Thoughts_

As I sat and began to bounce around to different chapters, I discovered that I was in fact, very tactless and very oblivious to what girls were saying and doing, as well as how they were feeling. Some of the passages had me thinking that I had been extremely stupid for a very long time. The chapter on conflict resolution had me thinking that both Hermione as well as I handled the Crookshanks/Scabbers situation worse than we should have, and that I really should have been a better person during the Firebolt situation. There was no denying that that entire fiasco was indeed my fault. All that arguing or lack of arguing over a piece of fucking wood.

The break up chapter made me feel even more sorry for dragging on my meaningless relationship with Lavender. I read how it wasn't nice to keep something going when you know it should end, and that I should have been more mature and tried to end it before she started trying to have sex with me. My stubbornness kept something that should have ended that night going for months. I made a mental note to have a proper conversation with Lavender and apologize to her for leading her on like I did.

Some of the tips on the book didn't seem to fit Hermione's character. She had never been the type to worry about someone holding a door for her, or carrying her books, despite the fact that Harry and I both would offer to do so from time to time. Hermione didn't like being treated like she was a fragile flower. She didn't like someone hanging on her every word, agreeing with everything she said, even if you knew it was wrong. Hermione liked to debate. She liked to be challenged. She liked to be told she was wrong just to show how right she felt she was. Simply giving into her wouldn't do.

I did however pay close attention to the compliments chapter. It made me realize that though I had said nice things to her about what she had said or done, I really held back a lot of it because I thought it was barmy, or I didn't think she would like it. I made another mental note to compliment her more, to make her feel appreciated.

And then I turned to Chapter 8. As I looked on, I seen exactly why it was marked for boys under 16 not to read.

It was fascinating. I learned more from that chapter than I had learned that night from Bill and Charlie years prior. There were diagrams, proper directions, tips on how to make a girl feel comfortable, pointers on how to last and how to give the most pleasure. I read over that chapter twice before I moved onto another.

By the time dinner was ready, I had read through the entire book. I didn't even notice that I had practically missed the entire day.

I closed the book and hid it in my underwear drawer. I then decided to do a quick clean up of my room. I wanted to see if she would actually pay attention.

When I got downstairs, only Mum, Ginny, the twins, and Hermione were present. Hermione gave me a harsh look, showing that she was still annoyed at me over our earlier row. I decided to take a tip from the book to see if it would work.

"Evening Mum, family." I said, giving Mum as kiss on the cheek. "Here Mione, I'll pull that out for you."

I pulled out one of the chairs that was at the table and pointed to it for her to sit down. Hermione gave me a very cautious look, as if she thought I was going to trick her. For a second, I thought she was going to refuse.

"Thank you, Ron,"she said in a nervous voice as she sat down slowly in the chair, as if she was waiting for me to pull it out from under her. I gave her a genuine smile and sat down beside her.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to apologize for earlier, Hermione," I said, giving her eye contact so she could see I was being sincere, as the book said. "I should have cleaned up my room earlier. I did, and I found one of my missing chocolate frog cards that is very important. So thanks for that."

Hermione gazed at me as if I were foreign. "Ummmmm...you're welcome?" she said slowly, not breaking her gaze.

I smiled at her and took a bite of my food. It was then that I noticed Fred glancing over at me with a grin on his face.

* * *

Later that night as I was playing chess against myself on my bed, Hermione came up to my room. She looked around it, admiring the cleanliness.

"It looks nice up here, Ron," she said approvingly.

"Thanks. Fancy a quick game?" I asked, pointing to the board.

Hermione scrunched up her nose. "You know I'm going to lose," she said as she shook her head.

"I know, but just play anyways." I joked.

Hermione laughed and threw a harmless spark my way with her wand. She sat on my bed in front of the chess board and we started to play.

After a couple of games, I noticed that she seemed off. She was talking and laughing, but it seemed forced. As if her mind was elsewhere.

"A Knut for your thoughts?"

Hermione looked up from the board. "Oh, it's nothing," she said, looking back down at her chess pieces.

"Talk to me, I'm here for you." I said, thinking back to the chapter on comfort. I had comforted Hermione many times before, but the book did provide some tips on how I could do better, and how to make her feel better without looking like a sod.

"I'm just worried about my parents." sighed Hermione. "I'm wondering how they are getting on. How Australia is treating them. If they sometimes have the feeling of someone missing..."

She trailed off with her words, looking out of my window at the night's sky. It was cloudy, just like her mood.

Hey," I said, reaching out and taking her hand. "It's gonna be okay, yeah? You did what you had to do to save them. The Death Eaters wouldn't dream of going all the way to fucking Australia to look for them. And when this whole thing is over, they will remember again, I promise."

"You can't promise that." whispered Hermione.

"I can hope so, can't I? And you should too." I said, giving her a small grin.

Hermione nodded. She moved the chessboard to the side and moved her body closer to mine. She put her arms around me, resting her head on my shoulder. I circled my arms around her body as well, hugging her close to me. She sighed as if she were content.

I don't remember how long we sat like that. It really didn't matter. She must have felt pretty comfortable, because after awhile, I felt her breathing change, as she had fallen asleep.


	189. Chapter 189: Making Plans

Happy New Year everybody!

I'm trying to work on this and others. One of my goals for the year is to finish all of my stories within a good time frame and not to start a new one until I do. This one will probably take the longest to finish, as my source material for easier access has quit on me.

So this is the chapter before we get back to Harry. Sorry that it is a bit short. I am eager to get Deathly Hallows rolling, especially getting to the wedding.

Let's get to it!

* * *

Chapter 189: Making Plans

Over the next few days, the Order resided heavily at our house. Mum was running out of ideas to keep us out of the kitchen where meetings were being held. However, Hermione, Ginny, and I could sense that something big was about to happen.

"I got them," said Ginny excitedly. She had come into her room where the three of us were sitting and discussing how to eavesdrop.

"What did you get?" I asked.

Ginny reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of Extendable Ears. Mum had confiscated them all after her catching us the first time with them.

"George slipped them to me." she continued. "He also put a spell on them that will make them virtually undetectable, as well as get through any silencing charms that are in place. Their latest model!"

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Hermione. "As much as I hate sneaking around your mother, we have a right to know what's going on with Harry."

"We have a right to know everything, as we are of age now," I huffed. "I don't know why Mum prefers to keep us in the dark. He is our best matter after all."

"Let's just go see what's what, yeah?" said Ginny crossly.

I put cushioning charms on our feet so our steps wouldn't be heard. I also put one on the steps, as even with the charms on our feet, the steps still creaked. We managed to get as close to the last few steps as possible, slipping one ear into the flower pot near the landing. Hermione, despite hating the spells that were from the "Prince's" book, put up Muffliato, so only we could hear the feedback coming through the ears.

"It's too risky, Alastor," we heard what sounded like Tonks say. "It's bad enough that we have to move him on the 31st."

"Too risky? Too risky?" boomed Moody's familiar gruff voice. "How is it too risky? The Death Eaters will expect the 31st. If we move him now, they wont know what hit them."

"But what about the trace? He can still be tracked by that."

"Not under our wards, Tonks," I heard Dad say. "We have improved them greatly as of late. The Burrow is as good as safe as Hogwarts once was."

"And a sixteen year old got around that, didn't he now?" said Mum, sounding as if she was on Tonks side.

"Now Molly-"

"Don't, Arthur. Dont try to make this seem like everything is going to go swimmingly." interrupted Mum. "As much as I hate this barmy plan, I do. It took a lot for me to agree to it. And to include the boys as well!"

"We still don't have enough people, Mum." I heard Bill say. "I really think you should consider-"

"I've already said a million times, no!"

"But Mum, our numbers, their friend."

"I don't care! They are too young!"

I looked at Hermione and could see we were thinking the same thing. Bill was talking about us.

"Molly, be reasonable." came Lupin's voice. "They would want to help Harry. They would want to know-"

"Want to know what?" I asked loudly as I walked down the steps. I was sick of the secrets, done with the lies.

Ronald Weasley, were you listening in?" snapped Mum.

"I was, now what's going on? Hermione and I have a right to know if it involves Harry." I demanded. Hermione and Ginny crept slowly down the rest of the stairs, both of them glaring at me.

Mum threw her hands up. "Oh Merlin, I knew the meetings should not have been held here! How much did you kids hear?!"

"Enough to want in on whatever concerns Harry," I said.

"Absolutely not! You're too young!"

"With all due respect, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione in a shaky voice. "we are of age, Ron and I. And Harry is our best friend."

Moody gestured to Hermione and then back to Mum, as if to say he told her so.

"You can't stop us from helping, Mum." I firmly stated. "I'm sorry, but we re going to do whatever it is we need to go help him."

Mum looked as if smoke was threatening to come out of her ears. She looked over at Dad, who simply shrugged his shoulders. Then back over at Bill and Moody. She glanced over at Tonks, looking for some kind of support, but Tonks suddenly became preoccupied with an invisible spot on the table.

"Fine." growled Mum, shoving her hands in the pockets of her dress. "Seems like I have no authority in this conversation. I'm going to finish this laundry. Ginny, come with me."

Ginny's mouth dropped. "But...but Mum!"

"Ginevra! I may not be able to have a say with your brother and Hermione, but you are still not of age, and therefore still not joining Order meetings. You come with me now, young lady!"

Ginny looked over at Hermione, who winced. I shrugged, having no argument to present to have Ginny stay. She made an irritated noise and followed Mum out the room, taking care to stomp loudly, as the charm on her feet had worn out.

* * *

Hermione and I sat down next to each other at the table. Bill gave me a smirk, while Dad gave me a look that stated I would pay for this later.

"Well, that does up the numbers," said Moody in what seemed to be a cheery voice. "Now then, back to the plan."

"What plan is that?" asked Hermione.

"Guess your eavesdropping skills needs work."smirkes Tonks. "We have been talking about retrieving Harry earlier than the 31st. Seems to some of us the right idea."

"Sounds about right to me," I said. "I would think that You Know Who would think to get to Harry once he became of age, wouldn't he? That's when the protection lifts, doesn't it?"

I must have said the right thing, because Moody, Bill, and Lupin gave me appreciative looks. Tonks on the other hand, looked disappointed.

"You'll do well in the Order, young Weasley." praised Moody. "Our sources say that Voldemort is planning on attacking Harry on his birthday, so to avoid all of that, we are going to retrieve him."

At that, Tonks started to look very uncomfortable. "I still say this is a bad idea."

"What's a bad idea?" asked Hermione.

"Well, Alastor feels like some of us should act as decoys just in case the Death Eaters get wise to our plan."

"Decoys?"

Moody pulled out a small cauldron from a sack he had. He uncovered it, and Hermione and I recognized the potion immediately.

"Polyjuice?" questioned Hermione. "You mean for us to...you want us to turn into Harry?"

I cringed. The thought of turning into Harry or anyone else again made my skin crawl. The experience of turning into Crabbe still gave me fucked up dreams.

"Brilliant, Granger," said Moody. "That's exactly what some of you will do. Six of you be exact. The twins, Fleur, Dung, and I guess now, you and young Weasley here, if you decide to."

"Well there's no question of that," said Hermione, "but Harry will never go along with this. He would think it too risky and protest."

"And he would be right!" exclaimed Tonks. "he could die! Hell any of us could die!"

" Nymphadora, I've exhausted every other solution," said Moody, ignoring Tonks murderous glare of him using her first name. "Thicknesse has made it so Harry cannot get out of his house by Floo, by portkey, not even by apparition. We have to do this. And if one of us dies as a result, that man, or woman, dies a hero!"

Tonks looked down at the ground, defeated. Upon hearing that, she looked as if she didn't have an argument anymore.

"So, when will this take place?" I asked.

"Two nights from now," said Lupin, giving Tonks a sympathetic look. "Gives us time to work on hexes and spells to protect one another. It will also give us time to contact Harry and the Dursleys, and let them in on the happenings."

Hermione and I nodded, and listened to the rest of the plan. An hour later, Mum came and insisted that Hermione and I go to bed, and for the rest of the Order that was not members of her family to leave. For fear of enraging Mum further, everyone complied.

I took Hermione's hand and pulled her up the stairs with me. I didn't feel like sleeping, and I didn't want Hermione to leave me just yet. She pulled back saying she wanted to change into her pajamas, and that she would sneak up afterwards.

I went to my room and changed into my striped blue pajamas that were once Bill's. I remembered a time where I had to cuff the legs so they wouldn't drag. That time had long since passed, as since 6th year, my ankles had began to show with no cuffing required.

* * *

After about thirty minutes, Hermione crept into my room. locking the door after her. She sat down at the foot of my bed, patting her thigh, giving me permission to lay my head on it.

I laid down, facing the ceiling, allowing Hermione's soothing fingers to work their magic in my hair.

"Sorry it took so long. Ginny was eager to know at least something." whispered Hermione.

"What did she say on the matter?"

"What you'd expect for her to say. She wished she could help, she was tired of being treated like a baby...she didn't know if she was ready to face Harry so soon..."

"Why? What could oh yeah...right." I said. quickly remembering.

Ginny had told Hermione, who had told me, that Harry had broke it off with her. Something to do with wanting to protect her. Both Hermione and I agreed that is was a barmy thing to do, as Ginny could very well protect herself, and also, the fact that they both made each other happy was now gone. Hermione had put up the argument that Harry would worry over Ginny during the time that we had to look for the horcruxes, but I reminded her that he would do that anyways, relationship or not.

"I still can't believe he ditched her like that." I grumbled.

"It wasn't ditching." defended Hermione. "He just did what he felt was right. Just like...just like we are doing. Aren't we?"

I shrugged. "Would it be selfish of me to say that if we had gotten together in school, I would not want to break up with you because some fucked up witches and wizards wanted me dead?" I asked, raising up from Hermione's lap.

Hermione blushed. "Language, Ronald. And no, I don't think it would have been. I wouldn't have wanted to do that either. Which is probably a good idea that we didn't start anything. We can fully concentrate on what we need to do."

"I guess I am a huge distraction." I joked, curling my arms to show my muscles.

Hermione laughed softly into her hand as she placed the back of her right hand on her forehead. "Oh yes, I'm positively swooning. You're such an Adonis."

"Adonis?"

"Adonis was a character in Greek Mythology, said to be extremely handsome and favored by the goddess Aphrodite and Hades' wife Persephone. They both quarreled over him because of his beauty."

"Sounds like my kind of guy." I joked.

"I won't be fighting witches over you, Ronald Weasley," said Hermione, as she launched a pillow at my face.

"Don't worry. You would never need to." I assured her as I pulled her into my body. I wrapped my arms around her as she turned to lay her back against my chest, pulling her knees up to her chest. It was then that I realized that she was wearing pajamas bottoms that were shorts. The moon was casting a dull light on her thigh, making her brown complexion twinkle like it had gold flakes on it. I found myself racing out with my finger and gently making invisible patterns onto her smooth skin. She didn't smack my hand away. In fact, she drew with me, her fingers going in opposite directions on mine, once even forming a heart with me.

"Do you think we will have nights like this when Harry comes?" I asked, bracing myself for the no that I felt was coming.

I felt Hermione's body slightly shiver. "Would you still want to? You don't think it would be awkward?"

"It might, but to be perfectly honest, I really don't care." I answered truthfully. "I understand that we can't really...be...but I'm too selfish not to want to be around you like this every moment I can. Harry will have to accept that."

Hermione didn't say anything. She intertwined her fingers with mine as she leaned the back of her head onto my shoulder. We sat there in silence listening to the crickets chirping.

As good as the moment felt, I knew it was simply an illusion. Soon, everything was about to change. would we get peaceful nights like these? Will we be able to find the horcruxes and destroy them quickly, and then get back to a life where we didnt have to worry about death knocking at our doors at any given moment?

I didn't have any answers to the questions that were piling up in my head, so I brought my focus to the witch that had fallen asleep soundly on my shoulder. Carefully I moved to where she was laying down on my bed. I curled up beside her, pulling her body into mine as I sat up and thought about retrieving my best friend.


	190. Chapter 190: Retrieving Harry Potter

Okay so from here on (havent figure out if I want to add some after the war things or not yet), you will see some lines and phrases from the book Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Those lines are owned by J.K. Rowling, and in no way am I trying to claim them. They are needed because this is a POV telling of the books, and I will have to use some of the things that Ron has been told and hears around him.

Also, it doesn't specify how they got to Harry's, so instead of all of them flying for three hours, I had Ron, Hermione, the twins, and Moody portkey over, while the rest either flew over on the thestrals or apparated.

* * *

Chapter 190: Retrieving Harry Potter

On the evening of Harry's rescue, Moody had us gather around an old piece of plyboard. Hermione, Fred, George, and I were to portkey at the end of Harry's block, while Bill, Fleur, Hagrid, Tonks, and Kingsley flew ahead and the rest apparated a ways away from his home. It sucked that we couldnt portkey back with him, but that would not have worked.

We disillusioned ourselves before we all grabbed the board at once. I felt that pull that I had when we took the portkey to the World Cup summer before 4th year.

A few seconds later, we hit the ground with a thud.

When we arrived, Harry already has his door open, as others had arrived before us. One by one figures began to pop into sight as our Disillusionment Charms lifted.

Hermione flung her arms around Harry as I clapped him on the back.

"All righ', Harry?" said Hagrid happily. "Ready fer the off?"

"Definitely," said Harry, beaming around at us all. "But I wasn't expecting this many of you!"

"Change of plan," growled Moody, who was holding two enormous bulging sacks, and whose magical eye was spinning from darkening sky to house to garden. "Let's get undercover before we talk you through it."

Harry led us all back into the kitchen where, laughing and chattering, cluttering up his pristine looking abode. All in all it was me, Hermione, Fred and George, Bill, Dad, Moody, Tonks, Lupin, Fleur, Kingsley, Hagrid, and Mundungus Fletcher, who even though Harry probably was still pissed at him for raiding Sirius home, he still seemed glad to see him.

"Kingsley, I thought you were looking after the Muggle Prime Minister?" said Harry.

"He can get along without me for one night," said Kingsley, "You're more important."

"Harry, guess what?" said Tonks from her perch on top of the washing machine, and she wiggled her left hand at him; a ring glistened there.

"You got married?" Harry yelped, looking from her to Lupin.

"I'm sorry you couldn't be there, Harry, it was very quiet."

"That's brilliant, congrat –"

"All right, all right, we'll have time for a cozy catch-up later," roared Moody over the hubbub, and silence fell in the kitchen. Moody dropped his sacks at his feet and turned to Harry. "As Dedalus probably told you, we had to abandon Plan A. Pius Thicknesse has gone over, which gives us a big problem. He's made it an imprisonable offense to connect this house to the Floo Network, place a Portkey here, or Apparate in or out. All done in the name of your protection, to prevent You-Know-Who getting in at you. Absolutely pointless, seeing as your mother's charm does that already. What he's really done is to stop you getting out of here safely."

"Second problem: You're underage, which means you've still got the Trace on you."

"I don't –"

"The Trace, the Trace!" said Mad-Eye impatiently. "The charm that detects magical activity around under-seventeens, the way the Ministry finds out about underage magic! If you, or anyone around you, casts a spell to get you out of here, Thicknesse is going to know about it, and so will the Death Eaters."

"We can't wait for the Trace to break, because the moment you turn seventeen, you'll lose all the protection your mother gave you. In short, Pius Thicknesse thinks he's got you cornered good and proper."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Harry.

"We're going to use the only means of transport left to us, the only ones the Trace can't detect, because we don't need to cast spells to use them: brooms, thestrals, and Hagrid's motorbike. Now, your mother's charm will only break under two conditions: when you come of age, or" – Moody gestured around the pristine kitchen – "you no longer call this place home. You and your aunt and uncle are going your separate ways tonight, in the full understanding that you're never going to live together again, correct?"

Harry nodded.

"So this time, when you leave, there'll be no going back, and the charm will break the moment you get outside its range. We're choosing to break it early, because the alternative is waiting for You-Know-Who to come and seize you the moment you turn seventeen.

"The one thing we've got on our side is that You-Know-Who doesn't know we'removing you tonight. We've leaked a fake trail to the Ministry: They think you're not leaving until the thirtieth. However, this is You-Know-Who we're dealing with, so we can't rely on him getting the date wrong; he's bound to have a couple of Death Eaters patrolling the skies in this general area, just in case. So, we've given a dozen different houses every protection we can throw at them. They all look like they could be the place we're going to hide you, they've all got some connection with the Order: my house, Kingsley's place, Molly's Auntie Muriel's – you get the idea."

"Yeah," said Harry, looking as if he wasn't so sure of this plan.

"You'll be going to Tonks's parents. Once you're within the boundaries of the protective enchantments we've put on their house you'll be able to use a Portkey to the Burrow. Any questions?"

"Er – yes," said Harry. "Maybe they won't know which of the twelve secure houses I'm heading for at first, but won't it be sort of obvious once fourteen of us fly off toward Tonks's parents?"

"Ah," said Moody, "I forgot to mention the key point. Fourteen of us won't be flying to Tonks's parents. There will be seven Harry Potters moving through the skies tonight, each of them with a companion, each pair heading for a different safe house."

From inside his cloak Moody now withdrew a flask of Polyjuice Potion.

"No!" Harry yelled immediately, his voice ringing through the kitchen. "No way!"

"I told them you'd take it like this," said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"If you think I'm going to let six people risk their lives - !"

"—because it's the first time for all of us," I groaned.

"This is different, pretending to be me –"

"Well, none of us really fancy it, Harry," said Fred jokingly. "Imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as specky, scrawny gits forever."

Harry didn't find it funny.

"You can't do it if I don't cooperate, you need me to give you some hair."

"Well, that's the plan scuppered," said George. "Obviously there's no chance at all of us getting a bit of your hair unless you cooperate."

"Yeah, thirteen of us against one bloke who's not allowed to use magic; we've got no chance," said Fred.

"Funny," said Harry, "really amusing."

"If it has to come to force, then it will," growled Moody's magical eye now quivering a little in its socket as he glared at Harry. "Everyone here's overage, Potter, and they're all prepared to take the risk."

Mundungus didn't look like he was willing to do anything risky. Something made me feel like he needed to be watched.

"Let's have no more arguments. Time's wearing on. I want a few of your hairs,boy, now."

"But this is mad, there's no need –"

"No need!" snarled Moody. "With You-Know-Who out there and half the Ministry on his side? Potter, if we're lucky he'll have swallowed the fake bait and he'll

be planning to ambush you on the thirtieth, but he'd be mad not to have a Death Eater or two keeping an eye out, it's what I'd do. They might not be able to get at you or this house while your mother's charm holds, but it's about to break and they know the rough position of the place. Our only chance is to use decoys. Even You-Know-Who can't split himself into seven."

Harry caught Hermione's eye and looked away at once.

"So, Potter – some of your hair, if you please."

Harry glanced at me, and I simply shrugged, indicating him to just do it and get it over with.

"Now!" barked Moody.

With all of our eyes upon him, Harry reached up to the top of his head, grabbed a hunk of hair, and pulled.

"Good," said Moody, limping forward as he pulled the stopper out of the flask of potion. "Straight in here, if you please."

* * *

Harry dropped the hair into the mud like liquid. The moment it made contact with its surface, the potion began to froth and smoke, then, all at once, it turned a clear, bright gold.

"Ooh, you look much tastier than Crabbe and Goyle, Harry," said Hermione. I raised my eyebrows in confusion over her statement, which she caught.

"Oh, you know what I mean – Goyle's potion tasted like bogies." said Hermione, blushing.

"Right then, fake Potters line up over here, please," said Moody.

Me, Hermione, Fred, George, and Fleur lined up in front of the sink.

"We're one short," said Lupin.

"Here," said Hagrid gruffly, and he lifted Mundungus by the scruff of the neck and dropped him down beside Fleur, who wrinkled her nose pointedly and moved along to stand between Fred and George instead.

"I'm a soldier, I'd sooner be a protector," said Mundungus.

"Shut it," growled Moody. "As I've already told you, you spineless worm, any Death Eaters we run into will be aiming to capture Potter, not kill him. Dumbledore always said You-Know-Who would want to finish Potter in person. It'll be the protectors who have got the most to worry about, the Death Eaters'll want to kill them."

Mundungus did not look particularly reassured, but Moody was already pulling half a dozen egg cup-sized glasses from inside his cloak, which he handed out, before pouring a little Polyjuice Potion into each one.

"Altogether, then … "

Me, Hermione, Fred, George, Fleur, and Mundungus drank. I almost gagged as the point hit my throat. It may have looked golden, but it tasted like old socks. At once, I felt myself shrink, which was odd. I felt my nose scrunch in and my feet seemed to retract. I hadn't realized Harry's feet were smaller than mine. the last odd feeling was my eyes. I felt them get a bit smaller and my vision instantly got bad. Real bad. Harry eas five steps away from being blind as a bat.

Mood loosened the ties of the large sacks he had brought with him. When he straightened up again, there were six Harry Potters gasping and panting in front of him.

Fred and George turned to each other and said together, "Wow – we're identical!"

"I dunno, though, I think I'm still better-looking," said Fred, examining his reflection in the kettle.

"Bah," said Fleur, checking herself in the microwave door, "Bill, don't look at me– I'm 'ideous."

"Those whose clothes are a bit roomy, I've got smaller here," said Moody, indicating the first sack, "and vice versa. Don't forget the glasses, there's six pairs in the side pocket. And when you're dressed, there's luggage in the other sack."

The real Harry looked like this was the most bizarre thing he had ever seen. We started stroking and changing.

"I knew Ginny was lying about that tattoo," I said, looking down at my bare chest after slipping the glasses on.

"Harry, your eyesight really is awful," said Hermione, as she put on glasses.

Once dressed, us fake Harrys took rucksacks and owl cages, each containing a stuffed snowy owl, from the second sack.

"Good," said Moody, as at last seven dressed, bespectacled, and luggage-laden Harrys faced him. "The pairs will be as follows: Mundungus will be traveling with me,by broom –"

"Why'm I with you?" grunted the Harry nearest the back door.

"Because you're the one that needs watching," growled Moody, and sure enough,his magical eye did not waver from Mundungus as he continued, "Arthur and Fred –"

"I'm George," said the twin at whom Moody was pointing. "Can't you even tellus apart when we're Harry?"

"Sorry, George –"

"I'm only yanking your wand, I'm Fred really –"

"Enough messing around!" snarled Moody. "The other one – George or Fred or whoever you are – you're with Remus. Miss Delacour –"

"I'm taking Fleur on a thestral," said Bill. "She's not that fond of brooms."

Fleur walked over to stand beside him, giving him a look of pure disdain, which looked hilarious with Harry's facial features.

"Miss Granger with Kingsley, again by thestral –"

Hermione looked reassured as she answered Kingsley's smile. As much as I wanted her with me, i knew she would more than likely be safer with Kingsley.

"Which leaves you and me, Ron!" said Tonks brightly, knocking over a mug tree as she waved at me.

"Great, Im done for." I whispered in Hermione's ear, who nudged me.

"An' you're with me, Harry. That all righ'?" said Hagrid, looking a little anxious."We'll be on the bike, brooms an' thestrals can't take me weight, see. Not a lot o' roomon the seat with me on it, though, so you'll be in the sidecar."

"That's great," said Harry hesitantly.

"We think the Death Eaters will expect you to be on a broom," said Moody . "Snape's had plenty of time to tell them everything about you he's never mentioned before, so if we do run into any Death Eaters,we're betting they'll choose one of the Potters who looks at home on a broomstick. All right then," he went on, tying up the sack with the fake Potters' clothes in it and leading

the way back to the door, "I make it three minutes until we're supposed to leave. No point locking the back door, it won't keep the Death Eaters out when they come on …"

Harry hurried to gather his things and followed us to the dark back garden.

"Be safe," said Hermione, squeezing my hand quickly.

"You too," I said back.

* * *

Hermione got helped up onto a great black thestral by Kingsley, which still freaked me out, as it looks like she was simply sitting in midair, Fleur onto the other by Bill, Hagrid was standing ready beside the motorbike, goggles on.

"Is this it? Is this Sirius's bike?" asked Harry.

"The very same," said Hagrid, beaming down at Harry. "An' the last time yeh was on it, Harry, I could fit yeh in one hand!"

Harry looked humiliated as he got into the sidecar. It placed him several feet below everybody else: I smirked at the sight of him sitting there like a child in those bumpity cars Hermione told me about. Harry shot me a look that clearly told ne to sod off.

"Arthur's done a bit o' tinkerin'," said Hagrid. "It's got a few tricks up its sleeves now. Tha' one was my idea."He pointed a thick finger at a purple button near the speedometer.

"Please be careful, Hagrid." said Dad, who was standing beside them,holding his broomstick. "I'm still not sure that was advisable and it's certainly only to be used in emergencies."

"All right, then." said Moody. "Everyone ready, please. I want us all to leave at exactly the same time or the whole point of the diversion's lost."

Everybody motioned their heads.

"Hold tight now, Ron," said Tonks, as I gave Lupin a look that clearly stated that I did not fancy holding his wife's waist before placing my hands on each side.

Hagrid kicked the motorbike into life: It roared like a dragon, and the sidecar began to vibrate.

"Good luck, everyone," shouted Moody. "See you all in about an hour at the Burrow. On the count of three. One … two .. THREE."

There was a great roar from the motorbike, and Tonks took off like she was on a Firebolt. We sped past Harry and Hagrid, Bill and Fleur. and Hermione and Kingsley. I couldn't help but worry about her as I seen her grip even tighter around Kingsley, more than likely terrified.

And then, out of nowhere, out of nothing, we were surrounded. At least thirty hooded figures, suspended in midair, formed a vast circle in the middle of which we had risen. Screams, a blaze of green light on every side.

"Shit!" exclaimed Tonks as she maneuvered around the flying curses. "Its an ambush!"

I moved one hand off of Tonks and took my wand out of my pocket. "You steer, Ill hex!" I yelled.

Streaks of red, purple, and green lights filled the sky. Tonks flew violently around, trying to avoid the hexes and curses being thrown. Bellatrix Lestrange even popped her barmy ass out of nowhere, intending on hitting Tonks with all her might, however, we managed to shake her.

A hooded figure rose up in front of us, causing Tonks to stop before she crashed into him. He gave a sinister grin, and I could see his blackened teeth.

"STUPEFY!" I cried out, throwing the spell at the Death Eater, hitting him full on in the face and causing him to fall off his broom.

"Brilliant, Weasley!" cheered Tonks as we began to fly again. As we dipped and dodged, I had to stun at least three more of the gits before we shook them off.

Tonks sped ahead, leaving the rest behind us.

"What the bloody hell! We have to go back!" I yelled.

"I have to keep going, Moody's orders!" yelled Tonks back.

"Hang his orders! What about Hermione?! Harry! My brothers! My fucking dad!"

"And Remus!" added Tonks. "You think I want to leave my husband in that shit?! They will be fine, they are trained for this! And Hermione and Harry are in capable hands!"


	191. Chapter 191: Loss

Chapter 191: Loss

The flight to my Aunt Muriel's seemed to take forever, especially since we were ducking and dodging in and out of clouds to avoid being seen. Neither of us thought until a few minutes before we arrived to put a disillusioned charm around us. Our minds weren't on that.

Tonks was extremely quiet. I could tell that she was conflicted with the decision of leaving Lupin and the others behind.

My mind was on Hermione. The last time I had seen her actual face was at Harry's, and the last words I said to her was fucking "you too." That was it.

I wondered if she was okay. She had to have been scared out of her fucking mind, wondering what she should do, if she should do anything more than just holding on.

And what about Harry? Was here okay? Did Hagrid get him out or did he fight with the others?

I felt Tonks tremble. It wasn't cold, so I knew it was from fear. I really didn't know how to comfort a grown woman. Especially a grown and married woman.

"He's fine, yeah?" I said, patting her on the back, feeling like a complete idiot. "He's trained to fight. like you said, right?"

Tonks nodded, still not saying a word. I didn't know what else to do, but her flying got a bit faster, so it must have perked her up some.

When we made it to Aunt Muriel's, the old bat was already outside waiting for us.

"Oh good heavens, what happened?!" she said, practically snatching me off the broom when Tonks landed. I found my face partially buried in old lady tits. Not fun. Not fun at all.

"We got ambushed by the Death Eaters," said Tonks, as Aunt Muriel let go of me and went to look over her.

"You just missed the Portkey, Im afraid," said Aunt Muriel. "Come in, come in, catch your breaths."

"We really need to get to the Burrow, ma'am." urged Tonks. I didn't say a word. I already knew what time it was. Auntie worse than my mother.

"Nonsense, you look peckish!" insisted Aunt Muriel, pulling us to the kitchen and sitting us down at her table. "Molly would have my neck if I didn't feed my great nephew!"

Tonks sighed and surrendered. Auntie Muriel set out tea, biscuits. and sandwiches for us. Both of us nibbled quietly as we listened for what felt like an eternity to my great aunt prattle on about how Mum had lost her mind letting me go, how anything could have happened to me, and how Tonks wedding ring was "quaint".

At that. Tonks made up the excuse of her being tired and making sure she was well awake you get us back to the Burrow safely to get us out of there. We ran out of the house, mounted the broom, and zoomed off into the night.

We were not far from the Burrow, however, Tonks put a disillusioned charm on us just in case. I held onto Tonks tightly, as she flew like a bat out of hell as the muggles say. I wasn't complaining. I wanted to get back there just as badly as she did.

20 minutes later, the area where I knew the Burrow was came in sight. We flew through the wards and took the charm off us as we began to land.

The first face I saw was Hermione's running towards me.

"It's them!"she screamed as we landed in a long skid that sent earth and pebbles everywhere.

"Remus!" Tonks cried as she staggered off the broom into Lupin's arms.

I didn't know what to say. I kept my eyes focused on Hermione, almost not realizing that Harry was there too.

"You're okay," I mumbled as Hermione flew at me and hugged me tightly. She smelled like sweat and the night, but I didn't care. She was warm against me. Warm and safe.

"I thought – I thought –"

"'M all right," I said, patting her on the back. "'M fine."

"Ron was great," I heard Tonks say as she relinquished her hold on Lupin."Wonderful. Stunned one of the Death Eaters, straight to the head, and when you're aiming at a moving target from a flying broom –"

"You did?" said Hermione, gazing up at me with her arms still around my neck.

"Always the tone of surprise," I said, breaking free. For some reason, I didn't like the way she had said it. As if I weren't capable. "Are we the last back?"

"No," said Ginny, who had popped up too looking worried. "we're still waiting for Bill and Fleur and Mad-Eye and Mundungus. I'm going to tell Mum and Dad you're okay, Ron –"

She ran back inside. Jerry gave me a quick hug and a look over. I guess trying to see if I was all in one piece.

"So what kept you? What happened?" Lupin sounded almost angry at Tonks.

"Bellatrix," said Tonks. "She wants me quite as much as she wants Harry, Remus,She tried very hard to kill me. I just wish I'd got her, I owe Bellatrix. But we definitely injured Rodolphus . . . . Then we got to Ron's Auntie Muriel's and we missed our Portkey and she was fussing over us –"

A muscle was jumping in Lupin's jaw. He nodded, but seemed unable to say anything else. He looked pissed.

"So what happened to you lot?" Tonks asked, turning to Harry, Hermione, and Kingsley.

They recounted the stories of their own journeys, but all I could think about was how my brother was still out there, as they had said he was among the missing at the moment.

"I'm going to have to get back to Downing Street, I should have been there an hour ago," said Kingsley finally, after a last sweeping gaze at the sky. "Let me know when they're back."

Lupin nodded. With a wave to the others, Kingsley walked away into the darkness toward the gate.

Mum and Dad came out, both of them hugging me tightly, Mum sobbing.

"Thank you," said Mum to Tonks and Lupin, "for our sons."

"Don't be silly, Molly," said Tonks at once.

"How's George?" asked Lupin.

"What's wrong with him?" I said.

"He's lost –"

But the end of Mum's sentence was drowned in a general out cry. Bill and Fleur appeared out of nowhere in front of us. They looked exhausted, but okay

"Bill! Thank God, thank God –" said Mum, trying to hug Bill. but he had his eyes locked on Dad's.

"Mad-Eye's dead." he said.

Nobody spoke, nobody moved. I felt like I couldn't register what Bill had said. Surely he was joking. Moody? Dead?!

"We saw it," said Bill; Fleur nodded, tear tracks glittering on her cheeks in the light from the kitchen window.

"It happened just after we broke out of the circle: Mad-Eye and Dung were close by us, they were heading north too. Voldemort – he can fly –went straight for them. Dung panicked, I heard him cry out, Mad-Eye tried to stop him,but he Disapparated. Voldemort's curse hit Mad-Eye full in the face, he fell backward off his broom and – there was nothing we could do, nothing, we had half a dozen of them on our own tail –"

Bill's voice broke.

"Of course you couldn't have done anything," said Lupin.

We stood outside, none of us daring to move. As if we were still waiting on him. Reality finally set in and we made out way into the house, Hermione clutching my arm.

"What's wrong?" said Fred, scanning our faces as we entered, "What's happened? Who's -?"

"Mad-Eye," said Dad, "Dead."

The twins' grins turned to grimaces of shock. Nobody seemed to know what to do. Tonks was crying silently into a handkerchief: She had been close to Mad-Eye, as he had trained her himself. Hagrid, who had sat down on the floor in the corner where he had most space, was dabbing at his eyes with his tablecloth-sized handkerchief.

* * *

Bill walked over to the sideboard and pulled out a bottle of fire-whisky and some glasses.

"Here," he said, and with a wave of his wand, he sent twelve full glasses soaring through the room to each of us, holding the thirteenth aloft. I thought Mum would object to Harry, Hermione, and I drinking, but she didn't seem to care at the moment.

"Mad-Eye." said Bill, raising his glass in the air.

"Mad-Eye," we all said, and drank.

"Mad-Eye," echoed Hagrid, a little late, with a hiccup.

The firewhisky burned as it went down my throat. In a way, I'm glad it did. It helped me to feel again, because I has seemed to had gone numb at the news.

"So Mundungus disappeared?" said Lupin, who had drained his own glass in one.

The atmosphere changed at once.

Everybody looked tense, watching Lupin, both wanting him to go on.

"I know what you're thinking," said Bill, "and I wondered that too, on the wayback here, because they seemed to be expecting us, didn't they? But Mundungus can't have betrayed us. They didn't know there would be seven Harrys, that confused them the

moment we appeared, and in case you've forgotten, it was Mundungus who suggested that little bit of skullduggery. Why wouldn't he have told them the essential point? I think Dung panicked, it's as simple as that. He didn't want to come in the first place, but Mad-Eye made him, and You-Know-Who went straight for them. It was enough to make anyone panic."

"You-Know-Who acted exactly as Mad-Eye expected him to," sniffed Tonks."Mad-Eye said he'd expect the real Harry to be with the toughest, most skilled Aurors. He chased Mad-Eye first, and when Mundungus gave them away he switched to Kingsley . "

"Yes, and zat eez all very good," snapped Fleur, "but still eet does not explain 'owzey know we were moving 'Arry tonight, does eet? Somebody must 'ave been careless. Somebody let slip ze date to an outsider. It is ze only explanation for zem knowing zedate but not ze 'ole plan."

She glared around at us all, silently daring any of us to contradict her. Nobody did. The only sound to break the silence was that of Hagrid hiccupping from behind his handkerchief.

"No," Harry said suddenly. "I mean . . . if somebody made a mistake, and let something slip, I know they didn't mean to do it. It's not their fault," he repeated, again a little louder than I knew he would usually have spoken, had the not been buzzed. "We've got to trust each other. I trust all of you, I don't think anyone in this room would ever sell me to Voldemort."

Everyone slowly nodded. I felt Hermione nod against my shoulder, as she was laying her head on it.

"Well said, Harry," said Fred unexpectedly.

"Year, 'ear, 'ear," said George, with half a glance at Fred, the corner of whose mouth twitched.

"Alright, you?" I whispered to Hermione.

"As well as one could be, I guess." she responded. "I would just live to go to sleep and pretend this whole ordeal didn't happen."

"In my bed, right?" I heard myself suggest, the fire whiskey causing me to obviously say shit I normally wouldn't to her.

I heard Hermione scoff. Yeah I had definitely said the wrong thing.

"We'll see." she whispered, causing me to grin slightly.

"There's work to do." I heard Lupin say. "I can ask Kingsley whether –"

"No," said Bill at once, "I'll do it, I'll come."

"Where are you going?" said Tonks and Fleur together.

"Mad-Eye's body," said Lupin. "We need to recover it."

Mum looked as if she was not fond of the idea. "Can't it - ?"

"Wait?" said Bill, "Not unless you'd rather the Death Eaters took it?"

Nobody spoke. Lupin and Bill said goodbye and left.

The rest of us now dropped into chairs, all except for Harry, who remained standing.

"I've got to go too," said Harry.

"Don't be silly, Harry," said Mum, "What are you talking about?"

"I can't stay here." He rubbed his forehead like it was irritating him.

"You're all in danger while I'm here. I don't want –"

"But don't be so silly!" said Mum. "The whole point of tonight was to get you here safely, and thank goodness it worked. And Fleur's agreed to get married here rather than in France, we've arranged everything so that we can all stay together and look after you!"

"If Voldemort finds out I'm here –"

"But why should he?" asked Mum

.

"There are a dozen places you might be now, Harry," said Dad. "He's got no way of knowing which safe house you're in."

"It's not me I'm worried for!" said Harry.

"We know that," said Dad quietly, "but it would make our efforts tonight seem rather pointless if you left."

"Yer not goin' anywhere," growled Hagrid. "Blimey, Harry, after all we wen'through ter get you here?"

"Yeah, what about my bleeding ear?" said George, hoisting himself up on his cushions.

"I know that –"

"Mad-Eye wouldn't want –"

"I KNOW!" Harry bellowed.

There was a long and awkward silence in which everybody watched Harry closely, ready to pounce if he tried anything.

"Where's Hedwig, Harry?" Mum said coaxingly. "We can put her up with Pigwidgeon and give her something to eat."

Harry tugged, drinking the last of his firewhisky to avoid answering. Hermione and I looked at each other, each of us guessing what probably happened.

"Wait till it gets out yeh did it again, Harry," said Hagrid. "Escaped him, fought him off when he was right on top of yeh!"

"It wasn't me," said Harry flatly. "It was my wand. My wand acted of its own accord."

After a few moments, Hermione said gently, "But that's impossible, Harry. You mean that you did magic without meaning to; you reacted instinctively."

"No," said Harry. "The bike was falling, I couldn't have told you where Voldemort was, but my wand spun in my hand and found him and shot a spell at him, and it wasn't even a spell I recognized. I've never made gold flames appear before."

"Often," said Dad, "when you're in a pressured situation you can produce magic you never dreamed of. Small children often find, before they're trained –"

"It wasn't like that," said Harry through gritted teeth. "I'm going out for some fresh air."

He set down his glass and left the room.

* * *

Everyone turned their attention to Hermione and I.

"Ron, what can I say to him?" asked Mum.

I shrugged. "Harry's just put out right now, he may need a minute.

"But what if he runs off?" asked George. ""I didn't get this gaping hole on the side of my head for nothing."

"How the bloody-"

"Ron, see to him." said Mum, cutting me off.

I looked at Hermione, who nodded, and the two of us got up and went outside.

Hard was standing at the gate, clutching it as if it was a lifeline.

"Harry?" said Hermione as we approached him. He didn't answer right away. His eyes were clenched shut, he was baring his teeth, as if he was in pain.

A few seconds later, he relaxed and looked at us as if he only just realized we were there.

"Harry, come back in the house," Hermione whispered, "You aren't still thinking of leaving?"

"Yeah, you've got to stay, mate," I said, thumping Harry on the back.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, looking into Harry's face."You look awful!"

"Well," said Harry shakily, "I probably look better than Ollivander. . . ."

He began to tell us his You Know Who was interrogating Ollivander about his wand and what had happened. He accused Ollivander of working with Harry and he had apparently cursed him, from what Hary described, with a crucio.

When he had finished telling us what he had seen, I was disgusted, but

Hermione was downright terrified.

"But it was supposed to have stopped! Your scar – it wasn't supposed to do this anymore! You mustn't let that connection open up again – Dumbledore wanted you to close your mind!" she yelled.

When Harry did not reply, she gripped his arm.

"Harry, he's taking over the Ministry and the newspapers and half the Wizarding world! Don't let him inside your head too!"

Harry sighed. Poor mate. He just looked done, as if he wanted to say fuck it all and quit before we even began.

He hugged Hermione to him and opened up his arm for me to join in. We stood there just hugging each other, silently mourning both Moody and our childhood, which, when you thought about it. ended the moment we met each other on the Hogwarts Express our first year.

"I love you guys," I heard Harry whisper. I wanted to take the mickey, wanted to tell him the fire whiskey had gotten to his head. However, I knew it wasn't the time.

We went back in and we all made the silent decision to go straight to my room. Apparently everyone understood, because no one followed us.

Harry walked over to his bed. plopped down face first, and was sleep within minutes. Hermione and I sat on my bed and just watched him sleep for awhile.

I laid down, boldly pulling Hermione down beside me. She laid down, laying her head on my chest while I undid the braid in her hair. I ran my fingers through it, enjoying my fingers getting tangled up in her soft curls.

"Ron?"

"Yeah, Mione?"

"Tonight, when you wasn't back before me, I thought...I was so..."

"Shhhhh...I'm fine, remember? I'm here." I said, turning my head to face her hair.

"But I was so scared when the fighting began." Hermione poured out. "I was useless to Kingsley. I just held onto him as if I was some frightened child. But you? You helped Tonks. You stunned some Death Eaters. You were so brave."

"You were brave too, Hermione." I said, kissing the top of her head. "The fact that you risked your life for our snoring best mate over there? That's bravery enough. I was scared too when we separated. I was so worried about you. Tonks said we had to keep going, and all I could think about was going to find you, making sure you was okay. When I saw you running towards me...damn Mione, you're turning me into a sodding tosser, you are."

"Language, Ron." whispered Hermione, popping me playfully on the chest. "I'm just happy that you're okay. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do."

"You would have Harry," I said, feeling a bit nervous about saying that.

"Of course, but I wouldn't have you. And the thought of that really breaks my heart." whimpered Hermione. I could feel a bit of wetness through my shirt. She had started crying. I turned to face her, hugging her closer to me.

"Don't think about that, alright?" I said. "Don't you think on it. You'll never have to worry about that because I'm never gonna leave you."

Hermione looked up at me, her beautiful eyes shining in the moonlight. "Do you promise?" she asked.

"Of course I do ," I said. "I promise you, I'm not going anywhere."

Hermione smiled at me and kissed my chin. I would have loved it if she had come a bit higher, but tonight wasn't the night to even consider trying to snog her senseless. Just having her in my arms was enough for me at that moment.

Besides, I didnt think Harry would fancy waking up to see his best mates having a snogging session in the bed across from him.


	192. Chapter 192: Ghouly Moments

Sorry it's been awhile. Life is getting in the way. I honestly do not like this chapter much, well some parts of it at least. I'm trying to work in some missing moments, but this chapter only gave me so much. However, there is a small Romione moment, and I know the ones that are so adamant on the big kiss in the Room of Requirement being their first moment will probably not like it, but there is way too much evidence of things going on behind the scenes as well as things that are said for those two not to have some physical moments.

* * *

Chapter 192: Ghouly Moments

The shock of losing Mad-Eye hung over the house in the days that followed. We kept expecting to see him stumping in through the back door like the other Order members, who passed in and out to relay news. Harry was beginning to let his guilt get the better of him, so he was getting extra snippy. He also figured that he ought to set out on our mission to find and destroy Horcruxes as soon as possible.

"Well, you can't do anything about the" – I mouthed the word Horcruxes –"till you're seventeen. You've still got the Trace on you. And we can plan here as well as anywhere, can't we? Or, d'you reckon you already know where the You-Know-Whats are?"

"No," Harry sighed.

"I think Hermione's been doing a bit of research," I said. "She said she was saving it for when you got here."

We were sitting at the breakfast table; Dad and Bill had just left for work. Mum had gone upstairs to wake Hermione and Ginny, while Fleur had taken her lovely self off to take a bath.

"The Trace'll break on the thirty-first," said Harry. "That means I only need to stay here four days. Then I can –"

"Five days," I corrected him firmly. "We've got to stay for the 'll kill us if we miss it. It's one extra day."

Harry looked as if he had no concern for the wedding.

"Don't they realize how important –?"

"'Course they don't," I said. "They haven't got a clue. And now you mention it, I wanted to talk to you about that."

I glanced toward the door into the hall to check that Mum wasn't around. Once I seen that the coast was clear, I leaned towards Harry and brought my voice down to a whisper.

"Mum's been trying to get it out of Hermione and me. What we're off to do. She'll try you next, so brace yourself. Dad and Lupin've both asked as well, but when we

said Dumbledore told you not to tell anyone except us, they dropped it. Not Mum, though. She's determined."

"Don't worry about it," said Harry. "As much as I hate lying to your mother, she won't get a thing out of me.

My prediction came true within hours. Shortly before lunch, Mum made up some excuse about a missing sock to get Harry away from us to interrogate.

After that, Mum kept the three of us so busy with wedding prep that we hardly had any time to think. The kindest explanation of this behavior would have been that Mum wanted to distract us all from thoughts of Mad-Eye and the terrors of our recent journey. After two days of nonstop cutlery cleaning, of color-matching favors, ribbons, and flowers, of de-gnoming the garden and helping Mum cook vast batches of canapés, however, I started to suspect her of a different motive.

All the jobs she handed out seemed to keep the three of us away from each other; we had not had a chance to speak alone since the first night, when Harry had told us about You Know Who torturing Ollivander.

We were often joined by other Order members for dinner now, because the Burrow had replaced number twelve, Grimmauld Place as the headquarters. Dad had explained that after the death of Dumbledore, our Secret-Keeper, each of the people to whom Dumbledore had confided Grimmauld Place's location had become a Secret-Keeper in turn. Including us.

"And as there are around twenty of us, that greatly dilutes the power of the Fidelius Charm. Twenty times as many opportunities for the Death Eaters to get the secret out of somebody. We can't expect it to hold much longer."

"But surely Snape will have told the Death Eaters the address by now?" asked Harry.

"Well, Mad-Eye set up a couple of curses against Snape in case he turns up there again. We hope they'll be strong enough both to keep him out and to bind his tongue if he tries to talk about the place, but we can't be sure. It would have been insane to keep using the place as headquarters now that its protection has become so shaky."

The kitchen was so crowded that evening it was difficult to maneuver knives and forks. Hermione was practically sitting on my lap (which I didn't mind at all) and Harry found himself crammed beside Ginny. The two of them looked out of sorts as they awkwardly ate their food.

"No news about Mad-Eye?" Harry asked Bill.

"Nothing," replied Bill.

We had not been able to hold a funeral for Moody, because Bill and Lupin couldn't find his body. No one knew where he had fallen, as it was dark and the battle had caused a lot of confusion.

"The Daily Prophet hasn't said a word about him dying or about finding the body," Bill went on. "But that doesn't mean much. It's keeping a lot quiet these days."

"And they still haven't called a hearing about all the underage magic I used escaping the Death Eaters?" Harry called across the table to Dad, who shook his head.

"Because they know I had no choice or because they don't want me to tell the world Voldemort attacked me?"

"The latter, I think. Scrimgeour doesn't want to admit that You-Know-Who is as powerful as he is, nor that Azkaban's seen a mass breakout."

"Yeah, why tell the public the truth?" said Harry, gripping his knife as if he wanted to take a stab at someone.

"Isn't anyone at the Ministry prepared to stand up to him?" I asked angrily.

"Of course, Ron, but people are terrified," Dad replied, "terrified that they will be next to disappear, their children the next to be attacked! There are nasty rumors going around; I for one don't believe the Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts resigned. She hasn't been seen for weeks now. Meanwhile Scrimgeour remains shut up in his office all day; I just hope he's working on a plan."

Everyone was quiet as Mum magicked our empty plates onto the work surface and served apple tart.

"We must decide 'ow you will be disguised, 'Arry," said Fleur, once everyone had pudding. "For ze wedding," she added, when he looked confused. "Of course, none of our guests are Death Eaters, but we cannot guarantee zat zey will not let something slip after zey 'ave 'ad champagne."

"Yes, good point," said Mum from the top of the table where she sat, looking over a list of jobs that she had scribbled on a very long piece of parchment. "Now, Ron, have you cleaned out your room yet?"

"Why?" I groaned as I slammed my spoon down and glared. "Why does my room have to be cleaned out? Harry and I are fine with it the way it is!"

"We are holding your brother's wedding here in a few days' time, young man –"

"And are they getting married in my bedroom? "No! So why in the name of Merlin's saggy left –"

"Don't talk to your mother like that," said Dad firmly. "And do as you're told."

I scowled as I pushed around my apple tart. Why the bloody hell do I have to rearrange my room for a wedding that was not happening in there? She was really acting like people were going to go into my room.

"I can help, some of it's my mess." Harry told me, but Mum cut across him.

"No, Harry, dear, I'd much rather you helped Arthur much out the chickens, and Hermione, I'd be ever so grateful if you'd change the sheets for Monsieur and Madame Delacour; you know they're arriving at eleven tomorrow morning."

The three of us shared a look. Yet another attempt to separate us.

* * *

I went up to my room and laid down on the bed. I knocked my chocolate frog cards box onto the floor for spite.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione creeped into room. She looked bored.

"Done with wedding shit?" I asked.

"Language, and about as done as I want to be today of it." scoffed Hermione as she sat at the foot of my bed. "Ginny had actually changes the sheets yesterday, so Fleur had me help her with some detail on her dress. She was so demanding of everything, I almost ripped at it on purpose."

I chuckled. "And I thought she was your favorite person. You love Fleur."

"Oh shut it." laughed Hermione, pushing me over. She laid down beside me, her head resting on my outstretched arm.

"I'll be glad when all this is over," I said as I curled a strand of Hermione's hair around my finger. "I would much rather be concentrating on a funeral for Moody you know? Even though the body still hasn't been found."

Hermione shuddered. "I would much rather discuss the wedding, if you don't mind."

"Fine. For you, I'll discuss the wedding. Actually, I did have a question for you about it " I said, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Really? What's that?"

I cleared my throat. It was barmy how she still gave me butterflies.

"I was wondering if I could be your escourt to the wedding." I managed to push out of my lips.

Hermione's eyes bugged a bit, a grin etched her lips. "As friends? Or are you asking me as a date."

The book had said something about letting the witch decide where she wanted things to go. That way she would feel comfortable and more secure with a decision that she made. Also, it would show what she wanted, so you wouldn't be embarrassed and feel like signals were mixed.

"It can be whatever you want," I said.

Hermione blushed. "So if I wanted it to be a date, you would?"

"Of course."

"Then yes, I will." she said in a low voice.

The way she had said it was almost hypnotizing. Everything about Hermione at that moment was turning me on. The way she was looking at me, the softness of her hair, her smell, the way her lips were pouty, it was all intoxicating, and the fact that we were laying so close in my bed didn't help the fact that I wanted her. Badly.

I licked my lips as I looked at hers. I don't know if she took that as an invitation or not, but the next thing I knew, her lips were against mine. I kissed her back as I draped my other arm around her, drawing her into me. She let out a tiny giggle as I know she felt me growing hard against her midsection. I couldn't help it. She was driving me mental, especially since she had put her fingers through my hair and began to gently tug at it.

The kiss depended and I was about to pull her on top of me, when I heard what sounded like someone stomping up the stairs. Both of us froze and opened our eyes. our lips still locked. When the footsteps drew closer, Hermione hopped off of my bed and over to the corner of my room where she had stacked our school books that she had been looking through for time to time. Thinking it was Mum, I sprang up from the bed and gathered up my frog cards from the floor to make it look like I waa doing something.

"I'm doing it, I'm doing – ! Oh, it's you," I said in relie, as Harry entered the room. I laid back down on the bed, trying not to look nervous about potentially being caught snogging my best friend . Hermione , with Crookshanks at her feet, was putting the books into two enormous piles.

"Hi, Harry," she said in a flustered voice as Harry sat down on his camp bed.

"And how did you manage to get away?" he asked her.

"Oh, Ron's mum forgot that she asked Ginny and me to change the sheets yesterday," said Hermione.

She threw Numerology and Gramatica onto one pile and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts onto the other.

"We were just talking about Mad-Eye," I told Harry, trying to quell any suspicion Harry might have had. "I reckon he might have survived."

"But Bill saw him hit by the Killing Curse," said Harry.

"Yeah, but Bill was under attack too," I said. "How can he be sure what he saw?"

"Even if the Killing Curse missed, Mad-Eye still fell about a thousand feet," said Hermione, now weight Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland in her hand.

I felt myself getting upset.

"He could have used a Shield Charm –"

"Fleur said his wand was blasted out of his hand," said Harry.

"Well, all right, if you want him to be dead," I grumbled, punching my pillow into a more comfortable shape. It was like they were just writing him off and it made me feel uneasy

"Of course we don't want him to be dead!" said Hermione, looking shocked. "It's dreadful that he's dead! But we're being realistic!"

She was right, of course. No matter what I wanted to believe, the truth was there.

"The Death Eaters probably tidied up after themselves, that's why no one's found him," I said, discouraged.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Like Barty Crouch, turned into a bone and buried in Hagrid's front garden. They probably transfigured Moody and stuffed him –"

"Don't!" squealed Hermione, bursting into tears.

"Oh no," said Harry. "Hermione, I wasn't trying to upset –"

I got up immediately and knelt down beside Hermione. I fished in my jeans pocket and took out a revolting-looking handkerchief that I had used to clean out the oven earlier. I pulled out my wand and said "Tergeo." and cleaned off most of the grease. I then handed the slightly smoking handkerchief to Hermione.

"Oh . . . thanks, Ron. . . . I'm sorry. . . ." She blew her nose hiccupped. "It's just so awful, isn't it? R-right after Dumbledore . . . I j-just n-never imagined Mad-Eye dying, somehow, he seemed so tough!"

"Yeah, I know," I said, putting my arm around her and squeezing her to me. "But you know what he'd say tous if he was here?"

"'C-constant vigilance,'" said Hermione, mopping her eyes.

"That's right," I nodded. "He'd tell us to learn from what happened to him. And what I've learned is not to trust that cowardly little tosser, Mundungus."

Hermione gave a shaky laugh and leaned forward to pick up two more books. Suddenly I felt pain. Hermione had dropped the fucking Monster of Monsters on my foot. The book had broken free from its restraining belt and tried to bite my fucking foot off my ankle.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Hermione cried as Harry wrenched the book from my leg and retied it's belt.

"What are you doing with all those books anyway?" I asked, limping back to my bed.

"Just trying to decide which ones to take with us," said Hermione, "When we're looking for the Horcruxes."

"Oh, of course," I said, clapping a hand to my forehead sarcastically. "I forgot we'll be hunting down Voldemort in a mobile library."

"Ha ha," smirked Hermione, looking down at Spellman's Syllabary. "I wonder . . .will we need to translate runes? It's possible. . . . I think we'd better take it, to be safe."

She dropped the syllabary onto the larger of the two piles and picked up Hogwarts, A History.

"Listen," said Harry, sounding like he was going to say some noble bullshit. "I know you said after Dumbledore's funeral that you wanted to come with me-"

"Here he goes," I said to Hermione, rolling my eyes.

"As we knew he would," she sighed, turning back to the books. "You know, I think I will take Hogwarts, A History. Even if we're not going back there, I don't think I'd feel right if I didn't have it with –"

"Listen!" said Harry again, not liking being ignored.

"No, Harry, you listen," said Hermione. "We're coming with you. That was decided months ago – years, really."

"But –"

"Shut up," I advised him.

"– are you sure you've thought this through?" Harry persisted.

"Let's see," said Hermione, slamming Travels with Trolls onto the discarded pile with a rather fierce look. "I've been packing for days, so we're ready to leave at a moment's notice, which for your information has included doing some pretty difficult magic, not to mention smuggling Mad-Eye's whole stock of Polyjuice Potion right under Ron's mum's nose.

"I've also modified my parents' memories so that they're convinced they're really called Wendell and Monica Wilkins, and that their life's ambition is to move to Australia, which they have now done. That's to make it more difficult for Voldemort to track them down and interrogate them about me – or you, because unfortunately, I've told them quite a bit about you.

"Assuming I survive our hunt for the Horcruxes, I'll find Mum and Dad and lift the enchantment. If I don't – well, I think I've cast a good enough charm to keep them

safe and happy. Wendell and Monica Wilkins don't know that they've got a daughter,you see."

Hermione's eyes were swimming with tears again. I got back off the bed, put my arm around her once more, and frowned at Harry. he had no tact whatsoever. Especially in this situation, where he neglected to think about how much she had sacrificed for him.

Harry looked at us as if he were taken aback by her words. "I – Hermione, I'm sorry – I didn't –"

"Didn't realize that Ron and I know perfectly well what might happen if we come with you? Well, we do. Ron, show Harry what you've done."

"Nah, he's just eaten," I said nervously. I had actually wanted to keep what I had done underwraps from him.

"Go on, he needs to know!" demanded Hermione.

"Oh, all right. Harry, come here."

I withdrew my arm from around Hermione and stumped over to the door.

"C'mon."

"Why?" Harry asked, following me out of the room onto the tiny landing.

* * *

"Descendo," I muttered, pointing my wand at the low ceiling. A hatch opened right over our heads and a ladder slid down to our feet. A horrible, half-sucking, half-moaning sound came out of the square hole, along with the horror smell of sewage.

"That's your ghoul, isn't it?" asked Harry

.

"Yeah, it is," I said as I climbed the ladder. "Come and have a look at him."

Harry followed me up the few short steps into the tiny attic space. I pointed to the creature curled up in the fetal position, fast asleep in the gloom with its large mouth wide open.

"But it . . . it looks . . . do ghouls normally wear pajamas?"

"No," I said. "Nor have they usually got red hair or that number of pustules. He's me, see?"

"No," said Harry. "I don't."

"I'll explain it back in my room, the smell's getting to me," I said. feeling like I was going to pass out from the almost toxic fumes.

We climbed back down the ladder, which I returned to the ceiling, and rejoined Hermione,who was still sorting books.

"Once we've left, the ghoul's going to come and live down here in my room,"I explained. "I think he's really looking forward to it – well, it's hard to tell, because all he can do is moan and drool – but he nods a lot when you mention it. Anyway, he's going to be me with spattergroit. Good, eh?"

Harry gave me a confused look.

"It is," I said, frustrated that Harry couldn't see how fucking brilliant my plan was. "Look, when we three don't turn up at Hogwarts again, everyone's going to think Hermione and I must be with you, right? Which means the Death Eaters will go straight for our families to see if they've got information on where you are."

"But hopefully it'll look like I've gone away with Mum and Dad; a lot of Muggle-borns are talking about going into hiding at the moment," said Hermione.

"We can't hide my whole family, it'll look too fishy and they can't all leave their jobs, so we're going to put out the story that I'm seriously ill with spattergroit, which is why I can't go back to school. If anyone comes calling to investigate, Mum or Dad can show them the ghoul in my bed, covered in 's really contagious, so they're not going to want to go near him. It won't matter that he can't say anything, either, because apparently you can't once the fungus has spread to your uvula."

"And your mum and dad are in on this plan?" asked Harry.

"Dad is. He helped Fred and George transform the ghoul. Mum . . . well, you've seen what she's like. She won't accept we're going till we're gone."

There was silence in the room, broken only by gentle thuds as Hermione continued to throw books onto one pile or the other. I watched as she would open one and scan through a couple of pages, and then decided on what pile to put them in. I still felt like between the both of us, she had given up the most, and i wished that it hadn't been that way.

Through the silence came the muffled sounds of Mum shouting from four floors below.

"Ginny's probably left a speck of dust on a poxy napkin ring," I joked. "I dunno why the Delacours have got to come two days before the wedding."

"Fleur's sister's a bridesmaid, she needs to be here for the rehearsal, and she's too young to come on her own," said Hermione, as she seemed to be indecisive over a book.

"Well, guests aren't going to help Mum's stress levels," I said crossing her arms. I knew that she would take her stress out on others, especially me, and I was not in the mood for it.

"What we really need to decide," said Hermione, tossing Defensive Magical Theory into the bin without a second glance and picking up another book, "is where we're going after we leave here. I know you said you wanted to go to Godric's Hollow first, Harry, and I understand why, but . . . well . . .shouldn't we make the Horcruxes our priority?"

"If we knew where any of the Horcruxes were, I'd agree with you," said Harry grumpily.

"Don't you think there's a possibility that Voldemort's keeping a watch on Godric's Hollow?" Hermione asked. "He might expect you to go back and visit your parents' graves once you're free to go wherever you like?"

Harry looked as if the thought never crossed his mind.

"This R.A.B. person,"I said. "You know, the one who stole the real locket?"

Hermione nodded.

"He said in his note he was going to destroy it, didn't he?"

Harry dragged his rucksack toward him and pulled out the fake Horcrux in which R.A.B.'s note was still folded.

"'I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can.'" Harry read out.

"Well, what if he did finish it off?" I said.

"Or she." said Hermione.

"Whichever, it'd be one less for us to do!"

"Yes, but we're still going to have to try and trace the real locket, aren't we?" said Hermione, "to find out whether or not it's destroyed."

"And once we get hold of it, how do you destroy a Horcrux?" I asked in a huff.

"Well," said Hermione, "I've been researching that."

"How?" asked Harry. "I didn't think there were any books on Horcruxes in the library?"

"There weren't," said Hermione, beginning to look like a child who got caught with her hand in a biscuit jar. "Dumbledore removed them all, but he – he didn't destroy them."

"How in the name of Merlin's pants have you managed to get your hands on those Horcrux books?" I said, astonished.

"It – it wasn't stealing!" said Hermione, looking from Harry to me with a kind of desperation. "They were still library books, even if Dumbledore had taken them off the shelves. Anyway, if he really didn't want anyone to get at them, I'm sure he would have made it much harder to –"

"Get to the point!" I said, patting the bed.

"Well . . . it was easy," said Hermione in a small voice. "I just did a Summoning Charm. You know – Accio. And – they zoomed out of Dumbledore's study window right into the girls' dormitory."

"But when did you do this?" Harry asked

.

"Just after his – Dumbledore's – funeral," said Hermione in an even smaller voice."Right after we agreed we'd leave school and go and look for the Horcruxes. When I went back upstairs to get my things it – it just occurred to me that the more we knew about them, the better it would be . . . and I was alone in there . . . so I tried . . . and it worked. They flew straight in through the open window and I – I packed them. I can't believe Dumbledore would have been angry, it's not as though we're going to use the information to make a Horcrux,is it?"

I smiled. I was impressed. "Can you hear us complaining? Where are these books anyway?"

Hermione rummaged for a moment and then extracted from the pile a large volume, bound in faded black leather. She looked a little nauseated and held it out if it were something recently dead.

"This is the one that gives explicit instructions on how to make a Horcrux. Secrets Of the Darkest Art – it's a horrible book, really awful, full of evil magic. I wonder when Dumbledore removed it from the library. . . . if he didn't do it until he was headmaster, I bet Voldemort got all the instruction he needed from here."

"Why did he have to ask Slughorn how to make a Horcrux, then, if he'd already read that?" I asked.

"He only approached Slughorn to find out what would happen if you split your soul into seven," said Harry. "Dumbledore was sure Riddle already knew how to make a Horcrux by the time he asked Slughorn about them. I think you're right, Hermione, that could easily have been where he got the information."

"And the more I've read about them," said Hermione, "the more horrible they seem, and the less I can believe that he actually made six. It warns in this book how unstable you make the rest of your soul by ripping it, and that's just by making one Horcrux!"

"Isn't there any way of putting yourself back together?" I asked.

"Yes," said Hermione with a hollow smile, "but it would be excruciatingly painful."

"Why? How do you do it?" asked Harry.

"Remorse," said Hermione. "You've got to really feel what you've done. There's a footnote. Apparently the pain of it can destroy you. I can't see Voldemort attempting it somehow, can you?"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "So does it say how to destroy Horcruxes in that book?"

"Yes," said Hermione, now turning the fragile pages as if examining rotting entrails, "because it warns Dark wizards how strong they have to make the enchantments on them. From all that I've read, what Harry did to Riddle's diary was one of the few really foolproof ways of destroying a Horcrux."

"What, stabbing it with a basilisk fang?" asked Harry.

"Oh well, lucky we've got such a large supply of basilisk fangs, then," I scoffed."I was wondering what we were going to do with them."

"It doesn't have to be a basilisk fang," said Hermione patiently, though I sensed she was over my sarcastic shenanigans. "It has to be something so destructive that the Horcrux can't repair itself. Basilisk venom only has one antidote, and it's incredibly rare –"

"– phoenix tears," said Harry, nodding.

"Exactly," said Hermione. "Our problem is that there are very few substances as destructive as basilisk venom, and they're all dangerous to carry around with you. That's a problem we're going to have to solve, though, because ripping, smashing, or crushing a Horcrux won't do the trick. You've got to put it beyond magical repair."

"But even if we wreck the thing it lives in," I said, "why can't the bit of soul in it just go and live in something else?"

"Because a Horcrux is the complete opposite of a human being. Look, if I picked up a sword right now, Ron, and ran you through with it, I wouldn't damage your soul at all."

"Which would be a real comfort to me, I'm sure," I said, clutching my chest as Harry laughed.

"It should be, actually! But my point is that whatever happens to your body, your soul will survive, untouched," said Hermione. "But it's the other way round with a

Horcrux. The fragment of soul inside it depends on its container, its enchanted body, for survival. It can't exist without it."

"That diary sort of died when I stabbed it," said Harry.

"And once the diary was properly destroyed, the bit of soul trapped in it could no longer exist. Ginny tried to get rid of the diary before you did, flushing it away, but obviously it came back good as new."

"Hang on," I said, frowning over trying to process everything. "The bit of soul in that diary was possessing Ginny, wasn't it? How does that work, then?"

"While the magical container is still intact, the bit of soul inside it can flit in and out of someone if they get too close to the object. I don't mean holding it for too long, it's nothing to do with touching it, I mean close emotionally. Ginny poured her heart out into that diary, she made herself incredibly vulnerable. You're in trouble if you get too fond of or dependent on the Horcrux."

I had already felt bad Ginny had to go through the whole diary fiasco, but now knowing that she had had You Know Who's soul lurking inside of her from time to made made me feel disgusted. I couldn't imagine how that may have felt to her.

"I wonder how Dumbledore destroyed the ring?" said Harry, pulling me away from my thoughts. "Why didn't I ask him? I never really . . ."

His voice trailed away. He looked as if he was now into one in deep thought.

The silence was shattered as the bedroom door flew open with a wall-shaking crash. Hermione shrieked and dropped the mangy book; Crookshanks streaked under the bed, hissing indignantly; I jumped off the bed, skidded on a discarded Chocolate Frog wrapper, and smacked my head on the opposite wall. I felt a bit dazed as I spied Mum, whose hair was disheveled and whose face was contorted with rage.

"I'm so sorry to break up this cozy little gathering," she said, her voice trembling."I'm sure you all need your rest . . . but there are wedding presents stacked in my room that need sorting out and I was under the impression that you had agreed to help."

"Oh yes," said Hermione, looking terrified as she leapt to her feet, sending books flying in every direction. "we will . . . we're sorry . . ."

With an anguished look at Harry and I, Hermione hurried out of the room after Mum.

"it's like being a fucking house-elf," I complained in an undertone, still massaging my aching head as Harry and I followed. "Except without the job satisfaction. The sooner this wedding's over, the happier, I'll be."

"Yeah," said Harry, "then we'll have nothing to do except find Horcruxes. . . .It'll be like a holiday, won't it?"

I started to laugh, but at the sight of the enormous pile of wedding presents waiting for us in Mum's room, stopped quite abruptly.

* * *

The Delacours arrived the following morning at eleven o' clock. The three of us were feeling quite resentful toward Fleur's family by this time. I was made to go change my socks as they did not match, and Harry attempted to flatten his hair. Once we had all been deemed smart enough, we trooped out into the sunny backyard to await the visitors.

Everything looked way too tidy for my liking. Why was it so important to impress these people? If they weren't going to accept us as we were, I didn't want any part of them.

The first sound of their approach was an unusually high-pitched laugh, which turned out to be coming from Dad, who appeared at the gate laden with luggage and leading a beautiful blonde woman in long, leaf green robes, who had to be Fleur's mother.

"Maman!" cried Fleur, rushing forward to embrace her. "Papa!"

Monsieur Delacour was nowhere near as attractive as his wife; he was a head shorter and extremely plumb, with a little, pointed black beard. However, he looked good-natured. He kissed Mum twice on each cheek, leaving her flustered.

"You 'ave been so much trouble," he said in a deep voice. "Fleur tells us you 'ave been working very 'ard."

"Oh, it's been nothing, nothing!" said Mum. truly flattered. "No trouble at all!"

No trouble indeed. Especially since we did all the bloody work. I kick at a gnome who was peering out from behind one of the new Flutterby bushes, making me feel a tad bit better.

"Dear lady!" said Monsieur Delacour, still holding Mum's hand between his own two plump ones and beaming. "We are most honored at the approaching union of our two families! Let me present my wife, Apolline."

Madame Delacour glided forward and stooped to kiss Mum too. This was all a bit too stuffy for my taste, but for the sake of not being lectured, I kept my disgust to a minimum.

"Enchantée," she said. "Your 'usband 'as been telling us such amusing stories!"

Dad laughed, to which Mum gave him a look, upon which he became immediately silent and looked as if he was one of us kids that had been caught doing something wrong.

"And, of course, you 'ave met my leetle daughter, Gabrielle!" said Monsieur Delacour. Gabrielle was basically an eleven year old tiny Fleur with waist-length hair of pure, silvery blonde. She smiled widely at Mum and gave her a hug. Then, she gave Harry a look of pure awe and batted her eyelashes a few times. Ginny cleared her throat loudly. Guess she didn't approve.

"Well, come in, do!" said Mum cheerfully, and she ushered the Delacours into the house, with many "No, please!"s and "After you!"s and "Not at all!"s.

It was enough to make me sick.

On the upside, the Delacours, surprisingly, were pretty alright people. They were pleased with everything and was very helpful with wedding prep, something that I was thrilled about. Monsieur Delacour pronounced everything from the seating plan to the bridesmaids' shoes "Charmant!" Madame Delacour was almost better at cleaning charms than Mum was. having successfully made our oven cleaner than it have been in years; Gabrielle was like Fleur's shadow, following her around and trying to help in any way she could, speed talking in French.

On the downside, the Burrow was not built to accommodate so many people. Mum and Dad had given up their room to Monsieur and Madame Delacour, despite their protests. They were now sleeping in the sitting room. Gabrielle was sleeping with Fleur in Percy's old room, and Bill would be sharing with Charlie, his best man, once Charlie arrived from Romania.

Opportunities to make plans together became virtually nonexistent, and it was in desperation that Harry, Hermione, and I took to volunteering to feed the chickens just to escape the overcrowded house.

"But she still won't leave us alone!" I snarled, and our second attempt at a meeting in the yard was foiled by the appearance of Mum carrying a large basket of laundry in her arms.

"Oh, good, you've fed the chickens," she called as she approached us. "We'd better shut them away again before the men arrive tomorrow . . . to put up the tent for the wedding," she explained, pausing to lean against the hen-house. She looked exhausted."Millamant's Magic Marquees . . . they're very good. Bill's escorting them. . . . You'd better stay inside while they're here, Harry. I must say it does complicate organizing a wedding, having all these security spells around the place."

"I'm sorry," said Harry.

"Oh, don't be silly, dear!" said Mum, giving Harry a pat on the cheek. "I didn't mean – well, your safety's much more important! Actually, I've been wanting to ask you how you want to celebrate your birthday, Harry. Seventeen, after all, it's an important day. . . ."

"I don't want a fuss," said Harry, waking his arms in surrender. "Really, Mrs. Weasley, just a normal dinner would be fine. It's the day before the wedding. . . ."

"Oh, well, if you're sure, dear. I'll invite Remus and Tonks, shall I? And how about Hagrid?"

"That'd be great," said Harry. "But please, don't go to loads of trouble."

"Not at all, not at all . It's no trouble."

As Mum walked off, I leaned over to Harry and whispered in his ear. "You know she's going to make it a big deal, alright mate?"

Harry chucked a hand full of feathers at me.


	193. Chapter 193: Dumbledore's Will

Chapter 193: Dumbledore's Will

My wonderful dream of Hermione was interrupted right when she was about to take her top of by Harry. My eyes snapped open as his whimpering had awakened me.

"Harry?" I said thinking maybe he had hit something. I looked over abs seen he was still asleep.

"Gregorovitch.." he muttered, turning his head from side to side.

I sat up and watched him. He made a hissing noise like he was in pain and repeated the strange name again.

"Oi, wake up." I said a bit louder.

Harry eyes snapped open. He looked around frantically for a second as if he didnt realize where he was.

"You were muttering in your sleep, mate." I told him.

"Was I?"

"Yeah. 'Gregorovitch.' You kept saying 'Gregorovitch.'"

Harry seemed confused by my words."Who's Gregorovitch?"

"I dunno, do I?" You were the one saying it."

Harry rubbed his forehead, his scared must have been bothering him. "I think Voldemort's looking for him."

"Poor bloke," I said, feeling sorry for whoever that unlucky son of a bitch was.

Harry sat up, still rubbing his scar, now wide awake. "I think he's abroad." he said.

"Who, Gregorovitch?"

"Voldemort. I think he's somewhere abroad, looking for Gregorovitch. It didn't look like anywhere in Britain."

What Harry was saying sounded so bizarre. "You reckon you were seeing into his mind again?" I asked, worried that he had let You Know Who into his mind again.

"Do me a favor and don't tell Hermione," said Harry. "Although how she expects me to stop seeing stuff in my sleep."

"You would have me keep a secret from Hermione." I groaned.

"I think," he said slowly, "he's got something to do with Quidditch. There's some connection, but I can't, I can't think what it is."

"Quidditch?" I said, giving Hart an odd look. "Sure you're not thinking of Gorgovitch?"

"Who?"

"Dragomir Gorgovitch, Chaser, transferred to the Chudley Cannons for a record fee two years ago. Record holder for most Quaffle drops in a season."

"No," said Harry. "I'm definitely not thinking of Gorgovitch."

"I try not to either," I chuckled. "Well, happy birthday anyway."

"Wow, that's right, I forgot! I'm seventeen!"

"What git forgets his own birthday?" I joked.

"Sod off," said Harry, as he seized the wand lying beside his camp bed, pointed it at my desk.

"Accio Glasses!" he said, even though they were only around a foot away. The glasses rose up off the desk and zoomed towards his face, poking him in the eye.

"Slick," I snorted

"I'll show you slick."

Harry then sent random shit of mine flying around the room, causing Pig to wake up and flutter excitedly around his cage. Harry also tried tying the laces of his trainers by magic (he ended up with more knots than bows) and, to my horror, changed the orange robes on my Chudley Cannons posters bright blue.

"I'd do your fly by hand, though," I advised Harry, sniggering when Harry immediately checked it. "Here's your present. Unwrap it up here, it's not for my mother's eyes."

"A book?" said Harry as he took the rectangular parcel. "Bit of a departure from tradition, isn't it?"

"This isn't your average book, it's pure gold: Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches. Explains everything you need to know about girls. If only I'd had this last year I'd have known exactly how to get rid of Lavender and I would've known how to get going with..."

I paused. Was I ready to admit to my best mate that I fancied our other best mate? What would he say? Would it be right to tell him about us, whatever Hermione and I were, while we were getting ready to go on the hunt?

"Well, Fred and George gave me a copy, and I've learned a lot." I continued, deciding to keep my feelings to myself. "You'd be surprised, it's not all about wand work, either."

"Wand work?" asked Harry as he took the wrapping paper off.

"Oh come off it Harry, you know what I mean." I said.

"Wait so they have shit about that in here too?" said Harry in an intrigued voice.

"They have a whole chapter dedicated to it, mate."

"Finally, a book I'll definitely enjoy."

A while later, we got dressed and headed downstairs. When we arrived in the kitchen we found a pile of presents waiting on the and Monsieur Delacour were finishing their breakfasts, while Mum stood chatting to them over the frying pan.

"Arthur told me to wish you a happy seventeenth, Harry," said Mum ,beaming at him. "He had to leave early for work, but he'll be back for dinner. That's our present on top."

Harry sat down, took the square parcel she had indicated, and unwrapped it. Inside was a watch identical to the one that they had given me for my seventeenth birthday, only it looked a bit more worn.

"It's traditional to give a wizard a watch when he comes of age," said Mum, eyeing him, trying to gage his reaction. "'m afraid that one isn't new like Ron's, it was actually my brother Fabian's and he wasn't terribly careful with his possessions, it's a bit dented on the back, but-"

The rest of her speech was lost; Harry had got up and hugged her. a part of me couldn't help but feel slighted. I liked my new watch a lot, but it would have been brilliant to have my late Uncle Fabian's watch instead. Why did they give it to Harry and not me? Did they think I wouldn't take proper care of it? Did they feel like I wouldn't appreciate it because it was another hand me down?

I tried to push my envy to the side. It had to be a logical explanation to it, which I was going to most definitely ask.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" said Hermione, hurrying into the kitchen and adding her own present to the top of the pile. "It's not much, but I hope you like it. What did you get him?" she asked me.

I acted as if I didn't hear her. No way was I going to tell her that I had given him that book.

"Come on, then, open Hermione's!" I said, overenthusiastically.

She had bought him a new Sneakoscope. The other packages contained an enchanted razor from Bill and Fleur ("Ah yes, zis will give you ze smoothest shave you will ever 'ave," Monsieur Delacour assured him, "but you must tell it clearly what you want...ozzerwise you might find you 'ave a leetle less hair zan you would like..."),chocolates from the Delacours, and an enormous box of the latest Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes merchandise from Fred and George.

"I'll pack these for you," Hermione said brightly, taking Harry's presents out of his arms as the three of us headed back upstairs. "I'm nearly done, I'm just waiting for the rest of your underpants to come out of the wash, Ron-"

"Hermione, you are not about to tell me you have been around my underwear!" I exclaimed, feeling my entire face turn colors.

"Okay, I won't tell you that I've seen your Chudley Cannons knickers." giggled Hermione.

"Oh you are a piece of work. you are." I laughed, my embarrassment waning after Hermione's joke. "How you like it if I saw your knickers."

I placed a hand over my mouth. That remark could have implied anything, and I didnt want to make Hermione feel uncomfortable.

Hermione looked as if she was about to say something, but hurried up the stairs towards my room. Great. I had blown it.

"Mione, wait!" I said, rushing after her into my room." I didn't mean anything by-"

"It's fine, Ron. Really," said Hermione nervously. "It's just something silly I thought of, that's all."

"What was it?"

"I'm not going to tell you, Ronald Weasley!"

"Why? Is it dirty?" I joked.

"You're disgusting," said Hermione. though her voice sounded more comical than irritated.

I looked behind me and noticed Harry hadn't followed us in. "Hey, where did Harry go?"

Hermione suddenly looked worried. "I think Ginny called him for a present." she said.

Something about the way she had said that rubbed me the wrong way. I turned around and headed out my room.

"Ron, wait!"

I ignored Hermione and headed down the steps to Ginny's room. I pushed open the which hit the wall with a bang. There I had caught Harry and Ginny jumping away from each other, staring at me like they were shocked to see me. It didn't take a rocket man (was that how the muggle expression went?) to figure out what I had interrupted.

"Oh," I said pointedly. "Sorry."

"Ron!" Hermione said appearing behind me, slight out of breath.

There was an awkward silence where we all looked at each other, then Ginny had said in a flat little voice,

"Well, happy birthday anyway, Harry."

My face was hot. Harry looked at Ginny as if he was pleading for her to stick around. I didn't care at all how he had felt. How fucking dare he play with my sister's emotions like that. He was the one that broke her heart. I had to coax the story out of her and after she told me. she had cried. Cried! Ginny was never one to cry, and he had done that to my sister. And now, he was fucking snogging her?!

I turned around and marched downstairs. I didn't even noticed that I had been followed until I forgot outside and felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned sharply and faced Harry.

"You ditched her. What are you doing now, messing her around?" I demanded.

"I'm not messing her around," said Harry, as Hermione caught up with us.

"Ron-"

I held up a hand to silence her. I did not want to hear her mouth at the moment.

"She was really cut up when you ended it-"

"So was I. You know why I stopped it, and it wasn't because I wanted to."

"Yeah, but you go snogging her now and she's just going to get her hopes up again!" I argued.

"She's not an idiot, she knows it can't happen, she's not expecting us to-to end up married, or-"

"If you keep groping her every chance you get-"

"It won't happen again," said Harry harshly. "Okay?"

I felt like he was talking me the truth. However, I was still cross with him. I refused to have Ginny moping around depressed over him again, even if he was my best mate.

"Right then, well, that's...yeah." I said, not knowing what else to say.

Harry nodded and walked back into the house. Hermione glared at me as if I was the one who had done something wrong.

"What?" I questioned. "I suppose you're going to tell me I was wrong?"

"No. I was going to tell you that I understand that you're trying to look out for her, which is wonderful, but Ginny is a big girl that can take care of her own self." said Hermione firmly.

I opened my mouth to retort, but snapped it shut, having nothing to say.

Ginny and Harry were oddly polite to each other for the rest of the day. Charlie arrived later on and things went back to normal after watching Mum force Charlie into a chair, raise her wand threateningly, and announce that he was about to get a proper haircut.

* * *

As Harry's birthday dinner would have stretched the Burrow's kitchen to breaking point even before the arrival of Charlie, Lupin, Tonks, and Hagrid, several tables were placed end to end in the garden. Fred and George bewitched a number of purple lanterns all burning with a large number 17, to hang in midair over the guests. Hermione made purple and gold streamers erupt from the end of her wand and drape themselves artistically over the trees and bushes.

"Nice," I said, as with one final flourish of her wand, Hermione

turned the leaves on the crabapple tree to gold. "You've really got an eye for that sort of thing."

"Thank you, Ron!" said Hermione, looking both pleased and a little confused. I had been paying her a lot of compliments throughout the day, and it was fun seeing her be pleasantly flustered by them. That, and it felt good to see her smile by me saying nice things about her.

"Out of the way, out of the way!" sang Mum coming through the gate with a cake shaped like a huge Snitch in front of her, which Mum was suspending with her wand, rather than risk carrying it over the uneven ground. When the cake had finally landed in the middle of the table.

That looks amazing, Mrs. Weasley." said Harry.

"Oh, it's nothing, dear," she said fondly.

"Good one." I mouthed to Harry from over her shoulder, giving him a thumbs up.

By seven o'clock all the guests had arrived, led into the house by Fred and George,who had waited for them at the end of the lane. Hagrid had honored the occasion by wearing his best, and horrible, hairy brown suit.

"All righ', Ron, Hermione?"

"We're fine," said Hermione. "How are you?"

"Ar, not bad. Bin busy, we got some newborn unicorns. I'll show yeh when yeh get back-" Harry avoided Hermione and my gazes as Hagrid rummaged in his pocket."Here. Harry - couldn't think what ter get teh, but then I remembered this."

He pulled out a small, slightly furry drawstring pouch with a long string, evidently intended to be worn around the neck. "Mokeskin. Hide anythin' in there an' no one but the owner can get it 're rare, them."

"Hagrid, thanks!"

"'S'nothin'," said Hagrid with a wave of a dustbin-lid-sized hand. "An' there's Charlie! Always liked him - hey! Charlie!"

Charlie approached, running his hand slightly ruefully over his new, brutally short haircut. It still amazed me that I had gotten to be taller than him. The little brother was bigger than the big brother.

"Hi, Hagrid, how's it going?" said Charlie, shaking Hagrid's massive hand.

"Bin meanin' ter write fer ages. How's Norbert doin'?"

"Norbert?" Charlie laughed. "The Norwegian Ridgeback? We call her Norberta now."

"Wha - Norbert's a girl?"

"Oh yeah," said Charlie.

"How can you tell?" asked Hermione.

"They're a lot more vicious," said Charlie. He looked over his shoulder and dropped his voice. "Wish Dad would hurry up and get here. Mum's getting edgy."

We looked over at Mum. She was trying to talk to Madame Delacour while glancing repeatedly at the gate.

"I think we'd better start without Arthur," she called to the garden at large after a moment or two. "He must have been held up at - oh!"

We all saw it at the same time: a streak of light that came flying across the yard and onto the table, where it resolved itself into a bright silver weasel, which stood on its hind legs and spoke with Dad's voice.

Malfoy would be beside his fucking self if he knew my dad's Patronus was a weasel.

"Minister of Magic coming with me."

The Patronus dissolved into thin air, leaving Fleur's family peering in astonishment at the place where it had vanished.

"We shouldn't be here," said Lupin at once. "Harry, I'm sorry, I'll explain some other time."

He grabbed Tonks's wrist and pulled her away; they reached the fence, climbed over it, and vanished from sight. Mum looked bewildered.

"The Minister? But why? I don't understand..."

A second later, Dad appeared out of thin air at the gate, accompanied by Rufus Scrimgeour, instantly recognizable by his mane of grizzled hair. Harry, Hermione, and I collectively groaned.

"Sorry to intrude," said Scrimgeour, as he limped to a halt before the table."Especially as I can see that I am gate-crashing a party."

His eyes lingered for a moment on the giant Snitch cake.

"Many happy returns."

"Thanks," said Harry dryly.

"I require a private word with you," Scrimgeour went on. "Also with Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger."

"Us?" I said surprised. "Why us?"

"I shall tell you that when we are somewhere more private," said Scrimgeour. "Is there such a place?" he asked Dad.

"Yes, of course," said Dad, who looked nervous. "The, er, sitting room,why don't you use that?"

"You can lead the way," Scrimgeour said to me. "There will be no need for you to accompany us, Arthur."

I didn't appreciate his tone, however, Hermione and I stood up and walked towards the house with Harry and Scrimgeour in tow.

Scrimgeour did not speak as we all passed through the kitchen and into the sitting room. Although the garden had been full of soft golden evening light, it was already dark in here; Harry flicked his wand at the oil lamps as he entered. Scrimgeour sat himself in Dad's chair, leaving us three to sit on the couch, with me in the middle of Harry and Hermione.

"I have some questions for the three of you, and I think it will be best if we do it individually. If you two" - he pointed at Harry and Hermione - "can wait upstairs, I will start with Ronald."

"We're not going anywhere," said Harry, while Hermione nodded vigorously."You can speak to us together, or not at all."

I was relieved. The man positively unnerved me. I felt like he could possibly Avada Kedavra us at any given moment.

Scrimgeour gave Harry a cold look, but nodded.

"Very well then, together," he said, shrugging. He cleared his throat. "I am here,as I'm sure you know, because of Albus Dumbledore's will."

The three of us looked at one another. I had never given a thought to Dumbledore having a will, and from the looks of the others, neither did they.

"A surprise, apparently! You were not aware then that Dumbledore had left you anything?"

"A-all of us?" I asked. "Me and Hermione too?"

"Yes, all of -"

"Dumbledore died over a month ago." interrupted Harry. "Why has it taken this long to give us what he left us?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Hermione, her voice dripping with attitude. "They wanted to examine whatever he's left us. You had no right to do that!"

"I had every right," said Scrimgeour dismissively. "The Decree for Justifiable Confiscation gives the Ministry the power the confiscate the contents of a will."

"That law was created to stop wizards passing on Dark artifacts," said Hermione," and the Ministry is supposed to have powerful evidence that the deceased's possessions are illegal before seizing them! Are you telling me that you thought Dumbledore was trying to pass us something cursed?"

Damn Hermione was sexy when she was going against authority.

"Are you planning to follow a career in Magical Law, Miss Granger?" asked Scrimgeour.

"No, I'm not," retorted Hermione. "I'm hoping to do some good in the world!"

I laughed. Merlin, she was brilliant. Scrimgeour's eyes flickered toward me and away again as Harry spoke.

"So why have you decided to let us have our things now? Can't think of a pretext to keep them?"

"No, it'll be because thirty-one days are up," said Hermione at once. "They can't keep the objects longer than that unless they can prove they're dangerous. Right?"

Something was wrong with me. I was actually getting extremely turned on by the way Hermione was being so defiant. I wondered if I could convince her to snog me later

"Would you say you were close to Dumbledore, Ronald?" asked Scrimgeour,ignoring Hermione.

I was stunned by the question. "Me? Not - not really... It was always Harry who..."

I looked around at Harry and Hermione, who gave me a look that clearly meant shut the fuck up. However, Scrimgeour looked as though he had heard exactly what he had expected, and wanted, to hear.

"If you were not very close to Dumbledore, how do you account for the fact that he remembered you in his will? He made exceptionally few personal bequests. The vast majority of his possessions - his private library, his magical instruments, and other personal effects - were left to Hogwarts. Why do you think you were singled out?"

"I...dunno," I said, trying not to show that the man was freaking me the hell out. "I...when I say we weren't close...I mean, I think he liked me..."

"You're being modest, Ron," said Hermione. "Dumbledore was very fond of you."

Hermione was lying. I may have had a couple conversations with Dumbledore, but never on the level of Harry. Not even close. I didn't even know his middle name.

Scrimgeour did not seem to be listening. He put his hand inside his cloak and drew out a drawstring pouch much larger than the one Hagrid had given Harry. From it, he removed a scroll of parchment which he unrolled and read aloud.

"' _The Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore'._..Yes, here we are. _.. 'To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, in the hope that he will remember me when he uses it.'"_

Scrimgeour took from the bag something that looked like what muggles used to spit fire to cut on those things called fags that they smoked. Scrimgeour leaned forward and passed the Deluminator to me.

It felt cool and light in my hands.

"That is a valuable object," said Scrimgeour, watching me like a rabid hippogriff. "It may even be unique. Certainly it is of Dumbledore's own design. Why would he have left you and item so rare?"

I shook my head, not knowing how to answer the question. I could feel Hermione slightly pinching my thigh, as if to signal me to say nothing.

"Dumbledore must have taught thousands of students," Scrimgeour persevered."Yet the only ones he remembered in his will are you three. Why is that? To what use did he think you would put to the Deluminator, Mr. Weasley?"

"Put out lights, I s'pose," I mumbled. "What else could I do with it?"

That was the truth. All I knew that it did was capture lights.

Evidently Scrimgeour had no suggestions. After squinting at me for a moment or two, he turned back to Dumbledore's will.

 _"'To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, in the hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive.'"_

Scrimgeour pulled out of the bag a small book that looked about as tattered as some of the books in my room Hermione had collected. Its binding was stained and peeling in places. Hermione took it from Scrimgeour without a word. She held the book in her lap and gazed at it. The title was in runes. A tear splashed onto the symbols.

"Why do you think Dumbledore left you that book, Miss Granger?" asked Scrimgeour.

"He... he knew I liked books," said Hermione in a thick voice, mopping her eyes with her sleeve.

"But why that particular book?"

"I don't know. He must have thought I'd enjoy it."

"Did you ever discuss codes, or any means of passing secret messages, with Dumbledore?"

"No, I didn't," said Hermione, still wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "And if the Ministry hasn't found any hidden codes in this book in thirty-one days, I doubt that I will."

She suppressed a sob. I managed to free my arm and put it around Hermione's shoulders. She laid her face into my shoulder, silently sobbing.

 _"'To Harry James Potter,'" Scrimgeour continued, "'I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill.'"_

As Scrimgeour pulled out the tiny, walnut-sized golden ball, its silver wings fluttered rather feebly. Harry gazed at it fondly.

"Why did Dumbledore leave you this Snitch?" asked Scrimgeour.

"No idea," said Harry. "For the reasons you just read out, I suppose... to remind me what you can get if you... persevere and whatever it was."

"You think this a mere symbolic keepsake, then?"

"I suppose so," said Harry. "What else could it be?"

"I'm asking the questions," said Scrimgeour, shifting his chair a little closer to the sofa.

"I notice that your birthday cake is in the shape of a Snitch," Scrimgeour said to Harry. "Why is that?"

Hermione, who had lifted her head from my shoulder, gave a laugh.

"Oh, it can't be a reference to the fact Harry's a great Seeker, that's way too obvious," she said. "There must be a secret message from Dumbledore hidden in the icing!"

Oh yeah, Hermione and I were definitely snogging later.

"I don't think there's anything hidden in the icing," said Scrimgeour sharply, "but a Snitch would be a very good hiding place for a small object. You know why, I'm sure?"

Harry shrugged, Hermione, however, answered: "Because Snitches have flesh memories," she said.

"What?" said Harry and I together. how the hell did she know something Quidditch related that the both of us didn't?

"Correct," said Scrimgeour. "A Snitch is not touched by bare skin before it is released, not even by the maker, who wears gloves. It carries an enchantment by which it can identify the first human to lay hands upon it, in case of a disputed capture. This Snitch" he held up the tiny golden ball "will remember your touch, Potter. It occurs to me that Dumbledore, who had prodigious magical skill, whatever his other faults, might have enchanted this Snitch so that it will open only for you."

I got nervous again. If Dumbledore did indeed hide a secret in the snitch, it would instantly be revealed when Harry touched it.

"You don't say anything," said Scrimgeour. "Perhaps you already know what the Snitch contains?"

"No," said Harry, looking as if the wheels in his head was turning.

"Take it," said Scrimgeour quietly.

Harry looked Minister's yellow eyes and knew he had no option but to obey. He held out his hand, and Scrimgeour leaned forward again and place the Snitch, slowly and deliberately, into Harry's palm.

Nothing happened.

"That was dramatic," said Harry coolly. Hermione and I laughed.

"That's all, then, is it?" asked Hermione, getting up off the sofa.

"Not quite," said Scrimgeour, who looked pissed. "Dumbledore left you a second bequest, Potter."

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"The sword of Godric Gryffindor," he said.

My insides froze. He really left such a special thing to Harry? However, Scrimgeour did not pull the sword from the leather pouch, which in any case looked much too small to contain it.

"So where is it?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Unfortunately," said Scrimgeour, "that sword was not Dumbledore's to giveaway. The sword of Godric Gryffindor is an important historical artifact, and as such,belongs-"

"It belongs to Harry!" said Hermione hotly. "It chose him, he was the one who found it, it came to him out of the Sorting Hat!"

"According to reliable historical sources, the sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor," said Scrimgeour. "That does not make it the exclusive property of Mr. Potter, whatever Dumbledore may have decided."

Scrimgeour scratched his badly shaven cheek, scrutinizing Harry. "Why do you think-?"

"-Dumbledore wanted to give me the sword?" said Harry, looking aa if he was about to lose it. "Maybe he thought it would look nice on my wall."

"This is not a joke, Potter!" growled Scrimgeour. "Was it because Dumbledore believed that only the sword of Godric Gryffindor could defeat the Heir of Slytherin? Did he wish to give you that sword, Potter, because he believed, as do many, that you are the one destined to destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Something told me that he knew a bit more than what he let on. Guess we would have to kill him.

"Interesting theory," said Harry. "Has anyone ever tried sticking a sword in Voldemort? Maybe the Ministry should put some people onto that, instead of wasting their time stripping down Deluminators or covering up breakouts from Azkaban. So this is what you've been doing, Minister, shut up in your office, trying to break open a Snitch? People are dying, I was nearly one of them – Voldemort chased me across three countries, he killed Mad-Eye Moody, but there's no word about any of that from the Ministry, has there? And you still expect us to cooperate with you!"

"You go too far!" shouted Scrimgeour, standing up: Harry jumped to his feet limped toward Harry and jabbed him hard in the chest with the point of his wand; It singed a hole in Harry's T-shirt.

"Oi!" I yelped, jumping up and raising my own wand, ready to fight, but Harry said,

"No! D'you want to give him an excuse to arrest us?"

"Remembered you're not at school, have you?" said Scrimgeour breathing hard into Harry's face. "Remembered that I am not Dumbledore, who forgave your insolence and insubordination? You may wear that scar like a crown, Potter, but it is not up to a seventeen-year-old boy to tell me how to do my job! It's time you learned some respect!"

"It's time you earned it." said Harry.

The floor trembled; there was a sound of running footsteps, then the door to the sitting room burst open and Mum and Dad ran in.

"We - we thought we heard -" began Dad, looking alarmed at the sight of Harry and the Minister virtually nose to nose.

"—raised voices," finished Mum.

Scrimgeour took a couple of steps back from Harry, glancing at the hole he had made in Harry's T-shirt. He looked like he regretted what he had done, however, we certainly didn't give a damn.

"It – it was nothing," he growled. "I … regret your attitude," he said, looking Harry full in the face once more, as if Harry was to blame. "You seem to think that the Ministry does not desire what you – what Dumbledore – desired. We ought to work together."

"I don't like your methods, Minister," said Harry. "Remember?"

He raised his right fist and displayed to Scrimgeour the scar that still showed white on the back of it, spelling I must not tell lies.

Scrimgeour's expression hardened. He turned away without another word and limped from the room. Mum hurried after him; I heard her stop at the back door. After a minute or so she called, "He's gone!"

What did he want?" Dad asked, looking around at us as Mum came hurrying back to us.

"To give us what Dumbledore left us," said Harry. "They've only just released the content of his will."

Mum and Dad beckoned us back outside.

* * *

Outside in the garden, over the dinner tables, the three objects Scrimgeour had given us were passed from hand to hand. Everyone exclaimed over the Deluminator and The Tales of Beedle the Bard and was annoyed by the fact that Scrimgeour had refused to pass on the sword, but none of them could offer any suggestion as to why Dumbledore would have left Harry an old Snitch. As Dad examined the Deluminator for the third of fourth time, Mum exclaimed "Harry, dear, everyone's awfully hungry we didn't like to start without you… Shall I serve dinner now?"

We all ate rather hurriedly and then after a hasty chorus of "Happy Birthday"and much gulping of cake, the party broke up. Hagrid, who was invited to the wedding the following day, but was far too bulky to sleep in the overstretched Burrow, left to setup a tent for himself in a neighboring field.

Up in the my room, I examined his Deluminator, and Harry filled Hagrid's mokeskin purse with things we were more than likely going to need on the hunt like (though I didn't understand that as it was only a map of Hogwarts), the Marauder's Map, a broken mirror piece ,and R.A.B.'s locket. He pulled the string tight and slipped the purse around his neck, then sat holding the od Snitch and watching its wings flutter.

"What do you reckon, Ron?" he asked me.

"Dunno." I answered. "I'm still trying to figure out this shit here."

A few seconds later,Hermione tapped on the door and tiptoed inside.

"Muffliato," she whispered, waving her wand in the direction of the stairs.

"Thought you didn't approve of that spell?" I mocked.

"Times change," said Hermione. "Now, show us that Deluminator."

I held it up in front of me, clicking it. My lit lamp went out at once.

"The thing is," whispered Hermione through the dark, "we could have achieved that with Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder."

I clicked it again, and the ball of light from the lamp flew back to the ceiling and illuminated the room again.

"Still, it's cool," I said, beginning to feel affectionate over it. "And from what they said,Dumbledore invented it himself!"

"I know but, surely he wouldn't have singled you out in his will just to help us turn out the lights!" snapped Hermione.

"D'you think he knew the Ministry would confiscate his will and examine everything he'd left us?" asked Harry.

"Definitely," said Hermione. "He couldn't tell us in the will why he was leaving us these things, but that will doesn't explain…"

"… why he couldn't have given us a hint when he was alive?" I said suspiciously.

"Well, exactly," said Hermione, now flicking through The Tales of Beedle the Bard. "If these things are important enough to pass on right under the nose of the Ministry, you'd think he'd have left us know why… unless he thought it was obvious?"

"Thought wrong, then, didn't he?" I sighed. "I always said he was mental. Brilliant and everything, but cracked. Leaving Harry an old Snitch – what the hell was that about?"

"I've no idea," said Hermione. "When Scrimgeour made you take it, Harry, I was so sure that something was going to happen!"

"Yeah, well," said Harry, as he raised the Snitch in his fingers. "I wasn't going to try too hard in front of Scrimgeour was I?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"The Snitch I caught in my first ever Quidditch match?" said Harry. "Don't you remember?"

Hermione looked confused. however, realization dawned on me as I remembered back to the match. I gasped, pointing frantically from Harry to the Snitch and back again until I could get my words right.

"That was the one you nearly

swallowed!" I exclaimed.

"Exactly," said Harry, as he pressed his mouth to the Snitch.

It did not open. Both and Harry and I's faces fell with disappointment, but then Hermione cried out.

"Writing! There's writing on it, quick, look!"

Engraved upon the smooth golden surface were words that said 'I open at the close.'

"I open at the close…." What's that supposed to mean?" wondered Harry.

Hermione and I shook our heads. I had never heard such an odd sentence before.

"I open at the close… at the close… I open at the close…" we repeated, trying to make sense of it.

But no matter how many times we said the words. it still made no sense. i was starting to get a bit frustrated.

"And the sword. Why did he want Harry to have the sword?" I asked out loud.

"And why couldn't he just have told me?" Harry said quietly. "I was there, it was right there on the wall of his office during all our talks last year! If he wanted me to have it, why didn't he just give it to me then?"

Harry's face mimicked my thoughts. It seemed as if Dumbledore was playing a bit of a game. And it wasn't at almost fun.

"And as for this book." said Hermione, "The Tales of Beedle the Bard … I've never even heard of them!"

"You've never heard of The Tales of Beedle the Bard?" I gasped."You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not," said Hermione in surprise. "Do you know them then?"

"Well, of course I do!" I said both aatonished and amused that she hadn't known. Finally, a book that she hadn't read that I knew about that wasn't Quidditch related.

"Oh come on! All the old kids' stories are supposed to be Beedle's aren't they? 'The Fountain of Fair Fortune', 'The Wizard and the Hopping Pot', 'Babbitty Rabbitty And her Cackling Stump'…"

"Excuse me?" said Hermione giggling. "What was the last one?"

"Come off it!" I said. no longer amused that neither of them knew what I was talking about. "You must've heard of Babbitty Rabbitty –"

"Ron, you know full well Harry and I were brought up by Muggles!" said Hermione. "We didn't hear stories like that when we were little, we heard 'Snow White And the Seven Dwarfs' and 'Cinderella' –"

"What's that, an illness?" I asked, confused? That shit sounded dangerous. I wanted no parts of a Cinderella.

"So these are children's stories?" asked Hermione, bending against over the runes.

"Yeah. I mean, just what you hear, you know, that all these old stories came from Beedle. I dunno what they're like in the original versions."

"But I wonder why Dumbledore thought I should read them?" Hermione said, tracing the runes with her fingers.

Something cracked downstairs, causing us to jump in alarm.

"Probably just Charlie, now Mum's asleep, sneaking off to regrow his hair," I said more to comfort myself than the others.

"All the same, we should get to bed," whispered Hermione. "It wouldn't do to oversleep tomorrow."

"No. A brutal triple murder by the bridegroom's mother might put a bit of damper on the wedding. I'll get the light."

I clicked the Deluminator once more as Hermione left the room. Before she closed the door however, I rushed over and gave her a quick kiss.

"That was for today when you were arguing with Scrimgeour," I whispered. "You were fucking hot."

"Language," whispered Hermione. "But thank you."


	194. Chapter 194: The Wedding

The the reviewer Averyscaredboy.

First off, thanks for reading.

Second, though Drinny is my OTP, this particular story follows the canon storyline, meaning that Drinny will not happen. So you have nothing to worry about lol.

Also sorry these chapters are getting to not be updated as quick as they used to be. Life is getting in the way.

Oh, and Great Aunt Agnes (Aggie) Weasley is made up. I needed an aunt for Shell Cottage and the book nor movie never mentioned a name.

This chapter will have dialogue from my fic Twelve Kisses, as well as The Seventh Year.

On with the fic. I'm so excited to be at this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 194: The Wedding

I woke up to the sounds of heavy knocks at my door. I looked over at my watch. 7:00? Hell no. I turned back over and tried to go back to sleep.

Thirty seconds later I felt a thud and pain on my legs.

"GET THE FUCK OFF!" I yelled as Bill bounced up and down on my leg that he had just apparated onto. I really needed to learn how to put wards up in my room.

"Time waits for no man, Ronnie." laughed Bill as hell got his heavy ass off of my leg. I could hear Harry joining in on the laughter. Traitorous git.

"Come on dolly dreamer, time to get up. You realize that I am getting married today," said Bill, rubbing the spot where he had landed on my leg.

"Yeah, you're the one tying to knot, not me. I don't see why I have to be up at the crack of dawn."

Bill turned to Harry and asked for him to step out of the room for a second. Harry nodded and continued to laugh as he walked out of my door with a change of clothes.

I got out of my bed and stretched. I was cross with Bill. I was seconds away from taking Hermione's knickers off.

Bill turned to me, his face a bit more serious. I decided not to scold him from interrupting my wonderful dream. He looked like he had something heavy to say.

"Look, I'm sorry I woke you up this early, but I needed to talk to you, and I knew with all the going on of today I wouldn't have been able to properly do it later." began Bill.

I sat back down on my bed. I rubbed the small krick that was in my neck as Bill took something out of his pocket and sat down beside me. He passed me what he had taken out. It was a picture of what looked to be a house that was about half the size of the Burrow.

"You wouldn't remember this place, Shell Cottage, but Great Aunt Aggie owned it and Mum and Dad used to take us there in the summers sometimes to play. I believe you were just a few months when we were last there."explained Bill.

I simply nodded. I knew nothing of this great aunt nor this place.

"Great Aunt Aggie passed the place down to Mum, who passed it to me, and this is to be my wedding present to Fleur."

"Brilliant," I said, looking closer at the picture. The building was gray with what looked like shells plastered on various spots of the structure. It's roof, which was black and shingled, was slanted and looked as if you could slide right off of it. The path in front of it was sandy as well as rocky, which led me to believe that it had to be close to a beach.

"She's going to love it I hope. Although I feel like she would go for something more aristocratic," I said looking back at Bill.

"Im showing this to you because I have a feeling that you and the others will be leaving after the wedding," said Bill, looking right into my eyes.

His gaze made me feel unsure. I couldn't sit there and lie to him, he was smart enough to know when I was lying.

"It's alright, I won't tell Mum and Dad." he reassured, as if he had read my mind. "This place is under the Fidelius Charm, and I'm the secret keeper. I wanted you to see it so just in case you and the others needed somewhere to hide, you lot could go there. It's far away from any You Know Who involvement, and Mum and Dad would never think to look there for you. Just...keep your wits about you out there, yeah?"

I felt like my heart was going to shatter. My brother had so much worry in his eyes. Something that I had never seen in him before. I always looked at Bill as the tough one. The one that had no fear of anyone or anything (besides My of course). And here he was. Worried about me. Looking scared over me.

"Got a good visual? I'll need that picture back." said Bill. I nodded, not really knowing what to say as I handed him back the picture.

Bill patted me on the back as hell stuck the picture back in his pocket. "You'll be alright, little brother. You'll be alright. You just make sure the three of you make it home."

* * *

Three o'clock found Harry, Fred, George and I standing outside the great white marquee in the orchard, awaiting the arrival of the wedding guests. Harry had taken a large dose of Polyjuice Potion and was now the double of a redheaded Muggle boy from the village, from whom Fred had stolen hairs using a Summoning Charm. The plan was to introduce Harry as "Cousin Barny" and trust to the great number of Weasley relatives to camouflage him. Seeing as there were to be a lot of us redheads in attendance, I was sure the plan would work out flawlessly.

The four of us had seating plans, so that we could help show people to the right seats. A host of white-robed waiters had arrived an hour earlier, along with a golden jacketed band, and all of these wizards were currently sitting a short distance away under a tree. The entrance to the marquee revealed rows and rows of golden chairs set on either side of a long purple carpet. The supporting poles were entwined with white and gold flowers. Fred and George had fastened an enormous bunch of golden balloons over the exact point where Bill and Fleur would shortly become husband and wife. Outside, butterflies and bees were hovering lazily over the grass and hedge row.

It all looked way too flashy for my taste, however, this was all Fleur's vision, and I gathered that women loved flamboyant weddings.

Made me wonder how Hermione would plan a wedding.

"When I get married," said Fred, tugging at the collar of his own robes, "I won't be bothering with any of this nonsense. You can all wear what you like, and I'll put a full Body Bird Curse on Mum until it's all over."

"She wasn't too bad this morning, considering," said George. "Cried a bit about Percy not being here, but who wants him. Oh blimey, brace yourselves, here they come, look."

Brightly colored figures were appearing, one by one out of nowhere at the distant boundary of the yard. Within minutes a procession had formed, which began to snake its way up through the garden toward the marquee. Exotic flowers and unnecessary bewitched birds fluttered on the witches' hats, while precious gems glittered from many of the wizards cravats; a hum of excited chatter grew louder and louder, drowning the sound of the beesas the crowd approached the tent. There were also some silver haired ladies approaching, giggling as they looked about the area.

I actually found myself not even a bit attracted to them. I was proud of myself. I wouldn't be acting too much of a fool tonight.

"Excellent, I think I see a few veela cousins," said George, craning his neck for a better look. "They'll need help understanding our English customs, I'll look after them…."

"Not so fast, Your Holeyness," said Fred, "Here – permettez moi to assistervous," to a pair of pretty French girls, who giggled and allowed him to escort them was left to deal with the middle-aged witches and I took charge of Dad's old Ministry-colleague Perkins. I quickly left him to his seat and headed back to the entrance. He talked too much for my liking.

After directing a few other witches and wizards, I ended up face-to-face with a wizard straight out of a fairy tale. Slightly cross-eyed, with shoulder-length white hair the texture of that Muggle candy floss shit that Hermione had me try when we were at the shopping mall summers ago, he wore a cap whose tassel dangled in front of his nose and robes of yellow that reminded me of sunny side up eggs. An odd symbol, rather like a triangular eye, glistened from a golden chain around his neck.

"Xenophilius Lovegood," he said, extending a hand to Harry, "my daughter and I live just over the hill, so kind of the good Weasleys to invite us. But I think you know my Luna?" he added to me.

"Yes," I said. "Isn't she with you?"

"She lingered in that charming little garden to say hello to the gnomes, such a glorious infestation! How few wizards realize just how much we can learn from the wise little gnomes – or, to give them their correct name, the Gernumbli gardensi."

The man was bloody mental. I could see where Luna got some of her oddity from.

"Ours do know a lot of excellent swear words, but I think Fred and George taught them those." I said.

Thankfully a party of warlocks showed up and I quickly led them into the marquee, as to avoid any more talking of gnomes.

Upon returning, I let out a groan. The man was still there, however, he had been joined by Luna, who even though had on the same color robes as her father, she looked very nice. At least she could pull her fashion together.

"Daddy, look – one of the gnomes actually bit me." I overheard her say as she stuck out her finger to show her dad.

"How wonderful! Gnome saliva is enormously beneficial." said Mr. Lovegood, seizing Luna's outstretched fingers. "Luna,my love, if you should feel any burgeoning talent today – perhaps an unexpected urge to sing opera or to declaims in Mermish – do not repress it! You may have been gifted by the Gernumblies!"

I couldn't help but snort as I passed by them. Gernumblies. Who came up with such a word?

Aunt Muriel was next in like to be directed. I put on my fakest of smiles and walked up to her.

"Hello, Auntie Muriel, you're looking proper." I said.

Aunt Muriel scrunched up her nose. "Still as scrawny as a bean, does Molly not feed you enough?"

"You only saw me two weeks ago."I said as I loopes arma with her and led her over to the tent.

"You're a growing boy, you need nourishment." she harped. "And your hair's much too long, Ronald, for a moment I thought you were Ginevra. Merlin's beard, what is Xenophilius Lovegood wearing? He looks like an omelet."

We stopped at Harry who looked a mix of nervous and amused. "And who are you?" asked my aunt.

"Oh yeah, Auntie Muriel, this is our cousin Barny." I said quickly.

"Another Weasley? You breed like gnomes. Isn't Harry Potter here? I was hoping to meet him. I thought he was a friend of yours, Ronald, or have you merely been boasting?"

"No," I said feeling slightly offended." he couldn't come –"

"Hmm. Made an excuse, did he? Not as gormless as he looks in press photographs, then. I've just been instructing the bride on how best to wear my tiara," she shouted at 'Barny'. "Goblin-made, you know, and been in my family for centuries. She's a good-looking girl, but still – French. Well, well, find me a good seat, Ronald, I am a hundred and seven and I ought not to be on my feet too long."

I gave Harry a save me look as I passed by. I had to endure Aunt Muriel's criticism of everything and everyone in the room for a good ten minutes longer before I escaped back to the entrance.

"Nightmare, Muriel is," I said, wiping my forehead on my sleeve. "She used to come for Christmas every year, then, thank God, she took offense because Fred and George set off a Dungbomb under her chair at diner. Dad always says she'll have written them out of her will – like they care, they're going to end up richer than anyone in the family, rate they're going…"

* * *

My words trailed off as I stared at the angel that was approaching me. I felt like I couldn't even breathe as I watched Hermione approaching Harry and I. She was wearing a floaty, lilac-colored dress with matching high heels; her hair was sleek and shiny. Though I terribly missed her curls, I felt it looked much better than at the Yule Ball.

"Wow," I pushed out, blinking rather rapidly as Hermione stopped in front of us "You look great!"

"Always the tone of surprise," said Hermione, though she smiled.. "Your Great-Aunt Muriel doesn't agree, I just met her upstairs while she was giving Fleur the tiara. She said, 'Oh dear, is this the Muggle-born?' and then, 'Bad posture and skinny ankles.'"

"Don't take it personally, she's rude to everyone," I said, not even aware that I had held out my arm until Hermione looped hers around it.

"Talking about Muriel?" inquired George, re emerging from the marquee with Fred. "Yeah, she's just told me my ears are lopsided. Old bat. I wish old Uncle Bilius was still with us, though; he was a right laugh at weddings."

"Wasn't he the one who saw a Grim and died twenty-four hours later?" asked Hermione.

"Well, yeah, he went a bit odd toward the end," said George.

"But before he went loopy he was the life and soul of the party," said Fred. "He used to down an entire bottle of firewhisky, then run onto the dance floor, hoist up his robes, and start pulling bunches of flowers out of his-"

"Yes, he sounds a real charmer," said Hermione, cutting him off , while Harry and I roared with laughter.

"Never married, for some reason," I said catching my breath.

"You amaze me," said Hermione.

We continued to laugh until a latecomer showed up, and killed the entire vibe. Who in the bloody fuck invited this asshole?

"You look vunderful." said fucking Krum to Hermione, eyes practically taking her clothes off.

"Viktor!" she shrieked, and dropped her small beaded bag, which made a loud thump quite disproportionate to its size. As she scrambled, blushing, to pick it up, she said "I didn't know you were – goodness – it's lovely to see – how are you?"

i felt the heat rising on my face to my ears.I looked down at the invite that he handed to me, hoping it was as fake as he was.

"How come you're here?" I asked, not giving a damn how angry I sounded.

"Fleur invited me," said Krum, eyebrows raised.

Harry shook hands with the git and offered to show him his seat. Good. I was two seconds away from heading home into another part of the country.

Hermione scoffed beside me, however, she looped her arm back through mine. "Oh Ronald, you're being obnoxious."

I didn't say anything back. As much as I wanted to complain about him being here, I did not want to think what could potentially be a good night for Hermione and I. She was MY date, not Krum's. And I was determined to keep it that way.

We hurried down the aisle with my brothers towards Harry. "Time to sit down or we're going to get run over by the bride." said Fred.

Harry, Hermione, and I took our seats in the second row behind Fred and George. Hermione looked as if she was blushing, but her eyes stayed glued to the front.

"Did you see he's grown a stupid little beard?" I whispered to Harry.

Harry shrugged and gave a noncommittal grunt. He clearly did not want to hear my complaining.

"Shh" whispered Hermione in my ear, her breath tickling the side of my neck. "It's about to start."

A few minutes later, Mum and Dad strolled up the aisle, smiling and waving at relatives; Mum was wearing a brand-new set of purple robes with a matching hat.

A moment later Bill and Charlie stood up at the front of the marquee, both wearing dress robes, with larger white roses in their buttonholes; Fred wolf-whistled and there was an outbreak of giggling from the veela cousins. Then the crowd fell silent as music swelled from what seemed to be the golden balloons.

"Ooooh!" said Hermione, swiveling around in her seat to look at the entrance.

Monsieur Delacour and Fleur came walking up the aisle, Fleur gliding, Monsieur Delacour bouncing and beaming. Fleur was wearing a very simple white dress and seemed to be emitting a strong, silvery glow. She looked beautiful and happy. Ginny and Gabrielle, both wearing golden dresses came down afterwards. Ginny looked very pretty, as if this was her wedding and not Fleur's.

I looked over at Bill. His eyes were big and he looked as if he wanted nothing more than to take Fleur into his arms and kiss her. He looked as if she was the only thing that mattered in his world.

I wondered if that's how I looked when I would stare at Hermione.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the small, tufty-hired wizard who had presided at Dumbledore's funeral, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"

"Yes, my tiara set off the whole thing nicely," said Auntie Muriel in a rather carrying whisper. "But I must say, Ginevra's dress is far too low cut."

"Do you, William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle…?"

My mind drifted as I felt Hermione's fingers interlock with mine. I stiffened slightly, but relaxed quickly as I looked over and seen tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Not upset, are you?" I whispered.

"It's just so beautiful."she whispered back. I smiled and handed her a clean handkerchief from my pocket. She dabbed under her eyes, trying not to smudge the subtle makeup that she had on.

In the front row, Mum and Madame Delacour were both sobbing quietly into scraps of lace. Trumpet like sounds from the back of the marquee told everyone that Hagrid had taken out one of his own tablecloth-sized handkerchiefs.

I watched as Bill and Fleur exchanged rings. As a Weasley, I had been to my fair share of weddings over the years, however, seeing my oldest brother getting married, seeing how happy he was to be bonding his life to another person. I couldn't help but agree with Hermione. It really was beautiful.

"…then I declare you bonded for life."

The tufty-haired wizard waved his hand high over the heads of Bill and Fleur and a shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiraling around their now entwined figures. As Fred and George led a round of applause, the golden balloons overhead burst. Birds of paradise and tiny golden bells flew and floated out of them, adding their songs and chimes to the din.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called the tufty-haired wizard. "If you would please stand up!"

The scars on which we had been sitting rose gracefully into the air as the canvas walls of the marquee vanished, so that we stood beneath a canopy supported by golden poles, with a glorious view of the sunlit orchard and surrounding countryside. Next, a pool of molten gold spread from the center of the tent to form a gleaming dance floor; the hovering chairs grouped themselves around small, white-clothed tables, which all floated gracefully back to earth round it, and the golden-jacketed hand trooped toward a podium.

"Smooth," I said, admiring everything, as the waiters popped up on all sides, some hearing silver trays of pumpkin juice, butterbeer, and firewhiskey, others tottering piles of tarts and sandwiches.

"We should go and congratulate them!" said Hermione, standing on tiptoe to see the place where Bill and Fleur had vanished amid a crowd of well-wishers.

"We'll have time later," I said, snatching three butterbeers from a passing tray and handing one to Harry.

"Hermione, come on, let's grab a table…. Not there!Nowhere near Muriel –"

I led the way across the empty dance floor, glancing left and right as I went. I wanted to make sure Krum was nowhere to be seen near me. I didn't want him to get any funny ideas. I had seen the way he looked at Hermione, as if he was going to attempt another chance.

By the time they had reached the other side of the marquee, most of the tables were occupied: The emptiest was the one where Luna sat alone.

"All right if we join you?" I asked.

"Oh yes," she said happily. "Daddy's just gone to give Bill and Fleur our present."

"What is it, a lifetime's supply of Gurdyroots?"

Suddenly Harry winced as if he had been hit by some invisible force. I looked over and Hermione was rolling her eyes. I chuckled. She must have tried to kick me and missed.

The band had begun to play, Bill and Fleur took to the dance floor first, to great applause; after a while, Dad led Madame Delacour onto the floor, followed by Mum and Fleur's father.

"I like this song," said Luna, swaying in time to the waltz like tune, and a few seconds later she stood up and glided onto the dance floor, where she revolved on the spot, quite alone, eyes closed and waving her arms.

"She's great isn't she?" I said, admiringly. "Always good value."

My smile disappeared as quickly as it had came when Viktor Krum dropped into Luna's vacant seat. Hermione looked like she was blushing again, something that greatly annoyed me. I thought she was done with the great tosser.

"Who is that man in the yellow?" he asked.

"That's Xenophilius Lovegood, he's the father of a friend of ours," I said.

I looked over at Hermione. I wasn't going to take any chances.

"Come and dance," I said, getting up and extending my hand to her. She looked taken aback, but pleased too, and got up. I took Hermione by the hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. A slow song had began to play. I placed my hands on Hermione's waist as she put her hands on my shoulders. I could feel a bit of tension.

"Don't be nervous," I said. "One thing I do know how to do well is dance. As many weddings I have been to in my short lifetime, I had better know."

Hermione smiled as she moved her hands from my shoulder's to the back of my neck. I pulled Hermione in a bit closer to me as I moved my hands to the small of her back.

We swayed to the rhythm of the music, our eyes locked on each others.

"This was such a beautiful wedding," said Hermione," Much nicer than anh Muggle wedding I've ever attended."

"Are muggle weddings really different from wizard weddings?" I questioned. "Besides the magic of course."

"Tradition wise, no." explained Hermione. "Vows and rings are exchanged just like Bill and Fleur did. Sometimes the parents light candles, in some weddings they jump brooms. My aunt on my Mum's side did that with her husband shorty after their kiss."

"Do they have parties like this afterwards? With dancing and everything?" I asked.

"Yes, just like this one. Some are more traditional and they waltz, but most are like this. Relaxed."

"Did you dance with any other blokes at these weddings?" I asked her, mentally face palming myself.

Thankfully, she laughed. "Are you jealous of the guy I shared a dance with when I was nine years old, Ron?"

"Maybe," I chuckled.

I spun Hermione out and then back into me again, causing her to giggle.

"So the Weasley King really can dance? I must say I am impressed." said Hermione grinning.

"Skilled in the air as well as on the ground." I laughed.

"Well this is very nice." said Hermione, lightly stroking my hair. The sensation sent a delightful feeling down to my groin, and I prayed silently that she didn't feel it.

"It is. I'm kind of glad that I asked you before Vicky did." I said, instantly wanting to take the words back.

Hermione stopped moving and glared up at me. "Are you serious? You just asked me to dance so VIKTOR couldn't? Oh you are so insufferable Ronald Weasley!" she shouted, turning and walking away angrily towards the opening of the tent.

"Shit." I mumbled following after her.

What an idiot I was. To actually bring up fucking Krum and ruin the moment we were having? Was I really that threatened over him?

I followed Hermione out to a tree in front of our lake. "Mione please don't be like this." I said when I had caught up with her.

"You should tell yourself that! Why did you just ruin a perfectly good moment with your jealousy? Here I am thinking that you wanted to dance with me because it meant something to you, when really you just didn't want Viktor around me!"

"Hermione Granger that's not true! It did mean something to me. It does. But you're right. I didn't want him around you. You still don't seem to get it do you?"

"Get what Ronald?!" yelled Hermione "That you are blindly jealous of someone that you need not be jealous of?!"

"No! That I just want you to myself!" I yelled. "You should know this by now. Krum likes you, and he is better than me, and I don't want to be that best friend that just gets caught in the bloody friend zone when that git is around. I don't want to lose you to him. I don't want to lose you to anyone. I care too much about you!"

I put my arms around Hermione and crushed her into me. I was embarrassed. I couldn't believe that I had poured out so much of my feelings to her, and I didn't want her to laugh in my face. I didn't want her to look at me.

Instead of laughter, Hermione lifted her arms and put them around me, hugging me back.

"Why do we always do this to each other?" asked Hermione., turning her head so that her cheek was pushing into my chest.

I grinned and put my chin on top of Hermione's head. "Would we be us if we didn't make shit complicated?"

"Language...and probably not. I wonder why it is. I don't argue like this with anyone but you." said Hermione, lifting her head up to face me.

"Same here. But I like to argue with you. I'd rather argue with you than not go for months speaking to you." I said, taking Hermione by the chin.

I kissed her forehead tenderly and sweetly. I kept my lips on her forehead as we slowly swayed to the music that we could faintly hear in the background.

I opened his eyes to look deep into Hermione's big brown ones. I could feel the words hanging on my tongue, begging to be said. However, I couldn't bring myself to say them. Not yet.

"Shall we have another go?" I asked, nodding my head towards the tent.

Hermione smiled and nodded as she took my hand and allowed me to lead her back into the tent.

When we got back in, the music changed to something more upbeat. We danced non stop through three more songs.

* * *

I felt as if the room was still spinning as Hermione and I took a few minutes break from dancing. As Hermione was chatting with Ginny and one of my cousins, I leaned against the juice bar and sipped the yummy fruity tasting red stuff that I didn't know about that was in my glass as I watched Hermione from afar.

I found himself mesmerized by the way she smiled at Ginny as they conversed, her dangling curls moving slightly in the small breeze that had made its way into the tent. I had to have told her at least five times that she looked beautiful tonight, but standing back and taking her in while no one else was around had me comparing her to angels.

"Oh baby brother, you got it bad." said a voice from the side of me. I didn't even notice that Fred was standing there.

"Got what bad? What are you talking about?"

"I see the way you're staring at our young bookworm over there. Don't blame you. She is quite lovely tonight."

I felt the blush creep up on my cheeks. "She's lovely all the time" I said absentmindedly.

"As I said." smirked Fred. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Huh?" I said stupidly."Do about what?"

"Hermione of course. You can't just keep drooling over her, you've been doing that since you met her."

"I have not." I said defensively.

"Really? Mum used to tell us how all your letters to her and Dad in first year used to include her, you spit up slugs for the girl in second, was miserable as hell when you weren't talking to her in third, wanted to kick Krum's ass over her in 4th, and was practically glued to her in 5th. And we all know about the Ron, Lavender, and Hermione love triangle of your sixth. Face it Ronniekins, you have loved that girl since day one."

My face and ears felt like they on fire.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Fred refilling my glass.

"I don't know what I should do." I sighed. "All this shit with Voldemort, and then us having to help Harry. There isn't any time for us. Is there?"

"You make the time then, baby brother." said Fred. "Make her feel special everyday. Be it telling her she's pretty or doing something nice for her. You've been reading that book we gave you correct?"

"I've read some chapters." I said, not wanting to confess that I had read the entire book at least five times.

"Well then you better read some more and do right by it. And also figure some stuff out on your own. Hermione is a great girl. She takes care of you, puts up with your shit, and sticks by you despite it all. A girl like that is rare. You would do well to hold onto her don't you think?"

I nodded. It still felt weird that any of the twins were giving me seriously love advice. His words however. had motivated me.

I decided that hang the hunt. I was going to tell Hermione that we should be together. Harry would understand. We wouldn't let our relationship interfere with the job we had to do. But I couldn't go on any longer with only being here friend.

I had lost sight of her while talking to Fred, so I went off to look for her.

Suddenly, something large and silver came falling through the canopy over the dance floor. Graceful and gleaming, the lynx landed lightly in the middle of a group of dancers. Heads turned, as those nearest it froze absurdly in mid-dance. Then the Patronus's mouth opened wide and it spoke in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."


	195. Chapter 195: A Safe Place

Sorry for the devastatingly long update..

As I am using a lot of Rowling's text, I have it online at times, so its takes awhile to update. Thankfully I have found what I think will be a reliable site for me to use for source material. Still, updates won't be all that quick. Summer vacation is going on so I really don't have a lot of time on my hands. But I will try.

Anyways, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 195: A Safe Place

Everything seemed as if it was going in slow motion. I could hear my heart as it pounded in my chest. I drew my wand from my pocket not sure on what was going to happen. The atmosphere simply did not feel right.

I looked to the right of me and seen Bill holding Fleur's hand tightly. He looked back at me and gave me a nod.

I braced myself. And someone screamed.

Instantly, panic hit the tent and people were running around frantic, some already disapparating away. That made me panic even more. No one but a Weasley was able to do that inside our wards.

Which meant that the wards had been broken.

Harry...Hermione. I had to find Hermione.

I raced through the crowd as it pushed me this way and that. Black ripples of smoke came barreling through the tent.

Death Eaters. Fucking shit!

I thought I heard someone yell my name, but my mind was too focused on finding Harry and Hermione. I looked over and seen Fred as he through a hex at a masked man shrouded in black.

It was chaos. Hexes and curses were being thrown all around me. I felt the adrenaline rush through my body as I was now running faster through the panic stricken guests.

"Ron! Ron!" I hears my name being called. Hermione! She sounded as if she were crying.

I headed towards my name. I ducked just in time to avoid being hit by a streak of white light, not knowing if it was friendly or not.

And then Hermione was there. I reached out and seized her arm and felt my body being almost violently pulled. The sounds of the chaos has disappeared, and in its place came sounds I rarely heard.

Cars. Traffic. Horns.

"Where are we?" I said, looking around at the new crowd of people that we seemed to had been surrounded by.

"Tottenham Court Road," panted Hermione. "Walk, just walk, we need to find somewhere for you to change."

Harry and I did as she asked. We half walked, half ran up the wide dark street lined with closed shops and people looking as if they were in a hurry to get somewhere. A double-decker bus that I had only seen in muggle posters and books rumbled by and a group of ladies seemed to admire us as we passed by them. It was then that I realized I was still in dress robes

.

"Hermione, we haven't got anything to change into," I told Hermione, as a young woman burst into obnoxious giggles at the sight of me. Normally I would have shown disdain for it, but I was too worried about what was going on back home to care.

"Why didn't I make sure I had the Invisibility Cloak with me?" growled Harry. "All last year I kept it on me and –"

"It's okay, I've got the Cloak, I've got clothes for both of you," said Hermione,"Just try and act naturally until – this will do."

She led us down a side street, then into the shelter of a shadowy alleyway.

"When you say you've got the Cloak, and clothes . . ." said Harry, frowning at Hermione, who was carrying nothing except her small beaded handbag, in which she was now rummaging.

"Yes, they're here," said Hermione, and to my utter astonishment, she pulled out a pair of jeans, a sweatshirt, some maroon socks, and finally the silvery Invisibility Cloak.

"How the ruddy hell – ?"

"Undetectable Extension Charm," said Hermione. "Tricky, but I think I've done it okay; anyway, I managed to fit everything we need in here."

She gave the fragile-looking bag a little shake and it echoed like a cargo hold as a number of heavy objects rolled around inside it. "Oh, damn, that'll be the books," she said, peering into it, "and I had them all stacked by subject. . . . Oh well. . . . Harry, you'd better take the Invisibility Cloak. Ron, hurry up and change. . . ."

"When did you do all this?" Harry asked as I stripped off my robes and put on the shirt she handed me.

"I told you at the Burrow, I've had the essentials packed for days, you know, in case we needed to make a quick getaway. I packed your rucksack this morning, Harry, after you changed, and put it in here. . . . I just had a feeling. . . ."

"You're amazing, you are," I said, handing her my bundled-up robes. That girl never ceased to amaze me.

"Thank you," said Hermione, managing a small smile as she pushed the robes into the bag. "Please, Harry, get that Cloak on!"

Harry threw his Invisibility Cloak around his shoulders and pulled it up over his head, vanishing from sight.

"The others – everybody at the wedding –"

"We can't worry about that now," whispered Hermione. "It's you they're after,Harry, and we'll just put everyone in even more danger by going back."

"She's right," I said, knowing Harry was about to say something stupid. "Most of the Order was there, they'll look after everyone."I felt like I was reassuring myself with that along with Harry.

"Yeah." said Harry. It felt odd to speak to him without seeing him. It wasn't like it was third year, when he had snuck into Hogsmeade.

"Come on, I think we ought to keep moving," said Hermione.

We moved back up the side street and onto the main road again, where a group of men on the opposite side was singing and weaving across the pavement. One of them glanced over at Hermione. I stepped into their line of sight and shot him a nasty look, which made him turn away.

"Just as a matter of interest, why Tottenham Court Road?" I asked Hermione.

"I've no idea, it just popped into my head, but I'm sure we're safer out in the Muggle world, it's not where they'll expect us to be."

"True, but don't you feel a bit – exposed?"

"Where else is there?" asked Hermione, cringing as the men on the other side of the road started wolf-whistling at her. "We can hardly book rooms at the Leaky Cauldron, can we? And Grimmauld Place is out if Snape can get in there. . . . I suppose we could try my parents' home, though I think there's a chance they might check there. . . . Oh, I wish they'd shut up!"

"All right, darling?" the drunkest of the men on the other pavement was yelling."Fancy a drink? Ditch ginger and come and have a pint!"

"Let's sit down somewhere," Hermione said hastily as I opened my mouth to curse them out. Pervy bastards. "Look, this will do, in here!"

* * *

It was a small looking shop that Hermione said was an all night cafe. Kind of like how the Leaky Cauldron was some nights. A light layer of grease lay on all the tables, but it was at least empty. Harry slipped into a booth first and I sat next to him opposite Hermione, who had her back to the entrance and did not like it. She kept glancing over her shoulder so frequently she appeared to have a twitch.

From the looks of things, it would have appeared that Hermione and I were just catching a late bite, just the two of us.

"You know," I began, "we're not far from the Leaky Cauldron here, it's only in Charing Cross –"

"Ron, we can't!" said Hermione at once.

"Not to stay there, but to find out what's going on!"

"We know what's going on! Voldemort's taken over the Ministry, what else do we need to know?"

"Okay, okay, it was just an idea!" I huffed.

I was on edge. I didn't know what was happening back at the Burrow. Had everyone gotten out okay? Were my family still alive?

I felt myself beginning to panic, but I held it in. I had to keep my wits about me just in case something happened.

We dat in complete silence The waitress when was annoyingly chewing gum came over and Hermione ordered two drinks that she called cappuccinos: As Harry was invisible, it would have looked odd to order him one as well.

In any other scenario, this would have been a lovely first date for Hermione and I, had we had a relationship going and wasn't running from evil wizards hellbent on killing us.

And if Harry wasn't there.

A pair of bulky blokes entered the café and squeezed into the next booth. Hermione dropped her voice to a whisper.

"I say we find a quiet place to Disapparate and head for the countryside. Once we're there, we could send a message to the Order."

"Can you do that talking Patronus thing, then?" I asked.

"I've been practicing and I think so," said Hermione.

"Well, as long as it doesn't get them into trouble, though they might've been arrested already. God, that's revolting," I added after one sip of the foamy, grayish coffee. It tasted like it came from the lake back at Hogwarts. The waitress had heard; she shot me a nasty look as she shuffled off to take the new customers' orders. Oh well. I couldn't help it that she couldn't make a decent drink. I should have passed it onto Harry.

"Let's get going, then, I don't want to drink this muck," I said, moving the glass away from me. "Hermione, have you got Muggle money to pay for this?"

"Yes, I took out all my Building Society savings before I came to the Burrow. I'll bet all the change is at the bottom," sighed Hermione, reaching for her beaded bag.

Suddenly I felt Harry pop up. I looked over and seen the two men pointing wands in our direction. Fucking Death Eaters had found us. I lunged across the table, pushing Hermione sideways onto her bench. The force of the Death Eaters' spells shattered the tiled wall where my head had just been, as Harry, still invisible, yelled, "Stupefy!"

The great blond Death Eater was hit in the face by a jet of red light: He slumped sideways, unconscious. His companion, unable to see who had cast the spell, fired another at me: Shining black ropes flew from his wand-tip and bound me head to foot. I was no help to no one. All I could do as watch as Harry sent another Stunning Spell at the Death Eater with the twisted face who had tied me up, but the spell missed, rebounded on the window, and hit the waitress, who collapsed in front of the door.

"Expulso!" bellowed the Death Eater, and the table behind which Harry was standing blew up: The force of the explosion slammed him into the wall and the cloak slipped off of him.

"Petrificus Totalus!" screamed Hermione from out of sight, and the Death Eater fell forward like a statue to land with a crunching thud on the mess of broken china, table, and coffee. Hermione crawled out from underneath the bench, shaking bits of glass ashtray out of her hair and trembling all over.

"D-diffindo," she said, pointing her wand at me. I screamed in agony as I felt what I thought was my knee splitting wide open.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ron, my hand's shaking! Diffindo!" said Hermione again.

The severed ropes fell away. I got up and began to try to lost feelings back into my arms. Harry picked up his wand and climbed over all the debris to where the large blond Death Eater was sprawled across the bench.

"I should've recognized him, he was there the night Dumbledore died," he said. He turned over the darker Death Eater with his foot; the man's eyes moved rapidly between the three of us. I glared at him, recognizing him immediately.

"That's Dolohov," I said. "I recognize him from the old wanted posters. I think the big one's Thorfinn Rowle."

"Never mind what they're called!" said Hermione a little hysterically. "How did they find us? What are we going to do?"

"Lock the door," said Harry, "and Ron, turn out the lights."

I took the deluminator out of my pocket and clicked it. The lights disappeared into the device, and shrouded us into darkness.

"What are we going to do with them?" I whispered to Harry, "Kill them? They'd kill us. They had a good go just now."

Hermione shuddered against me and took a step backward. Harry shook his head.

"We just need to wipe their memories," said Harry. "It's better like that, it'll throw them off the scent. If we killed them it'd be obvious we were here."

"You're the boss," I said, relieved as I was not prepared to cast an Unforgivable. "But I've never done a Memory Charm."

"Nor have I," said Hermione, "but I know the theory."

She took a deep, calming breath, then pointed her wand at Dolohov's forehead and said, "Obliviate."

At once, Dolohov's eyes became unfocused and dreamy.

"Brilliant!" said Harry, clapping her on the back. "Take care of the other one and the waitress while Ron and I clear up."

"Clear up? Why?"

"Don't you think they might wonder what's happened if they wake up and find themselves in a place that looks like it's just been bombed?"

"Oh right, yeah . . ." I said, feeling a bit foolish as I struggled to get my wand out of my extremely tight jeans.

"It's no wonder I can't get it out, Hermione, you packed my old jeans, they're tight."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," hissed Hermione. I could have sworn I heard her finish her apology with telling me I could stick my wand up my ass for all she cared at the moment

Once the café was restored to its previous condition, we heaved the Death Eaters back into their booth and propped them up facing each other.

"But how did they find us?" Hermione asked, looking from one man to the other. "How did they know where we were?"

She turned to Harry.

"You — you don't think you've still got your Trace on you, do you, Harry?"

"He can't have," I said. "The Trace breaks at seventeen, that's Wizarding law, you can't put it on an adult."

"As far as you know," said Hermione. "What if the Death Eaters have found a way to put it on a seventeen-year-old?"

"But Harry hasn't been near a Death Eater in the last twenty-four hours. Who's supposed to have put a Trace back on him?"

"If I can't use magic, and you can't use magic near me, without us giving away our position —" he began.

"We're not splitting up!" said Hermione firmly.

"We need a safe place to hide," I suggested. "Give us time to think things through."

"Grimmauld Place," said Harry.

Hermione ands I gasped. Was he bloody mental?

"Don't be silly, Harry, Snape can get in there!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Ron's dad said they've put up jinxes against him — and even if they haven't worked," he pressed on as Hermione began to argue, "so what? I swear, I'd like nothing better than to meet Snape!"

"But —"

"Hermione, where else is there? It's the best chance we've got. Snape's only one Death Eater. If I've still got the Trace on me, we'll have whole crowds of them on us wherever else we go."

She could not argue, though she looked as if she would have liked to. While she unlocked the café door, I clicked the Deluminator to release the café's light. Then, on Harry's count of three, we reversed the spells upon the men, and before the waitress or either of the Death Eaters could do more than stir sleepily, we had disapparated.

* * *

Seconds later, we opened our eyes to Grimmauld Place. We raced up the stone steps, and Harry tapped the front door once with his wand. We heard a series of metallic clicks and the clatter of a chain, then the door swung open with a creak and we hurried into the dark entryway.

As Harry closed the door behind us, the old-fashioned gas lamps sprang into life, casting flickering light along the length of the hallway. It looked just as I remembered it: scary, cobwebbed, morbid from the creepy house-elves heads mounted on the wall. I knew that it made Hermione squirm, as she never got used to them. And neither did I.

Long dark curtains concealed the portrait of Sirius's barmy mother. The only thing that was out of place was the troll's leg umbrella stand, which was lying on its side as if Tonks had just knocked it over again.

"I think somebody's been in here," Hermione whispered, pointing toward it.

"That could've happened as the Order left," I whispered.

"So where are these jinxes they put up against Snape?" Harry asked.

"Maybe they're only activated if he shows up?"

We remained close together on the doormat, backs against the door, scared to move farther into the house.

"Well, we can't stay here forever," said Harry, and he took a step forward.

"Severus Snape?"

Mad-Eye Moody's voice whispered out of the darkness, making all three of them jump back in fright. "We're not Snape!" croaked Harry.

Suddenly, a gust of cool air whooshed into me, and I felt my tongue curled backward on itself, making it impossible to speak. I if i was about to choke on my own tongue. Thankfully it a couple of seconds. Harry and Hermione seemed to have had the same thing happen to them.

Hermione stammered, "That m-must have b-been the T-Tongue-Tying Curse Mad-Eye set up for Snape!"

"Fuck that!" I managed to croak out. It still felt barmy having my tongue tied.

Harry took another hesitant step forward. Something shifted in the shadows at the end of the hall, and before any of us could say another word, a figure had risen up out of the carpet, tall, dust-colored, and terrible: Hermione screamed and so did Mrs. Black, her curtains flying open; the gray figure was gliding toward us, faster and faster, its waist-length hair and beard streaming behind it, its face sunken, fleshless, with empty eye sockets. It raised a decayed looking arm, pointing at Harry.

"No!" Harry shouted, "No! It wasn't us! We didn't kill you —"

On the word kill, the figure exploded in a great cloud of dust. Hermione crouched down on the floor by the door with her arms over her head. I did my best while trembling to pat her on the shoulder in an attempt her. "It's all r-right. . . . It's g-gone. . . ."

Fucking Mrs. Black continued to scream.

"Mudbloods, filth, stains of dishonor, taint of shame on the house of my fathers —"

"SHUT UP!" Harry bellowed, directing his wand at her, and with a bang and a burst of red sparks, the curtains swung shut again, silencing her.

"That . . . that was . . . ." Hermione whimpered, as I helped her to her feet.

"Yeah," said Harry, "but it wasn't really him, was it? Just something to scare Snape."

I could only imagine how Snape would have reacted. I almost peed my knickers from it.

"Before we go any farther, I think we'd better check," whispered Hermione, and she raised her wand and said, "Homenum revelio."

Nothing happened. I was confused

"Well, you've just had a big shock," I smirked. "What was that supposed to do?"

"It did what I meant it to do!" said Hermione crossly. "That was a spell to reveal human presence, and there's nobody here except us!"

"And old Dusty," I said glancing at the patch of carpet from which the corpse-figure had risen.

"Let's go up," said Hermione with a frightened look at the same spot, and she led the way up the creaking stairs to the drawing room on the first floor.


	196. Chapter 196: A Comforting Night

IM SORRY!

I know it's been forever since I've updated. And I am truly sorry for that.

I have excuses though lol.

One is writer's block. Even with this being a rewrite and me using a lot of the text, I still get stumped.

Two is I have a five year old and that's a major responsibility that takes me away from my writing. Especially my little rambunctious Hufflepuff (she sorted herself lol).

Third, I havent really had the mk motivation to keep this going. But I am going to keep it going. I do want to complete this, and since we are in Deathly Hallows, I would be foolish to dead the story now.

Fourth, I had been having trouble trying to find the text online to use. And my books are stored away for now. But how I have all the chapters, so I can't really use that excuse anymore.

Please be patient with me. I'm going to try my best to update this more. This as well as others.

Just a heads up, this chapter is a bit short as it's more of a missing moment than anything else. I will be trying to have a couple more missing moment chapters in Grimmauld Place before things really hit the fan, so we will be in the house for awhile.

On with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 196: A Comforting Night

We made our way to the old drawing room. None of us was in the mood to fully roam around the house, and with the scares we had, we werent ready to be apart for too long.

"Let's kip here for the night," said Harry, slumping down on one of the sofas.

The room was dreary looking, even more than usual. The greenish black chair that Sirius had liked to sit in glistened eerily as a bit of moonlight peeked through a curtain and shined on it. You could hear what my mum would say the house settling, as small creaks and groans sounded with each step we took on the old wooden floor.

Hermione sat down on the chair, digging around in her bag. She pulled out three sets of clothes, three toothbrushes, a bar of soap, and some toothpaste.

"In case you feel up to showering some before bed," she said, handing the green toothbrush to Harry, and the gray one to me. Then, she handed both Harry and I our pajamas. She really had thought of everything.

Harry took his toothbrush and pajamas and left the room without a word. Hermione and I exchanged looks.

"So this is how it's going to be, eh?" I said, unfolding my PJs.

"Ron, be a bit more understanding," said Hermione. "This is, after all, Sirius's home. He hasn't been in it since Christmas of fifth year. That was before Sirius-"

"I know, Hermione, I know," I said, not really wanting to think about Sirius's death. "I just hope he'll do alright, you know? Don't want him to lose his head."

For a second, things felt a bit awkward. Hermione gently swayed a bit with her clothes in her hand as she looked at the ground.

"If you'd like, I can step out of the room while you change." I suggested.

"No!" said Hermione quickly. "I mean...that is to say you have just as much right to be in here as I do. Perhaps if we just turn around and get dressed?"

I nodded. I didn't press the situation further. She didn't want to be by herself in the room. Which was understandable. I was still in shock that Harry had went off on his own like that.

We turned and I began the struggle of taking my jeans off. I reminded myself to try the stretching charm Mum had taught me on them later. I slipped on my pajama bottoms which were a lot looser and more comfortable.

The room was eerily quiet. So quiet, that I could hear Hermione unzip her pants. My mind went into overdrive. Thoughts of her coming out of her jeans slowly, as if she was teasing, invaded my brain. Maybe if I turned around and offered she would let me help her take them off.

I shook my head. Now was not the time for me to be thinking about undressing my best female mate.

"You can turn around now," I heard Hermione say.

I turned and had to scold myself once again. Hermione had not turned around yet so I had full access to seeing her delightfully looking bum, which were covered in short pajama bottoms. I started thinking of what Crabbe and Goyle would look like shirtless and dancing with each other on a hot day in the Quidditch pitch to stop the blood from rushing.

"You can t-t-turn too, I'm done " I stuttered.

Her turning to face me didn't make the situation any better. Her pj tank clung tightly to her breasts, and they seemed to be begging for me to touch them.

I cleared my throat and went over to the couch. I heard Hermione rummaging through her bag again, the sound of the clanking of Merlin knew what was in there made a happy distraction from my randy thoughts.

"I've got sleeping bags here," said Hermione, handing me bulky gray material. "Would you mind straightening them out while I go and check on Harry?"

"Sure, you go on," I said as I shook open a bag. I laid it to one side for Harry, and began to spread out the others.

I looked over at the cushions of the couch. Having them under my bag would definitely make sleeping on the floor a bit more comfortable. I took the cushions from the couch and laid them onto the floor, preparing to put my sleeping bag over them.

Then my mind went to Hermione, and how uncomfortable she had been ever since we had stepped into this house. Surely she needed more comfort than I did. I took her blue sleeping bag and laid it across the cushions. Then I placed mine beside hers, with her bag a bit higher than mine.

A few seconds later, Harry with Hermione in tow. He looked dismal and completely exhausted. From the looks on their faces, it seemed as if he and Hermione had gotten into a bit of a row. He gave me a slight nod and looked down at the sleeping bag I had laid out. He gave a groan, climbed in, and in seconds, was breathing as if he were in a deep sleep.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she finished putting things in her bag and walked over to her sleeping bag. She noticed the cushions immediately.

"What's all this then?"

"Just felt you would be a bit more comfortable, that's all." I whispered.

"Are you sure? We could share, there are two of them here." said Hermione as she began to lift the sleeping bag off the cushions.

"I'm sure, Hermione." I insisted, putting a hand on her arm. "I don't need it."

"Okay," said Hermione, climbing into her sleeping bag. I climbed into mine next to her. I could definitely feel the hard floor under my back, but it wasn't too uncomfortable to where I would have trouble sleeping.

"So what was wrong with Harry?" I asked, turning to face her. "He seemed upset."

Hermione made a sound like one would when sucking air through their teeth "Oh he's just cross with me because I told him that we should all sleep together, at least for tonight," she said. "He said I was treating him like a child, but as you can see, he came in anyways."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I guess he figured that there were all these rooms with beds so we should pick one, yeah?"

"I know that, but...its just..."

"You're scared."

"I am not scared." huffed Hermione.

"It's fine Mione, I am too." I reassured her. "This house is creepy as hell, always have been."

Hermione sighed. She began to put a band around her hair. She seemed to struggle in the darkness.

"Let me help," I said, sitting up. Hermione nodded and moved to my sleeping bag, sitting in between my legs. I took the band from her hand and gathered her beautiful mass of hair up in my hands. The scent of spells and her shampoo rushed into my nose, causing a strange but not unpleasant smell.

When I was done, Hermione leaned into me, her back against my chest and her head laying near my shoulder. I could feel her body slightly trembling.

"This house is so cold," said Hermione, "but you're not. You're like your own space heater."

"Space heater?"

"It's a muggle object that heats up a small room," explained Hermione. "We probably could use one in here right about now."

"Well since you say I'm like one, you can always use me," I said, instantly regretting it. I didn't want her to think I was implying anything.

"I don't think Harry would find it nice for him to wake up to us in a compromising position," said Hermione, chuckling a bit. Good, she wasn't offended.

"Yeah, he would probably be grossed out or something," I said, wrapping my arms around her. I couldn't help it. She felt so comfortable and at the moment, my family was entering my mind again.

Hermione must have sensed my thoughts because a moment later she said " I'm sure they are alright Ron, your family."

I let out a sigh. "I guess. I mean Bill and the others are great with spells. Pretty sure Ginny wouldn't have cared about the underage rule, and had some Death Eaters running around with bats flying out of their noses. Wonder if Malfoy was there. Would have been brilliant to see him scream like a git again."

I laughed, but Hermione didn't. Her body was feeling tense against mine, as if something had frightened her.

"I wonder if my parents are okay," she whispered. "I wonder if I did the right thing."

"Hey," I said, turning her head towards mine with her chin. "You did alright. I'm sure they are fine in land of big ass spiders."

"Language, Ron."

"Seriously Mione, Australia? That place has spiders as big as I am down there."

"And Hogwarts didn't?"

"You have a point. Hopefully your dad can swing a bat and treat them like bludgers."

"My mum actually," laughed Hermione. "Dad hates spiders as much as you do."

We laughed and then fell into a comfortable silence, each lost in our own thoughts. I couldn't help but still worry over my family. And what about the three of us? In this dreary house with no idea what to do or where to go next. Would we be successful? Would we even survive?

"What should we do tomorrow?" I heard Hermione whisper sleepily.

"I don't know," I said truthfully. "Maybe Harry knows. I'm sure Dumbledore gave him an idea of sorts, you reckon?"

"Possibly," said Hermione, her voice unsure.

"I mean he wouldn't just send us on the chasing wild gooses, would he?"

"Wild goose chase you mean," Hermione corrected me. "And I wouldn't think so. Dumbledore may have been a bit mysterious, but he was a very smart man. He would have put Harry on the right path. I just know it."

I said nothing as Hermione moved from against me and laid down on the cushioned sleeping bag. I laid down next to her, my mind cursing the hard floor. Moments later, I felt Hermione's hand touch mine, and I parted my fingers so they would intertwine with hers. I felt compelled to pull her over to me and simply hold her until we fell asleep. However, I knew that tonight wasn't the night for it.

* * *

I closed my eyes and listened to her concentrated breaths. She was thinking about something. Her breathing always slowed to somewhat of a crawl when she was in deep thought. Then, I felt her other fingers tracing the skin on my hand. It was soothing.

"I did this to you, didnt I?" I heard her whisper.

"No, the brain tentacles reached down there too slightly."

No, i mean these small ones here." The more sporadic ones.'

I opened one eyes and peeked over at our hands. A small amount of moonlight was shining on the top of my hand, shining down on those scratches made by...

"Oh those. Well, I guess you did cause these, didn't you?" I said, opening my other eye and focusing on the scratches made by those bloody canaries she had unleashed on me.

"I was so foolish," I heard her whisper, as if it wasn't meant for me to hear.

"Foolish? You? No, never. It was me. I shouldn't have done you like I did." I sighed.

"No, you can't blame yourself for this," Hermione said in a firm voice. "Who was I to stop you from snogging whoever you wanted? Who was I to get mad because you had gotten a girlfriend, which was well in your right to do?"

"Hermione, I-"

"Let me finish before I lose my nerve," said Hermione. "I really shouldn't have done that to you. Yes, I was furious with you, but that was no reason to attack you like I did. It was childish, it was undignified, and I really could have gotten you hurt. What if you didn't cover your face in time and they clawed your face and pecked your eyes out? Oh Ron!"

I wanted to laugh at Hermione's dramatics, but I could see she was really hung up about what she did.

"Hermione, fine," I said, my thumb grazing the skin of her hand. "It's in the past and these scars are just a reminder of how silly we both were. And how we shall never be like that again hopefully. fine."

"Ron, it isn't." said Hermione firmly. "And I really and truly am sorry. And I promise never to attack you with birds, or anything else really ever again."

Although I felt like she didn't need to, I also felt great about her apology. Hermione was never really one to apologize for much (the only other real time besides when I was as poisoned was third year) and it felt great to know that she was sincere in her feelings and truly sorry for doing something that hurt me. She really did care.

"Apology accepted," I said, raising her hard to my lips, kissing it. "Now enough of this. Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow starts our week long horcrux hunt, remember? Got your quill ready?"

Hermione laughed sleepily as we made ourselves comfortable, neither one letting go of the other's hand. A few minutes later, I heard Hermione's breaths soften, indicating she was fast asleep.

I looked over at her. She looked so peaceful in the pale moonlight, sleeping away seemingly without a care. However, we all knew otherwise. Both Hermione and Harry were high on the danger list. If we were to be found, it would mean sudden death for them. And I couldn't let that happen. Not to two of the most important people in my life.

I vowed right then and there that I would do everything in me to protect them. Even if something happened to me. I would fight until my very last breath.


End file.
